Un Ángel entre Vampiros
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: En Halloween de 1981 V. Dursley encontró abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Notando que era su sobrino fenómeno, decidió dejarlo en un parque cercano. Esa noche, León, un vampiro joven, vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. SLASH
1. Mi Ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 1: Mí Ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Caminaba enfurruñado, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. Bueno… en realidad si sabía que estaba en Londres, pero no sabía donde exactamente. La verdad que ese lugar era grotesco, casas todas iguales y jardines asquerosamente bien arreglados y una tranquilidad que lo ofuscaba. Viviendo con _quienes_ vivía y _como_ vivía, la tranquilidad era muy poco común entre ellos.

No debería estar tan enojado después de todo. Las peleas con su pareja eran muy comunes, pero hoy especialmente no tenía ganas de estar ni a dos metros de Lancelot. Así que se fue más lejos que pudo… el barrio de…Privet Drive, de eso se acordaba. Bufó enfadado y se dejó caer en unos de los bancos de ese pequeño parque. Miró hacia el cielo, era una noche hermosa y despejada. Tal vez debería ir por un trago y unirse a la celebración de esos extraños seres que eran los magos… ya que estaban de fiesta porque el temido Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado. Se alegraba por eso, ese hombre era muy fastidioso y estaba matando sus fuentes de alimentación.

Suspiró y se revolvió su cabello negro azabache. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó unos momentos hasta que su enojo se disipara, no era muy común verlo enojado, pero hoy se dejaría llevar por la rabia. Después de todo, a pesar que la pelea había sido algo tonta, él tenía derecho a sentirse enojado. Volvió a gruñir enfadado.

Estaba pensando en una dulce venganza en contra del rubio cuando un llanto de bebé lo distrajo de sus maquiavélicos planes.

-

**.:.Antes de eso.:.**

**-**

Los Dursley se caracterizaban por vivir de acuerdo a las normas de la clase social a la que pertenecían, nada perturbaba su pequeña burbuja de correcto vivir. Para el resto del barrio ellos eran los mejores en cuanto a etiqueta inglesa se tratara. Nunca estuvieron en boca de nadie para ser criticados por alguna falta y tampoco lo provocaban.

Así que, cuando esa noche de Halloween, Vernon Dursley salió de su casa para meter su carro en la cochera, lo sorprendió ver una pequeña canasta a sus pies. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio lo que traía. Era nada más y nada menos que su… sobrino. El hijo de esos anormales familiares de su esposa. La única mancha en su prestigiosa y correcta familia.

No se lo pensó, tomo la canasta y salió a escondidas de la casa. Rogando porque ni Petunia ni algún vecino lo vieran llegó hasta el pequeño parque de Privet Drive. No sintió pena ni remordimientos de dejar al bebé de apenas un año y un mes en ese lugar, ni le importo el saber porque estaba allí (había ignorado la nota que traía). Solo le interesaba que nada perturbara su paz. Sonrió satisfecho cuando encontró unos buenos matorrales que escondían a la perfección la cesta y volvió a su casa. Enseguida se olvidó del problema, ese niño anormal no era nada suyo y no tenía porque hacerse cargo de él, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a sus padres.

-

**.:.Tiempo actual.:.**

-

Parpadeó agudizando sus incrementados sentidos. El llanto era de un bebé que pedía atención. Miró alrededor, no había ninguna casa cerca, así que el llanto no podía venir de alguna de ellas, porque se oía como si viniera de dentro del parque. Sin dudar otro minuto más se levantó del banco y caminó en dirección del sonido. Llegó hasta unos matorrales bastante espesos y rebuscó entre ellos. Allí vio una canasta, el llanto de bebé venía de allí.

Su corazón se encogió cuando pudo ver lo que las mantas celestes ocultaban. Era un pequeño niño de no más de dos años, su carita estaba completamente empapada por las lágrimas y chupaba de vez en cuando su dedo con ímpetu. Tenía hambre sin duda y estaba sucio, por el olor que despedía.

-Tan pequeñito…- murmuró con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Se agachó para tomarlo en brazos.

Y León Le Rond supo que estuvo perdido en el momento en que el pequeñito hizo un puchero y escondió su cabecita en su pecho, agradeciendo su atención.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeño?

Con el pequeño niño en brazos se mordió el labio inferior, era obvio que no podía dejarlo allí a su suerte. _No, claro que no_. Pero tampoco podía llevarlo a su casa, sabiendo muy bien que un humano no sería bien recibido entre ellos, menos si era un bebé.

-Pero no puedo dejarte solito.

Miró la cesta y rebuscó en ella, suspiró cuando encontró una nota. La leyó con avidez y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar quien era el bebé que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Harry Potter…

Antes de llegar a ese sórdido barrio escucho los que los magos aclamaban a los cuatro vientos. Que Harry Potter había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, que ahora era llamado el niño-que-vivió y que también estaba huérfano. Pero… si la nota iba dirigida a sus parientes, ¿porque el niño estaba en ese parque? Acaso… no eso sería muy cruel. Nadie podría desentenderse de un bebé tan pequeño y abandonarlo a su suerte en ese lugar. ¡Era su familia!

Olfateó al niño que se estaba quedando dormido en sus brazos y pudo percibir un olor. Era de un humano común, un muggle… pero eso no demostraba nada. Haciendo algo de lo que seguro iba a arrepentirse en el futuro, agarró la cesta y camino a paso decidido hasta Privet Drive numero 4.

Un hombre muy gordo lo recibió y su cara palideció cuando pudo notar al bebé en sus brazos.

-Ese mocoso no es nada muestro.- gruñó Vernon.- Déjelo donde lo encontró o llévelo a la comisaría. No lo vuelva a traer aquí.- y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La indignación de León creció junto con su ira y volvió a tocar el timbre. Una decisión firme en su mente. El hombre gordo volvió a abrir con su cara transfigurada por el enojo.

-Me quedaré con él.- siseó.- Pero antes…- conectó sus verdes ojos con los del hombre hasta que lo hizo entrar en trance.- Olvidarás esta reunión y que me has conocido a mí o a Harry Potter.

Satisfecho con el asentimiento del robusto hombre, sonrió y caminó calle arriba. Si iba a cometer la locura de quedarse con ese bebé tenía muchas cosas que comprar.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Entro a una gran farmacia de turno y buscó enseguida todo lo que iba a necesitar.

-Esta mamadera de Winnie-pooh es hermosa.- sonrió soñador y la chica que atendía el local lo miró embobada, si que era hermoso ese hombre.

-¿Necesita que lo ayude?

León la miró sin perder su sonrisa.

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que necesito para poder atender a mi bebé.- vio a la chica mirar al bebé con sospecha.- Su madre acaba de dejármelo de sorpresa y no tengo nada en casa. Así que debo comprarle todo nuevo.

Uso un poco de su poder vampirice para que la chica le creyera sin hacer muchas preguntas.

-Claro, acompáñeme.

Así, León se surtió de las cosas necesarias (y no tan necesarias) para el pequeño Harry. Esa farmacia era enorme y muy completa, por lo que pudo comprarle algo de ropa y hasta juguetes al niño. La chica era tan amable que incluso se ofreció a cambiarle el pañal (algo a lo que el vampiro prestó atención, porque no tenía idea de cómo se hacía) y hasta le proporcionó agua caliente para que le prepara una mamadera de leche.

Contento con todas las cosas para su nuevo… _hijo_, León se vio en otra encrucijada. ¿Cómo le hacía para entrar a la Mansión con el bebé sin ser visto?

-Mierda…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Dos días habían pasado y la Orden del Fénix estaba frenética. Por más que buscaron por todo los lugares posibles, no daban con el paradero de Harry Potter.

La familia Dursley había asegurado que ningún niño fue encontrado en la puerta de su casa. Ellos no sabían nada y tampoco parecía interesarles. Desde eso momento se inició una búsqueda frenética del niño, pero hasta ahora no había señales de él.

-¿Qué haremos, Albus?

-No lo sé, Remus.- suspiró cansado.- Esto es algo inesperado, no había rastro de él en todo el vecindario. Esto me hace pensar que él que se lo llevó no era un muggle.

-¿Pudo haber sido un Mortífago?- gimió Minerva.

-No… ellos no pueden acercarse a ese barrio.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó irritado Severus.

-Seguiremos buscando… es lo único que podemos hacer.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

-

León frunció el ceño al sentir algo húmedo en su cara. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios. El pequeño bebé estaba sobre su cara mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, la humedad se debía al pequeño hilo de baba que colgaba de su boquita.

-¿Ya has despertado?- susurró incorporándose en la cama que compartía con el pequeño. Su ataúd fue dejado de lado, porque allí no podía dormir junto a Harry. El bebé era muy inquieto como para dormir en un lugar tan reducido.

-¡Tete!- chilló Harry sonriente.

-Ssshhh…- se apresuró a silenciarlo mirando alarmado a la puerta. El no se explicaba como en esos dos días no había sido descubierto. Ciertamente estaba recibiendo ayuda divina, porque siendo esa casa habitada por más o menos diez personas, era un milagro que no hayan descubierto su pequeño y travieso secreto. Tal vez se debía a que pensaban que él todavía estaba enojado con Lancelot por lo de su última pelea y por eso lo dejaban en paz. Que equivocados estaban… si de eso ya ni se acordaba. Harry tomaba todo su tiempo como para estar pensando en ese idiota que no se merecía todo el amor que le profesaba.- ¿Quieres tu leche, Harry?- sonrió y acarició los azabaches cabellos- Enseguida te la preparo.

Se levantó y estiró sus extremidades. Sonrió tiernamente al ver como el pequeño se llevaba un dedo a la boca y bateaba en busca de su oso de peluche.

-Enseguida vengo.- murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminó sigiloso hasta llegar a la cocina y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que estaba vacía. Claro, siendo ellos chupa sangre, ese lugar de la casa siempre estaba deshabitado. Pero Máximo solía tener la costumbre de tomar café. El decía que su _parte humaba_ se lo reclamaba. La verdad es que León no lo entendía, si supuestamente Máximo era un vampiro de pies a cabeza. _Tsk, debe estar chocheando._

Puso el agua para que hirviera mientras sacaba la mamadera del bolsillo de su bata junto con el pequeño tarrito de leche. El agua estuvo enseguida y procedió a mezclarlo todo.

-¿Qué haces?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz. Estaba tan concentrado que no prestó atención a que alguien se acercaba. Volteó con un visible terror en sus ojos, más se alivió al ver de quien se trataba. De todos, ella era la que menos podía sacarle en cara si llegaba a descubrir su secreto.

-Nada, Jazmín, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonrió.

Vio a chica enarcar una ceja.

-Porque tienes una mamadera con leche en tus manos.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El moreno sonrió inocentemente.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Por los reyes, León. ¿Cómo es que lograste entrarlo sin que lo notáramos?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Está aquí desde hace dos días.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos mientras veía como el bebé se acunaba mejor en los brazos del mayor y chupaba de su mamadera con avidez.

-Es hermoso.- sonrió tiernamente.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él…?

-¿Tú que crees…?- la miró a los ojos.

-No, León.- negó con la cabeza.- No puedes siquiera pensarlo. Tú ya tuviste esa experiencia en el pasado y bien sabes todo lo que pasó. No puedes conservarlo.

-Se que aquello fue mi error.- masculló.- Pero no volverá a suceder. Con Harry será diferente…

-Pero…

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte.- suspiró.- Antes que todo… ¿tú sabes que existen magos en este mundo, verdad?

La chica asintió frunciendo el ceño, solo entonces el moreno comenzó con su relato. Media hora más tarde Jazmín necesitó sentarse para poder digerir todo lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

-Harry Potter. ¿Harry Potter… el niño-que-vivió?

-El mismo.- sonrió apartando la mamadera vacía. El niño bostezó y se retorció para que León lo dejara en el piso, fue gateando hasta llegar a sus juguetes nuevos.

Jazmín se agachó hasta llegar junto a Harry y levanto un poco su flequillo. Allí estaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Aún así, no puedes quedarte con él. Sigue siendo humano… ¿o es que piensas…?

-No.- dijo rotundamente.- El seguirá siendo humano. Y por favor entiéndeme, estoy enamorado y no puedo abandonarlo. Si yo estaba en ese lugar era por algo, los Dioses me enviaron a este ángel y no voy a separarme de él.

El chica suspiró, cuando León se ponía en ese plan no había manera de convencerlo. Además, Harry era una hermosura y se alegraba de que el moreno sea tan tozudo.

-Te ayudaré entonces.

-Gracias.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Increíblemente, Harry ya llevaba viviendo un mes entero entre tanto vampiro sin que ellos se percataran. Entre León y Jazmín se repartían el cuidado del bebé. Cuando León debía compartir su tiempo con los mayores ella lo cuidaba y también cuando Lancelot requería de él para sus encuentros amorosos. Aunque Louis evitaba por todos los medios acostarse con su pareja, porque sabía que todos pensaban que él estaba algo raro. No dudaba que Lancelot quisiera sacarle la causa de su comportamiento durante el sexo, que era cuando su mente estaba débil. Así que mantenía la ley de hielo en ese sentido. Se aferraba a la última discusión para darle justificatorio a su negación, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Terminó de bañar a Harry y lo vistió con su disfraz de conejito. Ese trajecito le encantaba y su bebé vestido de un conejo celeste prácticamente lo hacía babear. Lo acunó por unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormido y decidió bajar a la reunión de ese día.

Llegó al Salón y todos lo miraron, sus expresiones sin duda mostraban que cada vez estaban más intrigados por su actitud. Obviamente, su sonrisa boba lo delataba en esos momentos. Reforzó sus escudos mentales y borró su sonrisa.

-Ya estás aquí.- murmuró Lancelot.

-¿No te encontraste con Darío? Lo mandamos a buscarte.- dijo Esteban.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dio media vuelta para correr hasta su habitación, sin importarle que todos lo miraran sorprendidos. Más no pudo seguir más allá, Darío lo mirada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido desde el principio de la escalera. El normalmente semblante pálido de León se volvió más blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Máximo enarcando una ceja.

-Acabo de ver algo… _impactante_, durmiendo en la cama de nuestro amigo.- comentó el vampiro con cuerpo de adolescente, terminando de bajar la escalera.

-¿Cómo?- espetó Lancelot frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya diles, León.- se escuchó que decía Jazmín.

Todas las miradas recelosas pasaban de ella a León y viceversa.

-¿Decirnos que?- preguntó tranquilamente Alelí.

-Tengo un hijo…- espetó solo para ver las caras asombradas. Eso lo hizo adrede, obviamente, sonrió y comenzó con su relato.

Las reacciones fueron variadas. La incredulidad al saber que fueron burlados por un mes entero fue la que más abundo, pero ciertamente nadie estaba contento al saber que tenían un inquilino humano… un mago, mejor dicho.

-No puedes quedarte con él, lo sabes… y no voy a cambiar de parecer.- siseó Lancelot con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo que tú no quieres es que él viva con nosotros. Y no puedes decir que no puedo quedármelo, su tío prácticamente me lo regaló, Harry no tiene a nadie más que a mí.

-El no es tu problema, entrégaselo a algún mago. Estoy seguro de que muchos se sentirían dichosos de criar al "niño-que-vivió"- comentó Máximo.

-Yo lo hice mi problema. Y si me prohíben vivir con él en esta casa… me voy.

-¿Serías capaz…?- preguntó Esteban incrédulo.

-Si.- miró directamente a los ojos de Lancelot.- Si me obligan a elegir me quedo con él. Yo tengo donde vivir y con que mantenerme.

El vampiro lo miró claramente enfadado. ¡¿Como se atrevía a retarlo de esa manera?! ¡El era su creación! ¡Y lo amenazaba con hacerlo de lado por un maldito mocoso!

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Ángelo con una sonrisa divertida y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Toda esa situación lo divertía sobremanera. No era muy común ver a León retar a Lancelot.

-El está dormido ahora.- gruñó.

-No voy a hacer ruido. Por favor…- hizo un puchero.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Yo tambien voy.- dijeron Máximo y Esteban al unísono.

Lancelot crispó sus labios y se levantó dispuesto a seguirlos. Por muy enojado que esté, la curiosidad lo mataba. Quería ver quien era ese mocoso por el cual su amorcito lo cambiaba.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación y una ligera alarma se prendió en el corazón de León al ver que ésta estaba entreabierta. Sus sospechas se vieron tenebrosamente confirmadas cuando, al abrirla del todo, vio la cama vacía. Entró precipitadamente y buscó como loco ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros vampiros. Definitivamente, Harry no estaba y su peluche de "Kero" (de Card Captor Sakura), que era su favorito, tampoco estaba.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta?!- chilló León fulminando con la mirada a Darío.

-Eh…- se removió incómodo en su lugar al notar la furia en esos ojos verdes.

-Tranquilízate, León. Vamos a buscarlos todos juntos. ¿Cómo es el niño?- dijo Esteban.

-Es moreno de ojos verdes y esta vestido de conejo.

-¿Conejo…?

-Si, él…

-Por favor...- bufó Jazmín.- ¿Quieren dejar las estupideces? ¿Cuántos bebés aparate de Harry viven en esta casa?- el vampiro dueño de la pregunta y los demás tuvieron la decencia de ruborizarse.- Hombres.- chistó.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos de una vez!- dijo León a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Lancelot caminaba enfadado buscando al mocoso. El tenía muchas cosas más divertidas que hacer en vez de andar buscando a ese mago. Pero el sentir la desesperación y, sobre todo, ver el terror en los ojos de su pareja ante lo que pudiera pasarle al niño lo hicieron tragarse sus objeciones e ir en busca del bebé.

La verdad es que dudaba que estuviera allí, en el sótano, pero no estaba demás buscar en ese lugar. Su primera pista fue encontrar un peluche amarillo con dos pequeñas alitas en la espalda. Parecía ser un gatito y como nunca lo había visto antes, supuso que era del mocoso.

Se paró en el centro del lugar y agudizó la vista. Una risita y un bultito en el rincón más oscuro llamaron su atención. Caminó hasta allí y lo vio. Ahí estaba Harry Potter. El niño levantó su mirada y sus ojos se conectaron. Sin despegar su vista se agachó para tomarlo en brazos. El mismo sentimiento que embargara a León cuando lo cargó por primera vez se apoderó del Príncipe de los Vampiros. No podía negarlo, ese mocoso tenía algo que te hacía enamorarte de él a primera vista.

-¡Tete! ¡Ham, ham!- chilló Harry retorciéndose en los brazos del rubio.

-No te entiendo, bebé. Vamos con León para que me traduzca.- susurró con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Así pues, con niño extraviado y peluche alado, subió hasta llegar al salón.

No bien puso un pie en el lugar un vendaval moreno le arrebató su preciada carga. Parpadeó confuso, no lo había visto venir.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Estaba tan asustado!- murmuró estrechando hasta la casi asfixia al pequeño travieso.

Harry empezó a gruñir nada contento con el apretado abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido.

-León contrólate, lo estas asfixiando.- habló divertido Ángelo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Es que estaba tan preocupado! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así, Harry!- reprendió.

Más la sonrisa tierna y esos ojitos verdes inocentes hicieron olvidar todo su enojo.

-¡Papi! ¡Hady tete!

-¿Quieres tu leche? De acuerdo, vamos por tus cosas a la habitación y te la preparo.

Abandonó el Salón ignorando olímpicamente a los desconcertados habitantes de esa casa.

-¿Papi…?

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ahora será solo un fic con Vampiros, más Harry Potter. XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	2. El ángel de todos

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: El ángel de todos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¿Papi…?- murmuró incrédulo Lancelot.

-Así que ya lo llama papá.- susurró Máximo sentándose elegantemente en un sillón de la Sala.

-Y no solo eso…- dijo Esteban imitando la acción de su compañero.- León se comporta como una mamá gallina.

-Se ven muy tiernos juntos.- comentó Alelí.

Lestat chasqueó la lengua y se sentó enfurruñado junto a Darío.

-¿Qué piensas hacer…?- quiso saber Jazmín.

-¿Después de lo que he visto?- gruñó.- Si intento separarlo del mocoso me voy a ganar su odio de por vida. Pero la decisión de que se quede no es solo mía… todos vivimos aquí.

-Debemos hacer una reunión entre todos para someterlo a votación.- propuso Ángelo.

Solo dos días pasaron y todos los vampiros que residían en esa casa (algunos solo de vez en cuando), estaban allí reunidos. La verdad es que los que no conocían el motivo de la reunión estaban intrigados, no era normal que todos sean llamados. Debería tratarse de algo importante.

-Bien… supongo que quieren saber para que los reuní a todos.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- murmuró César. Él era un vampiro relativamente joven, amigo de todos, pero no que gustaba de compartir mucho la compañía de los demás.

Lancelot suspiró sin poder creerse que todos estuvieran allí. Sin duda, eran una panda de curiosos. Estaban los residentes normales: Esteban, Darío (ellos eran casi un par casado. Esteban era quien había convertido a Darío, quien era hijo de la mujer que había acogido a Esteban en su casa. Una vez que ella murió, ellos decidieron quedarse eternamente juntos) Máximo (El Vampiro más inteligente y serio de todos) y Jazmín. Los no tan normales, pero que se aparecían de vez en cuando: Ángelo (Un italiano Casanova), Atón (Un egipcio, el más viejo de todos), Alelí, Azalea (hermanas gemelas. La primera era madre de Jazmín) y Graciela, quien era la hermana mayor de Lancelot y no se pasaba mucho por la casa porque ella era quien llevaba el negocio de la familia. Y los que casi nunca se dejaban ver: César y Violeta (los más jóvenes de todos).

-Bien…- carraspeó. _Esta noticia debería de estar dándola él._ Le tomo una hora entera relatar todos los hechos que lo llevaban a la situación actual, el saber si todos estaban de acuerdo con que un bebé mago viviera en la casa.

Cuando terminó su relato la mayoría lo miraban incrédulos y como esperando que saltara y dijera. "¡Es una broma!" Aunque, viniendo de León, eso de que había adoptado un bebé que se encontró en la calle podría ser verdad.

-¿Dónde está?- quiso saber Graciela.

-Aquí lo traigo.- llegó la apacible voz de León. Había decidido vestir a Harry con su trajecito de oso, porque con esa ropa se veía tiernísimo y estaba seguro que iba a conquistar a todos sus compañeros vampiros.- Este es Harry Potter.

Todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en el niño. Se veía raro con esa ropa toda peluda y marrón y esas orejitas en su cabeza eran muy chistosas, pero con el chupete en su boca estaba hermoso.

Azalea se levantó presurosa y pidió a León para cargar al niño. Harry la miró curioso.

-Pete.- dijo luego de sacarse el chupete de la boca para enseñárselo a la mujer. Se lo volvió a meter y sonrió detrás del objeto.

-Es divino.- sonrió.- Yo voto por que se quede.

-A mi me da igual.- dijo César.

-Y a mi.- concordó Violeta.

-Claro, porque ustedes nunca están aquí.- masculló Atón con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tú te apareces muy poco.- siseó León enfadado.

-Pero aún así la decisión es de todos. Y si uno de nosotros no está de acuerdo, no se puede quedar.- espetó.

-Oh, vamos. El _bambino_ es una dulzura. No seas gruñón Atón. Solo debes darte tiempo a conocerlo y te enamorará.- dijo Ángelo sonriente.

-El tiene razón.- dijo Jazmín tomando a Harry entre sus brazos.- Debes interactuar un poco con él.

Ante el horror del vampiro la pelirroja deposito al mocoso en su regazo. Todos tuvieron que ocultar una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de su cara. El morenito lo miró tambien con curiosidad infantil y sacó el chupete de su boca.

-¿Pete?- preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

-Le has caído bien.- dijo León sonriente ante el desconcierto de Atón.- Si te ofrece su preciado chupete es porque le caes bien.

-Bien.- masculló aún con el ceño fruncido.- Por mi puede quedarse.

Así todos los demás vampiros dieron su consentimiento y Harry Potter se unió a la gran familia que conformaban los Vampiros Antiguos y Nobles.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Eso Harry, solo un poco más.

Máximo miro interesado como el vampiro moreno estaba al punto del llanto. El bebé solo estaba dando un par de pasos y no entendía el porque de tanto alboroto. Tal vez era porque, al ser él un vampiro, no experimentaba los sentimientos de un padre ante los primeros pasos de su bebé. Estaba carente de ese instinto. Aunque, la verdad, es que le daba algo cada vez que Harry lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía como solo el niño sabía hacerlo. Era… indescriptible. Sabía que lo mismo experimentaban Lancelot y Esteban, que eran Vampiros Antiguos como él.

-Lo has logrado mi amor.- murmuró estrechando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Solo una semana había pasado desde que se votara para que Harry pudiera permanecer con ellos. En eso León se había dado cuenta que sea por el motivo que sea, su bebé aún no había aprendido a caminar, a pesar de tener la edad que tenía. Por eso se decidió a enseñarle, así sería mucho mas fácil a la hora de transportarlo. Aunque a él no le molestaba cargarlo y su bebito corría más peligro en accidentarse si es que lograba caminar y correr por toda la casa.

-¿Keo?

León se mordió el labio inferior. Kero había desaparecido misteriosamente hace dos días y no había rastro de él. Ese era el juguete favorito de Harry y el moreno estaba pensando seriamente en salir a comprarle otro si no aparecía pronto.

-Aquí lo tengo.- dijo Lancelot con una mueca de desdén en su hermoso rostro- Lo encontré afuera, en el barro.

-¡Keo!- chillo Harry soltándose de los brazos protectores de su papi y caminó decidido hasta Lestat.

El rubio enarcó una ceja al ver los pasitos inseguros del mocoso. Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando lo vio caerse de cola hasta el piso. Estaba a punto de agacharse a ayudarlo, pero la expresión ceñuda y el pequeño bufidito irritado de Harry lo detuvieron. El niño apoyó ambas manos en el piso y se impulsó para levantarse. Lo logró enseguida y volvió a caminar hasta llegar a Lancelot, esta vez sin caerse.

-¡Keo! ¡Mío, Keo!- dijo extendiendo sus bracitos en dirección al peluche.

Lancelot sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente al bebé. Harry apoyo ambas manitos en las rodillas del mayor ya que eso de estar parado lo cansaba mucho.

-Kero está sucio ahora, bebé. Hay que bañarlo y luego te lo daremos.

-¿Aba? ¿Keo aba?- preguntó ceñudo.

-Si, Harry.- dijo León quien era el único que entendía el idioma del chico.- Kero va a bañarse en el agua.

-¡Hady aba con Keo!- chilló emocionado.

-¿Estas listo para tu ducha?- sonrió.- Vamos entonces.

El moreno levantó al niño en sus brazos y juntos partieron hasta el baño, donde le esperaba la ducha diaria al más pequeño… y al extraviado Kero.

-Estás sonriendo como idiota, Lancelot.- comentó Máximo.

-Tú también.- gruñó el rubio enfadado.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Darío y Jazmín, los encargados de cuidar a Harry, miraron alarmados la figura ceñuda de León. ¡Había llegado antes de tiempo! Darío buscó a su Esteban con la mirada para pedir ayuda, mas el vampiro con cuerpo de adolescente negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Darío tragó saliva y miró a Jazmín esta vez. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza. El chico de ojos violetas abrió la boca, la cerró y luego volvió a abrirla.

-¿Don-de es-ta mi be-bé?- siseó León remarcando las palabras. Lancelot sonrió, le encantaba ver furioso a su amor, claro… cuando esa furia no estaba dirigida a él. ¬¬

-Eh… él… salió.- musitó.

-¿Cómo que salió?- el ceño fruncido y el frío siseó le dijeron a Darío que más vale que se explicara bien, sino quería sufrir por el _instinto maternal_ de León.

-Atón y Ángelo se lo llevaron para pasearlo en el parque de aquí cerca.- dijo Esteban solidarizándose con su pareja.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué permitieron tal cosa?!

-Tranquilízate, León. Ellos van a cuidarlo bien.- habló Alelí.

-Esos idiotas no saben nada sobre cuidado de bebés.- gruñó.- ¿Se llevaron su leche, sus pañales o si quiera su osito?- preguntó a Darío.

-Les di todo. Y ellos me insistieron tanto que no pude negarme, por favor no te enojes.

-Está bien.- masculló.- Pero me voy a buscar a mi hijo, no me fió de esos irresponsables. Si algo le lleva a pasar a mi bebé…- siseó amenazante.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó casualmente Máximo entrando al lugar.

-¡¿Adónde crees?! ¡Esos idiotas se llevaron a mi bebé!- rugió León antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó desconcertado, a los demás.

-Ángelo y Atón se llevaron a Harry al parque.- murmuró Jazmín.

-León da miedo cuando de Harry se trata.- musitó Esteban.

Los otros no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir. La tensión del cuarto disminuyó considerablemente cuando el vampiro moreno abandonó el lugar.

-No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de esos dos ahora.- susurró Darío.

-

**-.En el Parque.-**

**-**

-¿Está bien que coma eso?- preguntó ceñudo Atón al ver que Ángelo le daba algodón de azúcar al bebé Harry de año y medio.

-Tutti los bambinos lo están comiendo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero esos niños son más grandes que Harry. Recuerda que él es un bebé. ¬¬

-A Harry le gusta, ¿no ves?

Estaba en lo cierto, Harry (que estaba en su cochecito) comía golosamente el dulce. Era la primera vez que comía algo tan dulce y le gustaba mucho. Su papi León nunca le daba nada dulce que no sea fruta.

-Mmmhhh… bueno, si le gusta, no creo que haya problemas.- murmuró el vampiro no muy convencido.

Ya era de noche y, como León, al fin desde que trajera a Harry a la casa, lo había dejado a cargo de Jazmín Y Darío, porque tanto el moreno como Lancelot habían salido de _casería_. La verdad es que ellos no sabían como hizo Lancelot para separar a León de Harry… era todo un misterio, ya que ellos pensaban que Le Rond y el bebé estaban pegados. Después de eso fue fácil convencer a la pelirroja y al de ojos violetas para que le entregaran a Harry para un paseo al parque. Ángelo pensaba que el bebito necesitaba salir más, ya que León no lo sacaba ni a la esquina por miedo a que le pasara algo.

Siendo Harry tan pequeño no podían subirlo a todos los juegos. Pero Ángelo estaba en su salsa. El llevaba al niño a todos los juegos permitidos, le compraba muñecos y más o menos le explicaba que era tal o cual cosa al morenito. Atón tuvo que refrenarlo varias veces para que no surtiera a Harry de todos los caprichos que al niño le apetecía.

Ahora ambos miraban, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como Harry reía y jugaba con unas pelotitas de plástico que estaban en una gran pileta donde había otros niños de su edad. Se lo veía muy contento, el niño ya estaba completamente adaptado a todos ellos, todos le caían muy bien al niño y lo mismo pasaban con ellos. Claro, ninguno amaba tanto a Harry como León, pero se acercaban bastante. Viéndolo así, todo sonrisas y con sus verdes ojos brillando por la diversión, nadie podría imaginar lo desgraciada que fue su vida hasta antes que el moreno vampiro lo encontrara. De solo imaginar lo que hubiese vivido el bebé estando con ese desagradable tío del que les habló León, se les erizaban los pelos.

Luego de ese entretenimiento sacaron al niño del lugar para seguir visitando otros puestos. Ángelo parecía más entusiasmado que Harry, miraba extasiado como el bebé se terminaba un helado de frutilla. Ellos, al ser lo que eran, nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de disfrutar de esos placeres. Por eso envidiaba ver la carita iluminada del morenito mientras degustaba ese manjar.

-¡Papi!- en la cara del niño se formo una preciosa sonrisa mientras miraba a la multitud.

-¿Quieres volver con papi ya?- preguntó desilusionado Atón. Se la estaba pasando tan bien.

-¡No, papi Lou!- extendió uno de sus rechonchos deditos.

Y la sangre de sus victimas más recientes se congeló en el cuerpo de los vampiros al ver a un nada contento León Le Rond acercarse a ellos a grandes zancadas. Su cara se horrorizó al ver el dulce en la mano del chiquito.

-¡Papi!

-Hola bebé.- sonrió a Harry. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! ¡¿Cómo es que se dejo convencer por Lestat para alegarse tantas horas de él?! ¡Y encima cuando regresa le dicen que se lo secuestraron!- ¿Que es lo que tienes en la mano?- siseó fulminado con la mirada a Ángelo.

-¡Lado!

-Oh… helado, eso es _basura_ mi cielo.- recalcó mirando enfadado a ambos vampiros.- ¿Se lo das a papi para que lo tire?

Harry dudó. ¿Cómo algo tan sabroso podría llegar a ser basura? Pero si su papi se lo decía… Sonrió y le entrego el helado de frutilla. Luego de tirar la "basura" cargó al pequeño y le dedicó la peor de sus miradas a Atón y Ángelo.

-Si lo querían sacar a pasear me lo hubiesen pedido.

-Si, claro.- bufó Ángelo.- Estábamos _sicuros_ que nos lo ibas a permitir y _tutto_.

-No, la verdad que no se los iba a dejar.- masculló.- Porque ustedes son uno irresponsables. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre darle helado a un niño de un año y medio?! Apenas le están terminando de salir los dientes y ustedes ya se los quieren arruinar.

-No exageres, es la primera vez que lo prueba. La dieta a la que tu lo tienes sometido ya lo esta hartando.- dijo Atón.

Se removió incomodo en su lugar al ver la furia en esos bonitos ojos verdes.

-Eso es lo que un niño de su edad debe comer.- siseó.- Y no vuelvan a hacer algo como esto o les prohibiré volver a verlo.- dio media vuelta y desapareció rumbo a su casa. Harry estaba todo sucio y pegoteado. Debería bañarlo antes de ponerlo a dormir. ¡Ya eran más de las diez y media de la noche y él seguía despierto!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué le pasa a Louis? Lo noto… _extraño_.- Graciela frunció el ceño mirando la figura nerviosa del vampiro mencionado.

-Pasado mañana Harry cumple los dos años. Es su primer cumpleaños con nosotros y quiere hacer una gran fiesta.- murmuró Máximo.

-Lelo…

Máximo crispó sus labios. Ese Lancelot se lo iba a pagar muy caro. Desde hace un mes que estaba aleccionando al pequeño Harry para que lo llamara _abuelo_, pero al niño no le salía la palabra completa, entonces lo llamaba "Lelo". ¡Pero él no era un abuelo! Bien… era uno de los más antiguos y, del algún modo, había criado a Lancelot. Sin embargo eso no significaba que deba ser llamado de esa manera por el niño.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Kero se fe.- hizo un puchero.

-¿Otra vez perdiste a tu peluche?- dijo Darío llegando a su lado. Se agachó y revolvió el cabello negro azabache obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del niño. Harry levantó sus brazos y el chico no dudó en cargarlo.- ¿Vamos a buscarlos juntos?

-¡Si!

Era el día del cumpleaños número dos del pequeño Harry Potter y León vestía emocionado a su pequeño. Le había comprado un traje de ropa antigua (como la que se usaba en su época) y ahora el niño parecía todo un pequeño Lord. Su cabello estaba dejado a su yugo, porque el vampiro ya había luchado de mil maneras para colocarlo de algún modo, pero nada servía. Se lo dejaba algo largo para que cubriera esa fea cicatriz en forma de rayo, si era posible, iba a prolongar lo más posible que el niño le preguntara como la había obtenido.

-¿Bajamos?

-Si, papi.

Llegaron al salón alegremente adornados con globos de colores, guirnaldas y una pequeña torta para que el niño soplara las velitas. Solo había comida para el niño, porque ellos no comían, evidentemente. Se alegraban de que el chico no preguntara el porque de eso, sabían que lo encontraba extraño, pero nunca había preguntado.

Todos se acercaron sonrientes a saludarlo y Harry, siendo tan cariñoso que derretía, los abrazo a todos y beso sus mejillas con mucho amor, arrancando más de una sonrisa tierna en el rostro pálido de los invitados.

-¡Ángelo!- chilló Harry y corrió hacia el vampiro. Este abrió los brazos y lo recibió sonriente.

-¡Ey, _bambino_!

León no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sabía el porque de la alegría de Harry. Eso era porque Ángelo era el alcahuete del bebé. Era quien lo incitaba a hacer travesuras (al igual que Lancelot), le traía regalos de todas las ciudades que visitaba y le contaba unos cuentos extrañísimos (más extraños que los de su Lelo). León sabía que Ángelo hacía todo eso porque amaba al pequeño, pero él no podía evitar desaprobar esa actitud consentidora y sobre todo porque ese cariño que Harry le profesaba le daba… _celos_.

-Quita esa cara.- dijo Lancelot mirándolo divertido.- Sabes muy bien que Harry nos quiere a todos por igual, pero es a ti a quien ama.

El moreno se giró a mirarlo todavía ceñudo, pero un pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios. Lancelot lo acercó a si y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. El vampiro más viejo aprovechó la oportunidad y rodeo la pequeña cintura con sus brazos. Sus muestras de amor casi no eran públicas desde que Harry había llegado. Louis parecía sentir algún tipo de pudor cuando estaban frente al niño. Decía que eso "No era correcto" y Lancelot se lo tenía que aguantar rumiando su enojo.

Un chillido alegre irrumpió la muestra de amor. Ángelo estaba lanzando el pequeño cuerpo de Harry al aire y luego lo atrapada con sus manos. Los ojos de la "madre" se abrieron como platos y se soltó del agarre de su pareja dispuesto a detenerlo.

-Déjalo.- susurró Lancelot sonriente deteniendo al moreno por la cintura.- Él no dejara que Harry caiga, no tengas miedo.

-Pero…

-¿No ves como se divierte?

-Es peligroso.- masculló, sin embargo siguió abrazado a Leuchtenberg despegar su vista del niño.

La fiesta estuvo divertida a pesar de que Harry era el único niño entre tanto adulto. Cuando soplaron las dos velitas León casi se larga a llorar para diversión de todos. Los ojos del festejado brillaron al saber que él solito se iba a comer el pastel, ya que sabía que los demás no comían lo que él. Pero su pequeña burbuja de felicidad se rompió cuando su papá le dijo que solo comería una porción por día hasta que se terminara.

-Me alegro de que seas tan testarudo y nos hayas convencido para que se quedara.

León sonrió socarrón al dueño del comentario. De todos Esteban y Atón eran los más reacios a la compañía del pequeño. Pero ahora notaba que Esteban, quien miraba aparentemente indiferente como su pareja Darío jugaba con Harry, también era otros de los que mimaban al pequeño cuando nadie lo veía. Podía notar el brillo de ternura en sus ojos en estos momentos, mientras presenciada la escena.

-Gracias, Esteban.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Abela…

-Dime Harry.- dijo tranquilamente Alelí mientras limpiaba la boquita del niño. Estaban en unos de salones de la casa y Harry estaba comiendo su yogurt de merienda.

-¿Qué e eto?- preguntó tocándose la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

La vampireza lo miró profundamente, sopesando las posibilidades. La verdad era que estaba sorprendida por la pregunta. Todos esperaban que Harry tardara en darse cuenta de ella y, por consiguiente, que quisiera saber porque estaba allí. Pero llegó antes de lo esperado y no era tan extraño tampoco. A sus dos años y medio, Harry Potter era un niño muy despierto.

-Cuando tu eras más bebé tuviste un… accidente. ¿Sabes lo que es un accidente?

-¿Cuano me caigo y me sale sange?

-Algo parecido. Tú tenias un año apenas y por eso no lo recuerdas.

-¿No se va a ir?- se toco la cicatriz ceñudo.- Es fea.- masculló.

-No, Harry, la vas a tener por toda la vida.- sonrió a pesar de todo.

-Mmmhhh… ¿abela?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué e… _cogerlo para que gite de placer_?

-¿De-de donde escuchaste eso…?- susurró León que entraba en esos momentos. Alelí estaba tan atónita como el moreno.

-Papi Lan lo dico el oto día.

-¡¡¡Lancelot Leuchtenberg!!!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ahora será solo un fic con Vampiros, más Harry Potter. XD Sigo las reglas u.u Espero no perder lectoras por el cambio :S

"Leuchtenberg" es un apellido noble de Francia XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

-

**-/-**


	3. Ángel en crecimiento

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: Un ángel en crecimiento.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Era una noche tormentosa y León y Lancelot estaban durmiendo abrazados en su cama. Desde que Harry fue cambiado a su propia habitación (hace dos meses) el vampiro antiguo tuvo la _autorización_ de su pareja para poder cambiarse a esa habitación y compartir cama y arrumacos. Lancelot extrañaba su ataúd, pero si su amorcito gustaba de dormir en esa cama pues bien, solo era cuestión de acurrucarse más para simular un estrecho lugar como era su ataúd de madera de algarrobo.

Los sentidos de León se agudizaron al sentir unos pequeños pasitos fuera. Se detuvieron justo enfrente de su puerta y pudo escuchar unos ligeros gemiditos de esfuerzos. Minutos después, Harry Potter con su muñeco Kero en una mano, su almohada con funda de ositos en la otra y su mantita de "Dragon Ball" bajo el brazo, entraba ceñudo al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- preguntó en un susurro.

Lestat masculló algo y buscó con un brazo el cuerpo de su pareja.

-Me asutan los tuenos.- masculló llegando junto a su papi para que lo subiera a la cama. (N/A: permiso… voy a derretirme unos momentos. Awww…)

-Oh, lo siento Harry. Debí de ir a verte cuando los escuche.- se disculpó subiéndolo a la cama y dejándolo entremedio de él y el rubio.

Lancelot ya estaba despierto y miraba ceñudo al responsable de que su placido sueño haya sido interrumpido. Siempre era lo mismo con Harry, ¿que tanto miedo podría tenerle a unos simples truenitos? Un fuerte rayo reflejó toda la habitación seguido por su fuerte trueno. Ambos, Harry y Lancelot, respingaron y miraron alarmados hacia la ventana.

-Si que esta fuerte la tormenta.- susurró Lancelot buscando su conocida compostura, luego de haberla perdido miserablemente por un simple _truenito_.

León ahogo una carcajada y acomodó a Harry bajo su mantita con Kero a su lado.

-Bien, Harry, hoy te quedas con nosotros. Duerme bien, mi angelito.- besó su azabache cabeza y se recostó a la expectativa.

Harry frunció su ceñito, miró a papá Lan y luego a su papi Leo. No le llevó mucho tiempo tomar la decisión y se giró para abrazarse al rubio en busca de refugio. León crispó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos indignado.

_-"Oh vamos…"_ - su voz mental sonaba divertida.- _"Tu sabes que Harry me ve como su padre y a ti como su madre. En normal que en días como estos busque refugio en mí."_- consoló mentalmente mientras acariciaba su morena cabeza con un brazo.

-_"No hace falta que digas eso, ya lo se."- _su voz mental era de clara molestia. Su ceño fruncido y actitud infantil, demostraban que esas palabras no lo consolaron del todo.

-Te amo, León.- susurró sonriente.- Los amo a los dos.

El moreno lo miró enojado, con esas dulces palabras estaba haciendo que se olvidara de su indignación. Le sonrió a pesar de si y se acercó para compartir un beso de buenas noches. Unieron sus bocas en un beso húmedo, pero un gruñido proveniente del infante entremedio de ellos los hizo separarse.

-Me apastas.- siseó enfurruñado, abrazando con fuera a Kero.

-Lo siento, mi amor.- murmuró sonriente.

-Mmmhhh…- lo miró todavía enfurruñado.- Ta mañana, papi.

-Hasta mañana, tesoro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Papi… pipi.

-¿Qué dices, Harry?- murmuró distraído Lancelot. Se encontraba bastante distraído leyendo una historieta como para hacerle caso a su hijo.

-¡Papi, pipi! ¡Baño!

-Vete a buscar a papi Leo. Yo estoy muy ocupado, tesoro.- lo despachó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Harry lo miró enfadado y luego corrió en busca de alguien que lo acompañara al baño. ¡Ya no aguantaba más!

-¡Ban!- chilló al divisar a quien esperaba sea su salvador.

-¿Qué pasa?- masculló.

-¡Pipi!

-¿Pipi? ¿Qué es pipi?

-¡Pipi! ¡Baño! ¡Hady quede pipi baño!- gimió desesperado.

-¿Y porque no buscas a tu padre para que te lleve a hacer…eso?

-¡No se none ta! ¡Pipi!- exclamó. ¿Es que nadie iba a apiadarse de él?

-Está bien, vamos.- gruñó.

Caminaron de la mano en busca del baño más cercano, pero cuando estaban por llegar, Harry se detuvo bruscamente. El mayor paro su marcha y agachó la cabeza para mirar al niño. Potter miraba al piso y Esteban pudo ver como su cuerpecito se estremecía por ligeros sollozos. Bajó más la mirada y pudo ver que los pantalones del pequeño estaban mojados.

-Oh, eso es asqueroso.- dijo con desdén.- Te hiciste encima. ¿No podías aguantarte? Ya estábamos cerca.

-¡Ban malo!- chilló Harry enfadado. ¿Como se atrevía a burlarse de él? ¡No era su culpa que nadie quisiera llevarlo al baño! No pudo aguantar más su vergüenza y se puso a llorar.

Esteban lo miró alarmado. Acababa de entender que tal vez fue muy cruel con el pequeño y, sobre todo, estaba asustado. León parecía tener un radar especialmente escabroso para saber cuando su bebé sufría o lloraba. Y justamente…

-¡¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?!- exclamó asustado León quien doblaba la esquina de ese pasillo justo en esos momentos.

-¡Nadie quedía llevar a Haddy al baño!- dijo lloroso.- ¡Y mida!- agachó su cabeza apenado mostrando sus mojados pantalones.

-Oh, mi amor.- dijo León abrazando a su pequeño.

Esteban se mantuvo estoico ante la mirada fulminante que le estaba dedicando el moreno vampiro.

-Yo lo estaba llevando.- se defendió rápidamente.- Estábamos llegando cuando pasó.

-Está bien.- masculló. Se separo del cuerpo tembloroso del pequeño y lo miró a la cara con una radiante sonrisa.- No llores más angelito. Justo te buscaba para darte un baño ya que hace mucho calor. ¿Vamos?

-Beno.- susurró más calmado, sorbiendo sus moquitos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-León… ¿Has pensado que Harry ya puede ir a ese lugar que los humanos llaman Jardín de Niños?- preguntó calmadamente Máximo.

-Eso es recién a los cinco.- masculló.

-Pero también hay para niños de cuatro años.- dijo Graciela, quien estaba de visita. Dándose un respiro del trabajo.- Harry debería asistir. Aquí siempre esta rodeado de adultos, él necesita convivir con niños de su edad.

-Graciela tiene razón.- murmuró Alelí.

Y por las caras de Jazmín, Darío y, obviamente, León, esa idea no les gustaba nada.

-Me lo pensaré.- gruñó. _¡¿Por qué quieren separarme de mi bebé?!_

El tiempo fue pasando en la Casa donde habitaban todos esos reconocidos vampiros de su mundo. Harry cada vez estaba más despierto y curioso por todo lo que le rodeaba. Aún no había hecho las preguntas más obvias, pero la mayoría presagiaba que no tardaría mucho en hacerlas.

El pequeño ya estaba pronto a cumplir sus cuatro añitos de vida y ahora se encontraba jugando con su papi Lan a pintar su librito con lápices de colores. Era, últimamente, la actividad preferida de Harry, y Lancelot encontró que eso de pintar era muy divertido tambien. Así que Lancelot pintaba su libro y Harry el suyo. De vez en cuando discutían porque ambos querían usar un color al mismo tiempo. Todo esto era observado por unos sonrientes Darío y Jazmín.

-Si hoy sigue la tormenta no te vas a venir a dormir con nosotros, Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya estás grande.- masculló.- Además, interrumpes mis sesiones amorosas con mi amorcito. Dos días de abstinencia es demasiado para mí.

-¿Qué es abstinencia?

-Nada importante, Harry.- se apresuró a decir Jesse mandándole una mirada significante al rubio.

-En fin… el caso es que hoy te quedas en tu habitación, renacuajo. Ya eres mayorcito como para temerle a los truenos.

-Tú tamben le temes. Yo te sentí despingar conmigo anote, cada vez que se escuchaba uno.

-Eso es mentira.- bufó indignado.- Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres admitir que eres un gallina. Si hasta le tienes miedo a la oscuridad. Se que le pides a León que no apague tus luces en la noche. Eso es el colmo.- se mofó.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró enfadado al vampiro.

-¡¡¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- chilló con voz aguda.- ¡¡¡Papá Lan me está molestano!!!

Y en lo que se tarda en decir "Ay", Lancelot dijo, justamente, "AY" porque de inmediato León se encontraba a su lado jalándole la oreja. Sinceramente, Lancelot se preguntaba como es que su amor hacía para acudir tan rápidamente al llamado del niño. Cuando él lo llamaba, su amorcito se tardaba, exactamente, 5 segundos más que cuando acudía a un llamado de Harry. Cosa que, siendo Lou su creación, no debería ocurrir.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi bebé?- siseó.

-Me dico que soy un miedoto y ganilla, porque me asustan los tuenos.- murmuró rencoroso.

-Es gallina, mi amor.- corrigió sonriente, luego se giró mirando enfadado a su pareja- ¿Y tú por qué le dices eso? Es normal para un niño de su edad que se asuste por eso.

-Solo estoy tratando de hacerle entender que no puede volver a dormir con nosotros esta noche. Hace dos días que no _jugamos al potro_ y ya lo necesito.- dijo sonriendo lascivo.

Los ojos de León se abrieron como platos.

-¡No hables de eso frente a Harry!- exclamó dándole el coscorrón.

-¡Ay!- chilló refregándose la zona lastimada.- ¡Pero si él no entiende lo que es _jugar al potro_!- refunfuñó- ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Eh…

-¡No le preguntes!- chilló escandalizado.- Harry…- se giró a su hijo.- Tu cena ya esta servida, ve que tío Esteban te ayudará a comer.

-¿Mi Esteby?- preguntó asombrado Darío.

-Si, él se ofreció.- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso tengo que verlo.- murmuró Darío.- Vamos, Harry.

Tomados de la mano, ambos salieron del saloncito donde Harry iba a pintar todos los días.

-Que sea la última vez que le hablas así a Harry. ¿Entendiste?- reprendió León.

-Awww… solo estaba bromeando con él.- arrulló abrazándolo por la cintura.- Si sabes que ese niño hace lo que quiere con nosotros.

-Eso espero.- murmuró juntando sus labios con los de su amor.

-¿Qué te parece su _jugamos al potro… desbocado_ mientras nuestro hijito come?

León bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tío Darío… ¿Qué es _jugar al potro_?

-Eh… no se bebé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu tío Esteban?- sonrió malicioso.

-Beno… ¬¬

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Darío miró embelezado como su Esteban cortaba en pequeños trocitos la carne del pequeño mientras éste los pinchaba para llevárselo a la boca. Tambien se ocupo de cortarle las verduras, de alcanzarle el jugo y limpiarle la boquita cuando se la ensuciaba. Era tan tierna la imagen que le daba nostalgia el saber que él nunca podría llegar a tener un bebé propio. Cierto, podría conseguirse uno como Harry, pero, para empezar, niños como ese angelito no abundaban y, para terminar, dudaba mucho que Armand se lo permitiera.

-Tío Esteban… ¿Qué es _jugar al potro_?

El vampiro se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró alucinado a su pareja. Darío sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Formó con los labios la palabra: "Lancelot" y enseguida el mayor entendió.

-La verdad que no se.- dijo impasible.- Deberías preguntarle a la persona que se lo escuchaste decir.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró. Harry era inteligente y sabía que esa palabra significaba algo que él, por ser chiquito, no debería saber. Esto se aseveraba más al saber que esas palabras provenían de su papá Lan. Hace poco nadie quiso decirle que significaba "maturbación". Su papi Leo reprendió duramente a su papá Lan por haber dicho esa palabra frente a él.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Harry, ven tesoro. Quiero hablar contigo.

Su papi se veía bastante serio, así que, tras despedirse con una esplendorosa sonrisa de su compañero de juegos (Darío), corrió a alcanzar la mano que León le tendía. Caminaron hasta llegar a su habitación donde lo esperaba su papá junto con el tío Atón.

-Siéntate, mi amor.

Harry se sentó en su pequeña sillita frunciendo el ceño, se le hacia raro que todos estén tan serios y que lo hayan llevado a su habitación para hablarle en privado. Que él supiera no había hecho nada malo, a no ser que su papi se haya enterado que Ángelo le regaló una barra de chocolate en su última visita, golosina que él tenía prohibido comer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Harry, se que conoces, porque te hemos contado, lo que es una escuela, ¿verdad?- empezó Lancelot.

-Sip, allí van niños para aprender.

-Exacto y como tu ya cumpliste tus cuatro añitos estas en edad de asistir a lo que se llama pre-escolar, donde te orientan más o menos lo que va a ser la escuela, ¿me entiendes?- quiso saber León.

-Si, papi.

-Queremos preguntarte si quieres ir a un salón pre-escolar para poder estar con niños de tu edad y aprender otras cosas que nosotros no podemos enseñarte.- habló Atón.

Harry los miró sorprendido, si aceptaba esa era la primera vez que iba a salir de la casa sin la compañía de alguno de ellos y por más de dos horas. No sabía que decir, por un lado lo emocionaba la idea de poder conocer a otros niños y poder jugar con ellos. Cierto era que allí se divertía y todo buscaban su diversión con diversas cosas, pero nunca sería igual que con alguien de su edad. Con niños pensara igual que él y que disfrutaran verdaderamente de los juegos. Pero, por otro lado, eso significaría separarse de sus papis y él nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Si no quieres no es necesario que vayas.- dijo León al comprobar el mutismo del niño.

Lancelot y Atón le lanzaron una mirada severa, ellos estaban allí para evitar que el moreno convenciera a Harry que no era bueno separarse de él. Estaban concientes que León no quería que Harry se apartara de su lado, pero el pequeño necesitaba eso y León tambien. Estaban demasiados unidos y el vampiro "madre" no parecía recordar que al ser el chico un humano y, sobre todo, un niño necesitaba relacionarse con los de su clase.

-¿Es lejos?- preguntó al fin.

-No.- dijo Atón agachándose a la altura del niño.- Estuve averiguando algunas buenas escuelas y encontré una aquí cerca, mira.- le entregó unos folletos donde se mostraba la fachada de la escuela.- Allí asisten pequeños de ambos sexos y vas a estar desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía. Tienen diferentes actividades, vas a divertirte mucho.

-Mmmhhh.- conectó sus verdes ojos con los de Le Rond.- ¿Tu que dices, papi?

León hizo una mueca, suspiró al ver las miradas que les mandaban los demás vampiros y sonrió al pequeño.

-Lo que tú decidas está bien para mi, pequeño. Si quieres ir vas, sino no.

-Si quiero ir.- aceptó al fin sonriente.

-Perfecto, ven para que sigamos jugando entonces.- dijo tío Atón llevándose al pequeño fuera de la habitación.

-Es lo mejor para él, petit.- murmuró Lancelot abrazando a su pareja.

-Lo sé.- hizo una mueca con la boca.- Solo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a estar separado de él por cuatro horas. Sobre todo porque si le pasa algo no voy a poder acudir en su ayuda.

-Pero yo si, no te preocupes.

Suspiró y se dejó abrazar por el otro hombre. _Eso es lo mejor,_ se dijo para convencerse. Harry y León se hacían muy dependientes del uno del otro y eso podría llegar a ser perjudicial para el niño en el futuro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Tenemos que hablar.

Los sorprendió ver a Ángelo con esa cara tan seria. El que irrumpiera así en el Salón, después de meses de no verlo, era extraño, sobre todo porque parecía bastante alterado y su actitud presurosa puso en alerta a todos.

-¿Puedes llevarte a Harry, Darío?

El moreno de ojos violetas asintió y cargó al niño para llevárselo a la otra habitación. Allí impediría que Harry escuchara lo que sea que Ángelo iba a decir, pero para sus agudizados sentidos, no pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- espetó Lancelot con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabo de estar con los del Consejo.- dijo gravemente.- No se como ni cuando, pero ellos se enteraron de que tenemos a Harry con nosotros.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién fue?- exclamó León enfadado.

-Ninguno de nosotros fue, León. Ellos siempre están pendientes de nosotros, porque somos los más Antiguos y porque somos los herederos de los nobles de nuestra raza.- dijo Máximo calmadamente.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?- quiso saber Esteban.

-Los del Consejo dicen que estamos faltando a una norma muy importante al tener a un humano entre nosotros. Tambien saben que Harry no es un humano cualquiera, sino un mago… es más, cuando me dijeron que lo sabían, lo llamaron "el niño que vivió".

-No estamos haciendo nada malo.- refunfuño León levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba, para caminar nerviosamente.- Harry es mi hijo y no voy a dejarlo porque esos estúpidos dicen que estamos faltando a una regla. ¡Somos Nobles y no pueden decirnos que hacer!

-Por eso quieren someter a votación si aprueban o no que él este entre nosotros. Quieren que los visiten,- hizo una mueca.- pero no te preocupes, después de todo, tienes nuestro apoyo y con eso, gran cantidad de votos a tu favor.

-Nos van a acusar de complot…- murmuró Lancelot.

-Pues tendrán que acatar lo que dice la mayoría si no quieren que me enfade.- le gruñó su pareja.- Diles que iremos cuanto antes, mientras antes nos deshagamos de esa tema, mejor.

-Les diré que estaremos allá mañana mismo. Y Leo…

-¿Qué?

Algunos de los presentes se removieron incómodos en sus lugares ante el tono helado del vampiro más _humano_ entre ellos. Cuando se trataba de su bebé, el tierno León Le Rond daba miedo.

-Ellos quieren que lleves a Harry… desean conocerlo.

Los vampiros se prepararon para lo peor.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Wow…-murmuró el pequeño al ver el avión en que se iban a subir para viajar a los Estados unidos.

Luego de gritar a los cuatro vientos que esos "idiotas inferiores" no tenían porque exigir conocer a su bebé, al final lo habían convencido de que llegar a Harry Potter era lo mejor. Que si lo llevaban estaban seguros que el niño se iba a ganar el _corazón_ de todos los vampiros, al igual que hizo con ellos.

Ahora Lancelot, León, Ángelo y Esteban iban a acompañarlos a la reunión del Consejo. Por otro lado, las personas en el aeropuerto los miraban embelezados. Lancelot sonreía socarrón al igual que Ángelo. Esteban parecía fastidiado, pero su expresión no era nada con la del vampiro moreno de ojos verdes. Su cara de mala leche total daba miedo, si bien las personas alrededor lo encontraban atractivo, no se veía del todo hermoso con su ceño fruncido y los labios crispados.

Aunque, la estampa era muy bonita, ya que León estaba cargando a un emocionado Harry quien miraba con ojos brillantes todo a su alrededor. Estando siempre tan sobreprotegido, esta era la primera vez que salía tan lejos de su casa y, por sobre todo, por tanto tiempo.

Siendo atendidos amablemente por una sexy azafata, se embarcaron al viaje a tierras desconocidas para el menor del grupo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso ni preocupado. Si los del Consejo llegaban a decretar que debería separarse del niño, León sabía que su vida terminaría. Amaba a Lancelot, pero Harry se había convertido en su vida y si traicionar a los suyos significaba poder permanecer al lado de su niño, lo haría…

_-"No nos van a separar de él…"-_ le llegó la voz mental de Lan al ver su actitud apresumbrada y como abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el cuerpito adormecido del niño de cuatro años.

_-"Si lo hacen moriré."_

_-_

**-.Estados Unidos.-**

-

Llegaron a la esplendorosa Mansión que tenían en ese lugar. Harry entró emocionado e inspeccionó todo con una curiosidad infantil, característica de él. Los sirvientes de esa morada lo miraban curiosos, sabían del pequeño, pero no se imaginaban que sea tan bonito y que tuviera esa apariencia de ángel.

-Vayan a prepararse, la reunión con el Consejo será dentro de tres horas.- dijo seriamente Lancelot, adoptando su voz de liderazgo ante sus compañeros.

Más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, la hora de presentar a Harry llegó y León estaba más nervioso que una mujer en el día de su boda. Los vampiros se asombraban de que él pudiera mostrar tantas emociones humanas a pesar de los años que llevaba convertido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la reunión ya Máximo, Atón, Alelí y Azalea los esperaban. Ellos eran parte inactiva del Consejo, pero por ser antiguos, se recurría a ellos en busca opiniones. Esto debería de relajar a León, pero aún así agarró con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña manito y cruzaron las puertas. Enseguida todos los ojos se posaron en ellos, más específicamente en la pequeña criatura que miraba curioso todo lo que le rodeaba.

Harry sonrió a todos los presentes y levantó una mano para sacudirla en señal de saludo.

-Hola.

Esa simple acción de su hijo sirvió para tranquilizarlo un poco y sonreír tiernamente. Los vampiros que lo conocían imitaron su sonrisa. Los que no lo conocían de antes se vieron visiblemente confusos antes eso. Algunos alcanzaron a musitar un saludo y otros agitaron sus manos para saludar al pequeño.

Lancelot presidió la reunión sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. Normalmente León se sentaría junto a él, pero en este caso, siendo que el motivo de ella estaba sentado en sus piernas, él debió sentarse alejado de todo, eso si… muy atento a lo que allí se decía.

-Papi… tengo hambre.- murmuró Harry, un sonoro ruido estomacal acompañó sus palabras.

-Ya va mi cielo.- el moreno levantó la vista con aprensión y miró que todos los presentes estaban prestándole atención. La voz del niño no había pasado desapercibida para nadie.

Inspirando hondo se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y miró a los allí reunidos con decisión.

-Amo a este pequeño y sea lo que sea que decidan en esta reunión… NO va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Desde que lo vi en la pequeña cesta en aquel parque, donde su tío lo abandonó, me propuse cuidar de él y sin convertirlo. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar un juicio o ser repudiado por elegir a Harry en vez de a los míos. Sin embargo, les ruego que lo consideren, él no sería capaz de delatarnos, ni mucho menos cazarnos cuando tenga conciencia de lo que somos.

-Ya una vez te equivocaste al tomar a un niño a tu cuidado, el Rond.- dijo un alto miembro del Consejo.

-Espero redimirme de eso con Harry.- fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿No consideraras convertirlo en el futuro?

-No, él se quedara como esta. Solo si me lo llega a pedir, si es su voluntad, será uno de nosotros.

-Los magos pedirán nuestro cuello si lo llegamos a convertir. Recuerden que este no es cualquier niño, es el famoso "niño-que-vivió".

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la famosa cicatriz que adornaba la frente del niño. León sintió como esas miradas incomodaban a su pequeño y les lanzó una mirada fulminante a los presentes. Ellos no pudieron más que sorprenderse ante la sobreprotección que el vampiro demostraba con ese acto.

-Es un mago muy poderoso… si se llega a convertir nos podría servir de mucho.

-No utilizaran a Harry como un objeto.- masculló Ángelo.- León ya dejó en claro que será decisión del bambino si se convierte o no.

-Eso si dejamos que se quede con ustedes.

-El se quedará con nosotros. Solo hemos venido para que lo conozcan, no para que decidan su futuro.- la voz tranquila de Lancelot Leuchtenberg sobresaltó a todos.

-¿No nos dejará opinar acerca de ello?

-No, Harry es nuestro hijo y vivirá con nosotros el resto de su vida. No hay nada que puedan hacer en contra de ello. Mi padre y madre eran miembros importantes de este Consejo y sé que ustedes le deben muchos favores, consideren este uno cobrado. Ahora, si nos disculpan… el pequeño tiene hambre.

Dejando con la palabra en la boca a los miembros de Consejo, Lancelot se levantó, camino hasta su pareja y lo guió hacia la salida.

Esa noche León tuvo que llevar a comer hamburguesas a su pequeño. Eso salía de todos sus cánones de buena alimentación, pero su bebé tenía hambre y él no quería hacerlo esperar para que comiera sus saludables verduras con carne magra asada y tomara su jugo de frutas.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, este fue otro capítulo más en la vida del tierno Chibi-Harry. El pequeño ya está más crecido y comiendo con los terroríficos "¿Por qué?" XD Espero que hayan tenido gusto de la inclusión de más vampiros… que serán importantes en el futuro.

¡¡¡En el próximo chap Harry va a la escuela!!! XP

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

-

**-/-**


	4. Un ángel entre humanos

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Un ángel entre humanos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-He ido al tal colegio de humanos: "Gravitation". Se necesitan muchas cosas que no tenemos.

-¿Cómo que?

-Para empezar, necesitamos hacerle un documento que figure a Harry con nuestro apellido, también necesitamos saber que tipo de sangre tiene y si esta vacunado.

-El tiene todas sus vacunas. Yo mismo me encargué de que se las den, Lancelot.

-Entonces hay que hacerle un documento. Sabes muy bien que para este mundo él no existe. Porque antes estuvo en el mágico.

La sonrisa de León se tornó tierna.

-Harry Le Rond.- susurró con ojos brillantes.

-Más bien pensaba…- carraspeó.- en que pueda ser Harry Leuchtenberg.

Respingó al ver la mirada fulminante de su pareja.

-**Mí** hijo **no** va a tener _tu_ apellido. Harry es mío,- dijo posesivo.- y será un Le Rond.

-Pero yo soy quien lo va a llevar y traer del colegio. Es de mañana y yo soy el único entre nosotros al que la luz solar no hace daño si me expongo demasiado tiempo. Teóricamente, para las maestras de ese lugar, yo seré su padre.

-Eso no es justo…- murmuró.

-Lancelot tiene razón, León.- habló calmadamente Máximo.- Conozco a alguien que podrá hacernos los documentos del niño sin muchas preguntas. Lo tendrán en esta semana, luego podrás inscribirlo.

León gruñó enfurruñado y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. El sol, el maldito sol volvía a impedirle hacer algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Hace bastante que venía pensando en la posibilidad de hacer a Harry legalmente su hijo, pero sabía las posibles consecuencias de eso. Una de ellas era justamente esa, no poder convivir con las actividades diurnas de su hijo, cuando asistiera a diferentes eventos que niños de su edad compartían. Lancelot era especial entre los nobles, uno entre muy pocos que tenía el don de ser diurno, él podía exponerse al sol sin problemas. Era el único entre ellos, por eso habían decidido que sería él quien llevara y trajera a Harry del colegio.

-No te pongas así, mon amour.- susurró Lancelot.- Es solo un apellido. Harry seguirá llamándote papi y amándote como uno a pesar de esto.

-Lo se… pero es tan difícil no poder sacarlo por las mañanas para que juegue, pasear con él en alguna playa… tantas cosas que el sol me impide hacer con él. Y, justamente, esta, una de las más importantes para un niño, el primer día de escuela, me lo voy a perder.

-Es en momentos como este cuando odias en lo que te convertí, ¿verdad?

El silencio que surgió luego de esa pregunta hizo que Lancelot suspirara sonoramente. Pensaba que con la llegada de Harry a sus vidas el estado melancólico, triste y culpable de su petit amour había desaparecido, pero allí estaba de nuevo, esa mueca de abatimiento estaba surcando el precioso rostro del hombre que amaba.

-Si no me hubieses convertido, hace tres años, no hubiese conocido a Harry. Y eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

Tras decir esas palabras, León se retiró de la Biblioteca de esa casa, ante la atenta mirada de Máximo y Lancelot.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué es eto papi?

-Este será tu uniforme del colegio, mi angelito.

Los ojos verdes del niño se posaron en el pequeño trajecito. Era blanco con toques en azul marino. Simulaba un traje de marinero (N/A: como los de Japón), la pechera, el sombrerito, las medias y los bordes del pantalón eran del color azul marino. Completaban el traje unos brillantes zapatitos negros y una mochila con la forma de Kero. Algo que papá Lan tuvo que buscar por cielo y tierra, porque Harry quería tener a su querido Kero cerca, pero no podía llevar el peluche a clases.

-¿Falta mucho para que empiece, papi?

-Solo una semana, Harry. ¿Estás listo para asistir, petit chat?

-¡Si!- chilló asintiendo fervientemente.- Papi Lan dico que me iba a llevar a sacarme sangre, papi… yo no quiero. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

-Porque es importante saber que tipo de sangre eres. Por si tienes un accidente y necesitan poner más sangre en tu cuerpecito.

-Oh…- murmuró ceñudo.- ¿Y tú que tipo de sangre eres, papi? Yo nunca he visto que salga sangre de tu cuerpo.

León tragó audiblemente pensando en como responder a esa pregunta.

-Yo tampoco se… y nunca lo has visto porque papi nunca tiene accidentes.

-Tienes razón, papi Leo. ¿Me vas a acompañar a que me saquen sangre? Me da miedo… lelo Máximo dice que tenemos que ir a un Ho-pi-tal- deletreó inseguro.- Yo nunca he ido a uno de etos lugares y quero que me acompañes.

Acompañó el pedido con una mirada de cachorrito pedido y tomando la mano derecha de León. El moreno suspiró audiblemente mirando con una sonrisa tierna a su hijito.

-Yo no puedo acompañarte, tesoro. Pero papá Lan va a estar contigo.

-¿Por qué no puedes acompañarme?

_Porque el turno es a las seis de la mañana, a esas horas el sol ya esta bien alto._

-Porque tu papi tiene cosas importantes que hacer, Harry.- dijo Azalea entrando a la habitación del pequeño.- ¿No te basta con que Lancelot te acompañe?

-Siempre que salimos de día solo mi otro papi me acompaña.- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.- Pero está bien.- sonrió abiertamente.- Si tienes cosas que hacer iré con mi papi Lan.

-Bien angelito, ahora vete a jugar.

Ambos vampiros vieron salir, como alma que lleva el diablo, al pequeño niño. Azalea sonrió condescendiente al ver la sonrisa triste en los labios del vampiro más joven.

-No pienses en las dificultades de tu condición, León. Solo piensa en que ese chico te ama y que te debe la excelente vida que le estas dando.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los ojos de León brillaban mientras vestía prenda por prenda el pequeño cuerpecito del su hijo adoptivo. Harry James Leuchtenberg era un ángel arrollador vestido de marinerito, con sus ojos verdes brillando nerviosos, por su primer día de escuela, y con su mochila Kero en la espaldita. Era la misma imagen de la perfección y belleza.

-¿Por qué lloras, papito?- preguntó posando una de sus manitos en la mejilla derecha del vampiro moreno.

-Porque estas hermoso, mi amor.- murmuró acariciando la cabecita de desordenados cabellos azabaches.- Has crecido tan rápido, que no puedo creer que hoy ya vayas a ir a la escuela.

-¿Estas triste porque me voy?- ladeó la cabeza confundido.- ¿Por eto lloras?

-Lloro porque estoy orgulloso de cómo has crecido y porque te quiero mucho.- lo abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, papi.- susurró abrazando el cuello de León.

El vampiro lo alzó en brazos y salieron de la habitación. En la entrada los esperaban todos los otros vampiros que conocían al pequeño. Estaban increíblemente emocionados por compartir ese día especial con el niño. Lancelot sonreía socarrón al ver la emoción que despertaba el niño en esos seres que, en teoría, eran fríos, que solo se preocupaban por matar y por unos mismos.

-¿Ya estas listo, petit chat?- preguntó Lancelot acercándose a los abrazados.

Parecía que estaban a punto de separarse para toda la vida, se aferraban el uno a otro con tal ímpetu que resultaba imposible poder separarlos. La mirada de León tenía tal decisión que Lancelot temió que al final no dejara ir al niño al colegio.

-Yo quiero que papi Leo me acompañe.- masculló Harry aferrándose aún más al cuello del vampiro.

-Ya te dijimos que no se puede.- Esteban parecía exasperado.

-Ya hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas peque?- intentó Jazmín.

-Ti, pero no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste.- su ceñito se frunció.

-Bueno, Harry. Deja de hacer berrinche, quedamos en que yo iba a llevarte y así será. Anda, vamos, que se hace tarde.- Lancelot tuvo que luchar un poco para separarlos. Cuando lo hizo dejo al niño en el piso y León se arrodilló junto a él.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte. Que más quisiera yo…

-¿Es porque el sol te hace daño, no, papi?

Muchos jadearon y miraron sorprendidos la figurita del pequeño que sonreía de lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mmmhhh…- ladeó la cabeza.- Siempre que salimos de día es papá Lan quien me saca. Nunca he visto que tú te acerques al sol, ni siquiera lo haces a la ventana. Y tu piel…- dijo acariciando la blanca piel del rostro.- no es como la mía. La lela alelí dice que mi piel es de este color porque el sol la tuesta cuando juego fuera. ¿Te hace mal el sol, papi?

-Eh…- intercambió una mirada con el resto.- Así es mi angelito. Mi piel es sensible y los rayos del sol la lastiman.

-¿Y a mis tíos y los lelos tambien?- dijo mirando confundido al resto de los presentes- Porque ellos tampoco salen al sol.

-Eso es cierto, pequeñito.- dijo Atón asintiendo.- El sol nos lastima. Por eso no podemos acompañarte ni nosotros ni tu papi.

-Mmmhhh…

-¿Entiendes, verdad Harry?- preguntó un tanto alarmado su papi.

-Si, papi.- sonrió y rodeo el cuello de León con los brazos.- Cuando yo sea gane voy a buscar la forma en que puedas salir al sol conmigo.

-Gracias, tesoro.- murmuró al borde del llanto.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? ¿No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases, cierto little?

-¡No, papá!- chilló. Volvió su cabeza hasta la cara de su papi y le plantó un sonoro beso.- Voy a extrañarte, papi.

-Yo también, Harry. Ve y diviértete.

-¡Si, papi!

-Tío Ángelo tambien quiere un _bacho_ de despedida, _ragazzo_.

Harry sonrió a su tío favorito y se fue despidiendo de todos con un cálido beso en ambas mejillas. Lancelot suspiró impaciente y cuando su niño terminó, lo agarró de una manito y salieron de la casa.

-El podría hacerlo, ¿sabes?

León despegó sus ojos de la puerta y los dirigió al dueño de esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Máximo?

-Harry es un mago. Si su poder llega a ser grande, él podría lograr que nosotros podamos salir al sol. Entre nosotros hay quienes pueden hacerlo, porque cierto poder mágico corre por sus cuerpos. Si él se lo propusiera, podría realizar un conjuro que proteja nuestra piel de los rayos ultravioleta.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Darío sonaba interesado.

-Si, él tiene toda la razón.- habló Alelí.- La magia podría ser muy favorable para nosotros. Se que Harry es un mago poderoso, su pasado así lo demuestra.- miró a León.- Si su amor por ti es tan grande, no dudo en que pueda realizar algún hechizo antisolar.

-Pero para eso debería de explicarle qué es lo que somos.- murmuró Esteban.

El moreno de ojos verdes hizo un gesto de aprensión.

-El _ragazzo_ no es _idiot_. Más temprano que in _ritardo_ se dará cuenta de lo que somos.

-Prefiero que sea más tarde…

-Él no nos despreciará por ser vampiros, León.- Azalea le sonrió.- Y menos a ti… que te ama demasiado como para sentir eso.

Fuera de la casa, esperaba el BMW 507 negro del 1959 que Lancelot se había comprado para presumir frente a los padres de los otros niños. Iba a pasar por un padre muy joven en ese lugar y quería dar la mejor impresión. Su amour no estaba muy contento por eso, pero él se había encargado de hacerle entender que lo hacía solo por presumir y no para ligarse una madre soltera… o un padre, todo hay que decirlo.

-Papá…

-Dime, Harry.

-¿Por qué a ti no te hace mal el sol?

-Porque yo soy tu súper-papá y tengo poderes especiales.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con los verdes ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Claro, _petit chat_. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.- guiñó un ojo.- Este será nuestro secreto.

Harry asintió fervientemente mientras apretaba con fuerza su mochilita. ¡Tenia un papá con poderes especiales! ¡Como los de la tele!

Llegaron al colegio "Gravitation" enseguida, ya que estaba bastante cerca de la casa (pedido exclusivo de León). Cuando el Noble de los Vampiros bajó del coche, muchas cabezas se giraron para verlo. Estaba casi completamente vestido de negro, los pantalones de algodón y el saco de cuero eran de ese color oscuro, pero la camisa era blanca y tenía abierto los botones hasta el pecho, donde se podía ver una cadena con un medallón de plata en forma de dragón. Tenía unas gafas oscuras y su cabello rubio sujeto por una media cola, el cual brillaba tan intensamente por los rayos del sol que casi parecía blanco. Sonrió con coquetería haciendo ruborizar a más de una.

-Ven, pequeño.- dijo ayudando a Harry a bajarse del automóvil.

-La gente nos mira raro.- farfulló el niño, mientras su papi lo ayudaba a colocarse su mochilita.

-Es por el encanto arrollador de tu papi, mi vida. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás.- guiñó un ojo al pequeño y tomó su pequeña manito, para luego adentrarse al prestigioso colegio.

Cuando entraron al saloncito que era para los niños de pre-escolar, Harry se enfurruñó. Todas las miradas parecían estar dirigidas a él y su papá no parecía molesto, al contrario, sonreía de manera radiante. Eso no le gustaba nada, sentía que estaba traicionando a su papi Leo.

-¿Por qué haces eto?

-Porque se que están admirando mi belleza, bebé. Y yo no soy egoísta y los dejo que lo hagan. Y tu deberías acostumbrarte, cuando seas grande vas a ser tan hermoso como papi Leo y la gente no se va a cansar de mirarte.

_Aunque en el Mundo Mágico van a mirarte por otra cosa_, pensó haciendo una mueca.

-Muy buenos días.- saludó la que parecía ser la maestra. Era bajita y de cabello rubio oscuro. Se notaba que era amable y sonreía calidamente. Lancelot anotó eso en su mente, su amour le había _exigido_ que observara bien a la maestra para saber si dejaba a su bebé en buenas manos.- Si me hacen el favor de dejar a los niñitos. Les doy unos segundos para despedirse, porque ya vamos a empezar la clase.

-Bien, campeón.- dijo el rubio agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño.- Esta es la prueba de fuego, vas a estar sin nosotros por cuatro horas. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-…si.- no sonaba muy convencido.

-No estés nervioso.- sonrió y acomodó mejor su sombrerito.- Yo estaré afuera para cuando salgas y voy a comprarte un gran helado de chocolate antes de ir a casa.

-A papi no le gusta que coma eso… ¬¬

-Pero como será tu premio por portarte bien, no me va a decir nada.- guiñó un ojo.- Nos vemos, petit.- besó su mejilla.

-_Chau_, papá.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Y bien?

Lancelot sonrió de lado y rodeó la cintura de su pareja para darle un gran beso. León protestó, estaba muy ansioso por saber que había pasado en la escuela como para compartir esos arrumacos. Prácticamente había saltado encima del otro vampiro cuando entro a la casa.

-Todo está bien…- dijo en tono tranquilo.- La maestra parece ser muy buena y, sobre todo, sabe lo que hace.

-¿Harry no se sintió molesto?, ¿lo recibieron bien?, ¿había muchos niños?, ¿no te pidió que lo trajeras devuelta?, ¿Él…?

-Ey, tranquilo.- interrumpió la catarata de preguntas. Tomo el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos.- Te dije que todo está muy bien. Estaba algo nervioso… pero una vez que tome confianza, disfrutará de todo. Debes calmarte. Nada le va a pasar a nuestro hijito, mon amour.

León hizo una mueca de inseguridad, pero asintió y luego se refugió en el amplio pecho de su amante. Le iba a costar horrores estar tranquilo durante esas cuatro horas que iba a estar separado de su niño.

-

**-.En la escuela.-**

-

La maestra los invitó a sentarse en grupitos de a cuatro en las sillitas para niños de su edad. Ella había dado un pequeño discurso de inicio y les habían indicado que, por ser el primer día, iban a conocerse entre ellos.

Harry miró a sus compañeritos de mesa. Una niña pelirroja de ojos azules miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta. Por su rictus de terror, el niñito supo que ella no quería estar allí, movía ansiosamente las manos y de vez en cuando suspiraba entrecortado. Al lado de ella estaba otro niño, Harry noto que era extraño, sus ojos no eran como nadie que haya visto antes, eran rasgados y su piel no era del todo blanca. El otro niño, que estaba justo frente a él, llamó más su atención, porque su cara parecía triste y resignada. Era bien flaquito, de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos marrones. Se notaba un alo de profunda nostalgia a su lado y a Harry le dio pena.

-Hola,- dijo la maestra sentándose con ellos. Había visto que ninguno hablaba y por eso se acercó.- ¿Ya se conocieron?- vio negar a todos con la cabeza, sonrió.- Bien, empecemos por la señorita entonces.

-Me llamo Serenita Kou, teno cuatro y no quero estar aquí.- murmuró.

-Te acostumbrarás pequeña. Solo date una oportunidad y verás que esto será increíblemente divertido. Ahora tú.- miró al de niños de ojos rasgados.

-Soy Koji, también tengo cuatro, pero yo ti quiero estar aquí. Mi hermanito mayor dice que es divertido.

-Claro que si Koji. Seguimos con... este pequeño.

-Soy Harry,- dijo tímidamente.- Siempre viví con mis papis y ellos querían que yo viniera para que conociera a otros niños de mi edad.

Serenita miró interesada al niño.

-¿Tu papi era el rubio?- Harry asintió.- Era muy lindo… parecía un ángel. De esos que me habla mi mami.

-Pero tú no te pareces a él. Yo ti me parezco a mi papi.- dijo Koji ceñudo.

Harry fue ahora quien frunció el ceño, indeciso de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Por alguna extraña razón, sus papis le habían dicho que no dijera que él tenía dos padres. Que la gente de este lugar no iba a entender porque él tenía dos en vez de uno. Él sabía que la gente normal tenía una mamá y un papá. En los cuentos que su lelo Máximo le contaba siempre había una mami y un papi, pero él no llegaba entender muy bien ese termino de "madre", se lo habían explicado… sin embargo no entendía.

Así que ahora estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Debería mentir y decir que se parecía a su mami? El se parecía a su papi Leo, pero él no era una mujer. Y, sobre todo, a él no le gustaba mentir. Todos sus tíos, abuelos y sus padres le decían que decir mentiras no era bueno.

-Harry se debe parecer a su madre, niños.- lo rescató la maestra. Ella estaba al tanto que Harry era hijo de Lancelot (eso era lo que él había dicho) y que él ahora estaba de pareja con un… hombre. No estaba segura de que eso debieran saberlo los chicos. Por su parte, pensaba que era un desperdicio que ese _manjar_ fuera gay.

-Si, mi _mami_ se llama León.- murmuró.

-Querrás decir Leona.- corrió Serenita.

-Eh… si. ¬¬

-Bien,- la maestra sonrió y miró al último niño de la mesa. Quien se había mantenido extrañamente callado durante toda la conversación. Ella sabía porque y no pudo dejar de mirarlo tiernamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas tu pequeño?

-Yo… soy Neville. Neville Longbottom.- susurró cohibido.

-Un gusto conocerte Neville. ¿No quieres agregar nada más a tu presentación?

El castaño negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ok, ahora vamos a cambiarnos de mesa para conocer al resto.

En total los niños eran veinte y se fueron rotando de mesa para conocer a todos. Les llevó bastante tiempo, por lo que, después de visitar la ultima mesa, Harry ya oyó el timbre del primer recreo. Fue por sus caramelos a la mochila y decidió salir junto con Serenita y Koji. Ya estando afuera noto como Neville se mantenía alejado de todo, así que decidió ir sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿No juegas?

-Nop,- negó con la cabeza.- Yo no te ti voy a estar mucho tiempo en la escuela. No te ti puedo hacer amigos.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo papis.- susurró.- Desde bebé vivo en un orfanato o estoy con familias sus-sus-susti.- se mordió los labios.- bueno, con personas que me cuidan para no estar allí. La Señora Petterson me tiene en su cata por unos meses y ella me trajo aquí.

-¿Y no te vas a quedar con ella para siempre?

-No te.- se encogió de hombros.- Ya me cuidaron otras señoras, pero nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en sus casas. Por eso no te ti voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Mmmhhh…- pensativo.- ¿Y tus papis?

-Se fueron al cielo con mi abela.

-¿Al cielo?- preguntó confuso.

-Si,- Neville lo miró extrañado.- Se murieron y fueron al cielo. Allá arriba.

Ambos levantaron las cabecitas y vieron el celeste cielo que estaba bañado de inmensas nubes blancas. Era realmente un bonito día de verano.

-Oh… ¿y porque se fueron allá?

-No te. Eso es lo que me dijeron a mí.

Desde ese momento, Harry y Neville se hicieron bueno amigos. El castaño sonreía más a menudo que antes de llegar al colegio, se lo veía contento. Sin embargo, la tristeza nunca abandonaba sus ojitos, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento la Señora que lo cuidaba podría desistir de esa responsabilidad y enviarlo de nuevo al orfanato. Allí lo enviarían a una escuela del estado. No a una privada, no a esa y se tendría que separar de su amiguito Harry.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Agradezco a mi comentario anónimo que me aviso que este chap faltaba XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	5. Un ángel rubio

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Un Ángel rubio.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Lupin, lleva estos libros a la estantería de Transfiguraciones.

El castaño de ojos dorados sonrió quedamente. Su sonrisa jamás volvió a ser radiante desde los acontecimientos del Halloween de 1981. Ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces y el sufrimiento de Remus Lupin no había decrecido.

Él no tenía familia propia, por lo que los amigos que hizo en Hogwarts, pasaron a ser parte de la suya. Parte de su manada, ya que él era un licántropo. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos habían desaparecido. James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados por el que se autodenomino a sí mismo Lord Voldemort. Frank y Alice Longbottom corrieron la misma mala fortuna, gracias a los Mortífagos Bellatrix Lestrange y Rockwood, el que ellos estuvieran pagando sus culpas en Azkaban, no dimitía su dolor. Y si eso no fuera poco, Sirius Black, otro de sus hermanos, había sido declarado traidor… el travieso Padfoot los había traicionado a todos, vendiendo a los Potter, asesinando a Peter y a unos cuantos muggles. Sabía que se merecía la condena de cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero también sufría por él.

Desde aquel fatídico día nada fue igual para él. Se quedó solo y por su condición le costaba encontrar trabajo, por suerte el dueño de esa librería no temía a su maldición y le había dado un empleo. La paga no era buena… pero eso era más de lo que él pudiera pedir.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras acomodaba los libros. Si las muertes y engaños que pesaban en su mente no eran ya demasiado, también tenía que sumarle el hecho de que el único hijo de sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter, ya llevaba 3 años desaparecido. Del niño no se sabía nada, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Remus sabía que estaba con vida y eso lo tranquilizaba un tanto. Se decía que, este donde este, debería de estar perfectamente bien, con gente que lo amara y alejado de todo lo que significara el mundo que lo dejó sin nada.

Casi lo mismo pasaba con el niño de los Longbottom. El pequeño Neville había quedado a cargo de su abuela Augusta Longbottom, pero ella, horrorizada y dolida por las perdías, había huido al mundo muggle para intentar olvidar. Sin embargo, hace dos años, había llegado la noticia de que ella había fallecido en un hospital muggle y que del niño no se sabía nada, tan solo que fue dejado en uno de los tantos orfanatos de Inglaterra.

-Saldré un momento, Lupin. Te quedas a cargo.- anunció el dueño del lugar desde la puerta.

-Como diga, Señor. Hasta más tarde.

-

**.:.No muy lejos de allí.:.**

-

Un pequeño rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía aburrido. Tenía sus manitas fuertemente afianzadas a la silla y balanceaba sus piernas. Miró nuevamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido su padre, pero nada que salía. Ya llevaba más de una hora esperando y estaba francamente aburrido. Su papi le había dicho que lo esperara sin moverse, sin embargo él era un niño de cuatro añitos y, si bien era muy obediente, su paciencia tenía un límite.

Miró la puerta de salida y sus ojos brillaron. Tal vez podría ir a ver las vidrieras de los negocios que estaban cerca de esa oficina y regresar antes de que su papi saliera. Parecía que su padre se había olvidado de él y no creía que le importara que saliera a husmear un poco.

Draco se decidió y brincó de la silla. Caminó con el característico andar que solo un Malfoy podía tener hasta la salida. Tuvo que usar bastante fuerza para abrir esa pesada puerta, pero al final lo consiguió. Afuera hacía un esplendido día, sonrió y comenzó su recorrido. Era bastante curioso para ser un chico criado con la fina etiqueta de un sangre pura.

-

**-.Librería.- **

-

Estaba sentado leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su jefe ya llevaba fuera más de dos horas, estaba seguro que ya no iba a volver. Eso no significaba problema, él vivía muy cerca de allí y no tenía inconvenientes en cerrar el negocio. Unos gemiditos llamaron su atención y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Allí estaba un niñito rubio. Su corazón se encogió al ver su carita empañada de lágrimas y como miraba con aprensión hacia todos lados.

Pasaron apenas unos treinta segundos cuando decidió que no podía dejarlo llorar así, quien sea que fuera su madre, la iba a reprender fuertemente. ¿Cómo podía dejar a ese angelito llorar de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba solito?

Camino decidido hasta la puerta. Cuando Draco escuchó el sonido respingo y miro alarmado al hombre.

-Hola, pequeño.- dijo Remus arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ladeó la cabeza extrañado, ese Señor tenía algo raro. Su papi siempre le decía que no hablara con extraños, pero ese hombre no parecía querer hacerle nada malo. La radiante sonrisa que le mostraba daba crédito de ello.

-Me perdí.- balbuceó.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde estaba tu mami antes de perderte? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo no tengo mami, ella está en el cielo.- hipó.

-Oh,- se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Con quien estas, entonces?

-Con mi papi.

-Oh, bien.- dijo secando las lágrimas del niño con un pañuelo.- ¿Recuerdas como era el lugar donde estabas?

-Era un edificio gande.

_Eso no me sirve de mucho,_ pensó tiernamente. Miró bien al niño, el pequeño le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía decir muy bien de que. Era precioso, sin duda, y su padre debería estar orgulloso de él. Aunque se imaginó que ahora mismo estaría desesperado buscándolo. Sin embargo, él no podía abandonar la tienda para llevar al niño con algún auror que pudiera encontrar a su padre. Suspiró y cargó al niño en sus brazos, lo alegró ver que el rubito no mostrara reticencia hacia el acto.

-¿Quieres acompañarme adentro? Seguro tu papi debe estar buscándote, no creo que tarde en llegar por aquí. Sino, cuando venga mi jefe, yo mismo voy a ayudarte a buscarlo, ¿si?

-¡Si!- chilló Draco agarrando con fuerzas el cuello del licántropo. Le agradaba ese Señor y si él quería que se quedara, se quedaba.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Darío viendo el semblante pensativo del niño.

-Tío Daro...- dijo levantándose del piso para sentarse sobre las piernas del moreno.- ¿Por qué la gente se va al cielo?

Enarcó una ceja mirando extrañado al niño.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

-Mi amigo Nev dice que sus papis se murieron y se fueron al cielo. ¿Qué es morir?

_¿Quién me manda a mí a preguntar que le pasa?_

-Bueno…- titubeó.- cuando la gente se muere… se… duerme para siempre. Su corazón deja de hacer tum-tum y ya no vuelven a despertarse.

Harry frunció el ceño y acercó su oreja al pecho de su tío.

-Pero tu corazón no hace tum-tum y estás vivo. ¬¬

-Eh…- _¡Ayuda!_

Y como si hubiera escuchado el grito mental... Esteban apareció en esos momentos, llevando consigo una copa de sangre de la cual estaba bebiendo.

-Oh, mi cielo.- suspiró- Necesito tu ayuda aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con fastidio. De seguro eran otras de esas preguntas inrespondibles que solía hacer el pequeño.

-Harry quiere saber que es la muerte.

-La muerte es cuando todos tus signos vitales dejan de funcionar. Lo que ocasiona que el Sistema Nervioso Central no se provea de oxigeno, dando muerte al cerebro, entonces el cuerpo queda sin vida.

Tanto Harry como Darío siguieron mirando a Esteban. El solo los ignoró y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

-Mejor le pregunto a mi Lelo. ¬¬

-Si, bebé, es lo mejor.- dijo mirando mal a su amor.- ¿Y tu amiguito con quien vive, si sus papis están en el cielo?

-El vive en un lugar que se llama "ofanato", pero ahora lo esta cuidando una Señora. El siempre esta triste porque no tiene familia. Dice que ya es gande para que lo "adoten". Me dijo que no quería hacer amigos, porque no sabía si iba a estar mucho tiempo en el cole.

-Oh, que triste.- dijo Darío conmovido.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Neville, es muy bueno y lo quero mucho.- sonrió.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Lucius Malfoy estaba perdiendo todo el característico andar despreocupado y el semblante frío de su rostro. Hace media hora que estaba buscando a su heredero y nada que lo encontraba. Cuando el maldito al que sirvió fielmente durante la mayor parte de su vida asesinó a su esposa (N/A: Pobre Cissa… ¬¬ Ya he dicho que estorba viva ù.ú), creyó que moriría. Su hijo apenas tenía cinco meses de vida cuando ocurrió. Entonces tuvo que hacerse cargo de él sin tener nada de ayuda, solo la de los elfos domésticos. Desde ese momento se juró que el Señor Oscuro se lo pagaría. En realidad, no sabía como iba a hacerlo, pero tenía la ayuda tanto de su amigo Rodolphus como la de Severus para encontrar la manera de matar a ese desgraciado. Por ironías de la vida, resultó que un mocoso mestizo de un año, hijo de Gryffindors, logró hacerlo.

Aquello trajo mucho alivio para ellos. Sobre todo para Lestrange, ya que se vio librado de su lunática esposa y, gracias a las influencias de Lucius, también de Azkaban. Ahora los tres eran grandes amigos y entre ellos buscaban ayudarse. Sin embargo, ahora creía que se le venía el mundo encima. Sabía muy bien que Draco no iba a aguantar mucho esperándolo, pero no quería dejarlo solo en casa y el maldito de Fudge lo entretuvo más del la cuenta. Si no fuera porque ese idiota le era necesario para mantener su posición en el Ministerio, hace mucho que lo hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-Ya estoy aquí, Remus.- el jefe del castaño enarcó una ceja al ver como su empleado tenía a un niño rubio en las piernas mientras le leía unos de los tantos de los libros de cuentos que allí vendían.

-Oh, Señor.- Remus sonrió, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente.- Me encontré a este niño llorando frente a la tienda hace hora y media, pero no pude buscar a su padre, porque la librería iba a quedar sola. ¿Me da permiso de ir ahora?

-Seguro. Solo… no te tardes.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, Draco?

-¡Si!- chilló Draco. Se la estaba pasando bien con ese Señor, pero sabía que su papi debía estar preocupado por él.- ¿Me compras un helado, Remus?

-Claro, vamos por el helado y, mientras lo comes, buscamos a tu papi.

Lupin cargó al niño y juntos salieron del local. Caminó con el pequeño hasta la heladería más cercana, allí pidió un gran helado para el rubito y volvieron a emprender su marcha.

-Por cierto, pequeño, no me has dicho como es tu papá o como se llama.

-Yo me parezco mucho a mi papi.- dijo orgulloso.- Tiene mi mismo pelo, pero más largo. Los ojos también son del mismo color y se llama…

-Oh, Merlín, Draco al fin te encuentro.

Remus levantó la mirada y su respiración se detuvo. Ahora sabía de donde le sonaba Draco… si era tan evidente. Eran como una gota de agua. El hermoso ángel era hijo de…

-Lucius Malfoy.

Los ojos plateados del rubio se entrecerraron mirando al hombre frente a él. Debía admitir que era el ser más bello que hubiese visto jamás. No le extrañaba que conociera su nombre, puesto que él era una figura publica, lo que si le extrañó fue el tono. Había cierto resentimiento en su voz, algo de dolor y leve sorpresa. Lo detalló con la mirada, ya que se le hacía conocido de algún lugar. Aunque, él debería de recordar a alguien tan hermoso… solo que…

-¡Papi!- exclamó sonriente.- Lo encontramos, Remus.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño… ¿Remus? Cuando llegó a una conclusión, no permitió que la sorpresa y decepción de saber con quien estaba su hijo se notara en su aristocrático rostro.

-¿Qué haces con mi hijo, licántropo?- siseó.- Dámelo.

Draco respingo al oír el tono de su padre. Puedo ver la mueca de tristeza en el lindo rostro del Señor Remus y tuvo ganas de llorar, no quería verlo triste ni mucho menos separarse de él.

_Licántropo_, esa palabra de por si ya era mala pare él, pero que se lo dijeran de esa manera y que esa persona fuera justamente quien lo llamara así, había dolido el triple. Bajó lentamente a Draco hasta dejarlo en el piso y se agachó para verlo a la cara.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Draco. Ve con tu papi.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó con su labio inferior temblando peligrosamente.

-NO, hijo. Tú no tienes nada que ver con este _Gryffindor_.- escupió.- Anda, ven de una vez, te espera un gran castigo por moverte de donde te dije que te quedaras.

El niño frunció el ceño mirando enfadado a su papá. ¿Por qué trataba así al Señor Remus? ¡Si había sido tan amable con él! Y eso del castigo ya lo iban a ver… ¡Si lo había dejado abandonado por más de una hora!

-Yo quiero volver a ver a Remus, papi. El fue muy beno conmigo.

-Te dije que no, Draco. Vamos.- extendió una mano impaciente.

-Ve, bebé. Si andas por aquí en otro momento, puedes volver a escaparte, total… ya sabes como llegar.

-Tienes razón, Remus.- sonrió malicioso, luego de darle una lamida a su helado. ¡Se le estaba derritiendo!

La boca de Lucius se abrió por la sorpresa e indignación. ¿Cómo es que ese Gryffindor y de todos, justamente, _ese_ se atrevía a decirle a **su** hijo que lo desobedeciera? Remus solo levantó su barbilla desafiante. Besó a Draco en la mejilla y se despidió de él.

-Espero que no lo hayas dicho en serio, hijo.

-No voy a escaparme si me traes a visitarlo cuando yo quera.

Lucius miró a su hijo como si no lo conociera.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Entonces… ¿la muerte es cuando una persona no vuelve a abrir los ojos, porque algo en su cabeza se rompió?- Harry miraba suspicaz a su Lelo.

-Si, Harry. Cuando tu cerebro, que es algo que tenemos en la cabeza, se rompe ya no podemos abrir los ojos y nos morimos.- explicó paciente.

-Oh… ¿y como es que se va la gente al cielo?

-Porque los humanos tienen…- el fuerte carraspeo de Jazmín hizo que reformulara la frase.- Digo, _nosotros_ tenemos algo que se llama alma, un espíritu. No es el cuerpo el que se va al cielo, sino el alma.

-¿Y que es el alma?

-El alma no se ve, pero esta dentro nuestro. El alma es lo que hace que te sientas feliz, divertido, triste o enojado. Los sentimientos son los que forman el alma. Y como el cuerpo, cuando una persona muere, ya no necesita de esto, ellos se van al cielo a un lugar que se llama Paraíso.

-¿En el cielo hay una ciudad que se llama Paraíso?- escéptico.

-Si, pero esta muy arriba y no se ve.

-Mmmhhh…- masculló sin llegar a entender muy bien la explicación de Máximo.- Está bien, Lelo. Gracias por explicarme.- sonrió y abrazó al vampiro.

El resto de los presentes suspiraron aliviados. Ni León ni el resto había podido explicar de una manera que se entendiera eso que tanto quería saber el pequeño. Por eso, Máximo siempre era el elegido para explicarle las cosas más difíciles, en verdad parecía un abuelo, porque siempre le encontraba la vuelta y su infinita paciencia era admirable.

-Entonces… ¿también puedes explicarme que es _sadomasoquismo_?

-¡¡¡LANCELOT!!!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Solo dos días habían pasado del primer encuentro entre Draco y Remus. El castaño no entendía porque, pero extrañaba enormemente al chico. Si bien sabía que era imposible que con solo compartir dos horas con el pequeño pudiera haberse encariñado, el sentimiento de desear verlo no se iba. Lo entristecía saber que, siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ese deseo jamás se le cumpliría.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta lo hicieron enfocar su vista hasta allí. Apenas estaba por fijarse en quien entraba cuando sintió como algo se _pegaba_ a sus piernas.

-¡Remus!- chilló Draco con sus grises ojos brillando emocionados, aferrándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvavidas.

-¿Draco?- sonrió confundido y se agachó a alzar al niño entre sus brazos. Lo estrechó con fuerzas impregnando sus sentidos del suave olor que despedía el cabello rubio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus confundidos ojos dorados se fijaron en Lucius Malfoy. El rubio mayor tenía una mueca de fastidio mal disimulada.

-No sé que le hiciste a mi hijo, Lupin.- masculló.- Pero si no lo traía a verte iba a tener que hechizarlo.

-¡Te extrañe mucho, Remus! ¡Vine para que me leas ese libro de la otra vez!

-Pero… yo estoy trabajando.- hizo una mueca de aprensión mirando a su jefe.

-¿Ves…? Te lo dije, Draco. Vamos.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo, Remus?- musitó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Claro que quiero!- exclamó asustado. Si se ponía a llorar se le iba a partir el corazón.- Solo que ahora estoy ocupado.

-Pero yo estoy aburridito y papi tiene que ir a ver a ese calvo del minito.

-Draco…- dijo Lucius en tono de advertencia. En mala hora lo escuchó llamando calvo a Cornelius Fudge. Ahora su hijo solo se refería de esa forma al Ministro.

-Ay, Draco.- rió divertido. Lucius se removió incomodo en su lugar, esa radiante sonrisa había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo.- Puedes quedarte, pero si le pides permiso a mi jefe.

-¿Puedo quedarme, Señor?- vocecita de bebé, cara de angelito.

Y el dueño de la librería no pudo negarse ante las caritas suplicantes de su empleado y el rubio niño. Además, ya había notado que el pequeño era un Malfoy y tal vez aquello le convendría en un futuro.

-Puede quedarse.- suspiró.- Pero solo si no interviene en tu trabajo, Lupin.

-No lo hará.- aseguró rápidamente.- Puedo cuidarlo y atender la librería sin problemas.

-Ok, me voy al almacén de atrás por algunas cosas.

-¿Estás contento?

-¡Si!- chillo abrazando con fuerzas el cuello del hombre-lobo.

Remus miró a Lucius sonriendo de una manera que hace mucho no hacía. El rubio pestañeó al sentir como su corazón latía de manera extraña. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que ver todos los días esa estampa, a Lupin con su hijo en brazos, sería muy bonito. Y si era posible… que el licántropo estuviera embarazado.

-Puede quedarse, Malfoy. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer que yo lo cuido.

-De acuerdo.- siseó.- Cuando regrese nos iremos sin rechistar, ¿está claro, Draco?

-¡Si, papi! ¡Tárdate mucho!- dijo despidiéndolo con una mano.

Luego de mandarle una mirada de traición a su hijo, el rubio mayor se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- preguntó mirando al niño- ¿Leer o comer un pedazo de este rico chocolate que tengo en mi bolsillo?

-¡Las dos cosas!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Remus cuidara a Draco por primera vez y ahora no pasaba un día sin que se vieran. Aquello no agradaba nada a Lucius, pero su salud mental, sus tímpanos y el amor de su hijo hacia él estaban en juego si no accedía a los escandalosos pedidos de su hijo para ir a visitar a **su** Remus.

La relación entre su hijo y ese Gryffindor había crecido de una manera que él imaginaba imposible. Con solo algunas palabras bien dichas o alguna sonrisa tierna, el licántropo conseguía que Draco se comiera hasta las más asquerosas verduras que eran necesarias para su edad, algo que él jamás había conseguido antes… ni bajo amenaza.

Era por ello, y muchas otras cosas, que una idea se estaba formando en su mente Slytherin. Si bien, antes hubiese molido a _Crucios_ a quien se lo hubiera sugerido ahora parecía ser muy buena idea. Severus le había dicho que era una locura, pero que tenía que reconocer que ese ex-Merodeador tenía algo especial para manejar a la gente. Rodolphus, por su parte, solo había enarcado una ceja y luego se había encogido de hombros, diciéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera, total era su hijo al que expondría a un hombre-lobo. Una actitud muy de él, la verdad.

-Lupin, tengo un trato que proponerte.

Remus desvió su mirada del plato de Draco, en el cual estaba cortando la carne en trocitos, para fijarla en Lucius. Desde hace tres días que, como no veía forma de sacar de la cabeza de su hijo la idea de dejar de visitar al Gryffindor, Malfoy había decidido invitar a Lupin a almorzar para que pasara tiempo con el niño durante su tiempo libre para esa hora. Mentiría si dijera que no la pasaba bien. Era bien sabido que Lupin era un hombre inteligente, alguien con quien se podía tener una buena conversación, desde Hogwarts que era así. No por nada fue elegido prefecto y tuvo las mejores clasificaciones de toda su Casa, junto con la fallecida pelirroja Evans.

-¿Que sería eso, Malfoy?

Inspiró profundamente conectando sus ojos con lo del licántropo, aquello que iba a decir bien podría ser una reverenda locura. Sin embargo, le era necesario.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, aparentando tranquilidad. _Aparentando_, porque sin ninguna razón coherente, su corazón latía desbocado.- Quiero que seas el niñero de Draco.

La boca de Remus se abrió ligeramente debido a la sorpresa, se notaba que, de todos los tratos que pudiera llegar a ofrecerle Malfoy, ese era el que menos se esperaba. Draco miraba a Remus y luego a su papi mientras masticaba sus verduras, que su querido amigo insistía eran muy buenas, solo le hacía caso porque después él le regalada chocolate y le contaba muchos cuentos. También estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para no comentar nada. Su papi ya le había consultado al respecto de esa propuesta, pero le había dicho que se mantuviera callado y que le dejara a él manejar todo. No quería presionar a Remus, si decidía aceptar ser su niñero iba a ser por su propio deseo.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Claro, estamos hablando de mi hijo. Yo no podría hablar más en serio al respecto.

-Pero yo ya tengo trabajo.

-En ese trabajo ganas una miseria.- siseó.- Te estoy proponiendo un trabajo al que nunca vas a poder acceder. Te ofrezco comida, casa y un sueldo elevado. Además del hecho de que podrás estar con mi hijo. Que no se por cual extraña razón del destino te ha tomado un cariño muy fuerte y sé que tú también lo quieres a él.

-Entiendo eso… pero tú sabes de mí… _condición_.- dijo sin poder evitar que su voz sonara amargada.

-Ya hablé con Severus sobre eso, él te hará la poción Matalobos para cuando la necesites. No voy a cobrártelo aparte. Sé que con ella no serás peligroso para mi hijo.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior pensativo. Lucius miró embelezado como ese labio entraba y salía de la boca del Gryffindor, como la lengua salía de vez en cuando para humedecerlos y como enrojecían por la acción. De pronto, se imagino una forma mucho más placentera para que esos carnosos labios se enrojezcan.

-Voy a pagarte 350 galeones, sin descontarte nada de comida, la poción o vivienda. ¿Qué me dices?- estaba ansioso por la respuesta, pero su voz ni su mascara de frialdad dejaban notarlo. Pudo notar que su hijo Draco estaba igual.

-Merlín, Lucius, me estas proponiendo algo que jamás soñé en tener…

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?- su estomago estaba algo revuelto, porque, sin notarlo, Remus lo había llamado por su nombre.

-No.- dijo rotundo. Lucius lo miró sorprendido, Draco ya estaba haciendo un puchero.- Primero quiero poner condiciones.

La sorpresa de Malfoy pasó a ser indignación. _¿Condiciones? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese Gryffindor a pedirle tal cosa?!_

-¿De que hablas, Lupin?- siseó.

-Primero que nada, yo voy a ser solo y exclusivamente niñero de Draco, a ti no te voy a servir en nada.

-Eso es obvio, Lupin. Yo a ti no te necesito para nada.- espetó.

-Bien, segundo… si voy a ser niñero supongo que también voy a ser su profesor, puedo enseñarle algo de magia y todo. Pero estará **absolutamente** prohibido enseñarle ciertas cosas de la… _sangre_, si entiendes lo que te quiero decir.

El rubio crispó sus labios mientras su enfado crecía.

-Bien.- gruñó. Si no fuera porque el hombre que pregonaba esos ideales estaba muerto y que, sobre todo, lo defraudo matando a su esposa, ahora mismo estaría mandando al diablo a ese Gryffindor impertinente.

-Y tercero, quiero que desaparezca de tu Mansión todo objeto de magia que _no sea_ saludable para Draco.- se cruzó de brazos.

Ahora los ojos de Lucius ya echaban chispas y su mano temblaba por ir en busca de su varita, escondida en su bastón con cabeza de serpiente.

-Hace mucho que me deshice de eso. Todo lo que tenía esta en Gringotts y lo más valioso que conservo en casa, están bajo hechizos imposibles de acceder para alguien como él.

-Perfecto.- sonrió.- Entonces tenemos un trato.- extendió una de sus manos esperando a que Lucius se la estrechara.

Miró dudoso esa mano, pero le bastó ver el gesto anhelante de su hijo para, tras suspirar, estrechar la mano del otro con un fuerte apretón.

-¡Yupi!- Draco chilló saltando de su asiento para niños para estrechar a Remus entre sus pequeños bracitos.

-Draco, tus modales.- reprendió Lucius.- Estamos en un lugar público.

-Awww, vamos, Draco es un niño de cuatro años. Es normal que se comporte de esa manera. Déjalo que exteriorice sus sentimientos.- murmuró Remus sonriendo a Draco, lo sentó en su regazo y atrajo su plato para darle de comer.

Lucius se preguntó si no había hecho mal en contratar al licántropo para que fuera niñero de su hijo.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda, allí estuvo Remus y, por supuesto, Lucius y Draco XD Espero que hayan tenido gusto de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas.

Y para aquellos que se preguntaban como estaban las cosas en el Mundo Mágico, después de la desaparición de Harry, acá les deje ver muchas cosas que espero que hayan aclarado las dudas ñ.ñ

Por cierto, por su alguien se lo pregunta, el cambio sería:

**Sueldo de niñero:** 350 galeones 2565 dólares 1360 libras

Que suertudo ¬¬

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alalí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet** en ffnet, por si quieren decirle algo XD

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	6. Un ángel castaño

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Un Ángel castaño.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Un nuevo día de escuela iniciaba y Lancelot estaba vestido para dar un infarto. Le gustaba ver como las madres (y padres) de los otros niños lo miraban embelezados. Desde que Harry llegara a sus vidas, él ya casi ni salía, solo iba a alimentarse y volvía; así que no tenía tiempo de regodearse de que los humanos admiraran su belleza. Y hacer travesuras… eso quedo en el pasado. Ahora era un padre responsable.

-Papi, otra vez llegamos tarde. ¬¬

-Oh, vamos, petit chat. Tu maestra no va a decir nada… solo tengo que guiñarle un ojo para que se olvide de todo.

-Le voy a decir a papi Leo lo que haces.- dijo enfurruñado.- La maestra ya me dijo que si me volvía a retrasar, iba a tener que darme un llamado de atención para que lo firmen mis padres.

-Bueno, bueno… prometo no volver a desviarme del camino. Y no se de que tanto te quejas… bien que disfrutas vagar conmigo por ahí antes de venir a la escuela.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el salón, donde la maestra ya estaba llamando a la lista para saber quien estaba presente. Ya había pasado la L, pero Lancelot, siendo Lancelot, logro convencerla de que no le contara la tardanza inventándole un cuento poco creíble.

-

**-.Recreo.-**

-

-¿Qué pasa, Nev? Estás raro…

El niño miró a su amiguito con los ojos llorosos. Hipó unas cuantas veces y comenzó su relato.

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

-

-Oh, por favor Richard, es tan solo un niño.

-Es un maldito mocoso con el que no tienes nada que ver. ¡Le prestas más atención que a mí!- rugió el hombre.

-Por favor, Richard.- ella sonaba desesperada.- No digas eso… solo lo estoy cuidando, sabes que yo no puedo tener hijos y…

-¿Entonces lo prefieres a él?

-¡No!- alarmada.- Solo… solo…

-Decídete entonces…- caminó hasta la puerta.- no voy a volver a esta casa hasta que te deshagas del niño.

La mujer que cuidaba de Neville se sentó a llorar en el sillón de la sala. Neville salió de su escondite y fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Allí se sentó en un rincón, en el piso y con su espaldita pegada a la pared. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su pequeño y triste rostro.

**-**

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

-

-Oh…- Harry no sabía que decir.

-Etoy seguro que ella ahora me va a devolver al orfanato.- se limpió unas lagrimitas con la manga de su camisa.- Voy a extrañarte, Haddy.

-¿No vas a venir más a la escuela?

-No… si vuelvo al orfanato, me van a mandar a una escuela del estado.

Harry frunció el ceño. No, esa opción no era factible para él, no quería dejar de ver a su amiguito. Koji y Serenita eran buenos con él, pero Neville era mucho más querido a su parecer. No iba a permitir que no se volvieran a ver. ¿Pero que hacer? El era muy chiquitito… ¿Cómo podía evitar que esa señora se llevara a su amiguito de nuevo al "ofanato"?

Se pusieron a jugar como todos los días, pero la actitud triste y distante del castaño volvió a hacer acto de presencia, por lo que no fue tan divertido como en otros días.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo?- León ya estaba alarmado al notar que su bebé no quería comer. Se notaba pensativo y bastante triste. Eso no era normal para un niño de cuatro años, que en lo único que debería pensar es en divertirse y hacer travesuras.

-¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de mi amigo, Nev?- empezó Harry mientras aceptaba reticente la cuchara de fideos que le daba su papi.

-Si, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Dice que la Señora que lo cuida va a devolverlo al "ofanato" y que ya no volveremos a vernos.- hizo un puchero.

-Oh, mi cielo, eso es inevitable. Si ella no lo puede cuidar, es normal que lo lleve a ese lugar.

-Pero Nev esta triste, lloraba cuando me contó lo que paso en su casa.

-¿Quién lloraba?- preguntó Darío entrando al comedor.

-Mi amigo Nev, porque ya no vamos a poder vernos en la escuela.- murmuró.- Yo no quero que lo lleven a ese lugar papi. ¿No puede venirse a vivir con nosotros?

-No, Harry, las cosas no son tan fáciles.- dijo conmovido por los pensamientos de su bebé.- Se deben de hacer muchos papeles para poder traerlo a vivir a la casa.

-Pero yo no quero dejar de verlo.- sollozó.- Lo voy a extrañar mucho.- no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar.

-¡No llores, Harry!- gimió León. Se acercó a su hijito y rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos.

Darío también estaba altamente conmovido, así que dejo que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos mientras veía la escena.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- espetó Atón al ver que, tanto Harry, León y Darío, estaban llorando por quien sabe que.

Nadie le respondió, solo recibió tres miradas fulminantes, por lo que abandonó el comedor sin agregar nada más. _Que raros son esos tres…_

_-_

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Acababan de terminar de tener una intensa sesión de amor. Esteban sonreía satisfecho mientras rodeaba con un brazo la estrecha cintura de su amante. Darío, por su parte, se mordía el labio inferior nervioso y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de reojo a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró besando el cuello del moreno.

-Esta mañana estuve hablando con Harry…- comenzó, eligiendo bien sus palabras.- Estaba triste por su amiguito Neville, ¿sabes quién es, cierto?

-He oído hablar de él, si.

-Bueno… él ahora vive con una familia sustituta. Con una mujer para ser más especifico, pero nuestro angelito dice que la mujer ya no lo quiere tener consigo… que lo va a devolver al orfanato. Harry estaba tan triste por el hecho.- dijo dramáticamente.- Porque eso va a significar que no se van a volver a ver…

Esteban bufó mentalmente al percibir que, como siempre, su pareja le estaba dando vueltas al asunto sin decirle lo que en verdad quería.

-Incluso se puso a llorar y le pregunto a León si no podríamos traerlo a casa.- se giró para conectar sus ojos violetas con los de su creador.- En serio se veía _tan_ triste… que me partió el corazón.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas tratando de decirme?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno… amor.- dijo mimoso.- Personalmente, creo que la idea de Harry no es mala. Podríamos traerlo a casa...

-¿Perdón…?- incrédulo.

-Digo… ¿no sería bueno tener a otro niño entre nosotros?- preguntó haciendo círculos en la piel del pecho de Esteban.- Según Harry, Nev es un ángel como él. Todo tierno y en busca de un cariño que no sea prestado y para siempre…- tono casual.

-A ver, espera.- dijo deteniendo esas juguetonas manos. Esteban sabía que si estaba perdido en las caricias de su pareja, podría llegar a decir si a todo, y él sabia que Darío estaba al tanto de ello. _Maldito manipulador_.- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que quieres traer a ese mocoso a vivir con nosotros?

-No lo llames mocoso.- masculló.- Y si, eso es lo que pienso, pero no para que lo cuide Louis, él pobre ya tiene demasiado con Harry…- suspiro dramático.- creo que lo mejor será que lo adoptemos nosotros. ¿Qué piensas, amor de mis amores, mi cielo… luz de mis ojos?- pestañeo.

-Eh…- carraspeó. ¡Darío sabía que no podía resistirse si ponía esa carita!- No es una decisión que podemos tomar de la noche a la mañana, Daro. Además, los humanos no nos lo van a entregar así como así.

-Pero nosotros somos vampiros, amor.- dijo rápidamente.- Tenemos más de un truco bajo la manga para conseguir traer a Nev con nosotros.

Esteban guardó silencio mientras observaba a su pareja. Darío tenía un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos que hace años no veía. Estuvo presente cuando Harry llegó a la casa, pero se fue apagando a medida que el niño mostró clara preferencia por León, a pesar de que pasaba bastante tiempo con su Daro. Porque el vampiro más joven había comprendido que para Harry, el moreno y Lancelot eran sus padres y el afecto no era el mismo. Por otro lado, el sabía muy bien que, desde siempre, el chico de ojos violetas soñaba con tener un hijo.

Y esta era una oportunidad inigualable, pero debería de hacerle entender que no todo era tan fácil como se pintaba. Harry llegó de manera sencilla a León, con el pequeño Neville no iba a ser así.

-No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, querido. Deberemos consultar con los demás al respecto.

No le estaba dando un no rotundo, pero tampoco un si. Darío entendió eso y sonrió a su amante. Se abrazaron con fuerzas, pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar si lograban traer al pequeño. El moreno deseaba con todas su fuerzas que nada se interpusiera en cumplir el anhelo que despertara en él, desde que el niño-que-vivió llegara a sus vidas.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Harry, ven tesoro, que el tío quiere hablar contigo…- Darío lucía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó enarcando una cejita. Le gustaba ese gesto de su tío Ángelo.

-Quiero que le preguntes a tu amiguito Neville la dirección de la casa donde vive con _esa_ mujer.- no pudo evitar el desdén al acordarse de que lo estaba por botar como un vil trapo.

-¿Para qué…?

-Voy a hacerle una visita.- sonrió.- Quiero conocerlo.

-Estás raro, tío Darito… pero voy preguntarle.

-Gracias, tesoro.

Al otro día el intercambio de direcciones se hizo en el más absoluto secreto. A Harry le divertía todo eso y Darío no quería que su Esteban se enterara que estaba por ir a ver a Neville, ya que le tenía expresamente prohibido hacer contacto con el niño sin haber consultado primero con los demás residentes si aceptaban que ellos trajeran al pequeño. Esteban sabía que su amor iba a encariñarse profundamente con el chico y no quería que levantara falsas esperanzas.

Esa misma noche Darío uso todas las mañas que había aprendido al vivir con esos vampiros (principalmente Lancelot) para despistar a su pareja e ir en busca de Neville. Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos esperó paciente a que esa mujer abandonara el lugar. _¡Dejando solo al niño para ir a verse con su amante!_

Usando sus poderes vampirices floto hasta llegar al tercer piso y caminó hasta el departamento 5C. Golpeó y espero paciente.

El pequeño niño que le abrió la puerta le hizo poner una sonrisa boba y supo que su amor tenía toda la razón, ya estaba encariñado con el infante. Se juró por todos los Dioses que iba a conseguir que sus compañeros vampiros aceptaran que adoptara a Neville, aún a costa de su vida.

-Hola…- saludó con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿qué necesita? La Señora Julia no esta.

_Oh… es tan educado._

-Yo no la busco a ella.- dijo tratando que su irritación a la mujer no aflorara.- Con el que quiero hablar es contigo, Neville.

-¿Conmigo?- frunció su ceñito.- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Porque Harry Leuchtenberg me lo dijo. Yo soy su tío.

Los ojos de Neville brillaron emocionados y sonrió calidamente al extraño. No dudó en dejarlo pasar y allí estuvieron charlando varias horas, hasta que Darío creyó prudente que, si quería mantener su coartada, debería regresar a la casa.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Oh, mi amor.- Darío respingó sin perder la sonrisa boba que adornaba su cara.- Eh estado con un ángel.

Esteban bufó mirando enfadado a su pareja.

-¿Lo hiciste, verdad?- reprochó.- Te advertí que no tuvieras contacto con el mocoso sin que habláramos con los demás.

-¡Es que no pude contenerme! ¡Y no me arrepiento!- sonrió.- ¡Nuestro Neville es un amor! Estoy impaciente por traerlo a casa…- y se marchó murmurando que tenía que buscarle una buena habitación, comprarle ropa y que sé yo cuantas cosas más.

El castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó a buscar a Lancelot, debería convocar a esa reunión cuanto antes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Ya estamos todos aquí. ¿De que quieren hablar?- quiso saber Máximo.

-Bueno, verán…

-Queremos adoptar al amiguito de Harry, Neville y traerlo a casa.

Esteban gruñó, fulminando a su amante con la mirada. ¡Se suponía que iban a ser sutiles con la noticia!

-¿En serio?- chilló Harry.- ¿Cuándo lo van a traer? ¿Mañana? ¿Va a dormir en mi habitación? ¿Va a poder acompañarme al parque cuando tío Ángelo me lleva?- emocionado.

El italiano carraspeó y miró interesado un punto en la pared, es que León lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. _¡¿Ha vuelto a llevarlo al parque sin mí permiso?!_

-Bueno, es eso de lo que queremos hablar. Todos sabemos cual es el problema con el amigo de Harry.- Es que él, todo afligido, les contó el problema de su amiguito Nev a todos los vampiros de la casa.- Darío cree que podemos adoptarlo y traerlo para que viva con nosotros y siga haciendo compañía al niño.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir Jazmín.

Los vampiros estaban mudos. Ellos también sabían de las ganas de Darío de ser… _madre_… pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Neville ya era un niño grande y la cosa se complicaba al saber que él vivía en un orfanato y que los humanos sabían de su existencia.

-Es algo casi imposible lo que quieren hacer.- dijo Alelí.

-Nada es imposible.- masculló Darío.- Tenemos recursos para hacer una adopción legal. Yo ya conocí al niño y es un amor, tanto como Harry. No es justo que le hagan eso… para la edad que tiene, ya no creo que encuentre una familia definitiva y nosotros podemos dársela.

-Por favor…- Harry estaba poniendo _aquella_ carita, enseñada especialmente por su papi Lan, para conseguir todo lo que quería.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¡Neville!- chilló el moreno de ojos verdes al ver llegar a su amiguito.- ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

-¿Si…?- apesadumbrado.

-Mi tío Darito dice que va a hablar con la señora que es dueña del "ofanato" para ver si te puedes venir a mi casa.- susurró con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Dice que quiere que seas su hijo!

El castaño pestañeó mirando alucinado a su amigo.

-¿Quién es Darito?

-Oh, él me dijo que fue a visitarte la otra noche. ¿Lo recuerdas?- el otro niño asintió.- Yo les conté lo que pasaba con la Señora que te quería devolver, entonces mi tío pensó que sería bueno que te vengas a vivir con nosotros. Ya mis otros tíos y mis Lelos dijeron que sí. ¡¿No te parece genial?!

-Si…- emocionado.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros (tres días después).-**

-

-No me lo van a creer.- Atón entraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-¿Cuál es el misterio?- quiso saber César.

-Estuve reuniendo información sobre el mocoso que Daro quiere traer.

Todos los presentes lo miraron interesados. Darío más que los demás.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Su nombre es Neville Longbottom,- leyó.- hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Ambos magos, aurores y pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, creada para luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Nuestro futuro sobrino es un mago sangre pura.

Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes se desencajo, su sorpresa era mayúscula.

-Y eso no es todo,- siguió.- su fecha de nacimiento es el 31 de julio de 1980, como nuestro Harry Potter. Y si eso no fuera poca coincidencia, también hay que agregarle que sus padres fueron asesinados por Mortífagos la noche del Halloween de 1981. Fue su abuela quien lo trajo al mundo _muggle_, como los llaman los magos, pero ella murió hace dos años y por eso el niño fue llevado al orfanato.

-O sea que las muertes de sus padres no es mera coincidencia.- habló Máximo, pensativo.

-Esto es lo que pude investigar por ahora.- dijo el egipcio cerrando la carpeta.- Esos niños tienen mucho en común, el destino si que es extraño. Ya que los hizo encontrarse en el lugar menos pensado.

-Pero esa información no quita el hecho de que lo pueda adoptar.- dijo Darío tozudo.- ¿Qué averiguaste al respecto?

-Es lo mismo que con Harry. Con nuestros contactos podemos tener la adopción sin necesidad de recibir visitas de la asistente social, ni inspecciones abrumadoras. Si el niño está de acuerdo en venirse a vivir a la Mansión, solo necesito comunicarme con un amigo del juzgado infantil y tendrás todo lo necesario para llamarlo legalmente tu hijo en menos de un mes.

-Perfecto, hazlo entonces.- decidió el ojivioleta sin importarle la decisión de los demás.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Neville ya estaba devuelta en el orfanato, hace una semana que no veía a su amigo Harry y se le habían ido las ganas de comer. Su actitud era nostálgica y se encontraba mirando como la fina llovizna bañaba la ventana de la habitación que compartía con otros siete niños más grandes que él.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo distrajo, la Señorita Piruru, una joven con la cual se había encariñado bastante, porque lo trataba muy bien, venía entrando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño?

-Bien.- su tono de voz no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Pues yo vengo a darte una gran noticia.- revolvió su cabello.

-¿Si…? ¿Cuál…?

-Tu nuevo papá ha venido a buscarte, Neville.- sonrió al ver como los ojos del niño brillaban emocionados.- ¿Me ayudas a guardar tus cosas en tu valija para que no lo hagamos esperar?

-¡Si!

Cuando el pequeño vio al vampiro moreno, corrió hacia él para ser alzado en brazos. Desde aquella primera vez y desde que su amigo Harry le dijera que su tío lo quería adoptar, Darío y Neville se habían visto varias veces, en dos ocasiones hasta Esteban había aceptado ir. Después de todo él iba a ser el otro "papá". Ese era el motivo de tan efusivo reencuentro, el castaño ya le había tomado gran cariño a Daro y estaba al tanto de que iba a ser adoptado. Solo que la espera se le hizo interminable.

Luego del caluroso abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas, todo estuvo listo para partir. Darío hubiese querido venir antes, pero la _entrega_ debería ser por la mañana y él, por su condición, no podía aparecerse en cualquier momento. Por eso, ese día, dio gracias a los Dioses, ya que amaneció lluvioso y con el cielo totalmente nublado, sin posibilidades de que el sol hiciera una visita.

Neville se despidió calurosamente de todos, la Señorita Piruru no pudo dejar de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al saber que ese hermoso y cariñoso niño se iba, pero entendía que era lo mejor para él. Le partía el corazón ver como la tristeza siempre inundaba sus ojitos. Ahora todo eso cambiaría.

-Hola, pequeño.- saludó Esteban.

Él se quedó a esperar en su coche. Ante la directora del orfanato también habían tenido que mentir al decir que Darío estaba casado con una mujer. No creyeron conveniente decir que eran una pareja homosexual. Sin embargo, este hecho no molestaba ni incomodaba para nada a Neville, él creía que, mientras hubiera amor, todo estaba bien. Su amiguito Harry también ya le había explicado que él tenía dos papis, su mamá no se llamaba Leona, como había dicho en la escuela, sino que se llamaba León Le Rond. Por cierto… el automóvil del pelirrojo era un Datsun 240 Z plateado, nacionalidad japonesa del año 1970… todo hay que decirlo. (N/A: Es un auto muy lindo, pueden buscarlo en la red XD)

-Hola, Señor Esteban.- tímido, la seriedad de ese _chico_, lo intimidaba.

-Deja atrás lo de señor, hijito.- los ojos de Darío brillaban por las lagrimas recién derramadas.- Esteban es ahora tu papá y yo tu papi.

Neville miró a Esteban dudoso. El castaño sonrió de medio lado y asintió en dirección del niño. Este acto dio confianza al niño que sonrió de oreja a oreja y aferró el abrazo que tenía sobre el cuello de Darío.

-Está bien, papi… papá.

Darío no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desdén y reprobación al ver que el auto era para dos personas. Miro a Esteban y este le devolvió la mirada horrorizado. ¿Esa mirada quería decir lo que se imaginaba? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que debería deshacerse de su Mitsuito? ¡Pero si le había costado tanto conseguir esa pieza de colección!

-¿No te parece un poco pequeño este auto, mi cielo?

-Eh…

_Lo sabía… ya empieza con sus sutilezas._

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Harry… ya van a llegar, deja de caminar así que me pones nerviosa.

-¡Pero, tía Jazmín!- chilló agitando los brazos.- ¡Ya hace más de tres horas que se fueron! ¡¿Acaso vienen en un maldito camello?!

-¡¡¡Harry!!!- escandalizado.- ¿De donde escuchaste tal expresión?- León ya estaba fulminando con la mirada a su pareja.

-De tío Atón. ¬¬

-Ejem…- el aludido carraspeó mirando hacia otro costado.

-De todos modos…- habló Máximo socorriendo al egipcio.- tú aún no sabes las horas, Harry. Tres horas es mucho y no hace tanto que se fueron.

-Pero ya quiero ver a Nev.- puchero.- ¿Y si paso algo? ¿Y si esa Señora no lo quiere dejar venir con nosotros? Eso de la adopción es muy raro… que suerte que yo tengo a mis papis conmigo…- sonrió mirando a Lancelot y León.- y que ellos no se fueron al cielo como los de Neville.

Todos los vampiros allí presentes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. Por el bien del niño, León había decidido no decirle que él no era hijo de ellos. En algún momento tenía pensado hacerlo, pero con lo despierto que era Harry tal vez debería ser más temprano que tarde. Sobre todo, cuando empezara a presentar los indicios de su magia.

Fue el sonido de los portones abrirse lo que liberó la tensión del ambiente. Aún así, Lancelot le dio un fuerte apretón a su amour al sentir su incomodidad, acompañado de una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sabía de las inseguridades de León y él se iba a encargar de disiparlas, porque él estaba seguro que el amor de Harry hacia ellos no iba a decrecer una vez que se enterara de todo lo que le ocultaron sobre su pasado.

Harry chilló y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Para él, pasaron eternos minutos hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió. De ella surgieron un sonriente Darío, cargando a Neville, y un enfurruñado Esteban_. ¡Mi auto! ToT_

-¡Neville!

-¡Hola, Harry!

El castaño se removió en los brazos de su nuevo papi y éste, entendiendo, lo bajo. Los amiguitos se abrazaron efusivamente y se sonrieron. Los vampiros presentes pensaron que esa era la más tierna imagen que hubieran presenciado a en sus _largas_ vidas.

-Neville, ven que quiero presentarte a los demás.- eso borró la sonrisa de la cara del castañito y miró con aprensión hacia Darío.

-No tengas miedo, _ragazzo_. _Noi_ seremos tus tíos _di ora in_ adelante. Yo soy tío ángelo.- guiñó un ojo agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Hola, yo soy Neville.- sonrió. Ya Harry le había contado de su tío Ángelo y esperaba que él se llegara a divertir tanto como su amiguito decía que ese Señor… no su tío, lograba divertirlo.

-Este es mi papi. Leo, Nev.- dijo Harry arrastrando al moreno hasta llegar junto al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Los ojos de Neville brillaron emocionados al conocer al Señor que su amigo tanto amaba. La verdad es que ellos sí se parecían bastante, él ni siquiera recordaba como eran sus verdaderos papis. Pero eso no importaba ahora, con Darío y Esteban con él, no tenía necesidad de pensar en esas cosas tristes.

-Hola, Neville. Bienvenido a la familia.

Los ojos verdes brillaban emocionados por tener a este niño con ellos. Se había sentido muy afligido al ver la tristeza de su hijo por no poder ayudarlo, fue por eso que, junto con Darío, convencieron a los demás para que aceptaran adoptar al castaño. Lo emocionaba ver la radiante sonrisa de Harry y saber que su corazón era tan bueno. Porque, a sus tiernos cuatro años, había ideado un plan para no separarse de su amiguito.

Así todos los demás vampiros se fueron presentado y recibiendo cálidamente al nuevo pequeño. Máximo fue presentado como el "Lelo" y Azalea y Alelí como las "Abelitas". Todos los demás pasaron a ser tíos de Neville Zallio, desde ese momento.

-Ven, tesoro, papi y Harry te van a mostrar tu nueva habitación.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron de la mano. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al enfadado pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- quiso saber César.

-Darío dice que mi coche no es apto para un niño y que necesitamos uno más grande.

Los vampiros lo miraron con pena.

-Eres padre ahora, eso trae muchas responsabilidades... si lo sabré yo. Resignación…

Todos miraron alucinados al dueño del cometario. Lancelot solo sonrió socarrón.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Si, soy malosa por darle esa vida a Neville, pero lo terminé solucionando. Ahora él es parte de la gran familia de los Vampiros XD espero que hayan tenido gusto de ello.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alalí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	7. Un castigo para el ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Un castigo para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Los niños estaban en vacaciones del colegio por las fiestas Navideñas y los padres decidieron que lo pasarían en su antigua Mansión, ubicada estratégicamente en los fríos lugares al norte de los Estados Unidos, donde los padres de Lancelot habían vivido una larga temporada, después de dejarles sus puestos a sus hijos en el Consejo de Vampiros.

León no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellos, tampoco Abelita Alelí, pero como los demás pensaban que el peligro ya estaba erradicado, consiguieron convencerlos de que ello era lo mejor para todos. Debían enfrentar el pasado si es que querían que las heridas sanaran.

Neville ya estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida como hijo de Esteban y Darío, de vez en cuando, hasta se atrevía a hacer travesuras junto con su _primito_, siempre instados por Lancelot, hay que aclarar. Sin embargo, estas no pasaban a ser muy graves, como esconder los libros del Lelo, trancar el ataúd de tía Jazmín con ella adentro, que si bien se les hacía raro que durmiera allí, no les preocupaba; o bien limitarse a jugar con sus pinturas, barro o nieve y quedar completamente sucios e irreconocibles.

-Papi, ¿que hay detrás de la puerta que esta bajando las escaleras del pasillo iluminado con fuego?- Harry preguntó, luego de tragar su pedazo de pollo asado.

Darío y León intercambiaron una mirada de seriedad. Los niños estaban almorzando, luego de jugar por varias horas recorriendo los amplios pasillos y visitando cada resquicio de la Mansión. Neville pareció interesado en la respuesta, puesto que levantó su cabecita para posar sus castaños ojos en su tío Leo.

-Nada que te interese.- inspiró al notar que su voz había salido con algo de dureza.- Allí no hay nada, bebé. Solo cosas viejas que ya no usamos. Por eso te prohíbo que bajes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, papi.

-Eso también va para ti, hijo.

-Ok, papá. No vamos a bajar.- sonrió haciendo derretir el corazón de Darío.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-"Harrycito…"

El morenito levantó la cabeza y miró a través del pasillo. Pestañeó mirando hacia un punto en concreto. Neville estaba a su lado ceñudo, mientras pintaba el patito del libro procurando no salirse de las líneas negras. Sintió a Harry levantarse, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta que daba a las escaleras que bajaban hacia el sótano, estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte cuando…

-¿Qué haces, pequeño?- sonrió al ver respingar al niño mirándola sorprendido.

-¡Tía!- chilló lanzándose a sus brazos.- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-Es que la tía Violeta tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero vine a visitarte y para conocer a mi nuevo sobrino.- revolvió su cabello.- ¿Qué estabas por hacer, Harry?- su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

-Nada, solo quería saber que hay allá abajo.- señaló la puerta.- Aunque, papi Leo dice que solo hay cosas viejas… ¿seguro que es solo eso?- dudoso.

-Si, Harry, allá abajo no hay nada que pueda interesarte. Debes obedecer a tu papi y jamás intentes bajar, ¿si?

-Sí, tía. ¿Vamos para que te presente a Neville?

-Vamos.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Los niños corrían tratando de perder de vista a su perseguidor, Atón había llegado bastante alegre y con ganas de jugar, por eso les propuso a los infantes jugar a las "escondidas". Por ello ahora ambos buscaban un buen escondite. Sin embargo, su búsqueda por un buen sitio para esconderse les llevó a un lugar donde no deberían haber entrado.

Harry detuvo su presuroso y alegre correteo al ver que la misteriosa puerta estaba entreabierta. Era de color oscuro, ya que estaba hecha de un acero irrompible que se había ennegrecido con los años, para los niños los dibujos que tenía eran solo "raros", pero en realidad, se trataban de Runas Antiguas que hablaban del gran tesoro que se escondía escaleras abajo. Su curiosidad se denotó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y detuvo a su amigo de un brazo.

-Mira, Nev, esta abierta.- susurró emocionado.

-Oh…- Neville miró ansioso hacia ambos lados, sabía que tenían prohibido entrar allí, pero el brillo en los ojos verdes le decía que estaba por faltar a esa regla.

-¿Echemos un vistazo?

-No sé, Haddy. Tu papi y el mío no quedían que bajemos.

-Pero ellos dicen que solo hay cosas viejas.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que no están mintiendo…

-¿Por qué harían eso…?- miró la puerta con aprensión, un extraño frío salía de ella.- ¿Crees que hay otra cosa allí?

Harry miró indeciso a su amigo, como si estuviera por revelar un gran secreto.

-Si, yo…

-¡¿Neville, donde estás?!- se escuchó la voz de Darío.- ¡Es la hora de tu baño!

-¡Ya voy, papi!- chilló en respuesta. Se giró para mirar al morenito.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo quiero ver que hay.- dijo emocionado.

-Ok, yo me voy a bañar.- Neville se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, si había algo peligroso en ese lugar, sus papis se lo hubiesen dicho.

-

**.:.Horas más tarde.:.**

-

Darío sonreía encantador mientras peinaba el cabello de su hijo. El baño había durado mucho más de lo que debería. Pero es que a su niño le encantaba tanto el agua, que el moreno no se veía capaz de sacarlo y lo dejaba jugar a su antojo, sin molestarle el hecho de que terminaba tan empapado como el pequeño.

Su sonrisa boba desapareció de su rostro al ver como León entraba con la cara desfigurada por la preocupación, ni siquiera lo miró, se dirigió directamente a Neville.

-Neville, ¿sabes donde esta Harry?- su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-¿Haddy?- frunció el ceño pensativo, sonrió mirando al papi de su amigo.- Estábamos jugando cuando papi me llamó para bañarme.

-¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

-Frente a la puerta de dibujos raros, él me dijo que quería ir a ver que había allá abajo…

León no esperó a escuchar más y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar, no le importó arrollar a un preocupado Atón por el camino, ni mucho menos que su pareja intentara detenerlo para saber si ya había encontrado a su hijo.

Respirando agitadamente, por la preocupación, bajo las escaleras y pudo escuchar una vocecita que cantaba en susurros…

Su respiración se cortó por completo al ver que su hijo estaba sentado sobre un montón de maderas que estaban apiladas en formas grotescas, que simulaban monstruos o cosas vulgares. Harry era quien cantaba mientras sus piernitas se balanceaban hacia delante y atrás.

-¡Harry!- gritó llegando apresuradamente hacia el niño. El pequeño levantó la vista y sonrió a su papi mientras dejaba que lo tomara en brazos. Sin embargo, lo extraño que no lo abrazara, ni besara, su papi Leo estaba muy serio, como nunca antes lo había visto.- ¿No te había dicho que tenías prohibido baja a este lugar?- no pudo reprimir la frialdad de su voz, es que el enojo al saberse desobedecido y la preocupación de saber que su angelito estaba en _ese_ _lugar_, lo tenían trastornado.

-Quería ver que había.- sonrió inseguro, sin saber como tratar con esta faceta desconocida para él de su papi.

-Ningún que había, Harry.- dijo dejándolo en el piso, no se agachó como otras veces para quedar a su altura, sino que se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos, luciendo amenazante.- Te dije que estaba terminantemente prohibido bajar a este lugar y me has desobedecido. Deberías de pensar en lo que te ordena tu padre antes de querer satisfacer tu curiosidad.

-Papi, yo…- Harry hizo un puchero incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Esta era la primera vez que veía a su papi de esa manera.

-No quiero excusas, estás castigado. Sígueme.

León se dio la vuelta reprimiendo las ganas de consolar a su hijo. Le dolía verlo así, pero estaba seguro que si no actuaba como debió de actuar en el pasado con aquella pequeña, su hijo jamás lo respetaría e iba a hacer lo que se le antojara.

Harry agachó la cabeza y siguió a su papi. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar unos sollozos y se secaba sus lagrimitas con su abrigado suéter de lana.

-¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó Lancelot al encontrarlos fuera del aquel lugar. Enarcó una ceja al ver el semblante serio y entristecido de su amour y la figura llorosa que era su hijito.

-Después te cuento, Lan. Ahora debo castigar a Harry.

Si esas palabras le parecieron extrañas a Lancelot, no comentó nada. Solo asintió en su dirección. Aunque, se sintió dolido por ver como Harry temblaba intentando ahogar su llanto, pero si León había llegado a la extrema decisión de castigarlo era porque Harry había hecho algo muy grave.

Caminaron otro trecho hasta llegar hasta la habitación del niño. Ambos entraron y el niño caminó hasta sentarse en su silloncito.

-Mírame, Harry.- pidió con dureza. Trago saliva al ver la confusión, tristeza y arrepentimiento en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas. _No sucumbas, León, es lo mejor_.- Estoy muy disgustado contigo, me desobedeciste y por eso mereces este castigo. Te quedarás en la habitación hasta que te busque para cenar.- inspiró hondo y caminó hasta la puerta- Espero que te sirva de lección.- murmuró sin mirarlo, salió a paso decidido y dio vuelta a la llave.

-¿Me dirás ahora que paso?

El pelinegro no aguantó y se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja, permitió que las lágrimas largamente contenidas dejaran sus ojos. Lanclot sonrió de lado y acarició su cabeza con ternura, murmurando palabras de apoyo y amor.

-Estaba tan preocupado...- susurró León.- y cuando me lo encuentro lo veo todo tranquilo y cantando una canción, eso sin contar que estaba en un lugar donde le había prohibido entrar.

-¿Dónde…?

-Busquemos a los demás y te cuento.- dijo mirando con decisión los ojos de su pareja.

Los vampiros que se encontraban ese día en la casa se apresuraron a llegar al Salón principal del lugar intrigados por saber que era lo que sucedía. El semblante serio de la pareja que eran padres del niño-que-vivió sorprendió a la mayoría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estaba Harry?- Khayman fue el primero en preguntar.

-Mi hijo estaba en el sótano.- dijo Louis seriamente.- Y lo que quiero saber es… ¿Cómo es que pudo acceder a ese lugar?

La sorpresa en el rostro de los demás vampiros era bastante.

-Eso es imposible, Leo. Yo mismo me encargue de sellar ese lugar, él no pudo haber bajado.- dijo Máximo luciendo extrañado y sorprendido.

-Pues allí es donde lo encontró hace unos minutos.- dijo Lestat.

-Yo le pregunté a mi hijo al respecto.- murmuró Darío contrariado.- Me dijo que cuando estaban jugando con Atón pasaron por allí y vieron que la puerta estaba… entreabierta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible!- exclamó Alelí.

-Eso es lo que me dijo, y que Harry haya sido encontrado allá abajo demuestra que Neville no me mintió.

-¿Quién la dejó abierta?- la voz de León sonaba dura.

-Nadie ha bajado a ese lugar desde que lo sellé, León.- dijo Máximo tranquilamente.- No busques culpables entre nosotros.

-He castigado a mi hijo por primera vez desde que lo tengo conmigo. Y voy a encontrar al culpable de que lo haya tentado para que me desobedeciera.- masculló antes de abandonar el lugar.

-¿Lo castigó?- sorpresa.

-Si, Esteban.- suspiró Lancelot.- Y creo que el hecho le duele más a mi amour que al petit chat. Quiero que averigüen porque esa puerta estaba abierta.- ordenó mirando al resto.- Permiso.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Solo una hora había pasado desde que el pequeño Harry fuera encerrado en su habitación, _castigado_ y León ya parecía un alma en pena. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle siquiera, por temor de que les gruñera o, simplemente, que se largara a llorar. El castigo les parecía demasiado, pero el pelinegro era su papá después de todo y él era quien debería de dictaminar esas cosas. Sin embargo, todo un día encerrado para alguien tan hiperactivo como Harry, podría ser devastador para el niño.

-¿Crees que me estoy pasando?

Alelí levantó la mirada de su libro y miró con ternura al joven vampiro.

-Te ha desobedecido.- dijo tranquilamente.- Sin embargo, creo que fuiste muy duro, ya que nunca antes lo habías castigado. Le hubieses puesto uno menor y advertirle que sería peor si te desobedecía en otra ocasión.

-¿Entonces debo levantarle el castigo?

-No León, si vas ahora y le dices que su castigo termina te estarás contradiciendo. Debe cumplir con este y, Dios no quiera, si vuelve a ocurrir que te desobedezca ahí si le das uno menor. Dependiendo de la gravedad, claro está.

-Soy un mal padre.- gimió enterrando su rostro en ambas manos.- Creí morir cuando me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y asustado por verme tan distante con él.

-Eso fue solo la preocupación, León.- la mujer se acercó para palmear su brazo.- Harry entenderá. Y, si todo sale bien, tal vez esto le haga pensar dos veces antes de desobedecerte.

-Eso espero.- murmuró.

Alelí le sonrió intentando darle ánimos con el gesto. Personalmente, pensaba que ya hace bastante tiempo que tanto Harry como León necesitaban una prueba como esa. Una prueba de voluntades, para ver quien era el más fuerte, ya que el niño siempre solía salirse con la suya, porque León se veía imposibilitado de negarle nada.

-¿Dónde está Haddy, papi?

Esteban terció la boca y suspiró sonoramente. Se encontraba dándole de merendar a Neville mientras Darío iba de compras para la Navidad junto con Atón. En realidad, él creía que había escapado para no tener que explicarle a su hijo que Harry estaba castigado. Una gran tontería, ya que Neville también debería de saber que no debía bajar aquel lugar, sino quería tener el mismo destino. Suponía que esperaba que él auspiciara el papel de _malo_, poniéndole sus límites al niño.

-Harry esta encerrado en su habitación hasta la noche, Neville. ¿Sabes por qué?- el castaño negó, sus ojitos estaban abiertos como platos luego de escuchar la primera oración.- Porque su papi le dijo que no bajara al sótano y tu primito lo desobedeció.

-¿Haddy abrió la puerta de dibujos raros?

-Si, Neville y luego bajó siendo que, como te dije, no tenía permiso para hacerlo. Por eso ahora tiene un merecido castigo.- miró la cara sorprendida del niño.- y si tú haces lo mismo recibirás también un castigo como ese, ¿está claro?

Neville respingó en su asiento y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Ya era de noche y el nerviosismo de León crecía a pasos agigantados. Se paseaba de aquí para allá mandando miradas nerviosas al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hijo. Desde que le impartiera el castigo que no se escuchaba que ni un solo sonido saliera del lugar. Nada demostraba que estuviera llorando o si quiera jugando solito. Solo silencio… y eso aumentaba la angustia de su papi.

-Bueno… todavía falta para la cena, pero primero tengo que bañarlo.- murmuró ansioso.- Voy a buscarlo.

Camino hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta, que tenía unas letras azules que decían: "Habitación de Harry, si quieres entrar… trae un dulce", especialmente comprado por su papi Lan. Apoyó una de sus orejas para poder escuchar, pero nada, ni el sonido de sus pequeños pasos le daba indicio de que había alguien en el lugar. Alarmado, abrió la puerta sin llamar, buscó frenéticamente con la mirada y pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de Harry en la cama.

Si es que era posible, su culpa aumentó al ver al niño dormido, hecho una bolita y con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se sentó en la cama con la garganta reseca y acarició los azabaches cabellos desordenados.

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos y enfocó la vista. Una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios, pero se detuvo, su rostro mostró repentino entendimiento, como recordando algo, así que se incorporó en la cama y miró a su papi.

-¿Ya no estoy castigado?- musitó.

-No, tu castigo ha terminado, Harry.- dijo dolido por ver la actitud taciturna del niño.- Vamos a bañarte antes de que bajemos a cenar.

-Ok.- asintió bajándose de la cama y caminado hasta el baño.

Una vez allí permitió que su papi Leo lo desvistiera sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra en el transcurso. Normalmente, Harry se mostraba muy entusiasmado y hablador antes de bañarse, pidiéndole a su papi que le dejara meter en la bañera todos aquellos juguetes que se pudieran mojar. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Harry estaba muy inseguro acerca del humor de su papi y tenía miedo de pedirle cualquier cosa por temor a enfadarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Por otro lado, León estaba malinterpretando el mutismo de Harry creyendo que le guardaba rencor por haberlo castigado. Por eso tampoco se atrevía a hablar, temiendo que su hijo le reprochara el castigo tan severo que le había impuesto. Él no iba a soportar tal cosa.

Evidentemente, el baño no fue divertido como en otras ocasiones. Ambos estaban obstinadamente callados y León solo se ocupaba de enjabonar al niño, Harry lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su papito de juguete, sin atreverse a pedirle a su papi que se lo alcanzara, pero, después de todo, no se sentía con ganas de jugar. Terminado el baño lo seco, lo vistió y se paró junto a su hijo esperando que este tomara su mano para ir juntos a la cocina, pero cuan grande fue su decepción al ver como Harry salía caminando presuroso sin siquiera mirarlo. Es que Harry tenía hambre y hasta allí llegaba el olor de la comida que Abela Azalea preparaba.

Cuando entraron al comedor todos los presentes pudieron sentir la tensión que había entre padre e hijo. Ángelo había llegado de visita y enseguida fue informado del extraño suceso que ocurriera en ese lugar, por ello se había aguantado las ganas de jugar con los niños, ya que Neville, al saber que su amiguito estaba encerrado, tampoco tenía muchas ánimos para jugar.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, tío Ángelo.- sonrisa de lado.

Reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar a su pequeño, León apuró el paso hasta la mesa e instó a Harry para que se sentara. Minutos más tarde Neville se unió a ellos, cuando ya la comida estaba por ser servida. El pelinegro se apresuró a cortar la comida de su hijo y se apartó del lugar, estaba seguro que si permanecía unos minutos más cerca de Harry se iba a arrodillar pidiendo su perdón.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neville un tanto inseguro.

Harry lo miró y luego barrió con sus ojos el lugar. Los adultos estaban bastante alejados de ellos, así que se animó a responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Sip, papi me castigo porque lo desobedecí, pero ya me dejo salir de la habitación.

-Si,- el castaño asintió comprensivo.- eso me dijo mi papá Esteban. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día?

-Eh…- Harry miró nuevamente de soslayo en dirección de los adultos. Ellos se encontraban aparentemente atentos a sus cosas. Lo aparentaban muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que escuchaban cada palabra que salía de la boca de los niños, gracias a sus poderes vampirices.- Cuando mi papi cerró con llave me dieron muchas ganas de llorar...- admitió haciendo un puchero.- entonces me acosté en mi cama y lloré. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar, pero me puse a colorear mi libro nuevo. Después me agarro hambre y me pare frente a la puerta, pero como mi papi no llegaba por mi, tomé algo de agua del baño y luego me agarró mucho sueño y me dormí.

León jadeó al comprender lo cruel que había sido. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que se había saltado la merienda de su pequeño. Sintió a Lancelot darle un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero eso no sirvió de nada para subirle los ánimos.

_-"Soy un pésimo, padre."_

_-"No, no lo eres y no voy a permitir que pienses tal cosa"-_ su voz mental sonaba dura.- _"Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para él en esas circunstancias. No puedes culparte por ello."_

_-"¡Pero lo deje sin comer! ¡Preocupándome solamente por mi dolor al saberme decepcionado!"_

_-"Solo se perdió de la merienda, León. Tampoco es tan grave."_

_-"Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que me sienta mejor. Así que no lo intentes Lancelot Leuchtenberg."_

_-"Si tú lo dices…"_

-¿Neville?- el pequeño levantó la mirada mientras masticaba sus verduras. Noto que Harry revolvía su comida casi son probar bocado, es que, repentinamente, se le había ido el apetito.- ¿Tú crees que mi papi me odia?

León respingó en su asiento y se levantó de un salto, más una señal de Máximo le detuvo.

-No creo…- dijo dudoso.- Cuando los chicos se portaban mal en el orfanato las cuidadoras los castigaban y después todo volvía a ser como antes. Nunca nadie habló de odio por desobedecer una orden.

-Pero yo nunca antes había hecho algo que mi papi Lou me tenía prohibido.- susurró con los ojos cristalizados.

-Oh… entonces… ¿Por qué bajaste, Haddy?

El morenito miró alarmado a su amigo y fue allí cuando al fin sus ojos soltaron un torrente de lágrimas y sollozó audiblemente. Esta vez nadie pudo detener a León quien se apresuró a llegar hasta el niño para encerrarlo en un abrazo.

-Por Dios, Harry, no llores, no puedo verte, ni oírte hacerlo.- gimió.- Yo no te odio mi amor, te amo más que a mi propia vida y no estoy tan enojado porque me hayas desobedecido…

-Yo no quería, papi.- lloró abrazándose con fuerzas al cuerpo del adulto.- Pero él me llamaba y me llamaba y me decía que bajara. Decía que quería conocerme… "ven con tú amigo y te daré un regalo" decía siempre.

-¿Habló mentalmente contigo?- jadeó Alelí con un hilo de voz.

El resto de los vampiros estaban casi en shock, solo Darío se apresuró a llegar junto a Neville que también amenazaba con ponerse a llorar al ver tan triste a su _primito_.

-Si,- sollozó Harry sorbiendo sus moquitos.- desde que llegamos que escucho su voz en mi cabeza. Yo no quería bajar papi Leo,- admitió mirando a su papi con ojos arrepentidos.- pero él siempre me insistía en que quería conocerme y que bajara. Por eso baje.- hipó.- Cuando llegue abajo todas las luces se prendieron y su voz me dijo que me sentara arriba de esas maderas que me dieron mucho miedo, entonces…

-¿Entonces que…?- los ojos de Lancelot estaban entrecerrados y su mandíbula apretaba en señal de claro enojo.

-Cuando me senté sentí algo pegajoso y ya no pude bajarme, era como si estuviera pegado. Después me aburrí y me puse a cantar la canción que me enseño la tía Jazmín hasta que papi Leo me encontró.- volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su papi mientras las lagrimas caían sin control.

-Ya no llores pequeño, todo está bien.- tranquilizó León antes de intercambiar una mirada con su pareja.

Sin perder tiempo, Lancelot lanzó una mirada significante a Atón, Máximo y Alelí y los cuatro caminaron rumbo a la salida del comedor.

-Nos haremos cargo, _mon amour_.- murmuró Lancelot besando la mejilla de León y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

El ojiverde tan solo asintió apretando el abrazo del pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraron una frialdad poco conocida en él. Su ira era inmensa no solo ante ese idiota que vivía en el sótano, sino hacia él mismo por no escuchar las razones que su bebé tuvo para desobedecerlo. ¡Ese loco lo estuvo llamándolo! ¡Claro que iba a sentir curiosidad si es que una voz se metía en su inocente cabecita para instarlo a bajar! Y él no quiso saber, solo le puso ese cruel castigo y lo hizo pensar que lo odiaba.

-Yo te amo, Harry.- susurró acunándolo en sus brazos.- Que nada ni nadie te haga dudar de ello. ¿Me crees, verdad?

-Si, papi Leo. Perdóname.- musitó.

-No hay nada que perdonar, mi cielo.- sonrió secando las mejillas empapadas.- Tú no tuviste la culpa de que te hayan orillado a bajar. ¿Seguimos con la cena?

-¡Si!- el niño sonrió bastante animado al saber que su papi favorito no lo odiaba.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó bruscamente León a los reunidos en el Salón de la casa. Venía de acostar a su pequeño en su cama, porque esta noche dormiría con él y Lancelot. Tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca después de la cruel separación a la que lo sometió en todo el día.

-No es nada muy grave, León.- tranquilizó Máximo.- Nos dijo que estaba aburrido y que quería conocer al "nieto" de su gran amiga.

-Si, solo eso. No lo hizo con mala intención.- dijo Alelí.

-Pero, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que pudo comunicarse mentalmente con Harry?- quiso saber Jazmín.

-Dijo que estando tanto tiempo encerrado, pudo acumular mucha fuerza y por eso pudo usarla para comunicarse con Harry.- admitió Máximo.

-¡Maldito Poltergeist de miera!- gruñó Louis.- ¿Ya se deshicieron de él?

-Espectro vicioso o no, fue la madre de Lancelot la que le permitió vivir en el sótano, no podemos deshacernos de él así como así.- habló Atón.

-Entonces me llevo a mi hijo. No voy a dejarlo aquí sabiendo que ese idiota "bromista" puede convencerlo de hacer algo peor que solo bajar al sótano.

-Es lo más prudente.- asintió Ángelo.

-Y deben llevarse a Neville también, solo por si acaso.- dijo Alelí mirando a Esteban.

-De eso no te quepa duda.- contestó seriamente. Darío estaba en la habitación de su hijo, acompañándolo hasta que se durmiera. Aunque, el pelirrojo ya se imaginaba que se los iba a encontrar en la que compartían él y su Daro. Su pareja también estaba asustado porque no sabían con qué otra cosa podía salirles el Poltergeist que vivía en el sótano de la casa.

-_Possiamo_ ir _tutti_ a mi casa, entonces. Es grande como _per alloggiarsi_ a _tutti_ nosotros.- ofreció Ángelo.

-Eso me parece correcto, mañana mismo nos vamos.- masculló León abandonado la habitación. ¡Moría de ganas por estrechar a su bebé en sus brazos!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Fue difícil hacer el cambio de este fic, porque era el que más contenidos de CV tenía, espero que les haya gustado el resultado XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alalí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	8. Un ángel perdido

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Un ángel perdido.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Las vacaciones quedaron atrás y, desde entonces, el pobre León se desvivía por atender en todo lo que pudiera a su hijo. Para él la culpa de haberlo castigado tan severamente sin una razón de verdadero peso, lo iba a perseguir para toda la vida. Lancelot y el resto lo dejaban, porque sabían como era el carácter de León con respecto a sus culpas, además Harry siendo Harry conseguía refrenar a su papi y, con su carácter inocente, mitigar sus culpas.

Otra cosa era Neville Zallio, misteriosamente, el niño estaba tomando una confianza extrema, ya se lo podía ver más extrovertido y, sobre todo, posesivo con respecto a lo que quería. Resultó ser que el niño era bastante celoso y no le gustaba mucho que sus papis compartan arrumacos cerca de él… para frustración de Esteban.

-¿Qué les trajo Santa?- Serenita, luego de ambientarse a estar lejos de su madre, ya estaba más animada y extrovertida. Ahora era común verla sonreír feliz.

-Mis papis y tíos me regalaron muchas cosas.- Neville estaba emocionado, nunca antes había recibido tantos regalos- Pero papi Armand me regaló una espada muy antigua… me dijo que iba a enseñarme a usarla ahora que regresamos a Londres.

-Creí que tu papi se llamaba Darío.- dijo Koji extrañado.

-Si, pero yo tengo dos papis. Esteban y Daro, ellos se quieren mucho.- sonrió.

Harry se removió incomodo en su asiento y miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien había escuchado eso. Por lo visto, sus tíos no habían advertido a Nev de que no dijera el asunto de los dos padres en la escuela. Aunque, por las caras de Koji y Serenita, la noticia no los impactaba tanto como papi Leo le había dicho.

-Oh… ¿Eso es porque tus verdaderos papis se fueron al cielo?

-Sip, y como ellos me adoptaron ahora tengo dos papis.

Tanto el oriental como la pelirroja ladearon la cabeza confundidos, fruncieron el ceño y luego sonrieron.

-Yo pienso que es genial, porque mi mami a veces me castiga y es mi papi quien me compra muchos juguetes. Si tienes dos papis, seguro has de tener muchos juguetes.- dijo Koji solemnemente.

Harry parpadeó al escuchar el razonamiento de su amigo. Tal vez no era necesario que siguiera escondiendo que él también tenía dos papis.

-¿Ese es el niño?

-Si, el moreno. Tiene unos increíbles ojos verdes y una cicatriz muy peculiar en su frente. Se llama Harry Leuchtenberg.

-¿Estás seguro de que sus padres van a poder pagarnos el dinero que vamos a pedir por el rescate?

-Seguro, el padre tiene un coche costosísimo y se viste como un estirado. No creo que alardee, se nota que tienen dinero…

-Perfecto… mañana mismo lo embaucaremos, lo haremos durante el recreo…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Ya era de noche y estaban próximos a acostarse, pero la sonrisa y las caricias que le prodigaba su pareja le decía que no iban a dormir enseguida. León dejó que su amante lo devorara de esa manera tan especial que tenía.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la cama y Lancelot lo depositó con delicadeza, besando cada rincón con infinita parsimonia, dejando rastro de su paso con marcas rojas que se formaban en la sensible piel de su _amour_. Iba desprendiendo la camisa del pijama y dejando besos húmedos. Cuando llegó a las tetillas se entretuvo más de la cuenta para poder dejarlas eróticamente erguidas, complacido por los jadeos que soltaba el pelinegro.

Lo despojo de su ropa por completo pensando que nunca se cansaría de admirar esa piel pálida, ese plano vientre y esos músculos bien puestos. Y la hombría de su amor era un deleite aparte. Se había sorprendido gratamente cuando encontró aquello, luego de convertirlo, estuvo satisfecho de su buen tino y no dudo en ningún momento en hacerlo su amante, a pesar de la reticencia inicial de León. También había encontrado que aparte de estar bien dotado físicamente, también lo estaba sexualmente. Los tímidos movimientos y los gemidos de Leo podían llegar a hacer que perdiera el control. No por nada buscaba nunca pelear con su petit, por temor a perder unas de esas espectaculares sesiones de sexo que tenían.

Una vez desnudos, Lancelot se ocupo de esa carne, metiéndosela entera en la boca y degustando cada rincón, lamiendo, besando y dando pequeñas succiones, obligando al otro a prolongar el máximo la eyaculación. Cuando sintió que León tomaba sus rubios cabellos para llevarlo al ritmo que necesitaba se dejó hacer, el más joven era delicado para todo y no temía ser asaltado por un desborde de placer. Eso sin contar que el no necesitaba respirar para vivir, lo cual descartaba el problema.

Solo bastaron unas pequeñas embestidas y el uso de sus dientes sobre el pene del pelinegro para que éste se corriera acompañado de un ronco gemido de placer. Lan saboreó el líquido y lamió toda esa larga extensión, ya que no quería dejar nada derrochado.

El rubio se incorporó y abrió las piernas de su amour, ubicando su hombría en la entrada del otro. Ellos no necesitaban de dilatación para iniciar el acto, ya que sus cuerpos estaban tan acostumbrados a estar unidos que cedían con facilidad. Llevaban cientos de años en ello…

-¡¡¡Papi Leo, hay un fantasma en mi habitación!!!- chilló Harry entrando como tromba en la habitación de sus papis, trayendo consigo al viejo Kero. Sin embargo, al ver la posición de sus padres: Papi Leo con cara horrorizada, desnudo y debajo de su papá con las piernas abiertas y la de su papi Lan, con cara resignada, desnudo y sosteniendo las piernas de su papi sobre sus caderas, enarcó una cejita.- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó olvidándose del motivo que lo trajo por unos momentos.

-Eh…- León miró a su hijo y luego a su pareja.- ¡Nada! ¡Nada!- exclamó con terror, empujando a Lancelot, que cayó con un sonido sordo en el frío piso. Tomó las sabanas con rapidez y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo de los ojos de su hijo.

-¡Auch!

-¿A que has venido, _petit chat_?- preguntó sin importarle que su amante estuviera tirado en el piso, con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry miró dudoso a su papi, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar el motivo de su miedo.

-¡Hay un fantasma en mi habitación, papi!- chilló haciendo un encantador puchero y saltando a la cama para abrazar con fuerzas a su papi.

-¡Oh, mi cielo!- murmuró con cariño acariciando la cabeza de desordenados cabellos.- Ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen.

-¡Pero yo escuche ruidos, papi Leo!- sollozó.- ¡Tengo miedo!

-No tengas miedo…- murmuró besando la mejilla de su pequeño.- Papi Leo está aquí para defenderte.

-¿Defenderlo de que?- gruñó Lancelot incorporándose del piso.- En esta casa no hay fantasmas y si los hubiera ya lo sabríamos.

-Pero nuestro hijo tiene miedo, Lancelot.- dijo mirándolo fríamente.- Y cúbrete, estás dando un espectáculo.

-¡Estoy en mi habitación!- exclamó enfadado.- ¡Puedo pasearme desnudo si quiero!

-¡No frente a Harry!

-¡Harry es un hombre, maldita sea! ¡No es la primera, ni última vez que va a ver un hombre en pelotas!

La pareja de vampiros se miraron con claro enfado. Lancelot se encontraba muy ofuscado por que lo habían interrumpido en la mejor parte y León no parecía compadecerse de él.

-Papi Lan… has dicho malas palabras.

Y aquello bastó para que la irritación de Le Rond creciera aún más. El brillo de sobreprotección sobre su hijo apareció y Lancelot se temió lo peor.

-Si tienes miedo puedes quedarte esta noche a dormir conmigo hijito.- sonrió al pequeño y luego fulminó con la mirada al rubio.- Papi Lan va a ir a tu habitación para comprobar que no haya ningún fantasma. De hecho… va a quedarse allá para estar seguros de que no vaya a aparecer en toda la noche.

-¡Bien papi!- exclamó feliz.

-¿Qué yo que…?- balbuceó el _Noble_ Vampiro.

-Que te vas de aquí,- siseó León en versión "madre".- vete a ver si no hay fantasmas en la habitación de mi hijo. Y de paso _quédate allí_ para asegurarte de que no aparezcan otras cosas.

-Pero…

-Papi Leo quero leche.

-Ya va cielo.- León sonrió a su hijo, tomó sus pantalones y se los puso.- Vamos a calentar tu leche y luego volvemos para acostarnos.- lo cargó en brazos y Harry bostezó acomodando su cabecita en el hombro de su papi.- ¿Y tú que estas esperando para ir a la habitación de mi hijo para asegurarte de que no haya fantasmas?- espetó antes de salir.

-¡ARGH!- Lancelot gritó frustrado. Rumiando su enojo se puso su pijama de seda y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de su… hijo. _El no tiene la culpa Lancelot_, se dijo para tranquilizarse. Estaba llegando cuando se topó con un furiosísimo Esteban. Enarcó una ceja mirando al otro vampiro, si su situación fuera otra estaría sonriendo socarrón. Pero no lo era… acababa ser echado de su propia habitación y no sentía ganas de burlarse de nadie.

-Monstruos debajo de la cama.- gruñó Esteban a la muda pregunta.

-Fantasmas.- suspiró Lancelot.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo llegaste tu papá estaba arriba de tu papi?- extrañado.

-Si… papi Leo me dijo que estaban dándose un beso de buenas noches y que dormían desnudos porque tenían calor.- medio incrédulo.

-Mmmhhh…- Neville frunció el ceño, la noche pasada hizo bastante frío, incluso cayó mucha nieve.- Debajo de mi cama había algo raro y yo tambien fui a buscar a mis papis. Ellos hacían sonidos raros y también estaban desnudos. Pero papi Daro dijo que como tenían frío entraban en calor estando pegaditos.

-Oh… ¿qué raros son, no?

-Sip.

Máximo, quien estaba acompañando a los niños durante su desayuno, mientras Lestat y Armand se _reconciliaban_ con sus respetivas parejas, rió quedamente al escuchar la conversación de los pequeños. Se imaginaba el rostro de Darío y León al tener que explicar semejante espectáculo y los nervios que habrán sentido esperando que sus hijos les creyeran.

-¿Tú también duermes desnudo en invierno, Lelito?

-No, Harry, yo duermo con pijama.

-

**-.Escuela privada Gravitation.-**

-

-Faltan cinco minutos para el recreo, Ash, trae la camioneta y estate atento, yo hablaré con el mocoso.

El timbre del último recreo no tardó en sonar y todos los niños corrieron despavoridos al patio. Como siempre, Harry, Neville, Serenita y Kôji fueron a jugar con las hamacas, turnándose para poder divertirse sanamente. Estando sus amigos atentos en sus cosas Harry noto como un cachorrito vagaba por el borde de la verja que daba a la calle. A él siempre le gustaron los animales y solo conocía lo de los vecinos o los que veía en el zoológico, así que se acercó al animalito para poder verlo de cerca.

-Hola.- saludó al cachorro, extendió unas de sus manos para acariciarlo, se sobresaltó cuando un hombre se apareció junto a él.

-Hola, me llamo Elio. ¿Te gusta el perrito?

-Si,- sonrió inocentemente.- ¿Es suyo?

-Así es… ¿no quieres verlo de más cerca?- sonrió.- Puedo ayudarte a pasar la cerca para que puedas cargar a mi cachorrito.

-No sé…- miró en dirección a la escuela, su maestra estaba consolando a un compañerito que se había caído.- se supone que no debo salir.

-Pero es solo para saludar a Poppy, nadie va a notarlo. Anda ven… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Harry, Señor.- el pequeño sonrió y extendió sus manitos para que el adulto lo ayudara a cruzar. Más se alteró cuando no fue dejado en el piso y mucho más cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca… luego ya no supo más…

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia, pero siendo los habitantes de la casa criaturas de la noche, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Inclusive Lancelot y León, quienes se habían reconciliado fogosamente luego de que el rubio llegara de dejar a ambos niños en la escuela. Lo mismo pasaba con la pareja del pelirrojo con cara de ángel y el chico de ojos violetas.

-_Mon amour…_

-¿Mmmhhh…?

-Ya va a ser hora de buscar a los niños… anda levántate y vístete.

-Tú y Darío no hacen más que explotarme.- dijo en falso reproche.

-Si pudiera caminar bajo el sol yo mismo iría a buscar a mi hijo.- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-León…- suspiró Lancelot obligando a esos ojos verdes a posarse en los suyos.- sabes que solo estaba bromeando, estoy gustoso de poder traer y llevar a esos niños de donde sea y lo sabes.

-Lo sé…- susurró.- Anda, vístete que no quiero que llegues tarde.

-Sus palabras son órdenes para mí, capitán.- se burló.

Ambos se vistieron, puesto que León debería preparar el almuerzo para cuando los niños llegaran. En el pasillo se encontraron a un sonriente Darío, con marcas bastante visibles en su cuello. Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta, León y Darío dispuestos a esperar a sus hijos.

-Hay mensajes en la contestadora.- murmuró Jazmín en un bostezo. Apretó el botón de PLAY para poder escuchar el mensaje.

-"Por favor Señores Leuchtenberg, cuando escuchen el mensaje comuníquense con la dirección de la escuela. Su hijo Harry ha desaparecido."

Esteban apenas tuvo tiempo de detener a León, quien ya se estaba abalanzando hasta la puerta de salida con la cara más pálida de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- reprendió con voz severa, luchando por no dejarlo escapar.

-¡¿Es que no escuchaste?!- chilló histérico.- ¡Mi hijo está perdido! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Afuera es un día soleado, León!

-¡No me importa! ¡Mi bebé me necesita!

-¡Suéltalo!- siseó Lancelot con voz peligrosa. Esteban asintió sin inmutarse, sabía que la furia en esos ojos no era dirigida a él.- León trata de serenarte.- pidió tomándolo delicadamente en sus brazos.

-¡No me pidas eso!- exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Harry está…

-No sabemos que es lo que esta pasando, yo iré al colegio y averiguare que es lo que en verdad ocurre. Espérame aquí mon amour… yo te traeré noticias cuanto antes.- besó sus labios y caminó hasta la puerta.- Traeré a Neville, Daro, Esteban, no se preocupen.

Jazmín se apresuró a llegar junto a León que se dejó caer lloroso al piso, preocupado por el destino que pudiera llegar a tener su hijo. Esteban también abrazó a su pareja al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Si algo le había pasado a cualquiera de los dos niños, sea quien sea, no se iba a librar de su furia.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No quero…- negó tapándose la boca con sus manitos.

-Vamos mocoso, pronto estarás con sus padres… come algo que no quiero que después te estés quejando.

-¡No! ¡Quiero ir con papi Leo y Lan!- dijo estrellando el plato que le ofrecían contra el piso.

Recibió una sonora bofetada por la impertinencia y fue jalado hasta una jaulita de metal para perros que había en la sucia habitación en donde estaban.

-Ahí te quedas mocoso, si no tienes hambre hoy, ya te daré algo mañana.

-No deberías tratarlo tan mal…

-Tsk, cuando recibamos el dinero ya no podrán reclamar por el estado en el que le devolvimos al niño.- espetó el hombre.

-¿Cuándo haremos el llamado?

-Esperaremos dos días… si están desesperados por ver a sus hijos, los idiotas pagan lo que sea.

-Bien.- el otro secuestrador solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión.

-

**-.Mansión de Vampiros.-**

-

Lancelot llegó con Neville en brazos, quien tenía signos de haber estado llorando. Darío se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerzas. Esteban se acercó a su pareja y Nev extendió una manito para que su papi Esteban se la tomara. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos besó la pequeña extremidad observando detalladamente el cuerpo del niño para ver si no estaba herido. Se tranquilizó al ver que solo estaba asustado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó León cuando su pareja se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Dicen que Harry desapareció durante el último recreo. Unos niños mayores dijeron que vieron como hablaba con un hombre que tenían un cachorro de perro, que lo tomó en brazos y lo desmayó de alguna forma…- inspiró al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo que abrazaba.- los pequeños corrieron a avisar a la maestra, pero ya era tarde… se lo habían llevado.

-Dioses…- gimió Jesse llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué haremos?- quiso saber Darío.

-Lo mejor es esperar a que sea de noche.- dijo Máximo que había llegado poco tiempo después de que Lancelot abandonara la casa, alertado por los gritos de León.- Me contactaré con los vampiros de la zona para que nos ayuden a buscar.

-En la escuela llamaron a la policía, estarán por llegar de un momento a otro. Preparen todo para que la casa parezca de gente normal…- dijo Lancelot.- tal vez ellos puedan darnos algunas pistas de donde encontrarlo.

Los demás vampiros asintieron. Darío y Esteban se retiraron con su hijo, puesto que el niño debería comer algo a pesar de todo. Máximo y Jazmín fueron los que se encargaron de hacer los contactos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado por el mutismo de su pareja.

-No.- susurró.- Solo voy a esperar que baje el sol para salir a buscar por cielo y tierra a mi petit chat.

-Yo te acompañaré, mon amour. No lo dudes.- murmuró estrechando el abrazo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Ya había pasado día y medio y Harry compartía su sándwich con su compañero de celda, el cachorro "Poppy" que era bastante revoltoso y comilón. El animalito le gustaba, pero no quería seguir encerrado en ese lugar, esa jaula era incomoda y solo podía esta sentado y la noche pasada no había podido dormir bien. Extrañaba mucho a su papi Leo y al resto de su familia. El _Señor malo_ (como le había bautizado) le había prohibido llorar si es que no quería que le diera otro golpe en su cuerpecito. Él, sabiamente, estaba obedeciendo sin rechistar.

-Esta noche haremos el llamado, no le despegues un ojo de encima. Voy a salir.

Ash esperó hasta que su cómplice se fuera para saltar del sillón e ir en busca de Harry, lo sacó de la jaula junto al cachorrito, sonriendo malicioso.

-Al fin se ha ido ese idiota. Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo, pequeño. Yo solo me voy a quedar con el botín de tu rescate, después de todo, fui yo el que te escogió como presa.

Sin entender nada, Harry cargó al perrito de raza Labrador de cuatro meses y salieron de la casa. Caminaron varios minutos hasta un callejón, donde Ash se entretuvo, al parecer, esperando a alguien o algo. Solo bastaron segundos para que una muchacha bastante delgada apareciera y besara con pasión al chico.

-¿Éste es…?- preguntó mirando al ceñudo Harry.

-Sip, este niño es nuestra mina de oro.

-Perfecto, vamos a casa.- estiró una mano, pero Harry la rechazó.

-No quero irme con ustedes, yo quero ir con papi Leo y papá Lan.- farfulló abrazando con fuerzas al perro.

-Toma mi mano y empieza a caminar si no quieres que te trate mal. Anda, toma mi mano.

-No quero.- dijo tozudo.

-Mocoso… has lo que te digo.

-¡No! ¡Yo quero a mi papi!- chilló lloroso.

-Maldita sea… pueden descubrirnos.- dijo Ash mirando alarmado para ambos lados del callejón.- Mejor lo drogamos con esto…- dijo sacando una pastilla, la llevó hasta la boca de Harry, pero este lo cerró con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvieron luchando hasta que la muchacha se hartó, sostuvo con fuerzas la cabeza de Harry y le tapó la nariz.

-¡No!- gruñó Harry al sentir la pastilla sobre su lengua y, ante la atónita mirada de los secuestradores, Harry Leuchtenberg desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Era de noche cuando el teléfono sonó en la Mansión, donde ya Atón, Ángelo y alelí se habían unido al grupo de vampiros preocupados por el desaparecido Ángel que residía en esa casa. León se encontraba siendo abrazado por Lancelot, pero su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo temblaba a causa del nerviosismo que lo recorría, ni las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos parecían ser suficientes para mitigar en algo el dolor que le causaba la situación.

-¿_Parle_…?- Ángelo fue quien contestó y todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras una sonrisa surcó su joven y hermoso rostro.- Encontraron al bambino.

Solo diez minutos bastaron para que Lancelot y León llegaran al departamento de Policía donde se hallaba el pequeño. Mientras Lancelot hablaba con el jefe de policía, León fue conducido hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Harry.

-Mi angelito…- murmuró con la voz estrangulada por las variantes sensaciones que recorrían su ser. Se acercó con cautela para estrechar el pequeño cuerpo dormido de su hijo, suspiró de alivio al poder sentir su calor.- ¿Harry…?

-No creo que lo escuche…- dijo el Jefe de Policía entrando junto a Lancelot. El rubio sonrió conmovido por la escena que presentaban su pareja e hijo y se acercó para besar la mejilla de Harry y acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó León.

-Lo han drogado, su hijo dormirá hasta mañana.

-¿Dro-Drogado…?- tartamudeó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus verdes ojos brillaban por la furia.

-Tranquilízate, mon amour. El Jefe aquí presente dice que harán lo imposible por hallar a los desgraciados que secuestraron a nuestro bebé.- sonrió.

-"_Se quienes son petit, nos encargaremos de ellos en cuanto te deje en casa"_

_-"Más te vale"._

-El Señor Leuchtenberg tiene razón, nos encargaremos de arrestar a esos desalmados.

-Eso espero.- murmuró León estrechando a Harry entre sus brazos.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

El policía asintió dejándoles libre el paso para que salieran de la habitación.

-¿Haddy va a venir ya, papi?- preguntó Neville, quien se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Esteban.

-Si, precioso, Harry ya va a venir para estar con nosotros.

-¿Y donde estaba Haddy, papi Esteban? ¿Por qué se fue?

-No lo sabemos, pero tío Lancelot seguro nos lo dice cuando llegue y, cuando lo haga… nos encargaremos de castigar a los Señores que se llevaron a tu primito.- sus pardos ojos se entrecerraron por la furia.

-Ya están llegando.- anunció Darío. Alzó a Neville para ir a recibirlos.

-

**.:.A la mañana siguiente.:.**

-

Se despertó sin llegar a abrir los ojos, le extrañó sentirse sobre una superficie cómoda y acolchonada, como la cama de sus papis. Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes sin poder creerse lo que su memoria corporal le decía. Cuando los terminó de abrir se encontró con otra mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con infinito amor y leve preocupación.

-¿Cómo estas, petit chat?

-¡Papi Leo!- chilló Harry abalanzándose sobre su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Mi vida!- exclamó estrechando quedamente el cuerpecito de Harry. Antes de acostarlo le había cambiado la ropa por su pijama y había notado las marcas de los golpes que esas bestias le propinaron.- Estaba tan preocupado… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo hambre, papi Leo.- susurró lloroso.- Los Señores malos no me dieron nada y también me pegaban si lloraba.

-Oh, Harry…- murmuró recordándose que ya su amour le había asegurado que esas _personas_ que se habían llevado a su hijo no volverían a ver otro amanecer. Atón, Esteban, Ángelo y él se habían hecho cargo de ello.- Voy a darte un baño y bajamos para que comas todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, pero llévame upa papi Leo, estoy cansado.- murmuró.

-Lo sé, petit, yo te voy a llevar upa a donde quieras.

-Ah, ¿ya estas despierto?

-¡Papi Lan!- los ojos de Harry brillaron al divisar la sonriente figura de su otro padre, en la puerta. Se removió en los brazos del moreno y Lancelot se apresuró a cargarlo en sus fuertes brazos.- ¡Te extrañe mucho, papi!

-Papi Lan también te extrañó tesoro… mucho.- murmuró.

Si no fuera porque él no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, probablemente se hubiese echado a llorar por estar abrazando ese pequeño cuerpo de nuevo. El había sufrido lo mismo que León durante las horas que el niño estuvo desaparecido, pero sabía que debía ser el más fuerte de los dos y contener a su pareja.

Lancelot y León se sonrieron y en ese momento comprendieron lo importante que era Harry para ambos y que lo amaban locamente.

-¡El perrito!- chilló Harry obligando a su papi Leo a que lo bajara. Ya estaba bañado y vestido con unos de sus tantos trajecitos de disfraces que le gustaba a su papi Leo comprarle. En ese momento Harry era un tierno oso panda de cuatro años.

-¡Haddy!- exclamó Neville, quien estaba jugando emocionado con el animalito. Se levantó para abrazar a su felpudo amigo.- ¡Que bueno que ya viniste! ¿De quien es este perito?

-Lo tenían los Señores malos que me enceraron en la jaula.- ojos furiosos de los vampiros.- Cuando me sacaron yo lo traje conmigo.- lo acarició.- ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros, papi Leo?

-Claro hijito, lo que tú quieras.

-¡Que bien!- chillaron los dos y se sentaron para jugar con el Labrador.

Lancelot terció la boca al escuchar esas palabras, ya se imaginaba que su hijo iba a pedir algo así y no pensaba que tener un perro en la casa fuera bueno. Pero, obviamente, no podían negarle nada a Harry luego de la situación traumática que había pasado y tampoco pensaba que León iba a permitirle eso.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ja… he estado algo cruel con Harry en este chap y el anterior XD En fin… yo sé que lo diálogo mental entre los Vamps no es canon, pero como este fic es un AU puedo permitirme estas pequeñas cosas ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alalí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	9. Una visita para el ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: Una visita para el ángel.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Neville corría junto a Beto (ese era el nombre que Harry había escogido para el cachorro de Labrador), mientras su primo pelinegro contaba hasta treinta, era una mañana soleada y Lelo Máximo los vigilaba desde una ventana donde el sol no podía penetrar.

Era increíble que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde que el castaño niño se uniera a la familia. Ambos pequeños ahora contaban con seis años y vaya que lo demostraban. Sus energías parecían ser infinitas, así como sus ansias por el conocimiento. Los dos eran extremadamente curiosos y eso complacía enormemente al vampiro más viejo, ya que ninguno de sus otros compañeros compartía su amor por los libros.

Los niños habían demostrado tener cada uno su propia personalidad… bastante distintas una de la otra. Neville Zallio era bastante celoso y posesivo con ambos padres, característica que todos atribuían a la pérdida temprana de sus padres, que le hacía tener miedo de volver a quedarse sin ellos. Por otro lado, conservaba su timidez y algo de la inseguridad que poseía antes de venir a vivir con ellos, pero era ya más extrovertido que antes. Aunque, Máximo notaba que Neville podía llegar a ser muy parecido a Esteban, porque si bien era Darío quien lo consentía y tomaba el trabajo de "madre" era con el castaño con quien el pequeño tenía más afinidad.

Harry, por otro lado, seguía siendo el ángel consentido de todos. El niño podría hacerte feliz con solo una sonrisa, con un pestañeo de sus hermosos ojos o con esos encantadores pucheros que copiaba de su papi Lan, y cuando enarcaba su cejita… podría derretirte en cuestión de segundos. El pequeño era muy cariñoso y, a pesar de ser muy consentido, no daba indicios de que pudiera llegar a ser caprichoso, ni mucho menos arrogante. Ese niño era especial, todos los días se alegraba de que formara parte de sus vidas. Ya que ésta era de lo más aburrida antes de que ambos llegaran, ahora, con los niños allí, todos los días tenían algo emocionante que compartir.

-¿En que piensas, lelito?

-En que estoy muy contento de que estés con nosotros, Harry.- murmuró sonriente mientras se agachaba a tomarlo en sus brazos.- ¿Y Nev?

-Se ha escondido muy bien con Beto. Ayúdame, lelito.- hizo un puchero.

Máximo sonrió divertido.

-Pero sabes que no puedo salir al sol.

-Ellos están dentro de la casa… por eso vine a buscarte. ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó con sus ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa que lo convenció enseguida.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

_Eres un verdadero ángel para nosotros pequeño… tú y Neville nos han traído algo que nadie jamás pensó que un vampiro pudiera llegar a tener. Paz y felicidad._

_-_

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No deberíamos estar aquí, Haddy.- murmuró Neville mirando con aprensión hacia la puerta.

-Solo buscamos el libro y nos vamos Neville.- susurró igual de acojonado.

-¿Para que necesitamos ese libro? Tenemos muchos otros que el lelo nos dio para leer.

-Pero yo quiero volver a leer este, me gusta mucho las historias de magos.

-Bueno…- dijo un tanto dudoso.- ¿Lo alcanzas?

-Casi…- gimió estirando su mano lo más que podía.

Ambos niños estaban en la Biblioteca de la casa, un lugar donde Máximo les tenía prohibido entrar, porque sabía que sus preciados libros podrían tener un destino funesto si ambos decidían jugar con ellos. Harry estaba arriba de una silla estirando todo lo que daba su pequeño cuerpo de seis años, pero aún así el dichoso libro estaba muy alto. Se estiró un poco más y la silla se tambaleó un poco.

Neville chilló un "Cuidado", pero fue inútil… el respaldo de la silla tocó el precioso jarrón que estaba junto a ese estante de libros y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos. Los niños intercambiaron una mirada de terror.

Harry saltó de la silla y, junto con su primo, se acercaron hacia el jarrón para evaluar los daños. No había forma de repararlo ni ocultar el desastre.

-Nos espera un duro castigo.- musitó Neville.

-Oh, no… no…no.- gimió.- Ese es el jarrón preferido de la abelita.- unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba para tomar unos de los trozos en sus manos.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Haddy.

El niño de cabello azabache hizo una mueca y pensó en como se llegaría a sentir su querida abuela Alelí y se le escapó un sollozo. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-Haddy mira…- escuchó la voz estrangulada de Neville y abrió los ojos.

Ante la incredulidad de ambos, fueron testigos de cómo el enorme jarrón se iba armando pieza por pieza. Se rearmó hasta quedar como nuevo, solo dos partes le faltaban y eran los trozos en las manos de Harry, los cuales empezaron a temblar y él los soltó asustado. Cuando terminaron de encajarse el jarrón se incorporó solo, dejando espantados a los niños.

-¿Q-Qué fue e-eso?

-No sé, Nev… pero mira…- se levantó del suelo y se acercó al jarrón. Casi con miedo y reverencia posó una de sus manitos por el objeto.- está como nuevo.

Se giró para sonreír a su primo y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos niños respingaron y soltaron un chillido al ser descubiertos tan de repente.

-¡Papi!- chilló Neville ceñudo.- No nos asustes así.

-Perdón.- entrecerró sus ojos.- Quiero saber que hacían en este lugar que tienen prohibido entrar.

-¡Tío Esteban!- gritó Harry emocionado.- ¡No lo vas a creer cuando lo escuches!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Estas seguro, Albus?

-No, Minerva, de lo que te estoy hablando son solo suposiciones.

-¿Entonces, no puede ser él?

-Todo puede ser posible. Detectamos esa magia hace tan solo una semana, los miembros de la Orden han estado reuniendo información desde entonces. Algo muy raro ocurre en esa casa, muchas personas van y vienen… pero de algo si estamos seguros, hay dos niños de seis años viviendo con ellos. Y uno de esos pequeños podría ser el que estamos buscando.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Trataré de reunir más información, una vez que me traigan toda la analizaré y yo mismo voy a hacerle una visita a los residentes de esa casa.

-¿Hay probabilidad de que sean Mortífagos?- preguntó con aprensión.

-No, pero algo me dice que las personas que viven allí no son personas normales.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eso, mi querida Minerva, te lo diré más adelante.- sonrió.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Sigue allí?- preguntó Jazmín acercándose por la espalda hacia Ángelo.

-No, hace _molto_ que se fueron…

-Esto es muy raro, no se porque Lancelot no quiere que le digamos nada a León. Él debe saber que han estado vigilándonos.

-No podemos actuar inconscientemente, tenemos que saber que quieren con _noi_ primero. Y en cuanto a León… sabes bien que desde el secuestro del _ragazzo_ esta paranoico, es _migliore_ que no sepa nada.

-Espero que no pase nada malo.- suspiró- Estamos tan bien así…

Ángelo asintió a sus palabras, conciente de que no todo siempre era miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo teniendo a esos dos niños allí. Pero lo del secuestro de Harry solo iba a pasar una vez, ahora todos estaban alertas, no iba a volver a permitir que el ángel volviera a pasar por una experiencia como esa. Él, sobre todo, era quien más alerta estaba, porque le tenía un cariño muy especial a Harry.

Unos cuantos días pasaron y los niños se encontraban haciendo su tarea de la escuela, era fin de semana y estaban terminando todo para poder irse a jugar con Beto y sus múltiples juguetes.

-Papi… ¿me ayudas con estas sumas?

-Claro, mi cielo.- León sonrió a su hijo y lo alzó para sentarlo en sus piernas. Miró el cuaderno con la deformada letra de su pequeño.- ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Lancelot sonrió y abandonó el salón donde los niños hacían las tareas. Caminó hasta llegar a su despacho privado, allí ya lo esperaban Esteban, Ángelo y Máximo.

-¿Lograron averiguar algo?- fue lo primero que preguntó al sentarse.

-Nada concreto.- dijo Esteban con una mueca de fastidio.- Me arriesgo mi cuello a que son magos. Estoy seguro que ellos deben tener algún tipo de detector para la magia.

-No creo que la magia que utilizo Harry para reparar el jarrón haya sido mucha.- comentó Marius.

-Pero esos magos han de estar buscando a mi hijo desde que desapareció…

-Entonces debemos estar alertas, llamaré al resto para que vengan a la casa. Por si las dudas.- murmuró Máximo retirándose del lugar.

-¿Crees que tratarán de quitarnos a los _ragazzos_?- preguntó Ángelo haciendo una mueca.

-Que lo intenten.- gruñó Esteban.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los niños se encontraban correteando por toda la casa, mientras Beto los miraba desde su cómoda posición en el sillón de la sala. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y bufaba, ya que los niños no lo dejaban dormir con sus gritos y chillidos.

Se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar como sonaba el timbre de la casa. Generalmente, nadie llamaba a la puerta de su Mansión, porque todos sus tíos tenían llave y otras visitan no solían tener. Harry hizo una mueca y se adelantó hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Un anciano con expresión sorprendida fue con lo que se encontró. Enseguida el adulto sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Tenía una larga barba blanca ligeramente veteada de gris, usaba unos anteojos en forma de media luna y sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, tanto como los de su papi Lan. Increíblemente, este señor no le inspiraba desconfianza, y eso que le tenían prohibido hablar con extraños desde que pasara lo de su secuestro.

-Hola.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry, señor. ¿Y usted?

-Así que Harry.- sonrió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y necesito hablar con algún adulto de la casa.

-Mmmhhh…- frunció el ceño.- ¿Quiere hablar con alguno de mis papis?

Albus lució ligeramente sorprendido y asintió.

-Me gustaría, ¿puedes llamarlo?

-Claro, ¿espera aquí?

-¿Quién es, Haddy?

Ahora la sorpresa del anciano director fue mayúscula, sino se equivocaba ese niño era…

-¿Y quién es este precioso pequeño?

-Es mi primito Neville.- dijo Harry solemne. Neville sonrió y miró con curiosidad al anciano que vestía unas extrañas ropas azules llenas de estrellas doradas y rojas.

-Un gusto conocerte… Neville.- saludó luego de recuperarse del shock. _Estaba buscando una aguja en un pajar y he encontrado a dos._

-Voy a buscar a papi León, Nev. Quédate con el señor.- Harry sonrió y corrió despavorido al estudio de sus padres.

León y Lancelot aprovechaban esos cortos períodos de tiempo en que su pequeño jugaba para compartir arrumacos. Así que ahora el pelinegro se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio mientras Lancelot vagaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios se pegaban de tal manera que pareciera que pronto iban a sangrar por la pasión que estaban desbordando. León gemía al sentir las caricias y se aferraba a su pareja como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Papi!- la sonrisa de Harry se borró al ver como sus padres se besaban, su ceñito se frunció y cruzó los brazos enfurruñado.- Papi…- Nada, los adultos seguían a lo suyo. Gruñó molesto.- ¡¡¡PAPI LEÓN!!!

Ambos vampiros respingaron y se separaron alarmados.

-¿Qué pasa, petit chat?- preguntó asustado el vampiro de ojos verdes.

-Te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso.- masculló aún enfurruñado.

-Lo siento, tesoro. Yo…

-Estábamos ocupados, papi Lan tenía ganas de besar todo el cuerpo de tu papi León. Cuando la pasión nubla nuestras mentes perdemos noción de lo que nos rodea.- sonrió socarrón. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión asesina de su pareja.

-No le hagas caso a tu papá, mi cielo. ¿Qué querías?

Harry respingó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Afuera hay un señor que quiere hablar contigo papi León. Dijo que se llama Albus y se viste muy raro.- sonrió recordando la túnica del anciano.

Los rostros de los padres del pequeño se tornaron serios de repente. Desde que adoptaron a Harry como su hijo, decidieron investigar más acerca del Mundo Mágico y Albus Dumbledore era un personaje muy conocido en ese mundo.

-¿Dónde está ese señor, hijo?- preguntó seriamente el rubio.

-Está en la entrada con Neville.- anunció sonriente.

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-Harry, quiero que busques a tu lelo y a tío Esteban, diles que tenemos visitas.

-Si, papi León.- dijo asintiendo fervientemente.

Dumbledore se mantenía apacible ante las miradas sospechosas y fulminantes que estaba recibiendo. Cuando los vampiros padres del niño de la cicatriz en forma de rayo lo vieron, lo saludaron fríamente y lo invitaron a entrar a la sala de invitados, mandando a Neville a buscar a Harry. Jesse se iba a hacer cargo de cuidarlos mientras hablaban con su invitado.

-¿Qué es lo que desea de nosotros?- espetó León.

-Hace algunos años ocurrió una desgracia en el mundo que yo vivo. Murieron personas que yo quería mucho, pero sus hijos sobrevivieron… aunque… ambos se reportaron perdidos, uno antes que el otro: Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter.- mirada significante. León y Darío se tensaron en sus asientos.- Los hemos buscado por todos lados y hace poco percibimos una pequeña manifestación de magia, como la de un niño y decidimos investigar como suele hacerse en estos casos. Esa investigación me trajo a su casa, señores. Y creo que mi búsqueda ha terminado…

-Nada de lo que haga me va a apartar de mi hijo, espero que tenga en cuenta eso.- murmuró Esteban peligrosamente.

-Los niños no le pertenecen.

-A usted tampoco.- gruñó Lancelot.

-Los niños son magos… deben vivir con los suyos.

-Mire… _señor_. Harry es **mi** hijo y yo lo he criado todo este tiempo, porque, literalmente, su tío me lo regaló. Los _suyos,_ como usted los llama, lo dejaron tirado en un parque donde yo me lo encontré y me pertenece desde que su tío Dursley me dijo que no quería saber nada de él.

Albus alzó ambas cejas sorprendido por ese detalle.

-Pensé que los tíos de Harry no sabían nada de él.

-Yo me encargué de eso.- siseó León.

-Entonces mis suposiciones son ciertas.- acarició su barba mirando detalladamente al vampiro que lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Ustedes no son humanos.

-Somos vampiros. Vampiros antiguos.- dijo Máximo tranquilamente.

-Creía que eran solo una leyenda.- comentó algo acojonado por estar rodeado de esos seres. Albus Dumbledore tampoco era inmune a nada.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de que la gente crea eso. Mi nombre es Lancelot Leuchtenberg, un importante noble entre los Vampiros y padre de Harry, ya que él lleva mi apellido y no pienso dejar que nos los quite.

-Supongo que no podría llegar a pedirles mucho. Por lo poco que vi ambos niños están perfectamente bien y muy felices.

-Nos hemos encargado de alejarlos de todo lo que pudiera dañarlos. Neville vivía en un orfanato y se la pasaba de casa en casa con gente que le daba retazos de su amor. Aquí lo tiene a raudales.- dijo Darío mirando mal a Dumbledore. Por dentro estaba aterrorizado de que su pequeño pudiera ser separado de él. Aunque, según investigaciones, su hijo no tenía a nadie que pudiera reclamar su tenencia.

-Aún así, no puedo consentir en que los conviertan… en lo que son ustedes.

Los vampiros lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-No tenemos pensado hacerlo. Ellos van a vivir como humanos.- comentó Esteban, luego sonrió.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, si ellos nos lo piden, terminen siendo uno más de nosotros.

-Queremos que sea su decisión.- dijo Máximo.

-¿Y sobre sus condiciones de magos?

-No les vamos a decir nada.- sentenció León.

-No puedes hacer eso.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.- A la edad de once años su magia se va a presentar a raudales y es cuando deben asistir a la escuela para que sepan como manejarla. Yo mismo soy director de la escuela para magos de Inglaterra. Me encargaré personalmente de enviarles sus cartas de invitación antes de 1 de septiembre de 1991. Ellos deben aprender a controlar su magia.

-¿Por qué? Están mejor así.- refunfuñó León.

-La magia tiende a salirse de control en los niños. Corren peligro si no se les enseña apropiadamente y en el caso de Harry…- suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro petit?

-Supongo que saben cual fue la causa de que los Potter hayan muerto. Harry es alguien muy importante para el Mundo Mágico. Alguien con una magia infinita y poderosa, alguien que tiene la vida marcada.- se lamentó.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó León con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ustedes son sus… padres?- cuestionó mirando a León y Lancelot, ellos asintieron- Supongo que entonces deben saber porque ocurrió todo aquello. El destino de Harry ha sido profetizado…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Tú sabes quien era ese señor, tía Jazmín?

La vampiresa se mordió el labio inferior mirando con aprensión los rostros curiosos de los niños.

-No, Harry. No lo conozco.

-¿Qué crees que quiera con mis papis?

-Tal vez desea… vender algo.- mintió muy poco convincente.

-No creo.- dijo Neville mirándola con sospecha.- Se viste bien raro, es muy amable y me regaló caramelos de limón.- dijo sacando los dulces de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Harry brillaron y tomo unos cuantos caramelos que le ofrecía su primo.

-La verdad es que no sé que quiere, pequeños. Mejor sigamos jugando a colorear sus libros. Ya después les preguntaremos a los demás que quería ese señor.- murmuró para si.

-

**-.Sala de invitados.-**

-

-Por los dioses.- musitó León más pálido de lo normal.

-Lord Voldemort se enteró de ello, aunque solo sabía la primera parte, pero aún así busco a los Potter para matarlos y asegurarse de que no tenía enemigos que pudieran serle de estorbo en el futuro. Grueso error… evidentemente.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que es Harry el de esa profecía?- quiso saber Máximo.

-No lo sabía hasta que vi a Harry aquella fatídica noche. Esa cicatriz en su frente… despide magia oscura en forma leve. Sino me equivoco allí impactó una maldición muy poderosa. La Maldición asesina llamada "Avada Kedavra"…

-Pero ese hechizo es mortal.- dijo Máximo confundido.- Siempre me pregunte como es que él…

-Magia de protección antigua. Su madre, Lily Evans Potter,- León se removió incomodo al escuchar el nombre de la verdadera madre de su niño- invocó una magia bastante poderosa antes de morir, que lo protegió de recibir la maldición de lleno. Por ello el _Avada_ dejó una cicatriz. La cual "lo marca como su igual". ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

-El mismo Voldemort hizo que Harry se convirtiera en su Némesis al lanzarle la maldición.- dijo Esteban asombrado.

-Exacto, ésta no lo mato, sino que hizo que se cumpliera la profecía.- suspiró.- Quiero que sepan que estoy seguro que ese no fue el final definitivo de ese ser, estoy seguro de que anda por allí, buscando como regresar.

-Dios, ¿dice que puede estar allá afuera esperando para atacar a mi bebé?- gimió León.

-Es lo más probable.- murmuró.

El pelinegro miró con aprensión a su pareja y Lestat estrechó más el abrazo con el que lo mantenía sujeto por la cintura.

-Somos seres poderosos León, no debes temer porque un loco quiera hacerle daño a Harry. No vamos a permitirlo.

-Tiene razón.- Albus sonrió.- Creo que es una ventaja que ambos niños estén con ustedes, alejados de toda aquella locura. Sin embargo, no es bueno que no sean conciente de lo que son.

-Pensábamos hacerlo en su momento.- comentó Máximo.- Yo mismo iba a ser el encargado, he estado instruyéndome al respecto.

-Me parece muy bien, ellos deben saber lo que son y quienes son, ya que cuando asistan al colegio van a ser muy conocidos por todos.

-Harry…- León tragó saliva.- él no sabe que no es nuestro hijo.

Silencio.

-¿Cree que nació de uno de ustedes?

-Más bien creo que nunca se planteó lo del nacimiento. Esas cosas aún no le preocupan y no tiene en claro que el concepto de una madre. Ha vivido rodeado de parejas homosexuales, es lo único que conoce de parejas románticas.- explicó Lancelot.

-Oh… ¿Ustedes temen decirle que no es su hijo?

-Ni siquiera sabe que somos vampiros.- susurró León.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró. A pesar que sabía que esas personas eran muchísimo más viejos que él, tenían ciertas actitudes infantiles.

-Eso corre por cuenta de ustedes. Yo solo les digo que pueden quedarse con los niños, con la condición de que los dejen asistir a Hogwarts. Es importante para ellos aprender a controlar la magia.

-Si aceptamos ese acuerdo… ¿promete no interceder en la crianza hasta que vayan al colegio ese?- quiso saber Darío.

-Si prometen decirle toda la verdad y llevarlos a Hogwarts después de que reciban sus cartas, esta será la única vez que me vean hasta entonces.

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos. Muy en el fondo, sabían que no podían tenerlos ocultos para siempre y, sobre todo, que necesitaban aprender como controlar su magia. El trato era bueno, porque se aseguraban de que nadie quisiera arrebatarles a los niños y se libraban de tener que batallar por ellos.

-¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no intervendrá?- preguntó Esteban con sospecha.

-Les daré mi promesa de mago. Es algo muy valioso en mi mundo, si llego a incumplir mi palabra me espera la muerte.- sonrió.

-Yo aceptó.- sentenció Darío.

Los demás presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Solo Le Rond estaba reticente y pensativo.

-¿Mon amour?

-Está bien.- suspiró.- Tendrá a Harry en su colegio cuando cumpla los once años. Pero tenga en cuenta que no voy a permitir que nadie lo lastime, estando allá contara con toda nuestra protección. Ellos son partes de nosotros y no solo deberá aceptar a Harry en su mundo de magos, sino también a nosotros: Los Vampiros Antiguos.

-Me parece bien.- se levantó de su asiento.- Creo que el destino hizo bien en cruzarlos en el camino de esos niños, ya que fue muy cruel cuando eran unos bebés.

-Nos encargaremos de hacerlos felices. No se preocupe.- masculló Lancelot.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Para las que querían saber como iban las cosas en el Mundo Mágico, acá les dejo más datos, con la participación especial del querido Dumbly XD

¡La familia Malfoy vuelve en le chap que viene!

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

-

**-/-**


	10. Un nuevo ángel y anteojos

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 10: Un nuevo ángel y anteojos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**.:.Un año antes.:.**

-

Remus suspiró cansado y besó la cabeza recién bañada de Draco antes de levantarse de la cama. A sus cinco añitos, Draco Malfoy era un niño demasiado hiperactivo, ese día en especial él tuvo que correrlo por toda la casa para poder darle un baño antes de su siesta. El rubito solía obedecerlo en todo, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera jugar de vez en cuando, y correr para que su niñero lo alcance, era uno de sus juegos preferidos.

Lupin pensaba que había ocurrido en el mismo instante en que vio a ese niño llorando frente a la puerta de su antiguo trabajo, si… fue en ese momento que se enamoró del niño y ahora no veía su vida sin él. El licántropo sabía que eso estaba mal, porque en cualquier momento el podría ser separado del niño, o cuando Draco entrara a Hogwarts sus servicios ya no iban a ser necesarios. Remus solía deprimirse cuando pensaba en eso, porque iba a echar en falta estar cerca de ese pequeño a quien ya sentía como suyo. Tanto como lo hacía con el padre. De a poco, Lucius había demostrado que tener que hacerse cargo de su hijo tan repentinamente, gracias a la muerte de su esposa, habían hecho que su personalidad difiera mucho del bastardo Mortífago que era antes de eso.

El castaño no solo se torturaba pensando en que la separación de Draco le dolería, sino que también lo haría el separarse de Lucius Malfoy, del hombre del cual estaba enamorado.

Suspiró y caminó hasta los estantes de la ropa del niño y comenzó a acomodar mejor el desastre que tuvo que hacer para poder buscar un pijama que le quedara al rubito. Recordándose que tendría que comprarle ropa más grande.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de su _jefe_? Remus no estaba del todo seguro. Fue casi como una epifanía. Una noche Lucius había tenido invitados a la casa y una mujer se había pegado más de la cuenta al rubio y Lupin vio todo rojo. Cuando se recuperó de su ataque de celos se dio cuenta de esa actitud la tenía desde hace bastante, pero que no era hasta ahora que caía en cuenta de que estaba enamorado. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que Draco se había dado cuenta! ¡Todos los días su pequeño le preguntaba cuando se iba a poner de novio con su papi! Lo único que él podía hacer era enrojecer, negar todo y cambiar rápidamente de tema. ¡Moriría de vergüenza su Lucius lo encontraba hablando de eso con el niño!

-¿Draco ya esta dormido?

Respingó al oír la pregunta y se aguanto en soltar una exclamación de susto. Respiró varias veces antes de darse vuelta para enfrentar al otro hombre. Esta vez tuvo que reprimir un jadeo al ver la figura impecablemente vestida de Malfoy, quien llevaba una de sus acostumbradas túnicas de trabajo negras, pero estas eran más elegantes, haciendo resaltar su belleza y porte aristocráticos.

-Si, hace algunos segundos conseguí que se durmiera.- susurró- No te esperaba tan temprano en casa, Malfoy.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Lucius, Remus, ya llevas un año en mi casa. ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que me llames por mi nombre?- sonrió de medio lado.

Las mejillas del Gryffindor se tiñeron levemente.

-Lo siento, supongo que me cuesta acostumbrarme. Después de todo sigues siendo mi jefe, te debo cierta clase de respeto.

-Tú cuidas de mi hijo,- murmuró acercándose un poco al cuerpo del castaño, haciendo que las alarmas de éste se encendieran.- y pensé que teníamos cierta clase de… camaradería.- dijo sedosamente.

Remus retrocedió dos pasos al ver que su espacio personal era invadido y cerró con algo de rudeza el cajón de la cómoda de Draco.

-Yo…- tragó saliva nerviosamente al ver la mueca en los labios del rubio.- haré lo que pueda… Lucius.

-Bien,- asintió satisfecho y miró la cama donde su pequeño descansaba- me pregunto si querías acompañarme a tomar el té en mi despacho.

-Eh… ¿ahora?

-Por supuesto, no sabemos cuanto tiempo dormirá este diablillo. Acompáñame Remus, no voy a morderte.- sonrió misteriosamente.- Si es que a eso le tienes miedo.

El mas joven sintió sus mejillas arder y asintió en dirección del Slytherin antes de salir de la habitación del infante dormido.

**-**

**-.Despacho privado de Lucius.-**

-

Se sentaron con calma alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té. Enseguida, una de los tantos elfos domésticos de la Mansión les sirvió todo lo necesario. Remus estaba nervioso, desde hace un tiempo hasta acá su querido jefe tenía una actitud extraña para con él. No era tonto, se daba cuenta que Lucius le mandaba una sonrisas coquetas y palabras en doble sentido. Sin embargo, no entendía porque era justamente él el receptor de esa… seducción. Habiendo tantas personas mucho mejor que él en el ambiente donde el rubio se manejaba, no se explicaba porque hacia eso. Claro, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que quisiera un polvo rápido, algo que, indudablemente, entristecía al castaño.

Lucius, por otro lado, ya tenía claro lo que quería. Necesitaba sentir a Remus cerca de él y no solo como un empleado. Su necesidad se presentaba desde hace bastante, probablemente desde el mismo momento en que vio a Lupin con su hijo aquella vez que se había perdido. Su belleza lo había impactado y ahora que conocía su personalidad… solo pensamientos eróticos venían a su mente cuando pensaba en él.

-Entonces, Remus… ¿todo bien con mi hijo?

El castaño estaba algo nervioso, pero hablar de Draco era su fuerte. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y comenzó:

-Oh si,- sonrisa radiante- ya te he dicho que es un chico muy despierto, la otra vez…

_Una hora más tarde…_

-Ah y… hay que comprarle algunas ropas nuevas, está muy crecido y necesita cambiar su guardarropa.

-Ya sabes adonde ir…

-Si, mañana mismo salimos.- dejó su tercera taza en la mesa y se levantó.- Voy a ver si ya ha despertado.

-No creo que lo haya hecho.- se apresuró a decir Lucius, caminado para estar frente a Remus. El castaño se ruborizó y retrocedió dos pasos.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Na-Nada Malfoy, yo…

-Ssshhh…- lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Los ojos del Gryffindor se abrieron como platos, está demás decir que ellos no acostumbraban a tener contacto físico.- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

Remus tragó saliva y asintió sin apartarse del toque del rubio. Más sin embargo, eso importante no fueron palabras, más bien un dulce beso provenientes de los labios finos de Malfoy. Luego de superar la sorpresa, el castaño fue respondiendo torpemente al beso. Sintió como el Slytherin rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y él se vio en la necesidad de pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello contrario.

Se besaron por largos minutos, disfrutando de ese primer (pero no último) beso entre ambos. Degustando, mordisqueando y jugando con sus lenguas.

-Te quiero, Remus…- susurró Lucius cuando finalmente se separaron.- Deseo que iniciemos una relación.

-

**.:.Tiempo actual.:.**

-

-Lucius…- se escuchó un jadeo.- aquí no…- nuevo jadeo.- Draco podría vernos.

-El está muy entretenido jugando con los chicos de Nott y Crabbe, no creo que se aparezcan por aquí.- gruñó el rubio antes de volver a atacar el cuello del otro.

-Pe-Pero…- Remus soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como su erección era encontrada por la mano de su pareja.- estamos en medio del pasillo.

-Quiero sentirte ahora.- siseó Malfoy, comenzando a masturbar a su amante.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo había pasado apresuradamente. Ahora el niño de la casa ya contaba con seis años de edad y estaba, si es que era posible, más apegado a su niñero, tanto que, cuando su padre no estaba con ellos, el rubito insistía en llamar "papi" a Remus. Decir que se había puesto feliz con la noticia de que su padre y Lupin se habían hecho pareja, era decir poco. Había chillado y abrazado a ambos como si acababan de decirle que la Navidad se adelantaba.

La noche de Halloween era ese día y la Mansión Malfoy estaba revolucionada. Como todos los años, Lucius hacía una fiesta para celebrar este día. Los elfos eran excelentemente dirigidos por Remus, quien se encargada de controlar que todo quedara impecable. Él aún tenía algo de incomodidad al estar rodeado de esos sangres puras de Alta Sociedad. Su relación con Malfoy era secreta para esa gente y Remus entendía, pero eso no quitaba el dolor de saber que se debía a que el rubio no quería que sus _amigos_ se enteraran que él se acostaba con alguien de su estatus social.

Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su relación con Lucius era hermosa y estaba mejor así, sin que esos estirados lo miraran con mayor desdén que ya lo hacían; si es que se llegaban a enterar que se acostaba con su jefe. El debería estar esa noche trabajado como el niñero que era, ya que no solo Draco iba a estar en la fiesta, sino el resto de sus amiguitos.

-Papi Rem… ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con mi papi?

Suspiró y conectó miradas con su niño. Sonrió con ternura al ver la ansiedad en esos preciosos ojos grises. Esta no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, de hecho, esa pregunta se venía repitiendo desde hace meses… _todos los días_. Y después de muchas respuestas que no satisficieron al pequeño, Remus solo encontraba una respuesta que hacia que el niño lo dejara tranquilo por unos minutos.

-No sé, Draco. Cuando él me lo pida…

Así le tiraba la pelota a Lucius, aunque él no estaba seguro si es que Draco le preguntaba lo mismo a su padre.

-¿Si yo te lo pido por él no es lo mismo?

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de vestir al niño.

-No, no es lo mismo. Si tú me lo pides tendría que casarme contigo.- enarcó una ceja- ¿Prefieres que sea tu papi o tu esposo?

Draco pestañeo, era obvio que él no había llegado a esa conclusión. Frunció el ceño unos momentos y después sonrió.

-¡Mi papi!- chilló saltando de la cama para rodear el cuello de Remus con sus bracitos e instarlo a que lo cargara.

Así, juntos y agrazados, bajaron a la fiesta.

Jadeos de sorpresa se pudieron escuchar cuando Remus entró con Draco en brazos. El castaño estaba hermoso, con una túnica color chocolate que le había comprado su pareja especialmente para ese día, y, en conjunto con el rubio vestido de verde botella, eran una estampa admirable. Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver el impacto que causaba su amante en esos estirados que tenía que llamar amigos.

Draco fue bajado al piso y enseguida tomó la mano de su niñero para llevarlo hasta donde estaban los niños. A todos ellos les gustaba jugar junto con el Señor Lupin, porque él inventaba juegos muy divertidos o le contaba cuentos muy ingeniosos, con su melodiosa voz.

-El tal Lupin ha causado una gran atención entre los presentes.- comentó la viuda de Zabini, sonriendo de lado.

-Es hermoso, sin duda.- Lucius asintió despreocupadamente.

-Así es, escuché por ahí que algunos deseaban hacerles cosas malas.- sonrió maliciosa- Si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Ya la cena había pasado y Remus caminaba hasta el salón para buscar algo de beber. El estuvo entreteniendo a los niños en el salón de juego y necesitaba refrescarse. Sin embargo, la conversación llamó su atención y decidió escuchar furtivamente.

-¿Esos sangre pura fijándose en mi empleado?- siseó el rubio con desdén, sintiendo como los celos retorcían sus tripas.

-Como lo oyes, pero no creo que lo quieran para más que una noche de placer. Tipos como tu empleado solo sirven para una sola noche.

-Ni para eso.- gruñó Malfoy.- Sería demasiado deshonroso para alguno de nosotros rebajarse a pasar una noche con un Gryffindor mestizo y pobre.

Se pudo escuchar el ruido de algo cayéndose. Ambos giraron sus cabezas y vieron como Remus estaba agachado poniendo en su lugar una figura de bronce que había caído. La sangre de Lucius se heló y la sonrisa de la viuda de Zabini no podía ser más satisfecha y maliciosa.

-Perdón…- murmuró el castaño y abandonó el lugar a grandes zancadas.

El rubio lo vio irse inseguro de que sentir al ver los ojos brillantes de su amante por las lágrimas contenidas, era evidente que había escuchado todo lo que hablaban. Pero él no podía ir tras él para darle explicaciones, para decirle que solo decía eso para que nadie se acercara a lo que le pertenecía. Después de todo, él nunca había dado explicaciones, Remus tendría que entender.

-

**.:.A la mañana siguiente.:.**

-

Con lágrimas en los ojos Remus caminó hasta la habitación de Draco. Sonrió al verlo dormir en medio de la cama, con todas las sábanas desperdigadas por el piso. Se sentó junto al niño y lo tapó.

-Draco…- lo sacudió lentamente.- tesoro, despierta.

Pestañeando somnoliento el niño abrió sus ojitos y sonrió a su papi.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Vengo a despedirme, mi cielo.

-¿Mmmhhh…?

Horas más tarde, Lucius se encontraba desayunando, extrañado porque ni su pareja e hijo habían bajado para compartir esa comida con él. Plegó su diario y se encaminó él mismo a buscarlos. Primero fue a la habitación de Remus, no se extrañó encontrarla vacía, porque su amante solía dormir con Draco algunas veces. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su pequeño, entró con cuidado y frunció el ceño al ver la cama vacía.

-¿Draco…?

Un sollozo lo hizo asustarse y corrió hasta llegar junto a la cama, allí vio a su hijo hecho un mar de lágrimas sosteniendo con sus manitos un pergamino.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

El rubito lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- siseó.- ¡Te odio!

-¿Mi culpa?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Mi papi Remus se fue. ¡Todo por tu culpa!- chilló antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sin entender nada, Lucius se levantó, pero el pergamino que su hijo había dejado tirado llamó su atención.

-

_Lucius:_

_Supongo que sabes que escuché tu charla de anoche. En verdad no fue mi intención, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso me di cuenta que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, si es que es eso lo que piensas de mí…_

_Lamento tomar esta decisión, pero te amo demasiado como para permanecer cerca de ti sabiendo que me consideras solo una persona con la que quieres acostarte. Yo deseo casarme y tener hijos. Evidentemente, yo estaba incorrecto, tú no eres esa persona que he estado buscando para formar una familia conmigo._

_Cuida de Draco y no le busques cualquier niñera._

_Siempre tuyo. _

_Remus Lupin._

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

León entró a la sala de estudios de los niños y sonrió al ver como Neville leía en voz alta su libro y como su angelito estaba ceñudo escribiendo en su cuaderno con la cabeza pegada a el.

-¿Todo bien…?- preguntó, sentándose junto a su hijo.

-Si, papi.

Neville frunció el ceño mandándole una mirada enfadada a su primo. León vio esto pero decidió no intervenir, fijó su atención en lo que hacía su hijito y frunció el entrecejo al ver la letra excesivamente grande de Harry.

-Petit, ¿no esta muy grande tu letra? Inclusive te sales de los renglones.

-Está bien así, papi Leo.

Neville lanzó un bufidito irritado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

-Haddy no ve.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es mentira!- chilló Harry, mandándole una mirada de traición a su primo.- Solo me cuesta ver las letras chiquitas del libro, papi Leo. Y si me acerco mucho me hace doler la cabeza… solo es eso.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que pasa?- preguntó Máximo, entrando al lugar.

-Hace poco.

-Mentira, desde hace meses que leo para él.- refutó Neville ignorando la mirada fulminante de Harry. ¡Lo hacía por su bien!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, mon ciel?

-No quería preocuparte, papi Leo.- puchero.

-

**.:.Tres días después.:.**

-

Por suerte habían encontrado un oculista que atendía tarde en la noche. Su turno para ver al especialista era la última, faltando un cuarto para las veinte horas, donde la noche ya estaba instalada en Inglaterra.

-Bien, su pequeño está presentando un pequeño caso de miopía.- dijo el oculista. Ocasionando una mirada de aprensión en León.- En estos casos solemos operar…

-¡¿Operar?!- exclamó el vampiro moreno, con la cara ultrajada por esa afirmación.

-Cálmese, Señor Le Rond.- dijo el profesional, sonriendo de lado.- Eso es lo que hacemos a los adultos, pero para su niño yo recomiendo unos lentes, al menos hasta que llegue a la adolescencia, allí sí podremos someterlo a cirugía.

-¿Lentes?- Lancelot frunció el ceño. Sin duda, para él los lentes no representaban un accesorio de belleza, a no ser que sean de sol. Aunque… a su petit chat todo le quedaba bien. Tanto como a él.

-Si, lentes. Yo se los receto y ustedes eligen como quieren que sea.- sonrió.

Una semana después, Harry Leuchtenberg usaba unos preciosos lentes pequeños y redondeados de marco verde esmeralda… para que combinara con el color de sus ojos. Idea de papi Lan.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Ya habían pasado dos meses y Lucius Malfoy estaba que se trepaba de las paredes. Su orgullo había sido olvidado hace tiempo, al comprobar que, muy por el contrario de lo que él pensaba, Remus no volvió a la casa. Su hijo Draco no le hablaba desde entonces y él había comprobado, de la peor manera, que: "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta le lo pierde".

Si, se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Remus Lupin y se estaba desesperando al no saber nada de él. Se torturaba pensando si es que ya había encontrado con quien tener su familia, si es que lo había olvidado o si estaba en algún lugar herido, ya que dudaba que estuviera tomando la poción Matalobos.

Teniendo en cuanta los meses que llevaba de desaparecido y el estado melancólico de su hijo y él mismo, había tomado una decisión. Por ello camino hasta la habitación de Draco y golpeó. Como siempre, no recibió contestación, aún así entro.

El niño se encontraba jugando con los juguetes que Remus le había regalado, dejando de lado aquellos que su padre le comprara luego de que su niñero se fuera, en un vano intento de volver a ganarse su cariño. El niño frunció el ceño a su padre y se giró para no verlo a la cara. Continuando con su ley del hielo.

-Hola, hijo.- Lucius suspiró y se sentó en el suelo junto al pequeño. Olvidando por un momento su buena crianza.- Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Nada, Draco ni lo mirada. Incluso había comenzado a estrellar con más fuerza de la necesaria sus muñecos, gruñendo, demostrando a su papi que estaba enfadado por su presencia.- Es sobre Remus.- El rubito paró su juego, pero no lo miró.- He contratado un detective para que lo busque y nos lo traiga a casa devuelta.

Draco giró mirando ceñudo a su padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, mi amor.- acaricio la rubia cabeza pequeña- Yo también lo extraño mucho, quiero que regrese con nosotros y ambos nos vamos a encargar de que jamás se vuelva a ir.

El niño sonrió y se tiró al cuello de su padre para abrazarlo.

-

**.:.Un mes después.:.**

-

Lucius Malfoy regresaba a su casa, cansado y otra vez sin noticias de su amado. El detective siempre llegaba con las noticias que no lo encontraba aún y que los duendes de Gringotts no querían decirle a donde iba a parar el dinero de su cuenta. Ahora maldecía el haber sido tan generoso en el pago por sus trabajos, con ese dinero, su lobo tenía para mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Tal vez años.

-Uko.- siseó y una elfina apareció frente a sus ojos.- ¿Draco está durmiendo su siesta?

Eran los elfos quienes se encargaban de su hijo, porque el pequeño se negaba rotundamente el tener una niñera que no fuera su papi Rem.

-No, Señor Malfoy, Señor. El pequeño amo se encuentra jugando en su habitación con el Señor Lupin, Señor Malfoy, Señor.- dijo ella, solícita.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y prácticamente corrió hasta el cuarto de su hijo. Olvidándose de sus modales entró sin llamar. Allí vio a sus dos amores jugando y riendo, sentados en la alfombra en forma de Dragón de Draco. Ambos los vieron al mismo tiempo y el pequeño se precipitó a sentarse en las piernas de Remus.

-No.- gruñó, mandándole la peor de sus miradas a su padre.- Remus mío.

Lucius lucho para tranquilizarse, ya que su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver a su hermoso castaño al fin bajo su techo y para no lanzarle una reprimenda a su hijo… ¡Quien lo estaba retando!

-Necesito hablar con él, hijo.- murmuró mirando al castaño con aprensión.

Remus suspiró y separó a Draco de sus piernas.

-Papi tiene razón, mi vida.- sonrió y besó su mejilla.- Yo me voy a hablar con él y vuelvo en un ratito.

-Más de un ratito.- siseó Lucius observando a Remus de una manera que hizo que todos los pelos del Gryffindor se erizaran.

-Bien,- carraspeó.- ¿Me esperas, Draco?

-¡Si, papi Rem!- chilló antes de darle un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.- ¡No te tardes!

**-**

**-.Habitaciones de Lucius.-**

-

En verdad el castaño no entendía que hacía allí. Solo necesitaba _hablar_ con Lucius, pero estando _aquella_ cama tan cerca de ellos le traía recuerdos que no eran necesarios en ese momento. Pronto sintió como unos labios tomaban posesión de los suyos y respondió reticente.

-Te he extrañado tanto…- susurró contra sus labios- Te he buscado por todos lados, Remus.

-No quería ser encontrado.- murmuró, separándose de aquel cuerpo. ¡Se supone que estaba enfadado y no podía pensar con el rubio tan cerca de él!

-Entiendo, se que me comportado como un… idiota.- masculló, no le gustaba admitir que estaba errado. Lupin enarcó una ceja.- Todo aquello que dije fue porque estaba muerto de los celos y necesitaba desesperadamente alejar de esa gente el pensamiento de que quisieran tocarte. Pero te fuiste antes de que pueda explicártelo…

-Creí que hablabas muy en serio…- murmuró.- Y yo me fui en la mañana, Lucius. Tuviste toda la noche para explicarte.

-Lo sé…- hizo una mueca.- Creo que mi arrogancia ganó sobre mi amor. Porque con tu ausencia me he dando cuenta de que te amo, Remus. Hasta he contratado un detective para encontrarte.

Volvió a rodear la cintura del licántropo con sus brazos y esta vez compartieron un beso mucho más largo que el anterior, descargando en el todo el anhelo que tuvieron mientras estuvieron separados.

-Lucius, tenemos que hablar.- jadeó Remus, al sentir como era arrastrado hasta la cama.

-Si, tienes razón.- aceptó de mala gana y se separó del cuerpo más pequeño. Miró embelezado las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y los ojos dorados brillantes de Lupin.- Te he extrañado tanto… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué decidiste regresar justo ahora?

El hombre-lobo se separó del rubio y se removió incomodo desde su posición en la cama. Se sentó de forma que pudiera ver a los ojos de su _semi-perdonada_ pareja.

-Porque después de pensarlo mucho,- inspiró hondo.- decidí que no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre y hermano.- de pronto le pareció muy interesante mirar sus manos.

Luego de recuperarse del shock y encontrar su voz, Lucius se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Remus tú…?- fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

-Si,- se mordió el labio inferior.- de cuatro meses.

Sin estar muy seguro, Malfoy adelantó una mano mirando embelezado el vientre del Gryffindor. Ahora notaba que estaba algo más abultado que lo normal, recordaba ligeramente también haberlo sentido cuando se pegó a él para besarlo. Sonriendo tiernamente Lupin atrapo esa mano y la colocó en su estomago para que el otro sintiera la nueva vida que se estaba creando en su cuerpo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, Remus.- musitó el rubio, extrañamente emocionado.

El otro sonrió y aceptó el nuevo beso al que fue sometido.

-Yo también, Lucius. Pero aún estoy enfadado contigo.- frunció el ceño.

-Me encargaré de que me perdones del todo. Y ahora…- sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo. Remus contuvo el aliento al ver como se arrodillaba enfrente suyo y sacaba el precioso anillo que el rubio usaba en su dedo meñique.- Remus Lupin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo…- musitó.- ¿Por qué justamente ese anillo?- preguntó mientras Lucius le colocaba el anillo sin esperar su respuesta.

-Me lo dio mi abuela antes de morir. Ella fue más madre para mí que mi verdadera madre.- besó su mano mientras tocaba distraídamente su redondeado vientre.- Me dijo que se lo entregara a la persona que quisiera en verdad.

-Pero, Narcissa…

-Quise a Cissa.- interrumpió.- Ella me dejó a Draco, a quien amo con toda mi alma. Pero no la quería tanto como para regalarle este anillo que significa tanto para mí.- lo miró a los ojos- A ti estoy seguro de querer dártelo, porque te amo demasiado y eres merecedor de portar ese anillo.

-Oh, Lucius…- sollozó Remus antes de abalanzarse sobre le otro hombre.

-¿Qué me respondes?

-Que sí, tonto.- murmuró con cariño.- Pero recuerda que todavía no te he perdonado. ¬¬

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, acá concluyo una de mis parejas favoritas, no puede haber un fic mío sin que la tenga XD Y se acerca el primer de los muchos bebés que Lucius y Remus van a tener… esa será un familia numerosa XD

A las que se sientan confundidas por el cambio, sigan leyendo, que más abajo hay un explicación que pondré en todos los chaps por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbren ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alalí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	11. Ángeles al zoológico

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 11: Ángeles al zoológico.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Papi Leo… ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? ¬¬

León agachó la cabeza terminando de ayudar a vestir a su pequeño de siete años de edad, recién cumplidos. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. No podía creer que aquel pequeño lloroso, hambriento y sucio que había encontrado en aquel parque de Surrey se hubiese convertido en ese pequeño hombrecito que le robaba el corazón con cada acción, todos los días.

Sonrió recordando cada paso, cada palabra y cada mueca de su niño. No tenía duda que conservarlo era la mejor decisión que había tomado en ese momento. Le aterraba pensar que le hubiese ocurrido a Harry si sus parientes lo hubiesen adoptado. Pero ahora eso no importaba, ellos ya tenían todo sus papeles en regla, tanto en el muggle como en el mágico, gracias a la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore. Quien había cumplido su palabra de no entrometerse.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba en una situación comprometedora. Frunció el ceño disgustado, le había dicho a Lancelot que no marcara su piel anoche, pero no… ese maldito noble gozaba cuando su hijo le preguntaba el porque de esos chupones en su piel.

-Una simple lastimadura petit chat, no te preocupes, ¿ok?

-Si, papi.- sonrió rodeando el cuello de su papi para darle un beso.- ¿Me vas a extrañar mientras voy al zoológico con el Lelo y Nev?

-Por supuesto, mi cielo.- susurró al borde del derretimiento.- Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco papi Leo y tampoco sin papi Lan. Aunque, él a veces se porta raro. ¬¬

-Ya sé.- suspiró.- ¿Pero aún así lo queremos, no?

-¡Claro!

Lancelot sonrió meneando la cabeza. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que aquella extraña calidez rodeara su muerto corazón. Nunca antes lo había sentido, nunca antes de la llegada de Harry a sus vidas. Él creía que solamente con León era capaz de sentir esa suerte de conexión, puesto que ese moreno era su creación. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba o estaba cerca de su hijo sentía una calidez en su cuerpo que hacía que se sintiera ligero, contento e idiota. El viejo Dumbledore le dijo que era magia. La magia del amor que su niño poseía, lo sentía porque él amaba a Harry y este amor le era correspondido.

Darío y Esteban también le había confesado en tenerlo, pero en menor medida. Ya que Neville estaba hace muy poco con ellos. Pero la sentían y era una sensación increíble.

Sonrió tontamente recordando las cosas que había pasado por culpa de ese mocoso. El miedo de que Harry pudiera llegar a ser un mimado incorregible se disipado hace mucho, estaba seguro que su hijo jamás llegaría a ser un chico estropeado que haga berrinche por todo… porque simplemente no estaba en la naturaleza del morenito de ojos verdes ser así de arrogante, egoísta y manipulador.

_Bueno… tal vez algo manipulador… pero con fines inocentes._

-Papi Lan…- agachó la mirada y vio que su hijo y su pareja lo miraban con una ceja enarcada. Le extraña a veces ver lo idénticos que eran esos dos a pesar de no poseer la misma sangre.

-Hola, tesoro.- se arrodilló para rodear aquel cuerpo pequeño con sus brazos, sintiendo la conocida magia cálida salir de ese cuerpo y rodear el suyo.- ¿Listo para ir a ver animales?

-¡Si!- chilló asintiendo fervientemente.- ¿Tú nos vas a llevar, papi Lan?

-No, tu lelito los va a llevar a todos. Justo venía a decirte que Alelí se une al grupo.

-Oh, que bien.- sonrió radiante. Frunció el ceño tocando la nariz, mejilla y labios de su padre.- ¿Por qué cuando nos tocamos mi piel me hace cosquillitas, papá?

León sonrió y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Eso pasa porque nos queremos mucho, petit.- susurró Le Rond. Sabía que aquello se daba por la magia que estaba despertando en Harry y que, cuando entraba en contacto con ellos, las personas que amaba, se exteriorizaba dándole ligeros cosquilleos por el cuerpo, cuando sus pieles se tocaban.

-Oh…- sonrió antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Lancelot.- ¡Voy a buscar a Nev!- exclamó y salió corriendo en busca de su primito.

Cuando terminaron de incorporarse, el rubio atrajo a su pareja para abrazarla. Louis aspiró el aroma de su amour y enterró su rostro en el pecho del otro. Sonriendo y acariciando la espalda de Lancelot con parsimonia.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Como nunca en mis largos años.- susurró sin dudarlo.

-Se que estarás cansado de oírlo...- murmuró sonriendo socarrón.- Pero nunca me voy a cansar de repetir que me alegro que hayas sido tan caprichoso y desobediente y hayas decidido conservar a Harry a pesar de las protestas.

-Tú sabes que cuando me empeño en algo no hay nadie que me lo saque de la cabeza… ni siquiera tú.- sonrió.

-Sobre todo si tiene que ver con ese niño.- gruñó en falso reproche.

-¿Qué podemos hacer…?- suspiró dramáticamente.- Nuestro hijo nos tiene comiendo de su mano.

-Me aterra pensar que será capaz de hacer con ese poder cuando sea más grande.- suprimió un escalofrío.

Sintió al moreno tensarse entre sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Harry nunca podría llegar a ser como ella…

-Lo sé, mi amor.- estrechó el abrazo.- Los años con Harry me han llevado a comprender que estamos haciendo las cosas bien… Mi miedo al negarte siempre que tengamos un niño resultó ser infundado… podemos hacerlo.- guiñó un ojo.

-Yo también lo he comprendido…- susurró en un suspiro.- Nuestro bebé jamás pensará siquiera en querer hacer daño a pesar de que lo malcriemos como lo hacemos. El es un ángel…

-Si, un hermoso ángel.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Zoológico.-**

-

-Bueno niños, no se suelten de nuestras manos y si quieren algo me lo piden, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo emocionados, los niños junto a Máximo y Alelí entraron al lugar. El pequeño Neville iba fuertemente agarrado de la mujer, mientras Harry lo hacía de su abuelo. Esta salida había sido programada desde el cumpleaños de los chicos, era el regalo que Máximo les había prometido. Recién hoy, un día en especial donde el lugar abría hasta altas horas de la noche, es cuando pudo cumplir con su promesa.

Los pequeños estaban emocionados, para el castañito era la primera vez que acudía a un zoológico y para Harry apenas la tercera. Al cual le complacía poder compartir esta salida con su primito, ya que era más divertido venir con otro niño que se emocionara al igual que él al ver los animales.

Decidieron salir no bien el sol se escondía y ya ahora se encontraban descansando luego de visitar todas las jaulas periféricas. Los niños tomaban grandes helados, comentando entre ellos todas las cosas que habían visto hasta ahora.

-Después vamos a ir a ver las serpientes, ¿no lelito?

-Si, Harry. Luego de las serpientes creo que ya nos iremos para la casa. Se hace tarde…- _Y tengo que ir a cazar. Necesito tomar una fuerte cantidad de sangre, creo que estoy muy viejo para pasar una tarde completa con dos niños tan hiperactivos como ustedes._

-¿Demasiado ya para nosotros, verdad?- comentó divertida Alelí, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-Que no te quepa duda.- sonrió.

-No sé si quiero ver serpientes, Haddy.- dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos. Las serpientes son bonitas. Con sus lenguas partidas y sus ojos raros…

No muy convencido de ello, el castaño asintió. Terminaron su helado con premura y se dirigieron al serpentario. Allí les esperaba la más variadas especies de serpientes. Neville se agarró fuertemente de la mano de Máximo no queriendo acercarse él solo a los cubículos de las serpientes, a pesar que un vidrio separaba los animales de la gente.

Harry, por su parte, corría de un lado al otro, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y casi pegando su cara al vidrio que lo separaba del reptil. Pronto se acercó al compartimiento donde se encontraba la serpiente más grande. Giró la cabeza y pudo leer:

-.-Boa constrictor, Brasil-.-

La serpiente parecía estar dormida, junto a Harry había una niña vestida como una muñeca que tenía una mueca de desdén en su rostro.

-Que aburrido, no se mueve.- masculló la niña antes de irse con aire majestuoso.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a la Boa. De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

El niño respingó y la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención, su lelo parecía explicarle algo a Neville y Alelí fruncía el ceño a la niña que había estado junto al moreno momentos antes. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

La Boa terció la boca mirando hacia la niña y pareció largar un bufidito.

_-Me pasa todo el tiempo_.

-_Lo sé.-_ murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo._- Debe de ser realmente molesto_.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

-_A propósito, ¿dónde queda Brasil?-_ preguntó Harry.

-_Muy lejos de aquí… supongo_.- ella parecía triste.

_-¿Era bonito aquello?_

La Boa constrictor señaló un pequeño cartel que estaba pegado por el vidrio. Allí se podía leer:

-.-Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico-.-

_-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?_

_-No, pequeño…_

Harry frunció el ceño mientras su sentido de la justicia volvía a despertar en él. Sentía lástima por la pobre serpiente, viviendo allí encerrada de por vida. Era casi lo mismo que le pasaba a su papi Leo, tíos y abelitos, quienes no podían salir al sol y tenían que pasarse toda la mañana encerrados. Inseguro, miró hacia donde estaban sus acompañantes y vio como seguían sin prestarle mucha atención. Se acercó un poco más al vidrio y lo deseó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vidrio que mantenía a la Boa dentro de aquel reducido espacio había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y silbante decía:

_-Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo._

-¡Harry!- el niño volteó y vio el gesto de terror de su abelita, el estático de Neville y el preocupado de Máximo. En cuestión de segundos Alelí estaba junto a él y lo cargaba en sus brazos.

-Belita bájame…- musitó avergonzado. _¡Ya tengo siete años!_

-Lo siento, tesoro. ¿Estás bien?- frunció el ceño mirando de mala manera a un encargado del zoológico que estaba llegando en ese momento.

El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.

-Pero... ¿y el vidrio?- repetía.- ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?

-No sé, ni quiero saberlo.- llegó la voz de Máximo. Extrañamente tranquila, pero sus ojos echaban chispas de enojo. _¡Cuando León se entere…!-_ Nos vamos chicos.

Neville asintió aún pálido por los sucesos ocurridos, probablemente, el serpentario nunca iba a ser su lugar favorito luego de este incidente. Harry, por otro lado, casi saltaba de alegría, solo había deseado que la pobre serpiente pudiera volver a su casa y… ¡el vidrio se había desvanecido!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

El frío siseo de León hizo estremecer a un Vampiro antiguo como Máximo. Agradecidamente, tenía una muy buena explicación para ello. Aunque, debía admitir que estaba impactado por los resultados.

-Como te dije, una serpiente, un Boa más específicamente, se escapó del lugar donde estaba. Enseguida nos dimos cuenta que no era un misterio que el vidrio hubiera desaparecido, solo que…- Máximo inspiró hondo.- cuando salimos Harry nos dijo que la serpiente _le pidió_ que la sacara de allí.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Lancelot frunció el ceño.- ¿Se lo habrá imaginado?

-Puede que si, puede que no.- dijo el mayor haciendo una mueca.

-Explícate, ¿por favor?- pidió Darío.

-Mientras acostaban a los niños pude comunicarme con Albus Dumbledore para sacarme la duda. Hace mucho que vengo leyendo sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con el Mundo Mágico, sobre todo con ese tipo que marcó a nuestro ángel, y he encontrado varias cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?- quiso saber Esteban.

-Entre los magos existe un don llamado lengua _Parsél_. Que es la habilidad de poder comunicarse con las serpientes, hablar su idioma.- gestos de sorpresas se pudo ver en los vampiros presentes.- Ahora bien, este don es considerado oscuro, porque solo Magos Oscuros, como Lord Voldemort, lo han tenido. Lo más extraño aún es que se considera un habilidad casi única de Salazar Slytherin, es más, ésta se transfiere por herencia.

-¿Crees que mi petit chat puede ser un hablante de _Parsél_?- preguntó León.

-Como te dije, puede ser, no estoy seguro. Tendría que investigar las líneas de sangre de los Potter para saber si había un hablante entre ellos, pero lo dudo.

-¿Qué te dijo el viejo?- masculló Esteban.

-Aún no he recibido respuesta, puesto que use una lechuza de un mago conocido, no sé cuán de rápido es ese método de comunicación…

-Pero… en caso de que Harry hable con las serpientes… ¿eso no puede considerarse malo, verdad?- preguntó el vampiro de ojos esmeraldas con aprensión.

-Para nosotros no. Sin embargo, los magos están demasiados asustados de todo lo relacionado con los Magos Oscuros. Lo más probable es que se espanten si lo saben, una vez que Harry entre a Hogwarts, sería prudente decirle que guardara el secreto cuando le digan que es un mago.

-Yo creo que es una habilidad estupenda.- dictaminó Lancelot, sonriendo divertido.

-

**.:.Al otro día.:.**

-

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si.- murmuró sin despegar su vista del pergamino.- Y no es algo que me esperaba.

-No entiendo.- dijo Lancelot sinceramente.

-Es la contestación de Dumbledore.- le enseñó el pergamino.

-¿Transferencia de poderes…?- murmuró después de leer.

-Así es. Según él, cuando aquel loco le mandó la maldición a tu hijo pudo haberle transferido ciertas habilidades, entre ellas el poder comunicarse con las serpientes.

-Increíble.- murmuró.- ¿Están seguros?

-Es la única explicación que tanto él como yo podemos dar. Puesto que ninguno de sus familiares ha tenido alguien que hable _Parsél_ entre ellos.

-Bien, ¿te podría pedir que no le digas nada a mon amour? Ya tiene suficientes razones para odiar a ese loco…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Unos fuertes brazos apresaron su cuerpo desde atrás y sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos al potro antes de despertar a Harry para que vaya a la escuela?- susurró roncamente su pareja a su oído, ocasionando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

-Todo lo que quieras.- devolvió en el mismo tono, permitiendo que Lancelot besara su cuello con gula.

Ambos acababan de llegar de una noche de caza. Desde que Harry había llegado a su vida, de cierta manera, León se había empecinado en buscar presas que hubiesen tenido que ver de mayor o menor grado con Lord Voldemort. Porque sabía que en un futuro éstas podrían llegar a ser una amenaza para su bebé.

Ahora, con sus cuerpos llenos de sangre fresca (y no cualquier sangre, sino mágica) sus cuerpos se llenaban de lujuria, lujuria que querían desatar cuanto antes.

El moreno giró dentro del abrazo par atrapar los labios de su amante. Fue apoyado delicadamente contra la pared cercana a la escalera que daba a su habitación y se besaron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Lentamente, fueron subiendo, entre risitas, besos y toqueteos.

Lancelot se detuvo de pronto, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, agudizando el oído.

-¿Qué pasa, ciel?

-¿No escuchas…?

El vampiro más joven también frunció el ceño y prestó atención a los sonidos de la casa. Unos pequeños gemiditos angustiosos se podían oír perfectamente. Los ojos de León se abrieron como platos.

-Viene de la habitación de nuestro petit.- susurró antes de emprender el camino hacia ese lugar.

Su corazón se encogió el ver a su niño retorcerse en la cama, su frente estaba sudada y de su garganta salían quejidos dolorosos. El vampiro se apresuró a encerrar a su pequeño en un abrazo.

-Despierta mon amour, es solo una pesadilla.- susurró arrullando el cuerpecito.- Despierta, petit chat.

-¿Papi Leo…?- le llegó un murmullo amortiguado por la ropa de su pecho.

-Si, pequeño. Somos papi Leo y papá Lan.- confirmó Lancelot sentándose al otro extremo de la cama de su hijo, entrelazando una mano con la del niño.- ¿Estás bien?

Harry no contestó, solo sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar quedamente sobre el pecho de su papi.

-No llores mi vida.- gimió desesperado el moreno.- Era tan solo una pesadilla.

-Era muy fea, papi Leo.

-¿Era la luz verde de nuevo?

-Si…

-¿Qué luz verde?- preguntó Leuchtenberg, algo perdido.

-Harry sueña con una luz verde que se impacta contra su cuerpo, también escucha una risa macabra y alguien que clama por su vida.- comentó León mandándole una mirada significante a su pareja.

La mandíbula de Lacenlot se apretó.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que sueña con eso?- quiso saber.

-No siempre… pero lo hago desde que soy chiquitito.- dijo Harry ya más calmado.

-Oh, pero tu sabes que es solo un mal sueño, ¿verdad?- confortó el rubio revolviendo el cabello ligeramente largo del niño.

-Si… solo que… parece tan real.

Los vampiros compartieron una mirada y León hizo una mueca intensificando el abrazo a su niño.

-Está bien, petit, es solo un mal sueño.- besó su cabeza.- ¿Quieres venir a dormir con nosotros esta noche?

Harry se despegó del pecho de su papi Leo mirándolo ceñudo.

-Ya tengo siete.- farfulló algo indignado.

-Oh, bien. Ya eres todo un hombre.- dijo sonriente.- Aún así, la oferta sigue en pie.

-Pero mejor si declinas… yo tengo otros planes para tu papi Leo esta noche.- sonrió libidinoso, ignorando la mirada fulminante de su amour.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, el pequeño se terminó de desprender del cuerpo de su papi.

-Yo…- hizo una mueca.- preferiría que se quedaran conmigo hasta que me duerma.

-Claro, tesoro. Acuéstate que nosotros nos quedamos contigo hasta que te vuelvas a dormir.- Harry obedeció y ambos hombres ayudaron a taparlo nuevamente.- Estaremos atentos por si la pesadilla se repite, ¿ok?

-Gracias, papi Leo.- se incorporó para besar una mejilla de León y luego hizo lo mismo con Lancelot.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Llegó agotado a su Mansión. Llevaba tres días fuera y no solo las múltiples reuniones lo habían dejado cansado, sino también (y era duro admitirlo para alguien como él) la falta de su familia. Los extrañaba mucho y estaba pensando muy seriamente en llevarlos consigo la próxima vez que estuviera lejos por más de un día.

Era temprano, así que caminó a paso sigiloso hasta llegar al cuarto del nuevo bebé de la casa. El lugar estaba adornado con las mejores cosas que un niño mago de esa edad pudiera tener. Había desde pequeñas hadas vivas hasta muebles de una madera que crecía en Bosques ocultos de Europa, donde la madera era azul, eran árboles mágicos que costaban una pequeña fortuna.

La cuna era otra maravilla, pero más maravilloso era el ser que dormía en ella con un dedo en la boca. Estaba con las medidas exactas para sus seis meses de edad y tanto el medipediatra como sus padres estaban orgullosos de él. Era un perfecto Malfoy, cabello rubio platino, nariz respingona, piel pálida, barbilla aristocrática y, como no, ojos grises casi plateados. Lo único que había heredado de su _madre_ era los labios semi-carnosos que, por cierto, Lucius se moría por probar de su esposo. Eran aquellos labios lo que lo diferenciaban y que lo hacían ver como hijo de Remus Lupin-Malfoy, ya que, gracias a Merlín y ayuda del mejor pocionista de Inglaterra: Severus Snape, la licantropía no había infectado la sangre de su hijo. Era un niño normal en casi todos los sentidos. "Casi" porque el niño, a su corta edad, auguraba tener una personalidad muy particular.

-¿Lucius…?

Levantó su vista de la preciada criatura que era parte de él y sonrió al ver la figura somnolienta del hombre que lo volvía loco. Remus tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello castaño casi rubio bastante despeinado y la bata a medio atar.

-Hola, mi amor.- murmuró el rubio acercándose para darle un beso de saludo. Uno que deseaba darle desde hace días, él no era una persona que anhelara cosas, ya que con su dinero podría comprarse lo que quiera. Pero desde que su hijo Draco y Lupin entraron a su vida él se encontró con que anhelaba su compañía.

Se besaron largos minutos, mientras Lucius calmaba sus deseos por su esposo y Remus recuperándose del embotamiento de su cerebro dormido.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.- Pensé que no estarías aquí hasta esta noche.

-Los extrañaba mucho.- admitió con una mueca.- Así que hice todo lo que tenía que hacer cuanto antes para poder venir a verlos.- volvió a besar aquellos labios enloquecedores.- Te deseo, lobito.

El castaño sonrió de lado, admirado por el deseo que podía ver en los ojos de su esposo.

-Entonces tendré que solucionarlo.- ronroneó antes de besar a su esposo- Solo déjame ver como esta Lucas y regresamos a la habitación.

Malfoy asintió y se acercaron hasta la cuna, tomados de la mano. La estampa era la misma, Lucas John Malfoy-Lupin dormía con el dedo en la boca, echado ligeramente sobre su costado derecho.

-Es hermoso, Remus.- susurró abrazando a su esposo por la cintura.

-Se parece a ti.- admitió con una sonrisa tierna.

-Claro, es todo un Malfoy.

-

**.:.Un mes después.:.**

-

Era un restaurante ubicado en la zona más costosa de Francia. Lucius y sus socios estaba en la última reunión del día, siendo la hora del almuerzo. De repente, la mesa llena de siete comensales (más Lucius) enmudeció.

-Oh, vaya… a eso le llamo yo un Adonis.- murmuró uno de los magos sangre pura que tenia negocios con los Malfoy.

-Concuerdo totalmente. Me pregunto si estará solo… esa clase de belleza no hay que desperdiciarla.- comentó otro.

-Es cuestión de preguntar.- dijo otro de ellos con una sonrisa lasciva.

Lucius volteó a ver más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Sus gestos se endurecieron y un ceño oscuro se formó en su aristocrático rostro. Ese que tanto alababan sus socios no era otro que Remus Lupin _de Malfoy_, su esposo.

Por supuesto, el resto de los magos no notó tal cosa y siguieron con sus comentarios si ver el cambio de humor en Malfoy. La mesa volvió a enmudecer cuando el sonriente castaño se acercó a ellos. Algunos enarcaron una ceja y otros simplemente le mostraron su mejor sonrisa.

-Aquí estás, mi amor.- posó un de sus manos en la espalda de su esposo y besó su mejilla- Caballeros.- saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Recién allí todos notaron la mirada fulminante que estaban recibiendo. Agradecieron a Merlín que las miradas no mataran, pero eso no evitó que palidecieran o que se removieran incómodos en sus asientos. Balbucearon unos saludos y evitaron volver a mirarlo. Si, muchos de ellos lo conocían de ante mano, pero es que desde que se casara con Lucius y diera a luz a su niño, la belleza de Remus parecía haberse acrecentado, haciéndolo ver bastante diferente al hombre melancólico y mal vestido que fuera antes de cruzarse con Draco en su antiguo trabajo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Remus?

-Solo vengo a decirte que Draco, Lucas y yo nos vamos a comer a la zona muggle de Francia.- sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Zona muggle?

-Si, regresamos en una hora.- besó castamente sus labios y se incorporó.- Buen provecho, caballeros.

Por supuesto, Remus sabía que su esposo no podía iniciar el conflicto de no-quiero-que-convivas-con-muggles de siempre, frente a esos magos. Por eso había aprovechado para preguntar justo en ese momento. El rubio lo vio irse aún con el ceño fruncido, pero había una cosa más importante que hacer en ese momento.

-_Esa_ belleza es **mí** esposo, como pudieron notar.- siseó echando chispas por los ojos.- Espero que lo de hace un rato **jamás** se vuelva a repetir.

Nuevamente, espantados por la frialdad que irradiaba el patriarca de los Malfoy, los comensales volvieron a balbucear, esta vez con disculpas y promesas de jamás volver a posar los ojos en algo que era suyo.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, esto era más o menos la adaptación de la escena del Zoológico a mi manera. Espero que hayan tenido gusto de ella XD

Y tampoco pude evitar poner algo de loas Malfoy… y sobre todo a Lucius en su fase de celoso… ¡¡Amo poner a los rubios celosos!

Por cierto… creo que desde los cambios, he perdido lectoras u.u ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Vuelvan!

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	12. Los ángeles conocen la verdad

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: Los ángeles conocen la verdad sobre el niño-que-vivió.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-No es necesario que lo sepa todavía, solamente tiene nueve años.

Lancelot suspiró.

-_Mon amour_, es mejor que lo sepa ahora. ¿O qué es lo que esperas…? ¿Decírselo cuando le llegue su carta de Hogwarts?

-No, Lancelot. Es obvio que se lo vamos a decir antes, solo… no veo la necesidad de que sea ahora.

-Te repito que es mejor que sea ahora. No por nada Marius ha leído todos esos libros sobre magia que Dumbledore le recomendó. Se ha estado instruyendo para que los niños no entren al colegio sin saber nada de su condición.

-No creo que…

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- interrumpió.- Harry nos ama, León. Que sepa que no nació de nosotros no cambia nada.

-Sé que mi hijo me ama.

-¿Entonces…?

El moreno miró largamente a su pareja. Lancelot se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a León y lo abrazó por la cintura. El otro vampiro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amour y suspiró.

-Está bien, lo haremos.

-

**.:.En la noche.:.**

-

Como todos los días Harry y Neville comían acompañados por sus "madres". Ellos también solían probar bocado, porque, contrario a la creencia popular, los vampiros también podían comer comida de humanos, solo que no le era necesaria. Era meramente casi un capricho.

Los niños comían silenciosos, casi notando la atmósfera extraña que reinaba en la mesa, como si supieran que algo importante iba a pasar. Lancelot y León ya habían hablado con los padres del castañito y los cuatro habían quedado de acuerdo en que era momento que sus hijos supieran la verdad acerca de su origen. La explicación se les iba a dar por separado, ya que si bien la verdad de Harry era casi parecida a la de Neville, no era la misma cosa. Principalmente, porque Harry no sabía que era adoptado.

-¿Terminaron…?- quiso saber Darío.

-Si, papi. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada importante, Nev. Solo que tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Neville asintió y tomó la mano para salir con Darío. Se despidió de Harry y León antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraron.

-¿Tú también quieres decirme algo, papi Lou?

Le Rond tragó saliva y asintió.

-Si, tesoro. Acompáñame a la mi habitación. Allá nos espera papá Lancelot.

Ambos estaban muy serios y el niño hasta se notaba nervioso. Que él supiera, no había hecho ninguna travesura que mereciera castigo o una charla de buen comportamiento. Desde hace bastante que veía nervioso a su papi y eso no le gustaba nada. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar mucho lo que le estaban por decir esa noche.

Llegaron a la amplia habitación que compartían sus padres. Lancelot ya los esperaba allí y León se sintió al irritado por la radiante sonrisa que mostraba su hermoso rostro.

-Quita esa cara, petit. Nadie ha muerto.

-Bueno, perdón si no tengo ganas de sonreír.- espetó.

-Oh, León hemos hablado miles de veces de esto…

-Aún no estoy preparado.- gruñó, sentándose en el amplio sillón blanco del lugar.

-Sin embargo, tenemos que hacerlo.

El moreno exhaló un suspiro derrotado. El pequeño frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante, petit chat.- dijo Lancelot, guiando a Harry al silloncito que hacía juego con el más grande. El vampiro rubio se sentó con su pareja, enfrentando al niño.

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Antes que nada, queremos decirte que te amamos más que a nada, Harry. Eres nuestro hijo, se diga lo que se diga.

Harry se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-De acuerdo…- musitó nervioso.

-Lo estás asustando, León.- reprochó Lancelot.- Deja de hacer tanto teatro. ¿Quién empezará a contarle?

-Seré yo…

-Ok.- pasó una mano por la cintura de su pareja y miró a Harry.- Queremos que escuches atentamente, siéntete libre de interrumpir, solo… espera para juzgar hasta que lleguemos al final del relato.

Harry asintió, su ceño se fruncía en preocupación.

-Creo que debería comenzar con lo principal.- León inspiró hondamente.- Yo caminaba por Londres la noche de Halloween de 1981, necesitaba estar solo luego de cierto incidente que no viene al caso.- mirada fulminante a Lancelot. El vampiro sonrió culpable.- Escogí ese parque al azar, pero ahora creo que fue algo más que me llevó a elegir ese parque en particular. Cansado de dar vueltas me senté en unas de las bancas y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando oí el llanto de un bebé y fui a ver de que se trababa…- miró a su hijo.- Allí había un niño, estaba llorando, fue abandonado, evidentemente. Rebusqué entre sus cosas y allí encontré una carta. Una carta que señalaba al niño como Harry Potter.

La respiración de Harry se contuvo.

-Ese niño eras tú, _mon ciel_…- murmuró León, dolido de ver el shock en los rasgos de su petit.

-Sé que conoces el concepto de que para engendrar un niño se necesita un padre y una madre, Harry.- dijo Lancelot.- Así que, la verdad no debe de extrañarte que te digamos esto, ¿verdad?

El pequeño hizo un ligero puchero y el corazón de León se rompió.

-Sé eso…- murmuró el niño.- Solo que… como nunca escuché como es que se hacen los bebés pensé que yo si podía haber nacido de ustedes. De papi Leo.

-Que más hubiese querido yo tesoro. Pero que no hayas nacido de nosotros no significa que no te amemos. Aquella noche, en la carta, decía que eras entregado a tus tíos. Sin embargo, ellos te dejaron en ese parque donde te encontré…- frunció el ceño, pensativo. No había necesidad de que Harry supiera que ese asqueroso ser humano-ballena se lo había regalado, prácticamente.- Así que decidimos adoptarte.- dijo al fin.

-Oh…- se podía ver la ligera decepción en su cuerpo.

-Eso no es todo lo que necesitamos decirte, Harry.- dijo el rubio.- También queremos hablarte de tus verdaderos padres.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó con brusquedad.

-Ellos están… ¿vivos?- había una nota de terror en su voz. ¿Lo iban a devolver?

-No, Harry. El motivo por el que te dejaron en aquella casa era porque tus padres estaban muertos. Ellos… fueron asesinados.- murmuró el moreno.

-¿Asesinados?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Cómo…?

-Antes de saber eso, hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte. ¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas extrañas que suelen pasarte y no hemos podido hallar una respuesta?

-¿Cómo lo de la serpiente y los jarrones que se reparan solos?

-Exacto. ¿Parece magia, no?- preguntó Lancelot.- Y eso es lo que es, hijito. Eres un mago, Harry. Un mago muy bueno, debo añadir.

-Pero… ¿los magos existen?

-Si, y hay muchos de ellos. Solo que se esconden del resto porque no quieren ser molestados. Tal parece que tienen aversión a los que no son como ellos…- comentó con desdén.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras dejaban al niño procesar un poco la información. La verdad era que muchas veces se había planteado la posibilidad de que él no fuera hijo natural de sus padres. Pero siempre tuvo esa ligera esperanza de estar equivocado, aún así, gracias a esos pensamientos previos, el saber que no había nacido de su papi Lou como pensaba no era un gran shock.

-Tus padres fueron magos, petit chat… es por eso que tú eres uno.

Harry miró a sus padres. Se sentía algo extraño al saber que no había un vínculo de sangre que los uniera a ellos, pero sabía que lo amaban. Solo… tenía que pasar un tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a la idea y todo sería igual.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué fueron asesinados?

-Sus nombres eran Lily Evans y James Potter. Ella adoptó el apellido de tu padre luego de casados. Y el motivo de su muerte…- Lancelot miró a León.

-Esto es lo que pudimos rescatar de ese entonces.- dijo el moreno.- En el Mundo Mágico, así llaman los magos a su mundo, hace veinte años, había un mago que comenzó a buscar seguidores y los consiguió. Sabemos que fueron épocas oscuras para ellos y muchas cosas fueron explicadas cuando nos enteramos. Mataban a los humanos, que ellos llaman muggles, que son seres sin magia. Los asesinatos se debieron a que ese mago detestaba a los muggles y quería reinar sobre todo el Mundo Mágico. Por lo que sabemos los magos vivían con miedo, no se sabía en quien confiar, nadie se animaba a hacer amigos de magos o brujas desconocidos…

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese mago…?

-El muy descarado se hacía llamar a si mismo _Lord Voldemort_.- bufó Lancelot.- Ni título noble habrá tenido.

Harry se permitió una pequeña risita ante el comentario despectivo de su padre.

-En fin…- León le mandó una mirada de reproche a su pareja.- Por lo que pudimos averiguar tus padres eran unos magos excelentes y estaba muy cerca del mago que estaba contra los ideales de ese tal Voldemort, se llama Albus Dumbledore. Él es quien nos ha proporcionado la mayor parte de la información.

-Tú lo conoces, campeón. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel viejito que vino a casa cuando tenía seis…? Ese de barba larga que vestía raro.

-¿El que le regaló caramelos de limón a Neville?- Harry enarcó una cejita.

-Ese mismo.- afirmó su papi.- El nos dijo que Voldemort buscaba seguidores con las capacidades de tus padres y, como no pudo convencerlos de que se le unieran, la noche que te encontré fue su casa y… pasó. Los mató.

Habían decidido que Harry aún no tenía edad para saber que el motivo de ese cruel asesinato era por la Profecía que se había predicho antes del nacimiento de su hijo. Y, si todo seguía bien, probablemente nunca iba a haber necesidad de decírsela.

-¿Pero porque yo estoy vivo…?

Los vampiros intercambiaron una mirada.

-Dumbledore también no explicó eso. Aquella noche, tu padre fue el primero en caer y luego fue por ti y tu madre. Ella fue asesinada primero, pero, entes de morir ella invocó una magia muy antigua que te protegió cuando ese loco quiso matarte…

-Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort?

-Buena pregunta, _petit chat._ Lo que nos dijeron es que se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso fue lo que te hizo famoso. De ese intento de asesinato es que se formó esa cicatriz en tu frente…

El niño se llevó la mano al lugar, delineando con sus dedos su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ahora sabía porque era que estaba allí. Antes, cuando les preguntaba a sus padres el origen de ella, ellos esquivaban responder o le decían que en otro momento se enteraría.

-Es un misterio en realidad lo que pasó con ese mago, pero, sin duda, fue un alivio que haya desaparecido, porque se estaba volviendo muy fuerte en ese entonces. Algunos dicen que murió. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no cree que sea lo suficientemente humano como para morir. El nos dijo que es muy probable que todavía esté por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con la cola entre las patas con los magos. Algunos salieron como de un trance.

-¿De un trance…?

-Supuestamente hay un hechizo que puede controlar la mente. Muchos de esos que lo seguían dijeron que estaban bajo la influencia de ese hechizo. Hipócritas.- gruñó Lancelot.

-Papi Leo… tú dijiste que yo era famoso. ¿Por qué?

-Ese mago era poderoso y estaba a punto de dominar a todo el Mundo Mágico. Y tú, un bebecito de tan solo un año y tres meses lograste derrotarlo, trayendo de nuevo la paz a su mundo. Burlaste a ese mago y a la muerte con tan solo tu cicatriz como recuerdo.

-Por lo que sabemos, eres llamado "El niño-que-vivió".

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Mi padres tambien eran magos?

-Si, mi vida. Ellos eran magos que estaban en contra de ese tal Lord Voldemort, fue por eso que sus seguidores atacaron la casa donde vivías con ellos…

-En el orfanato dijeron que mi abuela decía que los mató un hombre muy malo.

-Ese hombre estaba loco.- gruñó Esteban.- Tenía unos ideales estúpidos, la gente con ideales idiotas debe morir y eso fue lo que le pasó a él ese día.

Sin duda, el castaño recordaba ciertas personas del Consejo que tenían unos ideales igual de estúpidos que los de Lord Voldemort. Por suerte estaban ellos para aplacar a esos tontos.

-¿Entonces es magia los accidentes que suelo tener?

-Si, Neville.- afirmó Esteban.- Tus padres eran magos que eran considerados sangre pura, es por eso que tú tienen bastante poder.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Armand.- refunfuñó Darío.- La madre de Harry no era sangre pura y era un excelente bruja, por lo que nos dijeron.

-Oh…- el castaño respingó.- ¿Haddy tambien es un mago?

-Si, mi vida. Sabes que él tambien suele tener esos accidentes raros. Es magia, ambos son magos. Cuando tengan 11 años recibirán una carta que los invitará para asistir a un Colegio que se llama Hogwarts.

-Allí te enseñaran a dominar tu magia.- siguió el pelirrojo.- Pero, antes de ir allí, ustedes van a recibir ciertas clases de Máximo, para que no entren no sabiendo nada del Mundo Mágico.

-¿El lelo?

-Si, él…- Darío suspiró.- Desde que supo que ustedes eran magos se empeñó en saber todo lo referente a eso y nos habló para ser su profesor hasta que reciban su carta. El ha estudiado desde entonces.

-Oh, bien. A mi tambien me gusta estudiar.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡¿Neville se viene conmigo?!

-Sí, _petit chat_. Ambos sufrieron lo mismo aquella noche. Es extraño que se hayan encontrado, supongo que es el destino…

-Así que los dos somos magos…- murmuró pensativo.

-Así es, asistirán a Hogwarts a los once años, sus nombres están anotados allí desde que nacieron. Según pudimos averiguar es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Allí conocerás a otros chicos como tú, aprenderás a controlar tu magia y, antes de eso, tu lelito les enseñará ciertas cosas necesarias.

El morenito contrajo sus piernas para abrazarla con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Así que era un mago, un mago famoso que derrotó a otro tan famoso como lo era él ahora, pero que era malvado… un asesino. El asesino de sus verdaderos padres.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada, petit chat.- murmuró León, atrayendo la atención de su niño.- Te amamos, sigues siendo nuestro hijo y lo serás hasta el fin de tus días. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi larga vida…

Harry sonrió y se acercó para sentarse en las piernas de su papi Leo y lo abrazó con un brazo. El otro lo estiró para tomar la mano de su padre, quien la aceptó sonriente.

-Yo se, papi Leo. Gracias por cuidarme…

-No tienes porque agradecer.- susurró León estrechando el abrazo sobre el cuerpo delgado de su niño.

-Hay otra cosa que tenemos que contarte, petit.

Tanto Louis como Harry miraron ceñudos a Lancelot.

-Es sobre esa enfermedad que no permite que León, tus tíos y abuelos no puedan salir al sol…

-¡No!- gritó el moreno, con ojos como platos- ¡No hemos hablado de decirle _eso_, Lancelot!

-Estamos revelando muchas cosas, mon amour. ¿Por qué no decirle ya todo?

-¡Porque no quiero que lo sepa!

-Conocemos a Harry, Leo. ¿A qué le temes? Él no nos rechazará por saber ese pequeño detalle. Lo deducirá de todos modos.

-¡No me interesa! Harry no debe saber… no quiero que lo sepa.

-Estoy aquí, ¿saben?- farfulló el niño.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué no me quieres contar, papi Lou?

-Oh, Harry… es que…

El moreno tragó saliva, intercambiando una mirada de aprensión con su pareja.

_-"El no nos temerá, amour. Conocemos a nuestro hijo. Lo hemos criado desde que era un bebé. Saber sobre nuestra condición no cambiará las cosas."_

_-"Está bien… pero si mi hijo se atemoriza de mí, te odiaré…"_

-¿Me van a decir ya?- refunfuñó Harry, separándose del pecho de su papi.

-Si, petit. Hay un motivo muy importante por lo que papi Leo no puede salir al sol. Y es que… nosotros no somos humanos, hijo. Nosotros, todos, somos Vampiros.

La quijada de Harry se desencajó.

-¿Es una broma?- balbuceó.

-No.- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Harry palideció y giró su cabeza para mirar a si papi. León, renuente, entreabrió su boca e hizo crecer sus dientes.

-Wow…- dijo Harry extendiendo un dedito para tocar ese diente.- ¡Auch!- se quejó, porque al solo contacto con ese diente pinchó su dedo, dejando salir unas cuantas gotitas de sangre.

Ambos vampiros tragaron saliva. Era increíble que nunca antes les haya llamado la atención las ganas de beber la sangre de ambos pequeños. Tal vez era el amor, o el saber que eran criaturas inocentes. El caso era que jamás tuvieron necesidad de siquiera pensar en beber de la sangre de sus niños.

El pequeño chupó su dedo, tocando la cara pálida de su papi y frunciendo el ceño.

-Un vampiro…- musitó.

-No es tan terrible como suena.- dijo rápidamente León, temeroso.- Nosotros no somos los monstruos despiadados que la mayoría de la gente dice. Es cierto que bebemos sangre de la gente, pero no necesariamente los matamos y no necesitamos sangre todos los días tampoco…

Evidentemente, no le iban a decir a su niño como era su vida cuando apenas fueron convertidos.

Harry siguió callado, aumentando la desesperación del de ojos verdes. Ya estaba a punto de chillarle a su pareja que no debieron decirle nada.

-Pero papi Lan puede salir al sol…- murmuró.

-Porque yo ya te dije que soy tu súper papá. Que tengo poderes especiales.

El niño solo enarcó una cejita, ya no tenía cuatro años y no iba a creer eso si no le daban una buena explicación.

-En realidad, eso se debe a que papi Lan es un noble que fue premiado con la cualidad de ser Diurno, más otras cosas, él es único entre los de nuestra clase. Es por eso que solo él puede salir al sol siendo vampiro.

Tampoco que iban a decir que era porque tuvo contacto con la sangre de una loca.

-¿Un noble…?

-Así es, entre nosotros tambien tenemos cargos nobles. Muchos somos muy antiguos. Tal como Máximo, Azalea, Alelí y Atón, quienes son llamados Vampiros Antiguos y son muy respetados entre nosotros.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Aunque, la aprensión de León decreció un poco al sentir como Harry se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo mientras pensaba.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el rubio.- Puedes preguntarnos todo lo que quieras al respecto, petit chat.

-¿Qué sobre el agua bendita, las cruces y todo eso…?

-Oh, esas cosas son pura mierda…

-Lancelot.- tono de advertencia.

-Bien, son _tonterías_… lo único que nos hace daño son las estacas en el corazón y el sol. Al menos a nosotros que somos Vampiros Antiguos.

-Oh…

Nuevo silencio.

-¡Por favor, Harry!- chilló León, sobresaltando a los otros dos.- ¡Di algo al respecto!

-¿Qué quieres que diga…? Es sorprendente saber que no solos los magos existen y que soy uno. Sino también que hay… vampiros y que ustedes son unos.

-Pero ¿que piensas el respecto? ¿Me odias, me temes, me desprecias?

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco ante el melodrama de su pareja. En serio… ¡era como si no conociera a su propio hijo! Aunque, el tambien estaba algo aprensivo con respecto a la respuesta de su petit.

-¡No, papi Leo!- chilló Harry, con ojos como platos.- ¡Yo te quiero! Solo que… estoy sorprendido… eso es todo. Pienso que eso de ser mago y que ustedes sean vampiros es… genial.

-¿… genial?

-Si, digo. ¿Quién otro es como yo? ¿Con padres vampiros, siendo un mago que derrotó a otro muy malo? Es genial… supongo.- murmuró.

León abrazó a su niño, sintiendo como un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo y, sobre todo, su corazón.

-Me alegra que tomaras tan bien las cosas, petit chat.- dijo Lancelot revolviendo el cabello azabache de su pequeño.

Harry le sonrió y se separó de su papi Leo para abrazarse a su otro padre.

-Es que ya me parecía raro eso que no pudieran salir al sol. Muchas veces vi rastros de sangre en sus labios y bueno…- se encogió de hombros.- Eso no cambia que yo los quiera mucho. A pesar de que nací de otras personas son ustedes a los que conocí como padres desde que tengo memoria.

-Oh, mi petit.- gimió León con lágrimas en los ojos, agachándose para encerrar en un abrazo de oso a Lancelot y a Harry, haciendo que los otros dos mostraran una mueca de dolor en sus rostros.

-Necesitamos respirar aquí, mon amour.- jadeó el rubio.

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó levantándose. Miró a su hijo y Harry sonrió estirando una mano para secar las lágrimas de su papi.

-Lloras mucho, papi Leo.

-Eso es porque me haces muy orgulloso cada día que pasa…- susurró tomando la manito del niño entre las suyas.

-Gracias, papi. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Neville? Quiero saber que piensa él de todo esto.

-Claro que puedes ir. Él debe estar en la habitación de sus padres.

El niño asintió fervientemente y, luego de besar las mejillas de sus dos padres, salió de la habitación en busca de su primito.

-Te dije que él no iba a reaccionar mal. Lo conocemos León…

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego suspiró apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja.

-Lo sé, _mon amour_. Solo que… el miedo siempre está allí. Aún no me abandona la sensación de inminente traición…

-Creí que ya tenías claro que nuestro ángel... nunca actuaría en nuestra contra.

-Lo tengo claro…- protestó.- Solo es el sentimiento.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, solamente sintiendo lo agradable que era estar así, abrazados y sin un gran peso de encima.

-Se lo tomó muy bien…

-Harry es un chico muy inteligente y algo apresurado, probablemente ya después pensara en todo lo que le dijimos y nos bombardeará con preguntas.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que Lancelot dijo eso, cuando vieron volver a su niño. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y caminó hasta sentarse entre medio de ambos.

-¿Qué pasa, petit? ¿No ibas en busca de Nev?

-Si… pero es que tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál…?

-Para tener un bebé se necesita una mamá y un papá, ¿cierto?- asentimiento.- Pero… ¿Cómo es que se hace el bebé? ¿Cómo llega a la panza?

-Oh…

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Allí fue… espero que le haya gustado como fueron los hechos. Sinceramente, espero no decepcionarlos con la reacción de Harry y Neville, pero entiendan que ellos son pequeños y algo ingenuos y nunca en su casa sus padres le contaron historias acerca que los vampiros eran criaturas terroríficas ni malas… así que ellos no tienen porque temerles XD

En fin… pronto los niños aprenderán magia y Máximo será el encargado de ser el "Teacher"… lo compadezco XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	13. Ángeles en preparación

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: Ángeles en preparación.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Él no lo iba a admitir a nadie, pero estaba realmente contento de poder dar estas clases a sus "nietos", sí… después de tantos años ya estaba familiarizado con aquel cargo impuesto por los vampiros más jóvenes. No que le molestara, después de todo, ellos eran como sus hijos.

Había comprado expresamente "Hogwarts: Una historia" que sería lo primero que le iba a enseñar a los niños. Aunque, ya se esperaba la mala cara de Harry, el niño era siempre ávido de conocimiento, pero leer un libro no era uno de sus fuertes. Todo lo contrario de Neville, quien, como él (y por eso estaba muy orgulloso) amaba tener un buen libro en sus manos.

Los niños llegaron como alma que lleva el diablo al estudio, con cuadernos y lápices en sus manos. La ansiedad marcaba sus rostros.

-¡Hola, lelito! ¡Ya estamos aquí para aprender magia!

Neville frunció el ceño ante la efusividad de Harry, al igual que su papá Esteban a él no le gustaba mucho eso de estar exteriorizando tanto sus emociones, gritando a todo pulmón. Algo por lo que su papi Daro no estaba muy contento. Decía que ya tenía una persona fría en su familia y con eso bastaba. Sin embargo, Neville tenía gusto de la personalidad del castaño y procuraba imitarlo en todo.

-Eso veo.- contestó tranquilamente.- Pueden sentarse, vamos a comenzar con un poco de historia.

-Awww… lelito…- gimoteo.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, Harry. Vamos a leer un poco este libro.- dijo mostrándole el gran volumen que representaba la historia de Hogwarts. El morenito le lanzó una mirad aterrorizada.- Ya después les prometo que haremos algo más divertido.

-¿Cómo que?

-Mmmhhh… pociones, tal vez.

-

**.:.Semanas después.:.**

-

Harry fruncía el ceño y sus labios. Eso de las pociones no era uno de sus fuertes, le gustaba, pero ser paciente y meticuloso no era lo suyo. ¡Todo era culpa de su papi Lan! El tampoco era muy paciente que digamos. En fin… eso de cortar cada ingrediente con medidas exactas, pulverizar eso o aquello lo estaba sacando de quicio. Lo peor de todo era que su lelito y Neville le había tomado el gusto a la materia y ahora procuraban hacer una poción todos los días.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

Harry gruñó, mandándole una mirada enfadada a su primo.

-Me exaspera hacer esto, Nev…- siseó.

-Para el arte de las pociones debes tener mucha paciencia, Haddy. Es un arte que requiere precisión y dedicación…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tú sabes que la paciencia no es uno de mis fuertes!

-Sé de quien es la culpa de eso…- murmuró Máximo, sacando el cuchillo de las manos de Harry para cortar él mismo los ingredientes.

-Gracias, lelito.

El otro niño suspiró, mandándole una mirada desaprobadora a su abuelo.

-Él tiene que aprender a ser más paciente, lelo.

-Lo sé, pero Harry tiene un problema con sus impulsos, no quiero que se corte un dedo. León no estará muy contento si eso ocurre.

-Aún así… esa es la única forma que aprenderá a dominarse. ¿Tal vez debemos practicar meditación?

-Es una buena idea, ¿pero enserio crees que Harry podrá estar sentado por una hora sin hacer nada… tratando de vaciar su mente?

-Oh, entiendo tu inquietud.

-Estoy aquí, ¿saben?

El morenito les estaba lanzando una mirada helada. No era la primera vez que ellos se ponían a hablar de él mismo, como si fuera que él no existiera en el cuarto. Algo odioso, a su parecer.

-Ya lo sabemos…- Máximo revolvió su cabello.- Y creo que la idea de la meditación es muy buena. ¿Crees poder hacerlo, Harry?

-¡Claro que sí!- indignado.

-

**.:.Tres días después.:.**

-

Máximo sonrió al ver la cejita derecha de Harry crisparse. Ambos niños estaban en la "posición de loto" _intentando_ meditar. La palabra clave era intentando.

-Harry, no te estás relajando.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron mandándole una mirada muy parecida a León cuando se enfadaba. Era escalofriante, la verdad.

-Es muy difícil.- farfulló.

-No es difícil, solo que tú no pones todo de ti. Mira a Neville.

El niño así lo hizo, con una mueca irritada en su rostro. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y luego fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

-¡Esta dormido!- chilló indignadamente.

El vampiro vio sorprendido como el castañito respingaba ante el grito de su primo y bostezaba ligeramente. Neville al ver la atención que recibía se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- musitó.

-Supongo que ustedes son muy jóvenes para practicar meditación.- suspiró Máximo.

-Entonces… ¿podemos salir a jugar con Beto?

Ambas cartitas se mostraban altamente ilusionadas. Volvió a suspirar y sonrió a los pequeños angelitos.

-Claro, ya buscaré otra manera de tranquilizar tu genio.

No tuvo que decir nada más, el salón estaba vacío para cuando terminó de decir la última palabra. _Es duro ser abuelo…_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Atón caminó hasta que la sombra lo cubriera completamente. Miró a su presa atentamente. Había algo en él que lo tenía inquieto desde que lo conociera hace algunas semanas. Siguiendo la tradición que adoptara León, Atón también había decido que sus próximas presas serían Mortífagos o sus allegados. Sin embargo, debían de escoger bien a sus victimas ya que como estos solían usar demasiada magia negra, era común encontrar que esa magia podría la sangre. En conclusión, esos asesinos, que usaban toda la magia oscura que estaba a su alcance, tenían un sabor amargo y era algo peligroso beber de ellos. No es que no pudieran tolerar magia oscura, después de todo, ellos eran considerados criaturas de la oscuridad. Aún así era agotador para el cuerpo vampirice tener que dominar la magia y, sobre todo, el sabor no era bueno.

Entonces, desde hace tres semanas que había encontrado a este hombre. Por lo visto apenas llegaba a los treinta años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía unos ojos increíblemente celestes. Era bastante alto y, por como vestía, contaba con mucho dinero. Sin duda era un aristócrata, pero Mortífago.

Sin embargo, hoy pasaba algo peculiar. Siempre que lo veía venir a este café del callejón Diagon en particular su presa se mostraba taciturno y distante, como si pensara muchas cosas a la vez. Pero hoy, para desconcierto del egipcio, se podía ver una hermosa semi-sonrisa en su rostro. Atón se encontró con que esa sonrisa le gustaba y que quería ser el causante de poner muchas más en el rostro de ese hombre.

_Tanto amor en mi casa me esta poniendo sentimental. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué sonríe?_

**-**

**.:.Un día antes.:.**

-

Una lechuza se posó en su mesa del desayuno. Enarcó una ceja al ver que no era alguna que conociera. El ave le extendió la pata y pudo ver un sobre con el sello de Ministerio en el. Algo que lo extraño aún más. Con elegancia desató el sobre, la lechuza emprendió vuelo rápidamente, evidenciando así que no esperaba respuesta.

Era un nota lo que traía dentro, no estando muy seguro del porque el Ministerio se comunicaba con él, comenzó a leer…

-

_Estimado Señor Rodolphus Lestrange:_

_Lamentamos comunicarle, por medio de la presente, que en le día de ayer su esposa Bellatrix Lestrange (anteriormente Black) intentó escaparse de la prisión mágica de Azkaban. Agradecidamente, fue descubierta antes de lograra llegar a las puertas y fue devuelta a su celda._

_Sin embargo, nos duele decirle que esta no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, es por eso que decidimos ponerle fin a futuros escapes condenándola al Beso del Dementor. El castigo se llevó a cabo temprano esta mañana._

_Volvemos a expresarle que lamentamos haber tomado esta decisión, pero nos vimos imposibilitados de hacer algo más. Le rogamos nos perdone y pedimos que se acerque al Ministerio para que se le entregue el cuerpo de su Señora esposa. Ya que, su corazón dejó de latir tres horas después de que el Dementor tomara su alma._

_-_

La carta seguía con más condolencias y tramites que debía hacer… solo que él no prestó más atención. Ya que una sola palabra se formaba en su cabeza: Libertad.

-

**-.Tiempo actual: En la cafetería.-**

-

Ese era el motivo de su sonrisa. Rodolphus nunca hubiese deseado un final tan horroroso para Bellatrix, pero en el fondo de su alma él sabía que esa asesina despiadada se merecía algo así, por mucho que lo lamentara. Le daba lástima, porque fue la crianza que tanto ella como sus hermanas recibieron, solo que fue únicamente Bellatrix la que enloqueció por esos ideales. Porque ni Narcissa, Andrómeda e incluso Regulus, que se dio vuelta a tiempo, no siguieron con los ideales de los Black. Estaba Sirius Black, que fue arrestado por Mortifagia y traición, pero Rodolphus sospechaba que él era inocente, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La sonrisa seguía allí y el vampiro se encontró con que no podía vivir sin saber porque lo hacía. (Algo irónico, ya que los vampiros son inmortales ¬¬ Pero él era muy curioso.) Así que se decidió y caminó hasta el café para poder averiguar que pasaba con su presa. Aunque, dudaba seriamente que lo considerara una presa… desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Algo dentro de él le decía que no sería capaz de matarlo.

La campanilla de la puerta del pequeño café sonó y levantó la mirada. Su respiración se cortó al ver al hombre que entraba. Un hombre de su misma estatura, fornido y de piel algo pálida (no tanto como su amigo Lucius) ojos oscuros y misteriosos que hicieron contacto con los suyos desde el momento en que puso un pie adentro. El cabello parecía sedoso y era tan oscuro como sus ojos.

Se ruborizó al ver que lo miraba y que él, por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartar la vista. Era una sensación… rara.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó con voz sedosa y seductora el vampiro llamado Atón, llegando a la mesa que ocupada Lestrange.

-C-Claro.- musitó, odiándose por sentir tantos nervios. ¡El no era así!

El otro le sonrió radiante y se sentó frente a él con elegancia.

-Mi nombre es Atón.

-Rodolphus Lestrange.- se presentó con un cabeceo, recobrando parte de su característica frialdad.

Sin embargo, ante el desconcierto y bochorno de Rodolphus, este hombre, Atón, tomó su mano derecha y se la besó. Como si él fuera una damisela.

-Siempre te veo en este café. Usualmente, estás serio, pero hoy veo que sonríes. ¿Por qué?

Sin saber como tomar esas palabras. Se sentía como si lo hubiese estado vigilando, Rodolphus tragó saliva y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no sabía quien era él? De acuerdo, no era una persona muy conocida. Pero esa misma mañana había salido en El Profeta la noticia de la muerte de su esposa, donde salía una fotografía suya. Para este entonces todo el Mundo Mágico sabía quien era él, hasta había notado miradas disimuladas de la gente del café. Pero este desconocido no parecía conocerlo.

-He quedado viudo ayer por la mañana.- respondió con simpleza.

-Oh…- la sorpresa de esa respuesta inesperada lo dejó sin palabras durante unos minutos. La verdad, nunca se imaginó que fuera un hombre casado, ya que siempre lo veía solo. Inexplicablemente, saber que no tenía a nadie lo aliviaban.- Mis condolencias.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que por la sonrisa… ¿estas aliviado de tu nuevo estado civil?- preguntó, dándose la libertad de tutearlo.

-Así es… nos casamos sin amor y ella… estaba loca.

Los ojos del vampiro se entrecerraron. Había averiguado el nombre y vida de este sujeto. Y sabía muy bien quien era. Sin embargo, ¿qué acabara de llamar loca a su esposa significaba que no compartía sus ideales? ¿O es que solamente quería cuidar su imagen? Estaba al tanto de todo lo que un tal Malfoy tuvo que hacer para liberarlo del encierro en esa espantosa cárcel. Cierto, lo habían declarado inocente, pero todo ellos sabían que estos Mortífagos eran unos mentirosos y manipuladores, que por su poder lograron, en su mayoría, librarse de la prisión.

Pero debía tener que cuenta que algunos si eran inocentes y se vieron obligados a unirse a aquel loco, sin compartir sus pensamientos. ¿Rodolphus era una de ellos? El interés de Atón por su _presa_ creció aún más.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry se sentó en el patio de la escuela con cara enfurruñada. ¡No era su culpa que se le haya escapado ese trozo de pan! Lamentablemente, dicho objeto había caído en el plato de sopa de uno de los niños _problemas_ de la escuela. Su traje había sido salpicado por el líquido, por supuesto, el chico buscó venganza intentando salpicar con sus puré de papas a Harry, pero este fue a parar en la cabeza de Neville… ¿resultado? Guerra de comida, castigo y llamada a sus padres. Harry no se preocupaba por su papi Lan, de segura se reiría por el incidente… algo muy diferente a la reacción de su papi Leo.

-Hay… no te preocupes amorcito. Ya todo pasará.

El morenito frunció el ceño a su _novia_ Serenita. En que momento había aceptado tal cosa, no lo sabía, pero consideró que ya estaba en edad de tener una. Y Serenita Kou era la mejor opción que se le ocurrió.

-Me preocupa lo que pueda decirme mi papi Leo.- masculló. Para ese entonces todos sus amigos ya sabían que Harry tenía dos padres, al igual que su primo.

-Supongo que te dará un pequeño castigo. Después de todo, no fue tu culpa.

Harry asintió en dirección de su reciente amigo. Anthony Goldstein, un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa devastadora (a pesar de sus casi diez años) había llegado a la escuela hace tres años. No tuvo muchos amigos al principio, pero, hace un año, Neville y Harry lo habían descubierto haciendo magia accidental. Desde ese momento comenzaron a charlar y el rubio les dijo que era un mago sangre pura, pero que sus padres tenían gusto de lo muggle y por eso habían decidido mandarlo a esa escuela. Está demás decir que el niño entró en shock al saber que ellos eran Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, pero como se convirtieron en amigos juró guardar el secreto.

Y, al igual que Harry, Neville también decidió que ya estaba en edad de tener novio. Por eso, contento de que su nuevo amigo rubio tenía las mismas preferencias decidieron comenzar una tierna relación. Que no pasaba de castos besos, ya que, viviendo con personas como Lancelot, Ángelo y Atón los niños sabían muy bien lo que se podía hacer cuando estaban "en pareja". Por supuesto, esta relación se mantenía en secreto porque no estaban muy seguros como se tomaría el resto de la escuela el saber de su relación homosexual. Estaban concientes que no todos eran tan abiertos como ellos.

El grupo estaba compuesto ahora por: Kôji (soltero) Serenita, Harry, Anthony y Neville. Juntos eran un grupo bastante popular para su edad. No les gustaba llamar la atención, pero era inevitable teniendo representantes tan bonitos en el.

-Anthony tiene razón, Haddy. No creo que tu papi te castigue muy severo. Y lo mismo espero del mío. ¬¬

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Mmmhhh…- ronroneó al sentir como su cintura esa agarrada posesivamente y un beso hambriento se posaba en su cuello.

-Me gusta como ronroneas.- siseó sensualmente.

-Solo tú me haces hacer eso.- se giró para encarar a su pareja.- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace tres días que no te veo, Atón.

El vampiro sonrió atrayendo el cuerpo de Rodolphus para besarlo con pasión. Lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta caer en el sillón más cercano de la sala de estar de la Mansión Lestrange.

-Tenía trabajo atrasado. Me has distraído mucho de mis cosas.- sonrió antes de volver a besar a su amante.

Su relación había indiciado desde hace cinco meses. Luego de aquel primer encuentro en el café estos se repitieron periódicamente. Ahora que era viudo, Rodolphus no se preocupaba por guardar luto, él solo estaba desesperado por sentirse querido y, desde que lo había visto por primera vez, él sintió que Atón podía ser quien le diera ese tipo de cariño. Dos semanas después de verse en ese café, el Slytherin había tomado la decisión de invitar al moreno a su casa. Allí se dieron su primer y apasionado beso y, hace tres meses, su primera vez en el sexo.

De hecho, muy a su vergüenza (y satisfacción secreta del vampiro) esa había sido la primera vez del mago. Porque, estando en el colegio, la perra de Bellatrix había anunciado que él era suyo y nadie se atrevió nunca, siquiera, a coquetear con él. Entonces, solo había tenido sexo una vez con su esposa y nunca más volvió a tocarla. Cuando ella entró a Azkaban había tenido un par de encuentros de un noche, con hombres y mujeres, pero nunca fue sumiso.

Con Atón fue todo muy diferente, con él quería pasar más de una noche y con él quería sentirse lleno. El moreno tenía un cierto alo de dominio sobre sí, y Rodolphus se encontró con que deseaba que él fuera el primero.

Por otro lado, el motivo de la corta separación había sido que Atón no podía estar separado de su humano, y por eso llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse. Por alguna razón aún no deseaba decirle a Rodolphus de su condición, así que decidió ausentarse estos días para alimentarse y dejar que su cuerpo reviviera con la sangre fresca.

-Me hubieses avisado.- refunfuñó.- Te estuve esperando.

-Lo siento.- murmuró, comenzando a desvestir el cuerpo contrario. ¡Como había echado de menos ese cuerpo! ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Solo habían sido tres días!- Prometo no volver a desaparecer sin avisarte. Mañana mismo me compro una lechuza.

-¡¿No tienes una propia?!- incrédulo.

-No.

-Pero…

-Ssshhh…- selló los labios con un ardiente beso.- ¿Podemos dejar esa conversación para después y ponerlos al día? Te deseo.

-Yo también, Atón.- jadeó al sentir una mano enterrarse en su nalga derecha.

El vampiro sonrió lascivo y terminó de desvestir a su amante. Gruñó al ver el cuerpo bronceado debajo de él y atacó sin piedad los pezones, haciendo gemir de placer a su pareja. Pronto, deseoso de más, Rodolphus empujó la cabeza pelinegra hasta aquella porción de su cuerpo que necesitaba con urgencia de su atención.

El otro hombre no lo defraudó y pronto pudo sentir la húmeda lengua de Atón trazar una línea de saliva por todo su miembro. Cerró los ojos y gritó de placer. Honestamente, Lestrange no sabía como lo hacía, pero su amante tenía una destreza con su boca que lo enloquecía. Era por eso que no le importaba para nada ser el sumiso en la relación que tenían. No si su amor es, aparentemente, un experto en el sexo.

Atón engulló toda esa carne en su boca, usando sus colmillos para raspar la piel del pene y dar más placer a Rodolphus. Estaba contento de que su pareja disfrutara tanto de su tratamiento. Era bien sabido que los vampiros eran criaturas muy lujuriosas, casi como los veelas y lo complacía escuchar los gemidos, jadeos y murmullos que decían cuanto disfrutaban de su toque. Siguió con el ritmo, arriba y abajo, absorbiendo de vez en cuando y tocando con una de sus manos los testículos de su amante.

-Oh, Atón… vas a enloquecerme.

Atón sonrió malicioso y mordió delicadamente la punta del pene haciendo gritar a Rodolphus y que se viniera violentamente en su boca.

-Eso es lo que quiero...- susurró ascendiendo para conectar sus ojos oscuros con los celestes.- que enloquezcas por mí. Porque tú eres solo mío… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Con su respiración apenas recuperada, Lestrange miró el semblante serio de su pareja. La posesividad en esa última oración lo desconcertó un poco. Bien, se conocían hace muy poco, pero nunca consideró que Atón fuera del tipo posesivo. Extrañamente, al ser él un orgulloso Slytherin y sangre pura, el ser sumiso, dominado y dependiente de otro no lo molestaba en absoluto, siempre y cuando sea este moreno de ojos negros quien lo proclamara como suyo.

-Si…- murmuró pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro.- Soy todo tuyo y de nadie más… _amor_.

El vampiro sonrió y después gruñó antes de tomar posesión de los labios anhelantes de Rodolphus. El mago gimió al sentir como un dedo intruso se colaba en su entrada para empezar a prepararlo. Instintivamente, abrió mas sus piernas desnudas dejando que el cuerpo del otro se encajara mejor entre él. Progresivamente, otro dedo se unió al primero y ya pronto fueron tres los que dilataban el ano del ojiceleste.

-Te necesito, entra ya, Atón.

Atento al pedido de su pareja, Atón abandonó ambas tareas. La de preparar y besar el cuello del Slytherin. Se acomodó lo mejor que podía entre el cuerpo de su amante y ese sillón y comenzó a penetrar lentamente al menor. Rodolphus mordió sus labios evitando lloriquear, su virginidad había sido perdida hace poco y aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ser invadido. Agradecía a Merlín de que su amante fuera tan experto, porque desde la primera vez Atón había sido delicado y disminuido el dolor todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que sintiera un pequeño escozor.

-Ya sabes que hacer, amor. Relájate.

Los ojos de Rodolphus se abrieron como platos, mirando incrédulo a su pareja. Olvidándose, momentáneamente, de cualquier dolor.

-¿Qué…?

-Me has llamado amor.

La cara de Atón perdió toda emoción por unos segundos, haciéndola ilegible. El menor se horrorizó pensando que había cometido algún error con ese comentario. El mismo hace muy poco se había admitido que amaba a Atón y se lo dejaba entrever sin esperar nada a cambio. No quería presionarlo, porque no se conocían mucho, cada uno guardaba secretos al otro, pero Rodolphus sentía que se había enamorado y se lo demostraba. Solo que… Atón no parecía sentir lo mismo. Pero ahora lo acababa de llamar "amor" como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Eso es lo que eres.- murmuró luego de pensar por unos instantes. Esa palabra había salido espontáneamente. Sabía que su pequeño estaba enamorado de él, solo que Atón no estaba seguro si lo correspondía y había decidido esperar que su propio corazón estuviera preparado para confirmar o negar la correspondencia. Y ahora lo había dicho, al fin lo había admitido. Lo amaba y era mejor decirlo.- Eres mi amor, Rodolphus. Te amo.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver la radiante sonrisa que el otro le dedicó, enternecido por ver como sus ojos celestes brillaban. Probablemente, aunque le doliera admitirlo, su pequeño mago era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de alguien que se dirigiera a él. Bien, de ahora en más se iba recordar repartírselo cuantas veces pudiera.

-¡Yo también te amo!

Lestrange casi chilló lleno de felicidad y atrajo a su novio para besarlo con fiereza, moviendo su cadera ansiosamente, para incitar a Atón a que iniciara el acto. Necesitaba sentir a su amante moverse dentro suyo, pero ya.

El vampiro lo obedeció, sacando totalmente su pene de su cuerpo y arremetiendo salvajemente hacia dentro. El Slytherin gritó ligeramente adolorido, pero enormemente complacido. Se aferró a la espalda de su amor, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda pálida. Los movimientos pronto se volvieron frenéticos, iniciando un acto totalmente salvaje, pasional y lujurioso. Pero lo necesitaban, necesitaban descargar toda la adrenalina que las recientes confesiones habían causado a sus cuerpos.

Segundos después, Rodolphus sintió como su hombría era rodeada por una mano experta, despertándolo, para obligarlo a llegar el clímax junto con el hombre que lo estaba poseyendo de esa manera tan rabiosa. No faltó mucho hasta que sintiera su cuerpo convulsionarse, evidenciando así la llegada de su orgasmo.

Minutos más tarde, él se venía por segunda vez, con un grito que hizo eco en toda la enorme Mansión (probablemente asustando a los elfos domésticos), y Atón con un gruñido ronco dentro de él.

-Wow…- musitó cuando su respiración normalizada se lo permitió.

-Si… _wow_.- sonrió acomodando a su amante para que descansara sobre él. Él se colocó sobre el sillón e incitó a Rodolphus para que descansara su cabeza sobre su pecho, acomodando el resto de su cuerpo sobre su cuerpo.- Hoy nos desenfrenamos un poco, ¿no crees?

Rodolphus se ruborizó ligeramente, haciendo un gesto de dolor al moverse. Su entrada había quedado un poco dañada por le ímpetu de sus acciones. Sin embargo, había sido un encuentro genial y ese dolor no era nada que una de las pociones de su amigo Severus no quitara. Sonrió de lado y se acercó para besar a su novio.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?

Atón hizo una mueca y acercó más a su hombre para poder besa su cuello.

-No puedo, precioso. Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis sobrinos y tengo que estar allí. Tío Atón no puede faltar.

-¿Los niños que me contaste cumplen el mismo día? Pensé que me dijiste que eran hijos de diferentes padres… ¿acaso escuche mal y son gemelos?

-No escuchaste mal, ellos no lo son. Las casualidades de la vida quisieron que Nev y Harry nacieran al mismo día y año.

-Es… peculiar.

-Sip, mucho.- sonrió.- Por eso me voy dentro de un rato, tengo que estar para la fiesta, pero en la noche vengo y no me voy hasta que me eches.

-Entonces no te vas a ir nunca.- murmuró, sonriendo malicioso.

-Oh… ¿debo tomar eso como una invitación?

Rodolphus se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

-No quiero presionarte, pero… tal vez… quieras traer algunas ropas y objetos personales a casa.- tragó saliva.- Para que no tengas que irte todos los días a cambiarte.

Atón sonrió, atrayendo el cuerpo del mago para besarlo.

-Suena como una buena idea.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Awww… tengo gusto de esa pareja… son muy tiernos. Sinceramente, no sé como es el carácter de Rodolphus, pero yo lo hago muy sweet XD

Y… ¡Si! ¡Leyeron bien! ¡No habrá Bellatrix en el futuro! XD Ella ya está muerta y enterrada… jojojo.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	14. Ángeles al Callejón Diagon

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: Ángeles al Callejón Diagon.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Bien… bien… bien…

Lancelot rodó los ojos mientras veía como su pareja caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando necedades. Fue hace solo una semana que los niños habían cumplido los once años y sus cartas para Hogwarts ya estaban leídas y contestadas, diciendo que iban para allá el primero de septiembre.

Sin embargo, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, León parecía no estar resignado a estar separado de se _bebé_ por tanto tiempo.

-Estará con nosotros en Navidad, mon amour.- intentó consolar.

-¡Sé eso! ¡Pero…! ¡Es solo que…!- se sentó derrotado junto al rubio, bufando.- Es tanto tiempo… ¿Te das cuenta que él y yo no hemos estado separados más que las horas que pasa en el colegio?

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta.- refunfuñó Lancelot.- Desde que Harry esta en nuestras vidas ya no tenemos sesiones de sexo como antes…- susurró a su oído, mordisqueando la oreja pálida mientras tanto.

-¡Suéltame libidinoso!- chilló apartándolo bruscamente.- ¡Yo estoy aquí, sufriendo porque mi bebé se va y tu solo piensas en… _eso_!

-¿Otra ves teniendo otras de tus rabietas?- preguntó una voz cansina desde la puerta.

León fulminó a Esteban con la mirada y sonrió de lado a Neville quien llegaba de la mano con el castaño.

-En serio tío… no es como que no nos volviéramos a ver… ni que fuéramos a ser atacados por una bestia peligrosa cuando estemos allá.- dijo Neville caminando hasta sentarse junto a su papá. (N/A: es sarcasmo puro, Nev no es adivino XD)

El moreno frunció el ceño al niño, en serio… ya era suficiente con tener que convivir con alguien con la personalidad de Esteban, y ahora, Neville, parecía querer seguir sus pasos, teniendo una personalidad fría y sarcástica.

-¡Papi…!- chilló Harry, entrando a la sala. Corrió hasta abrazarse a su papi.

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

-El lelo dice que tengo que leerme todos los libros de primer año para estar preparado…- murmuró haciendo un puchero.- ¿Podrías decirle que deje de fastidiar?

-Pero Harry… oh, está bien.- sonrió rindiéndose ante los ojitos brillosos de su hijo.

Los tres integrantes del cuarto bufaron al ver el control que tenía el ojiverde sobre León. Pensaron que iba a ser muy buena esa separación, para que rompieran un poco ese lazo tan atado que tenían entre ellos. No era sano que estuvieran tan pegados, ni que Harry fuera tan mimado.

Bueno… aunque a nadie le gusta estudiar en vacaciones tampoco. ¬¬

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Tienes el suficiente dinero…?- preguntó León mientras abrochaba todos los botones del saco de Harry.

-Si, _mon ciel_. Llevo todo el dinero para comprarle cosas necesarias e innecesarias a nuestro hijo y sobrino.

-No le compres porquerías, Lancelot.- dijo Darío, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos, nunca le hemos comprado nada mágico mas que esos libros para colorear con dibujos que se mueven (algo que él usaba también), ahora podemos ver que novedades nos tiene ese mundo tan anticuado.

-Voy a necesitar que me traigas esto.- murmuró Máximo llegando a la puerta de salida, donde todos estaban reunidos. Le alcanzó la lista a Lancelot y el rubio enarcó una ceja.- Son ingrediente de pociones.- aclaró encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros.- Me gusta esa rama de la magia y es algo que puedo hacer.

-Bien,- refunfuñó, no gustándole nada eso de ser mandadero.- Vámonos peques, que tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir en el callejón Diagon.

-¡Si!

-

**-.Caldero Chorreante.-**

-

Neville entró refunfuñando, nada contento con la velocidad con la conducía su tío. ¡Casi deja el desayuno en el asiento trasero! Harry, por su parte, estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. La velocidad, el vértigo y la adrenalina era algo que a él le fascinaban. Estaba ansioso por poder subirse a una de esas escobas voladoras que su tío Atón le había contado. No habían podido tener una antes porque sus papás (entiéndase por León y Darío) decían que eran muy pequeños para semejante peligro.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry se descoloró y el ceño de Neville se intensificó. El lugar al que habían entrado era muy viejo y sucio y las personas que estaban allí (que parecían magos por sus trajes) se notaban que eran de dudosa reputación.

-¿Esto es parte del Callejón papi…?

-No, Harry.- sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de su niño.- Esto es el Caldero Chorreante, para ir al Callejón debemos preguntarle al cantinero.

Inseguros, los niños siguieron a Lancelot hasta la barra donde un viejo cantinero completamente calvo (y parecía una nuez blanca a criterio del rubio) limpiaba afanosamente la tabla.

-Disculpe… ¿es usted Tom?

El cantinero levantó la mirada y miró con sospecha a los recién llegados.

-Ese soy yo. ¿En que puedo servirle?

-Mi nombre es Lancelot Leuchtenberg y Albus Dumbledore me dijo que usted podría abrirnos la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos y enseguida viajaron al moreno que estaba a la derecha de Lancelot.

-Buen Dios.- dijo Tom, luciendo admirado.- ¿Este es… puede ser…?- se quedó inmóvil y silencioso por unos momentos, haciendo dudar de su cordura a los niños.- Válgame Dios…- dijo al fin.- Harry Potter… todo un honor.- rodeó rápidamente el mostrador y se acercó al sorprendido morenito con lágrimas en los ojos.- Bienvenido, Harry.

Lo siguiente que se desató fue, a criterio de Neville, un pandemonio. Todas y cada unas de las personas que estaban sentadas en el lugar se giraron para ver a Harry con sorpresa y sus ojos viajaron a la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de su primo. Luego, al igual que el cantinero Tom, se acercaron a saludarlo con reverencia.

Lancelot, viendo la incomodidad de su hijo, les mandó una mirada helada a las personas y se giró a Tom.

-¿Nos va a abrir la puerta o que?- siseó.

-Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Síganme, por favor.- dijo el anciano rápidamente.

Mientras el ladrillo que había tocado el cantinero con su varita se estremecía, Lancelot le mandó una mirada sospechosa al que se había presentado como profesor Quirrell, no sabía porque, pero ese tipo le daba mala espina. Inconscientemente, apretó a los niños a su cuerpo mandándole una mirada helada al tartamudeante hombre. Quirrell abrió grande los ojos, soltó un chillido algo femenino y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Seres vivos.- gruñó el vampiro antes de atravesar la pared desaparecida de ladrillos.

-

**-.Callejón Diagon.-**

-

Lancelot espero paciente mientras los niños dejaban de imitar a peces fuera del agua. Y es que la sorpresa de los niños era comprensible. Nunca habían estado en un lugar mágico y siendo ellos tan curiosos por ver cosas nuevas, esto, sin duda, llamaba mucho la atención.

-¡Excelente!

Apenas, gracias a sus reflejos de vampiro, alcanzó a agarrar el cuello de la camisa de los niños para que no salieran despavoridos a investigar este lugar.

-No, no, no… antes que nada tenemos ir al banco a cambiar nuestras libras por dinero mágico.- dijo estirando de los niños a una dirección contraria.

-¡Pero papá!/ ¡Pero tío!- vinieron las protestas al unísono.

-Nada de peros. Vamos a ese lugar de la esquina y después recorremos todo lo que quieran.- masculló con voz firme.

Los niños suspiraron resignados y caminaron hasta un edificio blanco, muy grande que estaba en una esquina del callejón. Encima de la puerta principal se podía leer la palabra Gringotts. Entraron con cautela viendo como una cosa muy fea los miraba con una expresión gruñona.

-Es un gnomo.- murmuró Neville casi con temor.

-Mira esto…

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Si, si… apresúrense, que yo también quiero salir a recorrer el lugar.- dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a un mostrador.- Muy bueno días.- saludó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.- He venido a cambiar dinero… muggle, por el mágico.

-Bien, ¿cuanto desea cambiar?

-Todo esto.- Lancelot abrió un maletín lleno de libras haciendo que los ojos del gnomo se abrieran un poco y lo mirara con desconfianza.- También deseo abrir una cuenta a mi nombre y otras dos más, una a nombre de mi hijo y otra para mi sobrino.

-Como desee, Señor.- el gnomo giro y dijo en voz alta:- ¡Griphook!

Enseguida otro gnomo vino corriendo hasta donde estaba el gnomo que los atendía.

-¿Señor…?

-Este caballero quiere abrir tres cuentas en Gringotts. Encárgate de todo lo necesario.

-De acuerdo, si me siguen por favor…

-Papi… ¿podemos…?

-No, ustedes me siguen y después salimos _todos juntos_ al Callejón.- dijo terminante.

-Bien.- gruñó Harry y siguió enfurruñado a su padre hasta la oficina del gnomo.

Luego de que Harry y Neville cumplieran los diez años habían recibido un búho de Dumbledore, donde les decía que ambos niños tenían a su disposición las cámaras de los Potter y Longbottom respectivamente y que podían hacer uso de ese dinero cuando les fuera necesario. Decir que los padres de los niños se indignaron era decir poco. Ellos contaban con el suficiente dinero para mantener a los niños y en ningún momento pensaron en usar ese dinero. Eso si, cuando los pequeños tuvieran suficiente edad para heredar todo, ellos no le prohibirían que usaran ese dinero en lo que quisieran. Pero, por ahora, mientras que estaban en la escuela, los vampiros se iban a hacer cargo de todo lo que necesitaran hasta que se graduaran. Como todo padre debería hacer.

Luego de una hora de aburrición, por fin los papeles para tener una cámara acorazada nueva en ese lugar estuvieron listos y firmados y ya podían salir de ahí. Por supuesto, el de Harry estaba a nombre de Harry Leuchtenberg y el de su primo a nombre de Neville Zallio, si el gnomo noto que el moreno y el castaño eran los famosos magos del Mundo Mágico no dijo nada. Sin embargo, el gnomo parecía estar al tanto de quien era Lancelot Leuchtenberg, por lo visto, entre las criaturas mágicas se sabía quien era el famoso Noble que pertenecía al consejo de los Vampiros.

-Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir por las túnicas. Tal vez debemos esperar hasta que estén hechas y podemos recorrer mientras las cosen.

-Pero después recorremos todos los rincones, ¿verdad?

-Si, hijo… después veremos cada rincón de este lugar.

Caminaron derecho hasta un local donde brillaban las palabras: "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

La dueña los vio entrar y se quedo por un momento con la boca abierta al ver a Lancelot, orgulloso él le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y guiñó un ojo. _Que suerte que mi amor no pudo acompañaros. Hace mucho que no puedo dejar salir mis encantos para que los mortales me admiren…_

-Papá… te estoy viendo. Le voy a decir a papi Leo.

El rubio gruñó y le mando una mirada enfadada a su hijo. Harry, enfurruñado, le devolvió la mirada. El niño era muy celoso de sus padres y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que Lancelot se hiciera el galán con otra persona que no fuera su papi.

-Mal hijo…

-¿Hogwarts guapos?- preguntó Madame Malkin, saliendo de su estupor.- Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. Si me siguen, por favor.

-Los espero en la entrada, _petits_. Voy a ver algunas de esas túnicas para mí también.

Los niños caminaron hasta el fondo de la tienda donde un niño rubio de rostro pálido y puntiagudo se probaba una túnica arriba de un escabel, a su lado, otro niño de su misma características, pero más joven, revolvía un sin fin de telas de todos los colores.

-Mira esta, Drakitito, creo que esta túnica sería perfecta.

El rostro pálido del mayor se tiñó de rojo y le mandó una mirada enfadada al menor.

-¡Esa es una túnica de niña!- gruñó.

-Awww, pero Dray… tú pareces una niña.- arrulló el niño, aleteando sus pestañas a un ritmo increíblemente rápido.- Si te pones esta túnica vas a parecer una de esas muñecas que papi le compra a Camila y sabes como ella adora esas muñecas…

-¡Deja de fastidiar, Lucas! Debí decirle a papá que te llevara consigo…- murmuró enfurruñado.

-Papá dijo que sería menos peligroso que me quedara aquí a que vaya con él a la tienda de libros.

-Si… menos peligroso para su salud mental.- respondió arrastrando las palabras.

El niño, Lucas, le sacó la lengua y luego se fijó en los sorprendidos Neville y Harry.

-Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa que los hubiera engañado diciendo que el niño era un ángel si no hubieran visto el espectáculo anterior.- ¿También Hogwarts?

-Si.- respondieron ambos al unísono, mientras se subían a dos escabeles.

-Mi hermano también va al colegio este año.- sonrió señalando con la cabeza al rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido.- Al fin se va y yo podré tocar todas aquellas cosas de su habitación que nunca me dejo investigar en el pasado. Jojojo…

-Lucas…- siseó entre dientes.

-

**-.En la entrada.-**

-

Lancelot escuchó la puerta abrirse y enseguida todos sus músculos se tensionaron al reconocer el olor y la presencia. Todos sus sentidos le gritaron la alarma y se giró lentamente.

Un hombre con una niña en brazos estaba allí parado. Tenía una túnica que a leguas gritaba que estaba podrido en dinero. Su cabello era castaño con algunas betas plateadas, un rostro algo pálido y sus ojos… esos ojos eran lo que denotaban porque el tipo no le agradaba, sus ojos eran _dorados_. Dorados como solo una criatura en todo el mundo puede llegar a tener: un licántropo. Y la expresión de su cara, puro desdén y casi odio, destrozaba todo lo bello que podría llegar a ser. Lancelot estaba seguro de que si no lo mirara de esa forma el hombre sería casi tan hermoso como él mismo. (N/A: Se nota que me gusta Remus, ¿no?)

-Lancelot Leuchtenberg, sino me equivoco.- dijo el hombre con una voz fría, mientras dejaba a la preciosa niña de no más de tres años, piel pálida, cabello castaño, casi rubio, y hermosos ojos grises, en el piso.

Las cejas del rubio se levantaron.

-No creo conocerte… _lobo_.- espetó.

-No, pero sé que eres el único de tu... _clase_, que puede salir a la luz del día.

-Un regalo de los dioses.- replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Papi, mida… pada bebé.- la niña había caminado hasta un estante donde había ropa para bebés y sostenía entre sus manos una preciosa túnica azul para recién nacido.

Para sorpresa del vampiro, el hombre-lobo se llevó una mano al vientre y sonrió a la niña. Una sonrisa que destacó toda la belleza que antes no pudo ver.

-Si te gusta se lo compraremos a tu hermanito.- dijo cariñosamente.

El rubio estaba en shock. _No puede ser…_ Lo que en un principio pensó que era un ligero peso extra en el hombre era, evidentemente, un embarazo masculino de no más de cuatro o cinco meses de gestación. Lancelot sabía de eso, su sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando lo supo, pero pensaba que solo los magos podían tener acceso a esa bendición.

-Pareces sorprendido… vampiro.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Esto es algo que nosotros los _seres vivos_ podemos hacer. Muy por el contrario de _ustedes_.- escupió.

Lancelot le mandó una mirada de odio.

-Sin embargo, yo tengo a alguien que estoy seguro todos ustedes darían lo que fuera por tener.- dijo sonriendo satisfecho al ver la mirada furiosa de Remus.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Remus sabía, él mismo se había encargado de buscarlo cuando desapareció y, hace siete años, Albus Dumbledore se había apiadado de él y le había revelado la verdad. Y el maldito vampiro tenían razón, muchas familias mágicas habrían matado por tener la oportunidad de criar al famoso niño-que-vivió.

-¿Él está aquí?- murmuró mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿A quien te refieres…?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Sé quien eres y a quien tienes a tu cuidado. ¿Ambos están aquí?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Los Longbottom y, sobre todo, los Potter eran amigos míos. Dumbledore me dijo todo. Bueno, y no solo de él he escuchado de ustedes.

-Ese viejo.- siseó entre dientes.- Pensé que sería un secreto.- entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué te lo dijo? ¿Y quien más te habló de nosotros?

Remus suspiró varias veces, tratando de controlar las ganas de tirarse para arrancar el cuello de ese vampiro. Le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo controlar a su lobo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que la luna llena era en tres días. Pero debía controlarse, no solo porque todos sus hijos estaban en ese lugar y sería un horrible espectáculo que presenciaran una pelea así, sino que también podría ser peligroso para el bebé de veinte semanas que llevaba dentro.

-Mi nombre es Remus Malfoy, anteriormente Lupin. James era mi mejor amigo y se podría decir que soy padrino honorario de Harry.

El vampiro enarcó una ceja, el sabía quien era Remus Lupin. Cuando le había pedido a Atón que investigara sobre el pasado de la vida de los padres de Harry había conocido los nombres de los tres mejores amigos de James Potter. Incluyendo el del traidor y asesino Sirius Black. Sin embargo, en ningún lugar del informe decía que Lupin era un hombre-lobo. _Atón se querrá morir cuando lo sepa…_

-Y en cuanto al otro… el novio de un amigo de la familia es… _conocido_ tuyo.- espetó con desdén.

-¿Perdón…?

-Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi esposo: Rodolphus Lestrange. Hace un poco más de un año nos presentó a su pareja, viven juntos. Muy a mí pesar, debo decirte que es uno de tu clase, se hace llamar Atón.

El rubio tuvo el impulso de meter un dedo en sus oídos para saber si había algún artilugio que le impedía saber si había escuchado bien. Parpadeó mientras sus cejas se levantaban.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como te dije, yo también me sorprendí mucho. Pensé que ustedes no se relacionaban con personas que no fueran _bebedores_ _de_ _sangre_. Pero llegue a conocerlo y le di una oportunidad, porque veo muy enamorado a Rodolphus. Él necesitaba a alguien en su vida y tu amigo parece ser un buen tipo, lo único malo es…

-A ver, espera, espera.- levantó ambas manos, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que mi amigo Atón es novio de un mortal…? ¿Y nada más y nada menos que un mortal mago que es amigo tuyo… que eres un hombre-lobo?

-Si.- respondió común encogimiento de hombros.

-Mierda.- murmuró.- Y yo que pensé que conocía a mi amigo.

-Olvidémonos de eso ahora. ¿Me vas a decir si los chicos están aquí o no?

Lancelot suspiró, prometiéndose una charla muy larga con Atón cuando lo volviera a ver. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hace meses que no se pasaba por la casa más de dos horas seguidas, así que era muy difícil conseguirlo. _El muy descarado… ese mortal debe ser muy bueno en la cama como para haberlo atrapado. ¡Si hasta viven juntos! ¡Por los Dioses! Que suerte que ya estoy muerto, o sino me hubiese muerto de la impresión… ¡Esperen a que se lo diga al resto! ¡Sobre todo a Ángelo! Será el único soltero empedernido del grupo…_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente y algo irritado el Gryffindor, sacando de sus divertidas cavilaciones al vampiro.

-Sí, los traje a ambos para comprar sus cosas.- contestó cabeceando en dirección donde los niños habían desaparecido anteriormente.

-Quisiera…

-¡¡¡Ya deja de fastidiar!!!- les llegó un rugido desde el fondo.

Los ojos de Lancelot se abrieron sorprendidos y Remus suspiró cansado. Como si el grito no lo sobresaltara en nada. Gruñendo fastidiado alzó en brazos de la pequeña y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los niños.

-Awww, pero Dray… solo estaba bromeando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- masculló Remus.

-¡Papá!- chilló Draco.- ¡Este mocoso no me deja en paz! ¡Ha estado avergonzándome desde que nos dejaste aquí!

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!- se defendió enseguida, al ver el ceño oscuro de su papi- ¡Solo estaba haciéndole unas bromitas sin importancia y él reacciona como si tuviera la menstruación!

-¡Lucas…!- exclamó escandalizado el licántropo. ¡¿De donde había aprendido su hijo de seis años que era la menstruación?!

Para horror de Draco, los niños que se estaban probando túnicas con él comenzaron a reírse, junto con un apuesto rubio que estaba detrás de su papá.

Esas risas distrajeron la atención del castaño de su hijo y su aliento quedó trabado en su garganta. Allí estaban, los famosos niños del mundo mágico. El que se había perdido sin paradero conocido, Neville Longbottom era una mezcla entre Alice y Frank, pero podía ver que era más parecido a su padre que su madre, tenía mucho de los rasgos de los Longbottom en su joven rostro.

Luego giró, casi con miedo. Sintió como sus hormonas se descontrolaban dándole unas terribles ganas de llorar al ver al risueño niño de pelo revuelto, con anteojos e increíbles ojos verdes. Harry Potter era tan parecido a su padre James que dolía. Casi hacía sentir a Remus que estaba haciendo un viaje en el tiempo, de hecho, si no fuera por esos ojos esmeralda (ojos de Lily Evans, sin duda), el castaño hubiese jurado que estaba en frente de su amigo Prongs.

De a poco las risas se fueron calmando, mientras Lucas hacía todo lo posible para escapar de la furia de su hermano mayor.

-Hola.- dijo Remus, con voz estrangulada, mirando directamente a Harry.- ¿Puedo pedir tu nombre?

-Hola, soy Harry Leuchtenberg. Y este es mi primo, Neville Zallio.

Lupin frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada enfada al vampiro, quien le sonrió con suficiencia. ¡Los niños ni siquiera usaban sus apellidos verdaderos! ¡Eso Albus no se lo había dicho!

-Hola.- sonrió a pesar de todo.- Lamento que hayan presenciado este espectáculo. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin de Malfoy y estos son mis hijos. Draco Malfoy es el mayor y va este año a Hogwarts con ustedes… a quien esta tratando de alcanzar por debajo de esa mesa es Lucas Malfoy y esta niña que esta en mis brazos es Camila Malfoy.

-Hoa.- saludó ella, agitando una mano.

-Hola, Camila.- saludaron ambos niños sonrientes.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo, en un arrebato de furia Draco había tirado la mesa por un costado y Lucas salió corriendo por su vida, con su hermano tras él. Vino directamente adonde estaba ellos y Neville tuvo que sacar del camino a su primo para no ser arrollado. Sin previo aviso, el pequeño rubito se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos. El mayor de los hermanos, que venia tan rápido como podía, no pudo parar y solo los reflejos vampirices de Lancelot impidieron que se diera contra el marco de la puerta.

Harry se removió incomodo en su lugar. Lucas Malfoy lo estaba mirando como si fuera lo más maravilloso que haya visto en su vida. El moreno se dio cuenta que miraba un lugar en especifico de su persona. El pequeño miraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que quedó descubierta cuando fue jalado lejos de la trayectoria de la persecución anterior.

-Eres Harry Potter.- murmuró sin creérselo.

-Eh… si, ese era el apellido de mis padres biológicos.- admitió torpemente.

Un silencio torpe se instaló en el lugar, mientras Draco y Camila también miraban con sorpresa al chico que habían conocido en la tienda. Evidentemente, el silencio fue roto por un chillido excitado:

-¡Por Merlín! ¡He conocido a Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter!- Lucas salió corriendo hasta una mochila en forma de hipogrifo que estaba junto la puerta y lo revolvió afanosamente. Enseguida volvió con un cuaderno que tenía las iniciales HP, con un rayo que atravesaba ambas letras, y una pluma.- ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?- pidió con sus ojos grises brillosos.

-Eh… yo…- musitó.

-Oh, vamos Harry, no vas a romperle la ilusión a este pobre niño, ¿verdad?- picó Neville, con una sonrisa marca Esteban (sarcástica) en su cara.

Harry le mandó una mirada marca León (esas que congelan el infierno) y arrebató el cuaderno de las manos del niño. A Lucas no pareció importarle que su ídolo casi rompiera su pluma mientras escribía su nombre, con tal de tener su autógrafo todo podía pasarle.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

El pequeño tomó entusiasmado su cuaderno y frunció el ceño.

-Aquí dice Harry Leuchtenberg. ¬¬

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y después de mandarle una mirada de advertencia a su primo que había dejado escapara un risilla, volvió a tomar el cuaderno y agrego "Potter" al lado de lo escribió anteriormente.

-

_**Harry Leuchtenberg**__**-Potter.**_

-

-Oh, gracias. Mis amigos no podrán creérselo.- murmuró Lucas, caminado como en trance para buscar nuevamente su mochilita.

-Bien ya tengo todo lo de su hijo, Señor Malfoy.- dijo Madame Malkin, quien se veía revelada al saber que la familia ya se retiraría luego del caos que causó en su tienda.

El licántropo sonrió vergonzosamente y aceptó las túnicas que se le eran entregadas.

-Muchas gracias, Madame. Por favor, cárguelo a la cuenta de mi esposo.- Remus acomodó mejor a Camila en sus brazos y se giro hacia el niño que era como su hijo a pesar que no compartía sangre.- Draco, toma tus cosas y vámonos en busca de su padre.

El rubio, quien se encontraba mirando alucinado a Harry, sacudió su cabeza y asintió tomando el paquete con sus túnicas del colegio.

-Bien, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos. Espero volver a verlos en otro momento.

Los chicos le sonrieron y asintieron. Agitando una mano a la niña que los saludaba. Remus salió de la tienda junto con todos sus hijos no sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio al vampiro. Lancelot, obviamente, se la devolvió.

-Ok., eso fue extraño.- murmuró Neville.

-Ni que lo digas.- reconoció Harry.

Lancelot sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Esa experiencia sin duda iba a ser muy divertida de contar a los que se quedaron en casa.

-Bueno, si ya tienen todo chicos, creo que es hora de ir por sus varitas.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS/OS!!!

Para celebrar este día, pongo este chap… ¡que es el anterior al inicio de las aventuras de Harry en Hogwarts! XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	15. Varitas y mascotas para los ángeles

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 15: Varitas y mascotas para los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

El siguiente lugar adonde fueron, luego de esa extraña visita a la costurera, fue la tienda de las varitas, los niños estaban ansiosos por obtener el dichoso palito mágico. Y por que no… Lancelot tambien estaba interesado en ello. Según le había dicho Máximo había una sola varita para cada mago y ésta te _elegía_ según tus capacidades. Eso sin contar con que le había dicho que el vendedor era más excéntrico que Albus Dumbledore, y eso era decir mucho.

Caminaron hasta "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C." volteando las cabezas para todas direcciones. Aún mirando las cantidades de cosas maravillosas que usaban los magos para la vida diaria.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. El vampiro hizo una mueca de desdén al ver el lugar pequeño, vacío y algo sucio, que estaba llenos de estantes a reventar de cajitas que supuso contenían varitas, solo que ellas parecían estar en orden estricto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir la presencia del anciano. Por un momento se preguntó si ese pequeño hombre arrugado, de ojos grandes y pálidos no era uno de los suyos. Sin embargo, desechó el pensamiento, no existía vampiro del cual él no tuviera conocimiento. Hasta de esas vergüenzas creadas por pura diversión estaban a su conocimiento.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo el hombre, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry y Neville, quienes se encontraban mirando el lugar y no prestaron atención a sus llegada.

-Ho-Hola.- balbucearon ellos con timidez.

-Usted debe ser Ollivander.- dijo el rubio con voz tranquila, sonrió satisfecho al ver como los ojos del vendedor de varitas se agrandaban. Era obvio que sabía quien era.- Soy Lancelot Leuchtenberg y este es mi hijo Harry Leuchtenberg y mi sobrino Neville Zallio… estamos aquí para comprar sus varitas.

-Ah, si…- murmuró el hombre, recuperándose de su sorpresa.- Si, pensaba verlos pronto… pero no juntos y con diferentes apellidos. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que llame a Harry _Potter_ su hijo, noble Señor.

-Deje de lado los formalismos y en cuanto a _mí_ hijo… el porque él está conmigo no le concierne.

Los niños miraban confusos de un adulto al otro. Un extraño ambiente mágico, como una lucha de poderes, se sentía en el ambiente.

-¿Nos atenderá o no?- gruñó Harry.

-Oh, claro, claro. Veo que eres un niño algo impaciente.- sonrió.- Tienes los ojos de tu madre, parece que fue ayer cuando ella vino aquí a comprar su primera varita.- volteó a ver a Neville.- Usted tiene algo de ambos señor Longbottom…

-Zallio.- corrigió irritado. Ya se imaginaba que esto era algo que iba a tener que hacer de seguido.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Quién irá primero?- sus ojos brillaron.- ¿O tal vez quieran hacerlos juntos? Ambos tienen características muy parecidas y creo que serán un reto para este viejo hombre. Y no me estoy quejando…- sonrió.- Bien, acérquense y díganme con que mano tomarán su varita.

Ambos chicos se adelantaron y estuvieron un rato en decidir cual mano sería medida por la extraña cinta métrica del vendedor. Era poco común, pero Máximo siempre les decía que si los seres humanos tienen dos manos, son ambas las que deben usar, era por eso que ellos se acostumbraron a ser ambidiestros.

La siguiente _hora_ (para horror del Inmortal) los chicos se la pasaron de varita en varita diciendo que no sentían ese _algo_ que deberían percibir cuando tuvieran sus varitas. Una a una las iban desechando y las caras de irritación, aburrición y decepción se podía ver en la cara de los tres. Ollivander, por otro lado, parecía excitado grandemente. Murmurando números, corazones y flexibilidades.

-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no?- dijo al fin, mirando a Harry con una mueca de satisfacción en su viejo rostro.- No te preocupes chico encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry toco la varita y sonrió. Podía sentir un súbito calor por todo su cuerpo, cuando agitó la vara de ella salieron chispas rojas, doradas, verdes y negras. Miró a su padre y asintió. Aliviado, Lancelot le devolvió la sonrisa. _Uno menos…_

-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien.- chilló Ollivander.- Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los tres clientes enarcaron la ceja derecha.

-Perdón…- dijo Harry.- Pero, ¿qué es tan curioso?

- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter… eh… Leuchtenberg. Como te decía, recuerdo cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry palideció tragando saliva. Aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que le contaron acerca de _ese_ mago y viviendo en pesadillas de esa noche no aligeraba su inquietud. Neville, por otro lado, frunció el ceño y Lancelot gruñó, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su hijo.

-¿_Ese_ tipo tenía la hermana de la varita de Harry…?

-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Leuchtenberg...- dijo con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada al vampiro.- Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas...Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

-Le agradecería que siguiera con Neville, por favor.- siseó Lancelot.

-Oh, si.- dijo el hombre, sonriendo.- Si el pequeño de ojos verdes fue tan difícil, creo ahora que tengo la correcta para este otro pequeño.

Volvió hasta el fondo de su tienda y luego regresó con una caja gris bastante gastada. De ella extrajo una varita marrón claro.

-Aquí…- dijo entregándosela.- Tómala y agítala.

El castaño así lo hizo y experimentó la misma sensación que su primo. A diferencia de la de Harry, de ésta varita salieron luces color plata, azules y… también negras.

-Mmmhhh… como lo pensaba.- murmuró.- Acebo, veinticinco centímetros, semi-flexible y muy buena para Encantamientos…- miró al castaño a los ojos, el cual se removió incomodo.- su corazón esta hecho de la cola de un Thestral, una bestia que se relaciona íntimamente con la muerte.

Si era posible, la reacción de Neville, al saber de su varita, fue aún peor que la de Harry. El sabía porque se lo decía. Pocos sabían, pero él estuvo presente cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, incluso en ese hospital muggle él estuvo con su abuela hasta su último suspiro. Eso sin contar con que sus padres… bien… no eran seres "vivos" que digamos. Si, Neville Zallio estuvo y, probablemente, estará muy relacionado con la muerte.

-Bien.- gruñó Lancelot, nada feliz con que una simple compra de varitas haya resultado tan mala.- Dígame cuanto es… tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡¡¡Papucho!!! ¡¡¡Papucho, estamos aquí!!!

Lucius Malfoy se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, mientras llegaba a donde su familia lo esperaba. Draco, como siempre, lucía enfurruñado y le mandaba vistazos enfadados a su hermanito. _Ni siquiera quiero saber…_ Camila estaba en brazos de su papá, ya que, a sus dos añitos, aún pedía ser alzada de seguido, eso debería sumarle que ella percibía la llegada de nuevo bebé y parecía estar algo celosa. Y claro, Lucas le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le chillaba ese nombre horrendo con el que había decidido llamarlo desde hace un año.

-¿Ya tienen todo?- preguntó agarrando a la niña de los brazos del licántropo, permitiendo que descansara un poco. Remus siempre decía que, siendo un hombre-lobo, tenía fuerza extra y no le molestaba cargar a su niña. Sin embargo, Lucius no quería arriesgarse y relevaba en la tarea siempre que podía.

-Si, las túnicas era lo último. ¿Conseguiste todos los libros?

-Todos ellos. Los tengo contraídos en mi bolsillo.

-Bueno, entonces larguémonos de aquí.- gruñó Draco, andando a trancos hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

El rubio mayor enarcó una ceja a su esposo.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber? Draco parece más irritable que de costumbre.

-Eh…

-¡¡Oh, si!! ¡¡¡Adivina qué papucho!!!- chilló Lucas excitadísimo.- ¡¡¡Nos encontramos con el **gran** _Harry_ _Potter_ en la tienda de Madame Malkin!!! ¡¡¡Hasta me dio un autógrafo!!!- ante el horror de su familia se arrodilló en el piso, se sacó su mochilita de hipogrifo de la espalda y comenzó a rebuscar en ella, furiosamente.

Mientras tanto, Lucius le mandó una mirada significativa a su esposo. Remus le sonrió de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza.

-En casa, amor.- murmuró, acariciando su mejilla.

-¡¡¡Aquí está, papucho!!! ¡¡¡Mira!!!

Suspirando, el mayor de los Malfoy se agachó para ver la firma. Su ceja se enarcó al ver como firmaba el famoso chico. _Así que firma con el apellido del vampiro._

-De acuerdo, guarda todo eso, hijo y regresemos a la Mansión.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Lancelot tomó a su hijo de los hombros y le indicó que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, _petit_? Te veo muy silencioso.

-Estoy bien, papi Lan. Solo que… todos creen que soy especial. Sé que me dijeron que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, Quirrell, y Ollivander… ¿Cómo pueden esperar grades cosas cuando esta es la primera vez que tengo contacto verdadero con la magia? El lelo nos enseñaba, pero… es recién ahora que veré que tanto potencial tengo.- suspiró y sonrió a su primo quien le mandaba una mirada de ánimo.- Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué. Ni siquiera se qué sucedió cuando Voldemort atacó a mis padres biológicos.

-Bien, velo de esta manera.- comenzó el mayor pasando una mano por los hombros de su hijo y el otro por lo de su sobrino, incitándolos a caminar.- Eres mi hijo, y eso ya quiere decir algo… y si a eso le sumamos las aburridas, pero necesarias lecciones de tu lelito… bien, yo creo que _ambos_ serán grandes magos.

Los pequeños sonrieron de lado, pero la expresión pensativa no abandonó sus caras.

-Les diré que, ahora vamos a comprarles una preciosa mascota y después veremos que chucherías nos podemos comprar. Por allá vi una heladería, iremos allí a comprobar que tan buenos son estos magos para hacer dulces.

Animados por ese nuevo ofrecimiento, los chicos corrieron hasta la tienda de animales.

-

**-.Dentro de la tienda.-**

-

-Bien, creo que ambos deben comprarse una lechuza, para facilitar eso del correo.

-¿Podemos comprar algo más?- preguntó Neville distraído en las cientos de lechuzas que había en el lugar.

-No creo, ya tenemos a Beto en casa y ahora habrá lechuzas. Por lo que sé solo pueden llevar una sola mascota al colegio y en casa nadie querrá cuidar a otro animal, mucho menos si es uno mágico.

-Ok, tío. Nos vemos.

El rubio asintió y se dedicó el mismo a recorrer el lugar, sin dejar descuidar las pequeñas figuras de los niños. Había desde escabrosos bichos que él no quiso saber que eran, hasta pequeñas bolitas de colores con ojos y que saltaban como pequeñas pelotitas. Frunció el ceño al ver un gato anaranjado con la cara chata y que tenía una actitud muy gruñona. _Que feo…_ Sin embargo, las lechuzas eran las que más abundaban.

-¡¡Papá!!

A paso lento caminó hasta donde provenía la voz de su hijo y enarcó una ceja al ver la hermosa lechuza nívea que el encargado del lugar estaba bajando para que lo viera el niño. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados y era la lechuza más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusta, papi?

-Está preciosa, Harry. ¿La llevas?- el pequeño asintió vigorosamente, mientras la lechuza blanca parecía ulular feliz.- ¿Y Nev?

-Está a la vuelta. ¿Lo buscamos?

Demostrando que aún se sentía desconcertado por los acontecimientos del día, Harry tomó la mano de su padre para ir en busca de su primo. _León no va a estar muy feliz cuando le cuente todo lo que pasó hoy._ Sonrió a su hijo y apretó la pequeña mano en señal de apoyo.

Cuando encontraron al castaño, él acariciaba una lechuza negra con algunas plumas verdes metalizadas oscuras y con grandes ojos negros.

-Me gusta esta.- comentó cuando los sintió observarlo.

-Perfecto, hagamos la compra y vayamos por el resto de sus materiales.

Sonrientes y sosteniendo sus nuevas amigas (aunque la de Neville era amigo, y Lancelot no percibía nada bueno al tener un macho y una hembra en casa) fueron por las fuentes de pociones, donde hicieron las compras lo más rápido que pudieron ya que el olor era bastante desagradable. Lancelot maldijo una y otra vez haber aceptado comprar los ingredientes para Máximo. ¡Algunas de esas cosas estaban vivas!

-¿Plumas y pergamino?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño a su lista.- ¿En que año creen que estamos? Yo no voy a usar tales cosas, yo llevo un bolígrafo y un cuaderno. Mis lápices de colores, calculadora, mangas (N/A: historietas japonesas ¬¬) y ropa muggle.

-Yo también.- asintió Neville.- Pero debemos comprar aunque sea pergaminos para entregar las tareas en ellos. Recuerda que el lelo nos dijo que su vida no es la misma que la nuestra.

-¿Podrás estar tanto tiempo sin tu computadora?- preguntó el moreno, incrédulo.

-Vamos a aprender magia, Harry. Creo que puedo dejar de lado la tecnología por un tiempo a cambio de eso.

Harry bufó y caminó hasta el mostrador para pedir pergamino, irritado ante los ojos como platos de la vendedora. Lancelot sonrió divertido por las actitudes de los niños.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Remus entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposo luego de dejar a sus hijos en el salón de juegos. Vio a su amor allí, pero caminó hasta el enorme placard que poseía y comenzó a sacarse la ropa de salir para cambiarla por otra más cómoda. Lucius se acercó por detrás y posó sus manos en la ligera protuberancia de su estómago y besó su cuello. Sus ojos se conectaron por medio del espejo de la puerta de madera.

-¿Me vas a decir como estás?

El Gryffindor pareció derrumbarse y volteó rápidamente para ocultar su rostro en el cuello pálido de su amor, estrechando al otro en un abrazo. Malfoy se lo devolvió y besó la tapa de su cabeza.

-Los vi a los dos. Están tan grandes… y parecen enormemente felices.- murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.- Él… Harry… oh, Dios Lucius, si lo hubieses visto… es una copia exacta de James, pero con los ojos de Lily. Cuando lo vi me quedé sin aliento y sentí muchas ganas de llorar… pensar que lo busqué tanto… que…

-Ssshhh…- susurró Lucius, agachando la cabeza para besar los ojos dorados que tenían algunas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes. Fue descendiendo de a poco hasta llegar a los labios y compartieron un largo beso de amor.- ¿Son felices entonces?

-Oh si… el brillo en sus ojos y, sobre todo, el trato de Harry con ese… _ser_, confirmaron lo que Dumbledore me había dicho.

-Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte de nada, precioso.

-¡Lo sé! Es que fue todo tan repentino, no me lo esperaba y fue un shock verlos y… son tan parecidos a sus padres que…

-Entiendo, mi amor. Pero ahora ya sabes que están bien, lo comprobaste con tus propios ojos y eso debe hacerte sentir mejor y no peor.

-Te he dicho que lo sé.- gruñó enfadado.- Estoy más emocional por esto de las hormonas.- murmuró secándose las lágrimas.

-Oh, lo se muy bien. No por nada he tenido que aguantarte dos embarazos.

Sonrió malicioso al ver la mirada helada que le dedicó su esposo.

-Si no quieres aguantarme embarazado puedes irte a otra habitación.- gruñó.

-Oh, no mi amor.- rió abrazando al enfurruñado licántropo que solo se resistió un poco al tacto.- Me encanta verte panzón, por eso es que trato de tenerte embarazado de seguido. Estás adorable así.

Remus le dio una mirada exasperada antes de cortar distancias con el rubio y comenzar a besarlo con pasión.

-¡¡¡LUCAS SUELTA MI VARITA!!!

_¡CRASH! _

_¡PLICK! _

_¡FROSH! _

_¡BAM!_

-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!

Lo único que les quedaba era reír contenidamente y salir a ver que nueva travesura habían hecho sus tres niños.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Es bonita, ¿verdad?

-Si, _mon petit chat_. ¿Qué nombre vas a darle?

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a su nueva lechuza, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el regazo de su padre. Ya Lancelot les había puesto al tanto sobre las reacciones de los magos y, más importante, sobre la varita de Harry. Innecesario decir, León no era un vampiro muy feliz. Como siempre que el morenito se sentía desconcertado e incómodo, él había buscado refugio en su papi Leo y, desde que regresaron del Callejón Diagon, se había pegado a él y aceptado sus mimos.

Por supuesto, aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores, León gozaba de este contacto, porque una vez que su hijo fuera a Hogwarts no iba a tener mucha oportunidad de mimar a su petit chat.

-Recuerdo uno de los primeros libros que me leía el lelo acerca de la Magia, creo que se llamaba: "Una historia de la magia", allí había un nombre muy bonito. Así que la voy a llamar… _Hedwig_.

-Hedwig…- sonrió y besó la cabeza del niño.- Suena bonito, _petit_.

Harry suspiró y conectó sus verdes e increíbles ojos con los otros tan verdes como los suyos.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, papi Leo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo se, yo voy a extrañarte mucho más.- lo abrazó con fuerza.- Y si todos esos magos empiezan a incomodarte por tu supuesta fama solo mándame una nota con Hedwig y voy a ir a ese colegio para tener unas cuantas palabras con ellos.

-Yo me anoto.- comentó Lancelot, entrando a la Sala junto con el resto de los vampiros que estaban en la casa ese día.

-Conociendo a León, creo que solo con él bastará.- bufó Esteban.

Neville entró junto con sus padres, con su negra y verde lechuza en un hombro.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner a la tuya, Nev?- quiso saber Harry.

-Trevor.

-¿Trevor?- preguntaron al unísono Harry y Lestat, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, ¿por qué? Es un nombre bonito.- siseó el castaño de ojos pardos.

-Lo dices porque lo elegiste tú.- farfulló Darío, atrayendo el cuerpito de su hijo para abrazarlo, Trevor voló por la ventana para ir al árbol más cercano del patio. Lancelot había prometido mandar a construir una pequeña lechucería que estaría lista para cuando los chicos volvieran para Navidad.

-¿Y tú estas enfurruñado porque el nombre que tu querías no salió seleccionado?

Los ojos de Lancelot brillaron de repente, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios. Atón, quien había entrado en ese momento, justo para escuchar la conversación y hacer esa pregunta, se temió lo peor.

-Oh, por cierto, _Atty_. Hay algo que olvidé comentar y que te concierne.

-¿Y eso sería…?- pidió Jazmín, curiosa.

-Les dije que me encontré con cierto… _lobito_ en la tienda de túnicas, ¿verdad? Pues él me dijo algo muy interesante sobre nuestro amigo…

Atón palideció, mirando con horror a su satisfecho amigo travieso.

-¿Qué pudo haberte dicho ese licántropo?- gruñó Ángelo.

Lancelot sonrió como el gato que se había comido el canario, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y una de sus rubias cejas se enarcó. Todo el conjunto de expresiones obligó al estoico vampiro egipcio a sentarse y esperar su sentencia.

-Bien, resulta que ese mago, me dijo que conoce a nuestro amigo desde hace casi un año.- caras de sorpresa, cejas enarcadas.- ¿Y porqué será…?- pausa dramáticas.- Por nada más y nada menos, que nuestro Atty esta _de_ _novio_ con un mago amigo de su familia.

Todos los ojos incrédulos se dirigieron al moreno que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. Esta no era una actitud común en él, ¡Si había soportado muchas de las calamidades del mundo! Pero ahora se sentía extrañamente avergonzado porque todos supieran de su relación con Roddy… eh… _Rodolphus_.

-¿Es eso cierto…?- susurró Ángelo con cara de ultraje y traición. ¡Habían prometido que luego de la deserción de Lancelot a la soltería ellos iban a mantenerse en pie! ¡Y ahora resulta que era novio de un mago! ¡Un mortal…!

-Bien…- se removió incomodo en su asiento.-… si.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿El tío Atón tiene novio…?- la vocecita confundida de Harry los sacó de su estupefacción. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y miraba a su tío sin entender muy bien que justamente él pueda estar en pareja.

-Oh, no, mon petit chat…- dijo Lancelot en tono jocoso.- Tío Atón no tiene "novio" él ya tiene concubino… o… ¿marido? Porque según ese mago ellos viven juntos desde hace más de medio año.

-Oh…

-¡¡¡¿Qué….?!!!- chilló Ángelo, fulminando al vampiro mayor con la mirada- ¡_Treasonous_…!- exclamó antes de salir del Salón.

-Tsk, infantil.- chasqueó Esteban con desdén.

-¿Treasonous…? ¿Qué es eso…?- preguntó Jazmín confundida.

-Quiso decir traidor.- suspiró Atón.

-Oh, bien olvidémonos de ese tonto.- dijo Darío agitando una mano. Su mirada de curioso se posó en Atón.- Puedes empezar a hablar, Atón. Queremos detalles.- sonrió.

El vampiro moreno volvió a suspirar y se dispuso a contar su "Historia de amor" con Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… mentí, el próximo recién será la llegada de los chicos a Hogwarts. XD

¿En qué casa creen que queden…?

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	16. Ángeles a Hogwarts

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 16: Ángeles a Hogwarts.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Ya era 30 de agosto y, renuente, León Le Rond estaba ayudando a su pequeño a hacer su baúl. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía algo traicionado al ver la emoción en su hijo por saber que se iba a Hogwarts. Tampoco podía culparlo, todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia emocionaría a cualquiera… menos a él, porque lo separaba de su niño por casi un año.

_-"Quita esta cara… vas a hacer sentir mal a Harry."_

León fulminó con la mirada a su pareja y siguió doblando las ropas del niño con movimientos furiosos.

Lancelot sonrió negando con la cabeza y miró en dirección de su hijo, quien tapaba su baúl con su pequeño cuerpo. Curioso se acercó por detrás justo a tiempo para ver un flash anaranjado ser escondido entre las túnicas.

-¿Kero…?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El pequeño tensó todo su cuerpo y se volteó para mirar padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-¿No estás algo grande para llevar tu peluche al colegio?

-¡Pero Kero no es cualquier peluche!- exclamó enfadado.- ¡El es mi amigo!

-Tsk, admítelo… no puede dormir sin tu _peluche_.

Harry puso mala cara y sacó su carta de victoria.

-¡Papi Leo! ¡Papá me esta fastidiando!

Y, como siempre pasa, León vino al rescate.

-Deja de molestar a nuestro niño, Lancelot. Es bueno que Harry aún conserve cosas de su niñez, para que no nos olvide…- musitó, con una voz extraña.

Harry y Lancelot se miraron entre ellos inseguros de que hacer. De repente, una pelea por el inminente viaje de Kero había puesto en estado melancólico al moreno. El niño frunció sus labios y se acercó para abrazar la cintura de su papi con fuerzas.

-¿De que tienes miedo, papi?- murmuró.- Yo soy tu hijo y eso no se me va a olvidar nunca. Los quiero a los dos y solo vamos a estar separados por unos meses. Vendré para las fiestas… no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver…

León se sentó en la cama y sonrió a su hijo. Esta era una conversación que se venía repitiendo seguido desde que la fecha 1 de septiembre se acercaba. Los miedos de León aumentaban al pensar que, estando separados, su hijo pueda cambiar o que los magos lo convencieran de que vivir con vampiros no era lo mejor, entre otras cosas.

Pero allí estaba su pequeño, demostrándole con esa sonrisa que estaba siendo tonto al pensar que alguien podría robarle el amor de su hijo. De un niño que él mismo había criado y que tenía un corazón de oro.

-Yo sé, mi _petit chat_… yo lo sé.- murmuró atrayendo a Harry para compartir otro abrazo.

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco al ver tanto melodrama. Murmurando sobre vampiros inseguros y niños manipuladores, volvió a la tarea de conseguir los libros de Harry para ponerlos en el baúl.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Era la mañana del 1 de septiembre y León pensaba que se le venía el mundo encima. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y sentía su corazón agrietarse. Ni siquiera había tenido ganas de salir a cazar o alimentarse con la copa llena de sangre que su pareja le había ofrecido una vez que estuvo en casa. Sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Separarse de Harry era aún más doloroso de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Además, tenía una mala sensación al respecto…

-Ya es hora de ir a despertarlos…

-No deseo hacerlo.

Lancelot besó el hombro desnudo de su pareja y apretó el abrazo que tenía sobre la figura fina de su amour. Sonrió de lado al sentir el suspiro lastimero proveniente del otro cuerpo. Todos estos años estuvo tratando de entender que era eso que unía tanto a Harry y León, pero nunca pudo calcularlo. Era increíble como un simple puchero del niño podría romper todas las defensas de su pareja, o una mirada furiosa podría hacer que León se deshiciera en lágrimas.

¿Podría ser esto un vinculo madre-hijo a pesar de que no llevaran la misma sangre? ¿Cómo era posible que ambos se hayan unido tanto de ese pequeño demonio? ¿Tanto así que podría tenerlos a sus pies cono solo chasquear un dedo…? Él tambien estaba triste por la inminente partida, solo que no andaba como alma en pena por toda la casa como lo hacían León y Darío. Estaba seguro que Esteban actuaba de la misma forma que él.

-Aunque, no creo que importe, con lo emocionados que estaban ya deben haber desperado solos.- murmuró. Era normal para Harry, siendo un niño tan hiperactivo, que la ansiedad por conocer algo nuevo no lo dejara dormir.

-¡¡¡Papás, levántense ya!!!- Para demostrar los pensamientos del rubio, un demonio de ojos verdes, seguido por un perro que parecía tan excitado como su dueño, entraron a la habitación y saltaron a la cama.- ¡Tienen que prepararme el desayuno! ¡No quiero llegar tarde a la estación!

-Harry… son apenas las 7, el tren sale a las 11.- masculló Lancelot.

-¡Se eso!- exclamó, arrodillándose en la cama y recostándose sobre Louis, que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.- Pero… es que… no puedo dormir y tengo hambre.

-Te prepararé algo, _mon petit chat_.- dijo León levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño.- Espera mientras me preparo.

-El papi parece triste…- comentó Harry cuando la puerta del baño se cerró.

-Sabes que él es especial con respectó a ti.- murmuró Lancelot, incorporándose en la cama y lanzando un fulgor de muerte al perro que estaba mordisqueando sus dedos del pie a través de la sábana.- Creo que nunca se hará a la idea de que te vas por tanto tiempo…

Harry frunció el ceño, agarrando con fuerza las largas orejas que salían de su cabeza. El aún gozaba de usar esos ridículos pijamas con forma de animales. Actualmente, vestía un traje completo que asemejaba un conejo blanco.

-Tú vas a consolarlo cuando yo me vaya, ¿verdad?

-Oh, si…- murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡No me refería a eso!- gruñó Harry, algo ruborizado, fulminando a su padre con la mirada.- Me refiero a que harás lo posible para que no me extrañe tanto…

-Claro, mantendré su cabeza ocupada en _otras_ cosas.

-¡Papá!- exclamó indignado, lanzando una almohada al rostro del rubio.

-¡Hey!- Lancelot gruñó y atrajo a Harry para comenzar un batalla de cosquillas. Rieron por unos minutos, hasta que el niño pidió misericordia. Mientras que recuperaban su respiración, el vampiro sonrió cariñoso y froto la cabeza del niño.- Ambos vamos a extrañarte, hijo. Pero te juro que papi Leo lo sobrellevará bien, es solo que tiene miedo de que te suceda algo estando tan lejos…

-Yo puedo cuidarme solito y Nev estará conmigo…

-Lo sé, pero sabes como es papi Leo, todo sobreprotector y mamá gallina.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

-Te lo encargo mucho.

-Confía en mí.

Dentro del baño, León no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Atón hizo una mueca mientras Camila se acercó con cautela a él, escudriñándolo con sus ojos grises alarmantes.

-¿Tu eres el novo del tío?

-Si, Camila, soy su pareja.

-Pero…- ella entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía muecas.- Tu no eres como nosotros…

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron un poco, denotando su sorpresa ante la suspicacia de la niña de dos años. ¿Serían algunos sentidos de licántropo que tendría lo que hicieron que lo notara…?

-Camila, tu padre te está buscando.- ella sonrió a su tío y corrió fuera del cuarto.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a su pareja, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nada… solo charlábamos.

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso. ¿Su amor charlando con una niña de dos años? Eso le trajo una cuestión que hace mucho quería tocar con su novio. Se giró para encararlo y el vampiro frunció el ceño ante los ojos brillosos de su amor.

-Ella es hermosa, ¿verdad…?- comenzó.- No puedo creer que Remus ya vaya por su tercer embarazo… lo envidio tanto.- Las alarmas comenzaron a prenderse en la cabeza de Atón.- Me gustaría tener uno propio. Con Bellatrix sabía que no podría tener alguno… yo quería vivir la experiencia por mí mismo… y…

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme…?

Rodolphus mordió su labio inferior y evitó mirar sus ojos. Si era posible, el vampiro se aterró aún más, esa actitud la sabía de memoria, era cuando trataba de convencerlo de algo. Era bien sabido para el mago que esa actitud desamparada derribaba todas sus fuerzas y lo tenía como vil perro dispuesto a sus órdenes. Aunque, a veces no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no.

-Quiero que tengamos un bebé.

Allí estaba, sin anestesia y sin darles vueltas al asunto. Para que su cerebro se detuviera y su respiración se cortara (no que él respirara después de todo, porque estaba seguro de que ya estaría hiperventilando de no ser el caso). Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué me pides eso…?- susurró.- Sabes que con mi condición yo no puedo…

-Estuve pensando en eso…- murmuró agachando la mirada, adoptando una pose de sumisión. Atón sentía derretirse.- Creo que podremos encontrar la solución… actualmente hay muchas pociones y/o hechizos que pueden ayudar a un vampiro a tener descendencia. Estuve leyendo muchos libros y, siendo yo un mago, hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda concebir a nuestro hijo. Solo que…- levantó sus ojos celestes brillosos e hizo un encantador mohín con la boca.- tienes que estar dispuesto a que te hagan algunas pruebas…

Atón suspiró y atrajo a su amante para estrecharlo en un abrazo. ¿Cómo negarse a esa carita…? ¿Su amor había sido en verdad un sanguinario Mortífago…? ¿Y a él que le pasaba que estaba tan blando últimamente?

-Dame un tiempo para pensarlo.

-¡Tíos! ¡Ya estamos listos para ir a la estación!- chilló un entusiástico Lucas, entrando a la Sala donde ellos hablaban.

-Ve, Rodolphus, yo te espero en la Biblioteca.

-Ok, te amo.- luego de un beso, Lestrange buscó a la familia Malfoy para ir a despedir a la estación al pequeño Draco. Al cual él le tenía un gran cariño, porque, antes de que llegara Remus a la vida de Lucius, él y Severus habían ayudado a criarlo.

-

**-.Mansión de los vampiros.-**

**-**

Esta escena se le hacía conocida a Lancelot, tanto su esposo (N/A: Ellos están casados.) como Darío abrazaban a los niños como su fuera que jamás los volverían a ver. Por otro lado, Esteban parecía listo para gritar y jalarse los pelos, al igual que él.

-¿Van a llegar tarde, saben?- murmuró el castaño de mala leche.

-Son apenas las diez, Esteban.- le gruñó su pareja.

El vampiro de ojos pardos puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para separar a su hijo y pareja. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos castaños del niño que tenía el control de sus vidas de una extraña manera.

-Cuídate mucho, Neville. Hazme orgulloso estudiando mucho y ser el primero de tu clase.- sonrió antes de dar un abrazo rápido al niño. El no era mucho de demostrar sus emociones, no al menos como su amor que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro, papi. Seré el mejor de la clase.- admitió hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-Eso espero.- murmuró Máximo, tras los padres aprensivos, dándole un sonrisa amable a ambos niños.

-Tengo que irme ya, papi Leo.- Harry gimió dentro del abrazo machacante de su papi.

-Lo sé, lo se amor.- murmuró, separándose del niño, mirándolo con amor.- Prométeme que te cuidaras y portaras bien. Si ves que corres peligro llama a algún adulto y aléjate enseguida.- Harry asintió fervientemente, dándole una sonrisa a su papi. (N/A: tsk, si supiera)

-Ok, nos estamos yendo.- dijo Lancelot tomando a los dos niños de la mano y arrastrarlos antes de que Darío y su amour hagan otra escena.

-

**-.Estación King Cross.-**

**-**

-¿Andén nueve y tres cuarto…?- preguntó Neville dándole una mirada a su tío, como si estuviera loco.

-Aunque no lo creas… estos magos se complican tanto la vida.- suspiró.

-¿Pero como lo encontramos…?

-Según me dijo el viejo loco, tenemos que atravesar una pared…- murmuró. Usando su vista mejorada, pudo ver como una gran cantidad de pelirrojos atravesaba la dichosa pared que se encontraba entre el andén nueve y diez.- Creo que ya lo encontré, síganme muchachos.

Caminaron hasta la pared ubicada entre ambos andenes y miraron con escepticismo al mayor. Lancelot rodó los ojos.

-Yo voy primero.- masculló, empujando el carrito de Harry.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de ambos, el vampiro rubio despareció tras la pared. Se miraron entre ellos y encogieron. Comenzaron a andar con los ojos cerrados, confiados en que no se estrellarían ni nada. Después de todo, habían visto a Lancelot hacer lo mismo. Cuando se atrevieron a abrir los ojos de nuevo. El vampiro los esperaba con una mueca sarcástica en los labios. Tras él había una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11hs".

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras: "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuarto."

-Increíble.- murmuró y sonrió a su primo.

-Bueno mocosos, vengan para que les busquemos un lugar.- dijo Lancelot alegre, porque otra vez estaba recibiendo la atención de todas las señoras, señoritas y algunos hombres del lugar. Hasta le guiñó a un muchacho con la divisa de Prefecto que se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

Entraron al tren, no antes de que Lancelot viera al licántropo con el que se encontrara en la tienda de túnicas. Lo reconoció con un cabeceo y pudo ver al rubio junto a él que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y afianzó su agarre sobre la cintura ancha del castaño. El hombre embarazado solo rodó los ojos y le murmuró algo al moreno que estaba junto a él. Enseguida ese hombre se giró y lo miró con sus ojos celestes sorprendidos.

Leuchtenberg entrecerró los ojos, estudiando al mortal. Cuando la realidad chascó en su cabeza, sonrió y le dio otro cabeceo al desconocido. _Así que éste es el Rodolphus de Atón…_, pensó, antes de terminar de entrar al tren.

Encontraron un vagón vacío casi al final y el mayor ayudó a los niños a acomodarse. Pudo ver la mueca aprensiva en su hijo y sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien, _petit_.- murmuró antes de besar su cabeza y acomodar el cabello semi-largo de Harry, para que tapara su cicatriz.- Esperamos tu carta con Hedwig para decirnos en que Casa quedaste, ¿está bien?

-Si, papá.- lo abrazó.- Nos vemos en Navidad.

-No vemos. Adiós, mis _petits_.

-Hasta luego, tío.

Luego de esa despedida el tren ya comenzó a pitar para llamar a los rezagados. Por la ventana, los niños pudieron ver a la familia con la que se encontraran en la tienda de túnicas. El niño llamado Lucas lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor y agitaba la cabeza negando separarse de él, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía el que supusieron era el padre de los niños, porque era tan rubio como todos ellos y tenía las mismas características faciales.

-Tengo que irme, Lucas.- dijo Draco, sin la voz irritada que solía usar para con su hermanito. La verdad, estaba conmovido ya que, después de tanto fastidiarlo con que le alegraba su partida, ahora su pequeño hermano se negaba a dejarlo ir.

-Voy a extrañarte un montón, Drakito.- sollozó aceptando al fin que Lucius lo separa del otro muchacho.

-Todos lo vamos a extrañar.- dijo Remus acercándose para abrazar al rubio y besar su mejilla.- Pórtate bien.

-Claro, papá.- sonrió de manera arrogante, antes de tomar su baúl.- Nos vemos en Navidad.

El tren al fin comenzó a moverse y los niños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos excitadamente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un muchacho pelirrojo que tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien sentado allí?- señaló el asiento al lado de Harry.- Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

-Seguro, puedes sentarte.- dijo Neville, con una sonrisa. Sus padres les habían dicho que buscaran de hacerse amigos y que no se la pasaran todo el tiempo el uno con el otro.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh, Ron… Ron Weasley.

-¿Ron…?- preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó un poco.

-En realidad es Ronald, pero prefiero que me digan Ron.- sonrió tímido.- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡¡Allí están!!- exclamó alguien desde la puerta. Un apuesto rubio cenizo, de ojos azules los miraba exasperado.- ¡Pensé que ya no llegaban!

-Nuestros padres estaba algo melancólicos, Anthony.- dijo Neville, con una sonrisa. Ellos habían dejado su _relación_ hace tres meses, quedando solamente como amigos.

-Tsk, me imagino.- entró al lugar acompañado de un muchacho castaño de ojos pardos que sonreía coqueto.- Este es mi vecino, Blaise Zabini. Ellos son…- los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Cómo los presento…?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien… me refiero a sus apellidos. A sus _verdaderos_ apellidos.

-Oh…- se miraron entre ellos.- Supongo que deberíamos usar los que son conocidos para los magos.

Ron y Blaise miraban confundidos el intercambio de palabras.

-Ok,- dijo Anthony, entrando al vagón.- Blaise, este es Neville Longbottom… mi ex.- sonrió.- Y este es su primo, Harry Potter.

-¡Harry Potter!- jadearon el pelirrojo y el castaño y enseguida subieron la mirada para ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo, semi tapada por los cabellos del niño.

-Sip, pero prefiero ser llamado Leuchtenberg, que es mi apellido de adopción…

-Y yo Zallio.

-¿Adopción…?

Los chicos suspiraron y se pusieron a hacer un breve resumen de cómo fue su vida antes de que supieran que eran magos.

-Entonces… ¿sus padres adoptivos son muggles?- quiso saber Ron.

-Eh… no del todo.- murmuró Harry, mirando con aprensión a su primo. ¿Deberían decirle que sus padres eran vampiros? ¿Reaccionarían bien a ello?

Su respuesta fue salvada cuando una muchacha castaña entró al compartimiento.

-Oh, disculpen pero, ¿no han visto a un sapo por aquí? Un chico de segundo año lo ha perdido y me pidió que lo ayude a buscarlo.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Puedes hacer un hechizo de rastreo.- sugirió Neville.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó la niña emocionada.- Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron, pero no conozco el que me dices. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes…?

Anthony bufó, mirando mal a la niña que hablaba tan rápidamente, era por eso que a tan corta edad él se dio cuenta de que era gay. ¡Que fastidiosas eran las muchachas!

-Soy Anthony Goldstein, esos son mis amigos, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y…- miró al pelirrojo.

-Ron Weasley.

-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?- preguntó ella, sin prestar atención al resto.- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la_ _magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo_ _XX_.

-¿Si…? Wow…- sonrió petulante, una mueca muy parecida a la que suele hacer su padre Lancelot.

-No te creas la gran cosa.- gruñó Neville.

-Cierto, Nev.- dijo Anthony y luego miró a la niña.- Y estábamos teniendo una conversación importante.

-Y no hemos visto al sapo, así que puedes retirarte.- dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella les lanzó una mirada de furia antes de salir del vagón, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Niñas.- murmuró oscuro el rubio, ocasionando una risa con el resto.

El viaje siguió con una conversación animada entre los nuevos conocidos, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver al chico Malfoy, seguido de dos… ¿gorilas?

-Aquí estás, Blaise.- siseó y sus ojos se angostaron al ver quien estaba a su lado.- Goldstein…- gruñó.

-Hola, Malfoy.- saludó mandándole tambien un gran fulgor.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, mientras los otros se fulminaron con la mirada. Viviendo todos en el mismo complejo donde se ubicaban sus mansiones, todos ellos habían sido amigos, los mejores amigos. Todo eso terminó cuando los padres de Anthony decidieron inscribirlo en la escuela muggle y Draco, siendo enseñado secretamente por su padre a desdeñar todo lo que tenga que ver con seres no mágicos, decidió cortar toda relación con el otro chico rubio. Una actitud bastante infantil, a opinión de Blaise, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer cuando el rubio platino se ponía en ese plan terco.

-Vamos, Blaise, te estamos esperando en nuestro vagón.

-Está bien, me despido de mis nuevos amigos y voy.- dijo renuente.

Fue allí donde Draco vio al resto de los presentes y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a Harry y Neville. ¡Allí estaban los dos niños que habían presenciado la actitud bochornosa de su hermano! ¡Y de paso la suya! ¡ARG!

-Bien, te esperamos allá.- gruñó, antes de salir.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar, Harry y Neville vieron al hombre más enorme que jamás habían conocido antes.

-Oh, ¿Harry?- preguntó el hombre con una extraña emoción. El moreno asintió incomodo.- Un gusto conocerte. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts y voy a guiarlos hasta los botes.

Caminaron por un sendero largo hasta que al fin pudieron tener la vista increíble del que iba a ser su colegio por ese año. Subieron a un bote ellos cuatro, mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba.

-Mira Harry… es mejor de lo que nos describían los libros que nos leía el Lelo.- murmuró Neville.

Cuando al fin llegaron se dirigieron a unas amplias puertas a las cuales el señor Hagrid llamó tres veces. Allí los esperaba una bruja de mirada severa quien se presentó a si misma como Minerva McGonagall, quien les hizo un breve resumen de lo que eran las Casas y la ceremonia de selección.

-Estoy nervioso, Nev.

-No seas tonto, el lelo dijo que no era más que un sombrero que te ponías en la cabeza y ya está.

-¿Realmente?- preguntó Ron.- Mi hermano me dijo que era una prueba muy dolorosa.- gruñó.- Sabía que era un broma…

Pasaron algunos minutos y Neville tuvo que atajar a Harry para que no se desmayara al ver al fantasma que los saludaba, aunque él no estaba muy bien tampoco. Tuvieron que aguantar las risas de Ron y Anthony por sus reacciones.

Pronto entraron al Gran Salón que estaba lleno de los alumnos superiores, asentados en cuatro mesas diferentes. Allí, frente a todo, estaba el sombrero del que les había hablado Marius, aunque no sabían muy bien como funcionaba el asunto. Cosa que se resolvió cuando el trapo comenzó a hablar. Al terminar la canción, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los jóvenes y el sombrero era quien decía a que Casa pertenecía.

-¡Goldstein, Anthony!

-Nos vemos, chicos.- dijo el rubio, caminando a paso decidido hasta el taburete. El sombrero no tardó en colocarlo en la Casa de los colores azules y plata.

Enseguida Hermione Granger fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, haciendo a Ron gruñir. La primera sorpresa se hizo presente cuando el nombre de Neville fue llamado.

-¡Longbottom, Neville!

Varios susurros pudieron escucharse, ya que, como todos sabían, era un misterio cual había sido su paradero luego de que sus padres fueran asesinados por los seguidores de Quien-tú-sabes.

_-"Mmmhhh… presiento mucha astucia en esta cabeza, pero no la suficiente para ser una serpiente. Hay bondad y fidelidad acérrima para tus seres queridos, sin embargo… el valor y el amor por los libros es lo que más se destaca en tu personalidad, Señor Longbottom…"_

_-"Es Zallio…"_

_-"Oh, si…"-_ el sombrero río- _"Me preguntó que casa será mejor para ti… Veo que quieres permanecer con tu familia, pero que tambien quieres hacer orgulloso al hombre que se tomo tanto trabajo en enseñarte todo lo que sabes… Si, creo que la casa perfecta para ti es…" _¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!

Neville sonrió, quitándose el sombrero y caminó hasta sentarse junto a un sonriente Anthony. Harry gruñó.

-Lo sabía.- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Es un come-libros como el lelo. _Treasonous_…

Algunos más pasaron hasta que fue el turno de Harry.

-¡Potter, Harry!

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el Gran Comedor, pero Harry todavía seguía mascullando sobre la traición de su primo. Era evidente que él no iba a ir a Ravenclaw ni aunque chantajeara al sombrero, estudiar simplemente no era lo suyo.

-Te están llamando, compañero.- susurró Ron a su oído.

-¿Eh…?

-Señor Potter, si hace el favor.- pidió McGonagall, irritada.

-Disculpe…- farfulló antes de caminar al taburete. ¡No era su culpa que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese apellido! ¡El era Leuchtenberg, por el motivo de Dios! Y para su horror, el estúpido sombrero quiso mandarlo a Slytherin. ¡Todo eso era culpa de su papi Lan! ¡Pero no, el no iba a ir a la casa del estúpido que le hizo esa cicatriz horrorosa! Suspiró aliviado cuando el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sonrió y levantó los pulgares a su primo antes de dirigirse a su mesa. Neville le sonrió y gesticuló para que se encontraran en la entrada, antes de irse a dormir.

El director comenzó con un alegre discurso y Harry le sonrió cuando conectaron miradas, todavía se acordaba de aquella vez cuando lo conocieron y él le regaló caramelos de limón, desde entonces él y Neville se habían vuelto adictos a ese dulce, muy al disgusto de sus padres.

Junto a él había un profesor que tenía una cara amargada y pálida, pelo negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda. A su lado estaba el profesor Quirrell, pero ese hombre todo de negro fue quien le llamó la atención. ¿Era él el pocionista del que le había hablado su abuelo? Lo siguió mirando y, cuando conectaron miradas, una punzada de dolor agudo golpeó la cicatriz de su frente.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡Aquí esta el ingreso a Hogwarts!! Como verán, Neville es demasiado OOC como para dejarlo en Gryffindor, así que ahora es un Ravenclaw. Aunque eso no impedirá que siga siendo compañeros de aventuras de su _primo_.

Y lamento no haber actualizado ayer… tenía demasiada resaca como para ponerme a actualizar XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	17. Ángeles en clases

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 17: Ángeles en clases.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

León hizo una mueca mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando impaciente la carta que su hijo había prometido mandarle con Hedwig. Caminó hasta sentarse en su sillón favorito, llevando en su mano una taza de esa bebida de la que tanto tenía gusto Máximo: café. Suspiró antes de dar el primer sorbo.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

-

Harry llevaba ya cuatro meses en casa de los Vampiros, para entonces los corazones de todos ya estaban conquistados y los múltiples regalos en la habitación del niño lo demostraban. Actualmente, el moreno lo estaba cambiando, sacando su pijama para ponerle ropa normal y llevarlo a desayunar.

-¿Qué pasa, mi _petit chat_?- preguntó, al ver como el niño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El niño puso ambas manitos en los cachetes pálidos del adulto e hizo que sus ojos verdes se conectaran con los otros.

-Papi…- pareció dudar unos minutos.- Le-on.

León sonrió brillantemente al escuchar salir de la boca de su hijo su nombre completo por primera vez.

-_Je t' aime,_ Harry.- murmuró, antes de abrazarlo.

-

**-.Salto en el tiempo.-**

-

Un chillido se pudo escuchar en la casa y enseguida León sintió como algo muy pequeño se aferraba a sus piernas en un abrazo feroz. Sonrió cariñosamente y miró para abajo, unos ojos verdes intensos resolvieron su mirada.

-¡Papi Leo! ¡Ya vini!

-Eso veo, _mon amour_.- se agachó para cargarlo en brazos.- ¿La pasaste bien tus abuelas?- sonrió en dirección de Azalea y Alelí.

-¡Ti, muto! ¡Y mida!- le enseñó un pequeño regalo y un papel algo arrugado.

El vampiro tomó ambas cosas, frunciendo el ceño. El papel tenía un dibujo de tres personas agarradas de las manos (o eso era lo que podía deducir del dibujo hecho por un pequeño de tres años). El mas alto tenía el pelo excesivamente largo y rubio, con ojos azules y si no supiera que no podría ser verdad, León habría jurado que sonreía de manera coqueta. El del medio era sin duda Harry y no pudo evitar reír quedamente al ver los pelos negros dibujados en puntas. El otro era muy parecido al primero, solo que el cabello era negro y parecía haber llevado mas esfuerzo y dedicación por el dibujante.

Sonrió y leyó las palabras mal escritas arriba de cada uno. "Papá Lan, Mi y Mami Leo", dejó de lado por un momento el tierno dibujo y abrió el regalo. Se trataba de un anillo de plata con una piedra verde en el centro, por dentro, pudo ver que decía: "Para mami del petit chat"

-¿Guta…?

-Me encanta, mi amor.- lo abrazó y besó su cabecita.- Pero, ¿por qué me das estos regalos tan hermosos?

-Lelita dite que hoy es día de las mamás.- frunció el ceño.- Papi Lan dite que tu mi mami… Así que Haddy compa degalo.

Muchas emociones pasaron por el corazón del Vampiro, una de ellas era el ultraje por saber que Lancelot apoyaba a su hijo para que le dijera mamá. Sin embargo, el regalo y el momento eran demasiado hermosos como para enfadarse. Así que dejo salir las lágrimas que sus ojos estaban sosteniendo, dando un abrazo machacante al niño.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- susurró una y otra vez, contra el cabello del chico.

Harry devolvió el abrazo y levantó un pulgar en señal de _ok_ a sus abuelas, quienes guiñaron un ojo al niño.

-

**-.Salto en el tiempo.- **

-

-¿Y porque vamos a hacer eso, papi Leo?

León hizo una mueca, mirando seriamente al niño.

-Porque es necesario, _mon petit chat_. Papi Leo moriría si alguien te apartara de su lado sin que supiera donde estás en todo momento. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Si, papi.- dijo Harry asintiendo vigorosamente.

-Nadie debe enterarse nunca, _mon ciel_. ¿Prometido?

-Ship, prometido.- sonrió.

-De acuerdo ahora estira tu brazo derecho y comenzamos…

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

-

Un constante piquete en la ventana lo hizo saltar de su cómodo asiento y acometió hasta el lugar para dar paso a la lechuza blanca de su pequeño. Otra oscura vino detrás de ella, Trevor voló más allá en la casa, hasta buscar probablemente a Darío.

-Al fin…- suspiró acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza y sacando el pergamino de su pata derecha.- Gracias, preciosa.

-

_¡Hola papis!_

_Bien, ya puedes ir diciéndole a papá que tenía razón (como siempre ¬¬) Me seleccionaron para Gryffindor y a Neville para… Ravenclaw. El muy traidor…_

_Todo estuvo genial, aunque me molestó bastante que toda la gente susurrara y me señalara con el dedo como si fuera algo que nunca vieron. Me advirtieron sobre ello, pero aún así no me gusta…_

_Conocí a un chico muy amable y que nos cayó bien a ambos. Su nombre es Ron y creo que seremos grandes amigos._

_Ok, solo eso por hoy, tengo sueño y mi cerebro ya no tiene capacidad para escribirte nada más XD_

_¡Los quiero un montón!_

_Harry Leuchtenberg._

-

-Parece que está muy bien.- susurró alguien desde atrás.

León levantó la cabeza para ver que su amour le sonreía con unas de sus muecas características.

-Si… eso parece.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?- preguntó, rodeando el sillón para arrodillarse frente al moreno y tomar sus manos con las suyas.

-Creo que sí.- murmuró agachándose para besar los labios de su pareja. _Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada con el mal presentimiento que tengo…_

_-_

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

Algunos días habían pasado y Neville no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver que su primo aún ponía mala cara en él.

-¿Quieres parar de ser tan infantil…?- farfulló.- No es mi culpa ser más inteligente que tú y terminar en Ravenclaw.

Con ese comentario no solo se ganó el fulgor enojado de su primo, sino tambien de otros Gryffindors. ¿Ese Ravenclaw estaba llamándolos estúpidos…?

-Tsk, tu solo quieres remendar tu traición.- dijo Harry vehementemente.- Pero en fin… - se giró hacia Ron.- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin.- dijo con desdén.- El profesor Snape es Jefe de esa Casa y dicen que siempre favorece a las serpientes. Veremos si es verdad…

-Es un buen profesor.- admitió Neville con el ceño fruncido a su primo.- Presta mucha atención y trata de hacer orgulloso al abuelo. Después de todo, esta era la clase preferida suya para enseñarnos.

Harry bufó. _Pero no era la mía_, se dijo mentalmente.

El desayuno pronto terminó, y el moreno fue sorprendido al recibir una carta del guardabosque de Hogwarts. Ese hombre parecía tenerle un cariño muy especial y decidió que sería buena idea ser su amigo. Se despidió de su primo y fue junto al pelirrojo a la clase de pociones. Un calabozo que lo hizo estremecerse, le recordaba demasiado a cierta habitación en la que él entro cuando era más pequeño, que desencadenó en su primer castigo.

El hombre que era su profesor aún le llamaba la atención. Parecía tan gruñón como su tío Mael, sin embargo parecía llevar una amargura dentro que lo hacía odiar a todos los Gryffindors en general. Algo le decía a Harry que este hombre no tenía gusto de él. Lo que quedó demostrado cuando al llamar a la lista se refirió a él de manera sarcástica.

-Ah sí…- murmuró sus ojos entrecerrados en Harry, quien tenía una ceja enarcada.- Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

El niño no pudo evitar poner mala cara ante esa palabra. De acuerdo, viviendo con alguien como Lancelot Leuchtenberg él debería estar algo orgulloso por atraer tantas miradas y escuchar como la gente murmuraba palabras admirantes a su espalda. Sin embargo, él resultó ser de un perfil más bajo como su papi Leo.

-¡Potter!

El chico seguía en sus pensamientos sombríos sobre la fama que tenía entre los estudiantes que no había escuchado el bramido de su profesor. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, sus lentes en la punta de su nariz.

-¡Harry Potter le estoy hablando!

Ron, viendo como su nuevo amigo parecía estar en una nube, lo codeó para llamar su atención.

-Compañero, el profesor te habla.

-¿Eh…?- algunas risitas se escucharon en la clase. Snape echaba humo por la nariz.- Lo siento, profesor. Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a ser llamado por ese apellido.

El profesor angostó los ojos. Dumbledore ya lo había prevenido de esto. Pero el muchacho era tan parecido a su infame padre que él no podía evitar llamarlo por ese apellido que había aprendido a detestar.

-El nombre de la lista es Potter y _no voy a favorecerlo _solo porque usted no esta acostumbrado a su _verdadero_ apellido.- siseó. Lo sorprendió ver que el niño lo miraba con furia. Para Harry, que desdeñen a su familia adoptiva, era un punto débil.- Ahora dígame… ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry frunció el ceño, eso le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba. Podía sentir casi la voz de su abuelo y primo regañándolo por no recordar cosas básicas para pociones.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- dijo Snape con gesto burlón.- ¿No lo sabe…? Parece que la fama no lo es todo.- Harry lo miró con furia renovada. ¡¿Qué tenia que ver su fama con que su memoria sea mala?!- Entonces dígame… ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Harry enarcó una ceja_. ¡Bezoar! ¿Bezoar? ¡Eso me suena! Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. ¡Si solo esa Granger dejara de levantar la mano tan exasperadamente no me estaría distrayendo!_

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

-¡Si, sí lo he hecho!- exclamó indignado.- ¡Mi abuelo se tomo el trabajo de enseñarnos a mi primo y a mí!- de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pegó un brinco en su lugar.- ¡Ya recuerdo!- sonrió.- El asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos.- recitó a carrerilla, con una voz de sabelotodo que habría hecho orgulloso a su abuelo.

Snape enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios en señal de disgusto. Esas eran preguntas que un niño de primera año no debería saber las respuestas. Quien quiera que sea su "abuelo" había enseñado cosas de años superiores a él y Longbottom. Ya había tenido clases con el otro muchacho y el Ravenclaw mostraba una capacidad que lo había sorprendido. ¿Sería Potter capaz de hacer lo mismo…? ¿Cómo su madre…?

-Bien, un punto para usted, Potter.- dijo a regañadientes, silenciando con un fulgor enfadado las protestas de los Slytherin.- Vamos a comenzar…

Desgraciando su humor, Potter demostró ser bastante competente en hacer pociones, no era muy meticuloso y más bien áspero, pero lograba hacer algo medianamente bien. No pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad se acercó para escuchar parte de la conversación que tenía con su compañero de banco.

-Lo haces bien, Harry. ¿Quién es el hombre que te enseño?

-No es solo un hombre.- recalcó Harry.- Él es mi _abuelo_, se llama Máximo y sabe muchas cosas… él nos preparó para venir a Hogwarts en los artes mágicos.

-¿El es un mago?

-Nop, pero como te digo, él sabe muchas cosas y no fue difícil para él poder enseñarnos.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte.

_¿Máximo?,_ pensó Severus con un ceño en su cara. _Me suena de…-_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- _¿Hablará de ese vampiro…? ¿El más respetado de los nobles…? Debe ser, según Dumbledore los mocosos fueron criados entre los de alta casta de los vampiros. Merlín…_

La clase no fue de todo mal, a revelación de Ron. Sin embargo, el único punto que ganó su Casa fue el del moreno de ojos verdes y luego el resto de sus compañeros perdieron muchos más. Ya que la chica Patil había manejado estallar su caldero, teniendo que ser llevada a la enfermería.

Más tarde, Ron y Neville se le unieron para ir a visitar a Hagrid. Allí el hombre tenía un perro de tamaño descomunal, era muy amistoso, como su Beto y eso hizo que comenzara a extrañarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Había pasado un tiempo y estaba manejando bien el estar separado de sus padres, no haría nada bueno ponerse melancólico.

Luego de sabiamente dejar la torta de lado, Harry notó el periódico y lo tomó en sus manos para leer la primera plana. Anteriormente, ese era el único objeto mágico que rondaba la casa, porque su abuelo tenía gusto de leer el diario de los magos.

-Mira…- dijo codeando a su primo.- Hubo un robo en el banco ese… justo en el día de nuestro cumpleaños.

Si les pareció sospechoso que Hagrid cambiara rápidamente de tema, los chicos no dijeron nada.

Por supuesto, esa noche Harry le escribió a su padre, dejando de lado el incidente del caldero que estalló muy cerca de él, porque no quería que su papi Lou se preocupara. Por el contrario le dijo que le dijera a su abuelo que manejó hacer muy bien su primera poción aunque su profesor parecía no tener gusto de él.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El tiempo había pasado y Harry había notado que Draco Malfoy tampoco tenía gusto de él, como todos los Slytherins. Sin embargo, el rubio parecía tener algo personal. Estaba seguro que era por su supuesta fama y, según Neville, él estaba seguro de que el chico tenía celos porque su pequeño hermano parecía admirarlo más a él que a su propio hermano… como debería ser. Y Harry le creyó, porque ¡maldición! su primo siempre parecía tener la razón en todo. No por nada sus lelitas decían que el castaño era la conciencia de Harry.

Hoy ambos miraban sombríos sus cartas, lo que llamó la atención de Ron.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te dice?- preguntó Harry.

-De seguro lo mismo que a ti.- bufó el Ravenclaw, quien tenía gusto de desayunar en la mesa de la Casa de su primo, el resto de las comidas lo hacía en la de su propia Casa.- Cuando se trata de nuestra _seguridad_, suelen pensar igual.

-¿De que hablan…?- preguntó el pelirrojo, genuinamente curioso.

-Nuestros padres.- dijeron al unísono.- Nos mandaron unas cartas con advertencias.- agregó Harry, entregándole la carta a su amigo.

-

_Querido petit chat:_

_Se que hoy tienes esa clase de vuelo… te pido __**por favor**__ que tengas MUCHO CUIDADO y que NO HAGAS NADA IMPRUDENTE. Ya hablé con Darío y él me dijo que le pedirá a Neville que te contenga. Y yo le prometí de vuelta que tú cuidarías de que él no haga nada extraño._

_Por favor, cuídate mi cielo, he estado toda la semana preocupado ha que llegue este día. Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_Ey, campeón…-_ esa era una diferente letra. Ron solo pudo conjeturar que se trataba del otro padre de Harry y que este hombre había interrumpido al otro en medio de la escritura_.- No le hagas caso a tu papi Leo, ¡vuela como un pájaro y demuéstrale que sus miedos son infundados y…!_

_Bueno, Harry.- _la primera caligrafía había aparecido y estaba algo torcida, Ron creyó que era porque el hombre temblaba… tal vez de furia por la anterior interrupción.- _Nuevamente te pido que te cuides mucho y que no hagas tonterías…_

_Te queremos y extrañamos…_

_Tus padres. León y Lancelot._

_PD (de papi Lan): ¿Por qué pone su nombre antes que el mío…? En fin, con la carta te mando la pulsera que te regalamos en tu cumpleaños. Al fin la encontramos… estaba entre las porquerías que Beto tiene en su "cama". Creo que debemos limpiarla cuando vengan para Navidad ¬¬_

_¡Besos!_

-

Ron rió mientras le devolvía la carta a su amigo.

-Y yo que pensé que mi madre era sobre-protectora…- comentó malicioso.

Harry gruñó, mientras intentaba colocarse mejor su pulsera de oro, que tenía las iniciales de su nombre y grabados por dentro. "Avec tout l' amour, papis León et Lestat"

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, allí Neville se reunió con Anthony y no dejó ir a su primo sin antes darle severas recomendaciones de que no haga nada estúpido en su clase de vuelo. Harry solo pudo enfurruñarse más de lo que ya estaba, ya que muchos pudieron escuchar las recomendaciones y se burlaron de él en todo el camino hasta el prado donde se llevaría a cabo la primera clase.

Todos estaban emocionados, hasta Malfoy había dejado de lanzarle esos fulgores celosos y esperaba impaciente a que la profesora les diera la orden para montar. Todo parecía fácil. Solo deberían decir ¡ARRIBA! y la escoba, en teoría, se levantaría sola.

Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de la chicha Granger parecía ser mucho, porque ella subió inestable en su escoba y terminó cayendo.

-Una muñeca fracturada.- dijo Madame Hooch. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.- Bien, no te preocupes muchacha, estarás bien.- se giró al grupo que miraba expectante.- Voy a llevar a su compañera a la enfermería. Nadie se mueva hasta que regreso. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y se resignaron a esperar para tener su primera clase.

-Tsk, tonta.- bufó Draco con desdén. Cuando se giró para mirar a Harry, él supo enseguida que el brillo malévolo en sus ojos no le iba a traer nada bueno_. ¡¿Será este el presentimiento de mi papi?!_- Entonces, **Potter**.- recalcó, sabiendo que el Gryffindor no tenía gusto de ser llamado por ese apellido.- parece que tu _supuesto_ abuelo te ha enseñado mucho. Me pregunto… ¿eres tambien bueno con el vuelo?

Harry sabía que no debería caer. Sobre todo porque, conciente o inconciente, el tal Malfoy había admitido que él era bueno en las otras materias. Pero la palabra _supuesto_ antes del _abuelo_ lo había enfadado.

-Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy.- siseó.- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre…?

-Si, quiero.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Te reto a que vayamos hasta la punta de la Torre de Astronomía y luego vengamos aquí. Quien llegue primero puede pedir al otro cualquier cosa que quiera.

Ese acuerdo no era muy bueno para él, pero asintió y se montó en la escoba. Era su primera vez, pero Harry sentía como si esto fuera natural para él. Recordaba que su abuelo le había dicho que había magos que tenían esa capacidad para volar naturalmente. De hecho, a regañadientes, su papi Leo le había contado que James Potter era un volador excepcional en sus días de Hogwarts.

Y el chico voló con toda la poca experiencia que tenía, sorprendiendo a Gryffindors y Slytherins, sobre todo a Draco, que temió perder este reto. Llegaron hasta la punta y volvieron para bajar a penas con una diferencia… pero Harry iba adelante. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Harry sintió su pulsera aflojarse. Con terror vio como caía y supo que si no le recuperaba antes de que toque el pasto, iban a tener un rato duro de encontrarla entre tanto verde. Así que, dándole prioridad al regalo de sus padres, se tiró en picada para alcanzar la pulsera de oro.

Estiró una mano para agarrarla, pero una inesperada ventisca la hizo girar de dirección, ya que era ligera. El chico hizo una pirueta para seguir la dirección y suspiró cuando al fin la tuvo entre sus manos. Más tranquilo descendió donde estaban el resto de los alumnos, justo para escuchar un grito enfadado de su Jefe de Casa.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

El moreno de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de dolor, si la voz hubiese sido masculina, sería idéntica al chillido enfadado de su papi Lou.

Los siguiente que ocurrió, evidentemente, nadie se lo esperaba… lo hicieron buscador del quipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

_Tsk, éste era el presentimiento de papi Leo._

-Sabes lo que va a decir el tío León a esto, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió incómodo. Ahora su primo solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, luego de gritarle lo imprudente que había sido, se había calmado un poco. Sin embargo, Harry prefería que le gritara, porque así, con el ceño en su cara y la voz helada se parecía tanto al tío Esteban que le daba escalofríos.

Aunque la vista no era tan mala como la de un León Le Rond enojado.

-Yo sé, Nev. ¿Pero que querías que hiciera…? Mi Casa necesita un buscador, no le podía decir que no a McGonagall.- levantó un dedo.- Y me libré de un gran castigo.- aclaró innecesariamente.

Neville Zallio le lanzó una mirada helada y se levantó airadamente del sillón donde estaban y abandonó la Sala Común de la Casa de los leones.

-

**-.Casa de los Vampiros.-**

-

La sonrisa de Lancelot no podía ser más amplia. Al principio le había extrañado que Hedwig se dirigiera a él en vez de a su amour, pero ahora entendía todo. Era evidente que esta noticia se le tendría que dar con mucho tacto a León. Se preguntaba si no debería pedirles consejo a los ancianos de la casa. Después de todo él era del tipo impulsivo y estaba seguro que si se lo decía con su poco tacto su moreno entraría en shock al saber que su bebé era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¿Lancelot…?

Su sonrisa desapareció y se apresuró para guardar la carta, pero no fue muy rápido para que León no lo vea. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Quién te ha escrito?

-Eh…- sonrisa devastadora.- Nadie importante amor, solo noticias sin relevancia.

-Te conozco, Lancelot. Tu sonrisa y actitud me dicen que me estas ocultando algo importante. Así que…- extendió una mano, esperando que la carta se le sea entregada.

-Odio que me conozcas tanto.- gruñó, pasándole renuente el pergamino. _¡Que conste que yo quería darle la noticia con mucho tacto!_

León tomó el pergamino con una mano y le mandó una mirada que preguntaba a su pareja al notar la letra de su hijo.

-Si es de Harry, ¿por qué no…?

Eso fue todo lo que dijo hasta que leyó las palabras "nuevo buscador". Lancelot hizo una mueca de aprensión la ver todas las emociones que pasaban por el rostro pálido que tanto amaba. El shock y el miedo eran los que más abundaban.

-¡A no! ¡Esto si que no!- chilló León al fin. Ángelo y Darío, quienes se encontraban cerca esa noche, se acercaron para saber cual era la rabieta de su amigo este día.

-¿Qué pasa…?- quiso saber Ángelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Esos… esos…- León temblaba de rabia.- ¡Esos irresponsables han hecho jugador de ese deporte peligroso a mi bebé de once años!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Darío. Lancelot y Ángelo cerraron los ojos temiendo por sus tímpanos. Escuchando el grito de su pareja Esteban no tardó en llegar.

-¿Algo mal…?

-¡Si! ¡Todo mal!- se giró para mirar a Lancelot.- Quiero ir a Hogwarts. No puedo permitir que mi bebé se arriesgue de esa manera.

El rubio suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Era raro que él se exasperara con la actitud sobre-protectora de su amor. Pero ahora León estaba siendo muy irracional y no le dejaba otra que ponerse en una faceta que él no estaba acostumbrado. Su faceta seria. Sin embargo, todo sea por la felicidad de su pequeño.

-No, no vamos a ir a ningún lado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué, no?

-¿No has leído la carta, Leo?- dijo serenamente.- Tu hijo está feliz con el puesto, cuando la leía podría prácticamente verlo despedir de la silla por el entusiasmo. Si vas a Hogwarts y le prohíbes que juegue… romperás su corazón.

-¡Pero es peligroso! ¡El nunca ha estado en una escoba! ¡Podría hacerse daño!- exclamó tozudo, cerrando fuerte los puños.

-Debes tener más confianza en él, mon amour.- murmuró acercándose a su pareja. Los otros tres tomaron eso como señal para dejarlos solos.- Si lo eligieron de esa manera, por sobre todo el resto de los estudiantes de su Casa y sin ninguna previa selección, es porque en verdad es muy bueno… a pesar de que nunca antes lo hayas dejado subirse a una escoba.- lo abrazó- Se que tienes miedo, yo también… pero en ese lugar lo consideran un héroe y nunca permitirían que su niño-que-vivió se matara al caerse de una escoba.

León se estremeció ante la imagen y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su creador.

-El está tan grande…- musitó con un nudo en la garganta.- Ese lugar lo está cambiando, esta haciendo cosas que antes no hacía. Como mentirme…

-El no esta cambiando allí.- sonrió.- Hace mucho que lo viene haciendo, eso viene emparejado a la adolescencia y es inevitable. Tu no lo habías visto antes porque no querías… no quieres ver madurar a tu bebé. Hogwarts no lo está cambiando, solo esta _acentuando_ sus cambios.

El moreno suspiró entrecortado, se separó del pecho musculoso y frunció el ceño.

-Aún no estoy de acuerdo que juegue ese deporte. ¡Máximo me lo describió y me pareció espeluznante!

-Se que es peligroso, pero, si te tranquiliza, iré a todos los juegos para asegurarme de que no le sucede nada.

Eso debió tranquilizar a León, sin embargo lo hizo más amargo.

-Claro, tú puedes ir en cualquier momento a verlo… sobre todo en su primer juego.

Lancelot resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Cuando su amour quería hacer drama por algo encontraba cualquier cosa. ¡Teniendo tantos años ya debería estar resignado a no poder estar bajo el sol!

-¿Entonces…?- suspiró.- ¿Le mandaremos una carta alegre donde lo felicitamos por su nuevo puesto o una que lo pondrá triste porque no aprobamos que sea buscador?

El otro vampiro frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

-No deseo ponerlo triste…- masculló.- Sin embargo, no me vas a prohibir que llene su carta de recomendaciones y un buen sermón por ser tan imprudente en clases.

-¡Si, capitán!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como verán, los niños han empezado las clases. Tengo pensado adaptar los libros, pero siendo que la niñez de Harry y Neville (inclusive la de Draco) ha sido tan diferente al canon, es inevitable que muchas cosas cambien.

¡En el próximo chap aparece Hermi! XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	18. Un ángel femenino

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 18: Un ángel femenino.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Fiel a su palabra, León le había mandado una carta de cuatro hojas con regaños y recomendaciones para su salud, solo al final, (como post data) lo había felicitado por su nuevo puesto. Tambien había recibido un gran regaño de Hermione Granger por cometer esa locura que pudo quitar muchos puntos a la Casa, cuando volvió del Hospital, y tanto Ron como él decretaron que la niña era muy fastidiosa.

Halloween llegaba sin otro incidente, al menos que descontaras los varios intentos por parte de Draco Malfoy para hacer quedar mal a Harry ante el resto del colegio. El moreno solo lo ignoraba, regocijándose internamente al pensar en la cara que pondría el rubio pomposo cuando supiera que era el buscador de su equipo de Quidditch.

Para este entonces ya todo el colegio estaba al tanto de su famosa enemistad, era divertido verlos luchar por tonterías y ver como Malfoy nunca lograba hacer enfadar al moreno lo suficiente como para ir a un duelo.

Esta mañana las lechuzas llegaron como siempre al Gran Comedor, un gran contingente se dirigió hasta el chico de la cicatriz, traían un paquete bastante grande, de todas él solo pudo reconocer la de su Lelo.

-Qué extraño…- quitó la carta adjunta y comenzó a leer.

-

_¡Hey campeón!_

_Bien, he tenido a una madre gallina muy preocupada a la que tuve que tranquilizar desde que llegaron las noticias de tu puesto de buscador. Lo he hecho bien… creo._

_El paquete que estás viendo es una escoba, una Nimbus 2000 para ser exactos, tu papi puso el grito en el cielo cuando se lo comenté, pero le dije que si ya que vas a jugar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con una escoba segura? Me miró extraño por unos momentos, podía jurar que iba a sacar una estaca y clavármela en el corazón. Para mi suerte, asintió y me dijo que te diga que practiques mucho, para que en el día del partido ya estés adaptado a ella y no corras peligro…_

_Espero que te guste el regalo, todos en casa te mandan saludos. Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta de Halloween del Cole, es una lástima que no estén en casa para la nuestra._

_En fin… ¡nos leemos!_

_Papá Lan._

_-_

-¿Es una escoba…?- preguntó Ron, con impaciencia.

-Sip, mi papá me la compró, dice que es una Nimbus 2000.

-¡Una Nimbus 2000!- gimió Ron con envidia.- Yo nunca he tocado una.

-Ahora tendrás el privilegio.- dijo Harry palmeando su hombro.- Vamos a la habitación para abrirla.

Casi corrieron hasta las puertas, el de anteojos hizo una seña a su primo para que lo siguiera y Neville cabeceó. No pudieron ir más allá, porque se toparon con Malfoy y sus gorilas a la salida, el rubio le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

-Es una escoba.- dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara. ¡Había recibido una conferencia exhaustiva acerca de eso por parte de su papá Remus y ahora Potter tenía una!- Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

-Mi primo es un caso especial, rubito. ¿Quieres dejar de buscar una excusa para fastidiar y hacerte a un lado?- vino una voz cansina desde atrás de los leones.

Los ojos del Slytherin se entrecerraron y Harry y Ron sonrieron burlones. Siempre contaban con Neville y sus respuestas inteligentes que dejaban sin habla a la serpiente.

-Y no es ninguna escoba vieja.- No pudo evitar agregar Ron.- Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260?- rió con aire burlón.- Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo?- replicó Malfoy, rojo de furia.- Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

Los Gryffindors se tensaron ante el insulto y Neville bufó.

-El tema del dinero ya me está cansando, Malfoy. ¿Es eso lo único importante para ti? Por lo que pudimos ver en el Callejón Diagon y la Estación a tu familia eso es lo que menos le importa. ¿Tu padre, el que estaba embarazado, estaría contento de saber como actúa su niño en el colegio?

-¡No lo metas en esto!- chilló indignado.

-Entonces deja de ser una piedra en el zapato de mi primo, sino lo haces voy a escribirle al Señor Remus Malfoy para decirle que clase de persona es su hijito.

Draco abrió y cerró muchas veces la boca sin que nada saliera de ella. Finalmente, la cerró fuertemente y, lanzándoles una mirada de muerte, se dio media vuelta y se fue… seguido de sus gorilas.

-Gracias por eso, Nev.

-Fue un placer.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Por qué esa cara…?

-Extraño a nuestro niño. Quisiera poder salir allí afuera y tener la posibilidad de visitarlo mientras se juega el partido el partido de Harry, como Lancelot.

Esteban suspiró y se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante la actitud melancólica de su pareja. No era que él no extrañara a Neville, sino que él era práctico. Sabía que su hijo estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, que se estaba divirtiendo, que vivir entre otros niños iba a aumentar su vida social. Fijaba sus pensamientos en lo positivo de que esté en Hogwarts, dejando lo negativo de lado y así el sentimiento de extrañarlo se achicaba hasta casi no sentirlo.

Sin embargo, con Darío no era lo mismo, tanto él y León solo pensaban en ellos mismos y en cuanto les dolía la separación. No los culpaba, Lancelot y Esteban eran concientes de la irritante forma en que _madres_ e hijos se habían unido desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

-Falta menos de dos meses para Navidad. Allí podrás tenerlo contigo al menos diez días.

-Lo sé…- suspiró el moreno de ojos violetas. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama, el sol ya estaba a punto de salir y era hora de dormir en la Casa de los Vampiros.

Sin embargo, el castaño tenía otros planes para antes de dormir. Se acercó cauteloso por detrás, sin que su pareja se diera cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupado en pensar en su miseria al estar separado de su niño. Abrazó a Darío por detrás y agarró sus manos para evitar que siga abotonando la camisa del pijama.

-Creo que eso no será necesario.- ronroneó.- Te deseo.

Como cada vez, a pesar de los años, esa voz sibilante y cargada de lujuria hacía estremecer a todo su cuerpo y era incapaz de negarse. Así que el moreno volteó y rodeó el cuello del vampiro mayor con sus brazos y procedió a besarlo. El castaño mordió los labios de su amor para pedir la entrada y se le fue concedida con gusto. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se conocían tanto que la danza entre ellas ya se la sabían de memoria.

-Necesito una ducha antes de acostarme.- dijo Esteban, con una sonrisa lasciva, sus colmillos sobresaliendo por la boca.

Darío cabeceó manso, obnubilado por el poder seductor de su pareja. El mayor se agachó un poco, cargo a su pareja en estilo nupcial y caminó hasta el baño mientras sus bocas seguían pegadas.

Cuando llegaron a la bañera, Esteban dejó su preciosa carga en ella y giró la llave de agua para que se cargara. Sin embargo, no iba a esperar hasta que el agua estuviera al tope, así que se desvistió con premura y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior de su amante, todo esto sin que sus ojos se despegaran de los violetas. Dejando las ropas de un lado, entró a la bañera y rodeó la cintura contrario con sus brazos para juntar ambos cuerpo. Enseguida empezaron a frotarse, miembros, pechos y bocas cara a cara.

Darío gimió cuando retrocedieron y el agua fría hizo contacto con su piel.

-Está fría…- murmuró contra los labios de su amor.

Esteban gruñó y giró el agua caliente para templar la lluvia y volvió a besar a su pareja. Compartieron más besos hasta que sintieron que sus miembros ya estaban listos para seguir con el acto. El castaño descendió, dejando un camino de besos por el pecho de su pareja hasta llegar a la pelvis, donde dejo un par de besos por toda la extensión de la hombría de Zallio, haciendo a éste gritar de placer.

Sonrió malicioso antes de metérselo de lleno en la boca. Mientras daba ese placentero sexo oral tanteó la esquina de la bañera para encontrar el jabón, una vez que lo tuvo en su mano, untó varios de sus dedos con la barra y procedió a meter uno de sus dedos por la entrada del otro hombre. Un dedo primero, que no tardó en encontrar el punto enloquecedor en Darío, mientras su boca no dejaba la erección.

El moreno gritó y casi perdió el equilibrio al sentir la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el dedo experto de su pareja encontró su próstata. Apoyó una mano por la pared del cuarto y la otra se ancló en el cabello pelirrojo, marcando el ritmo que deseaba que siguiera esa boca. Solo bastaron otras mordidas, lamidas y succiones más para que el ojivioleta se viniera en la boca de su amante.

Esteban no perdió tiempo, porque su urgencia era mucha, así que, mientras tragaba la esencia de su pareja se incorporó y giró el cuerpo temblador de su amante, haciendo que ambas manos se apoyaran contra la pared. Tomó su miembro y fue penetrando poco a poco en esa conocida y amada entrada, mordiendo su labio para no gemir en alta voz. A él solo le gustaba escuchar los lloriqueos, jadeos, gritos y gemidos de su amor, no los suyos. Era un capricho sexual del cual Darío estaba al tanto, por eso, cada vez que hacían el amor, el moreno le regalaba un concierto de ruidos que enloquecían y placían al pelirrojo.

-Muévete, amor.

Esa simple frase hizo que todo el control de Esteban se perdiera y salió de su amor para volver a embestirlo con fuerza. Enseguida, para su gran gusto, comenzaron los "¡Ah!", "¡Oh!", "¡Sí!" y "¡Más!", que tanto le gustaban. Penetró con todas las fuerzas que tenía, haciendo que los ruidos de las pieles chocándose se unan a los gritos de placer de Darío. Mientras tanto, el vampiro mayor se encargaba de morder y succionar el cuello pálido de su amante, para dejar marcas que dijeran al día siguiente cuanto disfrutaban de compartir estas sesiones de amor.

-Oh… ¡sí!... más.

Sonrió de lado y serpenteó una mano para adelante del cuerpo que sostenía para encontrar el pene la nuevamente erguido de su amante y comenzar a bombear, no era lo mismo si ambos no llegaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Solo faltaron unos minutos más para que ambos se vinieran el vampiro menor primero, esperando ansioso la parte que más le gustaba de esto, cuando su pareja se corría dentro suyo, después de susurrar roncamente…

-Te amo, Darío.

Su castaño no podría ser el más demostrativo de los amantes, pero eran en estos momentos donde él abría su corazón y le decía que lo amaba, ocasionando que él casi se corriera de solo escuchar esas tres palabras mágicas. Aunque, desde que Neville había llegado a sus vidas, él veía sonreír mucho más a su Esteban, y no eran esas sonrisas sarcásticas o astutas, no… eran sonrisas de felicidad y amor, que su pequeño niño adoptado había logrado sacar del pelirrojo. Y por eso estaba agradecido al destino y a Harry por haberlo puesto en su camino.

Respirando agitadamente, ambos resbalaron hasta sentarse en la bañera, que ya estaba llena hasta por la mitad. Inestable, el mayor estiró una mano para cerrar ambas llaves y luego acomodó el cuerpo de su amor para que quede entre sus piernas.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Darío sonrió de lado y se giró para besar castamente a su amante.

-Tú siempre sabes como hacer para que me sienta mejor.- murmuró, retorciéndose un poco para ponerse de lado y abrazar el cuerpo musculoso y joven que poseía el castaño.

Esteban sonrió complacido y besó la tapa de la cabeza morena antes de tomar la esponja para comenzar a lavar ambos cuerpos sudorosos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**-**

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

**.:.Halloween.:.**

-

Harry y Ron caminaban con el ceño fruncido y parecían enfadados, mientras escuchaban el regaño de Neville, quien no estaba nada contento al escuchar lo que habían dicho de Hermione Granger, por eso ella ahora se encontraba llorando en uno de los baños. Según Neville, ella era un buena niña, pero Harry sabía bien que era más por competencia, sin Hermione en las clases que compartían su primo no tenía con quien competir para responder a las preguntas de los profesores.

-Que pocos caballeros, pobre muchacha, tu padre no estaría muy contento con eso, Harry.

-¡Pero si yo no fui!- chilló- ¡Fue Ron quien dijo que nadie la aguantaba y que era una pesadilla!

-Eh… gracias por eso compañero.

Sin embargo, todo se olvido cuando entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron las decoraciones de Halloween, había cerca de mil murciélagos que aleteaban por todas partes, tela de arañas adornabas los rincones y las llamas de las velas se estremecían por el constante aleteo de los murciélagos que estaban en las mesas.

Comenzaron el festín sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que el profesor de DCAO apareció más blanco que un fantasma chillando que había un Trol en las mazmorras. El pánico sobrevino, y Harry enseguida miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw para asegurarse de que su primo estuviera bien.

Se levantaron para ir a sus Casas, pero Harry fue detenido por Neville.

-Espera… esa niña no sabe nada del Trol, hay que decirle a algún prefecto que la busque.- murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero están todos ocupados!- exclamó Ron.

-Entonces vamos nosotros.- declaró Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Oh, vamos Nev, esto es un caos ahora, solo vamos a buscar a la niña y nos volvemos.

-Romperías miles de reglas.- dijo Neville, aunque sabía que era inútil ya veía ese brillo en los ojos de su primo que decía que no iba a cambiar de idea.

-Nadie nos verá y podemos pedirle perdón a Hermione, tal y como nos venías diciendo hasta que llegamos al comedor.

-Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro derrotado.- Vayamos.

Cuando llegaron al baño enseguida supieron que algo no estaba del todo bien. Había un olor espantoso en el aire y un gruñido escalofriante venía del baño. Cuando entraron palidecieron al ver al Trol intentando atacar a la muchacha, que estaba agazapada en una esquina del baño, con el rostro desfigurado por el horror y el miedo.

-¡Distráiganlo!- gritó Harry desperado agarrando un grifo que tiró contra la pared, atrayendo la atención a ellos.

-Bien, ella ahora esta bien… pero nosotros no.- dijo innecesariamente el Ravenclaw.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo olvidarían nunca. Harry, haciendo gala se su valentía estúpida corrió para rodear el cuello del Trol, Neville bufó y se acercó a Hermione para sacarla del lugar, mientras Ron miraba estático como su amigo era zarandeado por el monstruo. Increíblemente, el pelirrojo fue quien pensó rápidamente, antes de que las cosas llegaran a ser peores, y utilizó el hechizo que ni a él ni a Harry le había salido en la clase anterior.

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

El bastón del Trol voló hasta llegar a la cabeza del dueño y luego bajó con rapidez ocasionando un gran golpe en la fea cabeza y lo siguiente que vieron fueron el desplome de la gran criatura.

-¿Esta… muerto?- Hermione, en los brazos protectores de Neville, fue la primera en hablar.

-Nope, solo desmayado, así no se mata a un Trol.- dijo Harry, caminando hasta el monstruo. Con todo el asco del mundo tuvo que sacar su varita de la nariz del Trol, que había entrado en ese orificio durante la lucha. Enarcó una ceja al ver a su primo y la muchacha abrazados, éstos al notarlo se separaron, rojos como un tomate.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a una furiosa McGonagall, seguida de Snape y Quirrell.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

_-_

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Todo bien, mon amour?- preguntó Lancelot al ver el ceño fruncido de su pareja. Ambos, más otros miembros de la "familia", estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, compartiendo la cena de Halloween.

Ellos no acostumbraban a hacerlo, pero desde que Harry llegó a sus vidas y él empezó a notar que había un día al año donde los niños se disfrazaban y salían a pedir dulces a las casas del barrio, se vieron obligados a adoptar la costumbre en su vida. Ahora los chicos no estaban, pero haciendo esto era una manera de recordarlos y, estando tan melancólicos las madres gallinas, Lestat se puso en campaña para adornar la casa e invitar al resto de los vampiros para la cena.

-Nada… solo… me siento extraño.- murmuró.

-¿Extraño como que…?

-Casi me siento de la misma manera que el día en que mi bebé fue secuestrado.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con una ceja enarcada a León. Máximo negó con la cabeza, Esteban puso los ojos en blanco y las gemelas pelirrojas sonrieron con cariño al vampiro.

-Debe ser porque se acerca el primero partido de Quidditch del peque.- ofreció Atón. Hubo mucha charla, caras de perrito perdido y otras cosas más lujuriosas, pero Rodolphus no pudo convencer de pasar esta fecha a su pareja con él. Atón fue firme en que debía estar con su "familia" y no se dejó convencer. Mayormente, porque estos que decían llamarse sus amigos gozaban últimamente de decirle que era un dominado… que el mortal lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Aunque, muy a su pesar, ya extrañaba horrores a su _Roddy_ y no veía la hora en irse para su mansión. _Ellos tienen razón… maldición._

Lancelot fulminó con la mirada al vampiro egipcio al ver el aumento de la aprensión en su pareja. El moreno solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida.

-Eso no es.- masculló León, tocando una cicatriz que tenía en el brazo, miró a su pareja.- Recuérdame de escribirle mañana a primera hora para preguntarle si todo está bien.

-De acuerdo, ¿continuamos con la comida?

-

**.:.En otro Lugar.:.**

-

Un Espantapájaros caminó sigiloso por el pasillo, mirando para todos lados, era crucial no ser descubierto para poder cumplir con su misión.

-No hay moros en la cosa. Vayamos.- le susurró a su socia, la Mariposa.

Enfurruñada, la Mariposa siguió al Espantapájaros hasta la puerta que tenía muchos carteles que alertaban sobre castigos y dolores muy fuertes a quien se atrevieran a cruzarla. Esto no importó al Espantapájaros, llevaba meses planeándolo perfectamente y buscando _tomar_ _prestada_ la llave mágica del cajón de su padre. Hoy era el día, hoy entraría a esa habitación.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. Rezando miles de plegarias y haciendo un gesto a la Mariposa para que cruce los dedos… giró la llave.

_¡CLICK!_

Un suave sonido les dijo que la primera parte de su misión estaba lograda. La apatía de la Mariposa desapareció para dar parte a la curiosidad, el Espantapájaros sonrió son superioridad y formó la V de la victoria con dos dedos de la mano derecha.

-Entremos, Cami. Tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros, vamos a descubrir los secretos de nuestro hermanito. Jujuju…

Abajo, en la sala del té, una pareja de casados se estaba besando con todo el amor que ambos tenían dentro de sus almas, acariciando sus cuerpos, uno de ellos frotando ligeramente la cintura ancha de su esposo, donde por dentro residía su cuarto hijo.

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar con su demostración de amor al escuchar el estruendo que venía desde arriba. Se separaron y miraron al techo, frunciendo el techo, calculando a que se podría deber tanto alboroto. Fue el castaño el que suspiró al llegar a una conclusión.

-El cuarto de Draco.- gimió antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró Lucius, frotando su frente.- Ahora sé porque no encontraba mi llave mágica. Se lo pregunté, pero me juró que él no la había tomado.

-Sabes muy bien que a pesar de sus seis años es mejor mentiroso que cualquiera de nosotros… y lo peor de todo es que está arrastrando a Camila en sus malos hábitos.

-Es tu culpa, por mimarlo tanto lo estropeaste. Por suerte Draco no es tanto así.

Remus frunció el ceño y se separó de su esposo con un gruñido. ¡¿Era pecado amar tanto a sus cachorros?! ¡Estaba siempre encerrado en esa casa! ¡¿Qué más podía hacer que mimarlos y darle todos los gustos?! ¡El había carecido de eso en su niñez y era obvio que les diera a sus niños lo que él no tuvo!

-Ey, no me pongas esa cara.- dijo Lucius atrayendo a su enfurruñado amor.- Lo siento, sé porque lo haces… supongo que Lucas es un caso especial. A pesar de los castigos el sigue haciendo de las suyas. Es tan…

-_Gryffindor_.- dijeron al unísono. Se miraron sonrientes y rieron antes de besarse. Toda la riña anterior olvidada. (A/N: Ah… el amor XD)

-Bien, creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver que desastre causaron y luego llamar a los elfos para que pongan todo en su lugar. Draco no va a estar feliz si cuando viene para Navidad su cuarto está patas para arriba.

Remus asintió y fue ayudado por su esposo para levantarse del sillón. Estaba de siete meses, pero al ser este su tercer embarazo, su panza estaba tan grande como si fuera que esperara gemelos en vez de solo un cachorro. Caminaron abrazados hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación del mayor de sus hijos. Evidentemente, la puerta estaba abierta y la luz prendida.

Cuando entraron, Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Lucius negó con la cabeza. Los almohadones de la cama estaba por todos lados, el baúl de Draco estaba abierto y todas sus cosas regadas por el piso, la puerta del Closet estaba abierta y alguien estaba adentro, murmurando: "¡OH!", "¡Ey, mira esto!", "¡Yo quiero uno de estos!", "¿Esto no es para niñas…?", entre otras cosas.

El del Closet era Lucas, porque Camila estaba en un sillón ojeando los libros de Encantos de Draco, sus alas de mariposa rosadas dobladas para abajo para permitirle más comodidad.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo…?- siseó Lucius.

Camila saltó en su sillón y sonrió angelicalmente, la misma sonrisa ensayada de Lucas.

-Ducas me tajo, papitos.- dijo ella con su vocecita de bebé, señalando el Closet.

Ambos miraron las puertas del lugar y vieron salir a Lucas, con su disfraz de espantapájaros desarreglado, una barra de chocolate en su boca y en las manos los patines mágicos de su hermano. Remus carraspeó y el niño congeló. Abrió la boca en choque, dejando caer el chocolate al piso (manchando irremediablemente la alfombra persa de color blanco inmaculado) y llevó rápidamente sus manos a la espalda intentando esconder los patines.

-Ey… ¿buena noche, no?- farfulló.

-Buena, hasta que escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Draco. Al lugar donde _no tienes permitido entrar_ mientras él no esté.- dijo Remus, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Lucas se removió incómodo en su lugar, sus padres podían ver como sus engranajes se movían intentando buscar una excusa para sus actos. Camila, viendo que el mayor problema lo tenía su hermano, siguió ojeando los libros.

-Awww… pero papi…- empezó- Ustedes saben que a mi no se me puede prohibir nada, o sino busco siempre romper las reglas.

Era verdad, pero no era la mejor de las excusas, de hecho, se estaba embarrando más.

-Ya eres bastante grande Lucas, tienes casi siente años.- dijo Lucius.- Debes saber que cuando decimos no… es **no**.

-¿A ti te gustaría que entremos a tu… como lo llamas…?- murmuró Remus- A sí… cuartel. ¿Te gustaría que vayamos allí sin tu permiso y que revolviéramos todas tus cosas…?

El niño frunció el ceño, agachándose para tomar el choclote del piso. Ante el horror de sus padres se lo volvió a meter en la boca mientras adoptaba una actitud pensativa.

-Pero Draco no está.- argumentó.

-Es lo mismo, aún así estas revisando sus cosas sin su permiso, comiéndote sus chocolates y desordenando algo que probablemente le costó mucho poner en el orden que él quería.- dijo Remus, caminado por el lugar para comenzar a poner orden.

-Puedo comprarle más chocolate.

-Ese no es le punto Lucas.- dijo el rubio mayor, exasperado.- El caso es que has desobedecido ordenes de tu hermano y de tus padres. Y esto no es una de tus pequeñas desobediencias, esto es grave, mira el desorden que has causado aquí.

-¡Ey, no fui yo solito! ¡Camila tambien ayudó!

-Pero porque tú la trajiste y probablemente le diste órdenes.- dijo Remus.- Mira este lugar, cachorro.- agregó, extendiendo los brazos.

Aún mascando su chocolate, Lucas miró la habitación e hizo una mueca al ver todas las cosas desparramadas… tal vez se pasaron un poquito por su emoción al poder al fin entrar a la habitación de Draco. Su misión no iba a pasar tan desapercibida como pensaba, no con toda esa evidencia.

-Bien si… la cagué…

-Lucas….- siseó Lucius en tono de advertencia.

-Oh, lo siento. Desobedecí a mis padres y supongo que merezco un castigo.- se giró a sus padres y puso su mejor cara de cachorro perdido.- Pero no van a decirle nada a Drakito, ¿verdad?

Sus padres suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No mientras ayudes a los elfos a poner todo en su lugar y aceptes el castigo que te vamos a poner.- dijo Remus, con voz severa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces seguiré investigando un poco más hasta que lleguen los elfos!- chilló antes de entrar nuevamente al closet.

-¡Lucas!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… debía un lemon de los padres de Nev y pos allí está XD La adaptación de los libros será lenta y a mi manera, trataré de mantenerla canon, pero es casi imposible.

¡Ya apareció Hermione! Para quienes se lo preguntan, ellos serán un "Cuarteto de Oro" porque no puedo dejar a Neville afuera XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	19. El primer partido de Quidditch del ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 19: El primer partido de Quidditch del ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Debes decírselo tú.- voz impasible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- voz alterada y algo acojonada.

-Tú siempre dices que hay que dar este tipo de noticias con tacto. Además no fue mi hijo el que tuvo que ser atendido por la enfermera debido a su lucha con un Trol.- dijo Esteban con tranquilidad.- Eso significa que mi hijo no estuvo muy involucrado en el asunto. Tal vez Darío ni deba enterarse…- susurró para sí.

-Cobarde.- acusó Lancelot con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es cobardía, es sentido de supervivencia. Si se lo digo lo tendré todo los días quejándose sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts, la responsabilidad de los maestros y Neville… bien, entiendes el punto.

-Entonces tal vez tampoco debería decírselo a mi _amour_. ¬¬

-¿Decirme qué…?

El rubio cerró los ojos y gimió antes de poner la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. Con todo el tacto que pudo reunir, le contó los acontecimientos ocurridos en Halloween en el colegio de su hijo.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ EL HIZO QUE…?!!!

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Noviembre había llegado y con el, el frío invernal, las montañas que rodeaban el colegio se llenaron de nieve y el lago parecía estar hecho de acero. Para horror de Harry, su papi Leo había conseguido alguien que le hiciera un Howler, por suerte en ese momento él estaba en la Lechucería y nadie pudo escuchar el reto de su papi por el incidente con el Trol. Su padre se escuchaba muy enfadado y angustiado, por eso se contuvo de pedirle que le mandara sus patines para hielo, seguramente iba a pensar que era muy peligroso que patinara sobre el lago…

Durante este tiempo, el grupo ganó una integrante femenina, Hermione Granger. Si no fuera por ella y por su primo, Harry nunca hubiese terminado sus tareas, porque Oliver Wood (el capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor) lo tenía entrenando todos los días para el primer partido. Eso se sumaba a su falta de ganas de hacer tareas, porque en casa su lelito Máximo siempre lo chantajeaba con darle dulces o sacarlo a pasear si hacía sus deberes, hicieron que terminara muy agotado con tanta preparación.

Pero tampoco podía negar que se la pasaba bien, a su criterio, Hermione era la versión femenina de su primo. Siempre que estaban en la biblioteca ambos encontraban un tema por el cual discutir, terminando todo con miradas heladas por parte de la castaña y un "por eso no me gustan las mujeres" por parte de Neville. Ron y él se la pasaban en grande durante sus guerras gritadoras.

La mala leche de Snape hacia él no había mejorado tampoco. De hecho el pocionista buscaba la menor manera de sacarle puntos. Si no fuera por Ron y Hermione su genio ya habría saltado y le hubiese cantado sus verdades al pelinegro. ¡El no era un niño! ¡Pero que ganas tenía de quejarse con su papi Leo para que viniera a _charlar_ con su profesor de pociones!

En fin, mañana era el partido de Quidditch y Harry estaba emocionado con la perspectiva de ver a su padre. Era por eso que sus amigos, primo y él esperaban en las puertas de entrada la llegada del carruaje que traería a Lancelot.

-Pienso que es un privilegio injusto que tu padre venga a Hogwarts a ver tu primer partido y encima un día antes.

El comentario se ganó una mirada ceñuda por parte del moreno.

-¡Ey! Es mi papá, si fueras tú la que tuvieras tu primer partido también querrías que te viniera a ver.

-Si, Haddy tiene razón. Deja de ser tan Gryffindor… pensé que ya eras más flexible con esos de las reglas.- (N/A: Recuerden que Neville llama **Haddy** a su primo por puro gusto y no por problemas para hablar XD)

Como siempre, Neville y Hermione comenzaron sus peleas insustanciales. Pero el grito entusiástico de Harry los cortó.

-¡Creo que lo veo!

Ron se acercó a la ventana para comprobar las palabras de su amigo y, efectivamente, pudo ver un carruaje que se acercaba. Estaba intrigado por conocer a uno de los dos hombres que habían adoptado a su amigo, pero sobre todo, estaba emocionado por conocer a uno de _ellos_. Porque Harry le había confesado acerca de la condición de toda su familia. Al principio se había aterrorizado, pero tanto Harry como Neville les habían explicado y jurado que todos ellos eran personas como cualquier otra y que ellos nunca fueron testigos de su particular forma de alimentarse.

Además la cara de absoluta felicidad de su amigo demostraba todo el amor que recibía de sus padres adoptivos. Era por eso que su miedo a los vampiros se había aplacado.

Hermione también estaba curiosa, Neville le había dicho que disimulara su interés y no mirara a su tío como si fuera materia de investigación. Además si Lancelot Leuchtenberg veía el interés de ella, el vampiro no iba a dejar de fastidiar. Porque al rubio lo que más le gustaba era ser admirado.

Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas y de ella bajó una tiesa y completamente abrigada, Minerva McGonagall, seguida de una figura encapuchada con una piel blanca.

Harry corrió nuevamente a la puerta y casi saltaba en su lugar. Dejo salir un chillido ansioso cuando las grandes puertas de maderas se empezaron a abrir, sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionas y eso sacó tres sonrisas encariñadas en sus amigos.

-¡¡¡PAPI LAN!!!- Harry gritó antes de abrazar por la cintura al vampiro.

-Hola, _petit chat_.- dijo el hombre con voz profunda y varonil, devolviendo el abrazo apretado. Lancelot se retiró la capucha y sonrió al niño entre sus brazos.

La respiración de Hermione y Ron se detuvo en sus gargantas. El hombre era… por decirlo en una sola palabra… hermoso. Su cabello era rubio, largo, sedoso y brilloso, no tenía comparación con el de los Malfoy, no… su cabello parecía mucho más hermoso que el de esos magos sangre pura. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran entre azul y gris, el color parecía variar del modo que la luz daba en ellos, y su sonrisa, la sonrisa era tan devastadora como Neville lo había dicho, a la chica no le extrañaba que el vampiro atrajera tanto la atención como él decía.

-Hola, tío Lancelot.

Lancelot levantó la mirada y sonrió en su sobrino.

-Hola, Nev. Veo que estas bien, tengo una carta de tus padres.- sonrió ante el gruñido del menor. Cuando desvió la mirada enarcó una ceja al ver a los dos niños que lo miraban con expresión obnubilada. Sonrió petulante.- ¿Estos son tus amigos, _petit chat_?

-¿Eh…?- dijo Harry, separándose del abrazo de su padre.- Oh, si. Ellos son mis amigos, de quienes les conté en mi carta. Ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- dijo amablemente, mientras extendía una mano.

Los dos niños se vieron horrorizados en el momento de tocar a un ser tan bello, pero sacando su valor Gryffindor fue la muchacha la que estrechó su mano primero. Hermione chirrió y se sonrojó abiertamente cuando Lestat sonrió y se agachó para besar su mano, no viendo que sus amigos ponían los ojos en blanco ante su actitud tan de… chica. Ron también estrechó su mano, mirándolo con sospecha, obviamente no deseando un beso en ella.

-Ejem- McGonagall carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos.- Creo que es hora de escoltarlo a su habitación, Señor Leuchtenberg. El partido es temprano por la mañana y los niños deben dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero…- miró a Harry con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿No podría dormir con mi hijo? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-No creo que sea…

-Awww, vamos profesora.- gimoteó Harry. Usando su técnica especial para convencer de todo a su papi Leo.- Quiero hablar con mi papá y también necesito distraerme un poco de los nervios que me traen el primer partido. Tampoco debe preocuparse del lugar, entramos perfectamente en mi cama.

Ella lo miró seriamente por algunos momentos. Ella esperaba ganar el partido de mañana, Merlín sabía cuanto deseaba tener la copa este año en su despacho o al menos esperaba ganar este partido para gozarse enfrente de Severus. ¿Y nadie iba a culparla de concederle este capricho a su jugador estrella, verdad?

-Bien, Señor Leuchtenberg, ambos pueden ir a la Sala Común. Espero un buen juego mañana.- advirtió con un ceño.

-¡Si, profesora! ¡Gracias!- sonrió y agitó una mano hacia ella.- ¡Vamos papá!

Más feliz que en mucho tiempo, Harry arrastró a su padre hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, despidiéndose en el camino de Neville, quien se desvió hasta su propia Casa, con la extensa carta de sus padres. Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que al entrar la Sala Común estuviese casi llena y que las voces disminuyeran dramáticamente cuando traspasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda (quien había guiñado coqueta a Lancelot y el rubio la alabó por su hermoso vestido). Enseguida todas las miradas se dirigieron, obviamente, al rubio, quien no podía estar más feliz por recibir toda esa atención.

-Buenas noches.- dijo, exagerando acento francés, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su boca.

Harry bufó y pudo jurar que algunas muchachas se derretían al son de: "Awww" al escuchar la voz de su papá. Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos lo admiraban, hasta que los Gryffindor estallaron en saludos balbuceantes, pidiendo saber quien era el desconocido, preguntando si estaba comprometido (esas eran las muchachas más osadas) y si, por gracia de Merlín, era un profesor nuevo.

-¡Silencio!- rugió Harry, un ceño oscuro en su rostro. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por el genio celoso del chico, que era desconocido a ellos.- Este es mi papá, Lancelot Leuchtenberg y vino para verme jugar mañana.- siseó antes de arrastrar a su sonriente padre hasta los cuartos de primero.

-Awww, mi _petit chat_. No debes ser tan celoso, sabes que a mi me gusta que me admiren.- comentó divertido, mientras sacaba su pijama del pequeño bolso que había traído consigo.

-Tú viniste para verme a mí.- gruñó, desvistiéndose con movimientos enfadados.

Lancelot sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza y detuvo a su hijo para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara.

-Te extrañamos un montón, ¿sabes?- dijo suavemente, mientras se sentaban en la cama.- Sobre todo tu papi Leo.- sonrió besando la tapa de la cabeza pelinegra despeinada.- Lo has hecho envejecer al menos dos años con todas las pequeñas aventuras que has tenido en estos dos meses que estás aquí.

-No lo hago apropósito.- masculló, acomodándose contra el pecho de su padre.

-Lo sabemos.- suspiró casi resignado.- Estamos al tanto de que los problemas te siguen desde que papá te encontró en aquel parque. Pero a pesar de todo, sabemos que la vida sin tus aventuritas no sería la misma. La vida de un vampiro puede llegar a volverse monótona si no tenemos a alguien como ustedes para romper con lo cotidiano.

-_Je les aime, un père._

-_Nous t'aimons aussi, petit chat._

(N/A: ¿Qué acaban de decir…? Harry: -Los amo, padre. Lestat: -Te amamos también, gatito. Awww… ¿no es genial Harry hablando en francés? XD)

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

A la mañana siguiente, Harry tuvo que ser arrastrado de la cama para levantarse. Había pasado una buena noche charlando, abrazado a su padre en su cama, luego de pasada la vergüenza y posterior mofa de Lancelot cuando encontró a Kero bajo la almohada de su hijo. Harry se había ruborizado color tomate y farfullado incoherencias.

-"¡Es mi amigo! ¡A él le gusta dormir allí! ¡No puede estar tranquilo si no vigila mi sueño!"

Lancelot solo había reído sin misericordia, levantando la curiosidad del resto de los integrantes del cuarto, pero el rubio sabía muy bien que si revelaba la presencia de Kero al resto de los compañeros de cuarto se iba a ganar el odio de su hijo para toda la vida. Así que solo invento una mentira que por supuesto todos los demás creyeron.

Hablaron de todo y nada, Lancelot siempre tenía gusto de humillar a las personas, así que le habló de lo dominado que se había vuelto el tío Atón, lo gruñón que estaba últimamente Ángelo (le faltaba su sobrino preferido para hacer bromas) y lo nostálgico de Máximo. Al parecer el vampiro extrañaba dar clases a sus nietos. Por supuesto, no hizo falta aclarar lo angustiados que estaban las "madres gallinas" por estar separados de sus pequeños angelitos.

Harry se vio obligado a contar con pelos y señales ambos incidentes que enloquecieron a su papi Leo hasta el momento.

Ahora Harry se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando su desayuno como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y estaba enfadado por toda la atención que el Gran Comedor entero tenía sobre la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

Lancelot, por su parte, estaba en la gloria. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver que su bebé no había tocado su desayuno.

-Tienes que comer al menos una tostada y tomarte la mitad de tu leche, petit chat.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente al escuchar que su papá lo llamaba por su apodo cariñoso ante todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No quiera nada, si como algo vomitaré.

-Pero tu papá tiene razón, Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-No tengo hambre.

-Harry, necesitas fuerza.- dijo Seamus Finnigan.- Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.

-El irlandés hermoso aquí tiene razón, _mon petit chat_.- dijo Lancelot guiñándole un ojo al chico que se ruborizó furiosamente.- Si no comes algo por tu propia voluntad te voy a sentar en mi regazo y te alimentaré como cuando eras un bebé.- sonrisa.

-¡Papá…!- chilló Harry indignado y otra vez ruborizado al escuchar las risitas burlonas de todo el Gran Comedor. Enfadado, mordió su tostada (untada especialmente por su papi Lan con mermelada de ciruela) y de pronto se encontró con que si tenía algo de apetito, por lo que desayunó correctamente.

Llegó las diez treinta y todos partieron para el campo de Quidditch, un lugar impresionante a opinión de Lancelot, quien estaba emocionado por poder ver como se jugaba ese deporte tan extraño.

-Está invitado a compartir la grada de los profesores con nosotros si lo desea, Señor Leuchtenberg.- vino la voz apacible de Albus Dumbledore desde sus espaldas.

El rubio y los amigos de Harry se detuvieron, Lancelot se giró y frunció el ceño al ver la actitud nerviosa del profesor Quirrell. _Este tipo tiene algo raro, pero no puedo detectar que es…_ Hizo una mueca.

-No gracias, prefiero verlo desde las gradas de Gryffindor.- sonrió, ajustando la bufanda de Gryffindor que su hijo le había prestado para la ocasión.- Deseo alentar a mi hijo en el territorio de leones.

-Si es su decisión.- sonrió el Director, sus ojos brillantes como siempre.- Estaremos en las gradas por si necesita cualquier cosa.

Lancelot caminó hasta las gradas de los leones. Ron fruncía el ceño mirando a su nueva amiga, quien extrañamente sonreía de una manera asustadiza y petulante, solo porque el papá de Harry la llevaba de la mano. ¿Sería porque recibía miradas extrañas de las otras muchachas del colegio…? A su lado, Neville miró al cielo, como pidiendo explicaciones a las actitudes de sus nuevos amigos.

El juego empezó sin ningunas complicaciones, si dejabas de lado las miradas odiosas que se dieron los jugadores de ambos equipos. El rubio recordaba que estas eran Casas enemigas desde el hace mucho tiempo. A casi diez minutos de empezado el partido, se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a un hombre gigante que se presentó como Hagrid, no le gustó nada la mirada que le dio, como si él fuera un usurpador. Era la misma mirada que le había dado la enfermera y la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con los padres biológicos de **su** petit chat.

El famoso Noble entre los vampiros se la estaba pasando en grande hasta que un presentimiento lo embargó. Miró enseguida a su hijo y pudo ver como apenas esquivó unas de esas bolas que llamaban bludger y luego lo peor sucedió… Su corazón se detuvo y una impotencia lo inundo cuando vio la escoba de su hijo sacudirse furiosamente, solo los reflejos y el sentido de supervivencia del niño lo mantenían aferrada a ella.

Todo su ser se estremeció cuando pudo ver los ojos verdes llenos de terror.

-No sé qué está haciendo Harry.- oyó murmurar al gigante.- Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

Eso logró sacarlo del trance, sacudió la cabeza y buscó la forma de ir hasta el árbitro. Tenía que detener ese partido. Sin embargo, cuando, después de deshacerse de todas las (ahora) molestas jovencitas que le coqueteaban, sus sentidos agudos percibieron la voz de su hijo que anunciaba que tenía la snitch. Corrió hasta el campo y atrapó a su hijo en un abrazo feroz. El vampiro levantó la mirada hasta las gradas y la furia en esos ojos le dijo a Dumbledore que tenía problemas.

Inevitablemente, el vampiro tuvo una larga charla con el director, pero nadie se explicaba que pudo haber pasado con la escoba. Leuchtenberg sospechaba quien podría haber sido, pero al no tener pruebas decidió callarse. Ya mandaría a su mejor investigador para que averiguara quien quiso atentar contra la vida de su hijo.

-Era Snape.- declaró Ron, cuando los tres Gryffindors más Lancelot y Neville tomaban el té en el despacho de McGonagall, cedido especialmente para que el hombre se despidiera de su hijo ese día.- Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Tonterías.- bufó Neville.- ¿Por qué haría Snape algo así?

-Bien, él tiene de punto a Harry desde que iniciaron las clases.- dijo Hermione.- Parece odiarlo por alguna causa desconocida.

-¿Disculpa…?- siseó Lancelot, mirando con sospecha a su hijo.

Harry sonrió inocente y le mandó una mirada fulminante a su amiga.

-No es nada malo, papá. Nada que no pueda manejar, al menos…

-Si te está molestando deberías quejarte a tu Jefa de Casa.

-No es tan grave.- farfulló.- Ese grasiento no me intimida.- admitió.

-Te creeré por ahora, pero si sigue fastidiando solo dímelo. Recuerda que yo soy tu súper papá.- sonrió.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Espero verlos a todos en Navidad.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Eso querías decirles!- dijo Harry, su sonrisa idéntica a la de Lancelot.- Papá dijo que pueden venir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, será divertido.

-Mmmhhh… le preguntaré a mamá, no creo que se niegue.- dijo Ron.

-Y yo a los míos, tal vez no me dejen para todas las vacaciones, pero al menos estaré con ustedes unos cinco días.- agregó Hermione.

-¡Perfecto!- aplaudió el rubio.- Si quieren que hable con sus padres o les mande una carta para asegurarles su seguridad, no hay problema. Ahora, si me dejan solo con mi bebé, les agradecería.

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron del hombre que tan bien les había caído. Neville sonrió a su tío, lo abrazó y se despidió pidiéndole que les mandara todo su amor a sus padres. No bien quedaron solos, Harry se abalanzó a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Voy a extrañarte.

-Yo yo, mon ciel. Creo que los tres estamos muy pegados, tu padre me mirará con envidia y rencor durante toda la semana…- suspiró dramáticamente.

-Siento mucho que no pueda venir.- murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Harry. No tiene sentido que sufras por algo que no se pueda cambiar.- sonrió rizando su pelo eternamente despeinado.

-Bien, supongo.- se encogió de hombros, evitando decirle que él tenía pensado buscar la forma de que su papi Leo y su familia pudieran estar bajo el sol en el futuro.- ¿Papá…?

-¿_Oui_…? ¿Qué pasa ahora por esta cabecita?- preguntó con falsa exasperación, mientras miraba y se admiraba al notar que los ojos de Harry y León eran tan iguales a pesar de que no compartían la misma sangre.

-Bien… eh… con respecto al juego…

-Ah, entiendo.- rió, negando con la cabeza y separándose para agarrar su bolso.- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a papi Leo. Si se lo digo te impedirá volver a jugar Quidditch por el resto de tu vida.

-Gracias.- suspiró relajado.

-Ok., vayamos a la puerta principal. El carruaje con esas cosas espeluznantes me debe estar esperando.- tomó la mano de su hijo y fueron hasta las puertas de la salida.

-¿Cosas espeluznantes?- preguntó confundido.

Lancelot sonrió, evitando explicar. Estaba satisfecho al saber que su hijito no podía ver a los Thestrals.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los días pasaron y Draco Malfoy estuvo mucho más fastidioso que antes. El shock y la rabia habían inundado al chico cuando se enteró que _Potter_ era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su Casa, convirtiéndose en el buscador más joven en años. Cosa que aumentó su fama y admiración en el colegio. Por supuesto, su pequeño hermano no pudo evitar mandarle una carta mofándose de él y llena de aclamaciones para el Gryffindor. Había asustado a muerte a sus amigos cuando rugió de furia y destruyó la carta cuando la terminó de leer.

Sin embargo, todo el mal humor creado por el Slytherin se fue cuando llegó el día de partir de Hogwarts. Así que él y Ron iban para su Mansión, y Hermione prometió reunirse con ellos más tarde durante las vacaciones. León mismo había mandado una carta muy recatada a Molly Weasley, por eso los padres del pelirrojo no tuvieron problemas en dejar partir a su hijo a la casa de supuestas criaturas oscuras.

El tren llegó puntualmente a la estación por la noche, lo primero que vio el moreno por la ventana fue la sonrisa ladeada de su tío Ángelo, acompañado por, extrañamente, su otro tío Marco.

-¡Tíos!- chilló Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras los abraza de a uno.- ¿Por qué no están aquí mis padres?

Marco gruñó y comenzó a caminar hasta el automóvil, Ángelo suspiró y tomó el baúl de Harry, dando un cabeceo de reconocimiento a Ron y una sonrisa a Neville.

-Bien, tu papi Leo estaba muy excitado con la perspectiva de volver a verte, si hubiese venido ahora probablemente estaría colgado de las paredes. Así que Lancelot nos pidió a mí y a Marco para venir a buscarte. Lo mismo pasaba con Darío.

El niño rió y ayudó a Ron con algunas de sus cosas, escuchando el bufido de Neville. El viaje a casa fue emocionante para el pelirrojo, ya que nunca antes había estado en el Londres muggle y su amigo se complacía de explicarle que era cada cosa. El estómago del moreno comenzó a agitarse cuando vio la curva que los dejaba justo a veinte metros de su casa. La boca del Weasley casi se desencajó cuando pudo ver lo inmenso que era el lugar donde vivían sus amigos. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Fuera de la casa esperaban dos personas. Ron pestañeó al reconocer al otro padre de Harry. Frunció el ceño, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Ese hombre era muy parecido a su amigo y cabía exactamente en el término de la _perfección_. El chico no se imaginaba que pudiera haber personas tan lindas en el mundo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que toda su vida creció creyendo que los vampiros eran seres despreciables y asesinos. Pero estas personas parecían casi ángeles. En aspecto físico al menos.

-Papi Leo…- balbuceó Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos. León sonrió, lágrimas corriendo también por sus ojos verdes, y caminó hasta abrazar a su bebé.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco y caminó tranquilamente hasta abrazar a su papá_. Que drama…,_ pensó exasperado por la actitud de su primo y tío. Frunció el ceño al escuchar un sollozo de la boca de su propio papá e hizo una mueca.

-Hola, papá. Te extrañe.- masculló, acariciando la espalda de Darío, buscando calmarlo.

Ron carraspeó, incomodo al ser testigo de tanta muestra de cariño. ¡Ni su madre era tan escandalosa con ellos! ¡Y eso era decir mucho!

-Oh, Ron.- Harry sonrió vergonzosamente.- Este es mi otro papá León Le Rond. Papi Leo este es mi amigo de la escuela, Ron Weasley.

-Hola Ron, te agradezco por ser amigo de mi bebé.- León sonrió estrechando una mano del pelirrojo. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, agradeciendo a los Dioses en que confiaba en Ron para no ir diciendo en la escuela que era un mimado.

Luego de las presentaciones y de dejar las cosas en las habitaciones de cada uno. Ron vio con la boca abierta lo grande y completa que era la habitación de su amigo. Harry le explicó que los pósteres de dibujos que llenaban las paredes de la habitación eran de todas las series de _manga_ y _anime_ que él leía y miraba. Viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo, el moreno le prometió que durante las vacaciones tendrían un día entero viendo la colección de anime que él tenía. Según el pensamiento de Harry, Ron no se iría de su casa sin ser otro _otaku_ más.

Durante los días siguientes, Ron pudo conocer al resto de los miembros de la familia de Harry. Por supuesto, Ángelo fue el favorito, ya que él sacaba el niño que tenía dentro cuando estaba con sus sobrinos. Fue él quien los llevó a los parques de diversiones, a comprar tonterías en el shopping y a patinar sobre hielo. El siguiente fue Marco, pero él no estuvo lo suficiente en la casa como para sacar una conclusión de él, aunque a primera vista parecía muy gruñón. Otro que conoció fue al mayor de todos los vampiros, Atón. El hombre no le dio muy buena espina primero, porque se enteró de que era pareja de un presunto Mortífago, pero viendo cuanto lo querían sus amigos pudo darle el beneficio de la duda y que tal vez hubiera hecho una buena elección. Después de todo, ¿el vampiro no amaría a alguien que fue sirviente del loco que quiso matar a sus sobrinos, no?

El lelito era muy reservado, pero siempre tenía tiempo para tener alguna charla con los niños o sacarlos de una duda si se presentaba. Como por ejemplo cuando Neville le había preguntado si sabía quien era Nicolás Flamel.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre…?

-Bien, cuando entramos nos dijeron que el tercer piso estaba clausurado para todos los alumnos. Le pregunté al guardabosque porque era eso. Él me dijo que no era nada de mi interés y que solo tenía que ver con el profesor Dumbledore y un tal Nicolás Flamel.

Máximo hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras miraba la cara de interés de los tres niños que lo acompañaban ese día en la biblioteca. Porque los tres buscaron su ayuda para hacer toda la tarea de una sola vez y así tener el resto de los días libres.

-Puedes leer este libro, Neville.- dijo, entregándole uno de los tantos que reinaban en su biblioteca. El título decía: _Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería._

Neville lo recibió y como vio en la curiosidad en los ojos del resto, comenzó a leer.

-

_-"El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)."_

_-_

-Wow… que viejos… y no son vampiros.- dijo Harry.

Marius frunció el ceño en dirección de su nieto, pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

-¿Creen que sea la Piedra Filosofal lo que está en el tercer piso?

-Mmmhhh… puede ser.

-Sea lo que sea, si el lugar está prohibido para estudiantes no deben ir allí.- dijo Máximo seriamente al ver ese brillo en los ojos verdes de Harry, el que le decía que la curiosidad insana de su nieto lo iba a llevar a hacer una tontería.

-Awww, lelito. Claro que no vamos a ir… nos es como si fuéramos a romper las reglas así como así. Pensé que me conocías.

Y Harry tuvo el descaro de hacer un puchero.

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

Las siguientes en conocer fueron las abuelas gemelas de Harry. Ellas eran muy divertidas y maternales, casi como su madre. Consentían a sus amigos en todo, así como la nieta de una de ellas, Jesse una vampiresa muy linda. Todas ellas eran tan pelirrojas como él. También conoció al padre de Neville, y Ron enseguida supo que la personalidad del castaño era sacada de él. El "joven" tenía de ángel solo el físico, el Weasley solo lo veía cariñoso con su pareja e hijo, pero para los otros tenía reservado siempre un ceño fruncido, una ceja enarcada o una mirada apática. Tenía un carácter muy sarcástico y gozaba del silencio. El otro padre de Neville era un hombre muy bueno que siempre tenía una sonrisa para dedicarles. Ron no se explicaba como personas tan diferentes pudieron llegar a enamorarse.

Lo mismo pasaba con los padres de Harry. Mientras que el que conoció en Hogwarts era sarcástico, bromista y coqueto, el moreno de ojos verdes era mas tranquilo y reservado, siempre poniendo a raya al rubio cuando éste trataba de avergonzar a su hijo. Lo que a Ron le llamó más la atención era la mirada de amor con la que siempre veía a su hijo. Algo le decía que si él no hubiese adoptado a Harry, habría sido una persona muy triste.

Los días pasaron con mucha diversión para todos, Ron casi se volvió tan adorador de las cosas muggles como su padre. Tal como lo prometió el ojiverde, los tres niños se encerraron todo un día en la habitación de Harry, junto con el alegre Beto, quien había extrañado un montón a sus dueños, y miraron la colección de anime de Harry. Neville también había traído los suyos. Porque mientras que Harry tenía gusto del shonen (anime solo para chicos), los mecha (los animes que tienen robots gigantes), mahô shôjo (chica- bruja o con poderes mágicos) y algo de kemono (animales); Neville tenía gusto del shôjo (anime para chicas) y… el yaoi (homosexual-hombres) y shonen-ai (romance homosexual de hombres).

Se podría decir que ambos pervirtieron la pobre mente inocente de Ron, pero el pelirrojo declaró que tuvo gusto de todo. Sobre todo del anime Dragón Ball y Card Captor Sakura (N/A: Por supuesto no vieron toda la larga serie de ambos, solo algunos capítulos ¬¬). Era por eso que ambos chicos le prometieron regalarles mangas para Navidad, así los podría leer cuando quisiera.

Y la víspera de Navidad al fin llegó, los tres ayudaron a los adultos a adornar toda la casa, esta vez agregando algunos objetos mágicos a la decoración. Como pequeñas hadas y globos que cambiaban de colores intermitentemente. La noche antes de Navidad, Harry declaró que quería dormir con su papi Leo y viendo la cara de su amour el rubio se resignó, se enfurruñó y fue a dormir a un cuarto de huéspedes. Por el camino se encontró con un Esteban que parecía compartir su mismo destino, eso hizo que se le pasara un poco el enfado, al saber que no era el único que sufría por los caprichos de su hijo. (N/A: Hn… mi sobrino tiene la misma edad que ellos y hace eso… Siempre me río cuando veo a mi hermano enfurruñarse por la actitud de su hijo. Jojojo XD)

Esa mañana el moreno fue despertado por la mano algo fría de su padre sobre su mejilla. Harry gruñó y se enterró entre las mantas, haciendo reír a León.

-Es Navidad, _mon petit chat_.- susurró, estirando las sábanas- ¿No quieres ir a abrir tus regalos…?

Hubo un momento de duda, donde Harry parecía decidir si quedarse en la caliente cama o ir a abrir sus regalos. Finalmente, la curiosidad pareció ganar (como siempre) y el niño saltó de la cama.

-¡Iré a despertar a Ron y Nev!- declaró con entusiasmo.- ¿Nos preparas el desayuno?

-Por supuesto, _mon ciel_. Ve, que yo enseguida los acompaño.

-¡Perfecto!- chilló antes de salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, segundos después volvió a entrar y se tiró a los brazos de su papá para abrazarlo y besarlo sonoramente en ambas mejillas.- ¡Feliz Navidad, papi Leo!- dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, _petit chat_.

Los tres niños se reunieron enseguida junto al árbol navideño. Ron se ruborizó furiosamente al notar que sus amigos recibieron el tradicional suéter hecho por su madre. Por su parte, el pelirrojo obtuvo los prometidos mangas por sus amigos, en total eran casi cuarenta libritos de diferentes series. León había llegado para anunciarles que el desayuno estaba servido justo en el momento en que su hijo agarraba un paquete ligero, cuando la abrió, algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.

-Había oído hablar de esto.- dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione.- Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

-¿Qué es?

-Una capa de invisibilidad.- dijo Neville con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Pruébatela!- animó el pelirrojo.

Harry obedeció y caminó hasta el espejo, notando el grito de su amigo y primo. Todo la parte de su cuerpo que estaba tapado por la capa era, efectivamente, invisible.

-Wow… genial.- sonrió travieso, pensando en las miles de cosas que podría hacer con ella.- ¿Pero quién me la envía?

-¡Aquí hay una nota!- dijo de pronto Ron.- ¡Cayó cuando te la pusiste!

Neville se la quitó de la mano y leyó:

-"_Tu verdadero padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti."_

Un silencio torpe se instaló en el lugar, mientras Harry se deslizaba la capa y la volvía a poner en la caja de donde la sacó.

-Es un excelente regalo, Harry.- dijo Ron algo incómodo.

-Ya lo sé, Ron.- admitió con una sonrisa forzada.

Por su parte, León estaba divido entre el enojo, la irritación y el ultraje. Estaba seguro que ese regalo era del tal Dumbledore. Se sentía algo traicionado, porque después de todo lo que ellos hicieron por Harry, todo el amor que le profesaban, el viejo parecía no querer resignarse a que el niño se olvidara de sus raíces. Por un lado lo entendía, él mismo seguía aferrado en parte a su pasado, pero esto era como si tratara de que un recuerdo usurpara su lugar.

-Chicos…- llamó el vampiro, con voz inestable.- El desayuno está listo.

Los tres magos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el comedor en medio de un silencio incómodo. Harry se retrasó y, al pasar por el umbral de la puerta que los llevaría al comedor, se detuvo para abrazar a León por la cintura.

-Tú eres mi papi.- murmuró.

Una sonrisa cariñosa se fue formando en los labios del ojiverde, acarició los cabellos pelinegros y besó su cabeza.

-Lo sé, mon amour. No te preocupes, digan lo que digan esos magos… tú eres mi niño.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Uf son muchas cosas para resumir, pero lo estoy logrando **XD**

La explicación de los mangas es porque soy muy fanática y no puedo evitar que Harry tome mis manías.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	20. El deseo del ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 20: El deseo del ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Hermione llegó el día después de Navidad, eliminando el humor disturbado por el regalo de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, tuvieron muy poco tiempo de pasarla en la casa, porque Harry estaba empeñado en querer pasar al menos dos días de las vacaciones en el colegio. Según él, sería emocionante estar en Hogwarts cuando estaba casi vacío. Sus amigos no se quejaron, puesto que cada uno pensaba igual, hasta la muchacha estaba de acuerdo ya que pensaba en tener toda la Biblioteca para ella.

Ángelo fue nuevamente el encargado de sacarlos de paseo junto con ella, aunque no fue lo mismo que con Ron, porque ella ya conocía la mayoría de los lugares. Pero se divirtieron mucho, Hermione se emocionó mucho al saber que habían descubierto quien era Nicolás Flamel, aunque estaba tambien algo envidiosa de que lo hayan hecho antes que ella. Ellos la tranquilizaron al decirle que si no fuera por su lelo Máximo jamás lo hubiesen descubierto y fue en ese momento que la muchacha encontró a su nuevo ídolo.

-¿En serio quieres irte y dejar a papi solito?- puchero.

-No te quedas solito, papi Lan.- Harry sonrió y luego se acercó a susurrarle.- Además, tú puedes venir a ver mis partidos de Quidditch.

-Bueno, si…- ambos miraron nerviosos a León, quien ayudaba a la castaña a bajar su baúl, el tema de esa suerte del rubio todavía era doloroso para él.- pero no es lo mismo.

-Solo son dos días, después pasaré todo el verano aquí…

-Que lastima que se van.- dijo una voz con acento italiano.- No todos los días uno puede convivir con una _ragazza_ tan _bello_ como tú.- guiñó un ojo.

-Ángelo…- siseó León.- ¿No estarás coqueteando con la _amiguita de 11 años_ de mi bebé, verdad?

-Je, claro que no.- sonrió de lado.- Solo admiro la belleza de la _ragazza_.

El moreno lo miró con sospecha y luego se giró a una ruborizada Hermione para indicarle que lo siguiera hasta la puerta. Estando allí, Lancelot se adelantó para llevarlos hasta donde el _Traslador_ que los dejaría en Hogsmeade. Desde allí los llevaría uno de los tantos carruajes hasta el colegio. Por supuesto, este era un pedido especial hecho al Director y él no se pudo negar.

-Cuídate mucho, mon amour.- murmuró León, agachado hasta la altura de su hijo y quitando el cabello de su frente para mirar la cicatriz en forma de rayo.- Ya he pasado por muchos sustos durante estos meses y espero no tener más…

-No te preocupes, papi Leo. Esas fueron puras malas coincidencias.- aseguró, con una de sus sonrisas devastadoras.- No volveré a meterme en problemas.

-Eso espero.- suspiró dimitido. Algo le decía que se esperara lo peor, porque con Harry siempre era así… los peores problemas siempre lo buscaban.

-Nos veremos pronto, Señor León.- saludó Hermione. Había sido un shock para ella ver a un ser tan hermoso y dramáticamente parecido a Harry, a pesar de que eran solo parientes por adopción. Muy a su horror no podía dejar de comportarse torpe frente a él, pero como siempre, León y su amabilidad lograron que ella recuperara su dignidad. No era nada digno andar ruborizaba cada vez que hacía contacto visual con él.

-Hasta las vacaciones de verano, papá Daro.- dijo Neville, algo aprensivo al notar que su padre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Esteban, insensible, solo puso los ojos en blanco y estiró a Darío fuera del abrazo del pequeño.

-Ya déjalo ir.- gruñó.

-Ya me has obligado a dejarlo.- siseó Darío, fulminando con la mirada a su pareja.- Prométeme que te comportarás y, por los Dioses Nev encárgate de que tu primo vuelva ileso al casa.

-Lo haré, papá.- prometió sonriente, notando el ceño fruncido de Harry.

Se despidieron del resto de los vampiros y partieron. Máximo había prometido a Hermione prestarle algunos de los libros que tenía en su Biblioteca, contento de que alguien aparte de Neville compartiera sus gustos.

-

**-.San Mungo.-**

**-**

Remus pestañeó somnoliento y giró su cabeza para ver a su hijo mayor mirar con el ceño fruncido la cuna junto a él.

_Otro más…_

-¿Draco…?

-¡Ah!- exclamó asustado, estaba tan concentrado viendo a su nuevo hermanito que no lo había visto despertar. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró la cuna. Suspiró, el bebé dormía pacífico.- Hola, papá… al fin despiertas.

-Si bien…- se incorporó en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- uno diría que al ser mi tercer parto ya debería estar acostumbrado. Pero las pociones para el dolor comunes no funcionan bien para los licántropos.

-Mi padrino dice que cuando vayas a casa te dará una de sus propias pociones.

-Eso suena bien.- sonrió al niño.- ¿Me alcanzas a tu hermanito…? Solo pude verlo un ratito antes de caer dormido, mi lobo interno se muere por conectar con él.

Draco lo miró con horror.

-¿Q-Quieres que lo alce?

-Oh, vamos Draco, este es tu tercer hermano, ya deberías haber perdido el miedo de cargar un bebé y no te voy a permitir que utilices magia para ello.

El rubio hizo una mueca de aprensión y se agachó para tomar al pequeño bebé rubio de piel rosada que dormía con los puñitos cerrados en la cuna que pertenecía al Hospital. Casi con reverencia lo alzó en brazos y se lo pasó a su papá.

-Aquí está.- musitó, relajando sus hombros después de la tensión.

-Bien, ¿no era tan difícil, verdad?- sonrió comenzando a mirar a su hijo y sintiendo como el lobo dentro suyo ronroneaba de placer al haber aumentado su manada. Sabiendo también que este nuevo niño era fuerte, pero que tampoco tenía la maldición de la madre. Mucho a revelación de Remus, si no fuera por las pociones de Severus, él nunca hubiese pensado siquiera en tener un bebé.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Yo voy a entrar primero, enana!

-¡No, yo pimero!

-¡Basta los dos, estamos en un Hospital!

No tardó mucho tiempo para que las personas tras la puerta hicieran su aparición. Rodolphus fue el primero entrar, seguidos por Lucas y Camila y finalmente Lucius, quien traía un gran ramo de rosas.

-¡Papi!- los dos niños chillaron al ver a su papá despierto y corrieron para subirse a la cama. Ambos se arrastraron hasta llegar a donde estaba el bebé y lo miraron curiosos, era la primera vez que la niña veía uno y parecía fascinada.

-Hola, amor.- el rubio mayor saludó, acercándose para besar a su esposo.- Estas son para ti.- dijo, dejando el ramo en la mesita junto a la cama.

-Gracias…- sonrió a su esposo y luego miró a sus niños.- ¿Es muy lindo, cierto?

-Parece una de las muñecas de la enana.- proveyó Lucas.

-Y las muñecas de Camila son hermosas.- dijo Rodolphus acercándose para darle una nueva ojeada al bebé. No pudo evitar sentir envidia de la buena la primera vez que lo había visto. Ver ese hermoso bebé redobló sus deseos de tener uno y estaba dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra para poder concebir uno con su pareja. Amaba a Atón y su condición de vampiro no le iba a impedir cumplir su sueño, porque sabía que no había nadie más con el que quisiera tener un hijo.

-¿Cómo se dama el bebé, papito?- quiso saber la niña.

Remus miró a Lucius, indicándole con la mirada que era él quien debería responder. El mayor sonrió presuntuoso.

-Su nombre es Derrick Andre Malfoy-Lupin.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

En realidad, la verdadera razón por la que Harry deseaba volver al colegio antes de tiempo, era porque quería darle uso a la capa que recibiera de regalo en Navidad. Una vez pasada la aversión, se puso a pensar que sería de mucha utilidad. Desde que llegara a Hogwarts por primera vez se dijo que en algún momento se tomaría el trabajo de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Con esta capa invisible todo Hogwarts esta abierto para él.

Cuando llegaron todavía era de día, entonces decidieron dejar todas sus cosas en sus habitaciones y emprenderse en una batalla de bolas de nieve, los gemelos Weasley también estaban en el colegio, así que se les unieron. Regresaron húmedos y jadeantes a la Sala Común de Gryffindor junto con Neville, quien se había escabullido para dormir en las habitaciones de primero de esa Casa, ya que no había nadie. Hermione había protestado, pero Harry decidió someterlo a voto… y por supuesto ellos ganaron.

Ahora el moreno solo esperaba que Ron y su primo se durmieran para salir a recorrer los múltiples pasillos del Colegio. Esperaba encontrar algo emocionante, porque no se iba a desvelar por nada. Cuando al fin escuchó el ronquido de Ron y la suave respiración de Neville se levantó y abandonó el cuarto.

Cuando pasó el retrato no hizo caso del chillido de la Señora Gorda y pensó que el primer lugar que visitaría sería la Biblioteca, más específicamente la Sección Prohibida, para ver si encontraba algún libro que su lelito no tuviera y en el que pudiera estar interesado. No lo robaría… solo lo tomaría prestado.

Lastimosamente, su _buena acción_ se vio truncada cuando el primer libro que agarró era un… ¡un libro que gritaba! Aterrado, lo tiró al piso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, casi chocándose con Argus Filch por el camino. Sin embargo, su mala suerte no terminó allí, porque preocupado por salir, no vio por donde iba y se encontró en un lugar rodeado de armaduras y por alguna extraña razón, el celador estaba muy cerca de allí.

-Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la Biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.

-¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.- respondió una voz sibilante que reconoció como la de Snape.

_Oh, perfecto. Ahora el grasiento me descubre y mi papá va a poner el grito en el cielo. El primer día en el colegio y ya me meto en problemas. ¡No es justo!_

No esperando que su suerte empeorara, Harry salió pitando para el lado contrario. Encontró una puerta abierta a su izquierda y no dudó en entrar allí a esperar que pasara el peligro. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dejó caer contra la pared, aliviado que no lo hayan visto entrar. Luego de que su respiración se tranquilizara, miró donde se había metido. Parecía un aula en desuso, hizo una mueca al ver la suciedad y los muebles rotos, pero algo en el centro llamó su atención.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:

-

_**Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse**_

-

Se acercó con cautela para verlo mejor. Lo primero que apareció fue su reflejo, pero luego tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Miró frenéticamente tras él, pero no vio a nadie. Pestañeó confundido, en el espejo podía ver su reflejo y a sus lados estaban sus papis Leo y Lan, sonriéndole con cariño. El rubio le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y sonreía con coquetería, León estaba allí… llorando sin que Harry se explicara porqué. En el fondo podía ver al resto de su familia, Máximo, Azalea, Alelí, Ángelo, Atón, Darío, Esteban, Neville y el resto.

-¿Papás?- susurró.- ¿Por qué están allí…?

Ambos le sonrieron y agitaron sus manos. Harry pudo ver como León levantaba la mirada y el niño la siguió. Cuando vio que había en el cielo jadeó y calló de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

En el cielo del espejo estaba el _sol_. Un _sol_ que no lastimaba a su familia, un _sol_ que podían compartir todos juntos sin miedo… su familia estaba reunida en el jardín de la mansión en una mañana _soleada_.

Estar bajo ese sol era lo que hacía a su papi Leo llorar y Harry no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas, mitad de alegría y mitad de tristeza. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, mirando como todos disfrutaban de ser bañados por los rayos del sol. Suspiró doloroso cuando las imágenes se desvanecieron, hasta que solo su reflejo quedó allí. Sonrió y se levantó dispuesto a volver a su habitación.

Por supuesto, cuando le contó de su pequeña aventura a su primo y amigo, ambos le mandaron idénticas miradas que descreían. Enojado, el moreno les dijo que los llevaría allí para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, eso no le sirvió de nada, porque ambos juraron que solo veían a Harry reflejados en el espejo. En un momento Ron anunció que veía algo, pero era su propia reflexión vestida con el traje del equipo de Quidditch y con el distintivo de capitán en su torso.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué vemos algo diferente?- preguntó Harry desanimado. Se giró a Neville y vio que estaba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿En que piensas…?

-Nada… solo es una teoría.- respondió, empujando poco ceremoniosamente a Ron de frente al espejo para mirarse él.

Ambos niños vieron como una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro y como sus ojos brillaban un poco, tal vez por lágrimas que no quería dejar caer.

-¿Qué es lo ves?

-El lelo y mis padres me sonríen… porque soy el Premio Anual de mi Casa. Se ven orgullosos de mí… sobre todo papá Daro, porque con eso estoy pagando sus esfuerzos por educarme.- murmuró en maravilla.

-Oh.- musitó Harry, sabiendo que por haber sido adoptado ya cuando estaba crecido, el mayor sueño de Neville era pagar con creces el que lo hayan sacado del orfanato para hacerlo su hijo y darle su amor.- Todos vemos algo distinto…- miró al espejo.- ¿Será que muestra nuestros sueños…?

-Es lo más probable…- Neville se encogió de hombros.- Debemos irnos… es tarde y mañana vuelven todos los alumnos.

El tercer día ya todos los alumnos estaban en Hogwarts y debían prepararse para el inicio de clases. Sin embargo, el misterio de ese enorme espejo todavía rondaba por la mente de Harry.

-Se que estás pensando en el espejo.- escuchó la voz de Ron.- No vuelvas esta noche.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norrisandan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?

-Pareces mi primo… o peor aún… Hermione.

Ron hizo un sonido indignado, pero el moreno no le prestó atención. Esa noche volvió a salir de la Casa de Gryffindor con su capa afianzada perfectamente, no importándole que ya todos los profesores estaban en el colegio y había más probabilidades de ser encontrado. Llegó al lugar y se sentó frente al espejo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

-Entonces devuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

El chico saltó en su lugar y giró violentamente su cabeza para ver a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore a su espalda, sentado en un pupitre contra la pared.

-No lo había visto.- comentó como si nada.

-Es curioso que un miope pueda ver cosas invisibles.- Harry se erizó al ver la sonrisa del anciano. _Así que era él quien me envió la capa…,_ pensó con los ojos angostados. Cierto, ella le era muy útil peor aún no podía olvidar el dolor que lo dicho en esa nota causó a su papi Lou. Inconciente de los pensamientos del Gryffindor, Dumbledore continuó:- Entonces, veo que has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

-¿Oesed?- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Deseo?

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es un espejo maravilloso, nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón.

-Ahora todo me cuadra.- dijo, mirando el espejo atentamente.- Entonces tal vez si pueda encontrar lo que vine a buscar… veo a mis padres bajo el sol, profesor Dumbledore. Si este espejo refleja mi deseo… tal vez me de la solución para cumplirlo.

-Te equivocas, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. No puede darte soluciones, solo mostrarte el deseo de tu corazón.

La cara de Harry cayó, decepción escrito por todas partes de ella. El más viejo mago lo miró, por un lado decepcionado y por el otro feliz de que el amor de Harry para sus padres y familia adoptiva haya hecho que su deseo sea tan noble.

-Entonces no me sirve de nada volver aquí.

-No, y de todos modos, el espejo regresa mañana a su verdadera casa.- sonrió, levantándose del pupitre.- Pero no debes decaer, Harry. El espejo te muestra tu mayor deseo… ahora depende de ti como lograr que se haga realidad.

-¿Cree que pueda encontrar una forma de que mi papá pueda estar parado bajo la luz del sol…?- preguntó animado.

-La magia puede llegar a hacer cosas maravillosas, muchacho. Solo depende de cada uno usarla de la manera más adecuada.- fue su respuesta misteriosa.

Las clases iniciaron al día siguiente y lo días pasaron volando. Pronto el siguiente partido de Quidditch se acercaba y los Gryffindors se enteraron que sería el mismísimo Snape quien arbitraría su partido. Harry había sonreído astuto y se ahora se frotaba las manos ansioso para poder demostrarle al grasiento cuanta habilidad tenía. El chico había aprendido que le gustaba a hacer rabiar a Snape.

-¡Papá!

-Ey, peque.- saludó Lancelot, entrando nuevamente por las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Pareces un pollo mojado, tío.- dijo Neville, impasible. Afuera un tormenta rabiaba desde hace ya unos cuantos días.

-También me alegra verte, sobrino.- gruñó el rubio. Frunció el ceño al sentir que el apretón de Harry no aflojaba y como el niño estaba tenso en sus brazos.

-¿Pasó algo que debería saber…?- tanteó separando a su hijo de su cuerpo. El ojiverde se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a su padre extrañamente.

-Nada importante… solo…

-¿Vamos a tu Sala Común y me cunetas?- ofreció con un sonrisa.

Harry asintió y juntos caminaron hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Allí el chico le contó lo que había visto en el espejo unas noches atrás.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

-¡El profesor Dumbledore dijo que la magia podría hacer cualquier cosa!- exclamó obstinado.

-No, Harry.- negó con la cabeza, obligando a su hijo a que lo mire a los ojos.- Cuando vi el daño que ese impedimento hacía a tu padre intente remediarlo, pero nada trabajó. Para empezar, tú sabes que yo puedo estar bajo el sol, pero eso es porque bebí sangre de Akasha bajo su consentimiento y porque ella me había elegido para ser su socio. Intenté hacer lo mismo con mi León, pero no trabajó. Y después, recurrimos a magos para buscar la solución, pero tampoco sirvió. Simplemente, los vampiros son criaturas que están condenados a vagar en la oscuridad.

Harry hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lancelot sonrió encariñado y atrajo a su hijo para un abrazo de oso.

-No pienses en eso…- besó su cabeza.- Mañana tienes un partido importante que debes ganar, ¿recuerdas?

-Sip.- masculló.- ¿Dormirás conmigo, papi?

-Claro, vamos arriba.

La tormenta aminoró al día siguiente y Harry se sentía mejor. En las gradas de profesores, Lancelot se había sentado al lado de Quirrell y podía sentir el miedo y la incomodidad del mago. Según las investigaciones de Atón, el tipo era un investigador y aventurero, pero luego de un encuentro con vampiros había quedado en ese estado de que se asustaba hasta de su sombra. El rubio había entrado en contacto con todos los vampiros de Inglaterra, pero ninguno había alegado conocer a Quirrell y la mala sensación que tenía el Noble había aumentado, solo que no podía llegar a una conclusión de que estaba mal con el profesor de DCAO.

Gryffindor ganó enseguida, llegando a estar primero que Slytherin como hace mucho no pasaba. Mucho a descontento de Snape, quien no pudo favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff, porque el rubio padre de Harry le había insinuado que esperaba que respetara las reglas a pesar de que arbitraba la Casa enemiga. Por orgullo, el pocionista trató lo mejor que pudo ser imparcial. Después de una rica cena de despedida, Lancelot se despidió de su hijo con la promesa de mandarle un regalo por su excelente desempeño.

Mas tarde, Harry salió con su primo bajo la capa de invisibilidad para poder tener su celebración privada. Ninguno de los dos eran muy adeptos a las masas y ahora la Casa de Gryffindor estaba eufórica.

Pero en el camino se encontraron con que Snape hablaba a escondidas con Quirrell y Harry arrastró a Neville para poder escuchar. Ambos se miraron y asintieron al unísono cuando la charla terminó y partieron rumbo a la Torre de los leones. Estando allí arrastraron a Hermione y Ron hasta un aula vacía cerca del la entrada.

-Así que la Piedra está aquí…- murmuró Hermione.

-Si, y creo que Snape está tratando de obtenerla.- dijo Harry.- Por como amenazaba a Quirrell no puedo llegar a otra conclusión.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ron.- Debemos detenerlo…

-Oh, ¿y como vamos a hacer eso?- dijo Neville con desdén.- Snape dijo que la Piedra estaba muy vigilada y que una de las bestias del guardabosque la custodiaba. Sí, sabemos que está en algún lugar del tercer piso y _puede ser posible_ que Snape esté intentando robarla, pero si algo tan importante como eso se guarda aquí, debe tener muchas más trampas. No hay nada más que podemos hacer.

-Aún así, tendremos que tener vigilado a Snape.- murmuró Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.- dijo Hermione.- Solo por si acaso.

Pasados algunos días, los niños intentaron sonsacarle información a Hagrid sobre que bestia podría estar vigilando la Piedra y también poder averiguar cual era la puerta del tercer piso que llevaba hasta ella. Nada pudieron averiguar… solo que el medio-gigante estaba criando un huevo de dragón.

-Ese tipo está loco.- declaró Neville.

-Sí…

El día del nacimiento llegó y a horror de los muchachos, Hagrid casi saltaba de felicidad, hasta había nombrado al dragón _Norberto_ y él se llama _mamá_. En uno de sus tantos viajes para visitar al pequeño dragón, se encontraron con que Draco Malfoy estaba en la cabaña, mirando ceñudo al cachorro.

-Oh, Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione…- saludó Hagrid alegre, no notando las miradas de odio que se mandaban los niños.- Draco ha venido a traerme una fotografía de su nuevo hermanito.- sonrió mirando la fotografía, aparentemente no incomodándole la gran mordida que tenía en la mano.- Nunca pensé que el pequeño Remus iba a tener una familia tan grande y hermosa.

Los niños se miraron incómodos entre ellos, desde el nacimiento del dragón, Hagrid se había vuelto más… _maternal_.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme.- dijo Draco, dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

-Oh, ¿no deseas acariciar a Norberto? Creo que le has caído bien…

-¡No!- exclamó escandalizado.- ¡Y no deberías tener eso aquí, Hagrid! ¡Es peligroso!

-El tiene razón.- dijo Neville, ignorando la mirada de traición de su primo.- Deberías dejarlo ir… te está causando muchos problemas.

-Yo se eso muchacho.- suspiró, mirando encariñado el dragón.- Pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo abandonado a su suerte por allí.

Hicieron una mueca, en eso tenía razón.

-Mi hermano Charlie trabaja con dragones.- dijo de repente Ron, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él.- Puedo pedirle que lo venga a buscar si lo deseas.

El gigante pareció contrariado por unos momentos, pero al final terminó aceptando. Días después recibieron la respuesta del hermano de Ron quien aceptó gustoso la propuesta y dijo que lo iría a buscar el sábado siguiente, pero que tendría que hacer la entrega de manera ilegal, en la Torre de Astronomía.

-Ayudaré.- declaró Draco, cuando le comunicaron la noticia a Hagrid. Ante la mirada incrédula de los Gryffindor, entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué…? Tengo gusto del bicho y no lo hago por ustedes, sino por Hagrid.

Ese sábado, Neville, Hermione, Harry y Draco se encontraron en las puertas que llevaban a la cabaña de Hagrid. El plan era utilizar la capa invisible para transportar la jaula (Draco le había enviado una mirada celosa a Potter cuando vio la capa, pero no comentó nada), Hermione y Harry llevarían al Ridgeback Noruego a la Torre, mientras que Neville y Draco vigilaban que nadie los descubriera.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho tanto drama por un dragón.- dijo Draco, mientras se dirigían hasta la Torre.

-Eres un insensible, Malfoy.- Hermione masculló, secándose las lágrimas.

-Tsk, muchachas.

-Ssshhh… ya estamos llegando.- siseó Neville.- Bueno, acá nos separamos, estén atentos, si silbamos es porque alguien está cerca. Si por casualidad nos encuentran trataremos de hablar lo más fuerte que podamos para que nos escuchen.

-No tengo la intención de ser castigado, Zallio.- gruñó el rubio.

-Ni yo… pero debemos pensar en todo.- masculló Neville.- Ahora vayan, nosotros esperaremos aquí.

Todo fue bien, Charlie llegó a horario y se llevó a Norberto luego de intercambiar saludos con ambos niños. En un momento, el dragón chilló al ver a tanta gente, por lo que no pudieron escuchar el silbido frenético de Draco y Neville. Cuando bajaron ya era demasiado tarde y escucharon como McGonagall los reprendía por estar a esas horas fuera de su cama.

-Mierda… mis tíos no van a estar muy felices por eso.

-Yo me preocuparía más por la felicidad sus padres, Señor Potter.

Harry y Hermione palidecieron al ver a Filch mirándolos con una insana mueca de satisfacción. Renuentes, acompañaron al celador hasta el despacho de McGonagall, una vez allí Neville puso los ojos en blanco, no creyendo que fueran tan idiotas como para dejarse atrapar también. Malfoy estaba tenso y su ceño estaba fruncido en claro descontento. ¡Eso le pasaba por ayudar a un par de Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw! Solo esperaba que cuando su padres se enteraran no lo castigaran, después de todo, lo había hecho por una buena razón. Y también podía pedirle a Hagrid que intercediera por él.

-Bien, quiero saber porque dos Gryffindors, un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin estaban a estas horas fueras de sus habitaciones.

Los niños mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas, claramente negándose a confesar.

-Estoy esperando alumnos, no hagan que me enoje más de lo que estoy.

-Profesora…- murmuró Hermione. Pero tres fulgores de muerte hicieron que no continuara hablando.

-¿Si, Señorita Granger?

-Nada.- musitó, negando con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, parece que no voy a sacar nada con este interrogatorio.- suspiró la profesora.- Quiero decirles que estoy muy decepcionada y disgustada. Jamás pensé que usted Granger y usted Zallio hicieran algo así.- sus labios formaron un línea fina.- En cuanto a usted Leuchtenberg y usted Malfoy… conociendo a sus padres… debí esperarme algo como esto… pero no tan pronto.

Ambos niños fruncieron el ceño ante la acusación. ¡Esto no tenía nada que ver con sus padres!

-No me queda más remedio que castigarlos a los cuatro y restarle cincuenta puntos por cada uno a sus respectivas Casas.

-¡Cincuenta!- fue el chillido al unísono.- ¡Pero profesora…!

-¡Si!- ella gruñó.- ¡Y no quiero peros! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada, sobre todo de ustedes!- miró a Hermione y Harry.- Y ahora quiero que regresen a sus habitaciones, mañana les diré cual será su castigo.

Cuando salieron del despacho se miraron entre ellos. Draco gruñó unas buenas noches y se retiró para las mazmorras, Neville hizo lo mismo hasta la Casa de Ravenclaw, un poco preocupado de cómo tomarían sus padres el recibir una nota del primer castigo de su hijo, teniendo en cuenta que le habían encargado mantener fuera de apuro a Harry, no metiéndose en uno junto con él.

-Oh, Harry… esto está muy mal, hemos perdido 100 puntos entre los dos. Y la profesora… o cielos…- dijo la castaña muy nerviosa.

-Awww… vamos.- arrulló Harry pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la chica, una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios.- Hemos ayudado a Hagrid y esa es una buena acción, sabíamos que podíamos encontrarnos con un obstáculo, pero igual aceptaste venir. La vida tiene sus buenas y sus malas cosas, toma esto como una experiencia para el futuro… una experiencia divertida. Y en cuanto a los puntos… entre ambos los recuperaremos, solo tenemos que estudiar un poco más.

-Estás muy filósofo hoy.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.

-Sip, cuando quiero puedo decir cosas muy profundas.- guiñó un ojo y juntos caminaron hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Demás está decir que las tres Casas no se tomaron muy bien la pérdida de puntos, pero los cuatro chicos, más Ron se negaban a abrir la boca. Los Hufflepuff eran lo únicos felices por lo ocurrido, ya que ahora su casa no estaba tan alejada de las otras. Algunos intentaron burlarse de él, pero con el intelecto de Neville para devolver insultos y la actitud despreocupada de Harry, no lograban nada.

Harry pestañeó al sentir a alguien sentarse junto a él en una de las tantas mesas de la Biblioteca, con un gruñido. Era Draco Malfoy.

-En mi Casa me odian ahora, y como es su culpa… van a tener que hacer la tarea conmigo.- declaró el rubio.

-Si tú lo dices…

Tres horas después, Harry y Neville miraron horrorizados como unos búhos de posaban en la mesa, llevando una nota. Aún no les habían dicho a sus padres lo del castigo y no estaban seguros si la profesora les había avisado. Draco también miraba un poco pálido al ver el pergamino. Sin embargo, después de que Hermione agarrara el suyo, tomaron valor y desataron la nota. Todas ellas eran iguales y tenía solo dos líneas.

-

_Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_El señor Filch los esperará en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof M. McGonagall_

**-**

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Espero que les haya gustado este chap! ¡Hay nuevo bebé! XD Si lo notan, yo reciclo todos los nombres de mis anteriores fics ñ.ñ

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado mi versión del Dragón. Incluí a Draco en el lío desde el principio, porque él no es el delator del canon XD

Lo del espejo de Oesed es una idea que tuve desde que comencé a escribir este fic. ¿Se cumplirá el deseo más profundo de Harry en el futuro…?

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	21. Ángeles en peligro

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 21: Ángeles en peligro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Pese a todo, los cuatro chicos pensaban que sus problemas no eran tan graves. Porque era hasta esa noche que no habían recibido noticias de sus padres. Eso significaba que alguna deidad allá arriba aún los tenía en consideración y nadie había alertado a sus padres de lo del castigo. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que esa deidad era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que contuvo a sus los Jefes de Casas de los chicos involucrados para que no alertaran a sus padres, y es que él ya estaba viejo y no quería a ocho padres furiosos que lo acusaran de no cuidar bien de sus niños. Y tambien, teniendo en cuenta que había encontrado la capa invisible en la Torre de Astronomía… él también tenía algo de culpa en ello.

Esa noche, Harry y Hermione caminaron a paso lento hasta las puertas del vestíbulo de entrada, en el camino se encontraron con Neville, quien venía leyendo un libro de bolsillo (él no eran tan fanático como la Gryffindor, que llamaba lectura ligera a un libro de 1000 páginas) y por último vieron que Draco Malfoy ya estaba junto a Filch, fulminándolo con la mirada, porque el conserje no podía mirar más satisfecho al estar a punto de castigarlos. Sobre todo a Harry y Draco, porque sus padres le dieron muchos dolores de cabeza en el pasado.

-Síganme.- dijo con aires de grandeza, mientras habría las puertas.- De ahora en adelante pensarán dos veces antes de romper las reglas, ¿verdad?

-Nope, de ahora en más pensaremos una forma de escondernos mejor para que no nos atrape.- dijo Harry, sonriente.

-Harry…- siseó Hermione en tono de advertencia.

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros al ver la furia en los ojos del viejo conserje. Neville puso los ojos en blanco y Draco bufó.

-Insolente, igual que tu padre.- gruñó Filch.- Debería hablar con el director para que me permita utilizar los viejos métodos de castigo. Colgándolos de las muñecas por el techo, aún conservo las cadenas en mi oficina y diariamente las engraso por si en algún momento puedan llegar a necesitarse.

Malfoy lo miró con incredulidad, mientras reprimía un escalofrío. Los primos bufaron con desdén, seguros de que nunca podrían satisfacer las locuras masoquistas del conserje y Hermione palideció un poquito. Agradecieron a Merlín de que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien sería el encargado de darles su castigo.

-¿Cómo que al Bosque?- Draco fue el que preguntó lo que tenían todos los niños en mente.- Hay criaturas peligrosas allí, Hagrid.- masculló.

-Oh, vamos. No nos adentraremos demasiado, Draco. Yo voy a ir con ustedes y tenemos a Fang con nosotros.

-Te recuerdo que ese perro es un cobarde.

-¿Qué pasa, rubito? ¿Estamos algo miedosos de algunos árboles altos y la oscuridad?- preguntó Harry con burla.

-Eso quisieras, Potter.- gruñó Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.- Vamos Zallio, dejemos a los Gryffindors idiotas por si solos.- siseó, arrastrando al Ravenclaw sorprendido.

-¡Espera, Draco!- gritó Hagrid.- ¡Acompáñalos Fang y avísame si ven algo!

El perro ladró y corrió tras los dos niños, mientras el semi-gigante guiaba a Hermione y Harry para que los siguiera por otro sendero hacia el fondo del Bosque Prohibido. Caminaron un poco hasta que el guardabosque encontró algo que parecía ser una pista de lo que parecía estaba atacando a los unicornios, un líquido plateado que el adulto reconoció como la sangre de esos inocentes animales. Era bastante asustadizo, porque antes de ello escucharon algo que parecía deslizarse por el piso y que los estuvo acechando hace muy poco.

De repente, escucharon el sonido de dos gritos y Hagrid los apremió para que corrieran hasta el lugar. Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que Neville y Draco estaban tirados en el piso, mirando a un… ¿un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos, tanto como los otros dos niños.

-Oh, eres tú, Ronan.- dijo Hagrid.- ¿Cómo estas?

Mientras el semi-gigante conversaba con la criatura extraña, Harry corrió a levantar a su shockeado primo, intentó ayudar al Slytherin, pero él levantó la barbilla y se incorporó por sus propios medios.

-¿Qué es eso, Nev?

-¿Eres idiota?- el Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco.- Es un centauro.- susurró con admiración.- ¡Espera a que se lo contemos al lelo!

-Wow, nunca pensé ver uno. Son iguales a los de los libros… ahora que lo pienso…

Su conversación se vio detenida cuando otro centauro se acercó y Hagrid lo reconoció como Bane. Después, luego de que el semi-gigante se quejara de que los centauros nunca daban respuestas directas, siguieron buscando. Esta vez el mayor sugirió un cambio de grupos para proveer compañerismo, y Hermione y Neville se fueron con él, dejando a Harry con Draco y el gran perro. El Gryffindor y el Slytherin no parecieron muy felices con ellos, pero no se quejaron y comenzaron a caminar a la dirección contraria de donde desapareció el otro equipo.

Anduvieron caminando media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor.

-Mira...- murmuró viendo más adelante y levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy.

Se trataba de un unicornio muerto y desangrado. Ambos corearon un "Ewww" y trataron de acercarse para ver mejor, cuando un ruido proveniente de los arbustos junto al animal muerto llamó la atención de los dos. Ellos, más el perro, se paralizaron al ver un figura encapuchada que venía gateando, como estando al acecho. Pudieron ver como se acercaba hasta el unicornio y comenzaba a beber su sangre.

Harry apenas fue conciente del grito de terror de Draco antes de que lanzara las chispas rojas con su varita y salir a correr junto con Fang. Sintió al chico llamarlo para que huya junto con él, pero el moreno solo podía mirar lo que pasaba frente a él. Entonces, la figura se incorporó y comenzó para acercarse a él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para gritar, pero del dolor que provenía de su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Lancelot dejó por un momento el agarre feroz que tenía sobre la cintura de su _amour_, pero no así sus labios, para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Lograron entrar, y con un puntapié certero cerró nuevamente la puerta y guió a su pareja hasta la cama. Allí renovaron sus caricias y besos y comenzaron a desvestirse. Habían llegado de caza y la lujuria los invadió, así que decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

El rubio se incorporó un poco para poder desvestirse, mientras León hacía lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, ambos atacaron nuevamente sus bocas, hasta sacar un poco de sangre de sus labios, la cual compartieron con gula. Una mano de cada uno se apoderó de la erección del otro y comenzaron a masturbarse. Lestat clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del moreno, obteniendo un ronroneo como premio.

Continuaron tocándose hasta que Lancelot acomodó sus rodillas en la cama y levantó con ímpetu el cuerpo más pequeño para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. León se encargó de tomar ambas erecciones en su mano y las frotó juntas, mientras el otro vampiro guiaba una de sus manos para que sus dedos prepararan su entrada, la otra mano agarraba su cabeza, para inclinarla un poco y así profundizar aún más el beso y hacer que sus lenguas jueguen a gusto.

Faltaron unos toques más para que ambos se vinieran con un jadeo ronco. León se aferro al cuello de su amante como si se tratara de un salvavidas y Lancelot levantó un poco su cuerpo para poder meter su nueva erección en el ano ya agrandado. El vampiro gimió gustoso mientras se llenaba de su amor y enseguida comenzó a mover su cuerpo sensualmente, dejando pequeños besos sobre el hombro derecho de Lancelot.

El otro, por su parte, enterraba su mano en el cabello negro y sedoso de su amante, algo que le gustaba sobremanera. Sonería al sentir las caricias cariñosas y casi inocentes que su petit amour siempre le daba cuando tenían sexo, su otra mano estaba en la cintura de León y lo ayudaba a hacer los movimientos que su miembro necesitaba. El moreno jadeaba al sentir como su erección chocaba contra el estómago plano y musculoso de su amante y mordió su labio al sentir que una nueva culminación estaba cerca.

El rubio apremió al menor para que aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos, porque también sentía el orgasmo cerca. Así que el moreno comenzó a subir y bajar frenéticamente, echando su cabeza para atrás, buscando respirar mejor. Lancelot se aprovechó de esto y sacó su lengua para poder lamer las tetillas erectas de su amante, mientras sus dos manos se anclaban a ambos lados de las caderas del otro para que el movimiento sea lo más rápido posible.

No tardaron mucho hasta que sus dos cuerpos dejaran salir el líquido blanco que culminaba su acto sexual. Ambos suspiraron satisfechos y se dejaron caer en la cama. El menor sobre el cuerpo del otro, sin romper el contacto entre sus sexos.

-_Il a été parfait... comme toujours_.- susurró el rubio. (Fue perfecto… como siempre)

León sonrió, dejo un pequeño beso sobre el hombro de su amour, y luego se acurrucó mejor contra su pecho. Lancelot lo envolvió en sus brazos y acercó una manta para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos.

De repente, el moreno tensó todo su cuerpo y se levantó bruscamente de entre los brazos de su amante.

-León… ¿qué…?

-Harry…- susurró, mirando por la ventana con una mueca ilegible en su rostro.- Creo que algo no anda bien en Hogwarts, Lancelot. Quiero hablar con él ahora, necesito asegurarme de que esté bien.- se levantó del regazo de su amante y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

-¡Pero Leo! ¡Son casi las 12 de la madrugada!

-¡No me importa! ¡Siento que algo malo le pasó a mi niño!- el moreno gruñó, sus ojos verdes velados por la preocupación por su hijo y el enojo hacia su pareja.

-¡Bien, vamos!- exclamó levantando los brazos exasperado. Con movimientos enfadados, comenzó a vestirse y salió tras León, que ya se había ido hace mucho.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Innecesario decir, las familias Zallio, Malfoy y Leuchtenberg no fueron muy felices al no enterarse de lo ocurrido durante esa semana en el colegio. El director tuvo que decirles que él no juzgo muy grave la falta, por eso no les informó antes de lo ocurrido. Para suerte de los pequeños, el susto que pasaron sus padres ante lo ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido impidió que los sermonearan hasta que tuvieran treinta años. Pero tampoco se hacían ilusiones de que cuando llegaran a casa ellos no les tuvieran preparado un buen castigo. Sobre todo para Draco, ya que su padre estuvo furioso de que se haya dejado _engañar_ por Gryffindors y fuera castigado.

-Awww, pero papi… fue por una buena causa.

Sin embargo, el puchero y los ojos de cachorro perdido no parecían hacer efecto esta vez en Lancelot, quien aún tenía un ceño en su hermosa cara.

-A tu papi Leo casi le da un ataque cuando el director le dijo lo que pasó en el Bosque, ¿sabías? Tuve que detenerlo para que no se viniera en ese mismo momento para Hogwarts.- lo miró con reproche.- Pensé que nos habías jurado que no volverías a hacer alguna tontería cuando regresaste al colegio luego de Navidad.

-Bien…- Harry miró sus manos atentamente.- Se suponía que nadie debería enterarse de lo que íbamos a hacer…

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante la excusa coja de su hijo, que lo hundía más en vez de salvarlo.

-Ah… Harry.- suspiró, atrayendo al chico a un abrazo. Rendido finalmente ante la actitud abatida del menor. ¡Y él que pensaba que era a León al único a quien tenía comiendo de su mano!- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo…?

-No sé… tal vez cuando sea más grande sea más prudente.- proveyó, acurrucándose en el abrazo de su padre.

-Eso espero.- Lancelot bufó.- Porque si tus líos crecen a medida que aumenta tu edad… voy a tener que darle sedativos a mi León, para que soporte las sorpresas que nos das.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- masculló.- Te prometo que de ahora en más voy a comportarme. Total, ahora vienen los exámenes y todo eso, voy a tener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas que no sean meterme en problemas.

-Le ruego a los Dioses por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry regresó a su habitación, luego de la charla con su papi Let, su capa de invisibilidad estaba en su cama, junto a una nota que decía: "Por las dudas" y tal vez eso era un mal presagio para la salud mental de León.

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

-

-¿Dices que la sangre de unicornio se utiliza para alargar la vida de una persona?

Remus asintió a la pregunta de Atón, mientras terminaba de dar de beber la leche a su nuevo cachorro. Con los años, la aversión a la raza del novio de su amigo se había aplacado bastante, gracias a sus propios esfuerzos. Sin embargo, estando con su bebé en brazos, el lobo interno no podría estar quieto ante la posible amenaza, pero Lupin estaba completamente seguro de que el vampiro no le haría nada al niño. No por nada Lucas y Camila estuvieron incontables veces al cuidado de la pareja Rodolphus/Atón.

-Así es, pero matar a un unicornio para beber su sangre es algo monstruoso y te maldice en el momento que tus labios tocan su sangre.

-¿Pero quien podría estar tan desesperado como para hacer algo así…?

-El Señor Oscuro.- murmuró Lucius, desde su sillón favorito, donde estaba bebiendo un vaso de whiskey de fuego, mientras escuchaba la conversación de su esposo y el vampiro.

-¡Oh, mi Dios, Lucius! ¿En serio piensas que puede ser él?- preguntó Rodolphus aterrado, haciendo que su pareja tomara su mano para calmarlo.

-Deberías saberlo, Rodolphus. Él era demasiado poderoso como para ser derrotado por un mocoso, al igual que el viejo chocho, yo también pienso que él solo estaba escondido en algún lugar esperando el momento indicado para volver.

-¿Te refieres a la reaparición de Harry…?- preguntó Remus, con un hilo de voz.

-Si algo sé al respecto de Lord Voldemort, es que era un hombre muy vengativo.- dijo seriamente. Hace años, y por influencia de Remus, había perdido el miedo de decir su nombre.- Y que Potter esté en Hogwarts, relativamente indefenso, es algo muy jugoso para él…

-Mierda.- juró el vampiro.- Creo que esto lo tiene que saber Lancelot. Con su permiso, me retiro.- asintió a los dueños de casa, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Te acompaño, amor.

El licántropo hizo una mueca de aprensión, abrazando mas apretado a su bebé recién nacido contra su pecho.

-¿Crees que los niños y Draco estén bien…?

-Claro que si, mi amor.- dijo el rubio, acercándose para confortar a su esposo.- Dumbledore ya está al tanto de todo, no creo que permita que algo malo les suceda.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Los exámenes habían pasado y Harry y Neville podrían decir que les fue muy bien, al segundo mejor que al primero, claro está. Sin embargo, todo el alivio que sentían por el paso de los exámenes se esfumó luego de tener una charla muy interesante con Hagrid.

-¡Se los dije!- Harry chilló.- Firenze mismo me dio la pista. Voldemort necesita la Piedra para volver a la vida con todo su poder y Snape intentará robarla esta noche para entregársela, aprovechando que Dumbledore no estará.

-¡No estamos seguros de que sea Voldemort, Harry!

-¡Es él…!- el otro replicó.- ¡¿Cómo explicas que mi cicatriz que esté doliendo más de lo normal si no es así?! ¡Cuando soñaba con él en el pasado me dolía un poco! ¡Pero ahora que Voldemort está cerca me duele más!

-¡No creo que Voldemort esté en el colegio!

-¡Dejen de decir su nombre!- rugió Ron, colorado hasta las orejas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Weasley!- dijo Neville con desdén.- ¡No puedes temerle a un nombre!

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado indignadamente.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bien… mmmhhh…- Harry miró a su primo para ayuda. El chico puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró para calmarse.

-Si vamos a cometer esta locura…- dijo entre dientes.- Lo primero es mantener vigilado al sospechoso.

-¡Exacto!- el moreno cerró un puño en su palma.- Debemos mantener vigilado a Snape y seguirlo si sale. Hermione es la indicada para ello.

-¿Por qué yo?

Los tres niños le mandaron una mirada incrédula.

-Es obvio.- dijo Ron.- Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo…-la imitó con voz aguda.:- "Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...".

-Oh, cállate.- dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.

-Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso.- dijo Harry.- Vamos.

Sin embargo, el plan no funcionó, porque fueron descubiertos y amenazados por nada menos que McGonagall, quien lucía ya muy irritada con ellos. Pese a todo, y mucho a la exasperación de Neville, su primo pensó en otro plan mucho más peligroso y alocado. Esa misma noche, ellos cuatro iban a buscar cuál era la puerta del tercer piso que llevaba a la Piedra Filosofal e iban a impedir que Snape la robara. Neville intentó protestar, pero su primo no lo escuchó, así que aceptó que lo vaya a buscar esa noche con la capa de invisibilidad para tener una nueva aventura.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Llegó la noche y, luego de buscar a Neville en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw (Harry tenía la contraseña), los cuatro niños se las arreglaron para caber bajo la capa de invisibilidad y llegar hasta el tercer piso, esquivando graciosamente a Peeves por el camino, usando a su favor el temor del poltergeist al Barón Sanguinario.

Cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso, se dividieron en dos grupos para buscar la puerta que los llevaría a la Piedra. Nos les tomó mucho tiempo, ya que veinte minutos después de comenzar a buscar, escucharon un grito horrorizado:

-¡Demonios sangrientos!

Se trataba de Ron, así que Neville y Harry se apresuraron a llegar a una puerta que estaba abierta y vieron como la castaña y el pelirrojo estaban muy pálidos mirando lo que sea que estaba allí dentro. Ellos se acercaron y vieron un inmenso perro negro de tres cabezas que aparentemente estaba dormido.

-Así que éste es el famoso Fluffy.- susurró Neville.

-Es enorme.- musitó Harry.- Si quieren regresar no los culparé, eso parece peligroso… aunque este dormido.

(N/A: Recuerden que ellos nunca han estado aquí antes en mi fic, solo saben del Cerberos por comentarios de Hagrid.)

-No seas tonto, iremos contigo.- dijo Ron, saliendo de su shock.

-Miren, un arpa…- señaló Hermione a los pies del monstruo.- Hagrid dijo que la música lo calmaba y supongo que la puerta junto a él nos llevará hasta la Piedra…

-¿Pero como vamos a abrirla…? ¿Y si despierta…?

-Yo me quedaré aquí, conozco un hechizo que logrará mantener el arpa funcionando.- dijo de repente Neville.

-¿Qué?- chilló Harry y luego se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que el perro se removió inquiero.- No puedes quedarte.- siseó.

-Si, si puedo.- discutió.- Con ustedes tres es suficiente. Yo me encargaré de mantenerlo dormido, porque, cuando salgamos, nadie nos asegura que esté dormido.- miró a su primo seriamente.- Pueden irse, yo estaré bien… y ten cuidado Harry.

El moreno miró a su primo y asintió. Se dieron un pequeño abrazo antes de que los tres Gryffindors pasaran junto al perro para luego bajar por la puerta en el piso.

-Bien, espero que el hechizo funcione.- suspiró el castaño, antes de lanzar el encanto que volvió a poner en macha una música relajante en el arpa.

Abajo, el primero de los desafíos que debió sortear el grupo de tres fue una enorme plantación de _El lazo del diablo_, el segundo fue un poco más difícil, porque tuvieron que encontrar una llave de entre miles que pudiera abrir la puerta que estaba frente a ellos. Gracias al excelente vuelo y vista de Harry lograron atraparla sin muchas complicaciones. El tercero miraba aún más complicado, pero el ingenio de Ron en el ajedrez los ayudó a pasar, pero él quedó mal herido. Y ahora el moreno y la castaña se enfrentaban solos a la cuarta prueba. Pero Harry era bueno en los acertijos, así que seguro de si mismo, mandó a la chica a cuidar de Ron, mientras él recuperaba la Piedra.

Pasó sin contratiempos esa cuarta prueba y, para su alivio, fue la última. Con decisión entró a la habitación, solo que el malo maloso que todos pensaban que quería robar la Piedra no era Severus Snape, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort…

-¿Profesor Quirrell…?

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

Lancelot suspiró fastidiado, cerró su libro ruidosamente y miró con el ceño fruncido a su pareja. Desde hacía horas que León no para de caminar de aquí para allá, frotando sus brazos y mirando por la ventana con aprensión.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa?- gruñó.- Estás inquieto desde esa vez que Harry estuvo en el Bosque, pero hoy estás peor.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- musitó, desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes saber cuando está en peligro…?- sus ojos se angostaron.- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, León?

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Y por qué vamos a hacer eso, papi Leo?

León hizo una mueca, mirando seriamente al niño.

-Porque es necesario, _mon petit chat_. Papi Leo moriría si alguien te apartara de su lado y si no supiera donde estás en todo momento. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

-_Oui_, papi.- dijo Harry asintiendo vigorosamente.

-Nadie debe enterarse nunca, _mon ciel_. ¿Prometido?

-Ship, prometido.- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ahora estira tu brazo derecho y comenzamos…- con precisión y cuidado León cortó un poco de la piel del brazo de su hijo, aprensivo ante el gesto de dolor del niño.- Ssshhh… ya pasará amor, ya te curaré.

-Duele…

-Sé, _petit chat_…- besó su brazo mientras presionaba un pañuelo sobre la herida. Sin perder tiempo hizo una misma incisión en su propio brazo y lo acercó al de su hijo para dejar que las sangres se combinaran. Harry vio con curiosidad como su padre susurraba unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía, mientras sus pieles se tocaban.- Listo.- dijo el vampiro con un sonrisa, unos minutos después.

-¿Ahora estaremos conectados, papito?

-Oui, _mon petit chat_. Ahora papá sabrá siempre donde estás… y si te encuentras en peligro.- dijo León antes de desinfectar la herida de Harry y vendarla con firmeza.

**-**

**-.Fin de Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-No lo hiciste…- susurró Lancelot con incredulidad.- ¡¿Creaste un lazo con Harry?!- preguntó escandalizado, el otro asintió.- ¡Sabes que eso está prohibido, León!

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!- gritó.- ¡Era la única manera de saber si en algún momento pudiera estar en peligro! ¡Casi muero aquella vez que lo secuestraron! ¡No puedo vivir sabiendo que mi niño puede estar en peligro!

-¡Pero Harry es un mortal! ¡No podemos crear lazos con ellos!

-Por favor, entiende.- rogó, tomando las manos de su pareja.- Era la única manera de saber si está en peligro o no… sin llegar a convertirlo. Tengo que saber, Lancelot. Mi amor por Harry no es lo mismo del que siento por nadie… ni siquiera a lo que siento por ti… perder a Harry simplemente me mataría.

Lancelot hizo una mueca al escuchar la declaración, no pudiendo evitar que su vena posesiva saltara de celos. Por supuesto que lo sabía desde hace mucho, siendo su amour tan maternal, Harry había llegado a tener un lugar muy importante en el corazón de León, aún más importante que él mismo. Aunque la diferencia sea mínima, la había.

-_Merde_, Louis...- suspiró el rubio, abrazando a su pareja.- Ustedes dos van a terminar matándome sin necesidad de una estaca.

-_Je t' aime_.- murmuró el otro cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de su pareja.

-Hn… manipulador.- gruñó.

-No puedo evitarlo…- murmuró sonriente.- tu nos dejas a ambos tenerte comiendo de nuestras manos.

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos, hasta que León se separó bruscamente, jadeando y tomándose su brazo con fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Es Harry!- exclamó entrando en pánico.- ¡Algo muy malo le está pasando! ¡Debemos ir a Hogwarts ahora!

-¡No, no! ¡Espera…!- gritó, deteniendo a su amante por la cintura fuertemente, ya que León luchó y pataleó para que lo soltara.

El escándalo atrajo a Darío y Esteban, quienes estaban cerca del la sala privada de los amantes en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó Darío alarmado.

-¡Algo está mal con Harry!- chilló el moreno.

-¡Esteban por favor, ayuda!- pidió Lancelot y el vampiro castaño se adelantó a sostener a León.- ¡León, escúchame!- exclamó sosteniendo la cabeza del vampiro.- _Yo_ voy a ir a ver que sucede, tú te quedarás aquí esperando noticias, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No! ¡Siempre que pasa algo tú vas solo!- negó frenéticamente.- ¡Sé que esto es más grave que otras veces! ¡Yo voy…! ¡Quieras o no!

-No, no vendrás.- dijo tranquilamente.- Estás muy alterado, por favor mi amor.- lo abrazó.- Iré y preguntaré si esta todo bien, sino es así mandaré por ti, ¿bien?

-No, no me hagas esto, por favor… quiero ir…

-Lancelot tiene razón, León.- intentó Darío esta vez.- Confía en él, si algo le pasó a Harry no te lo ocultará, pero déjalo ir primero.

Viendo los rostros aprensivos de todos, el vampiro cedió y Lancelot se apresuró a ir rumbo a Hogwarts.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-¿Quién diría que el gran Harry Potter llama padre a unas criaturas oscuras…?- se burló el rostro de Lord Voldemort, que estaba acoplado a la cabeza de Quirrell.- ¿Sabías que criaturas como tus queridos papitos me ayudaron a matar en mi antiguo reinado…? A sangre fría, sin importarle nada…

-¡CALLATE!

-Todos son iguales, Potter… y tus padres son los peores de todos.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡MIS PADRES NO SON ASI!

-Que conmovedor… el salvador del mundo mágico defendiendo a unos vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana.- dijo con una mueca repugnante.- Y por eso me placeré en asesinarlos de la misma manera que hice con tus verdaderos padres, haré que me pidan misericordia… al igual que los Potters…

-¡NUNCA!- gritó Harry, antes de dar media vuelta para intentar traspasar la puerta envuelta en llamas, la Piedra Filosofal bien aferrada en su mano.

-¡Atrápalo!- escuchó que la cosa gritaba.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un shock tanto para Harry como para Quirrell. El tocarlo, el profesor comenzó a desintegrarse, pero Harry no pudo ser consiente de lo que siguió, porque el cansancio, más el dolor de su cicatriz, lo llevaron a la inconciencia. Antes de caer al piso, creyó escuchar la voz de su papi Lan, pero no estuvo seguro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry se removió en su cama y sintió como una mano cálida se apoyaba en su frente. Pestañeó varias veces hasta abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada, pero revelada de su papi Leo.

-Papi.- dijo el niño con voz queda.

-Oh, _mon petit chat_.- León susurró antes de abrazar con fuerzas a su hijo.- Estaba tan asustado, hijo. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Si no fuera por el enlace…!- sollozó.- ¡Casi enloquecí de preocupación!

-Lo siento…- murmuró Harry contra su pecho.

-"Lo siento…", tu siempre lo sientes, hijo, pero nunca piensas en los dolores que me causas con tus pequeñas aventuras.- reprochó, sin embargo en este momento no podía estar enfadado con su hijo, mucho menos cuando lo sentía sacudirse por el llanto entre sus brazos.

-Pero lo importante es que está muy bien.- dijo Dumbledore, que en ese momento venía entrando junto con Máximo y Lancelot. Los vampiros se veían sombríos, dejando en claro que sea lo que sea que hablaron con Dumbledore era muy serio e insatisfactorio.

-¡Papi! ¡Lelo! ¡Director!- chilló el niño, al verlos entrar.

-Hola, Harry, estás despierto y muy bien, por lo que veo.

-Sip.- dijo el niño, aceptando el abrazo de su papi Lan y la sonrisa de Máximo. León no soltó la cintura de su hijo en ningún momento, mientras miraba con todo el enojo y desconfianza que sus ojos verdes podían reunir al director.- ¿Cuánto dormí?

-Dormiste tres días, peque.- contestó Lancelot, mientras revisaba los dulces que los amigos y admiradores de Harry le enviaron.- La enfermera dijo que tuviste agotamiento mágico.

-Wow, fue mucho.

-_Oui_, y ahora que estás despierto creo que podemos ir a casa.- dijo León forzando una sonrisa.

-Me temo que no, Señor Le Rond.- dijo el director, ganándose un fulgor de muerte del aludido.- Falta muy poco para el final de clases y creo que Harry querrá estar en el banquete final.

Lancelot y Máximo hicieron una mueca al ver que el moreno casi lanzaba chispas por los ojos. ¡Ese anciano mortal no apreciaba su vida!

-Creo que usted y yo debemos intercambiar algunas palabras, Dumbledore.- dijo en tono bajo y peligroso, León.

-¡Wa! ¡Cera de oído, que asco!- gimió Lancelot, dejando de lado una de las cajas de dulces del chico.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por comerte mis dulces!

-¡DEJENOS PASAR, _SEÑORA_! ¡EL ES MI PRIMO!

-¡Y NUESTRO AMIGO!

Se escuchó de repente que alguien protestaba airadamente tras las puertas de la enfermería, todos los presentes miraron a la puerta con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero solo cinco minutos!- gruñó la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Harry!- gritaron al unísono Neville, Ron y Hermione, cuando al fin pudieron entrar a la enfermería. Los tres se ruborizaron al ver a todos los adultos y que seguro escucharon el escándalo que estuvieron haciendo.

-¡Ey, chicos!

Pasaron algunos días hasta el fin de curso, en los cuales León no abandonó a su hijo en ningún momento. Ni Dumbledore, Pomfrey o Lancelot pudieron persuadirlo de lo contrario, temiendo de que su complejo de madre gallina pudiera estallar y hacerles daño. El día del banquete final, Harry se vistió y fue permitido asistir, sin importarle las protestas de su papi o la enfermera. Sus amigos vinieron a buscarlos, mientras que su papi Leo terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas en su baúl para partir enseguida. Ellos iban a viajar esa noche por _Traslador_, ya que León insistía en tener un medio de transporte más seguro y rápido que el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Uf! ¡Comida de verdad! ¡Estaba harto de la que me daban en la enfermería!- festejó Harry, mirando ansioso las bandejas.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso al ser más hermoso que los alumnos de Hogwarts hayan visto jamás, sin contar a Lancelot Leuchtenberg, por supuesto, porque éstas eran bellezas diferentes. El otro era rubio, con actitud pícara y despreocupada, mientras que este moreno se notaba que era cariñoso y tranquilo. Lados opuestos de las monedas, si los querías comparar.

-¡Papi Leo! ¡Aquí!- Harry se levantó, sacudiendo una mano.

León sonrió tiernamente, haciendo derretir a más de uno. Desde que llegara, el vampiro no se despegó del lado de Harry, por lo que nadie a excepción de la enfermera, el director y los amigos de Harry sabían que estaba allí. Para todos era un sorpresa total saber que éste era el otro padre de Potter.

-"Que buena suerte."- masculló más de uno con envidia.

-Ya está todo preparado, _mon petit chat_.- dijo, con su acento francés, que sacó suspiros de las chicas. Se sentó junto a su hijo y besó su mejilla.- Terminado esto nos vamos.

-Ok, estoy ansioso por regresar a casa.- comentó, mientras llenaba si plato de comida.

-No creo que todo eso sea saludable, hijo.

-Awww, papi. Déjame… estuve comiendo verduras y carne hervida por edades.- exageró.

-Mmmhhh…

-¡Otro año que se va…!- el inicio del discurso de Dumbledore detuvo lo que Louis iba a decir, haciendo a Harry sonreír triunfante. -Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de la Casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene trescientos setenta y seis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.- Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin.- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin.- siguió Dumbledore.- Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto. (N/A: Los puntos están cambiados, porque recordarán que como Nev es un Ravenclaw, Gryffindor no perdió 150 puntos como en el canon)

-Tengo algunos puntos extra que entregar. Primero a Neville Zallio, por pensar a futuro y quedarse en la retaguardia para asegurar la salida de sus compañeros… 50 puntos a Ravenclaw.- el chico sonrió de lado, mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros. Harry levantó los pulgares a su primo.- Segundo a Ronald Weasley… por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Tercero a la señorita Hermione Granger... por pese a las adversidades, confiar en las capacidades de su amigo y regresar a socorrer a otro, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Y por ultimo, premio a al señor Harry Leuchtenberg...- continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa, León tomó la mano de su hijo y la exprimió.- por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

Y así, entre chiflidos, llantos (Hermione) y sonrojos (Ron), la Casa de Gryffindor pasó a tener quinientos doce puntos, quedándose con la Copa de las Casas de ese año, mucho a la indignación de las Serpientes.

-¡Felicidades, _mon amour_!

-¡Gracias, papi Leo!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, en este chap se resuelve aquel recuerdo inconcluso. Como vieron, León empujó al máximo sus instintos de madre gallina, creando un lazo con su bebé XD no sé si los vamps pueden hacer eso… ¬¬ Pero como esto es un AU, yo lo uso ñ.ñ

Y aquí se termina el primer libro, a partir del próximo chap ya comienzo las aventuras del segundo.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	22. Vacaciones de Verano para los ángeles

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 22: Vacaciones de Verano para los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Llegó nervioso a su mansión, decidido a deshacerse de aquello que tanto miedo le daba. Había aceptado unirse a él solo para poder escalar hasta donde hoy se encontraba. La verdad, ese demonio siempre lo aterrorizó y se alegraba de ser un Mortífago solo para ciertos asuntos, no pensaba que iba a tener tripa como para hacer lo que leyó en los informes sobre torturas, asesinatos y demás cosas escalofriantes que sus seguidores realizaron durante su mandato.

Pero hoy, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Potter en Hogwarts (a pesar que quisieron esconderlo, todo el mundo sabía que era obra de Quien-tu-sabes), se había decidido a sacar ese objeto de su casa, por el bien de su salud mental y el de su familia. Sobre todo, porque alguien como él no podía tener algo relacionado que tuviese que ver con el Señor Oscuro, sería un escándalo si alguien llegara a enterrarse.

Caminó hasta la caja fuerte muggle que había comprado hace años y quitó las seguridades muggles más las mágicas para poder sacar un pequeño libro de tapa negra, con las iniciales **T.M.R.** en un esquina.

-Dobby…

-¿Si, Señor amo Señor?

-Quiero que tomes esto y te deshagas de él.- dijo, entregándole el objeto.- No me importa donde los dejes… solo quiero que lo alejes lo más posible de mi casa.

-¿Dobby puede saber por qué intenta deshacerse del libro, Señor amo Señor?

-Era de mi antiguo amo y…- farfulló y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¡No me preguntes, elfo estúpido!- chilló.- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Vete ya!

-¡Si, Señor amo Señor!

Y con un estallido, el elfo llamado Dobby abandonó la mansión de su Señor. Aterrado de tener entre sus manos algo perteneciente a _ese_ ser.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No hace falta que lo hagas, ¿sabes?

-Quiero hacerlo.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero luego terminó sonriendo. Acababa de levantarse luego de pasar la primera noche en su casa y su papi Leo había estado junto a él como por arte de magia (irónico) y, luego de cepillarse los dientes y vestirse, su papá había insistido en peinarlo. Era algo que León disfrutaba mucho, porque por más que intentara aplanar esos filamentos azabaches ellos volvían a ponerse en puntas.

-Y bien, Pá… ¿Qué vamos a hacer durante mis vacaciones?- preguntó, mientras salían de la habitación.

-Pensaba que, antes de planear cualquier cosa, Neville y tú deberían hacer todas sus tareas así después tendrán todo el tiempo disponible a su favor.

-Awww… pero papi…

-Ningún pero, tu abuelo ya ha aceptado ayudarlos. Le vendrá bien practicar después de todo…

-¿Practicar para qué?

León solo le sonrió misteriosamente, mientras abría la puerta para que entraran a la cocina.

-

**-.Parque.-**

**-**

Harry y Neville pestañearon al ver al chico que se les había unido al juego de fútbol en el parque. Estaban con todos sus compinches del barrio (los cuales estaban forrados en dinero, porque su barrio era el de los más ricos de Inglaterra) y uno de ellos había traído a un primo que vino a pasar las vacaciones en Europa desde Japón. Parecía tener su edad o un año menos, era bastante delgado y muy bonito. Pero era… un tanto extraño. El moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Su pelo es… _rosa_?

-Bien… allá los colores de cabellos son extraños… creo que tiene que ver con la genética.- contestó Neville, mirando al recién llegado como si fuera un conejillo de indias de su laboratorio.- Ven, acerquémonos.

-… ok.

El ojiverde se dejó arrastrar por su primo hasta llegar junto al chico. Harry enarcó una ceja y sonrió, de cerca el chico era aún más bonito.

-Hola, somos Neville Zallio y Harry Leuchtenberg.- sonrió, señalando a cada uno.- Vimos que viniste con Hikaru, ¿tienes alguna relación con él?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Hai, soy Shindou Shuichi… digo… Shuichi Shindou.- sonrió algo avergonzado.- Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado al habla inglesa ni a sus costumbres… y Hikaru es mi primo. Vine a visitarlo para las vacaciones… ¡y necesito inspiración!- cerró su puño y algo de fuego pudo verse en sus ojos violetas.- ¡Porque voy a ser cantante algún día!

-Oh… eh… un gusto en conocerte.- musitó Harry.

-¿Eres de Japón, cierto?

-Hai, he conocido a mi primo desde hace mucho, pero ahora recién me dieron permiso de venir a visitarlo.

-¿Japón?- Harry frunció el ceño.- ¿No tienes nada que ver con el dueño de la casa que tiene esos árboles de flores rosadas, verdad?- los ojos del niño se angostaron.

Shuichi pestañeó al ver la hostilidad que salía del ojiverde. Neville rodó los ojos.

-No, ya te dijo que es primo de Hikaru, no porque sea de Japón tiene que conocerlo.- masculló.- Y _ese_ no es japonés, a pesar de que su nombre y apellido lo sean. En serio Harry… no se que tienes en contra de él… Y son árboles de sakura, por cierto.

-¿Me reprochas a mí?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¡Eras tú quien más te quejabas de que te molestaban sus sonrisas misteriosas y sus frases extrañas! ¡Casi hiciste una fiesta cuando nos dijo que se iba a esa ciudad… Tomoeda… para quien sabe que!

-¡No me puedes negar que su actitud era irritante!- soltó Neville.- ¡Y tú eras quien más discutía con él!

Los primos se gritaron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que los otros niños decidieron intervenir. Muy a pesar de su presentación algo extraña, los primos congeniaron enseguida con el recién llegado. Mucho más que su supuesto primo, que prefirió dejar a su raro pariente de Japón a cargo de Neville y, sobre todo, Harry. Él estaba fascinado por su cabello rosa y su personalidad explosiva. Hasta a los vampiros le cayó bien y alentaron a los niños a entablar una amistad con él.

Tanto así que…

-¿Novios…?- preguntó Shuichi unos días después. Miró confundido al chico hermoso de ojos verdes, quien le sonreía de una manera astuta.

-Sip, nunca he tenido un novio varón… y quiero que seas el primero Shuichi-chan.- dijo sensual, pero con un tono que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

La nueva relación pasó a ser la primera homosexual de Harry y, mucho al horror de León, su bebé ya estaba en su tercera relación "romántica" a sus tiernos once años. Los niños del barrio los miraban con algo de envidia, siendo ellos criados en cunas de oro y con modales diferentes a los niños comunes, la personalidad que el moreno tenía los hacía verlos con diferentes estados de ánimos. Indiferentes a los sentimientos de los otros niños, Shuichi y Harry disfrutaban de su relación.

(N/A: Je… estoy decidida a que Harry tenga varias relaciones hasta la definitiva. Así que no se extrañen de encontrar otros personajes como Shuichi a los largo del fic XD)

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Awww… abuelo… son las 11 de la madrugada.

Máximo frunció el ceño y señaló el baño, no dando a torcer su brazo ante la mirada perfectamente practicada de "pobrecito yo" que le enseñaba su nieto.

-Recuerda que acordaste con tus padres hacer las tareas antes de sus cumpleaños, así podían ambos tener sus días libres por el resto de las vacaciones. Ya estamos a mediados de julio y aún no han hecho nada provechoso, solo dormir hasta tarde y salir a jugar con los vecinos.- regañó, con todo tenía una sonrisa dulce al ver como su nieto se arrastraba medio vestido al cuarto de baño.- Te esperamos en la Biblioteca, porque Neville se ha despertado a los 8.

-¡¿Y a mí qué?!- gritó indignadamente.- ¡Ese es un come-libros! ¡El se quedaría despierto todo el día con tal de hacer tareas de la escuela!

-¡HARRY NO LE GRITES A TU ABUELO! ¡Y NO INSULTES A TU PRIMO!- llegó la voz enfadada de León, desde la cocina. Hazaña grande, teniendo en cuenta que las habitaciones estaban en el piso de arriba y bastante alejados del cuarto de Harry.

Pese a las protestas y gimoteos del moreno, Máximo los llevó a la Biblioteca para hacer las tareas. En realidad no resultaron ser muchas, la mayoría eran ensayos basados en algunos libros o preguntas acerca de lo que hicieron en todo el año, puesto que no podían usar magia fuera de la escuela. Harry miraba enfurruñado su pergamino y escribía furiosamente en el de vez en cuando.

-¿Lelo…?- Fue Neville quien rompió el silencio. Máximo dejó de lado el pergamino de DCAO que estaba corrigiendo (la ortografía) del castaño, lo miró y asintió en su dirección para incitarlo a hablar.- ¿Por qué papá Esteban me dijo que estás _practicando_ con nosotros…?- preguntó sospechosamente.

-Bien…- el mayor mostró esa sonrisa misteriosa que todos los adultos ponían en su rostro cada vez que la pregunta salía a flote.- Pronto lo sabrán…

-¡ARGH!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

Rodolphus sonrió mirando la carga preciosa que llevaba en sus brazos. No pudo evitar que su corazón se exprimiera al sentir que, pese a todo, aún estaba la pizca de envidia en su pecho al saber que ese niño no era el suyo y que probablemente él nunca pudiera tener uno propio. Al menos no de la manera natural…

Tarareó otra canción que recordaba que una de sus tantas niñeras le cantó cuando era pequeño, mientras meneaba la pequeña criatura intentando que la mamadera ya con poca leche no se le cayera. Desde el umbral, Remus lo miraba con una sonrisa. Su lobo interno gritaba para que rescatara al bebé de los brazos de un hombre que tenía como pareja a un vampiro. Sin embargo, como siempre, la voluntad del hombre pudo más.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que si entraba ahora y quitaba a su bebé de los brazos del otro mago iba a hacer que la cara de tristeza que ahora tenía se acentuara aún más.

-Puedes entrar, Remus.- suspiró de repente Lestrange.- Lamento decirte que me irrita que me mires de esa forma…

-No puedo evitarlo.- dijo el otro con una mueca.- Sabes que soy un Gryffindor… y la manera en la que miras a mi bebé… con tanto anhelo.

Se acercó al mayor y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios oscuros del bebé, no intentando apartar al niño. Algo por lo cual Rodolphus estaba muy agradecido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurró con dolor.- Cada vez que lo pienso creo que será menos posible que me quede embarazado. Yo sé que Atón haría lo posible por concederme este "capricho". Pero… ese es el problema… no hay nada posible por hacer en nuestro caso.- tragó saliva, para pasar el terrón que tenía en la garganta.- Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo solo para cumplirme este deseo.

-¿Estás seguro…?

Rodolphus le mandó una mirada enojada.

-Por supuesto, lo amo demasiado, él es mi media naranja como dicen los muggles. Siempre podemos adoptar…

Remus miró hacia la puerta. Derrick lloriqueó un poco trayendo su atención. Renuente, el ex Slytherin tuvo que entregar a la criatura, quien se acurrucó enseguida sobre el calor conocido de su madre.

-Te admiro, no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a dejar un sueño como ese detrás, por otra persona.- dijo, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Gracias.- lo miró.- Y sé que me entiendes…una vez me dijiste no querías tener niños por miedo a pasarle tu maldición… pero ahora tienes tres pequeñas preciosuras. Arriesgaste la vida de tus niños por amor a Lucius, aunque tuviste suerte de que Severus inventara esa poción.

-Pero lo mío es lo contrario, tú renuncias a algo y yo di vuelta mis miedos por amor.- los hombros del otro mago cayeron y Remus palmeó su brazo.- Yo encontré mi manera Rodolphus… tu encontrarás la tuya. Estoy más que seguro.

-Bien, tal vez debería buscar a Severus y arrastrarlo a su laboratorio para que encuentre una poción que me ayude.- ambos sonrieron, cortando la atmósfera de tristeza del lugar. (N/A: ironía, ironía…)

-Yo creo que voy a llevar a este angelito a su cama, o sino después mi esposo me reclamara que malcrío a mis niños teniéndoles upa a toda hora.- sonrió, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.- Además… creo que tienes visitas…

Los ojos de Rodolphus se abrieron enormes al ver que Atón estaba recargado casual sobre el marco de la puerta, una mueca ilegible en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- acusó el mago, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo suficiente como para saber cuanto me amas y cuanto te amo al saber todo lo que dejas de lado por mí.- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Abrazó a su pareja y besó su mejilla.- Aún así debo preguntar… ¿Estarías dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que encontremos la manera de tener nuestro propio hijo o quieres intentarlo con otra persona?

-Sabes la respuesta…- masculló abrazando con más fuerzas el torso del moreno, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Pero quiero escucharlo.

-Eres el único que aceptaría como padre para mis hijos, At. Esperaré lo que sea necesario.- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando seriamente los ojos chocolates del vampiro.

-Encontraremos la manera.- besó sus labios con cariño.- Lo prometo.

-

**-.Habitación de Derrick.-**

**-**

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

Remus saltó al escuchar la pregunta susurrada a su oído. Se giró para ver la mueca divertida de su esposo.

-Tonto, me asustaste.- reprochó, mientras lo atraía a si para besarlo.

-No debería haberlo hecho, tus sentidos de lobo debieron percibirme… pero estabas tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuchaste que te llamaba. Así que… ¿Qué pensabas, amor?

-Pensaba en cuan feliz soy de tenerte, de tenerlos a todos ustedes…- cruzó su brazos por le cuello del rubio.- Son la familia más maravillosa que jamás soñé con tener, Luc.

-Estas muy melancólico…- entrecerró los ojos.- ¿No estarás embarazado de nuevo?

-¡No, tonto!- rió, negando con la cabeza y permitió que el mayor lo atrajera hacia sí para compartir un beso apasionado.

Pronto las manos de Lucius descendieron a la parte baja de su esposo y apretó con gusto las nalgas que aún seguían algo regordetas por el aumento de peso que había tenido durante el embarazo. Malfoy no lo iba a decir, por temor a lastimar un punto sensible en su esposo (o una persona embarazada), pero las piernas, nalgas y mejillas regordetas eran algo que lo volvía loco. No por nada se comportaba como un pervertido cuando su esposo cargaba a sus niños, ya que Remus era adorable estando en cinta.

-Ewww… vas a tragarte la lengua de papi, papá.- una vocecita masculló en repugnancia.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Lucas. El niño cambió enseguida su cara disgustada por encontrarlos besarse tan apasionadamente por otra muy diferente. Su sonrisa se volvió dulce, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por una luz extraña y los padres casi podían esperar que le brotaran alas y una aureola apareciera en su cabeza…

-¿Qué hiciste?- siseó Lucius, con los ojos entrecerrados.

… todo daba a entender que su hijo acababa de hacer otras de la suyas y ahora venía confesar antes de que el castigo fuera mayor.

-Bien, yo estaba algo aburrido…- comenzó vacilante.- Y como hace calor, decidí cargar una bañera para jugar con algo de agua… solo que… vino tío Atón y corrí a saludarlo...

-¿Y…?

-No me di cuenta y dejé abierto el pico…- recién en ese momento notaron que los pies y el borde del pantalón de su hijo estaban empapados.- El agua rebalsó un poquito.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!

Todos hicieron una mueca al escuchar el estallido de Draco. Los adultos miraron al niño, quien sonrió vergonzoso.

-Bien… la bañera de Draco es más grande que la mía… entonces… pues… ¿ups?

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco y salir de la habitación del bebé para controlar el desastre y tratar de convencer a Draco de que no era buena idea intentar matar a su hermanito.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Severus llegó ceñudo a su casa. A pesar de los malos recuerdos no podía dejar de llamar casa a la mansión Prince, aunque nunca la llamaría hogar. Acababa de llegar de tener una reunión con el vampiro que era pareja de uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba demás decir que estaba… sorprendido.

Sin duda, lo que le había propuesto era casi imposible, ridículo y, sobre todo, muy costoso. Pero él no era quien iba a poner el dinero y, después de todo, sería un gran reto… y si había algo que él amaba era un buen reto que tuviera que ver con las pociones. Y desde que había descubierto la poción Matalobos que estaba buscando uno nuevo. Sonrió. Sería irónico que después de encontrar una poción que ayudara a los licántropos en sus transformaciones, y consecuentemente a que ellos tuvieran niños sin la maldición, ahora pudiera encontrar una que pudiera dar niños a los vampiros.

Era algo impensable, extraordinario y grande, le daría mucha más fama si es que lograba dar con la poción necesaria.

Llamó a uno de sus elfos y pidió que le llevaran té a su laboratorio, mejor empezar ahora, que tenía tiempo libre antes de que tuviera que volver a tratar con los mocosos insoportables a los cuales enseñaba. Aún no se explicaba como era que seguía con ese trabajo. Sospechaba que Dumbledore usaba sus tácticas de remordimiento de conciencia para que aceptara enseñar un año más… y encima en un puesto que no le gustaba del todo.

Estando ya en su templo, un laboratorio que el mismísimo Merlín envidiaría, se sentó a degustar su té mientras leía un libro acerca de vampiros. Caminó hasta su escritorio para buscar pluma, tinta y pergaminos y, en unos de los cajones, se encontró con en marco que protegía un foto de dos personas.

Severus la tomó entre sus manos. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo la sonrisa de completa felicidad que tenía en ella. Tal parecía que ese de la foto era otra persona muy diferente al Severus Snape que actualmente la miraba. Claro, esta fotografía fue tomada en tiempos anteriores a que él fuera convocado por el Lord y consecuentemente eso terminaría con sus sonrisas y el romance que vivió en ese momento.

-¿Te dolerá igual que a mí…?- preguntó, mirando al joven de ojos azules que lo acompañaba en la foto.- ¿Me odiarás por haberte dejado sin explicaciones…?- pasó un dedo por el vidrio delineando la figura.- ¿Me darías otra oportunidad si te lo pidiera? Te dejé porque con eso me aseguraba tu seguridad, ¿sabes? No iba a poder vivir si sabía que mis elecciones te arrastraban conmigo. Eres lo mejor que conocí en todos mis años de amargura, el único quien pudo hacer sonreír a Severus Snape.

Recordó las lágrimas de los ojos del chico cuando le dijo que tenía que irse por unos días y que luego volvería a él para quedarse. Por alguna razón extraña, el otro pareció percibir que él no se atrevía a despedirse y lloró e hizo prometerle que no importa cuanto le durara su _trabajo_, cuando terminara volvería a él para amarse con locura y no volver a separarse nunca más.

Sin embargo, Severus nunca volvió hasta que estuvo seguro de que el chico no estaría en su camino para tentarlo a hacer una locura. Y eso fue lo que marcó un punto en su vida, lo que lo llenó de amargura, lo que lo volvió el hombre siniestro que era.

Ciertamente, no eran las bromas tontas que los Merodeadores le hicieron en sus épocas de colegio… como todo el mundo pensaba.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Awww… ¿en quién pensará Sevy? XD

En fin… en el próximo chap comienza el segundo año y acá di una indirecta de un nuevo personaje que voy a incluir en la historia ñ.ñ Tendrá MUCHO que ver con Harry.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	23. Segundo año de los ángeles

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 23: Segundo año de los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Entonces… ¿en qué quedaron?

Harry miró a su primo seriamente, pensando en como iba a responder a su preguntas. _Eso es lo malo de los romances de verano_, pensaba el niño. Porque se vivía unos momentos muy intensos mientras duraba, pero cuando el verano terminaba, se creaban situaciones incómodas en el momento que debías de decir adiós. Y Shuichi se había quedado hasta su cumpleaños (tenía que pasar esa fiesta con su novio), pero había llegado la hora de irse.

-Bien, él se fue ayer para Japón y quedamos en que nos escribiríamos…- hizo una mueca.- Fue bastante extraño, nunca vi llorar tanto a alguien por algo tan sencillo como esto… ni que me estuviera por morir.

-Hn, yo pienso que Shuichi-chan es muy emocional. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos a aquel pequeño conejo que estaba a punto de ser atropellado? Nunca escuché chillar a alguien tan fuerte…- negó con la cabeza.- Y cuando estuvo a salvo lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a llamarlo Kumagoro… o algo…

-Si, bueno… besaba bien… y tenía un buen culo.- Harry sonrió de una forma muy parecida a su padre cuando pensaba en cosas pervertidas y Neville no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco.- Igual quedamos en escribirnos durante la época de clases. Si nada cambia durante este tiempo… veremos que hacer el verano que viene.

-Dejando eso de lado…- dijo el otro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ya le pediste permiso a tu papá para ir a la casa de Ron, por lo que nos queda de vacaciones?

-¡No! ¡Tengo que buscar el momento propicio para eso!- dijo seriamente.- Si le pregunto en cualquier momento, seguro me dice que no. Por eso tengo que buscar un momento donde lo vea buenito y complaciente.

-Oh, vamos… los tienes comiendo de tu mano…

-Uh-uh, tengo que esperar.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Solo faltaban dos semanas para el inicio de clases y los niños notaban que su abuelo juntaba sus cosas más preciadas y las guardaba en un baúl que se parecía sospechosamente al que ellos usaban para llevar sus cosas a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, siempre que preguntaban la respuesta era la misma: "Pronto se enterarán". Decir que esto molestaba a los chicos (sobre todo a Harry) era decir poco.

Ahora, Harry se encontraba revisando su ropero junto con su papi Leo, porque era momento de desechar las cosas que le quedaban pequeñas y poner las nuevas ropas que el moreno mayor había insistido en comprarle a su niño.

León tomó con nostalgia un pijama en forma de conejo blanco, con orejitas y todo, que su niño usaba hasta hace unos meses. Porque si había algo que Harry amaba a pesar de los años, eran sus pijamas en forma de animales. Ese iba a ser reemplazado por otros tres uno en forma de elefante, otro de oso gris y uno de un canguro. Siempre tenían la opción de agrandarlo mágicamente, pero el vampiro de ojos verdes se negaba a que su hijo usara tantas veces una misma ropa. Nadie daba su opinión al respecto, porque cuando se trataba de su hijo y sus cosas, todos sabían que era mejor guardar silencio.

-¿Papi…?- tono tentativo.

-¿Si, tesoro?

-Bien, verás papi…

-

**Sala de estar**

-

-¡NO, HARRY! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡PERO PAPIIIIII!

Neville suspiró y siguió leyendo el interesante libro que su abuelo había rescatado de su biblioteca, mientras hacía una limpieza a fondo. Según parecía, Máximo se estaba por mudar, pero nadie le decía nada.

-¿Sabrías por qué mi pareja y mi hijo se están gritando, Nev?- quiso saber Lancelot, quien estaba en la Sala charlando con los padres de Neville.

-Ron nos ha invitado a que vayamos a su casa por lo que queda de vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué?!- ese fue el chillido de Darío y el rubio prefirió ir a atender su propia pelea familiar, dejando a Esteban que se encargara de la suya.

El rubio caminó presuroso hasta la habitación del chico y desde allí pudo escuchar de lo que charlaban.

-Papá, Ron vino a pasar las Navidades con nosotros, le prometí que en las vacaciones de verano yo iría a su casa.- gimoteaba Harry.

-No debes hacer promesas que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir, _petit chat_.- decía seriamente.- Además, vas a estar todo el año separado de mí nuevamente… y deseo tenerte conmigo hasta el fin de las vacaciones.

Ni Harry y Lancelot pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante eso.

-No seas posesivo, _amour_.- dijo el rubio, entrando a la habitación.- Solo faltan dos semanas para el fin de las vacaciones y ya has tenido a nuestro _petit chat_ por casi dos meses… y sabemos que en esa casa se divertirá y estará seguro.

-Pero…

-Sería descortés no enviar a Harry a la casa de los Weasley, siendo que ellos confiaron a su hijo a nuestro cuidado en su momento. ¿Verdad, Harry?

El chico miró con los ojos como platos a su padre. ¿Desde cuando Lancelot Leuchtenberg intentaba convencer a su amante de que dejara ir a su hijo? Pestañeó al ver que los dos adultos lo miraban, su padre con una ceja enarcada, incentivándolo a que contestara a su favor.

-Eh… sí, sí. Claro, papá Lan. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices.- miró a su papá con esa mirada que usaba para convencerlo de todo.- No podemos hacerle eso a la Señora Weasley, papi Leo. Ron me dijo que ella ha adaptado toda la casa para que Neville y yo vayamos a pasar un tiempito con ellos…

-No me mires así, Harry.- suspiró el moreno con pesar.

Los otros dos sonrieron triunfantes y se guiñaron el ojo. Había que confiar siempre en el método de persuasión que el niño había adquirido después de ser criado por Lancelot Leuchtenberg y León Le Rond, ni siquiera el conocido Noble de los Vampiros era tan bueno en ello… al menos cuando se trataba de León.

Siendo que a Harry le habían dado permiso, Darío tuvo que tragarse su angustia y dejar a Neville que también vaya al lugar llamado "La Madriguera". Fue Lancelot quien los condujo en su coche hasta el lugar donde el Señor Weasley los esperaría para conducirlos a su casa, ya que estaba protegida por muchos hechizos para despistar a desconocidos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**La Madriguera**

-

Los chicos estuvieron fascinados al ver el lugar donde vivía su amigo pelirrojo. Para ellos, ese lugar era como una granja, porque estaba en el medio del campo verde, rodeado de árboles, también tenían varias gallinas de color marrón que picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

Luego de despedirse del rubio padre de Harry, los niños entraron al lugar y enseguida fueron recibidos por un efusiva Molly Weasley, junto con Ron y los gemelos. Los pelirrojos los guiaron por la casa para conocerla y, si por fuera les pareció fascinante, adentro era mejor. La cocina parecía muy apretujada y estaba llena de cosas, en una pared había un reloj fascinante que indicaba que había cada Weasley en ese momento, a pesar de no estar en el mismo país.

Los niños se miraron y hubo una comunicación silenciosa, que decía lo increíble que era estar por primera vez en la casa de un mago. Anteriormente, estuvieron en casa de Anthony, pero los padres de él tenían gusto de vivir más como muggles y no era la misma cosa. Esta casa era enteramente mágica (la aterrorizante inclinación de la casa por fuera lo había dicho todo), si bien también era muy humilde, comparada con los lujos que ellos estaban acostumbrados, esto era fantástico.

La mujer de la casa, los invitó a sentarse para que desayunaran, invitándoles una exorbitante cantidad de alimento, que ellos aceptaron cortésmente. Y cuando estaban compartiendo la comida y charlando apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.

-Es Ginny.- dijo Ron a Harry y Neville en voz baja.-, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.

-Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa pícara.

Neville rió quedamente ante eso y su primo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dedícate a comer y no digas nada malo de mi Ginny, Frederick.- dijo la pelirroja con voz fría.

Los invitados se sorprendieron de escuchar ese tono de voz en una señora que parecía tan amable y tener amor para todos. Fred apretó su mandíbula y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más, su gemelo sonrió de lado a los chicos y trató de desviar la conversación de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, pero en sus ojos negros se podía ver cierta clase de resentimiento hacia su madre.

Más tarde, luego del abundante desayuno, La Señora Weasley les dio la tarea de desgnomizar el jardín. Esa fue la primera vez que los chicos conocieron a los gnomos y le parecieron las criaturas más graciosas del mundo. Eran criaturas pequeñas y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. Fue la cosa más divertida que hicieron siempre.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Los días en la Madriguera fueron muy divertidos. Pero también sirvieron para que los niños notaran cosas particulares de los Weasleys. Primero, que el Señor Weasley tenía una obsesión sana por los enchufes muggles y cosas de muggles en general, Ginny era una niña muy extraña que se ruborizaba siempre que veía a Harry (que trajo consigo innumerables bromas de su primo, Neville), por alguna razón que no podían conjeturar la Señora Weasley parecía guardar un rencor para los gemelos. El castaño de Ravenclaw pensaba que tenía que ver con el pasado de los adolescentes, pero no podía llegar a conjeturar que… su instinto le decía que eran las personalidades extrañas que ellos presentaban de vez en cuando. Eran sarcásticos y muchas veces muy astutos cuando el momento lo requería.

La carta de Hogwarts había llegado, teniendo una lista de innumerables libros de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, Neville se había entusiasmado tanto como las mujeres de la casa al leer el nombre, y le explicó a su primo que era un escritor y aventurero muy bueno, aunque su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Y como se acercaba el día en que volverían al colegio, decidieron ir todos juntos a hacer compras al Callejón Diagon. Iban a ir por medio de los polvos _flu_ y ya Lancelot los esperaría allí.

-

**Callejón Diagon**

**-**

-¡¡¡Papá!!!- Harry chilló y corrió a abrazar al rubio. Al verlo, si es que era posible, la pequeña Ginny se ruborizó aún más. ¡Ese Señor era hermoso!

-Hola, _petit_.- revolvió su cabello.- ¿La pasaste bien?

-Sip, es genial vivir en una casa completamente manejada por magia.- sus ojos verdes brillaban.- ¿Cómo esta mi papi?

-Bien, estuvo enfurruñado y melancólico como siempre, quiere que vayas a casa la ultima noche antes de que te vayas "Por _todo_ un año"- sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo planeado hacer eso y Nev también.

-Perfecto. ¡Vámonos de compras entonces!

-¡Sip!

Los pelirrojos pestañearon al ver la actitud infantil de ambos.

-Oye, Neville… ¿Cuántos años tiene tu tío?- quiso saber George.

-Más te 300 creo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…

-

**Flourish y Blotts**

-

El elfo doméstico Dobby vio entrar a su ídolo a la librería con ese espeluznante ser que los diarios decían que era su padre adoptivo. El no tenía gusto de los vampiros, pero parecía que hacía feliz a su ídolo Harry Potter. Con sigilo lo siguió hasta adentro, la muchacha pelirroja que los acompañaba le llamó la atención, porque se ruborizaba hasta límites insospechables con solo una mirada del niño-que-vivió.

Ginny suspiró mientras se separaba de su familia para recorrer la librería, no buscaba nada en especial, su mamá se iba a encargar de comprarle todo lo de segunda mano, pero ella quería tener algo pagado con sus pequeños ahorros. En un estante bastante apartado vio unos libros viejos y acumulados en una pila desigual. Entre ellos un pequeño libro negro le llamó la atención. Lo tomo y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que estaba vacía. ¿Sería un diario? Sonrió, era sencillo pero bonito y estaba en oferta. Le alcanzaba justo para pagarlo con sus ahorros y todavía le sobraría. Caminó hasta la caja justo para ver a su primer amor platónico ser arrastrado por su segundo amor platónico hasta el centro de la librería.

-Me temo que no usará a mi hijo como promoción para sus libros, Señor.- siseó Lancelot peligroso, tomando el brazo que Lockhart tenía por sobre el codo de Harry.

El escritor famoso comenzó a sudar y sonrió nervioso, despacio soltó el brazo del niño y comenzó a farfullar unas disculpas antes de escurrir hasta donde estaba firmando sus libros.

-Tsk, odio a ese tipo de personas.- chistó Neville, un poco decepcionado de que alguien que consideraba un gran escritor se comportara de esa manera.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a la caja, estando cerca le pareció escuchar un chirrido, pero lo achacó al escándalo que estaban haciendo las fans de Lockhart.

Pero el chillido no fue de una mujer enamorada, sino del elfo Dobby, quien no podía creer que el diario del que supuestamente se había desecho hace muy poco en el depósito de basura muggle ahora estaba en manos de la niña que acompañaba a su ídolo. ¡Ese diario era peligroso! ¡Y estaba cerca de Harry Potter…! ¡Siendo que le había pertenecido a _él_…! Estaba por interceder y robárselo a la niña cuando sintió la llamada de su amo en su casa, se había arriesgado mucho al abandonarla para poder ver a Harry Potter, pero tenía que volver si no quería recibir la prenda.

Con un chasquido desapareció pensando seriamente que debería hacer algo para prevenir a su ídolo.

_Solo espere, Harry Potter Señor. El Dobby lo salvará…_

Las compras en la librería se apresuraron, porque Lancelot estaba molestado con Lockhart y el escritor estaba enfadado (aunque acojonado también) con el vampiro porque estaba recibiendo más atención que él. Estando ya en la puerta de salida, todos los sentidos de Lancelot se prendieron y frunció el ceño, conocía esta sensación e hizo una mueca.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una numerosa familia hizo su aparición en la puerta, la mayoría eran rubios platinos y la _madre_, que traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta costosa celeste, era quien irritaba al vampiro.

-Oh… Señor Leuchtenberg.

-Señor Malfoy.

Licántropo y vampiro se miraron con el odio conocido entre sus razas, hasta que el carraspeo de Arthur los sacó de sus duelos de miradas.

-¿Cómo están Lucius… Remus?- dijo torpemente.

-Estamos muy bien.- siseó el rubio Malfoy. Estaba irritado, pero no por ver a los Weasley (bueno en parte si), pero la mayor parte de su irritación era la causa de que trajera a sus dos hijos mayores agarrados firmemente del cuello de sus túnicas. Draco y Lucas lucían la misma expresión enfurruñadas. ¡En serio…! ¡Sus hijos no crecían nunca!

-¡Oh, mi ídolo!- chilló Lucas, viendo al ojiverde parado enfrente suyo.- ¡Suéltame, papá! ¡Tengo que abrazar a Harry Potter!

-¡No digas estupideces, mocoso!- Draco miró con odio a Harry.- ¡_Este_ no tiene nada que puedas idolatrar!

-_Tú_ no debes tener nada que idolatrar… por eso tu hermanito lo busca en mí.- respondió Harry devolviéndole la mirada y estirando a Lucas para abrazarlo. Algo que el pequeño rubio gozó lo más que pudo, frotándose por Harry como gatito mimoso.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, Potter?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste, rubio teñido! ¡¿Y cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no soy Potter?! ¡Soy Leuchtenerg!

Remus bufó y pudo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, bueno… no peleen chicos, hemos venido aquí a hacer compras no a discutir quien es el mejor modelo para Lucas.- frunció el ceño en el mencionado.- Y ya puedes ir soltando a Harry, hijo. No quiero que él piense que eres más extraño de lo que ya piensa.

-Awww… papi. Siempre me quitas la diversión…

-Lucas.- la voz de su padre hizo que obedeciera y sonrió radiante a Harry antes de tomar a su hermanita Camila de la mano y arrastrarla adentro de la librería.

-Bien, nos veremos entonces.- dijo el Señor Weasley, con una sonrisa bonachona.

-Ciertamente, permiso.- dijo Lucius, antes de entrar junto con Draco.

Remus se quedó atrás admirando como el hijo de su mejor amigo había crecido en ese tiempo y como cada vez se parecía más al James que conociera en Hogwarts.

-Hola, Harry, me da gusto verte nuevamente.- sonrió al niño, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido por la discusión con Draco.- Mira…- se agachó.- ¿Quieres conocer a mi nuevo bebé? La primera vez que nos vimos yo estaba embarazado, ahora él ya tiene ocho meses de vida, está dormido, pero puedes verlo... ¿quieres…?

El chico asintió entusiástico y miró al niño con fascinación. Ese era el primer bebé que veía de tan cerca. Indicó a Neville para que se acercara y también lo hicieron Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro vieron como el cabello rubio era más oscuro que el de los Malfoy, pero que sin duda, por sus facciones era hijo de Lucius.

-Es hermoso… como un ángel.- susurró Hermione.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny, acercándose por detrás.

-Derrick Malfoy.- sonrió brillantemente, obviamente orgulloso de que su hijo fuera tan admirado.

-Awww… que lindo.- arrullaron los gemelos.

Lancelot hizo una mueca, el niño era hermoso sin duda, pero tenía parte licana y su parte vampiro lo desdeñaba. Además, ese bebé representaba todo lo que él no podría tener nunca, un hijo propio, que compartiera su sangre y características físicas. Porque si bien Harry era asombrosamente parecido a ellos en muchos casos, eso no quería decir que fuera su hijo natural… que uno de ellos lo hubiese gestado.

_Ahora que lo pienso… entiendo completamente a Rodolphus y a Atón. Sería grandioso tener un pequeño como ese en nuestras vidas…_

-Papi…- la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Seguimos con las compras?

-Claro, _petit_. Vayamos.- miró a Remus, con algo de envidia brillando en sus ojos.- Nos veremos, Señor Malfoy.

-Nos veremos, Señor Leuchtenberg. Adiós Harry, Neville... Molly y Arthur y al resto de los pelirrojos- sonrió, pero estaba confundido por ver las emociones que bailaron en los ojos del vampiro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El 1 de septiembre llegó y, como siempre, las despedidas fueron dramáticas y Lancelot y Esteban tuvieron que hacer cirugía para separar a los niños de sus madres. En la estación se encontraron nuevamente con los Weasley y se despidieron de todos antes de entrar al tren.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?- preguntó Neville antes de entrar al tren.

-¿Decirte qué…?- sonrió de lado.

-Ese misterio que todos ustedes se traían desde el fin de curso.- frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nope, Nev.- sonrió más ampliamente.- Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Lo sabrás en cuanto entres al Gran Comedor. No seas impaciente.

El castaño gruñó y entró al tren para busca el vagón donde su primo y amigos iban a esperarlo. Allí se reencontraron con los viejos conocidos, como Blaise Zabini y Anthony Goldstein. En todo el viaje los chicos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos y miraban continuamente por la ventana para ver si llegaban, porque si algo fastidiaba a los primos era aguantarse un misterio.

-

**Gran Comedor**

**-**

Se apresuraron al llegar a las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor y congelaron en sus lugares al ver a su lelo sentado junto a la Profesora de Transfiguraciones. Tanto así que no notaron cuando las puertas se cerraron en frente de sus narices, quedando semi-abierta.

-¿Pero… qué…?- balbuceó Harry.

-¿Qué hace él aquí…?- preguntó Neville a nadie en especial.- ¿Será un profesor en Hogwarts?

-No lo creo… aunque… ¿Dónde está Snape?- frunció el ceño.- No lo veo en la mesa.

-¿Estás insinuado que viene a reemplazarlo?- dijo incrédulamente.- ¡No lo creo! ¡Debe estar enfermo o algo!

-¡Quizás se haya ido!- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.- ¡Porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

-Pero eso no es lo importante ahora…- refunfuñó Neville.- _Nuestro abuelo_ está aquí, Harry. De eso debemos preocuparnos ahora.

-¡¿Más de que saber que quizás nos hemos deshecho del grasiento?!

-Lamento decepcionarlo, Señor Leuchtenberg.- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.- Pero lo único que me detiene de no entrar son dos par de mocosos que tapan completamente la entrada.

Los chicos congelaron y giraron lentamente para ver la mueca enfadada que tenía su profesor en el rostro.

-Eh… profesor… nosotros…- farfulló Neville.

-¡No me interesa, Señor Zallio! ¡Entren de una vez!- gruñó antes de hacer a un lado a los niños y apresurarse a entrar al Gran Comedor.- Ah… y veinte puntos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por no llegar a tiempo al banquete de bienvenida.

Los chicos gimieron y entraron con la cabeza gacha al lugar encaminándose a la mesa de los leones, para compartir la cena uno al lado del otro.

Antes de que empezara la cena, como siempre, el director presentó a los nuevos profesores. Lockhart recibió muchos aplausos y chillidos histéricos de sus fans, pero a los muchachos les importaba más saber porque su abuelo estaba allí. ¿Esa era la sorpresa que tantos los adultos le ocultaron durante todo el verano?

-… y por último, pero no menos importante…- decía Dumbledore.- Quiero que todos demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles, el Señor Máximo Romano. Recibámoslos con unos aplausos.- agregó alegre. Estupefactos, Harry y Neville solo atinaron a aplaudir unas cortas veces. ¿Su abuelo un profesor? ¿Estando todo el día en Hogwarts para vigilar sus pasos? ¿Es que sus padres eran tan maníacos?- Ahora sí… ¡pueden comer!

-Debemos hablar con él luego de comer, Harry.- susurró furiosamente Neville a su primo, mirando a Máximo en la mesa. El mayor les sonrió y agitó una mano.

-Sip, los buscaremos después.

La cena fue un asunto bullicioso para todos excepto Harry y Neville quienes fruncían el ceño al ver su lelo en la mesa de los profesores. ¡Vaya con la sorpresa! Y lo que menos les gustaba es que estaba muy conversador con Snape, seguro hablando de las pociones que tanto a los dos le gustaban. Cuando el último de los platos desapareció. Los chicos se acercaron al mayor.

-Mañana hablaremos, chicos.- dijo el sonriente.- No hay mucho que deba explicar, después de todo.

-¡Sí, si hay!- Harry protestó.- ¡Viniste aquí a enseñar sin decirnos!

-Mañana, Harry. Mañana…

Y los chicos lo vieron darse media vuelta y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

-Odio cuando hace eso…- masculló el castaño.

-Oh… hola muchachos.

Los dos chicos sintieron un escalofrío recorren sus espinas dorsales y palidecieron. Lentamente, como si esperaran que se tratara de una ilusión, se giraron esperando que _esa_ voz no perteneciera a _esa_ persona. Pero sus ruegos no se vieron escuchados al ver a un moreno bastante alto de ojos tan oscuros como sus cabellos, que llevaba unos lentes redondos parecidos a los de Harry. Eso sin contar con su sonrisa misteriosa e irritante.

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!!- chilló el ojiverde, Neville simplemente había perdido el habla.- **¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!**

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Estaba de vacaciones, por eso no actualicé antes XD ¡Me la pasé bien ya hora vengo con energías renovadas para seguir leyendo y escribiendo!

Pues bien… muchas me preguntaban quién sería la pareja de Harry en este fic. En la última parte dejo la entrada para un personaje que amo y quien será la pareja definitiva de Harry… porque antes el va a tomar "experiencia" XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	24. Una advertencia para el ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 24: Una advertencia para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¡¿_Hiiragizawa_?!- gruñó el ojiverde.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí…?!

Eriol Hiiragizawa sonrió de esa manera que tanto irritaba a los chicos y puso una expresión inocente en su cara pálida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera, Leuchtenberg?- preguntó él, con su acento inglés no muy marcado.- Hablas como si fuera que no debo estar aquí…

-¡Por supuesto que no debes estar aquí! ¡Eres un muggle!- acusó airadamente.

La sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó y Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero Leuchtenberg, el que esté aquí ciertamente significa que no soy un muggle…- dijo razonablemente.

Harry se ruborizó y miró a su primo, en las luchas verbales, Neville siempre sabía que decir. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su vecino molesto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Hiiragizawa?- preguntó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.- Tú tienes nuestra misma edad y no creo que estés aquí para primer año… y además te hacíamos en Japón.

-No estoy aquí para mi primer año, sino para el segundo.- el otro respondió impasible.- El año pasado no pude estar porque tenía _cosas importantes_ que hacer en Japón. Así que pedí un permiso especial para hacer el primer año vía lechuza hasta que solucionara todo. Por supuesto, nuestro Director accedió y, como ya terminé todos mis pendientes en Asia, me vine para Hogwarts.

Desde el inicio de la explicación los grados de horror de los chicos fueron aumentando. Nunca supieron por qué, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa no les terminaba de caer bien desde que lo conocieron como habitante de la casa vecina a la de ellos cuando, tenían seis años. Aunque, si bien con los años Neville empezó a soportarlo y tener charlas inteligentes con él, Harry siguió desdeñándolo. En un momento, el lelo Máximo les había dicho que era porque, de todos los niños del barrio, Eriol era el único que no los idolatraba y que siempre les llevaba la contraria cuando querían hacer una de sus travesuras. Harry y Neville no le hablaron por una semana a su abuelo después de esa opinión.

-Pero… tú no eres mago…- Harry farfulló.

-Si no soy mago… ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí, anotado como alumno y vistiendo como uno?- sonrisa.

Harry gruñó y se volvió a ruborizar. Por alguna razón, Eriol siempre lo hacía quedar como un estúpido.

-Eres un mago nacido de muggles, entonces.

-Hai, fue una sorpresa para mí y para mi _niñera_, cuando recibí mi carta.

-¿Nakuru…?- Harry pidió, ella le caía muy bien, todo lo contrario del chico bajo su cuidado.

-Si, ella. ¿Acaso sabes de otra persona con la que viva?

-Te odio.- siseó venenoso, sabiendo que esa pregunta era otra burla a su inteligencia.

-¿En que Casa has sido seleccionado?- preguntó Neville, antes de que su primo se pusiera violento. Desde hace mucho que él había llegado a la conclusión de cual era el _problema_ de Harry con Hiiragizawa, pero él no lo iba a decir en voz alta, por supuesto.

-Seguro en Slytherin…- gruñó Harry.

Eriol enarcó una ceja, le sonrió y luego miró a Neville.

-Estoy en Ravenclaw, obviamente.

El castaño gimió y protesto por su mala suerte, Harry palmeó su hombro en condolencia y luego se despidió de él. No soportaba estar un minuto más cerca de su molesto vecino.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Al día siguiente, los amigos de Harry miraban espantados a su amigo. Parecía como si una nube negra rodeara al chico, indicando claramente su mal humor. A su lado, Neville no parecía mucho mejor, pero al menos él no estaba atacando su desayuno como si éste fuera su peor enemigo.

-Eh… ¿Harry?- Ron intentó.- ¿Sucede algo, compañero?

Harry levantó la mirada y el pelirrojo tragó saliva al ver los ojos verdes brillantes por enojo. El chico no contestó, solo miró la mesa de los profesores y frunció el ceño, luego pasó su vista por la mesa de Ravenclaw y gruñó.

-¿Qué le pasa…?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro al chico de la casa del águila.

-Es por nuestro abuelo… no nos dijo que se venía a Hogwarts a dar clases.

-¡Oh, cierto!- los ojos de la castaña brillaron con admiración.- ¡Quede muy sorprendida al verlo! ¡Lastima que enseñe una materia que no tenemos hasta tercero! ¡No puedo esperar para ser alumna suya!

-Oh, por Merlín.- masculló Ron.- Tu has vivido toda tu vida como _muggle_, Hermione. ¿Por qué querrías tener _Estudios Muggles_ el año que viene?

-Tú no podrías entenderlo.- dijo ella con desdén.- Se trata de admiración, apuesto que la clase será emocionante.

A esto, sus tres amigos le mandaron una mirada incrédula.

El timbre que anunciaba el primer día de clases sonó al fin y los primos se apresuraron para ir a sus clases. Después, como hoy tenían como Historia de la Magia juntos por la tarde, aprovecharon ese momento para ir en busca de su lelo, que para este momento ya debería despertar de su sueño.

-¿Y bien…?- fue lo primero que pidió Harry, al interceptar a su abuelo en medio de un pasillo.

-¿No deberían estar en clases ahora?- pidió Máximo, con una sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡Esto es más importante! ¡No te nos vas a escapar!

-Está bien, vayamos al aula que me han asignado y hablaremos, ya después les daré una nota para justificarse con su profesor.

Ambos muchachos siguieron al vampiro hacia el aula indicada y se sentaron en unos de los bancos, sus expresiones eran de sospecha.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, abuelo?- preguntó Neville.

-Creo que ustedes ya lo deben de sospechar, pero igual se los diré.- suspiró.- La mayor razón porque la que estoy aquí es pos sus padres. Los dos saben muy bien que sus _aventuras_ del año pasado preocuparon en extremo a Darío y León.- dijo con algo de reproche, los niños tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados.- Lo charlamos entre nosotros, porque, deben saber, que ellos estuvieron a punto de prohibir que volvieran,- El horror se pudo ver en el rostro de ambos.- pero entre todos logramos convencerlos de que su educación mágica no debería terminar. Teniendo en cuenta esto, hablamos con el Director Dumbledore y él nos propuso que uno de nosotros podría venir bajo la cubierta de profesor para _vigilarlos_ y que no hagan de las suyas.

-¡No es nuestra culpa!- protestó Harry.- ¡Sabes que no lo hacemos apropósito!

-Tú si lo haces apropósito, te recuerdo que si no fuera porque insististe no hubiésemos ido en busca de la piedra.- refutó Neville.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú, traidor! ¡Se supone que debes de estar de mi lado ahora!- acusó.

-No, no debo. Si no fuera por el asunto del dragón mi Casa hubiese ganado la Copa el año pasado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Si ustedes quedaron _terceros_!

-Bueno… pero… ¡me descontaron puntos y por eso los profesores me etiquetaron de busca problemas!

-¡No te hagas el inocente!

-¡Silencio ya!- gruñó Máimo. ¡Ese era una de las cosas por lo que no quería venir en un principio! Ser de árbitro de las peleas infantiles de sus nietos le daba dolor de cabeza. ¡Y los vampiros _no deberían_ tener dolor de cabeza como los mortales!- Ya estoy aquí, muchachos y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto. Así que les aconsejo desde ahora que miren lo que hacen e _intenten_ al menos alejarse de los problemas.

-Awww… lelo, si nosotros somos angelitos a los que el apuro los busca.

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco y despachó a los niños luego de darle una nota para el profesor Binns, diciéndole que ellos estaban con él.

Esa misma noche, Harry se acostó temprano, cerró sus cortinas y aplicó un hechizo silenciador para que los ronquidos de su amigo pelirrojo no le llegaran. No fue hasta pasada la medianoche que sintió como algo aterrizaba sobre sus pies, era liviano, pero igual pudo sentirlo. Se levantó de golpe, tomó la varita que descansaba bajo su almohada y susurró un _Lumus_, después de ponerse sus anteojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en el pie de su cama había una pequeña criatura que tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Haciendo memoria, Harry pudo recordar que, de las enseñanzas de su lelo, esa criatura debería ser un elfo doméstico.

-Eh… ¿hola?

-Harry Potter,- dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry agradeció haber puesto ese hechizo silenciador.- hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...

-Eh… gracias. Y soy Harry de Lioncurt si no te importa.- lo miró con sospecha.- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Tenia sueño y esta criatura se ponía a tartamudear!

-Bien, ¿qué te parece el principio?- gruñó.- Siéntate y dime.

-¿Se-Sentarme…?- gimió el elfo, descreyendo.

-Sí, siéntate y habla, ¿Dobby era?- el elfo asintió furiosamente.- Tengo sueño y te agradecería que resumieras lo que sea que vienes a decirme.

El elfo lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus enormes ojos y cayó arrodillado en el colchón.

-¡Harry Potter está en peligro, señor!- el chirrió dramáticamente.- ¡El Dobby se ha escapado de casa para venir a advertirle que la niña tomó el _objeto_! ¡Cosas muy malas pasarán en Hogwarts si ella lo trajo!

-¿Peligro…? ¿Ella…? ¿Objeto?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Si, el objeto de usted-sabe-quien!

-¿Voldemort?

Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:

-¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero explícate que no entiendo nada!- exclamó frustrado.

-¡No puedo decirle, señor! ¡El amo me ha prohibido hablar del objeto! ¡El Dobby no entiende como vino a parar a manos de la niña!- chilló.- ¡Solo sé que está en peligro, señor! ¡Debe irse del colegio! ¡Dobby tuvo que aplastarse las manos con la puerta del horno por no poder encontrar tiempo para prevenirlo que no regrese este año!- le mostró sus manos heridas y vendadas.

-Pe-Pero…

-Pero aún está a tiempo, Harry Potter. Debe irse… si, debe irse, señor.

-¡No puedo irme! ¡Menos si no me dices cual es el maldito peligro!- gruñó. Dobby chirrió, se encogió en la cama y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.- Está bien, no puedes decirme, entiendo.- suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. ¿Era así como se sentía su abuelo cuando ellos lo exasperaban?- A ver dime… ¿tiene algo que ver con… Vol… digo El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Si es sí asiente y es no niega con la cabeza.

El elfo asintió quedamente y Harry no pudo evitar un quejido. ¡Perfecto! ¡Ese loco estaba tras él, nuevamente!

-No es él… _él_, señor. Sino el objeto…

-¿Qué objeto?

La criatura pareció indecisa y cuando estaba por abrir la boca, la cortina de Harry se corrió, revelando la cara semi-dormida de Dean Thomas. Viendo al intruso, el elfo chasqueó un dedo y desapareció.

-¿Harry?- llamó en un bostezo.- Iba al baño y vi que tenías una luz prendida, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, compañero?

-Nada, Dean, solo estaba buscando algo. Ve a dormir.

El moreno asintió y cerró la cortina antes de partir, dejando a un pensativo Harry en la cama. ¿Debería creerle a ese elfo?

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

Lancelot entró a su habitación y fue al pequeño baúl de recuerdos que tenía dentro de su placard. Lo sacó y con el objeto en su regazo se sentó en la cama. De dentro del baúl de madera de algarrobo extrajo una cajita, en ella había un gastado chupete celeste con motivos infantiles. Sonrió, recordando que este chupete era con el que fue encontrado su hijo aquella noche de Halloween de 1981. Ahora rió, cuando le vino a la mente ese gesto que el niño tenía para con la gente que le caía bien, ofreciendo su chupete como señal de agrado hacia la persona.

-Oh, aquí estás, Lan.

La voz de su amante interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró para encararlo. Viendo lo que estaba en su mano, León frunció el ceño.

-¿Así que tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo?- reprochó.- ¡Me dijiste que lo habíamos perdido!

-¡Ey, fue solo una pequeña mentirita!- sonrió.- Tú tienes todas las cosas de bebé de Harry. Yo también quería tener algo guardado como mi recuerdo.

León bufó y caminó hasta sentarse junto a su pareja.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nuestro hijo de bebé. - dijo en un susurro. Ambos miraron el chupete en la mano de rubio, recordando esa etapa de sus vidas. Pasó varios minutos, hasta que Lancelot volvió a hablar:- En como me gustaría volver a tener otro…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y miró incrédulamente a su amour.

-¿Otro bebé…? Pero… con Harry tuvimos suerte, Lancelot. No creo que podremos encontrar otro en un parque o…

-No hablo de esa forma.- miró a su amante.- Me refiero a la forma en que Atón y su pareja están buscando para tener su propio hijo.

La respiración del moreno se trabó en su pecho.

-E-Eso… eso es imposible.

-No del todo. He hablado con Rodolphus, su amigo pocionista le ha dado muchas esperanzas. Tal vez tarde un poco más, pero si logra que un mago mortal se embarace de un vampiro, podrá encontrar la forma que un vampiro se embarace de otro.- abrazó a su shockeado esposo, besó su mejilla y susurró a su oído:- Si encontramos la forma, ¿estarías dispuesto a gestar a nuestro hijo?

León comenzó a temblar, así que Lancelot lo abrazó con más fuerzas y acarició su espalda con gestos calmantes.

-Yo…

-No tienes que contestar ahora, solo estamos hablando de algo hipotético, Leo. Puedes pensarlo cuanto quieras, después de todo, somos inmortales.- bromeó, para aligerar el ambiente tenso.

Sintió a León respirar varias veces, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse, luego el vampiro menor se separó para mirar con seriedad a su pareja.

-No tengo nada que pensar, mon amour. Desde que tuve a Harry por primera vez entre mis brazos se me vino a la mente de cómo sería sentir un bebé crecer dentro mío. No me hice ilusiones por motivos evidentes… pero ahora que me dices esto…- suspiró y sonrió.- Sí… sí estaría dispuesto a gestar a un hijo tuyo y mío.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo. Esa noche hicieron el amor con mucho cariño y sin apresurarse. Después se durmieron abrazados, soñando con que ese deseo que ambos tenían se pudiera cumplir en algún momento.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Máximo dejó su sabroso café enfriarse mientras repasaba su día mentalmente, su primera clase había ido muy bien. Por supuesto, sus alumnos no tenían idea de que él era un vampiro, por lo que se preguntaban porque sus clases de Estudios Muggle se daban por la noche. El director le había dicho que, mientras que se pudiera, no dirían nada sobre su condición, porque la mayor parte de los niños que asistían a esa clase eran magos sangre pura, que nunca tuvieron contacto con lo muggle, y dichos padres podrían llegar a tener alguna queja si sabían que sus hijos tenían clases con una criatura considerada oscura.

Bufó al pensar en eso, él no era un vampiro recién nacido que iba a ir atacando a niños inocentes, mucho menos compañeros de sus nietos. Unos suaves toques a la puerta de su despacho distrajeron su atención del grueso libro que había encontrado en la Biblioteca del colegio. Neville tenía razón, allí había libros que ni siquiera él tenía.

-Adelante.

Reconoció enseguida la cabeza morena, que vino seguida de un cuerpo bastante apropiado para un chico de 12 años. Sin duda, Harry estaba creciendo para ser un joven hermoso… como sus padres.

-Ey, lelo.- se removió incómodo.- Tengo algo que contarte.

El vampiro hizo todo lo posible por evitar un gruñido. ¡Solo llevaban 24 horas en Hogwarts! ¿Cómo era posible que su nieto ya se haya metido en problemas? Porque la actitud de Harry lo decía todo.

-Te escucho.- dijo con un suspiro dimitido.

-Bien… anoche…- Harry le relató todo el incidente de Dobby a su abuelo. La verdad lo había pensado toda la mañana y creyó que era mejor decírselo a alguien. Y quien mejor que su lelo, que había venido para cuidar de ellos, entre otras cosas.

-Muy sospechoso.- murmuró el mayor.- ¿Seguro que no te dio nombres?

-No podía, su amo se lo tenía prohibido y cada vez que lo presionaba se daba de cabezazos con la cama.- masculló.- ¿Crees que puedo haber mentido?

-Bueno, los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico y si se arriesgó a venir a darte esa "advertencia" pasando por alto a su amo… puede que algo de verdad hayan tenido sus palabras. Aunque no sabría decir si todo lo que dijo es verdad.

-Oh…- masculló Harry, bastante incómodo.

Máximo se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló frente a Harry para posar una mano en su hombro.

-Sea lo que sea no debes temer, Harry.- aseguró con un apretón.- Voy a charlar esto con las personas indicadas y trataré de averiguar de quien era este elfo del que me hablaste. Tú solo trata de mantenerte lejos de los problemas.

-Hn, bueno. Me voy a comer.- miró con sospecha a si abuelo.- ¿Cómo haces para comer, lelo?

-Dumbledore y yo lo tenemos todo cubierto, no te preocupes.

Los días siguientes, Harry se olvidó rápidamente de ese incidente, porque otra cosa molesta vino a ocupar sus pensamientos. Y era una persona: Gilderoy Lockhart. El profesor de DCAO, tenía un humor mucho más alegre que cualquier persona que conociera y era evidente para él que toda la atención que le daba era solamente para darse publicidad él mismo. Y eso era algo que Harry Leuchtenberg desdeñaba sobremanera. Porque, muy diferente de su padre Lancelot, a él no le gustaba llamar la atención y mucho menos que lo usaran para ella.

Y lo peor de todo había pasado hace dos días, cuando conoció a Colin Creevey.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-No, no quiero que me saques una foto.- siseó irritado. Al pequeño castaño pareció venírsele el mundo encima, Harry vio, con horror, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Solo una.- murmuró bajito.

-Bien.- gruñó y fulminó a su primo con la mirada, al ver que no podía ocultar su diversión.- Pero solo _una_.

-¡Perfecto!- su cara se iluminó.- ¿Me la firmarías después?

-Eh…

-Oh, vamos, Potter. No serías capaz de romper el corazón de tu pequeño admirador, ¿cierto?

Harry no pensó que aquello podría ir peor, pero la voz de Draco Malfoy dijo lo contrario. Enfadado como estaba, el moreno se giró para mandarle la peor de sus miradas al rubio, que solo enarcó una ceja en él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Eriol que estaba sentado bajo un árbol con un libro en su regazo, pero que miraba con absoluta diversión su lío_. Lo que me faltaba…_

-¿Y si lo hago qué, _Malfoy_?- escupió. Ya estaba cansado de decirle que su apellido era Leuchtenberg, sabía que el otro chico lo hacía apropósito, por eso él decía con tanto desdén que pudiera reunir su apellido.- La fama es así…- se encogió de hombros.- Y no, no voy a romper el corazón de mis admiradores, por eso firmé aquel autógrafo a tu _hermanito_ cuando nos conocimos.- sonrisa.

Draco se sonrojó de furia al ver que su burla se le había dado vuelta. ¡Condenado, Lucas! Ahora lo recordaba… ¡Si hasta el maldito autógrafo del niño-que-vivió era el tesoro más apreciado por su hermano! Sus amigos, Goyle y Crabbe lo miraron con sorpresa y eso lo enojó aún más. Era vergonzoso que supieran que tu hermano idolatraba a un maldito Gryffindor como Potter.

-Vámonos.- masculló a sus amigos y miró con furia a Harry.- Esto no se queda así, _Potter_.- gruñó antes de caminar airadamente hasta el colegio.

Si Harry creía que sus problemas se terminaban allí, con esa victoria sobre Malfoy, estaba muy equivocado. Porque en ese momento apareció Lockhart, haciéndolo pasar la mayor de sus vergüenzas.

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

Por los días siguientes, Harry intentó por todos los medios esquivar a Gilderoy Lockhart, mucho a la diversión de sus amigos.

Esta mañana, Oliver Word lo despertó muy temprano, para ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch y podía ver que el resto del equipo no estaba tan alegre por salir a practicar con el sol apenas saliendo. Sin embargo, se conformó, estar en su escoba y en el aire lo hacía olvidarse de todos los Lockhart, fans y vecinos molestos que lo atormentaban ese año en la escuela. Pero mucho a su descontento, Colin lo interceptó en la salida de la Sala Común y Harry tuvo que aguantarse toda su charla excitada hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, para empeorar la suerte del moreno de ojos verdes, al llegar al campo notaron que este ya estaba ocupado, por nada más y nada menos que por el equipo de Slytherin.

-Marcus.- gruñó Oliver.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije anoche que teníamos reservado el campo para nosotros!

En su furia, Wood no había notado lo que dijo. Marcus Flint se sonrojó quedamente al ver las miradas incrédulas de ambos equipos sobre ellos.

-Oliver, tranquilízate.- susurró.

-¡No, no me calmo nada! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Anoche no me dijiste nada y no creo que hayas decidido justo hoy a la madrugada venir a entrenar.- chilló.

-Si, ya lo sabía.- suspiró dimitido.- Pero, justamente, no quería que te pusieras así cuando me lo dijiste… así que…

-¡Así que nada! ¡Se me van de aquí, pero ya!

-Eh… nosotros tenemos un permiso.- Adrian Pucey se animó a hablar, aunque un poco acojonado de que el capitán de otro equipo le saltase encima. ¡En serio! ¡Ese muchacho era demasiado fanático!

-¿Permiso?- exclamó ultrajado.- Quiero verlo.- exigió, extendiendo una mano.

-Aquí.- Marcus se apresuró a sacar la nota del bolsillo de su traje para dársela al castaño. Oliver lo leyó con el ceño fruncido, hasta que sus hombros cayeron mientras daba un suspiro.

-Bien, tienen razón.- Se las enseñó a los gemelos, pero ellos no lo tomaron. Todavía estaban en shock al saber que su capitán y amigo, parecía tener _algo_ con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Angelina fue quien lo tomó para leerlo.- ¿Quién es su nuevo jugador?

-Eh… yo.- Draco Malfoy dio un paso al frente, pero no muy cerca de Wood. ¡Ese hombre daba miedo! Se parecía a su papá Remus cuando estaba enfadado.

-¿Tú?- gruñó Harry.

-Si, Potter. A diferencia de _otros_ yo sí esperé a tener la edad necesaria para estar en el equipo. Y no hice uso de mi fama para poder romper las reglas o que hicieran una excepción por mí.

-Hmph.- Colin bufó irritado, apareciendo de quien sabe donde.- Tú solo tienes envidia de la fama de Harry.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, pequeño _sangre sucia_.- espetó el rubio.

Un silencio tenso se estableció en el campo. Colin y Harry miraron confundidos como los rostros de los Gryffindors se iban desfigurando por el enojo.

-¡¿Cómo lo llamaste?!- gritó George al fin, agarrando el traje de Draco por el cuello.- Discúlpate en este instante, Malfoy.- gruñó.

El rubio pestañeó al ver la mirada del pelirrojo. De alguna manera, esos ojos negros y el semblante enfadado le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía sacar a quien.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa.- siseó, deshaciendo el agarre y entrecerrando los ojos. Giró para encarar a sus compañeros de equipo.- ¿Practicamos o qué?

-Eh… sí, vamos.- masculló Marcus. Dándole una mirada de disculpa a su amante, guió a su equipo hacia otro rincón del campo.

Todos vieron al equipo de verde alejarse, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-Bien, eso fue extraño.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y alguien me quiere decir que es un "sangre sucia" y porque Oliver parece tener una relación más que de rivalidad con el capitán del equipo de las Serpientes?

Ante eso, todos miraron al aludido en busca de una respuesta. Oliver se ruborizó furiosamente, recién cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, se revela el misterio, sí… Eriol será la pareja de Harry en este fic. Pero como dije en mis notas del chap pasado, será la definitiva, o sea que todavía falta para que se junten del todo XD Y sí, él es un Ravenclaw, me pareció la mejor casa donde ponerlo. Por cierto, esto se sitúa justo en el final del manga, cuando Eriol se vuelve para Inglaterra. Y no… no creo que traiga otros personajes de CCS. A lo sumo puedo hacer mención de Nakuru, pero ni Sakura o Shaoran aparecerán. O sino esto se convertirá en un múltiple croosover XP

Espero que hayan tenido gusto de mi versión acerca del primer encuentro de Dobby y Harry XD

¡Indirectas de Marcus/Oliver! Adoro esa pareja… ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	25. El ángel escucha una voz misteriosa

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 25: El ángel escucha una voz misteriosa.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Al final, Oliver solo pudo balbucear unas explicaciones que dejaron en claro al equipo que esa _relación_ era bastante larga, casi desde el cuarto año de ambos y que presagiaba estar por mucho tiempo más…a pesar de las luchas que pudieran surgir por el Quidditch. Sin embargo, eso quedó un poco de lado cuando Harry aprendió que era un sangre sucia y juró tomar venganza de Malfoy por decirle eso a Colin, que si bien era muy molesto, no se merecía tal insulto.

-¿Crees que la carta le llegará hoy?

-Por supuesto, nuestras lechuzas son eficaces. Si está todo correcto, para esta noche Malfoy recibirá su castigo.- sonrió de lado y el moreno junto a él le devolvió la sonrisa malvada.

Pasados unos minutos, Neville frunció el ceño mientras tomaba su té, se encontraba mirando a la pequeña de los Weasley. Ese "no-se-qué" que había adquirido en el orfanato cuando debía cuidarse de que los más grandes no se metieran con él, le estaba advirtiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella.

-¿We pasha?

-Puaj, Haddy, no seas asqueroso. Si tu papá se entera, te reprenderá.- masculló Neville, al escuchar que su primo le hablaba con la boca llena.

-Tsk,- tragó dificultosamente.- Bueno, _perdón_. Ahora dime que te pasa.

-Es Ginevra…- angostó sus ojos.- Hay algo extraño con ella.

-Jujuju…- rió pervertidamente.- ¿Qué puede tener de extraño? Es una chica como todas las otras… que se ve afectada por mi magnetismo sexual.

-Idiota.- bufó el castaño.- Estoy hablando de algo raro… aunque ya es bastante raro que tenga gusto de un tonto como tú.

-¡Hey!

-De todas formas… ¿no la notas más pálida? A veces la veo como perdida o murmurando para ella sola… ¿y que es ese extraño libro del cual no se desprende…?

Harry miró seriamente a primo.

-¿En que momento notaste todo eso…?

-Desde que volvimos a Hogwarts. En su casa ella no era así…- se llevó una mano al mentón- Me pregunto que le pasará…

-Neville…- Harry posó una mano en el hombro del Ravenclaw.- Consíguete una vida… y debes dejar de ver Detective Conan.

El chico fulminó al ojiverde con la mirada, pero éste no le prestó atención. La conversación terminó allí, sin embargo, Zallio se prometió tener un ojo vigilante en la muchacha. Sus instintos nunca le fallaban y era mejor prevenir.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

La quijada de Remus cayó y luego se apretó con furia. Su corazón había saltado cuando recibió una carta de Harry Potter, pero las noticias que ella le traía no eran las que esperaba. Aunque le parecía muy raro que Harry le escribiera solo para eso.

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor?- Lucius preguntó en un susurro seductor, rodeando la cintura de su esposo con sus brazos desde atrás.

-Esto me pasa.- espetó, estrellando la carta sobre el rostro del rubio.

Lucius frunció el ceño ante la brusquedad, tomó delicadamente la carta y la leyó. Enarcó una ceja al ver de quien era y después suspiró cuando terminó de leerlo.

-Hn…

-"Hn", ¿eso es lo único que puedes decir?- exclamó.- ¡No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decirlo!

-Remus.- suspiró.- Draco no es de utilizar esa palabra, si lo hizo habrá sido porque el muchacho lo irritó verdaderamente.

-¡No lo justifiques!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo hecho, hecho está… y este Potter es un delatador.

-¡Está bien que lo haya hecho!- defendió.- Draco va a escucharme en la mañana.

-No le mandes un Howler.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué no?- pidió peligroso, angostando sus ojos.

-Lo humillarás, Remus y Draco jamás te perdonaría que hagas algo así.

El licántropo frunció el ceño y sus hombros cayeron. Por muy enojado que esté con su hijo adoptivo, su esposo tenía razón, no podía humillarlo así.

-Bien, en la mañana me encargaré de hacerle saber lo enfadado que **estamos los dos** y que **jamás** lo vuelva a hacer. Porque si me vuelvo a enterar de que usó ese insulto, nada me detendrá que le mande un Howler en pleno almuerzo.

-Bien, bien…- murmuró.- Ahora ven aquí…

-Lucius… ¿Qué…?

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- dijo descuidado, llevando al menor hasta la enorme cama que compartían desde que se casaron.

Por supuesto, la habitación de la pareja era la más grande y costosamente decorada de toda la mansión, pero en algunas partes se notaba la sencillez de uno de los miembros del matrimonio. Remus había llenado de calidez la que una vez fue una habitación fría y nada acogedora, que tenía muchos rasgos Slytherin, por lo cual te daba más miedo que ganas de dormir en ella. Colores pasteles y muebles poco costosos pero elegantes adornaban el lugar, junto a un gran retrato de toda la familia, hasta el reciente Derrick, estaba en una de las esquinas.

-¿Ahora? Son las 11 de la mañana, Luc.- recordó, algo ruborizado, mientras su esposo se ubicaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Derrick toma todo tu tiempo, Remus.- murmuró besando su cuello, mientras sus expertas manos desvestían su cuerpo.- Tengo que aprovecharte ahora que él está dormido.

Viendo la lógica de su marido, Lupin tomó el rostro pálido entre sus manos y besó con pasión a su amante. Era verdad, Derrick resultó ser un bebé muy inquieto, casi tanto como lo fue Lucas (algo que daba terror a Lucius, porque no creía poder soportar a otro niño como su segundo hijo), y demandaba mucho del tiempo de Remus, por lo que las sesiones de besos y, sobre todo, de sexo eran muy esporádicas. Sin embargo, Remus aún se negaba a contratar una niñera de tiempo completo. Si él no hacía nada más que llevar el orden de la casa… ¿Qué necesidad había de una niñera? Era por eso que Lucius tenía que conformarse y buscar momentos como estos para poseer a su amor.

No faltó mucho hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos y pegados uno junto al otro bajo las sábanas de seda. Para entonces, Remus ya no necesitaba de preparación para la invasión, porque solo bastaban unos cuantos toques y algo de lubricante para que Lucius pudiera hacerse paso dentro de él. Y mucho al disgusto del rubio, la cosa debería ser lo más rápida posible, porque si Derrick despertaba, Remus debería volar a su lado. Ya una vez se tardó en ir por él a su habitación y, cuando llegó, Lucas estaba tratando de darle de comer un chocolate que había encontrado en su baúl, y el alimento tenía meses de estar allí.

-No te apresures, mi amor.- dijo Remus, al ver que Lucius solo iba a penetrarlo sin tener unas caricias previas.- Recuerda que nuestros hijos están en lo de Rodolphus… no corremos peligro de que nuestro hijo quiera hacerla de niñero.

El rubio sonrió de lado, con sus ojos grises brillando en travesura y lujuria.

-Si tú lo dices…- susurró sensual, antes de descender dejando un camino de besos por el plano vientre de su esposo, el cual volvió a ser el de antes. Malfoy se maravillaba por ver como el hermoso cuerpo de su lobito se recuperaba a pasos agigantados luego de cada embarazo. Era por eso que unas de sus obsesiones eran verlo panzón y luego notar como se recuperaba en cuestión de un mes. No que ahora buscaran otro niño, por supuesto. Ya era bastante con los cuatro… y si seguían saliendo como Lucas…

Por eso mismo, el rubio no perdió tiempo en recitar el hechizo anticonceptivo para ambos. El mismo cubrió a ambos con una luz blanca, indicándoles que estaban listos para tener sexo seguro.

Remus jadeó en busca de aire cuando su esposo engulló de lleno su pene, dejando que su nariz hiciera contacto con su piel y que sus respiración le mandara un cosquilleo por toda su espina dorsal. Cerró sus puños en la sábana y levantó la cadera instintivamente. El rubio sonrió malicioso y dio una gran succión, haciendo a Remus gritar de placer, pero luego llevó las manos a su boca y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lu-Luc… no me hagas eso… recuerda que Derrick duerme en el cuarto contiguo… si se despierta…

-Cierto.- gruñó, antes de volver a tomar el miembro erguido de su esposo en su boca y darle un sexo oral más tranquilo.

Por precaución, el hombre-lobo tomó una almohada para colocarla en su boca y así amortiguar sus sonidos de placer. La culminación llegó bastante pronto, dejando a la nueva _madre_, muy agotado.

-Antes duraba más tiempo.- se quejó el ojidorado con un tierno puchero.

-Es que estás cansado.- dijo Lucius, sonriendo dulcemente y acariciando su mejilla.- Agradezco incluso que uses tus energías y poco tiempo para satisfacer mis placeres.

-Lucius…- Remus atrajo a su marido para darle un casto beso.- Hacer el amor contigo es una de mis acciones favoritas. No dejaré ese deber marital por nada del mundo, porque te amo y porque lo disfruto cada vez como si fuera la primera vez.

Todo el interior de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy se derritió ante las tiernas palabras de su dulce Gryffindor y descendió la cabeza para besarlo con amor. Levantó ambas piernas de Remus hasta dejarlas curvadas y ubicó su pene en la entrada del menor. Lentamente y sin dejar sus labios, comenzó a penetrar el ano. Cerró los ojos al sentir como la conocida estrechez enviaba calores por todo su miembro. Para él, poseer a su esposo era también como la primera vez, cada vez que lo hacían. Era una sensación indescriptible y que hacía que jamás se cansara de hacerlo suyo. Era por eso que tenían tantos niños, porque en el calor del momento se olvidaban de las pociones o hechizos anticonceptivos. Se podría decir que cada niño era un accidente, pero no por eso lo amaban menos, aunque le sacaran canas a una edad tan joven.

-No puedo creer que continúes siendo tan estrecho…- murmuró.- Me fascina…

-Muévete, amor.- susurró, levantando sus caderas.

Obediente, Lucius retiró todo su pene de la entrada de Remus para luego volver a entrar con ímpetu. El castaño gimió y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo para amortiguar sus sonidos. El rubio hizo lo mismo, solo que él, siendo el sádico que era, mordió la piel sensible del hombro de su esposo hasta sacar un poco de sangre. Sonriendo al sentir el estremecimiento de placer de su amante, Malfoy volvió a mover su miembro dentro de su amor a un ritmo más apresurado, ocasionando que el sonido de sus pieles estrellarse una con la otra llenaran la habitación.

-Te amo, Remus… te amo.- farfulló Lucius, sintiendo la tensión en su vientre, que indicaba su próximo orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Más!- jadeó al sentir como el pene de su esposo golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez.- ¡Te amo también, mi amor!

Con unas cuantas embestidas más, Remus sintió su orgasmo llegar y se arqueó contra el cuerpo más grande sobre el suyo, se aferró con fuerzas a los hombros de su esposo y dejó salir su semilla. Sintiendo las paredes calientes del interior de su amante estrangular su pene, Lucius lo siguió, gimiendo su culminación sobre la almohada.

-Cielos… eres increíble…- dijo el mayor entre jadeos.

-Tú lo eres, mi amor. Siempre consigues excitarme aunque esté cansado…

Lucius sonrió arrogante.

-Está en la sangre de los Malfoy…- siseó, antes de bajar a besar a su esposo, quien no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la arrogancia de su amor.

-¡WUUAAA!

El rubio gruñó y cayó su cabeza con resignación en el hombro del menor. Remus sonrió cansado y palmeó la espalda de su pareja.

-Al menos terminamos a tiempo.- consoló antes de hacer a un lado a su esposo para poder levantarse en busca de su bebé.

-No, Remus.- lo detuvo por una mano.- Descansa… yo me encargaré del bebé y, si no se duerme enseguida, lo traeré para que duerma en nuestra cama.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Falta poco para la luna llena y no quiero que llegues exhausto como el mes pasado. Estuviste en cama tres días después de ello y eso que te tomaste la poción mejorada que te hace Severus.

-De acuerdo.- besó sus labios y vio, sonriente, como su esposo se ponía una bata y salía en rumbo a la habitación de Derrick.

En retrospectiva, si en sus años de colegio le llegaban a decir que el arrogante y frió Lucius Malfoy llegaría a casarse con él, un pobretón de Gryffindor, y llegar a ser tan sensible y amable con los hijos de ambos, se le hubiese reído en la cara y dicho que debería visitar la sección de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo. Claro, después de que sus amigos, Sirius y James, los hechizaran por incluso insinuar tal cosa.

-Oh, Padfoot… Prongs… como los extraño.- suspiró, antes de levantarse para lavar un poco su cuerpo, antes de que su esposo llegara con su hijo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Al días siguiente.:.**

**-**

"_Draco:_

-

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver lo formal de la carta de su papá Remus. Por lo general, cuando le escribía, las misivas empezaban con un: "Querido Draco" o "Estimado Draco"; o los más vergonzosos: "Pequeño Draco" y "Querido Dray". Pero esta carta comenzaba muy formal para su gusto. Generalmente, cuando él hacía algo muy malo, su papá comenzaba las cartas con su nombre. Por suerte no estaba su apellido, porque eso iba a significar que estaba _muy_ enfadado.

-

_He recibido recientemente una carta de Harry y debo decirte que, ambos, tu padre y yo, estamos muy decepcionados y enfadados contigo…"_

_-_

**-.Gran Comedor.-**

**-**

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!

El chico sonrió de lado y masticó su tostada, como si fuera que Draco Malfoy no entraba a pasos furiosos al lugar, con la cara contorsionada por la furia y una mirada asesina dirigida a él.

**-¡¡¡POTTER!!!**

-Malfoy…- dijo Harry levantando la mirada con tranquilidad.- Estás enfrente mío… no hace falta gritar…

-¿Qué?- gritó ultrajado.- Tú… tú…

-¿Si…?

No soportando la cara de burla del otro, Draco se tiró sobre el cuello de un desprevenido Harry. Ambos rodaron por el piso, tratando de hacer el mayor daño que podían al otro. Solo el grito enfadado de Minerva McGonagall los pudo separar.

-No puedo creer esto. ¿Ustedes otra vez?

-¡Este rubio oxigenado empezó!- Harry señaló con el dedo al otro.

-¡Fuiste tu, Potter! ¡Me delataste con mi padre!

-¡Te lo merecías por decirle eso a Colin! ¡Y soy **Leuchtenberg**! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Basta los dos!- chilló la profesora de Transfiguración, roja de rabia.- ¡A mi oficina, en este instante!

Dirigiéndose las peores miradas de odio, ambos chicos siguieron a la profesora. Los otros profesores tuvieron que despejar a los alumnos que se habían quedado a mirar la pelea entre los íconos de cada Casa.

-Tu primo ha vuelto a hacer unas de la suyas, ¿ne?- una voz suave, pero llena de malicia comentó a su lado.

Neville fulminó al dueño de la pregunta con la mirada y no se molestó en contestar.

-

**.:.El sábado siguiente.:.**

-

Harry maldecía su suerte. De todos los castigos que pudo encontrar la Jefa de su Casa, ella le escogió el peor. ¡Escribir direcciones en los sobres destinados a las admiradoras de Lockhart! ¡Eran _millones_! Brrr… le daba escalofríos solo de recordar la cara de esas admiradoras que le mandaban fotografías a su profesor.

Cansado y con la mano dolorida de tanto escribir, miró penosamente el reloj en la pared, deseando estar en su cama y dormir profundamente. No podía creer como es que Lockhart pudiera hacer eso todas las noches y aún conservar esa sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental. Miró hacia el escritorio e hizo una mueca al ver el rostro viejo y arrugado de otra admiradora. _Que horror…_

Suspirando dimitido volvió a su trabajo, pero algo anormal detuvo su escritura. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras. Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo. Casi le recordaba la voz de la mujer que lo llevó a aquel sótano que desencadenó que tenga su primer castigo por parte de su papi Lou.

-_Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso…?

-¡Leuchtenberg! ¡No maldiga así!- Lockhart se llevó una mano al pecho, luciendo escandalizado.- ¿Y de qué está hablando?

-¡Escuché una voz, Señor!

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Lockhart, extrañado.- ¿Qué voz?

-Vino de la pared…- frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pared de donde provino la voz. Apoyó su oreja sobre ella, pero no volvió a escuchar nada.

-Harry…- el profesor miraba algo pálido y nervioso.- C-Creo que te habrás quedado dormido… yo no escuche nada y…

-¡Yo si la escuché! ¡Vino desde aquí!- señaló la pared y Lockhart miró con aprensión.

-Debes ir a dormir, pequeño. Hemos estado cuatro horas aquí… nos veremos en tu próxima clase.

Harry miró con sospecha al profesor, estaba seguro de que lucía muy asustado. ¿Acaso el hombre no se había enfrentado a las peores criaturas oscuras? _Tsk… sabía que era un fraude._ El chico se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su Sala Común, un tanto apresuradamente, porque la verdad esa voz le había asustado un poquito y quería estar cuanto antes allí. Eventualmente, llegó ileso solo para escuchar las quejas de Ron acerca de su castigo. Decidiendo sobre el momento, le comentó a su amigo lo que había pasado en el Salón de Clases con Lockhart.

-No sé, Harry. Nunca he escuchado nada parecido… y si Lockhart no sabía nada…

-Tal vez se lo comente a mi primo… él siempre tiene respuestas para todo.

-Oh deberías recurrir a tu abuelo, si es que te preocupa tanto.- frunció el ceño, mirando para el techo de su cama.

-Na… él ya tiene demasiado con descubrir lo del elfo loco.- se acomodó mejor en la cama.- Si Neville no sabe nada… ya lo resolveré por mi cuenta.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Lancelot se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó, frente a él, Atón y Ángelo lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

-¿En serio no encontraron nada?

-No, Lancelot. Hay millones de elfos domésticos en el Mundo Mágico.- Atón suspiró y se sentó frente al escritorio que ocupaba su amigo rubio.- Es imposible saber, con las pocas descripciones que te dio Máximo, a quien pertenece el elfo que le dio ese extraño mensaje a nuestro Harry…

-Aja… y tampoco podemos usar a otros elfos domésticos, porque son muy fieles a sus dueños… no podemos usarlos para espiar.- agregó Ángelo, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Enarcó una ceja al ver la mirada que le mandaban los otros dos.- ¿_Che cosa_?

-Apaga eso si no quieres tener a León detrás de ti diciéndote lo mal que hacen esas cosas.- dijo Lancelot distraídamente, leyendo la información que le habían traído.

-¡Somos vampiros! ¡Un _sigaretta_ no va a matarnos!- se quejó el italiano.

-No es por nosotros, si no por los niños. Deberías saberlo.- dijo Atón con voz cansina.

-Los _bambinos_ no están aquí…

-¿Huelo humo de cigarrillo?- llegó una voz desde el pasillo.

Ángelo palideció y se apresuró a tirar su vicio por la ventana, escuchando las risas de los demás vampiros. Léon no tardó en entrar al despacho de su pareja, frunciendo el ceño y buscando señales del precursor de cáncer. Sin embargo, la actitud sospechosa de su amante y los papeles sobre el escritorio llamaron más su atención que lo que vino a buscar originalmente.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.- Ustedes tres no suelen reunirse si no es por alguna investigación importante… y que yo sepa nada malo ha pasado en estos meses.- angostó sus ojos.- ¿Es sobre mi bebé?

-¡No!- gritó Lancelot, tratando de tapar mejor los papeles. _¡Maldito León y su intuición!-_ No tiene nada que ver con nuestro _petit chat_, mon amour. ¿Verdad chicos?- miró significativamente a los otros dos vampiros. Ellos entendieron el mensaje enseguida, _León no debe enterarse…_ y la verdad era una sabia decisión.

-No está pasando nada, Leo.- habló Atón con su voz tranquila.- Solo vine a darle a Lancelot los nuevos detalles sobre la investigación que Severus Snape está haciendo sobre lo de nuestra posibilidad de ser padres…

-¿Qué?- chilló Ángelo, ganándose dos fulgores de muertes. Por suerte, la noticia emocionó tanto a León que no notó que el italiano casi acababa con su mentira. El moreno tragó saliva y les mandó una mirada de disculpa a los mayores.

-¿De veras…? ¿Ya ha descubierto la forma?- preguntó el ojiverde emocionado.

-Bien, no exactamente… solo me ha sacado sangre y prometió tener algo para antes de Navidad.- dijo con una mueca. Su Rod estaba igual o más desesperado que León por noticias y le dolía ver la misma decepción en los ojos de León que había visto en los de su amante.

-¿Navidad…?- suspiró con dolor.- ¿Tanto…?

-Es lo que me dijo…- el egipcio se encogió de hombros.

-Bien… yo iré a seguir con lo que estaba.- murmuró Le Rond, antes de salir.

Tres suspiros le siguieron a su partida.

-Nos salvamos.- masculló Ángelo.

-No gracias a ti, idiota.- gruñó Lancelot.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido para esto.- Neville masculló frotando sus brazos mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo que los llevaría al lugar donde Nick Casi Decapitado hacía su cumpleaños de muerte. Él, junto con su primo, Ron y Hermione, se dirigían al lugar solo para cumplir con la deuda del moreno de ojos verdes.

-Buuu

-¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!

Los tres Gryffindors más el Ravenclaw saltaron y se pegaron a la pared al escuchar el sonido de un fantasma. Era un cuadro bastante cómico, teniendo en cuenta que iban justamente al cumpleaños de uno y ya habían tendido contacto con muchos de ellos. Una pequeña risa los hizo voltear temerosos hasta el sonido y lo que vieron los enfureció.

-¡Jajaja! Gomen nasai, los vi tan desamparados que no puede evitarlo.

-¡¿Eriol?!- gruñó Harry.

-¿Eriol, Leuchtenberg-san?- el moreno enarcó una ceja.- Pensé que era _Hiiragizawa_.

Harry se ruborizó, pero no dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiiragizawa?- preguntó Hermione, una vez que el latido de su corazón volvió a la normalidad.

-Nick-san me invitó a su fiesta y decidí asistir.- contestó despreocupadamente.

-Oh, eh… entonces… ¿vamos todos?- preguntó Ron, queriendo poner algo en su estómago antes de que se consumiera solo. ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

Sin embargo, no disfrutaron de la fiesta ni de comida comestible para humanos. De hecho, hicieron un pacto silencioso de jamás volver a asistir a una fiesta parecida en lo que les restaba de vida. Y si se convertían en fantasmas, tampoco harían una. Cuando salieron del lugar, los cinco morían de hambre y frío, caminaron a paso apresurado al Gran Comedor, con esperanzas de poder rescatar algo del banquete, o deberían recurrir a sus dulces para poder calmar sus estómagos esa noche.

Fue en uno de esos pasillos donde Harry lo volvió a oír.

-_... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._

El chico trastabilló y no notó que las manos de Eriol detuvieron que cayera de cola al piso. Neville si lo hizo y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. _Esos dos…_ Sin embargo, la expresión en la cara de su primo hizo que dejara su sarcasmo de lado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ron se le adelantó.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?- pidió el pelirrojo, tentativo.

-La estoy escuchando de nuevo.- suspiró hondamente, mirando con aprensión a su primo.- Guarden silencio y lo oirán…

-_... deseado... durante tanto tiempo..._

-¿No la escuchan?- pidió desesperado. Cuando los otros cuatro negaron con la cabeza, sintió mucha frustración. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco?

-_... matar... Es la hora de matar..._

-Mierda, se que alguien está hablando… y se los voy a demostrar.- aseguró, antes de echarse a correr hacia donde estaba seguro esa voz provenía. Le extrañó que se escuchara como que se iba para arriba, pero no le importó, ni siquiera los gritos de sus amigos que pedían que se detuviera.

-¡Harry, espera! ¡Mierda! ¡Odio cuando se pone así de insensato!- gritó Neville, corriendo tras el chico, con Hermione, Ron y Eriol tras él.

Llegaron hasta el segundo piso, jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho en una noche tan fría. Les extrañó ver que el chico estuviera parado frente a un muro, su cara más pálida de lo normal y con los ojos muy abiertos. Se acercaron presurosos y contuvieron el aliento al ver lo que Harry leía.

-Oh, por Merlín.- murmuró Hermione, agarrando el brazo de Ron con fuerzas.

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver claramente en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Y si por si las palabras no fueran ya de por sí escalofriantes, Hermione, Neville y Eriol intercambiaron una mirada, diciéndose con ella que estaban seguros que las letras en la pared estaban escritas con sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo?- preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Es la Señora Norris.- respondió Eriol, con voz lúgubre, asustando aún más a los otros.- Y creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Hiiragizawa tiene razón, no sería bueno que nos encontraran aquí.- aportó Neville, tomando el hombro de su primo para llevarlo hacia otro lugar.

Sin embargo, su decisión llegó muy tarde, porque unos pasos les anunciaron que ya no estaban solos en el pasillo. De hecho, casi todos los estudiantes más unos profesores se detuvieron justo en frente de ellos, teniendo una vista panorámica de lo escrito en la pared y a ellos como únicos posibles culpables.

Al notar esto, Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado, con una idea brillante de venganza formándose en su mente. _Te pagaré con la misma moneda, Potter. Ya vas a ver…_

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡No pude evitarlo! Remus y Lucius son mi pareja favorita y siempre que puedo escribo un lemon de ellos ñ.ñ

¡Mañana habrá una sorpresa en mi cuenta por San Valentín! Espero que pasen a ver… ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	26. Un partido complicado para el ángel

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 26: Un partido complicado para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¡¡¡HARRY LEUCHTENBERG!!! ¡¿COMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE PINTASTE LAS PAREDES DE TU COLEGIO CON SANGRE, INSULTANDO A OTRAS PERSONAS?!- la voz enojada de León retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor, venía de un Howler rojo sangre. Pero no era solo la de él.- ¡Y TÚ, NEVILLE…! ¡¡¡ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ PARA _ALEJAR_ A TU PRIMO DE LOS PROBLEMAS, NO PARA _APOYARLO_!!!- ese era Daniel.- ¡¡¡ESTAMOS MUY ENFADADOS CON USTEDES…!!!- al unísono.- ¡¡¡ YA VAN A VER CUANDO VUELVAN PARA NAVIDAD!!! ¡¡¡ESTAN _**CASTIGADOS**_…!!!

Muecas idénticas de horror se dibujaron tanto en el rostro de Neville como en el de Harry, al ver como el Howler se desintegraba en llamas. El Gran Comedor también estaba estático, por supuesto, todos reconocían la voz del vampiro padre de Harry y no podían creer que ese adorable y hermoso Señor pudiera llegar a sonar tan enfadado. No pudieron evitar sentir algo de pena por ambos niños.

Neville, juntando la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de ser regañado frente a todos, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor (donde desayunaba) y abandonó el lugar. Lo hizo a tiempo, porque desde la mesa de Slytherin se comenzaron a escuchar las primeras risas, que luego fueron copiadas por el resto de los alumnos del Colegio. Harry frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo para mirar con furia a cierto rubio platino de la mesa de las Serpientes.

-¡¡¿FUISTE TÚ, CIERTO?!!

En cuestión de segundos, el Gran Comedor fue cubierto, nuevamente, por el silencio y todos miraron la cara de Draco Malfoy. El chico se irguió arrogante y levantó la nariz.

-No me eches la culpa a mí por tus errores, Potter.

-¡¿Qué error?!- chilló.- ¡Quedó comprobado que no fuimos nosotros lo que pintamos eso en la pared!

-¡Hmph! Eso no le consta a nadie.- bufó.

Inconcientes a ellos, en una esquina de la mesa de los Leones, una pequeña pelirroja había palidecido al escuchar el suceso de la noche anterior. Por alguna razón se sentía culpable de que acusasen a su ídolo por ello, pero no podía saber muy bien por que. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué hizo ella ayer por la noche…? ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Por otro lado, Harry estaba que echaba humos, no solo ese loco de Filch lo había culpado anoche de petrificar a la Señora Norris, sino que ahora su padre se enfadaba con él y lo regañaba frente a todo el colegio.

-Has hecho esto por venganza, ¿no? ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¡Te merecías el castigo por lo que le dijiste a Colin!

Los ojos del mencionado brillaron al ser defendido por su héroe.

-¡¿A quién le llamas oxigenado, cara-rajada?!

-A ti.- lo señaló con un dedo para dar énfasis. A su lado, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sostuvo la mano que su amigo tenía levantada.

-Harry… no lo provoques, él no es digno de tu tiempo.- susurró.

-No me interesa lo que digas, no tengo nada que ver con lo del Howler.- se escuchó que dijo el rubio. Sin embargo, su mueca satisfecha lo decía todo.

-Esto es guerra, Malfoy.- siseó el moreno.- Ya vas a ver lo que te pasará por meterte con nosotros.- sin más, salió a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor.

Granger bufó y lo siguió. Ron hizo un gesto de angustia al ver que tendría que abandonar su desayuno, pero agarró un par de manzanas y también siguió a sus amigos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El tiempo pasó, pero en el Colegio todavía se hablaba del tema, sobre todo porque Harry y Draco no perdían oportunidad de jugarse las peores bromas. El Gryffindor era ayudado por los gemelos, que estaban encantados de poder usar sus inventos con el rubio (y uno que otro Slytherin) y Draco, por su parte, había acudido con su papá Remus, que si bien no le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta que en la balanza pesaba más su hijo adoptivo y tuvo que darle alguna que otra idea de las bromas que sus amigos gastaban cuando estaban en el colegio.

-Ese Malfoy.- Harry siseó, mientras trataba de contener su repugnancia. Su cabello estaba bañado de una sustancia viscosa y verde, la cual había venido a parar sobre él gracias a Peeves, el moreno no sabía como es que el rubio había conseguido la ayuda del Poltergeist.

-¡WAA!

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Mira eso…- Ron señaló con temor y los otros dos vieron como un grupo de arañas salía del colegio por una de las ventanas.

-Que extraño.- dijo Hermione.- Es raro que las arañas se comporten así… ¿Habías visto algo así antes…?

Harry gruñó y siguió su camino, Hermione en ese momento miró a Ron y vio que estaba muy pálido. Decidió que mejor no preguntaba nada. Siguió a sus amigos y, horrorizada, observó que Harry entraba a un baño de chicas, aunque se calmó al ver que solo era el lugar en que _Myrtle La Llorona_ moraba.

-Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?

-Esto es un aseo de chicas.- dijo ella, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron.- Y ellos no son chicas.

-¿Oh si…? ¿Y quieres un premio por eso?- gruñó el moreno y fue a unos de los lavados. Casi gritó en frustración cuando el primero que abrió no dejo salir agua, pero por suerte el segundo si funcionó y pudo lavarse su pelo. ¡Con lo difícil que era mantenerlo limpio! ¡Ya iba a ver ese rubio!

-Oh…- el fantasma lloriqueó.- ¿Solo vienen para ser groseros conmigo, verdad?

-No, no, Myrtle.- aseguró la niña, mirando con reprobación a Harry.- Es que mi amigo ha tenido un mal día.

Después de eso, las bromas siguieron. Hermione trató de que sus amigos se interesaran por el tema de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero ellos solo estaba ocupados en su pequeña vendetta contra Malfoy. Ni siquiera la explicación de Binns pareció llamar su atención. Así que ella sola estaba investigando acerca de eso. Por su cabeza pasó el poder hacer la poción _Multijugos_ e ir a investigar en la mismísima Casa de las Serpientes, pero después razonó que, si sus amigos se enteraban de ello, probablemente usarían la poción para hacer destrozos en el lugar. Y eso era lo que menos ella quería, así que la desechó.

Por eso hoy, luego de que Máximo pusiera manos en el asunto, diciéndoles a sus nietos que ya estaban bien de tanta venganza, Harry se preparaba para su primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Oliver lo había arrastrado al vestuario para darle un discurso largo y motivador, así que no pudo ver si su papá Lancelot había venido, como en todos los juegos del año pasado.

-¡Hey!

-_Buenos_ _días_, Lancelot.

El rubio pestañeó varias veces.

-No puedo creer que el gran Máximo esté gruñón.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si estoy gruñón es por culpa de tu hijo.- dijo, masajeándose las sienes mientras caminaban hasta las tribunas donde se ubicaban los profesores y (en este caso) invitados.- Con su pelea absurda con el hijo del hombre-lobo me tuvieron los nervios de punta.

-Hn… ahora estás comprobando en carne propia lo que vivimos León y yo criando a Harry.

-¡No es lo mismo!- dándose cuenta que había levantado la voz, suspiró para calmarse.- Los niños crecen, Lancelot y con ello el tamaño de los problemas que causan. No puedes comparar las cosas que estuvo haciendo Harry en estas semanas, con los pequeños problemas que daba de niño.

-Awww… vamos… admite que fueron divertidos. Me reía como loco cada vez que leía sus cartas.

-Solo tú los has visto divertidos.- masculló, bajando la capilla de su sombrero, ya que habían salido al estadio. Afuera llovía ásperamente, pero, gracias a eso, él podía salir a ver el primer partido de su nieto, porque el sol estaba ausente ese día.- Apuesto que León no se divertía tanto.

-Bien, él fruncía el ceño todas las veces, pero lo conozco y estoy seguro que se enfurruñaba y me decía que lo que hacía Harry estaba mal… pero cuando estaba solo se reía a mandíbula abierta.

Máximo gruñó nuevamente, pensando que tal vez el rubio estaba en los cierto. El tampoco podía negar que en su momento se rió, pero cuando McGonagall o el Jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw se venían a quejar con él… no era divertido.

-¿Estás listo para morder el polvo, _Potty_?

Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

-Hoy se decide quien es el mejor de los dos, _rubito_.

-Tsk, acepto el duelo.

Ambos se mandaron las peores de sus miradas y volaron a los cielos, esperando el silbato de la Señora Hooch. Desde las gradas, Lancelot sonrió, habiendo escuchado las palabras de su hijo. Esta faceta de Harry le traía gratos recuerdos.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Po qué?- Harry hizo un puchero y León estuvo a punto de derretirse. Sin embargo, Lancelot era más fuerte.

-Ya tienes dos años, Harry. Es hora de que dejes el chupete, es por tu bien.- dijo el rubio, saliendo de la habitación del niño. Enarcó una ceja estando en la puerta al ver la mirada resuelta y calculadora que le mandó el niño. Si no supiera mejor, habría jurado que lo miraba con odio.

-_Lo siento, cielo… papá te promete comprarte todo lo que me pidas para que no extrañes tu chupete…-_ escuchó que su amour le decía al niño. El suspiró, tanto que habían prometido no mimar mucho al bebé.

Dos semanas después, Lancelot se encontró con que su costosa crema para el cabello (aquella que hacía que lo tuviera liso y sedoso) estaba mezclada con leche de fórmula y el único que tomaba esa leche en la casa era Harry y la ranura de su crema era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que la tetina de una mamadera pudiera verter su contenido en ella.

Y nadie en la casa supo decirle quien había sido el de la broma…

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Ahora podía ver esa misma mirada resuelta cuando se dirigió al niño Malfoy y él había resuelto el misterio de su crema. Aunque aún lo sorprendía el saber que un niño tan pequeño pudiera haber ideado un plan tan macabro.

-Hay algo mal…

-¿Mmmhhh?

-Esa bludger, alguien la está manipulado.

-¿… qué…?- Lancelot miró en dirección de su hijo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que una de las bolas anaranjadas lo perseguía con saña. Cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor cuando la bola pegó uno de las bisagras de las tribunas rompiéndola en añicos.- ¡Por los Reyes! ¡Hay que hacer algo!- chilló cuando la bludger le pegó en el brazo al chico.

-¡Auch! Creo que eso quebró algo.- fue la inteligente afirmación de Lockhart.

Lancelot lo fulminó con sus ojos azules y comenzó a sentir como el pánico se adueñaba de él. Ausente, sintió como Máximo lo levanta y lo guiaba a que bajaran de las tribunas para ir al campo. Sin embargó, todo su cuerpo quedó rígido cuando se escuchó varios gritos desde la tribuna, giró su cabeza casi con miedo e, impotente, vio como su hijo caía de la escoba desde una distancia considerable y se estrellaba contra el piso.

-¡Muévete, Lancelot!

Eso sirvió para que saliera de su estupor y esta vez corrió hasta el campo de Quidditch. Allí, sintió una rabia apoderarse de él, cuando el idiota de dientes brillantes se arrodillaba frente a su niño.

-Si toca a mi hijo lo lamentara.- siseó venenosamente. Los jugadores más los profesores que estaban en el campo palidecieron y se alejaron de cuerpo desmayado de Harry. Así, con el cabello mojado, la cara llena de enfado y preocupación, Lancelot parecía una persona con la que no deberías meterte si querías vivir largos años. De inmediato, Lancelot se agachó hacia el cuerpo de Harry y golpeó su mejilla.- _¡Harry! ¡S'il vous plaît, petit chat! ¡Il réveille!_ (**Traducción**: "¡Por favor, gatito! ¡Despierta!")

El niño abrió los ojos, sintiendo como la inconciencia no quería abandonarlo y vio mucho pelo rubio y una cara preocupada.

-¿Père…?- murmuró. (Padre)

-Oui, petit… soy père. Ahora descansa.- sonrió al ver que el niño cerraba los ojos y se dejaba vencer al fin por la inconciencia. El rubio lo levantó en sus brazos y miró al director, Albus tuvo que sonreír con algo de nerviosismo al ver la mirada enojada del Vampiro.- ¿Dónde está la enfermería?

-Sígame, Señor Leuchtenberg.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-León, tranquilízate.- Máximo suspiró. ¡Maldita la hora en que aceptó el pedido de Lancelot de venir a avisarle al ojiverde lo que había pasado! El rubio lo había engatusado diciéndole que él tenía más tacto para dar estas noticias. Pero ni con todo el tacto del mucho uno podía parar que León se alterara si le decían que su querido bebé estaba en la enfermería con un brazo roto.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando mi bebé está en la enfermería con un brazo roto!- _Tal y como lo pensaba_.- Quiero ir…

-Pensábamos que querrías hacerlo, así que traje un Traslador conmigo.

Y en cuestión de segundos, León y Máximo accionaron el lápiz que sería de Traslador para viajar a Hogsmeade y de ahí ir al colegio.

-

**-.Hogwarts: Enfermería.-**

**-**

-Tranquilícese, Señor Le Rond.- decía Madame Pomfrey, mientras examinaba el brazo de Harry. El niño seguía dormido desde que los miembros de su equipo, sus amigos y primo se había ido, echados por la enfermera.- Reparar huesos es un proceso rápido, aunque un poco doloroso. Su hijo tendrá que permanecer en la enfermería toda la noche, porque también quiero revisarlo por si no tuvo una conmoción cerebral.

-¿Le molestaría si me quedo aquí con él?

-Bien…- ella frunció los labios. Normalmente quería que sus pacientes tuvieran paz, pero sospechaba que si no dejaba al vampiro quedarse, el hombre iba a tener una interrupción mental por la preocupación. Suspiró, padres como él ya quedaban muy pocos.- Supongo que no habrá problemas, si desea dormir, puede usar la cama contigua. Buenas noches.

El moreno la despidió con un cabeceo y luego se giró para mirar a su pálido petit chat. Levantó una mano y acarició su cabello. _¿Tendrás algún día un año normal en este colegio, bebé?,_ pensó en un suspiro.

-¿Papi Leo…?- un murmullo ronco lo trajo de sus pensamientos y sonrió de lado al ver los ojos verdes mirándolo con fatiga.

-_Oui_, soy yo, _petit chat_. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele el brazo…- masculló, llevándose una mano para frotar su brazo lesionado.

-Oh, _mon ciel_…- miró apenado al niño y besó su cabeza.- La enfermera dijo que iba a doler un poquito… pero que estarías bien en la…- dejó de hablar y se enderezó en su silla, angostando sus ojos.

-¿Pá…?

León hizo un gesto al chico para que guardara silencio. Con una velocidad que solo usando sus capacidades vampirices podía alcanzar, se trasladó al otro lado del cuarto. Harry oyó un chillido agudo y asustado y, momentos después, León venía con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la criatura que estaba en su mano.

-¿Dobby?

-¡Señor, Harry Potter, Señor! ¡Dígale que me suelte, Señor!

-¿Lo conoces…?

-Oui, papi Leo. Lo conocí cuando vine a Hogwarts. El trató de advertirme que algo me iba a…- sus ojos se angostaron.- ¿No habrás sido tú el de la bludger, verdad?

-¡Oh, Señor! ¡Le advertí que no debería quedarse en el colegio! ¡Dobby tenía que hacer algo para que se fuera! ¡El Dobby estuvo vigilándolo y pensando en un buen plan para convencerlo de que se vaya! ¡Pensé que mi bludger iba a ser suficiente…!

-¡¿Tú bludger?!- siseó León, saliendo de su deslumbramiento. El vampiro se acercó al elfo (que para entonces ya estaba parado en la cama) y descubrió sus dientes, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre.- ¿Eres el culpable de que mi hijo se haya roto el brazo…?

Dobby chirrió y corrió a esconderse tras Harry.

-Está bien, papá… no creo que lo haya hecho con malas intenciones.

-¡Casi te mata!- chilló.

-¡No, matarlo no, Señor, nunca!- dijo Dobby, asustado- ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter!- miró al chico.- ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!

-Oh… ¡pero que bueno eres Dobby!- dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

-¡Es que Harry Potter no sabe!- gimió el elfo, mientras caían grandes lágrimas sobre la funda de almohadón que usaba de ropa.- ¡Usted es el héroe! ¡Gracias a usted tenemos una vida mejor de la que teníamos cuando vivía Usted-sabe-quien! Y ahora, en

Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...

Ante la mirada incrédula de los otros dos, el elfo comenzó a golpearse con la jarra que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama de Harry. El niño luchó para arrebatársela. León gruñó y tomó al elfo de la funda y lo atrajo para verlo a los ojos.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir de qué estas hablando. ¿Por qué dices que mi bebé está en peligro? ¿Y qué es eso de La Cámara de los Secretos?

-¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar!- chilló el elfo.- ¡Lléveselo a casa, llévese a Harry Potter a su casa!

-¡No entiendo lo que hablas! ¿Por qué luces tan aterrorizado? ¡Dime que pasa!- masculló León. Sin embargo, unos pasos fuera de la enfermería atrajeron la atención de los tres y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el elfo doméstico chascó sus dedos y desapreció de la mano del vampiro.

Dumbledore y otros profesores más la enfermera entraron a la habitación, trayendo con ellos un cuerpo flotante. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al ver que era Colin Creevey.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- los otros saltaron al oír la pregunta del vampiro y Dumbledore deseó gemir. _En buena hora está usted aquí, Señor Le Rond._

-Me temo que ha habido otro ataque.- dijo lentamente.- Este es Colin Creevey y creemos que venía a visitar a Harry cuando se encontró con su agresor. Ha sido petrificado.

-¿Petrificado?- preguntaron al unísono el resto de los presentes.

-De hecho.- dijo el director, tomando la cámara fotográfica de las manos del niño.- Me pregunto si pudo tomar una foto de su atacante.- abrió el objeto, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue humo y olor a quemado.- Derretido…

-¿Qué significa esto, Albus?- preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

-Significa, mi querida Minerva, que es verdad que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.

León sintió su respiración trabarse en su pecho, mientras el conocido instinto protector que desarrollara desde la primera vez que tuvo a Harry en sus brazos se despertaba, éste le decía que su niño iba a estar en peligro.

-Creo que debemos hablar, director.- dijo con voz sombría. El viejo hombre suspiró y cabeceó.- Pero no ahora, en este momento tengo que estar junto a mi hijo.- agregó, antes de volver toda su atención al moreno menor que miraba aún con susto el cuerpo petrificado de su pequeño fan molesto.

-Bueno, entonces les pediría que me dejaran con mi paciente, Director.- dijo la enfermera, adoptando su actitud profesional.

Los otros asintieron y se retiraron de la enfermería, preocupados en _como_ pudo ser que la Cámara había sido abierta. Madame Pomfrey revisó una vez más a Harry antes de dejarlos solos.

-Este colegio no es nada seguro.- suspiró León.

-No sé porque está pasando esto.- el niño frunció el ceño.- Debes de decirle a papá lo que nos dijo el Dobby. Tal vez con estos nuevos datos pueda averiguar algo más.

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo que tiene que ver Lancelot aquí.

-Bien, él sabe de mi primer encuentro con el elfo, se lo dije a lelito Marius y él me prometió que les diría a ustedes para que averiguaran algo…- frunció el ceño.- Por lo visto, Dobby sabe lo de la Cámara…

-¿Tu padre sabía sobre esto?- Harry saltó al escuchar la voz de furia contenida de su papi Leo.

-Eh… ¿si?

León frunció los labios y angostó los ojos. El chico tragó saliva y mandó un rezo para su papá Lancelot y pidió que lo perdonara, porque por la cara que tenía su papi el Noble iba a pasar un mal rato. Un _muy mal _rato.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**-**

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-Hey, _mon amour_. Ya estás aquí… ¿Cómo está Ha…?- enarcó un ceja al ver la mirada que tenía su amante.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, sí que pasa, Lancelot Leuchtenberg. Pasa _mucho_.

-¿Uh?

-Tiene que ver con un elfo doméstico que advirtió a mi bebé de que algo malo iba a pasarle… ¿recuerdas algo que tenga que ver con eso…?- preguntó con un sonrisa falsa.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor y después sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero cuando encontrara el momento perfecto.

-¡¿El momento perfecto?!- estalló, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¡Para ti nunca es el momento perfecto para decirme lo que sucede con mi hijo! ¡Tuvo que romperse el brazo y caerse de su escoba para que supiera que algo andaba mal!

-Es que te conocemos, León.- dijo Esteban, apareciendo de quien sabe donde.- Mira como te has puesto… era esto lo que queríamos evitar.

-¡¿Todos lo sabían, menos yo?!

-Bien…- dijo Lancelot, con una cara aprensiva.

-¡No quiero oírlo!- siseó el ojiverde.- Solo dime que han averiguado al respecto.

-Nada, es imposible saber a quien pertenece el elfo.- dijo Esteban.- Lo único que nos queda es mantener muy vigilado a los niños. Máximo ya lo sabe y lo ha estado haciendo.

-¿Lo ha estado haciendo?- preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Entonces, venir de ver en dolor a mi hijo por su brazo roto ha sido todo un sueño?

-Tampoco puede estar en todos lados.- farfulló el rubio.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Quiero que hagan algo al respecto, pero ya! ¡Sino voy a sacar a mi hijo de ese colegio! ¡Estaba muy bien conmigo, aquí nunca tuvo siquiera el mínimo rasguño!- chilló, antes de salir a grandes zancadas del estudio de Lancelot.

-Bien… esto solo demuestra lo que todos ya sabemos.- murmuró Esteban.- León puede ser muy asustadizo cuando entra en su modo madre gallina.

Lancelot suspiró y asintió, derrumbándose en su sillón de cuero negro favorito. Eso significaba que tendría que decirle Adiós a la noche de pasión que había planeado para esta noche. El pelirrojo le mandó una sonrisa de apoyo, pero congeló al escuchar un grito que venía del pasillo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS?! ¡¡¡ESTEBAN!!!

La voz de su pareja hizo que el vampiro de ojos pardos gimiera y maldijera a León por ser tan vengativo cuando le ocultaban cosas de su bebé.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Severus Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba la poción que burbujeaba dentro de su caldera. Hasta ahora, los tres experimentos que había hecho con la sangre del vampiro habían sido infructuosos y alguien como él, que era tan meticuloso y orgulloso con su trabajo, se estaba enfurruñando de que no le saliera lo que quería.

Suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. Algo debería haber para que anulara la destrucción de células que causaba el virus que significaba el vampirismo. Según sus investigaciones, el virus destruía los glóbulos rojos a un paso agigantado y era por eso que estas criaturas necesitaban renovar su sangre al menos cada tres días. Y él estaba seguro que debería buscar algo que inhibiera ese proceso al menos durante cinco días, para que los espermatozoides pudieran crearse y vivir dentro del cuerpo del vampiro hasta que copulara con su pareja. Una vez que los pequeños pasaran al cuerpo de Rodolphus la magia se encargaría del resto, lo importante era que vivieran en el cuerpo del vampiro lo suficiente para que luego fertilizaran al mago.

Pero encontrar un inhibidor sería una tarea difícil, por algo se consideraba esa "enfermedad" incurable… al igual que la licantropía.

Al pensar el los hombres-lobos frunció el ceño. La rivalidad entre ambos era ancestral y la propia sangre e instintos les hacían tenerse aversión, a pesar que ambos eran criaturas oscuras y se alimentaban casi de la misma forma. Angostó los ojos, mientras sentía que una idea se formaba en su cabeza, por muy loco que sonara, tal vez allí se podría encontrar la solución.

-Me pregunto sí…

Se levantó presuroso de su sillón y corrió para buscar la poción Matalobos que tenía almacenada en uno de los muchos estantes de madera que adornaban su laboratorio en la Mansión Prince. Con la poción en la mano, caminó hasta el caldero que hervía y dejó caer algunas gotas. El líquido burbujeó enojado y la poción silbó. Esto duró varios minutos, hasta que todo fue a una calma confortante. Sonrió.

-Creo que iré a hacerle una visita a Lupin por la mañana…

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… se acerca el final del libro y con ello una gran sorpresa, en la que tiene que ver mucho Severus… por diversas razones XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	27. ¿Un siseo angelical?

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 27: ¿Un siseo angelical?**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Al final, Harry salió de la enfermería al día siguiente, Máximo tuvo que aguantarse un largo discurso de León, en el que básicamente le decía: "Cuida de mi bebé o morirás". Pasado el tiempo, mucho al contento de Hermione, Ron y Harry tomaron interés acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos, luego de la visita de Dobby a la enfermería. Sin embargo, no tenían nada en concreto y lo único que habían pensado hasta el momento era preguntarle a Malfoy si él sabía algo. Aunque, iban a dejar esa opción como último recurso.

-¡Van a abrir un club de duelo!- Harry dejó el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, quienes lucían muy entusiasmados.- ¡Empieza esta noche!

-¿Y quién va a oficiar un Club de Duelo?- preguntó Hermione.

La sonrisa de ambos muchachos vaciló.

-Bien… el anuncio dice que es Lockhart.

-Pues que les vaya bien.- gruñó el ojiverde. Ni loco iba a estar cerca de Lockhart con una varita, ese tipo era un inútil.

Sin embargo, gracias a la insistencia de su amiga castaña y su primo, Harry fue arrastrado hacia el primer encuentro del Club de Duelo. El chico se enfurruñó, mientras escuchaba el discurso del profesor de DCAO, pero sus cejas se levantaron al escuchar quienes serían sus ayudantes.

-… el profesor Snape será mi ayudante, quien ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme a dar esta demostración. Y también tendremos al profesor Romano,- suspiros de las muchachas.- quien será el árbitro de nuestro duelo.

Máximo compartió una mirada con el pocionista, que le decía claramente que podría hacer lo que quisiera con Lockhart, por que él no iba a cobrarle faltas.

-¿Ambos contrincantes están listos?- preguntó el vampiro, los otros asintieron.- Bien, ¡comiencen!

El duelo no duró mucho y, viendo que estaba pasando un bochorno, el rubio decidió enseguida pasar a los mini-duelos entre los alumnos. Draco y Harry se buscaron enseguida, puesto que prácticamente tenían vía libre para tirarse hechizos sin que nadie los reprendiera. Neville fue apareado con Blaise Zabini, mientras que Hermione hizo lo propio con Millicent Bulstrode y Ron contra Seamus. Por supuesto, los hechizos más horrorosos y vergonzosos fueron lanzados, tanto que Severus y Máximo se vieron obligados a intervenir.

-Creía que tu papá te dijo que tuvieras cuidado en lo que hacías de ahora en adelante.- regañó Máximo, mientras arrastraba a su nieto a otro lado de donde se batió a duelo con el rubio de Slytherin.

Harry puso mala cara.

-Estaba haciendo lo que me dijo el profesor, lelito.- se defendió haciendo un puchero.

-Si, si, claro. A mí no puedes mentirme, yo mismo te enseñé la teoría de los hechizos que usaste y _esos_ no son para desarmar.

-Awww… me olvidé.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?- Ambos se giraron para ver que Lockhart se les acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara maquillada.- ¡Allí estás! Ven por favor a la tarima, el profesor Snape ha sugerido, muy eficientemente, que tengas un duelo demostrativo con el Señor Malfoy. ¿Me sigues?

-¡Claro!- exclamó animado.

-Harry…- el vampiro intentó susurrar una advertencia, pero fue ignorado. Máximo gimió y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar junto a la tarima, para vigilar a su nieto.

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada, sus manos picaban por lanzar el peor hechizo su contrincante. Evidentemente, la guerra de las bromas no había aplacado sus enfados. Y ni siquiera contaba que Harry ya había sido perdonado, porque le explicó a su padre lo que pasó esa noche de las inscripciones, aunque León se había olvidado de todo al ver a su hijo inconciente en la enfermería.

-¿Listos?- el rubio pidió animado.- Uno, dos, tres… ¡ya!

Harry hizo un gesto burlón de condolencia, haciéndole saber a Draco que le daba el permiso de empezar. Los ojos grises del rubio se entrecerraron, sus labios se fruncieron y gruñó un:

-_¡Serpensortia!_

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, divertido, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- preguntó, burlón.

-No es momento para sus tonterías, Leuchtenberg.- gruñó Severus, mandándole una mirada amonestadora a su ahijado. _¡¿El idiota quiere que lo expulsen o algo?!_- Ese no es un hechizo desarmador, Señor Malfoy. Me encargaré de ella…

Todo lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Lockhart se acercó con su estúpida sonrisa que él creía que era perfecta e intentó deshacerse de la serpiente, solo para enfadarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba, eso sin contar con que ella se deslizó, furiosa y descubriendo los dientes, hasta el alumno que estaba más cercano… Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sin saber muy bien porque, ver eso hizo que Harry entrara en pánico. No le importó ver que Eriol parecía muy poco afectado con el hecho de tener una serpiente venenosa que podía morderlo si hacía un menor movimiento, que el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de eliminarla o que le hayan prohibido revelar su mayor secreto frente a otros magos. Sin pensar, Harry se acercó a la serpiente y le habló.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!_

No fue conciente del jadeo unísono de los otros alumnos o de la mirada sorprendida de Eriol, él solo miró a la serpiente que, si las serpientes podrían hacerlo, abría tenido una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Pero ella pronto fue eliminada por Snape. Harry suspiró y en ese momento vio que muchos lo miraban con temor.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Vamos.- le dijo su abuelo al oído, quien tenía una mirada severa en el rostro.- Vamos a mi despacho. Neville, sígueme.

-Sí, profesor.

Neville, junto con Ron y Hermione siguieron al adulto, que llevaba a un confundido Harry a cuestas. Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho del vampiro en completo silencio.

-¡Hablas Parsél!- fue lo primero que Ron exclamó cuando entraron.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablabas Parsél?

-¿Qué tiene de importante si lo hablo o no?- masculló incómodo.

-Te lo explicamos en casa cuando lo descubrimos, Harry.- dijo Máximo, invitando a los niños para que se sentaran.- Los magos consideran tu don algo oscuro.

-¡Hmph! No me interesa lo que piensen.- gruñó.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan pesado?- regañó Neville.- Ahora todos van a tener miedo de ti y van a hacer eso que no te gusta… señalarte. Porque estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya toda la escuela debe saber.

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!- chilló, sintiéndose acorralado.- ¡Esa serpiente iba a atacar a Eriol!

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron un poco y después sonrió de lado. Máximo pestañeó.

-¿Eriol…?

-Sip, nuestro vecino, el oriental, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él y su relación con Harry, lelo?- dijo el castaño, mandándole una mirada significativa al mayor. La comprensión amaneció en la cara del vampiro y asintió con un brillo divertido en los ojos.- Él fue al muchacho a la que la serpiente le sacó los dientes.

-Entiendo.- asintió.- Pero aún así, eso no justifica que utilizaras tu otro idioma, Harry.

-¡Bueno, ya lo hice! ¡No puedo cambiarlo!- masculló enfurruñado.

-Está bien…- suspiró.- Solo… de ahora en más, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Yo veré como calmar a los profesores y que ellos lo hagan con los alumnos.

A partir de entonces las cosas fueron de mal en peor para Harry, porque todos los alumnos empezaron a creer que él era el Heredero de Slytherin y que, en vez de decirle a la serpiente que se alejara de Eriol, se la quiso echar encima. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando, enfadado por los rumores, decidió salir a caminar solo por los pasillos del colegio y se encontró con que un alumno de Hufflepuff y Nick Casi Decapitado también habían sido petrificados, señalándolo a él como posible culpable, ya que estuvo solo en la escena. Por supuesto, Dumbledore lo calmó, diciéndole que él no pensaba que él fuera el Heredero, haciendo así que los nervios de Harry disminuyeran.

-¿Harry-san?

El chico moreno detuvo sus pasos y giró lentamente para hacer frente al Ravenclaw de segundo año. Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada y susurraron a Harry que lo esperaban en la Biblioteca, donde estaban buscando información acerca de la Cámara.

-S-si…- carraspeó, queriendo darse de cabezazos por sonar tan tonto.- ¿Qué pasa, Hiiragizawa?

-Quisiera hablar contigo por lo del Club de Duelo.- dijo, con su sonrisa misteriosa.- No he podido encontrarte relativamente solo desde entonces…

-Bien…- el moreno frunció el ceño.- Si intentas culparme como los otros que yo fui…

-No, claro que no.- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?- Harry se ruborizó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Eriol aumentara.- En verdad… quiero agradecerte. No sé lo que le dijiste, pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que le hablaste a ella hizo que se alejara de mí. Entonces…- se acercó hasta quedar cerca del rostro del moreno.- _Gracias, Harry_.- besó su mejilla y siguió su camino hasta su salón de clase.

Por supuesto, Eriol sonrió, sabiendo que dejaba una estatua humana en el camino.

Después de eso… nadie supo porque Harry Leuchtenberg andaba todo sonriente y que ya no le importara que la gente murmurara a sus espaldas. Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron para dar un recreo a los muchachos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

-Entonces… ¿Mi sangre te sirvió de algo?- Remus preguntó al padrino de su hijastro. Severus había venido para visitar a los niños y para preguntar que deseaban para Navidad. Ahora se encontraba con el licántropo en la habitación de Derrick, quien ya a sus seis meses pedía constante atención.

-De hecho, sí.- asintió.- Creo que estoy bastante cerca de llegar a una solución. Mi idea surgió de la enemistad ancestral entre vampiros y hombres-lobos, pensé que pudo haber una razón sanguínea también a eso.- Severus entró en su modo conferencia de profesor.- Bien, usando tu sangre, mis teorías se confirmaron, mezclando ambas sangres, noté que la sangre vampirice lucha con la licana para la dominación y posterior destrucción. Mi idea es inyectar un suero hecho con tu sangre en el vampiro, así, mientas que su sangre lucha, se puede lanzar un hechizo para que los espermatozoides crezcan con el triple de rapidez y que tengan una vida de, al menos, tres días, porque en ese tiempo la lucha contra la sangre licana impedirá que ataque las células vivas que conforman el esperma. Durante esos días se debe realizar la copula, así se logrará traspasar los espermatozoides vivos a la pareja. Ya en el vientre de Rodolphus, su magia se encargará del resto.

-Wow…- murmuró Remus, dejando que Derrick chupara su dedo gordo con ímpetu.- Te admiro… solo tú pudiste llegar a esa conclusión… y solución.

-Gracias.- sonrió, con una de sus pocas sonrisas amables. La verdad era que se sentía agradecido de ser reconocido por su trabajo.

-Entonces… ¿tendrás la poción pronto?- preguntó. Ahora Derrick hacía burbujitas con su saliva y ponía mala cara, porque su papá le había sacado su dedo.

-No lo sé, debo hacer muchas pruebas primero, porque si le doy el suero con mucha de la sangre licana… podría matarlo o enfermarlo. Pero imagino que para mediados de abril ya podré darle algo concreto a Rodolphus.

-Eso espero… lo veo tan ilusionado…- miró a su bebé y le sonrió. Ciertamente, si él no hubiese podido tener a sus hermosos cachorros junto con Lucius seguramente se habría amargado por ello.

-Si, bien…- suspiró.- Esto me ha dejado largas noches sin sueño…- fregó sus ojos.- Espero terminarlo pronto para poder dormir.- gruñó.

Remus rió justo cuando un elfo doméstico entraba a la habitación luego del característico estallido.

-Señor Malfoy, Señor.- dijo la pequeña criatura, haciendo una reverencia hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó el piso.- Tiene una visita, Señor Malfoy.

-¿Una visita?- frunció el ceño, levantándose del sillón y acomodando mejor a su bebé en sus brazos.- ¿Quién es, Tiky?

-El Señor Bill Weasley, Señor Malfoy.

-¡Oh, Bill!- sonrió.- Dile que enseguida estoy con él.

-Claro, Señor Malfoy, Señor.- hizo otra reverencia antes de desaparecer con un estallido.

Se giró aún sonriente y enarcó una ceja al ver que Severus estaba pálido como un fantasma y miraba aterrado a la puerta.

-¿Severus…?- pidió tentativo.- ¿Te sucede algo…?

El pocionista pestañeó varias veces y luego miró a Remus como si fuese que recién notaba su presencia.

-Yo…- sacudió su cabeza.- Estoy muy bien… solo… creo que ya debo irme.

-¿Ahora? ¿No quieres saludar a Bill?- sonrió.- Ha venido a Inglaterra para pasar Navidad con su familia, ellos estaban por ir… pero decidieron que mejor lo harían en las vacaciones de verano. Me lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon ayer y lo invité a que viniera a conocer a mis niños.

-¡No!- carraspeó al notar que había gritado.- No, debo irme, en serio. Quiero usar todo mi tiempo disponible para la poción de Rodolphus.

-Debes tomarte un tiempo libre, Severus.- regañó ligeramente.- Y puedes venir a tomar el té conmigo y Bill, creo que lo conociste en tus tiempos como aprendiz en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

-No lo recuerdo.- dijo más rápido de lo necesario.- Y debo irme… usaré la chimenea del despacho privado de Lucius.

-Pe-Pero puedes partir por la que está en el Salón, así al menos lo saludas…

-_No_, Lupin. Me voy ahora.- siseó, antes de salir a grandes zancadas del la habitación infantil, dejando a Remus muy confundido.

-

**-.Salón recibidor de la Mansión.-**

**-**

-¿Y ese pendiente es un diente de dragón?- pidió Lucas, con curiosidad.

-Sip, me lo regaló mi hermano, quien trabaja con dragones en Rumania.

-Wow…- murmuró con admiración. A su lado, los ojos de la pequeña Camila brillaban mientras miraba la sonrisa amable de Bill.- ¿Puedo tocarlo?- dijo el chico, saltando al regazo del mayor y estirando una de sus manos para tocar el pendiente.

-Se-Seguro.- rió nervioso.

-Compórtate, mocoso.- gruñó Draco, quien estaba en la Sala. Mientras su papá cuidaba de Derrick, el rubio hermano mayor era el encargado de que Lucas no echara la casa abajo. Lo cual era muy probable si lo dejaban solo más de diez minutos.

-Awww… tú estás todo envidioso porque no puedes tocar el pendiente de Billito.

-Tsk, claro que no.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió. Pudo notar que Draco le daba una mirada penetrante, que lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Unos segundos después, Lucas y Camila le ofrecieron dulces y corrieron a buscarlo, dejándolo solos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

El chico lo miró varios segundos, contemplativo, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

-Cuando tenía seis años… mi padrino, _Severus Snape_, me llevó a pasar una semana en su casa. Una de esas noches revisé sus cajones y encontré una foto de sus años como aprendiz en Hogwarts… y no estaba solo. Él me lo contó todo acerca de ella.

El joven Auror jadeó y miró por la ventana, no queriendo seguir esa conversación más allá de lo que ya estaba.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-Hey, allí… papi.- sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está León?

-Harry está en casa, ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?- espetó con sarcasmo.

-Awww… vamos.- la rubia Inmortal se sentó a su lado.- No debes enfurruñarte porque tu amour te deja tirado como un trapo sucio, feo y arruinado.

-Que bella comparación.- gruñó, fulminándola con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Graciela?

-Vine de visita y a traer montones de regalos a mi hermanito y sobrino.- sonrió.- Y a fastidiarte por como te pones cada vez que León te hace de lado por estar con Harry.

-

**.:.En otro lugar.:.**

-

-No le veo sentido a lo que quieren hacer, no es posible que ese niño pueda ser el Heredero de Slytherin, así como tú no lo eres.

-Pero, papá.- Harry hizo un puchero.- Solo deseo preguntarle, nada más.

León frunció el ceño.

-No sé, _petit chat_. Máximo me tuvo al tanto de tus peleas con el muchacho, no podemos simplemente presentarnos en su casa y preguntarle algo así.

-Entonces usaré la red flu.- murmuró, antes de salir de la habitación.

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

-¡¡¡Drakito!!!

El rubio suprimió un escalofrío y giró para ver entrar a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡Harry Potter está en la chimenea y dice que quiere hablar contigo!!!- chilló.- ¡Casi me caí de espaldas cuando lo vi! ¡Papá tuvo que echarme de la chimenea o sino iba a seguir hablando con él! **XD**

-¿Potter…?- murmuró, levantándose de su cama, para salir de su habitación, seguido de Lucas. _¿Qué quiere ese cara-rajada conmigo?_

Cuando llegó a la Sala donde estaba la chimenea principal, vio que su padre hablaba animado con el Potter, mostrándole cuan crecido estaba su último cachorro.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- gruñó fastidiado de tener que ser molestado por el Gryffindor y que además acaparara toda la atención de su familia.

-Draco… ¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a Harry?- regañó Remus.

Draco frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada al moreno, quien sonreía al escuchar a su rival ser regañado.

-Bien, lo siento, Potter.- siseó, pero no sonaba como que lo sentía.- ¿Qué deseas de mí en este hermoso día, ¡Oh! Gran Niño-qué-vivió?

-Tampoco hace falta el sarcasmo.- masculló Harry.

-¡Dime ya que quieres!

-Bien… eh… me preguntaba…- miró detrás de su hombro, donde la figura incómoda de Ron Weasley se sentaba en la alfombra del piso.- Queríamos saber si tú eres el Heredero de Slytherin… solo eso.

Remus y Draco pestañearon.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Claro que no! ¡Si este tonto le tiene miedo a las serpientes!

-¡A ti nadie te preguntó, chismoso!- gruñó Draco y se giró para corretear a su hermano.

-Ejem…- el castaño carraspeó.- ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta, Harry?

-Bien… Draco parece tener lo que un típico Slytherin necesita.- frunció el ceño.- Entonces, mis amigos y yo pensamos…

-¡Gryffindors tenían que ser!- siseó Draco, quien tenía anclada la cabeza de Lucas bajo un brazo.- ¡Tener todos los rasgos necesarios para estar en esa Casa no me hace su Heredero! ¡Y si todavía no entra en tu cabeza hueca, te lo diré claramente: NO, no soy el Heredero de Slytherin!

Hubo un largo silencio.

-… tu hermanito se está poniendo azul.

-¡Oh, Merlín…Lucas!

-¡WA! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Aire!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Pues… un especial de Navidad atrasada XD

Y sí… como sospechan hay algo entre severus y Bill e hice un fic de dos capítulos para explicar su historia, que voy a subir una vez que termine este segundo año, para explicar todo XD ¡Severus/Bill es mi una de parejas favoritas!

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión del asunto del duelo y la serpiente. Awww… me gustan estos minis acercamientos de Eriol y Harry ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	28. ¡No debes entrar allí, Ángel!

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 28: ¡No debes entrar allí, Ángel!**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Estaban nuevamente en el día de Navidad y Harry había recibido otro regalo que, a opinión de León, era insultante e indignante. Esa mañana, su petit chat había descubierto un gran paquete proveniente del guardabosque de Hogwarts y el regalo había contenido nada más y nada menos que un álbum de fotos (movibles) de los padres biológicos de Harry. Está demás decir que el vampiro moreno no lo había tomado muy bien.

-Cálmate, León. Conozco a Hagrid y sé que no lo hizo con malas intensiones.- dijo Máximo.- Ese hombre es tan bueno como gigante y sería incapaz de mandar las fotos para incomodarte. Estoy seguro que lo hizo con las mejores de las intensiones.

-¡Pues yo no lo creo! ¡Me parece demasiada coincidencia que el año pasado le mandaran esa Capa del demonio y este año un álbum lleno de fotos de James y Lily Potter!- gruñó el moreno.

-Ay, Leo…- suspiró Lancelot, acercándose a su pareja para abrazarlo por la cintura.- ¿Debemos volver a esto por culpa de tus inseguridades? ¿Nuestro hijo no te ha demostrado con creces que los únicos padres para él somos nosotros?- besó su cuello.- Unas fotos no van a cambiar nada y, debes saber, que por más que nosotros lo hayamos criado, Harry tiene derecho a saber como eran las personas que le dieron la vida, las personas que murieron para proteger la suya… no puedes negarle a él ni a los Potter ese derecho, _mon amour_.

El labio inferior de León tembló y se lo mordió para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo. Sin embargo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, dándose cuenta que su amante tenía razón. Si no fuera por los Potter, él nunca hubieses podido conocer a su hijo. Lancelot sonrió al sentir la rendición y calma de su pareja y cabeceó a Máximo para indicarle que todo estaba en orden ahora, así que éste se retiró del despacho donde estaban. Un momento después, el moreno suspiró y se separó lentamente del abrazo de su pareja y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hijo. Estaba seguro que lo había desconcertado al salir como tromba cuando desenvolvió el álbum de fotos.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con que Harry, Neville y Ángelo estaban sentados en el piso, frente al árbol, mientras su hijo ojeaba el álbum.

-Era _bella_.- Ángelo comentó mirando ceñudo una de las fotos movibles de Lily. La pelirroja sonreía a la cámara, pero se notaba que era forzada, debido a que un su esposo tenía un chichón enorme en la cabeza, seguramente ella se lo había hecho.

-Aja… no me la imaginaba así…- una sonrisa de lado pasó por su rostro.- ¿Se ven felices juntos, cierto?

-Si, mucho.- dijo Neville, también mirando atentamente.- Tienes sus ojos. Pensé que los tuyos eran parecidos a los del tío León… pero hay algo de diferente allí.

León frunció el ceño y respiró varias veces antes de hacerse notar con un carraspeo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que su hijo lo miraba con aprensión y que casi por instinto intentaba esconder el álbum de su vista.

-Está bien, _mon ciel_.- dijo el vampiro moreno, sentándose frente a su hijo y acariciando su mano. Sonrió.- ¿Quieres enseñarme a tus padres?

Harry sonrió entusiástico y asintió furiosamente con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y ubicarse entre las piernas de su padre para comenzar a ojear el álbum desde el principio.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Estando nuevamente en el colegio, los chicos se empeñaron en encontrar algo referente al Heredero de Slytherin, por lo que pasaban bastante tiempo en la Biblioteca, Neville y Anthony los ayudaban de vez en cuando. Cansados de no encontrar nada, Hermione había dado su brazo a torcer y permitió que su amigo utilizara su Capa de Invisibilidad para infiltrase en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca para obtener la información que en los libros comunes se les negaban. Fue una noche que él entró en el lugar solo y buscó varios libros que podría llegar a servirle, pero un libro en particular llamó la atención de Harry.

_Me pregunto si…,_ pensó, pero un sonido de pasos acercarse lo advirtió que abandonara el lugar cuanto antes, sino quería ser atrapado por el Conserje malhumorado, que ya lo tenía en la mira desde lo que le había pasado a su gata. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al segundo piso, buscó tranquilizar su respiración y ajustó mejor los tres libros que tenía bajo sus brazos. Ya más calmado se dirigió a su Sala Común, pero el agua sobre las escaleras lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No pudiendo evitar querer averiguar de donde venía, siguió el rastro del agua hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle _La_ _Llorona_.

-¿Qué pasa, Myrtle?- inquirió Harry, al encontrarla llorando cerca de un retrete.- ¿Por qué has dejado correr el agua?

Todo aquello terminó con que Harry tenía un libro nuevo bajo su brazo, aunque este más bien se trataba de un diario. Al día siguiente, lo comentó con sus amigos y entre los tres descubrieron que se trataba de un diario en blanco de un alumno llamado T.M. Riddle, e intentaron averiguar sobre él, pero lo único que hallaron era que fue un alumno modelo, con muchos premios en el Salón de los Trofeos de Hogwarts.

Pero como siempre, no indagaron mucho en el asunto, porque pronto llegó San Valentín y Harry fue víctima de enanos vestidos chistosamente que le trajeron mensajes y canciones amorosas de la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Te gusta que te adulen, verdad Potter?- escupió una voz a su espaldas, luego de que recibiera un bochornosa soneto musical por Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué si lo hago?- masculló, este era el mensaje número 60 que recibía en la mañana. Y no estaba de humor para las peleas de Malfoy, muchas gracias.

-Tsk, ya decía mi padrino. Eres un mocoso arrogante como tu padre.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y se acercó a pasos furiosos al rubio. Draco tuvo que juntar todo su valor para no retroceder.

-Primero, no sé quién mierda es tu padrino y, segundo, no hables de mi padre. Tú no lo conoces y si vuelves a hablar de él con ese despecho… lo pagarás.- gruñó, antes de ajustar mejor el diario bajo su brazo y entrar a clases. También recordó que debía consultar con Neville la reacción extraña de Ginny cuando vio que tenía el diario en su mano. Se le había hecho muy sospechosa.

Por la noche, luego de que su primo le dijera que Ginny era extraña y que esa actitud se podía justificar con muchas cosas, frustrado e inconciente como Harry era, intentó descubrir el misterio del diario por sus propios medios, por lo que terminó descubriendo que el diario absorbía tinta y hablaba con la persona que escribía en él. El nombre del chico era Tom Malvoro Riddle y era una memoria guardada en el diario de hace 50 años. Justamente los años que pasaron desde que la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta por última vez. El mismo diario lo había transportado a esa memoria en particular.

-No sé, Harry. No sería muy cortés preguntarle a Hagrid si él ha dejado una criatura peligrosa en el colegio.- murmuró Hermione, luego de que su amigo les relatara lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-¡Pero es la única manera!- refutó.- Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, tú misma nos insististe en esto Hermione, así que ahora debes apoyar esto. Esta es nuestra información más sólida desde que comenzamos a investigar sobre el Heredero.

-Está bien.- suspiró.- Iremos más tarde… pero nadie debe vernos.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron atrasados unos días, porque el dormitorio de los segundos años de Gryffindor había sido asaltado, destrozado, pero lo único que faltaba era el diario.

-¿Por qué no vinieron a mí antes?- reprendió Marius, después de enterarse de lo que había pasado.- ¿Un diario con una memoria? ¿Acaso lo que te hemos enseñado en casa no te sirvió de nada? ¡Eso puede ser peligroso!

-¡No me hizo nada!- se defendió Harry.

-¡Pero el dueño acaba de destrozar tu dormitorio!- suspiró varias veces para calmarse y se agachó para posar sus manos en los hombros pequeños de su nieto.- Harry, te quiero y me asustan por tu motivo, si el dueño de ese libro no tuvo ningún tapujo en destrozar tu dormitorio para volver a tener su pertenencia, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz. Y, lo más importante, si no reportaron intrusos en tu Torre… lo más probable es que haya sido un Gryffindor.

La realidad de esas palabras golpeó a los tres Gryffindor y al Ravenclaw y terminaron prometiendo dejar de pensar en eso. Sin embargo, ahora Harry estaba más empeñado en encontrar al Heredero de Slytherin, por lo que dos días después, él, Ron y Hermione, usaron la Capa de Invisibilidad para ir a visitar a Hagrid.

-_Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar..._

Harry se estremeció al escuchar nuevamente la voz y prefirió no decir nada, ya mucho tenían con estar saliendo a escondidas de su Sala Común, si les decía a sus compañeros que volvió a escuchar la voz misteriosa… solo iba a ser para más problemas. Una vez en lo de Hagrid, él dijo que era inocente. Ellos le creyeron, pero justo en esa misma noche, Harry recibió la visita del Ministro Fudge y unos Aurores que parecían no querer estar allí y se lo llevaron preso.

-Hice lo que pude, Dumbledore.- escucharon Lucius Malfoy gruñó fuera de la cabaña, luciendo muy enfadado.- O era llevarse al semi-gigante o sacarte de tu puesto.- masajeó su frente.- Los hijos de muggles te necesitan aquí… así que ya veremos como sacar a Hagrid de Azkaban.

-Gracias por todo igualmente, Lucius.- sonrió.- Encontraremos como parar a lo que sea o quien sea que está haciendo esto.- palmeó su hombro.- Mándale saludos a Remus y a tus hijos de mi parte.

-De acuerdo, estamos en contacto.- asintió tieso, antes de caminar hasta la zona de Aparición fuera del Colegio.

Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados y corrieron hasta llegar al Castillo.

-¿Qué creen que quiso decir Hagrid con eso de "Si quieren desenrollar este embrollo sigan a las arañas"?- preguntó Hermione.

-No sé, pero yo no sigo a esas cosas.- se estremeció Ron.

-Tal vez eso resuelva el misterio, pero…- Harry miró a la ventana más cercana y vio como un grupo de arañas salía del Castillo.- Creo que ellas van al Bosque Prohibido… y mi padre me tiene terminantemente _prohibido_ entrar nuevamente a ese lugar.

-Bueno.- la chica frunció sus labios.- Todavía falta una hora para el toque de queda… así que yo iré a la Biblioteca para ver si puedo encontrar algo referente a esto.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Hermione fue revelada como la última atacada y la resolución de Harry de no volver a pisar el Bosque se iba disolviendo de a poco. Y, estar sin Quidditch, tener que estar abarrotados en sus Salas Comunes porque era peligroso salir, hicieron que tanto Ron como Harry decidieran que estaba en sus manos resolver el misterio y si la pista más sólida estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido…

-¡No vas a hacer tal cosa!

-¡Pero abuelo, Hagrid dijo…!

-¡Me importa muy poco! ¡No vas a entrar allí!- lo miró con incredulidad.- ¡¿Acaso quieres acabar con la vida de tu padre?!

-¡No, no quiero eso! ¡Pero si no vamos, jamás sabremos quien atacó a nuestra amiga y esa cosa seguirá haciendo de las suyas!- inspiró varias veces.- Vine aquí para pedirte que nos acompañaras… pero si me dices que no… Ron y yo iremos de todas maneras.

Los ojos oscuros de Máximo se entrecerraron y miró a Ron que se retorció incómodo en su asiento. Pero podía ver la decisión en sus ojos azules y ni que decir en los verdes esmeraldas de su nieto. Suspiró. _Estos mocosos harán que envejezca más de lo que hice mientras aguantaba las locuras de Lancelot._

-¡Está bien!- levantó los brazos al cielo, en señal de rendición.- Me han convencido.

-¡YEI!

Pero aquello resultó ser tan peligroso como el vampiro esperaba, si bien obtuvieron algunas respuestas, al araña gigante mascota de Hagrid, Aragog, decretó que ellos podrían ser alimentos para sus _niños_. Máximo tuvo que sacar su fuerza e instinto vampirice para poder sacar a ambos niños de allí sin ningún rasguño.

-Pensé que no lo haríamos.- masculló Máximo sin aliento, cuando llegaron al borde de las puertas del Castillo.

Harry solo asintió todavía pálido y asustado por su aventura. Ron, que ya tenía fobia para las arañas, ahora se recuperaba del trastorno que fue ver a uno de los profesores convertirse en una bestia de matanza, de hecho, los ojos del abuelo de su mejor amigo todavía brillaban en rojo y los colmillos aún estaban pronunciados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- la voz de Severus Snape los asustó a los tres, quienes saltaron al oírlo.

-Ah, Severus.- Máximo carraspeó.- Estaba dándole algunas indicaciones a mi nieto y su amigo. Nada de que preocuparse.

Los ojos del pocionista se entrecerraron, pero terminó asintiendo y volvió a su ronda. Conversando con el vampiro, ellos habían llegado a un tipo de amistad muy buena y confiaba en que no estaba alcahueteando algunas de las locuras de Potter, sabiendo bien que estaba allí para _vigilarlo_.

-Nos salvamos.- suspiró el ojiverde.

-Escucha, Harry.- Máximo se agachó para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- Yo prometo no decir nada de esto a tu papá…- Harry palideció.- Si tu me prometes que dejarás este tema donde está, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero Hermione…!

-Prométemelo.- masculló.- Comprobamos que sea lo que sea es muy peligroso… no quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, prométemelo.

Harry asintió renuente y masculló su promesa. Luego, Máximo los despidió para que vayan directamente a su Sala Común y no salieran de allí.

-Oye, Ron…- llamó el moreno, mientras subían las escaleras hasta su Casa.- La chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos baños.- dijo Harry, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en la dirección del lugar mencionado.- ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los baños? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?

Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.

-¿No pensarás... en Myrtle _la Llorona_?

-Es lo más probable.- murmuró, llevando una mano a su mentón.

-Pero prometiste a tu abuelo dejar de lado el tema…

-Eso no importa.- Harry despidió la afirmación, agitando una mano.- Crucé mis dedos cuando lo hice.

-Oh…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Hablaron del tema con Neville y él les dijo que se olvidaran de todo, advirtiendo a su primo que iba a contarle todo a su padre si no dejaba de lado el tema. No le importó que su primo lo llamara traidor, porque era por su bien.

-

**-.Enfermería.-**

**-**

-Cuando despierte, volverá a entrar en shock al saber que se perdió los exámenes.- comentó Harry, acariciando una mano de su amiga.

Ambos compartieron una risita, pero era amarga.

-¿Habrá visto a su atacante?- preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro de la muchacha.- Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...

Harry se encogió de hombros aún con la mano de la chica entre las suyas, y ese movimiento provocó que ella se moviera un poco y revelara un pequeño papel que sostenía en la mano. Ellos se lo quitaron enseguida y según lo leído y sus deducciones, llegaron a la conclusión que la bestia no era otra que un Basilisco que se movía por las cañerías del Colegio.

-¡Tenemos que decirle esto a mi abuelo y Dumbledore!- exclamó Harry, antes de salir corriendo para buscar a Marius en sus dormitorios.

Pero la voz amplificada de McGonagall los detuvo y, ya que estaban cerca del lugar, decidieron escuchar que había pasado, después de todo, las dos personas que buscaban estaban en el Salón de Profesores, donde ellos se escondían. Nada los preparó para el shock que recibieron, porque no solo esta vez alguien fue secuestrado en vez de petrificado, sino que la persona se trataba de Ginny Weasley, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¿Estás bien?

-_Oui, pére_.

Lancelot hizo una mueca y abrazó a su hijo.

-Ángelo y yo estamos aquí para hablar con el Director. Tu papi Leo está frenético por las noticias… y hablan de querer cerrar el Colegio.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y enterró su cabeza azabache en el pecho de su papá.

-No pueden hacer eso… ¿Dónde iremos si Hogwarts se cierra?

-Hay muchos Colegio mágicos por toda Europa, _petit chat_. Este logar no puede seguir abierto si los alumnos están en peligro, debes entender eso.- suspiró.- Pero vinimos a ofrecer algo de ayuda.

-_Merci_.

El rubio besó la cabeza de su hijo y salió de la enfermería donde los dos habían ido a ver a todos los afectados. El chico frunció el ceño y una mirada resuelta se dibujó en su cara. _Oh, no… este lugar no se cierra._ Con esos pensamientos, fue por su amigo Ron y los dos acordaron ir a Lockhart para ofrecerle la información que tenían (a pesar de que ambos juraban que el tipo era un fraude). Neville no iba a ser de mucha ayuda (de hecho, si los delataban siendo que el padre de Harry estaba en Hogwarts iba a hacer todo lo contrario), así que lo dejaron de lado.

-¡Claro, el grifo!- Harry chilló cuando la fantasma les dio la información que necesitaban.- No funciona porque en realidad es lo que señala la entrada.

-Di algo en Parsél.- aconsejó Ron, mientras apuntaba con su varita al su profesor de DCAO para que no escapara.

-Eh… -ejem-.- carraspeó.- _Ábrete_…- murmuró, mirando fijamente la serpiente en el grifo hasta que parecía moverse. Ese truco lo había aprendido cuando intentó hablar con una de las serpientes que habitaban una parte alejada del jardín de la mansión, para hablarles a ellas, deberías mirarlas a los ojos, a pesar de que sea una figura sin vida.

El lugar se reveló luego de su palabra sibilante y un tobogán gigante apareció tras los lavados. Por supuesto, empujaron al profesor primero y luego ellos lo siguieron. Abajo estaba lleno de huesos de pequeños animales y una monstruosa y grande piel estaba abandonada sobre ellos. Los Gryffindors tragaron saliva.

-Bien… ya estamos aquí.- musitó Harry, de repente no tan valiente como se sentía antes de bajar.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-¿Cómo te fue en Hogwarts?- preguntó con ansiedad Darío, al ver llegar a los otros dos miembros de su familia, preocupado también por la seguridad de su ángel.

-_Più o meno_. (Más o menos).- masculló Ángelo.- El director dijo que intentará resolverlo dentro de la semana… o cerrará el _posto_. (Lugar)

-¿Cerrarlo?- preguntó Esteban, enarcando una ceja.- ¿Es para tanto…?

-¿No te parece mucho que haya un monstruo queriendo asesinar a nuestros niños?- chilló su amante, ultrajado.

-Si, bien.- hizo una mueca de dolor.- Este viejo es supuestamente el más poderoso mago vivo. ¿Cómo es que pudo derrotar al tal Grindel-lo-que-sea y no puede hacerse cargo de una bestia? Él se está tomando con demasiada tranquilidad esto para mi gusto.- frunció el ceño.- Es como si fuera que está esperando algo a suceder.

El silencio le siguió a esa declaración, hasta que un jadeo proveniente de León Le Rond atrajo la atención de todos.

-¿Leo?- Lancelot pidió tentativo acercándose a su pareja que estaba más pálido de lo habitual y agarraba el lugar donde estaba su corazón, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Es Harry.- murmuró entre jadeos dolorosos.- ¡Está en peligro!- exclamó mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.- No sé que pasa… pero nunca he sentido esto antes… es como… si estuviera muriendo.

Darío, que estaba más cerca del vampiro aterrorizado, lo sostuvo cuando éste cayó desmayado. Todos miraron sorprendidos al moreno, hasta que el ceño de Lancelot se frunció y se giró para mirar a Ángelo.

-Volvamos.- ordenó, antes de salir del lugar.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Si Severus Snape fuera otra persona, ahora mismo se estaría agarrando de los cabellos y chillando a todo pulmón. Si, otra vez _Potter_ se había metido en problemas. En vano se hizo ilusiones de que el mocoso pudo haber resultado diferente de su verdadero padre si es que era criado por esas criaturas. Pero no… Harry Potter era tan temerario como James, el perfecto Gryffindor que no podía apartar sus narices de algo peligroso con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad y saciar su sentido del heroísmo. Por supuesto, el chico siempre lograba salir de todas sus _aventuras_ casi ileso. A este paso, nunca iba a poder saldar la cuenta que tenía con James Potter por salvar su vida si el mocoso seguía arriesgándola de esa manera. Esperanzadoramente, esto iba a enseñarle una lección. Aunque el asunto de la piedra del año pasado no lo paró de enfrentarse a un Basilisco este año.

Caminó más apresuradamente para llevar la poción a la pequeña Weasley, quien estaba en la oficina del Director_. ¡Otra! ¿Nadie le enseñó que era peligroso usar o tocar cosas sospechosas?_ ¡Ella le recordaba tanto a _él_ en ese sentido! Aunque Ronald Weasley y esos gemelos del demonio eran prácticamente _él_ a esa edad. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo menor eran casi dolorosos de ver a diario.

Dobló una esquina y sonrió de satisfacción al ver al mocoso Potter ser mirado severamente por el rubio vampiro. Estaba seguro que se las iba a ver negras cuando regresara a casa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se descoloró cuando vio que un grupo de pelirrojos bajaba por la gárgola. Entre ellos estaba _él_ y Severus solo pudo quedarse quieto ahí, viendo como los ojos azules de a poco se conectaban con los suyos.

Severus, siendo Severus, palideció, se dio media vuelta y huyó. Ahora, todos piensan que los Slytherins son cobardes al tomar esta actitud, pero en realidad es sentido de la supervivencia. Porque Severus estaba seguro que no iba a sobrevivir si veía el reproche, asco y desdén en ese hermoso rostro si lo enfrentaba. ¡Y que hermoso estaba! Fue hace dos años que lo vio por casualidad y casi había perdido el férreo control que había ganado en sus años como Mortífago. Estuvo a punto de ir y besarlo al ver en la belleza pelirroja que se había convertido.

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su despacho y se dejó caer por la puerta. Ver a Bill no era muy bueno para su salud. Sin embargo, los golpes a su puerta lo asustaron y frunció el ceño. Sea quien sea lo lamentaría, pero no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, es más… iba a descargar su enfado con quien sea.

-Hola, Severus.

El hombre de pelo negro congeló. Evidentemente, no esperaba que Bill lo hubiese seguido hasta el lugar, ni siquiera había escuchado pasos que lo seguían. Pero su ex amante era un Auror, entrenado para ser sigiloso. ¡Y mierda! ¡En ningún momento se le pasó por la mente que Bill pudiera seguirlo! ¡Pero claro! ¡Su Gryffindor era tan testarudo cuando quería! Pero él seguía con su instinto de preservación, por lo que intentó cerrar la puerta. Obviamente, no pudo hacerlo. ¡Porque el condenado mocoso era tan alto como él y casi el doble de fuerte! Volvió a estirar la puerta para abrirla y le mandó una mirada irritada al pelirrojo.

-Hola.- siseó con renuencia, no dejando que su cara reflejara todos los sentimientos que estaban en conflicto en su interior.- ¿Qué deseas?- la pregunta sonó más áspero de lo que esperaba, pero era lo máximo que podría controlar para que no le saliera como un jadeo angustioso.

-Solo quiero saber…- tragó saliva inestable. Severus podía ver que intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y él se sintió un villano.- Si… si ya has terminado eso que me dijiste que tenías pendiente el día que nos despedimos.

Snape tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no caer de rodillas. Allí estaba él, mirándolo con esperanza, haciendo una pregunta inocente, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, como si él nunca supiera que Severus en verdad no tuvo el valor de abandonarlo como se debe y por eso utilizó esa excusa. Estaba dándole una oportunidad de volver a retomar todo, olvidándose del pasado… y Severus no encontró nada que esta vez le negara aceptar esa propuesta.

-Sí, lo he terminado.- musitó, antes de agarrar bruscamente al menor por la cintura y tomar posesión de sus labios con salvajismo. Atrajo el otro cuerpo hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta con un puntapié.

Aquella noche ambos se olvidaron de todo… menos que se amaban.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Cornelius Fudge llegó pálido a su casa después de escuchar los relatos de Dumbledore y el chico Potter acerca de lo que pasó ese día. Lo que más lo tenía desconcertado era el asunto del elfo que nombró el muchacho.

-D-Dobby.- llamó inestable y el elfo doméstico apareció en el lugar.

-¿Si, Señor Fudge, Señor?

Fudge podría haber castigado a su elfo, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para eso. Tenía la sospecha de que Dumbledore sabía algo al respeto. ¡Nunca se imaginó que ese diario del demonio podría caer en manos de la pequeña Weasley! Si la gente se llegaba a enterar de ello, sin duda su carrera y reelección quedarían arruinada.

-To-Toma.- tartamudeó, regalándole su corbata.- Eres libre.

Los ojos de Dobby brillaron.

-¿Dobby es libre, Señor Fudge, Señor?- preguntó.

-Si…- gruñó.- Solo debes prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie lo del diario. A nadie.

Dobby miró con sospecha a su ahora antiguo amo y terminó asintiendo. No era necesario decirle al hombre que ahora que ya era libre esa promesa no valía, porque él ya no era su dueño.

-¿Dobby puede irse ahora?

-Si, si, si. Vete y no regreses nunca.

-¡Adiós, Señor Fudge, Señor!- chilló antes de desaparecer.

(N/A: Je… no se esperaban que fuera Fudge el dueño del Dobby, ¿ne? Yo siempre creí que él y la Umbridge esa eran Mortífagos ¬¬)

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi versión del 2do libro!

En cuanto a Severus/Bill, esta se convirtió en una de mis parejas favoritas, de hecho hice un mini-fic de dos capítulos que se basa en la historia de esos dos, que subiré dentro de la semana ñ.ñ

**¡¡¡MAÑANA SUBO UN ****NUEVO FIC**** DEL UNIVERSO DE **_**NARUTO**_

**¡ESPERO QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA PARA LEERLO!**

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	29. Dos ángeles gemelos : OMAKE 1

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 29: Dos ángeles gemelos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Bill gimió contento cuando sintió como una mano callosa viajaba por su espalda hasta posarse sobre su redondeado trasero. Se acurrucó mejor contra el cuerpo más delgado y olió el aroma refrescante que tenía el cabello negro de su recuperado amante. Fuera de sus clases, Severus Snape lavaba afanosamente su cabello, para que esa grasa que le daba muchos sobrenombres por parte de sus alumnos, saliera completamente. En realidad, su cabello era lacio y sedoso, pero muy pocos han tenido la oportunidad de verlo en su esplendor.

-No podemos estar todo el día en la cama, ¿sabes?- siseó una voz a su oído.- Hoy no tengo clases por la mañana, aunque no creo que haya… todo gracias a las ocurrencias de ayer por la noche de Potter y tus hermanos.

El pelirrojo se atiesó y se levantó para mirar enfadado al mayor.

-¡¡¡No hables de esa manera de lo ocurrido!!!- chilló.- ¡¡¡Pude haber perdido a mi hermanita anoche!!!

-Si, bien…- suspiró dramáticamente.- Todos tenemos suerte de que Harry Potter haya estado en el lugar y momento correcto anoche.

Bill gruñó y bajó su cabeza para morder con enfado el pezón derecho de Severus, el mayor gritó y agarró la cabeza para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

-¡Auch! ¡Loco! ¡Eso me dolió!

-Te lo mereces por idiota.- masculló, antes de volver a acostarse sobre el cuerpo pálido del otro.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo separados, es así como me tratas?

-No fue porque yo así lo quise…

Un silencio pesado bajó sobre ellos. Lo que había empezado como una conversación casi humorística había terminado por traerle a la realidad de lo precario de su situación. Bill no le hubiese querido echar nada en cara a su amante, lo amaba demasiado como para guardarle rencor, pero era inevitable que el asunto saliera sin llamarlo, como ahora.

-Te amo, Liam.- suspiró Severus, no aguantando más el silencio que se instaló en su habitación.

-Y yo a ti, Sev.- el menor sonrió y besó el pecho de su amante, para demostrarle que él sentía lo mismo. Unos momentos más pasaron, contentos de estar uno en los brazos del otro, después de tanto tiempo, hasta que Severus detuvo sus caricias en el vientre de su amante.

-Tienes una cicatriz un poco grande aquí.- Severus pestañeó y enarcó una ceja al sentir como su amante se atiesaba y como la señal de socorro, miedo y desamparo salía a borbotones de su cuerpo.- ¿Liam…?- llamó algo alarmado, tratando de ver a los ojos a su pareja, pero él se negó.- ¿Qué está pasando? No me asustes…- intentó voltear al menor, pero Bill forcejeó y Severus no pudo creer que tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza y algo de violencia para lograr que su pareja lo mirara.- ¡William!- gritó alarmado, viendo como su amor estaba entrando casi en un estado de histeria.

-¡Oh, Severus!- sollozó antes de enterrar su roja cabeza en el regazo de su amante.

-¡Dime que pasa! ¿Por qué te has puesto así solo porque hablé de esa cicatriz?

Lentamente, los ojos azules se levantaron para hacer contacto con los negros. Severus se aterró al ver el conflicto de emociones que distinguió ver en ellos.

-Sev…

-¿Qué pasa?- acarició con ternura su rostro.- Dime que te tiene así… por favor.- rogó. Esta actitud podría estar fuera de carácter para Severus. Pero, tal y como solo algunos conocían la verdad sobre su cabello, muy pocos también sabían que el pocionista podría llegar a ser absolutamente dulce y compresivo si alguien a quien él amaba lo necesitaba. Y William Weasley era una de las personas más amadas por él, sino la mayor.

Bill bajó la mirada y acarició casi con devoción la cicatriz en su vientre.

-Esta cicatriz es de una cesárea, Severus.- murmuró tan bajo que Snape casi no lo oyó. Pero lo hizo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme con eso…?

-De donde salieron dos hermosos bebés…- el menor continuó, como si no hubiese oído la pregunta.- Cuando me dejaste… yo no estaba solo… alojaba a dos niños de nuestro amor en mi vientre.- sonrió al mismo tiempo de dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Estaba tan feliz… porque Merlín quiso que tuviera un recordatorio del amor de mi vida. Pero mis padres no pensaron lo mismo…- masculló con rencor.- Mamá estaba tan enojada, nunca la vi así… ella me gritó tanto… vi tanta decepción en sus ojos…- enterró la cara en sus manos y Severus solo atinó a encerrarlo en un abrazo poderoso, aún en shock por todo lo que estaba escuchando.- Me obligaron a permanecer en casa… y cuando mis ángeles nacieron me los arrebataron. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron hacer la conexión mágica que un padre debe hacer con sus niños! ¡Pero de nada les sirvió! ¡Yo los amo y lo quiero conmigo…! ¡Vine a eso! ¡Ya no voy a dejar que me callen!

El pelirrojo gritó de pura angustia y Severus apretó todo lo que pudo el abrazo. Bill rodeó la cintura del otro con sus brazos y lloró por una larga hora, hasta que pareció quedarse sin lágrimas. Todo el tiempo, el Slytherin susurró palabras confortantes a su oído, asegurándole que lo amaba y que no lo iba a volver a abandonar.

-¿Qué sucedió con los niños?- preguntó Snape al fin.

No todo estaba claro en su mente, lo único que había recogido del farfullo de su novio era que su precioso amor había quedado embarazado de él cuando lo abandonó, siendo un adolescente, lo que llevó a que sus padres se decepcionaran de él y le quitaran a los niños. Eso era otra cosa. El habló de dos o más… ¿quizás gemelos? Una pequeña voz por detrás en su mente trató de susurrarle algo, pero él no le prestó atención, ahora estaba más preocupado por su amor y la historia que tanto lo aquejaba.

-Di a luz a gemelos el primero de abril de hace 14 años atrás, Sev.- musitó, su voz ronca de tanto llorar. _Así que son gemelos..., _pensó el pocionista. La voz en su mente se volvió más fastidiosa, pero él siguió ignorándola, a favor de escuchar a su amante.- Eran tan hermosos…- sonrió, pero luego su ceño se frunció.- Pero mi madre estaba implacable, yo no quise decirle que tú eras el padre y ella me negó mi maternidad. Idearon una historia creíble e hicieron creer al resto del mundo que mis hijos eran en realidad mis hermanos…- lo miró a los ojos.- Pero ya no quiero eso… necesito decirle la verdad a nuestros bebés. ¿Me ayudarás a decirles la verdad…? ¿Por favor?- preguntó suavemente, tomando su mano.

Severus pestañeó.

-¿La verdad a quiénes?- preguntó totalmente perdido.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, mi amor! ¡¿No eres un Slytherin inteligente y perspicaz?! Pensé que ya había notado… con todo lo que te dije…

-Bien, perdona si es que estoy demasiado sorprendido como para que mi cerebro funcione correctamente.- siseó sarcásticamente.

Bill sonrió de lado, mordiendo su labio inferior, se levantó para sentarse en el regazo de su amante y besó sus labios.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.- No tomé en cuenta que podría darte un ataque al saber que tienes dos hijos gemelos de 14 años de edad.- _**Esto no va a gustarte**_, la voz en la cabeza de Severus masculló cuando al fin él le hizo un poco de caso.- Frederick y George Weasley no son mis hermanos, son _nuestros_ hijos, Sev.

_**¡Eso trataba de decirte!,**_ la voz molesta chilló. A continuación, Severus Snape hizo algo completamente fuera de carácter, peor que darle una felicitación por sus pociones al Potter… porque Severus Snape, anterior Mortífago y espía de la Orden del Fénix… se desmayó.

-¡Severus!

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Hey, estás temblando.- declaró Lancelot y se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo y frotar sus brazos pálidos, intentando sacar esa sensación de su amante.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?- susurró León.- ¿He sido yo…? ¿O es que simplemente mi hijo no entiende el concepto del "no" o de peligro?

-Ninguno ha hecho nada mal, mon amor.- susurró el rubio.- Es solo que… él es temerario, él mismo te lo dijo: "¡Si no hacía nada iban a matar a la hermanita de mi mejor amigo!"- sonrió.- Creo que tiene un complejo de héroe…

León no pareció animarse con el intento de humor de su pareja, así que se deshizo del abrazo y caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que tenía Máximo en la parte del castillo que le habían dado para vivir. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban una línea fina.

-¿Él no entiende que lo que hace me mata? Estoy cansado de preocuparme tanto, de saberlo en tanto peligro…

-Oh, vamos… él lo hace porque lo cree correcto, hasta ahora no le ha pasado nada…- se encogió de hombros.- Así que solo debemos darle una buena reprimenda y tal vez un castigo que…

-¡¿Es que no entiendes, verdad?!- chillo el moreno, sus ojos verdes brillando con enojo.- ¡Él lo es _todo_ para mí! ¡Lo sentí parte de mí desde el momento en que lo encontré y apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro! ¡Si algo le pasa me moriría! ¡Yo no podría vivir sin mi bebé!

-¿Y yo qué?- Lancelot casi gruñó.

-¿Tú…?- sus ojos se entrecerraron.- ¿Debo recordarte como era nuestra relación antes de que apareciera Harry en nuestras vidas?

Lancelot sí lo recordaba y el veneno en la voz de su amour no hacía nada para que la culpabilidad se extinguiera de su ser. El rubio suspiró para calmarse y se arrodilló frente a su pareja.

-He cambiado, Leo.- murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.- He dejado mi comportamiento libertino detrás desde que cargué a Harry aquella noche que se perdió en la mansión. Lo hice por ustedes… y ahora mis únicas víctimas, las de todos, son esos Mortífagos o los que tienen que ver con ellos y solo bebo su sangre, sin nada de flirteo previo. Me di cuenta que te amo, los amo a ambos, y no deseo más que dormir cada noche a tu lado, entendí que nadie me traerá nunca más placer que tú, _mon amour_.- acarició su mejilla.- Es por eso que dejé toda esa locura atrás y estoy alegre que tú también hiciste lo mismo…- masculló, acariciando una notoria cicatriz en la base de la costillas izquierdas de su amour, justo debajo del corazón, que era una marca de la última vez que León intentó terminar con su vida.

-Lo hice por Harry, porque él me necesitaba.

-¿No hubo nada para mí en esa decisión?- preguntó bajito.

-Por tu culpa yo quise morir muchas veces, Lancelot Leuchtenberg, pero por Harry quise vivir, para cuidar de mi hijo. Tú me has lastimado muchas veces… y no sé si en algún momento volverás a tener el lugar que tenías en mi corazón, _mon ciel_. Porque ese lugar ya lo ocupa Harry.

Lancelot suspiró y agachó su rubia cabeza hasta apoyarla en las piernas de su amante.

-No sabía que me guardabas tanto rencor…

-Ni yo… pero tener a mi hijo tan cercando de la muerte me han hecho revalorar mis sentimientos.- acarició ausente la cabeza del vampiro mayor.- Y yo sé que sabes que Harry está un escalón más alto en mis valores sentimentales.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible para emparejar ese escalón.- prometió con decisión, abrazando la cintura de su amante con posesividad.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien desde hace mucho, mon amour. Solo te pido… que sigas así. Quiero saber que soy el único al que amas, al que deseas hacerle el amor, en quien piensas cuando estas solo…

-Te lo juro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Una semana después del término de clases.:.**

-

-Vamos, Severus, mi familia debe estar toda reunida hoy. Quiero decirles hoy a nuestros hijos la verdad.

El profesor de pociones permitió que su amante lo arrastrara hacia la casa espantosa que era La Madriguera. Aún no entendía como había sido convencido para esto, pero estaba seguro que era ese extraño poder que solo William Weasley tenía sobre él. Ni siquiera un _Imperio_ haría que él cumpliera tan bien como una orden de su Liam.

-No estoy muy seguro si quiero que ellos sepan que son mis hijos.

-¿Cómo que no?- Bill se giró para enfrentar a su pareja y Severus tuvo que pestañear, porque le pareció ver un flash de Molly Weasley cuando estaba enfadada en el rostro de su amante.- ¡Ellos son nuestro bebés, Sev! ¿No los amas?

_¡No!,_ Severus estuvo tentado a decir. _¡¿Quién podría amar a esos pequeños demonios?!_ Ciertamente él no, particularmente han sido los gemelos Weasley los que más lo han sacado de quicio en todos sus años de profesor. ¡Hasta Potter le daba menos dolores de cabeza! Pero si le decía eso a su amor, estaba seguro que Bill le retiraría la palabra para el resto de su vida. Así que solo forzó una sonrisa y asintió, era lo único que podía hacer, mentirle en voz alta era imposible.

Todavía no llegaba a comprender como es que Bill pensaba que él estaba bien con esta situación. Era como si su pareja pensara que, porque él le había dicho que los gemelos eran sus hijos, él comenzó a amarlos en ese instante (_¡No puedo creer que esté pensando esto!_). De hecho era todo lo contrario, aunque había una cierta parte en su cerebro y corazón que se enorgullecía de tener dos hijos tan inteligentes… aunque usaran esa inteligencia para fastidiar a sus Slytherins.

Golpearon la puerta, pero nadie les abrió, así que Bill, arrastrando a Severus, abrió la puerta, dándoles paso al interior.

-¿Quién es?- Severus y Bill congelaron al escucharon la voz exigente de Molly. Ella sacó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al mayor de sus hijos.- ¡Bill! ¡Mi muchacho! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Volviste de Egipto, pero desapareciste la noche que sucedió lo de tu hermana y no supimos nada más de ti! ¿Cómo puedes ser…?- la pregunta no terminó, porque en ese momento Molly notó que su hijo no estaba solo, él venía acompañado de la persona menos esperada, es más, hijo estaba _tomado de la mano_ con **Severus Snape**.- Bill… ¿Qué…?

-No estoy aquí para hablar contigo, madre.- el pelirrojo dijo tieso.- Vinimos a hablar con los gemelos. Ya no estamos dispuestos a dejarlos vivir en una mentira.

Molly frunció el ceño, pero enseguida todas las piezas parecieron chascar en su mente. Ella jadeó mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Miró incrédula las manos apretadas, luego a Severus y… terminó por desmayarse.

-Vamos.

Severus enarcó una ceja y permitió que su amante volviera a arrastrarlo, pasando por encima de Molly sin golpear una pestaña.

-¿La dejaremos allí?

-Si.- Bill masculló fríamente.

Subieron las escaleras, que rechinaban más que las armaduras de Hogwarts, y llegaron frente a una puerta que tenía un cartel de "Peligro" muggle. Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera golpear, una explosión se escuchó dentro, haciendo que, por instinto, Severus atrapara a Bill en un abrazo, mientras que ambos sacaban sus varitas.

-Creo que le pusiste demasiado de eso, mi querido hermano.- dijo una voz dijo.

-No… ¿en serio crees eso?- otra voz similar a la primera respondió, goteando sarcasmo en cada palabra. Bill no pudo más que sonreír, porque esa manera de hablar era demasiado parecida al hombre que lo abrazaba por la cintura en este momento.

-Si bien… ¿Por qué crees que Molly no ha venido a gritarnos?

-No sé y no me importa.

_¿Molly? ¿Y porque hablan de ella de esta manera?,_ Severus se preguntó, mandándole ceja enarcada a Bill. Le preocupó ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amante, pero Bill solo negó con la cabeza y golpeó la puerta.

-¡Ya vamos!- las dos voces sonaron algo alarmadas y un estruendoso ruido les siguió, sonaba como cosas que se movían de un lugar a otro con frenesí.

La puerta la terminó abriendo un pelirrojo despeinado, con una mejilla manchada de hollín. La respiración de Snape se atragantó en su pecho al notar, después de todo este tiempo, que los ojos de este chico eran negros… tan negros como los suyos. ¿Los dos lo tenían de ese color?

-¡Bill!- el otro pelirrojo se materializó detrás de su hermano. Y confirmó las sospechas de Severus, ambos tenían ojos negros como los suyos.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido hermano?

-Severus y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Severus…?- recién en ese momento ambos gemelos notaron la segunda presencia tras su hermano. Ellos palidecieron y dieron un paso instintivo hacia atrás.- ¡Snape!

Severus bufó con desdén, divertido un poco al notar que los Weasley miraban a su amante primero y después recién lo notaban y, si eso no fuera ya extraño, cuando lo veían tenían la misma reacción.

-¿Podemos pasar, Fred?- Severus no tenía la menor idea como es que su amante los distinguía. ¿Será una cosa de las madres?

-Oh, bien…- Fred miró a su gemelo y se hizo a un lado.- Pasen…

Una vez que entraron, Severus y Bill se sentaron en la cama que decía en rojo FRED en el marco y los gemelos en la que era de George. Estuvieron en silencio muchos minutos, los gemelos se miraban de reojo y fruncían el ceño al ver que su hermano agarraba la mano de su odiado profesor de pociones, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Severus por su parte, miraba la habitación de sus _hijos_ (tenía que acostumbrarse a la palabra, aunque fuera por ver una sonrisa en su amante, después de tanto que lo hizo sufrir). El lugar parecía agarrotado de cosas inútiles, casi como la oficina del insufrible del Director, había muchas calderas hirviendo, cajas con artículos multicolores, sumado a juguetes infantiles.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas aquí, Bill?

-Y más importante… ¿Por qué está _él_ aquí?- ambos fruncieron el ceño en Snape.

-Bien, Severus y yo somos pareja…- Fred y George bufaron sarcásticamente, dando a entender que eso era evidente, Severus aguantó las ganas de sonreír y Bill los ignoró.- Esto no es reciente, nos conocimos cuando fui al colegio, él era mi profesor y yo su alumno, por lo que nos hicimos novios en secreto…- los gemelos rieron bajito y Bill los silenció con un fulgor de sus ojos azules.- Nos amamos mucho, pero tuvimos algunos problemas como todas las parejas… algo que no voy a contarles…

-Awww… seguro que fue cuando descubriste que era un vampiro.

-¡George!- Bill amonestó, mientras Severus le gruñó al pelirrojo menor.

-Je… solo bromeaba.- se disculpó sonriente.- Y ya… ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? Es a Molly a quien debes darle explicaciones. Estoy seguro que será ella quien pondrá el grito en el cielo.- se encogió de hombros.- Ni Fred ni yo tenemos problemas con que te acuestes con el profesor Snape.- agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Fred se cruzó de brazos y asintió a las palabras de su gemelo. La pareja se ruborizó un poco al escuchar la crudeza en las palabras del chico, pero se sintieron aliviados de que al menos en eso no tuvieran problemas.

-Guarden silencio ahora.- siseó Severus, asustando a los gemelos y su amante.- Ahora vamos a decirle algo importante… y queremos que escuchen hasta el final.

Los muchachos asintieron y se prepararon para escuchar lo que sea.

-

**.:.Dos horas después.:.**

-

Ciertamente, si ellos pensaban que estaban preparados para cualquier cosa… mintieron. Inconcientemente, Fred agarraba el brazo de su gemelo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ambos miraban a sus _padres_ con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

-¿Fred? ¿George? Por favor, digan algo.- Bill sollozó casi y Severus tuvo que rodear su cintura con un brazo para darle confortabilidad y apoyo. Él no esperaba que los gemelos se tomaran esta parte de la historia con su conocido humor, de hecho, le sorprendía que en estos momentos no le estuvieran gritando y reprochando algo.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que manejó decir George.

-Ella no me permitió decirles nada en todo este tiempo.- dijo el pelirrojo mayor.- Y debo admitir que también fui un cobarde, no quise sobrepasar su autoridad, porque temía la reacción de ambos…- suspiró entrecortado.- Pero el año pasado me decidí. No quería que estuvieran más en la oscuridad de su verdadero origen… Por eso ahorré una cantidad considerable de dinero para comprarnos una casa aquí o en Egipto y lo que sobrara usarlo para mantenernos.

-Así que era por eso que ella nos trataba como si fuéramos una piedra en su zapato.- masculló George y ambos apretaron sus puños y fruncieron el ceño ante el recuerdo.

-¿Por qué esa actitud?- preguntó Severus, enarcando una ceja.- Molly Weasley es conocida por ser una de mas mejores madres del mundo.- agregó con sarcasmo.

-Oh, ella es la mejor madre del mundo.- George aseguró con el mismo tono.- Pero con sus verdaderos hijos, no con sus nietos nacidos de su primer bebé fuera del matrimonio.

Un silencio torpe bajó entre ellos y Severus frunció el ceño en William, pidiendo explicaciones a su pareja.

-Mamá no fue la más cariñosa de las mujeres.- él admitió con rencor y pesar.- Solo hace dos años me enteré que ella ha abusado mentalmente de nuestros hijos, es por eso que me decidí a contarles la verdad.- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y el pocionista sintió como una rabia se apoderaba de él.

Snape siempre se dijo que, si en algún momento llegaba a tener hijos, ellos nunca iban a sufrir el maltrato que él tuvo en su propio hogar. Pero aquí estaban sus hijos, padeciendo abuso mental (por suerte no físico), en el lugar menos esperado y con la familia supuestamente más cariñosa entre los sangres puras (aparte de los Malfoy-Lupin). Todo eso hizo que el instinto paternal que estaba reprimiendo despertara exaltado. Mirando las caras de sus hijos y los ojos tan idénticos a los suyos una comprensión pasó entre los tres, y los gemelos hasta manejaron sonreír de lado.

-¿Nos sacarán de aquí?- quiso saber Fred.

-Si así lo desean… podemos irnos en este momento.- dijo Bill, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Severus está dispuesto a dejar su casa en el barrio muggle donde vive y volver a abrir la mansión Prince para que vivamos todos juntos. Así que primero iremos a su casa y durante este verano nos ocuparemos de poner en orden la mansión, para que podamos festejar en ella Navidad y ya cuando terminen su cuarto año, vivir allí definitivamente.

-¿Prince?- ambos gemelos preguntaron, con las cejas levantadas.

-Era de mi madre.- masculló Severus.

-Oh…

-¡Bien!- el pelirrojo mayor aplaudió sus manos, distrayendo a sus hijos de ese tema doloroso para su amante.- ¿Necesitan que los ayudemos a empacar?

-¡¡¡No!!!- chillaron aterrados.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los adultos, carraspearon incómodos.

-Solo nosotros sabemos donde está todo…

-Y solo nosotros podemos darle orden para empacar…

-Oh, bien.- Bill sonrió encariñado y no se prohibió encerrar a sus hijos en un abrazo de oso. Después de todo, el mayor les sacaba una cabeza a ambos y era mucho más corpulento. Los gemelos le devolvieron el gesto, sonriendo y suspirando contentos. Siempre habían sentido una conexión especial con su _hermano mayor_, pero ahora sabían que no solo era porque creían que Bill los entendía, sino que era porque él los cargó en su vientre durante nueve meses. Ahora mismo podían sentir como si magia reaccionaba con la de su _madre_.

Severus tosió para atraer la atención del trío, no estando nada cómodo al ver semejante espectáculo de amor. Si bien tenía que hacerse a la idea que esa de allí era su familia, no estaba muy impaciente por demostrar su cariño por sus hijos de esa manera. Y por la cara de los gemelos, ellos pensaban lo mismo, podrían aceptar que Severus Snape fuera su padre, pero aún no estaban preparados para que él los mime o los abrace. ¡Probablemente tendrían una interrupción mental si lo veían sonreírle con cariño!

-Creo que deberíamos ir a decirle a tu madre lo que haremos.- comentó, mirando a su pareja.- ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan?- preguntó a sus hijos.

-Sip, creo que si.- Fred frunció el ceño, mirando su habitación.- Aunque creo que necesitaremos baúles extra para que entre todo.

-¡Oh, vinimos preparados para eso!- exclamó alegre la _madre_ que acababa de recuperar a sus niños. Sacó dos baúles minúsculos de su bolsillo y los agrandó con una toque de su varita.- Aquí tienen.- dijo, dejándolos en el piso.- No quiero presionarlos, pero será mejor que se apresuren… no quiero estar demasiado tiempo aquí, después que le diga a Molly lo que voy a hacer.

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño y asintieron solemnemente, antes de girarse y comenzar a transportar todas sus cosas a sus baúles. Viendo esto, Severus tomó de la mano a su pareja y lo retiró de la habitación. Suspirando aliviado, Bill apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amor y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-No pudo creer que se lo hayan tomado tan bien.- comentó el pocionista.

-Ellos son así de increíbles.- dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa encariñada.- Tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación… por muy extraña que sea.

-Una capacidad sorprendente.- concedió con un cabeceo.- Yo no sé que hubiese hecho si me decían, cuando tenía catorce, que McGonagall era mi madre.- se estremeció ante su propio ejemplo.

Bill rió con gusto, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-Más bien creo que ellos harían o aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi madre.- dijo con amargura.

Severus notó el humor de su pareja y afianzó el abrazo que tenía sobre su cintura, para darle apoyo. Prometiéndole con ese pequeño gesto, que de ahora en más ellos procurarían darles una mejor vida a sus hijos. El pelirrojo le sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ambos vieron que Molly Weasley lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados al pie de las escaleras.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

La ceja derecha de Severus crispó, mientras que veía como dos sombras se asomaban por la puerta de la entrada a su laboratorio donde se encontraba trabajando en este momento. Bill había salido para comprar alimento y algunas ropas nuevas para todos, por lo cual los gemelos se encontraban sin vigilancia y aburridos. Principalmente porque no había poder alguno que los hiciera sentarse a hacer sus tareas… ¡Dos semanas después de abandonar el colegio!

-Pueden entrar si lo desean.- gruñó Severus, fastidiado.

Enseguida los gemelos entraron haciendo muecas de oreja a oreja y al instante sus ojos negros viajaron por todo el laboratorio. Snape se sintió entre orgulloso y asustado por el interés que podía ver en sus hijos al ver lo preparado que estaba su laboratorio casero.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Fred, acercándose para mirar con interés la poción que Severus revolvía.

-Es un proyecto en el cual llevo casi un año.- suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor atraer la atención de los gemelos a lo que él hacía a que anduvieran husmeando entre sus cosas.- Lo tengo casi listo… pero me falta algo y no logro saber qué.- frunció el ceño.

-Podríamos ayudar.- dijo George, estirando el cuello para ver el líquido que había en la caldera.- ¿Qué es exactamente?

Severus los miró especulativamente durante unos segundos y no supo por qué, pero terminó diciéndoles a sus hijos como había creado la poción fertilizante para vampiros y como esperaba que funcionara.

-… y lo que me falta es encontrar un método para que dure más de tres días, para que los espermatozoides del vampiro sobrevivan en su cuerpo hasta que los pase al mago. Pensaba usar un hechizo, pero eso demostró ser un error. La solución a la duración _tiene_ que estar en la poción o no servirá.- siseó, pasando una mano por su rostro en frustración.

Miró a sus hijos, incómodo por el silencio, y vio que ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y parecían pensativos. Luego se miraron y asintieron, para después darle una mirada penetrante a su padre.

-Hace un mes…- George comenzó.- ideamos unas galletitas que podrán convertir en canarios a aquellos que se las coman…- Severus enarcó una ceja, pero decidió no decir nada.

-…para eso necesitábamos que los genes del canario se mantuvieran vivos y se combinaran por unos segundos con el mago que los comiera…- siguió el otro.

-… y accidentalmente tropezamos con una fórmula que nos dio esos resultados…

-… podríamos decirte cual es mezcla para que hagas la pruebas con tu poción…

Severus se cruzó de brazos y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a sus hijos.

-¿Con qué condición?- preguntó suspicaz. Él no era Slytherin para nada y, si no estaba equivocado, sus hijos habían heredado más de un rasgo Slytherin de él.

-Bien…- Fred sonrió de manera maliciosa, comprobando las suspicacias de Severus.- Lo único que queremos es…- miró a su hermano.

-Que nos dejes usar tu laboratorio.- dijeron al unísono.

Snape bufó y negó con la cabeza. Eso se lo veía venir desde la primera vez que vio a sus hijos mirando con interés su laboratorio. Su amante también le había dicho que los gemelos experimentaban en su propia habitación en La Madriguera, ocasionando numerosas explosiones. Normalmente, él les hubiese gritado que nunca nadie entró a ese lugar a parte de él y seguiría igual. Pero… estos eran sus hijos, sus hijos y de su amor William, y tampoco querían que experimentaran en su habitación, siendo que aún vivían en un barrio muggle y en una casa pequeña. Y allí él los iba a poder supervisar para que tampoco se dañaran.

-Acepto.- masculló estirando una mano para que los gemelos la estrecharan.

-

**.:.Tres días después.:.**

-

Bill y los gemelos se encontraban preparando la mesa para la cena en la cocina, cuando Severus entró con una copa de bronce de la cual salía un humo blanco. Su cara estaba algo más pálida, sus ojos abiertos y parecía desconcertado.

-¿Severus?- Bill se acercó para apoyar una mano en su brazo.- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

El pelinegro miró a su pareja y luego a sus hijos, que lo miraban con curiosidad. Los sorprendió ver una sonrisa de lado… casi orgullosa.

-Funciona.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Fred y George sonrieron de oreja a oreja e hicieron una reverencia.

-De nada.

La poción para Rodolphus y Atón estaba lista…

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**OMAKE:**** La historia de Severus/Bill.**

**-**

**Por una calificación perfecta.**

**-**

**-**

**Primera Parte: El plan.**

**-**

-¡¡¡¿Qué, qué…?!!!

-Ssshhh… ¡por favor, no grites!- su amigo lo calló, mirando nervioso para todos lados. Como esperaba, recibió miradas venenosas de los que lo rodeaban.-Ya es demasiado que me dejen traerte a nuestra Sala Común, pero que disturbes la paz…

-Oh, no seas tonto.- miró indignado a su amigo.- Yo voy a venir a este lugar a visitarte si así lo quiero, no me importa lo que digan _esos_.- alzó su nariz, mirando arrogante a los demás alumnos.

-Bill, cá-lla-té.- siseó, sintiendo como la temperatura bajaba en el lugar, debido a la mirada helada de sus compañeros de Casa.- Te recuerdo que eres un Gryffindor en territorio de Serpientes… no te hacen nada solo porque eres mi amigo y respetan mi apellido…

-No creo que sea solo eso.- lo miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules.- Lo que pasa es que con tu metro ochenta y siete de altura, tu cabello negro y tus ojazos celestes… tienes babeando a todos los Sly's.

-No… no digas eso…- musitó, ruborizado hasta las orejas y mirando de reojo hasta una esquina del lugar, donde un grupo de chicos se encontraban riendo y conversando amenamente.

-Oh… ya veo…- dijo, mirando donde estaba los ojos de su amigo.- ¿Aún no has hecho tus movimientos con Regulus?

-¿Qué movimientos?- suspiró amargo.- Él es un séptimo año y nosotros estamos en quinto… por más que sea un Lestrange, él jamás se fijaría en "niño".

-Awww… no te me deprimas ahora, Rab.- acarició su hombro.- Ya verás que ese estirado de Black te hará caso algún día. Lo único que debes hacer es _lograr que te note_.

-No creo poder hacerlo.- suspiró y después miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.- ¿Y tú…? ¿Por qué gritaste hace un rato?

-¿Oh…? ¡Ah!- gruñó.- ¡Mira esto!- estrelló un pergamino en la mesa. En la altura del papel se podía leer: "Examen de Pociones" y justo abajo una "A" de aprobado.- ¿Puedes creer esto…? ¡Una "A"! ¡Mi examen estaba al menos para un Excelente!

Rabastan Lestrange tomó el papel y lo examinó.

-Tienes razón, tienes casi mis mismas respuestas y tuve la calificación más alta.

-¡Eso es porque tú eres un Slytherin!

-Ssshhh…

-¿Sabes quién ha corregido estos exámenes?- Rabastan negó con la cabeza.- Fue ese pequeño aprendiz que ha traído la profesora. Se le nota la cara de amargado y estoy seguro que me puso esa nota baja solo porque soy un León y popular.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa es una excusa estúpida.

-¡Hey! ¡Eres mi amigo y debes apoyarme!- acusó.- ¿Sabes lo que esto hará a mi expediente? ¡Siempre he tenido las mejores calificaciones! ¡Soy Prefecto, el de las mejores notas de mi Casa y luego espero ser Premio Anual!- frunció el ceño.- Si mis notas siguen así… no voy a lograrlo.

-No seas exagerado…- bufó.- Solo debes dejar de practicar un poco el Quidditch y ponerte a estudiar más.

-Si, claro. Solo quieres que lo deje para que tu Casa tenga una oportunidad de ganar. Pero no voy a hacerlo, mi amigo. Este año también obtendremos la Copa.

El moreno bufó y miró para otro lado.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, pero pensaré en algo… no creo que ya hayan entregado las notas definitivas. Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.- musitó, en actitud pensativa.

Un escalofrío recorrió por la espina dorsal de Rabastan. Por alguna razón, su instinto de supervivencia Slytherin, le decía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

-

William Weasley entró al Gran Comedor con una gran mueca en su cara. Unos suspiros se pudieron escuchar en el lugar. A sus 15 años, el pelirrojo era todo lo que una muchacha pudiera desear (y porque no, también muchachos). Su cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta la nuca, estaba atado en una media cola en el medio de su cabeza, sus ojos azules chispeaban con juventud y diversión, sus sonrisa era perfecta, así como su cuerpo, gracias al entrenamiento extra que hacía para poder mantenerse firme sobre la escoba, cuando jugaba a Quidditch. Era Prefecto y con las mejores calificaciones de su año. Su única mancha podría ser su pobreza y el apellido desdeñado entre los sangres-puras, pero eso no le molestaba a la mitad del Colegio, solo a los estirados. Mejor… menos competencia.

Le pelirrojo divisó a sus mejor amigo, Rabastan Lestrange, en la mesa de Slytherin y caminó hasta allí. Le sonrió a la muchacha que se sentaba junto a su amigo, ella pareció derretirse y le cedió el lugar, emocionada de tenerlo sentado junto a ella. El se sentó con elegancia, siempre sonriendo a la muchacha, su amigo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo creer que tengas ganas de coquetear tan temprano en la mañana.- gruñó. Evidentemente, él no era una persona de la mañana.

-Uno nunca debe perder la oportunidad.- guiñó un ojo a unas muchachas de Ravenclaw que lo miraban de reojo. Ellas abrieron los ojos cuando vieron que él les prestaba atención, luego murmuraron entre ellas y rieron nerviosamente.- Y tengo un motivo para estar tan alegre el día de hoy.

-¿Si…? Cuenta.- masculló.

-Ya tengo un plan para subir mis calificaciones en pociones.- sonrió.- Eh mirado a ese aprendiz, analizado un par de cosas y llegué a una conclusión.

-¿Eso sería…?

-Es un reprimido sexual. Le hace falta coger.

Rabastan tosió y se estranguló con el pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

-Idiota… casi me ahogo.

-No es mi culpa que reacciones así cada vez que hablamos de sexo. Te lo he dicho, puedo presentarte a alguien que gustosamente _robará_ tu virginidad.

-Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas con mi vida sexual.- siseó, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Si tú lo dices.- murmuró, mirándolo con condolencia. Los ojos de Rabastan se angostaron.- De cualquier manera…- agitó una mano.- Ese Severus Snape, a pesar de ser tan joven, creo que necesita un buen revolcón para levantar sus ánimos.

-Pero Bill… te lleva nueve años, no es un profesor, pero es aprendiz para ello…y está prohibido esa clase de contacto.

-¿Y quién dice que voy a tener esa clase de contacto con él?- dijo con desdén.- Solo voy a coquetearle hasta que mis notas estén donde quiero que estén y luego lo dejaré.

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Ese plan es muy arriesgado.

-Claro que no lo es, es perfecto y tú vas a ayudarme a realizarlo.

-¡¿YO?!- chilló, atrayendo muchas miradas. Entre ellas, la de Severus Snape, que se sentaba en la mesa junto a la vieja profesora de pociones, así que Bill no perdió tiempo de mandarle las mejores de sus sonrisas.

-Sí, tú. Eres mi mejor amigo y un Slytherin que puede recabar datos para que pueda utilizarlos a mi favor.

-Estás loco, no voy a apoyarte en algo así.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció y, por un momento, a Rabastan le recordó a la madre de su amigo, Molly Weasley, cuando se enfadaba con sus niños. Se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-¿Por qué te niegas? Soy tu mejor amigo, es tu deber ayudarme en mis épocas de necesidad. Esto no solo va a favorecerme a mí, Rabastan. Todos van a verse beneficiados con mi idea. Sé que es solo Snape quien corrige los exámenes e inclusive el que los confecciona, porque la profesora ya está muy vieja para pensar en ello.

-Pero…

-No, ningún pero. Esto también puede servirte a ti para poder tener un camino para conquistar a Regulus, nunca te animas a nada, si hacemos esto, podrás tener alguna experiencia para conquistar a un imposible.

Lestrange frunció el ceño. Sabía que su amigo lo estaba engatusando con palabras melosas, pero _mierda_… hace mucho que estaba enamorado de Regulus Black y, si no hacía algo, el chico iba a irse de Hogwarts sin que él le confesara sus sentimientos.

-Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Bill Weasley sonrió como el gato que se había comido al canario y se acercó a susurrarle al oído. En la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape miraba con aburrimiento a los alumnos, inconciente de que en unas de las mesas se estaba tramando un plan que iba a cambiar por completo su vida… y la de la cabeza del plan.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Semanas después.:.**

-

-Me siento un acechador.

-Ssshhh… no seas idiota.- chistó enfadado.- Debemos saber exactamente en qué momentos está solo, para que pueda hacer mi primer movimiento. Ya sabemos que, cuando la profesora se va a dormir, él se queda solo en el despacho hasta dos horas después del toque de queda. Con mi condición de Prefecto, puedo usar de excusa que estoy de ronda, pero que necesitaba hacerle una pregunta y… bien… ya veré que hacer cuando estemos solos.

Rabastan miró a su amigo y luego negó con la cabeza. Más adelante, en el pasillo, Severus miraba por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, a los alumnos que jugaban con la nieve de la última nevada del inverno que ya estaba dejando Hogwarts.

-¿No tienes un plan para ese momento?

-No del todo, digo… sus labios son hermosos y me gustaría besarlos… pero… no sé si quiero que vague sus manos por mi cuerpo.- murmuró con aprensión.- Pero tendré que darle algo para mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que cambie mis notas…

El moreno sonrió malicioso al ver el dilema de su amigo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos muchachos saltaron y tuvieron que atajarse fuerte de la pared para no caer al piso y revelar su puesto de vigilancia.

-¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No nos asusten así!- siseó Bill.

El chico de tercer año enarcó una ceja mirando a su hermano. A su lado, una muchacha de cabello llamativamente color chicle fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué están espiando a Snape?- ella preguntó.

-¡No estamos espiando a Snape, Tonks!

-Hn, a mi me pareció así.- murmuró Charlie.

-No estamos haciendo nada parecido… solo estábamos conversando amenamente hasta que ustedes… _mocosos_, vinieron a fastidiar.- masculló Rabastan.

-¡Hey, no nos insultes!- chilló la pelirosada.

-¡Eso…! ¡Y ahora díganme por qué estaban espiando a Snape!- apoyó Charlie.

-¡No estábamos espiando a ese pelo grasiento!- masculló Bill.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que están gritando en medio del pasillo…?- siseó una voz fría a sus espaldas

Los cuatro adolescentes tensaron inmediatamente y giraron para ver como el aprendiz de pociones los miraba con una ceja enarcada, cruzado de brazos y pareciendo muy amenazante. Bill tragó saliva. _Oh, no… ¿me habrá escuchado?_

-Eh… verá profesor…- el Weasley mayor dijo suavemente.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.- dijo Tonks y se apresuró a estirar el brazo de su amigo para llevarlo del lugar. Rabastan y el pelirrojo la miraron con los ojos como platos. ¡La muy traidora! ¡Vaya Gryffindor que era!

-¿Y bien?- siseó Severus, dándole toda su atención a los quintos años.

-Solo… solo estábamos reprendiendo a los niños, estaban por jugarle una broma, profesor.- dijo Lestrange, con tanta convicción que, si Bill no supiera que mentía, le habría creído. Eso era porque él admiraba a su mejor amigo, podía pensar fríamente en momentos como estos.

-No es eso lo que escuché.- dijo el pelinegro, con los ojos estrechados.

-Pero es la verdad, profesor.- murmuró, luciendo muy seguro. A pesar de ser solo un aprendiz, habían recibido órdenes de llamar "profesor" a Snape, porque, después de todo, él iba a serlo cuando la profesora actual se vaya.

Severus no pareció muy convencido, pero al final asintió.

-Retírense.

Los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados y caminaron a pasos apresurados para alejarse del pocionista.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró Bill, apoyándose por una pared.- Creo que debemos poner en marcha mi plan cuanto antes, tal vez con ello le aligeremos el humor y todo.

-Puede ser… pero debemos planearlo muy bien, sin errores. Porque si nos descubren…

-

**.:.A la semana siguiente.:.**

-

Rabastan se removió incómodo en su asiento, mirando como su amigo peinaba su largo cabello pelirrojo frente al espejo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Bill suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuántas veces más vas a preguntármelo?- gruñó.- Estoy seguro y hoy voy a hacer mi primer movimiento, durante mi ronda. No tengo tiempo que perder, el curso termina dentro de tres meses y debo tener algo en concreto para entonces.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…

Weasley miró con seriedad a su amigo, porque era sabido para ambos que, cuando Rabastan tenía un presentimiento, deberían hacerle caso. Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido y él no era de esas personas que daban vuelta a sus ideas. Además, había algo que su mejor amigo no sabía, y era que él tenía ganas de hacer esto con el aprendiz. Desde que lo estuvo observando, notó que era una persona misteriosa, solitaria y muy inteligente, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y lo hacía sentirse atraído a él. Miraba con ansiedad ese encuentro.

-Ya lo tengo decidido, Rab.

-Si tú lo dices…

El pelirrojo asintió y se despidió de su amigo para empezar la ronda de esa noche. Debería esperar al menos una hora para ir al despacho de pociones, hasta que juntara el suficiente valor y también para estar seguro que nadie lo iba a interrumpir.

Suspirando, miró su reloj y vio que ya era tiempo, así que, después de sonreírle a su compañera de ronda (una bonita Hufflepuff) y darle una excusa plausible, caminó a paso apresurado hasta la oficina. El pasillo estaba bastante oscuro, así que pudo ver, a través de la puerta cerrada, que había luz adentro. Se acomodó mejor la túnica y golpeó la puerta. Un ruido de sillas se escuchó desde adentro, hasta que, segundos después, un cansado Severus Snape abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué desea, Weasley?

-Tengo una ligera duda acerca del temario que la profesora dio ayer, profesor Snape. No he tenido tiempo de venir antes y… me preguntaba si podía darme un minuto de su tiempo para responder a mis preguntas.

-Ya son casi las 11 de la noche.- gruñó.

-Le repito que no he tenido tiempo antes, profesor. Por eso tuve que dejar mi ronda para venir a verlo.- murmuró y puso su mejor mirada de cachorro desamparado.

Severus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. Ciertamente, no tenía tiempo y no estaba de humor para esto, pero no podía hacer nada ante el poder de esa mirada. Después de todo, por mucho que se estuviera reprimiendo, desde que llegó a Hogwarts, sabía que este pelirrojo hacía que sus interiores se retorcieran cada vez que mirara esos ojos azules.

-Está bien, pase.- masculló, haciéndose a un lado para darle lugar.

Bill sonrió triunfante y entró para sentarse justo en la silla que estaba en frente al escritorio de la oficina. Una media hora después, luego unas cinco preguntas respondidas (que él tuvo que recaudar previamente a sus compañeros, porque Bill entendía perfectamente el temario), el pelirrojo supo que ya era hora. Comenzó sutilmente, acercándose un poco más al mayor y rozando la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Notando como el mayor no parecía prestar atención a sus avances, el chico se sintió más valiente. Cuando el pocionista tomó una hoja para leerla atentamente, Bill se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para sentarse sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos ante la acción y, estando en shock y perdido en esa mirada color cielo, no fue conciente en qué momento el muchacho posó sus labios contra los suyos. Tampoco supo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder, acomodando mejor al Gryffindor sobre su regazo y abriendo la boca para que ambas lenguas se encontraran. Fue el gemido del menor lo que lo extrajo de su ensueño y empujó ásperamente al menor, tanto que Bill tuvo que aferrarse a la silla para no caer.

-¿Qué…?

-Te quiero fuera de aquí… _ahora_.- siseó Severus, sus ojos negros mirándolo enfadado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó altanero.- La estábamos pasando bien… usted me gusta profesor.

-¡Ja!- rió burlón.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas hacer? Las cosas no funcionan así, muchacho. Soy mucho mayor que tú y una autoridad a pesar de mi puesto de aprendiz. No lograrás obtener nada de mí haciendo eso.

-Solo nos llevamos nueve años de edad y no tengo otro motivo ulterior a querer solamente besarte, Severus.

Los labios del mayor formaron una línea fina y fulminó al chico con la mirada. _¡Que mocoso descarado!_

-Soy el profesor Snape para ti y lamento no creerte, Weasley. Vete antes que le quite todos los puntos a tu casa… esto no volverá a repetirse.

El Gryffindor de irguió cuan alto era, intentando recuperar su orgullo. Miró al adulto con los ojos entrecerrados y Severus pudo ver claramente el desafío en ellos, uno que se moría por aceptar, pero no podía. Señaló la puerta airadamente y Bill se fue, no sin antes soplarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Severus se dejó caer en asiento y suspiró con fatiga. Lo único que le faltaba era esto… que un mocoso que le había atraído desde que ingresó a Hogwarts quisiera jugar al romance entre profesor y alumno. Ciertamente, él no iba a caer en eso, se jugaba muchas cosas si decidía hacerle caso a su cabeza de abajo.

-

**.:.Al otro día.:.**

-

-¿Y…?- Rabastan no sabía si era correcto preguntar, porque notaba que el humor de su amigo no era el mejor, lo que le daba una buena señal de lo que había pasado anoche. Sin embargo, necesitaba una confirmación.

-El plan sigue en marcha.- murmuró Bill, mirando con intensidad la mesa de los profesores.- No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Si se ha negado, deberías darte por vencido.

-Te dije que ya lo tengo decidido, Rabastan Lestrange y nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Tres semanas pasaron desde aquello y Rabastan pudo comprobar por que los Gryffindors tenían fama de cabezas duras y persistentes. ¿Por qué…? Porque Bill había conseguido lo que se propuso y ahora tenía un romance escondido con el aprendiz de profesor. Solo hace cuatro días, su amigo había venido todo contento a decirle que al fin _Sevy_ había dado su brazo a torcer y habían tenido una sesión de besos interminable. El mayor le había dicho que no le dijera nada a nadie, pero Bill no podía dejar de contarle eso a su amigo y Lestrange no estaba seguro si hubiese sido mejor no enterarse.

Hoy, faltando solo un mes para el final de las clases, Rabastan estaba escuchando el discurso de su amigo, que le estaba dando algunas ideas de cómo declarársele a Regulus Black. Estaba decidido a hacerlo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Lo tienes claro?

-Eh, si… más o menos.- contestó inseguro.

-¡Perfecto!- palmeó su hombro.- Mañana me lo cuentas.

-¿Por qué no hoy, más tarde?

-Uh-oh, nope… hoy me encuentro con Sevy.- sonrió, sus ojos azules brillosos.

Algo en esa mirada hizo que los ojos del Slytherin se angostaran.

-Pareces muy feliz con ello.

-¿Por qué no estarlo?- se encogió de hombros.- Él es una persona muy inteligente y disfruto de nuestros encuentros, claro… solo después del besuqueo, que es cuando tenemos buenas conversaciones.- sonrió.

Rabastan suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Allá Bill con sus cosas, él tenía muchas asuntos que pensar y hacer en este día.

Esa noche, Weasley hacía su conocido recorrido hasta la oficina de su ahora amante, sintiendo unos retorcijones en su estómago, como un sentido de la expectativa que se formaba en su interior. Tocó quedamente la puerta y no tardó en abrirse para dejarle paso. No bien la puerta estuvo cerrada, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura estrecha y unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Él respondió con ansiedad, porque, desde la primera vez que se besaran, Bill no podía esperar encontrarse con el estoico pelinegro para sentir sus besos.

Caminaron torpemente hasta que Severus cayó sentado en el sillón más grande de la oficina y el menor montado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se separaron un poco para respirar, conectando sus miradas. Weasley sonrió y descendió una de sus manos para masajear sobre la tela del pantalón, el miembro duro de Snape. Este gimió y atrajo al chico para besarle con posesividad, mientras movía las caderas para frotarse mejor con la mano del Gryffindor.

Cuando volvieron a separarse para tomar aire, Bill resbaló hasta quedar arrodillado en el piso, nunca dejando su masaje sobre la entrepierna del mayor. Su otra mano subió y desprendió el botón del pantalón negro de su amante. Severus enarcó una ceja.

-Puedo hacerlo…

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

Bill se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Los ojos del Slytherin se angostaron, sintiendo como su interior hervía por los celos. Sin embargo, la pasión que sentía en ese momento era demasiado y le dio su aceptación al chico para que lo hiciera. El pelirrojo asintió, sacó el miembro duro de entre los pantalones y lo primero que hizo fue besar la punta y sonreír. Severus también sonrió, pero enseguida llevó su cabeza para atrás y jadeó cuando el chico se metió de lleno su pene en la boca. La cabeza pelirroja subió y bajó, mientras su boca prodigaba expertas lamidas y succiones a la hombría del mayor.

-Dioses…- siseó Severus, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza del chico, para marcarle el ritmo que deseaba para llegar al clímax.

El Prefecto de Gryffindor dio unas cuantas succiones y lamidas más, hasta que un líquido caliente llenó su boca y tuvo que dejar el miembro del mayor para poder tragar el producto del orgasmo de su amante. Pronto sintió como unos brazos se ubicaban bajo sus axilas y como era levantado del piso, para volver a sentarse en las piernas de Severus. El mayor besó sus labios y él se dejó llevar nuevamente.

-Te deseo, Bill… no sabes cuanto.- murmuró Severus, descendiendo su boca hasta llegar a su cuello.

El menor mordió su labio y dio más espacio para que Snape marcara su cuello. Movió sus caderas para frotarse por el otro y cerró los ojos. _Tal vez… él sea…_

-S-si me deseas… tómame.- susurró entrecortado.

Severus lo miró con una mirada rapaz en sus ojos negros como la noche y se apresuró a acostar el muchacho en el sillón donde estaban.

Esa noche, William Weasley perdió su virginidad con Severus Snape, dando un puntapié importante a su relación. Sin embargo, desde ese momento, aunque ellos no lo sabían, las cosas en sus vidas empezarían a ir de mal en peor…

**Continuará…**

**-**

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Pues sí… largo, puesto que puse el OMAKE. Para las que no lo saben, Omake es una historia alternativa del fic original ñ.ñ

Hice el Severus/Bill en dos partes como regalo especial para mi beta que ama esta pareja tanto como yo ñ.ñ Y es por eso que le dediqué casi todo este capítulo a ellos.

¿Fred y George como hijos de Severus? No me digan que no es una idea interesante y muy loca XD

-

**¡¡¡SUBÏ UN ****NUEVO FIC**** DEL UNIVERSO DE **_**NARUTO**_

**¡ESPERO QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA PARA LEERLO!**

**-**

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	30. El perro, el conejo y el ángel : OMAKE 2

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 30: El perro, el conejo y el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Harry sonrió al terminar de leer la carta entusiasta de su mejor amigo. Aunque, se le hacía muy extraño eso de que hayan ido para Rumania a visitar a Charlie, pero que no hayan llevado ni a Bill ni a los gemelos. Según Ron, algo había pasado entre ellos y sus padres, pero ni él ni Ginny o Percy podían conjeturar que sucedía. Aún así, eso no evitó que ellos hicieran buen uso del premio en galeones que se había ganado Arthur Weasley. Dejó de lado esa carta y estaba por abrir la de Hermione, cuando una respiración algo asustada de su papá lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, papi Leo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, cielo.- sonrió.- No pasa nada.

-Pareces tenso… ¿hay algo malo en el Profeta?- quiso estirar el cuello para leer, pero lo único que alcanzó a leer fue:

-

**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO.**

_-_

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

"_Estamos…_

-

Pero León se apresuró a plegar el diario mágico y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al adolescente.

-No es nada, _petit chat_. Solo noticias que no nos conciernen…- se levantó presuroso del sillón junto a su hijo.- Voy a ir a ver donde está papá Lancelot y vuelvo… espero que te gusten los regalos que te han mandado tus amigos.- sonrió, rizando el cabello negro de su hijo.

Harry lo miró irse con el ceño fruncido, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros, ha favor de seguir abriendo los regalos que le habían mandado por su cumpleaños. Por su parte, el vampiro moreno caminó a paso apresurado hasta el despacho de su pareja y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Dentro, Máximo y Lancelot lo miraron con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Has leído esto?- preguntó ansioso, tirando el periódico en el escritorio.

Lancelot frunció el ceño y tomó el papel. Cuando leyó el título suspiró.

-Si… lo hemos leído. Justamente estamos hablando de lo que vamos a hacer.- inclinó la cabeza hasta donde estaban sentados Máximo y Ángelo, a quien León no había visto en un principio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con impaciencia.- Todos sabemos que _ese_ es el traidor y, si se escapó, estoy seguro que querrá terminar lo que inició.

-León…- llamó con su voz tranquila Máximo.- Harry está seguro aquí con nosotros y en Hogwarts lo estará aún más. El Ministerio lo está buscando y nosotros vamos a poner nuestros propios ojos sobre él, así que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte al respecto de Sirius Black y la seguridad de Harry.

Los labios del vampiro se fruncieron y le mandó una mirada contemplativa a Máximo, como decidiendo si es que le creía o no.

-Bueno… espero resultados.- masculló, antes de salir.

Los tres vampiros en el despacho largaron la respiración que estaban sosteniendo.

-¿Soy _io_ o las ondas de su protectividad de madre gallina se podían sentir en el cuarto?- quiso saber Ángelo, refregando sus brazos para que se le fuera la sensación.

-Je… no, no eres solo tú.- sonrió Lancelot.- Ese es el poder extraño que tienen las madres, los mortales lo llaman sexto sentido.

-

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

**-**

-¿Abuela…?- Azalea dejó su libro y sonrió a su nieto adoptado. No podía creer que Harry estuviera tan grande. A sus trece años recién cumplidos, Harry Leuchtenberg medía ya 1. 65 cm., su cabello azabache estaba tan rebelde como siempre, pero tenerlo largo hasta los hombros parecía dominar algo ese desastre (N/A: el corte de la 4ta película es mi favorito o y es ese el que Harry tendrá en todo el fic XD), sus ojos verdes brillaban como las esmeraldas que le daban color y los lentes que usaba solo parecían hacerlo más hermoso. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y su cuerpo bien trabajado por el ejercicio extra que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, para tener un cuerpo apto para el Quidditch que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Dime, pequeño.- Harry puso mala cara al ser llamado "pequeño", pero Azalea solo sonrió, sin importarle el enfado.

-¿Has visto a mi papá?

-¿León?- el chico asintió.- Creo que aún duerme, luego de la caza de anoche.

-Gracias, abue.- guiñó un ojo y salió de la Sala.

Para el chico no era repulsivo saber de las incursiones nocturnas de sus padres. Sin embargo, León intentaba por todos los medios evitar lo mayor posible que su hijo sepa como era salir a cazar. Él decía que era demasiado inocente como para lo sangrienta que podía llegar a ser una alimentación. Lancelot le había mandado una mirada incrédula la primera vez, pensando, obviamente, que su hijo había vivido ya peores cosas que eso en su primer y segundo año.

En el pasillo de las habitaciones, Harry, siendo el niño mimado que era, entró sin llamar a la habitación que Lancelot y León compartían, encontrándose con el espectáculo de que sus padres estaban devorando sus bocas y sus manos parecían estar en lugares impropios por debajo de la cama.

-Ewww…- cubrió sus ojos.- ¡Mis pobres ojos virginales!

-¡Harry!- chilló León. Nuevamente, como hace algunos años, Lancelot se vio empujado por una fuerza que no sabía que su amante tenía (bueno sí… pero no la usaba a menudo y por eso se olvidaba), y terminó cayendo de cola al piso.

-¡¿Por qué entras sin golpear?!- gruñó el rubio desde el piso.

-¡¿Qué me voy a imaginar yo que están cojiendo a esta hora?!- replicó el adolescente.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?!- exclamó León, escandalizado.

Lancelot y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco (el moreno mentalmente, porque aún los tenía tapados) y evitaron mandarle una mirada incrédula al vampiro de cabello negro.

-Por ahí, papi Leo.- dijo Harry con voz cansina.- ¿Puedo destaparme los ojos?

-Espera…- Lancelot chilló cuando una mano lo levantó del piso para sentarlo en la cama y luego se vio tapado por un lío de sábanas.- Ahora puedes ver.- Harry destapó lentamente sus ojos y miró con sospecha la cama. Suspiró al ver que estaban presentables. ¡Su pobre mente traumatizada!- ¿Qué deseas, bebé?- pidió dulcemente.

-Quiero que me firmes mi pase para poder ir a Hogsmeade.- dijo Harry, sacando un pergamino y un bolígrafo de su pantalón.- Debes firmarlo ahora o sino después me olvido.- se acercó a la cama y estiró los brazos para que su padre lo tome, cuando ellos no hicieron un intento por tomarlos, frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No voy a firmarte nada, hijo.- dijo León, cuidadosamente.- Tu padre y yo creemos que es mejor que no salgas del castillo durante el año, solo saldrás para venir aquí los días de fiesta.

-¿Disculpa…?- pestañeó varias veces en sorpresa.

-Lo que escuchaste, Harry.- dijo Lancelot en voz más firme.- Es mejor que te quedes en Hogwarts durante esas salidas.

-¿Mejor para quién?- su voz estaba cerca de un gruñido.

-Mejor para ti y por nuestra salud mental. Así estarás fuera de peligro.

-¡Pero no es justo!- chilló al fin.- ¡Saben lo ansiosos que estábamos Nev y yo por poder ir a las visitas a Hogsmeade! ¿Por qué ahora me hacen esto?

-Harry, entiende…- Lancelot masajeó su frente. ¡No tenía ganas de discutir ahora! ¡Sobre todo porque aún seguía duro!- Es más seguro que estés en el colegio.

-¡¿En el colegio?!- preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Debo recordarles que todo lo que me pasó en estos dos años de colegio fue **adentro** de Hogwarts?- masculló, con los ojos angostados.- ¿Por qué ahora toman esta decisión?

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos.

-Porque lo pensamos mejor y creemos que es mejor que te quedes en Hogwarts.- dijo León. Entre ellos habían decidido mejor no decirle a Harry acerca de Sirius Black, a pesar de que el chico se enfadara con ellos.- Hemos tomado la decisión y tendrás que acatarla.

Los puños de Harry se cerraron y les mandó la peor de sus miradas a sus padres.

-¡Bien!- gruñó.- ¡Entonces pueden irse bien a la mierda!- gritó, antes de hacer un bollo con el pergamino donde estaba el permiso y salir atropelladamente de la habitación, azotando la puerta a su salida.

-¡Harry!- jadeó León, nunca antes su hijo lo había insultado de esa manera. Intentó levantarse, pero Lancelot lo detuvo.

-No.- dijo seriamente, su frente estaba arrugada por el enfado hacia el adolescente que los había maldecido.- Ahora está enojado, debes dejar que le pase la rabieta.

-Pero…

-No, León. Debes dejarlo, sabes que está en la edad difícil… luego entenderá que lo hacemos por su bien.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior y asintió con renuencia. Lancelot sonrió y se ubicó junto a su pareja para poder besar su cuello, pero León lo apartó.

-No quiero hacer eso ahora.- musitó, antes de levantarse para ir al baño.

Lancelot chocó su cara contra la almohada y gimió lastimeramente. Lentamente, mucho a su disgusto, tuvo que bajar una mano para poder tener su descarga, ya que sabía que, mientras León y Harry estuvieran peleados, él no iba a tener otra forma de descargar su libido.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Una vez fuera de la habitación de sus padres, Harry lanzó un grito de enfado y decidió salir de la casa. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un parque cerca de allí y se sentó en las hamacas para comenzar a oscilar. Él sabía que su papi Leo era muy sobreprotector con él y muchas veces le había prohibido cosas, pero siempre le había dado una razón y no tenerla esta vez lo enfadaba. ¡Si habían hablado muchas veces de esto y estaban de acuerdo antes! ¿Por qué ahora le prohibían el permiso? Allí había gato encerrado, pero no tenía las ganas ni fuerzas como para descubrirlo, le dolía estar peleado con su papá favorito, pero tampoco iba a ir a pedirle perdón, porque creía justificado el motivo de su enojo.

Suspiró y comenzó a moverse con más ganas, intentando despejar su mente.

Consiguió lo que deseaba y estuvo en el parque pensando en tonterías, hasta que notó que los rayos de sol ya se estaban escondiendo. Haciendo una mueca, decidió ir a casa, a pesar de que estaba peleado con su papá, sabía que estar tanto tiempo fuera de su vista podría alterar mucho los nervios de León. Tenía tal paranoia por su seguridad que a veces lo abrumaba. No que se quejara, pero ahora que ya estaba en la adolescencia necesitaba tener más espacio. Así que, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió hasta su casa, no deseando del todo ver a sus padres, porque aún el enojo estaba presente.

-Hey, Harry.

El moreno saltó y miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Se ruborizó furiosamente al ver de quien se trataba. Era la vecina de la que todos los chicos del barrio se enamoraban en algún momento. Su nombre era Naga (N/A: La del anime Slayers), su cabello negro azulado le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cola, sus ojos eran entre violetas y negros… y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era el de una actriz porno, por buscarle una comparación. Su cola era perfecta y sus pechos… Harry a veces encontró la necesidad de enterrar su cara en ellos y ponerse a dormir, ganándose una mirada de asco de su primo cuando se lo dijo. ¡Hey, él era bi después de todo! Porque sus pechos eran más grandes de los que una adolescente de 16 años debería tener.

-Eh… hola, Naga.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?- ella ronroneó.

Sumado todo, se podría decir que ella era la lolita del barrio.

-Paseando.- se encogió de hombros, su humor oscurecido por el recuerdo.

-¿No quisieras venir a tomar el té conmigo? Mis padres no están y… necesito compañía.- sus ojos brillaron con picardía y Harry supo que ella quería _más_ que compañía. (N.B.: _La vecinita tiene antojo_… **XD**)

-S-seguro.

Harry no salió de esa casa hasta bien entrada la noche.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión Lestrange.-**

**-**

Rodolphus se sentó en su cama y puso una cara de tristeza al ver el esfuerzo que hacía su pareja para poder concentrarse. Hace una semana habían recibido la poción de Severus y él no había podido ser más feliz. Sin embargo, no todo fue muy alegre cuando leyó las indicaciones de su amigo. Para tomar la poción, Atón debería estar encerrado al menos unos cuatros días y alimentándose lo mayor que pudiese, luego debería tomar una primera dosis para acostumbrarse y esperar que su cuerpo no la rechazara. Gracias a Merlín, no lo hizo y ahora él estaba con los efectos de la segunda dosis y Rodolphus podía ver que no le hacía muy bien.

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y asustó al mago que su postura parecía como la de un depredador.

-¿Atty…?

El vampiro giró y la respiración de Lestrange se atragantó en su garganta. Los ojos de su amante estaban dilatados y parpadeaban en rojo, los colmillos estaban crecidos como si estuviera a punto de alimentarse.

-Rod…

-¿Estás bien?

-No…- siseó, tomando con demasiada fuerza la silla que estaba junto a la cama.- Mis instintos están luchando con la sangre de lobo…- lo miró, sus ojos ya rojos.- Podría ser peligroso para ti.

-Pero Severus dijo que deberíamos… tener relaciones media hora después de la segunda dosis.

-¡¿No entiendes?!- gruñó y, cuando vio los ojos celestes asustados, respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.- Puedo hacerte daño.

-No me importa.- murmuró.- Hemos esperado mucho para esto y no voy a dar un paso atrás ahora…- se acercó a su pareja y lo miró con decisión.- Quiero tener a nuestro niño, Atón… y sé que no me harás daño. Por favor…

El vampiro suspiró, sabiendo que la testarudez y las ganas de ser madre de su pareja no iban a hacerlo dar marcha atrás, sin importarle que él ahora estuviera al borde de convertirse en un monstruo asesino y chupa sangre. Sin embargo, en el fondo, él sabía que en su forma de vampiro no podría hacerle daño a su amante. Por eso, tomó bruscamente a Rodolphus de la cintura y, con un gruñido, tomó posesión de sus labios.

El mago se dejó hacer, abriendo la boca y dejando que el otro lo domine, sabiendo que en ese estado el vampiro necesitaba tener el control de la situación. Se sintió levantado y después depositado de espaldas en la cama. Pronto las manos expertas de su amante viajaron por su cuerpo, desvistiéndolo con un solo parpadeo. Cuando percibió que las manos ya no estaban en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se complació al verlos del color chocolate que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Has tomado tu poción?- susurró, agachándose para besar la piel en el cuello expuesto de su amante.

-S-si…- murmuró entrecortado.- Tomé la poción fertilizante hace tres horas, ahora estará en su pico de acción, es 99 seguro que quede embarazado si ahora…

Unos labios carnosos cortaron su contestación nerviosa y Atón sonrió. Extrañamente, su amor aún parecía tímido a la hora del sexo y, muchas veces, él se encontraba escuchando discursos tontos en el momento que se acercaba para poseerlo. De hecho, su amor ni siquiera podía decir la palabra "coger" o "follar", Rodolphus usaba las palabras "hacer el amor" o "tener relaciones" para nombrar el sexo. Está demás decir que él estaba encantado con esa actitud.

No queriendo provocar más las necesidades que ambos tenían, Khayman alcanzó el lubricante y untó unos de sus dedos para luego llevarlo a la entrada de su pareja. Mientras unos de sus dedos se hizo camino en la estreches, su boca se ocupó de dar placer oral al pene erguido de su amante. Lestrange gritó y arqueó su espalda en un ángulo inimaginable, haciendo que el vampiro tuviera que usar una de sus pesadas manos para mantenerlo sobre la cama

Pronto otro dedo siguió al primero y Atón tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en calmarse al sentir la oleada de salvajismo, hambre y lujuria que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre y se asombró y confortó al saber que esa sensación eran las que indicaban que sus espermatozoides estaban vivos y esperando germinar a su amante. Entonces, asustado de que pudiera perder el control, apresuró el tercer dedo, no importándole como el cuerpo más pequeño se tensaba ante la brusca intromisión.

-Oh… Atty… más despacio…

-No puedo.- gruñó el vampiro y dejó el pene de su amante para levantarse y besar con brusquedad su boca.

Rodolphus jadeó dentro del beso y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, lloriqueando cuando sintió su entrada invadida de una brusca embestida.

-Me lastimas…- se lamentó el mago.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- se disculpó el otro entre jadeos, mientras penetraba más duro a su amante.- ¡Esta poción me esta volviendo loco!- gruñó, antes de enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de su pareja, para poder beber su sangre. Sabía, por experiencia, que la sangre del que había elegido como compañero eterno tranquilizaría su parte vampirice.

-Merlín…- musitó Lestrange, aforrándose con fuerzas al cuerpo más grande, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando su amante. Y sintiéndose un tonto por quejarse, siendo que él era quien deseaba quedarse embarazado a toda costa.

Eventual, Atón lo logró y pudo respirar con más calma y retardar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Levantó la cabeza y su corazón encogió al ver las lágrimas en el rostro hermoso y sonrojado de su amante.

-Lo siento…- suspiró, besando el lugar donde sus colmillos se habían enterrado.- Soy una bestia…

-No, no…- repitió con fuerzas.- Yo quería esto… por favor, continúa…

Atón le mandó una mirada exasperada, pero después se ablandó y descendió a besar con delicadeza los labios ya contusionados. El Slytherin abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se tocaran y levantó las caderas para incitar a su amante a que aumentara el ritmo, ya que se había complacido con el anterior, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, le gustaba ese lado salvaje de su pareja.

Teniendo un ritmo tan acelerado, sumado a las pociones que ambos habían tomado, su culminación llegó pronto, pero no por eso dejó de ser esplendida. Este orgasmo tuvo algo de diferente para ambos, tal vez sea porque era producto de las pociones, o por el amor que se tenían, o quizás, se debía a que ambos sabían que este acto sexual cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Ahora que…?- susurró Atón, mientras salía de su amante y se ubicaba junto a él en la cama.

-Ahora debemos esperar…- murmuró Rodolphus, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su amor, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Ya entrada la noche, Harry caminó con una mueca tonta hasta su casa. La verdad, él conocía la reputación de su vecina, pero nunca se imaginaba que él, a sus recientemente 13 años de edad recién cumplidos, ya hubiera dejado de ser virgen. Lo había disfrutado y era todo lo que decían, ella hasta lo había alabado por la duración, siendo que esta era su primera vez. Y bueno, no por nada, su papá Lancelot siempre hablaba de cosas pervertidas frente a su primo y él, así que él podía decir que estaba bastante informado de los hechos y ahora solo los puso en práctica.

Dobló una esquina y siguió su camino, pasando por el parque del barrio. Llegando cerca de las hamacas, algo que se movía entre uno de los matorrales llamó su atención. Curioso, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Hola…?

Las hojas se movieron un poco y de a poco Harry pudo ver una figura enorme, negra y con los ojos brillosos. Asustado, retrocedió instintivamente y no se dio cuenta que había un piedra tras él, la pisó y cayó de cola al piso. Lentamente, la figura se reveló como un perro enorme, más grande de lo que él había visto nunca, el doble de su querido Beto. Y si eso no fuera una sorpresa completa, algo blanco sobre la cabeza del perro llamó su atención. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos… allí, apoyado tranquilamente sobre la cabeza del perro, justo entre las orejas, como si fuera un sombrero, había un conejo blanco de mediano tamaño.

-Harry James Leuchtenberg, ¿Dónde estabas?

El chico saltó y giró su cabeza para ver a su primo Neville mirándolo no muy feliz, junto a su tío Esteban que lucía tan apático como siempre, pero Harry podía ver algo de irritación en su postura.

-Y-Yo… ¿vieron al conejo y al perro?- señaló al lugar, pero ambos animales ya no estaban. Se había retirado sin que nadie los notara.

-¿Un perro y un conejo?- Neville miró adonde le indicó su primo y bufó.- Un depredador y su presa no andan juntos, Harry. Dime donde estabas…

El moreno frunció el ceño en dirección en donde había visto los animales y luego encogió.

-Contesta.- gruñó Esteban.

-¿Importa?- respondió evasivo, levantándose del piso y sacudiendo sus ropas para quitarles el polvo.- Estuve por allí…

-¿Qué si "importa"?- Neville lo miró entre sorprendido e irritado, algo que solo él podía hacer.- ¡Tenemos dos horas buscándote! ¡Tú papá está a punto de tener un ataque de histeria! ¡Nos envió a _todos_ a buscarte no bien bajó el sol!

-Hmph… estoy bien, ¿ok? No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo.- Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

-Sabes como es León…- Esteban frunció el ceño y siguió a su sobrino.- No deberías irte así sin avisar y estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa… menos ahora.

-¿Por qué?- Harry giró bruscamente.- Sé que hay algo que no me están diciendo… por eso empezó todo esto.- sus ojos se angostaron.- Y hasta que no me lo digan, voy a hacer lo que quiera.- masculló.

Llegando a la Mansión, el muchacho de Oro fue casi asfixiado en un abrazo de su papá.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡Pudo pasarte algo!

-¡¿Pasarme qué?!- siseó, desprendiéndose del abrazo de su papá.- ¡Siempre salgo de casa y vuelvo tarde! ¿Qué tiene de diferente hoy?

-Nada.- dijo León con firmeza.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-En casa de un amigo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Mentira, llamé a casa de todos tus amigos y nadie sabía donde estabas, ni siquiera te vieron desde la fiesta de tu cumpleaños.- frunció el ceño.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Bien, donde estaba es mi problema!- exclamó.- ¡¿Tienes que controlar donde estoy a cada momento?! ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño que depende de ti!

-Harry…- la voz de Lancelot se levantó al ver la mirada de dolor en su pareja.- Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu papá.

-Entonces dile que deje de controlarme. ¿No es suficiente con que me prohíban las salidas a Hogsmeade? Sé que me ocultan algo y, hasta que me lo digan, voy a hacer de mi vida lo que quiera… para que vean que no pueden controlármela.- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación.

El resto de los vampiros se quedaron allí, mirando deslumbrados la primera muestra de desacato y fuerte enfado de Harry. Hasta ahora, el chico nunca había desobedecido a sus dos padres al mismo tiempo.

-Hablaré con él.

Darío miró aprensivo como su hijo iba tras su primo. Esteban, siempre intuitivo de la incomodidad de su pareja, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, para luego llevarlo a la habitación que ambos compartían. Una vez allí, lo sentó en la cama y acarició su mejilla.

-No debes preocuparte por Neville, Daro. Él nunca demostrará esa rebeldía para con nosotros. Nuestro hijo es diferente, tal vez sea por ese corto tiempo que vivió en el orfanato, que le dio temor de perder a su familia, o tal vez sea por la forma en que lo criamos… pero estoy seguro que Nev nunca nos gritará o desobedecerá.

-Pero nuestro bebé tiene su espíritu Gryffindor y sé que odia las injusticias… y eso es lo que estamos haciendo al no decirle la verdad a Harry acerca de su prohibición de las salidas.- murmuró, tomando las manos de su pelirrojo entre las suyas.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero nosotros nunca le daremos razón para que se enfade con nosotros.

-Están tan grandes.- murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del cuerpo joven de su amante.- Me parece que fue solo ayer cuando me perseguían para que les preparara la merienda luego de que jugaran hasta el cansancio.

-Para los Inmortales el tiempo pasa muy lento, pero no para los mortales.

Daniel se estremeció.

-No deseo pensar que Neville es un mortal…

-

**-.Habitación de Harry.-**

**-**

Neville entró y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su primo se enfurruñaba en su cama. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada gruñona en su cara, tal y como el niño mimado y estropeado que Harry podría llegar comportarse en estos momentos.

-No quiero hablar.- gruñó el moreno.

-Bien… respeto eso. Solo quiero saber… ¿Dónde estabas?- angostó sus ojos.- Hay algo… diferente en ti.

Una sonrisa misteriosa fue creciendo en el rostro del de anteojos.

-Estuve en casa de Naga.- susurró.

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero al recordar de quien era el nombre hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo _allí_…?

-¿Tú qué crees?- sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando. El Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja y, cuando la realización llegó a su mente, su quijada se desencajó.

-No me digas que…

-Yup, ahora estás viendo a todo un hombre.- se enderezó orgulloso.- Esta tarde perdí mi virginidad.- agregó destilando fanfarronería.

-Oh… eres tan idiota.

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Es tu culpa por hacer cosas sin pensar!

-¡Envidioso!

-¡Descerebrado!

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**OMAKE:**** La historia de Severus/Bill.**

**-**

**Por una calificación perfecta.**

**-**

**-**

**Segunda Parte: La separación.**

**-**

Hoy era primero de septiembre y los alumnos volvían para su nuevo año escolar. La novedad era, por supuesto, que la antigua profesora de pociones abandonaba su puesto para dejárselo al aprendiz que estuvo todo el año pasado. (N/A: No me siento con ganas de inventarle un nombre a la profesora XD) En su mesa, Bill sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos no salían del hombre de túnica y cabello negro que se sentaba junto al Director Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores. Rabastan vio esto y frunció el ceño.

No fue hasta el desayuno del día siguiente que el Slytherin de 6to año tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a su amigo qué le pasaba.

-Bien, desembucha. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué…?

-¿Por qué pareces tan feliz?

-¿Oh? ¿No puedo ser feliz ahora?

-Si, sí puedes… pero estás sonriendo como un idiota enamorado.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en su amigo. (N/A: Si no notaron, Bill y Rab desayunan siempre juntos, porque al pelirrojo no le importa estar en la mesa de las Serpientes) Sin embargo, una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-Bueno, mi querido amigo… ¿Cómo no puedo ser feliz, si _mi novio_ estará todo este año en el colegio?

Rabastan no era tonto y las palabras acentuadas y la mirada de soslayo de su amigo hacia la mesa de los profesores, hicieron que todo chascara en su mente.

-¡No!- chilló, sin importarle las miradas extrañas y curiosas que recibía.- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Era solo para las notas!

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?- siseó Bill.- ¡Todo el mundo va a oírte!

-No puedo creerlo, Bill.- susurró furiosamente.- Se supone que todo eso era un plan para aumentar las calificaciones… ¡no para que te pusieras de novio con él! ¡Es nuestro profesor este año!

-Bueno… bien…- se removió incómodo en su asiento.- Lo intenté… en verdad lo intenté. Pero… creo que me he enamorado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No grites!

-¿_Enamorado_?- preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Es nueve años mayor que tú, nuestro profesor y un Slytherin!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- negó con la cabeza, mirándose aprensivo.- No puedo evitarlo, Rab. Estuve una semana encerrado en mi habitación, casi no comía, mis padres lo notaron y se preocuparon… pero… no puede juntar las fuerzas o la convicción necesaria para dejarlo. Así que…- se encogió de hombros.- quedamos en que lo seguiríamos, pero teniendo todas las precauciones necesarias para mantenerlo en secreto.- lo miró seriamente.- Cuento contigo.

El Slytherin miró a su amigo sin poder creer lo que oía. Al final, negó con la cabeza y bufó.

-Estás loco…- susurró.- Pero eres mi mejor amigo y te apoyaré.

-¡Gracias!- chilló, abrazando al otro. En la mesa de profesores, Severus los vio y frunció el ceño, pero Bill solo le guiñó un ojo y el mayor tuvo que mirar para otro lado, con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bill y el pelirrojo estaba algo inquieto. Era debido a que su pareja secreta se estaba comportando verdaderamente extraño desde hace un mes, exactamente después que estuvo una semana ausente de Hogwarts y luego había venido con una actitud completamente diferente a la suya. Probablemente, los alumnos no lo notaran, pero él si sentía la diferencia.

Hoy iba a visitarlo por la noche como todos los días e intentaba llegar a un plan que hiciera que su novio le dijera qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, cuando su amante le abrió la puerta vestido solamente con unos ajustados pantalones negros y una camisa blanca entreabierta, todas sus preguntas se olvidaron.

-Hola, amor.- ronroneó, antes de colgarse del cuello de Severus para devorar sus labios.

-Hola.- Severus gruñó y atrajo al pelirrojo para luego cerrar la puerta.- Te he dicho miles de veces que esperes a estar adentro para besarme.

-Lo siento…- dijo haciendo un puchero inocente.- Pero tú tienes la culpa por estar con estas ropas cuando sabes que te voy a venir a ver…- estironeó las ropas dichas y atrajo nuevamente al mayor para besar sus labios.

Los sonidos de sus labios tocarse, de sus lenguas danzar, y sus respiraciones entre besos y besos fueron lo que se escuchó en el lugar durante varios minutos. De repente, Snape gruñó y posó sus manos en las nalgas del menor y lo incitó a que rodeara sus piernas en su cintura. El chico aceptó sin dudar y ronroneó casi cuando percibió que su amante lo llevaba a la habitación. Una vez allí, Bill fue dejado con delicadeza en la cama. El chico abrió sus ojos azules al sentir que el peso de su novio ya no estaba sobre el suyo, frunció el ceño al ver que Severus lo mirada con una expresión extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza.- Solo que… eres hermoso… a veces pienso que no te merezco…

-Tonto…- Weasley tomó las mejillas pálidas ligeramente ruborizadas en sus manos y obligó a Snape a mirarlo a los ojos.- Debes tener más fe en ti, Sev. Si estamos juntos es porque _ambos_ nos merecemos… yo no estoy contigo por caridad ni nada por el estilo… Es más…- mordió su labio inferior.- Creo que te a…

-No.- Severus selló los labios del menor con un dedo.- No lo digas… no ahora.

-Pero…

Sin embargo, la protesta de Bill fue sellada nuevamente, pero esta vez con los labios del profesor. El chico quiso separarse para decir lo que sentía, pero se olvidó de todo cuando Severus se ubicó entre sus piernas y molió sus miembros juntos. Su pene despertó rápidamente ante eso y sus brazos viajaron al cuello del otro para cruzarlos tras de el. Snape puso sus manos en acción y comenzó a desvestir al chico. Bill levantó su cuerpo para ayudar al hombre con su meta, usando también sus manos para sacar la camisa del mayor.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron desnudos, ambos usaron sus bocas para abarcar la mayor parte de piel del otro, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada porción que encontraran. Pero Severus necesitaba tomar a su niño, la necesidad de lavar la culpa que tenía desde hace tiempo lo abrumaba y, la única medicina que encontraba para librar su mente de oscuros pensamientos, era hacerle el amor al mocoso que lo había enamorado. Haciendo un camino de besos, descendió por el abdomen del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a la erección del chico. A pesar de tener quince años para dieciséis, William era muy buen dotado y Severus sabía que esa extremidad crecería un poco más en los años siguientes.

Tomó el miembro en su boca, gozando de los gritos exagerados que daba su pelirrojo, como sus pequeñas manos de jugador de Quidditch se aferraban a su pelo negro largo y grasoso y como sus estrechas caderas se levantaban para obtener más placer. Subió y bajó su cabeza al ritmo que el chico le pedía, lamiendo el pene y dando ligeras mordidas, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos.

-¡Oh, Sev! ¡Voy a…!- su advertencia llegó muy tarde, porque al final de su frase, su semilla inundó la boca de moreno.

Severus bebió cada gota, codicioso y luego ascendió para besar los labios rojos del chico, compartiendo el sabor de su esencia. Sin perder tiempo, una de sus manos convocó el lubricante y, cuando éste llegó volando, lo abrió y untó sin mirar sus dedos. Todavía besando al muchacho, metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Bill, recibiendo en su boca la queja débil por la intrusión.

-Mmmhhh… tan estrecho…- siseó Snape, complacido por sentir la estrechez del ano del más joven.

-Porque es solo tuyo… y siempre lo será.- dijo Bill, con un brillo decisivo en sus ojos, sonriendo tiernamente al mayor, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

El moreno tragó saliva, de nuevo sintiéndose inmerecedor de este hermoso ángel. Sin embargo, su ángel pelirrojo era muy pícaro, ya que levantó sus caderas para rozarlas contra su erección, haciéndolo gemir y olvidarse de sus pensamientos. Sintiendo su urgencia, sacó los tres dedos que se encontraban preparando a su amante y penetró al chico de una sola vez.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- chilló, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del mayor.

-Tú te lo buscaste… provocador.- gruñó el profesor antes de morder el espacio del cuello que tenía a mano.

Bill sonrió, sabiendo que luego tendría una "marca de amor" en el lugar y que tendría que usar una camiseta de cuello alto para cubrirlo, aunque él prefería que todos lo vieran, pero Severus se lo tenía prohibido.

-¡ARGH!- gritó, cuando Severus salió completamente de él, para volver a empalarse con ímpetu.- Sí, Sev… ¡más!

El mayor lo obedeció y comenzó a salir y entrar del chico con toda la velocidad que su pasión le daba. Bill jadeaba junto a su oído y levantaba sus caderas para que las embestidas sean los más profundas posibles y para que su miembro se frotara contra el abdomen del otro hombre. Envueltos en sus sonidos de placer y el calor de sus cuerpos, extendieron lo más que pudieron su acto. Eventual, el pelirrojo fue el que se vino primero, cuando la presión que el cuerpo más pesado ejercía sobre su pene fue inaguantable y cuando Severus dio una cercera embestida en su próstata. Severus lo siguió unos minutos más tarde, luego de embestir su ano hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeó

-Oh… por todos los magos…- suspiró el chico, acariciando la maltratada espalda del mayor.- Me encantas como me coges… como un semental en celo…

-Tsk, no seas atrevido, un joven como tú no debería hablar así.

-¿Por qué no…? Estamos solos… y los amantes pueden hablar de estas cosas en la cama. Además, no miento… me encanta como me coges.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y besó al chico para que guardara silencio.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.Un mes después.:.**

**-**

Bill miraba con hastío su desayuno, nada de lo que había en la mesa le atraía. Por alguna extraña razón, esta mañana había vomitado lo poco que tenía en el estomago y ahora tenía ganas de comer ranas de chocolate con cerveza de mantequilla.

-Sé lo que estas haciendo.

El pelirrojo miró con desgana al muchacho que se había sentado a su lado. Se trataba de su pequeño hermano Charlie, el chico lo miraba con un ceño oscuro en su cara rechoncha y estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sé lo que estas haciendo, _William_.- dijo con una mueca de enfado. El mayor frunció el ceño al escuchar su odiado nombre completo.- Y quiero que lo termines cuanto antes, sino quieres que tome cartas en el asunto.

-¿De qué hablas, mocoso?- masculló.

-Tú y el profesor.- se agachó para susurrar, los ojos de su hermano se abrieron como platos.- Como tu hermano menor, te ordeno que le des fin a eso… o me veré en la obligación de delatarte con mamá.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- siseó entre dientes, sintiendo como una alarma aumentaba en su interior. ¡Habían sido tan cuidadosos! ¿Si su pequeño hermano sabía, alguien más pudo haberlo notado?- ¡Yo no tengo nada con él!

-Si, claro. No soy estúpido, te vi con él y apenas conseguí que Tonks guardara silencio. Te lo advierto… termina con eso si no quieres que te delate.

Sin más, el muchacho se levantó y se fue, dejando a un desamparado y asustado pelirrojo atrás.

-

**.:.Por la tarde.:.**

-

Severus enarcó una ceja al sentir como su amante lo abrazaba desesperadamente por la cintura, pero luego lo preocupó notar que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Liam? (N/A: ship… Sevy se inventó su propio sobrenombre Liam de Wil**liam** XD ¡Lo saqué del fic ALIANZA de Angi-san!)

-Charlie sabe, Sev.- susurró y pudo notar como todo el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba al comprender esas dos primeras palabras.- Me dijo que debería terminar contigo o me acusaría con mamá.- sollozó.- ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Yo_ te amo_!

Allí, lo había dicho. Severus hizo un gesto de dolor, eso era lo menos que deseaba escuchar esta semana, no esta semana que la presión de su _trabajo secreto_ había aumentado. Y que tuvieran esta amenaza era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Si antes no estaba decidido, ahora esta noticia hacía que su mente se compusiera.

-Ssshhh… no te preocupes.- susurró, acariciando la cabeza del chico.- Ya veremos que hacer. Lo resolveremos.

Bill, ajeno a los pensamientos de Severus, relajó su cuerpo pequeño contra el del mayor, confiando plenamente en sus palabras, no sabiendo que la solución que el moreno tenía en mente le rompería el corazón.

-

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

-

-¿Y bien?

Bill retuvo las ganas de chillar en fastidio y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él y veremos que hacer. Hasta entonces… _cierra tu boca y deja de fastidiar._- gruñó, antes de salir a pasos furiosos de la Sala Común.

No detuvo su andar hasta llegar a la oficina de Severus, respiró varias veces antes de entrar, porque no quería verse ansioso enfrente de su amor. Desde esa mañana que recibió un búho de su amante, citándolo en su despacho para después de clases, un angustioso presentimiento se había instalado en el hoyo de su estómago, impidiéndole comer cualquier cosa.

Y su aprensión solo aumentó al ver dos baúles en el recibidor de las habitaciones de Severus, lleno de lo que parecía ser sus pertenencias. Caminó lentamente hasta el baño y allí encontró a su amante trasladando sus utensilios de lavado a una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Severus…?

El moreno suspiró y dejó sus cosas sobre en el piso y giró lentamente para mirar a su amante. Hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la mirada desconcertada, asustada y angustiada en el pequeño que amaba.

-Vamos a la Sala de estar, ¿te parece?

Bill asintió como en trance y se dejó conducir por el mayor hasta uno de los tres sillones que estaban en la sala. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que el menor no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¿Qué son todas estas cosas, Severus?

-Tengo un asunto importante del cual hacerme cargo, Liam.- atrajo su cuerpo y besó su cabeza.- Por eso dejo Hogwarts por un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto…?

-No lo sé, todo el que me lleve lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Te volveré a ver cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer?

-Sí… cuando termine.

Severus se fue a la mañana siguiente…

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

**-**

Preocupados por la falta de apetito, la apatía y la mirada enfermiza de William Weasley, Albus Dumbledore dejó que el muchacho sea enviado a casa a mediados de febrero. Una vez allá, sus padres lo hicieron examinar exhaustivamente en San Mungo y los resultados de esos exámenes eran el tema de discusión en La Madriguera.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?!!!- Molly Weasley chillaba a su hijo, quien solo miraba por la ventana, mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre que con éxito había escondido cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Pero claro, nunca podías ocultarle algo por mucho tiempo a una mujer como Molly.- ¡Embarazado a los 16! ¡Y de gemelos…!

(N/A: Seee… ese es el secreto, no se desmayen XD)

-Oh, Bill…- Arthur suspiró, negando con la cabeza y con una mirada triste en su cara.

Bill contuvo las ganas de llorar al ver la decepción en los ojos de su querido papá. Pero él no pudo evitarlo, cuando vio irse a Severus, sabía que su amor jamás volvería y, cuando se enteró de su embarazo, tomó la decisión de conservar a su niño para tener un recuerdo vivo de él. Sin importarle que al final resultaran siendo gemelos o que sus padres se decepcionaran de él.

-¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo quién es el padre!

-No, mamá, eso nunca te lo voy a decir.- murmuró sin mirarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!- chilló agarrando la barbilla de su hijo con brusquedad.

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Molly!- Arthur exclamó y se levantó para abrazar a su esposa y apartarla de su hijo.- ¡Tranquilízate, mujer!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Mi niño de 16 años está embarazado de quien sabe quien! ¡Arruinará su vida!- miró al menor.- No puedes tenerlo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sofá.- Tengo ya 7 meses de gestación, abortar pondría en peligro mi vida… y, de todos modos, no pienso hacerlo.- afirmó, antes de dejar la sala de la casa, dejando a dos padres desgraciados y decepcionados tras él.

Dos meses después, un 11 de abril de 1979, los gemelos George y Frederick Weasley nacieron en La Madriguera. Para todo el mundo, ellos fueron natos de Molly y Arthur Weasley, dejando como secreto de familia su verdadera ascendencia.

William Weasley, devastado por ser negado a la "maternidad" por sus propios padres, después de graduarse de Hogwarts, estudió para ser Auror y, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo de abandonar Inglaterra, tomó un trabajo como rompedor de hechizos en el Gringotts de Egipto, sabiendo que sus hijos serían bien cuidados por su familia.

El nunca supo del maltrato psicológico que sus bebés sufrieron por parte de su abuela, porque ella los consideraba una deshonra. La verdad era que ella fue segada por la traición que sintió cuando su primer hijo se negó a decirle quién era el padre de los niños, le dolió saber que le guardaba más lealtad a él que a su propia madre.

Su amistad con Rabastan Lestrange terminó por romperse, porque su querido amigo decidió seguir los pasos oscuros de su amor, Regulus Black.

Severus Snape nunca volvió a buscarlo y William lloró hasta que se secó por dentro al saber que su amor era un Mortífago. El pocionista tampoco nunca supo que tenía dos hermosos y traviesos gemelos como hijos…

… no hasta después de cierto importante acontecimiento que tuvo que ver con una memoria guardada en un diario, un chico con una cicatriz y una serpiente gigante, en el año 1992.

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

**-**

**Este romance continúa en "Un Ángel entre Vampiros"…**

¿Se imaginaban a Uko-chan escribiendo angst? ¡Ni yo misma lo creo! XD

-.-Este mini-fic fue dedicado completamente a Angeli por motivo de su cumpleaños-.-

**-**

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

No se horroricen por lo que acaban de leer, ya le dije que, antes de que Harry se enganche con Eriol, iba a tener mucha "experiencia" XD

¡Y se viene el primer bebé mago-vampiro! Je… fue algo violenta su concepción… pero no me quedaba de otra u.u

¿… y quién era el conejo en la cabeza de Padfoot?

Y en cuanto al Omake, espero que hayan tenido gusto del final. Como el final lo dice… el romance va a continuar en el fic (de hecho ya lo hace) y verán también como se irá formando la relación padre-hijos entre Severus y los gemelos XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	31. Ángeles dolidos

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 31: Ángeles dolidos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó Lucius a su esposo, al ver que le mandaba miradas de reojo, mientras se sentaban en la Biblioteca, leyendo y compartiendo un momento a solas y tranquilos, ya que sus hijos se encontraban en sus propios momentos privados.

-¿Eh…?

-Conozco ese comportamiento tuyo, cuando muerdes tu labio inferior… que por cierto me vuelve loco…- el rubio se agachó para besarlo.- Sé que quieres decirme algo y no te animas. Anda… deja de dar vueltas y dime.

Remus suspiró y luego sonrió a su esposo, pero su sonrisa era algo falsa.

-Bien, yo…- suspiró.- Albus me pidió si podía ser profesor de DCAO este año… y yo dije que sí.- murmuró.

-¿…Qué…?

-Eso, amor…- mordió su labio.- Me voy este año a Hogwarts para enseñar.

Los ojos grises se angostaron y el rubio se levantó del sillón lentamente. Remus se aterró, al ver la mirada enfadada y tan _Malfoy_ en su esposo, aquella que seguro utilizó para aterrorizar a sus víctimas cuando fue un Mortífago.

-¿Y me lo dices justo ahora…¿Tres días antes del primero de septiembre?

-Bueno yo… no quería darte un disgusto antes de que…

-¡¿Un disgusto¡Estoy más allá de disgustado, Remus!- gritó.- ¡Somos una familia¡No puedes tomar este tipo de decisiones por ti mismo¡¿Qué hay de los niños¡¿Y yo…¡¿Debo estar sin mi esposo por todo un año?!

-Yo… bueno…- frotó sus manos, nervioso por ver tan enfadado a su esposo.- Pensé que en llevarme a Camila y Derrick conmigo y tú puedes quedarte aquí con Lucas, ya que él es más grande y no me necesita tanto. Pero podrán visitarme cada vez que quieran… todos los días si es necesario. Y nuestras necesidades maritales podrán cumplirse en esas visitas.

-Oh, claro. Ya lo tienes todo planeado ¿Y yo solo tengo que acatar tus órdenes, cierto?- siseó.- ¿No pensaste en ningún momento en consultarme? Es con _tu esposo_ con el que debes tomar este tipo de decisiones, Remus. Siempre puedo decirte que no deseo que vayas, prohibírtelo y deberás acatar mis decisiones, porque no te dejaré sacar a mis niños de casa.

Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas. Largó un sollozo y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Lucius miró al cielo y suspiró antes de agacharse junto a su esposo.

-Mi tempestuoso, Gryffindor.- murmuró con cariño, abrazando al menor. Remus se aferró a él, llorando contra la costosa túnica del rubio.- Siento haber sido tan rudo, amor. Por favor… no llores.- suspiró.- Es que… no debiste tomar esa decisión sin consultarme.

-Lo sé…- hipó el otro.- Es solo que… sabía que te negarías… pero es por Sirius, Luc. Mi amigo… él… necesito saber…

-Oh, mierda.

El castaño levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Su esposo nunca maldecía a no ser que estuviera muy trastornado.

-¿Lucius?

-Black, tenía que ser Black.- siseó con desprecio.

-Yo sé que es un traidor, pero es que… debo saber… necesito saber por qué lo hizo.

-No, Remus. Él… cielos...- suspiró, abrazando a su esposo.- Debí decírtelo antes.

-¿Decirme qué?- el menor se separó para mirarlo a la cara.

-Él no era un traidor, mi amor. Nunca lo fue… lo supe demasiado tarde. Tratando de deshacerme del Lord, descuidé muchas cosas… entre ellas, el enterarme que Peter Pettigrew era el traidor en las fuerzas de la Luz.

-¿Pe-Peter¿Nuestro Peter?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí… la rata.- dijo con desprecio.- Nunca supe muy bien qué sucedió, el Lord guardaba para sí todos sus planes acerca de eso, pero no fue Black quien le dijo al Lord donde estaban los Potter, sino Pettigrew. Con los años llegué a la conclusión que era porque tus amigos debieron cambiar de guardián secreto…- frunció el ceño.

-¿Y me dices esto recién ahora?- musitó.- ¡Sirius es inocente!- chilló.

-Es inocente para ti… porque no traicionó a tus amigos.- lo miró seriamente.- Pero no de matar a todos esos muggles, más la rata, en su venganza.

-Y ahora él ha escapado. ¿Por qué…? Todos pensamos que iba tras de Harry para venganza… pero ahora…

-Debe tener un motivo… ambos deben tenerlo.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí, Remus.- asintió.- Él no ha escapado solo… se llevó a alguien con él y ese segundo escape es algo que no entiendo…

(N/A: Jejeje… ¡¡¡es el conejo!!! Pero no les voy a decir quien es XD)

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

La tensión era palpable en la casa de los vampiros, porque desde aquella pelea, Harry, Lancelot y León intercambiaban las palabras necesarias y mayormente se evitaban. Harry, porque estaba dolido por que le ocultaban cosas y León porque no daba su brazo a torcer para decirle la verdad a su hijo. Y Neville se sentía desgraciado, porque sentía que estaba en el medio de todo y no sabía a que lado favorecer.

-¡Maldito libro!- gruñó Harry, mirando su libro para Cuidado de criaturas mágicas de este año, que se había escondido bajo la cama, tras _morder_ a su dueño.

-Eres idiota.- masculló Neville.- Te dije que el lelo nos dijo que deberías acariciarlo.

-¡Es un maldito libro!- siseó.- ¡Voy a atarlo con una correa y listo!

-Debes tratarlo bien, Harry.- murmuró Máximo, entrando a la habitación del moreno.- El libro siente después de todo.

-Hmph.- bufó.- ¿Qué pasa…?

La cara de Máximo se tornó severa.

-Vengo a preguntarte si no has cambiado tu decisión acerca de Adivinación.

-¡No¡Ya te dije que no!- dijo exasperado.- ¡Voy a tomar Adivinación si no me dejas estar en tu clase!

-Eres un vago.- acotó Neville, su primo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Harry…- habló tranquilamente el vampiro, pero una vena saltaba en su frente. ¡Su nieto lo exasperaba tanto como Lancelot!- _Has sido criado_ como un muggle, _no tiene sentido_ en que tomes Estudios Muggles. Y, como muy bien lo ha dicho tu primo, sé que quieres tomar mi clase porque sabes todo y, como siempre te la rebuscas para salirte con la tuya, conseguirás que yo te de buenas calificaciones a pesar de que no hagas nada.

-¡Bueno¿Qué les pasa a todos que están contra mí¡Ya elegí Adivinación!

-¡Pero eso es una mierda!- Máximo tosió luego de su arrebato. Fulminó a los dos chicos con la mirada al verlos divertidos.- Bien… disculpen. Pero es que Adivinación es una materia sin sentido… en cambio Aritmancia o Runas…

-Odio las matemáticas y ya he aprendido francés e italiano, no necesito otro idioma…

-Runas Antiguas no es un idioma.- Neville frunció el ceño.

-Hmph… igual… no-me-interesa. Ron ha elegido lo mismo que yo y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Marius puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró acerca de nietos que se parecían demasiado a sus padres… y que le iban a sacar canas.

-Bien, es tú decisión.- se giró para mirar al castaño.- ¿Tú has elegido CDM, Runas y Aritmancia, verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Buen chico.- Harry gruñó.- Bien, los he venido a buscar para que vayan a comprar sus cosas para la escuela. Lancelot está esperando.

-

**-.Callejón Diagon.-**

**-**

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, Harry y Neville se separaron del rubio, quien tenía una mirada aburrida en su cara. Desde aquella pelea, su amour estaba de un humor muy abatido y lo peor de todo es que él tenía la solución en las manos, pero era tan testarudo que se causaba dolor solo por proteger a Harry. Bien, él tenía los mismos instintos, pero él no soportaba el trato de su hijo y, si no fuera por su amor, él ya se lo habría dicho, para que su petit chat volviera a ser todo sonrisas y cariños con ellos.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño al ver el cartel de "Buscado" de Sirius Black, el causante de todos los pesares de su casa. _Maldito… ¿Por qué tuviste que escaparte justo ahora?_

-¡Papá¡Papá¡Mira!

Asustado y sorprendido por volver a escuchar que su hijo lo llamaba con tanta emoción en la voz, Lancelot casi corrió hasta donde estaban los dos niños. Harry y, hasta Neville, miraban la vidriera de la tienda de Quidditch con los ojos brillantes. Allí se exhibía una escoba que miraba lujosa.

-

**-.SAETA DE FUEGO.-**

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior._

-

El vampiro enarcó una ceja y miró la cara de Harry. Su hijo tenía _**esa**_ mirada en su rostro. Esa que usaba para convencerlos de todos. _Tan parecida a mi Lou…_

-Papi… ¿podrías…?

-Esa escoba debe ser costosísima, _petit chat_. Sabes que no te compramos regalos caros sin un motivo en especial.

-Pero… mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

-Entonces tal vez para Navidad.

Harry puso mala cara, pero se conformó. El rubio suspiró aliviado, porque sabía que si su hijo le hubiese insistido un poco más, se la habría comprado. _¡Me estoy haciendo viejo y débil!_

Cuando volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para salir a Londres Muggle, se encontraron con que la familia Weasley esta allí, junto con Hermione.

-¡Hey¡Me hubieses avisado que vendrías!- reclamó Ron.

-Si bien… las cosas no están muy bien en mi casa últimamente.- murmuró Harry, mirando de reojo a su padre, quien ahora estaba teniendo una conversación aparentemente seria con el Señor Weasley.- ¿Y los gemelos?

La cara de Ron oscureció.

-Las cosas en mi casa tampoco están muy bien.- murmuró y cabeceó a Harry y a Neville para que lo siguieran a un rincón del lugar. Recién en ese momento, el chico notó que Ginny parecía más tímida de lo normal, Percy parecía ausente, pero orgulloso por la divisa de premio anual en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Neville.

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que los gemelos y Bill se fueron de casa al principio de las vacaciones?- los chicos asintieron.- Hace una semana, mi hermanos volvieron… con el profesor Snape.

-¡¿Snape?!

-Sí.- gruñó.- Todavía me estoy recuperando de lo que me dijeron.- tomó varias respiraciones.- Resulta que los gemelos no son hijos de mis padres… sino de Bill y de un amor de su adolescencia. Me enteré de muchas cosas muy malas.- suspiró, dejándose caer en una silla destartalada que había allí.- Yo veía que mi made no trataba como a todos nosotros a los gemelos, pero creía que era porque ellos siempre estaban haciendo bromas.- hizo una mueca.- La verdad es que mi madre no les tiene mucho aprecio. En fin… Bill vino decidido a todo este verano y les dijo la verdad a los gemelos y se los llevó a vivir con él… pero volvieron para explicarnos a nosotros.

-¿Y que pinta Snape en todo esto?

-Él es el otro padre.

Harry palideció y Neville tuvo que atajarlo para que no cayera al piso.

-Oh…

-Si, yo me desmayé, compañero.- masculló.- La cosa es que Bill vino a decirnos que él _amaba a Snape_ y que ahora iban a vivir juntos con sus hijos. Mi madre les gritó muchas barbaridades… que me estremecieron.- frotó su manos, una cara dolida en su rostro.- No conocía esa faceta de mi madre y, por lo visto, mi padre tampoco. Él le pidió que se tranquilizara y dijo que apoyaba a mi hermano y que, si su felicidad estaba con Snape y quería compartir su vida con sus hijos, él no se oponía. Eso causó otra ronda de gritos de mi madre… y… terminó peleándose con mi padre. Ellos no se hablan y mamá ahora duerme en la habitación de Ginny…

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ellos.

-¿Y tú que piensas al respecto?- preguntó Neville.

-No sé… al principio me enojé mucho, pero, después de escuchar toda la historia, sentí lástima por Bill. Y lo vi… ellos estaba tomados de la mano y, a pesar que Snape no abrió la boca en ningún momento, podía ver como apoyaba y daba fuerzas a mi hermano, mientras que mamá le gritaba.- frunció el ceño.- Ya no sé que pensar… no los he visto desde entonces y no sé que piensan los gemelos al respecto, tal vez eso podría aclararme las cosas.- suspiró.- Por ahora, Ginny y yo estamos felices por mi hermano y _sobrinos_, a pesar que su padre sea _Snape_.- masculló.- Comprendemos que mamá ha sido muy dura… y Percy solo vive en su mundo de Premio Anual.

-Dios, compañero.- murmuró Harry.- Lo tuyo es lejos peor que lo mío.

-Ni que lo digas.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, el Ministerio nos ha ofrecido sus coches para llevarlos el primero de septiembre, pero nos denegamos, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios métodos de seguridad.

-Comprendo.- asintió Arthur.- Nosotros hemos venido aquí por seguridad. Porque mi hijo es su mejor amigo y al igual que la pequeña Hermione. Los del Ministerio quieren que estemos vigilados, por las dudas.

-Entiendo.- asintió seriamente.- Muchas gracias por la advertencia, igual.- sonrió.

-De nada, de nada.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.King's Cross.-**

**-**

Luego de una despedida algo fría entre Harry y su papá, los niños partieron a la estación. La relación había mejorado algo, pero Harry insistía en no ser cariñoso con ninguno de los dos, solo mantener una conversación amena. Y a Darío casi le da un ataque cuando su hijo le dijo que apoyaba a su primo en esto. El niño al fin había elegido un bando.

Al llegar, los primos sonrieron al ver a los gemelos allí, junto a un pelirrojo alto de ojos azules. Supieron enseguida que era Bill, la "madre" de los chicos, por suerte, para sus nervios, no vieron a Snape allí.

-¡Hola, Harry¡Y Neville!- dijo Fred, sonriendo.- Es estupendo verlos muchachos…

-Maravilloso.- secundó su gemelo.- Sencillamente increíble…

-Hola, chicos.

-¿Ya han visto a nuestro querido tío y su divisa de "Presumido del Año"?

-Bien, al menos él es el segundo Premio Anual de la familia… dudo que ustedes lleguen a ser prefectos.- llegó una voz fría desde atrás. La cara de los gemelos oscureció.

-¿Y para qué queremos ser prefectos?- masculló George con repugnancia.

-No empieces, Molly.- murmuró Arthur, tomando el brazo de su esposa, para sacarla de allí.- Buen día, muchachos, Bill.

-¡Hola… _abuelito_!- dijo Fred, recuperando su sonrisa, Arthur se la devolvió.

-Bien, bien, basta ustedes dos, es hora de subir al tren.- habló Bill.- Hola, soy William Weasley, pero prefiero que me llamen Bill.- se presentó a los chicos, estirando una mano.- Creo que ya deben entrar. Y recuerden no meterse en problemas… saben que su padre ya debe haberles dicho a todos sus compañeros de trabajo la verdad… traten de no avergonzarlo.- agregó seriamente. Los gemelos hicieron muecas, sus ojos negros brillando con diversión.

-¡¡¡NO, PAPI¡¡NO TE VAYAS¡¡¡AHORA NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN QUE ME DEJES!!!- todos los ojos de los estudiantes que aún no habían entrado al tren se giraron para ver a un pequeño rubio prendido de la pierna de un hermoso hombre castaño. A su lado, el mayor de la familia Malfoy masajeaba sus sienes y Draco Malfoy tomaba a un bebé rubio de no más de dos años en sus brazos, mientras Blaise Zabini cargaba a una niña rubia de unos tres años y se apresuraban al tren.

-Lucas, cielo… estás haciendo una escena. Tuve que atrasar mi viaje a Hogwarts para quedarme el mayor tiempo que podía en la mansión y pedí permiso especial para viajar en el tren… así estuve hasta el último día en casa, por ti.- regañó.

-_Pero papi_…- gimoteó.- No quero que me dejes sholito.

-Estarás con tu padre, Lucas. Y me visitarás seguido…

-No es lo mismo…

-Deja de compórtate como un niño maleducado, Lucas Malfoy.- siseó Lucius.- Deja ir a tu padre, que el tren ya ha dado la última llamada.

-Buuu… snif… la vida es tan injusta… ¡quiero ser un bebé otra vez para que me lleves contigo!- chilló.

-Vete, mi amor.- murmuró Lucius picoteando los labios de su pareja, conciente de todo los espectadores que tenían.- Yo me encargaré de él. Mañana mismo estaremos en Hogwarts para visitarlos.

-De acuerdo, te amo.- besó sus labios y luego miró a su hijo.- Tú siempre encuentras como divertirte, Lucas. Ya verás que ni siquiera notarás nuestra ausencia.- se agachó a susurrar.- Trata de no exasperar mucho a mi esposo¿de acuerdo, pequeño diablo?

-Jejeje… seguro, papito.

Como Draco se ofreció a cuidar de sus hermanos durante la mayor parte del viaje, Remus se buscó un compartimiento para poder dormir.

-Es Remus Lupin-Malfoy… el padrastro de Draco.- masculló Harry, cuando entraron al compartimiento y lo vieron dormir.

-¿Será nuestro nuevo profesor?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Espero que sí, cuando lo conocí me apreció una buena persona. Y mi tío Atón lo conoce, él me dijo es una persona comprensiva, atenta y sensible… muy diferentes a como son característicamente los Malfoy.- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que el sí va a saber lo que está haciendo, todo lo contrario a los profesores que hemos estado teniendo.

-Eso espero.- masculló Ron.

-Y dime Harry…- Hermione parecía repentinamente nerviosa.- ¿Cómo están las cosas con tus padres?

-Igual.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te dijeron qué era lo que te ocultaban?- insistió.

-No, nunca nos dijeron nada.- Neville angostó sus ojos.- ¿Tú sabes algo?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

-Creemos que tiene que ver con Sirius Black.

Y fue así como Neville Zallio y Harry Leuchtenberg se enteraron acerca del escape de Sirius Black, anterior Mortífago y considerado el traidor de los Potter, de Azkaban. Innecesario decir, Harry estaba enfadado. ¡No podría creer que le hayan ocultado algo así¿Se suponía que era por su seguridad¡Como si fuera que él iba a ir tras ese loco! Si, había traicionado a sus padres, pero él no era tan idiota como para querer buscar justicia por sus propias manos. Suponía que estar todos esos años en la cárcel ya era suficiente castigo y, después de todo, los periódicos decían que lo estaban buscando.

-¡¡¡Papá!!!- La puerta se abrió, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos enfurruñados. Draco Malfoy estaba allí, llevando a un bebé lloroso en sus brazos.- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!- Remus saltó en su asiento.- ¡Derrick me vomitó encima!- chilló.

-¡No grites¡Asustas a tu hermano!- gruñó el licántropo, de mal humor por ser despertado así. Se levantó para tomar a su cachorro en brazos y lo osciló para calmarlo.- Puedes dejármelo… ¿y Camila?

-Ella cayó dormida en brazos de Théo.- dijo, sonando muy sorprendido por que su hermanita se haya quedado dormida sobre su estoico compañero de casa.- Te dejo a Derrick, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

-Ok… ¡y cuando se despierte tu hermanita no le des de comer porquerías!- gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta. Giró y recién vio a sus compañeros de compartimiento.- ¡Harry¡No los había visto¡Buenos días!

-Buenos noches diría yo.- dijo, sonriente.- Hace mucho que no lo veía.- miró a Derrick con curiosidad.- La última vez que lo vi, él era un recién nacido.

La expresión de Remus cambió a una angelical, antes de ponerse a hablar de su bebé. Charlaron por varios segundos y Hermione justo pidió cargar al pequeño, cuando el tren comenzó a descender la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, llevándose las luces en el transcurso. En medio de la confusión, Derrick comenzó a llorar, mientras Ginny pedía para entrar al compartimiento.

-Tranquilos, chicos.- pidió Remus, preocupado por la frialdad que comenzó a sentir. _¿No se habrían atrevido, verdad…?_ No cuando había alumnos en el tren, no cuando sabían que él había pedido especial permiso para viajar en el con sus dos _bebés_.

Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad, cuando una figura vestida de negro, aterrorizante se coló en su compartimiento. Distraído, vio como Harry palidecía y caía al piso, presa del efecto del Dementor. Por suerte, él tenía muchos recuerdos felices y pudo convocar un fuerte _Patronus_.

-¡Harry¡Harry!- gritó Neville, pánico en su voz. Se arrodilló junto al chico y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Oh, Dios¿Estás bien?

-Si… yo… ¿Quién gritaba?

Un silencio le siguió a su pregunta y Hermione devolvió al bebé que sollozaba bajito a su padre.

-Nadie gritaba, Harry.

Se mandaron unos vistazos confundidos entro los otros y trataron de asegurarle que nadie gritaba. Remus suspiró, temeroso de saber qué era lo que el muchacho escuchaba, esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba.

-Ten…- murmuró, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, mientras Derrick chupaba la mamadera con leche que había traído contraída en su otro bolsillo.- Come un pedazo, te ayudará.

-¿Qué era eso…?

-Un Dementor¿cierto?- quiso saber Neville.

Remus asintió, su cara seria y enfadada.

-Quédense aquí, voy a ver al resto de mis hijos y a hablar con el maquinista.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Harry tuvo que gimotearle a Pomfrey y McGonagall para que lo dejaran ir y para que tampoco le avisaran a su padre de lo ocurrido. ¡Solo Merlín sabía qué podría llegar a hacer León Le Rond si se enteraba que fue atacado por un Dementor! Finalmente, el ahora conocido como Cuarteto de Oro llegó justo para el banquete.

El primer discurso del director no fue muy alentador, pero bastante aclarativo para Neville y Harry, que se mandaron unas miradas de entendimiento. Porque ahora estaba claro cual era el secreto que sus padres guardaron tan celosamente de ellos.

-Por hablar de algo más alegre.- continuó el anciano.-, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor

Lupin-Malfoy, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- muchos murmullos comenzaron a rondar el Gran Comedor y Dumbledore sonrió. Draco fulminó con la mirada a todos los que estaban cerca de él.- Y sí… como se están imaginando, su nuevo profesor es esposo de Lucius Malfoy y padrastro de un conocido de ustedes, Draco Malfoy.- el aludido se ruborizó al ver que todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y esta vez fulminó con la mirada a Dumbledore.- Y, como ya deben haber notado, estos dos niños pequeños y hermosos son sus hijos y nos acompañarán durante este año también en el colegio.- Esta vez un coro de "Awww" se escuchó de las mujeres y se vieron ojos en blanco de los muchachos. Aunque, no podían evitar pensar que el bebé que estaba en brazos del profesor era adorable, al igual que la nena que bebía su jugo de calabaza en un copa con una marcada delicadeza.- Y también verán al mayor de los hijos de su profesor, Lucas Malfoy de vez en cuando.- Todas las personas que conocían a Lucas (especialmente Severus) se estremecieron ante el solo pensamiento de tener a ese niño en Hogwarts, esperaban que no fuera tan seguido.- Bien, deseo que le den un cálida bienvenida.- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Remus sonrió antes de levantarse para acepar los saludos.

-¡Mira a Snape!- murmuró Ron.

Harry así lo hizo y notó que el pocionista lucía muy nervioso y le mandaba vistazos de reojo a Lupin.

-¿Qué le sucederá?

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Severus estuvo evitando todo este tiempo decirles al matrimonio Malfoy (sobre todo a Lucius) que había vuelto con Bill… y más que todo que los gemelos eran sus hijos. ¡No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a decirle Lucius! Principalmente, porque él siempre fastidió a su mejor amigo por el carácter Gryffindor de Lucas. Y si supiera que tenía unos hijos como Fred y George… llegaría su venganza. Pero ahora que Remus estaba allí, iba a ser inevitable que les dijera la verdad… y eso lo tenía nervioso.

_Estos Weasley van a ser mi ruina…_

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Empieza el tercer año! Y remus se ha llevado a toda su familia al colegio XD

En este año van a pasar muchas cosas interesantes y que servirán para el futuro, espero que tengan gusto de ellas.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	32. La reflexión del ángel

-/-/-

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**Capitulo 32: La reflexión del ángel.**

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?.- siseó Lucius, mirando con el ceño fruncido como su hijo caminaba a su cama con sus pijamas de oso gris, con las orejitas felpudas y todo. _¡Harry Potter los usa!_, había dicho su hijo, cuando le preguntó por qué quería una ropa de dormir tan ridícula.

-¡Vine a dormir contigo, papucho! ¡Para que no estés solito! Awww… que bueno soy.- arrulló el niño, acostándose en la cama, su almohada con snitchs bajo su cabeza rubia.

-¡¡Qué?! ¡Yo no me siento solo! ¡Vete a tu habitación!

-¡No lo niegues, papi! ¡Vine a dormir contigo, porque después no quiero que me estés despertando en medio de la noche cuando tengas una pesadilla!

Lucius fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y cerró tan fuerte la quijada que sus dientes rechinaban.

-Vete-a-tu-habitación.- siseó.

-Nopes.- se acurrucó en un rincón.- No seas malito, papi, no me eches. Yo me voy a acostar aquí y me voy a hacer una bolita… ni siquiera me vas a sentir. Mira… me hago una bolita, bolita, bolita.- repitió, mientras agarraba sus piernas y se acurrucaba mejor.

El rubio bufó exasperado y fue a cambiarse de ropas, por su pijama de ceda negro. La verdad era que iba a sentir la falta de su lobo, pero cambiar esa compañía por la de Lucas, que tenia **muy mal** dormir, era una cosa _muy_ diferente. Sin embargo, sabía que, bajo la fachada y las palabras del niño, era Lucas el que estaba algo temeroso al saber que sólo ellos dos estaban en la casa y era él el que necesitaba sentir una compañía al menos esa noche. Por eso no se quejó más acerca de tenerlo en su cama, pero sabía que por la mañana algo pasaría.

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

Y, efectivamente, Lucius se despertó con la horrible sensación de algo duro en su nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos, maldijo mentalmente, el dedo gordo del pie derecho de su hijo estaba en su cara.

-¡Lucas!

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-¡Oh, Merlín Severus! ¿Cómo no me dijiste esto antes?

-¡No seas tan escandaloso, Remus!- masajeó sus sienes. Efectivamente, el licántropo se tomaba la noticia como si fuera el fin del mundo.- Y tal como lo escuchaste, he vuelto con Bill y me confesó que los gemelos Frederick y George Weasley son nuestros hijos… y, si no te lo dije antes… fue… porque… deseaba primero relacionarme mejor con mi familia antes de andar diciéndole a todo el mundo.

-Nosotros no somos todo el mundo, Severus.- amonestó, oscilando al semi-dormido Derrick en sus brazos.- Somos tus mejores amigos, _tu familia_… estas noticias no puedes dárnoslas cuando se te antoje.

-Si, bien… lo hecho, hecho está.- gruñó enfadado. No le gustaba que le digan sus verdades.

-Ah… Severus…- suspiró, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos dorados brillaron con travesura.- Así que te acostaste con uno de tus alumnos cuando fuiste ayudante de pociones, ¿eh? Y de esa relación nacieron, nada más y nada menos, que los gemelos Fred y George Weasley… esa si que parece una historia de telenovela.

-Hmph.- bufó con desdén.- Me alegra que mi vida te divierta…

-¿Sev? ¿Dónde estás?

Severus se ruborizó cuando Remus dejó salir una risita. _¡Maldición, Liam! ¡Que mala sincronización! _

-Estoy en mi Sala de estar.- contestó resignado.

Un hermoso pelirrojo apareció segundos después, donde los pares estaban hablando. Bill tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse para besar a su amante. Snape lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero un tanto incómodo por tener público cuando daba estas muestras de extraño cariño.

-Te extrañé, mi amor. Y…

-No estamos solos, Liam.- interrumpió, antes de que su pequeño amante pudiera decir algo que los avergonzara.

Bill frunció el ceño y giró, sólo para encontrarse con un divertido Remus Lupin-Malfoy, con un durmiente ángel en sus brazos.

-¡Remus!- exclamó sonriente y se acercó para abrazar al mayor.- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Me alegro de verte, Bill. No te había visto desde que te graduaste de Auror.- sonrió.- Y ya Severus me ha contado todo… felicidades.- guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias.- el pelirrojo se ruborizó adorablemente y sus ojos bajaron a la criatura que dormía en los brazos del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Oh… ¿este es tu último bebé? Es hermoso…

-Gracias, su nombre es Derrick Malfoy.

-Como me gustaría tener otro…

Severus se estremeció y le mandó una mirada incrédula a su pareja. Decidió no decir nada con respecto a eso, por temor a ganarse una semana de abstinencia, en lugar decidió preguntar lo que más le preocupaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Liam?

-Oh, he venido para saber como les fue a nuestros hijos, recuerda que nos dijeron que les iban a decir la verdad a sus amigos más cercanos.- se mordió el labio inferior.- Deseo saber como les fue. ¿Podrías convocar a un elfo doméstico para que los llame a tu despacho?

-Seguro, esperen aquí.

-Bien, yo me retiro entonces.- anunció Remus.- Creo que esto será una charla en familia y yo tengo que ir a ver con quien dejo a mis bebés para comenzar con mis clases.- besó la mejilla del pelirrojo.- Un gusto volver a verte, Bill.- miró de reojo a Severus, viendo que estaba hablando con un elfo pequeño de ojos verdes.- Me alegra que hayan vuelto, siempre quise saber quien era el amor secreto de Severus… es sorprendente saber que eres tú y que tienen a los gemelos. Pero nunca he visto los ojos de mi amigo tan brillosos o su cara tan ablandada como ahora… y te agradezco por eso.

-De nada, es un placer.- admitió sonriente y algo ruborizado.

-De acuerdo, nos estamos viendo.

Remus se retiró y sólo minutos después, dos golpes se escucharon a la puerta, anunciando la llegada de los invitados. Fred y George entraron, más dormidos que despiertos y una señal de irritación en sus facciones idénticas.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Fred.- Estábamos durmiendo, ¿saben?

-Sólo falta una hora para que empiece el desayuno.- siseó Severus.- Ya deberían estar bañándose por lo menos.

-Tsk… nosotros nos levantamos quince minutos antes de que termine el desayuno y nos alcanza el tiempo para todo…- masculló George, sentándose en una de las cómodas butacas que tenía Snape en la Sala secreta, junto a su oficina.

-Si, bien, no importa.- interrumpió Bill, no deseando una pelea. Esto fue normal durante sus estadías juntos, puesto que la personalidad de los gemelos y su amante chocaban mucho.- Entonces, ¿Qué dijeron sus amigos?- preguntó ansioso.

-Uh….- se miraron entre ellos.- Sólo se lo hemos dicho a Lee…

-… él es nuestro mejor y más unido amigo después de todo…

-¿Y como reaccionó?.- preguntó el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja.

-Estuvo callado mucho tiempo…

-… sólo mirándonos…

-… hasta que después asintió y nos dijo: "Buenas Noches" y se fue a dormir.- Fred se encogió de hombros.

-Y esta mañana nos saludó todo bien, pero notaba que nos mandaba miradas raras…

-Oh…- Bill mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Y el resto?

-Creo que se lo diremos al equipo de Quidditch cuando comiencen los entrenamientos, antes no.

-Y bien….- suspiró George.- Ginny y Ron actúan torpes alrededor de nosotros, como no sabiendo como tratarnos…- hizo una mueca.

-Y Percy nos trata como su fuéramos reyes.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que piensa que se verá favorecido por nuestro _papito_ si nos trata bien…

-Hmph.- bufó el pocionista con desdén.- Espero que le saquen esa idea idiota de la cabeza, porque ni siquiera a ustedes los voy a favorecer. Aunque no creo que lo necesiten, me han demostrado que, si le ponen toda su atención al trabajo, pueden hacer una poción decente.

-¿Oh…?.- Fred enarcó una ceja, burlón.- ¿Acabo de detectar un halago en esa oración? ¿Tú que piensas, mi hermano?

-Creo que no hay dudas, Fred.

-Eso pensaba.- asintió seriamente.

Severus los fulminó con la mirada y Bill tuvo que mirar para otro lado, para que su amor no notara su sonrisa divertida.

-Aún así, deben ser más prudentes, porque no dudaré en darles detenciones si se lo merecen.- siseó.

-Awww…- ambos muchachos hicieron un puchero.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!.- el pelirrojo mayor volvió a usar sus aptitudes de mediador.- Pueden volver a la Torre a dormir si lo desean.- sonrió, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de su amante.

-Estamos sin ganas…- gimieron los dos.- ¿Podemos dormir aquí?

Severus les mandó una mirada incrédula y estaba a punto de gruñirles que: "¡Por supuesto que NO!", cuando vio la cara de su amante_. ¡Maldición!_ No podía hacer nada contra esa mirada de esperanza y pedido.

-Está bien.- gruñó.- Vayan tras esa puerta, la última es mi habitación, pueden acostarse ambos en ella. Y **no** tienen permitido tocar nada, ¿soy claro?

-¡Como el cristal!.- dijeron ambos sonrientes, antes de levantarse e ir a las habitaciones privadas de su padre.

-Sev….- murmuró Bill, acercándose para rodear el torso de su amante con sus brazos.- No tienes que ser tan precavido con ellos, saben respetar nuestro espacio. Y verás que estas pequeñas cosas lograrán que la relación entre los tres crezca más afianzada. Como debió ser desde que eran unos pequeños bebés.

-Si tú lo dices.- masculló, con algo de descreimiento en su voz. Su Liam sonrió y juntó sus labios con suyos, para compartir un beso profundo y necesitado.

-Hoy estuve en el callejón Diagon, ¿sabes?.- musitó Bill, cuando se separaron.- Vi una cama hermosa para nuestros hijos. Como ellos decidieron tener habitaciones separadas, pero conectadas por unas puertas dobles, creí que al menos querrían tener los mismos muebles. Vi una cama esplendida para ellos y un armario, escritorio y sillas. Pedí que me hicieran un duplicado de esos muebles y me lo tendrán para pasado mañana. Cuando tengas tiempo, debemos ir a buscar nuestros propios muebles.

-¿Y los que la mansión ya tenía?

-Bien, sabes que cuando los vimos en las vacaciones y a pesar que son muy antiguos, costosos y hermosos, los hechizos no los conservaron muy bien. Aún así, los guardaré en el sótano, con mejores hechizos, y los podremos restaurar cuando lo deseemos. Los que están usables los dejaremos en su lugar, tampoco tenemos tanto capital como para equipar la mansión por completo. Tal vez necesitemos dos o tres elfos domésticos y… ¿Qué?.- masculló, al ver la mirada divertida que le lanzaba su novio.

-Suenas como una Ama de casa.

Bill se ruborizó hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño en su amante.

-Bueno, somos cuatro hombres en nuestra casa, alguien tiene que hacerlo de Ama de casa… y no creo que ninguno de ustedes tres lo harán.

-No, por Merlín, ya tengo suficiente con tener que encargarme de la Casa de Slytherin.

-Entonces no hables y bésame.

Y él hizo exactamente eso.

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y la primera de Harry y Ron fue Adivinación. Y tal como si su lelo haya hecho una predicción, la clase resultó ser una tontería. Obviamente, no creyó eso del Grim y su muerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

-Hn, te lo dijimos.

-¡No quiero escucharlo, Neville!.- gruñó.

-Eres tonto, egocéntrico e infantil, no quieres escuchar cuando la gente te marca tus errores. Y si… lo escucharás. Te dije que esa clase iba a ser una mierda.

Harry fulminó a su primo con la mirada y se dirigió a Transfiguraciones. Ron y Hermione se miraron ansiosos, nunca antes había presenciado una pelea así entre los primos y lo peor de todo es que Neville tenía razón, pero si se lo decían a Harry… tal vez los hechizara. Aunque ellos mismos no se hablaban, después de la pelea que tuvieron por la actitud de Crokshanks hacia Scabbers. Para la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ninguno de ellos se hablaba.

-¿Dónde es el velorio, Potter?

-No comiences, Malfoy. No estoy de humor…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Aún no has visto a Hiiragizawa hoy?

-¡¿Hiiragizawa?!.- rugió.- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ese aquí?!

Draco levantó ambas cejas y después pestañeó, estaba por decir al desdeñoso cuando sintió un codazo en sus costillas. Se trataba de Neville.

-¿Qué?

-No lo fastidies con Eriol, Malfoy.- susurró, mirando a su primo de reojo. Harry parecía a punto de estallar.- Mi primo no sabe… él está en negación.

-Oh…- miró largamente al moreno.- veo.

-¿Qué están susurrando ustedes?.- preguntó Harry, angostando los ojos con sospecha.

-Nada, Potter. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabes?

-Hmph.- masculló, levantando la nariz con petulancia (un gesto que su padre Lancelot hacía cuando no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su esposo) y caminó hasta donde Hagrid les indicaba.

-Tu primo es un idiota.- sentenció Blaise Zabini.

-Él no es así siempre.- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.- Harry sólo se comporta de esta manera, como si fuera un niño mimado, cuando está peleado con sus padres. Y yo no estoy para decirlo, ni ustedes para escucharlo, pero deben saber que él tuvo un pequeño entredicho con sus padres antes de venir y por eso ahora está insoportable. Aunque no lo crean, mi primo es algo inseguro y está a la defensiva cuando no tiene a sus padres diciéndoles cuanto lo aman.

-¿Es por el tema Black?.- quiso saber Draco.

-No te lo voy a decir.- masculló.

-Está bien, mis padres también tuvieron una pelea al respecto. No sé muy bien la historia, pero las cosas estuvieron tensas en casa.- comentó, mientras caminaban hasta el centro del bosque. Era evidente que Draco se llevaba mejor con Neville que con el Potter.- Creo que papá Remus lo conocía o algo.- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que toda la familia, mi padrino e incluso mi tío han estado tensos desde que Black y ese otro se escaparon.

-¡Cierto!.- los ojos de Neville se abrieron.- ¡Tú tío…!

-¡Hipogrifos!.- la voz del profesor interrumpió lo que iba a decir y ambos chicos giraron la cabeza, para ver, horrorizados, la gran bestia que sostenía el guardabosque por una cadena.- ¿No son hermosos?

-Wow… si… son muy bellos.- comentó Harry, maravillado.

Harry supo enseguida, por el brillo en los ojos de Hagrid, que sus palabras lo habían metido en un gran lío. Y tal cual, fue seleccionado el primero en subirse sobre el lomo el hipogrifo nombrado Buckbeak. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo arriba y volando, la sensación, vértigo y adrenalina que tuvo, casi era comparable a cuando se subía a una escoba, era impresionante. Allí arriba se olvidó de todos sus problemas, de las peleas con sus padres y el sentimiento de traición que tuvo al saber que no confiaban en él. _Ya no soy un niño… puedo manejar algo como eso… pero… no deseo estar peleado con ellos_. Aunque, si había algo que tenía mucho, aparte de su valor Gryffindor y amor para sus padres, era orgullo y sabía que él no sería el primero en dar su brazo a torcer.

Cuando bajó sonrió ampliamente al escuchar como los demás lo aplaudían. Y enarcó una ceja en Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y bien, Draquito? ¿Te animas?

-Por supuesto que sí.- gruñó ultrajado. ¡Ese Potter lo estaba retando! Se acercó al hipogrifo a pasos furiosos, no hizo caso de la advertencia de Hagrid y miró airadamente al animal. Fue demasiado tarde cuando sus sentidos le dijeron que algo andaba mal pues ya tenía al hipogrifo encima.

-¡¡Draco!!.- muchas voces aterradas dijeron al unísono.

Hagrid fue el primero en llegar y ahuyentó a Buckbeak, Harry llegó para ayudar, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Su cara estaba pálida y su corazón se encogió con culpabilidad, porque estaba consciente de que era él quien incitó al rubio para que montara al hipogrifo. ¡Maldito él y su comportamiento de malcriado! ¡Sus padres lo habían criado mejor! Ahora fue cuando la realidad de sus actos cayó sobre él. Sólo iba a fijarse que Malfoy estuviera bien y después les mandaría una carta a sus padres. Si bien no les pediría perdón, intentaría comenzar la paz.

**Despacho de Remus**

-¿Severus tiene algo que decirme dices?- preguntó Lucius, con las cejas levantadas. En sus brazos, Camila lamía una paleta de caramelo que su padre le había traído.

-Si… bien….- masculló, terminando de darle la mamadera a su pequeño.- Me dijo que se tomará su tiempo para decírtelo, pero sé que nunca te lo dirá si tu no le insistes y considera importante que lo sepas.

-Me intrigas…- murmuró.

-Je…- sonrió.- Cuando lo sepas te vas a caer de espaldas.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando unos golpes furiosos a la puerta lo distrajeron. Remus se acercó a abrir y vio allí parado a un pálido Blaise Zabini.

-¡Profesor! ¡Draco ha tenido un accidente!

**.:.Más tarde.:.**

-Lo siento, Hagrid.- dijo Harry suspirando.- Esto es todo mi culpa, si no hubiese incitado a Malfoy para que lo intentara, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Está bien, Harry.- sollozó.- Dumbledore me dijo que hablaría con el Consejo Escolar, para que no me echen.

-Si es necesario, te saldré de testigo, Hagrid.- aseguró el moreno.- No dejaremos que te despidan.

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

Al final, Harry tuvo que disculparse con Draco y Remus, porque se sentía culpable. Remus había sonreído y dicho que todo estaba bien, pero el rubio había mirado con desdén al chico y no dijo nada. Harry lo comprendió, porque sabía que no era rencor, sino que el hecho había dañado el orgullo de Draco y tardaría en estar reparado.

-Exageras, Draco.- reprendió Severus, frunciendo el ceño en su ahijado.- Cualquiera diría que se te rompió el brazo o algo.

-Hmph.- bufó.- Ese Potter es un idiota, pagará por haberme humillado.

-Has lo que quieras.- gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entraron a la Sala de clase y Snape se contuvo las ganas de masajearse las sienes al ver la cara de preocupación del Potter.- Siéntate.- masculló al rubio.

Mucho a la incredulidad de Ron y Hermione (y porque no todos los Gryffindors) Harry Leuchtenberg aceptó ser el sirviente de Draco por esa clase, obligando al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo. Era evidente la culpabilidad del muchacho.

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

_Queridos papá y padre:_

_En verdad no sé como sentirme ahora. Al llegar al colegio, lo primero que me enteré fue lo de Sirius Black, y todo en mi cabeza chascó. El porque de sus comportamientos extraños, la negativa de dejarme ir a Hogsmeade…etc._

_Debo decir que en parte los entiendo, pero no los justifico. Ya soy grande y creo que podría manejar una noticia como esa y, aunque no lo crean, sé cuidarme solo. Me duele que no hayan confiado en mí, que prefirieran ocultármelo en sus grandes ganas de protegerme. Pero supongo que deberían haber sabido que no iba a estar inconsciente de algo así por mucho tiempo, su hubiesen decidido decirme antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos sinsabores. _

_Pero… saben que no puedo estar enojado con ustedes por mucho tiempo. De hecho, te extraño papi Leo, hoy cuando me puse mi pijama de osito panda, me acordé del día en que lo fuimos a comprar y lo mucho que disfrutamos la cara de la vendedora, cuando le dijimos que era para mí, un adolescente de trece años. Sin embargo, todavía me queda algo de enojo y a esto se agrega la decepción de saber que no confían en mí. Por eso te pido que me escribas, pero que evites venir si no es por una causa mayor._

_Y además, creo que hay algo más de Sirius Black que los periódicos no dicen y que creo que ustedes saben… esperaré a que me lo digan. Por favor, está en mi derecho el saber._

_Los ama…_

_Harry Leuchtenberg._

Lancelot sonrió y secó la lágrima que cayó por el ojo derecho de su esposo, mientras cerraba la carta.

-Bien, las cosas parecen mejorar, ¿no?

-No… todavía no me perdona y no quiere verme.- masculló, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-Oh, vamos.- sonrió.- Pero hemos dado un gran paso. Pensábamos que no nos escribiría una carta con más de tres líneas.

-Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú.- mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Le diremos a Harry que ese hombre era su padrino?

-No creo que sea conveniente, al menos por ahora. Creo que él ya tiene suficiente con saber que el traidor se ha escapado, sería un shock demasiado grave para él saber que además era su padrino y mejor amigo de sus padres biológicos.

-Oh, aquí están.- dijo una voz en el umbral del despacho de Lancelot, donde ambos vampiros estaban abrazados en un sillón amplio.

-¿Pasa algo, Atón?

-Si… vengo de la casa de los Malfoy y acabo de enterarme de algo importante.- hizo una mueca y caminó hasta sentarse enfrente de la pareja.- Lucius me dijo algo de lo que Rodolphus no estaba al tanto…

-¿Sobre qué…?

-Es sobre Sirius Black.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué sobre ese tipo?.- gruñó León.

-Creo que en todo esto nos faltó una información primordial, algo que no sabíamos ni sospechábamos.- suspiró.- La cosa es que… Lucius me dijo que Black es inocente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, según Malfoy, Black nunca fue un Mortífago, quien era el seguidor de Voldemort era Pettigrew, el menor de los cuatro amigos.

-Pero… ¿cómo?.- musitó Lancelot, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa.- ¿No era ese el hombre al que asesinó Black?

-Lo asesinó porque Black sabía que Pettigrew era el guardián secreto de los Potter, por lo tanto, el traidor. Todos decían que Black estaba loco y, de un modo, estaba justificado, sólo puedo imaginarme el dolor y la locura que pudo traerle saber que alguien que consideraba un mejor amigo los traicionara así.

-Y sin juicio ni nada, nunca se pudo saber eso…- murmuró el rubio, pensativo.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- quiso saber León.

-¿Hacer…?.- Atón lo miró con intensidad.- Podríamos no hacer nada o todo. Esta información es importante, esta información podría poner en libertad a ese hombre que fue encarcelado injustamente.

-Pero… pero… si él es el padrino de Harry, él podría…

-No pienses en eso, mon amour.- dijo Lancelot, abrazando a su pareja.- Harry es nuestro y nadie nos lo podrá quitar, nunca. Pero, por otro lado, Atón tiene razón. Por nuestras razones egoístas, no podemos dejar que un hombre inocente vuelva a caer preso por algo que no hizo.

-Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Sabiendo que era inocente, por qué esperó para escaparse justo ahora?.- musitó el moreno egipcio.

-Tiene que haber una razón muy importante. Aunque… que se haya escapado con un Mortífago conocido si es raro…- comentó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.- Por suerte, esto nos asegura que no está tras nuestro hijo con intenciones malvadas.

-¿Crees que lo quiera encontrar para darle explicaciones?

-Eso sólo él lo sabe.

**-.En algún lugar del terreno de Hogwarts.-**

-¿Todo bien, Longears?

El joven y demacrado muchacho saltó y miró con sus grandes ojos celestes la figura de su acompañante.

-Si-Sirius…- masculló con voz rasposa.- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?

-Este es mi amigo, Crokshanks.- el animago hizo muecas acariciando al animal.- Nos ayudará a llegar al traidor.- gruñó, asustando al gato anaranjado que traía en sus manos.

-Oh…- agachó su cabeza, luciendo cansado.- Espero que esto se resuelva enseguida, la cercanía de los Dementores me trae más malos recuerdos…

-No te preocupes, peque. Verás que pronto tendré a la rata en mis manos y podrás volver a tu familia y amigos.

-Eso espero, Padfoot, eso espero.

**Continuará…**

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡Hola!!

¿Quién es Longears? XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación del ataque de Buckbeak!

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3


	33. Un ángel sin sus alas… no debe volar

-/-/-

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**Capitulo 33: Un ángel sin sus alas… no debe volar.**

La primera clase con el profesor Malfoy llegó y todos los alumnos estaban emocionados. Los sangre pura sabían que el hombre era muy bueno en lo que hacía y los Gryffindors habían escuchado de su ídolo, Harry Potter, que el hombre era muy bueno. Y las chicas notaron, desde el principio, que el profesor era muy hermoso. Todo en todo, las expectativas eran muy grandes.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Remus, cuando entró a la sala de clases, sonriendo de lado.- Antes que todo, debo pedirles disculpas, porque no encontré a nadie que mirara a mis bebés para esta clase. Por eso me pregunto… ¿Les molesta que mis niños estén con nosotros?

Las muchachas prácticamente chillaron de felicidad, al ver a los dos rubios hermosos que el profesor traía. Derrick estaba en sus brazos y miraba las caras nuevas con sus ojazos grises grandes y Camila fruncía el ceño en su hermano Draco, que los miraba con horror. Viendo la dulzura de los niños y la mirada en las caras de las mujeres, los muchachos murmuraron su aceptación.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió.- Entonces les pido que guarden sus libros, tomen sus varitas y me sigan. Draco, ven aquí…

El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente y caminó hasta llegar a su papá.

-¿Qué?

-Tenme más respeto.- murmuró Remus, con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora soy tu profesor y no admito que te enfurruñes.- regañó.- Quiero que tomes la mano de Camila y la lleves, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok… ok…- masculló, antes de dirigirse a la nena y tomar su mano. _Sabía que no sería buena idea tenerlo como profesor. Merlín quiera que no se le escape un "Dracky" o "Dray"… o moriré._

En esa clase, emocionante por cierto, aprendieron acerca de los _boggarts_. Cada uno de los alumnos pasó al frente para practicar el encanto _Riddíkulus_, inclusive Neville, que estaba algo renuente a hacerlo. En esta clase en particular, todos los cursos lo tenían juntos, puesto que si bien eran muchos, Dumbledore había reducido las clases de Remus, para que pudiera estar más tiempo con sus hijos. El Director tenía fe, que con el carácter apacible del hombre lobo, él podría controlar muy bien a los 50 o más alumnos por clase que eran de primer a tercer año, ya que los mayores la tenían por Casa, porque los más grandes eran más rebeldes.

Cuando llegó el momento de Neville, al enfrentarse a la criatura, en frente suyo apareció un hombre que Harry no conocía de nada. Miró confundido a su primo y él le esquivó la mirada.

-Neville… ¿quién…?- preguntó, cuando fue el turno de Ron de acercarse al _boggart_, viendo que nadie les prestaba atención.

-Era mi asistente social…- murmuró, todavía no mirando la cara del moreno.- Siempre que venía al Orfanato, yo ya sabía que era para llevarme a una casa con gente a la que no conocía o, cuando estaba en alguna casa, era para llevarme de vuelta al Orfanato.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno.

Las cosas no mejoraron en clases, cuando a Harry le tocó enfrentarse a un Dementor, que por poco hace que su orgullo se viera manchado de nuevo. Sin embargo, esa clase se convirtió en la favorita de todos.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir en la escuela y poco se sabía de Sirius Black. Harry siguió mandándose cartas con sus padres y cada vez era más fácil volver a la misma familiaridad con la que se trataban antes de la pelea. Las cosas se facilitaban por el simple hecho de que Harry era un mimado y estaba demasiado apegado a León (al menos demasiado para el gusto de Lancelot) y ellos, a pesar de que la falta fuera muy grande, no podían estar peleados más de dos meses.

x

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**x**

-Hey…- sonrió encariñado, acariciando los cabellos oscuros.- Si sabía que te ibas a poner así… no hacía nada.

-Idiota.- masculló. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirigieron al vampiro moreno.- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa…?- apretó con más fuerza el vial con un líquido azul en su interior.- ¿Lo sabes…?

-Si, claro que lo sé.- Atón hizo muecas y picoteó los labios de su pareja.- Eso significa que vamos a ser padres…

Esa afirmación hizo que Rodolphus estallara en lágrimas nuevamente. El vampiro volvió a abrazarlo con fuerzas contra su pecho, sintiendo como su propio corazón se encogía y luego latía apresuradamente, con sentimiento. Habían pasado tantos años desde que él se convirtió en lo que era, que había renunciado hace mucho a la idea de ser padre, de hecho, eso ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero al conocer a Rodolphus y escuchar sus deseos de él de ser padre, le había dolido saber que él no podría cumplir con los deseos de su pareja, eso lo había orillado a pensar en dejarlo muchas veces, pero él no contaba con la terquedad de su amante. Esa terquedad que ahora hizo que la poción transparente se volviera azul con una gota de su orina.

-Deseo que sea un niño…

Atón sonrió.

-Lo que sea, lo amaremos, porque será nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé… pero primero quiero un niño, ya después puede venir la nena.

-¿Si…?- enarcó una ceja en diversión.- ¿Planeas tener más niños?

-Por supuesto, deseo hacerle la competencia a Remus.

El vampiro se estremeció. _¡Por los Reyes, espero que lo diga en broma! Soy demasiado viejo como para criar a cuatro bebés._

**x**

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**x**

-No lo tengo profesor.

Flitwich enarcó una ceja y miró atentamente al alumno de su Casa.

-¿Disculpe…?

-No tengo el permiso, lo siento. Creo que no podré ir al pueblo este año.

El profesor minúsculo lo miró con sorpresa y luego su mirada se rezagó en el sonriente Hiiragizawa.

-B-Bueno… entonces, lamento decirle que deberá quedarse en el colegio como los primeros y segundos años los fines de semana.

-Entiendo y no importa. Permiso.- asintió, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hasta su compañero de trabajo.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la Biblioteca y sacaron sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar. Neville podía sentir la mirada del otro muchacho y levantó sus ojos. Eriol sonrió.

-No puedo evitar el ser curioso acerca de lo que acabo de presenciar.

-Mi primo no obtuvo el permiso de sus padres por una pelea que tuvieron y yo me he solidarizado con él.- se encogió de hombros.

-La solidaridad y la alcahuetería son dos cosas muy diferentes, ¿sabes?

Neville fulminó al otro mago con la mirada.

-No pedí tu opinión.- ruñó.

-Oh… disculpa entonces.- sonrió de esa manera tan irritante que tenía.

El día de la salida de Halloween, Harry se enfurruñó mientras veía como sus amigos iban para Hogsmeade y su enojo con sus padres volvió a relucir en ese momento. ¡Él ya los había perdonado y sabía del tal Black! ¡Pero todavía le negaban el permiso! Gruñó y se dio media vuelta, buscar algo que hacer.

-Oh, Harry-san… ¿aún aquí? ¿No vienes a Hogsmeade?

El moreno fulminó con la mirada a su vecino.

-No deseo salir hoy.

-¿No…?- enarcó una ceja, delicadamente.- ¿Estás seguro que esa es la única razón?

-¿Intentas decirme algo…?

Eriol sonrió, mientras acomodaba sus lentes y Harry cerró con fuerzas su mandíbula.

-Ya deja de fastidiarlo, Eriol.- masculló Neville, que llegaba de la Biblioteca, con una montaña de libros.- Recuerdo decirte que ni mi primo ni yo podríamos ir a Hogsmeade.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y después miró furioso al Ravenclaw.

-¡Lo hacías apropósito!- exclamó en ultraje.

El chico sonrió de lado, arqueó y después salió del colegio rumbo a Filch, para entregarle su permiso y luego caminar hasta unos de los carros. Harry lo miró hasta que entró al carro, luego murmuró una despedida a su primo y se dio media vuelta para ir hasta su Sala Común. A medio camino, la voz cálida de su profesor de DCAO lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?- sonrió.- ¿Y tus amigos?

-En Hogsmeade.- se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño en la pared.

-¡¿Harry dices?!- la cabeza rubia de Lucas apareció tras el cuerpo del profesor y sonrió brillantemente al ver al muchacho.- ¡Pero si es Harry Potter!- chilló, antes de correr a abrazarlo.- ¡Hace cuanto que no te veía! ¡Estás más grandote, fuertote y hermosote!

El Gryffindor se ruborizó ligeramente y miró al adulto en busca de ayuda.

-Hijo… estás agobiando a Harry.- murmuró, tomando uno de los hombros del niño, para obligarlo a que soltase al adolescente.- ¿Deseas una taza de té, Harry? Estaba a punto de prepararlo.

-Eh… bueno.- murmuró, caminado lo más lejos posible de su fan.

Entraron a la oficina y allí dentro vio que el menor de los hijos de su profesor ya estaba sentado en una sillita para niños y la pequeña se sentaba a su lado, comiendo galletitas de chocolate. Su vista se distrajo por un chapoteo, que venía de una criatura que estaba en una gran pecera.

-Veo que te llama la atención mi _grindylow_.- dijo Remus.- Lo traje para la clase que viene.- agregó, mirando la criatura ensimismado.

-Ewww… es feo, papi.- masculló Lucas, cuando él y Harry se acercaron para verlo.- Tiene los dientes verdes…

-Es una criatura fascinante.- refutó.- Sobre todos por sus dedos largos, que son muy resistentes.

-Si… si… ahora dame mi té… mis tripitas ya gruñen.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para luego invitar a Harry a que tomara un asiento junto a él en la mesa que tenía en su despacho.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade, Harry?

-Mis padres no quisieron firmarme el permiso… por el tema ese de Black.- el chico notó como el mayor se atiesó al escuchar el apellido y estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué, cuando unos golpes llamaron a la puerta. Lucas fue quien se levantó para atender e hizo muecas al ver que era Snape.

-¡Tiíto!

-No me toques, mocoso.- gruñó el pocionista, esquivándolo perfectamente, mientras equilibraba la copa llena que traía en la mano.

-Awww… ¡que malo! ¡Solo quería saludarte porque hace mucho que no te veía!

-Me viste la semana pasada y, si mal no recuerdo, luego de que me diste un abrazo, encontré una rana viva en uno de mis bolsillos.

-Eh… jejeje.- rió nervioso y decidió que era mejor volver a su asiento y tomar tranquilito su té.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Severus?

-Te traje la poción.- masculló, mirando con fastidia al hijo de su peor enemigo.- Tengo un caldero lleno, así que puedes ir a buscar más si lo necesitas.

-Bien… gracias.- suspiró, dimitido a tener que tomar la asquerosa poción. Harry miraba todo atento, pero sin comentar nada. Frunció el ceño al ver la mueca de repugnancia del castaño.- Lástima que no se le puede agregar azúcar.- hizo un puchero.- ¿Y cómo está Bill, Severus?

-¿Bill…?- preguntó Lucas, levantando ambas cejas. Por supuesto, él no sabía nada, o sino iba a ir con el chisme a Lucius.

Snape se ruborizó ligeramente y miró con enojo al hombre lobo. Harry también paró los oídos, interesado en saber como es que se desarrollaba la relación que su amigo le había contado antes de venirse para Hogwarts.

-Él está bien, gracias. Está preparando la casa que los gemelos y yo ocuparemos en Navidad, si es posible.

-¿Quién es Bill? ¿Y qué gemelos? ¡No entiendo!

-No es nada de tu incumbencia, metiche.

-Severus.- dijo Remus, en tono de reproche. Se giró y sonrió en su hijo. Para estas alturas, Remus no tenía duda que su primogénito sería un Gryffindor. No le diría eso a Lucius, por supuesto.- Son cosas de adultos, Lucas. Después te enterarás.

-Awww…

-¿Y que hace aquí éste, después de todo?- espetó Severus.

-Vamos a pasar Halloween aquí, Lucius trajo a Lucas y fue a la oficina, más tarde vendrá él. Te invito a que vengas después del banquete, junto con William, si quieren beber algo más fuerte.- guiñó un ojo.

Harry pasó muy bien aquella tarde, olvidándose por varias horas su frustración por no poder ir al pueblo mágico. Se quedó con muchas preguntas que le quiso hacer a su profesor, pero consideraba que deberían estar solos para ello.

Cuando sus amigos regresaron, aceptó con una sonrisa los regalos y ya después se fue a arreglar para el banquete. Sus padres le habían enseñado que debería estar espléndido para cualquier ocasión. Es por eso que escogió un par de pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa celeste y un saco blanco de algodón informal para colocárselo arriba. Su pelo estaba algo domesticado y cambió sus anteojos por unos con marco blanco. Sonrió con chulería al ver las miradas que atraía y marcó a algunas como "posibles" por si esa noche deseaba "acción". Por supuesto, su primo compartía la misma enseñanza en cuanto a vestimenta y lo alegró ver que Neville estaba igual de arreglado que él.

El Gran Comedor estaba arreglado magníficamente, como siempre, y Harry se la pasó muy bien.

-Toda tu familia está aquí.- comentó Theodore Nott.

-Ya sé.- gruñó Draco, mirando de reojo como su padre tenía una cara de hastío al estar sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Estaba seguro de que él habría querido comer en el despacho de su papá, pero éste lo convenció de lo contrario. Lucas había querido sentarse con él, pero Draco se negó rotundamente, mientras menos lo familiarizaran a ese loco, él estaría mejor. Por supuesto, él no tenía en cuenta que Lucas, Lucius y él eran prácticamente tres gotas de agua.- Llegaron hoy y se van mañana.

-Lucas es hermoso y carismático.- dijo Pansy Parkinson, mirando al muchacho.- Cuando sea grande será un rompe corazones.

-Hmph.- bufó Draco.- Solo espero que no sea la vergüenza de la familia.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones.- comentó Blaise Zabini.- Hoy más temprano lo oí proclamarse el fan número uno de Harry Potter.- sonrió y ese comentario ganó varias risas de los Slytherins.

-Por Merlín…- gimió Draco, enterrando su cara en sus manos y tratando de encogerse en su silla.

x

**.:.Más tarde.:.**

x

-¿Anone vas?

-Ssshhh… quiero explorar.- siseó Lucas, mirando a su hermanita con reproche.

-Papi dico que nos quedáramos a dormir hasta que ellos vinieran de la fieta.

-Tsk… solo me voy un ratito, ¿vienes?- sus ojos grises brillaron en travesura.

-Nopes… no pedo dejar tolo a Dery.- declaró la pequeña de casi cuatro años de edad.

-Bueno… pues yo me voy.- guiñó un ojo y después salió, no notando que dejaba la puerta abierta.

Cinco minutos después, Camila miró a la puerta y mordió su labio inferior. Papi les había dicho que no se movieran de allí y ella era buena obedeciendo, pero no podía negar que le daba curiosidad el explorar el castillo solita. (N/A: Su sangre Gry XD) Suspiró y se levantó.

-¡No! ¡No va!- gimoteó Derrick, con quien ella estaba jugando hasta ahora.

La niña miró a su hermanito, tomó su manito y luego lo dirigió a la salida. Solo planeaba caminar hasta el final del pasillo y volver. Cuando llegó a su destino, hizo una mueca de indecisión y miró a Derrick, que la observaba con expectativa.

-No debiste hacer eso, Sirius…

-Va… es que esa vieja no me quería dejar entrar. Después de todo el alcahueteo que le hice cuando estuve aquí. Desagradecida… _yo_ era el único que le decía que su voz era hermosa.

-Igual pienso que no debiste agarrártela con el retrato.

Camila pestañeó al escuchar las voces susurrantes y, su inocencia y curiosidad, la llevaron a girar el pasillo y ver quien hablaba.

-¡Un perrito!- chilló, al ver al gran perro negro en el pasillo.- ¡Y un conejito!

Ambos animagos se atiesaron al ver a los dos niños rubios acercarse, por suerte, habían escuchado sus pasos y se convirtieron antes de que ellos doblaran la esquina. El conejo lució aterrado y se escondió entre las piernas del perro. El can, por otro lado, meneó la cola con ansiedad y gimoteó para que la nena lo acariciara. Ella así lo hizo, mientras Derrick se agachaba y extendía una mano, para incitar al conejo a que se acercara. Vacilante, extraño al contacto humando por estar tantos años encerrado, el conejo blanco de ojos celestes se acercó a la mano del niño y, si hubiese podido, habría ronroneado al sentir la caricia de la mano pequeña.

_Este olor…,_ pensó Sirius Black, mientras olfateaba la mano de la niña. _¿Moony…?_

**X**

**-.En otro lugar.-**

X

-¡Lucius! ¡Nos están! ¡Los niños no están!

-¡¿Cómo que no están?!- siseó el otro.

Después de escuchar las noticias del ataque de la Señora Gorda, Remus había insistido en que chequearan a sus hijos, antes de reunirse con el director en el Gran Comedor. Grande fue su sorpresa y angustia al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y sus hijos desaparecidos.

-La puerta estaba abierta… y ellos no están.- susurró, lágrimas en los ojos y la angustia que no lo dejaba hablar.

-Ssshhh… tranquilo.- lo abrazó.- Deben estar por allí, estoy seguro que esto es obra de Lucas.- gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos.- Vamos a buscarlos.

Los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y vieron que muchos de los alumnos ya se estaban reuniendo allí, trayendo con ellos almohadas y mantas. Se acercaron a Dumbledore y le comentaron su problema.

-¡Profesor!- Los tres giraron y se encontraron con que un cuarto año de Hufflepuff, alguien que Lucius reconoció como hijo de Amos Diggory. El chico parecía asustado y traía de la mano a su hijo mayor.- Lo encontré cerca de la Sala Común de nuestra Casa.

-¡Lucas!- gritó Remus, antes de correr a abrazarlo, atrayendo la atención de algunos alumnos.- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Casi me das un ataque!

-… fui a explorar.- murmuró bajito, agachando la cabeza. ¡Cierto, él era terrible, pero lo que menos le gustaba era asustar a su papi!

-¿Explorar…?- siseó su padre, haciéndolo estremecer.- Ya verás lo que te hago por tu pequeña aventura.- los ojos grises del menor lo miraron alarmados.- ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?

-¿Cami y Dery?- frunció el ceño.- No sé… yo los dejé en el despacho antes de salir.

-¿… qué?- Remus hubiese entrado en shock, si no fuera porque Máximo entró al Gran Comedor, cargando a Derrick en sus brazos y trayendo a Camila tomada de una mano.- ¡Mis bebés!- gritó dramáticamente, haciendo que Severus, que se había acercado hace poco, pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Los encontré por aquí cerca.- dijo Máximo, entregando a ambos niños a los brazos del padre preocupado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por traerlos!- exclamó Remus, casi asfixiando a sus hijos en el abrazo.

El vampiro le sonrió y luego caminó hasta donde estaba el director.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-Solo lo que escucharon hasta ahora.

-Veo.- asintió.- Comprenderá que debo informar a mi familia de eso.

-Lo sé…- suspiró Albus, pareciendo cansado.- Solo dígales que Harry todavía no corre ningún peligro grave en este colegio.

-No se preocupe, eso lo sé y _trataré_ de hacérselo saber a León.- murmuró, antes de dirigirse a la Lechucería. _La palabra clave es_ _**trataré**_, gimió mentalmente.

Una vez en la Lechuzería, Máximo leyó por como quinta vez la carta que le iba a enviar a sus amigos, cerciorándose que cada palabra no alterara los nervios de León. Dando un suspiro dimitido, llamó a Hedwig, ya que su nieto se la prestaba para casos de emergencia, y le dio la carta.

Volvió al castillo y se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Una vez allí, caminó directamente a una cada de cartón que estaba en su escritorio, la abrió y sacó al animal que descansaba allí. Un conejo blanco (que si hubiese podido habría estado sudando), lo miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-Y bien amiguito… ¿será que puedes decirme qué hacías en ese pasillo con los niños Malfoy?- enarcó una ceja al sentir al conejo temblar.- Tenía entendido que aquí solo permitían a gatos, sapos y lechuzas…- sus ojos se angostaron.- Entonces… ¿qué hace un lindo conejito como tú en Hogwarts?

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

-Pensé que les dije que me dieran espacio.- dijo Harry enarcando una ceja.

-_Oui_, lo sé.- Lancelot se encogió de hombros.- Pero después de lo de Halloween, si no veníamos, tu papá hubiese roto los portones de Hogwarts con tal de venir. Y la lluvia ayudó a que pudiéramos venir los dos.

-¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta fue un susurro y Harry miró de reojo a su papá León. Ver la cara de aprensión que tenía el vampiro rompió con todas sus barreras y prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos, para estrecharlo en ellos.

-Bien, papi… ¿y tú?- susurró.

León se estaba conteniendo para no llorar al sentir a su hijo abrazarlo, miró a Lancelot y este sonreía. Al notar su cara llena de felicidad, le guiñó un ojo.

-Estoy bien, mon ciel. Asustado por lo de ese prófugo…

-Estoy seguro aquí, papá.- masculló, sondando exasperado.

-No pienso eso, lo que pasó en Halloween demuestra mis palabras.

-Oh… _mon Dieu_.- suspiró Harry, alejándose del abrazo, mucho al descontento del vampiro moreno.- Es evidente que no estaremos de acuerdo en este tema.- hizo una mueca.- Me voy a cambiar, los veo en el partido.

-Ok, nosotros vamos por Máximo y nos ubicaremos en nuestro lugar.- dijo Lancelot, abrazando a su pareja, para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien… ¡Bye!

León miró con angustia como su hijo se alejaba y suspiró cuando Lancelot lo abrazó por detrás.

-Dale tiempo, al menos ya no se nota enojado.

-Lo veo y me alegro.- un fuerte rayo lo hizo saltar.- Llueve fuerte… no deberían jugar así.- masculló, mirando con el ceño fruncido por la ventana.

-Oh, León…- rió el rubio, divertido por ver tantos cambios de humor en su pareja, cuando se trataba de su hijo.

Una vez en el despacho del vampiro mayor, Lancelot y León tuvieron que pestañear varias veces, no creyendo la escena que se les presentaba en frente. Allí estaba Máximo, sentado en su sillón favorito, mirando caer la lluvia por la ventana y acariciando… un conejo blanco, que parecía lleno de placer.

-¿Y ese conejo?

Máximo saltó ligeramente y se avergonzó al no notar que tenía visitas. Tosió nervioso.

-Lo encontré hace algunos días en un pasillo, al parecer no tiene dueño…

-¿Y lo has adoptado?- preguntó León, luciendo sorprendido.

-Bien… he preguntado a todos mis alumnos, aún no he dado aviso al director y…

-Awww… ¡te has encariñado! ¡Ya decía yo que tenías tu corazoncito!

-¡Cállate!- siseó al rubio, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.- ¿Para qué están aquí?

-Vinimos a buscarte para ir a ver el partido.- dijo el ojiverde.

-Uh… de acuerdo. Vamos.- asintió y luego caminó hasta una bonita jaula de alambre que tenía en un rincón, depositó al conejo allí, le dio una última caricia y luego salió del lugar.

_Oh, por Salazar. Estoy en un gran lío…,_ pensó el conejo. _¡Ven a rescatarme Sirius! Aunque…_- miró hacia la puerta.- _Él se ha portado tan bien conmigo…_

**X**

**-.Campo de Quidditch.-**

**x**

León miró con aprensión hacia fuera, era una tormenta horrible, con viento y gotas enormes que, si no fuera por el hechizo que les había hecho el director, los hubiese empapado en cuestión de segundos. Lancelot tomó su mano y le sonrió, dándole reaseguro. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de las miradas admiradas que le mandaban algunos/as alumnos/as del Colegio al pasar. Los tres vampiros se ubicaron en la parte alta de las gradas de los profesores y se prepararon para ver. Aunque la visión no era la mejor, teniendo en cuenta la tormenta ya mencionada.

En el campo, durante el tiempo muerto pedido por Wood, Harry le dio un pequeño pico a su mejor amiga, luego que le lanzara un hechizo que repelía el agua de sus lentes. _¡Necesito esa operación, pero ya!_, pensó el chico, al notar esa imposibilidad. Por su parte Hermione se había ruborizado furiosamente y no supo que hacer, solo se dio media vuelta y volvió a las gradas de Gryffindor.

Una vez recomenzado el partido, la repentina frialdad que comenzó a sentir lo obligó a mirar abajo y allí vio algo que congeló su pecho. Había más de cien Dementores que lo señalaban y una voz de una mujer en su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-_A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

Luego de escuchar eso, ya no supo más.

-¡¡HARRY!!- gritó León, al ver como su hijo caía de su escoba, se levantó con todas las intenciones de hacer algo (imprudente, seguramente), pero el brazo de su amante lo detuvo. Miró a Lancelot, pero él no le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos estaba fijos en la figura que caía.

Dumbledore se levanto y, estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando sintió como un cuerpo se asomaba junto a él. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver como Lancelot Leuchtenberg se paraba en el borde de la grada… y saltó.

Los profesores chillaron asustados, pero lo que siguió los sorprendió. El vampiro _volaba_ hacia el cuerpo del Buscador de Gryffindor y lo atrapó justo antes de que cayera al piso, aterrizando agraciadamente en el campo, no incomodándose por el barro que arruinaba sus zapatos y la punta de su traje, ambos muy costosos. Fulminó a los Dementores con la mirada y dejó salir algo de su poder vampirice, impidiendo que se acercaran. Enseguida, unos cuantos animales blancos, hechos de magia, repelieron a las criaturas.

-¡Señor Leuchtenberg!- la enfermera estuvo enseguida a su lado.- ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó, pero su mirada estaba en su hijo desmayado.

-Yo estoy bien, pero mi hijo no.- siseó, sus ojos brillando con enfado, mientras miraba la figura de Albus Dumbledore que se acercaba.

-Eso veo.- frunció los labios, obviamente teniendo sus objeciones por la situación que dejó así al muchacho.- Por favor sígame a la enfermería.

-¡Harry!

-Él está bien, Leo.- intentó tranquilizar, pero el moreno no lo escuchó.

-Dámelo…- exigió, entendiendo sus brazos. Lancelot suspiró y le pasó el cuerpo blando de Harry. Luego, juntos y seguidos por los otros jugadores de Gryffindor más Dumbledore y McGonagall, se dirigieron a la enfermería.

**Continuará…**

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡Hola!!

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… y mi Lucas sale mucho e él XD

¡Lelo Máximo tiene una mascota…! Aunque él no sabe que esa mascota es en realidad una persona XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3


	34. La travesura del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 34: La travesura del ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

Las orejitas del conejo crisparon al escuchar la puerta que se abría. Sus ojos celestes giraron hasta ella y dejó salir un suspiro de revelación al ver que se trataba de su maltratado compañero de escape.

-¿Longears?

El conejo pateó la caja para llamar la atención del intruso y Sirius giró hacia el sonido. Hizo muecas al ver a su amigo y se apresuró a sacarlo de la jaula improvisada en la se encontraba. La abrió y sacó al pequeño conejo de allí.

-¿Qué haces ahí encerrado, mi amigo? Estuve preocupado por ti, ¿sabes…?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Y qué es eso que huelo?- acercó su nariz y olfateó.- ¿Te han bañado…?- había un rastro de su antigua picardía y diversión en sus ojos y una clara mueca que tenía en los labios.

Longears decidió quedarse como conejo, porque sabía que si ahora se transformaba en su forma humana estaría ruborizando furiosamente. ¡Ni siquiera quería acordarse! ¡Ese hombre…! ¡Ese hombre lo había bañado junto con él! ¡Y el vio su… su… _cosa_! Una _cosa_ que removió algunos instintos que él había olvidado en su horrible estadía en Azkaban.

-¡Ki! ¡Ki!- chilló, incitando a su amigo a que se moviera. (N/A: No me sé la onomatopeya de los chillidos de conejos ¬¬)

-Si… si… ya nos vamos. Que la distracción de los Dementores no llevará mucho tiempo.

Como el día ella lluvioso y Sirius sabía que habían un partido importante hoy, había decidido volver al castillo para buscar a su amigo. El día que lo atraparon, él pudo ser más rápido y huyó del profesor que había encontrado a los niños que olían igual que Moony. Fue una suerte que esos Dementores hayan ido a la cancha después de perder su rastro, porque así pudo usar la distracción para encontrar a su amigo. Solo esperaba que nadie hubiera salido herido por esos monstruos.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

-¿Cómo está…? ¿Vivirá…?

-Su hijo no está mal herido, Señor León.- dijo la enfermera, mandándole una mirada exasperada al "muchacho". Cierto él era mucho mayor que ella, pero sus miradas en estos momentos solo indicaban a un padre primerizo aterrado por la salud de su bebé.- De hecho, solo tiene algunos raspones, pero los Dementores lo afectaron bastante.- frunció los labios y fulminó a Dumbledore con la mirada.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, Poppy.- dijo Albus, sin inmutarse por la mirada de la mujer. Él estaba royendo su propio enfado e iba a hablar muy seriamente con Fudge en cuanto supiera que Harry no tendría secuelas de ese encuentro.- Creo que ahora deberíamos dejarlo descansar e ir por una taza de té…

-Váyanse ustedes. Yo me quedaré.- siseó León, instalándose en una silla junto a la cama de su hijo.

-¡Nosotros también!- proclamó el equipo de Quidditch entero.

-¡No pueden quedarse todos aquí!- refutó la enfermera.

-Awww…

-¡Miren! ¡Está despertando!- dijo Fred Weasley.

Efectivamente, con todos los ojos puestos en su persona, Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos de a poco, revelando un verde esmeralda muy confuso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, _mon amour_?- Lancelot le mandó una mirada de ultraje a su marido. ¡Ese era _su_ apodo cariñoso!

-Yo… me duele la cabeza.- si era posible, el rostro de León se llenó aún más de aprensión.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te caíste.- explicó Fred.- Desde… ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte metros?

-Pensamos que te habías matado…- masculló Angelina.

-Oh… ¿y qué pasó con el partido?- preguntó dejando que su papi Leo lo acomodara mejor en la cama. La respuesta que recibió no fue de su agrado.- Mierda.

-No pienses en esas cosas frívolas, _petit chat_.- dijo León, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Harry se ruborizó y sus amigos ocultaron unas sonrisas, porque sabían lo que significaba ese apodo.- Casi te matas…- sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que había derramado cuando depositó a su hijo en esa cama para que la enfermera lo revisara.- Si no fuera por el actuar rápido de Lancelot… no sé que hubiera pasado.

-¿Mi padre…?- enarcó una ceja, mirando al rubio, quien adoptó una pose arrogante al ver todas las miradas en él.

-Tu padre _voló_, Harry.- dijo Hermione, mandándole una mirada de admiración al rubio. Los muchachos del lugar bufaron con desdén.- Él te atrapó en el aire y después Dumbledore lo siguió y les lanzó una luz plateada a los Dementores para que se fueran…

-_Merci_, papá.

-Awww… de nada, no nos ibas a servir de nada si te rompías la cabeza.

-¡Lancelot! ¡Esto es serio!- regañó su amante.

-¿Y mi Nimbus?

-Eh… cuando te caíste, el viento se la llevó y chocó contra el Sauce Boxeador.- dijo Ron.

-Se hizo pedazos, ya no sirve.- agregó Neville, sin anestesia.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la ramita que su amigo Weasley le presentó.

-No te preocupes, mon ciel.- dijo León al ver la cara de su hijo.- Te compraremos otra.

-¿Si…?

-Claro, _petit_.

-¿Una Saeta de fuego?

-Lo que desees, hijo.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta para irse. ¡Su primo no dejaba de sacar ventajas ni siquiera en estos casos! Cuando le convenía se comportaba como un pequeño niño malcriado. Salió de la enfermería y una sombra captó atención por la esquina de su ojo derecho. Sonrió de lado.

-Él se encuentra bien, no debes preocuparte.- murmuró.

La figura salió de su escondite y se acomodó los anteojos con nerviosismo.

-Gracias.

-De nada… Eriol.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Harry tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería todo el fin de semana, él intentó quejarse, pero su papá le mando una de "sus miradas" y él tuvo que cerrar la boca. Sin embargo, esto le sirvió, porque pudo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su papi preferido, ya que las indiferencias y rencores fueron dejados de lado.

-Pórtate bien, _mon amour_. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, papá…- dijo Harry con voz cansina, mientras que se preparaba para ir a clases. Era lunes y sus amigos le habían llevado su uniforme a la enfermería, para que se cambiara y fuera directamente de allí.- Y… ¿Qué pasará con mis salidas a Hogsmeade?

-Eso no se remueve.- dijo León con voz dura. Harry gruñó, era una suerte que no le había contado a nadie lo del _Grim_, que si no ahora tendría pegado a su papá a su cadera hasta que terminaran las clases.- Debes quedarte en el colegio hasta que tus padres o los incompetentes del Ministerio de Magia atrapen a esos fugitivos.

-Pero papá… aquí me aburro.

-No, Harry. En esto no vas a poder convencerme.

Harry suspiró y terminó de hacer el nudo de su corbata. _Estoy perdiendo mi toque_, gruñó mentalmente, luchando con el pedazo de tela. Su papá vio su predicamento y lo ayudó a hacer el nudo. Era verdaderamente tierno verlos así. El padre ayudando con su uniforme a su hijo adolescente, antes de que vaya a la escuela.

-Oh… no sabía que estabas acompañado.

Los dos giraron para ver a Remus Lupin-Malfoy, entrando a la enfermería trayendo en brazos a Derrick Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Señor Le Rond.- dijo el hombre-lobo, sonriendo cordial.- Supe lo del partido… y quería saber si estabas bien, Harry.

-Yo estoy perfectamente.- dijo el adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros.- La dañada fue mi escoba… pero me comprarán otra.- agregó, haciendo muecas.

-Eso me parece perfecto.- dijo, sonriente, acercándose a ellos. Derrick se retorció en sus brazos y estiró sus manitos hacia León. El vampiro lució asustado al verlo.- Parece que quiere que lo cargue.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Seguro, hace mucho que aprendí a confiar en… su clase, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

_¿Su clase…? ¿Y de qué diferencias habla?_ Se preguntó Harry. Sin embargo, se olvidó de ese detalle cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara de su papá cuando cargó al bebé de su profesor. Los celos hicieron estallar en su corazón y frunció el ceño.

-Es hermoso…- murmuró León, sonriendo en el niño que tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Me he enterado de lo de Atón y Rodolphus.- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué pasa con el tío?

-¡Oh, no te lo he dicho!- exclamó León, sonriendo.- La poción de la que te hablamos antes de que vinieras ya está terminada, tu tío y su pareja lo usaron… y ahora están esperando a su primer niño.- había una emoción escondida en la voz y los ojos verdes de León, que hicieron que los celos de Harry aumentaran más, por eso decidió cambiar de tema.

-Justo quería hablar con usted de algo, profesor.

-¿Sobre qué…?

-Es sobre los Dementores, estoy cansado de que me afecten tanto cada vez que están cerca de mí. Me contaron que en el tren usted usó algo para ahuyentarlos y lo mismo hizo Dumbledore el otro día. Me preguntaba si es que usted podría enseñarme el encanto.

-Oh… bien… podría… pero es un encanto muy difícil para alguien de tercer año.- murmuró.

-Puedo hacerlo… y lo necesito.

-Y mi esposo y yo estaríamos profundamente agradecidos si lo hiciera.- agregó León, devolviendo al niño a su padre, quien volvía a clamar por su atención.

-Está bien, intentaré buscar un espacio en mis deberes como profesor y padre, y te avisaré para que comencemos.- dijo sonriente.

Luego de eso, el humor de Harry mejoró mucho. Porque parecía ser que la perdida del partido contra Hufflepuff no los afectaría mucho y aún tenían posibilidades de ganar la copa. Fue durante ese tiempo también que Harry se interesó en Cedric Diggory, porque a pesar del enojo que le había causado lo del partido, vio que era un chico muy hermoso.

x

**-.Sala Común de Gryffindor.-**

**x**

-Hola, mi amigo. ¿Nos vas a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Fred, sentándose junto al moreno, George ocupó el lugar del otro lado del sillón en donde estaba Harry.

-Naa… nos perdonamos con mis padres, pero no pude convencerles de que me firmaran el permiso.- masculló, ojeando con más fuerza de la necesaria el manga _shônen ai_ que estaba leyendo.

-Pues entonces creo que lo que te hemos traído te dará una gran alegría.- dijo George.

Ambos gemelos miraron para todos lados y arrastraron a un rincón oscuro de la Sala Común al niño-que-vivió. Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa (Harry notó que no eran de las gastadas que solían usar todos los Weasleys, sino una de tela negra y costosa) y lo puso en sus manos. El chico enarcó una ceja y miró lo que le había dado. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad.

-Oh… que bueno, justo lo que necesitaba, un pergamino viejo.

-Mal agradecido.- masculló Fred, notando el sarcasmo.- Debo decirte que no es solo un _pergamino_ _viejo_, es más… nos cuesta mucho desprendernos de el. Explícaselo, George.

La explicación fue algo divertida para Harry, pero la verdadera utilidad del pergamino impactó al chico. Se trataba de un mapa hecho por en grupo que se autonombraban "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs" y mostraba cada lugar de Hogwarts incluyendo a sus habitantes. Los gemelos hicieron una mueca al ver que al lado del nombre Severus Snape, estaba el punto de William Weasley, en los cuartos del profesor. ¡Esos eran peores que conejos!

-¿Este pasadizo…?- dijo Harry indicando una línea.

-¡Lo has notado!- exclamó Fred.- Sip, como vez, te lleva directamente a Hogsmeade.

La sonrisa de Harry no pudo ser más grande.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa sonrisa me gusta! ¡Eres de los nuestros!- exclamó George.- Pórtate mal, Harry. Te veremos en Honeydukes.- sonrió, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Feliz por poder salir del castillo, no pensando en que estaba poniéndose deliberadamente en peligro. Tal y como decía el mapa, Harry fue a parar directo al sótano de la dulcería Honeydukes. Por la euforia que le causó el poder escaparse de Hogwarts y al fin poder conocer la ciudad mágica, Harry salió casi corriendo del lugar, no notando que se chocaba con alguien.

-¿Pero… qué…?- musitó Eriol, mirando para todos lados, pero no notando quien lo había empujado, haciéndolo tirar los dulces que había comprado.- ¿Quién está allí…?- preguntó, sintiendo una respiración agitada y como sus sentidos le decían que no estaba solo.- Repito… ¿quién…? ¡Kya!- chilló, al verse estirado por un brazo hasta un callejón oscuro por una fuerza invisible.- ¡¿Quién es?!

-Ssshhh… cállate.

-¿Potter…?- preguntó con incredulidad. Efectivamente, el cuerpo del Gryffindor comenzó a aparecer de repente frente a sus ojos, luego de sacarse lo que parecía ser una tela invisible de encima. Sus ojos se angostaron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso a ti no te importa.- gruñó Harry. ¡De todas las personas tuvo que ser justo él con el que chocara!- Y ahora júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie que me viste.

-¿Si…?- Eriol sonrió de lado, enarcando una ceja.- ¿Y que vas a darme a cambio de mi silencio?

Los dientes de Harry rechinaban prácticamente, de tan apretaba que tenía la mandíbula por el fastidio.

-Lo que sea, tú solo pídelo.

Eriol hizo como que se lo pensaba.

-Te diré una cosa, yo guardaré tu pequeño secreto y, cuando se me ocurra algo muy bueno que pedirte a cambio, te lo diré.

-No, dímelo ahora.

-No, ahora no se me ocurre nada y no deseo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.- sonrisa.

Harry gruñó.

-Está bien. _Gracias _por tu silencio.- dijo, su voz goteando en sarcasmo.

-De nada.- Harry le mandó una última mirada de enojo y se dio media vuelta.- Oh y antes de que te vayas… y no es que desconfíe de la palabra de un Gryffindor, pero uno nunca sabe…- sus ojos brillaron con diversión.- Pero necesito tu palabra de mago de que vas a cumplir con lo que acordamos.

La boca de Harry se abrió en indignación, pero no le quedó de otra que hacerlo.

x

**-.Tres Escobas.-**

**x**

Estando en el bar mágico, Harry todavía se enfurruñaba por lo sucedido y a eso le debería sumar el hecho que Hermione quería que le entregara el mapa a McGonagall, algo que él no iba a hacer, por supuesto. Sin embargo, todo su malhumor se transformó en curiosidad cuando sus oídos captaron la conversación que estaban teniendo Fudge, Hagrid, su Jefa de Casa, el profesor Flitwick y la dueña del local. Decir que Harry Leuchtenberg estaba sorprendido al saber que Sirius Black era su padrino, era un subestimación.

-¿Y el otro muchacho…? ¿Por qué creen que escaparon juntos?- preguntó Rosmerta.

-No sé.- dijo Fudge.- Black tiene sus motivos, no sé cuales podrían ser los del otro Mortífago.

-Tal vez salió para ayudarlo.- dijo Hagrid.- Ellos fueron familia después de todo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó el moreno, porque con sus emociones enloquecidas, salió del lugar, sin esperar a sus amigos. El humor de Harry fue muy negro desde ese momento. Se volvió a sentir traicionado, por que supo desde el momento que esa era lo que sus padres le ocultaban. Cuando les preguntó sobre Sirius Black cuando vinieron anteriormente, su actitud había sido algo extraña. Y era por eso, porque ellos sabían que él era su padrino. Fue por eso que firmó en la planilla que pasaban para estas épocas para los alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio para Navidad.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? Estás muy callado.

-¿Sabías que Sirius Black es mi padrino?

Máximo suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Esto era lo último que le faltaba, desde que desapareció su conejo, su humor no había sido tan bueno y ahora estaba a punto de tener una de esas cansinas conversaciones con su nieto testarudo.

-Si, lo sabía. Desde hace mucho.

-¡Porque nadie me dijo nada!- chilló Harry. A su lado Neville estaba con el ceño fruncido, él se había impactado mucho cuando se enteró de la noticia y fue él quien propuso a su primo que fueran a hablar con su lelo. Porque tampoco Neville iría a casa para Navidad.

-Sinceramente, pensamos que no había necesidad. Que ese hombre sea o no sea algo tuyo no cambia nada las cosas, sigue siendo un asesino. Y, si recuerdas, cuando tus padres te adoptaron, Ángelo pasó a ser tu padrino oficial.

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron, viendo la lógica de su lelo.

-Aún así me lo hubiesen dicho.- siseó entre dientes.- No me gusta enterarme de estas cosas por otras personas…

-En eso te doy la razón. Pero tú conoces a tu "_mamá_", él cree que de esta forma te protegemos y si Lancelot lo apoya, nosotros no podemos meternos.

-Creo que él nunca entenderá que Harry ya no es un niño.- comentó Neville, tomando un trago de su té.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, aunque creo que a Harry no le molesta.

Ambos le mandaron una mirada acusatoria al moreno. Él se ruborizó y los fulminó con la mirada. ¡¿Qué tenía de malo que le gustara tener toda la atención de su papi Leo para él solo?!

x

**-.Navidad.-**

**x**

**-.Mansión Prince.-**

**x**

-Wow… quedó hermosa.- murmuró Fred, admirando el estado perfecto que quedó la mansión arruinada que conocieran en el verano.

-Cierto, mi hermano. Ya no parece una casa del terror muggle…

-Gracias, puse mucho de mis esfuerzos para que estuviera lista para este momento. ¿Te gusta, Severus?- preguntó Bill con algo de aprensión. El pelirrojo había hecho lo posible para que la casa cambiara por completo el aspecto que tenía cuando su amante vivió allí de pequeño, tratando que las viejas memorias no volvieran a él, ahora que volvería a habitar la casa.

-…si… me gusta.- sonrió de lado y atrajo a su pareja para darle un pequeño beso.

-Ewww… ¡no hagan eso frente a nosotros, por favor!- exclamaron los gemelos con dramatismo, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Si… si…- dijo Bill con un suspiro.- Ahora subamos, que quiero mostrarles como quedaron sus habitaciones.- el pelirrojo hizo muecas. Estaba realmente feliz porque al fin podría vivir con sus hijos y amante bajo un techo que era de ellos, como una familia.

x

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**x**

_Querido Harry:_

_Sí, te ocultamos la verdad, era porque pensábamos que era mejor que no supieras ese __detalle__. Eres impetuoso y actúas antes de pensar bien las cosas. Tu padre y yo temimos que desearas tomar justicia por mano propia al enterarte de que el traidor resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de tu padre biológico y además tu padrino._

_Sin embargo, creo que por eso no nos merecemos que nos prives de tu presencia en un día tan importante como lo es Navidad. Esta es la primera Navidad que la pasamos separados y estoy muy triste por ello._

_Y si tú puedes actuar infantil respecto a esto, nosotros también lo haremos. No tendrás tu Saeta de Fuego hasta que recapacites y…_

-¡¡Qué?!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron, mirando asustado a su amigo, después del grito.

-Nada.- gruñó Harry, arrugando la carta que tenía en sus manos y lanzándola hasta el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

Ron decidió no preguntar y siguió abriendo sus regalos, haciendo una mueca al ver otro suéter hecho por su madre. Sin embargo, había otro regalo, que venía firmado con el nombre de su hermano Bill y… Snape. Era un libro de pociones y Ron pudo reconocer la letra de Snape, diciendo que esperaba que usara con sensatez el regalo. _Tsk… maldito grasiento, no entiendo como mi hermano pudo enamorarse de él._

Mientras tanto, Harry abría con enfado sus regalos. Todos sus tíos, amigos y abuelos le habían mandado algo, pero nadie el regalo que él más esperaba. Pero el último de sus regalos le llamó más la atención, era enorme y no tenía tarjeta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron, quien había comenzado a hojear el libro por pura curiosidad.

-No sé…- masculló confundido, antes de desenvolverlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una Saeta de Fuego.

-¡Al fin te la compraron!- chilló Ron, atónito al ver la espléndida escoba.

-No… no fueron mis padres…

-¿Cómo que no? Dijeron que te la comprarían.

-No fueron ellos, Ron, créeme.

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé, no tiene tarjeta… y no creo que mis tíos o abuelos hayan pasado por la autoridad de mis padres y comprármela igual.- mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Crees que haya sido el profesor Malfoy?

-¿Comprarme una escoba como esta para mí y no a Draco? No creo, Ron…

Al final, el misterio no se resolvió, ni siquiera la inteligente de Hermione pudo deducirlo, aunque ella insistió en que no debería usarla, por temor a que fuese una trampa y la misma estuviera hechizada. Los muchachos no le hicieron caso, por supuesto. Y todo terminó peor, cuando el gato de la castaña quiso volver a atacar a la rata mascota de Ron. Con esos malos humores, bajaron todos a comer. Encontrándose con una mesa unitaria en el Gran Comedor, con los profesores y alumnos que se habían quedado, pero con la adición de la familia Malfoy completa. El profesor Remus no lucía demasiado bien, estaba pálido y parecía respirar con dificultad, aún así tenía una sonrisa en su boca y alimentaba de a bocados pequeños a su bebé.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por el Ministerio, Lucius?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Lucius dejo de mirar a su esposo con preocupación para hacer un gesto de desprecio en el director.

-Fudge se niega a sacar los Dementores de aquí, a pesar de que muchas personas influyentes se lo hemos repetido.

-Veo… ¿y hay novedades acerca de Buckbeak?

Hagrid dejó de comer, para mirar con ansiedad al rubio.

-Eso ya está aclarado, he detenido la denuncia de la Señora Zabini, sin embargo, puede ser que los del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas se den una vuelta para comprobar si es cierto que el bicho es inofensivo.

-Seguro que lo es.- aseguró Remus.- Solo hay que saber como tratarlo.- agregó, mirando con reproche a su hijo de corazón. Draco se ruborizó ligeramente y miró para otro lado, no haciendo caso de las risas disimuladas de los pocos Gryffindors que había en la mesa.

El día se lo pasaron muy bien, puesto que el entusiasmo de los tres niños Malfoy menores por los adornos y los fuegos artificiales trajo muchas sonrisas a los presentes. Aunque, casi al final, la felicidad del Cuarteto de Oro se opacó un poco cuando la Profesora McGonagall le confiscó la Saeta de Fuego a Harry, para revisarla de que no tuviera ningún hechizo dañino. Hasta Neville no pudo evitar enfadarse con la castaña, puesto que esta vez, su pasión por el Quidditch le hizo ponerse del mismo lado que su primo. Él mismo pensaba intentar entrar al equipo de su Casa el año que venía.

x

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**x**

León miraba como Atón y Rodolphus bailaban a la luz de las estrellas en el patio de la casa, bien abrigados por el frío y como el vampiro acariciaba el vientre semi redondeado de su pareja de vez en cuando, antes de sentir dos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban por detrás.

-Hey… ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó su rubio amor.

-¿Soy malo al envidiar su felicidad, Lancelot?- preguntó en voz baja.- Ya tengo un hijo y lo amo con todo mi ser, pero… quisiera experimentar lo mismo que Rodolphus.

Lancelot suspiró.

-No, no eres malo. Este tipo de envidia no se puede evitar.- lo giró, para que dejara de atormentarse con la vista. Su _amour _era tan increíble, por más que tuviera todo en sus manos para ser feliz, siempre encontraba algo que lo deprimía.- Les pasa a todo las parejas. Cuando tienen un hijo adolescente que casi ya no depende de ellos, les entra las ganas de tener otro que ocupe su tiempo y al cual poder mimar.- sonrió, antes de besar su nariz.

-Pero yo no puedo…

-No seas tan pesimista, el amigo de Rodolphus nos prometió que haría lo posible para adaptar la poción para nuestro caso. Y estamos dándole bastante dinero para que se motive y lo encuentre cuanto antes.

Los ojos verdes brillaron.

-¿Crees que podamos darle un hermanito a Harry?

-Si lo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas… estoy seguro que sí.

León sonrió y rodeó el cuello de su amante con sus brazos.

-Te amo, mi amor. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también.- murmuró, antes de darle un beso lleno de amor.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en no comprarle la escoba a nuestro hijo…? Estará tan decepcionado y enojado con nosotros…

-Oh, León…- su voz sonaba desesperada y divertida a la vez.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

Je… era Navidad cuando escribí este chap XD En fin… espero que les haya gustado la forma en que cambié ciertas cosas ñ.ñ

Por cierto, yo amo los nombres de los Merodeadores en ingles, así que en mi fic lo van a leer como Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y Wormtail XD

¡Y presten atención a la promesa de Harry! Eriol se la cobrará en 4to año… jujuju.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	35. La dolorosa realidad del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 35: La dolorosa realidad del ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

Severus suspiró, mientras refregaba su cabello. No podía creer que estuvieran en la mansión que una vez fue el lugar más odiado por él, que solo le traía malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, ahora, gracias a los esfuerzos de su Liam… los malos recuerdos estaban lejos de su mente. Ni siquiera las pesadillas que solía tener cuando estaba en Hogwarts se asomaban en su mente cuando su pelirrojo amor estaba cerca. Era como un sedativo, mejor que una poción para dormir sin soñar. Dormir en los brazos de su amante era el mejor método para alejar sus penas.

Un chillido entusiástico lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. _Ah… sí… mis otros motivos que me alejan de mis pesadillas._ Los gemelos Weasley… sus hijos. Si bien los gemelos eran unas pesadillas caminantes, cada vez que los veía o pensaba en ellos, unido al título de "Los Gemelos Weasley" venía el que ellos eran sus hijos. Tenía que admitir que, una vez que los niños dejaban de tenerte de punto, ellos podían caerte muy bien. Severus se había horrorizado hace dos días, cuando una carcajada salió de su boca por un chiste que dijeron los gemelos. Si su sorpresa era mayúscula, imagínense las de los pelirrojos, que pensaban que su "padre" solo era capaz de sonreír con malicia. Bill, por otro lado, había sonreído de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa que decía: "¿Vez que no es difícil amarlos?"

-Hey…

Severus volvió a la realidad cuando Fred se paró delante de él, para agitar una mano y atraer su atención. Snape no sabía cuando pasó, pero desde que empezó a tratar a los gemelos como sus hijos, era capaz de distinguirlos. Era minúsculo, pero la firma mágica de ambos se diferenciaba en una diminuta partición. Le había comentado esto a Bill y él le dijo que también le pasaba lo mismo, y que ello se debía a que estaban comenzando a enlazar como padres e hijos. Algo que les fue impedido en el pasado.

-¿Qué…?

-Nada…- se encogió de hombros.- Solo que ya vamos a entrar… y puedes dejar de mirarnos como un halcón. Nunca nos hemos caído de nuestras escobas, ¿sabes?

-Yo nos los estaba vigilando.- siseó Severus en ultraje, un ligero rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas.

-Si… si…- dijo George con una voz cansina que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre.- Entremos que me muero de frío.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Pasadas las vacaciones, las clases comenzaron puntualmente en Hogwarts. Harry se debatía entre contarles o no a sus padres lo de la escoba nueva. Porque si después de que McGonagall la desmontara y revisaba, resultaba que si estaba hechizada, el moreno no quería que sus padres le dijeran "¡Te lo dije!" Harry no necesitaba eso ahora, muchas gracias. Era por eso que mejor decidió no decir nada hasta tener la certeza de que servía. También había amenazado a su abuelo para que no les diga nada o sino… él iba a hacerle algo malo, no sabía que, pero lo haría.

Y mientras que esperaba a saber cual sería el destino de su querida escoba, llegó el día en que había acordado con Remus Lupin-Malfoy, para tener sus clases particulares para aprender a repeler Dementores.

-El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el Dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los Dementores no lo pueden herir. Pero tengo que advertirte, Harry, de que el hechizo podría resultarte excesivamente avanzado. Muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él.

-Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, tengo qué.

-Bien, con esos grandes deseos, supongo que podemos intentarlo.- dijo Remus sonriendo.- Yo mismo no podía hacerlo cuando estudiaba para ser profesor. Pero después que me casé, teniendo muchos recuerdos muy valiosos, pude hacer mi Patronus. Y apuesto a que tú debes tener muchos recuerdos muy buenos…- _Como debe ser_…, agregó en su mente. Hace mucho que dejó de sentirse dolido y amargo al saber que Harry había sido adoptado por Vampiros. Porque desde el primer día que puso los ojos en el hijo de su mejor amigo, supo que él era feliz y eso era lo importante.

-Sip, muchos.- sonrió.- ¿Y como es la forma del Patronus?

-Depende de la persona. El mío es un lobo y aunque te suene irónico, el de mi esposo también es uno. Parece tonto, pero yo pienso que es romántico.

-¿Un lobo…?- preguntó confundido.

Remus enarcó una ceja. ¿Es que Harry no sabía de su condición? Habría jurado que los vampiros se lo habrían dicho en algún momento. Pero bien, si él no lo sabía, Remus no se lo iba a decir.

-No importa eso ahora. ¿Quieres hacer tu primer intento?

-¡Si!- exclamó como niño pequeño. Quería aprender ese hechizo difícil para después restregárselo por la cara a su primo (y expeler Dementores, claro está) Desde pequeños que ellos competían para ver quien era el mejor. Era una competencia sana y productiva, porque competían para ver quien tenía más conocimiento. Era evidente que, siendo Neville un come-libros, él tenía más puntajes en la antigua competencia.

Sin embargo, hacer el encanto probó ser más duro de lo que se imaginaba. No solo por las energías que se necesitaba, sino por los recuerdos horribles que estar frente al Dementor le traían.

-He escuchado a un hombre esta vez…- murmuró Harry, comiendo un pedazo de su chocolate.- ¿Cree que haya sido James Potter?

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar con la informalidad con la que el muchacho hablaba de su mejor amigo.

-Es lo más probable…- murmuró con voz estrangulada.

-Él arriesgó su vida para que mi madre escapara de ese monstruo…- susurró, su mirada que se perdía en la nieve que caía por la ventana.- Dio su vida para darnos más tiempo.

-James los amaba, Harry. A pesar que sabía que sus intentos podrían ser inútiles, hubiese hecho eso y más con tal de darles unos minutos más de vida.

Los ojos verdes intensos se posaron en los dorados.

-Habla de él como si lo conociera.

-Lo hice.- sonrió con tristeza.- Él era mi amigo cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts.

-Oh… ¿y él…?- Harry se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Quieres que te hable de algo de él?

-No sé…- suspiró.- El tema Potters siempre fue algo muy sensible para mis papás. No sé si estaría traicionándolos al querer saber de ellos…

-Sea como sea, ellos te dieron la vida… y dieron su vida por ti, Harry. Más bien creo que estarías honrándolos al preguntar por ellos.- dijo Remus con firmeza. Sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban, pero sería un ultraje que Harry no quisiera saber de sus padres biológicos solo por temer lastimar a los que lo criaron. James y Lily fueron excelentes personas, amaron a su hijo y él debía saber de ellos.

-Me lo pensaré.- hizo una mueca.- ¿Podemos seguir ahora?

Si bien el boggart siguió afectándolo de la misma manera, las ganas que tenía Harry de poder derrotarlo hicieron que una nube blanca saliera de su varita. Algo que lo llenó de satisfacción.

-¡Perfecto!- Remus aplaudió sus manos. Justo en ese momento, Camila entró al despacho, luciendo recién despertada de su siesta.- Hola, mi amor.- murmuró alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos.- Creo que podemos dejarlo hoy aquí, Harry. ¿Te parece?

-Seguro… continuaremos otro día.- sonrió. Se giró para recolectar sus cosas, pero un pensamiento vino a su mente.- ¿Profesor…? Si usted conoció a mi padre… ¿También conoció a Sirius Black?

Harry notó como Remus se atiesó y abrazó con más fuerzas de la necesaria a su hija.

-Bien… sí.- suspiró.- Lo conocía, pero él hizo elecciones que me hacen dudar si el Sirius Black que yo conocía era el verdadero.- murmuró. No tenía caso decirle al muchacho que Padfoot no era el traidor. Después de todo, Sirius sí había matado a esos muggles y a Peter, algo de lo que Remus nunca lo creyó capaz. A parte, Harry ya había tenido muchos shocks por este día.

-Veo…- asintió seriamente, viendo que era un tema doloroso para el mayor.- Entonces me retiro. Hasta luego, Camila.

-¡Bye, Haddy!

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Pronto enero dio paso a febrero y las cosas entre lo padres de Harry y él seguían parcialmente igual. La última pelea estaba olvidada, sin embargo, el moreno se negaba a decirles acerca del espléndido regalo que había obtenido. Estaba seguro que ellos actuarían peor o igual que Hermione. En cuanto a sus clases para el Patronus, todo iba viento en popa, el Gryffindor daba todo de sí y su encanto tenía cada vez una mejor forma. Durante ese tiempo, también había tenido pequeñas charlas con el profesor de DCAO, donde Remus le relató alguna que otra cosa sobre sus padres. Era en verdad difícil, porque siempre en los acontecimientos importantes de pasado estaban o Sirius o Peter y era difícil para el Merodeador de recordarlos sin sentir tristeza.

x

**-.Biblioteca.-**

**x**

-Oh… Hola, Harry.

El moreno levantó la mirada de su libro y enarcó una ceja en su amiga.

-¿Hermione? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Runas ahora?

-Eh… um… sí, pero… eh… tengo tarea.

Harry angostó sus ojos. ¿Hermione trataba de decirle que se había faltado una clase para hacer una tarea? Eso era tan inverosímil que le dio mala espina. Pero, como parecía que su amiga no quería elaborar al respecto, lo dejó pasar. Ron y él ya habían notado la actitud extraña de la castaña, como por ejemplo cuando se aparecía de ningún donde en clases, pero como ella no decía nada, decidieron esperar a ver que pasaba.

-Bien…- se encogió de hombros.- Siéntate conmigo entonces.

-Gracias.- sonrió nerviosa, dejando su mochila en el asiento.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí…?- miró el libro y el cuaderno que estaba usando el muchacho.- ¿Otra vez ese libro y ese anotador raquítico…?- Era verdad, el libro que Harry leía era uno con que sus amigos lo habían visto más de una vez desde hace dos años y el cuaderno a la par. Por lo que el mismo estaba gastado y tenía anotaciones por todos lados.- ¿Haces algún tipo de investigación?

-Sip…- asintió con una sonrisa.- Y no… no te lo voy a decir.- agregó, cuando vio que ella abrió la boca para preguntar.

Después de una hora más de investigación Harry regresó a su Sala Común, solo para encontrarse con la novedad de que le devolvían su escoba. Sin embargo, todo el jolgorio que esta noticia le causó, se vio opacada por el hecho de la desaparición de _Scabbers_, que se esfumó solo dejando una mancha de sangre en la sábana de Ron, todo daba a entender que el gato de su mejor amiga había atacado a la rata. De más está decir, que las cosas entre el pelirrojo y la castaña no mejoraron a partir de ello.

Pero había algo más que preocupaba a Harry en esos momentos, y era que el partido contra Ravenclaw se acercaba y él estaba seguro que su papá Lan iba a venir… por lo que ya sería inevitable que sepan de su escoba.

-Hey…- un toque disimulado en su hombro llamó su atención. Era Draco Malfoy.- ¿Quién te regaló esa escoba, Potter?- preguntó, angostando los ojos. Había algo de envidia en ellos.

-No sé, me la regalaron en Navidad.

-¿No sabes…?- preguntó con sorpresa.- ¿Tienes en cuenta que hay un loco tras tu cuello, verdad?

-Sé eso, Malfoy.- siseó entre dientes.- Pero la escoba ya fue revisada y no tiene nada.

-Hmph… solo espero que no haya sido mi papá.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- sonrió, palmeando el hombro del rubio.- Tú sigues siendo su niño mimado, no creo que me regale algo como esto, sin darte una a ti primero.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rosa.

-Espero que sepas manejarla, Potter.- gruñó.- Porque necesitan un milagro para que puedan ganarnos la Copa este año.

-Veremos, Malfoy. Veremos…

Más tarde, Harry se dirigió a los vestuarios y su corazón se detuvo al ver que su papá estaba allí, esperándolo con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se fue descolorando a medida de Harry se acercaba, viendo lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Y eso…?

-Eh… uh… ¿me la regalaron?

-Si no me equivoco, eso es una Saeta de Fuego, Harry.- siseó.- Sé que nadie de casa te la regalo, así que… ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

-Es que… no tenía remitente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Pero es solo una escoba inofensiva!- se apresuró a decir.- Te lo juro, pá. Ya la han revisado y no tiene nada.

Lancelot respiró varias veces para calmarse.

-¿Y entonces quién te regalaría una escoba, sin decir quien es?

-No sé… yo solo sé que la voy a aprovechar para ganar la Copa. Ya que ustedes no me la compraron yo…

-Sabes por qué no lo hicimos, Harry Leuchtenberg.- cortó su padre con aspereza.- No puedes salirte siempre con la tuya, petit. Y creímos que esto iba a ser una gran oportunidad para que lo notaras… pero siempre surge algo que agua nuestros planes.- murmuró, mirando con enfado la escoba.

-Yo aprendí, papá. En serio…

Lancelot suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, intentaré creerte. Ahora ve… no quiero que ese Wood me arranque la cabeza por estar entreteniéndote.

Harry sonrió e hizo muecas, luego abrazó con fuerzas a su papá y entró al vestuario de Gryffindor.

_¿Una escoba costosa sin remitente? Creo que Atón y Ángelo tienen investigaciones que hacer…_

Una vez empezado el partido, Harry solo se concentró en ganar. Era evidente la tensión en las gradas y él solo esperaba que pudieran triunfar. Aunque le dificultaba las cosas que la buscadora del otro equipo sea tan hermosa. _¿Es que tengo algo para los buscadores…? _De repente, Draco Malfoy se le vino a la mente… y se estremeció. _Nopes, creo que solo es con Diggory y Chan… ¡ambos están para comérselos! Je… ya estoy sonando como papá Lancelot._

Eventualmente, pensando con la cabeza de arriba, Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch de oro y la algarabía no se hizo esperar para los leones.

-¡Ganamos, papá! ¡Ganamos!- chilló Harry, una vez que se deshizo de los abrazos.

-Muy bueno.- murmuró, abrazando al menor.- Sin embargo, debo decirte que lo de la escoba aún me preocupa y no puedo dejar a oscuras a papá Leo de esto, ¿ok?

-Si…- suspiró, pareciendo desinflarse.- Pero dile que ya fue revisada, ¿si? El misterio solo viene de quien me la regaló.

Lancelot se fue inmediatamente después de eso y Harry corrió hasta su Sala Común, donde una fiesta descomunal (y una bonita Gryffindor de cuarto año) lo esperaban. Festejaron hasta donde las fuerzas le permitieron y luego se acostaron a dormir exhaustos. El moreno tuvo un sueño muy raro, donde su papi Leo tomaba su Saeta de él y comenzaba a serrucharla por la mitad, diciéndole que era peligroso que la tuviera.

x

**.:.En la madrugada.:.**

**x**

-¡¡AH!! ¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, levantándose exaltado.

-¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó!

-¿No estarías soñando, Ron?- preguntó Dean.

-¡Miren las cortinas! ¡Les digo que estaba aquí!

Y era evidente, las cortinas parecían rasgadas en pedazos por algo filoso. Algunos curiosos somnolientos entraron a la habitación de los de tercer año. Pero no solo el tumulto les llamó la atención, sino las vestimentas del niño-que-vivió.

-¿Qué?- gruñó cruzando sus _patas_ sobre su pecho, defensivo.- ¿Nunca vieron un pijama de vaquita?

Los intrusos no sabían si reírse o admirarlo por usar algo así. Harry Leuchtenberg vestía un traje de vaca lechera, de fondo blanco con manchas negras, orejitas pequeñas y hasta tenía una campana de felpa con un cascabel en el cuello.

Una vez en la Sala Común y cuando todos pudieron dejar de prestar atención a la vaca, empezaron a preguntarle a Ron qué había pasado. De más está decir que el alerta creció en todos los corazones de los Gryffindors. No ayudó mucho el saber que Black tenía todas las contraseñas del lugar escritas en un papel. Y lo más extraño de todo era que nadie se proclamó culpable del hecho. Todos eran muy inteligentes como para no escribirlos. Era evidente que Black obtuvo las contraseñas de otro lugar.

-Si le sirve de ayuda, mi hermosa Dama.- dijo Sir Cadogan.- Ese hombre valiente venía con un hermoso conejito blanco que he visto rondar por mi entrada desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Un conejo?

-¡Si! ¡Un hermoso animal que si no fuera tan tierno hubiese cazado para alimentarme…!

-¡Al hecho, Sir Cadogan!- gritó McGonagall.

-Oh, bien… bien…- carraspeó nervioso.- El conejo suele estar por aquí cuando los muchachos entran a la Sala…

Desde ese momento, la seguridad en el Castillo se redobló y ahora no solo Black era el problema, sino que hasta sospechaban del conejo que Sir Cadogan había visto. Era sospechoso, porque nadie en Hogwarts tenía un conejo como mascota.

-¿No será el mismo conejo con el que te vimos aquel día?- preguntó Lancelot.

-Puede ser… él se escapó ese mismo día también.- murmuró Máximo, con algo de pesar. ¿Su linda mascota era un traidor?

-Esto es _piccolo_ (extraño)…- murmuró Ángelo.- Creo que hay algo que estamos faltando… un sconosciuto (pequeño) detalle en toda la ecuación que tiene que ver con Sirius Black y su compañero de escape.

-Me parece que los Malfoy saben algo, pero no desean decírnoslo.- agregó Atón. Los cuatro estaba reunidos en la oficina de Máximo, después de escuchar lo ocurrido.

-¿Podrías pedirle a Rodolphus que lo averiguara?

-Intentaré, pero debes saber que él esta muy involucrado en esto.- suspiró.- No sé si quiera entrometerse…

-La seguridad de Harry está en juego, Atón.- dijo Lancelot.- Debes convencerlo. Ese pequeño detalle que estamos faltando puede ser crucial.

-¿Y qué con León?- quiso saber Ángelo.

-De esto nada a él.- dijo Lancelot, con algo de alarma.- Si se entera, es capaz de sacar a Harry del colegio. Y no necesito más peleas entre esos dos por ahora.

Máximo no dijo nada, solo miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Algo le decía que sus suspicacias eran verdad, pero hasta que no estuvieran más concretas no iba a hablar. Se había encariñado mucho con su conejo y no quería que le pasara nada.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

-No creo que debas hacer esto…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas un Ravenclaw tan adepto a las reglas, primito.- siseó Harry.- Tengo el mapa y la Capa, así que voy a usarlos, si tú no quieres acompañarme, allá tu.

-Está bien, vete y has lo que quieras, ya después me darás la razón.- masculló enfadado.- Me voy a la Biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de vampiros para el profesor Malfoy.

-¿Vas a la Biblioteca?- preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Para que necesitas ir allí? Vivimos con vampiros, Neville.

-Si, bien…- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Quería ver si puedo completar un poco más mi pergamino.

-Eres un sabelotodo, peor que Hermione.

-Y tú un vago. Adiós.

Enfurruñándose en todo su camino a Hogsmeade, Harry no notó que Severus Snape rondaba por el pasillo donde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Ante los ojos incrédulos del pocionista, la estatua se movió y los sonidos de pasos le siguieron. Sus ojos se angostaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca. No haciendo caso de sus deberes, Severus se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a esperar. Oh… como iba a disfrutar eso.

Inconciente del lío que le esperaba al volver, Harry se divirtió lo más que pudo en Hogsmeade molestando a algunos Slytherins que tuvieron el mal atino de estar en su camino y coqueteando descaradamente con Cedric Diggory, quien se vio sorprendido de verlo allí, pero juró no decir nada a nadie.

Al volver, después de atravesar la estatua y quitarse su capa, caminó tranquilamente hasta su Sala Común, pero un Snape que miraba victorioso lo detuvo.

-¿De dónde viene, Leuchtenberg?

-Eh, profesor… yo… verá…

-A mi oficina, ahora.

Harry caminó tras el pocionista con un nudo en la boca. No solo temía por ser descubierto, sino por lo que podría llegar a hacer León si se enteraba que salía del colegio sin su permiso. Una vez en la oficina de Severus, el pocionista lo obligó a que se sentara.

-Usted sabrá, Leuchtenberg. Hoy me pasó algo muy extraño, mientras me dirigía al Gran Comedor. Vi una estatua moverse sin razón, cuando esa estatua nunca se ha movido antes, y escuché un susurro de una tela y pasos.- Harry palideció.- La cosa es que… eso ocurrió por donde usted mismo andaba caminando ahora… ¿tiene que decir algo al respecto?

-Eh… no sé de que me habla profesor.

-¿No…?- enarcó una ceja.- Entonces, puede decir… ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-En la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Tiene alguien que pueda testificarlo?

-Mi primo.

-¿El señor Zallio? ¿Un Ravenclaw?

-Um… ¿si?

Severus miró con desprecio al chico.

-¡Sé que me está mintiendo, Leuchtenberg! ¡No puedo creer que a pesar de todo le preocupe tan poco su seguridad!- rugió.- ¿Qué diría su adorado papá, el que sé que es peor aún que Molly Weasley, si se enterara de las andadas de su bebé, eh?

-¡No! ¡No se lo diga! ¡No hacía nada malo!

-¡Nada malo!- gruñó.- No sé que clase de educación le han dado en su casa, Leuchtenberg. Pero déjeme decirle que usted está resultando igual que Potter. Un arrogante que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos… ¡que se creía superior a los demás!

-¡No me creo superior a los demás! ¡Y no se atreva a juzgar que clase de educación me han dado en mi casa!

-¿Y entonces qué debo pensar?- siseó con veneno.- Sé muy bien que le tienen prohibido abandonar el colegio, sé que le negaron la escoba que tanto quería, pero ¡oh! ahora la tiene. Lo miro y no puedo ver más que un niño mimado que obtiene todo lo que desea. Inclusive el Señor Malfoy, con quien sé usted no se lleva del todo bien porque sus personalidades son parecidas y chocan, no es tan consentido como usted.- suspiró para calmarse.- Debes crecer de una vez niño, estás muy equivocado si piensas que tener un libre albedrío te favorecerá en el futuro.

-No pienso eso…- murmuró, agachando la cabeza. Era duro escuchar esas palabras tan ciertas. Muchos se lo habían dicho, pero no con tanta crudeza como su profesor. Irónicamente, pensó que esto era lo que necesitaba para que las palabras entraran de una vez en su cabeza dura.

-Y ahora dígame, Leuchtenberg. ¿Cómo hizo para salir?

Harry mordió su labio inferior y miró para otro lado. Frunció el ceño, pensando. Hasta que la perfecta solución se le vino a la mente.

-Los gemelos me enseñaron un pasadizo secreto.

La cara de Snape se transformó totalmente. De monstruo horroroso cambió a un padre desconcertado.

-¿… gemelos?- la voz sonaba ahogada.

-Si, los gemelos, sus hijos, ¿Fred y George Weasley?

-Sé quienes son mis hijos, Leuchtenberg.- siseó con desprecio.- No se haga el astuto conmigo. Recuerde que yo soy el Slytherin aquí.

-Si, bien… es que por su cara, parecía confundido.- sonrió inocente.

Severus gruñó y fulminó al mocoso insolente con la mirada. A pesar de todo lo que le acababa de decir y que por fin lo había atrapado, la implicación de sus pequeños demonios cambiaban todas las cosas.

-Eres un pequeño traidor, ¿verdad, Potter?

-¿Un traidor?- levantó sus cejas.- Pero si solo le estoy diciendo lo que usted me preguntó.

-¡¡Fuera de aquí!!- estalló al final.- ¡¡Vaya para su Sala común y diga a esos dos que vengan para aquí, INMEDIATAMENTE!!

Harry no esperó más y salió pitando del despacho de Snape.

x

**-.Sala Común de Gryffindor.-**

**x**

-Lo siento, chicos.- murmuró Harry, dejándose caer en el sillón.-No pensé que se enojaría tanto.

-Na… está bien, Harry.- George hizo muecas.- Lo tenemos comiendo de nuestra mano…

-Nos gritará un poco, pero de ahí no pasará.- agregó Fred.

-Sip, lo importante es que no revelaste el mapa.

-¿Vamos a tratar al gruñón, mi hermano?

-¡Vamos, Gred!

Harry le sonrió a los gemelos. Sin embargo, todo lo que le había dicho Snape lo tocó de verdad. Se había pasado de caprichoso con el asunto de Black y sus padres. Era por eso que redobló sus esfuerzos por poder utilizar el hechizo que encontró en ese libro que halló hace dos años. Cuando volviera a casa a fin de curso, le iba a dar una gran sorpresa a su papi Leo.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

Bien, cada vez falta menos para el final de este libro y para el vuelco que le voy a dar. Espero que lo disfruten ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	36. Revelaciones para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 36: Revelaciones para el ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

-Hola, lelito…

Máximo frunció el ceño en el hombre que estaba sentado en SU silla y poniendo las patas en SU escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ángelo?- siseó.

-Me mandó, Lancelot.- se encogió de hombros, bajando los pies del escritorio.- Quiere que ronde el castillo hasta el final de las clases… para seguridad de Harry.- enarcó una ceja al ver lo que traía en manos el mayor.- ¿Y ese conejito bebé?

El vampiro acercó a su pecho al conejo bebé blanco de ojos rojos que traía en la mano, de modo defensor.

-Quería una mascota y me la compré de Hogsmeade hace un rato…

-Awww… ¡nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan tierno! ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Cómo tus nietecitos ya están grandes, ahora necesitas una mascota a la cual mimar?

-¡Cállate! ¡Y ve a hacer lo que te dijo Lancelot!

-Si… si… que mal genio…- masculló, antes de saltar por la ventana.

Luego de eso, el tiempo pasó volando, las vacaciones de Semana Santa las pasaron en el castillo, porque Harry no quería que su padre le dijera nada sobre la escoba, ya le había mandado una carta donde le decía que iban a "Hablar" acerca de ese regalo, cuando se volvieran a ver. ¡No vaya ser que su sueño se convirtiera en realidad!

Por suerte, (o mala, depende de cómo lo vean) los montones de deberes más la final de Quidditch alejaron a Harry de los pensamientos de lo que le esperaba en casa, una vez que terminara el curso. Wood y todos los Gryffindors parecían obsesionados con el partido, y Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a que ejercieran presión sobre su persona, había terminado gritándole a todos que lo dejaran en paz y se fue a refugiar en el despacho de su abuelo, donde conoció a la nueva mascota de su lelito.

-

**.:.Día del Partido.:.**

-

-Hey… si sigues sonriendo de esa manera, se te van a partir lo labios.

Harry le sacó la lengua a su padre y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Una muchacha que me gusta me dio buena suerte…- susurró.- Si es que ganamos… le voy a decir que me de mi premio.

Lancelot enarcó una ceja. Sonrió, pero por dentro estaba horrorizado al ver que su hijo era tan… "independiente". ¿Era así como se sentía su Leo cuando él solía tener esas aventuras en el pasado? _¡Pobrecito!_

-Bueno… bueno… creo que será mejor que vayas. Ese Wood parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-

**-.En el Campo.-**

**-**

-Hey, Malfoy… supongo que vas a jugar limpio, ¿no? No queremos que tu papá se enfade contigo…

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

-Yo siempre juego limpio, Potter. Que tú y yo no tengamos los mismos conceptos de juego es una cosa muy diferente…

-Bien…- Harry angostó sus ojos.- Entonces que gane el mejor.

Si el rubio dijo aquello solo para justificar su juego sucio, Harry no lo sabía, pero podía ver que todo el estadio estaba indignado por las trampas que hacía. A Malfoy no parecía importarle que Remus mirara a su hijo adoptado con la boca abierta y sus ojos furiosos, por la indignación.

Sin embargo, como pasa siempre (N/A: En la ficción ¬¬) la justicia prevaleció y Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch.

-¡¡Ga-Ganamos, papá!! ¡Lo hicimos!

Dentro de todo el griterío y la avalancha de personas que los asaltaron en el césped del campo, Harry pudo encontrar a su padre y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Lancelot rió, rizó el pelo de Harry y después, haciendo uso de su fuerza vampirice, levantó al adolescente de trece años y comenzó a girarlo.

-Lo sé… _petit chat_. Lo sé…- murmuró contra su cabeza, satisfecho al ver a Harry tan feliz.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Harry de dos años se sentaba en su sillita de comer, con la mayoría de sus familiares alrededor de él. Se encontraba comiendo un poco de pollo con puré de zapallo, tenía manchada una esquina de su boca y lucía adorable con su cuchara de plástico en la mano. Enfrente de él estaba su papi Leo, babeando por su bebé.

-A ver Harry… dime… ¿dónde está Máximo?- Harry chilló y señaló con un dedito rechoncho el lugar donde se encontraba el vampiro mayor, quien sonrió.- ¡Muy bien! Ahora dime… ¿dónde está el tío Esteban?- el niño sonrió, mostrando sus dientecitos pequeños y blancos, señalando al vampiro pelirrojo.- ¿Y el tío Darío?- esta vez señaló al vampiro junto al anterior. Darío le sonrió radiante.- Y ahora quiero saber… ¿dónde está tu papi?

De repente, la sonrisa de Harry se borró y su ceñito pequeño se frunció. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas viajaron desde León hasta Lancelot, que estaba sentado junto a él. Su labio inferior se encrespó para afuera, lucía adorablemente confundido.

-¿Harry…?- llamó León, algo alarmado.

Y el niño sonrió, como si hubiese llegado a una resolución.

-Papi Leo…- anunció señalando a donde estaba éste, luego giró, para conectar miradas con Lestat.- ¡Y papi Lan!

León jadeó y compartió una mirada con Lancelot. Pero el rubio no lo miraba, estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar con incredulidad al niño que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. De a poco, una sonrisa boba se formó en los labios de Lancelot y tomó a Harry en sus brazos.

-Eso es… muy bien bebé… yo soy tu papi Lan.- murmuró, antes de llevar su boca a la pancita de Harry y soplar.

Harry chilló y rió nerviosamente al sentir las cosquillas en su piel.

Esa fue la primera vez que llamó _papá_ a Lancelot…

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

En Hogwarts, se acercaba el fin de curso y, junto con ello, los exámenes finales. Hasta ahora, Harry había pasado con muy buenas calificaciones Transfiguración, Encantos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y su nota más alta era en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ahora, se encontraba con su amigo esperando para poder rendir Adivinación y esperaban conversando sobre el extraño horario de Hermione. ¿Cómo era que la castaña podría rendir dos exámenes en la misma hora?

Finalmente, sin llegar a nada en conclusión, llegó el turno de Ron y luego le siguió Harry. Era evidente las pocas ganas que tenía de rendir esta materia, se preguntaba si no era mejor abandonarla, tal como hizo su amiga o como se lo recomendaron su primo y Lelo. Pero, algo le decía que no debía abandonar y esta noche se enteraría por qué.

-

**-.Despacho del Profesor de DCAO.-**

**-**

-¡No, Derrick!

Remus cerró los ojos, para no ver como su poción caía al piso. Ahora que su bebé aprendió a caminar, tenía gusto de trepar por lugares insospechados. Y su copa de oro al borde de su escritorio fue demasiada tentación para el niño.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lucius, entrando al despacho, seguido de Lucas. Había escuchado el grito en el pasillo.

-Derrick…- masculló Remus, levantando a su hijo en brazos, sus labios fruncidos por el enojo.- Tiró mi poción Matalobos…

-Hn.- gruñó el rubio.- ¿Deseas que vaya a pedirle más a Severus?

-No, mi amor... ya voy yo… estaba por salir rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, después de todo. Puedo pasar un rato por las Mazmorras y salgo.

-De acuerdo.- besó sus labios.- Puedes irte tranquilo, yo me quedo con los niños.

-Ok… gracias.- volvió a besar a su esposo y salió del despacho.

Remus caminó tranquilamente, mirando por la ventana como el sol bajaba de a poco. Sonrió al ver que Harry y sus amigos salían del castillo para visitar a Hagrid. Él había sido invitado a la reunión que el semi gigante hacía, porque iban a celebrar que Buckbeak había pasado la prueba del Ministerio y podría quedarse en Hogwarts. Estaba alegre de que no sacrificaran al animal por la tontería que cometió su hijo.

A medio camino de su destino, se encontró con los gemelos Weasley, que parecían muy contrariados.

-Hola, muchachos… ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Oh… ¡Hola, profesor!- dijeron al unísono.- ¿Nuestras caras…?- se miraron entre ellos e hicieron un gesto de asco.- Fuimos a visitar a nuestro papito, pero escuchamos _gemidos_…- dijo Fred, estremeciéndose.

-Y _jadeos_…- agregó George, imitando el gesto de su gemelo.

-Así que creemos que estaba en compañía de nuestra querida _madre_…

-Y tuvimos que darnos media vuelta para no disturbarlos…

-Oh…- los hombros de Remus cayeron. ¡Él tampoco podría ir a interrumpirlos! Mordió su labio inferior y luego suspiró.- Bien… creo que lo visitaré en otra oportunidad, entonces.

-¿Necesitaba algo importante?

-No… no…- sonrió.- Nada importante.

Él no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

-

**.:.Por la noche.:.**

-

En la casa de Hagrid se había presentado una situación interesante. Descubrieron a Scabbers habitando en una de las vajillas del profesor nuevo, pero la llegada de Crookshanks lo arruinó todo. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione y Harry se encontraron separados de su amigo, que fue tras la rata y fue atacado por el perro negro que Harry viera hace unos días junto al gato de la castaña, quien arrastró a Ron hacia un agujero dentro de Sauce Boxeador y ahora ambos estaban heridos, porque habían sido atacados por el árbol.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¡Pedir ayuda!- gritó Hermione.- ¡Socorro, socorro!

Los sentidos afilados de Ángelo escucharon la señal de ayuda y sus ojos agudos miraron hacia la fuente del sonido, pudo decir que no fue una sorpresa ver a su ahijado contusionado y asustado. Gritó para llamar su atención, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que se metían en el árbol gigante. Dejó salir una maldición en su lengua materna y corrió para poder seguir a esos niños insensatos.

-

**-.Casa de los Gritos.-**

**-**

Hermione y Harry estaban parados protector frente a su amigo Ron, mientras Sirius Black los señalaba con la varita del pelirrojo. Por el rabillo del ojo, el moreno pudo ver un conejo blanco temblante en una esquina del lugar.

-Así que usted es Black…- murmuró Harry, sin temor. Si lo hubiese querido matar, ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Verdad?- ¿Qué es lo que quiere…?

Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos de Black, al mirar la actitud de Harry.

-Harry… él quiere matarte…- susurró Ron.

-Él no va a matarme, Ron… llevo aquí cinco minutos y no lo ha hecho…- miró a Black con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué desea de nosotros? ¿De mí…?

-De ti nada… lo que quiero lo tiene tu amigo…

-¿Yo...?- chilló Ron.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose adonde estaban y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Remus Lupin-Malfoy.

-¡Muchachos!- exclamó, fue en ese momento que Harry tomó la varita de Hermione y la apuntó a Black… por si acaso.- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?

-Remus…- gruñó Sirius con hastío al mirar la túnica costosa de su amigo. ¡Casi le dio un infarto cuando leyó en un periódico que su querido Moony era esposo del rubio arrogante de Slytherin!

-Oh… Sirius. Siempre supe que eras insensato… pero no a este grado. ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Profesor…?- preguntaron los otros tres. ¿Cómo era que su querido profesor hablaba con tanta familiaridad con el convicto?

-Vinimos para buscar mi libertad…

-¿Vinimos?- Fue en ese momento que todos pudieron apreciar al conejo de ojos azules que vino saltando despacito hasta quedar junto a los pies de Sirius.- ¡Oh, Merlín!- los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos.- ¿Es un animago…? ¿Pero como…?

-Lo pusieron junto a mi celda cuando lo atraparon.- murmuró Sirius, agachándose para tomar al conejo en sus manos.- Fui yo el primero en darme cuenta, hablamos y él me dijo lo arrepentido que estaba, se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por mi hermano cuando lo mataron… y decidí ayudarlo a que se convirtiera… para que pudiera pasarlo mejor… como yo…

-¿Entonces él no es más un fiel servidor…?

El conejo se removió en los brazos de Sirius y el animago lo dejó en el piso. De a poco, el conejo fue cambiando hasta tomar la forma de un hombre que lucía tan sucio y desgarbado como Black.

-No, Señor Malfoy.- respondió con voz rasposa.- Nunca más volveré a ser un Mortífago, no después de que él me quitó a Regulus…

-Oh… Rabastan, estoy tan feliz.- masculló Remus, acercándose a abrazar al chico.

Rabastan Lestrange abrió los ojos como platos y respondió torpe al abrazo del hombre-lobo. Después de tantos años en prisión, había perdido la sensación de ser tocado por otra persona.

-Si… si… todo muy lindo, pero ahora yo quiero saber qué los trae por aquí.- dijo una voz irritada.

Todos giraron a la puerta y miraron a Ángelo, que se paraba en el marco de la puerta, luciendo muy enfadado.

-¡Usted!- gruñó Remus, sus sentidos de lobo que estaban aumentados, lo hacían sentirse irritado con el vampiro.

-¡Si _io_!- masculló, fulminando al licántropo con la mirada, sus propios sentidos que lo hacían estar alerta. Se giró para hacer frente a Sirius.- Dígame por qué está aquí… y deseo una buena razón para ello…

-La respuesta que buscas está en las manos del pelirrojo.- gruñó Sirius, para nada intimidado. La rabia y revelación que sentía en ese momento nublaba su juicio.

Remus giró bruscamente a mirar a Ron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ángelo parecía confundido.

-¡Merlín!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa con mi rata?- chirrió Ron.

-¡Si! ¿Qué pasa con la rata?- chilló Harry, estampando un pie en el piso, demostrando el niño estropeado que era. ¡Pero es que lo fastidiaba que todo el mundo hablara de algo que no entendía!

-Esa no es una rata.- volvió a gruñir Sirius.- Es un animago… llamado Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Absurdo!- chilló Ron.

-¡Cállate, Ron!- gruñó Harry, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.- A ver usted…- señaló a Sirius con la varita.- Déme una versión resumida de sus motivos para venir aquí… mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

-Igual a Lancelot…- masculló Ángelo, pero Harry lo ignoró.

Fue entonces que Sirius y Remus se pusieron a explicar los motivos que los llevaron a la situación en las que estaban ahora.

-Me pareció sentir su olor… pero no podía o no quise creerlo…

-¿Cómo que su olor?- preguntó Harry.

-El profesor es un hombre-lobo, Harry.- dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué…?- pestañeó.- ¡Oh, lo recuerdo! ¡Lo oí decir en casa…! ¿Pero como lo saben ustedes?

-Eh… todo el mundo lo sabe, Harry.- dijo Ron, luciendo incómodo. ¡Su pierna dolía!- Cuando Lucius Malfoy se casó con él, se armó un escándalo en el Mundo Mágico, porque un sangre pura se _atrevió_ a unirse con una criatura oscura…

-Pero el Señor Malfoy los ignoró a todos y es más, desde entonces ha luchado por los derechos de los licántropos y ellos ahora tienen mejores derechos en el Mundo Mágico, hasta pueden conseguir trabajos decentes, siempre y cuando se tomen la poción Matalobos… supongo que es así como el profesor consiguió este trabajo.

-Excelente como siempre, Hermione.- alabó Remus, haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara.

-¿Y…?- pidió Ángelo, con impaciencia.

Remus tomó una larga respiración y siguió con su relato acerca de sus años en Hogwarts, sin ser interrumpido por nadie.

-¿Sabías que era inocente?

Remus miró con culpabilidad a su amigo.

-Sí… Luc me lo dijo… ¡pero no sabía lo de los muggles y Peter!- agregó, al ver la mirada de traición de su amigo.

Sirius no sabía que pensar, por un lado entendía a su amigo, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de rencor al saber que Remus estuvo al tanto de parte de su inocencia.

-Wow… un animago, ¿uh?- la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Conozco ese brillo en tus ojos, Harry Leuchtenberg y de ahora te advierto que te vayas olvidando de ello…- advirtió Santino.

-Hmph.- bufó Harry. Como si fuera que su tío podría detenerlo de vivir esa experiencia.

Esta vez fue Sirius quien continuó el relato. Un sentimiento extraño se alojó en el corazón de Harry, al escuchar algo sobre la vida de sus verdaderos padres. Tal vez sea nostalgia y algo de pena, al pensar lo que habrán sufrido al saberse traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Entonces… ¿quieren decir que mi Scabbers es Pettigrew?

Sirius pareció dejar de enfurruñarse y lució animado ante las palabras de Ron.

-Si lo dejas en el piso… te lo demostraré.

Y, efectivamente, después de un simple movimiento de varita, la rata se reveló como un hombre gordo y dentón. Harry hizo un gesto de asco.

-Bien… bien… así que el pequeño traidor estuvo todo este tiempo en nuestra habitación y nosotros sin saberlo.- mascullo Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Por favor, Harry… no me mates.- chirrió la rata, patéticamente.

-No, si no voy a hacerlo…- dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

Cuando el chico levantó la varita, Peter gritó como una muchacha e intentó escabullirse, pero Ángelo se movió rapidísimo y lo atrapó de la solapa de la camisa que llevaba.

-Que… rápido.- murmuró Rabastan.

-Vampiro…- fue todo lo que dijo Ángelo, sonriendo victorioso, mostrando sus colmillos alargados.

-_¡Desmaius!_

-¡No!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Me lo hubieses dejado a mí!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Remus, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo del traidor y Sirius.- ¡No hay necesidad de cometer una asesinato frente a los niños, Sirius!

-¡¡Qué?! ¡Deseo mi venganza, Remus!

-¿Qué mejor venganza que llevarlo a Azkaban? ¿Qué sufra lo mismo que tú sufriste todos estos años por su culpa? Y diremos que es un animago, así no tendrá posibilidades de escapar.

-Y usted será libre…- agregó Hermione.

Sirius congeló ante esas cuatro palabras y se podía ver el conflicto de emociones en su rostro. Rabastan vio eso y se acercó para tomar un de sus manos.

-Escúchala, Sirius. Estar libre de cargos y poder vivir la vida que te quitaron es mucho mejor que mancharte tus manos con su sangre sin valor.

Eso pareció terminar de convencer a Sirius y él mismo convocó unas cuerdas sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Pettigrew.

-¡Bien, entonces larguémonos de aquí!- exclamó Ángelo. Sus sentidos habían aumentado al máximo y algo le decía que el licántropo le iba a dar problemas, por eso se ubicó junto a Remus, para prevenir cualquier contrariedad.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

-¿Algo mal…?

León dejó de restregar su piel y miró con aprensión a su amante.

-Mi piel está zumbando… casi igual como cuando siento que nuestro hijo puede estar en peligro… ¿no has recibido palabra de Ángelo?

-No, no todavía… esperaba una lechuza para mañana.

-¿Crees que podremos ir a Hogwarts ahora? Tengo un presentimiento…

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-Parecen que te han criado bien, Harry.

-¿Sabe con qué _tipo_ de personas vivo?

-Me he enterado…- asintió seriamente. Había sido un shock para él entrarse que su querido ahijado había sido adoptado por unos vampiros, pero viendo al niño durante todo este año, tuvo que admitir que habían hecho un excelente trabajo.- ¿Eres feliz con ellos?

-¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera por mis padres… quien sabe donde habría ido a parar. Tengo tíos, tías y hasta abuelos. Siempre me han dado todo lo que quiero y lo principal… amor. ¿Por qué…?

-Bien… entregar a Pettigrew significaría mi libertad y…- tosió.- Tus padres me nombraron tu padrino y tutor cuando naciste… es mi deber velar por tu felicidad…

-Me alegro que los Potter se hayan preocupado por ello… pero soy feliz con mis padres y no los cambiaría por nada. Y tengo ya un padrino…- asintió en dirección de Ángelo, que no quitaba sus ojos de Remus.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan duro, compañero.- murmuró Ron, que era ayudado por ambos para caminar.

-No… él tiene razón… si es feliz donde está, no tengo derecho a quitarlo de allí.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la expresión desgraciada del animago, solo pudo compadecerse él.

-Tal vez… tal vez usted pueda venirse a mi casa…- murmuró.

Los ojos se Sirius se abrieron como platos. Ángelo, al escucharlo, miró con incredulidad al muchacho.

-No creo que tus padres tomen bien que andes haciendo ese tipo de invitaciones, Harry.- aseguró.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros, ya vería él que hacer para convencerlos. Al fin llegaron al final del túnel y Hermione y Rabastan fueron los primeros en salir. Sin embargo, cuando Rabastan quedó congelado en la salida al ver el cielo, fue demasiado tarde para advertir a Remus que no saliera. Afuera, la luna llena estaba grande y rebosante y fue inevitable que el licántropo se transformaba. Los dos animagos reaccionaron enseguida y arremetieron contra el lobo, mientras Ángelo protegía a los niños. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, _Longears_ fue el primero en caer inconciente y el perro tuvo que correr, para no ser devorado por el lobo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto es inútil!- exclamó Ángelo.

Ante las miradas aterradas de Ron y Hermione, los ojos de Santino se inyectaron de sangre y sus colmillos crecieron hasta sobresalir de su boca.

-¡¿Deseas un lucha, lobo?!- preguntó, con una voz fría que hizo temblar a los tres Gryffindors.- ¡Ven aquí, lucha contra mí!

Y el lobo atacó. La lucha era feroz y los tres sabían que esos ya no eran el profesor Malfoy o el tío de Harry, sino dos criaturas oscuras que eran enemigas desde hace siglos. Ángelo logró llevar al lobo al bosque, alejándolo de los niños. Sin embargo, su ida no alejó el peligro de ellos, porque justo en el momento que intentaron suspirar aliviados, centenares de Dementores comenzaron a venir desde el cielo.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Harry, antes de empezar a correr.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡¿Adónde vas?!

-Vigila a Pettigrew y a Ron, Hermione.- gritó, desapreciando tras un colina.- Tengo que ayudar a Sirius…

Sin embargo, esta noche no parecía favorecer a los buenos, sino solo a los malos. No bien Hermione dejó de mirar con angustia el lugar donde desapareció su amigo, congeló al sentir a Peter removerse, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre abrió los ojos y rió con malicia al ver que su único vigilante era una niña con una varita que temblaba en sus manos.

-Nos vemos… preciosa.- siseó, antes de transformarse en su forma animaga y huir.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó, intento ir tras él, pero Ron dejo salir un quejido y ella giró la cabeza, para ver a su amigo muy pálido.

-No… no me siento bien, Hermi…- susurró. Ella vio, con horror, que la herida en la pierna volvía a sangrar.

-¡Aguanta, Ron! ¡Ayuda! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!

-

**-.Adentro.-**

**-**

-Tsk… como siempre, ese Dumbledore no sabe nada…- se quejó León.

-Es que tal vez no pasó nada.- agregó Máximo, que venía caminando tras ellos. Por supuesto, el matrimonio había llegado por Red Flu, por la chimenea del despacho de Máximo, que estaba conectada con la de la mansión de los Vampiros.

-Hmph.

-¡Anímate! ¡Al menos nos dio la contraseña de la Sala Común y vamos a poder ir a desconcertarlo frente a sus amigos!

-_¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!_

La piel de los tres Vampiros se erizó al escuchar la señal de socorro y corrieron hasta donde provenía. Todos la habían reconocido, se trataba de la voz de la mejor amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger.

-

**-.Cerca del Lago.-**

**-**

Harry se desesperó al ver como los Dementores comenzaban a rodearlos, como la frialdad se apoderaba de su piel y como los gritos de Lily Potter crecían más fuertes en su mente. En el piso, junto a él, estaba un desmayado Sirius Black, pálido por la herida que le había dejado el licántropo en su lucha.

-Tengo que pararlos…- se dijo con decisión. Se levantó y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la felicidad que tuvo cuando ganaron la Copa, en todas las veces que su papi Leo le cantaba para dormir cuando era pequeño, cuando le decían que lo amaban y cuando compartían con papi Lan una salida familiar. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estos eran más brillantes de lo normal y de su varita ya se podía ver salir un humo plateado.- _¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!-_ bramó.

Ante sus ojos incrédulos, de la luz plata de su varita, comenzó a formarse un ciervo macho enorme, más alto que él. Los Dementores comenzaron a chillar y huyeron del lugar a toda prisa, el poder del Patronus hasta destruyó algunos de ellos. A su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que su profesor le dijo no hace más de una hora y sonrió.

-Ahí está mi homenaje y agradecimiento por darme la vida… James Potter.

-¡Harry!

El moreno giro con brusquedad al escuchar el grito y sonrió revelado. No era sorpresa ver llegar a su papá en los momentos donde él estaba en peligro. Y así como sus ojos conectaron con los verdes, pronto el cansancio y la tensión tomaron partida en su cuerpo y cayó desmayado, salvándose de estrellarse contra el cuerpo de Sirius por la rápida acción de León.

-¡Hijo!- llamó con aprensión, pero suspiró revelado al ver que solo estaba desmayado. Luego sus ojos se angostaron al ver el cuerpo en el piso.- ¿Y este quién es?

-Diría que es Black.- contestó Lancelot.

Los labios de León formaron una línea fina, de descontento.

-¿Y qué haremos con él?

-Llevarlo a casa…- contestó una voz tras ellos. Se trataba de Ángelo, que venía cojeando y tenía una gran herida en el pecho.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- preguntó el rubio.

-Me enfrenté con el lobo residente del castillo.- hizo una mueca.- Debo decir, mucho a mi vergüenza, que si no fuera por el hipogrifo que estaba cazando en esos momentos, el licano me hubiese derrotado. ¡Maldito! Es fuerte el condenado…

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy?

-Ajap.- sonrió al ver la cara de León.- No te preocupes… lo dejé cerca de la choza del guardabosque, cuando se despierte, seguro será visto por él.

-Bueno…- suspiró el moreno, levantando a su hijo en brazos.- ¿Y qué es eso de llevarnos a Black a casa?

-Tu hijo le concedió asilo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Qué?!

-

**-.Cerca del Sauce.-**

**-**

-Um… ¿profesor?- dijo Hermione, tentativa, mirando con aprensión el conejo en los brazos de Máximo. Ron, desmayado por el dolor, venía siendo levitado por su propia varita.- Ese no es un conejo normal…

-Lo sé, pequeña.- sonrió.- Voy a llevármelo a mi despacho y espero que me guardes el secreto, ¿ok?

-Oh… seguro.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**-.Enfermería.-**

**-**

-Leuchtenberg tenía que ser.- dijo Severus con desprecio, mientras dejaba sus pociones en la mesa de Pomfrey, para que curara a Ron.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Leób a la defensiva.

-Dije lo que quise decir, Señores.- masculló.- Su hijo tiene un extraño complejo del héroe que deberían tratar de contener, siendo ambos su guardas.

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Hemos criado bien a nuestro hijo!

-No le hagas caso, León.- dijo Lancelot, fulminando con la mirada a Severus, éste se lo devolvió.- Lo importante ahora es saber si Harry y Ron estarán bien.

-Lo estarán.- dijo Pomfrey, con hastío.- Así como estos niños tienden a ponerse en sumo peligro, también curan muy rápido. No hay nada de lo qué preocuparse.

-¿Y tú dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Severus, mi muchacho?- quiso saber Dumbledore. Según palabras del propio Severus, él se había autoproclamado vigilante de Harry Potter, pero hoy ni sus luces.

Snape se ruborizó, tosió nervioso y miró para otro lado.

-Tenía una visita.- susurró, pero todos los oyeron.

-Oh…- los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron, dando a entender que sabía que clase de "visita" se trataba.

Las puertas se abrieron, para revelar a un muy contrariado Lucius Malfoy, que llegaba con Remus inconciente, y Bill Weasley que traía a Camila y Derrick, lo seguían Lucas y los gemelos Weasley.

-…Bill.- dijo Severus, con voz estrangulada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los gemelos me estaban acompañando hasta el lugar de Aparición, cuando nos encontramos con Remus en este estado. Lo traíamos al castillo cuando nos topamos con Malfoy y su familia.- respondió el pelirrojo, tomando uno de los brazos del pocionista.

-¿Mamá estará bien…?- preguntó Lucas, lloroso.

-Si, hijo.- respondió distraído. Snape se horrorizó al ver como Lucius enarcaba una ceja en curiosidad.

-Hey… ¿Qué le pasó a nuestro tío querido?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Nada que les interese.- siseó Ron.

-Awww… nos hieres.- arrullaron.

-En fin… nos vamos, tenemos que organizar nuestra última broma, antes de final de año.- dijo Fred. Cuando ambos giraron, sonrieron nerviosos al notar a Dumbledore en la enfermería.

-Yo no escuché nada.- dijo el mayor, guiñando un ojo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamaron, con una reverencia.- ¡Nos vemos después, Pá, Má!

-… ¿ellos dijeron Pá…?- dijo Lucius, cada vez más confundido.

-Um… creo que debemos dejar la enfermería.- dijo Bill.

Así, los tres abandonaron la enfermería. Dejando a Lucas mirando con aprensión a Remus y a Derrick dormido en la cama junto a su madre. Camila había tomado lugar junto a Hermione en una silla.

-¡¡Tus hijos?!

El grito horrorizado hizo saltar a todas las personas que estaban en la enfermaría, menos a Dumbledore claro, que rió sin razón aparente.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Máximo salió de su baño y luego fue a la jaula que ahora contenía a dos conejos, uno bebé y otro más crecido. El vampiro tomo al más grande y lo miró a los ojos.

-Voy a llevarte al baño…- comentó, mientras caminaba hasta el lugar.- Allí tienes elementos de limpieza y ropa. Sé que eres un animago y me gustaría verte con tu verdadera forma… si es posible.

Con paciencia, Máximo dejó al conejo en el piso del baño y cerró la puerta. Pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que al fin escuchó el agua de la lluvia correr y sonrió. Una hora después, la puerta del baño se abrió para revelar a un muchacho de no más de treinta años. Los ojos eran celestes como los conocía, el cabello ahora corto era castaño oscuro, la barba también estaba desaparecida, revelando una barbilla fina y pálida. Sus pómulos y ojos estaban algo sobresalidos por la desnutrición, pero eso se podría remediar con algo de comida y Máximo se placería de ver como serían más rellenos. La altura era media y las ropas que le había prestado eran algo grandes.

-Así está mejor.- alabó Máximo.

-Um… Gracias.- dijo Rabastan, algo incómodo.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-Así que ese es Black.- dijo Jazmín desde la puerta.

El animago había sido curado por Ángelo y ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama. Roncaba, mucho a la diversión de la pelirroja, que espiaba desde el umbral.

-Así es… y será nuestro huésped, al menos hasta que León y Lancelot hablen con Harry.

-Oh… ¿y por qué lo trajiste a tu habitación?

Ángelo se removió incómodo en su lugar y miró para otro lado.

-No tengo una razón en particular.- masculló.

-Oh, veo.- dijo Jazmín, sonriendo con sabiduría.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Según la versión de Dumbledore, el Trío de Oro había resultado herido al intentar refugiarse del licántropo enloquecido que quiso atacarlos, porque disturbaron su refugio. Lucius no estaba muy feliz de que le echasen la culpa a su esposo, pero hasta el mismo Remus dijo que era lo mejor, porque prefería eso a que dijeran la verdad sobre su amigo y Rabastan. Además, Lucius dejó de protestar cuando su esposo le dijo no volvería a enseñar a Hogwarts el año siguiente, debido a esa excusa.

-No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así todo el año, Severus.

-Deja de molestar con lo mismo, Lucius. ¿Te lo dije, no?

-Porque no te quedó otro remedio.

-Basta los dos, ¿por favor? Quiero tener mi banquete de despedida sin los dos que pelean como niños.- regañó Remus.

Eventualmente, las clases terminaron y los alumnos abandonaron Hogwarts. En el tren, Harry Hermione, Ron y Neville miraban con extrañeza a Máximo, quien los acompañaba en el mismo vagón. El motivo era el conejo blanco que descansaba en su pierna y dormía, mientras él lo acariciaba.

-Um… ¿profesor?

-Dime, Hermione…

-Creo que…- agacho la cabeza.- Abandonaré su clase el año que viene.- suspiró.- Es demasiado para mí… ni siquiera con el _Giratiempo_ podré seguir el ritmo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hermione. Yo entiendo.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Aja!- dijo Neville, chasqueando los dedos.- Sabía que había gato encerrado en tus apariciones y desapariciones misteriosas en clases.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué es un _Giratiempo_?- preguntó Harry.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

Bien… al final se resolvió todo bien XD Espero que les haya gustado los cambios que hice del canon ñ.ñ Es lo que se merecía Sirius… no ir deambulando por ahí.

¡El conejo era Rabastan! Jejeje… yo había dado algunas pistas. Y ahora se quedará con el lelito XD

Ya tambien se resolvió el tema del _Patronus_ de Harry. Sip, sigue siendo el ciervo y, como el mismo Harry lo dice, es un homenaje a su padre.

Si notaron, este chapo fue largo… y de ahora en más, todos los serán, puesto que si sigo escribiendo solo 10 paginas de Word por chap, nunca terminará . De ahora en más tendrán al menos 15 páginas de Word. Creo que son más de 5500 palabras XD

**A Elena:** ¡Gracias por la corrección! La verdad es que yo usé una página traductora, porque no sé nada de italiano. Pero veo que **Worlingo** no es tan confiable como yo pensaba ¬¬ En fin… ¡gracias!

Y _Slam Dunk_ la dejé un poco de lado… porque no tenía reviews y eso como que me desanimó un poco ù.u Pero si tú quieres seguir leyendo, puede que la semana que viene escriba un chap. XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	37. Unas vacaciones singulares para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 37: Unas vacaciones singulares para el ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

Harry se retorció nervioso en su lugar. Estaban en su casa, con todos los habitantes de esta sentados alrededor de la mesa, con el nuevo huésped en el centro, junto a Ángelo. Máximo brillaba por su ausencia, por alguna razón, él dijo que permanecería en Hogwarts una semana más. La tensión era palpable, sobre todo al mirar como Sirius y León se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Como vez, _petit chat_… este hombre no es bien recibido en esta casa. Creo que es mejor que se vaya.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula en enfado, pero no dijo nada. Cuando había despertado, el tal vampiro italiano estaba sospechosamente cerca de él, pero no detectó nada malo venir del hombre. Ambos se presentaron y tuvieron una charla corta, donde Ángelo le dijo, explícitamente, que evitara salir de la habitación hasta que llegara Harry, que fue por un periodo de casi una semana. Al llegar el niño, él había salido para saludarlo, pero León se lo impidió, diciéndole que no confiaba en él, lo que causó que tuvieran un discusión, que terminó en esta improvisada reunión entre todos los miembros de la casa.

-Pero yo le ofrecí un lugar donde vivir…- masculló Harry.

-Tú no tienes la autoridad para hacer tal cosa.- murmuró fríamente el ojiverde.

Harry le mandó una mirada de daño y rencor.

-Bueno, bueno… no deseo una pelea.- apaciguó Lancelot.- Black ha probado ser inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba, León y es normal que él desee estar junto a su ahijado.

-¡Él no es su ahijado!- chilló León.- ¡Dejó de serlo en el momento que lo adoptamos!

-¡Claro que lo soy!- replicó Sirius.- ¡_Sus_ _padres_, James y Lily, me nombraron su padrino cuando nació!

-Sirius… tranquilo.- siseó Ángelo, acariciando una mano del animago.

El animago no notó el gesto tan cariñoso y atrevido, estaba demasiado ocupado en fulminar a León con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos notó la mirada desesperada en Harry. Nadie, excepto la lela Alelí.

-Harry le ha ofrecido un lugar donde vivir, Leo. Él es miembro de esta familia y su palabra tiene valor, aunque él sea muy joven.- habló tranquilamente la pelirroja.- Sin embargo, el Señor Black no puede quedarse aquí solo porque sí…- ante eso, le mandó una mirada penetrante a Ángelo.

-Uh… bien…- carraspeó el italiano.- _Io_ he estado pensando… que… bien… si Sirius debe quedarse con nosotros debe aportar algo… _buon_ (bueno)…- miró nervioso al animago, por el rabillo del ojo.- Puedo hacerlo mi criado.

-¡¡Qué?!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Ante los gritos ultrajados de los vampiros, Sirius pestañeó, confundido.

-¿Criado?- preguntó, girando para posar sus ojos azules en Ángelo. Con los días que estuvo encerrado en la habitación del vampiro, ellos llegaron a tener cierta clase de camaradería.

-Si, _me_ criado.- masculló sintiéndose tímido.- Ser el criado de un Vampiro significa que serás mi fuente de alimentación, la única.

-Oh…

-Pero eso no es lo único, Black.- dijo Lancelot frunciendo el ceño.- Ser el criado de un Vampiro te une completamente a él, eso significa que deberás cuidarte en las comidas, nutrirte con vitaminas adicionales y, lo principal, deberás apagar el deseo sexual que viene siempre, después de una alimentación.

Sirius estaba demasiado viejo y había vivido demasiado libertinaje antes de ser encarcelado, así que no se ruborizó ante las palabras de Lancelot, solo asintió, pensativo.

-Pero no puedes tomar una decisión así como así, Ángelo.- habló León, luciendo claramente molesto.- Para tomar un criado, necesitas una autorización de los miembros del Consejo.

-Solo necesito la autorización de más de tres miembros y aquí hay los suficientes para tenerlas. Alelí ya me la ha dado, de hecho, ella me dio la idea.- La pelirroja solo sonrió ante la mirada de traición de León.- _Certamente_ Máximo me la dará y bien… _voi_ (ustedes)…

-Antes de dártela, tenemos que saber si el Señor Black lo desea.- dijo Darío, quien se había mantenido callado hasta entonces. Esta no era su lucha, así que él, Neville y Esteban solo estaban de espectadores.

Todos los ojos se posaban en el prófugo de Azkaban, pero Sirius no les prestaba atención. Todo su escrutinio estaba dirigido al vampiro sentado junto a él. Mientras los otros hablaban, él tuvo un tiempo de procesar toda esta nueva información dentro de su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión que, con tal de permanecer cerca de su ahijado, él podía hacer el sacrificio de ser el alimento y amante de Ángelo. Después de todo, el vampiro no estaba nada mal. "_Y siendo un prófugo temido, no creo que pueda encontrar un amante tan rápido y dispuesto como él_"_,_ pensó con una sonrisa mental satisfecha.

-Está bien… aceptó.

Sirius guiñó en Ángelo y el vampiro soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo. ¡No era típico de él sentirse tan ansioso por la respuesta de un mortal! Sin embargo, esta respuesta era la que esperaba, así que soltó el aire e hizo muecas… muy incitantes.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Harry.- Con esto arreglado, creo que mejor me voy a…

-¡Un momento, jovencito!- masculló León.- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de cierta escoba que un _mortal imprudente_ se atrevió a comprarte…

Un suspiro general se apoderó del comedor de la Mansión de los Vampiros. Cierto, le habían ganado esta batalla a León, pero eso no significaba que él se las iba a hacer fácil.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Arthur Weasley suspiró mientras abandonaba la oficina del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Allí se iba su última oportunidad de poder tener una salida familiar. Ya había preguntado en todos lados, pero la negativa de Bagman derribaba su última esperanza.

-Ese suspiro sonó muy melancólico.- murmuró una voz demasiado cerca de su espacio personal.

Se giró asustado, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos negros duros, pero que llevaban un tinte encariñado al mirarlo.

-Oh… Señor Nott, no lo había visto.

-¿Señor Nott?- preguntó con una voz divertida.- Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros como para que me trates con tanta formalidad, _Arthur_.

Un ligero tinte rosado apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Um… bueno… entonces… Buenos días, Ethan.

-Buenos días a ti también, Arthur.- miró la placa de la puerta de la oficina.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh…- sus hombros volvieron a caer en decepción.- Estaba tratando de comprar algunas entradas para el Mundial de Quidditch. Quería tener una salida familiar, porque las cosas no han estado muy bien entre la familia, últimamente.

-Veo…- asintió seriamente, al ver el dolor pasar por los ojos azules.- De algo me he enterado.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Mi único hijo va a Hogwarts, Arthur. De hecho, tiene la misma edad que el último de tus varones. Su nombre es Theodore y me dijo lo de los gemelos y Snape. Increíble, si me dejas darte una opinión.

Arthur suspiró.

-Claro… me olvidaba lo rápido que viajan las noticias en Hogwarts.

-Me dijo que era un rumor, pero viendo tu actitud… lo confirmo.

-Si, es verdad.- hizo una mueca.- Una verdad que separó a la familia. Molly se ha encerrado en sí misma, Bill y los gemelos se han ido a vivir con Severus desde la Navidad, Charlie sigue en Rumania y Percy, no aguantando la tensión en casa, decidió mudarse a un departamento. Solo están conmigo Ron y Ginny, pero Ron no nos habla ni a mí ni a Molly y Ginny es la única que trata de comportarse normal.

-Veo…

Sintiéndose valeroso, Ethan acarició una de las manos de Arthur. Notando el gesto de contención, Arthur le sonrió al pelinegro.

-Por eso quería conseguir unas entradas, para poder llevar a todos mis niños y nietos a la final del Mundial… pero Ludo me dijo que ya no le quedan.

-Probablemente una mentira.- siseó el moreno, mandándole una mirada enojada a la puerta. Arthur suspiró, mirando al piso.- No te preocupes, te conseguiré las que necesites.

-¿De veras?- preguntó, levantando la cabeza en sorpresa.

-Claro, solo dime cuantas quieres… ¿ocho u nueve…?

La pregunta era evidente para Arthur. Sus hijos y nietos eran siete, con él eran ocho… pero nueve con Molly. El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado.

-Quisiera nueve, por favor. Deseo invitar a Severus también.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ethan no podía ser más Slytherin.

-Enseguida vengo.- murmuró, antes de entrar a la oficina.

Arthur lo vio entrar y, cuando desapareció tras la puerta, no pudo evitar gemir en consternación. _¡Merlín Santo! ¡No puedo creer que esté coqueteando con mi ex novio! ¡Soy un hombre casado…! _Arthur pasó un rato largo reprochándose por su actitud, pero no podía negar que le halagaba el coqueteo que acababa de tener con Ethan Nott.

-Aquí tienes.- la repentina aparición de unos papeles frente a sí lo asustó. Levantó sus ojos azules, solo para ver la mirada divertida en los ojos de su ex.- También me tomé el atrevimiento de alquilarte una carpa que estará _muy cerca_ de la mía.

-Eh… ¿cerca?- un rubor se extendió por todo su rostro.

-Claro, he venido aquí para comprar la mía y de mi hijo, también.

-Oh… bien, gracias entonces.- masculló tomando las entradas en su mano.- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-En total, todo serían 100 galeones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no es ni la mitad!

-Es la mitad.- aseguró.- Usé mis influencias para comprarlas a un precio más barato, no es que sea tacaño, pero si tengo influencias, debo usarlas para algo e insisto en pagar la mitad, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

Arthur farfulló su indignación, pero conocía a Ethan desde que eran adolescentes y sabía que el Slytherin no iba a ceder en esto.

-Bien…- masculló renuente, sacando su cartera para comenzar a contar los galeones que había ahorrado.

-Entonces quedamos en vernos en el Mundial, ¿de acuerdo?- comentó, no incomodándose en contar el dinero recibido. Sabía que Arthur era demasiado honesto como para darle de menos (no que le importara ese hecho tampoco) y demasiado obediente como para darle de más.- Esos boletos son para la Primera Clase, al igual que los míos, así que espero que te sientes junto a mí, mientras estamos allá.- agregó, sonriendo de lado.

Arthur recordaba esa sonrisa, era la misma sonrisa que hacía que sus rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina, en sus años de colegio. _¡Al igual que ahora! ¡Maldición!_

Desconcertado por sus sentimientos que creía olvidados, el pelirrojo masculló un adiós y salió casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Parado en su lugar, Ethan Nott sonrió malicioso. _Y pensar que la misma __**Ada Maligna**__ me está dando la oportunidad que esperaba desde que enviudé. En aquellos tiempos fui un tonto y lograste robármelo, pero ahora la tonta eres tú y seré yo quien me quede con él, al final._ Saboreando su próxima victoria, Ethan guardó sus entradas, como si se trataran de un tesoro, y giró para buscar la oficina de Lucius Malfoy. Tal vez ya era hora de recobrar viejas amistades rotas por la guerra.

(N/A: Awww… que satisfacción escribir esta pareja. suspiro Por cierto, la "Ada Maligna" es Molly, en la mente de Nott. Jujuju… **X3**)

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Harry y Neville juntaron sus cabezas y miraron el final del arduo trabajo del moreno, en el cual Neville había ayudado a terminar. Como estaba castigado, Harry había ocupado todo su tiempo en tratar de terminar para este verano el hechizo. El Gryffindor había comenzado con todo, pero sabiendo que dos cabezas trabajaban mejor que una, decidió meter a su primo en el proyecto, sabiendo que Neville le ayudaría con el rompecabezas que representaba este trabajo. Además, el castaño se vería beneficiado por el también.

-Mi Jefe de Casa tenía razón.- jadeó Neville.- ¡Así funcionará!

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Harry.- Es un hechizo complicado y no tiene margen de error, porque eso causaría una catástrofe.

-No temas, estoy seguro que funcionará.- sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo… voy por mi papi Leo.

-¡¿Vas a probarlo ahora?!

-¿Por qué no?- miró por la ventana.- Hay un lindo sol afuera.

Sintiéndose ansioso y vertiginoso, Harry corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, queriendo encontrar a su papá, ahora que la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Él sabía que ese era un ingrediente principal para el hechizo que estaba a punto de realizar. Por el camino, casi chocó con su lelo, que venía con su conejo blanco en manos, que no era otro que el animago, Rabastan Lestrange.

-¿Qué te hemos dicho de correr en los pasillos?- preguntó con reproche.

-Awww… estoy buscando a mi papi.- sonrió malicioso.- ¿Y tú que…? ¿Has vuelto a molestar al pobre Rabastan que tuvo que transformarse en _Longears_ para escapar de tu libido?

-¡Mocoso insolente!- chilló Máximo, escandalizado.

Harry rió y siguió su camino, escapando del coscorrón que le quiso dar su lelo. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de Lestrange, que seguro había adoptado su forma humana, para reírse del vampiro. Había sido una sorpresa para todos los de la casa, ver llegar al más serio de todos los Vampiros con dos conejos, uno de ellos el compañero de fuga de Sirius Black. Y, al igual que el otro animago, Rabastan tuvo que aceptar ser el criado de Máximo, para poder quedarse en la casa y bajo la protección de los Vampiros. Este Slytherin era más tímido que Black y se lo veía muy poco en su forma humana, ya que prefería estar en su forma de conejo, frente a otras personas. Según Máximo, Rabastan necesitaría más tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida y parcial libertad, puesto que los Dementores lo habían afectado mucho. Pese a todo, Máximo parecía feliz y tenía toda la paciencia disponible para ayudar a Rabastan en su camino a la curación.

-¡Papi Leo, al fin te encuentro!- exclamó Harry, al encontrar al Vampiro en la biblioteca.- ¡Ven! ¡Deseo enseñarte algo!- agregó con efusividad, estirando una de las manos del pelilargo.

León sonrió y siguió a su hijo hasta unos de los ventanales que daban salida al jardín hermoso que tenían en la mansión. Las cortinas estaban corridas y León se detuvo asustado al notar que su hijo no dejaba de arrastrarlo.

-Creo que aquí está bien.- murmuró.- ¿Qué deseas mostrarme?

-El sol, papá.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó desconcertado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-El s-o-l.

-Pero…

-Ssshhh…- llevó un dedo a sus labios, sus ojos chispeaban con felicidad.- Mira…- sin importarle nada, Harry sacó su varita y comenzó a murmurar un encanto. Una lechuza con un sobre del Ministerio llegó a la casa, pero él no le prestó atención. Finalmente, luego de muchas murmuraciones, una luz amarrilla rodeó al vampiro, que se estremeció al sentir la frialdad apoderarse de su cuerpo.- Ya está listo.- dejó salir un suspiro cansado.- Ven… vamos.

-Harry, no puedo…

-Ssshhh… confía en mí.

Tomando ambas manos del vampiro, asegurándose que había contacto de piel. Harry arrastró a un aterrorizado Louis hasta el jardín. El sol del verano estaba alto y ardiente y León solo llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones livianos de algodón… pero el sol no lo incineró, ni siquiera lastimó su piel. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en su pecho, Le Rond miró a su hijo que tenía una sonrisa que partía su cara en dos. El sol bañaba con sus rayos a ambos dando una estampa hermosa, que Rabastan a pedido de Máximo, desde su ventana, se aseguró en tomar con su cámara fotográfica.

-¿Cómo…?

-Encontré un libro interesante en Hogwarts en mi primer año… sabía que me serviría en el momento que leí el título: "Cómo crear los mejores escudos" y eso es lo que es. Un escudo potente que te protege contra los rayos del sol. Con mucha investigación y ayuda del profesor de Encantos, Neville y yo pudimos dar con el mejor.- hizo muecas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Frió.- afirmó.- Pero… pero esto… ¡Por los Dioses!- miró al cielo y, comprobó que no era un sueño, el sol ser erguía alto encima de su cabeza. Más lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos.

-Sí bien, es frío, porque debe protegerte y…- farfulló.

-No me importa el frío.- aseguró.- Lo importante es que puedo ver esto…- murmuró, mirando como los rayos del sol bañaban las flores del jardín y el pequeño estanque con peces de colores.- Nunca voy a poder dejar de agradecértelo, hijo.- sonrió y inclinó sobre Harry e intento soltarse para abrazarlo.

-¡No, papá! ¡No sueltes mis manos!- gritó aterrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Uh… bien… no está del todo terminado.- suspiró apretando las manos de su papá con fuerzas.- No sabemos aún como echarlo y mantenerlo sin que haya contacto entre la piel del hechizador y el que recibe el hechizo.- hizo un mohín vergonzoso.- Pero deseábamos regalarles esta sorpresa con tantas ansias, que no pudimos esperar más.

-No importa, cielo.- sonrió encariñado. Solo soltó una de sus manos, para poder darle un medio abrazo a su hijo con la otra. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerzas, sintiendo como sus esfuerzos eran recompensados en ese gesto y con el beso que se posó en la tapa de su cabeza. Sus propios ojos se humedecieron al sentir el agradecimiento exudar del cuerpo de su querido papi Leo.

-Ven, papá. Mira… el tío León ya está afuera.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Darío dejó que Neville lo arrastrara al jardín, mientras miraba como León estaba parado bajo el sol… y no era una pila de cenizas.

-¿Linda mañana, verdad Darío?- bromeó León.

-¿Cómo…?- farfulló el ojivioleta.

-Bien… pues…

-¡¡OH POR DIOS, LEÓN!! ¿QUÉ HACES BAJO… el sol?- terminó Lancelot, llegando junto a ellos. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, al ver las sonrisas divertidas de su hijo y amante.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Magia, papá Lancelot.- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.- _Magia…_

_-_

**.:.En la noche.:.**

-

Harry se retorció en su cama, mientras su sueño seguía su camino.

-¡Harry Potter será mío!- siseó la voz de su sueño.- ¡No me importa que ahora esté bajo el cuidado de esas criaturas! ¡Que sea el hijo adoptado del famoso Leuchtenberg! ¡Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, Wormtail!

El sueño siguió y Harry pudo ver todo lo que pasaba en esa casa destartalada de Little Hangleton, hasta la muerte del pobre muggle que resultó estar en el lugar menos indicado a la hora errada.

Harry despertó asustado, se sentó en su cama y giró para mirar para todos lados. Se tranquilizó parcialmente al notar que estaba en su habitación. Pero… ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir las punzadas venir de su cicatriz. ¿A qué se debía ese dolor? Que él recordara, las veces que le dolía la cicatriz era por su conexión con Voldemort. ¿Podría ser…?

Algo aprensivo, desenredó las sábanas de sus piernas, prendió la luz y decidió que mejor iba a la habitación de sus padres. No se incomodó en golpear, su papi León tenía la habilidad de escucharlo desde que salía de su habitación, porque lo que, al entrar, ya vio que León estaba semi recostado en la cama, prendiendo la luz de su lámpara.

-¿Pasa algo, _petit chat_?

-Mi cicatriz, papá… me duele.- gimió Harry, sentándose en la cama del vampiro.

León frunció el ceño e hizo lugar a su hijo, para que se pegara a él, llevó una de sus manos a la cicatriz de su hijo y tuvo que apartarla enseguida, silbando de dolor, porque ella le había quemado.

-Mmmhhh… ¿Qué pasa?- masculló el rubio, a medias dormido.

-Lancelot… ¿podrías traer algo de hielo? La cicatriz de Harry esta ardiendo.

Había tanta urgencia y miedo en la voz de su amante, que Lancelot asintió y caminó a paso presuroso a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó, hijo?- preguntó el ojiverde.- ¿Te quemaste con algo…?- el esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sea eso, pero la respuesta de su hijo lo dejó helado.

-No papá… tuve un sueño con Wormtail y Voldemort… creo que era una visión.

En la puerta, Lancelot dejó caer el hielo que traía y compartió una mirada sorprendida y asustada con su pareja. Recuperándose, el rubio tomó el hielo y lo envolvió en un paño de algodón, antes de posarlo en la frente de su hijo. Harry relajó enseguida y procedió a contarlos lo que había soñado a sus padres.

-¿Creen que deba escribirle a Dumbledore?

-Eso lo decidiremos por la mañana, hijo.- dijo León, aún consternado.- Ahora quiero que trates de volver a dormir.

-No creo que pueda.- masculló.

-¿Ayudaría si me acuesto contigo y te canto una canción como cuando eras un niño?

Un rubor desconcertado apareció en el rostro del adolescente, pero terminó asintiendo. Total, él necesitaba dormir y sabía que esa era una buena forma de conciliar el sueño. La voz de su papá era sedativa.

-

**-.Una semana después.-**

**-**

-Mira…- dijo Lancelot sonriendo y blandiendo unos papeles frente a su hijo.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño y tomando los papeles.

-Son entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch. El Señor Weasley me comentó que quería llevar a su hijos al partido y quería invitarte, pero yo decliné y, en lugar, le dije que compraría nuestras propias entradas, para que vayamos tu papi, Neville, tú y yo… ah… también compré otra para tu amiga Hermione.

-¡Genial!

Lancelot aceptó el abrazo de su hijo. Entre León y él, habían llegado al acuerdo de que tratarían en lo posible de distraer a su hijo del susto que le trajo el famoso sueño.

-Pero antes del juego, tu papi Leo y yo queremos llevarte al oculista.- su hijo enarcó una ceja.- Creemos que ya tienes la edad suficiente como para hacerte esa operación que nos dijo hace unos años. ¿No crees? Ha no ser que desees seguir usando lentes.

-Mmmhhh…- Harry frunció el ceño.- La verdad que ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos, pero estar sin lentes me facilitaría muchas cosas, como el Quidditch.

-Si tu padre te escuchara, no dejaría que te operes. Sabes que odia que juegues ese…

-"…ese deporte _tan_ peligroso". Sí, sí… lo sé.- hizo una mueca.- Pero creo que sí, si deseo la operación y abandonar los lentes. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Esta misma tarde tenemos turno. Y, si lo que dice el oculista es verdad, te operarán mañana o pasado y solo necesitarás una semana para recuperarte, gracias a las pociones que tu lelo Máximo nos conseguirá. Porque con el método muggle, sería como un mes.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó. _Hmph, ahora solo ese tonto de Hiiragizawa será el cuatro ojos_, pensó malicioso. Sin embargo, algo dentro del él le dijo que Eriol se veía lindo con los anteojos. Pero, como sabemos, Harry estaba en negación, así que ignoró ese sentimiento.

Efectivamente, la operación se hizo al día siguiente. Innecesario decir, toda la atención de León se posó en su hijo, olvidándose que tenía un amante que tenía necesidades físicas y sentimentales. Pero Lancelot no se quejó, sabía que, estando ciego, Harry necesitaba de su padre.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

-Oh, Rabastan, eres tú.- con lágrimas en los ojos, el moreno de ojos celestes se acercó a su hermano mayor y compartieron un abrazo feroz.

Atón sonrió de lado y se acercó a Máximo, quien también miraba la escena con cariño.

-¿Así que él era el conejo, uh?

-Lo era.- asintió.

El egipcio puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿"Lo era"?- pidió, incrédulo.- No me digas que no lo sospechaste desde que lo encontraste en aquel pasillo, lo supe desde que Lancelot me dijo que lo tomaste como criado.- una sonrisa pervertida se formó en un rostro.- Eres un viejo zorro, ¿sabes? Aprovechándote de la desesperación de un prófugo para hacerlo tu criado…

Máximo se giró para mirarlo con indignación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gruñó.- No me estoy aprovechando, le estoy _haciendo un favor_. Y, para que lo sepas, tu querido amigo y _ex compañero de aventuras_, ha hecho lo mismo con Black.

-Va…- agitó una mano.- Se te nota en la cara, Máximo. Babeas por ese chico y ya yo voy a tener mi charla con Santino. Aunque, me lo venía venir, cada vez que lo veía lo notaba pensativo y algo solitario, si no era un criado, estaba seguro que al menos se iba a buscar un amante constante. Sin embargo, me sorprende que haya sido justo Sirius Black.- comentó.

-Tienes toda la razón.- murmuró.- ¿Has averiguado algo de lo que te dije?

-No.- gruñó, con un ceño enojado.- Ya he preguntado a todos mis contactos, pero nadie sabe donde pueden estar. Lo que sí confirmé es que el muggle que describió Harry en su sueño fue, de hecho, asesinado por el _Avada Kedavra_, pero ya no había rastros de Wormtail o la cosa esa.

-¡Mierda!- bufó.- Cada vez se complican más las cosas. Y ahora esos insensatos van a llevar a Harry al Mundial de Quidditch, a pesar que les dije que pueda ser peligroso.

-Pero Harry necesitaba la distracción, Máximo. Y piénsalo, Harry estará con Lancelot y León y rodeado de los Weasley, que tienen dos aurores entre ellos, eso sin contar que Remus y Lucius me dijeron que también estarían allí.

-Si… bien…- suspiró, antes de volver a prestar atención a los hermanos.

-… sí…- dijo Rodolphus, acariciando su ancho vientre.- Es un niño, por supuesto, siendo que usamos una poción con el código genético de ambos, no puede ser de otro sexo, pero…- suspiró soñador.- Lo que yo quería era un hijo y no me importa el sexo.- sus ojos brillaban con emoción.- Y vas a conocer a tu sobrino dentro de dos semanas, cuando menos.

-Wow…- fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno. Sin embargo, una mirada de tristeza de apoderó de su rostro.- Todo lo que me he perdido por no escucharte, hermano…

-Oh, Rabby…- murmuró, abrazando a su hermano.

Cuando ambos vampiros vieron que sus parejas estaban a punto de sumirse en una depresión, ellos se acercaron y tomaron de las manos a sus respetivos amantes.

-Hey, hey… nada de ponerse tristes, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Atón.- Le pedí a Máximo que trajera a tu hermano para darte una agradable sorpresa, no malos recuerdos, mi amor.

Los hermanos suspiraron para calmarse y después compartieron una sonrisa, antes de ser llevados a un salita, para compartir una taza de té.

-

**-.Mansión Prince.-**

**-**

-¿Al Mundial de Quidditch? ¡¡Wow!! ¡Te luciste abuelo!- exclamaron los gemelos, mirando con los ojos brillantes las cuatro entradas que trajo Arthur.

-No tengo gusto por el Quidditch.- dijo Severus, con desprecio.- Así que no creo que…

-¡Oh, vamos, _profesor_!- gimoteó Fred.- ¡Nunca hemos ido a un partido mundial de Quidditch!

-¡Y esta es la final!- agregó George.

-He dicho que no me interesa…- siseó.

Una mirada de dolor pasó por los ojos de los gemelos y Severus no pudo evitar que una ligera punzada de culpabilidad de apoderara de su corazón.

-No tienes que ir si no lo deseas, Severus.- se apresuró a decir el Señor Weasley.- Pero esta sería una oportunidad de que toda la familia se reúna, porque ya eres parte de ella.

-¿Mamá estará allí?- quiso saber Bill.

-No, mi hijo.- aseguró, con pesar.- Ni siquiera lo intenté, porque sabía que se negaría si supiera que deseo que ustedes también vayan…

Bill y los gemelos adoptaron similares miradas sombrías en su rostro. Severus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes tratando que el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con tener, no se apoderara de él. Le había costado mucho poder estar en una situación civil y tolerante con sus hijos recién encontrados y, se podría decir, que estaban felices en su casa. Era por eso que no quería ver esas expresiones en sus rostros.

-Bueno, si es que tanto fastidian con el dichoso partido, creo que iré.- siseó.

-¿Seguro…?- preguntó su amante, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Severus solo asintió y cerró los ojos al escuchar los chillidos exuberantes de sus hijos.

**-**

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

Dos semanas después, con su rostro sin anteojos, Harry esperaba ansioso la llegada de su mejor amiga a su casa. Hoy saldrían para la Madriguera y de allí al campamento donde estarían hasta que comenzara el partido.

-¡Hermione! ¡Finalmente!- exclamó, cuando vio que los Señores Granger estacionaban su coche en la amplia entrada a la Mansión.

-Llego justo a tiempo, Harry.- dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el chillido ansioso de su mejor amigo.

-Si, sí… ven y pon tus cosas en el coche de mi papá. Él me dijo que tenemos que ir a la Madriguera para poder usar un _Traslador_.- masculló, mientras su papá Lancelot hablaba con los Grangers y le aseguraba el bienestar de su hija.

Por la noche estuvieron en la casa conocida como la Madriguera, a pedido de Harry, habían llegado antes, para que sus padres pudieran ver como era una casa mágica y para que se familiarizaran mejor con los otros hermanos de Ron. Agradecidamente, Molly había decidido ir a visitar a unos parientes durante ese tiempo, así que solo el Señor Weasley les hizo de anfitrión, pero ya todos los Weasleys, más Severus Snape, estaban en la casa.

-¿Y solo ustedes dos crearon el hechizo?- preguntó Severus, sus cejas estaban tan levantadas que desaparecían tras su pelo.

-Si.- asintió Harry, fervientemente.- ¿Lo entiende, profesor? ¿Cree que podrá utilizarlo para llevar a mi padre mañana?

-Si, lo entiendo y podré usarlo.- aseguró. Luego miró a Harry y a Neville, pareciendo tener una lucha interna. Finalmente, suspiró.- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de su destreza para crear un hechizo tan complicado, parece que no es tan idiota como pensaba, Leuchtenberg, aunque pareciera que usted pone en práctica su inteligencia solo cuando tiene las motivaciones necesarias.- cabeceó en dirección de León, que se encontraba hablando con Charlie.

Harry pestañeó.

-¿Eso fue un halago, Señor?

-Puede considerarlo como uno.- admitió, renuente.

El moreno no sabía si sonreír o pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando.

-¡Es brillante, Harry!- exclamó Bill, sentándose junto a su amante.- Tu primo y tú deben pensar seriamente en patentar ese hechizo como suyo. Hasta puede llegar a tener algún premio y salir publicado en algún libro de Encantos.

-Um… ya veré.

-¿Y que sucedió con su carta del Ministerio?- quiso saber Ron.

-Nuestro abuelo nos dijo que le iba a escribir al Ministro para explicarle.- hizo una mueca. En ese momento ninguno de los dos se acordó de la prohibición de usar magia para los menores de edad fuera de Hogwarts.

-¡Hmph! ¡No soporto a Percy!- se quejó Fred, acercándose al pequeño grupo.

-¿Qué tienen de importante los culos de las calderas?- siguió el otro gemelo.

-¡Ja! Tienen suerte de haber venido justo ahora.- dijo Ginny, con desdén.- Nosotros tuvimos que escucharlos desde que volvimos a casa. Está insoportable desde que consiguió ese trabajo.

-Si sigue fastidiando, le daremos de probar nuestros nuevos caramelos, ¿verdad Fred?- pidió el gemelo, sus ojos negros brillando con travesura.

-Tú lo has dicho, mi hermano.

-Les recuerdo…- dijo Severus, con voz cansina.- que les presté mi laboratorio para crearan sus "Sortilegios" con la condición de que no los probaran en ningún miembro de la familia.

-Awww…

-Pero entonces solo tenemos que esperar, Gred. Cuando Percy comience a hablarle a nuestro padre del culo de los calderos, él mismo nos pedirá que le demos uno de nuestros caramelitos.

Efectivamente, para el final de la noche, Percy fue el objeto de prueba de los caramelos _longilinguos_, creados por ellos mismos.

-

**.:.A la mañana siguiente.:.**

-

-Tu profesor va a utilizar el hechizo y a Aparecerse conmigo justo allá.- explicó León a Harry.- Tu padre se quedará para ir con ustedes, por si pasa algo.

-No nos va a pasar nada, papi Leo.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Si quieren pueden irse _ambos_ con ellos.

-Me sentiría más seguro si Lancelot va contigo y Neville, hijo.

Esta vez, Harry no replicó. Desde lo del sueño, su papi parecía estar más aprensivo que él mismo y no quería darle más motivos de los que preocuparse.

-Está bien, papá.- lo abrazó.- Te quiero. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Muy cerca de allí, los gemelos miraron con una emoción extraña en sus ojos negros, idénticos a los de su padre, la escena entre Harry y su papá.

-Harry y su papá están muy unidos, ¿eh?

Al mismo tiempo, los gemelos posaron sus miradas en Severus, que se encontraba leyendo las notas que Harry y Neville le habían entregado durante la noche, cuando le explicaron como funcionaba el hechizo. Un brillo nostálgico pasó por ellos.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Partamos!- anunció Arthur alegre, sacando a los gemelos de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al descampado donde se encontraba el _Traslador_, Lancelot no faltó la mirada cómplice que compartieron su hijo y el tal chico Cedric, quien los acompañaba, junto con su padre Amos.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- preguntó el rubio e inclinando la cabeza hacia Cedric, ayudando a su hijo a levantarse, después de que todos los adolescentes cayeran al piso, por las sacudidas que les dio el _Traslador_.

-Bien…- su hijo se encogió de hombros.- Ambos somos buscadores y amamos el Quidditch.- fue la única respuesta que dio el adolescente.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde estaban las carpas destinadas para ellos, Harry pudo ver que León, Snape, Bill, Percy y Charlie ya estaban allí, junto a un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y misteriosos ojos oscuros, que sonrió de lado al verlos llegar. El hombre había estado hablando con Snape, que le mandaba una mirada sospechosa. Atrás de ellos, Harry notó que estaba otro alumno de Hogwarts, que reconoció como un Slytherin de su año.

-Al fin han llegado.- dijo el hombre, nunca sacando sus ojos del Señor Weasley, mucho a lo sorpresa de todos.- Soy Ethan Nott.- se presentó a Lancelot.- Y este es mi hijo Théo.

-Theodore, padre.- corrigió el chico, con voz cansina, asintiendo al grupo de pelirrojos.

-Um… llegaste temprano, Ethan.- dijo Arthur, luciendo incómodo.- Este es el Ethan Nott que me consiguió las entradas de Ludo Bagman… es un ex compañero del colegio.

-Soy un Slytherin y fui el novio de Arthur, en realidad.- dijo Ethan ganándose miradas incrédulas de los hijos y nietos del pelirrojo mayor, eso sin contar las de Harry Hermione y su propio hijo.

Después de esa extraña presentación Lancelot, León y Harry se fueron a buscar su tienda, dejando a los pelirrojos y los Nott buscar las suyas propias. Las tres eran extremadamente lujosas y Arthur supo, cuando vio la suya, que el alquiler de esta habrá costado una fortuna puesto que era prácticamente una pequeña mansión, pero también sabía que Ethan le iba a negar que le pagara más por ella.

Mucho al descontento de todos los menores, después de acomodarse tuvieron que ir en busca de agua. Aprovechando ese momento, León y Lestat decidieron "estrenar su cama" así como Severus y Bill.

-…Krum…- dijo Ron, con voz soñadora, mientras miraba una foto que compró por el camino.

-Patético.- espetó Neville.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gruñó Ron, angostando los ojos en el Ravenclaw.

-¿No vez su ceño? Se nota que es un antisocial.

-Tsk… tú solo le tienes envidia porque _él es excelente_ en Quidditch, mucho a diferencia tuya.

-¿Qué has dicho…?

-¿Otra vez pelando la parejita?- dijo una voz cansina.

Neville y Ron fulminaron con la mirada a Theodore, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados junto a su padre. Dicho hombre observaba divertido como Arthur _jugaba_ con los fósforos. Tiempo después, todos decidieron comer juntos, siendo los Nott invitados también. La cena se vio levemente interrumpida por Bagman.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñen…- siseó Severus, tomando a sus hijos por cada brazo.- Son demasiados jóvenes para apostar.

-Awww… pero papá…- gimoteó Fred.

-No es una apuesta…

-Es una _inversión_…

-No, he dicho.- gruñó.- Si necesitan dinero, yo tengo lo suficiente como para proporcionárselos.

-Pero no es lo mismo…

-No insistan, muchachos.- dijo Bill, sonriendo en sus hijos.

Luego de eso, llegó el momento de ir al estadio y no fue sorpresa para nadie encontrase allí con la familia Malfoy. Aunque Camila y Derrick faltaban, seguro porque eran muy niños como para estar en un acontecimiento tan ruidoso y lleno de gente como este.

-¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí!- chilló Lucas y estaba a punto de saltar hacia el chico, cuando una mano lo detuvo por la solapa de su túnica.

-Ni se te ocurra.- siseó su padre, con voz amenazante.- El Ministro y muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo están aquí y no permitiré que hagas el ridículo.

-Awww…

-Lukitas, con un saludo normal basta, hijo.- dijo Remus, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Lucas Malfoy puso mala cara, gruñó un saludo a Harry y sus acompañantes y fue a enfurruñarse junto a Draco, mientras sus padres intercambiaban saludos con el Ministro.

-Puedo ayudarlo si lo necesita, Señor Fudge. Cuando estaba embarazado de mi pequeña tuve mucho tiempo libre y me aburría, así que tomé cursos de idiomas.

-¡Oh, Señor Lupin-Malfoy!- exclamó Cornelius, mirando a Remus como si fuera un ángel caído de la tierra.- ¡Usted siempre ayudando! Ya decía yo que Lucius hizo una excelente elección a escogerlo como marido.

Eso era un mentira, porque Fudge fue unos de los primeros que pusieron el grito en el cielo después de su enlace, pero después de unas amenazas bien puestas por Lucius, Fudge se aplacó. Con los años, el Ministro aceptó ayuda de Remus en muchas ocasiones y eso hizo cambiar muchas de las preconcepciones en contra de los hombres-lobo que el hombre tenía. De más está decir que eso ayudó en las leyes para los licántropos y había muchos con esta maldición que le estarían eternamente agradecidos a Remus John Lupin-Malfoy.

-A ver… 365… sip aquí es.

Harry dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de los Malfoy y Weasley con el Ministro, para girar a la persona que se sentaba junto a él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después los angostó, frunciendo los labios.

-Hiiragizawa.- gruñó.

-Buenas noches, Leuchtenberg-san. No esperaba verte aquí.- sonrió, ignorando la mirada fulminante del ojiverde.

-¡Oh, Eriol! ¿Has venido solo?- preguntó Hermione, al verlo.

-Sí… a Nakuru le regalaron una entrada en su trabajo, pero como ella no quiso venir, la tomé yo… para que no se desperdiciara.- declaró, mientras que se sentaba junto a Harry.

-Genial.- murmuró Harry, sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir un especial cosquilleo en la piel de su brazo, donde rozaba con el de Eriol.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

Uh… bien. La escena de León y Darío bajo el sol es una escena que tenía pensada desde que comencé el fic XD Estoy feliz de finalmente habérmela sacado de la cabeza y escribirla.

Y bien… en otra pagina donde publico este mismo fic hice una encuesta donde preguntaba si querían que separa a Arthur y lo juntara con Nott padre y ship… terminó ganando. ¡¡Así que este fic va a tener una de mi pareja favoritas Ethan Nott/ Arthur Weasley!! XP

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	38. Un peligroso Mundial para los ángeles

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 38: Un peligroso Mundial para los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Contrario a todo lo que Arthur quería, este partido fue la experiencia más horrible, desconcertante y vergonzante que le pudo pasar. Y la causa de todo eran dos palabras: Ethan Nott. El moreno, tal y como lo dijo en el Ministerio, lo obligó a sentarse junto a él y… estuvo acosándolo todo el partido. Comenzó con sonrisas, pasó a ligeros roses, hasta llegar a toques más atrevidos, que mucho a su alivio y vergüenza, solo Severus y Lucius llegaron a atestiguar.

El último toque fue más allá de lo que su pudorosa personalidad pudo soportar. ¡La mano grande estaba en su muslo y cerca de su pene! ¡Y horror…! ¡Podía sentir una erección formarse justo allí! Enojado, el pelirrojo se levantó, murmuró que iba al baño y abandonó las gradas. Llegó al baño y lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, que estaba tan roja como su pelo.

-Ah… Arthur… si estabas tan necesitado… lo hubiésemos hecho antes de venir al partido.- siseó una voz, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡No necesito nada tuyo!- chilló casi como una niña, aterrándose al ver la sonrisa depredadora de su ex y como cerraba la puerta con un encanto que de seguro era magia oscura.- Ethan… no…

-¿No qué…?- interrumpió, acercándose sigilosamente al hombre.- ¿Me vas a negar que no deseas que esté dentro tuyo, golpeando tu próstata y haciéndote gritar mi nombre?

Dos años de novio con este Slytherin, habían acostumbrado a Arthur a su boca sucia, cuando estaban solos. ¡Pero eso había sido hace años! ¡Y ahora no podía evitar ruborizarse como una muchacha!

-E-Ethan…- levantó sus manos y detuvo el cuerpo que avanzaba hacia él.- Basta de esto, por favor. ¡Estás actuando igual de cómo actuabas _en la escuela_!- lo fulminó con la mirada al ver como se formaba esa sonrisa autosuficiente que tanto le molestaba.- ¿Recuerdas? ¡Me arrinconabas en los pasillos! ¡Te sentabas junto a mí en las clases que teníamos juntos y me tocabas! ¡Oh Merlín, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza! ¡Y lo peor fue cuando me encerraste en el baño de Prefectos y _me robaste_ mi virginidad!- al decir eso, se ruborizó aún más si era posible. El hecho que estuvieran en un baño en esos momentos le daba un sentido de deja vú.

-¿Robarte…?- enarcó una ceja.- Si mal no recuerdo… cuando comencé a besarte, te derretiste.- susurró, arrinconado al hombre más pequeño contra la pared.- Abriste tus piernas como la puta que eres y después me _rogaste_ que te cojiera.

-Oh, Merlín… ¿Cómo puedes tener ese tipo de mala lengua a esta edad?- preguntó sorprendido. Jadeó al sentir dos manos grandes apoyarse en su trasero.- Y yo no hice tal cosa, no estaba dispuesto. De hecho, me rendí… porque o sino eso hubiese sido violación…

-Sí… sí… mi pequeña puta…- murmuró con una sonrisa, antes de abrir su boca y luego cerrarla en el cuello de Arthur, en el punto exacto que recordaba que enloquecía al pelirrojo. Y sus memorias no le fallaron, ni bien su boca comenzó a succionar, Arthur dejó salir un delicioso ronroneo y rodeó el cuello de Ethan con sus brazos.

-T-Te odio… ¿lo sabías…?

-¿Mmmhhh…?- masculló incoherente. Siguió besando el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel trasero que tantas veces fue suyo. Después se separó y sonrió victorioso al ver que su querido jadeaba, estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos mitad cerrados.- Entonces… ¿te quito la ropa yo o lo haces tú?- El cuerpo del Weasley tensó y le mandó una mirada sorprendida y obstinada al mayor.- Seré yo entonces…

Con un pase de varita, Ethan los despojó a ambos de sus ropas. Arthur no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque, precavido, Nott se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo y tomó su pene en su boca, acallando toda protesta. A esas acciones le siguieron la locura, la desesperación, la necesidad y porque no, un ansiado reencuentro.

Ethan engulló al pelirrojo, haciendo que este despertara sus más bajas pasiones. Lo estrelló contra la pared y lo hizo suyo con salvajismo, adorando la mirada extasiada en su amante, al sentirse lleno por él y por nadie más. Arthur se aferró a él como si fuera su tabla salvavidas y murmuró su nombre cada vez que la carne de Ethan chocaba contra su próstata. Finalmente y luego de un encuentro que llevó más lujuria que amor, ambos hombres estallaron, gritando el nombre del otro y no preocupándose de que los pudieran escuchar. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron y la razón volvió a ocuparse de sus cerebros, Arthur jadeó y se separó del cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!- exclamó en horror.

-Bien… si no me equivoco… acabamos de cojer como animales.- dijo, como si se tratara de un tema cotidiano.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó, empujándolo.- ¡Soy un hombre casado!- La culpabilidad se arraigó en su corazón y comenzó a vestirse con frenetismo.- Merlín… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡No debí permitir liberar mis frustraciones de este modo! ¡Oh, no…! ¿En que me he convertido?- estiró sus cabellos.

-Eres mi amante ahora.- declaró Ethan, con tono duro y posesivo.- Y no dejaré que regreses con la Ada Maligna.

-¿Ada Ma…? ¿La sigues llamando así?- negó con la cabeza, terminando de acomodar su túnica.- Te odio, Ethan. Esto se suponía que iba a ser una salida familiar, no la ocasión para engañar a mi esposa.

-No te hagas el inocente, Arthur. Sé que sabías de mis intensiones en el momento que ofrecí comprarte los boletos. Eres mi puta después de todo…

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo brillaron con furia y le dio una bofetada al Slytherin. Ethan ni se inmutó y movió su lengua para probar la sangre que salía de su labio. A él le gustaba esta parte agresiva de su pelirrojo. Él era un sádico bastardo y lo excitaba ver a su Weasley enojado.

-¡No soy una prostituta!

-Cierto…- asintió, frunciendo el ceño.- Si fueras una prostituta te acostarías con cualquiera, pero tú eres solo mío…

Arthur solo lo miró con incredulidad, no sabiendo si reírse o ponerse a llorar. Pensaba que con los años, su ex abría cambiado, pero no… seguía siendo el mismo idiota posesivo de siempre. No sabiendo qué hacer, el pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar.

-Abre la puerta, Ethan. Ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo… pueden sospechar.- el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho. Estaba seguro que Severus y Lucius sabrían qué estuvieron haciendo Ethan y él.

-No sin que antes me prometas que no volverás con la Ada Maligna.

-Su nombre es Molly.- siseó entre dientes apretados.- Y no puedo prometerte que no regresaré con mi _esposa_.

-Ella no te quiere.- declaró, obstinado.

-Tú no puedes saber eso…

-¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué necesitabas sacar a tu familia de paseo? ¿No era por que creías que se estaba desmoronando por las acciones de la _Ada Maligna_?

La quijada de Arthur se apretó y miró para otro lado, abrazándose él mismo, sintiendo como el frió se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ethan notó esto, se acercó al menor, desenredó su cuerpo y él mismo lo abrazó.

-Regresa conmigo…- murmuró, dándole un casto beso a la mejilla derecha.

-No es tan fácil, Ethan.

-Yo te lo haré fácil. Conozco a personas que te pueden tener divorciado para mañana, si lo deseas.

-No.- dijo rotundo, separándose del moreno.- No puedo echar la mitad de mi vida por un tubo, Ethan. Y mucho menos por alguien que rompió mi corazón para casarse con alguien de su misma clase social. ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú el que me empujo a sus brazos?

-Mis padres me obligaron.- dijo, como si eso lo aclarara todo. No había un rastro de culpa en su rostro.- Y ahora la Babosa Espantosa y los Reyes Tiranos han muerto, así que puedes volver a ser solo mío.

Arthur pestañeó. ¿Es que su ex amante le ponía sobrenombres a toda la gente que le desagradaba? Sin embargo, dejando ese pensamiento disturbante de lado, Weasley vio tanta resolución en los ojos negros, que temió que Ethan pudiera llegar muy lejos para tenerlo devuelta… como matar a Molly. Y, si se ponía a pensar, nunca el sexo fue tan bueno como con Nott, nadie, nunca pudo complacerlo de esa manera. También, él no era tonto y veía que su matrimonio no tenía cura. Y lo más importante, en una parte de su corazón, todavía había amor para Ethan Nott.

-Dame tiempo…- suspiró.

-Una semana.

Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, Ethan Nott. Si me quieres de regreso, las cosas se harán a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Ethan se retorció al escuchar el tono terminante de su amor. Sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto ahora. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía su Comadreja Ojiazul a ponerle tales términos?!

-Bien… pero solo si me prometes que volveremos a tener sexo hasta que te decidas.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de esa declaración, hasta que Arthur volvió a suspirar.

-Oh, Ethan…- masculló, masajeando sus sienes.

El moreno sonrió malicioso y se acercó a besar a su amante, mientras deshacía el encantó que trababa la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a las gradas, muchos preguntaron donde estaban. Arthur ignoró la mueca divertida de su nuevo yerno y la mirada de suspicacia de Lucius. Ni siquiera escuchó que mentiras dijo Ethan, él estaba muy ocupado en tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse, sin que le doliera el trasero.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Campamento-.**

**-**

-Wow… fue emocionante.- comentó Lancelot.- Aunque esas Veelas me disgustaron.

-¿Lancelot Leuchtenberg disgustado con mujeres atractivas?- preguntó León, con falsa sorpresa.

Harry pudo los ojos en blanco. _Empiezan otra vez…_

-Para que lo sepas, esas Veelas me disturban porque _yo_ debo ser el único rubio que enloquezca a las multitudes…

-Si… sí… Señor Ego Grande.- dijo Harry, acomodándose los zapatos.- Ahora salgamos, el Señor Weasley dijo que fuéramos a su carpa para que comamos todos juntos otra vez Vamos, Neville.- masculló, antes de salir de la carpa seguido por un renuente Neville. El partido lo había aburrido un poco y, para rematarla, el tonto de Ronald estuvo babeando por Krum y las Veelas durante todo le partido.

-Yo no tengo un ego grande…- dijo Lancelot y miró a su pareja.- ¿verdad_, mon amour_?

León puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la mano de su amante, para jalarlo hasta afuera. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en la entrada, Harry volvió a entrar, siendo empujado por Severus Snape. Neville venía tras ellos, una mirada aterrorizada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

-Hay Mortífagos afuera.- dijo Snape, luciendo severo y pálido. León jadeó.- Arthur está dirigiendo a los niños al bosque, les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo.- siseó, antes de salir.

-¡Espere! ¡Iré con usted!- gritó Lancelot, para luego correr tras Severus.

-¿Papi Leo?

León intentó calmar su corazón y manejó darle una sonrisa tímida a su hijo.

-Vamos, muchachos. Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro.

Afuera se encontraron con Hermione, Ron y los demás Weasley y todos caminaron hasta el bosque, donde Remus, Draco y Lucas se les terminaron de unir. Pero, con todo el caos de personas que iba y venían, el grupo se fue separando de a poco. Hasta que, mucho a su horror, Neville y Harry se encontraron solos.

-Creo que veo a Malfoy… vamos, Harry.- masculló Neville, levantando la cabeza.

-¡Espera…!- gritó, deteniendo al muchacho. Ante la mirada de pregunta de su primo, Harry señaló un punto cerca de un árbol alejado.- ¿No es ese Hiiragizawa?

Los ojos del castaño viajaron hasta donde señalaba su primo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar a su compañero de casa, sentado en el pasto y pareciendo desorientado. No fue una sorpresa para él sentir a su primo correr hasta donde estaba el chico y verlo arrodillarse a su lado. _No puedo creer que aún niegue sus sentimientos. Será idiota. Es en momentos como estos que agradezco que no compartimos la misma sangre._

-¿Eriol…?- llamó, no notando que usaba el nombre de pila del muchacho.- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo…- masculló, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- ¿Ves mis lentes por algún lado?

-No…- frunció el ceño, mirando para todos lados.- Espera, haré un _Lumus_ para buscarlos…

-Pero… no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-Hermione lo hizo.- dijo Neville.- Creo que con el caos, el Ministerio no notará que es magia de menores de edad.

-¡No tengo mi varita!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mierda! ¡La habré perdido en la carrera!- gruñó enojado y volvió hasta donde estaba Eriol. Buscó entre los trajes del Ravenclaw, no notando el rubor del chico al ser "revisado", y sacó la varita del chico.- _¡Lumus!_- masculló, antes de volver a buscar.

-Ejem…- tosió Neville, borrando la atmósfera incómoda que su primo creó sin notar.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-He venido solo… así que tuve que escapar solo, pero alguien me chocó y caí. No pude encontrar mis lentes, así que tenía miedo de avanzar.

Harry escuchó la explicación, mientras volvía, y sintió vergüenza al pensar que él iba a burlarse de Eriol por ser el único cuatro ojos que quedaba.

-Ten… aquí están tus lentes.- masculló.

-Arigatou.- sonrisa.

Desconcertado, Harry miró para otro lado. Neville se contuvo para no reír.

-De nada.- gruñó el ojiverde.- ¿Puedes caminar?

-No… creo que me doblé el tobillo, necesitaré algo de ayuda.- anunció incómodo. (N/A: Awww… ¡Eriol es la damisela en apuros! **XD**)

Harry gruñó devuelta y se agachó para colocar uno de los brazos de Eriol sobre su hombro, dejando que una de sus manos se acomodara en la cintura del más pequeño. Con un ligero impulso, Eriol se puso de pie. Ambos muchacho se ruborizaron por la cercanía.

-Ah… me siento como un muy mal tercio en este momento.- comentó Neville, con cierto pesar.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y Eriol se ruborizó aún más.

-Usa tu maldita varita para darnos luz y llevarnos a donde está la demás gente, _primo_.- siseó Harry.- Mi papi Leo debe estar preocupado.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

De hecho, León lo estaba. Si no fuera por Remus y su eterna paciencia y ganas de ayudar, León ya estaría buscando como loco a su hijo y sacándose todos los cabellos.

-No se preocupe, Señor Le Rond.- dijo Remus, con voz apacible.- Harry y Neville son chicos muy inteligentes y sabrán encontrarnos. Además, ya hay silencio, eso quiere decir que detuvieron a los Mortífagos o que se han dispersados. El peligro parece haber acaba…

Pero Remus no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque unos jadeos se escucharon todo a su alrededor. Las miradas de miedo que vio en los niños y que Bill abrazara más apretado contra su cuerpo a sus gemelos, se debían a la luz verde que provenía del cielo. Abriendo los ojos como platos, el licántropo murmuró:

-La Marca Tenebrosa.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Después de mucho esperar, Lancelot y el Señor Weasley llegaron con los chicos que faltaban. Eriol venía con ellos y era cargado por el vampiro rubio, porque aún no podía caminar.

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó León y abrazó a su hijo.- No gano para sustos contigo, ¿sabes?- susurró al oído del chico.

El moreno hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. En cambio se dedicó a mirar a los ocupantes de la carpa. El profesor Snape estaba siendo atendido por su amante, porque tenía una gran herida en su brazo, mientras los gemelos lo miraban con caras pálidas y asustadas. Charlie tenía desgarrada la camisa. Sus amigos estaban ilesos.

-¡Esos idiotas!- gruñó Lancelot, una vez que dejó a Eriol en uno de los sillones, para que fuera atendido por Arthur.- ¡Intentaron culpar a _mi hijo_ de convocar esa marca estúpida!

-¿Harry Potter convocando la Marca Tenebrosa?- preguntó Severus con sarcasmo. A pesar de dolor en su brazo, no podía dejar de lado hacer esa observación.

-Eso mismo dije yo.- dijo el Señor Weasley, mientras vendaba el tobillo de Eriol.- Creo que todos estábamos muy nerviosos y no pensábamos bien cuando los encontramos…

-Como siempre… tú deseas disculpar a todo el mundo por sus transgresiones…- dijo Ethan Nott, desde la entrada. El cuerpo de Arthur crispó, pero no giró para verlo.

-Ethan.- saludó Snape.- ¿Sabes algo?

-Están evacuando.- siseó.- Dicen que es mejor que abandonemos el campamento cuanto antes.

-Entonces vamos a nuestra carpa a empacar.- sentenció León, arrastrando a su hijo y sobrino con ellos.

-Papá… Eriol…- Harry pestañeó, luciendo desconcertado por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Oh sí…- dijo Arthur.- Su tobillo curará dentro de unas horas, hasta que la poción haga efecto. Por ahora, es mejor que no lo mueva.- sonrió al chico.

-Yo lo llevaré de nuevo.- dijo Lancelot.- Es nuestro vecino y vamos a la misma dirección, después de todo.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**-**

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo me decía que no tenía que dejarte ir, mi bebé!

Neville forzó una sonrisa a su papá y dejó ser abrazado. En el umbral de la puerta de la sala, Esteban lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El chico asintió a su padre, diciéndole con ese simple gesto que estaba muy bien.

-Estoy bien, papá.- calmó, palmeando la espalda del vampiro.- Y, si te trae alivio a tu corazón, también me arrepiento de haber ido.- frunció el ceño.- Definitivamente, el Quidditch no es para mí.

Daniel sonrió aliviado y volvió a abrazar a su hijo. _Como me gustaría que mi hijo dijese lo mismo_, pensó León con algo de envidia, después de escuchar a su sobrino.

-

**-.Habitación de Máximo.-**

**-**

Máximo enarcó una ceja y dejó de leer su libro, para mirar como su pequeño animago caminaba de un lado de otro a en la habitación. Dejó salir un suspiro y cerró el libro, luego de marcar la página.

-Estás a salvo aquí, Rabastan.

-¡Pero…! ¡Vieron la marca!- agitó sus brazos.- ¿Crees que él esté de regreso?

-¿Y eso en qué diferenciaría las cosas?- se levantó del sillón, para caminar y abrazar al otro hombre.- Ahora me perteneces y no hay nada que ese loco pueda hacer contra las ancestrales leyes de los Vampiros que se hicieron para los criados y sus amos.

-Pero nadie de mis ex compañeros saben de nuestro trato…- murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro amplio de Máximo.- Si regresa, todavía puede convocarme. La marca en mi brazo todavía hace que compartamos un lazo.

-Buscaré la forma de borrar tu marca.

Rabastan levantó el rostro, para mirar con sus ojos celestes grandes a Marius.

-E-Eso es imposible… solo él puede removerla.- balbuceó, aunque había esperanza en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que él quiso que ustedes creyeran, Rab.- murmuró, dando un beso corto a sus labios.- Pero estoy seguro que tiene alguna otra salida. Ninguna marca mágica es eterna o imposible de remover. Encontraré la forma, te lo juro.

Rabastan sonrió tímidamente y, con la misma timidez, rodeó el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos y levantó la cabeza, para comenzar a besar a su pareja. Y tal y como pasaba cada vez, Máximo no pudo contener el impulso de morder los labios de Rabastan, haciendo que surja algo de sangre de ellos, que él saboreaba como si fuera un delicioso manjar. El mago ronroneaba cada vez que él hacía eso, ya aprendiendo a disfrutar cuando se alimentaban de él. Al principio se había asustado de ser mordido en cualquier lugar, para que su sangre saliera, pero después comprobó que toda herida hecha a su piel ya estaba curada en cuestión de dos horas. Tal eran los privilegios de un criado.

De a poco, Máximo fue empujando a ojiceleste a la cama, logrando que ambos cayeran lentamente, tenían mucho tiempo disponible para amarse y el vampiro era alguien de mucha paciencia, por eso nunca apresuraba las cosas. También contaba el hecho que la mente de Rabastan aún estaba sanando y cualquier movimiento brusco podría espantarlo.

Dejando los labios contusionados y sangrientos, la boca del moreno comenzó por descender hasta el cuello, donde lamió y besó la herida que la noche pasada había dejado, ahora ya estaba casi desaparecida, pero él podría reconocer su marca desde el punto que fuera. Prestó poca atención al lugar, puesto que ya ayer se había alimentado y estaba lleno. En lugar, comenzó a abrir la camisa de su amante y dejó un casto beso en el pecho que iba apareciendo. Cuando al fin se deshizo de toda la ropa, las tetillas erguidas y rosadas llamaron su atención. La piel de su amante era tan blanca, que él tenía gusto de chuparla, para dejar marcas rojas por todos lados y así adornar un poco esa hermosa piel que lo enloquecía.

Abajo suyo, Rabastan se retorcía y dejaba salir unos ronroneos que hacían que un poco de su autocontrol se desequilibrara, pero él siempre terminaba volviendo en sí.

-Ma-Máximo… deja eso… hay otra parte de mí que te necesita.- suplicó.

Sonriendo malicioso, el vampiro se apiadó de su amante y bajó sus manos a los pantalones del mago, para desprenderlos y sacarlos de su flaco cuerpo. El pene de Lestrange saltó orgulloso, cuando no había nada que lo aplaste y Máximo no perdió tiempo en meterlo en su boca, llegando hasta abajo y permitiendo que su respiración cosquilleara la piel que rodeaba al miembro duro.

-Si… si…- masculló Rabastan, tomando los cabellos oscuros de Máximo entre sus manos y moviendo las caderas, para aumentar el ritmo de su mamada.

Dejando que el chico lo guiara en eso, Máximo se ocupó de que sus dedos se untaran con el lubricante que estuvo bajo la almohada hasta hace unos segundos. Con tres de sus dedos untados, uno se hizo camino en la entrada de su amante, logrando un grito de asombro y placer proveniente del convicto.

Rabastan mordió su labios y se ruborizó furiosamente cuando sus propias caderas empujar contra ese dedo, para que lo penetraran aún mas. En todos sus años en Azkaban, había perdido toda su destreza en la cama, haciendo que sus primeros encuentros con Máximo fuesen algo torpes. Pero como eso estaba grabado en su mente, ahora, dos meses después de ser adoptado como criado de un Vampiro, todos sus instintos habían regresado, haciendo que sus encuentros sexuales sean perfectos.

-¿Te gusta…?

-¡Si! ¡Dame más!

Máximo sonrió y lo complació al meter el segundo dedo. Rabastan se retorció aun más y dejó salir algunos grititos amortiguados, que pronto se convirtieron en completos cuando la boca de su amante le dio una chupada experta e hizo que todo su cuerpo congelara, para que después su orgasmo llenara la boca de Máximo. Haciendo muecas, el vampiro tragó todo el semen y levantó las caderas del mago, para poder ubicar su erección. Sin aviso y con poca preparación, Máximo se hizo paso en el ano de su amante, haciendo que Rabastan dejara salir algunas lágrimas de dolor, que su amo se encargó de beber, para después murmurarle al oído todo lo que lo excitaba poder tomarlo de esa manera.

Lestrange gimió y atrajo al vampiro para un beso, tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no sea el dolor. Máximo podía ser muy calmado, paciente y amable, pero cuando su libido estaba alta, podría llegar a ser despiadado. No que el ex Mortífago se quejara, porque después que pasaba el dolor, su amante se convertía en experto, haciéndolo ver las estrellas que ni con Regulus llegó a ver.

Eventualmente, Máximo comenzó a moverse, agarrando las caderas aún flacas por la falta de buena comida en su encierro. El vampiro lo agarraba tan fuerte y goleaba su trasero con tanto salvajismo, que sus caderas quedaban algo contusionadas, pero gracias a su unión criado-amo, los moretones desaparecían para el día siguiente.

Gruñendo su éxtasis, Máximo penetró una y otra vez al animago, golpeando la próstata del hombre con cada estocada, haciendo que Rabastan se agarrara de sus hombros, para que el impulso de las embestidas no lo arrojaran de la cama. Máximo lo sostuvo y lo besó, mientras sentía que su orgasmo se acercaba. Una de sus manos buscó el miembro nuevamente erecto de su amante y comenzó a bombearlo, para ayudarlo a tener una nueva liberación.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, gritos de placer (que no se escuchaban por toda la casa gracias a unas paredes especiales) ambos se corrieron al unísono, como les pasaba por estar enlazados.

-

**-.En otra habitación.-**

**-**

Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba por la ventana como el sol se escondía, para dar lugar al anochecer, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura. El animago bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, cuando la boca de su "Amo" se trabó en su cuello para besar y sintió una dureza pegarse a su trasero.

-¿Sabes…? En ese contrato que firmé decía que yo sería tu criado… **no** tu juguete sexual.- masculló.

Ángelo soltó a Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-No eres mi juguete sexual.

El mago se giró para mirarlo, enarcando una ceja.

-¿No…? ¿Y cuales eran tus intensiones cuando me besabas hace un rato?- inclinó la cabeza.- Si mal no recuerdo, tuvimos sexo esta mañana…

-Uh…- el vampiro se retorció nervioso en su lugar.- Solo te saludaba.

-Si… aja.- dijo con una mueca incrédula.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Mansión Prince.-**

**-**

-Parece que todo se complica…- dijo Bill, haciendo una mueca.

-No debes asustarte solo porque unos tontos decidieron jugar a los niños malos.- calmó Severus, encerrando a su pareja en un abrazo.

El pelirrojo suspiró y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de su amante. Ambos estaban en la sala, sentados en unos de los sillones para dos personas, después de beber su té de la tarde.

-He estado pensando en algo…- comentó Bill, de repente.

-¿En qué…?

El menor se incorporó y miró a su pareja con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-Me gustaría tener otro niño…- murmuró.- Uno que podamos criar juntos y darle amor desde su nacimiento…

-¿Un bebé…?- preguntó incrédulamente.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y los gemelos entraron haciendo muecas de oreja a oreja. Tenían ligeras manchas en las túnicas y rostro, dejando a entender que venían del laboratorio de pociones.

-Oh, _madre_…

-¿Qué le has dicho a nuestro papito? por que está más blanco que un fantasma.

Bill sonrió e indicó a sus hijos que se sentaran frente a ellos.

-Bien…- tomó la mano de Severus, que de a poco salía de su shock.- Le estaba proponiendo a su padre…- inspiró hondo.- que tengamos un bebé.

El pelirrojo pestañeó sorprendido al ver como las sonrisas de sus hijos se borraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Severus frunció el ceño, no gustándole nada ese cambio de actitud.

-Oh… veo…

-¿Y no iban a consultarnos para algo así?- pidió Fred, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Uh… bueno… es solo un pensamiento, no creo que ustedes…- murmuró Bill.

-Si, claro.- cortó George.- Discúlpanos…

-Ustedes son los adultos, después de todo…

-Y no hay necesidad de decirles a sus _hijos crecidos_ que quieren tener más niños…

-De hecho.- asintió el gemelo.- Nosotros ya somos grandes y no necesitamos de su cariño.

-Total… ya nos dijeron la verdad, ahora están tranquilos con su conciencia y pueden seguir con su vida…

-Nos le importa que nosotros tengamos que lidiar con las miradas de desdén, los murmullos a nuestras espaldas…

-O que tengamos la carga de ser la causa por la cual la familia se separó…

-Chicos… yo…- susurró Bill, con voz trémula.

-No, has lo que quieras…

-Igual… ya nos somos los bebés que te arrebataron…

-Ten los niños que desees…

-¡Frederick! ¡George!- rugió Severus, levantándose de su asiento, para fulminar a los gemelos con la mirada.- ¡Se disculparán con su papá en este instante!

-¿Por qué?- gruñó George, mostrando el mismo enfado del mayor.- ¡Nos están diciendo en nuestra cara que desean remplazarnos!

-¡No es eso!

-¿No…?- preguntó Fred con incredulidad.- ¡Es evidente que ahora que ya pasó la novedad de tenernos devuelta deseas otros hijos! ¡Como si fuese que nosotros no te necesitamos!

-¡Pero era solo una idea!- dijo con voz ahogada.

-¡Va! ¡Has lo que quieras!- mascullaron al unísono, antes de abandonar la sala.

Bill dejó salir un sollozo y se abrazó al pocionista, mientras que sus lágrimas caían. Severus frunció el ceño en la puerta que los gemelos habían azotado al salir. _No sabía que se sintieran de esa manera._

_-_

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-¿Una túnica de gala? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry, mientras caminaba medio dormido hasta la cocina, para desayunar.

-No me preguntes a mí.- dijo Esteban, encogiéndose de hombros.- En la lista de colegio se indicaban que deberían llevar una para este año escolar… así que Lancelot los va a llevar a comprar una.

-¿Y tiene que ser tan temprano?

-Son las once.- replicó Neville, completamente listo y despierto.

Ese día, los chicos compraron las más bonitas y costosas túnicas que pudieron encontrar, puesto que Lancelot quería que se vieran deslumbrantes. Sin embargo, nadie quiso decirles para qué eran las dichosas túnicas. Y tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts con la incertidumbre.

-

**-.Expreso de Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Los chicos conversaban sobre la idea de qué era lo importante que pasaría este año en Hogwarts, porque ni Ron y Hermione sabían tampoco para qué les pidieron las túnicas de gala. Solo habían aportado ideas de indirectas que les tiraron Charlie y el Señor Weasley. En eso estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a los gemelos, que lucían como si hubieran corrido un buen trecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nos escondemos de nuestro padre.- dijo George, cayendo poco ceremonioso en el asiento junto a Neville.

-Entonces vayan para otro lado.- dijo Ron.- Si le hicieron algo al profesor Snape, no quiero que se las agarre conmigo.

-¡Oh, Ronnie!- Fred llevó una mano a su pecho, simulando dolor.- ¡Eres un tío tan poco caritativo!

-Aquí, están…- siseó un a voz que heló la sangre de todos los presentes.

Severus Snape había manejado abrir la puerta sin hacer ningún sonido y ahora miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus hijos. Los gemelos por su parte, estaban serios como nunca los otros lo habían visto.

-No deseamos hablar.- dijo George.

-Pero yo sí y yo soy el que manda aquí, así que me van a seguir a mi vagón en este instante.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- retó Fred.

Severus los fulminó con la mirada. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, desearon correr despavoridos.

-Puedo usar magia y créanme, no será un simple hechizo para desmayarlos.

Notando la amenaza, los gemelos se quejaron, pero siguieron a su padre. Después que ellos salieran, Draco Malfoy llegó al vagón.

-¿Los gemelos están aquí? Snape los está buscando.

-Estaban, pero ya los encontró.- dijo Neville.- ¿Sabes que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No del todo.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que tuvieron una pelea. Los gemelos estuvieron mucho tiempo en casa esta última semana, dijeron que su casa tenía un ambiente "No grato".

-¿Tu casa? ¿Por qué tú casa?- preguntó Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.

Nadie notó, pero un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Draco.

-Mi papá los invitó a que vinieran cuando quisiesen desde que se enteró que son hijos de Severus.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Severus…?- preguntó Harry.- Tienes mucha familiaridad con él.

-Es mi padrino.

-

**-.En unos vagones más adelante.-**

**-**

-… su papá sufrió mucho con la separación, casi hasta la locura.- negó con la cabeza.- Me parece totalmente injusto que tomen esta actitud ante ese tema en particular. Entiendan que no se trata de reemplazo…un hijo nunca podrá reemplazar a otro, ni siquiera si uno de ellos ha muerto. Y ustedes son especiales, siempre lo serán…

-Bien… puede ser que hayamos sobreactuado…- hizo una mueca.

-Pero fue todo muy repentino…

-Si, acabamos de enterarnos que quienes creímos que eran nuestros padres no lo eran, sino que eran otros…

-Y ahora que apenas empezamos a familiarizarnos con nuestros verdaderos padres…

-Ustedes salen con que quieren traer otro hijo a este mundo…

-Es imposible no sentirse…

-… desplazado y no querido.- dijeron al unísono.

Severus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Puedo entenderlos, pero su reacción ha dejado casi en la depresión a su papá. Liam cree que ha cometido un nuevo error con ustedes y está devastado.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, apenados.

-No pensamos que se lo tomara tan mal.- mascullaron.

-Él es sensible en todo lo que respecta a ustedes.- aseguró.- Y hasta me dijo que nunca tendrá otros hijos si ese es el deseo de ustedes.

Una mirada horrorizada pasó por la cara de los gemelos.

-Mierda…

Los gemelos se dejaron caer en los asientos, luciendo muy abatidos. Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, Severus se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta sentarse en el que estaban sus hijos, en medio de ambos. Pasó un brazo por cada hombro de sus niños y apoyó una mano en cada cabeza. Besó el cabello pelirrojo bajo sus manos y después lo acarició. Los gemelos relajaron sus cuerpos después de la caricia y por la seguridad que sentían al estar de esta manera tan familiar y cariñosa con su padre.

-Le pediremos disculpas.- masculló George.

-Bien… entonces lo invitaré a que venga esta noche a Hogwarts.

Una vez en Hogwarts, después de esquivar a Peeves, escuchar la canción del Sombrero y la selección, Dumbledore les presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa, un hombre muy extraño, con muchas cicatrices y un ojo falso horroroso. Dicho hombre se sentó junto a Marius, quien tenía a su conejo en su regazo, mucho a la exasperación de sus nietos. ¡Como si fuera que al animago le podía pasar algo si estaba dos horas lejos de su vista!

Sin embargo, la parte final del discurso del director fue lo que llamó más la atención de todos los presentes. Ese año se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos allí, y serían anfitriones de otras dos escuelas, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, mi querido primo?

-¿Qué…?- respondió Neville, con voz cansina, mientras acompañaba a su primo a su Sala Común.

-¡Nueva gente que conocer!- rió.- Quien sabe que clase de bellezas traigan las otras escuelas…

-Libidinoso.

-Awww…

-¡Yo voy intentarlo!- dijo Fred, detrás de ellos.- ¡Sería genial poder tener ese premio para poder invertir en nuestras bromas!

-¡Si!- apoyó su hermano.

-Creo recordar…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, asustando a todos los Gryffindors y al Ravenclaw, por segunda vez en ese día.- Que el Torneo tiene un límite de edad…

-Awww… pero papi.

Severus los fulminó con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a gimotear de esa manera delante de tantos idiotas de Gryffindor?!

-Ya he dicho que no. Y ustedes deben recordar que estos años tienen sus TIMOS, así que no tendrán tiempo para pensar en ese estúpido Torneo.- gruñó.- Su papá y yo deseamos que obtengan aunque sea 5… y Pociones con la nota más alta, por supuesto.

-¡¿Cinco?!- jadearon los gemelos, luciendo horrorizados.

-Sí, cinco.- siseó con desprecio.- Ahora síganme, ustedes tienen una promesa que cumplir.- sentenció, antes de darse media vuelta, causando que su túnica hiciera un sonido de _fru-fru_.

Fred y George hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero comenzaron a seguir a su padre hasta las Mazmorras.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

¡¡AWWW!! ¡Que linda escena de Sev y los gemelos! XD Esto lo escribí para que vean los verdaderos sentimientos de los gemelos… porque a pesar de que Sev y Bill pensaban lo contrario, el enterarse de todo eso no les hizo mucho bien :S y acá quedaron revelados sus sentimientos.

Espero que hayan tenido gusto del mini-lemon Arthur/Nott y el de Máximo y Rab… jejeje…

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	39. Una trampa para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 39: Una trampa para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sirius entró tambaleante a la sala recibidora de la mansión Lestrange e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentarse en unos de los amplios sillones.Detrás de él, Ángelo entraba con una mueca muy grande en su rostro. Viendo eso, Atón suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Por los Dioses, Ángelo.- masculló.- ¿Es que no has aprendido a controlarte? Tienes más de cien años…

-¿De qué hablas…?- preguntó inocente. Atón enarcó una ceja y señaló al animago que frotaba su trasero con una mano. La mueca satisfecha del vampiro volvió.- Bien… tú sabes…tengo que _vincularme_ con mi criado.

-¡¿Vinculación?!- chilló Sirius, fulminando con la mirada al vampiro.- ¡Ya verás cuando recupere mis fuerzas! Sabrás que clase de vinculación te puedo dar…

-¿Tú a _io_?- enarcó una ceja.- No puedes… yo soy tu dueño ahora.

-No es eso lo que leí. Estamos vinculados… somos uno… así que puedo romperte el culo si se me antoja.- gruñó. Su gruñido parecía el de un perro enfadado.

Ángelo abrió su boca para protestar, pero el abrir de las puertas lo interrumpió. Por ella entró un ceñudo Rodolphus, cargando un pequeño paquete envuelto en costosas y finas mantitas celestes.

-Cuida tu vocabulario ahora que traje a mi bebé, Black.- siseó.

-Sí, sí… lo siento.- masculló, antes de acercarse.- ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Renuente, Rodolphus entregó a su bebé recién nacido al prófugo. Sirius lo cargó con reverencia y miró los rasgos del niño. Una vez más se sorprendió por el trabajo de Snivellus en esa poción. Era evidente quienes eran los padres de este niño. Su parecido al padre era impresionante, pero el ceñito fruncido y las ondas del cabello eran característicos de los Lestrange.

-Es un hermoso _bambino_.- dijo Ángelo, mirando al niño desde detrás de la espalda de su pareja.- ¿Cómo lo llamarán…?

-Siguiendo la tradición de mi familia…- dijo Rodolphus, dejando que su pareja lo abrazara por la cintura, mientras miraban a los otros dos presentes.- le buscamos un nombre con "R" y Ramiro nos pareció el mejor. Así que será Ramiro Lestrange.

-Es un bonito nombre.- comentó Sirius, sonriendo al bebé.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-¡Eh! ¡Weasley, mira esto!

El Cuarteto de Oro giró y miró a Draco Malfoy acercándose junto con sus dos gorilas. El chico traía una revista de "Corazón de bruja" en la mano, que le entregó al muchacho.

-

_¿UNA FAMILIA PERFECTA… DESTRUIDA?_

_Fuentes recientes nos han informado que una rama de la prestigiosa familia Weasley se está destruyendo. Desde principios del año pasado se supo que la familia tuvo un gran altercado que terminó con muchos de los hijos de la gran familia fuera de casa. No sabemos cómo, pero sabemos que Severus Snape (prestigioso pocionista y profesor en Hogwarts) tuvo algo que ver. Una fuente muy fidedigna nos informó que la familia guarda un gran y oscuro secreto que tiene que ver con William Weasley (hijo mayor del matrimonio) los gemelos Frederick y George y el mencionado pocionista. Desde que ese secreto se supo dentro de la familia, ellos no han sido juntos como antaño._

_Sin embargo, en el reciente Mundial de Quidditch se pudo ver a todos los Weasleys reunidos, más Snape, pero con la falta de Molly Prewett. Desde entonces, se ha visto a Arthur Weasley muy bien acompañado de Ethan Nott, el único heredero de esa familia y un antiguo novio del hombre en sus años de colegio._

_¿Tendrá que ver ese acercamiento con la separación reciente de la familia? Solo hace una semana, nuestras fuentes no han informado que Molly W. dejó la casa conocida como "La Madriguera" para irse a vivir al departamento de su hijo Percival Weasley, dejando a Arthur W. solo en su casa. Aunque no tan solo, ya que Nott lo visita a menudo…_

-

El artículo seguía con más intimidades de su familia, pero Ron no siguió leyendo, en lugar, arrugó la revista y la tiró al piso, antes de salir a grandes pasos del pasillo donde se encontraban.

Harry, Hermione y Neville, que estuvieron leyendo la noticia junto con él, lo miraron con aprensión.

-Eres una mierda, Draco.- gruñó Neville, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño.- Se lo mostré para hacerle un favor. Tiene que estar preparado para cuando comiencen los chismes.

-Oh, Merlín.- susurró Hermione.- Con razón noté que la gente nos miraba raro… No puedo creerlo… ¿El Señor Weasley y el Señor Nott? ¿La Señora Weasley se fue de la casa…? Ron no nos había dicho nada de eso.

-Pero… ¿puede haber un error?- preguntó Harry.

-No creo…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Theodore Nott se acercaba con los brazos cruzados al grupo.- No he hablado todavía con mi padre, pero antes de venir a Hogwarts lo vi tan feliz, como el día en que murieron mis abuelos…

El resto del los chicos pestañeó.

-Oh…- no sabían más que decir.

-En todo caso… creo que Ron necesita alguien con quien hablar.- masculló Neville, antes de salir rumbo adonde había desaparecido el pelirrojo.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-¿Te pasa algo?

Darío dejó de mirar por la ventana y negó con la cabeza a su pareja. Pero Esteban podía ver que algo lo tenía incómodo así que se sentó en el sillón que tenían en su habitación y palmeó a su costado, invitando al otro a sentarse. Darío suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y bien…?- pidió impaciente. Esteban sabía, por supuesto, que su amor tenía la costumbre de darle vueltas a un asunto que no podía resolver y se encerraba en ello hasta que daba con una conclusión.

Darío frunció el ceño y después suspiró.

-No sé… yo… he estado pensando en una charla que tuve con nuestro hijo.- murmuró.- Fue después de que volvieran del Mundial…

Darío se quedó callado y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Esteban contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Dime ya que fue lo que te dijo que te desconcertó tanto…- masculló.

-E… estábamos aquí… y él caminaba de un lado al otro despotricando en contra de su amigo Ronald, de cómo babeaba por un macho musculoso sin cerebro y por veelas que rayaban el exhibicionismo…- Darío miró desconcertado a su pareja.- Estaba como histérico y yo no supe que decirle…- susurró con pesar.

Las cejas de Esteban habían desaparecido casi tras su flequillo mientras escuchaba a su pareja, pero luego se largó a reír.

-Oh, Daro…- dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- frunció el ceño.

El castaño rió un poco más, hasta que se calmó.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente?- lo atrajo para abrazarlo.- Es evidente cual es el motivo del "histerismo" de nuestro Neville…

-¿Y es…?- pidió con impaciencia. Molestado de que _Esteban_ supiera qué le pasaba a **su** Neville y _él_ no.

-Es algo que por lo que pasan todos los mortales y ustedes, las _madres_, quieren evitar enfrentar en sus niños… lo que tiene nuestro hijo se llama "Adolescencia" y para ser más exactos en el caso de Neville… creo que él está experimentando su _primer amor_.

-¡¡Qué cosas dices?!- chilló Darío, levantándose de su asiento y mirando a Esteban como si acabara de decir las peores palabras en el mundo.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Severus se enfurruñó mientras escuchaba como sus hijos deliraban acerca de lo bueno que era el loco de Moody en Defensa. Notando su malestar, su pareja se acercó hasta sentarse en su regazo.

-No me digas que estás celoso.- Recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta.- Awww… mi amor… nuestros hijos también te admiran, solo que tu eres bueno en pociones…

-Soy excelente en DCAO también, Liam.- gruñó.- Sabes que he querido ese puesto desde hace mucho.

Bill hizo muecas.

-Ya llegará tu momento, mi amor.- susurró, antes de agacharse para posar un beso en sus labios.

Severus abrió su boca y permitió que la lengua juguetona entrara en su boca, para poder explorar y tener un pequeña lucha con la otra. Desde que hablaron con sus hijos el primer día de clases, las cosas fueron mejorando en la familia. Habían acordado en reunirse periódicamente en el despacho de Severus, para poder charlar sobre su día y tener una _vinculación_ familiar. El diálogo había vuelto gracias a eso y se podía decir que cada día se llevaba mejor con sus hijos. **Si**, Severus Snape se llevaba bien con los gemelos Weasley.

-Ewww… creo que se terminó el horario de protección al menor, Fred.

-Sip, creo que mejor nos vamos antes que se pongan _más_ cariñosos.

Los adultos se separaron y Bill sonrió en sus hijos, antes de abrir los brazos para invitarlos a que le dieran un abrazo de despedida. Los gemelos lo complacieron y se apresuraron a darle un corto abrazo a ambos, antes de salir de la oficina.

-Esos dos están tramando algo.- masculló Severus, frunciendo el ceño en la puerta que acababan de cerrar sus hijos.

-¿Tramando algo? ¿Nuestros hijos?- pidió con sarcasmo.

-No estaban muy felices con respecto a la línea de edad que Dumbledore pondrá alrededor del cáliz. Los vi husmeando en unos de los libros antiguos que tengo en mi biblioteca privada y que les _prohibí_ mirar.

-Mmmhhh…. debes vigilarlos entonces, no deseo que se hagan daño por un capricho.

-Claro que los vigilaré. Pero recuerda que ellos son _Gryffindors_ y _tus hijos_, eso significa que si se les mete algo en la cabeza… será difícil persuadirlos de que se detengan.

Bill rió y atrajo a su amante para darle otro beso. No había nada que negar ante esas palabras.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Neville a su primo.

-Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera clase con Moody.- dijo el chico, revolviendo su cena.- Me desconcertó frente a toda la clase, después de que nos enseñara la última Maldición Imperdonable.- tomó un bocado de su puré de papas.- Y me hizo pensar en la manera en que los Potter murieron.

Neville frunció el ceño.

-Conmigo hizo algo parecido.- confesó.- Me pidió especialmente que le dijera cual era la segunda maldición, el _Cruciatus_. La usó enfrente mío y me miró atento… no sé que esperaba que fuera mi reacción.

-Es… extraño.

-De hecho.

-¿Pedo?- escucharon que Ron decía con incredulidad.

Ambos primos giraron hacia donde estaban el pelirrojo y Hermione y se interesaron por su conversación, que se vio cortada por la entrada de la lechuza blanca de Harry. Impaciente, Harry desenrolló la carta y enarcó una ceja al ver que no era de sus padres, sino de Sirius Black.

-

_Harry:_

_Supongo que te sorprende que sea yo el que te escribe y créeme tuve que pelear mucho con tu "madre" para que me diera la oportunidad. Cada vez me estoy acostumbrando más a la vida en esta casa… aunque Santino es un tanto… posesivo. No sé dónde estás leyendo esta carta, así que no puedo describirte cómo se comporta ese vampiro conmigo sin desconcertarte. Jejeje…_

_En fin… me contaron lo de tu cicatriz y estoy preocupado, porque cuando fui a visitar a Moony me enteré de varios rumores que están circundando entre el ex círculo de Lucius Malfoy. Así que te pido que mantengas tus ojos abiertos y ante cualquier eventualidad le avises a tu lelo y a Dumbledore._

_Saludos a tus amigos, nos estamos comunicando._

_Sirius._

-

Una sonrisa tranquila se posó en los labios del chico y sonrió a sus amigos.

-¿Él está bien?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Sí… cada vez se adapta mejor a mi familia.

Sus amigos le sonrieron.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Hoy Harry sonreía contento consigo mismo, había sido felicitado por su profesor luego de zafarse del _Imperio_, como ninguno de sus otros compañeros. Ni siquiera Neville lo había hecho y esta era la primera vez que le ganaba en algo que tenga que ver con la escuela. Caminado hacia el campo de Quidditch, porque a pesar que no se jugaría este año él consiguió un permiso para poder volar, se encontró con alguien que no veía desde el Mundial.

-Hola, Ced.- ronroneó, haciendo saltar al chico.

-Um… hola Harry.- miró para otro lado, nervioso.

-¿A qué se debe que andes solo por aquí?- enarcó una ceja.

-Pensaba volar.- masculló.

-Estoy por hacer lo mismo, ¿vamos juntos?

Los ojos de Cedric brillaron un poco y terminó asintiendo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. _Um… parece que esta noche no me ducharé solo._

Una semana pasó después de eso y Harry se encontró mirando aburrido hacia los cielos, esperando a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Sus ojos vagaron entre la muchedumbre que los rodeaba, por supuesto, recibió miradas coquetas de algunas alumnos y alumnas que él respondió. Su miraba luego viajó a donde estaba su primo, que se encontraba hablando con Hiiragizawa. Como si notara el escrutinio, Eriol giró su cabeza y le dedicó una semi sonrisa. Harry solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Fue por eso que faltó la mirada dolida del chico.

-No te preocupes.- Neville acarició su brazo.- Él entrará en razón… eventualmente.

-Lo sé.- acomodó sus lentes y en su boca apareció una de sus típicas sonrisas, mitad misteriosa y mitad maliciosa.- Y tengo un plan para ello.

-¿Oh…?

Pero la curiosidad de Neville no pudo ser saciada, porque los murmullos comenzaron cuando la casa voladora de Beauxbatons apareció en los cielos. La mujer más grande que los dos Ravenclaws hayan visto nunca salió de ella, acompañada de un grupo de estudiantes que vestían de celeste. La mujer se presentó como Madame Maxine, con un marcado acento francés. Pronto, un barco gigante emergió del lago, de donde salieron los alumnos de Durmstrang y su director, Igor Karkaroff.

-¡Harry…! ¡Es Krum!

Neville se erizó al escuchar la voz excitada de Ron. Eriol enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso debo darte el mismo consejo que me has dado hace unos minutos?- preguntó, divertido.

Neville bufó, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-A mí no me importa lo que haga o diga ese idiota.- gruñó.

-Si tú lo dices…

Después de eso, todos entraron al Gran Comedor y ellos tuvieron que hacerles espacio a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons que se sentaron en su mesa. Neville vio, con satisfacción, que Krum y sus compañeros se sentaban con los Slytherin, dejando a Ron muy decepcionado, pero eso no evitaba que lo mirase como un halcón.

-Que par de idiotas.- alguien gimió a su lado.

-¿Quiénes?- quiso saber Lisa Turpin.

-Harry y Weasley.- dijo Anthony, mirando la mesa de Gryffindor con diversión.- La que parece una veela de Beauxbatons fue a pedirles algo y ellos casi babearon encima de sus platos. De hecho, por el brillo en tus ojos y la mueca maliciosa, creo que Harry ha apuntado un blanco futuro.

Todos los de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y otros que sabían y/o sospechaban, miraron discretamente a Eriol Hiiragizawa, pero el chico solo tomaba tranquilamente su sopa aunque se podía ver que agarraba la cuchara con más fuerza de la necesaria. Notando eso, Neville frunció el ceño en su mejor amigo de la infancia y codeó al rubio. Anthony solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. No era secreto para nadie, las clases de "actividades" que tenía Harry en el colegio.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El Cuarteto de Oro miró divertido como los gemelos y Lee Jordan se jactaban que habían creado una poción envejecedora para pasar la raya de edad que el profesor Dumbledore había creado. Los gemelos tomaron la poción y cruzaron la raya, pero enseguida fueron expulsados por una fuerza extraña y rodaron lejos de la raya de edad. El lugar entero entró en carcajadas.

-Se los advertí.- dijo la voz de Albus a sus espaldas, que miraba a los gemelos con diversión.- Y sugiero que vayan a Madame Pomfrey para que los ayude a…

-No, Albus.- otra voz siseó. Los gemelos palidecieron al ver entrar a su papá, luciendo un ceño enfadado, pero que no prometía dolor.- Creo que ellos necesitan un castigo por desobedecerte y por _tomar cosas_ sin mi permiso.- acentuó las palabras y los gemelos dejaron salir un chirrido asustado.- _Yo_ sugiero que ellos se queden así hasta que los efectos de la poción pasen.

-Awww…- se quejaron los pelirrojos. Albus sonrió.

-Si piensas que es lo mejor para ellos… ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme?

-¡Pero Director…!

-Arriba, ahora.- gruñó Severus, sonando muy impaciente.- Tengo algunas calderas que necesitan limpieza.

Renuente, los gemelos se levantaron y siguieron a su padre. No bien desaparecieron tras la puerta, el Gran Comedor volvió a estallar en risas. Para entonces, todo Hogwarts ya estaba enterado de la verdadera relación del profesor con los gemelos. Era algo así como un secreto a voces, que se vio confirmado luego de la indirecta que dio la revista "Corazón de Bruja" durante el inicio de clases. Por supuesto, nadie nunca se atrevió a pedir detalles a los gemelos o a sus allegados, era algo muy delicado como para extender la curiosidad hasta esos extremos.

Finalmente, el día en que el Cáliz elegiría a los Campeones llegó y todos se situaron en el Gran Comedor, para saber quiénes serían. Por supuesto, no fue sorpresa para nadie que Viktor Krum salieron por Durmstrang. Miradas babosas pasaron por las caras de Harry y Ron cuando vieron a la candidata de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.

-El campeón de Hogwarts.- dijo Dumbledore.- es Cedric Diggory.

-¡No!- gimió Ron en alta voz.

-Oh, vamos… él es _bueno_.- consoló Harry, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione y Ron le mandaron una mirada de sospecha, pero no dijeron nada, solo aplaudieron discretamente al campeón de su colegio, uniéndose al jaleo que estaban haciendo los Hufflepuff.

El Director comenzó con un discurso, que se vio interrumpido por unas nuevas chispas que lanzó el cáliz. Casi como en cámara lenta, el objeto dejó salir otro papel, que el director tomó con una mirada sorprendida. En su mesa, Máximo ya podía sentir como su estómago se retorcía en anticipación e inconscientemente, miró a donde estaba su nieto Harry.

-Harry Leuchtenberg.

Los ojos de Máximo se cerraron y pudo sentir como su amigo Snape tensaba a su lado. Máximo suspiró y se levantó de su mesa, no haciendo caso de la mirada aterrada de McGonagall, el vampiro se dirigió a la entrada de la puerta que deberían cruzar los campeones. Esperó allí, hasta que Harry se acercó, pálido y aturdido.

-Yo no puse me nombre, lelo.- masculló.

-Lo sé.- aseguró, poniendo una mano en su hombro y dirigiéndolo a donde estaban los demás campeones.

Luego de eso, profesores y encargados del Ministerio entraron al salón, despotricando en contra de Harry, que solo miraba asustado a todos. Aunque estaba algo irritado por escuchar que la linda francesa lo llamara niño.

-Señores… señora.- siseó Máximo, dándole una mirada dura a Madame Maxine, que se estremeció al ver el brillo rojo en los ojos del vampiro.- Este niño ha sido criado por los míos desde que era un bebé, así que le creo cuando dice que él no es responsable de que su nombre esté en el cáliz. Si no están de acuerdo con que sea el cuarto campeón, la solución es no dejarlo participar y ya. No hay necesidad de insultarlo.

-Pero…- dijo inestable Barty Crouch.- Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo.

Esta vez, los ojos del vampiro se posaron en el hombre del Ministerio, que se retorció nervioso.

-Entonces… deben decidir qué hacer.- puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto.- Pero esto no huele bien, sé que mi nieto no puso allí su nombre, así que fue algún otro… algún otro que espera algo de él. Y créanme, el Noble padre de este muchacho y su marido no van a ser muy felices de que su hijo participe en ese Torneo.

Finalmente, mucho al descontento de Máximo y Harry, los miembros del Ministerio decidieron que acatarían las reglas del Cáliz, que todos los campeones que el objeto eligiera deberían participar del Torneo. O sea que… Harry era el Cuarto Campeón.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- quiso saber Cedric.

-No lo hice, no puse mi nombre.

-O…k…- dijo inseguro.- Nos estamos viendo.

-Pensé que dijiste que no nos veríamos más.

Pese a todo, Harry no pudo dejar de hacer esa broma. Cedric se ruborizó.

-Eh… um…

-Buenas noches, Ced.- dijo sonriente, antes de subir hacia su Torre.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegó a su Sala Común, al parecer, todos estaban seguros que _él_ puso su nombre en el cáliz y nadie escuchaba su negación, ni siquiera los gemelos o Hermione. Solo su primo parecía creerle y Harry estaba agradecido por ello.

-Gracias por eso, pensé que nunca me dejarían en paz.- dijo Harry, agradecido a que su primo lo sacó del enjambre de Gryffindors que querían saber cómo puso su nombre en el cáliz.

Pero en las habitaciones lo esperaba Ron, que por su cara, era otro que pensaba que él puso su nombre en el cáliz. La siguiente conversación que tuvieron, se lo confirmó.

-Escucha.- dijo Harry irritado, conteniéndose para no golpear al pelirrojo.- Yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Y no… no sé quién fue. Si lo supiera lo golpearía y después le pediría explicaciones… me ha metido en un gran lío.

Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho?

-No-lo-sé.- gruñó Harry.

Pero Ron parecía implacable con querer sacar la verdad del chico y se lanzó un discurso que hizo que hasta Neville se erizara. No que le costara, su humor malo hacia el pelirrojo estaba aumentado desde las vacaciones.

-¡YA TE DIJO QUE NO PUSO SU NOMBRE EN EL CÁLIZ, ESTÚPIDO!- gritó Neville, asustando a los otros dos.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- gruñó Ron, alegre por poder descargar su frustración con unos gritos.- ¡Él puede estar engañándote a ti también!

-¡Confío en su palabra! ¡Es mi primo y le creo! ¡A diferencia de otros que dicen ser sus amigos…!- acompañó sus palabras con una mirada de desdén.

-Ya veo…- sus ojos se angostaron.- Ustedes están juntos en esto, ¿cierto?

-Oh, Merlín.- suspiró Harry.- ¡Eres tan idiota…!

Los ojos del pelirrojo se angostaron, les dio un gruñido enfadado y cerró las cortinas de su cama con doseles.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Sin cerebro!- despotricó Neville, intentado incinerar la cama de Ron con su mirada.

-Um… ¿estás seguro que estás enojado a mi favor… o hay algo que debas decirme?- pidió Harry, enarcando una ceja.

El castaño miró a su primo, respirando agitado, ruborizado ligeramente.

-Estoy enojado en tu favor, por supuesto.- se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado.- Y ya me voy, no deseo estar en la misma habitación que este retardado. Se me pegará su estupidez.- agregó con acidez.

Harry pestañeó y miró salir a su primo. _Vaya… nunca lo vi tan enfadado en mi vida._

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Máximo…?- preguntó León extrañado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca vienes en época de clases…a no ser que sea algo importante.- lo miró con aprensión.- Pasó algo con Harry, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- suspiró con cansancio.- ¿Puedes llamar a los otros? Tengo que decirles algo.

-Pero… ¿Qué…?

-Llama a los otros, Leo y luego te diré.

Renuente, el vampiro más joven fue a buscar a su pareja y a los otros residentes de la mansión que se encontraban esa noche. Minutos después Jazmín, Esteban, Darío, Alelí, Ángelo, Sirius y Lancelot llegaron a la sala recibidor.

Tomando una gran respiración, Máximo les contó todo lo que pasó esa noche.

-¡¡Qué?!- el grito hizo retumbar algunas ventanas, porque no solo León gritó su desconcierto, sino también Sirius.

-Oh, Dioses… y yo que pensaba que este año podría llegar a ser más tranquilo.- dijo Jazmín en un suspiro.

-Ingenuo de ti, mi querida nieta.- dijo Alelí con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el humor que trajo la noticia.

-Pe-Pero… ¡¡Por qué lo dejaron participar?! ¡Es tres años menor de lo que dicen las reglas!- chilló León.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Sirius, estando de acuerdo con el vampiro por primera vez desde que se conocían.- ¡Dumbledore y esos del Ministerio están dementes! Seguro eso fue obra de Snivellus.- susurró furioso.

-Él no tuvo nada que ver.- gruñó Máximo. Por la entrada que venía del pasillo que iba a la cocina, se pudo ver la llegada de Rabastan, que se apresuró a poner una mano en el brazo de su pareja.- Pero creo que esto sí tiene que ver con algún Mortífago.

-¿Karkaroff?- habló por primera vez Lancelot.

-No creo que él se arriesgue a tanto.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces…?- susurró León.

-Dentro de unas semanas está programada una visita para los campeones de sus familiares. Como profesor, yo no puedo entrometerme, pero ustedes podrán darle consejo.

-¿Cómo está él?- preguntó Darío.

-Desconcertado y creo que asustado, aunque no me lo quiso demostrar. Me juró una y otra que él no puso su nombre en el cáliz.

-Mi pobre niño.- murmuró el ojiverde.

Al ver que su pareja estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Lancelot se apresuró a abrazarlo. Sirius miró a la pareja y saltó al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ángelo.

-Estás temblando.- susurró el vampiro.

Black suspiró y se relajó contra el cuerpo de su amante.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué otra vez el destino pone una prueba a mi ahijado…?_

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Otro capítulo que se va, ya falta poco para que lleguemos a el total que tengo escrito y publicado XD

**IMPORTANTE:** No sé si lo hice o no… pero igual lo aclaro. Para motivos del fic, Fred y George son solo UN AÑO mayor que Harry. Es decir que ahora van en 5to. Y ya que estamos… Severus tiene 40 y Bill 31 para este fic.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	40. Algo memorable en la vida del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 40: Algo memorable en la vida del ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

A pesar de la pelea con su mejor amigo, a Harry no parecía importarle mucho el tema, de hecho, a falta de uno, él se encargó de hacerse de muchas amigas y amigos de entre los alumnos de los colegios que estaban de visita. Otra cosa era con Neville, él parecía haberse tomado personalmente que Ron no le creyera a su primo y las vibras entre ellos eran malas.

-En verdad no entiendo.- masculló Harry, mirando ceñudo como unos rayos parecían venir desde Ron y Neville y chocaban entre medio, asustando a Colin Creevey que estaba sentado entre ellos.- ¿Por qué Nev está tan enojado?

Hermione le mandó una mirada de incredulidad, pero no contestó. Aunque ella murmuró algo que sonó como "muchachos" antes de volver a su libro.

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Harry gruñó luego de ver a otro alumno que tenía la maldita insignia que llevaba una leyenda en contra de él. Esto era nuevo para el chico, puesto que toda su vida vivió rodeado de gente que lo amaba, respetada y mimaba. Tener gente que lo llamaba mentiroso y lo desdeñaba era algo shockeante.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El moreno giró y enarcó una ceja al ver llegar a Lucas Malfoy corriendo, agitando una mano y _una varita_ en la otra.

-Um… hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi papi vino a hablar con el director.- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.- Yo lo acompañé y pude ver esas horribles estampas que algunos alumnos llevan.- fulminó con la mirada a algunos alumnos que pasaron cerca, quienes chillaron y se apresuraron a salir de allí. A su edad, el famoso fulgor de los Malfoy ya estaba aprendido, entrando y era eficaz.- Por eso… um… tome prestada una varita… e hice esto.

Orgulloso, el chico le mostró una insignia que decía: "Potter es el mejor. Todas mis apuestas van a él."

_¿Apuestas?_

-Oh… ingenioso.

-¿Y como sabes hacer tal encantamiento?- preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi papi nos enseña la base de la magia, porque papá dice que tenemos que venir preparados a Hogwarts.

-Pero… ese es un hechizo bastante avanzado.

Lucas rió nervioso y se retorció un poco.

-¿_Lucas_…?- dijo una voz incrédula.- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá?

-¡Draquito! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El rubio mayor angostó sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Con quién viniste…?- miró la mano del chico y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¡Esa es la varita de nuestro padre!

Recién en ese momento, Hermione y Harry notaron la cabeza de serpiente que estaba en el otro extremo de la varita.

-Eh… sip… la tomé prestada. Pero por favor… no se lo digas.

-¡No seré cómplice de otra de tus travesuras! ¡Dame acá!

-¡No! ¡Si le dices me castigará y no me dejará venir a ver el Torneo!

-¡Mejor para mí! ¡Dame la varita, mocoso!

-¡No! ¡Y si me la sacas…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te voy a convertir en… un...! - se lo pensó unos segundos.- ¡hurón! ¡Eso!

-No me amenaces, niño.- dijo con desprecio y se acercó a su hermano.- Y si no me la das, te la voy a sacar por la fuerza.

-¡No!- chilló.

Los hermanos comenzaron a forcejear, mucho a la diversión de los curiosos. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos de tira y afloje, un flash de luz blanca salió de la varita que sostenía Lucas, y Draco Malfoy, efectivamente, se convirtió en un hurón alvino. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, aunque no todos reían, Lucas, por ejemplo, había palidecido, mientras miraba como su hermano corría por el pasillo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Al ver a Minerva McGonagall en el lugar, el pequeño Malfoy sintió desmayarse. Lo iban a castigar por el resto de su vida… estaba seguro.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

-¿Por qué me das esa mirada…?- Ángelo se retorció nervioso en el sofá.

-Um… ¿qué mirada?- fingió indiferencia.

-Bien… tus ojos azules están brillando y en tus labios hay una sonrisa maliciosa, como si estuvieras tramando algo.

-¿Me tiene miedo, amo?- ronroneó.

Ángelo frunció el ceño.

-No me llames amo.- gruñó.- Y ya dime qué estás planeando…

-Te enterarás esta noche.- guiño un ojo, antes de caminar hasta la cocina, meneando las caderas con exageración.

-

**.:.En la noche.:.**

-

Ángelo sacudió su cabeza y trató de que la niebla se despejara de ella. Sus ojos estaban nublados. Prestando atención a sus alrededores pudo comprobar que estaba en una cama, pero que sus movimientos estaban restringidos. Y ellos estaban restringidos porque estaba atado a la cama. _¿Atado…? ¿Pero como…?_

-¡Sirius!- gritó, cuando la última memoria le vino a la mente.

-¿Si…?- el animago emergió tras la puerta del baño. Ángelo tragó saliva, al ver que solo llevaba una bata mal atada y se podía ver todo su pecho pálido y que ya tenía más carne en el, era muy diferente de cuando primero llegó, cuando se le notaban todas las costillas.

-¿Por qué estoy atado?- preguntó, desviando sus ojos de ese cuerpo tentador. Recién notando que él también estaba completamente desnudo.

-Ah… si…- sonrió malicioso.- Estuve pensando en lo injusto que es que tú solo seas el dominante de esta relación…- pasó uno de sus dedos por la pierna desnuda de Ángelo.- Así que me dije que eso tendría que cambiar… pero…- hizo un puchero que comenzó a calentar el cuerpo del vampiro.- Tú no querrías ser mío por voluntad propia **y** todavía estaba el punto de que eres mas fuerte que yo… así que puedes _dominarme_. Entonces…- se deshizo de la bata, contento al ver la mirada hambrienta que su amante le daba a su cuerpo.- consulté con mi nuevo amigo Lancelot acerca de lo que podría hacer y bien… él me dio una solución muy interesante.

-¿Qué te dijo ese bastardo?- frunció el ceño.

-Bien… me dijo mucho, pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que si tomaba un tranquilizante potente justo antes de que te alimentases de mí… todo el efecto iría a ti… sin que me afectara a mí.- hizo muecas.- Funcionó… y ahora estás a mi merced.

Pese a todo, Ángelo no podría estar enfadado. _Por lo menos no ahora_… No cuando veía a Sirius actuar tan malditamente sexy y, tenía que admitir, esta situación satisfacía sobremanera su raya pervertida y sádica. Algo que todo vampiro tenía.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ese poder sobre mí?- ronroneó el vampiro.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó retórico.- Lo que he deseado desde que te conocí. Cogerte hasta que tú sientas el mismo placer que me has estado dando en estos meses.

-Oh… Sirius…- gimió al sentir como las palabras del mago estremecían su cuerpo.

Haciendo muecas, Sirius se apresuró a montar a horcajadas las caderas de Ángelo. Se estremeció al ver como los ojos del vampiro lo miraban con un hambre que solo una criatura como él podría lograr. Puso ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza morena y descendió lentamente su boca, hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del otro… y sonrió. Ángelo gimió y trató de levantarse para poder besarlo, pero Sirius se alejó, haciendo al vampiro gruñir.

-¿Disfrutas esto, verdad?- siseó Ángelo, enfadado por ser embromado de esa forma.

-Oh, sí…- rió.- Ya te dijo, esta noche me cobro todo… ya las otras podrás hacer de mí lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Ángelo se convirtieron en dos rajas salvajes.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo-que-quieras.- dijo con lentitud, antes de bajar y tomar los labios de su amante.

Ángelo no perdió tiempo y machacó sus labios junto a los de su amante, forzando las cuerdas para levantar un poco su cuerpo y hacer algo de fricción. Para entonces su erección estaba más que dura y necesitando de tener algún toque. Por suerte, mientras se besaban, Sirius comenzó a moverse un poco, logrando que las erecciones de ambos se frotaran. Luego de cortar el beso, Black dejó besos mojados, ardientes y posesivos por toda la piel del cuello, el pecho y la ingle de su amante, antes de engullir el miembro que lloraba líquido transparente.

Ángelo gimió, se retorció y maldijo a las cuerdas que lo ataban. Por supuesto, con su fuerza sobrehumana dada por su condición, él podría romperlas, pero todo esto era tan sexual, tan pervertido, que no quería romperlas y terminar con la atmósfera de dominación.

Sirius siguió con el trabajo, conciente de cómo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza a su amante. Masajeó los testículos y pasó deliberadamente un dedo por fuera del ano estrecho. El vampiro gritó y levantó las caderas al sentir ese roce tan sensual. Si, él nunca tenía una posición preferida para el sexo, mientras sea placentero él aceptaba lo que sea. Pero debía admitir que la idea de ser poseído por Sirius traía un "algo" a sus sentidos, que se explicaba por los sentimientos implicados. Si, el perro se estaba ganando un lugar en el corazón de Ángelo.

Con su propio cuerpo reaccionando a los gemidos y jadeos de su amante, Sirius tuvo que apresurar el sexo oral, para hacer llegar a Ángelo, antes que él se viniera con solo escuchar los ruidos bochornosos que dejaba salir el otro. Por suerte, él no se había olvidado de cómo dar placer a otro varón y solo basó un par de lengüetazos y toques sutiles a las bolas, para que Ángelo se viniera en su boca, gritando su nombre. Black sonrió y pasó sensualmente su lengua por sus labios, tragando todo el excedente de semen que pudo quedar por ahí.

-Bien… y ahora viene lo mejor.- ronroneó. Se incorporó un poco, dio un casto beso en los labios del vampiro que estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, y se levantó.

No tardó mucho en volver, llevando en su mano un conocido frasco de lubricante, conocido porque ellos lo usaban todos los días, pero hoy estaba destinado para ser usado en un diferente hombre.

-Apresúrate, maldición.- gruñó Ángelo, sintiendo como su pene volvía a la vida solo con ver a Sirius abriendo el frasco de lubricante.

Sirius lo miró con rebeldía unos segundos, pero después miró su erección y decidió que mejor era terminar con eso. Untando algunos de sus dedos, volvió a su posición anterior sobre su amante y comenzó a prepararlo. Pero, deliberadamente, solo permitió que sus dedos tocaran el cuerpo de Ángelo, ninguna otra parte estaba en contacto con él. Y el vampiro se retorcía en desesperación, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y necesitaba el cuerpo de Sirius para aplacarse.

-Vas a pagar esto…- gruñó, agarrando las cuerdas con fuerza y cerrando los ojos por el placer que estaban causando esos dedos.

-¿Oh, si…? Veremos…- sonrió y movió sus dedos, sabiendo qué iba a tocar.

Efectivamente, los ojos de Ángelo se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una "O" perfecta, cuando sintió como su próstata era tocada por los dedos expertos del animago. El vampiro volvió a retorcerse y las cuerdas tensaron aún más, tanto que la de la derecha comenzó a romperse un poco. Sirius frunció el ceño al verlo, y decidió que mejor era apresurarse. Sacó sus dedos bruscamente, obteniendo un gimoteo de su amante, pero enseguida lo sustituyo por su generoso miembro.

-¡Oh, Dioses!- jadeó al sentir como esa carne lo llenaba. Trató de calmar su respiración y relajarse, sabiendo por ardua experiencia que era lo mejor.

Agradecido por sentir el cuerpo blanco, Sirius siguió con su intrusión, pudiendo meter todo su pene en el culo apretado y gozando de sentirlo rodeado de esa cueva caliente.

-¿Cómo lo quieres…? ¿Duro o suavecito?

-¡Duro!- gruñó Santino, con fuego en los ojos.

Y Sirius le dio exactamente eso.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

El tiempo pasó en Hogwarts de nuevo, con Ron por un lado, Hermione, Harry y Neville por otro. Muchas cosas interesantes pasaron entre eso, como por ejemplo el disgustante artículo de Rita Skeeter para el diario El Profeta, en donde lo relacionaban con la castaña románticamente. Harry había palidecido al leerlo y en esos días, ninguna de sus amantes le hablaba. _Hmph, muchachas_.

Pero pronto, toda angustia salió de la cabeza del chico, puesto que la primera prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus nervios habían aumentado cuando Hagrid le mostró cuál sería la primera prueba… ¡Dragones! Y era por eso que ahora se dirigía al despacho de su abuelo, porque le dijeron que iba a tener una visita desde la casa. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver que era Sirius Black y no su papá.

-Hey… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Al menos finge que te alegra verme.- masculló.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se acercó a abrazarlo.- Es solo qué… pensé que sería mi papá el que vendría… como él siempre se altera cuando estoy en peligro y todo eso.

-Es por eso mismo que no lo dejamos venir, _petit chat_.- dijo Lancelot, apareciendo con una taza de té. Harry sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.- Tu papi está bastante alterado y solo le iba a hacer peor que te viniese a ver. Decidimos mantenerlo lo mejor que podemos en la oscuridad de todo este tema del Torneo.

-Oh…

-¿Y qué tal estás, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros y le relató todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo, desde que lo pusieron como Cuarto campeón.

-Oh, bien…- suspiró Lancelot.- Deja que las cosas sigan su curso en esto… ahora nosotros hemos venido a darte otra advertencia.

Luego de salir del despacho de su lelo, Harry estaba dividido entre la revelación y el miedo. Debía admitir que lo asustaba el hecho de que Karkarov sea un ex Mortífago, pero entre su abuelo, padrino y padre, lo habían ayudado a descifrar como enfrentar al dragón. Era un método sencillo, que él podría manejar muy bien. Aunque necesitaría la ayuda de su primo y mejor amiga para poder aprender el hechizo para convocar que le habían sugerido.

Así qué, después de darle el dato a su ex amante acerca de los dragones y de decirle a Moody que _no gracias_, él ya sabía como manejar a su dragón (en lo cual el profesor le mandó una mirada que no supo descifrar) Hermione, Neville y él se encerraron en un aula, con libros en mano y compenetrados en hacer aprender a Harry el hechizo _Accio_ antes de la primera prueba.

-

**.:.Primera Prueba.:.**

-

Harry estaba con los brazos cruzados y se contenía de gruñir. El motivo de su enfado era la túnica para competir que le entregaron. En la espalda tenía el apellido "POTTER" y no Leuchtenberg, como debería ser. Bagman le había pedido disculpas y dicho que los trajes venían directamente del Ministerio, pero cuando él pidió que usaran magia para cambiarlo, nadie aceptó, ni siquiera que él mismo lo hiciera, por lo que se dedicó a enfurruñarse, cuyo estado le quitó los nervios de la competencia… hasta que el Cola Cuerno Húngaro salió como el dragón que él debería enfrentar.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!

El rubio crispó pero se obligó a no mirar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Sin embargo, cuando casi se vio empujado a donde esperaba el dragón de Delacour giró su cara, para fulminar con sus ojos grises a su hermanito.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, mocoso?- siseó.

-Awww… ¿sigues enojado conmigo por lo del hurón, hermanito?

-¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¡Tú no existes para mí!

-No seas tan cruel, Draco.- dijo la voz tranquila de su papá, que llegaba sin otro acompañante adonde él y los demás Slytherins estaban sentados.- Eso fue un accidente, en niños de su edad, eso puede suceder.

-¡Pero me humilló para el resto de mi vida!- chilló.- ¡No sabes como los malditos Gryffin-tontos se burlan de mí por eso!

Remus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. Maldita la hora en que prometió a Lucas traerlo a Hogwarts para la primera prueba, por suerte ni Camila ni Derrick estuvieron interesados en querer venir también.

-Fue un accidente y no voy a permitir que maltrates a tu hermanito por eso.

-Si… poshito de mí.

Lucas se acurrucó contra un costado de su papá, ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor.

Pronto, los vítores se hicieron escuchar, mientras los Campeones enfrentaban a sus propios dragones. Por el rabillo del ojo, Remus vio que Lancelot Leuchtenberg estaba sentado junto a los Gryffindors y no parecía muy feliz. Remus lo entendía, si hubiese sido Draco el que estaba en el lugar de Harry, él se sentiría igual. Aunque, ese muchacho era el hijo de su mejor amigo muerto y el licántropo no podía dejar de sentir algo de aprensión y miedo.

Por suerte, la gran idea de convocar la escoba logró que Harry pudiera agarrar su huevo en un tiempo muy bueno, así que todos suspiraron aliviados. Dentro de la carpa, el chico era atendido por Madame Pomfrey, cuando sus amigos llegaron para felicitarlo.

-Harry.- dijo Ron muy serio.-, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

-¿Y te tomó mucho tiempo llegar a esa conclusión?- preguntó Neville con desdén.

-Basta, Nev.- suspiró Harry.- No quiero más peleas.- miró al pelirrojo con algo de frialdad.- Mi amistad no es algo que le de a cualquier persona, Ron. Espero que a partir de ahora la cuides.

-Yo… lo haré. Perdóname.

-¡Olvídalo!- terminó el asunto con una sacudida de su mano. Luego miró a Neville.- ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?

Neville frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. Los labios de Ron se fruncieron y su cara se tiñó de rojo y adoptó la misma posición de Neville. De repente, Hermione se largó a llorar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó Harry, asustado.

-¡Ustedes son tan infantiles!- sollozó, estampando su pie en el piso.

Ante eso, los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que Neville carraspeó y tomó una de las manos de Ron, mucho a la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-¡Mira, Hermione!- exclamó, mostrando las manos unidas.- Ya nos perdonamos, ¿ok? No tienes porque ponerte así.

La castaña les mandó un vistazo dudoso, antes de sonreír, darles un abrazo que los dejó sin respiración y luego salir corriendo de la tienda. Los tres la miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

-Ella es tan extraña…- masculló Harry. Luego miró a sus dos amigos y vio que todavía tenían las manos unidas, enarcó una ceja en señal de burla, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran y se soltaran las manos, como si quemaran.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

Por supuesto, Harry recibió una extensa carta donde su papá le prodigaba sus preocupaciones acerca del Torneo, pero Harry lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo. El tiempo volvió a pasar rápidamente y luego de esquivarle a Hermione con el asunto del Peddo, enterarse que Dobby y Winky trabajaban en Hogwarts y el dichoso huevo que chillaba cada vez que lo abrías parecía no tener solución, la profesora McGonagall les reveló el misterio de por qué tuvieron que traer túnicas de Gala este año.

-Mmmhhh… supongo que es un alivio, con esto del Torneo, si iba a casa para la Navidad, papá iba a estar tras de mí como un halcón.

-Eres tan insensible…- suspiró Hermione.

-¡Argh! ¿Una pareja de baile? ¿Y a quién se supone que voy a invitar?- masculló Ron, jalándose los cabellos.

A su lado, Neville se retorció un poco y Hermione dejó salir una risita, ganándose una mirada fulminante del castaño. Harry frunció el ceño.

-En fin… yo ya sé a quien voy a invitar. Así que si me disculpan…- se levantó de la mesa donde almorzaban y salió del Gran Comedor, tras un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

Mucho al horror de Ron, un día antes del baile, él todavía no tenía una pareja. Encima, se había peleado con Hermione y Neville, porque en su desesperación trató de pedirles que fueran con él (recién había notado esa opción), pero ellos solo lo miraron frío y le dijeron que ya tenían pareja.

-Awww… no te ahogues en un vaso de agua por eso, Ronny.

-Tú dices eso porque tienes a Cho.- gruñó.

Harry hizo muecas.

-No es mi culpa ser atractivo y popular.- Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.- Bueno, ven… yo te voy a conseguir una pareja.

Harry tomó la mano de su amigo y se dirigió a donde estaban un grupo de cuartos años de Ravenclaw.

-¡Hey, Anthony! ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Nopes, me lo han pedido, pero nadie me gustó.- sonrió.- ¿Por qué…? ¿Deseas patear a Cho por mí?

-Na…- rió.- Mi amigo Ron, aquí presente, no tiene con quien ir y está frustrado. ¿Nos harías el favor?

Anthony sonrió de lado y miró a Ron, estuvo conciente de la aureola de muerte inminente que despedía Neville a su lado, pero no le hizo caso.

-Por supuesto, encontrémonos mañana en el pie de las escaleras que vienen de nuestra Sala Común, ¿te parece?

-Si, seguro.- suspiró aliviado.

Harry palmeó su hombro y sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio que Eriol se le acercaba.

-¿Qué?- espetó a la defensiva, algo de la sonrisa satisfecha que traía el chico le dio mala espina.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- Al ver que Harry estaba por negarse, agregó:- Es importante.

Renuente, Harry lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a un árbol que estaba bastante alejado de oídos curiosos.

-Dime.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien…- Eriol sonrió y, por alguna extraña razón, esa sonrisa aumentó la cautela del moreno.- Si mal no recuerdo, hace un tiempo te hice un favor y tú me dijiste que estabas en deuda conmigo, ¿cierto?- Harry asintió, mirándolo con suspicacia.- Pues, bien… creo que he encontrado el favor que deseo a cambio.

-¿Y eso es…?- preguntó animado. ¡Esa deuda lo estuvo carcomiendo desde hace mucho! No le gustaba deberle nada a este insoportable.

-Deseo que me invites al baile de mañana.

Hubo un gran silencio en el patio, mientras las palabras parecían ser procesadas en el cerebro entumecido de Harry. Eriol se contuvo de reír. Esto era perfecto, él sabía muy bien a quien había invitado el Gryffindor (De hecho, la muy perra estuvo alardeando en la Sala Común, dando vistazos victoriosos a Eriol.), y había esperado deliberadamente a un día antes del baile para cobrar su deuda, así humillaba a la Chang y él se llevaría el mejor premio al baile.

-¡¡Qué?!- chilló Harry, cuando al fin pudo encontrar la capacidad para hablar.

-Lo escuchaste muy bien, ¿o tengo que repetirme?

-¡No, no, no y no a todo! ¡Ya tengo pareja para el baile!

-Pero tú me debes…

-¡No me importa!- cortó acaloradamente.- ¡Busca otra forma para que te lo pague! ¡Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para tener una oportunidad de tener una cita con Cho y tú no me la vas a arruinar!

-Oh, bueno…- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Entonces vas a faltar a tu palabra? ¿Es eso…? Dijiste que _cualquier cosa_, Harry. Esto es lo que quiero… y si te niegas… estarías rompiendo tu propio juramento.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con el enfado y cerró los puños, conteniéndose para no golpear la mueca victoriosa en los labios apetitosos de Eriol. _¿Apetitosos?,_ pensó pestañeando confundido. _¿De donde mierda salió eso…?_

-¡Está bien!- gritó, estirando sus cabellos en frustración.- ¡Te recogeré mañana en tu Sala Común!- añadió, antes de caminar con pasos furiosos hacia otra dirección.

-Eres cruel, ¿sabes?- dijo Neville, llegando a su lado.

-No, no soy cruel. Solo aprovecho mis oportunidades.- sonrió, antes de comenzar a silbar, mientras iba en dirección a la Biblioteca.

Neville suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, mientras miraba al cielo.

-Son tal para cual.

(N/A: Je… apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto XD)

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Los chicos se despertaron temprano y leyeron las notas de su familia y abrieron los regalos. Por supuesto, teniendo una familia tan grande, Harry fue el que más recibió. Pero evidentemente, con otra carta amplia de su padre, quejándose por no poderlo ver en este día, siendo que nunca antes estuvieron separados en una Navidad.

El almuerzo fue exuberante y se la pasaron bien comiendo todos juntos, con las otras Casas y Colegios. La mayoría de las mujeres se retiraron temprano para estar listas y perfectas para la hora del baile.

-¿Y qué hiciste con Cho?

-Tuve que hablar con ella.- gruñó, mientras trataba de domesticar su cabello.- Por supuesto, no estuvo nada feliz, casi me da una cachetada.- hizo una mueca de dolor.- Pero hablé con Cedric Diggory y le pedí que me hiciera el favor de invitarla, así que lo hizo. Tsk… la muy idiota estuvo feliz de que otro _Campeón_ la invitara.

-Oh…- murmuró Ron.- ¿Y que hay de Hermione y Neville? ¿Enserio crees que tengan parejas?

- De Neville estoy seguro, lo de Hermione no sé.- se encogió de hombros y dejó su cabello. Era una batalla perdida. Y después de todo, no quería estar muy bello solo para pasar la velada entera con _Hiiragizawa_.- ¿Vamos?

Harry se giró a su amigo y de nuevo tuvo que contener una risa al ver la túnica que le había enviado su madre. Si la hubiese visto antes, Harry le habría comprado una mejor, pero ya no hubo tiempo y Ron tendría que ir con esa túnica horrible al baile.

Así, con un Weasley enfurruñado, el chico Leuchtenberg caminó a paso lento hasta el lugar de reunión con su "pareja", sacando pecho orgulloso al ver las miradas de admiración que recibía de los otros alumnos. Casi al mismo tiempo que Ron, el resto de los estudiantes había entendido que él no era ningún tramposo, si bien los Hufflepuff todavía le tenían algo de recelo, el resto ya le había perdonado, claro a excepción de los Slytherins… pero ellos no contaban.

-¡Al fin están aquí!- dijo una voz exasperada y Harry hizo muecas al ver al rubio de Ravenclaw. Anthony se acercó con el ceño fruncido a ellos y se detuvo en seco al ver la túnica de Ron. El rubor del pelirrojo aumentó.- Um… Weasley… estás… excéntrico.

-Gracias.- suspiró, verdaderamente agradecido de que no se burlara de su túnica.

-¿Y Hiiragizawa?

-Aquí estoy.

Harry giró su cabeza al escuchar su voz y, por unos valiosos segundos, su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Allí arriba no estaba Eriol Hiiragizawa… sino un ángel. El Ravenclaw había escogido una túnica completamente blanca para esta ocasión, con toques en oro y azul en las mangas y en los bordes de la túnica, en su cabeza había un sombrero alargado e inclinado del mismo color, que parecía tener rayos de sol en el extremo (N/A: El traje es como el del manga, pero en blanco). En su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro, con un dije en forma de sol. Ausente, Harry notó que el chico no usaba lentes esta vez.

Eriol sonrió de lado al ver el efecto que causaba en su escurridizo amor y se acercó a Harry, para rodear un brazo del chico con el suyo. Hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que Harry le sacaba al menos cinco centímetros de altura.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó con inocencia.

Harry farfullo algunos segundos, hasta que sacudió su cabeza, obligando a su cerebro a no dejarlo como un idiota._ ¿Qué me pasa…?_

-Bien.- admitió, mirando para otro lado, desconcertado al sentir sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó con impaciencia, intentando enmascarar su actitud tan fuera de carácter.

-No fuimos nosotros los que llegamos tarde.- bufó Anthony, antes de tomar el brazo de Ron y arrastrarlo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, su Jefa de Casa los arrastró para colocarlos con los otros Campeones. Pero Harry giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz enfadada de su amigo.

-¡¡Ginny!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí con Malfoy?!

-¿Qué parece, Weasley?

-¡¡Yo no estoy hablando contigo, hurón!!

-¡¿A quién llamas hurón, comadreja?!

-¡Basta los dos!- gritó Ginny, avergonzada por la escena que estaban representando.- Draco me invitó, Ron. Yo quería venir, pero como estoy en tercero no podía venir por mí misma.

-¡¿Dijiste _Draco_?!

-Sí, Ron.- bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Draco y yo solemos ser compañeros de estudios en la Biblioteca, tenemos la suficiente confianza como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Para acentuar el punto (o para enervar a Ron, dependiendo de cómo uno lo viera) el rubio rodeó la cintura de la pequeña Weasley con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Eso se pasa de la confianza!- gruñó el pelirrojo, señalando airadamente la mano pervertida en el cuerpo de su virginal hermanita.

-¡Oh, basta! ¡Ya no soy una niña y solo vinimos a bailar!- pegó una palmada en la mano en su cintura. Draco dejó salir un "¡Auch!" pero no dijo nada más al ver la mirada amenazante de Ginny.- Vámonos de aquí.- masculló.- ¡Ya dimos suficiente espectáculo!

-¡¡Ginny!!

-Mira, es Granger.

Le tomó cuatro segundos a Harry deshacerse de la sensación caliente del aliento a menta de Eriol en su oreja, antes de girar a ver adónde estaba su amiga y con quien. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba con Viktor Krum y quiso ver si Ron todavía estaba cerca para advertirle, pero pestañeó al ver al pelirrojo con cara de estar a punto de cometer un asesinato. Y no era por Ginny y Malfoy, no, su amigo miraba en algún lugar a su derecha y Harry siguió su mirada, solo para encontrarse a su primo, muy amistoso con otro chico de Durmstrang, que debía ser su pareja. _Ron es tan extraño…_

Después de sentarse y comer a sus anchas en la mesa principal, las Brujas de Macbetch comenzaron a tocar en un pequeño escenario montado frente a ellos.

-¿No me invitas a bailar?

Harry miró con miedo a Eriol y trató de buscar socorro en su amigo, pero el pelirrojo seguía mirando a su primo con los ojos angostados. Si eso le pareció extraño, más extraño fue que viera que Neville dejara que un perfecto desconocido le tomara la mano y le susurrara cosas al oído. ¡A él nunca le gustaba ser tan cariñoso! Dimitido, Harry asintió, él estaba algo aburrido también.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Como todo caballero tomó una de mas manos de su pareja y lo escoltó hasta la pisa, donde comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Su propio papi Leo lo habían instruido en danzas antiguas y tradicionales, desde que era pequeño. Aunque la clase de música que tocaba este grupo, no necesitaba de ese estilo, pero la previa al llegar a la pista de baile si era necesaria. Bailaron por más de dos horas seguidas y una vez que estuvieron bastante agotados, se acercaron a la mesa, donde Ron todavía miraba con furia a Neville. Minutos después, Hermione se les acercó.

-¿Viktor, eh?- dijo Harry guiñando un ojo.

Ella se ruborizo, pero luego levantó su nariz en desdén.

-Bien… si mis amigos no se acordaron de mí…- se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Neville, que también se acercaba.

-¿Y donde está Viky?- preguntó Neville, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Se fue por bebidas.- sonrió.- Él me hablo de tu pareja, me dijo que es muy buen muchacho…

-Si, bien… me lo pidió hace una semana.- se encogió de hombros.- Me pareció buen candidato para ser mi pareja de esta noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Ron, de repente, mirando a Neville y ganándose vistazos confundidos de sus amigos.

-¿No puedo venir?- preguntó Neville, algo irritado.

-No… Lo que deberías hacer es estar allá, con tu pareja… el de Durmstrang.- dijo con desdén.- Y después me acusas a mí de traicionar a tu primo.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver esto con eso?!- chilló indignado.

-¡Todo! ¡El es amigo del que compite contra Harry! ¡Y tú…!- sus ojos azules brillaban con el enfado.- ¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo…!

-¿El enemigo…?- Neville dejó salir la pregunta con la misma incredulidad que el resto lo miraba. Aunque Eriol y Hermione tenían un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos.- ¡No seas idiota!

-¡El idiota eres tú! ¡Que te dejas manipular para que…! ¡Para que te utilicen para saber las estrategias de Harry!

La boca de Neville se abrió en incredulidad.

-¡Estás completamente loco!- grito, antes de girar la cabeza, cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Con todo… el chico no se alejó del lugar como muchos pensaron. Aunque si uno miraba bien, podían ver como aureolas negras salían de los cuerpos de los muchachos que acababan de pelear.

-Um… Hermi… ¿te parece si buscamos a Viktor en donde las bebidas?- preguntó Anthony, sonando incierto.

-Seguro.- contestó apresuradamente y ambos salieron pitando del lugar.

-Ven, Eriol. Volvamos a la pista de baile.- dijo Harry, arrastrando a su pareja._ ¡Pero que tensión! ¡Parece una escena de las novelas románticas que la tía Jesse lee!_

Casi llegando la madrugada, Harry vio que los gemelos le hacían señas desde detrás de una columna, que los ocultaba estratégicamente de donde miraba Snape desde su punto en la mesa de los profesores, acompañado de Bill Weasley. Así que se acercó a ellos, luego de decirle a Eriol que iba al baño.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Queremos darte algo…- dijo uno de ellos, haciendo muecas maliciosas.

-

**.:.Una hora después.:.**

-

Eriol miró para todos lados, sentía que algo de pánico se apoderaba de él, al pensar que la larga desaparición de su pareja se debía a que lo había abandonado para escaparse con algunas de las zorras que lo estuvieron rondando toda la noche. Sin embargo, cuando sintió un par de brazos abrazar su cintura, percibió todo el aire en sus pulmones congelarse.

-¿Harry…?- preguntó incierto.

-Ah… mi Eriol.- ronroneó una voz bochornosa a su oído.

El chico frunció los labios.

-Estás bebido.- acusó, girando para mirarlo con enfado.

-Yup.- rió tontamente.- ¡Los gemelos me dieron Whiskey de Fuego! Pero… ssshhh…- pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico y se acercó para susurrar:- No se lo digas a nadie… hic… o Snape los va a castigar.

-Ellos no deberían andar repartiendo alcohol a menores… ellos _no deberían tener_ alcohol para empezar.

-Awww… no seas agua fiestas.- abrazó al Ravenclaw y enterró su cara en el cuello del chico. Eriol se sintió ruborizarse.

-H-Harry… ¿t-te sientes bien?- no podía articular bien las palabras con el otro cuerpo fuerte y musculoso tan pegado al suyo.

-No…- gimió.- Todo me da vueltas.

El chico suspiró con fatiga.

-Ven… creo que la fiesta se terminó para nosotros. Tú te vas a acostar.

-_Oui, meré_.

Eriol se estremeció. Maldición… el francés viniendo de la boca de Harry era muy afrodisíaco. Con renuencia, Hiiragizawa sacó a Harry del Gran Comedor, tomándolo de la mano. Pero cuando estaban cerca de las escaleras movibles, Harry se detuvo.

-No, no, no… primero tengo que llevarte a tu Sala Común. Soy un caballero y es mi deber escoltarte hasta tu humilde morada.- se llevó una mano al pecho y tambaleó un poco. Eriol tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se caiga.

-No creo que puedas hacer dotes de tu caballerosidad esta noche, Harry. Vamos a Gryffindor, anda.

-¡No!- plantó sus pies al piso.- ¡Si no vamos para Ravenclaw no me muevo de aquí!- declaró con vehemencia.

_¡Merlín! ¡Tenía que ser un borracho testarudo de todas las cosas!_

-¡Está bien!- tomó un brazo del chico y giraron rumbo a la Sala Común de su Casa.- Vamos para Ravenclaw.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos para donde están las aguilitas!

Caminaron a paso lento hasta allí, puesto que Harry no se sentía bien, de hecho, tuvieron que parar para que Harry vomitara una vez, junto a una estatua que protestó en alta voz porque la ensuciaran. Cuando al fin llegaron, Eriol se sintió muy aliviado.

-Bien, aquí me quedo.- lo miró incierto.- ¿Seguro que vas a poder regresar tú solo?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Conozco este castillo como la palma de mi pie!- declaró orgulloso.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Bien… entonces yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento, el cuerpo más grande de Harry Leuchtenberg lo estrelló contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, no entiendo nada. Sin embargo, sus instintos se apoderaron de él, haciendo que sus labios correspondieran el beso. Fue delicado al principio, pero luego los dientes de Harry mordisquearon sus labios y él los abrió, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua que demandó cada rincón de su boca como si le perteneciera.

Fueron los cinco minutos más gloriosos en la vida de Eriol. Ni siquiera el año que estuvo en Tomoeda fue tan placentero como esto.

-Bien…- dijo Harry, cuando recuperó su aliento.- Ahora me voy.

Eriol pestañeó varias veces y miró como Harry se fue. Cuando llegó a la división del pasillo, tomó el derecho, pero ese llevaba a la Biblioteca. Eriol se debatió entre ir y darle la dirección correcta o no. _Tsk… que se arregle solito, se lo merece, por idiota._ Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios, para tocarlos con sus dedos. Si no sintiera sus labios hinchados y como todavía zumbaban por el beso, habría pensado que todo eso no fue más que un sueño.

-Me besó…- murmuró para sí, antes de suspirar.- Pero estoy seguro que no recordará nada de esto en la mañana…

Dando otro suspiro de pesar, el chico dijo su contraseña y entró a su Sala Común. Pero sus esperanzas no estaban perdidas, si Harry no recordaba ese beso, ya habría otro momento en que Eriol podría hacer que compartieran muchos momentos inolvidables.

-

**.:.A la mañana siguiente.:.**

-

Cerca del mediodía, Harry agrietó uno de sus ojos, maldiciendo el no haber cerrado sus cortinas en la noche. Tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo y su estómago estaba revuelto. _Mierda… no debí tomar tanto. Malditos, gemelos…_

Pero, de repente, su ceño se frunció y se incorporó de a poco en su cama. Ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaba allí.

-¿Por qué siento que anoche hice algo importante…- se cruzó de brazos.- pero, por mi vida, no puedo acordarme qué fue?

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

¡No me odien! Harry se acordará del beso… eventualmente XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	41. El enemigo del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 41: El enemigo del ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

-Oh…- las cejas de Harry se levantaron.- ¿Qué hacían ustedes solos en el patio cuando escucharon eso?

Ambos muchachos se ruborizaron.

-Bien… Hermione, Eriol y tú desaparecieron.- Neville acentuó la palabra.- Así que Ron y yo salimos para tomar algo de aire…

Harry les sonrió de lado y luego frunció el ceño. Esa Rita esta probando ser más y más pesada, tal vez debería hablar con su papá para que la parara de fastidiar. Si bien nunca antes le importó mucho estar en boca de todos, las noticias de esa mujer eran agresivas. Se sentía mal por el pobre Hagrid, a pesar de que conocía poco al hombre, éste siempre se mostró muy bueno con él y también era él quien le había dado las únicas fotos que tenía de los Potter y de él cuando era recién nacido.

-

_Queridos papis:_

_Antes que todo, muchas gracias por los regalos. Se sintió raro no pasar la Navidad con ustedes, pero bien… acá me divertí mucho, aunque hubiese estado mejor si ese Ravenclaw maldito no me hubiese cobrado la deuda ¬¬_

_En fin… espero verlos para la segunda prueba, me encuentro con que los extraño y ya me da nostalgia el no verlos. Creo que es verdad lo que toda la familia dice de nosotros tres… estamos muy apegados XD_

_Por cierto, les escribí principalmente para saber si no pueden hacer algo contra la reportera de El Profeta. Creo que sus últimas noticias son muy amarillistas últimamente, la última noticia que sacó hicieron que mi pobre profesor cayera en depresión. Espero que puedas hacer algo, papi Lan._

_Los quiere… _

_Harry._

_PD: Estoy MUY BIEN papi Leo, las heridas que me hizo el dragón ya desaparecieron._

-

León mordió su labio inferior.

-¿No crees que me mienta solo para hacerme sentir bien, verdad?

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, _mon amour_, no lo creo.- frunció el ceño.- Y en cuanto a lo otro, voy a hablar con Dumbledore para saber si puedo ir para la segunda y tercera prueba…

-… podemos.- interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-**Si podemos ir**. Esta vez no me vas a dejar aquí.- dijo, con sus ojos verdes brillando con decisión.

-Está bien, está bien…- suspiró.- Veremos como está el tiempo ese día…

-¿Y qué harás con la reportera?

-Uno de los editores es criado de un Vampiro amigo de Francia.- frunció el ceño.- Hablaré con él para que consulte acerca de las noticias que hace esa mujer. Si no podemos detenerla, al menos haremos que no haga noticias tan escandalosas… y que tampoco involucren a nuestro hijo.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-¿Qué quería Karkarov contigo?

Severus dejó de acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía el pendiente con el diente de dragón de su amante al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Karkarov…?

-Nuestros bebés te vieron, Severus. Vinieron a mí el día del Baile y lucían preocupados. Me dijeron que te vieron hablar con Karkarov. ¿Qué sucede?

Snape hizo una mueca, quitó el brazo del hombro de su amante y suspiró, masajeando sus sienes.

-Oh, Liam…

-¿Sev…?- había algo de aprensión en su voz.

Los ojos negros se fijaron en los azules asustados.

-Es… es… esto.- levantó su manga izquierda y le mostró la marca.- Desde el inicio del año que está así… más… visible.

Bill jadeó llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Eso… eso… ¿Qué…?- tartamudeó incoherentemente.

-No lo sé con seguridad. Pero hay sola un cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, que puede lograr que la marca reviva.

-Oh, Merlín…

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Harry salió enfurruñado del baño de prefectos, luciendo recién bañado, con el pelo negro mojado y pegado a sus sienes, con solo una camisa que dejaba tres botones sin prender, mostrando algo de su pecho bien formado y unos pantalones de algodones. Al fin se había decidido a usar la indirecta que le dio Cedric, aunque el chico no quiso acompañarlo a tomar un baño.

-¿Qué pasa…?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿Tu amante de turno te dejó plantado?

Todo el cuerpo de Harry tensó.

-Eriol.- siseó con veneno, girándose para fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro.- No fastidies, en verdad no estoy de humor.

-¿Enserio de dejaron plantado?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa, tratando de no mirar el pecho desnudo del chico.

-_No_ me cite con nadie.- _Eso quise, pero no me salió_, pensó para sí.- Adentro solo estuve con Myrtle.

-¿Myrtle? Oh… oh…- Eriol le dio una mirada de asco.

-¿Por qué luces a…?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¡¿Qué estás pensando?!- chilló.- ¡No soy _tan_ pervertido como para _eso_!

-Um… bien… si tú lo dices.- se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti últimamente?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incómodo, todavía sin mirarlo.

-Estás raro…- murmuró.- Desde el día del baile que, cuando me hablas, no me miras a los ojos.

-No me pasa nada.- dijo tajante, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices…- repitió las palabras del muchacho y se dio media vuelta para volver a su Sala Común, hacía frío y se estaba congelando.

-¿Ya sabes cual es la segunda pista?- quiso saber, apresurando su paso, para colocarse junto a Harry.

-Si, pero… es algo confusa.

-Podría ayudarte… si lo deseas.

Harry lo miró de reojo.

-No… no lo necesito. Hermione y Neville me son suficientes.

-Oh… bueno… Adiós entonces.- diciendo eso, Eriol se dio vuelta y caminó para otro lado del pasillo. Por una extraña razón, Harry se sintió culpable por negarle tan groseramente la ayuda. Pero negó con la cabeza, tratando de recordarse que él _odiaba_ a ese muchacho.

Y todos los pensamientos de Eriol se borraron de su mente cuando en el Mapa vio aparecer a Crouch cerca en el despacho de Snape. Sin embargo, ahí solo vio a Moody.

-Eh... profesor Moody, ¿por qué cree que el señor Crouch ha querido revolver en el despacho de Snape?

-¿Quién estaba en el despacho de papá?

Los gemelos aparecieron por una esquina y se acercaron a ellos. Por una razón que no pudieron conjeturar, el profesor les dio una mirada de odio.

-Crouch, lo vi en el mapa.- dijo Harry.

-Que extraño…- Fred frunció el ceño.- Papá pone muchos hechizos en su despacho, para que nadie entre sin su permiso, y sabemos que él ahora está con _mamá_ en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Lo investigaré.- gruñó Moody, al ver que las mentes de los gemelos volaban a mil por hora.- ¿Puedes prestarme ese Mapa, Leuchtenberg?

-Um…- Harry miró a los gemelos, pero ellos le hicieron el gesto como que el Mapa era suyo y él debería decidir.- Seguro… pero, lo deseo de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, te lo devolveré.- masculló, antes de caminar para otro lado.

-Ese hombre es muy extraño.- murmuró uno de los pelirrojos.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

-¿Ya descifraste la pista?

-Um… ¿no?

-¡Pero dijiste que lo habías hecho!- chilló Hermione.

-Bueno… bueno… es que he estado muy ocupado y…

-Esto no es un juego, Harry. Debes preocuparte más por la prueba… saber el acertijo puede ser vital.

-Lo tengo todo arreglado, Hermi. De hecho, alguien ya se ofreció a ayudarme.

Harry suspiró al ver la cara dudosa de su amiga, pero ella no siguió fastidiándolo. Así que, con renuencia, Harry salió a buscar a alguien que no creyera que era trampa ayudarlo. Hermione y Neville se habían negado y Ron le dijo que los acertijos no eran lo suyo, así que solo restaba una persona.

-Bien.- Eriol sonrió triunfante, haciendo que Harry quisiera golpearlo.- Déjame escuchar la pista.

-

**-.Segunda Prueba.-**

**-**

-Harry, despierta…

-Un minuto más, papi Leo.

La voz era tan suave y la mano que acariciaba su mejilla tan calida, que Harry la confundió con la de su papi.

Se escuchó una risita contenida.

-Solo tienes diez minutos para vestirte e ir al lugar de la segunda prueba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Harry se levantó y vio a Eriol, mirándolo divertido y al elfo Dobby con sus ojos grandes, angustiados.

-¡Harry Potter se quedó dormido!- chilló.- ¡Dobby tuvo que buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró aquí en la Biblioteca!

-Nos quedamos dormidos mientras investigábamos…- murmuró Eriol, mordiendo su labio.- Pero Dobby dice que tiene algo que puede ayudarte.

Harry miró al elfo que asintió desesperadamente, mientras extendía su manito. Allí había un tipo de alga.

-

**-.Frente al Lago.-**

**-**

-¡¿Él tendrá que tirarse al Lago?!- chilló alguien desde las gradas.

-Si, León… es parte de la prueba…- suspiró Máximo, sonando cansado.

Mucho a la consternación de Lancelot, el día amaneció nublado y lluvioso, por lo que se transformó en un día perfecto para que León pudiera acompañarlo a Hogwarts, para poder ir a ver a su hijo competir. Ya se esperaba que no fuera a poder disfrutar mucho, no teniendo a una madre gallina a su lado, angustiado por el destino de su hijo.

-Tsk… no puedo creer que lo diga, pero compadezco a Potter.- siseó Draco.- Ese hombre es aún más sobreprotector que mi papá y eso que él es un hombre-lobo.

Los Slytherins a su lado y Ron, que estaba cerca, asintieron ante las palabras del rubio. El pelirrojo estaba algo preocupado, puesto que su amiga y Neville faltaban y no sabía donde estaban.

Lo que él no sabía, era que en el fondo del lago, Hermione, Neville, Cho y una pequeña muchacha rubia esperaban a ser rescatadas. Harry quiso llevarse a todas, siendo el galante que él era, pero las criaturas que habitaban el fondo del lago no se lo permitieron. Así, después de hacer sufrir mucha aprensión a su papi Leo, Harry salió de último, trayendo a su primo y a la pequeña rubia. Neville era la elección más obvia para la elegir la persona importante del chico para la prueba, puesto que ambos crecieron juntos, compartieron una misma historia y eran prácticamente hermanos.

-¡¡Harry!!

El mencionado jadeó y prácticamente perdió su capacidad de hablar por el fuerte abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Ya había salido del agua y le acababan de entregar una toalla, cuando sintió ser rodeado por un par de brazos ansiosos.

-Lo estás sofocando.- comentó Neville, sentado junto a Harry y rodeado de su toalla.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- León se separó un poco de su hijo y Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- _Mon ciel_, ¡me tenías tan preocupado! ¡Pensé que no ibas a salir!- volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez con más precaución.

Harry se ruborizó, porque comenzó a escuchar risitas burlonas que surgían de los otros alumnos que vinieron a ver la prueba, y miró desconcertado a su papi Lan, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Um… estoy muy bien, papá. No te preocupes.- palmeó su hombro torpemente.

León se levantó un poco y le dio una mirada intensa. Harry tenía los labios morados, unos ligeros rasguños en las mejillas y temblaba.

-No… tú no estás bien.- declaró, antes de tomar la toalla en sus manos y comenzar a frotar con vigor el cuerpo de Harry.

-Awww… ¿el bebé está bien cuidado?

Harry fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada, pero ellos solo rieron a su costa. Sin embargo, la incomodidad de Harry se borró cuando Fleur Delacour vino a agradecerle por salvar a su hermanita, recibiendo un beso por la acción, al igual que su primo Neville… mucho a la molestia de Ron y Eriol.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

La ceja de Harry crispó al ver el artículo del Profeta, pero se tranquilizó al saber que, después de esto, estaba seguro que sus padres tomarían cartas en el asunto. Esa estúpida de Skeeter jamás volvería a escribir una noticia tan ridícula como esa. ¡Él y Hermione! ¡Merlín, esa tipa no tenía nada mejor que hacer!

-… ¿te invitó? ¿Y tú aceptaste?- la voz dudosa de Ron lo atrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… no…- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Solo le dije que lo pensaría.

-¿Invitar? ¿A dónde?

-Leuchtenberg, venga aquí.

Harry salto al escuchar la voz de Snape y se levantó de su asiento, para acercarse al escritorio. Los ojos de Snape tenían un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Si, profesor?

-Supe por mis hijos…- carraspeó, era todavía extraño referirse así a ellos.- del encuentro que tuvieron frente a mi oficina. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

-Um… bien… iba caminando por ahí y…- lo miró dudoso.- ¿Usted conoce el Mapa, cierto?- susurró confidencial. La quijada de Severus se apretó y asintió tieso.- Bueno… vi el nombre del Señor Crouch en él… pero cuando llegué, solo estaba el profesor Moody y después llegaron los gemelos.

Los ojos de Snape se angostaron.

-Deseo ese Mapa después de que termine la clase.

-Er… no puedo dárselo, el profesor Moody me lo pidió prestado y todavía no me lo devolvió.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron un poco y después su ceño se frunció.

-De acuerdo, vuelva a trabajar.- susurró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su mesa.

Las cosas pasaron bastante rápidas después de eso. Entre una visita inesperada de Sirius y Ángelo al la oficina del abuelo… Era bien extraño ver la relación que esos dos tenían, Harry no sabía si se iba a acostumbrar nunca ver a su padrino Ángelo tan _cariñoso_ con su otro padrino. ¡Harry lo había pillado tocándole el culo al animago por lo menos tres veces! Después, Harry, Ron y Neville tuvieron que apiadarse de su mejor amiga y ayudarla con los mensajes agresivos que recibía. Pero Harry tampoco se olvidó de Crouch y le preguntaron al respecto a Winky, pero fue infructuoso. ¡La elfina era alcohólica, por Merlín!

Así que para rematar los días agitados de Harry, ahora acababa de saber de qué se trataría la tercera prueba y Krum quería hablar con él.

-Na… no te preocupes… ella es solo una amiga.- sonrió, palmeando el amplio hombro del búlgaro.- De hecho, nunca he tenido una novia, para que Harry Leuchtenberg decida tener una pareja, debe ser una persona muy especial. Y no digo que ella no lo sea, pero… no está en mi lista de posibles con…

Harry dejó de hablar al escuchar un ruido en el bosque donde caminaba con Viktor. Ambos chicos se miraron y decidieron ir a investigar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del Señor Crouch, que tenía mal aspecto, gritaba que no estaba bien y que anduvo vagabundeando durante varios días.

Sin embargo, ni todas las catástrofes que parecían seguir a Harry desde que había venido a Hogwarts se podía comparar con lo que sucedió después. Se podría decir que fueron una serie de acontecimientos muy desafortunados. El instinto que el chico había creado en esos años le decía que el final de este año iba a terminar bien, que sería aún más grabe que el resto.

_Necesito a mi papi Leo._

**-**

**-.Tercera Prueba.-**

**-**

-Hey… papi.

León sonrió y abrazó a su hijo. Hoy era la última prueba y el director había autorizado a que los Campeones tuvieran visitas de sus familiares en el colegio. El chico abrazó con más fuerzas de la necesaria al vampiro y éste enseguida sintió la tensión en el cuerpo más pequeño, así que frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza del chico.

-¿Pasa algo…?- susurró.

-No…- negó con la cabeza, era innecesario preocupar más de la cuenta a su papá. Después de todo, era solo un presentimiento.- Solo quiero… solo quiero que todo esto termine ya.

-Yo también.- suspiró.- Pero hoy terminará, _mon amour_. Y luego volverás a casa y te mimaré un montón para que te olvides de todo el estrés que tuviste este año.

-Awww… yo también quiero mimos, _mami_.

-Si, como Harry.

El moreno de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y vio como los gemelos se acercaban a ellos, junto con su _madre_, Bill Weasley.

-Hola, Harry.- dijo Bill, ignorando a sus hijos.- Me enteré por Severus que hoy podrías tener visitas de los familiares, así que decidí venir a desearte buena suerte.- sonrió.

-Gracias.- suspiró.- La necesitaré.

Fred estaba a punto de dar su buena suerte también, cuando sintió un toquecito en el hombro. Frunció el ceño y miró a su gemelo, quien cabeceó en una dirección a las espaldas de su madre. Ambas cejas se levantaron al ver a Fleur Delacour mirando a su progenitor con un gran interés. Sus ojos negros adquirieron un brillo peligroso y su ceño se frunció. Al mismo tiempo, él y su hermano se movieron para ubicarse tras la espalda de su papá y bloquear la vista de la mujer.

-Esto no me gusta nada…- susurró George.

-Ni a mí.- gruñó el otro.- Debemos hacer algo.

-Tenlo por seguro, mi hermano.

_Ahora que al fin tenemos una verdadera familia, tendrán que pasar por sobre nuestro cadáver para poder separarla_, pensaron al unísono.

-Bien… ¿qué les parece si salimos afuera?- ofreció Lancelot, llegando con una canasta en manos.- Hace un bonito día y Weasley aquí presente se ha ofrecido para utilizar el hechizo protector en mi León.

La sonrisa del vampiro de ojos verdes no pudo ser más grande, asintió contento y los tres Weasley, mas los tres de la familia Leuchtenberg salieron fuera a tener un día de campo. El último de la familia de los pelirrojos se les acercó después, haciendo un gesto de desdén en la escena tan "acogedora".

-¡Papá, hay algo que debemos decirte!- exclamaron los gemelos al verlo.

-Ahora no.- gruñó, antes de mirar a Lancelot.- Señor Leuchtenberg, ¿me concedería unos segundos?

-Claro.- dijo amablemente, besando la mejilla de su amante, antes de levantarse del piso.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo… ligeras sospechas acerca de Alastor Moody.- dijo con su voz cansina, una vez que estuvieron lejos de oídos curiosos.- Sugiero que advierta a los suyos de que tengan una mirada en él…

La cara del rubio se tornó seria.

-Máximo me ha dicho algo parecido.- cabeceó.- Cuando está cerca de ese hombre, sus instintos le gritan alerta… y a eso se le suma que Moody evita estar cerca de él.

Severus asintió tieso.

-Su hijo ha hablado con el director acerca de un sueño que tuvo no hace poco. Y me temo que no es algo que se deba dejar de lado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.- suspiró y luego frunció el ceño.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo sigue su investigación acerca de la poción fertilizante?

-Muy bien, mis hijos recién encontrados han sido de gran ayuda… sin embargo, no puedo prometerle tener algo hasta dentro de cinco meses. Estoy probando una nueva combinación, pero su cocción tardará al menos dos meses.

-Entiendo.- suspiró.- Y gracias nuevamente. Esta noche vendrán muchos de mis familiares… y todos estaremos alerta.

-

**.:.En la noche.:.**

-

El momento en que los Campeones entraran al laberinto al fin había llegado y Harry y Cedric fueron los primeros en entrar. En las gradas, León, Lancelot, Máximo (y su conejo), Ángelo (y su perro que tenia un collar de oro con diamantes), Jazmín, Darío y los amigos de Harry miraron entrar a los Campeones. Cerca de ellos, Remus Malfoy estaba junto a Draco y otros Slytherins.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lancelot al ver que su amante se tocaba el brazo por quinta vez.

-Tengo una mala sensación…- murmuró.- Deseo ver a Harry.

El rubio le mandó una mirada incrédula.

-Bien, él está dentro de eso laberinto masivo ahora. No creo que puedas.

-No… no… no… nunca antes me sentí así. _Necesito_ ver a Harry.- se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

-¡León, espera! ¿Estás loco?- exclamó, tomándolo de un brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Marius, que los había seguido.

-No sé… León dice que tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de Harry.- murmuró mirándolo con seriedad.- Creo que es de esos que tuvo cuando nuestro hijo decidía _aventurarse _en el pasado.

La cara de Máximo se tornó seria y asintió en Ángelo, que se acercó enseguida, seguido de su perro.

-Le preguntaré al director si hay forma de poder entrar al laberinto… no creo que…

Se detuvo al escuchar un jadeo de dolor proveniente de León, quien se había doblado llevando un brazo a su estómago. Lancelot se apresuró a abrazarlo y a enderezarlo, lo que le costó bastante, porque el dolor que tenía León no lo dejaba maniobrarlo bien.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado, al ver la cara pálida de su amante.

-Algo malo… algo muy malo…- murmuró desesperadamente.- Siento que algo le pasa a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, hay algo que está interfiriendo en nuestro enlace.- copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes.- No puedo percibir donde está…- gimió, antes de tomar a Lancelot por la solapa de su traje.- Encuéntralo, Lancelot, por favor… algo malo le está pasando a mi bebé… si no lo veo pronto sano y salvo, enloqueceré.- gruñó.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Harry estaba rígido en su lugar, viendo por primera vez en su vida el cadáver de una persona y no de cualquier persona, sino la de su amigo y ex amante. Apretó su quijada y cerró los ojos, lanzó una plegaria por su alma, antes de girar al ver al hombre encapuchado. Un gesto de desprecio se formó en su rostro al ver quien era.

-Debí imaginarlo… la rata asquerosa.- escupió.

Wormtail solo sonrió malicioso y sacó su varita, Harry intentó luchar, pero estaba cansado de la lucha que había tenido en el laberinto y no pudo hacer nada contra el otro mago. Así que impotente, asustado y horrorizado, Harry vio como el Mortífago iniciaba el ritual necesario para revivir a su Señor. El chico esperó con todas sus fuerzas que fallara, que Voldemort se agorara, pero sus rezos fueron en vano, cuando vio a un hombre pálido, pelado, con ojos rojos y nariz en forma de serpiente salir del caldero, completamente desnudo.

Él vio que Voldemort le hablaba, pero el dolor en su cicatriz era demasiado grande como para que lo entendiera, ausente vio como figuras vestidos de negro con mascaras en forma de calavera aparecían en el cementerio y rodean la tumba donde él estaba atado.

-Debo decir…- siseo el Lord.- Son menos de lo que esperaba.

-Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott y Snape han establecido relaciones con Gryffindors, mi Señor.- habló un Mortífago valiente.

-_Gryffindors_.- escupió Voldemort.- Son malditos parásitos que contagian con su supuesta amabilidad y heroicidad a mis serpientes… De Snape podría esperarlo… pero Lucius, Rodolphus e Ethan…- sus ojos brillaron con enfado al nombrar a los Mortífagos que él una vez nombró como parte de su círculo interno y ahora no eran más que traidores.- Pagarán su traición…- giró para ver a los restantes Mortífagos. Los que estaban ahí eran apenas novatos y débiles comparados a la fuerza mágica que tenían los cuatro mencionados anteriormente.- _¡Crucio!_- hechizó a uno al azar, para tratar de disminuir su cólera.

Mientras que Voldemort hablaba y trataba de desquitar su cólera, Harry se retorció y trató de desatarse, pero fue en vano. _Merlín… mi familia debe estar tan preocupada. _Jadeó._ Y Ced… está muerto… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y por qué mi enlace con mi papá Louis no le ha alertado de mi peligro? ¡Ya debería de estar aquí!_

-¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter?- la voz melosa de Voldemort lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Soy Leuchtenberg.- gruñó y fue más un reflejo que otra cosa. Estaba tan asustado que no podía haber respondido la pregunta como se debe.

-Oh sí…- sonrió con malicia.- Fue una gran sorpresa saber que el pequeño Harry fue adoptado por Lancelot Leuchtenberg.- hizo un gesto de desprecio.- Ese maldito vampiro se negó todas las veces que le pedí que ensamblara mis filas… y si eso no fuera poco, ahora se da el lujo de hacerse llamar tu padre… el padre de mi peor enemigo. Tomaré venganza de su rechazo, matando a su precioso hijo. Inclínate, Harry… comenzaremos un duelo.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-El laberinto tiene un hechizo propio…- explicaba Dumbledore.- No solo yo, sino la profesora McGonagall y Alastor deberíamos usar de nuestra magia para que nos permita pasar.

-Usted no entiende.- dijo Marius con impaciencia.- Necesitamos entrar… es urgente. Algo le ha pasado a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabe…?- gruñó Moody.

Los ojos oscuros de Máximo brillaron con amenaza y Moody tuvo que retroceder un paso.

-Es instinto vampiro, ¿usted sabe? Nosotros tenemos un sexto sentido para percibir el peligro… o personas que no tienen buenas intensiones.

Moody palideció considerablemente, retrocedió y giró sobre su ángulo, pero se topó con Ángelo, que tenía los brazos cruzados y le sonreía rapaz. A su lado, el perro negro de hermoso pelaje le mostraba los dientes.

-Me gustaría tener una palabra con usted, _profesor_. ¿Podemos ir a su oficina…?

-Eh… um… yo…

-Insisto.- siseó Santino, no dando lugar a réplica.

-

**-.Cementerio.-**

**-**

Diferentes tipos de sentimientos pasaron por el rostro de Harry al reconocer a los Potters salir de la luz blanca que el _Priori Incantatem_ formó por el choque de su varita con la de su enemigo. Allí estaban ellos, ayudándolo a pasar por esta dura prueba y le sonreían. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Harry.

-No debes sentirte mal…- dijo la voz fantasmal de Lily Potter.- Somos felices por ti… felices de que puedas tener una familia que te quiere…

-Solo te pedimos una cosa…- dijo esta vez la voz de James.- Visita nuestra tumba y llévanos flores… así tendremos un momento a solas contigo, porque te miramos siempre hijo… siempre…

-Lo... lo prometo.- murmuró inestable.

-Hazlo ahora Harry, corta la conexión y busca el Traslador.- agregó James.

Segundos después, luego de sentirse un poco ligero por saber que sus padres no le guardaban rencor al considerar a Lancelot y León como figuras paternales, Harry rompió el hechizo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin olvidarse de tomar el cuerpo de Cedric, para llevárselo a su padre, como le había pedido.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

León no esperó más y bajó de las gradas, decidido a entrar en el laberinto, aunque tuviera que quemar todos los árboles por su camino. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir su conexión con su hijo más fuerte y sin interrupciones. Justo cuando todas las emociones de pavor, angustia y alivio lo golpearon, Harry apareció frente a él, con la Copa en una mano y el chico Cedric junto a él.

-¡Harry!- gritó y corrió hacia su muchacho. Congeló unos segundos al sentir el distintivo olor de la muerte proveniente del cuerpo del adolescente mayor y el olor a sangre de su hijo.- ¡Harry!- volvió a gritar y se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

Harry lo escuchó y al ver a su papi junto a él, se abalanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar y gritar, dejando salir todos los sentimientos que tuvo que reprimir mientras peleaba con Voldemort.

-¡Harry! ¡León!- gritó Lancelot, apareciendo junto a ellos. León lo miró con los ojos verdes velados por la angustia.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿No lo hueles…? El chico Diggory está muerto.- murmuró.

En ese momento, los gritos de horror y sorpresa se escucharon de los espectadores, quienes oyeron lo que había dicho el vampiro, fuerte y claro.

-Ha vuelto, papá… Él ha vuelto… me usó para volver…- murmuró contra el pecho de León.

-Ssshhh… ssshhh… _mon amour. Ne parle pas maintenant_ (No hables ahora.).- miró a Dumbledore, que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Harry.- Lo llevaré a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo, Señor Le Rond. Nosotros lo seguiremos después de dar un poco de orden aquí.

León no necesitó que le digan nada más. Se levantó con su hijo drenado en brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería, Neville y Darío estaban tambien allí y lo siguieron.

-

**-.Enfermería.-**

**-**

-Cedric me pidió que lo trajera…- murmuró Harry, mientras la enfermera miraba su brazo. León se sentaba a su lado en la cama y nunca dejó de tomarlo de la mano.- La copa era un _Traslador_… Cedric y yo la tomamos juntos… yo le dije que lo hiciéramos…- su voz se estranguló por las emociones.

-Ssshhh… no pienses en eso ahora. Tú no podías saber que era una trampa.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron todos los vampiros (excepto Jazmín), Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

-¿Cómo está…?

-Estará bien.- dijo Poppy, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Quién fue?- siseó León, atrayendo a Harry a su cuerpo.- Deseo saber quién le tendió esta trampa a mi hijo.

-Fue Moody.- dijo Ángelo.- Lo obligué a que hablara conmigo y, cuando estábamos encerados en su oficina, comenzó a transformarse en otra persona…- negó con la cabeza.- No sabía quien era, así que envié a Padfoot por Snape y Dumbledore y ellos lo hicieron hablar y ahora Jesse lo está vigilando.

-Me temo que el Alastor con quienes convivimos todo este tiempo nunca era el verdadero.- suspiró Dumbledore con pesar.- Era un impostor usando la poción Multijugos… era Barty Crouch Jr.

-¿Y qué… qué fue lo que les dijo?- preguntó Harry, con voz suave.

Dumbledore explicó con paciencia todo lo que le había revelado el impostor, desde el hechizo que usó para confundir al Cáliz de Fuego, hasta la ayuda que le fue dando a Harry, para que pasara todas las pruebas, terminando en la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado años atrás, cuando se lo creyó muerto.

-Y ahora lo que yo quiero saber es qué fue lo que pasó exactamente allí, Harry.- agregó Dumbledore, mirando al chico con intensidad.

-No creo que…

-Está bien, papi Leo.- interrumpió Harry.- Debo decirlo ahora… no creo poder más tarde…- Tomando una larga inspiración, Harry comenzó su relato de principio a fin, hasta llegar a la parte donde su varita y la de su enemigo se conectaron:- Y allí estaban ellos… de la luz larga surgieron James y Lily…

En ese momento, Padfoot se transformó en Sirius y miró desconcertado a su ahijado. Albus hizo un gesto a Minerva y Poppy para que guardaran silencio, ya que se habían sorprendido al verlo, e insistió a Harry a que continuara. El Gryffindor lo hizo y Dumbledore explicó a todos lo que significaba el _Priori Incantatem_.

-Si no tiene que interrogar más a mi paciente…- dijo Poppy irritada.- Les pediría que lo dejen dormir un poco. Tómate esta poción, Leuchtenberg.- ordenó.

Harry estaba a punto de protestar, pero su papi Leo tomó la poción en sus manos y lo obligó a tomarla.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-Señor Ministro.- siseó León.- Le aseguro que no enseñé a mi hijo a ser un mentiroso. Así que si usted no le cree lo que le dice allá usted, pero nosotros y los de nuestra raza estaremos en alerta a partir de ahora. Asi que me temo que los vampiros y el Ministerio deberán cortar relaciones…

Fudge palideció y comenzó a farfullar.

-Pe-pero… no puede ser… él debe estar equivocado.

-Ya mi pareja se lo dijo.- intercedió Lancelot, igual de enfadado que su esposo.- Si usted elige creerlo bien, sino… allá usted.

Cornelius Fudge se enderezó y salió de la enfermería sin decir otra palabra.

-Es un idiota, va a hacer que los maten a todos…- murmuró Bill.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahora?- quiso saber Marius.

-Si él está de regreso… deberé hacer lo mismo que hice en el pasado…- murmuró Dumbledore.- Severus…

-No.- gruñó Bill, tomando un brazo de su amante.- No voy a permitir que lo vuelva a hacer.- Por el brillo en los ojos azules, él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo estoy dispuesto.- dijo Severus.- Pero no creo que sirva de nada, para este momento el Señor Oscuro debe saber dónde están mis lealtades.

-Entonces yo tomaré su lugar.- dijo una voz suave, asustándolos a todos.

Todos miraron a Rabastan, que dejó su forma animaga de conejo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Máximo.

-Soy el único que puede hacerlo.- dijo con voz tranquila, mirando a su amante.- Nadie sabe que soy tu criado y, antes de que el Señor Oscuro cayera, yo estaba a punto de ser puesto en su círculo interno. Él también ya debe saber qué fue de mi hermano y que no volverá, pero estoy seguro que será feliz de tener al menos a un Lestrange entre sus filas. Soy el único de quien no puede dudar. Necesitamos un espía y creo que soy la única opción…- terminó, mirando seriamente a Albus.

-Esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar yo, Rabastan.- dijo Albus.- Como has dicho, eres el criado de un vampiro y es él quien debe darte la autorización.

Esta vez, Rabastan miró a su amante.

-Me necesitan allí…- rogó casi.- Necesitamos la información que pueda traer, para poder proteger a Harry.

Marius se encontró en una encrucijada, pero eventualmente, vio la lógica de todo.

-Está bien, pero cada vez que vayas, estaré lo más cerca posible. Si alguien te pone una mano encima… morirán.

Rabastan sonrió de lado y se acercó al cuerpo de Máximo, para ser abrazado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su mejor amigo que lo miraba. Bill le sonrió de lado y le articuló un "gracias" silencioso. Era duro para el pelirrojo presenciar eso, porque si bien Rabastan y él todavía no habían tenido tiempo de reconciliar su vieja amistad, todavía se querían como hermanos. Y esto era prácticamente intercambiar un ser querido por otro al peligro.

Luego de escuchar esa conversación en silencio, Harry fue obligado a tomar otra poción, que lo dejó dormido enseguida.

-Hey, preciosa.

Hermione giró y caminó hacia donde Lestat la llamaba.

-¿Sí, Señor Leuchtenberg?

-Tengo un presente para ti.- sonrió malicioso, sacando un frasco de vidrio con un insecto adentro.- Me sirvió de mucho tu investigación… y creo que este es tu premio.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

-Entonces… era… era… ¿era verdad?

Lancelot hizo muecas y Hermione lo imitó.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

La despedida del año no fue muy placentera, sino más bien sombría, puesto que estuvieron de luto todo el mes hasta el final de clases, por la muerte de Cedric. La despedida de los otros colegios fue un poco más animada. Harry notó que Fred se despedía de manera muy amistosa de la medio-veela Fleur Delacour y escuchó que Hermione y Viktor Krum quedaron de verse durante el verano.

Estando en el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a casa, el vagón donde iban Harry y sus amigos estaba bastante silencioso, hasta que Eriol llegó a mitad de camino y se sentó junto a Harry.

-¿Estás bien…?

-No.- murmuró agarrando la bolsa llena de galeones que tenía en la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Eriol lo miró con algo de angustia, pero no dijo nada. Otros alumnos vinieron a ver que tal estaba Harry, incluida Cho, pero para cuando ella llegó, Harry ya estaba dormido, acomodado perfectamente en el hombro de Hiiragizawa.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Máximo fue a buscarlos a su vagón y Harry no hizo comentario alguno sobre encontrarse durmiendo sobre la persona que odiaba, solo se ruborizó un poco.

-Hey, _ciel_…- León abrió los brazos y dejó que su hijo lo abrazara y se tranquilizara con su presencia.- Ahora vamos a casa y vas a intentar no pensar en lo que viene, ¿prometido?

-Lo intentaré, papi Leo.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

Bien, acá termina el cuatro libro… en el próximo chap ya comienza el quinto libro.

Y sip, Rabastan será el espía, puesto que no me quedaba de otra y es importante que alguien pase información XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	42. Los penares del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

XxX

x

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

X

XxX

x

**Capitulo 42: Los penares del ángel.**

**x**

XxXxXxX

**x**

Harry gimió y volvió a retorcerse en la cama. Su rostro lucía transpirado y un rictus de dolor desfiguraba su bello rostro. En su mente, la pasada escena del cementerio se repetía un y otra vez, sobre todo la escena de la muerte de Cedric y cuando Voldemort lo ponía bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Con otro jadeó horrorizado, se despertó, mirando asustado para todos lados. El hecho de estar en su habitación no lo calmó para nada.

-

**-.Cerca de allí.-**

**-**

-¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya?- preguntó Lancelot, mientras se sacaba su traje, para colocarse su pijama de seda negra.

León estaba sentado en su cama y peinaba sus cabellos azabaches, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Has estado muy pensativo toda la noche, inclusive tuve que ayudarte a rematar a tu presa… porque no lo habías terminado de matar cuando lo soltaste.

-Es…- suspiró.- Es toda esta situación, Lan. Temo por la vida de mi bebé…

-Ay, Leo…- suspiró también y se acercó para sentarse junto a su pareja, mientras abotonaba su camisa de dormir.- Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que los chicos y yo hemos tomado precauciones para que no le pase nada…

-¿Pero qué de cuando regrese a Hogwarts?- insistió.

-Leo… cuando llegue el momento veremos, pero ten por seguro que ni siquiera en Hogwarts él estará desprotegido, además…

El rubio dejó de hablar cuando unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se miraron con extrañeza, puesto que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. Fue León el que se levantó de la cama para poder ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Harry?

El chico suspiró y abrazó a su papi con sus manos enfundadas en su traje para dormir de un perro blanco con largas orejas caídas. A su edad, él aún usaba sus pijamas de animales y probablemente lo haría toda su vida.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Lancelot.

-No puedo dormir.- masculló contra el cuerpo de su papá.- Tengo pesadillas… de… de _esa_ noche.

La cara de ambos vampiros se tornó seria y León abrazó con más fuerzas a su hijo.

-¿Deseas acostarte con nosotros?

-Sí, por favor. No creo poder dormir de otra manera.

-De acuerdo, campeón.- dijo Lancelot. Esta vez no iba a protestar, no viendo a su hijo tan trastornado.- Ven a la cama. Papi Leo y yo terminamos de ponernos nuestros pijamas y nos acostamos contigo.

-Bueno.- masculló otra vez, antes de soltarse de su papi y arrastrarse a la cama.

Harry suspiró mientras se acostaba en la cama, ausente escucho como sus padres terminaban de cambiarse y ya luego sintió como se acomodaban uno a cada lado suyo. León pasó un brazo sobre su torso y acercó su cara a la suya.

-Duérmete, bebé.

Harry cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, cada vez que cierro los ojos, están allí.

-Anda, intenta dormir.- dijo Lancelot.- Si veo que tienes un mal sueño, te despertaré.

Aquella noche, ni Lancelot ni León pudieron conciliar bien el sueño, puesto que Harry se la pasó murmurando entre sueños y despertando sobresaltado.

_-"Quiero la cabeza del hombre que le hizo esto a mi bebé, Lancelot".-_ León proyectó sus pensamientos a su amante.

-_"Yo también, Leo. Que de eso no te quepa duda."_

**-**

**-.Mansión Prince.-**

**-**

-Apúrense, chicos, su padre nos está esperando en la sala.

Bill arrastró a sus dormidos gemelos de la cama, para llevarlos a la sala, donde esperaba Severus con una clara cara de hastío. Los gemelos no le prestaron atención, desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones que su papá tenía una actitud bastante rara, pero no deseaban averiguar por qué.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Fred, mientras bostezaba y se dejaba caer en el sillón de cuerno verde de la sala, junto a su hermano.

-Um… bien…- Bill miró nervioso a su amante y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Severus tensó su rostro y se acercó tieso hasta el pelirrojo. Los gemelos enarcaron una ceja ante esa actitud.- Severus y yo hemos estado pensando mucho acerca de un tema que dejamos de lado desde que les dijimos la verdad…

-¿Y eso es…?- insistió George, al ver que su _madre_ se había quedado callado y su papá solo fruncía el ceño.

-Bien… todo el mundo ya sabe que ustedes son nuestros hijos, si bien los detalles siguen siendo íntimos, ya el Mundo Mágico esta enterado de su ascendencia… y por eso…- miró a Severus, quien asintió y suspiró.

-Quiero saber si están dispuestos a tomar mi apellido.- dijo con voz cansina y tratando de parecer imperturbable, aunque por dentro la respuesta de sus hijos lo tenía muy ansioso.- Puede ser simplemente Snape o Weasley-Snape… o no elegir el cambio… ustedes deciden.

-Uh…- Fred miró a su gemelo.

-No hace falta que contesten ahora.- se apresuró a decir Bill.- Les daremos tiempo a que…

-No es necesario.- dijo George.- Fred y yo también le hemos dado un pensamiento al asunto y…

-… queremos tener el apellido Snape.- dijeron al unísono.

-Deseamos ser _solo_ Snape.- aclaró Fred.

-Sí… para tener un nuevo inicio.- agregó George.- Queremos llevar solo el apellido de papá y renunciar al Weasley.

Bill aplaudió sus manos y miró con sus acuosos ojos azules a Severus. El pocionista tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro… era la mayor sonrisa que los tres pelirrojos le habían visto al hombre.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Bill.- Entonces pediré audiencia en el Ministerio, para comenzar a hacer los papales cuanto antes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Sabes que no te permiten salir de la casa, Harry.- dijo Neville, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor… solo voy al parque de aquí cerca.- gruñó.

-Aún así…- insistió, no dando su brazo a torcer.

-Por favor, Nev. Tú escuchaste lo que dijeron los tíos… Voldemort no se atrevería a atacarme mientras esté bajo el cuidado de un Noble de los antiguos Vampiros, así que ellos no estará por aquí… estoy protegido mientras esté en el barrio. Además, es pleno día.

Neville le mandó una mirada dudosa, no sabiendo qué hacer. Pero al ver la mirada de súplica de su primo, el Ravenclaw suspiró. Sabiendo como era la personalidad de Harry, estaba seguro que su primo se sentía asfixiado al estar encerrado y en constante vigilancia no solo por León, sino porque el resto de los adultos de la casa.

-De acuerdo, pero ven dentro de una hora… o le diré a los tíos.

-Sí… sí…- masculló el chico, antes de salir por la puerta de adelante, pero fijándose que nadie lo viera.

El moreno suspiró aliviado cuando al fin el parque cerca de su casa estuvo en el radio de visión. En verdad se sentía abrumado, como si sus pesadillas no fueran suficientes, su papi estaba día y noche vigilando y preguntándole si estaba bien, a eso se sumaba que ni en El Profeta o en el noticiero muggle había noticias de los movimientos de Voldemort. Y otra cosa que tenía trastornado a Harry era el hecho que sus amigos no le habían escrito ni una sola carta desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. Si no fuera porque su chimenea estaba cerrada por prevención, ya se hubiese contactado con Ron vía Flu.

Llegando al pequeño parque, Harry agradeció que estuviera vacío, porque la verdad es que tenía ganas de pensar sin que nadie lo molestara. Su vida era una mierda ahora, sí… sus padres lo educaron bien y lo prepararon para el futuro, pero ninguna educación podría preparar a un muchacho para enfrentar tales desafíos, uno que no solo arriesgaba su vida, sino de la de todos los que lo rodeaban. Encima, los horrorosos recuerdos que tenía de la noche en el cementerio no lo dejaban en paz. Sí, Cedric fuese uno más del montón, pero había tenido una conexión agradable con el chico, sin embargo, la última vez que le vio, fue muerto por su peor enemigo. Viviendo con Vampiros, Harry sabía que la muerte lo rodeaba, pero sus padres siempre lo protegieron de saber de sus métodos de "alimentación", así que ver la muerte de esa forma era aterrorizante. Y no solo eso, sino que esta muerte habían revivido sueños que no tenía desde niño, los sueños que sucedieron una noche de Halloween hace 14 años.

-Hola, Harry.

El moreno detuvo el meneo de la hamaca donde estaba sentado, para levantar la cabeza y ver la sonrisa amigable en la cara de su no-querido vecino.

-Hola, Eriol.- suspiró. No tenía ganas de pelear o ser grosero con el chico.

Si a Eriol le sorprendió el tono dimitido de su vecino, no lo demostró, en lugar de eso se sentó junto a él en la hamaca siguiente.

-¿Está bien que estés solo por aquí?

-En mi casa me ahogaba.- fue todo lo que respondió.

-Veo.- le mandó una mirada preocupada que Harry no vio.- No sé si te moleste, pero me veo en la obligación de preguntar… ¿te sientes bien?

-No… y creo que nunca lo estaré.

-Yo… lo siento.

-No tienes nada que sentir, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.- suspiró, antes de hamacarse con más fuerzas, mirando al cielo.- Je…

-¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver la semisonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

-Estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada.- rió quedamente.

Eriol también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró en un instante al ver que el cielo empezaba a oscurecer por ninguna razón aparente, mientras que el clima se tornaba muy frío, tanto que una nube de vaho empezó a salir de sus respiraciones.

-¡Mierda!- juró Harry.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Eriol, levantándose de su hamaca y frotando sus brazos, mirando ceñudo los alrededores.

-Conozco esta sensación.- murmuró, tomando al otro chico por el codo.- Vámonos, Eriol. Si no me equivoco, las cosas van a ponerse feas si continuamos aquí.

Hiiragizawa asintió seriamente y tomó a Harry de la mano, antes que ambos comenzaran a correr hasta la casa de Eriol, que era la más cercana. Sin embargo, para llegar allí, tenían que atravesar un pasillo llenos de árboles frondosos y en estas circunstancias, ese lugar se volvió una trampa. Hubo un horrible chillido y los pasos de ambos pararon. Al mismo tiempo, sintieron deslizarse un frío helado detrás de ellos, lo que sólo significaba una cosa. Había más de uno.

-¿H-Harry?- susurró Eriol, mirando extrañado a su compañero.- Debemos seguir…

-Ssshhh…- escudriñó a sus alrededores.- Hay más de uno… y creo que nos están guiando a una trampa.

-¿Los Dementores?- El Ravenclaw ya había deducido qué eran.- ¡Pero ellos no son criaturas inteligentes!

-¿No?- pidió con incredulidad.- ¿Y entonces que me dices de eso…?- señaló en un lugar al frente.

Una figura dominante, con capucha, estaba deslizándose suavemente hacia ellos, quedándose suspendido en el suelo, ningún pie o cara era visible bajo sus túnicas, chupando en la oscuridad del pasillo oscuro por los árboles.

-Oh… Merlín…- Eriol tembló y sacó su varita, apuntando con decisión hacia el Dementor, pero una mano apacible lo hizo bajarla.

-Es inútil si no sabes el encanto pare repelerlo.- dijo Harry, empujando a Eriol a su espalda, usando su cuerpo más grande para escudarlo del Dementor. (N/A: ¡El héroe!).- Quédate detrás de mí... yo me haré cargo.

El muchacho detrás de él asintió, pero sacó la varita para utilizarla en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peores. Con decisión, Harry cerró sus ojos y pensó en recuerdos felices. Por alguna extraña razón (y por la mano caliente que todavía sostenía la suya) a su mente vino el Baile de Navidad del año pasado, el lindo traje que su pareja tenía y lo bien que sincronizaron en su primera danza. Y allí… solo por un segundo… como borroso por una neblina, sus sentidos se inundaron de un hermoso aroma a flores de sakura y una tibieza en sus labios.

_-¡EXPETRO PATRONUS!_

El conocido ciervo apareció de la punta de su varita y chocó bruscamente contra el Dementor que los acechaba, lo que ocasionó que el monstruo chillara y desapareciera.

-¡Harry!

El chico giró al escuchar el grito y vio que otro se acercaba hacia ellos por la espalda.

-¡Por allí!- gritó, guiando a su Patronus. El ciervo obedeció y volvió a estrellarse contra el otro enemigo, ocasionando que este se fuera, acompañando al anterior.

Instantáneamente, el cielo se despejó, revelando un poco de sol. Sin darse cuenta, la mañana había dado paso a la tarde, aunque para ellos solo habían sido unos aterrorizantes segundos. Suspirando aliviados, ambos cayeron sentados en el piso de piedras.

-¡ERIOL-SAMA!- El chillido asustado provino de una muchacha alta, de cabello marrón largo y lacio, que corrió a ellos con una expresión preocupada.- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

-Estamos bien, Nakuru.- suspiró Eriol.

Ella no pareció creerle, porque se arrodilló y comenzó a examinarlos de pies a cabeza, pero de repente se detuvo y una mirada esmaltada apareció en su cara.

-¡¡AWWW!! ¡Están tomados de la mano!- chilló en modo fangirl.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron y se soltaron de las manos, como si el contacto quemara. Y quemaba… de hecho.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡Harry!

El chico bufó al ser abrazado de tal manera que todo el aire en sus pulmones se vio expelido. Harry palmeó la espalda de su papá torpemente, desconcertado por ser abrazado de esa manera frente a su peor enemigo.

-Estoy bien, _père_.

-No, no estas.- negó León.- ¡Te dije que no salieras de la casa! ¡Tu padre y yo nos vamos por _dos horas_ y cuando regreso me encuentro con una lechuza que trae una carta que dice que te expulsarán de Hogwarts y que tienes una audiencia de disciplina en el Ministerio!

-¡¿Expulsarme?!- chilló Harry.

-Eso no va a pasar.- tranquilizó Máximo.- Ya hemos contratado algunos de los mejores abogados mágicos para que nos representen… pero primero necesitamos saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-Uh, bien… ¿pero podemos ir a casa primero?- miró nervioso a su enemigo.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos un rato mas.- dijo Lancelot, ignorando la mirada de odio de su hijo.- Después de todo, Eriol estaba contigo y seguro lo necesitaremos como testigo. ¿No te importa, verdad Eriol?

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo tranquilamente.- Nakuru… ¿podrías traer algo de té?

-¡Claro! También traeré los pastelillos que acabo de hornear ñ.ñ- salió dando brincos.

-Ella sigue siendo tan… alegre.- comentó León.

-Hai.- dijo Eriol con unas de sus sonrisas características.- Pasemos a la sala, por favor.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

**-.Mansión Nott.-**

**-**

-No sé, Ethan. ¿Venirme a vivir contigo? Creo que es demasiado.

Nott frunció el ceño, no estando acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto y en estas circunstancias mi casa es más segura. Además, la Ada Maligna ya no vive allá. ¿Qué te retiene?

-No sé… tal vez… ¿mis hijos?- dijo con sarcasmo.- Ron y Ginny todavía viven conmigo, sería muy traumático para ellos que, aparte de la separación, me los traiga a vivir a la casa de mi amante.

-Pregúntales… o mejor… se lo pregunto yo.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó como un niño obstinado.- En mi mansión van a tener cosas que jamás se imaginaron y, lo principal, van a estar protegidos.

-No sé…- suspiró, masajeando sus sienes.- ¿Tu hijo que piensa de esto?

-Yo no tengo problema alguno.- dijo Theodore, entrando a la Sala donde estaban su padre y Arthur. El pelirrojo se ruborizó ligeramente y se separó del abrazo feroz que su amante tenía sobre su cintura.- Esta casa se torna aburrida a veces… me haría bien tener compañía de mi edad. Y conozco a Ginny, ella suele estudiar con nosotros algunas veces… ella es interesante.

-Pero mi hijo Ron odia a los Slytherins.- mordió su labio. Sabía que Ginny no pondría mucha queja, el problema sería Ron.

-A dos kilómetros de aquí está el estadio de los Chudley Cannons, si el viene a vivir con nosotros, podrá ir a ver los entrenamientos todos los días.- dijo Theodore, con una mueca de lado.

-Oh… bien… entonces hablaré con ellos.

Padre a hijo compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vamos a hablar con ellos enseguida.

-No… no puedo ahora.- dijo Arthur comprobando la hora.- Dumbledore me encargó que acompañara a Harry y su familia en el Ministerio hasta que llegara.- dio un pequeño pico en los labios de su amante, ruborizándose todo el tiempo al saber que Théo estaba allí.- Pero te prometo que lo haré cuando regrese.

-

**-.Ministerio.-**

**-**

-Estoy aburrido, ¿cuánto más tenemos que esperar?

-Harry, deja de comportarte como un niño mimado.- se quejó Lancelot. _Aunque lo eres_…, pensó para sí.- La audiencia comenzará en media hora.

-¿Y Hiiragizawa donde está?

-Dumbledore quedó en ir por él.- dijo Khayman.

Lancelot, León y Atón habían acompañado a Harry al Ministerio para su audiencia. Durante cuatro días se prepararon todo lo que pudieron para poder declarar inocente al muchacho. Con todas las pruebas que tenían, serían pan comido. Aunque aún quedaba la duda de quién había sido el que había mandado a los Dementores al barrio donde ellos vivían. Dudaban mucho que Voldemort haya dado ese paso tan arriesgado.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡Buenos días, Señor Leuchtenberg, Señor Le Rond y Atón!- dijo el Señor Weasley en tono amistoso.- Si me siguen, los voy a llevar al lugar donde se celebrará la audiencia.

Contento de que al fin su espera terminaba, Harry siguió al Señor Weasley hasta la Sala. Por el camino, se encontraron con Lucius Malfoy, que hablaba con un trabajador del Ministerio en tono amistoso.

-¿Hoy es la audiencia?- siseó el rubio al verlos, enarcando una delicada ceja.

-Así es.- contestó Atón, estrechando su mano.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy aquí por un asunto que me encargó Severus.- miró a Arthur.- Se trata de los gemelos…

-Oh…- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa medio triste.- Así que Bill y Severus ya tomaron la decisión.

-Si, solo faltaba que firmara unos papeles.- siseó, antes de mirar su reloj.- Bien, tengo que irme, Remus y Derrick salieron y dejamos la casa con Draco vigilando a Camila y Lucas.- se estremeció.- Debo regresar antes que mi primogénito pierda la razón.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego, Lucius.

El lugar de la audiencia era bastante agradable, aunque la cara de los miembros de la Corte que iba a "juzgarlo" no lo era. Sobre todo, Harry notó a una mujer que se sentaba junto al Ministro, que tenía una horrenda sonrisa falsa es su rostro. Al final, después de poca espera, la audiencia comenzó y casi todos comenzaron a atacar a Harry con preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema actual o tratando de hacerlo quedar como mentiroso.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Ministro, no hace mucho le dije que en mi casa no criamos mentirosos.- gruñó Lancelot.

-Pe-Pero…- tartamudeó el hombre, palideciendo ante la mirada feroz que le daban los vampiros.

-¡La gente ajena a este juicio no debería hablar!- dijo con una sonrisa dulce la mujer que estaba sentada junto al Ministro.- Si no guardan el debido silencio, le pediremos que salgan.

La sonrisa de la mujer dudó cuando el fulgor de muerte de León se posó en ella.

-Entonces terminemos esto cuanto antes.- dijo Dumbledore, llegando de repente, con Eriol detrás de él.- Tengo aquí al testigo clave para demostrar la verdad en las palabras de Harry.

-¿Otro muchacho? ¿Qué valor tiene la palabra de otro chico sin la mayoría de edad?- dijo Fudge con desprecio.

-Este no es cualquier niño.- dijo Dumbledore, con tranquilidad.- Su nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa.- muchos magos miraron al chico sonriente con los ojos como platos.- Aquellos que sepan de historia y sigan los registros sabrán que este chico es la reencarnación del renombrado mago Clow.

_¿Clow?,_ se preguntó Harry.

-Oh…- dijeron algunos magos y Fudge enrojeció de cólera.

-Imagino que ahora tomarán su declaración con veracidad.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa, mirando al Ministro por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-Seguro.- dijo la Señora Bonnes.- Siéntese, Señor Hiiragizawa y díganos que pasó esa tarde.

-

**.:.Una hora después.:.**

-

-Al fin…- Harry se desperezó.- ¿Podemos ir a casa?

-Claro que sí hijo.- sonrió León.- Y gracias por todo, Eriol.- se giró para acariciar el hombro del moreno.

-No fue nada.- sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo fue. Mi hijo y yo te debemos una.

-¡¿Yo?!- se escandalizó Harry.- ¡No deseo deberle nada!

-Pero lo haces.- gruñó León, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada.- Ahora vamos a casa.

-Si me permiten…- interrumpió Albus.- Quisiera que todos me acompañen a un lugar que necesitan conocer.

-

**-.Grimmauld Place Nº 12.-**

**-**

-¿Este es el lugar donde se mudaron Black y Ángelo?- preguntó Lancelot, enarcando una ceja al ver la casa aparecer después de que leyeran el pergamino.

-Lo es…- afirmó Dumbledore, abriendo la puerta.- Y también es el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Orden del Fénix?

-¿Es que no sabes nada?- dijo Eriol con voz exasperada. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.- La Orden el Fénix es una organización que creó el Director durante la primera guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

-Y tus padres fueron miembros de ella.- dijo una voz. Era Sirius quien se acercó sonriente a abrazar a su ahijado, bajando por las escaleras. Su cara estaba ruborizada y sus labios hinchados, Harry no tenía duda que estuvo teniendo actividades "interesantes" antes de bajar.

-¿Te refieres a los Potters?

-Yup.- sonrió y después miró a los Vampiros.- Hola.- masculló.

-Hola.- dijo Lancelot, León solo lo miró con desdén, como cada vez que el animago traía a los Potters a la luz.

Había un poco de tensión en el aire. Por suerte, la llegada de Remus aligeró un poco el ambiente.

-Oh, Harry, ya estás aquí.- sonrió.- Y Eriol tambien…

-Buenas tardes, profesor Malfoy.

-Oh, por favor, ya no soy su profesor.- sonrió.- Si quieren pueden subir a las habitaciones de arriba, allí están los gemelos, Hermione, Ginny y Ron con mi Derrick. Los adultos y yo vamos a ir a la cocina para hablar con Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-

**-.Arriba.-**

**-**

-¡Hey, compañero!- saludó Ron.- ¿Hiiragizawa? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No seas tan brusco, Ron.- regañó Hermione, antes de encerrar a Harry en un abrazo.- ¡Te extrañe!- después sonrió en el Ravenclaw.- Hola, Eriol.

-Buenas tardes.

-Yo también, Hermi.- dijo Harry, todavía abrazando a su amiga.- Aunque no recibir ninguna carta en este tiempo me podría hacer pensar de otra manera.

Los tres chicos se miraron culpables.

-Los sentimos, Harry… es solo que… Dumbledore nos pidió que no te escribiéramos, por seguridad.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Seguridad?- dijo con incredulidad, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Estoy cansado de escuchar esa palabra… y me molesta sobremanera que me tengan aislado, ya tengo suficiente con mis padres en casa, esperaba algo diferente de ustedes.- gruñó.

-Lo sentimos, compañero.- suspiró Ron.- Yo quise protestar, pero mi padre me dijo que obedeciera. Además, en casa hay muchos problemas… casi no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

-Tsk…- chistó Harry, antes de ir a sentarse junto a Ginny en una cama.- ¿Y este quién es?- preguntó, mirando al pequeño niño rubio de ojos castaños sentado en la falda de la pelirroja.

-Es Derrick Malfoy.- sonrió.

-¿El último hijo del profesor?- levantó las cejas.- Wow… está enorme.

-Sip, mi querido cuñado ya es todo un hombrecito de dos años. ¿Verdad, Derrick?

-Ti.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Hoda.- extendió una mano para que Harry se la estrechara.

-¡¿Cuñado?!- chilló Ron.- ¡Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que insinuaste!

-Oh, vamos Ron.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Draco me gusta y si me pide que seamos novios cuando regresemos a clase… aceptaré.

-P-Pero…- farfulló el chico.

-¿Y qué clase de problemas tienen en casa?- preguntó Harry, para salvar a la muchacha. Si no, Ron iba a ponerse a decir un cansino discurso contra-Slytherin.

-Uh… no es un problema en sí.- respondió Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.- Lo que pasa es que solo estamos nosotros tres en casa, mamá se fue y bien… papá nos presentó a su amante después de que volvimos de Hogwarts.

-¿Amante?

-Si… lo de Nott padre era cierto.- gruñó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y bueno… él viene a casa de seguido y la última vez nos invito a que fuéramos a cenar.- miró a su hermano.- Aunque Ron y yo creemos que ese hombre tiene planes para futuro con nuestro papá.

-¿Qué tipo de planes?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No sé… ¿casarse? ¿Vivir juntos?- se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que este año también quieres competir conmigo para ver cual es el verano más agitado de los dos…- bromeó Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, puesto que Ron y Ginny sonrieron.

-¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí!- exclamó uno de los gemelos, abriendo la puerta en par en par.- ¡El niño-que-vivió y el Señor Hiiragizawa!

-Señores Weasley.- saludó Eriol, sonriendo de lado.

-Ha-Ha-Ha.- dijo el otro gemelo negando con un dedo.- Ya no somos más Weasley, Señor Hiiragizawa…

-… a partir de ahora tendrá que llamarnos Señores Snape.

-¿Hicieron el cambio de apellido?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Yup, todavía no es oficial…

-… el papel del Ministerio debe llegar en dos o tres días…

-… porque faltaba la firma de mi padrino para que sea oficial…

-… pero seremos Snape cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.

-Wow… ¿y quién es tu padrino?

-El de Fred es Lucius Malfoy y el mío… bien, _mamá_ quería que sea su amigo Rabastan, pero con todo el lío de su escape tuvo que elegir a otro, así que eligió a McGonagall.- suspiró con pesar.- Ella era su profesora favorita, después de papá claro, así que se lo pidió a ella…

-… porque necesitábamos nuevos padrinos o conservar los antiguos para hacer legal el reconocimiento de papá…

-… y los padrinos que nos pusieron nuestros abuelos no los vemos desde hace años…

-… así que escogieron nuevos.

-¿McGonagall?- Harry los miró con pesar.

-Seeee… papá Bill no pensó que todavía estamos en el colegio y que podía ser algo desconcertarte tener a mi madrina como profesora y Jefa de Casa.

-¿Y que tal Malfoy?

-Es bueno, lo conocimos mejor en el tiempo que estuvimos en su casa. Es un buen padre y tiene mente abierta, a pesar de ser un sangre pura criado a la antigua.

-No está mal.- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Ves, Ron? Estoy segura que los gemelos apoyarían mi elección para novio…

-¡No me importa!- chilló el pelirrojo.

Los chicos rieron y estuvieron largo tiempo arriba, mientras los adultos hablaban abajo. Harry y Ron no prestaban mucha atención a Eriol, pero Hermione siempre intentaba incluirlo en la conversación. Luego de dos horas de estar encerrados, Bill vino a buscar a sus hijos y a decirles que ya todos se retiraban para sus casas, quedando Hermione, Ron y Ginny en ella hasta que iniciaran las clases.

-Esta casa es tétrica.- comentó Harry, mientras caminaban en un pasillo rodeado de cabezas de elfos domésticos.

-Si no me equivoco, es la antigua casa de los Black.- comentó Eriol.

-Lastimosamente lo es.- gruñó una voz desde abajo de las escaleras. Era Sirius, que tenía a Ángelo pegado a su cintura.- Necesita muchas reparaciones y limpieza.

-Pues límpiala.- siseó una voz.- Así harías algo útil para la Orden, Black.

-¡Cállate, Snivellus! ¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión!

-No vayan a empezar, por favor.- suspiró Remus, agachándose y abriendo los brazos hacia Derrick, que venía upa de Bill. El pequeño rubio sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su _madre_.- Hola, bebé… espero que te hayas portado bien.

-Remus tiene razón.- dijo Bill, tomando a su amante de la mano, para alejarlo de Sirius.- Ustedes ya son hombres grandes y hay niños aquí a quienes deben darle el ejemplo.

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas.- dijeron los gemelos.

-De hecho… es divertido.- agregó George.

Severus gruñó a sus hijos y se dio media vuelta, para ir hasta la puerta de salida.

-¡Nos vemos!- exclamaron agitando la mano, antes de seguir a sus padres.

-¡Los espero mañana para que me ayuden a deshacerme de los Doxys!- gritó Sirius.- Y tú también Harry, espero que me visites mañana o pasado o en algún momento antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts.- hizo muecas.- Necesito una distracción para Ángelo, para que no se pase detrás de mi culo todo el día…

-¡Sirius Black!- amonestó Remus, tapando los oídos virginales de Derrick., Harry y Eriol se ruborizaron.

-Je… lo siento, Moony.- se puso serio.- Pero no estoy bromeando, Harry… espero que nos visites. Y tú también, ¿Eriol era?

-Sí, señor Black.- respondió con un cabeceo. Neville le había contado la verdad acerca de la inocencia de Sirius durante su tercer año.- Y vendré si Harry o Neville me traen.

El chico en cuestión frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Si no fuese porque sus padres estaban en la Sala, le hubiese gruñido a su vecino atrevido.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

Mucho a la vergüenza de Harry, él salió despedido de la chimenea, cayendo de cara en el piso, mientras que Eriol y su primo caminaron tranquilamente fuera de ella.

-No puedo creer que seas tan torpe…- suspiró Neville.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Harry y fulminó a Eriol con la mirada, retándolo a decir algo. Eriol pestañeó inocente, pero en su cara estaba esa sonrisa irritante suya.

-¡Harry, Neville, ya están aquí!- exclamó Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa que estás tan feliz?- quiso saber Neville, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Mira!- le enseñó una insignia que tenía en la mano.

-¿Prefecto?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Tú tambien?

-¿Yo también?- preguntó confundido.

En respuesta, Neville y Eriol sacaron unas insignias iguales del bolsillo de sus pantalones muggles, pero que tenían el escudo de Ravenclaw en el.

-Somos prefectos también.- dijo Eriol.

-Oh… bien… ¡pero Hermione y yo lo somos de Gryffindor!- dijo animado.

-Veo…- Harry frunció el ceño, no estando muy feliz de ser dejado de lado en esto.

-Awww, Harry.- Neville palmeó su hombro.- Ya te dije que el director y los Jefes de Casa tienen muchas cosas en cuenta para elegir a los Prefectos. Y bien… tú eres perezoso, créeme, no deseas todas las responsabilidades que tendremos este año como Prefectos…

-No intentes suavizarlo, Zallio. Potter es un cara-rajada, cabeza hueca, por eso no le dieron la insignia.- siseó una voz, desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Malfoy!- gruñó Harry, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, cabeza de espantapájaros? ¿Te sientes de menos entre todos los destacados de este quinto año?- preguntó caminando hacia donde estaban los otros chicos, en pose orgullosa y mostrando la insignia de Prefecto de Slytherin en su pecho.

-Tú tambien…- rabió Harry.

-Draco… no te traje aquí para que estés discutiendo con Harry.- regañó Remus, mirando con desaprobación a su hijo.- Mas bien, tomen los extintores y vayan a deshacerse de los Doxys, para que se mantengan ocupados hasta que esté listo el almuerzo.

-Ya vamos…- suspiraron con pesar.

Al final, deshacerse de las criaturas fue muy divertido, tanto que los chicos no sintieron el pasar de las horas y ni Draco y Harry tuvieron tiempo de pelear. Volvieron a la casa de Grimmauld varias veces más (todas esas veces con Eriol, mucho a la consternación de Harry), hasta que al fin llegó el 30 de agosto.

Este año comenzaría uno de los más agitados de Harry.

**Continuará…**

x

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

x

**Notas de Uko-chan:**¡¡Hola!!

¡Nakuru no me pertenece! XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi versión del ataque de los Dementores ñ.ñ (con algo de romance H/E) y lo del Ministerio ¬¬

¡Los gemelos ahora son Snape! Así que acostúmbrense a ello XP

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX

x

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

X

**XxX**


	43. Ella no es un ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP.

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 43: Ella no es un ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Mi hermano, mira eso…

Ambos gemelos miraron con aprensión la lechuza que se posó sobre la ventana del comedor, luego se miraron entre ellos, indecisos acerca de qué hacer.

-Yo tomaré eso…- siseó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡No!- chillaron al unísono, lanzándose a la lechuza.

Pero sus acciones fueron inútiles, puesto que si bien Severus era mayor, les ganaba en agilidad. Con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, sacó ambos pergaminos de la pata de la lechuza y los desenrolló. Los gemelos asomaron en su espalda, luciendo algo aprensivos.

El título de ambos pergaminos decía: "Resultados de TIMOS"

-Bien…- murmuró Severus, luego de dar una vista rápida a los pergaminos.- Debo decir que me sorprende ver que Fred obtuvo cuatro, cuando George obtuvo cinco… tal y como lo pedimos.

Fred le mandó una mirada de traición a su gemelo y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Pero al menos tengo la nota más alta en pociones.

-¿Y crees que eso va a apaciguarme?- enarcó una ceja.

-Uh… bien… ¡Oh, vamos!- extendió sus manos en exasperación.- ¡Tú fuiste testigo de cuanto me esforcé en estudiar! Y George siempre tuvo mejor memoria que yo… estoy seguro que solo por eso logró pasar Historia de la Magia.

-Cierto.- George tuvo que ayudar a su hermano.- Además, pasamos las principales y más difíciles, ¿no? Ambos pasamos Pociones, DCAO, Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos.

Severus frunció sus labios. La verdad es que sus hijos habían sobrepasado sus expectativas, sabiendo lo poco adeptos al estudio que eran sus muchachos, él esperaba que pasaran solo dos.

-Bien… me temo que haré una excepción.

Mucho a la vergüenza de Severus, los gemelos chillaron y lo abrazaron, uno de cada costado.

-Awww… ¿Interrumpo el momento padre-hijos?

Snape fulminó con la mirada a su amante.

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

Remus suspiró y una mirada distante se posó en sus ojos, mientras veía como Derrick corría tras Camila. Por alguna extraña razón, los instintos de Lucius gritaron acerca de un inminente peligro.

-Nuestros hijos están tan grandes, Luce…- murmuró el licántropo, apoyando su castaña cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-Bien…- Lucius se retorció nervioso ante la voz melancólica de su amor.- Los niños crecen, Remus.- no sabía que más decir.

-Sí… pero nuestros niños crecen tan rápido… ya casi ni me necesitan, estoy empezando a sentirme solo de nuevo…

_¿Solo?,_ parpadeó sin poder creer lo que decía su esposo. _¿Con tres niños en casa, más Draco de vez en cuando? ¿Con Lucas que equivale a cinco niños revoltosos?_

-No entiendo qué estás intentando decirme, mi amor.- dijo sinceramente.

Cuando Remus giró para conectar sus ojos dorados hermosos con los suyos, Lucius sintió su sangre congelarse.

-Lucius, yo… creo…- Remus bajó sus pestañas y miró a su esposo a través de ellas. _¡Oh, no!_ ¡Lucius conocía esa técnica! ¡Era la técnica de los ukes! ¡Y a Remus le salía tan condenadamente bien!- Creo que deseo tener otro bebé…

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso.

-¿_Otro_… _bebé_?- preguntó finalmente Lucius, con voz estrangulada.

-Sip.- Remus pestañeó varias veces y sonrió dulcemente en su esposo.- Deseo que me hagas tuyo, que estés dentro de mí…- susurró el castaño, llevando una mano al pecho de su esposo dejando que una de sus piernas subiera al regazo de Lucius.- Quiero que me cojas duro y profundo, para que tu semilla llegue a mi vientre y cree otro bebé…

-Oh, Rem…- gimió Lucius y él supo que había perdido la batalla… inclusive antes que comenzara.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**.:.1ero de Septiembre.:.**

-

-Bien, Harry… encuentra un vagón, nosotros te buscaremos después de la reunión de Prefectos.- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, sí…- gruño, agitando una mano.- Vayan a hacer sus labores de Prefectos, no se preocupen por mí.

-Eso, dejen de mimar tanto al cara-rajada.

-¿Qué dijiste, hurón?

Neville puso los ojos en blanco y cabeceó a Eriol, para que comenzaran a caminar al vagón de los Prefectos. Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada y después los siguió, con Pansy pegada a su brazo. Ron y Hermione le mandaron una mirada de aprensión a su amigo y luego se fueron. Harry gruñó y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Él no estaba celoso, pero después de todo lo que había pasado el año pasado, Harry no era muy feliz de estar solo por dos horas. Por suerte, por el camino se encontró con Ginny, quien venía acompañada de Theodore Nott, así que los tres decidieron buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

-Aquí podemos quedarnos… solo está Loony Lovegood.

Harry miró dentro del compartimiento y enarcó una ceja al ver a una chica rubia de pelo largo y muy descuidado, enormes ojos azules y… ¿eran tapas de cervezas de mantequillas en su collar? ¿Y por qué leía la revista boca abajo?

-Hola, Luna. ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos?

La chica negó con la cabeza y los tres chicos entraron con sus baúles antes de ponerse cómodos.

-Tú eres Harry Potter… ahora Leuchtenberg.- dijo la muchacha, mirando al moreno con intensidad.

-Si…- sonrió Harry.- Un placer conocerte.- agregó galante.

-Y tú eres… un Slytherin… ¿Qué hace un Slytherin con dos Gryffindors?

-Ahora que lo pienso… también quiero saberlo.- añadió Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Uh bien… pasaron muchas cosas hace tres días.- dijo Ginny.- Por eso Ron no habrá tenido tiempo de contártelo… pero…

-Los Weasley viven en mi casa.- dijo Theodore, con voz profunda y algo fría.- Y vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora. Así que estamos intentando llevarnos bien.

-Théo y yo no tenemos problemas.- hizo una mueca.- Pero Ron no ha sido el más feliz de los leones desde que nos mudamos. Aunque la está llevando bien… supongo que no quiere amargar a papá… y ambos estamos enojados con mamá ahora. Así que…- se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro estaba triste.

-Este… bien… ¿les digo que hice durante mi verano?- dijo Harry, intentando cambiar de tema.

Estuvieron charlando durante mucho tiempo y Harry encontró que si bien Théo tenía muchos de los rasgos característicos de los Slytherins, era una persona fácil de llevar. Su charla solo se vio interrumpida cuando Cho Chang vino a visitar a Harry. El moreno salió unos segundos para charlar con ella… y algo más. Pero él sintió que ya no era lo mismo, si bien le gustó el beso que compartieron, el mismo interés del año pasado ya no estaba presente. Además, sentía que estaba traicionando a Cedric, porque el chico llegó a confesarle que se había enamorado de Cho, unos días antes de la última prueba.

-Estamos aquí.- anunció Neville, se detuvo en la puerta.- Um… hola Luna, Nott.

-Buenas.- asintió el Slytherin.- No creo que entremos todos.

Y era verdad, puesto que Neville no solo llegó con Ron y Hermione, sino también con Anthony y Eriol.

-Ah, no… de eso nada… si entramos todos.- anunció Ginny. Ella se levantó y ubicó a Hermione y Ron junto a Harry. Neville, Luna Theodore y Anthony se sentaron en frente y estaban algo apretados.- ¿Ven…? Yo me siento junto a mi hermano y listo.

-Falta Hiiragizawa.- dijo Hermione, un tanto incómoda.

-No importa.- Eriol puso su sonrisa falsa.- Me voy a buscar un lugar para mí.

-¡No! ¡Si digo que hay lugar para todos, es porque hay!- exclamó la pelirroja y estironeó a Eriol dentro del vagón.- Harry, cierra tus piernas.

-¿…eh?

-Hazlo.- gruñó. El moreno obedeció y junto más juntas sus piernas. En un movimiento muy rápido, Ginny empujó a Eriol y éste quedó sentado en las piernas de Harry, quien se asustó por el movimiento brusco, haciendo que rodeara la cintura del Ravenclaw con sus brazos.- ¡Perfecto!- anunció Ginny y se dio media vuelta y guiñó un ojo a Neville, sin que nadie lo notara.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron quedamente, pero no dijeron nada, estaban muy avergonzados.

-Parecen una pareja de novios.- dijo Luna, en tono soñador.- Se ven lindos juntos.

El rubor de Eriol y Harry aumentó y no hablaron por el resto del camino. Tampoco se movieron, solo se quedaron en su lugar y, por supuesto, Harry no sacó sus brazos de alrededor de la cintura de Eriol, consciente o inconscientemente de ello.

-

**-.Hogsmeade.-**

**-**

-Maldita pelirroja, me las va a pagar.- gruñó Harry, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban los carruajes que lo llevarían al colegio.

Estaba tan enfurruñado y avergonzado, que no notó que estaba cerca de un carruaje, hasta que el aliento de algo lo detuvo en seco. Había unas criaturas atadas a los carruajes. Si tuviera que ponerles un nombre suponía que les llamarían caballos, pero tenían algo de reptiles. No tenían nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas eran de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tenían alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían diseñadas para murciélagos gigantes. Estaban de pie y tranquilos, y parecían misteriosos y siniestros. Harry no podía entender por qué los carruajes estaban tirados por esos horribles caballos si eran capaces de moverse por si mismos.

-¿Harry…?

-¿Qué… qué son esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Ron, que estaba buscando a su lechuza Pig.

-¡Esos! ¡Los que tiran los carruajes!

-Um… yo no veo nada, Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-Si no me equivoco, lo que estás viendo son Thestrals.- dijo Eriol, frunciendo el ceño.- No muchas personas pueden verlos…

-Si.- sonrió Luna.- Yo también puedo verlos. Puedo verlos desde el primer día.

-Igual yo.- agregó Neville.

-¿Por qué no pueden ustedes, entonces?- miró a Ron y Hermione.

Eriol y Neville, que sabían por qué no… miraron para otro lado.

-¿Qué tanto están haciendo? Busquen un carruaje y vayan al colegio.

-¡Tío Atón!- chilló Harry.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ordenes de tu papá.- sonrió, abrazando a su sobrino.- Debemos vigilar que llegues bien al colegio. Estaba en el tren, pero no creí prudente molestarlos, pero ahora que veo que están charlando sin subir a un carruaje… debo intervenir.- los miró con amonestación.- Así que… suban a algún carruaje, que yo ya quiero ir a mi casa con mi hijo.

-Awww… espero ver al pequeño Ramiro antes de Navidad, tío.

-Sí… sí… ahora vayan al colegio.

Una vez en Hogwarts, luego de que Máximo revelara a Atón de su tarea de vigía, los muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Aunque todos estaban extrañados por la ausencia de Hagrid y su lelo no les supo decir el por qué de ello. Finalmente, luego de la extraña canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry vio que junto a Dumbledore estaba sentada la desagradable mujer que estuvo en su "juicio" hace algunas semanas. Y el sentimiento de desagrado pasó a ser uno de total desprecio cuando la escucharon hablar, interrumpiendo al director.

-Tsk… por lo que veo, este año también vamos a tener un peculiar profesor de Defensa.- gruñó Harry, con los brazos cruzados.

-Supongo que la maldición sigue presente.

Una vez en sus habitaciones, mucho a su pena y disgusto, Harry tuvo que enfrentar a Seamus Finnigan, que si bien parecía nervioso y entristecido estaba acusando de mentiroso a Harry.

-Bien… ¿sabes qué?- dijo con voz cansina.- Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa y no quiero pelear. Tengo a Hermione, Ron y mi primo y no necesito de tu amistad o la de cualquier otro. Y mucho menos de un hombre que me trata de echar la culpa a mí para no sentirse culpable de pensar igual que su madre.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas!- exclamó Seamus.- ¡Y esa arrogancia no te va a llegar a ningún lado, Leuchtenberg!

-Sé muy bien adonde quiero llegar con mi vida, _Finnigan_.- dijo con desprecio.- Y sé que con arrogancia o sin ella voy a llegar. Así que… si sigues creyendo a un diario que está en decadencia en vez de a mí, tu compañero de cuarto y amigo y, sobre todo, al director, allá tú… yo no te lo prohíbo.

El chico irlandés miró con impotencia como Harry recolectó su pijama de osito panda y luego meterse al baño, sin mirar a nadie. Por supuesto, una vez cubierto por las paredes y puerta del baño, ninguno de los chicos de afuera pudo ver la lágrima traicionera que bajó por el ojo derecho de Harry y como el chico se la sacó con violencia. En su casa, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento, pero sus años en Hogwarts (sobre todo el segundo y cuarto) lo enseñaron a tomar la aspereza con la mejor de sus caras y no mostrar debilidad ante los otros. Tuvo mucha ayuda copiando la personalidad de su papá, puesto que Lancelot era el pilar de León, quien era el más sensible de los dos.

Así qué, a la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con su humor muy bueno, el de siempre e ignoró todas las miradas que le dieron el resto de los Gryffindors.

-Me parece bien lo que le dijiste.- masculló Neville, mientras desayunaban. El chico le mandó una mirada fulminante al irlandés, quien tuvo que mirar para otro lado.- Tú no necesitas a idiotas que duden de tu palabra… todavía no sé por qué perdonaste a Ronald después de que no te creyera que pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz.

-¡Hey!- saltó Ron.- ¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora? ¡Fui un tonto y Harry ya me perdonó! Además… ¡yo le creo!

-Más te vale.- gruñó Neville, en tono amenazante.

-¿Qué oyen mis oídos…?

-¿El joven matrimonio está peleando tan temprano? – dijeron los gemelos.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron hasta las orejas.

-No somos un matrimonio.- siseó Neville, antes de tomar un gran trago de su vaso de leche.

-Oh, son ustedes.- dijo Hermione.- No crean que no los he visto vendiendo sus bromas a escondidas en la Sala Común. Así que les advierto que terminen con eso ahora.

-Nosotros no hemos estado haciendo nada.- dijeron con cara de inocentes.

-Ron y yo los vimos.- masculló la castaña.- Y si no paran, se lo voy a decir a su padre.

-Awww…- hicieron un puchero.- ¡Pero necesitamos conejitos de indias! ¿Cómo vamos a saber si funcionan si no lo probamos?

-¡Busquen a otros!- exclamó.

-Ah…- Fred enarcó una ceja.- Pero eso es una muy buena idea, ¿verdad George?

-De hecho, mi querido hermano…

-No esperen…- dijo alarmada.- Yo no quise…

-Y creo que las pequeñas serpientes de papito pueden ser buenos especímenes de prueba.

-Solo necesitamos que papi Liam nos consiga la contraseña.

Ambos se dieron sendas sonrisas maliciosas y se levantaron de la mesa, para ir en busca de Snape, que estaba hablando con Malfoy y Parkinson cerca de la mesa de los Slytherins.

-Creo que Cho me está acosando.

Ron miró con extrañeza a su amigo, luego de su comentario al azar, mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-Pareces a gusto con ella.

-Sí, bien. No podría dar vuelta a una muchacha bonita, ¿cierto? Pero ya no es lo mismo que el año pasado… mi gusto por Cho ya pasó.

-Entonces deberías decírselo y no estar jugando con ella.- amonestó Hermione.- Recuerda que está muy sensible después de lo de Cedric.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el recordatorio y terminó asintiendo. Una vez en las mazmorras, notaron que Snape estaba más gruñón que lo normal. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él. Las líneas alrededor de sus ojos parecían haber desaparecido, su cabello no era tan grasiento como siempre, de hecho, tenía una pequeña correa de cuero qua ataba su pelo en una media cola y sus dientes no eran los amarillentos de antes, ahora estaban blancos y relucientes. Parecía que el hombre estuvo cuidando su aspecto mucho más durante el verano y parecía mucho más joven que antes.

-… y ahora que ya les di la charla sobre los TIMOS, hay otra cosa que quiero tratar con ustedes.- fulminó a todos los alumnos con la mirada.- Me imagino que si han leído El Profeta, para este entonces ya habrán confirmado que los gemelos Weasley son mis hijos y que también ahora llevan mi apellido.- Severus se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose intimidante. Muchos alumnos se retorcieron incómodos en sus asientos.- Espero nunca encontrar a alguno de ustedes cuchicheando acerca de ese tema… o me veré en la obligación de ponerlo o _ponerlos_ a limpiar calderos hasta fin de año, ¿hable claro?

-¡Si, profesor!- dijeron al unísono el grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors.

Las clases fueron bien para los chicos de Gryffindor ese día, aunque al entrar a la sala de DCAO, el instinto de peligro que dijo a Harry que las cosas no iban a andar muy bien comenzó a crecer. Lo cual aumentó al escuchar el discurso aburrido de Umbridge y la forma infantil en que quería que se refirieran a ella. La clase era muy aburrida y, en general, Harry hubiese celebrado que solo tuvieran que leer, pero esta era su materia favorita y una vena en su frente ya estaba crispando por este método de enseñanza. Fue por eso que casi chilló de alegría cuando su mejor amiga Hermione comentó en voz alta lo que todos tenían en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, comenzó a conseguir más y más irritado a medida que ella se negaba a aceptar todas las cosas que sus compañeros le decían.

-¿Profesora?- Harry levantó su mano y le dio la misma sonrisa dulce que ella les estuvo dando desde el principio.

-¿Sí, Señor Potter?

-Es Leuchtenberg.- siguió sonriendo.- Pero no se preocupe, puedo disculpar que alguien como usted se equivoque.

-¿Qué quiere decir con es…?

-A lo que iba.- interrumpió.- Lo que quiero preguntar es si es que esta _teoría_ nos va a servir en el mundo real.

-Ustedes están en el colegio, Señor Leuchtenberg. No es necesario nada más que teoría mientras tanto…

-Disculpe otra vez, profesora.- levantó su mano nuevamente.- Si no recuerdo mal, cuando leí los programas académicos que daba Hogwarts en su carta, decía que preparaban a los alumnos para enfrentar la vida como magos una vez que salieran del colegio. Y ahora dígame… ¿de qué me servirá la teoría si es que tengo que enfrentarme a un Mortífago…?- sus ojos se angostaron.- ¿O a Lord Voldemort?

Muchos jadearon en la clase, pero Harry y Umbridge los ignoraron.

-Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor, Señor Leuchtenberg.- dijo dulce.- Por decir que realmente el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte...

-Debo discernir.- interrumpió, levantando la mano.- Primero, nunca dije que Lord Voldemort _estaba vivo_, no en esta clase al menos, eso lo dijo usted, por favor, no ponga palabras en mi boca que yo no dije. Y en segundo lugar…- se giró para mirar a su amiga, que estaba pálida.- Hermione, ¿no me dijiste que solo los partidarios de Voldemort lo llamaban "Señor Oscuro"?- volvió a mirar a Umbridge, enarcando un ceja.- Que curioso que usted lo haga, profesora. ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme su brazo derecho?

-¡Detención!- chilló la profesora, roja de ira.- ¡Está usted castigado, Señor Potter! A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho.

-Es Leuchtenberg, profesora.- gruñó y no hizo caso de la advertencia de su amiga.- Y creo que su detención es injustificada, pero si en verdad quiere tenerme en su despacho esta tarde… lo diré.- se levantó de su asiento. Inconscientemente, la profesora dio un paso hacia atrás, porque Harry era tan alto que casi le sacaba una cabeza.- Lord Voldemort está vivo… nunca estuvo muerto y sí… él asesinó a Cedric Diggory el año pasado, en la última prueba del torneo.

Hubo un gran número de bufidos en la clase. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Ron, Neville y Hermione, habían oído aun a Harry hablar de lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Cedric. Porque la tristeza del chico era obvia y nadie quiso preguntar.

-Venga aquí, Señor Potter.- Pero el chico no se movió, solo se cruzó de brazos y la miró.- Señor Potter, venga aquí.- siseó.

-Disculpe, pero yo no respondo a otro apellido que no sea Leuchtenberg… o en el mínimo de los casos, Le Rond.- sonrió de lado.

Los ojos de sapo de la profesora se angostaron y, si Harry miraba bien, estaba seguro que podría ver humo salir de sus orejas.

-Bueno, entonces, Señor Leuchtenberg. Acérquese, por favor.

Harry no varió su sonrisa mientras recibió la nota de su profesora, todavía con una sonrisa de triunfo salió del salón con sus cosas y caminó tranquilamente a entrevistarse con su Jefa de Casa.

-Mire, profesora. Entiendo su punto, pero ella estaba intentando dejarme mal frente a mis compañeros y de paso frente todo el colegio, porque sabe como corren las noticias. Y yo no estoy acostumbrado a ello, de hecho, me han enseñado a ser diferente. Mis padres estarían muy decepcionados si se enteraran que fui pisoteado por un sapo.

-¿Sapo?

-La Cara de Sapo… Dolores Umbridge.

-Harry, usa tu sentido común.- dijo la profesora McGonagall, suspirando derrotada.- Sabes de donde viene ella, deberías saber a quién está informando.

-El Ministro le tiene miedo a mis padres y a su influencia en el Mundo Mágico… incluso si le informara que la he hechizado, no creo que Fudge se atreva a hacer nada.

Minerva suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno, puedes retirarte, Leuchtenberg. Por favor, asegúrate de ir a tus detenciones y no causes problemas.

-No lo haré, profesora.- suspiró y se levantó. Antes de salir, miró a su Jefa de Casa.- Una vez más, la entiendo, profesora… solo qué… ella intentó minimizar el asesinato de Cedric y creo que nadie merece eso.

-Entiendo, Leuchtenberg.- suspiró.- Entiendo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Harry.- el muchacho se detuvo y giró para hacer frente a su abuelo. Máximo estaba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Es verdad los rumores que escuché?

-Si escuchaste que anduve desnudo por los pasillos… no, no era yo.

Máximo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy hablando en serio.- gruñó.

-Sí, bien...- se encogió de hombros y caminó a la pared, para apoyar su espalda sobre ella.- Solo hice lo que me enseñaron en casa… defender mi reputación.

-Respeto eso, pero hay formas y formas, Harry.

-Esa mujer me tiene entre cejas y cejas. Ella buscaba que esa discusión terminara así, lelo. Hubieses visto su cara de triunfo mientras me firmaba la nota para McGonagall.

-Esperaba eso.- frunció los labios.- El Ministerio no puede atacarte de otro modo, porque no les conviene que tu padre o nosotros estemos en su contra. Creo que está buscando que tú solo te desacredites.- masajeó sus sienes.- Así que quiero que vayas a tu detención, pero no busques provocarla más. Cuando salgas, te espero en mi despacho para que me cuentes que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, lelo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Harry se despidió de su abuelo y fue directo a su mesa para poder comer. Ignoró los comentarios y las miradas que le lanzaron el resto de los alumnos, mientras pasaba.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry.- fue lo primero que le dijo su primo.- Esa perra necesitaba alguien que la ponga en su lugar.

-¡No lo alientes!- chilló Hermione.- Está bien que se defienda, pero Harry excedió sus límites. No debe imponerse así a una profesora.

-Está bien, Hermione. Ya me han dado mi sermón, no necesito el tuyo. Me dijiste que me apoyabas, no hagas que crea lo contrario. No deseo escuchar tu lógica ahora.

La castaña abrió la boca para opinar, pero como vio que Harry dejó de prestarle atención, la cerró y comenzó a comer, frunciendo el ceño.

Más tarde, las clases pasaron sin muchos sobresaltos. Hermione discutió con los gemelos, porque querían seguir probando sus cosas con los Gryffindors y se enojó con Ron por no apoyarla, siguió fastidiando con el asunto del PEDDO y finalmente, Harry no pudo averiguar por qué Hagrid faltaba.

-"Mi papá debe saber."- Se les acercó para comentar Draco Malfoy, en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- "Voy a escribirle una carta para preguntarle."- he hizo su conocido gesto de desprecio.- "No me gusta como enseña esta cacatúa."

Harry sabía que después de lo del asunto de Buckbeak, Draco se había sentido muy culpable y eso hizo que se acercara más a Hagrid. Así que le agradeció al rubio, porque estaba seguro que él encontraría la respuesta a ese dilema. Así que, casi a la hora de la cena, después de recibir mucho a apoyo de ex amantes y personas que no conocía, Harry pescó una barra de cereal de su mochila y caminó a paso lento hasta el despacho de Umbridge.

-Eres hermoso, Hiiragizawa… no sé por qué te niegas.

Harry congeló en su lugar y casi se tiró tras una armadura, para no ser visto. De a poco fue sacando su cabeza, para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba.

A unos cincuenta centímetros de él, Eriol Hiiragizawa miraba con cara de hastío a un Ravenclaw que Harry reconoció como de 7mo año. El de anteojos tenía los brazos cruzados e intentaba seguir su camino, pero un brazo del mayor lo detenía.

-Ya te dije que no… no estoy interesado en nada romántico por ahora.

Harry apretó su barra de cereal, haciéndola incomible.

-¡No entiendo! No tienes novio, nunca lo has tenido… ¡ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso! ¿Por qué te niegas?

-No hables de lo que no sabes.- siseó fríamente.- ¡Y déjame pasar!

-Mira, Eriol yo…

-Disculpen… están en mi camino.

Ambos Ravenclaw saltaron a escuchar la voz dura y giraron la cabeza, para ver a un Harry Leuchtenberg, que parecía totalmente enfadado, por causas desconocidas.

-Tienes toda la mitad del pasillo para pasar, _Golden Boy_.- dijo el mayor, con desprecio. Por supuesto, por los rumores y por la reacción de Hiiragizawa, sabía que este chico era la razón por la negación que le hacía a ser su novio.

-Pero yo quiero pasar por aquí.- gruñó.- Así que esfúmate.

-¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Tú no…!- el chico se detuvo al sentir una varita clavada en su cuello.

-L-á-r-g-a-t-e d-e a-q-u-í.- dijo con un silbido bajo, que hizo estremecer al mayor.

-Tú ganas, Leuchtenberg.- gruño, antes de separarse de Eriol.- Pero tú y yo no hemos terminado, Hiiragizawa.

Harry siguió con la mirada al Ravenclaw, ya pensando en las miles de maneras de hacerlo sufrir.

-Gracias, Harry.- El moreno saltó al escuchar la voz del otro muchacho.- Pero yo podía manejarlo.

-¡No me agradezcas de nada!- chilló a la defensiva.- ¡Yo **no** te defendí! ¡Él estaba en mi camino!- agregó, fulminando a Eriol con la mirada, como retándolo a refutar sus palabras.

-Sí, claro… lo que tu digas.- _¡Esa maldita sonrisa!_- ¿Para dónde ibas?

-Tengo detención con la Cara de Sapo.- gruñó, recordando la verdadera razón por la que caminaba por este pasillo.

-Oh… escuché los rumores.- murmuro, caminando al lado del muchacho.- Si te sirve de algo, yo creo en ti…

-Gracias.

-… pero considero que te pasaste con lo que le dijiste a la profesora.

-¡Cállate, no te pedí tu opinión!

Después de eso, Harry se apresuró a llegar a su lugar de detención y tuvo que poner todo de su autocontrol para no azotar la puerta. No necesitaba que la vieja esa se enojara más contra él.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Leuchtenberg.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge.- dijo Harry en tono civil, antes de tomar asiento.

-Bien… entonces comenzaremos…

-¿Disculpe?- se aseguró de levantar la mano. Estaban solos y probablemente no era necesario, pero Harry lo hacía para irritarla.- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta antes de comenzar.

-¿Oh?- angostó los ojos.- ¿Qué pregunta?

-Juego Quidditch para mi Casa y este viernes tenemos una reunión para elegir nuevos jugadores a la misma hora de la detención. ¿Usted podría darme un permiso especial para venir más tarde ese día?

-Oh, no, no, no… me temo que no, querido. Esto no sería un castigo si te diera privilegios, ¿cierto? No, usted vendrá aquí a las cinco en punto de mañana, el día siguiente y el viernes también, y cumplirá con todos los castigos como se le ha designado. Creo que es algo bueno que se esté perdiendo algo que realmente quiere hacer. Pienso que refuerza la idea que estoy tratando de inculcarle.

Harry apretó sus puños y su quijada, pero respiró varias veces y se obligó a darle una sonrisa deslumbrante a su profesora.

-Veo.- gruñó entre dientes.- Entiendo su razonamiento, disculpe por disturbarla.

La profesora frunció el ceño y Harry supo que ella esperaba que él estallara como en clases. Pero no, él sabía mejor y en su cabeza ya se estaba formando un plan para vengarse de esta idiota del Ministerio.

-Ahora.- ella giró y fue a su escritorio, de donde sacó una pluma larga, delgada y negra con una punta notoriamente afilada.- Quiero que tome esto y escriba: "No debo decir mentiras"

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Oh, todas las veces que la idea requiera para ser asimilada.- dijo Umbridge dulcemente.- Puedes comenzar.

-Oh…- _Loca_.- ¿Y la tinta?

Si era posible, la sonrisa de Dolores se ensanchó aún más, haciéndola parecer un sapo muy feo.

-Oh, no la vas a necesitar, querido. Empieza, por favor.

La primera ceja de Harry se le unió la segunda, pero el chico se encogió de hombros y comenzó a escribir. Inmediatamente, un gemido de dolor de escapó de su boca y pudo ver que palabras habían aparecido sobre el pergamino en lo que semejaba tinta rojo brillante. Al mismo tiempo, las mismas letras se dibujaron en el dorso de su mano derecha, trazadas como por un escalpelo en la piel. La herida comenzó a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que él la contemplaba, atónito, dejando una superficie suave y enrojecida._ ¡Perra desgraciada! Oh… no me importa que me encierren en Azkaban, esta rana desgraciada sabrá lo que es meterse con el hijo de Lancelot Leuchtenberg y León Le Rond._

-¿Sucede algo, Señor Leuchtenberg?- preguntó con su sonrisa dulce, pero había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos angostados.

-No, todo está perfecto, _Visage de Capaud_.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente. (Visage de Capaud: Cara de Sapo)

-¿Qué ha dicho?- frunció el ceño.

Harry suspiró aliviado al notar que ella no sabía francés.

-Nada, _madame_. Solo hablaba con mi mismo.

Después de escribir todas sus líneas y casi destrozarse la piel, la profesora examinó su mano y lo "invitó" a venir al día siguiente, sin embargo, para ese entonces, Harry ya había podido darle un pensamiento a este asunto.

-¿Sabe, profesora?- dijo con voz suave.- Usted debe saberlo, pero me veo en la obligación de darle un recordatorio. Mi abuelo, Máximo trabaja aquí y él, así como toda mi familia, son _Vampiros_, _Vampiros nobles_. Y como _Vampiros_ ellos pueden detectar el olor de la sangre desde muy lejos.- la mujer palideció y Harry sonrió de lado.- Y da la casualidad que justo ahora voy a verlo.- miró su mano con una perfecta caracterización de inocencia.- Um… ¿no creo que él se sienta muy feliz al notar sus métodos de castigo, cierto?- se encogió de hombros.- Solo nos cuesta averiguar…

-¡Se-Señor Leuchtenberg, espere!

-¿Si?- se giró para mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

Miles de pensamientos parecieron cruzar por su mente, respiraba agitadamente y su mano estaba tan cerrada en un puño que estaba blanco.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Seguro.- sonrisa.- _Bye_…

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas a su Sala Común. Cierto, le había prometido a su lelo ir a visitarlo justo después de la detención, pero mientras cumplía aquella terrible tarea de escribir líneas, otro asunto vino a su mente y eso era más importante que inclinar la ira de Máximo a Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo fue la detención?

-Después.- levantó una mano y escudriñó la Sala Común.- ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

-Aquí, Señor Potter.- dijeron con voz cansina, en una perfecta imitación de la voz de Severus Snape. Cuando Harry giró sus ojos verdes a ellos, hicieron muecas.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Quiero hablar con ustedes. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, enarcando una ceja, pero después siguieron a Harry. Una vez en la habitación, el muchacho moreno rebuscó en su baúl y sacó un bolso de terciopelo.

-Tengo entendido que necesitan especímenes para probar sus bromas, ¿verdad?- los gemelos asintieron.- Bien, hay cierto Ravenclaw de séptimo año, castaño, un poco más alto que yo y de ojos celestes que creo que podría serles de ayuda.

-¿Si…?- Fred parecía divertido.- ¿Y qué ha hecho para ganarse ser nuestro conejito de indias?

-Bien…- Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar.- Digamos que estaba fastidiando a alguien que no lo deseaba.

-¿Hiiragizawa?- preguntó George, con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry no contestó, en lugar tomó su bolsa de terciopelo y se las entregó a los gemelos.

-Les pagaré para que lo mantengan ocupado y sin ganas de fastidiar. A él y a toda otra persona que desee fastidiarlo…- tosió nervioso.

-¿Pero estamos hablando de Eriol Hiiragizawa?

-Si.- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Awww, que romántico!- chillaron los gemelos, abrazándose y haciendo ruidos de besos.- ¡No sabía que tu interés era tan obsesivo como para alejarle los pretendientes!

-¡Mis intensiones no son esas!

-¿Y cuáles son?

-¡Nos le interesa!- gruñó, poniendo el saco de galeones que ganara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año pasado en el regazo de Fred.- Yo soy el que paga, así que ustedes no necesitan hacer preguntas.

-Oh… suenas como un yakuza.

Harry los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Lo harán o no?

-¡Claro!- sonrieron de oreja a oreja, aceptando el dinero.- ¡Te mantendremos informado!

Harry suspiró aliviado. _No me pregunten, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que sí sé es que no quiero que nadie se le acerque, sea con buenas o malas intenciones…_ Suspiró nuevamente y miró su mano.

-Ahora le toca el turno a la Cara de Sapo.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Creo que algunas entendieron mal lo que dije… pero en fin, les explico. Este fic ya lo tengo adelantado en otra página y lo que intente decir es que ya estamos alcanzando a aquella parte, no que el fic se va a terminar XD Creo que este fic no va a terminar antes de los 60 capítulos ToT

En fin… espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la detención de Harry con Umbridge. Creo que es natural que Harry use esa carta bajo la manga, siendo que fue criado por personas como León y Lancelot.

¿No aman a Harry celoso?

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	44. Un ángel profesor

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 44: Un ángel profesor.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Hey… ¿Qué sucede?

Rabastan dejó de restregarse los brazos para mirar a su amante.

-Ya lo dije ayer en la reunión. Él está tramando algo, algo gordo… pero todavía no nos ha dicho nada.- negó con la cabeza.- Creo que tiene algo que ver con los antiguos Mortífagos. Si vieras lo furioso que se puso cuando supo que Bellatrix había muerto o como sus ojos se angostan cuando se menciona a mi hermano, a Lucius, a Severus o a Nott. Temo por ellos…

Máximo frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba el animago para poder abrazarlo y así traspasarle algo de tranquilidad.

-No tienes por qué temer, todos han tomado las medidas de seguridad necesarias. Creo que Atón está pensando en llevar a su pequeña familia a la Mansión y todo… como ellos son solo tres, creen que es lo más…

Unos toques a la puerta lo interrumpieron. Enseguida, para disimular su presencia, Rabastan se convirtió en su forma animaga, mientras el Vampiro atendía a la puerta.

-Harry.- saludó el hombre, dejándolo pasar.- ¿Vienes de tu detención a esta hora?

-Er… nop. Tuve que pasar por mi Casa antes.

-Bien.- sonrió.- Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

De a poco, Harry fue extendiendo su mano, para mostrarle el daño a su abuelo. Decir que Máximo se enojó era quedarse corto.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Dolores Umbridge terminó de arreglar su túnica de un rosado chillón, sonrió al espejo que le dijo que estaba espléndida y procedió a ir a la puerta de su oficina para ir a comer su desayuno. Sin embargo, al abrirla una pared humana la detuvo. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, puesto que el hombre parado en su puerta no era nada más y nada menos que el _vampiro_, Máximo. Y por su cara, no estaba muy feliz.

-Me encantaría tener unas palabras con usted, profesora.- siseó fríamente.- Si no es mucho problema.

-Um… iba a desayunar justo ahora.- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-No será por mucho tiempo.- y sin darle lugar a nada más, Máximo se adentró a la oficina espantosamente decorada.

-¿Qué desea?- espetó Dolores, un tanto intimidada.

Máximo se giró para encararla, sus brazos estaban cruzados y un ceño adornaba su cara.

-No sé lo que usted tiene en mente, profesora.- empezó sin más.- Pero ayer mi nieto me visitó después de su detención con usted y créame, no estoy feliz con sus métodos de castigos.- Umbridge palideció.- Estuve haciendo una investigación toda la noche y lo que descubrí me indignó bastante.- la fulminó con la mirada.- Esas plumas que utilizan sangre como tinta están extremadamente prohibidas en el Mundo Mágico desde hace siglos, y encima de eso, cuando estuvieron aceptadas, igualmente estaba prohibido usarlas en niños. Y ahora dígame… ¿Cómo se atreve a usar tal instrumento en **mi** nieto?

-Yo…- su voz salió un tanto chillona, así que tuvo que carraspear.- Mire, Harry Potter se comportó de una manera muy impropia y yo tuve que…

-Primero que todo…- interrumpió con un gruñido.- Harry no lleva más el apellido Potter, ahora es Leuchtenberg y segundo, sí, entiendo que él se pasó… ¡pero eso no amerita que usted lo dañe de esa manera!- estalló. Se había aguantado todo lo que podía, pero ver anoche la sangre seca y las marcas de "no debo decir mentiras" en la piel de su nieto, una piel que nunca fue dañada por nada en su casa, había despertado en él el instinto de protección. Estaba seguro que esto era lo que sentía León cuando Harry estaba en problemas.

La bruja retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar el grito.

-Y-Yo…

En dos grandes zancadas, Máximo se le acercó hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Solo voy a decirle algo, y espero que me escuche bien… nadie, ¿me oye? _Nadie_ tiene la autoridad, por muy profesor que sea o castigo que necesite el alumno, de poner un dedo en mi nieto. Hay muchísimas maneras de castigar a un alumno y espero que las piense bien antes de la próxima detención de Harry o de cualquier otro alumno.- la fulminó con la mirada.- Piénselo muy bien y no haga que mi rabia por usted aumente.

-Me está amenazando.- sus ojos de sapo se angostaron.

-¡¡Sí!!- gruñó, haciendo chillar de miedo a la mujer.- ¡Y agradezca que soy yo el que ha descubierto su saña con mi nieto! Tenga por seguro, _mortal_…- lo hizo sonar como un insulto.- que si mi amigo León supiera de esto, usted ahora no estaría _respirando_. Y usted debe saber, como miembro del Ministerio, que los de mi clase tenemos vía libre a atacar si se trata de defender a los nuestros. Y somos muy sigilosos… así que le aconsejo prudencia en sus actos…

Diciendo eso, Máximo se enderezó hasta quedar en su plena altura, luciendo muy intimidante, y luego se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Dolores Umbridge temblaba de miedo, nunca tuvo gusto de las criaturas oscuras y ver los ojos del profesor de Estudios Muggles brillar con rojo por unos segundos la habían aterrorizado.

-

**-.Oficinas de El Profeta.-**

**-**

-Pe-Pero Monsieur Leuchtenberg…

-Mire…- dijo Lancelot con voz cansina.- Desde que supe que mi hijo era un mago, un mago famoso, me interesó invertir mi dinero en lugares mágicos. Pero… El Profeta diario me ha decepcionado y ganado mi enojo durante estos últimos meses.- fulminó con la mirada al gerente del diario, que desvió su mirada.- Las mentiras acerca de la salud mental y la palabra de mi hijo, me tienen más que enfadado.

-¡Lo sentimos!- gimió lastimeramente.- ¡Es que el Ministerio…!- se llevó la mano a la boca, prohibiéndose terminar esa oración.

-Ah, sí… el Ministerio.- le dio una sonrisa rapaz.- De esos ya me encargaré luego de salir de aquí.- se levantó.- Por ahora usted debe saber que voy a retirar mi apoyo financiero al diario y creo que mi conocido, Lucius Malfoy hará lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Señor Leuchtenberg!

-Por favor, nada.- gruñó, angostando sus ojos.- No desperdiciaré más mi dinero en personas que dejan a mi hijo como un idiota. Buenos días.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Qué crees que le pasó a Umbridge? Parece muy pálida.- comentó una chica, a las espaldas de Harry.

El chico hizo muecas y miró a su abuelo, que si bien no comía como el resto de los presentes, siempre venía a sentarse a la mesa de los profesores, para beber su amado café. La cara de su abuelo estaba rígida y de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas de reojo a Umbridge.

El vampiro notó que alguien lo observaba y, al ver que era Harry, le asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Je… tal vez alguien la puso en su lugar.- comentó en tono jocoso, para sí.

-

**.:.Por la tarde.:.**

-

-¿Qué desea que haga hoy profesora?

-Aquí.- gruñó Umbridge, entregándole un pergamino, una pluma roja y un tarro de tinta.- Continúe con lo mismo de ayer.

Harry mordió su labio para no sonreír, tomó su pluma, la mojó en el tintero y comenzó a escribir: "No debo decir mentiras".

Harry salió de su detención sintiéndose muy bien, aunque su mano estaba entumecida por todas las líneas que tuvo que escribir, al menos no había sido con su sangre y sentía que le había ganado una batalla a la Cara de Sapo. Debería de ir a ver a su abuelo para agradecerle y preguntarle si no le había dicho nada a su papi Lou, porque el chico sabía que su vampiro preferido iba a poner el grito en el cielo si se enteraba.

Por el camino se volvió a encontrar con Cho Chang y el chico volvió a sentirse incómodo. Si, ahora estaba seguro, esta chica ya había pasado de moda para él, pero con lo sensible que estaba por Cedric, no sabía cómo decirle que se esfumara.

-¡Harry, mira esto!- chilló Hermione, al otro día, cuando entraba medio dormido al Gran Comedor.

-¿Mmmhhh…?

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!- le estrelló el periódico en el rostro.

-

_¡El Mortífago que no murió!_

_El Ministerio ha revelado esta mañana que Barty Crouch Jr., un Mortífago que se creía muerto, ha sido atrapado por los Aurores en junio pasado. Lo habían mantenido en secreto, puesto que debieron hacer las pruebas para saber si era realmente él. Como ahora se sabe que no es otro más que el hijo del ex Ministro asesinado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el __Wizegamot__ se prepara para hacer el juicio, empleando Verisaterum…_

-

El artículo seguía, pero Harry dejó de leer, mirando con sorpresa a su amiga.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- dijo ella, excitada.

-¿Qué…? No entiendo.

-¡Si le dan Verisaterum él va a decir que Quien-tu-sabes ha vuelto! ¡Y, sobre todo, que el año pasado estuvo en compañía de Peter Pettigrew!

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Las manos de Sirius temblaban mientras leía el artículo del diario. Respirando inestable, levantó la mirada y la clavó con la del sonriente Ángelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Quería que sea una sorpresa.- se sentó junto a él en la cama.- Hace mucho que entregamos al bastardo, pero como los del Ministerio no hacían nada, porque saben que él es la clave para destapar la verdad del regreso de ese loco, solo lo mantenían prisionero. Pero Lancelot fue ayer al Ministerio e hizo usar sus influencias de un Noble de nuestra raza y bien… el idiota de Fudge casi se orinó en sus pantalones.- hizo muecas.- El juicio está preparado para la semana que viene…- lo miró a los ojos y tomó su mano.- El tal Dumbledore, Atón y Máximo van a estar allí y se van a encargar de hacerlo hablar de Pettigrew, que diga que está vivo… y eso te pondrá inmediatamente en libertad.

-Merlín…

La respiración de Sirius comenzó a ponerse más inestable por la emoción y Ángelo se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Voy a hacer que tu nombre se limpie.- susurró a su oído.- Y después vamos a poner en práctica una pequeña idea que tengo.

-¿Idea…?- murmuró.

Ángelo sonrió malicioso.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas un hombre libre.

Después de eso, los artículos de los periódicos no fueron tan ponzoñosos con Harry, pero todavía no le daban crédito a que El Innombrable había regresado. Pero Harry se sentía mejor, sus amigos sí lo apoyaban, las detenciones con Umbridge eran más una humillación para la profesora que para él y estaba feliz porque sabía que, después del juicio, el padrino que le dieran los Potter estaría libre de culpas.

Sin embargo, como siempre, el buen humor de Harry no pudo durar mucho, puesto que su mejor amigo recibió una carta muy ofensiva de su hermano Percy y desde el Ministerio, al parecer para contraatacar toda la presión que le estaba haciendo, nombró Alta Inquisidora del Colegio a Umbridge.

-Pero que mierda.- gruñó alguien a las espaldas del Cuarteto. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, que apretaba el diario con más fuerza de la necesaria.- ¡Si no encontraba ningún profesor hubiese contratado de nuevo a mi papá y no a esa Cara de Sapo!

-Ssshhh, Draco.- siseó Pansy Parkinson, codeando al rubio en las costillas.

-¿Qué te crees…?

-¿Algún problema, Señor Malfoy?- preguntó una voz dulce a sus espaldas.

El rubio giró su cuerpo y angostó sus ojos en la Alta Inquisidora.

-No, ninguno.- dijo con desprecio, mirando a Umbridge como su fuera una suciedad en su túnica.

Los ojos de la mujer se angostaron, pero ella no podría hacer nada, sabiendo que el padre del muchacho tenía alta influencia en el Ministerio y que el papá, Remus Lupin, era alguien que había ayudado al Ministro muchas veces.

Y así comenzó el calvario, tanto para alumnos como para los profesores, porque ninguno fue feliz con estar siendo evaluado en sus clases ni con el poder que tenía la mujer en esos momentos. Nadie se esperaban cosas buenas salir de todo esto.

-Aguarden allí.-gruñó Severus a sus hijos. No estaba de buen humor, puesto que acaba de ser evaluado por la Cara de Sapo.

-¿Si, papito?- dijeron con falsa inocencia.

-Vacíen sus bolsillos.- Los gemelos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, pero terminaron suspirando y mostrando lo que tenían en ellos. De allí revelaron algunos frascos, hierbas e insectos. Severus enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué les dije acerca de robar mis ingredientes?

-Um… verás papito…

-Es que no lo queremos para algo bueno.- George era el que menos aguantaba la presión de la mirada de Severus.

Fred fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Para qué es?

-Es para crear algunas cosas que queremos probar con la Alta Inquisidora.- dijo Fred.

Severus le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bien.- dio un corto cabeceo.- Avísenme si necesitan más.- siseo, antes de entrar a su sala de clase.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y después hicieron muecas.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry se vio bruscamente despertado de su sueño, solo para mirar la cara extasiada de Hermione. El chico parpadeó varias veces y luego frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué haces en nuestro cuarto, Hermione?!- chilló Seamus, tapando su cuerpo.

La chica le dio una mirada de desdén antes de girarse a Harry.

-Mira.- le entregó el diario.

-

_¡Juicio a Crouch Jr. termina! ¡Asombrosas revelaciones!_

_Esta mañana muy temprano se celebró el juicio al Mortífago que se creía muerto. Se utilizó el Verisaterum para hacerlo confesar sus fechorías, aunque fue una sorpresa que el mismo Ministro fuera quien hizo las preguntas. Albus Dumbledore y otros miembros del honorable Wizegamot quisieron hacer las suyas, pero Fudge se lo impidió._

_Lo más extraño fue que el Ministro solo le hizo tres preguntas, la primera, por supuesto si tenía que ver con Quien-tu-sabes, la segunda fue acerca de donde estuvo todo este tiempo y la tercera, si es que había visto vivo a otro Mortífago que __creíamos__ muerto. ¡Y eso fue lo más asombroso! ¡Barty aseguró que el año pasado estuvo conviviendo con PETER PETTIGREW! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es que los seguidores de Quién-tu-sabes tienen más de una artimaña para hacerse pasar por muertos? Y lo más importante… ¿esto impactará en la vida del prófugo Sirius Black?_

_Por ahora, solo sabemos que por ser anterior seguidor de Quien-tu-sabes, Bartemius Crouch Jr. ha sido juzgada para recibir el Beso del Dementor y que los miembros de Wizegamot reabrirán el caso de Sirius Black._

-

-¡Sí!- chilló Harry, despertando a Ron de su sueño profundo.

-Sí, ahora Snuffles va a tener un juicio justo.- susurró la chica, para que los demás compañeros de cuarto del chico no la escuchen.- Pero es evidente que el Ministro quiso ser él el que hiciera las preguntas, por temor a que Crouch diga la verdad acerca de Quien-tu-sabes.

-Dile Voldemort, Hermione.

La chica se estremeció.

-Intentaré.- murmuró no muy convencida.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho ese idiota.- hizo muecas.- Lo importante es que van a darle un juicio justo a mi segundo padrino y podrá limpiar su nombre.

La chica le sonrió y luego le dio una mirada extraña a su amigo, al ver que éste usaba un pijama que simulaba una oveja.

Los días que siguieron fueron geniales para Harry a pesar de que Umbridge seguía hostigándolo, pero con la amenaza de su abuelo, ella no se atrevía a hacerle algún daño físico. También era evidente que el resto del alumnado cada vez detestaba más a la bruja, pero lo que más lo hacían eran los profesores. Sin embargo, su humor siguió muy bueno porque El Profeta publicó un anuncio del Ministerio, donde se invitaba a Sirius Black a entregarse por cuenta propia, asegurándole que tendría un juicio justo.

Pero… ahora eran sus amigos quienes se empeñaban en bajarle los humos.

-¿Yo…?

-No tú solo, también Neville.

-¿Yo qué?- pestañeó el chico, dejando de lado su libro.

-Ustedes serían perfectos para enseñarnos. Ambos nos dijeron que el profesor Marius les enseñó la teoría de la magia antes de venir a Hogwarts, así que deben saber métodos de enseñanza y tú Harry, tienes un innato poder para hacer que la gente te siga.

-No sé.- miró a su primo.- Sería demasiada responsabilidad y si bien recuerdo cómo se las apañaba nuestro lelo para enseñarnos, yo no soy un profesor.

-Pero tú eres el mejor en DCAO y sé que te gusta llamar la atención.- dijo Ron.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que tienen razón.- murmuró Neville.- Necesitamos aprender más para nuestros TIMOS, yo mismo pensaba buscar unos libros y estudiar por mi cuenta… pero… creo que podría manejar ayudar a otros.

-Pues hazlo tú.- masculló.

-Creo que sería más dinámico si enseñan los dos.- aseguró Hermione.- Neville podría enseñar la teoría y tú la práctica, Harry.

El chico valoró por unos segundos esa posibilidad. Sí, se era el mejor de su clase en la materia y los múltiples enfrentamientos con Lord Voldemort le daban algo de experiencia, pero eso era muy diferente a querer dar clases clandestinas. Aunque si primo lo había dicho, lo necesitaban, ya que con la Cara de Sapo no aprendían nada.

-Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-

**.:.Semanas después.:.**

-

-Todavía no me gusta esta idea.- masculló Lestat, mientras acompañaba a su hijo al punto de encuentro.

-Ah… pero esta no fue mi idea, eh. Que quede claro.

-Mire, señor Lancelot.- dijo Hermione, fulminando con la mirada a Harry.- Ellos son los mejores para esto y solo esta vez vamos a venir a este lugar, luego ya buscaremos un lugar seguro dentro del castillo para las reuniones.

Lancelot suspiró y asintió en la chica, mientras veía como el cartel de "La cabeza de Cerdo" colgaba desde una taberna de mala muerte. Su hijo le había mandado unas cuantas cartas, diciéndole como sus amigos y Neville lo hostigaban para que se convirtiera en profesor, pero él no estaba muy seguro. Con su chispa rebelde, Lancelot le había dicho que aceptara, mucho a las protestas de León, pero ahora que se acercaban a aquel lugar de mal aspecto no estaba muy seguro. Pero las palabras de la chica lo tranquilizaban un poco, después de todo Dumbledore le había dicho que el lugar más seguro para Harry, a parte de su casa, era Hogwarts. Además, Máximo ya le había contado del encontronazo que tuvo con Umbridge y como la bruja estaba "apaciguada".

-… y ustedes todavía me deben mi palabra de hoy.- dijo la voz de su hijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione y Ron palidecieron.

-T-Te lo dieron más tarde.- masculló la chica.

-¿Palabra?- preguntó Lancelot enarcando una ceja.

-_Oui_.- si hijo hizo muecas.- Les dije que aceptaría con la condición de que dijeran _**Voldemort**_ al menos una vez al día.- rió tontamente al ver como sus amigos se estremecían.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Lancelot les dijo a los chicos que buscaran la mesa, mientras él iba por bebidas, al acercarse al mostrador, enarcó una ceja al ver al barman.

-¿Qué?- gruñó el hombre.

-Nada, nada.- sonrió galante.- El color de sus ojos me sorprendieron, solo eso. Ese color solo lo he visto en una persona… allá.- cabeceó en dirección del colegio.

El barman angostó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada y le entregó las cervezas de mantequilla que había pedido. Haciendo muecas, Lancelot se giró y caminó hasta su hijo, lo extrañó encontrarlo tan tenso.

-¿Unas cuantas personas?- siseó Harry, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

-Uh… bien…- ella miró nerviosa las más de quince personas que se sentaban alrededor de unas mesas juntadas para que cupieran todos.

-Siéntate, Potter.- dijo una voz cansina.- No tenemos todo el día.

-¡Malfoy!- gruñó Ron, al notar que no solo Draco estaba allí, sino su "hermanastro" Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo lo invité.- dijo Ginny, antes de besar en la mejilla al rubio.

Los ojos y la boca de Ron se abrieron como platos, recién notando que su hermanita se sentaba al lado del rubio… ¡y que sus manos estaban entrelazadas!

-¡¡Qué significa esto?!- rugió.

-¡Ron, no hagas escándalo!- siseó Hermione, arrastrando al pelirrojo para que tomaran asiento.

-¿Qué no haga escándalo? ¡Mi hermanita acaba de besar a Malfoy!

-Sí, bien.- dijo Ginny con desdén.- ¿Eso es lo que hacen los novios, no?

-¿No-Novios?- jadeó Ron, palideciendo alarmantemente.- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¡Quiero en este mismo instante una explicación, Ginevra Weasley!

-¡No le grites, Comadreja!

-¡Tú no me vas a decir a mí que hacer, hurón!

_-¡Desmaius! _

Todos miraron con la boca abierta como Neville, que estaba sentado junto al pelirrojo, lo hechizaba y atrapaba su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza para que quedara apoyada en su regazo. Luego de acomodarlo mejor, el Ravenclaw volvió a guardar su varita y miró con apatía a todos los presentes.

-Así está mejor.- asintió para sí.- Ahora podemos comenzar la reunión en paz.

-Er…- Harry carraspeó, desconcertado.- Bien, supongo que todos saben por qué están aquí, ¿cierto?

El chico pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, reconociendo algunos rostros, pero otros no. Casi al final de la ronda, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Eriol y su estómago se retorció extrañamente.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Hiiragizawa.- miró para otro lado.

Cerca de allí, los gemelos Snape y Lee Jordan soltaron risitas burlonas, ganándose una mirada fulminante del moreno.

La hora siguiente se la pasaron comprobando si los profesores serían buenos y Lancelot tuvo que intervenir, gruñendo a Zacarías Smith que si no dejaba de dudar de su hijo lo iba a morder, Ron había despertado (muy desconcertado, puesto que cuando abrió los ojos, sintió a Neville _acariciando su cabello_), pero al ver las miradas de sus tres amigos se había quedado callado, pero le mandaba miradas de reojo de rencor a Neville (aunque evitaba sus ojos, puesto que todavía estaba desconcertado) y de amenaza a Malfoy. Al final, todos firmaron su nombre en un pergamino que daría confidencialidad y secreto al grupo, Hermione se encargaría de encontrar un lugar y se mandarían mensajes para saber cuándo sería el primer encuentro.

-¿Quién era esa oriental que no te sacaba los ojos de encima?- preguntó Lancelot con curiosidad, mientras se dirigían al colegio.

Ellos se habían separado para no presentar sospechas, Ron se había ido con Draco y Ginny, gritándoles su negación a que fueran pareja. Hermione, Neville y Eriol caminaban un poco más adelante, charlando de algún libro.

-Cho Chang.- dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No me habías dicho que ese era el nombre de la chica que te gustaba?

-Sí, bien… pero ya no me gusta más. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé como decírselo.

-Ah, Harry.- uno de los gemelos se le acercó para poner una mano en su hombro.- Creo que el remedio a tu problema es encontrarte un buen novio que la ahuyente.

-Si.- concordó su hermano.- Y creo que Eriol, podría ayudarte.

Un poco más adelante, Hiiragizawa tropezó un poco y Neville tuvo que ayudarlo a estabilizarse. Harry se ruborizó profundamente y se separó bruscamente del pelirrojo.

-¡No digas tonterías!- chilló.- ¡Yo no necesito ayuda para sacármela de encima!- gruñó y caminó a grandes zancadas al castillo.

Los gemelos rieron escandalosamente, mientras Lancelot enarcaba una ceja. _Estaba desconcertado_, pensó asombrado_. Oh… ya veo. Mi querido hijo al fin se está dando cuenta de lo que siente por nuestro vecino._ El rubio sonrió, a Louis le encantaría saber eso.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-¿Dices que mi bebé está… enamorado de Eriol?

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada escéptica de su amante.

-No actúes como si no lo supieras.- masculló.- Tú más que nadie conoces a Harry…

-Bien.- se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.- Es que… hablar de amor… él todavía es un niño.

-Todavía es un niño _para ti_.- acentuó.- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cuando le dimos "la charla"?

León frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-Ven, siéntate hijo.

Harry miró con una ceja enarcada a su padre, pero se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él. León le sonrió e inspiró varias veces, pensando en cómo iba a comenzar la charla con su hijo. El pequeño moreno llevaba ya dos días de haber cumplido los 15 años y, para despejar de su mente el tema del final de Torneo y porque no, darle un poco de educación, Máximo les había aconsejado a Lancelot y León que le dieran la charla de las abejas y las flores a Harry.

Ambos vampiros lo habían mirado horrorizados por la idea. León porque consideraba que su bebé era _muy pequeño_ para traumatizarlo con tales cosas (por supuesto el ignoró en ese momento que Harry ya lo había atrapado varias veces en poses "comprometedoras") y Lancelot porque sabía que al hablar de sexo iba a terminar diciendo cualquier barbaridad y su amour se iba a enfadar con él… castigándolo con abstinencia.

-"Él ya está en edad".- había gruñido Máximo, antes de tomar a Longears en sus manos y salir del despacho del rubio.

Entonces ahora ambos padres se encontraban nerviosos ante la expectativa de decirle a Harry como venían los niños al mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso.

Ambos vampiros se miraron y León fue el que empezó.

-Mira, Harry… tu siempre has sido un niño muy vivaz y curioso y me sorprende que no nos haya preguntado esto ya hace mucho, pero tu _père_ y yo creemos que ha llegado el momento de que te hablemos de ello.

-¿Y eso es…?- enarcó un ceja.

-De cómo se hacen los bebés.- dijo Lancelot lo más simple que pudo.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró con terror a sus padres.

-Eh… escuchen… no creo que…

-No, hijo.- lo cortó León, mirándolo "maternalmente".- Tú tienes que saber, porque cuando estés preparado para tener esa experiencia, debes saber cómo protegerte.

-No… papá yo…

-Nada, no digas nada.- volvió a cortar, antes de mirar a su amante.- ¿Entonces, Lancelot? ¿Empiezas tú o yo?

-¿Y-yo?- musitó horrorizado.- No… empieza tú.

-Bueno entonces.- se giró para mirar a Harry, que todavía no podía creer que le esté pasando esto.- Lo primero que debes saber es que las niñas tienen… eh… flores… y los hombres… um…

-Oh, León, son _penes_ y _vaginas_.

-¡Lancelot!

-¿Qué?- pidió defensivo.

-¡Estoy tratando de ser sutil aquí!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Harry tiene QUINCE años!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Basta!- chilló Harry, levantándose de su asiento.- ¡Me niego a tener esta conversación!- se giró para ver a su papá.- Mira, papi Leo… yo… um… ya sé cómo funciona esto.- cerró los ojos al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Louis y la ceja enarcada de Lancelot.- Ya no soy virgen, ¿ok?

-¿Qué?- susurró el vampiro ojiverde.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-Yo si.- dijo Lancelot, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry los miró ruborizado, pero después suspiró y se sentó para contarles toda su vida sexual a sus padres.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-Esto es todo tú culpa.- gimió León, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Mi culpa?- se exaltó Lancelot.

-¡¡_Oui_!! ¡Mi bebé se ha convertido en un pervertido por tu culpa y la de esos idiotas que te rodean…!- fulminó la puerta con la mirada, como esperando que los causantes del estado promiscuo de Harry estuvieran por aparecer.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea sexualmente activo? Mientras se cuide…- se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!- chilló, levantándose de su asiento.- ¡Harry es un niño!

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco.

-Harry ya no es un niño… muy lejos de eso, León.- dijo con voz calmada.- Podría haber sido un niño hasta cuando lo dejé en Kings Cross en su primer año, pero en Hogwarts ha madurado… todo lo que le ha pasado, sobre todo lo del cementerio… lo han hecho convertirse en un hombre.

León apretó su quijada, de manera obstinada, cerró sus puños, pero no pudo decir nada. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó junto a su pareja, apoyando su cabeza azabache en el hombro del rubio.

-No quiero que sea grande, no deseo que los peligros que ha pasado lo hayan madurado, _no deseo_ que tenga un loco tras él…

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero con los mortales es así, Leo.- lo abrazó por los hombros.- Lo sabías desde que decidimos adoptarlo.

-Lo sé.- hizo un mohín.- Supongo que nunca voy a hacerme a la idea de que él sea un adulto.- frunció el ceño.- O que se case y tenga niños…

-¿No te emociona que tenga niños?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa.- Estoy casi seguro que serás un abuelo muy consentidor… estropeando a los pequeños mocosos que Harry tenga con el vecino.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Eriol será nuestro futuro yerno?- se giró para mirar a su amante con una ceja enarcada.

-Oh, vamos.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Todos sabemos que él terminará con Eriol, creo que el único que no lo sabe es Harry… por ahora.

-Mmmhhh…

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba el Decreto Educacional que sacó la nueva Alta Inquisidora.

-Habrá que tener cuidado.- murmuró su primo.- Creo que ella está buscando castigarte de otra manera, ya que la tienen amenazada.- miró adonde estaba Umbridge.- Deberías haber visto su sonrisa repugnante mientras pegaba ese cartel…

-¿Crees que sospeche del Club?

-No…- negó Hermione.- Pero tendremos que tener cuidado.

-¿Lo haremos de todas maneras, verdad?- llegó una voz. Era uno de los gemelos.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró Harry.- Ella no va a descubrirnos si buscamos un buen lugar.- frunció el ceño.- Y creo saber quién puede ayudarnos a ello.

-Si no lo encuentran…- Fred miró a su gemelo.- Podríamos hablar con papá para que nos preste su oficina. Si es algo en contra de Umbridge, él nos ayudará…

-Puede ser.- dijo Neville.- Pero todavía no hablen con él, dejaremos eso como última instancia. No es necesario que pongamos en aprietos al profesor Snape, solo por ayudarnos.

-Exacto, ahora lo que debemos hacer es avisar al resto de los que firmaron la lista.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo le avisaré a Draco y los Slytherins.- dijo Ginny. A su lado Ron apretó su mandíbula se contuvo de hacer un comentario de desdén.

-Perfecto, entonces nosotros trataremos de avisarle al resto.

-Yo hago mi parte con los Ravenclaw.- aseguró Neville.- Solo necesitamos un contacto que avise a los Hufflepuff.

-Yo sé a quién puedo hablarle…

-¿Si? ¿Quién?- preguntó Neville, enarcando una ceja.

-Uh… bien… Justin.- masculló Harry.

Era evidente que los otros notaron por qué Harry estaba tan incómodo, así que no dijeron nada.

-

**-.Grimmauld Place Nº 12.-**

**-**

Sirius se levantó de su posición enfrente de la chimenea, frunciendo el ceño y retorciendo sus manos.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Ángelo se posó a su lado y acarició su espalda, al ver lo tenso que estaba su amante.

-Dumbledore dice que…- tragó saliva, mirando a Ángelo azorado.- Que me entregue… que mi inocencia está prácticamente asegurada.

Ángelo hizo muecas.

-¿Y por eso tienes esa cara?

-Seré libre, 'Tino.- murmuró, agarrando los brazos del vampiro con fuerzas.- ¿Escuchas lo que te digo…? Seré un hombre libre… ya nadie creerá que traicioné a James y Lily…

El vampiro relajó su rostro y abrazó a Sirius por la cintura.

-Lo sé, Siri… entiendo.- murmuró contra su oído.

Y el vampiro solo lo abrazó con más fuerzas, mientras los sollozos de su amante comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo delgado.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Seee… hace mucho que tenía planeado dejar libre a Sirius y creí que esta era la mejor manera, puesto que este fic ya es bastante AU XD

Y bien… Umbridge recibió su merecido y Harry "la charla" XP

Por cierto, alguien se ofrece para ser mi "beta" No me estaría corrigiendo los errores, sino mas bien los cambios de nombres. Porque siempre me suelo pasar alguno. Es decir, si alguien se ofrece a cambiarme los nombres de Rice por los que escogí yo :S

Espero respuesta.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	45. Alguien en la mente del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 45: Alguien en la mente del ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Harry pestañeó y miró asombrado a su alrededor, si no se equivocaba, se encontraba en la sala de Encantamientos, pero lo raro era que estaba vacía excepto por la silla donde él estaba sentado y ahora que lo notaba, no estaba simplemente _sentado_, sino que al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta que estaba _atado_ a los apoyabrazos de la silla. Consternado, intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible y, justo cuando estaba por llamar por ayuda (porque no sentía que llevara su varita encima), vio una figura acercarse a él.

_¿Pero qué mierda…?_

-¿Hi-Hiiragizawa?- murmuró incrédulo.

El chico en cuestión le sonrió, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a Harry, sino el hecho que el muchacho solo estaba vestido con una camisa algo grande para su cuerpo delgado, tan grande que uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto y las mangas pasaban sus manos. Y lo más desconcertante de todo era que el chico llevaba una corbata de Gryffindor mal puesta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, esas prendas de vestir eran _suyas_.

-Hola, Harry…- su voz era un ronroneo suave que hizo estremecer al ojiverde.

-¿Qué haces… aquí?- musitó.

-Tú me llamaste.- ronroneó nuevamente.

Y ante la gran sorpresa de Harry, el Ravenclaw se sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas. Apenas dio tiempo a Harry de recuperarse por esa acción, cuando sintió como unos labios tomaban posesión de los suyos.

_¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!,_ chilló en su mente.

Sin embargo, el beso era demasiado bueno como para que se preocupara por eso por ahora. Así que, sin darse cuenta, usó sus manos que estaban libres nuevamente y pudo rodear la cintura de Eriol con sus brazos y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo y así profundizar el beso. Ambas bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Eriol gimió y Harry ronroneó, sintiendo como su beso estaba calentando ambos cuerpos…

-H-Harry…

-¿Qué?- gruñó el chico, antes de atacar el cuello de Eriol.

-… hazme tuyo…

Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿M-mío…?

-**¡¡SIIII!! ¡¡GGGOOOLLL!!**

Harry Leuchtenberg se levantó sobresaltado en su cama, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Ausente, escuchó como Dean Thomas parecía seguir en su sueño de un partido de futbol, pero eso le importó muy poco. De hecho estaba agradecido de que el grito de su amigo lo despertara.

-Maldito loco.- gruñó Ron, que también se había levantado, para fulminar con la mirada a su compañero durmiente.- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

-S-sí… yo…- inspiró varias veces.- Estaba teniendo una… _pesadilla_.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Seguro?- había definitivamente una nota de burla en su voz.- Tu amigo parece pensar diferente.

Harry miró a Ron confundido y el chico que señaló algo abajo. Desconcertado, Harry agachó la mirada y vio que estaba empalmado.

-¡Mierda!- masculló, antes de huir al baño.

Una vez allí, se hizo cargo de su "gran problema", luego se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara, antes de mirarse al espejo.

-Hiiragizawa…- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué mierda tuve ese sueño…?

Pero nadie le contestó, así que él solo tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó su rutina de la mañana. Si le hubiese hecho caso a la vocecita que hablaba en su mente, él hubiera escuchado estas palabras:

"_¡Porque estas enamorado de él, idiota! ¡Y estás frustrado por no ponerle las manos encima!"_

Pero Harry no podía hacerle caso a las voces de su cabeza, porque eso era de locos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los sueños de Harry se repitieron cada noche, variando el grado de X, por suerte hasta ahora no había llegado a XXX o Harry entraría en catatonía. Sin embargo, ellos continuaron y la semana de Harry no fue muy buena, a eso se sumó que encontró a su pobre mascota Hedwig con las plumas rizadas, pareciendo haber sido atacada.

Pero por suerte, ella era leal y no dejaron que le quitaran la carta que traía. La misma era de Sirius y él le decía que se entregaría después de Navidad, porque estaba seguro que tal y como decían en el diario, su libertad estaba asegurada.

Pero, Harry notó que la profesora Umbridge lo miraba con suspicacia y cuando le comentó esto a su primo, él le dijo que probablemente ella había leído su correo, pero como el Ministro estaba atados de manos por el trema de Barty Jr, ella no podía hacer nada al saber que él se carteaba con un prófugo de Azkaban. Por eso, la mujer ahora estaba más viciosa que antes, todo dentro de "la ley" buscaba la forma de incomodar a Harry y darle detenciones que lo irritaran, solo por pura maldad.

Por ahora, Angelina, la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, había conseguido permiso para reformar el equipo y los chicos al fin podrían jugar para relajarse. Fue en la primera práctica que Harry sintió que algo se avecinaba, puesto que su cicatriz comenzó a dolerme como nunca en todo el verano.

-Mierda…- siseó, cerrando los ojos y apretando el lugar en su frente.

-¿Harry?

El chico tensó e intentó ocultar su malestar, antes de girar a mirar a los gemelos. Los tres estaban en toallas porque acababan de salir de la ducha.

-¿Si…?- murmuró inestable.

Los gemelos hicieron muecas y adoptaron poses militares.

-¡Venimos a entregar el primer informe, Señor!- exclamaron.

-El primer enemigo, el de séptimo año de Ravenclaw, ha sido anulado con nuestros caramelos Vomitivos, Señor.- dijo Fred.

-Sin embargo, parece que nuestra tarea todavía no termina…

-… el objetivo parece atraer muchos enemigos a su persona…

-Aja, nuestras investigaciones han tirado resultados muy alarmantes, Señor…

-Sip, parece que el objetivo atractivo, de apellido oriental, es el sueño mojado de varios alumnos de Hogwarts.

La sonrisa que se había formado por la actitud tonta de los gemelos en la cara de Harry se borró, para ser cambiada por un ceño.

-¿En serio…?- siseó frío.

-¡Afirmativo, Señor!- dijeron en excesivo dramatismo.- ¡Pero usted no se preocupe! ¡Nosotros, sus fieles sirvientes, alejaremos toda amenaza de su amor!

Harry carraspeó, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Les dije que pararan con eso, alguien puede escucharlos y entender mal. Yo no tengo gusto de Eriol.

-Seguro, seguro.- pusieron los ojos en blanco.- ¿Entonces, qué…? ¿Tenemos su permiso de seguir usando los pretendientes del objetivo como conejitos de indias?

-Sí, lo tienen.

-¡Gracias, Señor! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Le dieron un saludo militar, antes de salir de las duchas.

Sin embargo, ese breve lapso de interrupción que le dieron los gemelos, no impidió que su cicatriz siguiera doliéndole, de hecho, le dolió todo el camino rumbo a su Sala común y hasta pudo llegar a percibir un sentimiento que no era suyo. Como que necesitara encontrar algo rápido y que estaba frustrado por no poder tenerlo.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!

Sus amigos se giraron para mirarlo desconcertado.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes?- preguntó Neville, con una ceja enarcada.

-El lugar para reunirnos.- Harry hizo muecas.- Dobby vino a traerme a Hedwig esta mañana y se me ocurrió preguntarle si él no conocía un buen lugar… y lo sabe. Debemos ir a verlo ahora mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione. Ella había estado insegura y algo nerviosa desde hace un par de días. Era como si toda la conciencia de lo que estaban por hacer le hubiera caído como un muro de ladrillos.

-Si, Hermione Granger.- dijo Harry con voz cansina.- Y ya te dije que vamos a hacer esto.- sacó el Mapa de Merodeador de su túnica y lo abrió.- Según esto… el camino está despejado, vamos… que tenemos que subir hasta el séptimo piso.

El lugar resultó ser increíble, perfecto para las clases que pensaban dar y para el anonimato que necesitaban. De hecho, hasta Hermione se animó al verla. Así que, sin perder tiempo, extendieron la llamada para la primera reunión con todas las personas que se habían anotado en la lista.

-Wow, muy bueno.- dijo Draco Malfoy, cuando entró con su grupo de Slytherins.- No sabía que existía un lugar como este aquí, mi papá no me habló de él.- dijo un tanto celoso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Eso significa.- dijo Ginny, parándose junto a su novio.- Que el profesor Lupin-Malfoy le enseñó todos los pasajes secretos y otras cosas del colegio a Draco, Harry.

-¿De veras?

-¡Ginny! ¡Te dije que era un secreto!

-Oh, vamos.- puso los ojos en blanco y después miró a su compañero de casa.- Y sip, Draco hasta conoce la existencia del Mapa que tú tienes.

-¿Mapa?- Draco frunció el ceño.- ¿Te refieres al Mapa del Merodeador? ¿Tú lo tienes?- ahora sí miraba completamente celoso.

-Yup, lo recibí de los gemelos… y es mío y no te lo voy a dar.

-Mi papá también ayudó a su creación, Potter.- gruñó Draco.- Mi papá era el más perito en artes oscuras, después de todo, hasta me dijo que él lo escribió por completo, porque las letras de Black, Potter y Pettigrew era ilegibles. Así que… es más mío que tuyo.

Pero Harry, en un acto muy infantil, le sacó la lengua.

-No me interesa, es mío y no te lo voy a dar. Ya si en algún momento me siento generoso, puedo llegar a prestártelo, nada más.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?- la voz de Dean rompió la pelea de los muchachos.

-Pienso que deberíamos elegir un líder.- dijo Hermione.

-Debe ser Harry.- dijo Cho, inmediatamente.

Nadie notó como Eriol la fulminaba con la mirada, excepto los gemelos. _Vaya_… pensaron ellos_. ¿Será que nuestro jefe se enfadará si probamos nuestras bromas en la Chang?_

-Bien… nosotros pensamos en eso, pero podemos someterlo a votación.

Todas las manos se levantaron para votar por Harry como líder, menos la de Draco, que todavía se enfurruñaba por lo del Mapa, pero con un codazo certero de su novia a sus costillas, levantó la mano con renuencia. Harry hizo muecas.

-Awww… me honran.

-Que idiota.- masculló Draco.

Ginny volvió a codearlo.

-¿Y qué hay del nombre?- dijo la pelirroja, para evitar que su novio le reclamara tanto golpe.- Pienso que deberíamos tener uno…

Después de muchas opiniones al final el grupo se terminó llamando El Ejército de Dumbledore, el ED, para abreviar. Enseguida después de decidir el nombre, las clases comenzaron. Explicaron cómo iban a ser las cosas, con Neville explicando en idioma entendible la teoría y Harry la práctica. La parte de Neville resultó un tanto aburrida, para algunos, pero muy aclaratoria para otros. Ya luego, la parte de la que se encargó Harry animó a todos por su dinámica. Ambos muchachos criados por vampiros demostraron ser grandes profesores y agradecieron mentalmente la paciencia de su lelo al comprobar que esto no era ningún juego.

Unos días después, su querida amiga Hermione ideó un práctico método de comunicación, usando unas monedas que parecían galeones. Una vez más, Harry se maravilló por su inteligencia.

Pero no todo fue eso, por supuesto, ya que en medio, ellos tenían los partidos de Quidditch, donde Ron iba a probar su capacidad, ya que él había sido seleccionado para tomar el lugar de Oliver Wood en el equipo. Y el primer partido era con Slytherin ni más ni menos y Ron estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Y lo peor de todo es que Harry se temía que los Slytherins tuvieran planeado algo, cuando pudo verlos con unas insignias que decían "Weasley es nuestro Rey".

Sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando al empezar el partido, los Slytherin cantaron lo más fuerte que pudieron una canción muy ofensiva hacia su mejor amigo. Harry rabió encima de su escoba, pero estando allí no podía hacer nada, de hecho, lo mejor que podría hacer era encontrar la snitch y dar por terminado este partido. Y cuando finalmente la tuvo en su mano, pudo sentir un gran golpe en la espalda, por lo cual cayó de la escoba, aunque no fue de muy alto.

Una vez con la snitch asegurada en su mano, Harry vio que Malfoy aterrizaba en el campo, luciendo pálido y furioso.

-¡Tú!- rabió Harry, tirando su preciada escoba al piso.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a crear algo así?!

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿De qué hablas idiota?!

-¡De esa canción de mierda! ¡Sé que tú la creaste!

-¡No fui yo!- un rubor culpable apareció en su rostro.- Puede ser que haya ayudado, pero yo no la cree.

-Eres un maldito traidor, Malfoy.- dijo uno de los gemelos, quienes habían llegado a saludar a Harry, justo para escuchar la admisión del rubio.

-¡No estoy traicionando a nadie!- gruñó apretando los puños.- ¿Y qué si ayudé a crear la canción? ¡Los Gryffindors han hecho cosas peores a los Slytherins! ¿Acaso no saben que el padre de Potter y Black creaban canciones peores de _su padre_?- Los gemelos apretaron la quijada, pero no dijeron nada.- Esta es solo una canción para bromear, ¡deberían haber escuchado las cosas que los demás querían poner, pero yo lo evite!

-¡Pues deberías haber evitado que se hiciera la canción entera!

Ginny Weasley había aparecido en escena y Draco palideció.

-¡Ginny…! Yo…

-¡No deseo escucharlo!- chilló ella, antes de acercarse a su novio y darle una cachetada de novela.

-¡¡Ginny!!- chillaron Harry y George y se apresuraron a llegar junto a la pelirroja, antes de que matara a Malfoy.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó ella, histérica.- ¡Ese tonto va a aprender que con los Weasley no se juega!

Pero ellos no la soltaron, pero mierda… la condenada tenía fuerza y ellos no querían lastimarla, así que de tanto patalear, ella se soltó y fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Draco, mirando absolutamente aterrado. Los dos muchachos volvieron a ir tras ella y esta vez Harry la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió para sacarla de su momento de locura. George, por otro lado, agarró a Draco de la túnica y le dio un empujón.

-¡Vete de aquí, estúpido!- masculló, pero Draco todavía estaba perdido, agarrando su mejilla, así que cayó al piso.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- gritó Madame Hooch, apareciendo justo para ver lo último.- ¡Señor Snape, ¿Qué le hizo el Señor Malfoy para que lo empujara de esa manera?! ¡Y usted, Señor Leuchtenberg, suelte a la Señorita Weasley en este instante!

George y Harry se miraron entre ellos, horrorizados. ¿Qué mierda decía Hooch?

Al final, solo porque quisieron separar, ellos dos fueron los que ligaron de arriba, ya que fueron suspendidos por Umbridge para jugar el Quidditch por el resto de la temporada.

-¡Oh, Merlín, lo siento!- gimió Ginny y dejó caer su cabeza.- Es que… perdí el control. No puedo creer que ese idiota haya hecho algo como eso…

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer por nosotros… es terminar con él.- gruñó Fred.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No sé si es para tanto… tal vez deje de verlo un tiempo y haré que re retuerza sin saber si voy a dejarlo o no.- dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Y Ron?

-No ha vuelto desde que terminó el partido.- suspiró Hermione.

-

**-.Afuera.-**

**-**

Ron suspiró y volvió a tirar una piedra en el lago.

-Hey… vas a congelarte aquí afuera.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y vio que Neville estaba parado a dos metros de él, envuelto en una túnica pesada y su bufanda de Ravenclaw.

-Es lo que merezco, por atreverme a querer jugar para mi casa.

-No estuviste tan… mal…- hizo una mueca de dolor.

Pese a todo, Ron sonrió.

-Tú eres demasiado sincero y esa mentira fue pésima.- suspiró.- Creo que lo mejor sería renunciar.

-Eso sería completamente estúpido.- sentenció, acercándose para sentarse junto a Ron. Descuidadamente, sacó su varita y secó la túnica mojada de Ron y le hizo un hechizo de calentamiento.- Mi primo y, tu sobrino, George han sido suspendidos del equipo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.- asintió frunciendo el ceño.- Otra jugarreta de la Cara de Sapo. Así que si tú te vas, solo van a quedar cuatro jugadores…

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y enterró la cara en sus manos. Tentativo, Neville acarició su espalda.

-Todo fue culpe mía…

-Nada de eso, la culpa fue de esa canción…- dijo con desprecio.- Y te puedo asegurar que los culpables van a pagar.

Ron lo miró sorprendido y un tanto intimidado por el tono de voz.

-Igual… me siento pésimo.

Neville frunció el ceño y estaba por decir algo, cuando vio una luz a lo lejos.

-¡Mira! ¡La cabaña del profesor Hagrid tiene luz! ¡Ha vuelto!

Los dos chicos corrieron a avisar a Hermione y Harry y luego visitaron al semi-gigante, aunque la visita resultó ser un tanto extraña, puesto que el hombre actuaba nervioso y tenía varios golpes que se veían feos en su cara. Pero les alegró volver a verlo, trayendo algo de alivio a aquel asqueroso partido.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

**-**

-Bien…

George se retorció nervioso en su asiento y compartió una mirada con su gemelo.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sé que no fueron ustedes, de hecho, sé muy bien quienes fueron. Y ya me hice cargo de ellos, porque si bien la canción era para Ronald, ella era muy ofensiva para _todos_ los Weasley.- masajeó sus sienes y suspiró.- Creo que mi relación con ustedes y su padre también incitó a que hicieran esa canción…

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño.

-Malditas serpientes.- mascullaron.

Severus les dio una mirada dura.

-Los culpables ya fueron debidamente castigados, así que espero que no reciban de su tratamiento bromista en el futuro.- siseó.

-De acuerdo, padre.- dijeron a coro, pero no se veían muy felices por ello.

-Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarles.- Ahora Severus parecía incómodo.- Su papá no quería que les dijera todavía, pero creo que ustedes deben ser prevenidos.- Los gemelos lo miraron con curiosidad.- William no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y me pidió que le hiciera un poción de prueba de embarazo que estará lista mañana…

La cara de los gemelos perdió toda expresión, adoptando una de absoluta neutralidad.

-Oh…

-Y se los digo ahora, para que piensen bien en lo que le van a decir a su papá, si es que sus sospechas se llegan a confirmar.- dijo seriamente.- Ahora pueden retirarse.- se levantó de su sillón.- Y espero que tú Fred, no seas suspendido de tu equipo también.

-No, Pá… eso está todo controlado.

Severus asintió y acompañó al par a la puerta, antes de que se fueran, les volvió a dar una mirada penetrante.

-Piénselo bien, por favor.

Unos días pasaron después del partido y los chicos estuvieron felices, aunque un tanto nerviosos, de que Hagrid retomara sus clases de CCM. Se podría decir que no fue una sorpresa que lo que Hagrid les enseñó en la clase eran Thestrals. Muchos de sus compañeros se asustaron y Harry tuvo algo de alivio al saber que no era el único de la clase que podía verlos, sino que también estaba Theodore Nott, el hermanastro de Ron.

Así que, mientras que Umbridge hostigaba al pobre profesor, Ron se acercó al moreno.

-¿Por qué puedes verlos?

-Mi abuelo.- se encogió de hombros.- Para los Nott es tradición estar con la cabeza de familia hasta que lanza su último suspiro. Y mi padre quería asegurarse de que el bastardo lo exhalaba.

-Oh…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Navidad se acercaba, así que los chicos tuvieron tiempo de hacer solo un encuentro más del ED, antes de que todos tuvieran que irse para sus casas. Entrenaron arduamente, todos lloviendo elogios a los profesores, por lo buenos que eran. Los de último año se sentían aliviados, porque entre Hermione y Neville, habían encontrado hechizos que les servirían para sus ÉXTASIS.

Sin embargo, al final de la clase, Harry se aterró al ver que Cho se quedaba rezagada del resto de los alumnos. Ansioso, miró para todos lados, solo para ver que Eriol estaba acomodando unos libros que habían usado en los estantes de la biblioteca que le había proporcionado la Sala.

_Mierda_…

Pero cuando vio que Cho se giró a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó su decisión. Caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Eriol y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, haciendo saltar al muchacho de anteojos, que lo miró sorprendido.

-Ahora podemos hacer eso que me pediste. De hecho, ven para nuestra Sala Común.- dijo Harry en voz alta y trató de poner su mejor cara de: "¡Ayúdame!"

Eriol frunció el ceño y luego miró a las espaldas de Harry, viendo a Cho con una mirada confusa y secándose algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Y el muchacho lo entendió.

-Bueno, vamos.- asintió lentamente. Y pudo sentir un suspiro venir de Harry.

-Er… Harry…- llamó Cho.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no puedo Cho, tengo un compromiso con Eriol.- agarró con más fuerza el hombro del muchacho, no notando como este se ruborizaba.

-Oh, entiendo.- murmuró.- Entonces será en otra ocasión.- dicho eso, ella salió casi corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Eriol aprovechó que estaban solos para separarse, cruzarse de brazos y mirar con una ceja enarcada de Harry.

-¿Qué fue todo eso…?

-Uh…- hizo una mueca de dolor.- No sé como librarme de ella sin que se convierta en un mar de lágrimas.- suspiró cayendo sus hombros.- Gracias, por esto, apropósito.

-No es nada.- murmuró.- Aunque me gustaría que no te acordaras de mí cada vez que quieras que te quite una mujer de encima.

-¿Eh…?- Harry lo miró confundido. De repente, se dio cuenta que estaban completamente solos en la Sala y a su mente vinieron aquellos desconcertantes sueños que había estado teniendo. Mucho a su horror, vio como la sala comenzaba a cambiar en lo que parecía ser una habitación.- ¡Vamos!- dijo apresuradamente.- ¡Te acompañaré a tu Sala Común!- y prácticamente lo arrastró de allí, para que Eriol no notara como cambiaba la Sala.

-¿No íbamos a la tuya?

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, vamos.

Y Eriol se dejó arrastrar feliz, sintiendo la mano grande y callosa de Harry estrechando la suya con fuerza.

Una vez en la Sala común, Harry tuvo que explicar por qué llegaba de la mano con Eriol. Y cuando dijo todo, se ganó unas miradas exasperadas de sus amigos y un regaño muy grande de Hermione. Finalmente, Neville, que también estaba allí, se fue con Eriol y los muchachos subieron a acostarse.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño en su sueño, viendo que otra vez estaba por tener otros de "esos". Como siempre Eriol se acercó hasta él vistiendo nada más que una camisa suya, con el hombro descubierto, y Harry esperó, con cierta ansiedad, a que el chico se acercara. Eriol caminó con lentitud hasta llegar hasta él y lo miró, los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al ver que eran rojos. Y así como vio esos ojos, la habitación se fue descolorando, para ubicarse en otra muy oscura. Sintió como que él era suave y liviano y se deslizaba sobre el piso. Delante de él había un hombre sentado en el piso, que parecía estar adormecido. Lo siguiente que sucedió hizo que le revolviera el estómago y despertara gritando.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-¡Tenemos que ir con mi lelo, rápido!

Como pudo, se quitó su traje de pollito amarillo y se puso su uniforme de Hogwarts, antes de que una náusea lo dominara y cayera al piso, vomitando el contenido de su cena.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No entiendo!- para entonces, los otros dos inquilinos ya se habían despertado.

-Tú papá… tu papá ha sido atacado.- jadeó Harry, intentando levantarse.

-¿… qué?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Tenemos que ir a avisar a mi abuelo o McGonagall!

Y con eso, Harry salió corriendo de su habitación, no cuidando si Ron lo seguía o no. Había sido tan real, tan real que creía que iba a vomitar de nuevo. Corrió como si un Dementor estuviera tras su espalda y cuando llegó al despacho de su lelo, golpeó la puerta como loco, rogando que hoy no haya salido de Hogwarts. Pero sus ruegos fueron escuchados y un Máximo que miraba muy confundido le abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué…?

-¡Han atacado al papá de Ron, lelo! ¡La serpiente, lo vi!

Máximo se puso serio y abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, Minerva McGonagall y Ron Weasley llegaron luciendo muy cansados y también entraron a su despacho. Harry les contó lo que vio apresuradamente y luego fueron al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí, Harry tuvo que repetir su historia y notó que tanto el director como su lelo estaban muy serios.

-Pasó lo que usted se temía, director.- dijo Máximo, mucho a la confusión de Harry.- Su mente es muy fuerte, pero todavía puede entrar.

Dumbledore asintió seriamente, tocando su barba.

-Entonces creo que Severus tendrá que enseñarle.

-¡¿Enseñarme qué?! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Y no han escuchado que les dije que el papá de Ron ha sido mordido por una serpiente gigante?!- gritó, sintiendo muchas ganas de atacar al director, cosa que lo desconcertó.

-Te he escuchado, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.- Y ahora mismo voy a dar un aviso.

Dicho eso, Fawkes, el fénix del director se fue y luego Albus pidió a algunos de sus retratos que lo ayudaran a comprobar si todo estaba bien. Pasaron unos angustiantes segundos después de eso, en los cuales Harry tuvo tiempo de pensar en su sueño. Si, era verdad, había sentido como que él era la serpiente y no como que viera todo desde un tercer plano.

En ese tiempo, llegaron Ginny con los gemelos, también Bill y el profesor Snape, todos muy angustiados.

-Theo.- dijo Ginny muy asustada.- Hay que avisarle a Theodore.

Severus se paró derecho y se separó de su amante, luego hizo señas a sus hijos para que fueran junto a su papá y se ofreció para ir a buscar al chico Nott. Cuando llegaron los dos Slytherins, Albus activó un _Traslador_ que los dejó en Grimmauld Place, donde ya León y Lancelot los esperaban, junto a Sirius y Ángelo. León no perdió tiempo en abrazar a su hijo y le pidió a Harry que le contara todo.

-Fue como una visión, papi Leo. Sentía que yo era la serpiente.

León compartió una mirada aterrorizada con Lancelot y abrazó más fuerte a su hijo.

-Ssshhh… _mon amour_. No pienses en eso.

-¿Y mi papá, por qué no estaba con él?- quiso saber Theo, que parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

-Estaba en una misión de la Orden.- susurró Sirius, mirando con algo de envidia como León confortaba a su ahijado. Notando eso, Ángelo rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.- Y lo más probable es que tu padre no sabe que le ocurrió.

-¡Deseo verlo!- chilló Bill.- ¡Tengo que saber si está bien!

-No puedes.- siseó Severus, sentado junto a él.- El hospital deberá avisar primero a Molly o a Ethan, antes de que vayamos, o sería demasiado sospechoso.

-¡¿Sospechoso de qué?!- gritó George.- ¡Es nuestro abuelo el que se está muriendo!

Severus le dio una mirada tan dura, que el gemelo cerró su boca en un tecleo audible.

-¿Oh…?- su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.- ¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué estás allí porque el mocoso-que-vivió tuvo una visión donde sentía ser la serpiente que atacó a Arthur?

Un tenso silencio se posó en la Sala de la casa de Grimmauld Place N° 12, solo roto por la voz inestable de Bill.

-No hace falta que uses ese tono con nuestros bebés, Severus.- amonestó ligeramente.- Ellos están tan preocupados como nosotros.- su voz ser rompió en un sollozo.- ¡Puede ser que se muera antes de conocer a su nuevo nieto!

-¿Nieto? ¿Qué nieto?- preguntó Ginny.

Severus abrazó a Bill y dejó que su cabeza pelirroja se apoyara en su pecho. Luego carraspeó sintiendo su cara ruborizarse, antes de hacer frente al resto.

-William y yo estamos esperando otro bebé.

-Je…- Sirius rió nerviosamente.- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad Snivellus?

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago con mi tiempo, pulgoso.- gruñó.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo León suavemente.

Severus lo miró y le dio un cabeceo de agradecimiento. Pronto, el resto de los presente murmuró sus felicitaciones, pero la atmósfera que esa noticia había creado fue rota por la llegada de una nota de Ethan Nott.

_Arthur sigue vivo. Estoy en San Mungo con él. Quédense donde están. Enviaré noticias en cuanto pueda. _

_E.N._

Después de esa nota nada alentadora, todos los niños fueron engatusados para encontrar un lugar donde dormir. León quiso llevarse a Harry a casa, pero fue disuadido por su esposo, porque no era prudente. Así que solo se quedó en el sillón donde estaba y dejó que Harry durmiera con la cabeza en su regazo, con él acariciando su cabello negro azabache, tal y como cuando era niño. Bill, en su estado delicado, decidió irse a acostar a una cama, pero le pidió a sus gemelos que se acostaran con él. Así que los tres se acostaron en una cama matrimonial que había en una de las habitaciones de la casa, mientras que Severus iba a San Mungo, para ver si sus servicios de pocionista no eran requeridos. No importaba que fuera, puesto que él sabía ser disimulado. Theodore, Ginny y Ron se quedaron en la Sala y buscaron su comodidad, aunque no pudieron dormir. Sirius, Ángelo, Lancelot y Máximo que llegó con Rabastan se fueron a la cocina a charlar sobre lo ocurrido.

Fue ya a la madrugada cuando el Señor Nott apareció desde la cocina, tenía una túnica impecable y el pelo bien acomodado, pero había ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un ceño monstruoso adorando su entrecejo, Harry pensó que el hombre estaba listo para sacar su varita y comenzar a maldecirlos a todos para quitarse la tensión.

-Él sobrevivirá.- dijo con voz cansina.- Ahora está durmiendo, así que sugiero que todos duerman un poco más, luego se bañen y se cambien de ropa para que podamos visitarlo más tarde. Severus ahora está con él y debemos relevarlo en cuatro horas.- diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

-¡Bueno!- dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ya oyeron al Señor, todos arriba para un baño, mientras nosotros preparamos el desayuno. Después podrán dormir dos horitas, para estar frescos cuando visiten a Arthur.

Renuente, todos los adolescentes obedecieron a Sirius y por el camino de dieron las buenas noticas a Bill y los gemelos. Harry hizo todo lo que le pidieron, pero aún lo incomodaba el hecho de su visión, así que cuando todos se fueron a dormir, él se quedó con los adultos en la cocina.

-… la cicatriz también me dolía y en cuanto a Dumbledore, sentí unas enormes ganas de atacarlo. ¡Quería tirarme encima de él y rebanar su cuello!

León jadeó y se apresuró a tomar una mano de su hijo.

-Debe haber sido el período posterior de la visión, eso es todo.- dijo Sirius.- Todavía estabas pensando en el sueño o lo que haya sido y...

-Sé lo que sentí y no fue eso, además…- miró a su lelo.- Dumbledore y tú dijeron algo con respecto a Snape, lelo.

-Profesor Dumbledore y Profesor Snape, Harry.- corrigió.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Snivellus con esto?

-Es algo que Dumbledore y yo hemos estado discutiendo.- admitió Lancelot.- No creímos necesario usarlo, puesto que la mente de Harry es muy fuerte, pero parece que lo deberemos de usar…

-¿Qué cosa?- pidió Harry un tanto molestado.

Su padre lo miró seriamente.

-Te lo diremos después de las vacaciones de Navidad, no hace falta ponerte más tensión encima ahora. Vete a dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

-Entonces vamos a la sala a charlar.- dijo León, arrastrando a su hijo afuera de la cocina.

Una vez que llegaron allí, ambos se sentaron en un sillón doble.

-¿Tú tampoco vas a decírmelo?

-Nopes.- dijo León alegre, antes de acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.- Entonces… he escuchado que eres un profesor ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema evidente, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Es verdad, supongo que el abuelo ya te ha dicho lo desastrosa que es Umbridge. Aunque la idea no fue mía, sino de mis amigos, pero bue… se me da bien.- dijo con arrogancia. León sonrió.

-Me alegro que estés tan interesado en eso, antes de que estés poniendo tu vida en peligro como en otros años. Por cierto, me llegó una carta de tu Jefa de Casa hace algunos días.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, bien… se confundieron un tanto las cosas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa cómo fue que sucedió todo.- dijo León con una gran sonrisa.- Lo importante es que te sacaron del equipo, un motivo menos por el cual preocuparme.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar reír.

-Solo tú te puedes alegrarte con eso, papá.

-Claro.- lo abrazó fuertemente.- Tu seguridad es mi mayor prioridad y mientras menos riesgos tengas a tu alrededor, mejor. Este año parece venir muy tranquilo… a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Y no crees que pueda ser un aviso a que van a ocurrir cosas peores?

-No bromees con eso.- dijo seriamente.

En algunos meses más adelante, Harry se preguntaría si es que Tonks no tenía razón cuando le preguntó si es que no había adivinos en su familia.

-

**-.San Mungo.-**

**-**

-Tengo hambre.- se quejó Ron.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? Solo desayunamos antes de venir.

-Yo ya pensé en eso.- dijo Ethan, mientras asentía a la mujer que estaba en el mostrador de la entrada del Hospital.- Su padre está en una habitación privada en el primer piso, es bastante grande y hasta tiene un par de sillones triples y una mesa, así que les voy a dar dinero para que se compren algo de la cafetería y vengan a comer a la habitación, para darle un ambiente de familiaridad a mi Arthur.

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar lo posesivo que sonaba su ¿futuro? padrastro al referirse a su papá. Los gemelos, por otro lado, rieron nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo, padre. Pero supongo que queremos verlo primero y después iremos a comprar la comida.

Las palabras de Theodore sorprendieron a los Weasley, parecía como que el muchacho en verdad estuviera preocupado y ansioso por la salud de Arthur. Ethan no se sorprendió, sin embargo. Él conocía a su hijo y por sobre todo, conoció a su esposa, una mujer que le dio el menor cariño posible a su hijo, era por eso que él se aferró tanto a la familia de los pelirrojos, supliendo inconscientemente la que no se le pudo dar en su niñez. Por supuesto, ellos eran unos amos en ocultar sus sentimientos, y no cualquiera podría notar que estaba preocupado por su padrastro.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación del Señor Weasley, todos pudieron distinguir la diferencia, el lugar estaba más cuidado, las ventanas eran más bonitas y el piso parecía ser de mármol. Y, al entrar a la habitación, muchas bocas se abrieron. El Señor Nott se había quedado corto en la descripción de la habitación, puesto que el lugar más bien parecía una suite de un hotel a los que León y Lancelot solían llevar a Harry cuando se iban de vacaciones, que una habitación de hospital.

Arthur estaba acostado un una cama de algarrobo de plaza y media, que parecía tener sábanas de seda, de color claro, con millones de almohadillas en su espalda. Y los sillones eran elegantes, forrados de lo que parecía ser cuero de dragón verde pálido, con una mesita ratona de hierro y vidrio. El lugar tenía dos ventanas grandes con cortinas de satén, y al lado de una de ellas había una Biblioteca pequeña, con algunos libros y revistas. Y en una silla al costado de la cama, se encontraba Snape, leyendo un libro.

-¡Papá!/ ¡Abuelo!- chillaron los Weasley, antes de correr a donde estaba el hombre.

Pese a su palidez, el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a sus niños y apartó el diario El Profeta que estaba leyendo.

-¡¡Hola!!- dijo con excesiva alegría.- Ya me extrañaba que no llegaran. Severus aquí ya estaba un poco gruñón.

Y para probar sus palabras, Severus le gruñó a Arthur y se levantó para darle un casto beso a su pareja.

-¿Te encuentras bien, papá?- preguntó Bill, encerrado en los brazos de Severus.- Te ves pálido.

-Me siento totalmente bien.- dijo Arthur, alargando su brazo bueno para dar un abrazo a Ginny.- Si me quitaran las vendas, ya podría irme a casa.

-Tú no te irás hasta que te den el alta.- masculló Ethan, llegando a su lado, para acomodar sus almohadas.

Arthur le sonrió pesarosamente a Ethan y le dio espacio para que se sentara en la cama. Él sabía por supuesto, cuan asustado abría estado su amante después de lo ocurrido.

Después de un poco de charla con el Señor Weasley, donde éste agradeció profundamente a Harry por salvarlo, aunque tampoco dijo qué era lo que estaba haciendo para la Orden, el estómago de Ron volvió a protestar, así que Ethan le dio dinero a Theodore y todos los menores se fueron a comprar algo de comer.

-¿Esto no tiene que ver con la Orden, cierto?- preguntó Lancelot, acomodado en su asiento, luego que los chicos se fueran.

-Es evidente que no.- dijo Ethan con enfado.- Pudo ser la excusa por lo que Arthur guardaba, pero este es un ataque para mí, puesto que el Señor Oscuro no puede atacarme directamente…- miró a su amante.- lo hace con personas que me rodean y quiero.

-Pero estoy bien.- tranquilizó Arthur, acariciando su mano.- A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado.

-Oh… seguro que tendrás más cuidado.- juró.- A partir de mañana voy a pedir permiso para hacer _Trasladores_ para toda la familia, que los lleven directamente aquí o a donde estoy yo, si es que corren peligro.

Arthur le sonrió y justo en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Toda la familia Malfoy en completo había llegado.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Jejeje, pobre Harry, voy a torturarlo un rato hasta que se dé cuenta de que ama a Eriol XD

Espero que les haya gustado los cambios que hice con respecto al canon ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	46. Clases especiales para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 46: Clases especiales para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Es extraño ver a tu padre así…- comentó Ginny, caminando al lado de su hermanastro.- Casi me recuerda a mí… madre, cuando uno de nosotros estaba enfermo… aunque él es muy sutil.

-Los Nott cuidamos lo que nos pertenece.- contestó Theodore, mirando al frente.

-¡Hey, nuestro abuelo no es una cosa!- protestaron los gemelos.

-En fin…- murmuró Harry.- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué atacaron al Señor Weasley.

Todos los muchachos fruncieron el ceño, pensando.

-No creo que tenga que ver nada con los Weasley.- dijo Theodore, apretando su mano en un puño.- Estoy seguro que este ataque tiene como objetivo hacer sufrir a mi papá.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó George.

-Mi padre y otros Mortífagos lo traicionaron y abandonaron, ¿cierto?- preguntó retórico.- Y como somos de familias muy poderosas, él no se atreve, todavía, a dar un golpe grande. Es por eso que ataca a los puntos débiles de mi padre. Yo estaba en Hogwarts y era difícil de alcanzar… pero Arthur Weasley era un blanco muy fácil como para dejarlo.

-Oh…- masculló Ron y miró a los gemelos.- Entonces ustedes y Bill deben cuidarse…

-También los Malfoys.- dijo Ginny.

-Y mi tío Atón y Rodolphus.- agregó Harry.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

Mucho a la irritación de León, Dumbledore había "sugerido" que pasaran las Navidades en el cuartel de la Orden. Renuentes, los vampiros que estaban en Londres para esa época, más algunos que otros invitados, llegaron a Grimmauld Place para pasar las fiestas. El vampiro no estaba feliz por ello, pero entendía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Aquel día era Navidad y todos los adolescentes y niños estaban sentados alrededor del árbol que había en la Sala de la Casa Black, un lugar que había sido arreglado con los esfuerzos de todos los magos y brujas del lugar.

-Mira.- Fred hizo muecas a su _mamá_.- Molly nos mandó un suéter de lana.- dijo enseñando los famosos suéteres que tejía la mujer, con una gran F en el frente y en la de su hermano con una gran G.

-Estoy alegre por ello.- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

Él no había recibido nada de su madre y lo entendía, pero estaba feliz de que al menos ella no continuara enojada con los gemelos. Podía seguir enojada con él, pero sus bebés no tenían culpa de nada. Esperaba que tampoco tomara enojo con el niño que esperaba en esos momentos.

-¡¡Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Moony!- chilló Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y sacó de la mano de Derrick el pedazo de chocolate que estaba por meterse entero a su boca.

-Es solo un bebé, Padfoot.- dijo con voz cansina. La personalidad de su esposo solía pegársele.- Mis hijos ya están grandes y sentí la necesidad de tener otro.- se encogió de hombros.- así que ahora tendré otro.- sonrió, acariciando su vientre plano.- Es más… si quedas libre después de las fiestas, podrás ser su padrino.- palmeó su mano y sonrió.

Sirius lo siguió mirando con incredulidad.

-¡Tomas el tener un niño como si fueras a comprar una mascota!

Remus frunció la nariz.

-No es así, Padfoot. Es… como una necesidad. Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos. El cuerpo te lo pide.

Sirius no parecía muy convencido. Sin embargo, Ángelo había llegado para escuchar las palabras del hombre lobo y aportó su opinión.

-¿Oh?- su sonrisa deslumbraba.- Parece que los magos llevan muy bien eso de tener niños. Tal vez Siri debería de experimentar, ¿no cree Señor Malfoy?

-Espero, por el bien de tu salud, que estés bromeando, Angy.- gruñó Sirius.

El vampiros solo hizo muecas.

De repente, mientras los chicos seguían abriendo sus regalos, Severus Snape entró a la Sala de Grimmauld luciendo muy deslumbrado.

-¿Amor?- llamó Bill frunciendo el ceño.

Severus se acercó a él, le dio un beso corto y luego se giró para mirar a León y Lancelot, alternadamente.

-Deseo tener unas palabras con ustedes, por favor.

Lancelot levantó sus cejas, después cabeceó y tomó la mano de León, para luego seguir al pocionista.

-¿Ronald? ¿Podría tener unas palabras contigo?

Neville miró horrorizado, como su papá se llevaba a Ron a un rincón y comenzaba a hablarle.

-Padre, ¿Qué quiere mi papá con Ron?

Esteban miró con desdén el libro tonto que Lancelot le había regalado y miró s su hijo.

-No sé… estuvo delirando acerca de "saber sus intenciones" o algo.- masculló, encogiéndose de hombros.- No veía la hora en venir a esta casa para poder tener unas palabras con él…

-¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?!- chilló, levantándose de un salto.- ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Va a avergonzarme ante el hombre que amo!- declaró, antes de caminar ansiosamente hasta donde estaban su papá y Ron.

-

**-.En otra habitación.-**

**-**

Lancelot enarcó una ceja delicada y miró como Severus Snape se paseaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, tocando algo que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Si va a decirnos algo…- dijo León sonando irritado.- Le pido que sea ahora, puesto que deseo estar con mi hijo cuando abra mi regalo.

-Bien.- Severus los miró seriamente y tomó una gran inspiración.- Durante todo este tiempo, aunque lo duden, estuve trabajando en su caso…- León jadeó y miró con los ojos anchos a su amante. Lancelot le tomó una mano y la exprimió.- Por supuesto, mis informes no pudieron ser regulares, porque hacer esto llevaba mucho de mi tiempo, concentración y cordura. Sin embargo, siendo el Slytherin que soy, mi ambición por conseguir esto hecho no me dejó recaer, a pesar de las actuales situaciones. Y ahora…- finalmente, sacó el frasco que tanto revolvía en su bolsillo.- creo haber encontrado una manera…- miró a los ojos verdes que lo miraban con esperanza.- Creo que encontré la forma de que usted pueda concebir sus propios hijos, Monsieur Le Rond.

Al lado del árbol de Navidad, Harry sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

-Oh… por los Dioses.- murmuró León y luego miró a Lancelot, con los ojos llorosos.- N-nuestro bebé…

Lancelot le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, aunque por dentro sentía sus tripas retorcerse. Nunca antes había sentido una emoción así, bueno sí… contadas veces, pero esto que sentía ahora solo se comparaba a aquella vez que alzó por primera vez a Harry entre sus brazos.

-¿Está usted seguro?- preguntó el rubio a Snape.

-No podría decirle que 100, como dicen los Muggles, pero es casi seguro. Por eso deseaba que lo probaran y luego haré un par de exámenes.

-¿Probarlo? ¿Ahora?- León sonaba como que todavía no se lo creía.

-Tengo el frasco con la poción aquí.- le mostró el frasco de vidrio.- Y el hechizo que lo acompaña lo puedo recitar ahora mismo. Si esta noche tienen… cópula, dentro de dos semanas haré los primeros exámenes y veremos resultados.

-¿Qué dices, mon amour? ¿Estás preparado?- pidió Lancelot, apretando su mano, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

León lo miró.

-Yo… es tan repentino.

-Esta no es una decisión que estamos tomando ahora, Leo. Desde hace años que deseas tener a nuestro propio niño, nacido de ambos, ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

-Nunca lo consultamos con Harry.- mordió su labio inferior.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-No es decisión del mocoso si desean tener otro hijo o no.- gruñó.

Los vampiros lo miraron severamente y Snape cerró su boca, sabiamente.

-Probémoslo y si todo sale bien… se lo diremos. ¿Qué me dices?

León estuvo pensativo varios minutos, hasta que finalmente levantó la vista y sonrió en su amante.

-_Oui_, deseo probarlo.

Severus asintió y le entregó el frasco, luego le dio unas cuantas instrucciones, sacó su varita y lanzó un encanto a ambos vampiros.

-Ahora, acerca de su hijo, Albus me ha asignado la tarea de enseñarle Oclumancia.- hizo un gesto de desdén, mostrando cuan gustoso estaba con la idea.- Quisiera que le dijeran ustedes y hagan entrar en su cabeza dura que yo no estoy para juegos. Si acepta ser mi alumno en esa rama, seremos serios en ello.

Los vampiros asintieron gravemente, dejando de lado, esta vez, el insulto a su hijo. Por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore ya les había hablado de ello y dicho la importancia de que Harry pueda ocluir su mente.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

A medida que las vacaciones navideñas se iban terminando, la ansiedad y nerviosismo crecían en la casa, sobre todo para Sirius, puesto que todos estaban al tanto que no bien todos abandonaran su casa y tuviera los ánimos necesarios, él iría con Tonks y Shacklebolt a entregarse a manos de Fudge y que fuera lo que Merlín quiera. Aunque, obviamente, los vampiros, Dumbledore y hasta el mismísimo Lucius le habían asegurado que su libertad era inminente.

Harry estaba feliz por sus padrinos, por la libertad de Sirius y porque desde que lo había conocido, su tío Ángelo tenía la sonrisa dibujada en la cara y nadie se la quitaba. Sin embargo, Harry vio que sus padres actuaban más extraños de lo normal… puesto que bien… ellos eran extraños, pero ahora había algo diferente. Sobre todo su papi Leo, que a veces lo notaba mirándolo con aprensión, como si tuviera un secreto gigante que se moría por contarle, pero que no podía. Esto tenía muy alarmado al muchacho.

Y si a eso se le sumaba los sueños calientes que tenía con cierto vecino de apellido oriental…

Las cosas no estaban bien para el niño-que-vivió.

-

**-.Cocina.-**

**-**

-¿Y para qué yo necesito aprender eso?

-Oclumancia, muchacho, no "eso". La mágica defensa de la mente contra la penetración externa. Una rama oscura de la magia, pero altamente usable y, según me han dicho, algo que necesitas aprender, si deseas que tu mente deje de ser invadida por el Señor Oscuro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Las visiones y las sensaciones que he estado sintiendo son de _él_?

-_Oui, petit chat_.- León tomó su mano y lo miró con preocupación.- Es por eso que el director de Hogwarts nos dijo acerca de esto y cree que Snape es el mejor para darte las lecciones.

-¿Lecciones de qué?

Los gemelos entraron a la cocina, llevando una caldera burbujeante cada uno.

-Creí decirle a su papá que ésta era una conversación _privada_.- siseó Severus.

-Necesitamos el calor de la cocina.- dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nuestra poción se arruinará si no la ponemos acá enseguida.- agregó George y ambos encendieron la cocina y luego miraron a su padre.- Entonces, ¿Qué clases?

-Su padre me va a enseñar Oclumancia.

Las cejas de los gemelos se alzaron en sorpresa.

-Todavía no estoy seguro si quiero que Snivellus le enseñe a mi ahijado.- masculló Sirius.

Remus lo miró severamente.

-Dumbledore está ocupado, Padfoot. Y si no es Severus, el único otro que podría enseñarle es mi marido.

-¿Malfoy o Snape?- preguntó con incredulidad.- No sé quien es peor.

-De todas formas, ésta no es su decisión, Señor Black.- dijo León, queriendo defender al hombre que le dio tan valiosa poción.- Harry ya ha aceptado y somos nosotros, sus padres, los que decidimos con quién tendrá las clases. Queremos que sea Severus.

León y Sirius se fulminaron con la mirada y Harry carraspeó incómodo.

-Bien, entonces… ¿nos vemos en Hogwarts, profesor?

-Así es.- asintió.- Usted deberá decir que toma clases especiales de Pociones: Pociones Medicinales; e ir a mi oficina tres veces por semana, después de clases.

-De acuerdo.- hizo una mueca.

-Yo también quiero.- dijo George.- Después de todo, si Fred va a jugar Quidditch yo voy a estar libre.

Severus hizo una mueca pensativa. Tal vez, si tenía a su hijo con él, le sería más leve el tener que dar clases al hijo de Potter.

-Está bien… les enseñaré a ambos.

Y, por supuesto, Severus sabía que era inútil negarle algo a su hijo. Además, si es que George iba a estar con tiempo libre, era mejor tenerlo vigilado.

Después de que quedaran en ello, el tiempo pasó volando y los chicos se encontraron de nuevo siendo transportados a Hogwarts. Debido a la seguridad que necesitaba Harry, decidieron tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo, donde fueron acompañados por miembros de la Orden y por vampiros. Que los llevó directamente a Hogwarts.

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

Lancelot sonrió encariñado, dejó de secar su pelo (porque acababa de salir de la ducha), se acercó a su amante y se sentó en la cama.

-Si lo sigues mirando así va a desaparecer…

León saltó al escuchar la voz de su amante. El vampiro había estado mirando el frasco de otra poción que le había dado Snape, justamente hoy. El primero ya lo habían consumido y se había hecho lo que se debía hacer, ahora faltaba la segunda dosis, que tuvieran nuevas relaciones sexuales y ya dentro de dos semanas verían si dio resultado... el definitivo. Pero eso era un paso gigante para el ojiverde. El contenido de este pequeño frasco podría marcar un antes y un después en su vida.

-No digas locuras.

El rubio suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de León.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo?- hizo una mueca.- No es miedo… sino… no sé… ¿estamos preparados?

-Por supuesto que sí. Hemos criado bien a Harry, ¿o no?

-Sí… pero temo fracasar, no quiero admitirlo, pero nuestro hijo resultó ser bien caprichoso.- siseó.

-Awww... no seas tonto, Harry ya era así antes de que venga a nosotros, es solo diferencia de personalidades. Esperanzadoramente, nuestro hijo será más tranquilo, nos dará menos dolores de cabeza y tendrá menos "aventuras" que nos hagan tener el corazón en la boca.

-Eso espero…- suspiró.

-¿Entonces, qué?- preguntó Lancelot, serpenteando una de sus manos por la cintura delgada de su amor.- ¿La tomarás…?

León tomó una gran inspiración, destapó el corcho que tenía la poción y se bebió el contenido rosáceo que contenía el frasco. Lancelot hizo muecas, él siempre pensó, que si ellos hubieran ido a Hogwarts, León habría sido un Gryffindor.

-Listo, cójeme.

El rubio enarcó una ceja delicadamente y luego atrajo la cara de su amante para besarlo suavemente. Sin embargo, los efectos de la poción de Severus eran inmediatos y la lujuria de León se triplicaba luego de ingerirla. Así que el pelinegro gruñó y empujó a Lancelot sobre la cama, lo montó a horcajadas y comenzó a devorar sus labios.

El rubio ronroneó y dejó a León hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Aprovechando la sumisión de su amante, León comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por la quijada, mejillas, orejas, cuello, pecho y vientre de su amante, antes de llegar adonde el pene se levantada erguido. El ojiverde agradeció que su amante estuviera ya desnudo, puesto que esa poción lo volvía prácticamente una bestia salvaje, sedienta de sexo. Sin preámbulos, el vampiro más joven engulló el pene de su amor, haciendo que Lancelot arqueara su espalda y dejara salir un silbido de apreciación.

-Oh, Leo… eres tan bueno…- murmuró, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del otro hombre, para guiarlo en el ritmo que necesitaba.

León siguió dándole placer un tiempo más, pero no dejó que su hombre acabara, cuando sintió que Lancelot estaba cerca, dejó ir su golosina y se apresuró a sacarse la ropa.

-Hey, tranquilo.- murmuró Lancelot sonriente, cuando escuchó que unos botones chocaron contra el suelo de su habitación.

-No.- gruñó León, arrancando sus pantalones. Agradeció que justo ese día haya decidido no llevar ropa interior.

Una vez completamente desnudo, León trabó ojos con su amante y volvió a montarlo a horcajadas. Agarró el miembro duro, lo guió a su entrada y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos y gimieron al sentir como se unían, Lancelot puso sus manos en las caderas de su amante y lo ayudó a bajar de a poco. Una vez que estuvieron unidos por completo, León apoyó sus manos en el pecho amplio de su seme y comenzó el vaivén.

Lentamente para arriba y lentamente para abajo, en un principio. Después, cuando la lujuria que ambos compartían volvió a aumentar, eso también hizo que las penetraciones aumentaran en velocidad. León subía y bajaba sus caderas y cuando se cansaba levantaba su trasero, para que fuera Lancelot quien lo embistiera. Siguieron así por largos minutos, hasta que intercambiaron posiciones. Lancelot arriba de León. El de abajo abrió sus piernas descaradamente y atrajo la boca de su amante para darle un largo beso lleno de pasión, luego guió esa misma boca a su cuello, donde Lancelot mordió hasta sacar sangre y comenzó a beberla.

-¡Oh, _oui_!- siseó León, levantando sus propias caderas, para que las embestidas sean más fuertes y profundas.

Llevando un ritmo tan lleno de amor y lujuria, ambos vampiros no tardaron en venirse, gritando uno el nombre del otro.

Luego de eyacular, Lancelot se quedó dentro de su amante por un par de minutos, no dejando que nada de su precioso semen se escapara, puesto que eso sería la base necesaria para lo que esperaban lograr. León lo abrazó, hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro.- murmuró en vuelta, dando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su tierno ojiverde.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Las clases con Snape se acercaban y Harry no estaba de muy buen humor. De hecho, sus sentidos le alertaban que algo muy grande estaba por pasar y él no se sentía muy bien por ello. Y para rematarla, Harry sentía que estaba siendo asediado (y sofocado) por Cho Chang. El mismo día en que él comenzaba sus clases de Oclumancia, la vio acercarse a él, con una sonrisa tímida.

Neville también la vio y enarcó un ceja y miró a su primo, preguntándose qué iba a inventar esta vez para sacársela de encima.

Harry se debatió entre mandarla a freír espárragos o volver a usar su "ingenio". La verdad es que Cho fue bueno mientras duró, así que optó por dar otra cuartada, para no herirla. Lastimosamente (¿o no?) justamente Eriol estaba parado junto a Harry y lo primero que él hizo es pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura del chico de anteojos. Sintió a Eriol tensar todo su pequeño cuerpo, pero Harry no lo soltó, porque al ver ese gesto, Cho se detuvo en seco y después se dio media vuelta para irse.

-De nuevo me has utilizado.- dijo Eriol tranquilamente y no era una pregunta.

-Um… si.- se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a quitar su brazo del cuerpo del chico.- Gracias.

-De nada.- sonrió delicadamente.-. Por cierto… deseo tener una cita para San Valentín.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso…?

Lentamente, Eriol se dio media vuelta y miró a Harry con una ceja enarcada.

-Me debes.- fue todo lo que dijo.

El moreno de Gryffindor hizo una expresión enfurruñada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eriol Hiiragizawa…- murmuró entre dientes apretados.- ¿Deseas tener una cita conmigo el día de San Valentín?

-Oh, esto es inesperado.- sonrió con dulzura e inocencia y Harry gruñó.- Pero sí, acepto Harry Leuchtenberg.

-Perfecto, nos vemos.- masculló, antes de darse media vuelta e ir a la oficina de Snape.

George estaba con él en ese momento. Así que el pelirrojo hizo muecas y le levantó los pulgares a Eriol. Vaya que ese Ravenclaw sabía cómo dominar al rompe corazones de Gryffindor.

-Cierren la puerta detrás de ustedes.- fue lo primero que dijo Severus, al verlos llegar.

Fue su hijo quien obedeció y luego ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del profesor.

-Bien… para empezar con esta clase, lo primero que ustedes deben saber es qué es la Legeremancia, para poder después practicar la Oclumancia…

Pese a lo que pensaba Harry, la clase no fue tan espantosa, aunque hubo un momento en el cual George calló de rodillas al piso y el profesor se apresuró a llegar a su lado y darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- había preguntado con voz mortal.

-No fue la primera vez que nos azotó.- hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado.- Éramos niños muy terribles… aunque… fue la primera vez que hizo que sangráramos…

El profesor había suspirado y dado un abrazo torpe a su hijo, antes que volvieran a iniciar las clases. Harry sabía que la vida de los gemelos en su casa, antes de que supieran la verdad, nunca había sido del todo buena (Ron le había contado algo), pero parecía que había más que no le contaron.

Sin embargo, él estaba algo feliz, si bien la clase lo cansó mucho, Snape se sorprendió al ver que su mente era bastante fuerte y resistente. Eso aumentó su ego, por supuesto, así que esa noche durmió muy tranquilo, aunque a media noche se despertó sintiendo una extraña alegría, pero no le hizo caso y se volvió a dormir.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-Mierda.- juró Ángelo, mientras leía la noticia de que una buena cantidad de Mortífagos se habían escapado de Azkaban.

-Sin embargo, creo que esto nos sirve.- dijo Kingsley, que esa mañana se encontraba en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Servirnos en qué?- dijo Sirius, apretando el Profeta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus ojos brillaban con furia mientras veía la foto de su prima.

-El Ministerio y, sobre todo el Ministro, será mal visto ahora, así que va a necesitar hacer algo para volver a ponerse en credibilidad.- dijo Kingsley.- Si te entregas ahora y te declaran libre, estoy seguro que Fudge se jactará de que él enmendó los errores de Crouch y que volvió a poner a un hombre inocente en la calle.

-¿Después de todo el lío que hizo hace dos años?

-Ahora es diferente, Sirius.- lo miró seriamente.- Creo que es tiempo de que te entregues.

Sirius palideció y Ángelo llegó a su lado para acariciar su brazo. El animago miró por largos minutos a la chimenea, hasta que al final terminó asintiendo.

-Lo haré.

-Perfecto, entonces llamaré a Tonks.

Esa misma tarde, Sirius, acompañado por su sobrina y el auror de color fueron al Ministerio, donde fue recibido por miradas curiosas y una que otra asustada, los murmullos lo siguieron hasta que llegó al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Fudge. Una vez allí, la secretaria se apresuró a llamar a su jefe. Segundos después, un Cornelius que miraba ansioso salió a recibir a los recién llegados.

-He aceptado su petición, Señor Ministro.- habló Sirius.- Deseo mi juicio, uno justo… y usted volverá a tener su credibilidad.

Innecesario decir, dos días después, Sirius Black era considerado un hombre libre y con una indemnización cuantiosa.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Pese a esa alegría, las cosas parecieron aun peor en Hogwarts. No solo Harry descubrió que Umbridge seguía usando la pluma maldita esa en otros estudiantes, sino que ella pareció querer hacerles la vida más imposible a los profesores que consideraba inútil, deseaba echar a algunos y los candidatos eran Hagrid o Trelawney. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso de Harry ocurrió justo ese día.

-¿No han leído el nuevo decreto, queridos?- preguntó dulcemente, cuando se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos ellos, más Neville, desayunaban.

-No hemos tenido tiempo, profesora.- contestó Neville con voz apacible.

-Oh.- ella sonrió.- Justo aquí tengo una copia.- agrandando su sonrisa espantosa, ella les pasó un pergamino que decía:

-

POR ÓRDENES DEL ALTO INQUISIDOR DE HOGWARTS.

Los alumnos, por este medio están inhabilitados para realizar cualquier actividad en otra Casa que no sea la suya. Los alumnos solo tienen permisos para permanecer en sus Casas y mesas, según ella corresponda.

Firmado.

Dolores Jane Umbridge. Alto inquisidor.

-

Harry y Neville fruncieron el ceño y miraron la mueca victoriosa de la mujer.

-Eso quiere decir, mis queridos, que el Señor Zallio o cualquier otro tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor… o sentarse en la mesa de esta Casa. Así que, por favor, si es tan amable, Señor Zallio, _vaya a su mesa_.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!- exclamó Harry, levantándose de la mesa bruscamente, para fulminar a Umbridge con la mirada.

-Oh… ¿no puedo?

El chico estaba a punto de replicar, pero la mano de su primo en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No, Harry.- dijo fuerte y claro y después agregó en un susurro:- Ya la haremos pagar por esto.

El chico-que-vivió no miraba muy feliz, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Parece que el jefazo necesitará de nuestros servicios, Gred.

-Tú lo has dicho, Forge.

Después de eso y mucho al desconcierto de Harry, su "cita" con Eriol había llegado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Harry con voz cansina, con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sé el lugar perfecto, donde no nos molestarán.

-No hace falta ir a un lugar escondido, no es como si vamos a… -ejem- ¿Dónde decías?- miró para otro lado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Al café de Madame Puddifoot's.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se permitió ser guiado hasta el café, pero al entrar su cara se arrugó.

-Parece el despacho de Umbridge.- gruñó.

-Sí, bien… creo que se pasó con los adornos.- murmuró un poco desanimado.- ¿Prefieres ir a otro lado?

Harry se dio cuenta que había sido algo grosero, así que negó con la cabeza y buscó una mesa. En un acto de caballerosidad, corrió una de las sillas y dejó que Eriol se sentara en ella, para luego él tomar un lugar enfrente. Una vez sentados, Harry viajó sus ojos por el lugar y pudo ver a varios… ligues… que había tenido en el pasado. De hecho, dos de ellas le guiñaron un ojo y él les devolvió el gesto.

-Recuerda que has venido conmigo.- murmuró Eriol.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó al ver el ceño del otro muchacho.

-No coquetees con otros mientras estás conmigo.

-Solo las saludaba.- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces…- enarcó una ceja.- ¿te gustaría que yo le guiñara un ojo y le diera sonrisitas a otras personas mientras estoy en una cita contigo?

La respuesta vino antes de que Harry pudiera pensarla siquiera.

-No.- gruñó, sorprendiéndose a su mismo.

-Entonces respeta el momento, por favor.- pidió, sus ojos brillando con victoria.

Pese a lo que Harry pensaba, se la pasó bastante bien con Eriol, ambos hablando de esto o aquello. Aunque, sobre todo hablaron de lo mucho que les fastidiaba Umbridge y de la liberación del padrino de Harry.

-Mierda, ya es mediodía.- ante la mirada de pregunta de su cita, respondió:- Hermione me pidió que fuera a las Tres Escobas para hablarme de no sé qué…- y no queriendo ser grosero, agregó:- ¿vamos?

-Seguro, deja que pague.

-¡Ja! ¡No seas idiota!- agarró la mano de Eriol.- Yo soy el hombre aquí, yo pago.

Eriol enarcó una ceja.

-Soy un hombre también.

-Er… bien… tú entiendes lo que quise decir.

-Insisto. Te obligué a venir, después de todo.- había algo de decepción en su voz.

Harry se retorció incómodo en su asiento.

-No digas tonterías, me la he pasado bien.- angostó sus ojos.- Además, tu no me has obligado a nada, si no hubiese querido, no habría venido.

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron y en su boca se formó una sonrisa.

-Entiendo.

-Bien…- carraspeó incómodo.- Pago y nos vamos, no quiero que Hermi me mate por llegar tarde.

Una vez allá, la muchacha sugirió "contratar" los servicios de Rita Skeeter para que ella contara lo que hacía Umbridge en el colegio. Si bien tal vez la gente no les creyera, sembraría la duda y sin duda muchos padres tratarían de averiguar qué pasaba con sus hijos en el colegio.

Y la nota hizo justo lo que querían, porque no solo habló de los métodos de enseñanza y castigo de Umbridge en el colegio, sino que Rita agregó una parte de lo que Harry decía que en verdad pasó en la tercera prueba del Torneo. Demás está decir, muchos padres comenzaron a mandar cartas al director y a Umbridge, para saber qué pasaba allí. La mujer había estado furiosa, pero tuvo de contenerse de hacer algo drástico, aunque eso no evitó que ella prohibiera que Harry volviera ir a Hogsmeade. No que a él le importara, él tenía su Capa y el Mapa después de todo.

Sí… a partir de ese momento, la guerra contra Umbridge había comenzado.

Porque los alumnos ahora sabían que sus padres los apoyaban, estaban cansados de las prohibiciones y de no aprender nada en clase. Harry era una figura respetada en el colegio y muchos lo vieron como su figura de justicia.

Pero hubo algo que Harry no tuvo en cuenta, la euforia de haberle ganado otra batalla a la Cara de Sapo lo hizo olvidarse de poner en práctica las lecciones de su profesor de pociones. Y esa misma noche, el muchacho tuvo una visión de su enemigo.

-Esa última memoria, Leuchtenberg. ¿Qué era?

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, Hermione y su primo le dieron algunas pistas de lo que su visión podía significar, y Harry fue dudoso a su clase de Oclumancia.

-¿Harry?- llamó George, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Una visión, Señor.

-Pude ver.- dijo con enfado.- ¿Cuándo la tuvo? Pensaba que después de dos meses de lecciones, esto era imposible.

-Fue apenas esa.- masculló.- Fue justo después de que se publicara aquella entrevista que me hizo Skeeter. Estaba eufórico y me distraje.

Los ojos de Snape se angostaron.

-Espero que esto no se repita. Ahora seguiremos…

-Profesor… usted…- tomó una gran respiración.- ¿Usted sabe que significaba aquello? ¿Qué es lo que Voldemort quiere del Ministerio?

George y Severus se estremecieron.

-No es nada de su incumbencia, Leuchtenberg. Deje a los adultos encargarse de ello.

-Pero yo ya me he enfrentado a él muchas más veces que todos los adultos en este colegio.

-Harry…

-Sí, _Potter_. Pero sigue siendo nuestro trabajo. Deje de querer jugar al héroe.- siseó.- Continuemos…

Siguieron practicando un poco más, hasta que la conmoción que se llevaba a cabo en el vestíbulo cerca de allí, los hizo salir a todos para curiosear. Era Umbridge de nuevo, tratando de expulsar a Trelawney del colegio. Pero como siempre, hubo alguien quien rompió sus planes. Dumbledore impidió que la echaran de Hogwarts, pero no de su cargo, aunque el hombre inteligente ya tenía a alguien más para el puesto. Y ese resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el centauro Firenze.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry sabía que si algo estaba predestinado a salir mal, iba a pasar fuera como fuera. Y así fue como Dobby apareció un día en la sala de los Menesteres, avisando que Umbridge los había descubierto y que venía para allí. Por supuesto, una vez que recibió esta información, todos salieron corriendo, pero Harry fue atrapado por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿Faltaste a la reunión del ED para traicionarme?

-Ssshhh… cállate idiota. Después te explico.- siseó a su oído y se lo entregó a la Alta Inquisidora, que no perdió tiempo en llevárselo junto al director.

Una vez allí, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que el mismísimo Fudge estaba en el lugar, aunque lo tranquilizó encontrar que también estaba su lelo y Dumbledore.

-Bien… ¿usted sabe por qué está aquí Potter?

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me habla a mí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Oh, pensé que ya le había quedado claro que no respondo a ese apellido. ¿Hay algo mal con su memoria?

Los ojos de Fudge se angostaron en furia.

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, muchacho. ¿No estás consciente de que has roto las reglas de la escuela?

-Nop, porque sé que no he roto ninguna regla de la escuela. Mi amiga se encargó de leerme todas las reglas en el _primer_ _año_ y creo que no han cambiado hasta ahora.

-¿Y los decretos del Ministerio?- enmendó Fudge, colérico.

-Tampoco, Señor. Su… amable Inquisidora, se ha encargado de _grabarlo_ en cada uno de los alumnos. Y como mis padres ya le dijeron, ellos me han enseñado muy bien. Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que esté fuera de las normas.

La cara de Fudge creció roja de furia ante la mención de los vampiros a los cuales temía, porque sabía que su mención era deliberada.

-Creo, señor Ministro.- intervino Umbridge, deslizándose al lado de él.- Que podremos hacer mayores progresos si traemos a nuestro informante.

Toda la piel de Harry se erizó al ver que la "informante" era nada más y nada menos que Marieta, la mejor amiga de Cho Chang. _Oh, esta perra me las va a pagar, ella y su amiguita._ Si le faltaba una pequeña cosa para llegar a la resolución de darle un puntapié definitivo a la Chang, Harry ahora la había encontrado.

Pero pese a los esfuerzos de la Cara de Sapo, no pudieron hacerla confesar y Dumbledore aportaba lo suyo también, aunque cuando la profesora Umbridge sacó la lista de miembros del ED que estaba colgada en la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry sintió su corazón detenerse.

Intercambió una mirada de miedo con su abuelo, pero éste le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora. Y, ante la incredulidad de Harry, Albus Dumbledore se declaró culpable de la creación del ED. Victorioso, Fudge quiso encarcelarlo por tramar en su contra, pero el director logró noquear a todos los Aurores, el Ministro y Umbridge.

-Lo siento, director.

-No es tu culpa, Harry. Ahora debo irme. Por favor, continua con tus clases. Severus me dice que vas muy bien, pero necesitas seguir con ellas.

-Lo haré.- asintió seriamente.- Y, director, mi casa… allá nadie lo buscará.

Dumbledore sonrió y revolvió el cabello negro azabache. Durante ese gesto, el chico cerró los ojos, porque sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz y ganas de atacar al viejo mago, pero recordando las lecciones de su profesor de pociones, inspiró varias veces y logró disipar la presencia que tenía en su mente.

-Gracias, Harry. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Luego de eso, Dumbledore tomó a Fawkes y desaparecieron juntos, justo en el momento en que los desmayados despertaban. Máximo se apresuró a caminar junto a Harry, por si las dudas. Pero Fudge y el resto los ignoraron, enfrascados en su resolución de atrapar al fugitivo.

-Esto es todo mi culpa, lelo.

-No, no lo es. No voy a dejar que lo pienses.- lo miró a los ojos.- De ahora en más debes tener cuidado, ¿me oyes?

-_Oui_, te entiendo.- fulminó a Marieta con la mirada.- Me aseguraré de librarme de los traidores.

-Perfecto, ahora ve a dormir. Tengo cosas que arreglar con Minerva.

Una vez abajo, Harry fue jalado bruscamente hasta quedar detrás de una estatua.

-¡Malfoy!

-Ssshhh… ¡cállate, cara rajada!- miró para todos lados. Theodore y Zabini, que lo acompañaban le asintieron con la cabeza. Estaba despejado.- Dime que pasó.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Nos traicionaste!

-¿Es que no entiendes nada, Potter? Los Muggles dicen: Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca.- siseó.- Umbridge se nos acercó y nos pidió que seamos parte de una brigada que ha formado. Vimos la oportunidad perfecta para estar de su lado y saber lo que trama. Nosotros fuimos los que le dimos la lista, después de borrar nuestros nombres, porque sabíamos que Dumbledore iba a hacer algo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Harry lo miró con sospecha, pero vio la inteligencia tras el plan de Draco.

-Se culpó por la creación del ED y ahora lo expulsaron.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Blaise.

-Lo que escucharon.- hizo una mueca.- Se echó la culpa de todo y Fudge le pidió la renuencia y hasta quiso arrestarlo, pero él escapó.

-Mierda.

-Pero el ED seguirá en pie, mucho más ahora.- juró con decisión.- Más si ustedes estarán de espías, nos podrán decir qué días serán seguros para reunirnos.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Theodore.- El ED debe seguir.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Ahora que las clases de Oclumancia comenzaron, debo decirles que tengo planeado algo para la versión del los recuerdos de Severus XD

¡Se vienen los bebés! Jejeje… no me di cuenta y los embaracé a todos de seguido :P

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	47. Una triste pelea para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 47: Una triste pelea para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Lo… lo logramos, mi amor.

Tanto la voz como el cuerpo de León comenzaron a temblar, luego de que les llegara la lechuza con el informe de los resultados de Snape. Aún en estado de shock, Lancelot abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, mientras le sacaba el papel de sus manos y miraba lo que decía por sí mismo.

-No puedo creerlo.- musitó el rubio.

De repente, una risa contenta salió de la boca del ojiverde y se dio vuelta para encerrar a su amante en un abrazo feroz.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Vamos a tener nuestro propio bebé!- chilló lleno de dicha.

-Si, _mon amour. Oui_.- respondió Lancelot, enterrando su cara en la cabeza de su compañero eterno.- Ahora solo hay que decírselo al resto, empezando por Harry.

León tensó un poco y se separó del rubio, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Crees que lo tome bien?

-Eso lo vamos a averiguar cuando lo veamos.- respondió severo.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-Miren.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

Draco le dio una mirada de hastío a Ron.

-Tu vocabulario es tan delicado, Weasel.- dijo con desprecio.- Y esto, como ven…- siguió, señalando a una pequeña " I " plateada sobre su ropa por debajo de su placa de prefecto.- Es una insignia que nos ha dado nuestra _querida nueva directora_, para que formemos, según ella, su Patrulla Inquisidora. Somos parte de sus alcahuetes ahora, así que creo que debemos disminuir nuestra visitas a las clases del ED.- hizo una mueca.

-¿Pero eso nos les complicaría?

-No.- dijo Theodore.- Ya le pedimos ayuda a mi padre y al Señor Remus, ellos no van a ayudar con nuestras clases de DCAO.

-Bien, entonces… suerte.- dijo Harry.

Luego de asegurarse de que tenían espías Slytherins entre las fuerzas de Umbridge, la verdadera guerra en contra de la nueva directora comenzó. Los más aventajados fueron los gemelos Snape, ya que contaban no solo con la vista gorda de su Jefa de Casa, sino también con la de su padre. Era como si ellos tuvieran bandera libre para hacer lo que se les cantara. Era por eso que una mañana usaron sus famosos fuegos artificiales para crear caos en unos de los primeros pisos del colegio.

Fue absolutamente un caos completo, mucho a la satisfacción de los miembros de ED.

-Me gustan esos fuegos artificiales.- comentó Harry.- ¿Tienen algo más en su arsenal?

-Por supuesto, jefazo.- los ojos de los gemelos brillaron con malicia.- ¿Desea que usemos algo de nuestro arsenal en otras personas?

-De hecho.- asintió, sonriendo de lado.- Esperaba que lo usaran en ciertas águilas traidoras. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Los gemelos hicieron muecas.

-¡Misión aceptada, Señor!- exclamaron, haciendo un saludo militar.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¿Qué quieres, _Chang_?- dijo Harry con voz cansina.

Ante el tono de Harry, Cho retrocedió, como si la hubiese golpeado.

-Oh, Harry. Yo solo quiero disculparme, nunca imaginé que Marietta iba a…

-¿Sabes qué, Chang? Ahórratelo, todo lo que digas me tiene sin cuidado. Tú y tu amiga firmaron un _contrato_ _de_ _discreción_ y ella lo rompió. Sé que ahora quieres defenderla, lo que te hace una traidora para mí también.- sus ojos se angostaron.- Así que ahora te recomiendo que te cuides la espalda… porque no soy una persona que lleva bien la traición.

Diciendo eso, el muchacho se dio media vuelta, dejando a una temblorosa Cho Chang. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, una sombra detrás de una pared sonrió sobrenado la victoria.

_Fase deshacerse de la Chan… terminada. Parece que hice bien en sugerirle a Mari-chan que hiciera lo que su conciencia le decía._

_-_

**-.Oficina de Snape.-**

**-**

-Leuchtenberg. Si Umbridge lo llama a su oficina, asegúrese de no tomar nada…

-Er… ya lo hice. Pero no tomé nada de lo que me dio. Mi abuelo me dio la misma advertencia después de que ella se hizo directora. ¿Por qué me advierte usted también?

-Me pidió _Verisaterum_.- gruñó. Su hijo y Harry jadearon.- Le di uno falso, pero no sé si es que puede conseguir la poción verdadera por otra fuente. Así que le recomiendo a usted, a ti George y a toda su banda rebelde que no beba nada de lo que ella les dé.

-Er… seguro.

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos. ¿Han estado haciendo sus ejercicios?

-Yup, yo sí… aunque he estado algo ocupado.- George hizo muecas y Severus, sabiamente, no preguntó en qué su hijo… sus hijos… han estado ocupados. Los fuegos artificiales que aún estaban dispersados por todo el colegio eran una gran muestra.

-Yo también, aunque puedo sentir…- Harry se puso serio.- Puedo sentir algo que intenta penetrar las barreras que me dijo que formara.

Severus asintió severamente.

-Si me dice que no pasa del _intento_, es porque está haciendo un buen trabajo, Lioncurt. Continúe así. Ahora, comencemos.

Comenzaron la clase con la misma rutina de siempre, aunque tanto Harry como George podían sentir que sus barreras mentales eran mejores que antes. Era más fácil para el gemelo, en realidad, porque había heredado la Oclumancia natural de su padre.

-¿Profesor?- luego de dar dos golpes a la puerta, Draco asomó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja a los que estaban en la oficina.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?

-Ella lo está buscando.- se encogió de hombros.- Encontraron al idiota del Montage y quiere que usted vaya.

-¿Recién?- preguntó George, luciendo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿Tienes algo que ver?- preguntó su papá.

-¿Si te digo que sí…- sonrió inocente.- te enojarás conmigo?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y salió de su oficina, junto con Draco.

Harry y George decidieron sentarse a esperar a que llegara el profesor. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron a inquietar y llegaron a un acuerdo mudo de revisar un poco la oficina del más misterioso de los profesores de Hogwarts. Pese a ser su hijo, George nunca tuvo permiso de revisar el "santuario" de su padre a gusto. Y fue en esa recorrida que Harry halló un _Pensadero_ y llamó a su compañero de Oclumancia para que lo vea.

-No sé, Harry. Mi papá es muy celoso de su privacidad.

-Solo será un miradita. ¿Qué mal podemos hacer? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, como dicen los Muggles.

Finalmente, George aceptó echar un vistazo. Los sorprendió ver que la memoria era nada más y nada menos que una con los famosos Merodeadores, los ídolos de los gemelos y donde estaban los padres y padrino de Harry. Sin embargo, el interés y curiosidad por saber de la vida de estos personajes disminuyó mucho cuando vieron qué le hacían a un Severus Snape más joven.

Cuando salieron del Pensadero, luego de ver como Snape llamaba sangre sucia a Lily Evans. Harry y George se miraron entre ellos y cuando se dieron vuelta se congelaron y palidecieron al ver que Snape los miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. El estómago de George dio un vuelco al notar que este era de decepción.

-Papá, nosotros…

-Silencio.- siseó.- Podría esperarlo de _Potter_, pero no de ti… no de mi propio hijo. Sabiendo que sabes cuánto aprecio mi privacidad.

Harry se sintió extremadamente culpable al ver como el labio inferior de George comenzó a temblar y como sus ojos oscurecieron. No solo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver, sino que ahora había puesto un gran peso sobre uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Lo siento, Señor.- fue todo lo que Harry manejó decir.

Severus lo miró con frialdad.

-No me interesan sus disculpas.- siseó.- Lárguense y no esperen tener otra clase de Oclumancia por lo que resta del mes…

Los dos muchachos asintieron y se fueron sin decir nada más. Afuera, Harry intentó hablar con su pelirrojo amigo, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada al ojiverde. Esto hizo que Harry solo se sintiera peor.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry pidió perdón al gemelo el día siguiente y al otro también, pero George seguía sin hablarle. Solo Fred lo aplacó, diciéndole que su hermano no estaba enojado con él, que mirar en el Pensadero fue su decisión también, solo que ahora Severus ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y también Bill estaba enfadado con él, y hablar o volver a ser compinche con Harry haría que su padre se enojara más con él, por eso lo evitaba. George prefería esperar para ver como las cosas se solucionaban con su padre antes de volver a ser amigos con Harry.

Todo en todo, el chico sentía que todo para él estaba mal.

-Y bien, Leuchtenberg. ¿Qué usted piensa que desea ser?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall intentando ignorar lo mejor que podía el hecho que Umbridge estaba sentada en una esquina. Ella y Harry estaban reunidos en la oficina de la sub-directora, para el entrevista vocacional que debían tener todos los quintos año.

-La verdad, no sé.- se encogió de hombros haciendo lo mismo que Minerva... ignorar a la Cara de Sapo.- Siempre pensé que trabajaría en finanzas para manejar el dinero de mi padre. Pero encuentro el trabajo de Auror muy atrayente también, estoy indeciso.

-Bien, si te decides por ser Auror, necesitas altas calificaciones, por lo menos cinco ÉXTASIS. En cuanto a las finanzas; eso solo lo tendrás en alguna universidad muggle.- murmuró, sacando un par de papeles de un cajón.- Ten este folleto y léelo atentamente. Debes decidir antes de que tomes tus TIMOS.

Obviamente, sus esfuerzos por ignorar a la invitada impuesta fueron muy pobres, porque Umbridge se metió en la conversación y comenzó a discutir con la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, acerca de las actitudes de Harry para ser un Auror, ignorando del todo el hecho que el motivo de la discusión estaba en la misma habitación que ellas. Lo que ocasionó que Harry odiara aún más a la Inquisidora y que saliera con un humor de perros de la oficina de la mujer.

Y las cosas no mejoraron, todo lo contrario, cuando sus padres vinieron a visitarlo en el primer día de Semana Santa, el chico se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

-Están raros.- angostó sus ojos, mientras bebía del té que le había dado su lelo, antes de retirarse de su oficina, donde lo dejó con sus padres.- Si vinieron hasta acá es porque desean decirme algo… ¿Qué es?

Lancelot y León se miraron entre ellos, y el rubio suspiró, antes de mirar a Harry seriamente.

-Antes que todo, debemos empezar por decirte que después de ver los resultados de la poción que tomó Atón para poder embarazar a su pareja, le pedimos a tu profesor, Severus Snape, si podía seguir con sus investigaciones y encontrarnos un método para que nosotros también pudiéramos tener a nuestro hijo.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

-Y él lo hizo, _petit chat_.- continuó León.- Le financiamos la investigación y…- inspiró hondo.- y hace un mes nos trajo el resultado.

Esta vez, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Probamos la poción, y tu papá está esperando a nuestro primer hijo biológico.- dijo Lancelot, no haciendo caso de la mirada enojada de su pareja. Él se encogió de hombros, mientras más pronto lo sepa, mejor. No había otra forma de decir algo como esto.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, y León comenzó a mirar aprensivo a su hijo. La cara de Harry estaba en blanco y ninguna emoción se podía ver en ella. Pero, de repente, el chico dejó salir una risa que no llevaba nada de humor y miró con incredulidad a sus padres.

-¿Están bromeando, verdad?- pidió un tanto desesperado.

-No, _mon amour_. Papi dice la verdad, estoy embarazado.- murmuró León.

Sin decir nada, Harry se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera!- dijo Lancelot, se levantó de su asiento y detuvo a Harry por un brazo.- ¿No tienes nada para decirnos?- pidió con dureza.

-¿Decirles, que?- gruñó Harry, zafándose del agarre con un tirón.- ¿Felicidades? ¿Felicitarlos porque al fin tienen lo que siempre quisieron? ¡Pues muchas felicidades!- dijo sarcásticamente.- ¡Felicidades por tener al fin un niño propio y no uno que encontraron tirado en la calle!

-¡Harry!- exclamó escandalizado León.- ¿Por qué nos hablas así?- pidió con un hilo de voz, comenzando a sollozar por ver el enfado en los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme?- pidió incrédulo.- ¡Me has buscado un reemplazo!

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!- exclamó Lancelot, consiguiendo molesto por la actitud del chico.

-_¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo?- _repitió, aún más incrédulo.- ¡Se supone que somos una _familia_! ¡No pueden llegar y decirme un día que van a tener un hijo sin consultármelo primero!

-¡Es decisión nuestra si queremos tener un hijo!- gritó el rubio.- ¡No debemos pedirle permiso a nadie!

-¡Pues entonces váyanse a la mierda ustedes y su pequeño engendro! ¡No me interesa saber nada de ustedes y de esa… cosa… que van a traer a este mundo!

León jadeó, pero no por lo que había dicho su hijo, no… él jadeó porque vio la mano de Lancelot levantarse y luego…

_¡PAF!_

-¡Lancelot, no!- León se levantó del sillón de donde estaba y empujó el cuerpo de Lancelot de la cercanía de Harry.

El ojiverde se llevó un mano a la mejilla dañaba, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer que su padre lo haya golpeado, si, fue una simple palmada, pero en estos años, sus padres nunca habían influido violencia sobre él. Eso lo puso aún más furioso y lo hizo sentirse aun más traicionado de lo que estaba y no apaciguó sus humores que viera que el rubio parecía tan shockeado como él por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Me pegaste.- siseó.

-Harry…- León intentó acercarse, pero Harry se alejó.

-No me toquen.

-Te lo merecías.- gruñó Lancelot a pesar de que la culpabilidad de lo que acababa de hacer ya lo estaba carcomiendo.- Por ser irrespetuoso con tus padres y tu hermano.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!- exclamó Harry, antes de darse media vuelta y salir del despacho, casi topándose con Máximo, que volvía del pequeño paseo que fue a dar, con Longears en sus manos.

-Harry, ¿Qué…?

Pero el muchacho no lo escuchó y siguió acechando en el pasillo, como animal rabioso. Cuando el vampiro mayor volvió al despacho y vio a León llorando a lágrima viva en los brazos de Lancelot, que lucía entre furioso y preocupado, solo pudo comentar:

-Supongo que las cosas no fueron bien.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Oclumancia… el maldito mocoso ha estado aprendiendo Oclumancia.- siseó una voz fría que helaría la sangre de cualquier persona.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces, mi Señor?- preguntó la voz gruesa de un hombre.

-Pasar al Plan B McNair.- Lord Voldemort sonrió de lado.- Si las visiones falsas no funcionarán con el muchacho, tendremos que darle un buena razón para que quiera ir al Ministerio…

-¿Y cómo planea hacerlo?- chirrió una voz algo asustada.

-Hace mucho que planeo mi venganza contra Lucius, Wormtail. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que la ejecute.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Era evidente para todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y sus profesores que acercarse a Harry Leuchtenberg en estos momentos era prácticamente suicidio. Y eso se debía al mal humor notable del muchacho, de hecho, si uno se fijaba bien, hasta podía ver un aura oscura que lo rodeaba y como rayos escalofriantes salía de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Y es que el humor de Harry no era el mejor.

Primero, se había inmiscuido en la vida de su profesor y se había enterado por medio de sus memorias que su padre verdadero, James Potter, su padrino y amigos, no fueron más que unos gamberros egocéntricos que no dudaban en poner en ridículo a un muchacho "Solo porque existía" o porque "Estaban aburridos" y para rematarla había hecho que su profesor se peleara con uno de sus hijos.

Pero Harry no podía hacer nada por ese hecho. Porque hacer algo o pedir explicaciones significaría que a él le importaba James Potter y Harry siempre proclamó que él no los tenía en mucha consideración a ellos.

Pero en el fondo el muchacho sabía que dolía, dolía saber que alguien del que tan bien le hablaron podría llegar a ser tan cruel solo para impresionar a una chica. Siendo él un Casanova, había hecho muchas cosas tontas y sin pensar para, impresionar a una posible conquista, pero nunca llegar al grado de humillar a otros. Nunca haría eso, pero saber que su padre, Sirius e indirectamente el Señor Malfoy hicieron algo así, sobre todo con Snape, que si bien era gruñón, demostró ser una buena persona, lo tenía altamente decepcionado.

Segundo, el enterarse que iba a ser "hermano mayor" y la consecuente pelea con sus padres por ello.

Harry sabía que había estado mal, terriblemente mal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado y un tanto asustado. El siempre supo que su papi Leo hubiese querido tener un hijo propio y no adoptado y el enterarse ahora que ese sueño se haría realidad, lo hacían sentirse… asustado. Asustado por pensar que sería desplazado, por pensar que sus padres, tíos y abuelos dejarían de amarlo, para hacerle más caso al bebé, por tener que tomar la responsabilidad de ser una figura de hermano, algo que no había pedido.

¿Tenía derecho a reaccionar así, verdad?

¿Y cómo se iba a resolver la pelea con sus padres? ¡Su padre Lancelot lo había abofeteado, por Merlín! Cierto, tanto Hermione como su primo le habían dicho que él se lo mereció (solo Ron se puso de su lado) y Harry mismo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero el hecho era que Lancelot lo había lastimado y él sabía que las cosas nunca iban a ser iguales de ahora en más. Harry sabía que a pesar de que se disculpara y se perdonaran, él siempre llevaría un tipo de resentimiento por ese hecho y Lancelot la culpa. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto iba a pasar hasta que pudiera volver a verle a la cara sin olvidar la marca de los dedos de su padre que tuvo en la mejilla por todo un día.

Y tercero… lo tercero estaba a punto de pasar, ya que Harry se dirigía a la Casa de Ravenclaw para pedirle la tarea de Historia de Magia a su amigo.

Por lo que, al doblar una esquina, el moreno se detuvo en seco.

Allí, frente a sus incrédulos ojos, Eriol Hiiragizawa se besaba con un muchacho. Probablemente él lo conocía, pero lo único que el cerebro de Harry podía procesar en ese momento era: Eriol-besándose-con-otro-que-no-eres-tú.

Harry se quedó ahí parado, mirando como las manos de ese "N/N" bailaban por la espalda de Eriol y como el chico correspondía pegando más su cuerpo al de otro. Pero alguno de los dos debió verlo, porque se separaron de golpe y trataron de lucir decentes.

-Hola, Harry.

Uno de ellos le habló, pero Harry no lo identificó. Él solo siguió mirándolos como un idiota, deseando que todo esto no fuera más que un mal sueño y que pronto algún ronquido de Ron o un grito de Dean lo despertaran. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió y el ojiverde tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, para que su cerebro entumecido volviera a trabajar.

-¿Harry?- la voz sonaba preocupada, pero el Gryffindor todavía estaba en shock.

-Yo… Neville… tarea.- masculló, antes de seguir su camino.

-Algo le pasa.- comentó N/N, mejor conocido como Michel Corner, mientras se acercaba a Eriol.

-Lo sé.- mordió su labio inferior.- Neville me contó algo… pero…

-Bien, ya se le pasará.- murmuró, antes de atraer a Eriol para otro beso. El chico correspondió con renuencia, pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en el pasillo donde Harry había desaparecido.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

El humor de Harry, si es que era posible, se agrió aún más después de aquello. Ni siquiera el ver por primera vez un gigante, el hermano de Hagrid, pudo elevar su estado de ánimo. Por lo que comenzó a ignorar un poco a sus amigos y se puso a estudiar como un loco para sus TIMOS, casi privándose del sueño.

-

_Querida abuela:_

_Me preocupa Harry, pero no creo que traer al tío y hablar con el abuelo sea lo más prudente. ¿Podrías venir y hablarle un poco?_

_Te quiere…_

_Nev._

-

-Hola, Harry.- sonrió Alelí, pero su nieto la miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Una abuela no puede venir visitar a su nieto?

-¿Cuándo tengo unos exámenes importantísimos a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando sabes que me he peleado feo con mis padres y cuando sé que mi primo entrometido te ha escrito para que vengas verme?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Alelí sonrió.

-Bien me has atrapado. ¿Pero no nos vas a culpar por preocuparnos, cierto?- pidió, palmeando un lado del sillón donde se sentaba, invitando al muchacho a que tome un lugar a su lado.

-Supongo que no.- se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer al lado de la pelirroja.- Todo está de cabeza en mi vida, lela.- masculló apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

-Eres demasiado joven como para decir una frase como esa, Harry.- murmuró suavemente, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar los cabellos azabaches.

-Bueno… pero mi vida nunca ha sido normal y cuando vienen los problemas… lo hacen en talle extra grande.

-Puede ser, pero esos problemas tan grandes que decides tener se solucionarán muy fácil, si te decides.

-No voy a ser el que se disculpe primero.

-Oh, por los Dioses.- suspiró la vampiresa.- No serás su hijo biológico, pero sí que heredaste su misma terquedad. La de los dos por cierto.

Harry hizo muecas y permitió relajarse en presencia de su querida lela. La verdad es que después de todo lo que había pasado se placía de tener a Alelí aquí. Ella siempre lo había entendido y dado un sabio consejo cuando lo necesitaba.

Sintiéndose más ligero, luego de charlar largo y tendido con su lela, Harry quedó más relajado para hacer cara sus TIMOS. Aunque si bien se negaba siquiera a mirar a Eriol, le gruñía a su primo y todavía no había escrito ni una carta a sus padres, él se sentía mejor. Y con esos ánimos fue a rendir los exámenes, pasando una semana muy cansada y llena de nervios.

En los primeros creyó que le fue bastante bien, aunque en astronomía, luego del incidente de Hagrid, creyó que su humor estaba por caer en el mismo estado que estaba después de pelearse con sus padres. Pero como el semi-gigante escapó, él pudo sentirse un tanto más aliviado, aunque su furia hacia la Cara de Sapo aumentó y juró venganza una vez que todos sus exámenes terminaran.

Justo ahora estaba en el ultimo, Historia de la Magia. Se le hacían familiares las preguntas así que se puso a responder.

Pero hubo algo que Harry no tuvo en cuenta.

El hecho de ponerse a estudiar casi sin dormir, el mes crucial que Severus dejó de enseñarle Oclumancia y que una vez que se le pasara el enfado al pocionista, estas solo hayan sido una vez por semana, el cansancio, la presión y sus problemas, dejaron la mente de Harry muy vulnerable. Tan vulnerable que su Némesis pudo poner en su mente la visión que lo llevaría a una trampa.

-

**-.Visión de Harry.-**

-¿Está seguro de esto, mi Señor?

Los ojos rojos miraron con frialdad al dueño de la pregunta y éste se estremeció.

-Lo estoy.- siseó.- Ninguno de ellos está, hoy tenían una reunión con el viejo chocho. Ahora vayan y tráiganme a mis carnadas.

Harry volvió a sentir como se deslizaba y entraba por una ventana hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba llena de juguetes de niños. El muchacho sintió terror al ver a un rubio familiar, jugando con otro que no debería tener más de cinco años.

-¿Cuándo va a venir la _mamá_, Lucas?

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Se fueron a reunirse con el abuelo Dumbly.

Derrick puso mala cara.

-¿Y por qué se llevaron a Camila y no a nosotros…?

-No sé… tal vez porque los tres juntos hacemos mucho al…

Pero Lucas paró de hablar, porque una oscilación de magia, más un estruendo proviniendo de abajo lo alertaron que los hechizos que protegían la casa estaban siendo derribados. Asustado, el niño se acercó a la ventana y vio como cerca de siete figuras encapuchadas estaban frente a las barreras mágicas y lanzaban hechizo tras otro, para romperlas. Pero lo que más asustó al chico no fueron ellos, sino el hombre de ojos rojos que lo miró y sonrió perversamente.

-¡Derrick! ¡Tenemos que escondernos!

-¿Qué por qué…?

-¡No preguntes y vamos!

Pero Harry no pudo ver a donde se dirigieron los niños, solo escuchó un susurro:

-No salgas de aquí, Derry, ¿entiendes? Por lo que más quieras, no salgas… solo hazlo si escuchas que papi o padre te llaman.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo también, ahora escóndete.

La voz del niño sonaba temblorosa y Harry no lo vio, pero él supo que Derrick no salió de su escondite, pero que Lucas reveló el suyo, para salvar a su hermanito de ser secuestrado junto con él.

-Eres valiente, pequeño Malfoy. Pero en realidad el otro mocoso no me interesa, con uno será suficiente.- una risa cruel.- Ahora tú y mis Mortífagos se darán un paseo por el Ministerio.

Luego la imagen cambió y Harry recién en ese momento notó que el sol estaba alto cuando vio a los niños jugar, indicando que eso había pasado a la mañana temprano. Ahora Harry caminaba por un pasillo que se le hizo levemente familiar, por la única visión que había tenido en el pasado. Era un pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, él no sabía cómo estaba enterado de ello, pero lo sabía y caminaba a paso firme hasta una puerta que lo dejó en un pasillo lleno de esferas de cristal. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el centro del lugar y ahí pudo ver al pequeño rubio temblante, mirando con miedo al hombre que sonreía cruel en él.

-Ahora, pequeño Malfoy. Tú pagarás la traición de tu padre.

Lucas sollozó.

-

**-.Fin de la Visión.-**

**-**

Harry despertó con la cicatriz ardiéndole y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_Va a matar a Lucas… lo va a matar._

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

¡No me odien! Las cosas se resolverán… eventualmente XD

Este capítulo y el que viene son los que más drama contienen :S

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	48. Desafíos para los ángeles

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 48: Desafíos para los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Luego de eso, Harry salió de la clase, murmurando algunas mentiras a su examinador. Cuando sus amigos y primo lo alcanzaron, él les contó lo que había visto.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- jadeó Hermione.- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Estás seguro que no era un sueño?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puedo distinguir un sueño de una visión!

-¡Pero dijiste que ya no las tenías!

-¡Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y en mi vida como para encima acordarme de despejar mi mente!- gritó y luego suspiró.- Miren… eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es saber si es verdad lo de Lucas.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a averiguar algo así?- quiso saber Ron.

-No sé.- mordió su labio inferior.- Ya busqué a McGonagall y ella no está.

-¿Entonces le mandamos una lechuza?- propuso Ron.

-¿Y qué le diríamos?- espetó Neville.- "Lo siento, Señor Malfoy, pero queremos saber si su hijo ha sido secuestrado por Voldemort, porque Harry acaba de tener una visión en medio del examen"

-Yo solo decía.- masculló un tanto ruborizado.- ¡No tienes que ser tan sarcástico!

-¡Y tú debes pensar antes de decir tonterías!

-¡No empiecen a pelear!- gritó Harry.- ¡Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos! ¡Lucas puede morir en cualquier momento!

-¿Qué pasa con mi cuñado?- preguntó Ginny, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala donde estaba el cuarteto.

-No te importa.- gruñó Harry.

-Sí que me importa.- siseó.- Y escuché algo como que mi pequeño cuñado podía morir.- acusó.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y fue Hermione quien susurró:

-Creemos que V-Voldemort lo ha secuestrado.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!- jadeó y retrocedió chocando con Luna que había venido con ella.- ¡Tengo que decirle a Draco!

-¡No!- exclamó Neville.- ¡Primero debemos averiguar y tú puedes ayudarnos!

-¿Cómo…?

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de comunicarnos con alguien de la casa…

-H-Harry… ¿y si vamos con tu abuelo?- preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de Harry se angostaron.

-No, haremos esto solos.- gruñó.

Por supuesto que no le iba a decir nada a su lelo Máximo, porque eso significaría que sus padres se enterarían y Harry todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

-

**-.Despacho de Umbridge.-**

**-**

Finalmente decidieron que una llamada vía Floo era lo más rápido y eficiente, pero muy peligroso puesto que la única red del colegio abierta estaba en el despacho de la nueva directora, así Ron ofreció crear una distracción, mientras Ginny y Hermione ayudaban a Harry a entrar al despacho de la Cara de Sapo.

Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo Harry fue llamar a la mansión Malfoy. Un elfo tembloroso y sollozante lo recibió.

-¡Escucha! ¡Necesito saber si Lucas Malfoy está allí!- gritó Harry, enojado porque el elfo no paraba de susurrar incoherencias.

-¡Oh, el amo Lucas! ¡Tika no pudo hacer nada! ¡Es un mal elfo que no pudo ayudar al amo y ahora el amo Remus está llorando desconsoladamente! ¡Oh! ¡Ahora el amo Malfoy nos dará la prenda a todos!

Esa fue toda la confirmación que Harry necesitó, era verdad… Lucas Malfoy había sido secuestrado por Lord Voldemort. (N/A: No se esperaban eso ¿ne? ¡¡No!! ¡Mi pobre OC!) Pero no pudo pensar en qué hacer con ella, puesto que la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a una Umbridge que sonreía triunfante. Detrás de ella venia llegando la Brigada Inquisidora, con un Draco Malfoy que lucía muy serio y confundido.

-¿Por qué estás en mi oficina?

Harry tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y se levantó de enfrente de la chimenea, palmeando sus pantalones para sacarse el polvo.

-Buscaba mi escoba, decidí que usted podrá prohibirme jugar Quidditch, pero no dejar de volar.

-¡Mentiroso!- chilló, haciendo que el resto haga una mueca de dolor.- ¡Tu Saeta está abajo en los calabozos y lo sabes!- ella intentó acercarse a él, con ganas de inquirir violencia, pero Harry se paró derecho y la fulminó con la mirada, como retándola a hacerlo. Viendo esos ojos, la profesora se acordó de la amenaza del Vampiro residente del colegio y se detuvo.- Tenías tu cabezota en mi chimenea, muchacho.- angosto sus ojos.- ¿Con quién estabas tratando de comunicarte?

-Con nadie.

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritó, agarrando a Harry por un brazo y sacándole la varita.- En este momento me vas a decir con quien estabas tratando de comunicarte, si no quieres que tus amiguitos sufran las consecuencias.

-¿Me amenaza?- siseó y Hermione le dio una mirada alarmada. Ciertamente, este no era el momento de que el muchacho se hiciera el caprichoso.

-De hecho.- su sonrisa se tornó repugnante.- Señor Malfoy, tráigame a la muchacha que está sosteniendo.

Draco, que sostenía a Ginny, frunció el ceño, pero se obligó a hacer lo que la profesora le decía, para no delatar su verdadero lado. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora Umbridge tomó de los pelos a Ginny y la apuntó con su varita, Draco levantó la mano que tenía la varita de Leuchtenberg que Umbridge le entregó cuando tomó a Ginny, pero una seña de Theodore lo hizo calmarse.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntó Harry, con los ojos angostados.

-Tardé un rato, pero me di cuenta que muy pocos están de mi lado.- dijo con enfado.- El mismo Snape me ha estado engañando, es por eso que decidí tomar las cosas en mis propias manos. Así que…- puso con saña la varita en la piel pecosa de Ginny.- Si usted no habla ahora, creo que ver a la pequeña Weasley bajo el encanto _Cruciatus_ le aflojará la lengua…- sonrió con su sonrisa repugnante.

Hubo un par de jadeos indignados y los ojos de Draco brillaron con odio, solo otra rápida intervención de Theodore hizo que el rubio no saltara encima de la profesora.

-¡Eso es ilegal, profesora!- gritó Hermione, asustada.- ¡El ministro no querrá que usted quiebre la ley!

Pero la mujer solo sonrió repugnantemente.

-Lo que Cornelius no sabe, no le dolerá.- siseó, obligando a Ginny a que se arrodillara en el piso y apuntando con su varita directamente en su pecho.- Él nunca supo que mandé a los Dementores al barrio de Leuchtenberg.- dijo con desdén.

-¡Fue usted!- gruñó Harry, fulminando con la mirada.

Pero antes de que las cosas se pudieran salírsele de las manos, porque Hermione estaba segura que Harry iba a hacer algo que luego podrían arruinarlos por siempre, ella intercedió, dando una historia falsa, pero que resultó muy verosímil para la mente trastornada de Dolores Umbridge.

Una vez que Hermione y Harry estuvieron fuera de la oficina de la mujer para buscar la supuesta "arma", Draco, Blaise y Theodore atontaron a aquellos que no sabían que ellos estaban fingiendo estar del lado de Umbridge y liberaron a los miembros del ED. El rubio se apresuró a abrazar a su novia y besarla (Ron miró para otro lado), antes de angostar los ojos en Neville.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

-Es Lucas, Draco.- dijo Ginny todavía pálida y temblorosa por lo que acaba de pasar.- ¡Tú-sabes-quien lo ha secuestrado!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-No sabemos.- dijo Neville, que era el más tranquilo.- Harry fue quien nos dio la noticia y entramos aquí para llamar vía Floo a tu casa… y un elfo domestico nos confirmó la sospecha.

Draco palideció tanto que algunos venitas azules se notaron en su cara y cayó sentado en una silla que había tras suyo, mirando a Neville con incredulidad, como queriendo que le dijese que todo era una broma. Su novia lo miró con compasión y se arrodilló junto a él para tomarle una mano y darle apoyo mudo.

-¿Tienen pensado hacer algo?- preguntó Theodore.

-No sabemos…- Ron se retorcía las manos, nervioso.- Creo que Harry tenía una idea… pero ahora que Umbridge se lo llevó…

-Él lo hará.- dijo una voz distante desde atrás. Todos los presentes saltaron y miraron a Luna, que tenía una mirada soñadora. Casi se habían olvidado que ella también estaba allí.- Todos rescataremos a tu hermano…

-¿Estás loca, Loony?- gruñó Draco, queriendo calmar sus nervios, miedos y frustraciones atacando a otro.- ¡Para eso deberíamos salir del colegio! ¡Y quien sabe donde están…! ¡Si quiera si está vivo!

-Calma, Draco.- susurró Ginny, acariciando su espalda.- Algo haremos, te lo juro.- miró a su hermano.- ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a los gemelos y su padre? Son los únicos en que pueda pensar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con Snape?- Ron miró horrorizado a su hermana.

-Snape no está.- dijo Blaise y todos lo miraron.- Oí ayer, por casualidad, que hoy iba a acompañar a su pareja a San Mungo para que le hicieran una revisión y que volvía recién mañana.

-¡Bueno, pues entonces lo único que nos deja es lo que dijo la Loony!- exclamó Draco, levantándose de golpe de su asiento, cambiando sus pensamientos rápidamente.- ¡Vamos nosotros por él!

Todos miraron asustados a Draco, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo en que pensar, porque él ya estaba saliendo del despacho. Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguirlo, sabiendo que en ese estado el Slytherin podría llegar a cometer una locura. Al final, llegaron hacia el borde del Bosque Prohibido y allí se toparon con Harry y Hermione.

-¿Dónde está la Cara de Sapo?- gruñó Draco, sus ojos grises brillando por la luz de la luna.

-Los centauros se hicieron cargo de ella.- dijo Harry con voz tranquila.- ¿Ya te dijeron que ha sucedido?

-Sí.- asintió seriamente.- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a rescatarlos nosotros. Sé donde están.

-Voy contigo.

Todos los demás apoyaron esa decisión, excepto Blaise y Theodore, que tendrían que encargarse de las personas desmayadas que dejaron en el despacho de la Inquisidora. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny dio su asentimiento para ir, Draco y Ron protestaron en alta voz.

-¡No pueden prohibirme ir! ¡No soy una pequeña niña!- chilló indignada.

-Ginny…- Draco la tomó por ambos hombros e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.- Mi hermanito ha sido secuestrado y puede que esté herido o…- no podría decir esa palabra. "Muerto". Lucas debería estar vivo todavía.- Deseo rescatar a mi hermano, pero si vas… no voy a poder concentrarme en ello, porque también estaré preocupado de ti. Por favor, quédate.

-Pero…- ella no parecía convencida.

-Él tiene razón.- gruñó el otro pelirrojo en el despacho. Por más que le costara hacerlo, esta vez tendría que estar de acuerdo con el hurón.- Será mejor que te quedes.

Ella apretó su quijada en señal de obstinación, pero fue la desesperación en los ojos de su novio lo que terminaron que convencerla.

-Está bien, me quedaré.- masculló, cruzando sus brazos.

-Gracias.- el rubio suspiró con revelación, luego miró a sus amigos.- Theodore, Blaise, se las encargo.

Ambos Slytherins asintieron seriamente y se pararon uno a cada lado de la pelirroja. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. _A falta de Crabbe y Goyle… tengo a estos dos._

-¿Pero en qué irán hasta allá?- preguntó un tanto irritada.

-Es una buena pregunta.- murmuró Harry, restregando sus sienes. Podía sentir como un dolor comenzaba a formarse y el ardor en su cicatriz no ayudaba.

-Creo que volando sería más rápido.- dijo Luna.

-Imposible, no todos tenemos escobas y Filch se daría cuenta si sacamos las escobas del colegio.- dijo Neville.

-Hay diferentes formas de volar, sin que se necesite una escoba.- dijo Luna, señalando hacia una dirección. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia allí, pero solo Theodore, Neville y Harry pudieron notar a los Thestrals que los miraban con sus ojos espeluznantes, desde el pie de unos árboles.- Hagrid dice que son muy buenos encontrando los sitios que buscan quienes los montan.

Esa era la mejor idea y alternativa que tenían en ese momento, así que después de usar la sangre que del hermano gigante de Hagrid que bañaba las túnicas de Harry y Hermione para atraer más Thestrals, tuvieron el número justo de esas bestias para viajar. Una vez que todos estuvieron montados, con la ayuda de aquellos que sí podían ver las bestias, miraron a los que se quedarían.

-Si no regresamos dentro de dos horas, por favor, avisen a mi abuelo.- dijo Harry. Pese a todo, sabía lo grabe de la situación y no deseaba matar de la preocupación a sus padres.

-Entendemos.- dijo Theodore, cabeceando con la misma seriedad. Luego se giró a mirar a Hermione.- Cuídate mucho, Granger.- masculló, antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Todos, pero mucho más la castaña, lo miraron desconcertados por esa actitud. ¿Por qué se había despedido con tanta pasión en su voz de Hermione Granger? Nadie entendía, solamente Ginny, que era muy observadora.

-Tú también cuídate, Draco.- dijo Ginny, logrando cortar el silencio desconcertado que se creó por las palabras de Theo.- Y trae a ese mocoso busca pleitos de vuelta…- su voz tembló un poco y un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.- Que todavía deseo ganarte la apuesta que hicimos aquella vez… que él será el primer Malfoy en Gryffindor.- hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero no le salió.

Draco le dio un apretón fuerte en la mano que ella tenía en su pierna.

-Lo traeremos, no lo dudes.

Después de esas palabras, incitó al Thestral, invisible para él, para que se moviera, susurrándole la dirección: El Ministerio de Magia de Londres, y él fue el primero en emprender vuelo y fue seguido rápidamente por los otros.

-Vamos, pelirroja.- incitó Blaise, tomándola por unos de sus codos.- Es mejor que entremos a ayudar a Theo en seguir manteniendo a aquellos idiotas desmayados.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry estaba alegre de que viajaran con tanta rapidez y altura, porque no desea que se le sumaran a sus problemas el hecho que los Muggles los vieran. Dentro de su estómago parecía haber rocas. Estaba angustiado, no solo porque casi no tenía esperanzas de que el pequeño Malfoy estuviera vivo, sino porque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era una tontería. Pero desde que su vida se había puesto de cabeza con la pelea con sus padres, más todo lo que vino después de eso, Harry estaba desesperado por buscar algo que despejara su mente de todo eso. Sin embargo, ir a una probable muerte parecía algo estúpido.

_Pero es por una buena causa_, se recordó.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Harry sintió a su Thestral descender. Una vez que tocaron la tierra, el chico de ojos verdes pudo distinguir la conocida caceta de teléfono. Draco fue quien tomó la delantera y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria los números que deletreaban la palabra "magia", para luego gruñirle sus nombres a la voz de la mujer que los atendió. Una vez que estuvieron adentro fueron a un ascensor, que los llevó al Departamento de Misterios y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos los ojos se posaron en Harry.

-Bien…- miró de izquierda a derecha.- Aquel es corredor que recuerdo de la visión…- comenzó a caminar y sus compañeros de aventura lo siguieron.- Y esta es la puerta negra que vi en ella…- se giró para mirarlos.- No sé qué vamos a encontrar cuando la atravesemos, así que si alguien quiere dar un paso atrás, este es el momento.

Ninguno se quiso ir, por supuesto. De hecho, Draco quiso ir primero, apartando bruscamente a Harry de enfrente de la puerta, pero el ojiverde lo detuvo y fue primero. Adentro, unas once puertas rodeaban la primera que habían entrado, en forma de círculo, haciendo un total de doce.

-¿Cuál es la puerta, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-No sé, todas son iguales, yo solo sé como luce en el interior

-Bien, supongo que debemos intentar una por una.- dijo Neville con voz calmada, antes de adelantarse y abrir él mismo la puerta que estaba frente a él.

Ni el primero ni el segundo lugar resultaron ser el de la visión de Harry, en el segundo, sin embargo, había un gran arco hecho de piedra sin apoyo de ninguna pared a su alrededor, del arco colgaba un harapiento velo o cortina que, a pesar de la quietud del frío aire a su alrededor, se agitaba ligeramente como si alguien lo acabara de tocar. Curioso por naturaleza, y tal vez herencia, Harry se acercó al arco, frunciendo el ceño ya agarrando su varita con fuerza.

-Er… ¿hola?

-¿Qué haces?- saltó un poco cuando Neville se acercó a su lado, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Yo…- Pero Harry no siguió hablando y miró con los ojos anchos al velo, cuando escucharon unos murmullos venir de allí.- _¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿Oíste eso?

Su primo solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y miró con los ojos anchos el arco.

-De-Deberíamos irnos, Harry.- susurró, agarrando el brazo de Harry con tanta fuerza que podía llegar a dejar marca.

-Pero…- volvió a mirar el velo embelesado.- ¿No los escuchas hablar? ¡Puede haber alguien allí adentro!

-No digas tonterías.- susurró, estirando el brazo que tenía agarrado.- Anda vamos… Lucas debe estar desesperado, cada minuto que perdamos, es más riesgoso para él.

Renuente, el Gryffindor siguió al Ravenclaw fuera de la habitación, pero nunca dejando sus ojos del velo.

La siguiente puerta que intentaron estaba cerrada y no hubo nada que la pueda abrir, ni siquiera el regalo que su padrino mago le había dado para la Navidad, cuando su papi Lou no miraba.

-¡Esto no está funcionando, Potter!- rugió Draco, estirando sus propios cabellos en frustración.- ¡Mi hermano puede estar muriendo! ¡Piensa bien! ¡¿Hay algo que diferenciaba los cuartos de los que viste?!

-¡Bien, lamento no poder decir más!- exclamó a la defensiva.- ¡Estoy intentando, Malfoy!

-Esto no nos ayuda en nada.- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.- Por favor, cálmense los dos, no necesitamos pelearnos entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu visión, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-Recuerdo un pasillo largo llenos de…- Se detuvo al abrir la puerta siguiente, puesto que acababa de reconocerla como la de su visión.- ¡Es esta!- exclamó con alivio.- Saquen sus varitas y síganme.

Recordando cómo pudo la visión que había tenido solo una vez, Harry pensó en los pequeños detalles y cada vez que caminaba, ellos se iban revelando. Como los relojes y los pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar hacia un lugar que parecía una iglesia rodeada de esferas de cristal brillosas, pero polvorientas. Haciendo funcionar con más fuerza su cerebro, pudo recordar que la fila en la que había visto al pequeño rubio era la noventa y siete.

-Aquí… tiene que ser aquí.- masculló, cuando llegaron al lugar. Los otros muchachos se miraron entre ellos y luego el lugar que parecía vacío a excepción de ellos.

-Creo… creo que aquí no hay nadie, Harry.- musitó Hermione.

-No, tiene que ser aquí, yo lo vi.- dijo con decisión.

-¿Estás seguro, compañero?- susurró Ron.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó enfadado.

-Yo… no creo que él esté aquí.- volvió a murmurar la castaña.

-¡Maldita sea, Leuchtenebrg!- gritó Draco.- ¡Hemos hecho esto para nada!

-¡Estoy seguro que está aquí! ¡Solo…!

-_Mmmhhh…_

Todos saltaron asustados al escuchar el sonido y miraron violentamente para todos lados.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó Harry con voz dura, levantando su varita.- ¡Demuéstrese!

Hubo una maldición susurrada, hasta que montones de figuras negras comenzaron a rodearlos, haciendo que Hermione dejara salir un grito de horror y que todos los demás muchachos tensaran y levantaran sus varitas. Una de las figuras, la más grandota y alta, sostenía a un Lucas Malfoy amordazado, con la cara bañada en lágrimas y con su pequeño cuerpo temblando por el miedo. Sus ojos grises miraron desesperados a su hermano, y tal vez con algo de esperanza al verlo allí, y Draco solo pudo tragar saliva y mandarle las peores de sus miradas al hombre que lo sostenía.

-¿Quién es? ¿Crabbe o Goyle? ¿O tal vez MacNair?- preguntó con desprecio el rubio.

-Eso no te importa, muchacho.- gruñó el Mortífago que tenía a Lucas.- Lo único que debes saber es que si quieres a tu pequeño hermano, hijo de un hombre lobo y tu padre traidor,- agregó con desprecio.- deberán hacer lo que les digo.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- siseó Harry.

-Detrás de ti, Potter.- dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Rabastan.- Hay una esfera que tiene tu nombre, tómala y luego entréganosla. Te daremos al mocoso una vez que nos la entregues.

Harry sabía que eso no era verdad, pero con Rabastan aquí, él creía que tenían una oportunidad de escapar junto con el pequeño. Hizo una seña a su primo para que vigilara que Draco no hiciera una tontería y él retrocedió unos pasos.

-A-Aquí está, Harry. Acabo de verla.

Harry no podía culpar que la voz de su mejor amigo sonara temblorosa, pero reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, le mandó una mirada de ánimos al pelirrojo y miró hacia donde señalaba su dedo. Allí había una esfera polvorienta, que tenía una etiqueta que no solo lo nombra a él, sino también a Lord Voldemort.

-No… no creo que debas tocarla, Harry.- musitó Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

-Si no la tomo, lo matarán y luego seguirán con nosotros.- susurró.- Sea lo que sea esta esfera, es nuestra única posibilidad de salir con vida.

-¡Deja la charla y apresúrate, Potter!- gruñó uno de los Mortífagos.

Harry miró a Hermione, hasta que ella suspiró varias veces y asintió, entendiendo la situación que se encontraran. Así que Harry tomó la esfera en su mano, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que contenía y porque sería tan importante como para que Voldemort vaya hasta los extremos de secuestrar al hijo de unos de los hombres más influyentes del Mundo Mágico y trazar esta trampa para llevarlo allí. Sin embargo, saber qué contenía la esfera no era importante ahora, no cuando estaban rodeados y apuntados con varitas o viendo que Lucas estaba tan asustado que puede ser que se desmaye en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo, ya la tengo, ahora denme a Lucas.

-Primero la esfera, Potter.

-¿Creen que soy idiota? Lo primero que harán cuando la tengan será matarnos. No… si la desean, primero me darán a Lucas y dejarán que salgamos de aquí. Yo les dejaré la esfera en la puerta.

Los Mortífagos rieron burlonamente.

-Tienes agallas, muchacho.- rió el hombre que tenía a Lucas, apretando el brazo del niño haciéndolo gemir. Draco quiso tirarse encima del tipo, pero Neville lo detuvo.- Tú tienes más que perder que yo, mocoso. Así que me darás la esfera primero.

-Si no aceptan, la romperé.- amenazó, haciendo un movimiento como que iba a tirar la esfera con fuerzas al piso.

-¡No!- gritaron todos a la vez.- ¡Maldición, mocoso del demonio!- gruñó el Mortífago.- ¡Si rompes la esfera te mataré!

-¡Entonces deme a Lucas!- gritó Harry, sintiéndose algo valiente por notar el efecto que la seguridad de la esfera tenía en ellos.

-¡Si, dennos a mi hermano!- secundó Draco, sosteniendo con tanta fuerza su varita que su mano ya estaba blanca y temblaba.

-No, Draco. Contrólate, todavía no hagas nada.- susurró Harry.

El mago oscuro que tenía a Lucas, y ya sabían que era MacNair, rió con burla.

-¿Lo oyen? Dando instrucciones a los otros mocosos como si pensara enfrentarse a nosotros. ¡Tienen muchas ganas de sufrir, parece!

-Walden, necesitamos la esfera.- dijo la voz de Rabastan con dureza.- Entrégale al mocoso y después ya veremos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Somos más que ellos y nadie me va a robar la oportunidad de vengarme de Malfoy torturando a sus mocosos!

-¡Pero hemos venido por la profecía estúpido! ¡Tú responderás ante nuestro señor si Potter la rompe!

Mientras que ellos discutían, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad de susurrarle algunas instrucciones a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, archivó la palabra "profecía" para preguntar más tarde a Dumbledore o a alguien que le pudiera responder.

-¡No voy a dejar que unos mocosos me manipulen!- rugió al fin MacNair, antes de darse media vuelta y lanzar un hechizo a Harry.

El chico apenas atinó a esquivarlo, haciendo que éste choque con el estante que estaba detrás de él, pero eso fue lo que él necesitó para poder lograr un escape.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Harry.

Enseguida, los alumnos de Hogwarts tiraron hechizos _¡Reducto!_ por todas las esferas que los rodeaban, causando un caos total. Mientras que los Mortífagos estaban confundidos, Rabastan lanzó un _Desmaius_ a MacNair, sin que nadie lo notara, haciendo que Lucas quede liberado. Sorprendentemente, Luna fue quien se adelantó a tomar un brazo del niño y luego todos corrieron fuera de la habitación. Pero sus enemigos le pisaban los talones, así que ellos se vieron en la necesidad de separarse para evitar ser atrapados.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¡Tenemos que decirle algún profesor, Blaise!

Los gemelos levantaron sus cejas al escuchar la voz histérica de su pequeña tía y doblaron una esquina, viendo como Ginny caminaba de un lado para otro, con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott mirando algo nerviosos para los lados, frente al despacho de Umbridge.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Fred, George!- exclamó Ginny con sorpresa, antes de correr hasta donde estaban ellos.- ¿Su padre aún no ha vuelto?

-Er… nop. ¿Qué pasa?

-

**-.Despacho de Máximo.-**

**-**

El vampiro miró ceñudo por la ventana, sintiéndose un tanto inquieto. No hace más de dos horas, su amante había sido convocado por sorpresa, puesto que Rabastan le había dicho que no tenían programado una reunión para hoy, y todavía no había regresado. Normalmente, si era convocado para una reunión, ellas terminaban antes de la hora y media, y que su amante tampoco supiera que hoy había una reunión hoy, lo tenían sospechoso.

Eso sin contar que el enlace que había formado con su criado lo hacía sentir la inquietud que estaba sufriendo el otro.

-¡Profesor!- el grito vino acompañado de unos fuertes golpes a su puerta.- ¡Profesor! ¡¿Está usted allí?! ¡Oh, por Merlín, por favor conteste!

Sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto, Máximo abrió la puerta, solo para ver la cara llorosa de Ginny Weasley y las ansiosas de los gemelos Snape.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Algo muy malo, profesor! ¡Algo _muy malo_!

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

-Hey…- Lancelot acarició un brazo de León y le alcanzó la taza de chocolate que le traía a su amante embarazado.- Ya te dije que es inútil que sufras tanto por eso…- suspiró.- Cuando él lo sienta, vendrá a nosotros y hablaremos civilizadoramente.

-Pero esta vez fue diferente… fue una pelea muy dura.- susurró con voz estrangulada.- Le pegaste, Lancelot.- acusó.

-Maldición, lo sé, créeme que lo sé.- revolvió su cabello en desesperación.- Pero… no sé, no pensaba en ese momento… y él estuvo tan impertinente.

-Estaba trastornado.

-Lo sé, nada justifica lo que hice, pero tampoco lo que él dijo.

León hizo una mueca y decidió sorber algo de su chocolate. Ya habían tenido esta charla muchas veces, Lancelot sintiéndose culpable, pero justificando sus acciones, y él consumido en pena por estar peleado con su bebé. Pero antes de que fueran más allá, León se callaba la boca, porque no quería pelearse tampoco con su amante.

-¡León, Lancelot, Darío! ¡Por los reyes! ¿Hay alguien en esta casa?

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, no acostumbrados a escuchar la histeria en la voz de Máximo, ni siquiera el escucharlo gritar. Fue por eso que casi corrieron hasta la sala donde estaba la única chimenea que estaba conectada a la red Floo, encontrándose con que Alelí, Darío y Esteban ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Su hijo que es un inconsciente! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

León jadeó y tomó con fuerzas una de las manos de su amante.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé?- susurró.

Tomando una respiración honda, Máximo le dio una versión reducida de todo lo que le había dicho Ginny.

-… ya he hablado con Dumbledore y él fue al cuartel de la Orden para buscar alguien que lo acompañe hasta allá.- terminó.

-¿Mi Nev también ha ido?- susurró Darío.

-Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, el chico Malfoy y una Ravenclaw.- dijo Máximo negando con la cabeza.- No sé en qué estaban pensando.

-Pero… pero… yo no he sentido nada…- dijo León, muy pálido y tocando la marca en su brazo que señalaba el ritual que había hecho con su hijo cuando éste era un niño.

Máximo lo miró con un poco de compasión.

-Tu embarazo es mágico, Leo. Tal vez… tal vez esté interfiriendo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, esto fue lo peor que el vampiro de ojos verdes podría escuchar. Dejó salir un sollozo desgarrador y se desplomó en los brazos de su amante.

-¡León!- exclamó Lancelot, recibiéndolo en sus brazos y notando que éste se había desmayado. El rubio cerró los ojos con pena y depositó al hombre en un sillón, antes de girar hacia donde estaba Máximo.- Vayamos… si algo le pasa a ese mocoso no podrá soportarlo… yo no podré soportarlo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Dentro del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para los adolescentes. La pelea contra los Mortífagos había dejado lesionados a la mayoría de ellos. Lucas se había roto un tobillo al correr estando tan cansado, tropezándose y cayendo al piso. Hermione estaba desmayada por un hechizo morado que le habían lanzado directamente al pecho, su primo tenía la nariz rota y Ron estaba actuando como un loco, por un hechizo que le habían lanzado a la cabeza. Los únicos sanos eran Draco, Luna y Harry.

Pero al fin se habían juntado todos y ahora estaban dando batalla dentro de aquel extraño cuarto en que Harry vio el arco de piedra extraño.

Dieron buena lucha, pero al fin y al cabo eran adolescentes y minoría, por lo que se encontraron en rápida desventaja y lo peor fue que Dolohov pudo agarrar a Neville.

-¡Si no me das la profecía, lo mataré!

Harry se encontró en una de las peores situaciones de su vida, porque no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Do se da des!- dijo Neville, aun sosteniendo su nariz sangrienta.

-¡Cállate, Longbottom!- estiró con saña su cabello.- ¡Ahora dame la profecía, Potter!

-¡Suéltalo primero!

-¡No estás en condiciones de exigir!- gruñó, con una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos. De repente sonrió malévolo.- Bien… si no te puedes decidir, yo te haré hacerlo. _¡Crucio!_

Harry congeló en su lugar al ver como su primo era torturado bajo la maldición Imperdonable. Pero el chico se vio aliviado de tomar una decisión que habría sido catastrófica, porque la puerta del lugar se abrió, revelando a Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Lancelot, Máximo y Alelí. Los hechizos volaron de aquí para allá y Lancelot se abrió camino entre el caos, para llegar a donde estaba su hijo. Sorprendido, Harry se vio envuelto en un abrazo feroz.

-¡De las cosas más tontas que has hecho en tu vida, ésta es la peor!- gritó Lancelot, antes de separarse y ver si estaba ileso.- Ahora quiero que busques un lugar donde esconderte… ¡y no salgas de allí!

Eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto, ya que Harry aún tenía la profecía en su mano y era blanco de todos los Mortífagos. Además, sin magia, Alelí, Máximo y Lancelot no podían hacer mucho con ataques desde lejos, dejando solo a Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley para enfrentarlos a larga distancia. Fue por eso que primero Dolohov, después MacNair, seguido por Rockwood, todos intentaron atacarlo, pero fue salvado por sus rescatadores, hasta que al final pudo respirar tranquilo cuando su primo avistó a Dumbledore en la entrada.

Cuando lo vio, en un ataque de espontaneidad, Harry puso un encanto irrompible en la profecía y se la guardó en su bolsillo, antes de ayudar a levantar a su primo que seguía en el piso. Pero un hechizo lo golpeó de la nada, dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos y cuando se recuperó vio que la esfera se le había escapado y fue a parar a un lugar cerca del arco de piedra.

En retrospectiva, Harry pensaría que hacer eso fue lo peor que pudo pensar en hacer, pero en ese momento él solo pensaba que era profecía tenía muchas de las respuestas que buscaba.

Así que Harry Leuchtenberg fue tras ella.

La suerte que tuvo al llegar a ella pareció presagiar la calma antes de la tormenta, puesto que habiendo tanto hechizo que iba y venía, Harry no podía creer que haya llegado hasta allí tan rápido e ileso. Una vez que estuvo allí, tomó la esfera en su mano y se levantó, no mirando lo que hacía. Ese fue otro de los tantos errores que cometió ese día, levantarse victorioso por tener la esfera en su mano, sin fijarse en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo. Por eso mismo fue que no vio una luz verde que salió de la varita de MacNair a su dirección, solo pudo escuchar un grito.

-¡HARRY!

Era la voz de una mujer la que escuchó y luego se vio empujado al hacia un costado, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Pero pudo girarse enseguida, justo para ver como la luz verde pegaba en el cuerpo de su abuela, que estaba parada justo enfrente del Velo.

Siendo un vampiro, el _Avada Kedavra_ no tenía efecto en su abuela Alelí, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza necesaria como para empujarla dos pasos más allá…

… dos pasos que la hicieron atravesar el Velo de la Muerte.

-¿… Lela?- susurró, pero como veía que ella no aparecía, se paró de un salto, con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Abuela? ¡ABUELA!

Él quiso acercarse al lugar. ¿Dónde estaba su lela Maharet? ¡Solo había caído al otro lado y aún no aparecía!

-¡No, Harry! ¡Es demasiado tarde!- la voz de Sirius gritó en su oído, mientras sus fuertes brazos lo agarraban de la cintura. (N/A: Je… ironía)

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo cayó al otro lado! ¡Hay que salvarla! ¡ABUELA!

-Es demasiado tarde.- susurró.- Ella se ha ido…

Harry se sentía entumecido, sordo y mudo, la batalla que rabiaba junto a él no le llegaba, él solo miraba el Velo con una especie de morbosa fascinación, esperando que en cualquier momento su abuela saliera con una de sus sonrisas amables y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Pero Alelí no salió, por más que él esperó lo que le parecieron horas.

Cuando un poco de sentido volvió a él, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que MacNair intentaba huir del lugar, esquivando con éxito a Dumbledore, que todavía luchaba. Fue en ese momento que una rabia que no sabía que sentía se apoderó de todo su ser, hirviendo como un caldero que esperaba solo un poco para estallar. Agarrando su varita con fuerzas, corrió tras el hombre, intentando que nadie lo viera, porque sabía que lo iban a detener, pero él quería su venganza y la iba a tener.

-¡MALDITO, REGRESA AQUÍ! ¡TU MATASTE A MI ABUELA Y YO TE MATARÉ A TI!- le gritó al Mortífago, mientras corría detrás de él.

El odio y la rabia que exudaba Harry parecieron acobardar al hombre gigante, porque éste atinó a correr más fuerte y a tratar de lanzarle maldiciones por su hombro. La persecución siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había una fuente de agua, que tenía unas figuras que representaban a la Hermandad Mágica. Una vez allí, ellos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos y MacNair lo apuntó.

-_¡Expelliarmus!- _gritó Harry, siendo más rápido.- Me has quitado algo precioso para mí.- dijo con su voz cargada de odio.- Y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias… _¡Crucio!_

Dos lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Harry al ver al hombre caer al piso gritando de dolor. La maldición solo cumplió su labor un par de segundos, puesto que él era inexperto.

-¡Ja!- se burló MacNair, aún temblante.- ¡Un nene llorón como tu jamás podrá manejar una maldición como esa correctamente! ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es una buena Maldición Imperdonable!

-Eso no será necesario, Walden.- dijo una voz fría.

Harry tensó todo su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo ya el familiar escozor en su cicatriz. Ausente, sintió como la esfera seguía en su bolsillo, no sabiendo cómo había ido a parar allí. Sabiendo que no era nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort quien estaba allí, Harry se giró para mirar a su enemigo.

-Así qué, _Potter_. ¿Dónde está mi profecía?

-La rompí durante la pelea.- masculló.

-¡El miente, mi Señor! ¡Yo la vi tomarla!

-Silencio.- siseó el hombre pálido y luego angostó sus ojos en Harry.

-Ni lo intentes.- dijo con más valor del que sentía.- _Snape_ me ha enseñado bien. No podrás entrar aquí aunque quieras.- dijo señalando su cabeza.- No más…

-Mi Señor… yo… yo no lo sabía… yo…

-Tus gusanos son inservibles.- dijo Harry, apretando su varita y mirando algún lugar de escape, rogando porque Voldemort le crea, y cementando sus barreras mentales.- Rompí la profecía y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

-¡Maldito seas, Potter!- rabió Lord Voldemort, antes de mover su varita, al grito de:- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

No habiendo nada con lo que protegerse y sabiendo que la puntería de su enemigo era demasiado buena, Harry ni siquiera intentó hacer cuerpo a tierra. Pero de repente, una de las estatuas de la fuente cobró vida y fue destruida por el hechizo, al pararse frente suyo, como escudo protector. Harry giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Dumbledore parado un poco más atrás de él, luciendo tranquilo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue la batalla más impresionante que pudo presenciar en su corta vida. Hechizos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, iban y venían, haciéndolo estremecerse a pesar del escudo-estatua protector que Dumbledore había erguido sobre él. Los hechizos cada vez se tornaron más viciosos, tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que protegerse una vez con otra estatua de otra Maldición de la Matanza, y hasta Fawkes tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a su amo, aunque siendo él una fénix, la muerte no vino.

Pero ambos lanzaron un ataque final, Voldemort una serpiente negra y espeluznante y Dumbledore contraatacó, haciendo que la serpiente desapareciera y que Voldemort se viera bañado por el agua de la fuente. El hombre, si se podía llamar así, desapareció, dejando solo al director, Harry y MacNair en el lugar y el chico se sintió aliviado.

-¡Quédate dónde estás, Harry!

Alarmado por escuchar el miedo en la voz de Dumbledore, Harry se sintió confundido por algunos segundos, no sabiendo qué lo puso así… hasta que sintió un dolor atroz en su cicatriz, el peor que sintió en toda su vida, tanto que pensó que moriría.

Él no sabía que pasaba, solo que todo le dolía y que una voz que no era la suya le gritaba Dumbledore que lo matara. Y Harry solo quería que lo mataran, para dejar de sentir dolor. Pero en ese momento, recordó a su papi Lou y su papi Let, y que si sucumbía ante ese sentimiento que no era suyo, jamás los volvería a ver.

_No… romperé el corazón de mis padres si me voy…_

En algún lugar lejos de allí, León Le Rond se despertó saltando en el sillón y agarrando su brazo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Harry…? Harry, por lo que más quieras… respóndeme.

Harry abrió los ojos y pudo sentir que estaba apoyado contra un cuerpo fuerte, por el perfume, supo enseguida que era su papá Lancelot, pero tenía tanto dolor que no podía enfocar bien para ver su cara.

-Papá…- dijo con voz rasposa, temblando violentamente y con imposibilidad de poder mover un musculo.

-Oh, gracias a Dios.- suspiró su padre, apretándolo más contra su pecho.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si.- mintió.- ¿Y Voldemort, donde está?

-No importa.- se apresuró a decir su padre.- Ahora vamos a la enfermería, deben revisarte.

Si bien él era grande, su padre se las arregló para cargarlo en la forma nupcial, mientras que Harry se dejaba sucumbir ante su cansancio.

-Tome esto.- dijo Dumbledore, dándole una piedra al vampiro.- Es un _Traslador_ que los llevará directamente a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Yo me haré cargo de todo aquí.

Lancelot asintió y activó el _Traslador_, mientras veía como Cornelius Fudge se acercaba a ellos, con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito! Tiene 18 páginas de Word XP

Bien, esta fue mi versión de lo que pasa en el Ministerio.

Para aquellas fans de la lela, lo siento… me tocó elegir y fue ella ú.u

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	49. La profecía del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 49: La profecía del ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Al principio, Harry se asustó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero cuando su visión comenzó a aclararse, pudo notar el blanco familiar de la enfermería, el olor y la cama blanda donde estuvo varias veces en el pasado eran indiscutibles. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba, el tema era saber por qué estaba allí (otra vez). Así que el moreno cerró los ojos y estrujó su cerebro para poder recordar.

Sin embargo, cuando los pensamientos vinieron a su mente, Harry Leuchtenberg se levantó de un salto de su cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

En la cama a la derecha notó que su amigo Ron roncaba profundamente, teniendo una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Su primo Neville dormía un poco más allá, parecía tranquilo, pero él podía ver que de vez en cuando hacía un rictus de dolor. Hermione también estaba allí y parecía mejor que los otros tres, aunque Harry recordaba que ella había recibido un gran daño.

Pese a ver a sus amigos bastante bien, Harry comenzó a hiperventilar, porque vino a su mente el recuerdo de su lela cayendo tras el Velo. Su abuela cayendo por salvarlo a él, su abuela cayendo por su estupidez, su abuela cayendo… para nunca regresar.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, Harry se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía del dolor, pero no le importaba. Encontró su túnica, rota y con un poco de sangre, tirada al lado de su cama y se la puso encima de la bata del hospital y caminó hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía que él único que podría dárselas era Dumbledore. No dudó en abrir la puerta y salir del lugar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Harry?

El chico giró su cabeza con una velocidad impresionante y su corazón se hundió al ver que su tía Jazmín venía hacia allí, llevando una taza de té en sus manos. Pero Harry desvió la mirada, él no podía mirarla a los ojos, no sabiendo que su abuela (madre para ella) acababa de morir por culpa de Harry.

-Necesito ver a Dumbledore.- masculló.

-Ah no, muchacho.- ella llegó en un flash junto a él.- Tengo expresas órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie de esta enfermería hasta que venga el resto de los magos y vampiros, de la reunión que están teniendo. Solo me fui a buscar algo de té y tú ya intentas escapar, ¿uh?- dijo con una sonrisa. Pero Harry podría verlo, él podía ver como la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tratas de ser amistosa conmigo?- gruñó, no pudiendo tomarlo más.- ¡Acabo de matar a tu abuela!- acompañó su grito con un golpe a la pared.

La sonrisa de Jazmín fue cayendo, hasta transformarse en una de tristeza.

-No fue tu culpa, Harry.

-¡¡Si lo fue!! ¡Ella me empujó _a mí_ para que no me diera esa maldición! ¡Si no hubiese sido tan idiota de ir por esa esfera maldita, nada de esto hubiese pasado!

-Ella te defendió… creo que hubiese sido mucho peor que te perdiéramos a ti.

Harry la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Te alegras de su muerte?

-Se sacrificó para salvarte.- dijo tranquilamente.- Estoy orgullosa de que haya dado su vida para salvarte.

-¡¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!! ¡NO PUEDES SER FELIZ PORQUE SE HAYA MUERTO!

-No digo que soy feliz, nunca lo seré. Pero siempre supe que en algún momento llegaría su tiempo, así como el mío. Y estoy orgullosa de que su tiempo se haya acabado, para intercambiarlo por darte más vida a ti, Harry. No menosprecies el sacrificio de mi madre.- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.- Entiende, por favor, ella se sacrificó para darte más tiempo a ti, que eres un niño a nuestros estándares, para que pudiera continuar la larga vida que tienes por delante.

-¡NO LO ACEPTO!- gritó, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.- ¡NO ACEPTO QUE ME HAYA DEJADO! ¡ELLA NO DEBIÓ HACERLO! ¡FUI UN IDIOTA AL IR ALLÁ SIN DECIR A NADIE…!- cubrió su cara con sus manos.- Ella no merecía morir…

Jazmín cerró los ojos y después se acercó a su sobrino adoptado para acariciarle el hombro. Pero Harry se alejó con un movimiento brusco, porque todavía no podía perdonarse de haber cometido tal tontería que le costó la vida a su abuela. Aunque, durante ese movimiento, pudo sentir un peso en su bolsillo que no debería estar allí. Metió la mano en él y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la textura de la esfera. La miró por largos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se angostaron y apretó con rabia el objeto de vidrio.

-¡Todo por culpa de esta mierda!- exclamó, antes de estrellarla contra la pared del pasillo.

Lo que ocurrió después, nunca se lo iba a olvidar.

De los restos rotos del vidrio, empezó a emanar un humo blanco, parecido a la neblina y pronto se escuchó una voz mística, inusual y etérea, que reconoció distraídamente como la de su profesora de Adivinación, y que iba tomando cada vez más volumen.

_**El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo… y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva… El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo…**_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras una de sus manos subía hasta posarse en su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿_Petit chat_…?

Lentamente, todavía en shock, Harry giró su cabeza, solo para notar que Albus Dumbledore lo miraba con una mirada que parecía de pena, culpa y lastima. Al lado suyo estaban sus padres, a quienes no veía desde hace más de un mes, Lancelot Leuchtenberg no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, pero él sabía que su padre estaba tenso y angustiado, su papi Leo parecía peor, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y estos transportaban toda la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Había otras personas detrás de ellos, pero Harry no podía distinguirlos.

-¿Qué…?

-Ah, mi muchacho. No me hubiese gustado que te enteraras así.- suspiró Dumbledore.

-¿U- ustedes sabían?- musitó con voz pequeña, casi como un niño asustado. El corazón de Lancelot y León dolió al escucharlo.- ¿Sabían que tengo que convertirme en un asesino?

-Oh, no Harry. No digas eso.- murmuró su papi Leo, con desespero.

-No, no convertirme…- dijo Harry, antes de dejar salir una risa que no tenía nada de humor en ella.- porque ya soy uno, acabo de matar a mi lela.

-Tú no la mataste.- masculló Lancelot.

-¡Cállate!- estalló de nuevo.- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE USTEDES! ¡SI ME HUBIESEN DICHO QUE TENÍA ESA ESFERA, NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO!- sus manos se cerraron en un puño y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Los retratos que estaban al costado del pasillo chillaron, al sentir como sus marcos comenzaban a temblar por la magia incontrolable que salía del muchacho.

-¡Harry!- chilló León e intentó acercarse a su hijo, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-¡Cálmate!- exclamó Lancelot, llegando junto a su hijo, para encerrarlo en un abrazo feroz.- ¡Nada de esto es culpa de nadie! ¡No podíamos saber que él usaría ese método para atraerte!

-¡No importa!- gritó, luchando para deshacerse del abrazo.- ¡Yo debía saber! Pero claro… ¡el pequeño Harry aún es un niño que necesita ser escudado de todo! ¡Pues quiero que se enteren de algo! ¡Ya no soy un niño y puedo tomar decisiones por mí mismo!

-Pues hoy las tomaste y mira lo que ocurrió.

Harry hubiese preferido que su padre le diera otra bofetada, porque esas palabras se clavaron en él como un puñal. Su cuerpo tensó completamente e intentó alejarse nuevamente, pero no pudo.

-Oh, maldición, Harry. Mira lo que me haces decir.- suspiró Lancelot, enterrando su cara en el cabello negro azabache de su hijo.- Cálmate, por favor… no deseo decir cosas que no vienen al caso.

-¿Para qué? Tú tienes razón, fueron mis decisiones los que llevaron a la lela a la muerte.- susurró Harry.

-No digas eso, ella ahora está en un lugar mejor, Harry.

Finalmente, el chico cedió ante la tensión, cayendo arrodillado al piso, llevándose a su padre con él. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su boca, antes de que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo no quería que ella se fuera…- murmuró entre sollozos.- Me gustaría irme con ella.

-¡No digas eso, _mon amour_!- exclamó León, llegando junto a su hijo, para arrebatarlo de los brazos de su pareja y abrazarlo él con todas sus fuerzas.- Si tú te vas, yo no sabría que hacer… mi vida perdería sentido.

-Pronto tendrás a tu propio niño, ya no me necesitas.

-No, nunca sería lo mismo sin ti, hijo mío.- murmuró, acariciando el cabello eternamente despeinado.- Tú eres mi primer hijo, con el que aprendí las ventajas y desventajas de ser un padre, si tú no estás… nada sería lo mismo.- besó su cabeza.- Eres irremplazable.

Harry lloró aún más fuerte y se aferró a su papi como si la vida dependiera de ello. León miró con angustia a su amante, y Lancelot solo suspiró, antes de acariciar la espalda de Harry, sintiendo más impotencia que en toda su vida.

-_Desmaius_.- luego del susurró y la luz blanca, Harry cayó blando en los brazos de León.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

-El muchacho está trastornado.- respondió la voz sedosa de Severus Snape.- Es mejor que esté inconsciente hasta que se recupere completamente de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Ya después podrá afligirse todo lo que necesita.

Lancelot suspiró y tomó a Harry de los brazos de su amor, antes de pararse con su hijo bien acomodado en sus protectores brazos, y llevarlo a la enfermería.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

**-.Grimmauld N° 12.-**

**-**

-¿Te sientes mejor, mi amor?- preguntó Remus, acariciando el cabello rubio y sucio de Lucas. Como él no era alumno del colegio y el hombre-lobo no quiso dejarlo en San Mungo, la familia Malfoy había decidido que su hijo se quedara en el cuartel de la Orden, hasta que se recuperara, ya que la mansión no era segura todavía. Madame Pomfrey había venido personalmente a curar su tobillo roto.

-_Sí_.- masculló, enterrando su carita en el pecho de su padre, pasando una de sus manos por el estómago ya un poco redondeado del hombre.

-Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿sabías?- lo apretó con fuerzas.- Cuando uno de los elfos vino a casa a avisar lo que había pasado creí que pararía de respirar y cuando llegué a casa...- suspiró.- Estuve tan asustado de no poder encontrarlos, pensé que ninguno de los dos estaban en casa, hasta que vi asomar la cabecita de Derrick por fuera del pasadizo secreto que hay en la Sala de juegos. Sentí tanto alivio, pero por muy poco tiempo, porque tú faltabas.

-Lo siento, papi.

-No hay nada que sentir,- se apresuró a decir.- eres un niño muy valiente e inteligente, por tomar la decisión de proteger a tu hermano en vez de ti.

-Muy Gryffindor, diría yo.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, desde la puerta.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar y Remus sonrió a su marido, mientras Lucas fruncía el ceño.

-Ginny dice que seré el primer Malfoy en Gryffindor, como el tío Padfoot por los Black.- masculló el pequeño rubio.

-Salazar me ayude.- dijo Lucius dramáticamente, pero en verdad, al ver a su hijo revoltoso postrado allí en la cama, luciendo pálido, sucio y despeinado, lo que menos le podía importar era saber a qué Casa iba a ir.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mi tobillo.- anunció, haciendo puchero.

-Poppy dijo que para mañana estará como nuevo.- confortó Remus, acariciando uno de sus bracitos.- ¿No te duele nada más?

Lucas frunció el ceño y luego sacudió su cabeza, antes de enterrar su cara en el pecho de su papá. Viendo eso, el embarazado le mandó una mirada asustada a su marido.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucas?- preguntó Lucius al mismo tiempo que caminaba para sentarse en la misma cama que estaban su marido e hijo.

-Nada, no me duele nada.- masculló.

-¿Pero…?- incitó.

-Tengo… tengo pesadillas.- murmuró roncamente, al mismo tiempo que un temblor recorría su pequeño cuerpo.

-Oh, mi cielo.- susurró Remus apretando más, si es que era posible, el cuerpo de su niño entre sus brazos.

-¿Ellos te torturaron, hijo?- siseó Lucius, sus ojos grises brillando con enfado.

Remus le mandó una mirada amonestadora, no queriendo que le preguntara eso a su niño, cuando estaba claramente trastornado, pero el rubio lo ignoró. Necesitaba saber, para luego planear detalladamente su venganza, como todo Slytherin.

-S-Sí.- respondió su hijo en voz pequeña y Remus mordió su labio, para que no saliera el sollozo que amenazaba con dejar su boca. No era necesario asustar más al niño.

Los ojos grises del rubio mayor se angostaron, mientras que sus ojos brillaban y su cerebro comenzaba a trazar planes de venganza.

-¿Deseas una poción para dormir sin soñar, mi bebé?- preguntó Remus con voz suave.

-Sí, por favor.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

La próxima vez que Harry despertó, estaba de nuevo en la enfermería, pero esta vez no estaba solo con sus compañeros de aventuras. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo, la persona que estaba sentado junto a él no era alguien que se esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol?- preguntó suavemente. Sonrió malicioso al ver que el chico saltaba y dejaba caer el periódico que estaba leyendo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó, cuando notó los ojos verdes atentos hacia él.- No me des esos sustos.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Los rumores volaron por todo el colegio, desde que ustedes llegaron. Vine aquí a visitar a Neville, pero él ya fue dado de alta, solo que no lo sabía y… bien, tú estabas aquí, así que…- miró incómodo para otro lado.

-No debí ser muy buena compañía si es que estaba durmiendo.- murmuró llevando una mano a su cara, para refregarla.

Eriol lo miró con algo de cautela. No es que no le agradara este ojiverde civil, todo lo contrario, pero después de años de recibir el desdén de Harry, cada vez que estaba cerca de él era extraño ver que el muchacho hasta pareciera agradecido de que Eriol esté allí.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto todo esto?- preguntó el de anteojos, levantando el periódico del piso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto.- murmuró, antes de comentar a leer el artículo que había salido en el Profeta diario, sobre el regreso de Tú-sabes-quién.

-Sí.- murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos con dolor.- Todo es verdad.

-Oh.- susurró, no sabiendo que decir.- Siento lo de tu abuela.

-Gracias.

Un silencio algo incómodo se posó sobre ellos y fue roto por el gritito de asombro del padre del ojiverde.

-¡Has despertado de nuevo!- León estuvo en un flash junto a él.- ¿Estás mejor ahora, _mon amour_?

-Creo que mejor de lo que estaba antes de salir a hacer ese escándalo en el pasillo. Lo siento por eso.

-No te preocupes.- negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello negro del adolescente.- Estabas angustiado y ya regañé a ese idiota de mi marido por ser tan rudo contigo.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Él tenía razón, fue mi culpa que la abuela… que la abuela…- la voz de Harry se rompió en un sollozo pequeño, antes de que enterrara su cara en el traje de su papá.

León lo abrazó, sintiéndose muy angustiado por el estado de su hijo. Pero sabía que esto era bueno, que su hijo estaba pasando por las etapas de la aceptación. Después de la furia inicial y la incredulidad, ahora era el tiempo de afligirse por la pérdida y el vampiro estaría allí para confortar a su niño.

Ninguno de los dos notó a Eriol abandonar la sala de la enfermería, luciendo decaído por el estado del muchacho que amaba.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Harry y sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, fueron obligados a permanecer unos cuatro días más en la enfermería, aunque Harry estaba muy bien, pero su papá había insistido. Durante sus días en la enfermería, el ojiverde había recibido muchas visitas, que él aceptó cortésmente, pero se negó a hablar de lo ocurrido cuando los curiosos se lo preguntaron. Por supuesto, una de esas visitas fue la de su padre Lancelot y al chico le dolía reconocer que todas esas visitas fueron torpes, con silencios pronunciados y evitar mirarse a la cara.

Ambos eran muy obstinados y ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer primero y pedir disculpas. Pero al menos era un alivio saber que ya no estaban enfadados. Máximo y León le habían asegurado que volverían a ser como antes, eventualmente.

Aquel día estaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a casa. Y Harry miraba por la ventana, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Luna. Ella era, en verdad, una muchacha muy interesante, y fue la única que alivió el dolor en su corazón, cuando lo confortó con sus extrañas palabras, por la muerte de su querida lela.

-Oh, por amor a Merlín, Ron. Deja de enfurruñarte, ya no eres un muchacho.

La voz exasperada de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana, para mirar a su amigo. Ron estaba con el ceño fruncido y devoraba ranas de chocolate, apenas masticándolas antes de tragar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Es que…- suspiró la pelirroja.- Mi mamá se enteró de lo que pasó en el Ministerio y se enojó bastante con mi padre, porque dice que es su culpa de que seamos tan imprudentes.- se encogió de hombros.- Por eso ahora quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con ella y _Percy_.- agregó desdén al nombre.- Y papá no tuvo cara para decirle que no.

-Veo.- asintió y luego se acercó para susurrarle a la muchacha.- ¿Pero qué pasa con Ron?

-Tú sabes como es este idiota.- respondió ella, en el mismo tono, mirando cuidadosamente a su hermano, para que no la oyera.- Se había acostumbrado a los lujos y opulencia que teníamos en la casa de los Nott y ahora no está muy feliz de que nos vayamos a vivir al pequeño departamento de Percy.

-Ah, entiendo.- asintió, antes de hablar en voz más alta.- ¿Y qué hay de la Madriguera?

-Um. La verdad es que no sé.- hizo un mohín.- La casa está prácticamente vacía, porque ya todos vivimos en otros lugares, aunque creo que Charlie iba a volver de Rumania más seguido, pero no creo que la ocupe, es demasiado grande para él.

-Yo sé lo que va a pasar.- gruñó Ron, todavía fastidiado.- Después de que Sirius fuera declarado inocente, ya todo el mundo sabe dónde vive, Dumbledore tuvo que romper el _Fidelio_ que la protegía para decir dónde se iba a quedar, así que papá le ofreció la Madriguera para que sea el nuevo cuartel de la Orden.

-Oh, bueno.- asintió Hermione.- Pienso que es cien veces mejor que la sórdida casa de los Black.

-Convengo completamente.- dijo Harry.

-¿Dónde está el hurón?- preguntó Ron bruscamente.

-Si te refieres a mi novio, _Draco_, deberé decirte que el pobre está en un estado parecido al pánico desde lo de Lucas.- respondió Ginny, mandándole una mirada reprobadora a su hermano.- Tendrá que quedarse en casa todo el verano, porque van a echar un _Fidelio_ en su casa, para proteger a la familia.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y allí aparecieron Eriol junto con Neville, Anthony Goldstein y Theodore Nott. Como siempre, todos se la apañaron para que Hiiragizawa se sentara junto a Harry y éste, asombrosamente, no protestó ni hizo caras. El ojiverde no estaba con ganas de pelear esta vez, la llegada a su casa lo tenía bastante preocupado, pero ahora que tenía a Eriol cerca, un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-Y qué… ¿por qué no estás con tu novio?

Todas las conversaciones murieron después de que Harry preguntara eso, en un tono bastante hosco. Ya que nadie hablaba, por lo menos, el resto de los presentes trató de fingir que no escuchaban.

Eriol pestañeó, mirando a Harry, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, poniéndose cómodo para poder dormir.

-No tengo novio, Harry.

-Podría pensar diferente, después de haberte visto con _Corner_.

-Michel es mi amigo… con derechos.

Harry bufó con desdén e ignoró lo mejor que pudo al muchacho.

-Hola, Anthony.- saludó Harry, haciéndole saber al de anteojos que ya no le interesaba charlar con él.- ¿Y ese milagro que vienes a nuestro compartimiento?

-Estoy con mi novio.- dijo sonriente, antes de dar un beso en la mejilla a Neville.

Ron se atragantó con su rana de chocolate.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Hey, ¿puedo saber por qué me has estado evitando?- Harry no contestó, solo siguió sacando las cosas de su baúl, antes de ponerlas en su armario.- Harry…- suspiró.

Harry se detuvo brevemente y miró de reojo a la persona que se sentaba en su cama.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

-Te conozco, Harry. Eres mi primo y crecimos juntos.- dijo Neville.- Y yo, como el resto de la familia, no te culpo por lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo un poco a la defensiva.- Por mi culpa, _nuestra_ abuela no estará más aquí para nosotros.

-No fue tu culpa y si deseas que alguien de esta casa te culpe por ello, estás muy equivocado, tu pequeño masoquista.- negó con la cabeza.- Me duele sí, pero yo entiendo. Además estoy más en paz con la muerte que tú. He aprendido a aceptar que es inevitable y tú deberías hacerlo también.

-Es demasiado reciente.- suspiró, sentándose en su cama, al lado de su primo.

-Entiendo.- acarició su hombro.- ¿Y qué hay del tío Lamcelot?

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron.

-Él me _golpeo_.- murmuró rencoroso.

-Según tengo entendido, _te lo merecías_.

Harry hizo un puchero infantil, pero unos golpes a la puerta impidieron que siguiera con su comportamiento no maduro. Era el tío Ángelo.

-El director de tu escuela y tus padres te esperan en el despacho de Máximo, peque.- dijo con una semi sonrisa.- Dicen que te apresures.

Harry enarcó una ceja, se despidió de su primo y fue hasta el despacho. Una vez allí, saludó a los presentes y se sentó junto a su papi Lou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos aquí para hablarte de aquello que escuchaste al romper la profecía, mi muchacho.- dijo Albus, con tranquilidad. Harry tensó un poco.- Esperamos un tiempo, para que lograras recuperarte de tu pérdida, pero creemos que también mereces explicaciones del por qué Voldemort usó esas artimañas para llevarte hasta el Departamento de Misterios, usando al joven Malfoy como carnada.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían, verdad?

-Sí.- respondió León suavemente.- El director nos la dijo cuando supo que eras nuestro hijo adoptado.

-Pero en ese momento, todos quedamos de acuerdo en que deberíamos esperar el momento preciso para decírtelo.- dijo Lancelot.- Pero nadie tuvo en cuenta los planes de ese loco, al parecer.

-O sea que por esperar "el momento preciso" ahora mi abuela falta.- masculló Harry.

-Harry, entiende que pensamos que esto iba a ser una carga muy fuerte para ti.- dijo Dumbledore, al ver que León caía los ojos con dolor y Lancelot fruncía el ceño.- Y los hechos lo demuestran, tu actitud ante los hechos nos hacen ver que no te lo estás tomando bien.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

-Explíquenme mejor a qué se refiere esa profecía.

-Es prácticamente la misma conclusión a la que llegaste en el momento de tu arrebato.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos.

-Usted intenta decir…- tragó saliva.- ¿intenta decirme que deberé matarlo?

-La profecía dice que uno no puede vivir mientras sobreviva el otro, mi muchacho.- dijo Albus, luciendo más viejo y cansado que nunca.- Eso significa que solo tú eres capaz de matarlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó un tanto alterado.

-Te ayudaremos, Harry. No dejaremos que pases por eso solo, de hecho, ya tengo una vaga idea de lo que se puede hacer. Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-C-Cuente con ella, supongo.- suspiró, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, mientras se apoyaba contra su papi, buscando seguridad. León no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo.

Albus lo miró comprensivamente.

-Aún así, no será hasta mucho después que necesitaré de tu ayuda, así que puedes disfrutar de tu verano lo mejor que puedas.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Harry le agradeció, sabiendo que no podría tomar más tensión ahora, o terminaría rompiéndose.

-

**.:.Unas semanas después.:.**

-

Harry miró con algo de aprensión el estómago medio hinchado de su papá y acercó un dedo lentamente, para pincharlo y lo alejó de inmediato, como temiendo que saliera una boca de allí y lo mordiera. León rió encantado, no solo por el hecho de ver actuar a su hijo de manera tan divertida, sino por el alivio que sentía al ver que Harry se iba acostumbrando más a la idea de la llegada del nuevo bebé.

-Esto es tan extraño.- masculló.- He visto hombres embarazados antes, pero… son _hombres_.- frunció la nariz.- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré. (N/A: Estas palabras de Harry van dedicadas pura y exclusivamente a **Liuny **XD)

León volvió a reír.

-Deberás acostumbrarte, si es que en algún futuro deseas casarte con el vecino.

-¿Disculpa?- enarcó una ceja.

-El vecino, tu sabes.- dio pequeños codazos a su brazo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Por esta casa se corre el rumor de que andas enamorado de Eriol.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con indignación.

-¡Dime quien ha sido! ¡Mataré al idiota!

-No digas malas palabras, hijo.- frunció el ceño.

-Dime de donde escuchaste eso.

-De mí.- anunció Lancelot, entrando a la habitación en donde estaba Harry y su esposo.

El adolescente hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado. Después de todo este tiempo, ninguno de los dos había llegado a un entendimiento y cada vez que estaban juntos en algún lugar, se formaba un silencio torpe.

Sin embargo, León había tenido suficiente.

-¡Bien, basta con ustedes dos!- exclamó, asustando a los otros inquilinos. Se levantó con algo de torpeza del sillón.- ¡Estoy harto de esto! Ahora voy a salir de aquí, cerraré la puerta y no dejaré que salgan hasta que arreglen sus indiferencias.- gruñó, antes de abandonar a grandes zancadas el lugar.

Ambos lo miraron irse, después se miraron y rieron un poco. Luego se volvió a instalar el silencio tenso, hasta que Lancelot suspiró y cayó, como rendido, en el sillón junto a Harry. Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, hasta que ambos hablaron al unísono.

-Lo siento.

Se miraron sorprendidos al escucharse.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó el rubio, con las cejas levantadas.

-La verdad es que no sé, yo no hice nada malo.- murmuró, mandándole una mirada rencorosa a su padre.

-¿Lo que le dijiste a tu papá aquel día no te pareció malo?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ya me disculpe _con él_, por ello.- retrucó Harry.

Los ojos del rubio se angostaron. Harry hizo lo mismo. De repente, Lancelot rió y revolvió el cabello negro despeinado de su hijo, antes de atraerlo para darle un abrazo de oso.

-Loco.- masculló el Gryffindor contra el pecho de su padre, pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Reconciliarse con su padre era lo último que le faltaba para poder estar en paz con la muerte de Alelí. La tía Jazmín fue la primera en darle alivio cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts, sus palabras fueron las primeras que lo confortaron y le dieron el consuelo necesario para curar esa herida, luego siguió su papá con el cual casi no charló, solo se abrazaron y se murmuraron cuanto se querían. Antes de salir de Hogwarts fue Luna. Al llegar a casa, fue la otra lela, Azalea… enfrentar a la gemela de su abuela, tan parecida a ella, fue lo peor para Harry. Él no quiso saber nada de mirarla siquiera, pero Azalea le había pedido tan amablemente que hablaran en el estudio que él no pudo negarse, no con toda la culpa que llevaba encima todavía. Él se disculpó, lloró y hasta estiró sus cabellos en desesperación, pero, con la misma amabilidad con la que le había hablado antes, ella tomó sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-"No te culpo de nada, mi pequeño príncipe".- ella había dicho cariñosamente.- "El tiempo de mi hermana en este lugar había llegado, ambas lo sabíamos."- La Lela Azalea había acariciado su mejilla, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su ojo derecho.- "Así que no te sientas culpable, porque ni ella, ni Jazmín, ni yo te la echamos. Era el destino… Así que déjala ir, ella merece descansar en paz, pero contigo sintiéndote de esta manera, ella no podrá. Déjala ir, pequeño, puesto que yo, su gemela, ya lo hice."

Esas palabras habían quitado toda culpa de su corazón y el pensamiento de querer volver a verla. Ahora solo faltaba perdonarse su padre…

-Hey, soy ya muy hermoso, no puedo también ser cuerdo.- bromeó su padre y Harry no pudo evitar reír.

… y lo había conseguido.

Afuera, pegado a la puerta, León todavía lucía desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero conociendo a su amante e hijo, era evidente que las cosas no iban a ser normales entre ellos, como una charla, lágrimas y abrazos. Abrazos hubo, pero lo demás lo desconcertó. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que ellos se hayan reconciliado por fin.

_Esos idiotas,_ pensó encariñado, mientras se quitaba unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Deseo saber, ¿por qué ustedes no tienen su propio niño?

Darío miró con ojos brillosos a su hijo.

-¿No te importaría?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Neville enarcó sus cejas.

-Bueno… tú sabes…- lo miró inseguro.- Con la reacción de Harry y todo eso.

-Oh, por favor. _No me compares_ con él. Es mi primo y lo quiero, pero deben admitir que a veces tienes reacciones tan no maduras. _Yo no soy_ igual a él.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Esteban, pero Darío lo ignoró.

-¡Oh, Nev! ¡Me quitas un peso de encima!- lo abrazó cariñosamente.- Yo quise proponérselo a tu padre, pero como después vimos la reacción de Harry… no estábamos seguros.

-Pueden tenerlo si lo desean, no es un problema para mí.

-Gracias, Neville.- Darío sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hijo.- Me alegro de que te hayamos criado tan bien.

-Es solo diferencia de personalidad.- dijo Esteban con voz cansina.- Tú mimaste tanto o más a Neville que León a Harry, si no fuera por sus personalidades diferentes, nuestro hijo hubiese resultado peor.

Esta vez, también fue ignorado.

-

**-.Grimmauld Place.-**

**-**

-¿Hablas en serio, Albus?- preguntó Sirius, con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, mi muchacho. Ahora que eres un hombre libre y yo tengo una bacante disponible como profesor para Defensa, ¿Quién mejor que tú para el puesto?

Sirius hizo muecas y, antes de que fuera a decir algo imprudente, Ángelo habló fuertemente.

-¿Pero ese puesto no estaba maldecido?

-Me temo que eso es completamente verdad.- suspiró.- Sin embargo, no deseo que Sirius sea profesor por más de un año. Con que sea profesor este año, me basta, es por eso que le ofrezco firmar un contrato por solo un año. Así estará libre de la maldición.

-Quiero aceptar, Angy.- murmuró Sirius agarrando un brazo de su pareja. Él sabía, por supuesto, que desde el momento en que aceptó ser "criado" del vampiro, las decisiones de su vida no podía tomarlas él solo.- Todo este tiempo me he estado sofocando en esta casa, a pesar que podía hacer pequeños viajes a la casa de Moony. Estar en Hogwarts y poder viajar a Hogsmeade seguido, me harán muy bien.

Ángelo le dio una larga mirada a su amante, antes de angostar sus ojos en Dumbledore.

-¿Pero hay algo más, no? Otro motivo por el que quiere a Sirius.

Albus sonrió de lado.

-Es usted muy perspicaz, señor Ángelo. Sí, hay otro motivo. El otro motivo es que si no encuentro un profesor de mi confianza, el Ministerio querrá poner uno de los suyos de nuevo. Sin embargo, como ahora Rufus Scrimgeour es el nuevo Ministro y él fue el antiguo Jefe de Sirius mientras él era auror, no me molestará si sabe que lo tengo conmigo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo necesito para la protección de Harry.

_Viejo inteligente,_ pensó Ángelo, al ver como Sirius se enderezaba ante la mención de su ahijado. El viejo sabía, obviamente, que si traía a Harry a colación, ninguno de ellos podría negarse.

-Bien, entonces. No nos queda otra que aceptar. Aunque usted sabrá que mi pareja no puede ir solo.

-Claro que lo sé.- sonrió bondadosamente.- Es por eso que los espero a los dos en mi escuela el 28 de agosto, para que se acomoden y estén preparados para la llegada de los alumnos.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Sirius.- Nos vemos, Albus.- estrechó su mano.

-Eso espero, Sirius. Y ahora… ¿creí escuchar que Harry estaba de visita?

-Sip.- el animago hizo muecas.- Llegó ayer, está en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas.

Albus asintió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al entrar, sonrió al ver que Harry no estaba haciendo lo que le dijeron, en cambio, estaba tomándose una pequeña siesta en uno de los tantos amplios sillones que había en el lugar.

-¿Harry?

-Mmmhhh…

-Harry, mi muchacho, soy Albus Dumbledore.

Harry abrió un ojo.

-¿Director?- bostezó.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Albus sonrió y se sentó enfrente del adolescente.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando hablamos de la profecía, te dije que iba a necesitar tu ayuda para otros asuntos?

-Sí.- se enderezó en su lugar.- Lo recuerdo.

-Pues bien, Harry. Ha llegado la hora de que tomes tu papel en esta guerra.- se levantó.- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar y sería bueno que llevaras tu Capa de Invisibilidad.

Harry asintió seriamente y se fue unos segundos para buscar su preciado tesoro. Cuando regresó, el director ya lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la sala. Así que después de murmurar un "ya vengo" a sus padrinos, él salió con el anciano de Grimmauld Place N° 12. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, se fueron a un callejón y el ojiverde experimentó su primera _Aparición_. Algo que preferiría no volver a hacer, si le preguntaban.

El lugar donde habían llegado era oscuro y muy frío, la calle por donde comenzaron a caminar era angosta e inclinada, parecía muy sórdido y falto de vida. El chico se estremeció.

-Profesor, ¿Dónde vamos exactamente?

-Ah, sí, no te lo había dicho. Estamos aquí para persuadir a un viejo colega mío de que nos regale una valiosa memoria que guarda en su cabeza.

-¿Y yo puedo servir para eso, señor?- enarcó una ceja.

-Harry, mi muchacho, no seas modesto.- sonrió.- Ambos sabemos que si te lo propones, puedes tener al mismísimo Merlín comiendo de tu mano. Es un rasgo muy importante este que has adquirido en tu personalidad y en estos momentos me serán de mucha utilidad.

-Y… ¿Qué clase de memoria estamos buscando?

Dumbledore le sonrió misteriosamente.

-Eso, Harry, lo sabrás como premio si es que logras convencer a Horace de que te la dé.

-¡Ah! Eso suena como una apuesta, señor.- sonrió malicioso.- Debe saber que me encanta apostar y ganar.

-Entonces, espero que ganes.

Eventualmente, teniendo mucho cuidado, Dumbledore y Harry llegaron a una casa que parecía haber sido atacada recientemente. Sin embargo, mucho a la sorpresa del joven Gryffindor, aquello solo resultó ser una charada. Una charada inventada por Horace Slughorn, para alejar a los enemigos.

Pero una vez que fue descubierto, acepto renuente tener una charla con ellos. El viejo resultó ser un hueso duro de roer, pero Harry no se dio por vencido. Si bien el director le impidió que le dijera la verdadera razón para lo que estaban allí, Harry hizo muchos avances y, de paso, se enteró de algunas cosas de su madre y su padre verdaderos. Si no fuera porque debería ganarse la confianza de este tipo, Harry hubiese hecho un gesto de desdén al escucharlo hablar de cómo cosechaba alumnos que tenían influencia familiares o personales en el Mundo Mágico.

-Hemos perdido nuestro tiempo.- suspiró Harry, dejando caer sus hombros, una vez que abandonaron la casa.

-No, Harry, no lo creas, hemos hecho un gran avance. Un avance que será importante cuando volvamos.

-¿Volveremos, señor? Pero las clases comenzarán pronto.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, Harry. Sin embargo, estoy consciente que el año pasado te abandoné mucho y que por eso, has tenido una gran pérdida.- Harry miró para otro lado, hablar de la muerte de su abuela era todavía un tema doloroso para él.- Es por eso que he decidido que este año vas a tener clases privadas conmigo.

-¿Privadas…? ¿Con usted?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué me enseñaría?

-Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.- respondió evasivamente.- Y como parte esas clases, volveremos a visitar a Horace, hasta que logremos nuestro objetivo de obtener esa memoria.

-Entiendo.- asintió seriamente.- ¿Y qué de mis clases con Snape?

-Profesor Snape, Harry.- corrigió automáticamente.- Esas clases demostraron ser útiles hasta que Voldemort se empeñó que llevarte a donde él quería, así que no habrá necesidad de que sigas con ellas. Con que entrenes tú solo tu mente, bastará.- posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.- Ahora volveremos a Grimmauld.

Volvieron a utilizar la _Aparición_ y el pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que todo dejara de darle vueltas, sin embargo, una vez que abrió los ojos, aún estando mareado, no pudo dejar de notar que una de las manos de Dumbledore estaba vendada.

-¿Qué le sucedió a su mano, señor?

-Oh, esto.- sonrió despreocupadamente.- Es una historia muy buena, Harry, pero que ya te contaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Debo ir a la Madriguera, ya que todavía le faltan algunos hechizos para que pueda ser el nuevo cuartel de la Orden.

-Ah, sí…- hizo una mueca, preocupado por ver la mano herida. Pero si el director no quería decirle ahora, él esperaría.- Ron me comentó algo de eso.

-Bien, entonces.- palmeó su hombro con la mano sana.- Nos veremos el primero de septiembre, mi muchacho.

-Hasta entonces, director.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Actualizo ahora, porque como mañana es feriado en Argentina, voy a viajar (tranquilas, es solo por un día XD)

En este capítulo siguió el drama y creo que se me da bien. Jejeje.

En fin, ya hay pincelazos del 6to libro y el chap que bien será un especial que ya está escrito, tiene 23 hojas de Word y con el festejo mis 50 capítulos escritos para este fic XD

¡Mis bodas de oro!

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	50. ¡ESPECIAL!: La epifanía del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 50: La epifanía del ángel. (Oh, mi God! .)**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Harry entró gruñón en el comedor donde sus padres desayunaban y se sentó pesadamente en la silla, mascullando algo inaudible.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Lancelot, plegando el diario que leía y enarcando una ceja en dirección de su hijo.

-No te importa.- respondió de mala manera, apuñalando las salchichas que estaban en la bandeja.

-Harry, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre.- reprendió León, frunciendo el ceño.- Si tuviste una mala noche, no te desquites con él.

El chico rodó sus ojos y masculló una disculpa.

-No te preocupes.- el rubio lo despidió con un ademán de su mano.- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada paso.- siseó, llenando su boca, indicando que no quería hablar.

-Es evidente que mientes.- Lancelot le dio una mirada calculadora y después sonrió de lado.- ¿Tendrá que ver esto con esa conversación que escuché que Neville y tú tenían ayer sobre el vecino?

-¿Estabas chismeando, tu viejo entrometido?- gruñó, con los ojos angostados.

-¡Harry!

Lancelot levanto una mano para callar a su pareja y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando se posaron en su hijo.

-Fue por _casualidad_.- Una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ahora dime, ¿lo que te tiene gruñón es saber que aquel muchacho puede estar fuera del mercado si no te apuras?

Harry fulminó a su padre con la mirada y no dijo nada. Siguió comiendo, ignorando a los adultos. Lancelot y León se mandaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

-No es eso.- los sorprendió diciendo Harry, con voz reservada.- Bueno… no sé.- suspiró frustrado.- Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Hiiragizawa estaba conmigo, pero después venía una persona sin rostro y me lo quitaba. En mi sueño, eso me enojó mucho y cuando me desperté no pude dejar de pensar qué podía significar todo eso y tampoco pude volver a dormirme.

-¿Y llegaste a una conclusión?- preguntó ansioso su papá.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y los padres del muchacho esperaron su respuesta con nerviosismo. ¿Será que su niño al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que todos sabían, menos él?

-No.- respondió Harry, mucho a la decepción de los adultos.- Lo único que sé es que ese Eriol me hace sentir raro.

Lancelot levantó sus manos al cielo, con una mirada exasperada en su cara.

-Bien, "sentir raro" es un comienzo.- comentó el rubio y su marido asintió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Harry, pero solo recibió una sonrisa misteriosa como respuesta, por parte de León. Frunció el ceño.- Ustedes están raros, más de lo normal.- se levantó de la mesa.- Mejor me voy a arreglar mi habitación, Ron me dijo que iba a venir a quedarse unos días, hasta mi cumpleaños.

Los días para la llegada del cumpleaños de Harry (Y Neville) pasaron volando y pronto el chico se encontró con su invitado en casa, que se veía muy aliviado de estar allí.

-Mamá está insoportable.- fue lo primero que dijo Ron, dejando su baúl en el cuarto de huéspedes.- Durante todo el tiempo que Ginny y yo estuvimos allá, se la pasó hablando mal de papá, y con Percy secundándola. No puedo creer que ellos se hayan amado tanto y ahora parezcan odiarse así.

-No creo que tu papá la odie.- dijo Neville, que estaba en la habitación con ellos.

-Puede ser.- arrugó su cara.- Pero que la ha dejado de amar, de eso estoy seguro. Cuando lo veía con el Señor Nott, el año pasado, a veces me preguntaba si es que en algún momento dejó de amarlo.- suspiró.- Ginny me dijo que ella estaba segura que en algún rincón de su corazón, mi papá siempre lo siguió amando, por eso no le resultó tan difícil divorciarse de mamá e irse a vivir con los Nott.

-Bueno, pero con la actitud que está teniendo tu mamá, parece que es bueno que tu padre haya vuelto con su antiguo amor.- trató de consolar Harry.- Tu padre es muy bueno y tal vez tu madre no lo merecía.

-Supongo.- masculló, mirando al piso.

-¿Y Ginny?- quiso saber Neville, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ella se fue a lo del hurón. Mi madre confía lo suficiente en Remus Malfoy como para dejarla ir a su casa una semana al menos.- frunció el ceño.- Pero yo no confío en Ginny ni en el hurón, si desean hacer cosas malas, lo harán.

Harry rió.

-No lo dudes.- dijo entre risas. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero tampoco tuve el corazón de decirle a mi mamá que le negara que fuera, porque o si no se iba a quedar con ella y con Percy durante todas las vacaciones.

-Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos a jugar Quidditch o algo.- dijo Harry, levantándose de su asiento.- Ya llamé a Anthony por teléfono para que venga… y a Eriol.

Harry salió de la habitación fingiendo que no había visto las miradas de sorpresas de su primo y mejor amigo, luego de esa última admisión.

Esa misma tarde, llegaron las notas se sus TIMOS, mientras los chicos descansaban luego del juego. Neville y Eriol, por supuesto, tuvieron las mejores notas de grupo, seguidos de cerca por Anthony, aunque las materias que ellos tenían no eran las mismas que Ron y Harry. Ron no obtuvo ningún sobresaliente y Harry, mucho a su sorpresa, obtuvo dos.

-¿Sobresaliente en pociones?- preguntó su primo con sarcasmo.- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-Snape dijo que si no sacábamos sobresaliente, no podíamos entrar a su clase.- se encogió de hombros.- Así que le pedí ayuda a los gemelos y ellos "confiscaron" algunas notas viejas de su padre, las que me ayudaron a estudiar y aprenderme cosas de memoria.

-Gracias por avisar, compañero.- se quejó Ron.

-No pensé que querrías pasar pociones.- se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.- imitó el gesto de su amigo.- Creo que voy a seguir con CDM, ya que voy a tener tiempo libre.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Amor…

Severus frunció el ceño y siguió revolviendo su caldera, no haciendo caso de la persona muy embarazada que estaba en el umbral.

-Severus.

Snape apretó su quijada y levantó sus ojos para darle una mirada irritada a su amante, pero toda expresión salió de su cara, al ver a Bill muy pálido y con una mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que ya es tiempo.- jadeó el pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Pero… todavía falta.- musitó.

-Dile eso a tu hija, Severus. Porque creo que Isabela ya quiere estar entre nosotros.

Habiendo sido Mortífago por muchos años, Severus usó esa experiencia para encerrar todo su pánico en una esquina apartada de su mente, usando su Oclumancia, y se puso en acción. Primero sacó su varita y convocó el bolso que tenían preparado con las cosas para la niña, luego hizo su _Patronus_ (un halcón) para que les llevara el mensaje a sus hijos de lo que pasaba (estaban visitando a su abuelo) y después guió a Bill hacia la chimenea, para usar la red flo para ir a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Habían quedado con Madame Pomfrey para que ella sea la partera, puesto que como Severus era considerado un traidor para Lord Voldemort, sería un tanto peligroso que su hija y marido estuvieran en un lugar tan público, como es el hospital. La enfermera no había tenido problemas, solo que deberían llamarla a su casa para que fuera hasta Hogwarts.

-

**.:.31 de julio.:.**

-

Era evidente que este no iba a ser como otros cumpleaños que hayan festejado, puesto que la presión de la falta de su abuela por primera vez a su festejo era grande y a eso se le sumaba el saber de las desapariciones o muertes recientes que se anunciaban en El Profesa todos los días. Lo único bonito, aparte de Harry y Neville que cumplían 16, era la presencia de la nueva Snape-Weasley, Isabela.

-Ella es tan linda.- dijo Remus, con los ojos brillosos, mirando a la pequeña pelirroja de tres días de nacida en los brazos de su orgulloso _madre_.- Tienes suerte de haber tenido una niña, es hermoso criar una. Yo estoy esperando otro niño, si no fuera por mi Camila, me hubiese vuelto loco con tantos hombres en casa.

-¡Hey, oí eso!- se quejó Lucas, que después de su secuestro, estaba volviendo de a poco a ser el mismo niño hiperactivo de antes.

-Gracias, Remus.- sonrió Bill.- Pero yo me hubiese conformado con lo que fuera, puesto que me vi privado de criar a mis propios niños, cuando eran bebés.

Remus le sonrió amistosamente y acarició su brazo.

-¿Y usted para cuando espera?- le preguntó Remus a León, que estaba mirando a la niña de lejos.

-Para noviembre, si todo sale bien.- sonrió.- ¿Y usted?

-Mediados de agosto.- respondió.

-Siento como que estoy sobrando en esta conversación.- masculló Sirius, tomando un sorbo de su whisky de fuego.

-Tú también podrías intentarlo, Padfoot.- bromeó Remus, codeándolo.- Ser madre es una experiencia exultante.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Soy demasiado joven como para andarme preñando!- exclamó indignado.

-Tienes casi cuarenta.- aportó Rodolphus, quien estaba sentando cerca, dando su mamadera a Ramiro.

-Pero acabo de salir de Azkaban, después de doce años...- negó con la cabeza.- Deseo vivir un poco más, antes de atarme a un niño.

-Bueno, eso no te lo pueden refutar.- comentó Atón, que estaba sentado junto a su pareja.

Nadie notó como Ángelo fruncía el ceño.

-Tú estás raro.- declaró Neville, mirando a su primo.

-¿Eh…?- preguntó inteligentemente, desviando su mirada del chico que hablaba en estos momentos con Hermione.

-Creo que es la primera vez en todos los años que festejamos nuestros cumpleaños, que eres tú el que invita a Eriol a que venga a casa. Si eso no fuera poco, lo has estado mirando toda la noche y hasta escuché que le pediste a Anthony que le preguntara si era verdad eso de que no tenía nada con Michel.

Harry miró agudamente a su primo, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hacia un rincón alejado.

-¿Estás intentando insinuarme algo?- siseó.

-No, solo estoy marcando un hecho.- dijo con impasibilidad.- Y de ahora te advierto. Eriol _no es_ como los otros y otras con las que has estado, ¿ok?- levantó un dedo acusador y lo agitó en la nariz de su primo.- Si tienes pensado hacer algo con él, debes pensarlo muy bien primero, Harry. Él no es del tipo para una cojida y después si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

-Ya sé.- gruñó a la defensiva.

-Me parece bien.- declaró, antes de darse vuelta e ir hacia donde estaba Ron.

Los siguientes días que vinieron, fueron bastante aburridos para Harry. Porque Ron fue a visitar a su papá, no le dejaron ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas, por "seguridad", su primo leía en la Biblioteca libros aburridos, su papá estaba gruñón o lloroso, por las hormonas alteradas, tía Jazmín andaba feliz por Rumania, tras los huesos (¿o el cuello?) de Charlie Weasley, sus padrinos se estaban preparando para ir a Hogwarts… y Eriol se había ido a Japón a visitar a algunas amigas. No que eso último sea importante claro está, además, Anthony le había asegurado que las chicas que iba a visitar eran solo _amigas_.

-¿Qué pasa, _mon ciel_?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al ver entrar a su papá a su habitación.

-Estoy aburrido.- suspiró.

-¿Y por qué has ido a buscarme? Podríamos tener algún tipo de charla, ¿sabes?- miró para otro lado y, mucho al horror del adolescente, pudo ver como una lagrimilla salía de su ojo.- Ya no me buscas como antes, para charlar de todo y nada.

-Eh… no llores.- acarició torpemente su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lancelot entró a la habitación, con una bolsa de plástico que le entregó a su amante. León se apresuró a buscar lo que había dentro, que resultó ser maní rodeado de chocolate. _¿Por qué un vampiro tiene antojos de comida?_

-No sé, se largó a llorar otra vez.- dijo exasperado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"?- masculló indignado el hombre sensible.- ¿Acaso no puedo sentirme triste porque mi hijo no desea tener más charlas de padre a hijo como solíamos tenerlas antes?

-Sí, sí puedes, pero no hace falta llorar.

-¡No lloraría si vinieras a hablar conmigo!

-¡Es que cada vez que hablo contigo intentas hacerme admitir que estoy enamorado de Hiiragizawa!- exclamó enfadado.

-¿Y no lo estás?

-¡¡No!!

-¡No me grites!- chilló, llevando sus manos a su cara, para ponerse a llorar aún mas escandalosamente que antes.

Harry sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y miró a padre. Lancelot se tapaba la boca para que nadie lo viera reír, pero el brillo de la diversión estaba en sus ojos.

-Llévatelo, ¿sí?

Lancelot asintió aún sonriendo y se llevó a su amante lloroso y hormonal fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

_¡Merlín, ya deseo que comiencen las clases para escapar de esta locura!_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los ruegos de Harry fueron oídos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el primero de septiembre llegó. La seguridad para llevarlo a la estación de tren era muy exagerada para su gusto, pero no pudo quejarse. Es más, sus tíos y padre lo rodearan tapándolo de las miradas desvergonzadas que le daban los otros alumnos que estaban en la Estación, los que estaban ya dentro, hasta pegaban su cara el vidrio para mirarlo.

-Bueno, hijo.- Lancelot palmeó su hombro.- Aquí te dejamos, Máximo ya está adentro y si pasa cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamarlo, ¿ok?

-Está bien.- asintió.- Avísame cualquier cosa que ocurra con papá.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Te compadezco por tener que soportar los últimos periodos de su embarazo.

El rubio suspiró y rascó su cabeza.

-Si lo que dice el libro ese que nos dijo Jazmín es verdad, voy a tener que tomar tranquilizantes.

Harry rió y le dio un gran abrazo a su padre, antes de ir en busca de Ginny, para que buscaran un compartimiento para sentarse. Ella aceptó, puesto que su novio iba a reunirse con los Prefectos ahora. Pero, antes de entrar, una voz ruidosa les llamó la atención.

-¡Drakito! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- Era Lucas Malfoy.- ¡Que a partir de ahora solo falta un año para que viajemos juntos en este tren!

Riendo bajito al ver la palidez y cara de horror del novio de la pelirroja, ellos entraron al tren, para emprender camino. En uno de los pasillos encontraron a Luna y a Theodore, quienes se les unieron para sentarse todos juntos. El viaje fue ameno, a pesar de la visita de Romilda Vane, una chica de cuarto año que Harry tuvo el atino de esquivar en el pasado. Porque si bien él era considerado un promiscuo, tenía buen ojo para elegir sus parejas y esa muchacha le daba mala espina. Cuando llegaron sus amigos, lo hicieron con Draco, pero el rubio solo pasó a buscar a su novia, mucho al enojo de Ron.

-Ella ya no es una niña, Ronald.- dijo Neville, mientras buscaba un lugar que no estuviera junto a Harry, puesto que ese siempre estaba reservado a Eriol, que entró después de él.- Y, si nos basamos en la voz de la experiencia de mi primo pervertido, ella ni siquiera debe ser ya virgen.

-¡Muérdete la lengua!- chilló Ron, negándose a hablar durante el resto del viaje.

Como era ya una costumbre, Harry cayó dormido en medio del viaje y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol. Todos notaron la actitud rara del moreno. Desde final del año pasado que Harry tenía una actitud diferente hacia su vecino. Ya no le gruñía al hablar, sino que era civilizado con él, buscaba incluirlo en fiestas y conversaciones y, cuando creía que nadie miraba, observaba disimuladamente al chico. Pero sus amigos, principalmente Ginny y Neville, que esperaban que esto pasara hace mucho, notaron ese comportamiento.

Una vez que estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, saludaron con una sonrisa y un ademán a Sirius, que se sentaba al lado de Snape, que parecía muy cansado, pero que todavía tenía fuerzas como para lanzarle miradas de desdén a su nuevo colega.

-¿Sirius será un buen profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Estoy seguro.- respondió Harry.- Cuando estuve en Grimmauld lo vi haciendo los programas para este año y parecían muy buenos. Le ha puesto gran dedicación a esto y mi otro padrino, Santino, hasta puede que lo ayude en algunas clases…

-Eso suena genial.- comentó Dean Thomas, que estaba escuchando, por casualidad.

Y eso estuvo demostrado al día siguiente, puesto que su primera clase fue justamente con su padrino.

-Supongo que todos saben quién soy, pero me presento igualmente. Mi nombre es Sirius Black, ex convicto.- agregó Sirius, viendo las reacciones de sus alumnos.- Algunos de aquí no creerán en mi inocencia, pero sé que todos confían en Albus Dumbledore y él es quien me dio este trabajo y si lo hizo es por algo. Sin embargo, este año vamos a aprender cosas difíciles y que requerirán de toda su atención, lo cual se dificultara si es que temen a su profesor.- sus ojos azules miraron uno por uno el rostro de todos.- Les doy mi palabra de mago que soy inocente, tal y como me declararon hace algunos meses, pero si no pueden darme el voto de confianza para que les enseñe Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, le pido que se retiren. Si no, empezaremos ahora mismo.- sonrió radiante al ver que nadie se retiraba.- Entonces comenzaremos en este momento. Como saben…

Sirius se extendió con un discurso sobre lo que harían ese año y empezaron a practicar encantos no verbales. Fue una clase amena y todos quedaron encantados con el nuevo profesor, mayormente las muchachas, que no habían tenido un profesor tan hermoso desde Gilderoy Lockhart.

La clase siguiente que tuvieron era pociones y Harry paró completamente cuando se dirigía con su amiga hacia la clase.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Fred Snape, que había aparecido de quien sabe dónde. Seguro de algún pasadizo secreto.

-¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo!- gruñó.- Este año no me dejaron ir al Callejón Diagon a comprarme mis materiales y ahora recuerdo que no había entre mis cosas ningún libro de pociones.

-Um, bueno, podrías explicárselo a Snape y después lo mandas a comprar, Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no será necesario.- dijo George, al lado de su gemelo.- Te lo robaremos un ratito, Hermione. Ya venimos.

El pelirrojo hizo muecas, rodeó el hombro de Harry con un brazo y lo llevó hacia una sala de clases abandonada, seguido de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? Su padre me va a matar si llego tarde.

-¿Recuerdas las notas que te dimos el año pasado, Harry?

-Sí, ¿Qué con ellas?

-Esas notas las sacamos de un libro que mi padre tenía de su quinto año.- dijo Fred.- El libro era como este, mira.- Sacó una bolsa pequeña que había en su mochila y de allí extrajo un libro miniatura que después agrandó. Tenía el título del que usarían este año Preparación Avanzada de Pociones, por Libatius Borage, pero se veía bastante gastado. Al abrir el libro, Harry pudo ver que en los márgenes tenía escrito casi tanto como el libro en sí.

-Este era el libro que usaba nuestro padre en su sexto año y él es quien escribió todo eso.- agregó George.

-Y te lo sedemos este año,- siguió Fred, entregándole el libro.- Pero debes tener algunos consejos primero…

-El principal es que te sientes bien atrás y no dejes que nuestro padre vea que tienes este libro en tus manos…

-Es nuestra herencia y se enfadará si sabe que te lo dimos.- explicó Fred.

-Y también te recomendamos que sigas las notas que hay en los márgenes, te beneficiará al hacer tu poción.

-Wow, gracias. Lo cuidaré.- dijo Harry, aceptando el libro y vio algo escrito a lo largo de la parte baja de la cubierta posterior del libro.- "Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo." No entiendo.

-Nuestra abuela era un miembro de la vieja familia de sangres puras, Prince, príncipe en español.- aclaró George.

-Y nuestro abuelo era un muggle.- agregó el otro.- Así que papá se puso el apodo de "El príncipe mestizo". ¿Ingenioso, eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Bastante.- asintió.

-Bueno, ahora ve que si llegas tarde no habrá libro que te salve de una detención.- apuró George.

-Y no te olvides de sentarte bien atrás. ¡Ah y otra cosa!- uno de ellos sacó la cabeza por la puerta.- No uses ninguno de los hechizos… créeme, él lo sabrá y te meterás en problemas.

Al final, Harry llegó tarde y por eso se ganó una detención para el sábado, pero recordó que Dumbledore lo había citado justo para ese día, así que no iba a poder ir, pero no le dijo nada de eso al profesor. Y, al haber llegado tarde, Snape no sospechó que él se sentara atrás, justo al lado de Eriol, no que eso fuera importante. Lo importante fue que los gemelos tenían razón, las notas al margen lo ayudaron un montón, mucho a la sorpresa de Snape, quien tuvo que declarar que su poción era la mejor.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Y así Harry empezó a ser el mejor alumno tanto en pociones como en DCAO. Porque en una Sirius no podía evitar ser consentidor con su ahijado y en la otra gracias al libro que le dieron los gemelos, aunque le costaba esconderlo de Snape, que lo vigilaba como un halcón, probablemente queriendo averiguar qué trampas hacía Harry para ser tan bueno. Por suerte para el chico, que la pequeña Isabela sea una niña tan activa por las noches (porque Bill y la niña vivían en el castillo ahora), dejaba tan cansado al profesor, que no le quedaba tiempo para investigar nada.

También llegó su primera clase con Dumbledore, que fue un tanto decepcionante para el chico, que esperaba otra cosa que solo ver memorias, no obstante, fue interesante, ya que pudo conocer a los antepasados de Lord Voldemort.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo y, como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Harry tenía la obligación de organizar las prácticas para encontrar nuevos jugadores.

-Ron se va a meter en un lío.- le susurró Hermione, mientras iban a la cancha.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La chica le dio una mirada de reproche.

-¿No lo vez coqueteando con Lavender?

Efectivamente, ellos había pasado al lado de la muchacha, quien estaba con Parvati, y el pelirrojo le había guiñado un ojo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿El nombre de Neville Zallio no te dice nada?

-Oh… ¡oh!- frunció el ceño.- Nev no estará feliz.

-Le romperá el corazón si se pone de novio con ella.

-Pero Neville tiene novio. ¿No estaba con Anthony?

-¿Anthony? ¿Y tú te dices llamar su primo?- negó con la cabeza.- Lo del compartimiento del año pasado fue una mentira. Él estaba en nuestro vagón, porque estaba escapando de un ex novio que no lo dejaba en paz y entrando al nuestro, sabía que el otro no se atrevería a buscarlo allí. Lo de novio lo dijo solo para molestar a Ron.

Harry bufó.

-Neville no me dijo nada.

-Es que tú no le habrás preguntado.

Finalmente, Ron quedó nuevamente como guardameta. Cuando estuvo en la casa de los Nott, iba siempre al entrenamiento de su equipo favorito, y de tanto que iba, lo invitaron a entrenar con ellos y el pelirrojo aprendió uno que otro truco. Lo hizo bien apenas, pero Harry lo eligió más porque era su amigo. Después fueron a visitar a Hagrid, que estaba un tanto dolido por no tenerlos más como alumnos, pero como Ron seguía siéndolo, no estaba tan enfadado y ellos lograron hacerle entender que no tenían tiempo para estar en su clase.

Y los días pasaron de nuevo, cada vez con más noticias más aberrantes acerca de las consecuencias que dejaba la guerra, con Harry reprimiéndose para no utilizar un par de hechizos que había visto en el libro de Snape y de paso esquivando las preguntas molestas de Hermione y su primo, que estaban envidiosos de su buen desempeño en pociones. Él les negaba cualquier trampa y escondía el libro.

-Deberías decirles.

Harry le dio una mirada aburrida a su compañero (recientemente) habitual de pociones.

-¿Qué cosa, Eriol?

-De tu libro.- cabeceó hacia el libro abierto.- ¿Es gracias a él que puedes hacer las pociones sin imperfecciones, cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño y después se encogió de hombros.

-Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.- masculló, enfadado por ser reprendido. Cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria las raíces que tenía en frente, hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.- Hey, Eriol.

-Dime.- murmuró, casi no prestando atención a su compañero.

-¿Quieres ir a la primera salida a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Eriol detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y miró con sorpresa al moreno.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me oíste la primera vez.- bufó.- Te pregunté si quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo.

-Leuchtenberg…- dijo una voz sedosa desde atrás, evitando que Eriol responda.- A mi clase se viene a aprender, no a que usted coquetee con Hiiragizawa, vuelva a trabajar.

El chico no pudo evitarlo, aunque lo deseó, y se ruborizó. No solo por las miradas de sorpresa que le mandaron su primo y Hermione, sino también por las risitas burlonas que siguieron al comentario de Snape. Estaba a punto de enfurruñarse por el resto de la clase, cuando escuchó la voz suave de su compañero.

-Me encantaría ir, Harry.

Una mueca estúpida se formó en su cara.

-

**-.Hogsmeade.-**

**-**

-¿Para dónde van a ir ustedes?- preguntó Ron, dando un vistazo de reojo hacia donde estaba Parvati con Lavender.

-No sé, por ahí.- se encogió de hombros y tomó un brazo de Eriol.- Vamos.

Todavía no hacía mucho frío, así que Harry le propuso a su cita que caminaran un poco por el pueblo. Así que fueron caminando y charlando de todo y nada, con sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro, rozando sus brazos y codos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno iniciando algún tacto más profundo. Sin que ninguno lo notara, ambos llegaron cerca de donde se ubicaba la Casa de los Gritos y Harry pido ver por el rabillo del ojo una rata grande que entraba a la casa. Pestañeó varias veces y angostó los ojos para ver mejor.

-¿Harry?- Eriol tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.- negó con la cabeza.- Creí ver a alguien familiar, pero debo de haberme equivocado.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a Honeydukes? Deseo algo de dulce.

-Sí, vamos.- murmuró, dando una última mirada a la Casa de los Gritos. _Debe ser una rata salvaje._

Su cita había dado que hablar entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Harry estaba seguro que si la tal Rita no hubiese sido despedida, esta noticia ya estaría en El Profeta o peor, en Corazón de Bruja. Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse por como volaban las noticias de su vida amorosa, porque su segunda lección con el profesor Dumbledore llegó y la memoria que vieron esta vez fue más que interesante. Por otro lado, al llegar a su Sala Común, se encontró con que los gemelos estaban parados en medio del lugar anunciando algo a alta voz.

-… y como éste es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, queremos disfrutarlo a pleno.

-Es por eso que hemos decidido que vamos a hacer una fiesta por Halloween en el Salón de Trofeos del colegio y ustedes pueden invitar a quienes quieran.

-Pero falta mucho para eso.- alguien murmuró.

-Es que tenemos que organizarnos.- respondió Fred.- Le avisamos desde ahora porque vamos a aceptar donaciones para comprar _cosas_.- guiñó un ojo.

-Esto no me parece correcto.- dijo Hermione.

-Sabemos.- respondieron juntos.- Es por eso que también vamos a tratar de convencer a papá de que nos firme una nota que nos autorice a hacer la fiesta. Harry puede pedirle lo mismo a su padrino y abuelo.

-¡Eso es abuso de poder!- exclamó enfadada.

-Yup.- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Ya que lo tenemos, lo vamos a usar.

Luego de eso, los entrenamientos para el primer partido contra Slytherin comenzaron. Pero, unos días antes del partido, Harry se encontró en la situación más incómoda que podría haber estado en su vida. Luego de un entrenamiento, su primo Neville vino a preguntarle algo y él se quedó para hablar, mientras el resto de su equipo se iba. Resulta que su primo quería unas notas que había faltado de la última clase de pociones y como supuestamente Harry era el "mejor de la clase" se las vino a pedir a él y el Gryffindor, en retrospectiva, pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida al invitarlo a que fueran hacia su Casa.

Después de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a Ronald besándose con Lavender. Ambos chicos congelaron en su lugar, detrás de ellos, Ginny venía con Hermione y las dos chicas jadearon y miraron aprensivas la cara pálida de Neville.

-Eh…- musitó Harry, sintiéndose completamente incómodo.

Al escuchar su voz, Ron y la muchacha se separaron. El pelirrojo abrió un poco sus ojos y trabó miradas con Neville, pero después agachó la mirada y se desenredó de la chica.

-Um, vamos para otro lado, Lav.

-Claro, Won-Won.

Un silencio tenso siguió después de que ellos se fueran, que fue cortado por la voz enojada de Dean que quería pasar y ellos cuatro tapaban la entrada.

-Eh, ¿todavía quieres esas notas, Nev?

-No quiero nada.- siseó antes de darse media vuelta e irse, empujando a Dean para sacarlo de su camino.

-Mi hermano es un idiota.- suspiró Ginny, masajeando sus sienes.- Ahora Neville le retirará la palabra de por vida.

-Él se lo buscó.- dijo Hermione, implacable.- No hay que meterse, esto lo tienen que solucionar ellos.

Y tal como lo predijo Ginny, la situación entre sus dos mejores amigos no mejoró nada después de eso. De hecho, la fiesta programada por los gemelos era al día siguiente y Neville había anunciado que no vendría, porque tenía que estudiar, aunque todos sabían que no venía porque no quería ver a Ron besándose con Lavender toda la noche.

Pero Harry tenía otras preocupaciones, como conseguir el permiso por parte de su abuelo, porque pedirle a Sirius fue cosa de un segundo, de hecho, él dijo que quería ir.

-Por favor abuelo, será una fiesta inocente y Dumbledore dijo que necesitamos el permiso de tres profesores para poder hacerla.

Máximo lo miró con sospecha, detrás de él, Rabastan se contenía para no reír.

-¿Habrá algún chaperón?

Harry se contuvo de no mandarle una mirada de incredulidad, lo cual era difícil, puesto que ya Rabastan estaba riendo bajito.

-Mis padrinos.- respondió tratando de sonar serio.

-No tengo gusto de que hagan una fiesta, pero lo firmaré.

-

**.:.Halloween.:. **

-

La fiesta para Harry empezó temprano. Puesto que con las recaudaciones, los gemelos habían juntado el suficiente dinero como para comprar whisky de fuego y él comenzó a tomar unos tragos desde temprano. Sentía algo de anticipación y no sabía por qué. Sus sentidos le decía que, al igual que cada Halloween, algo importante iba a pasar hoy y eso lo tenía ansioso, por eso comenzó a beber.

A la hora indicada, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, fue una gran sorpresa ver que Hermione vino del brazo de Theodore, pero recordó que Ginny le había insinuado algo hace un tiempo, puesto que de sus astutos ojos no escapaban tan jugosos chismes románticos. Trató de no hacer un gesto de desdén cuando Romilda se le acercó para saludarlo, ni cuando Ron llegó con Lavender.

Un poco antes de las ocho de la noche, la llegada de Eriol Hiiragizawa le dio un indicio que su sexto sentido para lo que sea que iba a ocurrir hoy venía por ese lado. Fue por eso que él negó toda invitación a bailar y solo se quedó en un rincón, bebiendo tranquilamente, y lanzando miradas penetrantes hacia Eriol, que aún no se había acercado a saludarlo. Sus ojos nunca salieron del chico y cuando vio como Michel Corner se le acercaba para invitarlo a bailar, Harry sintió que un monstruo se apoderaba de sus tripas y las retorcía, apenas se contuvo de lanzar un gruñido y romper su vaso de tan fuerte que lo sostenía.

Eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Eriol podría bailar con quien se le antojara. _**Pero ese es su "amigo con derechos", quien lo ha besado, ¿recuerdas?**_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza y su ceño se frunció aún más. _**Y tú no deseas que nadie lo toque, que nadie lo mire, ni que sueñe con él…**_ siguió la voz, feliz de que al fin tenía toda la atención del chico. _**Lo que tú quieres es tocarlo, mirarlo y experimentar con él lo que vives en tus sueños desde hace tiempo.**_

_Pero_… _¿Por qué?_ No pudo evitar preguntar a quien sea que hablaba en su mente.

_**Porque**_ _**lo**_ _**quieres**_ _**para**_ _**ti**_.

Y fue en ese momento en que Harry sintió como que un velo era quitado de sus ojos y pudo verlo todo muy claro.

_Me_ _gusta_ _Eriol_, pensó sintiéndose estúpido, confundido, excitado y furioso todo a la vez.

_Estúpido_, porque en todo este tiempo nunca se dio cuenta y estaba seguro que desde hace mucho que tenía ese sentimiento.

_Confundido_, porque a su parecer, Eriol era irritante y poca cosa, pero le gustaba y ya no podía negarlo más.

_Excitado_, porque ahora que sabía lo que sentía por el chico, podría hacerle caso a la voz y hacer todas las cosas que pasaban en su sueño con el Ravenclaw.

Y _furioso_, porque Corner seguía bailando con Eriol y muy pegados para su gusto.

Tomando una decisión, Harry dejó su vaso su whisky de fuego a un lado y se levantó de la silla donde estaba. Justo en ese momento, la música cambió, la pareja que era su blanco se detuvo y fueron por unas bebidas. Harry apresuró aún más su paso, antes de que volvieran a la pista.

Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. Se atiesó en un principio, confundido por no saber quién podría estarse tomando tantas libertades con su persona, hasta que inhaló un perfume demasiado conocido.

-Harry…- suspiró, sintiendo como se le formaba piel de pollo en la parte donde el otro chico estaba enterrando su nariz.

-Hola, Eriol.- ronroneó Harry, apretando más el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo, gustoso de comprobar cuán bien se amoldaban.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente, sintiéndose cohibido, consciente de todas las miradas que se dirigían a ellos.

-Bailar.

-Pero… estoy bailando con Michel.

-No.- dijo duramente.- Él ya se iba… _piérdete_.- le siseó al Ravenclaw.

Corner enarcó una ceja y miró a Eriol, Harry supuso que su nuevo encontrado amor le hizo algún tipo de seña que él no pudo ver, porque Michel se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia donde estaban un grupo de su Casa, que los miraban con disimilado interés.

Después que el tercero en discordia se fuera, Eriol giró lentamente en los brazos de Harry y frunció el ceño enseguida, cuando quedaron cara a cara.

-Estás bebido.- dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz.

-No lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hago.- argumentó Harry, sinceramente. Y era verdad, la bebida no tenía nada que ver con sus acciones, tal vez solo lo hacían más descarado, pero él quería esto y se lo iba a demostrar al muchacho.- Entonces, ¿bailamos?- murmuró, restregando su mejilla contra la del otro, nunca soltando la cintura estrecha.

Un poco ruborizado, Eriol asintió y se permitió ser guiado hacia la pista. Si era posible, que ellos estuvieran en medio del la pista de baile aumentó aún más las miradas curiosas, entre medio de todas, el Ravenclaw vio a Ginevra Weasley levantándole los pulgares con una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Los gemelos también los vieron y aprovecharon para poner una música romántica, para que tuvieran que bailar abrazaditos.

Y ellos comenzaron, con el Gryffindor agarrando la cintura del otro y con el Ravenclaw rodeando el cuello del más alto. La música era suave y no necesitaba mucho movimiento, por eso Eriol se permitió relajarse, rogando que su cuerpo hormonal no reaccionara ante lo que pasaba. Harry, por otro lado, no hacía tal cosa. Lo primero que hizo al comenzar a bailar fue enterrar su cara a un costado del cuello de Eriol, en un principio lo olió, pero después comenzó a darle pequeños besos mariposa por toda la piel que tenía cerca.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- susurró Eriol.

-Te pruebo.- ronroneó de nuevo, antes de darle una lamida.

Eriol se estremeció.

-No hagas eso.- dijo con voz dura, pero por dentro sus sentimientos eran un remolino. ¿Qué le pasaba a este idiota? ¿Es que al fin se había dado cuenta que él era el hombre de su vida, algo que Eriol sabía desde que eran niños?

Harry sacó su cara de su cuello y Eriol se contuvo de gemir en decepción. Leuchtenberg lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Por qué no puedo?

-Tú no tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa.

Harry frunció el ceño y agachó su cabeza, por un momento efímero, Eriol creyó que lo iba a besar, pero el ojiverde solo posó su frente contra la suya.

-Oh… veo.- murmuró, haciendo que su respiración con olor a alcohol chocaran contra las ventanas de la nariz del otro.- ¿Y qué si deseo tenerlos?

Los ojos del Ravenclaw se abrieron un poco y respiró varias veces para calmarse.

-En ese caso…- se lamió los labios.- En ese caso, tendrías que pedírmelo.

-Bueno, entonces,- había un brillo extraño en los ojos verdes.- voy a besarte ahora, Eriol.

No era exactamente una petición, ni Harry esperó respuesta, solo se zambulló hacia los labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos y los probó sin vergüenza. Le pareció oír jadeos de sorpresa y uno que otro aplauso, pero nada de eso le importó, lo único que había en su mente era el sabroso gusto que tenía la boca de Eriol. En algún rincón de su mente, una memoria le dijo que ya conocía este sabor, pero eso no podía ser posible, porque que él recordara, esta era la primera vez que besaba a este muchacho.

Pero despidió todos esos pensamientos incoherentes y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Eriol, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual no le fue negado y enseguida sus lenguas se encontraron, comenzando una danza armoniosa, pero que llevaba toda la ansiedad escondida que tenía el uno para el otro. Sintiéndose más descarado, Harry descendió unas de sus manos y apretó el trasero de Eriol, obteniendo un ruido que fue mitad jadeo y mitad gemido que envió electricidades por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar hacia su ingle.

-

**-.Cerca de allí.-**

**-**

Neville decidió que no iba a ser un idiota, si Ron quería estar con Lavender, allá él, pero no por ellos él se iba a perder esta fiesta. Así que caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala de Trofeos y lo primero que notó al entrar era que muy poca gente bailaba, que se escuchaba música romántica y que el 88 de las personas presentes no hacían nada más que mirar algo que estaba en la pista de baile. Curioso, Neville dio unos cuantos empujones y llegó hacia el frente. Su boca se abrió al ver a su primo devorando a su compañero de Casa.

-¡Oh, Neville mira! ¡Finalmente!- Ginny Weasley llegó a su lado. Ella sonreía y prácticamente brillaba en felicidad.- ¡Has estado así desde hace una hora! ¡Solo toman pequeños periodos de tres o cuatro minutos para respirar y luego vuelven a besarse!

Zallio pestañeó.

-¿Lo haz cronometrado?

-Sí.- llegó la voz cansina de Draco Malfoy, que lucía muy molestado.- Y con _mí_ reloj.

-¡No seas pesado, Draco! ¡Al fin Harry y Eriol estarán juntos!- aplaudió sus manos.- ¡Ahora solo falta que haga que Ron y Lavender terminen para que mi hermano se ponga de novio con Nev y todos seremos felices!- chilló, antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

-¿Ella ha bebido?

-Sí, un poco.- suspiró Draco y fue en busca de su novia.

En la pista, Harry tomó otro momento para poder respirar y pensar, puesto que sintió que toda su sangre se estaba yendo hacia el norte, dándole una erección que comenzaba a doler.

-Vayamos a otro lado.- susurró contra los labios ya muy hinchados de Eriol.

-¿A dónde?- dijo algo desorientado. ¡No podía pensar bien después de estarse besando tanto y tan apasionadamente con el amor de su vida!

-Tú solo sígueme.- masculló, antes de tomar la mano de Eriol y emprender rumbo hacia las puertas.

Por el camino, algunas personas le palmearon las espaldas y los felicitaron, otros le chiflaron obscenidades y algunas fulminaron con la mirada a Hiiragizawa. A estas mujeres, Eriol les dio una sonrisa presumida. _Él_ _es_ _mío_ _ahora_, parecía decir.

-¡Eso, ahijado! ¡Tú puedes!- chilló Sirius, ya cuando Harry desaparecía por las puertas.

-Ssshhh, no grites así, se supone que eres un profesor y debes dar el ejemplo.- susurró Ángelo.

-Oh, vamos Angy. Tu mismo me dijiste que todo el mundo esperaba que esto pasara.

-Sí bien, solo esperemos que Harry no lo arruine.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Tardaron mucho en llegar hacia donde sea que Harry los llevaba, puesto que por el camino, Eriol fue empujado varias veces contra una pared, solo para que los labios ansiosos de Harry tomaran posesión de los suyos. Aunque el de anteojos ya se daba una idea, puesto que cada vez que su asaltador lo estrellaba contra la pared, para después besarlo, sus cuerpos quedaban pegados y podía sentir como algo duro se apoyaba contra su bajo vientre.

No pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse nervioso. ¿Estaba preparado para hacer esto? ¿Quería? Como si detectara sus dudas, Harry, que caminaba dos pasos delante de él, volteó para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y le dedicó una sonrisa que jamás había visto que fuera dirigida a él

Entonces, lo supo. La respuesta para las dos preguntas que se hizo era sí. Se había preparado, desde que supo lo que era el sexo, para experimentarlo con Harry… y sí, oh sí, él _quería_, ciertamente. Sin embargo, no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles a este mago. No después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir con sus andadas.

Entre tropezones y besos, al fin llegaron al conocido retrato del séptimo piso y, con algo de renuencia, Harry tuvo que dejar ir a Eriol, para pasar tres veces por delante del retrato, para que después se formara la puerta que le daría paso al lugar que quería. Era una habitación, Eriol lo sabía desde antes de entrar, lo que lo sorprendió era lo bonita que lucía.

Harry gruñó antes de atraer bruscamente a su futuro amante contra su cuerpo, y comenzar a demandar sus labios nuevamente. Así, con los labios pegados, lo fue guiando lentamente hacia la cama, hasta que cayeron en ella, uno encima del otro.

-Detente ahí.- dijo Eriol, apoyando sus manos contra el pecho de Harry. Él lo hizo y enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacerme?

-¿No es obvio?- respondió con una sonrisa pícara, antes de bajar para otro beso, pero Eriol lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó seriamente.- Porque yo no soy otras de tus conquistas para conseguir sexo de una sola noche. Si voy a darte mi virginidad, no va a ser solo por el calor del momento.

Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Eres virgen?

Eriol lo fulminó con la mirada y empezó a empujarlo para que se quitara de encima.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera!- hizo presión sobre el cuerpo del otro y agarró las manos para apoyarlas a cada lado de la cabeza.- ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Perdón!- suspiró.- Es que… mira, yo sé. Sé que no puedo tratarte como a los otros y no es eso lo que pretendo.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé.- volvió a suspirar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol, nunca dejando sus manos.- Nunca he tenido un _novio_ y no sé muy bien cómo funciona eso.

Eriol tomó la cabeza de Harry y la levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco tuve uno, pero, esto sonará algo cliché, pero creo que podemos aprender juntos.- mordió su labio inferior y después le dio un casto beso.

Pero Harry no se conformó con eso, volvió a unir sus labios con los de chico debajo de él, dejó ir sus manos y trasladó las suyas hasta posarlas en el trasero y exprimir, obteniendo un hermoso gemido a cambio. Pero por mucho que estaña disfrutando de la boca de Eriol, sus gemidos y su culo perfecto, Harry tenía que estar seguro, así que se detuvo.

-¿Deseas hacerlo, Eriol?

-Solo si me prometes que esto no se quedará en esta noche ni en la oscuridad.

Harry hizo muecas y besó la nariz del otro chico.

-Entonces prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida.- gruñó, antes de descender a buscar los labios ajenos.

Hiiragizawa se abrió completamente a él, ya no le importaba nada. Por eso, cuando los besos no fueron bastante, él permitió que Harry fuese desprendiendo su camisa de a poco, mientras su boca se ocupaba de dejar una marca de pertenencia en su cuello. Gimió y enredó sus dedos en el pelo despeinado y atractivo de su amante. Las manos de Leuchtenberg eran expertas, una vez que desprendió la camisa, sus dedos juguetearon con sus tetillas, haciéndolas erectas y sensuales para Harry, que no perdió tiempo en llevar su boca a ella y chuparlas, mordisquearlas y lamerlas.

El Ravenclaw no podía pensar bien, puesto que su mente inteligente estaba nublada por las acciones de la boca juguetona que ahora estaba en su ombligo, con la lengua entrando y saliendo, haciendo que una electricidad recorra toda su espina dorsal. Sin embargo, cuando las manos de su amante llegaron a su pantalón, no pudo evitar congelarse un poco.

-Tranquilo,- calmó Harry.- ahora viene lo mejor. Levanta un poco tus caderas.

Eriol obedeció y contuvo la respiración, mientras Harry comenzó a sacar su prenda con lenta tortura. Fue consciente que no solo sus pantalones se iban, sino también sus calzoncillos. Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien respiraba cerca de su ingle, pero no solo eso, sino que su amante también soplaba alrededor de su miembro, que comenzó a despertarse a velocidad de la luz al sentir tan hermoso estímulo. Finalmente, cuando una mano grande y algo callosa tomó su pene, se tensó completamente.

-Tienes que relajarte, Eriol.- murmuró dejando pequeños besos en sus piernas.

-Lo sé, yo… solo dame un minuto.

Harry espero el tiempo necesario y cuando escuchó un "puedes seguir" dio una lamida experimental por toda la vena del miembro en su mano. Eriol jadeó y se retorció de su agarre, después cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio al sentir como la boca mojada del otro comenzaba a tragar su glande siguiendo por el resto de su miembro, lo más profundo que podía, sin llegar a estrangular. Eriol siguió haciendo sonidos de gusto, agarrando las sabanas con sus manos y retorciéndose aún más que antes, sintiendo como algo comenzaba a formarse en sus bolas, a medida que el sexo oral seguía. Pronto supo que aquello que lo apretaba tanto era que estaba a punto de venirse, así que creyó prudente avisar.

-Harry, yo… creo que ya…

-Eso estoy esperando.- respiró contra su pene, haciéndolo jadear.- No te preocupes.

Y no tuvo tiempo en preocuparse si su amante tragaba su esencia o no, porque su mundo se llenó de dicha y casi perdió la conciencia al sentir su primer orgasmo ocasionado por otro que no sea él mismo, salir a borbotones de su punta. Aquello lo dejó sin fuerzas y apenas fue consciente que la boca de Harry lo dejó y que después se escuchó sonido de telas que rozaban entre ellas. Recién cuando Harry se colocó encima suyo y pudo sentir la piel del otro, se dio cuenta que se había desvestido y que estaba _muy_ empalmado.

-Date vuelta.- murmuró Harry a su oído, después de darle un ligero mordiscón.

Asintió y obedeció, porque tenía tan pocas fuerzas que no le quedaba de otra. Leuchtenberg levantó un poco sus caderas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como una lengua comenzaba a dar tactos ligeros alrededor de su entrada. Si era posible, aquello hizo que su pene volviera a la vida con violencia, haciéndolo casi perder la respiración por lo rudo del sentimiento. Enseguida la lengua dejó de sondear, para comenzar a entrar completamente, así que él solamente cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada. Eriol había escuchado hablar de esta parte del sexo, pero no pensaba que Harry lo practicara con él en su primera vez juntos. No podía dejar de decir que estaba gratamente sorprendido. Siguieron así varios segundos, hasta que Harry pareció llegar a un hasta aquí.

-Creo que ya estás preparado, Eriol. Y mierda… necesito estar dentro de ti _ahora_.

Eriol mordió su labio y asintió, permitiendo que Harry lo pusiera nuevamente boca arriba. Se miraron a los ojos y el ojiverde se acercó tentativo para besarlo, dejando que Eriol pruebe parte del sabor de su esencia que todavía estaba en la boca del moreno. Mientras se besaban, Harry pescó un almohadón y lo puso bajo el trasero de su amante, para levantarlo un poco y así poder tener un mejor ángulo a la hora de cojerlo.

-Es ahora o podemos esperar. Tú dime, ¿estás preparado?- preguntó con seriedad.

Se estremeció un poco al sentir la punta del pene en su entrada y su corazón latió más rápidamente al ver la preocupación y algo de miedo en los ojos de su amante. Así que solo pudo cabecear y atraerlo para tener un beso dulce, mientras que percibió que Harry sacó su varita de quien sabe dónde y murmuró un hechizo. Se removió incómodo al sentir como algo viscoso se iba introduciendo en su trasero, pero supo qué era y para qué fin, así que tuvo que soportarlo.

-No sabía que existía un hechizo para eso.- murmuró, para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía.

-Ni yo, mi padrino me lo enseñó. Antes tenía que andar con una botellita en mi bolsillo todo el rato, por si acaso.

-No me recuerdes eso, por favor.

-Er… sí, lo siento.- masculló, antes de darle otro beso.

Eriol se conformó, porque sabía que a partir de ahora, Harry era suyo y de nadie más. Así que buscó una posición cómoda a medida que iba sintiendo como Harry se abría paso lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, quedando casi sin respiración por el dolor. Pero su amante era experto en el acto, así que lo distrajo, llenándolo de besos mojados por todo su rostro, cuello y pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, dándole un sentido de protección. Cuando finalmente el Gryffindor estuvo completamente dentro de él, ambos suspiraron y se ocuparon de calmar sus respiraciones.

-Comenzaré a moverme cuando tú me digas.

Harry comenzó a impacientarse cuando pasados los dos minutos, Eriol no dijo nada, así que se salió lentamente, para ver su reacción. Su pequeño amante gimió en dolor y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, haciéndolo apretar su quijada.

-Quédate quiero, maldita sea.

-Ok, ok, lo siento.

Ese momento incómodo pasó, por suerte y pronto el mismo Eriol comenzó a moverse, dándole la indicación a su amante que estaba listo. Desesperado por empezar, el jugador de Quidditch no perdió tiempo en trabar su boca en el cuello de su amante, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente primero, hasta aumentar la velocidad que ambos deseaban y necesitaban.

Harry nunca había sentido algo como esto en sus otros encuentros sexuales. Si lo pensaba, aquellas experiencias no eran más que un acto para satisfacer un deseo carnal. Esto era diferente, había un sentimiento que lo abrumaba, que casi lo dejaba sin respiración al escuchar los murmullos de amor que le decía Eriol al oído, al sentir como aquella entrada apretada estrangulaba su pene, diciéndole que nadie más había estado allí antes que él o como su amante se aferraba a él, confiando en que no lo lastimaría, dejándolo hacerle sentir esta primera experiencia como una inolvidable. Él gimió y comenzó a envestirlo con más fuerzas, entregado completamente al sentimiento que se formaba dentro de él por este muchacho.

Pertenencia. Posesividad. Amor. Compañerismo. Confianza.

-Oh, Harry. Quiero…. Quiero…

No hacía falta que lo dijera, porque entendió muy bien. Sin dejar de moverse dentro de Eriol, Harry metió una mano entre medio de ellos y comenzó a frotar aquella carne que pedía atención desde hace bastante. Y fue así, como la mano y pene de Harry, provocaron que Eriol Hiiragizawa se viniera de nuevo, dejando que sus labios gritaran el nombre de su amante durante el proceso. Harry Leuchtenberg lo siguió de cerca, devastado casi por el apretón que el ano de su compañero de cama profirió a su pene.

Agotado y casi sin respiración, Harry cayó sobre el cuerpo de Eriol, cuidando de no aplastarlo de muerte, porque el Ravenclaw no podía moverse, todas sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado y apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un beso ligero en la mejilla de su novio, antes que el sueño lo reclamara. El Gryffindor decidió seguir su ejemplo, no sin antes estirar su mano para traer la sábana que estaba desparramada a un lado de la cama y taparlos a los dos, antes de abrazar a su novio y también cerrar los ojos.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

¡Wow! ¿lo que todas/os estaban esperando, verdad? Al fin Harry se dio cuenta de todo y ahora comienza una nueva etapa tanto para la vida de Harry, como la de Eriol XD

No puedo creer que haya escrito tanto para este chap ¡23 páginas de Word!, pero consideré que el momento de unirlos había llegado, ¿y qué mejor que en el chap 50?

Espero que hayan disfrutado todo ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	51. La misión del ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange y para el futuro, ya verán X3

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo. Por cierto, si no se entiende el lenguaje bebé, por favor avísenme. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 51: La misión del ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Lo primero que supo Eriol al día siguiente era que la mitad de un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo estaba arriba de él. Después recopiló todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y no pudo evitar que un rubor y una sonrisa tonta se apoderaran de su rostro. Contento por tener al fin lo que buscaba, se acurrucó más contra el calor del cuerpo de _su novio_ y trató de volver a dormir. Por eso no estuvo preparado para sentir tensar el cuerpo que lo abrazaba y como era empujado bruscamente.

Eriol miró confundido como Harry saltaba de la cama y miraba aterrado para todos lados. Un sentimiento de pavor comenzó a hundirse en su estómago cuando los ojos incrédulos de su amante se posaron en él.

-¡¿Hiiragizawa?!- chilló Harry.

_Esto no me está pasando._

-Sí, soy yo. ¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?

Harry puso cara confundida y negó con la cabeza, como un perro que quería quitarse las gotas de agua que había en su pelaje. Eriol sintió su corazón detenerse.

-Eh… nosotros… tuvimos… ¿sexo?- preguntó lentamente el Gryffindor.

Pero Eriol no lo prestaba atención, el gimió y tapó su cara con sus manos.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- murmuró al borde de las lágrimas, antes de rodear su pequeño cuerpo con las sábanas dispuesto a irse de ese lugar y llorar su miseria en otro lado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Solo estaba bromeando!

Escuchó que se atrevió a decir el idiota ese, con clara risa en su voz, antes de aplastar a Eriol en la cama, impidiendo que se fuera. Le tomó solo tres segundos al inteligente alumno de la casa de las águilas entender lo que le acabaña de decir y fulminó a Harry con la mirada, esperando que se prendiera fuego y pudiera borrar la mueca estúpida que le estaba dando.

-¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?- siseó con todo el veneno que pudo reunir.

Harry rió aun más fuerte, antes de darle un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-¡Es que no pude evitarlo! ¡Yo me desperté hace una hora!- hizo muecas.- Y me estuve acordando de lo que me dijiste anoche, antes de que te cojiera y bien, no pude evitar hacerte esta broma cuando vi que estabas despierto, pero te proponías volver a dormir.- Los ojos de su amante se angostaron.- ¿Eres un durmiente pesado, sabías? Estuve tratando de despertarte, pero nada que lo hacías. Hasta hice un hechizo para que tu culo no te doliera tanto esta mañana y ni pestañeaste.- intentó cambiar de tema, pero Eriol todavía tenía cara de querer cometer asesinato.- Awww, ¡vamos! fue solo una pequeña broma.- le dio una beso corto.- ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo que hicimos anoche? Sobre todo cuando me decías: "¡Oh, sí, Harry! ¡Me gusta! ¡Métemela toda! ¡Oh sí! ¡Así!"

-¡Basta, idiota!- chilló avergonzado, pellizcando al tarado para que se callara.

-¡Auch!- se quejó, haciendo un puchero, pero pronto se olvidó de ello, a favor de besar a Eriol hasta que se le pasara el berrinche.

Lo cual, por supuesto, no tardó mucho en lograr, porque ya ambos volvieron a sentir como sus cuerpos despertaban con necesidad de hacer el amor.

-Nunca pensé que tú ibas a ser mi primer novio.- comentó Harry, mientras dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho de su amante pálido.

-Yo lo supe desde que te conocí, que estábamos destinado a estar el uno con el otro, _para siempre_.- murmuró Eriol, acariciando los cabellos azabaches.

-¿Sí?- levantó su cabeza.- ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?

Eriol sonrió indulgente.

-Intuición.

-Mmmhhh.- angostó sus ojos.- ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo?

-Te lo dije, Harry. Desde siempre supe que serías mío.- lo atrajo para un beso.- Así que solo me tuve que sentar a esperar. Aunque no puedo negar que en algún momento tuve que interceder en algunas cosas.

-Oh, me asustas pequeño pichón de Slytherin.- enarcó una ceja y apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Eriol, haciendo que el otro chico hiciera un esfuerzo para verlo a los ojos.- ¿Se puede saber qué cosas hiciste?

-Primero asegúrame que eres mi novio.

Harry le mandó una mirada sospechosa, pero después suspiró y levantó la mano de juramento.

-Juro que soy tu novio, te quiero y no te voy a dejar nunca.- dijo con dramatismo. Eriol sonrió y lo atrajo para darle un beso.- Anda, dime.- insistió Harry, después que el beso terminó.

-Um, bien, no son grandes cosas.- vaciló y de repente encontró que el hombro derecho de Harry se veía interesante.- En tercer año le dije a Anthony que a ti no te gustaban los hombres, porque él insistía en que quería perder su virginidad contigo.- Una ceja se enarcó.- En cuarto um… puede que haya escrito alguna que otra carta de amor para Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory, haciéndoles creer que uno le escribía al otro, así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro y los alejaba de ti.- La segunda ceja le siguió a la primera.- Y el año pasado…- mordió su labio inferior.- puede que le haya sugerido a Marietta que nos traicionara con el ED al delatarnos con Umbridge, así te enfadabas del todo con Cho.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Harry, levantándose de encima del cuerpo de su novio.

-¡Pero todo salió bien! ¡Nos descubrieron, pero…!

-¡Aquello ocasionó de Dumbledore se fuera del colegio! ¡Si él hubiese estado aquí, lo del Ministerio se habría podido evitar!- rugió.- ¡Se habría impedido que mi abuela muriera!

-¡Estaba celoso!- estalló, sus ojos algo húmedos.- ¡Aquella zorra buscaba cualquier motivo para estar contigo! ¡Usaba la muerte de Cedric para que no la empujaras de tu lado, por Merlín! ¡¡Y no intentes culparme por lo de tu abuela, sé que pudiste recurrir a Snape o tu abuelo y no lo hiciste!!

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y Harry vio que una puerta aparecía al costado de la cama, así que cuando Eriol se levantó con todas las intenciones de ir hacia donde esa puerta estaba, él se apresuró a llegar al lado del chico y abrazarlo por detrás.

-No, espera. Mierda.- suspiró contra el cuello del otro.- _Lo siento_, ¿bien? Es que me impactó que alguien haya ido tan lejos por mí. ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan seguro que todo eso funcionaría?

-Te dije ya.- susurró un poco más calmado.- Sabía que al final terminarías conmigo, pero que tenía que hacer mi parte también para despejar el camino.

-¿Y qué con Corner? ¿Eso no fue darse un poco por vencido?

-No, él solo me enseñó a besar.

-¿Él te dio tu primer beso?- preguntó tenso, apretando su abrazo sobre la cintura del otro.

Recordando cómo fue su primer beso, Eriol sonrió.

-No, ese fue _otro_.

-¿Quién?

-_Ah_, no sé si debería decírtelo.- dijo en tono misterioso.

-Dime.- gruñó.- Prometo que no lo lastimaré… mucho.

-Bueno, entonces, si es así.- se contuvo de reír.- Debes saber que es algo curioso lo que me pasó, puesto que el que me dio mi primer beso, fue también el que se adueñó de mi virginidad.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Harry dejó salir un incrédulo:

-¿…yo?

-Sip, usted señor.

-Pero, no me acuerdo.- masculló confundido, frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

-Estabas bebido ese día. Por eso tenía aversión al hecho que te acercaras a mí anoche, oliendo a alcohol.- suspiró.

-¿Cuándo?

-En el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año.

-¡Hace tanto tiempo!- exclamó, girando a Eriol para poder mirarlo a la cara con incredulidad.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que tenía la esperanza que lo recordaras, pero nunca lo hiciste.

-Espera.- frunció el ceño.- Cuando empecé con mis sueños el año pasado, había uno que parecía muy _real_,- lo miró a los ojos.- ¿fue cerca de los pasillos que llevan a tu Sala Común?

Eriol asintió, levantando sus cejas.

-¿De qué sueños me hablas?

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Este… bien… yo…- tartamudeó.

-¿Sí?

-Soñaba contigo.- admitió renuente.- Soñaba que nos besábamos al principio, pero después los sueños se volvieron más calientes.- lo miró seriamente.- ¿No me habrás lanzado un hechizo o algo, no?

-No seas idiota.- puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Para qué darte sueños cuando la realidad es mucho mejor?

-Me gusta ese pensamiento.- sonrió pervertidamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama.- Y creo que igualmente, podemos poner en uso algunas de las cosas que hicimos en mis sueños.- murmuró, ya comenzando a besar el cuello que tenía montones de marcas de la noche pasada.

-Creo que es una buena idea.

Ninguno de los dos recordó que ese día tenían clases.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

No fue hasta la tarde en que ambos se saciaron del cuerpo del otro y decidieron dar señales de vida, mucho al alivio de todos sus amigos preocupados, especialmente Hermione, quien estaba histérica porque habían pasado de las clases. Aunque hoy tuvieron Defensa y Sirius no les puso falta ni a Eriol ni a su ahijado.

Cuando salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, Eriol tuvo que codear y empujar a su nuevo novio, para que no estuviera pegado a él como lapa. Harry era demasiado mimoso, pero él era tímido, sobre todo por las miradas que recibía, y ellas eran muchas, puesto que para esta hora, la última clase del día había terminado y había muchos alumnos en los pasillos, que le mandaban miradas muy poco disimuladas.

-Harry.- masculló, un poco rojo por las risitas que escuchó al pasar al lado de un grupo de chicas de su Casa.- No puedo caminar si estás pegado así a mí.

-Awww, pero es me gusta poner mi cara en tu cuello, para poder olerte y morderte. Fue criado por vampiros, ¿recuerdas?

Eriol sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta, separando a su novio de su cuerpo.

-Mejor vamos de la mano, ¿ok?

Harry hizo un puchero, pero se conformó y tomo la mano de su novio. Comenzaron a caminar así, agarrados de la mano y parando de vez en cuando para compartir un pequeño beso apasionado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Harry apretó el cuerpo pequeño de su novio entre sus brazos y le dio un gran beso, como si fuesen a no verse en años.

-Pasaré por ti para la cena, ¿quieres?

-Está bien.- murmuró, acariciando los cabellos color azabache.- Aunque si Neville va para Gryffindor antes, iré con él. ¿Te parece?

-Bueno.- ronroneó Harry, cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia.

Cuando Harry llegó a su Sala Común, enseguida fue asaltado por miles de preguntas, todas de ellas referidas a Eriol y su escapada de ayer por la noche, aunque nadie dudaba que hubiera pasado _eso_, lo que querían saber era en qué habían quedado.

-Ahora somos novios.- gruñó enojado de ser acosado de esa manera. El silencio reinó en el lugar.- Así que ahora dejen de fastidiar.

Demás está decir que esta noticia voló más rápido que un snitch por todo el colegio, haciendo que muchos corazones de admiradores se rompieran, otras cayeran hechas un mar de lágrimas a su cama y otros festejaran porque al fin el Don Juan del colegio tenía alguien que lo mantuviera fuera del mercado de la soltería.

Hiiragizawa fue consciente de las miradas fulminantes que recibió cuando entró al Gran Comedor, con uno de los brazos de Harry pegado a su cintura, y también de los susurros peores que avispas. En ese momento pensó que debería tener cuidado con lo que tomaba y comía, puesto que las fanáticas de su novio podrían llegar a tomar represalias.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Pese al feliz momento que Harry estaba viviendo, aún había algo que no lograba tenerlo contento del todo y eso era que su primo seguía sin hablarle a su mejor amigo, y Ron actuaba como si eso no le importara. Sin embargo, todo el mundo podía ver que esto presagiaba a ser un triángulo amoroso algo duro, aunque Neville nunca dio indicios de estar dolido por nada, pero los que lo conocían, sabía que estaba triste. Ron era el peor, puesto que se volvió agresivo con todo el equipo de Quidditch en las prácticas y su amigo tuvo que amenazarlo con sacarlo del equipo si no se tranquilizaba.

Fue por la suma de todo eso que cuando le ganaron los Slytherins en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, por primera vez desde que entraran a Hogwarts, Neville no fue a la celebración en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Harry se sentía dividido, por un lado estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo tuviera al fin una novia, pero sufría al saber que esto lastimaba a su primo.

-

**-.Sala Común de Slytherin.-**

**-**

-¿Qué lees, Dray?

Draco fulminó a Pansy con la mirada al escuchar el apodo bochornoso. A pesar de que llevaba casi dos años de novio con Ginny (y muy probablemente se iba a casar con ella), Pansy Parkinson no paraba de llamarlo de alguna manera cariñosa, como si ellos infinitamente mimosos el uno con el otro.

-Si quieres saber, _Pan_, es carta de mi padre, dice que mi hermanito ya nació. Fue el 21 de noviembre y, como ya sabía, fue un varón.

-Otro para la colección.- murmuró Blaise, sentado frente a su amigo y sonriendo malicioso.

-No aprecio tu sarcasmo, Zabini.- siseó el rubio.- Estamos hablando de un Malfoy aquí.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

-No sé.- suspiró, y después frunció el ceño en la carta.- Padre dice que quiere que se llame Salazar y papá que se llame Godric, es por eso que mi hermanito hasta ahora se llama "bebé".

La Navidad se acercaba pronto y el castillo estaba adornado como siempre, por ese motivo, cuando Harry solía caminar con su novio por los pasillos pasaba intencionalmente por los lugares donde había muérdago, para tener un escusa para besar a Eriol, sin que ningún profesor le dijera que esa actitud no era la adecuada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Son esos dos.- suspiró Harry.- Es tan incómodo estar en medio de ellos, por lo menos Hermione sigue igual, aunque no deja de fastidiar con querer saber cómo sé tanto en pociones.

Eriol sonrió y besó la frente de su novio. Ambos estaban sentados afuera, sobre una manta que tenía un encanto de impermeabilidad en ella, para que la nieve no los mojara, también habían conjurado un fuego que no quemaba, pero que si calentaba. Eriol estaba sentado y apoyaba su espalda contra en tronco de un árbol, mientras Harry estaba tirado en la manta, con su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras éste lo acariciaba.

-No debes meterte, esto lo tienen que solucionar ellos.

-Sí, sí, Hermione me dice lo mismo.- suspiró, antes de sacar una caja de su bolsillo.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Me los dio Romilda Vane.- masculló, abriendo la caja.- Dijo que se los envió su abuelo, pero que a ella no le gustaban, así que…- estaba a punto de meter uno de los calderos de chocolate a su boca, pero Eriol se lo quitó de la mano.

-No creo que sea recomendable que lo comas.

-¿Por qué?- hizo un puchero.

-Falta poco para la cena.- sonrió, antes de darle un beso, mientras guardaba la golosina en su caja y luego la colocaba en su bolsillo. Él era cuidadoso de comer cualquier cosa que le ofrecían y parece que tendría que hacer lo mismo con Harry. _¿Por qué su abuelo le mandaría algo que no le gusta? Ajá, sí claro. _

-Hey, ¿con quién vas a pasar la Navidad?

-Probablemente en mi casa, con mi madre (1), Nakuru y mi mascota. ¿Por qué?

-Ginny me dijo que su papá y Nott van a aprovechar esta Navidad para casarse y todos vamos a ir para allá. ¿Vienes conmigo? Será el 25 en la noche, tú puedes pasar la Noche Buena con tu familia.

-Seguro, iré.- murmuró sin dudarlo, antes de darle un beso.

Cuando las pequeñas vacaciones para las fiestas llegaron, Harry y sus amigos fueron todos a sus respetivos hogares, quedando en encontrarse en la mansión Nott el día indicado para la boda. La celebración sería algo muy pequeño, puesto que ni Arthur ni Ethan querían que todo el Mundo Mágico se enterara enseguida. La cabeza del la familia Nott se negaba a poner aún en más peligro a los pelirrojos, si es que se llegaba a saber que Arthur estaba casado con unos de los traidores de la oscuridad.

-

**.:.25 de diciembre.:.**

**-**

**-.Mansión Nott.-**

**-**

-Aquí está.- Draco llegó con su nuevo hermanito en brazos, Lucien Godric Salazar Malfoy (porque los padres no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, así que le buscaron un nombre que le gustara a los dos y los primeros nombres que ambos pensaron lo agregaron como segundo y tercero) y lo descargó en los brazos de Ginny.

-Ay, Draco. Ten más cuidado.- regañó la pelirroja, tomando al bebé en brazos, para después proceder a sonreírle y hacerle caras.

-Está perfectamente bien, recuerda que yo soy el mayor y este es mi _cuarto_ hermano.- recordó con voz cansina.- Sé como sostener a un bebé.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y fue junto a Hermione, para mostrarle al bebé. La única mujer del Cuarteto de Oro estaba convertida en un lío de nervios, puesto que hoy Theodore la había presentado como su novia oficial a su padre. Desde aquella fiesta en Halloween ambos estuvieron frecuentándose, hablando de todo e intercambiando opiniones, hasta que Theo le pidió que fuera su novia, dos semanas atrás, y ella terminó aceptando. La presentación ya había terminado, Ethan solo había cabeceado tieso a la muchacha como saludo, después de todo, ella seguía siendo una hija de Muggles, pero no dijo nada despectivo por su sangre.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?- murmuró Harry al oído de su novio, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Eriol con sus brazos posesivamente.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió, moviendo su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las tazas y teteras japonesas?

-Eres un adicto al té.- se encogió de hombros.- Y como estuviste viviendo un año allá, supuse que bebiste mucho té japonés y le tomaste el gusto. Entonces, si tomas té japonés, debes tener las tazas y tetera tradicional.

Eriol sonrió.

-Excelente decisión, señor Leuchtenberg.- murmuró, antes de posar sus labios con los de su novio.

Harry gruñó contra su boca y lo sostuvo más apretadamente, para profundizar el beso que estaba compartiendo. Muy cerca de allí, León se retorcía en su asiento.

-No me gusta eso para nada.- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño en la pareja.- Es inmoral, besándose así en frente de todos, ¡hay niños aquí! Y, sobre todo, Harry todavía no nos ha presentado a Eriol como su novio oficial.

Lancelot y Máximo compartieron una mirada de incredulidad antes de que el rubio le hablara a su pareja.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ellos están bastante alejados de los ojos curiosos, tú los ves porque quisiste sentarte aquí, para vigilarlos. Y no hace falta que nos lo presente como novio oficial, lo hemos fastidiado tanto con el tema que él debe pensar que ya estamos al tanto de la situación.

-Aún así.- gruñó, antes de tomar de un brusco sorbo el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

Finalmente, el hombre que iba a casar al par apareció y los presentes se reunieron alrededor de Arthur y Ethan. El testigo por parte del pelirrojo iba a ser su hijo mayor y por parte de Ethan, lo sería Lucius. La ceremonia en sí fue bastante rápida, puesto que ambos hombres no querían nada más que se confirmara su unión legalmente y no necesitaban discursos de más. La fiesta le siguió después, con elfos domésticos atendiendo a los presentes, mucho al enojo de Hermione, que fue aplacada por su novio, quien le dijo que ahora que era su novia, podría ir convenciendo de a poco a su padre para que le dé un sueldo a las criaturas.

Sin embargo, en medio de la celebración, un elfo anunció que el único hijo de Arthur que faltaba en la fiesta estaba en la entrada, pero él no estaba solo, sino que venía con el actual Ministro de Magia. Ethan no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos pasar, pese a que no le agradaba nada tener al muchacho allí, porque sabía que él vivía con la Ada Maligna.

-Perdona por interrumpir, Ethan.- saludó Scrimgeour, tratando amigablemente al hombre, puesto que se conocían del Ministerio.- Pero Percy y yo estábamos por la vecindad y no pude dejar de pasar a desearte una feliz boda.

-Te lo agradezco, Rufus.- asintió, antes de rodear la cintura de Arthur con un brazo y fulminar con la mirada a Percy.- Si lo deseas, puedes sentarte y los elfos te atenderán en un minuto.

-No deseo imponerme en esta reunión tan privada, Ethan. La verdad es que solo vine porque Percy quería saludar a su papá,- Todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico, que la verdad, no parecía muy feliz de ver a su padre abrazado de ese hombre.- y mientras ellos se saludan, me encantaría tener unas palabras con el joven Leuchtenberg, si no es mucha molestia.

Un silencio tenso reinó luego de sus palabras, enseguida Lancelot y León adoptaron poses a la defensiva, mientras Harry dejaba de molestar a Eriol para mirar al Ministro.

-Seguro.- dijo despreocupadamente.- No hay ningún problema, hay cosas que yo también quería charlar con usted.

Su padre le mandó una mirada de advertencia, Harry solo asintió y guió al hombre con el bastón hacia el jardín de la mansión.

-Llevó mucho tiempo queriéndome contactar contigo.- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre, cuando salieron.- ¿Lo sabías?

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Y para qué querría verme?

-No lo sabes porque Dumbledore y el vampiro Máximo han estado dándome evasivas.- masculló el Ministro.- Y el motivo por el que deseo hablarte es si es que puedes confirmarme esos rumores que están por allí, acerca de que eres el Elegido.

-Esas son estupideces, yo no soy Elegido de nada. Lastimosamente, creo que el Profeta ha perdido credibilidad y después de las tonterías que dijo de mí el año pasado, ahora se está aferrando de cualquier cosa, para volver a tener popularidad.

-Veo.- asintió, asombrado por la respuesta vehemente del muchacho.- Sin embargo, a pesar de que digas que son tonterías, lo importante aquí es lo que la gente cree y los rumores de que eres el Elegido para derrotar a Él-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado, son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No has hablado de ello con Dumbledore?

-No, me importa un cuerno lo que la gente crea. El director y yo no perdemos el tiempo en prestar atención a simples rumores de gente asustada que quiere poner el peso del mundo en los hombros de un adolescente.

La mandíbula de Rufus tensó, en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por las respuestas que le estaba dando Harry.

-Aún así, si es que deseas decirme algo al respecto, las puertas del Ministerio están abiertas para ti, en cualquier momento.

-No, gracias no creo que frecuentaré aquel lugar nunca más, a no ser que sea necesario.

-¿Seguro? Sé por Dolores Umbridge que deseabas convertirte en Auror, si es que deseas serlo, deberás recibir tu entrenamiento dentro del Ministerio, sí o sí.

-Dije que era solo una posibilidad y ahora que me dice que la bruja que el año pasado hizo abuso de su poder para fastidiarme, torturó sin necesidad a estudiantes y en general fue un dolor en el culo para todo el mundo, sigue trabajando allá, mucho menos entraré en ese lugar.- gruñó, apretando sus puños.

-Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Leuchtenberg. ¿En verdad no eres el Elegido? ¿No sabes a dónde va Dumbledore cuando se ausenta del colegio?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera, no se lo diría, porque no es asunto suyo ni mío lo que él hace.- dijo con una expresión de enfado.

-Veo que te ha entrenado bien, hablas igual que otros de sus seguidores.

-No soy ningún seguidor suyo, pero si he de elegir con quien quedarme, lo prefiero a él.

Dicho eso, Harry se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa. En el umbral, Lancelot Leuchtenberg, Ángelo y Sirius Black esperaban al niño y por la mirada que le mandaron, era mejor que el Ministro se retira enseguida.

-¿Qué quería ese idiota?- rabió León, caminado hacia donde estaba su hijo, para darle un fuerte abrazo.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a irrumpir en una fiesta privada y pedir hablar contigo?! ¡Espero que no te haya dicho ninguna tontería! ¡Porque se las va a ver conmigo!

-Vamos, papi Leo. No fue para tanto, solo me hizo unas preguntas.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Solo unas preguntas? ¿No te amenazó ni nada?

-Eh, no, no.- contestó evasivo.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Anda, dime que te dijo!- exclamó, sacudiendo un poco al chico, por los hombros.

-Basta, Louis, no hagas tanto lió por esto.- intercedió Lancelot.

-¡Lío! ¡Ese hombre se trae algo entre manos y quiere meter a Harry en el medio!

-Puede ser, pero no lo vamos a permitir, ¿ok?- dijo el rubio, en tono calmante.

Pero León no parecía poder ser calmado por esas palabras, de hecho había palidecido más de lo normal y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse cada vez más grandes.

-¿Papi?- pidió Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Yo… creo que ya es tiempo.

-¡¡Qué?!

Con el día 26 de diciembre recién empezando, Benjamín Leuchtenberg (2) nació en la misma mansión Nott, bajo los cuidados de madame Pomfrey y la asistencia de Severus, quien quería asegurarse que el niño creado con su poción y hechizo estuviera sano.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No quiero que las clases comiencen.

Harry y Eriol estaban en la cama del primero, ambos muy desnudos, solo cubiertos por una sábana de seda azul, el calor corporal y el fuego en la chimenea les eran suficientes como para no tener frío en esa fría mañana de enero.

-No nos queda de otra.- murmuró Eriol acurrucándose mejor en el abrazo de su novio.- Además, tenía entendido que querías irte cuanto antes, ya que no soportas los llantos de tu hermanito.- agregó el Ravenclaw, con un sonrisa burlona.

Harry gruñó.

-Puedes ser cruel cuando quieres, ¿eh?

-¿Yo cruel? ¿Debo recordarte quien me dejaba de lado en los juegos cuando éramos niños o me ignoraba y me llamaba poca cosa cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts? Y esto no fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Eh, bueno, bueno. Eso está en el pasado.- rió vergonzosamente.- Ahora somos novios y el pasado se olvida.

-Sí claro, porque te es muy conveniente.

-Por supuesto.- murmuró el ojiverde, antes de girar y ubicarse encima del cuerpo de Eriol, para empezar a besarlo.

-¿Harry, no has visto…?

León congeló en la puerta al mirar a su _pequeño hijo_, en una posición muy traumatizante para él con su novio en la cama. La joven pareja, por otro lado, al escuchar la voz del vampiro se separaron de un salto y Eriol agarró la sábana con fuerzas, para tapar su desnudes.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar?!- exclamó, no incomodando en tapar su cuerpo.- ¡Sobre todo ahora que Eriol viene tan de seguido!

-¡Bueno! ¡Perdona si es que aún no me puedo hacer a la idea de que mi bebé está teniendo sexo bajo mi mismo techo!- gritó.

-¡Él único bebé en esta casa es el que tienes en tus brazos!- señaló al pequeño ser envuelto en costosas y finas mantas de lanas que León tenía en sus brazos. Benjamín era un niño hermoso, con piel rosada y motas de cabello rubio en su cabeza. Aún no demostraba signos de que el vampirismo de sus padres le haya sido heredado.- ¡Y sabes hace mucho que soy "sexualmente activo"!

León fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Maldición, tienes razón, ya quiero regresar al colegio.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Al llegar a Hogwarts, se encontraron con la novedad de que pronto empezarían sus lecciones de _Aparición_, aunque Harry no estaba muy emocionado por ello, no después de la experiencia que tuvo al ir a casa de Slughorn. Y hablando de ello, después de ver otra memoria con Dumbledore, donde vieron la escena de Tom Riddle el día que visitó la antigua casa de sus padres, pero también vieron otra, por la cual Harry al fin entendió de qué se trataba la misión que el director le había encomendado la primera vez que se vieron, durante las vacaciones.

-Ahora entiendo todo, señor.- Dumbledore sonrió con orgullo.- Mi trabajo es recuperar _esa memoria_, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Harry. Me temo que mi querido amigo es muy precavido como para usar algún método mágico para obtener esa memoria. Solo la disuasión funcionará en este caso.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Ahora mismo podemos ir a su casa y hacer un primer intento. No creo que trabaje, pero al menos le haremos saber que no nos hemos olvidado de él y esperaremos a que nos dé otra invitación a su casa y esa próxima vez, si lo lograremos.

Efectivamente, Slughorn los recibió muy bien en su casa, pero cuando Harry hizo el comentario de los Horcruxes el mago congeló y les sugirió muy cortésmente que abandonaran su casa, aunque Harry logró sacarle la promesa de invitarlo para otro día.

-

**-.Primera clase de Aparición.-**

**-**

Mientras que la profesora McGonagall hablaba, Harry estaba al lado de su novio y lo tocaba, lo abrazaba y le robaba besos de vez en cuando, mucho a la molestia de Eriol, quien lo empujaba sutilmente, avergonzado por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Señor Leuchtenberg, compórtese y preste atención!

Algunas personas rieron, Harry solo le sonrió a la mujer y se alejó de su novio. Después intentó tomar la mano de Eriol, pero éste se la negó y, por el contrario, caminó hacia la otra punta del salón, donde Neville se mantenía lo más alejado que podía de Ron y su querida novia Lavender. El Gryffindor frunció el ceño por la actitud de su novio, pero después se encogió de hombros y miró al profesor del Ministerio que había venido a enseñarles.

Y así el tiempo pasó dentro de Hogwarts, con Harry y Eriol aprendiendo esto de ser novios. Harry nunca fue un niño muy mezquino, pero tampoco le gustaba compartir, siendo hijo único, siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso, y recién cuando Neville apareció en su vida, él aprendió el significado de compartir. Aunque como ambos niños tuvieron cada unos sus juguetes, para el moreno nunca fue fácil el prestar. Lo mismo pasaba con el hecho de ser el centro de atención de sus padres, por sobre todas las cosas, era León quien estuvo siempre al lado de Harry, antes de que él se quejara de falta de atención.

Era por eso que los celos se formaban en su interior cada vez que veía a Eriol hablando con otra persona en una actitud más que amistosa para su gusto. Tampoco le era fácil asimilar el hecho de que su novio se negara a estar con él cuando se lo pedía y el tener que esperar a que Eriol se desocupara para prestarle atención.

-

**-.Habitación de alumnos de 6to de Ravenclaw.-**

**-**

-¡Wow! ¿Me invitas uno?

Eriol miró lo que Anthony le señalaba y levantó la caja de calderos de chocolate con una mano.

-Vaya, pensé que los había tirado.- comentó.- Y no, no puedo dártelos, porque no sé si el relleno es solo de chocolate.- los volvió a tirar en su baúl, con un gesto de desdén.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el otro chico, mientras seguía a Eriol al baño, donde éste fue a peinarse.

-Una de las tantas fans de mi novio se lo regaló antes de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones de Navidad y no creo que sean unas inocentes golosinas.- murmuró, poniendo un poco de gel en su cabello.- Pensé en revisarlos, para saber que tenían, pero los guardé en mi baúl y los olvidé. Ahora solo voy a tirarlos.

Pero cuando ambos chicos volvieron a la habitación, Neville Zallio estaba con una mirada deslumbrada, sentado en la cama de Hiiragizawa y con un caldero de chocolate a medio comer en su mano.

-¡Romilda!- chilló de repente, asustando a los otros dos.- ¡Tengo que ver a Romilda y decirle que la amo!- siguió, antes de salir pitando de la habitación.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tal y como pensaba!- suspiró Eriol.- Ven, Anthony, tenemos que hacer algo para curarlo.

-

**-.Sala Común de Gryffindor.-**

**-**

Harry estaba con sus amigos haciendo unas tareas de última hora, en caso de Hermione, revisando una ya terminada, cuando el retrato se abrió de repente y por allí entró Neville, quien miró frenéticamente para todos lados, hasta que encontró a Romilda y en su cara se formó la sonrisa más estúpida que su primo le haya visto nunca.

-¡Romilda, mi amor!

Después de decir eso, agarró a la asustada muchacha de los hombros y le estampó un beso. Al mismo tiempo que Ron rompía su pluma de tan fuerte que la apretó, Eriol y Anthony entraron a la Sala.

-¡Neville, detente!- exclamó Anthony.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?!- gritó Ron, estrellando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa tan fuerte que la hizo temblar.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, Ron se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban aquellos dos y los separó con brusquedad.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡Necesito besar a mi amor!

-¡¡Que amor ni que nada!!- rugió el pelirrojo, apretando aún más a Neville entre sus brazos.- ¡Tú no amas a esta! ¡_No puedes_ amarla!

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme a quien amar, Ronald?!- espetó.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Romilda, amor, ayúdame!

Romilda Vane salió de su estupor, chilló y corrió fuera de la Sala Común, seguida de sus amigas. Al ver esto, Neville forcejeó aún con más fuerzas, pero Ron era mucho más fuerte y no lo dejó irse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, recobrando el habla.

-Se comió los calderos de chocolate que Romilda te había regalado hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas?- respondió su novio.- Creo que ahora se confirma mi teoría de que tenían alguna poción de amor.

-¡¡Pero qué zorra!!- gruñó Ron, más enojado de lo que uno esperaría.

-¡No la llames zorra, tú comadreja asquerosa!- saltó en su defensa el hechizado.- ¡Y suéltame de una vez, debo volver a besarla!

-¡¿Quieres un beso?! ¡Pues bien, lo tendrás!

Y en un impulso que nadie se esperaba, Ron agarró a Neville de ambos lados de su cara y le estampó un beso de novela. El destino quiso que justo Lavender y Parvati entraran en ese momento y vieran la escena.

-¡Ron! ¿Pero qué haces?- chilló la muchacha.

-Oh, Merlín.- suspiró Eriol, llevando una mano a su frente.

Nadie dijo nada cuando la chica se fue, estaban demasiados ocupados en tratar de poder cerrar su boca en el caso de Harry o impedir que sus ojos salieran del lugar en el caso de Hermione.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Evidentemente, aquel espectáculo terminó para siempre con el noviazgo de Won-Won con Lavender y la relación de Ron y Neville estaba más extraña que antes. Cada vez que ambos estaban en la misma habitación evitaban mirarse a los ojos y, si por casualidad eso ocurría, ellos desviaban la mirada y se ruborizaban furiosamente.

Para cuando llegó el partido contra Hufflepuff, sin embargo, Neville vino personalmente al vestuario a desearle buenas suertes a todos, aunque cuando dijo eso, sus ojos solo estaban posados en el pelirrojo. Como siempre, un partido de Quidditch anual siempre dejaría a Harry en la enfermería y éste no fue diferente, así que cuando el chico despertó en la enfermería no lo sorprendió del todo encontrarse allí y algo dolorido. Lo que sí hizo que su ceja se enarcara fue ver a su primo sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Ron, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos y comiéndole la boca.

-Buenoo si es que quieren un lugar privado para besarse, no usen la excusa de visitarme para hacerlo.- murmuró divertido.

-¡Harry!- chilló Neville, separándose de Ron, como si este quemara.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿O es que hasta se olvidaron que el pobre Niño-que-vivió estaba aquí inconsciente?

-N-no, claro que no.- masculló Ron.

-Bueno.- rió divertido.- ¿Y desde cuando está pasando esto?- los señaló a ambos.

-Eh, ¿la verdad?- dijo torpemente, rascando la cabeza.- Esta es la primera vez que nos besamos, desde aquella vez que comió los calderos.- respondió Ron, algo ruborizado.

-Ah, o sea que tengo la primicia.

-Todavía no sabemos para dónde va esto, Harry.- se apresuró a decir Neville, se le notaba muy incómodo.- Así que por favor, no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, ¿ok?

-Claro, claro. Pero… felicidades.- guiñó un ojo.- Ya era hora.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

(1) Eriol tuvo que venir de algún lado, ¿no?

(2) Lo busqué y me indica que es un nombre francés. Así se llamaba mi primer perro, que murió ;.; ¡Esto va para ti, Benji-love!

Personalmente, quería alargar un poco más el hecho de que Neville y Ron se juntaran, pero hice que odiaran mucho al pelirrojo en el capitulo pasado y también yo quería que ellos se juntaran después de Navidad, así que… ahí lo tienen.

Ya nacieron los bebés que faltaban, sé que ya lo dije antes y lo repito, soy pésima para escoger nombres y en este chap se nota ¬¬ En fin, es solo un nombre y los bebés no serán nombrados mucho tampoco XD

En el capítulo que viene, las cosas se van a complicar.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	52. Una difícil situación para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 52: Una difícil situación para ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

El accidente de Harry sirvió para tener a Eriol pegado a él sin que éste pudiera quejarse. Fue por eso que el moreno recibió la invitación para poder entrar a la Sala Común de los Ravenclaw y él se paseó por ella, como si le perteneciera. Si alguien estuvo en contra de ello, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Eriol?

El muchacho se removió como pudo en su cama, puesto que el brazo de Harry rodeaba su cintura con tanta fuerza y posesión, que le dificultaba el movimiento. Cuando al fin lo logró, utilizó su varita para romper el hechizo de _Silencio_ que tenía alrededor (no deseaban que todos sus compañeros escucharan sus actividades nocturnas) y abrió un poco la cortina, para ver que Anthony estaba ya vestido con el uniforme del colegio.

-Levántate ya, ¿eh? Las clases comienzan dentro de media hora.

-¡Oh!- se incorporó de repente-. De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme.

Se deshizo bruscamente del brazo que lo apretaba, sin que el dueño pestañeara siquiera, se puso un par de pantalones (porque estaba desnudo) y abrió las cortinas de la cama, para ir al baño. En el lugar, tomó una ducha rápida, para deshacerse de los líquidos corporales que estaban pegados a su cuerpo, residuos de la noche anterior, ya que habían quedado muy cansados como para levantarse y limpiarse.

Cuando salió, haciéndolo en un tiempo record, frunció el ceño al ver como Anthony tenía una cámara fotográfica en su mano y sacaba una foto tras otra a su novio. Y es que Harry también estaba desnudo y, si bien la sábana le tapaba las partes púdicas, su pecho musculoso estaba a la vista y con sus brazos doblados, uno bajo la almohada y otro sobre su estómago, sus músculos resaltaban. Eso sumado al pelo despeinado y su cara relaja por el sueño, lo hacían verse extremadamente sexy.

-Espero que esas fotos queden para tu colección privada, Anthony. Porque si llego a ver copias en manos de otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, dejarás de ser mi amigo -siseó con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba su uniforme de su baúl.

-Awww, ¡con lo mucho que ganaría si lo vendo en el mercado negro del colegio!- bromeó el rubio.

Eriol le sonrió de lado.

-Lo haces y lo pagarás.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -se estremeció fingidamente-. Guardaré la cámara, novio celoso.

Eriol comprobó que su amigo hiciera lo que dijo, antes de sentarse en su cama y sacudir el hombro de Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Cielo? Despierta…- murmuró en voz baja.

Harry gimió y se dio vuelta, quedando de cara contra el colchón.

-Todavía es temprano.

-No, no es. Anda, levántate, así bajamos juntos a desayunar -acarició los cabellos rebeldes-. Si te levantas ahora, durante el primer recreo, iré a encontrarte en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Leuchtenberg se dio vuelta en seguida, mirando con lujuria a su novio.

-Tú sí que sabes convencerme -gruñó, antes de atraer la cabeza de Eriol para darle un beso feroz y después levantarse de la cama.

En la habitación de Gryffindor, por otro lado, Neville miraba a su nuevo novio, mientras éste se vestía, aunque el pelirrojo le desviaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué te sientes tan incómodo estando yo aquí?- preguntó en un susurró y vio que Ron se tensó un poco.

-Es que… um… verás…

-No estoy aquí para violarte, Ron.

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó enseguida-. Es solo que, me resulta algo incómodo. Somos novios y, bien…- suspiró-. Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia con hombres.

Zallio frunció el ceño.

-¿Con mujeres sí?

-Uh, bueno, Lavender insistió.

-Que zorra.- siseó Neville.

-Bueno, no es que insistió, sino que me lo propuso varias veces, hasta que yo sentí la suficiente curiosidad y…

-Suficiente.- levantó una mano para callarlo-. Yo no voy a presionarte, cuando te sientas seguro de que me deseas, solo házmelo saber.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El siguiente encuentro con Dumbledore fue para ver otra memoria relacionada con la vida de Tom Riddle, antes de que éste se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort. Al terminar, el profesor le había dicho que deberían conseguir cuanto antes la memoria de Slughorn.

-Creo que el que usted esté allí es lo que lo pone nervioso.- murmuró Harry, pensativo-. Profesor, ¿será que usted no puede conseguirme un permiso para que yo salga de Hogwarts solo? Si salgo solo, es muy poco probable que alguien me note, pero para estar seguro, debo tener un permiso.

El anciano frotó su barba.

-Se podría hacer, pero debes darme algunos días, para que vaya al Ministerio de Magia y consiga algunas firmas.- lo miró seriamente-. Aún así, no creo que sea prudente que salgas solo.

-¿Está bien si le pido a mi abuelo que me acompañe?

-Sí, creo que sí, con el señor Máximo estará bien.- sonrió-. Gracias por tomarte tan seriamente esta misión, Harry.

-De nada.- se encogió de hombros-. Es mi misión, después de todo.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

**-**

Con la leche preparada para alimentar a su hija, Bill entró a la pequeña sala que pertenecía al departamento que les habían habilitado en las mazmorras para que se vinieran a vivir junto con Severus y su hija. Caminó hasta llegar a unos de los sillones y enarcó una ceja al ver a uno de sus hijos leyendo una carta con concentración.

-¿Quién te escribe, Fred?

El gemelo mencionado saltó al escuchar la voz de su madre y luego sonrió.

-Bien, se podría decir que mi novia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber el nombre, dirección y antecedentes de esta "novia"?

Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es de confianza, ¿bien? Y su nombre es Fleur Delacour.

-¿Fleur? –frunció el ceño pensativo-. ¿No es la muchacha del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

-Ajá. Nos conocimos durante ese año y mantuvimos carta desde entonces; el año pasado ella se mudó a Inglaterra para trabajar en Gringotts y nos hemos estado viendo.

-¿Entonces no es nada oficial?- preguntó, cambiando de brazos a su hija, porque el otro ya lo tenía cansado.

-Lo será un vez que termine Hogwarts con buenas calificaciones –suspiró-. Estas medio veelas son muy exigentes –masculló.

-Si esas son sus condiciones, creo que a tu padre y a mí nos conviene –sonrió-. ¿Y qué sabes de George?

-¿Uh?- pestañeó confundido ante la pregunta repentina.

-¿No sabes si tiene algún novio?

Era de conocimiento para ambos padres, que Fred tenía preferencia por las mujeres y George para con los hombres.

-Bien, él…

-

**-.Afuera.-**

**-**

Severus había notado este comportamiento extraño en su hijo desde que Umbridge se había convertido en una tirana en Hogwarts. En un principio, solo pensó que las salidas misteriosas de su hijo se debían a aquellas reuniones secretas que habían formado con eso del ED, pero después supo que las reuniones se llevaban a cabo dentro del colegio, así que la causa de que su hijo saliera al menos una vez a la semana por unos de los pasadizos secretos, tenía otro motivo y hoy él lo iba a descubrir. Estaban en guerra, después de todo, y no era seguro que su hijo saliera sin decirle a nadie.

Él sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquel pasadizo, así que salió por otro lugar y caminó tranquilamente hacia los portones del colegio y, desde allí, hacia la Casa de los Gritos, donde estaba seguro que su hijo estaba. Una vez que llegó, se puso un encanto impermeable en su persona, para que la nieve no lo mojara, y se sentó cómodo a esperar.

Resultó ser una larga hora, pero al fin, cuando estaba a punto de convocarse una taza de café, la puerta raída de la Casa se abrió y por ella salió… Viktor Krum.

Las cejas de Severus volaron hacia arriba y, por esta vez, dejó pasar al famoso jugador, puesto que tenía otra persona que interrogar primero. Apresuró su paso para llegar en frente del Sauce Boxeador, que estaba dormido. Tuvo que esperar sus buenos quince minutos, pues supuso que su hijo se estaba recuperando de lo que sea que estuvo haciendo una hora con Krum.

-Ah, señor Snape.

George saltó y casi se cae por el agujero del Sauce, cuando escuchó la voz siseante. Se llevó una mano al corazón, esperando que éste no se saliera de su lugar y miró nervioso la figura imponente de su padre, que se paraba enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey, padre.

-Hey, George –dijo con voz cansina-. ¿Puedo saber qué hacías allí dentro a estas horas de la noche y con Viktor Krum?

Los ojos del gemelo se abrieron como platos y palideció.

-¿Nos viste?

-No, no vi lo que estás pensando, lo que vi es salir a él de la Casa hace unos veinticinco minutos y ahora te veo a ti –sus ojos se angostaron-. Luciendo muy desaliñado.

-Eh, no… no hicimos nada que…

-Ahórrate la mentira –lo detuvo-. He sido profesor en Hogwarts por años y muchas veces me ha tocado vigilar los pasillos, por lo tanto, sé decir cuando un estudiante acaba de tener sexo.

El chico se ruborizó ligeramente y después suspiró derrotado.

-Bueno, sí –sus hombros cayeron-. Tuve sexo con él.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

-Um –mordió su labio inferior pensativo-, desde que Hermione volvió el curso pasado y dijo que ella y Krum no eran más que amigos, yo me decidí a escribirle una carta, siempre me gustó y quise probar mi suerte. Él me respondió diciéndome que me recordaba y que le alegraría intercambiar cartas conmigo –Severus le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a caminar hacia el castillo y George lo siguió, mientras hablaba-: Hace más o menos ocho meses, él vino a Inglaterra para unos trámites que tenía que hacer y yo le dije para encontrarnos en la Casa de los Gritos, porque como él es famoso, lo iban a fastidiar si quedábamos en otro lugar. Y bien, después de eso, él siguió viniendo más de seguido, porque conectamos muy bien cuando nos encontramos, y bueno –carraspeó- hace como tres meses, nosotros comenzamos a _hacerlo_.

Severus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, esto de ser padre lo iba a envejecer antes de tiempo.

-¿Te cuidas?- pidió con renuencia. Sabiendo cómo eran sus hijos, Snape no iba a perder el tiempo en darle "la charla", ni decirle que eran demasiado jóvenes como para tener sexo, su papá quedó embarazo de ellos a esta edad, después de todo. Así que, en este sentido, ellos no eran grandes ejemplos.

-¡Claro! ¡Tengo toda mi vida por delante y no deseo bebés!- exclamó con énfasis-. Además, solo estamos experimentando.

-No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso -masculló Severus.

-Awww, que tierno, papi –arrulló pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su padre-. Pero no te preocupes, nos queremos y estamos aprendiendo a amarnos. Nunca tendría sexo con alguien solo por el hecho de _descargarme_. Si lo hacemos, es porque lo sentimos.

Severus suspiró, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, confío en tu prudencia –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry y su novio estaban separados hoy, porque el Ravenclaw tenía un trabajo grupal que hacer, así que le había pedido, amablemente, que lo dejara en paz por un par de horas. Aburrido, Harry agarró el Mapa del Merodeador y comenzó a ver los nombres. No le sorprendió ver a Nott junto a Hermione, ya que desde que su padre le diera el visto bueno al chico, ellos estaban casi inseparables. Ginny estaba con sus amigas, al parecer ella también se tomaba un respiro de su novio. Ron y Neville estaban uno al lado del otro, en una habitación que él sabía que estaba desocupaba, así que no demoró en pensar qué hacían los dos solos en ese lugar.

Siguió paseando la vista y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que lo hizo congelar.

-¿Peter Pettigrew?- se preguntó en voz baja.

Volvió a mirar bien, pero el nombre ya había desaparecido. Desesperado, buscó con la vista por todos lados, sin embargo, el nombre no volvió a aparecer. Así que trató de encontrar el lugar donde le pareció verlo por primera vez y frunció el ceño.

-¿El sétimo piso? –murmuró pensativo, hasta que la realización amaneció en él-. ¡La Sala de los Menesteres!

Cerró rápidamente el mapa y murmuró: "Travesura realizada" antes de correr hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó allí, lo sorprendió ver a una niña parada enfrente de donde debería estar la puerta, con una balanza de bronce en las manos.

-Eh, ¿disculpa? -La chica saltó y se giró bruscamente, dejando caer la balanza al piso, rompiéndola en el proceso-. ¡Wow! Siento asustarte –se agachó para agarrar la balanza y masculló un hechizo para arreglarla-. Aquí, toma.

-G-Gracias –susurró ella, sin mirarlo.

El Gryffindor angostó los ojos con suspicacia, al verla casi temblar por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí toda solita?

La niña lo miró con terror.

-E-e-espero.

-¿Esperas qué?

-Yo… ¡lo siento! –chilló al fin, antes de comenzar a correr hacia la dirección contraria que estaba Harry.

Él la miró irse y, cuando la perdió de vista, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pared que él sabía que te daba la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pasó una y otra vez por enfrente del lugar, repitiendo en su mente. "Quiero entrar al lugar donde esta Pettigrew" Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó una y otra vez, la puerta no apareció. Frustrado, le dio una patada a la pared, solo para hacerse daño.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó, enfurruñado. En ese momento, sintió algo caliente en su bolsillo y metió la mano, para sacar el galeón que Hermione inventó el año pasado, como método de comunicación.

-

_**Ya terminé por hoy, Harry. ¿Vienes a buscarme a la Biblioteca?**_

-

Harry suspiró y decidió ir en busca de su novio, tal vez con él podría pensar en algo acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir.

-

**.:.Más tarde.:.**

-

-¡Sé lo que vi!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú mismo nos dijiste que lo viste por el rabillo del ojo, Harry. Pudiste haber visto mal.

-Era su nombre, estoy seguro –miró a su mejor amigo-. ¿Tú me crees, verdad Ron?

-Eh…

-¿Neville? –Tampoco parecía que iba a tener ayuda por allí, así que buscó una última chance-. ¿Eriol?

-Bien -carraspeó-. Creo que puede ser un poco imposible, después de lo que pasó en tercer año, Dumbledore se habrá asegurado de que otros animagos no pudieran entrar al colegio así como así.

El labio inferior de Harry se encrespó en un puchero.

-Pero puede ser que haya tenido ayuda al entrar –intentó justificarse-. Vi una niña parada delante de la puerta, ahora que lo pienso.

-¿De dónde era?- quiso saber Neville.

-Slytherin, si recuerdo bien.

-Uh, bueno, la verdad es que yo no veo razón para que Scabbers venga al colegio, ni que entre a la Sala –masculló Ron, aún llamando al animago por el nombre de su rata.

El de ojos verdes bufó.

-Bueno, yo sé lo que vi, si no me creen allá ustedes –gruñó, antes de tomar la mano de Eriol y llevarlo afuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-No te ofusques –intentó calmarlo su novio-. Cuando termine el trabajo grupal con mis compañeros, te ayudaré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry suspiró y asintió, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a besar a su novio. Eriol lo recibió con una sonrisa y abrazó al Gryffindor, contento de haberlo calmado por este momento.

Si había algo que Harry de Lioncurt odiaba, era que lo trataran de mentiroso, fue por eso que casi se volvió una obsesión para él comprobar que haber visto a Pettigrew entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres era verdad. Debido a eso, revisó minuciosamente el Mapa cada vez que podía o pasaba frente a aquella pared al menos una vez al día. Sus amigos comenzaron a enfadarse con él, sobre todo Hermione, que consideró esto una tontería. Pero Neville y Ron trataron de serle fieles y lo ayudaron a montar guardia, pero fue inútil.

-Debes dejarlo, Harry –dijo Ron.

-Te ayudaremos otro día.

Él solo asintió y vio a la pareja irse, no prestándole mucha atención. Sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo, decidió ir en busca de su novio, quien le había dicho que estaría en la Biblioteca, completando las últimas partes de su trabajo grupal. En teoría, él no debería ir a molestarlo, pero estaba tan frustrado que necesitaba ser mimado, así que se apresuró a llegar hasta el lugar.

No le costó mucho encontrar al grupo con el cual trabajaba su novio e hizo muecas, antes de sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba junto a la de Eriol.

-Hey, hermoso –susurró con sensualidad al oído del chico, mientras uno de sus brazos serpenteaba alrededor de su cintura.

No recibió la respuesta que esperaba, ya que su amante solo frunció el ceño y ni siquiera lo miró. Es más, los Ravenclaws que acompañaban a su novio, también le dieron miradas ceñudas, excepto uno, que lo miraba con admiración y deseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -masculló-. Te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Eh, bien, estaba algo aburrido, así que decidí venir a verte, ¿hice mal?

Esta vez, Eriol sí se dio vuelta a mirarlo, quitando la mano de Harry que estaba en su cintura.

-Te pedí tres horas de libertad para poder terminar mi trabajo, Harry. Nos falta poco para terminarlo.

-Bueno, termínenlo y hagan como que yo no estoy aquí –sonrió.

Eriol suspiró y le mandó una mirada dudosa, después miró a sus compañeros y se encogió de hombros. Renuentes, todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Sin embargo, tal y como lo pensó el de anteojos, trabajar con Harry a su lado no iba a ser bueno. Primero, el compañero de grupo que parecía ser fan del Elegido no dejaba de darle vistazos de soslayo a su objeto de deseo, lo cual lo desconcentraba y al mismo tiempo irritaba a Eriol. Segundo, Harry parecía tener hormigas en el cuerpo, no podía quedarse quieto. Se movía en su silla, agarraba una pluma y garabateaba en alguna hoja que encontraba cerca o abrazaba a su novio y comenzaba darle besos en el cuello. Y tercero, la bibliotecaria no parecía muy feliz con todo el alboroto que causaba Harry y eso podría hacer que los echaran a todos.

La suma de todo esto, colmó a Eriol.

-¡Bueno, basta!– siseó lo más fuerte que se atrevió, girando para darle la peor de sus miradas a su novio-. Te dije que estoy aquí para trabajar, Harry. Yo me tomo mis trabajos en serio y, si no vas a respetar mi privacidad y esfuerzo, será mejor que te vayas.

Harry pestañeó varias veces y los Ravenclaws congelaron sus movimientos.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.

-Sí, sí lo es. Estás disturbando no solo la paz de mi grupo, sino de toda la Biblioteca. Así que por favor, te pido amablemente que te retires, ya te buscaré cuando termine.

Los ojos de Harry se angostaron en enfado.

-¿Y si no deseo irme?- inquirió.

-Si no deseas irte, me temo que le pediré a mis amigos que nos vayamos a nuestra Sala Común, y para evitar que nos sigas, tendré que pedirle a nuestro guardián que no te deje entrar.

Harry bufó.

-Sus contraseñas son solo preguntas de ingenio y no creo que puedas impedir que entre si la contesto bien.

-Pero si no tienes permiso de un Ravenclaw no puedes entrar –contestó Michel Corner, que era unos de los compañeros de grupo de Eriol.

-Tú no te metas –gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Él tiene razón –dijo Eriol-. Ahora por favor, te reitero que necesito tranquilidad y contigo aquí con la consigo –los ojos verdes se conectaron con los azules oscuros -. Vete, Harry… o nos vamos.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la mesa que estaban ocupando, hasta que Harry se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la silla donde estaba sentado cayó al piso, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, que enseguida les ganó una mirada indignada de la bibliotecaria. Sin intercambiar una palabra con nadie, y ninguna mirada tampoco, Harry se marchó de la Biblioteca, luciendo tan furioso que asustó a algunos que se cruzaron por su camino.

-¿Está bien que lo dejes ir en ese estado? –preguntó Corner, mirando como el Gryffindor se marchaba.

Eriol mordió su labio inferior, mientras levantaba la silla que había tirado su novio.

-Supongo –suspiró no muy convencido-. Él tiene que aprender a darme mi espacio.

-Si tú lo dices…

Harry caminó a grandes pasos fuera del lugar, no sabiendo muy bien para donde iba. Estaba tan enojado, resentido y dolido que tenía ganas de golpear algo, preferentemente la cara del metido de Corner, pero se contuvo, porque no necesitaba eso y tampoco iba a dejar que el desprecio de su novio lo hiciera cometer tal acto.

Pero no podía negar que nunca se esperó que Eriol le dijera tales cosas. De acuerdo, él sabía que podía llegar a ser un poco pesado algunas veces, pero habían quedado de acuerdo en que como ninguno de los dos sabía cómo era esto de estar de novios, iban a aprender juntos. Él consideraba que estaba bien estar en todo momento al lado de la pareja que se había elegido, pero al parecer su novio no pensaba igual. Aunque tampoco eso justificaba que lo dejara en ridículo en frente de todos esos estudiantes, que estaba seguro que en estos momentos se estaban burlando de él.

-¿Harry Potter?

Frunció el ceño en la niña que lo había llamado por su apellido de nacimiento.

-¿Qué? – gruñó, haciendo que la niña pegue un brinco.

-E-el director me dijo que te diera esto –tartamudeó, extendiendo un papel.

El chico asintió, para después aceptar un pergamino que ella le trajo.

-

_Harry:_

_He organizado otra visita para ver a mi amigo Horace, te espero en mi despacho después de la cena. No hace falta que se lo digas a tu abuelo, yo te acompañaré hasta la casa._

_D._

-

"_Lo que me faltaba, primero mis amigos no me creen, después mi "novio" desprecia mi compañía y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a este hombre que no quiere aflojar. Si solo hubiera una manera mejor para hacerlo hablar."_

Con otro suspiro, Harry caminó hasta apoyarse contra una de las ventanas que estaba abierta en aquel pasillo donde se encontraba. Y él no supo cómo ni por qué, pero en ese momento le llegó la inspiración, como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo.

-¡El Felix Felicis! ¡La poción de la suerte! –rió con revelación, olvidando todo el incidente anterior-. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! ¡Tuve la solución enfrente de mi nariz todo este tiempo! ¡Bien! ¡Esta misma noche obtendré esa memoria y sabré si es que Pettigrew está en el castillo!

Con esta nueva idea en mente, Harry metió el pergamino en su bolsillo y fue en busca de la poción, por el camino, no se encontró con nadie conocido, y después tampoco fue a cenar, estaba tan emocionado que fue directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, no avisando a nadie lo que iba a hacer.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Entonces quedamos en que irás solo, Harry –anunció Dumbledore, estando parado con el chico a unos metros de la casa del pocionista-. Aquí tengo tu permiso firmado por algunas personas conocidas, por si te encuentras en un aprieto por estar fuera del colegio –le entregó un pergamino que tenía el sello del Ministerio-. Espero que esta vez tengas suerte.

-No se preocupe –dijo haciendo una mueca de confianza-. Ahora tengo algo para asegurarme de obtener esa memoria cueste lo que cueste.

Albus sonrió y palmeó su hombro.

-Vendré a buscarte dentro de dos horas entonces, me temo que tengo trabajo atrasado en el colegio, que no puede esperar.

-Le repito, no se preocupe –calmó Harry, apretando el frasco lleno de la poción de la Suerte Líquida que estaba en su bolsillo-. Tendré esa memoria en el momento en que usted pase a buscarme.

-Confío en ti, Harry –susurró Dumbledore, antes de _Desaparecer_.

Una vez que el profesor estuvo fuera de vista, Harry tomó la botellita azul de su bolsillo y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Después, lenta pero segura, una sensación estimulante de infinita oportunidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa… y conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn, de repente no solo le parecía posible, también positivamente fácil.

-¡Perfecto! –murmuró, antes de caminar con mucho entusiasmo hasta la puerta de Slughorn.

Cuando golpeó y el antiguo profesor lo recibió con una mirada de poco amigos, a Harry le importó muy poco. Ahora sentía que todo estaba a su favor, no le importaba estar peleado con su novio, que no encontrara a Pettigrew, ni que su examen de Aparición fuera dentro de poco.

Por supuesto, Slughorn no le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles, pero en otro momento de oportunidad que le daba la poción, Harry comenzó a hablar de sus padres adoptivos, lo que cautivó enseguida a su víctima, ya que sabía que los vampiros Leuchtenberg y Le Rond, eran los más influyentes en el mundo de los vampiros. Y en medio de la charla, Harry sugirió que bebieran algo y tuvo suerte cuando Horace recordó que acababa de recibir de regalo licor por parte de unos amigos. Entonces comenzaron a beber y el chico tuvo la corazonada de dejar que el otro hombre bebiera mientras él hablaba, así no notaría que Harry no bebía a la par, lo cual resultó muy bien, por supuesto.

-Pero ahora ellos solo se están ocupando de mi hermanito –fingió pesar-. Esto me hace sentir tan solo e inútil.

-¡Pero si tu eres muy valioso, muchacho!– exclamó el mayor, hipando un poco-. No debes considerarte un inútil.

-¿Pero como no puedo hacerlo? Hace meses que deseo obtener algo y nunca lo consigo. Esto entorpece con mi misión en este mundo.

-¿Qué misión, Harry?

-La que todo el mundo sospecha, pero que nunca confirmé –se levantó para poder mirar por la ventana, dándole un efecto dramático a lo que estaba por decir-. Lo que dice el Profeta diario es verdad, señor. Soy el elegido, soy el único que puede matar a Lord Voldemort.

Slughorn palideció y la copa que tenía en la mano tembló.

-¿Tú eres el elegido?

Se giró para mirarlo.

-Lo soy y necesito aquella memoria que le vengo pidiendo hace mucho, para poder dar un paso adelante en mi misión.

-Pero entonces… mi querido muchacho… me estás pidiendo demasiado… me estás pidiendo de hecho, que te ayude en tu esfuerzo por destruir…

-Sé que usted busca renombre, tener los mejores contactos que hagan verde de envidia a quienes los escuchen –se acercó para mirarlo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos-. Si me ayuda, toda la gente que conozco y con la que me relaciono quedará inmediatamente agradecida con usted y lo considerarán parte de sus amistades. Piénselo, el famoso Príncipe de los Vampiros quedará en deuda con usted y, cuando la guerra termine, personalmente daré una conferencia de prensa para que todo el mundo se entere de su papel. Antes no.

-¿Tú… me cubrirás hasta entonces?

-Por supuesto, hasta que todo esto termine, solo usted, Dumbledore y yo sabremos que me dio esa memoria que necesito.

-Pero… no estoy orgulloso de lo que muestra ese recuerdo.

-Yo no vine a juzgarlo, lo hecho, hecho está Horace. Hay un dicho muggle que dice: "El que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra" Obviamente, hay aquellos que tienen pecados peores, pero haciendo esto usted se redimirá y ayudará a parar a un loco que tiene muchos más pecados que usted y yo juntos.

El hombre mayor miró a los ojos del chico. Hubo un silencio muy largo, pero Felix Felices le decía a Harry que no rompiera el silencio, que esperara. Después, muy lentamente, Slughorn puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita. Puso su otra mano dentro de su túnica y tomó una botella pequeña vacía. Aún mirando a los ojos de Harry, Slughorn tocó su frente con la punta de su varita y la retiró, de manera que una hebra de recuerdo larga y plateada salió pegada a la punta de la varita. El recuerdo se estiraba más y más hasta que se rompió y se columpió de la varita, como plata brillante. Slughorn la bajó hacia la botella donde se enrolló y se extendió, formando remolinos como si fuera gas.

-Tómala, antes que me arrepienta -masculló, estirando la mano.

Harry se apresuró a tomarla, saboreando por dentro su victoria.

-Gracias, no se arrepentirá de esto, se lo aseguro.

Slughorn solo asintió tieso, antes de tomar de un sorbo el vaso lleno de licor que tenía en la mano. Su cuerpo crispó un poco, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la parte trasera del sillón donde estaba sentado y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Eriol suspiró y le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, estaba seguro que su novio todavía estaría enojado con él, pero venía dispuesto a poner las cosas claras y mimarlo un poco, para que se le pasara el berrinche. Porque al no verlo en la cena, era evidente que Harry se estaría enfurruñando en su habitación o en la Sala Común de los leones.

No lo sorprendió que, al entrar, viera a Ron y Neville besándose en uno de los sillones y a Hermione leyendo un libro gigantesco muy cerca de ellos.

-Hola –sonrió-. ¿Harry está arriba?

La pareja se separó y miró al recién llegado, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Hermione.

-No, no está –Fue Dean Thomas el que contestó, que venía bajando las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos.

-¿No estaba contigo? –preguntó Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, hace como dos horas que no lo veo.

-Aquí no ha entrado desde que terminó la última clase del día –dijo Ginny, que estaba sentada en frente de la chimenea-. Yo estuve toda la tarde aquí y no lo vi entrar.

-La última vez que lo vimos estaba frente a la Sala de los Menesteres –recordó Ron.

-Pero eso fue hace como cuatro horas –masculló Neville.

-Estuvo conmigo en la Biblioteca, pero discutimos y ya no lo volví a ver –comentó Eriol, se lo podía ver algo ansioso.

-Aquí no ha venido –volvió a decir Ginny.

Todos los Gryffindors se miraron entre ellos, ninguno queriendo decir en voz alta las hipótesis que se le pasaban por la mente.

-E-estoy segura que habrá ido a comer a la cocina –tartamudeó Hermione, intentando calmarse-. Aparecerá dentro de poco.

-Entonces lo esperaré aquí –dijo Eriol, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

Pero el toque de queda llegó y de Harry ni sus luces.

-

**-.Casa de Slughorn.-**

**-**

Para cuando Dumbledore volvió, ya había pasado una hora más de lo acordado, lo que significaba que Harry llevaba tres horas fuera de Hogwarts. Esto también significó que el efecto de la poción desapareció, pero Harry creía que ya tendría tiempo de descubrir acerca Pettigrew, lo más importante estaba ahora en sus manos y muy seguro.

-Harry, mi muchacho, lamento la demora.

-No se preocupe, director. Mire –le enseñó la botella-. Misión cumplida.

Dumbledore sonrió, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Buen trabajo, Harry. Muy buen trabajo.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry se sintió bastante cansado mientras pasaban por las puertas del castillo. De hecho, tropezó y, si no fuera por la ayuda del director, hubiese caído de cara al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

-Uh, verá… tuve que usar ciertos métodos de persuasión para que Slughorn se sintiera más relajado y creo que bebí de más –sonrió vergonzosamente.

Dumbledore le sonrió, acariciando su espalda.

-Entonces yo me quedaré con esto –levantó el frasco donde estaba la memoria- y mañana, cuando te sientas mejor, lo veremos juntos, ¿te parece?

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces ve a dormir un poco, mi muchacho. Mañana a primera hora ven a mi despacho.

Harry se despidió del director y bostezó grande antes de caminar hacia su Sala Común. Cuando entró, a penas notó la mirada que todos le daban. Su pelo estaba bastante desarreglado, porque donde vivía Slughorn había mucho viento, su túnica estaba desabotonada y arrugada, porque dentro de la casa se la quitó y quedó solo en uniforme, ya que hacía bastante calor. Sin embargo, en conjunto, estas dos cosas daban una vista completamente diferente de los verdaderos motivos de su aspecto. Para colmo, lucía muy cansado y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Y conociendo los antecedentes de Harry…

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Harry pestañeó al escuchar la voz claramente enojada y se giró para ver la cara seria de su novio. En ese momento recordó que él estaba enojado con este chico.

-Por ahí –contestó evasivo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por ahí? Harry, has estado desaparecido por horas y… - se acercó a su novio y su nariz crispó al sentir su aliento-. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Un poco –volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Con quién y en dónde? – exigió saber.

-No te incumbe –dijo Harry, dándole una mirada fría-. ¿Antes me hablaste de respetar tú espacio, no? Bueno, con quien y donde estuve bebiendo no debe preocuparte –se dio media vuelta y encamino hacia las escaleras-. Hasta mañana, me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado.

-¡Espera, Harry! –gritó Eriol.

Pero el chico no le prestó atención, solo subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista. Todas las personas que habían fingido no escuchar la conversación miraron a Eriol y vieron que éste tenía lágrimas en los ojos y cerraba los puños con furia. Finalmente, el chico tomó una gran inspiración y salió de la Sala Común.

-Mejor voy tras él –susurró Neville, para después despedirse de su novio con un beso y correr tras Eriol.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

No saben cuantas veces pensé en hacer esta pelea. Me la replantee miles de veces y salió más o menos como la tenía en mi mente. Obviamente, no todo puede ser miel y rosas entre ellos XP

En cuanto a los gemelos, tenía pensadas estas parejas desde el cuatro libro y al fin me hice un huequito en el fic para ponerlas. Me pareció muy inventivo poner que cada uno se quedaba con un diferente campeón. Fleur es unos añitos mayor que Fred, pero eso no importa, total… todavía la estoy dejando con un pelirrojo XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	53. Noticias para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 53: Noticias para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó más gruñón que de costumbre. No solo por la pequeña resaca que tenía, sino porque en la noche había extrañado el calor del cuerpo de su novio. Después de reflexionarlo, llegó a la conclusión que él no había tenido culpa de nada. Estaba en una misión, una secreta que podría ser muy importante para el futuro, y no tenía permitido decírsela a nadie.

Además de eso, no era tonto, se había dado cuenta cuando fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y se miró en el espejo que Eriol había interpretado cualquier cosa al verlo llegar con esas pintas, eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Aunque no podría echar toda la culpa al otro mago, pero para estas alturas, su pareja ya debería saber que él no iba a serle infiel nunca. Antes tuvo muchos amantes a la vez, pero todos ellos se atenían a lo que significaba estar con él, nadie sería oficial, pero desde que se decidió a tener a alguien que llamar "novio", la monogamia se convirtió en parte de su vida.

-Idiota –gruñó para sí, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Sus compañeros de cuarto todavía dormían, puesto que aún era temprano, pero él tenía una cita con Dumbledore para ver la memoria, así que se había despertado más temprano que todos.

Una vez que estuvo listo, caminó a paso lento hacia las cocinas, donde Dobby le dio un desayuno ligero, antes de ir al despacho del director.

-Ah, Harry. Vienes temprano –fue el saludo de Albus al verlo atravesar la puerta de su oficina.

-Estoy curioso por saber qué es lo importante que tiene esa memoria –respondió Harry a la pregunta no hecha, antes de tomar asiento frente al director.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, también estoy curioso, porque como te dije, esperé para que podamos verla juntos.

Harry asintió en agradecimiento y después se acercó al Pensadero del mayor, donde comenzaron a ver la memoria que había obtenido con tanto esfuerzo la noche anterior.

Cuando salieron de la memoria, Harry sintió que una nueva carga se posaba sobre su corazón, casi le costaba respirar, pero se obligó a lucir tranquilo, mientras caminaba para sentarse nuevamente frente al escritorio del director.

Horcruxes.

Esto era lo que había hecho Voldemort para mantenerse con vida, a pesar de lo que pasó aquella noche de Halloween que perdió a sus padres biológicos. Ahora le venían a la mente aquellas palabras que escuchó en la noche más horrorosa de su vida, cuando vio a Voldemort resurgir de aquel caldero.

"_Fui arrancado de mi cuerpo, era menos que un espíritu, menos que el más ínfimo de los fantasmas… pero aun así estaba vivo."_

-Oh, Merlín –murmuró, tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Parece que has entendido el significado de lo que acabamos de ver.

-Sí, supongo –asintió seriamente-. Si es que pudo volver en mi cuarto año, es porque alcanzó a hacer un Horcrux o más, antes de que me atacara aquella noche.

-Correcto, y creo que en este caso la conclusión que debemos hacer es que hizo más de uno. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, siete parece ser un número que le agradó mucho. Sin embargo, podemos estar seguros que uno de ellos ya fue destruido.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-En tu segundo año, Harry. El diario que destruiste con el colmillo del Basilisco, que tenía la memoria del adolescente Riddle, es una prueba fehaciente de que era un Horcrux.

-¿Entonces es así como funcionan? –se estremeció-. Recuerdo que parecía tan real, que poseyó a Ginny para que hiciera todas esas cosas y después trató de consumir su vida, para ganar la suya propia de nuevo.

-Es porque era un fragmento del alma de Tom –asintió Dumbledore-. Con todo su poder y conocimiento que tenía a esa edad. Sin embargo, la forma descuidada en que trató ese Horcrux me hace llegar a la conclusión de que hizo otros aparte de ese, otros que todavía están allí escondidos y más seguros.

La charla siguió hasta casi la hora del almuerzo, porque a medida que iban hablando ataban todos los cabos sueltos sobre las memorias que estuvieron viendo durante estos meses. Se fueron atando tanto para Harry, como para Dumbledore. Y así llegaron a comprender la magnitud y gravedad de lo que tenían enfrente de ellos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Mientras Harry y Dumbledore estaban en la oficina del segundo, sus amigos podía sentir la tensión venir desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Eriol desayunaba tranquilo, pero sus movimientos eran tiesos y no hablaba ni miraba a nadie a la cara. Muy cerca de allí, algunas personas desconsideradas susurraban con placer, sabiendo que ellos habían peleado y mostraban su alivio por saber que Harry estaba soltero de nuevo.

-No les hagas caso –dijo Neville, que se sentaba junto a él-. ¿No quieres que mejor vayamos a la mesa de Gryffindor?

Eriol levantó sus ojos para ver hacia esa mesa y no vio a su amante, así que tomó una decisión enseguida.

-Vamos.

Dejando sus desayunos a medio comer, Eriol y Neville se levantaron para ir a la otra mesa. El castaño solo saludó con un toquecito en el hombro a su novio, puesto que no era necesario un gesto más cariñoso, siendo que su amigo estaba aún sensible por la pelea de ayer.

-¿Mi primo todavía duerme?

Hubo un silencio repentino en la mesa de Gryffindor, que hizo que Neville quisiera morderse la lengua. Los alumnos de sexto se miraron entre ellos.

-Él ya no estaba en el dormitorio cuando nos despertamos –dijo Seamus, el único que se animó a anunciar la noticia-. Nadie sabe adónde se fue.

Enseguida, Eriol tensó y dejó el vaso de leche que estaba tomando.

-Te veo en clase –le dijo a Neville, antes de abandonar la mesa.

Estando ya en sexto año, todos los alumnos de las cuatro Casas iban casi a las mismas clases juntos, es por eso que estando en Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones ese día, los amigos de Harry y su novio notaron que el chico no se apareció a ninguna de las dos. Pero cuando salieron de la segunda clase, todos los alumnos se detuvieron en la puerta, detenidos por algo que Neville y Eriol no pudieron ver.

-¿Qué hacen? Caminen –dijo Zallio, de mal humor. Empujando un poco, llegó a la entrada y también se detuvo al ver que Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de unas de las ventanas que estaba en frente de la puerta de la clase de Transfiguraciones, con la mirada fija hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Parecía haber un aura alrededor de él, como si estuviera depresivo. Pudo sentir que Eriol tensaba detrás de él, así que carraspeó-: ¿Harry?

El aludido volteó y se bajó del alfeizar, antes de acercarse a ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar, Eriol? –preguntó, sus ojos solo atentos a la cara de su novio.

Al ver que su amante actuaba más extraño que la noche anterior, Hiiragizawa no lo dudó y extendió una mano para que el otro se la tomara y se dejó guiar hacia donde lo quisiera llevara. El lugar resultó ser el aula vacía en el tercer piso, donde solían encontrarse seguidamente, cuando tenían ganas de arrumacos.

Después de cerrar la puerta, usando magia, Harry giró y abrazó a su novio, apoyando su frente en el hombro del otro.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? –había alarma en su voz y no era para menos, Eriol se esperaba que este día su novio lo ignorara y estuviera gruñón, grosero y quejoso. Actuando como la víctima de toda esta pelea, tal y como le gustaba ser. Era por eso que lo que menos se imaginaba fue que Harry los llevara a su lugar secreto, para abrazarlo, teniendo un halo de tristeza rodeándolo.

-Nada, solo abrázame –contestó el otro, apretando el abrazo.

Eriol dejó que su novio encontrara consuelo a lo que sea que lo tenía así, estando abrazados, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la necesidad de saber qué pasaba.

-Necesito saber qué te tiene así, Harry.

-¿No puedes simplemente dejar que te abrace sin preguntar nada?

-No –su respuesta fue rotunda.

Harry bufó y, mucho a la decepción de Eriol, rompió el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa, no tienes tiempo para mí hoy tampoco?

El Ravenclaw frunció el ceño.

-No seas así, Harry. Debes admitir que en lo ocurrido ayer, yo tenía razón. Si bien fui algo rudo, eso no justifica que estuvieses así conmigo –se cruzó de brazos-. Además, fuiste tú el que desapareciste ayer sin decir a nadie dónde estabas y, cuando llegaste, después de estarte esperando _más de tres horas_, estabas bebido y con unas pintas sospechosas.

Leuchtenberg se cruzó de brazos también.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?– enarcó una ceja-. Te dije que te sería fiel.

-¿Intentas echarme la culpa a mí?– frunció el ceño-. Por qué simplemente no me dices donde estuviste, ¿eh?

Harry hizo una mueca y despeinó su cabello enmarañado.

-No te lo puedo decir, lo tengo prohibido.

-¿Por quién? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que parezcas nervioso y angustiado? –lo miró preocupado-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Si es algo que te afecta, creo que merezco saberlo.

El moreno mordisqueó su labio inferior y, en un movimiento precipitado, tomó la mano de su novio y lo condujo fuera del aula donde estaban. No escuchando las protestas y preguntas de Eriol, Harry los llevó hasta el despacho del director, donde, con mucha suerte y casualidad, encontraron que el hombre estaba trabajando.

-Ah –Albus sonrió, sus ojos iluminados-. Imaginé que tarde o temprano vendrías con el Señor Hiiragizawa a mi despacho, Harry.

-Entonces…-comenzó, algo vacilante-, ¿puedo decirle?

-Eriol es alguien a quien has confiado tu corazón y futura compañía, Harry. Tienes mi permiso para hablarle de ello y también puedes hacerlo con tus amigos. Sin embargo, el secreto no debe ir más allá de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro.

-Prométemelo, Harry –dijo seriamente, cruzando sus dedos enfrente de su cara, para mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

Se paró tieso y puso una mirada seria.

-Se lo prometo, director.

Después de eso, ellos abandonaron el despacho y volvieron a aquella aula vacía. Una vez allí, Harry derramó todo lo que sabía a su novio, con él escuchándolo atentamente. El nerviosismo que estas noticias causaban en Eriol podría notarse en su cara y en la forma que apretaba la mano de su amante, cada vez que se acercaba al tema de los Horcruxes.

-… y la próxima vez, él prometió llevarme para que rescatemos otro de estos objetos.

-¡¿Llevarte con él?! –preguntó alarmado-. ¡Esto no es un juego, Harry! ¡Podría ser peligroso!

-Pero estás de acuerdo en que ésta también es mi misión, ¿no?– sonrió con cansancio- No puedo hacer la vista gorda y dejarle todo el trabajo, Eriol. Si lo piensas, yo soy el más involucrado con la necesidad de derrotar a ese monstruo que el mismo profesor.

El chico suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que no podía negar eso. Miró con pena como su novio volvió a adoptar una actitud derrotada, cerrando los ojos y suspirando entrecortado. En un momento de impulso, Eriol se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en las piernas de Harry, para luego atraer la cabeza del otro y comenzar a besarlo con devoción. Luego de que pasó el momento de sorpresa, las manos del de ojos verdes se movieron por sí solas, trabándose enseguida en el trasero del otro y apretándolo.

Eriol gimió en la boca de su novio y comenzó a mover sus caderas, ocasionando una fricción que endureció poco a pocos sus miembros. Harry gruñó y sacó bruscamente la camisa del pantalón de su amante, para poder tocar aquella piel caliente y pálida que tanto le gustaba marcar y besar, de la espalda. En un movimiento rápido y sincronizado, el de anteojos quedó sin pantalones y ropa interior y Harry sacó su erección, más que preparada para recibir el ano del otro.

-No necesito preparación –murmuró Eriol a los labios de su novio-. Hazme tuyo ahora.

Harry asintió, casi sin escuchar lo que su chico le dijo, porque su mente estaba perdida en la pasión que envolvía su cuerpo. Sonriendo un poco, Eriol levantó su cuerpo, ubicó aquella carne urgida en su entrada y fue sentándose en ella lentamente. Hizo un gesto de dolor, porque si bien el líquido que salía del miembro de su novio lubricaba algo, todavía era muy seco.

Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hacía para su disfrute, sino para hacer que Harry olvidara algo del gran problema que el destino había puesto en sus hombros. Así que metió el sexo de su amante hasta el final, ubicó sus manos en sus hombros amplios y comenzó a moverse, satisfecho por los jadeos de dicha que salían de su novio.

No importaba si era sexo por compasión o por el motivo que fuera. Además, ellos se querían tanto que esto era hacer el amor, sea cual fuera el motivo.

Esto también sirvió para que olvidaran la anterior rencilla que tuvieron. Eriol se juró en ese momento no volver a dudar de Harry, y se dijo que fue verdaderamente estúpido. Además, era un consuelo muy triste, pero con lo que acababa de enterase hace menos de una hora, sabía que con toda la carga emocional que llevaría a partir de entonces su amante, le sería imposible pensar siquiera en tener alguna aventura.

Cuando llegaron a la culminación, se quedaron en la misma posición, para tratar de recobrar su respiración.

-Te ayudaré, mi amor. Te juro que te ayudaré –murmuró contra el oído de Harry, todavía sentado en su regazo y con el miembro flácido en su ano.

-Con que seas mi apoyo y confíes en mí, será más que suficiente, Eriol. Por favor, solo confía en mí y no me prives de tu compañía… es todo lo que necesito de ti.

-Seguro, estaré para ti cada vez que me busques.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Entonces…

Esteban levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su amante, que se sentaba agraciado en frente de su sillón.

-Te escucho –murmuró con impasibilidad.

-Yo quería saber –mordió su labio inferior y Esteban suspiró internamente. Otra vez estaba dándoles vueltas al asunto-, desde que hablamos con Neville aquello, no volvimos a tocar el tema.

-¿Y con "tema" te refieres a…? –preguntó, guardando la calma.

-Al bebé –puso cara de perrito perdido-. Quiero saber si es que vamos a tener uno, ya que existe la posibilidad.

-Ya te dije que sí.

-¿Pero cuándo?- inquietó impaciente-. Yo ya quiero tenerlo. León se ve tan lindo con su bebé, yo también quiero verme con uno.

Esteban lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Te repito lo mismo que te repetí antes que adoptáramos a Neville: Cuidar de un niño no depende solo de tu envidia por ver a otros con uno.

-¡No es envidia…! –se defendió enseguida-. Solo quiero… solo quiero uno.

-¿Crees que es prudente tener uno ahora? Dije que podríamos tenerlo, pero no dije que ahora –suspiró-. Las cosas se van complicando mucho, desde que ese loco apareció de nuevo.

-Entiendo eso –suspiró-. Por eso mismo esperaba hacerlo ahora, porque si luchamos en el futuro, no sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir.

-Con más razón debemos aplazarlo. No sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir, no podemos ser negligentes en dejar un niño huérfano en caso de que nos pase algo.

-Por favor, Esteban –se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos-. Deseo esto, lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. Amo a Neville con toda mi alma, pero mi primer deseo fue siempre tener un bebé. Si tenemos esta oportunidad, debemos usarla ahora y no esperar a ver que nos depara el destino. _Por favor_…

-Ah, Darío –acarició su mejilla-. Si te digo que no, probablemente me odies. Así que lo intentaremos, pero creo que lo más prudente sería que yo cargue con el pequeño.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó enseguida, no creyendo haber oído bien.

-Seré yo quien lo geste, pienso que es lo más prudente en nuestro caso, puesto que tú eres una persona que se altera con mucha facilidad y eso puede ser malo para el niño. Y creo que vendrán muchas épocas de nerviosismo que te alterarán. Es por eso que yo haré el esfuerzo por los dos.

Los ojos de Darío estaban abiertos como platos, así como su boca.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Yo no hago bromas.

-¡Oh, amor! ¡Te verás tan bonito preñado con nuestro hijo! –exclamó el vampiro más joven, abrazando a su pareja.

Esteban suspiró y dio palmadas en la espalda de Darío, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bueno, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensaba que el de ojos violetas iba a poner el grito en el cielo al saber que él quería gestar el niño, pero estaba equivocado. Zallio parecía enternecido y emocionado por saber que pronto lo vería panzón.

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

Lucius entró a la habitación de su más reciente hijo, buscando a su marido. Remus estaba allí, cerca de la ventana, mirando las estrellas y luciendo pálido y cansado, pero con Salazar durmiendo cómodamente en sus brazos, mientras era mecido.

-¿Por qué no lo acuestas? No luces muy bien hoy –susurró, acercándose a su esposo, para tomar el niño en sus brazos. Remus se lo dio y siguió a Lucius hasta la cuna del bebé, donde su padre lo acostó y su papá lo tapó con su manta-. ¿Tomaste ya tu poción?

-No, no lo hice. ¿Podrías pedirle a un elfo que me le traiga? –suspiró con cansancio, dejándose caer en la mecedora que había en la habitación.

Lucius frunció el ceño en su esposo y asintió, llamando a unos de sus elfos que enseguida llegó con la poción Matalobos para el amo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?– acarició la mejilla de su esposo, mientras le alcanzaba la copa llena de poción-. No es característico de ti esperar a última hora para tomarlo.

-Estoy preocupado, Lucius –hizo una mueca al sentir el mal sabor de la poción-. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-No sé como decírtelo exactamente –mordió su labio inferior, mientras le daba la copa vacía al elfo para que se la llevara-. Es Albus. En la última reunión de la Orden lo noté un tato extraño. Estaba pálido, lucía más viejo y cansado que nunca. Temo por su salud.

-Él ya es una hombre mayor, Remus. En algún momento le llegará su hora.

-Pero esto es tan repentino –frunció el ceño-. De un momento a otro comenzó a demacrarse. La vez pasada vi por casualidad como Severus le alcanzaba un frasco de una poción que no supe qué era. Pero hasta el mismo Snape miraba con aprensión al director. Él sabe algo.

-Si no te lo han dicho, Remus, es mejor que no te entrometas.

-¿Por qué no desean decirnos qué es lo que pasa? La Orden sin Albus sería un caos, el Mundo Mágico entero entraría en caos si él ya no está.

-Lo que ustedes olvidan es que el viejo es solo un hombre. Sí, es una figura importante, pero es de carne y hueso y está destinado a sucumbir en algún momento.

-Él es como un padre o abuelo para todos… -suspiró-. Sería tan raro y doloroso no verlo todos los días. Espero que solo sea un presentimiento.

-Esperemos.

Sin embargo, por la cara y voz de Lucius, él no estaba tan seguro de ello.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Mayo llegó al fin al colegio y los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se preparaban para el juego contra Ravenclaw, tenían que ganar para poder llevarse la Copa. Harry y Eriol estaban mejor que nunca, mucho, para la decepción de todas aquellas admiradoras que creyeron tener una posibilidad.

-Debes tener cuidado de esas zorras, Eriol –aconsejó Anthony, cuando caminaban hacia el estadio de Quidditch para ver el partido uno y el otro para ir al vestuario-. Sobre todo de esa Romilda Vane, ha estado esparciendo rumores de que Harry regresó contigo solo por lástima.

-No me interesa lo que diga –acomodó sus lentes mejor en el puente de su nariz-. Estoy seguro del amor de Harry por mí, así que esos rumores no me afectan.

El rubio le dio una mirada sorprendida y después le sonrió.

-Bueno, señor seguro de su amor, solo espero que hoy hinche por nosotros y no por el contrario, solo porque su novio está allí.

-Me temo que en este caso debo ser neutral –contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Supongo que ya te hemos perdido –suspiró dramáticamente-. Bueno, yo me voy para los vestuarios, al menos deséame buena suerte.

-Buena suerte.

El chico siguió su camino y casi al llegar se encontró con Neville, que lucía un tanto ruborizado y despeinado, mientras venía de los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

-Las cosas parecen marchar bien –comentó Hiiragizawa, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Más que bien –afirmó Neville, sonriente-. Aunque todavía no hemos pasado al sexo verdadero. Ron parece tener horror de lastimarme.

-Deberías decirle a Harry que hable con él. Merlín sabe que él puede pervertir a cualquiera.

Las cejas del castaño se levantaron.

-No había pensado en eso, puede ser que lo haga. Estoy seguro que ese tonto puede encontrar la manera en interesar a Ron para que tengamos sexo verdadero.

Y siguiendo con su extraña conversación, ambos Ravenclaw caminaron hasta las gradas de su Casa. Si bien sus dos novios estaban en Gryffindor, su lealtad a su Casa era importante, así que en este juego se sentarían allí. Aunque no ayudó mucho que, cuando el equipo de los leones se presentó, Harry voló hacia esa grada y le plantó un beso a Eriol, para tener buena suerte de su novio. Decir que recibió miradas de traición y celos, era decir poco.

Gryffindor ganó por supuesto y Harry obligó a su novio a darle su "regalo" de ganador.

-¿Neville te dijo algo con respecto a su novio?- preguntó Eriol, mientras su amante iba dejando un camino de besos por su pecho.

-Sip, ya le di a Ron unas instrucciones. Aunque el idiota solo se ruborizaba como un tomate con cada cosa que le decía.

-Es que tú tienes una lengua sucia, debes tener más tacto al hablar con él.

-¿Una lengua sucia?– hizo muecas-. Si está sucia, es porque hago cosas como estas…- murmuró, antes de darle una lamida al pene de su novio, desde la base hasta la punta.

Eriol se estremeció y arqueó su cuerpo.

-I-Idiota –dijo entrecortado-. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también –Al ver que su novio le daba una mirada exasperada, Harry se levantó y gateó hasta quedar cara a cara con Eriol-. Le di instrucciones concretas, ¿ok? Pero eso es cosa de ellos. Yo ya hice lo máximo que pude hacer al meterme en una relación ajena.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Neville cerró los ojos y suspiró varias veces, tratando de relajarse, pero ni eso logró que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pudiera salir de su mente y cuerpo.

-Te estoy lastimando –dijo Ron en un tono casi acusatorio.

-Es inevitable que… duela…- murmuró, respirando entrecortado.

Inseguro, el pelirrojo asintió y siguió metiendo sus dos dedos y abriéndolos, para agrandar la entrada. No podía evitar estar nervioso. Sí, Harry había picado su curiosidad con esa charla vergonzosa que le dio hace un par de horas y por eso se había decidido a intentarlo con su novio, pero ahora no estaba tan convencido de haberlo hecho.

-Ah, eso se siente mejor –murmuró de repente Neville, posando ambas manos en los hombros amplios de su amante, para atraerlo a compartir un beso.

Con el beso y las palabras del castaño, Ron pudo relajarse un poco y tomó la suficiente confianza para meter el tercer dedo. Al sentirlo, Neville mordió su labio y gimió, pero él siguió metiéndolo, sabiendo que deberían acabar con este tira y afloje que tenían desde que se convirtieron en novios.

-¿Por qué te duele tanto? Pensé que dijiste que lo habías hecho antes.

Molloy hizo una mueca y se removió un poco.

-Sí, pero tampoco lo había hecho muchísimas veces, solo un par. Además, desde que somos novios que nada de nada, es inevitable esté contraído nuevamente.

Asintió y siguió con lo suyo. Había sido un shock para él cuando su amante le confesó que ya no era virgen, pero él mismo no lo era, así que no podía renegarle nada. Dentro de todo, era un alivio no ser el primero, porque Ron sabía que sería pésimo esta primera vez y no quería que Neville recordara eso como su primera experiencia.

-Creo que ya estoy listo.

Escuchando eso, Weasley se concentró y suspiró varias veces. Sacó sus dedos del agujero de su novio y después untó su pene con el lubricante. Sintiéndose tieso, comenzó a penetrar lentamente en aquel lugar desconocido, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un silbido al sentir lo apretado que estaba.

-Merlín, Neville –gruñó ubicando su rostro en el cuello de su amante, donde lo mordió para poder exteriorizar de alguna manera el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El castaño gritó y se aferró al cuerpo grande sobre el suyo, abriendo aún más sus piernas, para darle un mejor ángulo al pelirrojo y sentir menos dolor él mismo. Entonces Ron entró del todo y solo esperó unos momentos para empezar a moverse.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Alguien la pasó bien anoche, ¿eh? –murmuró Harry con burla, codeando a Ron en un costado.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó del mismo color de su pelo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Cállate! –susurró furiosamente.

-Anda, dime –sonrió-. No creo que mi primo esté caminando de esa manera solo porque durmió en una mala posición anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Apretado, no?

-¡Harry! –Extrañamente, fue Hermione la que exclamó aquello. Al parecer, la chica había estado escuchando, porque estaba ruborizada y lo fulminaba con la mirada-. La mesa del desayuno no es lugar para esas preguntas.

-Oh, pero yo quiero saber –dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Exacto, no todos los días tu escuchas que tu tío ha dejado su inocencia detrás –aportó el otro, limpiando una lagrimilla imaginaria de su ojo.

-¡No les voy a contar nada!– gruñó, zampándose una tostada-. No es asunto suyo.

Obviamente, después que pasara la tensión sexual, las cosas mejoraron mucho entre Ron y Neville, tanto que pareció que se volvieron adictos a estar uno encima del otro en la cama. Eriol había dicho que, efectivamente, su novio pervirtió al pelirrojo, pero como Neville no se quejaba, nadie pudo culpar de nada a Harry.

Con la llegada de junio, también llegó el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. Generalmente, esta noticia habría pasado de todos los Gryffindors, pero como el rubio cumplía la mayoría de edad, Ginny estaba decidida hacerle una fiesta inolvidable en la Sala de los Menesteres con todos los ex miembros de ED como invitados.

-No quiero ir –se quejó Harry, mientras era arrastrado por su novio.

-No seas idiota, solo vamos a ayudar a arreglar las cosas y después vamos a hacer acto de presencia al menos una hora. Después podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Sí, pervertido, lo que quieras.

Los novios doblaron una esquina y escucharon un grito. Alarmados, ambos corrieron y encontraron que la profesora Trelawney estaba parada enfrente de donde debería estar la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¡Profesora! ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Algún maleducado acaba de empujarme. ¡Solo quería ocultar algunas cosas…!– miró nerviosa a los chicos-. Eh… personales.

-¿Alguien la empujó desde dentro? ¿Vio quien era?

-No, muchacho. Solo escuché a alguien gritando alegre y, cuando pregunté quién era, todo se volvió negro y luego me vi empujada bruscamente.

-¿Estaba festejando? –quiso saber Eriol y compartió una mirada alarmada con su novio.

-Eso dije.

-¿Seguro que no vio nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera el tamaño o algún color de cabello?

-No he dicho –dijo un tanto irritada-. Aunque sentí algo frío en mi hombro, cuando unas de sus manos me tocaron.

-¿Algo frío? –Harry frunció el ceño y después sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡La mano de plata de Pettigrew!– exclamó con victoria-. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es él!

-No podemos estar seguros –refutó Eriol.

-Entonces entremos y averigüémoslo –se dio vuelta para mirar a la mujer-. ¿Puede decirnos en qué pensó para poder entrar?

-No, no puedo –ajustó mejor su chal-. Acabo de ser maltratada y tú lo único que piensas es en volver a entrar –negó con la cabeza-. Los niños de hoy no tienen consideración por los adultos.

-La acompañaremos a su habitación si es que lo desea –ofreció Eriol, sonriendo amablemente.

-Ah, muchacho, tú si eres un chico educado –asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Harry le dio una mirada ceñuda y Eriol solo negó con la cabeza. Él entendió. No podían enfrentar solos a Pettigrew si era verdad que estaba allí, lo mejor era llevarse a Trelawney de allí y luego ir por ayuda.

Mientras que acompañaban a la profesora, Harry comenzó a pensar furiosamente en qué hacer con respecto a Pettigrew. Tal vez podría ir por Sirius o Snape, dependiendo de quién estuviera más disponible. Aunque tal vez convendría más que fuera por su abuelo, puesto que tanto Snape como Sirius tenían cuestiones personales con el animago, así que probablemente querrían matarlo si lo veían, y lo que querían en estos momentos era atraparlo para interrogarlo.

-¡…pero entonces fuimos groseramente interrumpidos por Severus Snape!

Harry comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo la profesora y su novio, cuando ella exclamó esto. Vio que Eriol le mandó una mirada asustada y él no pudo entender por qué.

-¿Qué?– preguntó Harry.

-Si se escuchó una conmoción fuera de la puerta y ésta se abrió bruscamente, y ahí estaba ese tosco barman parado con Snape, quien estaba balbuceando algo acerca de haberse equivocado de escaleras, aunque me temo que yo más bien pensé que había sido sorprendido escuchando atrás de la puerta en mi entrevista con Dumbledore, ya ves en ese tiempo él mismo estaba buscando trabajo y sin duda esperaba obtener algunas ideas…

Ella siguió hablando, pero el de ojos verdes ya no escuchaba, porque algo había chascado en su mente. Entonces había sido Snape el que le dijo la profecía a Voldemort, que luego desencadenó en el gran cambio en la vida de Harry. Él se encontró en una encrucijada en ese momento con respecto a qué sentir. A Pettigrew lo odiaba por ser un traidor, pero Snape lo había ayudado mucho, era el padre de dos de sus amigos, sin embargo ahora sabía que indirectamente había intervenido en la muerte de los Potters.

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones de la profesora y ella les agradeció por acompañarlos, luego se dieron media vuelta para volver.

-¿Harry?

-¿Mh?

-¿Deseas hablarlo? –susurró, cruzando unos de sus brazos con el de su novio.

-No sé qué pensar o qué sentir, Eriol. Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a ver si Wormtail sigue en la Sala de los Menesteres y qué debe estar haciendo.

-Debemos darle aviso al director, sin embargo.

-Mañana -murmuró, negando con la cabeza-. Hoy no tengo ganas de pensar en nada más.

-¿Y el cumpleaños de Draco?

-Ve tú si quieres.

-No –besó su mejilla-. Deseo estar contigo –suspiró-. ¿Harás algo con respecto a Snape?

-No sé, Eriol. Ahora mismo no te puedo responder nada –cerró los ojos y suspiró-. Vayamos a mi habitación, deseo acostarme.

Esa noche fueron los grandes faltantes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco. Eriol tuvo que irse un segundo de la cama de su novio para explicar que Harry no se sentía bien y que más tarde les contaría el por qué. Luego volvió a acostarse con su chico, y pasaron toda la noche abrazados, con el Ravenclaw acariciando el cabello de Harry como si fuera un gatito.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Leuchtenberg, ¿Qué necesita? –dijo Severus con voz cansina, al ver al pelinegro tan temprano parado en la puerta de su despacho.

-Deseo hablar de algo con usted.

Severus enarcó una ceja y después se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al muchacho. Lo invitó a sentarse en frente de su escritorio, luego de que él mismo tomara asiento.

-Lo escucho.

-Ayer estuve hablando con la profesora Trelawney –comenzó. Severus enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón-. Ella me dijo algo muy interesante con respecto a la noche en que se hizo la profecía que pesa sobre mi cabeza –sus ojos verdes se levantaron y fue evidente para él la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre mayor-. Lo sé todo, profesor –espetó, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, su profesor miró para otro lado, evitando sus ojos y poniendo cara de vergüenza. Él tuvo que pestañear varias veces, para comprobar si es que no estaba viendo visiones. Pero de hecho, Severus Snape lucía avergonzado y se veía vulnerable en frente del hijo de unos de sus peores enemigos de su infancia.

-Veo –asintió-. No hubiese querido que se enterara de esa manera, Leuchtenberg –masajeó sus sienes-. En mi defensa, puedo decir que eso es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

-No le estoy pidiendo explicaciones, lo hecho, hecho está y yo no estoy arrepentido de la vida que he tenido, la que se desencadenó luego de la muerte de Lily y James –Severus hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la crudeza del muchacho-. Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Snape suspiró.

-No soy de darle explicaciones a la gente, pero creo que usted se lo merece, Leuchtenberg -cruzó sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos-. En aquella época estaba amargado. El dolor de la muerte de mi madre todavía estaba presente en mí y mi padre había contraído una enfermedad muggle que lo estaba matando de a poco. Si bien él era un bastardo, era la única familia que tenía. No sé… -suspiró-, todo se juntó en ese momento. También tuve que separarme de William, por su seguridad, y ese dolor era algo peor que el padecimiento de la muerte de mi madre. Lucius Malfoy también estaba en su peor momento, seducido tanto por su padre como por el Señor Oscuro para seguir sus ideales y él fue quien me encontró y a la vez me sedujo a mí. Así que cuando me uní, queriendo pertenecer a algo, tener amigos que en realidad no eran mis amigos, solo una ilusión –negó con la cabeza-. Era parte de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, por eso busqué una forma de ganarme mi lugar y el favor de mi señor…

Dejó caer su cabeza por el respaldo de la silla y miró para arriba.

-La casualidad quiso que estuviera en aquel lugar en el momento indicado. Escuché solo parte de la profecía y luego corrí a decírselo al Señor Oscuro –lo miró seriamente a los ojos-. Créeme, muchacho, si en algún momento hubiese imaginado que esta profecía podría causar tanto daño a tu familia y a la de Longbottom, jamás le hubiese dicho nada. Nunca hubiese hecho nada que lastimara a Lily en propósito.

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

-Parece hablar de ella con cariño.

-Lily fue mi amiga –Las cejas de Harry se levantaron en sorpresa-. Nos conocíamos de pequeños, pero peleamos en nuestro quinto año y ella jamás me lo perdonó.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Por lo que vimos en aquella memoria? ¿Cuándo usted la llamó eso?

-Exactamente –murmuró, había un ligero dolor en su tono-. Ese hecho y el revelar la profecía al Lord son los acontecimientos que más lamento en mi vida.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿No se arrepiente de haberse separado de Bill?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, mocoso –lo fulminó con la mirada-. Pero si quieres saber, no, no me arrepiento de ello. Fue la decisión más dolorosa que tome, pero si hubiese seguido con él, habría salido muy lastimado. Eso es lo que menos deseo para las personas que amo.

-Entiendo –asintió, levantándose de su silla.

-¿Eso es todo, Leuchtenberg?– preguntó con un deje de sorpresa.

-Anoche le di muchas vueltas al asunto y usted debe saberlo también. Si bien lamento sus muertes, no es un dolor que me ciegue y me llene de rabia. Acepto sus explicaciones y creo que no soy nadie para juzgarlo, porque sé que la misma vida se encargó de hacerle pagar ese pecado –lo miró a los ojos y había algo de agradecimiento y alivio en los orbes negros-. También deseo dejar esto aquí, porque no creo que ni mi padrino ni Remus pudieran entenderlo tanto como yo.

-Se los diré… eventualmente –masculló-. Merecen saberlo.

-Es su decisión –se encogió de hombros-. Hasta luego.

Dicho eso, el muchacho abandonó el despacho de su profesor, dejando a un muy dolido pero aliviado Severus Snape detrás. Siempre temió esto, aunque todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. No sabía si sentirse enojado o alegre de que el hijo de Lily se tomara tan a la ligera esta noticia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el chico estaba demasiado encariñado con sus padres adoptivos que era inevitable que la muerte de aquellos, prácticamente, dos desconocidos para él lo afectara mucho.

-A pesar de todo, tu hijo ha crecido bien, Lily –murmuró al aire.

-

**-.****Despacho de Director.-**

**-**

-Ah, Harry, creo que te llamé con el pensamiento –El director sonrió cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Me buscaba para algo en especial?

-De hecho –frunció el ceño-. Pero no tienes buena cara, dime por qué viniste en primer lugar.

-Anoche me enteré de boca de Trelawney que fue Snape quien le dijo la profecía a Voldemort.

Harry notó que el director palideció un poquito, antes de parecer tan calmado como siempre.

-Veo –dijo cuidadosamente-. ¿Y qué has hecho con esa información?

-Le pedí explicaciones al principal involucrado, él me las dio y fin del asunto.

Albus sonrió tristemente.

-¿Es suficiente con eso? ¿No deseas preguntarme nada a mí?

-No, no deseo seguir hablando de eso. Creo que si destapo más este tema, conseguiré solo estar enojado y rencoroso con usted y con Snape; eso es algo que no deseo.

-Tendrías derecho, sin embargo.

-No, profesor, en serio –negó con la cabeza-. Los Potters ya están muertos y los únicos culpables son Voldemort y Pettigrew para mí, no deseo agregar alguien más a la lista. Mi venganza por su muerte será destruir a estas dos personas, a nadie más.

-Entonces puedo ayudarte, Harry –sonrió-. Debes saber que he descubierto dónde se esconde otro Horcrux.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente.

-¡¿Habla en serio?! –Dumbledore asintió-. ¡¿Y qué esperamos para ir a buscarlo?!

-Antes de hacer eso, tengo que darte algunas indicaciones, mi muchacho –dijo tranquilamente-. Te llevaré conmigo con una condición: que obedezcas cualquier orden que yo pudiera darte de inmediato y sin preguntar.

-Por supuesto, director. No hace falta que lo diga.

-Es importante que mantengas tu palabra, Harry. Debes obedecerme en todo, _todo_ lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, profesor. Le doy mi palabra que obedeceré en todo lo que me diga.

Se miraron por un segundo, hasta que Dumbledore sonrió.

-Entonces partiremos cuando baje el sol. Ve a tus clases y visítame aquí mismo cuando ellas terminen.

-De acuerdo, profesor. Hasta la noche.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

El fin de semana pasado fue "fin de semana largo" en Argentina, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarme unas minis-vacaciones XD Es por eso el retraso de este chap. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta y mañana y pasado sigo con mis otros fics.

Este capítulo me costó un montón, sobre todo porque no me acordaba si es que Harry ya sabía que Severus era el que le fue con el chisme a Voldy. Bue lo hecho, hecho está. Si me equivoco, sorry.

Harry y Eriol se reconciliaron, como es común entre ellos, fue de una manera extraña XD

En el chap que viene termino este libro y después… veremos para dónde me llevan las aguas.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	54. Otra pérdida para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 54: Otra pérdida para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Esto no me gusta nada, Harry –Eriol frunció sus labios y miró con un ceño a su novio-. ¿Por qué tienes que ir?

Harry suspiró y abrochó mejor la chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado su padre. Era cómoda y ajustada, la ropa que necesitaba para esta misión que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Ya te lo dije, Eriol –suspiró, esta era la cuarta vez que se lo decía-. No va a pasar nada, ¿ok?- Se acercó y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios-. Te prometo que vuelvo sano y salvo.

El Ravenclaw suspiró con renuencia.

-¿Le dijiste lo de Pettigrew?

-¡Auch, mierda!– restregó su cabello-. Lo olvidé –frunció el ceño-. Dumbledore no va a estar esta noche en el colegio y si esa rata asquerosa está en Hogwarts con malas intenciones, sería la ocasión perfecta para atacar –mordió su labio inferior-. Voy a llamar a Hermione, Ron y Neville. Espérame aquí.

Harry no tardó mucho en rastrear a sus amigos y luego los reunió a todos, para darles una breve explicación de lo que iba a hacer hoy. Además, les contaron de sus sospechas de que Wormtail estaba dentro del colegio y les dejó instrucciones para que vigilaran la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de ello, se retiró al despacho del director.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Hoy, mis Mortífagos, he encontrado la forma de cumplir un deseo que hace años que tengo en mente –Voldemort les dio una sonrisa fría, pero feliz. Era en verdad espeluznante-. La rata que tengo como sirviente ha probado a mí su valor y esta noche nos dará acceso a Hogwarts.

Varias aclamaciones y gritos de alegría se pudieron escuchar. Rabastan, que estaba en una esquina, comenzó a aterrarse. ¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¿Entrar a Hogwarts? Pero Dumbledore les había asegurado a todos que las entradas que salían en el Mapa del Merodeador estaban vigiladas o cerradas, así que por allí el anterior animago no podría entrar. Además, si es que el ataque iba a ser en este momento, no tendría tiempo de avisar a nadie.

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió más rapaz.

-Y no es un entrada cualquiera, –Acarició a Nagini, quien estaba enredada en su cuello-sino una que nos llevará directamente al _interior de Hogwarts_.- Hubo gestos de sorpresa entre los seguidores-. ¡Así que prepárense mis Mortífagos! ¡Esta noche nuestra mayor piedra en el zapato caerá!

Los Mortífagos mostraron su satisfacción con un par de alabanzas más, antes de empezar a abandonar la sala donde estaban e ir a prepararse.

-Rabastan.- El espía congeló al escuchar la voz siseante que lo llamaba.

-¿Sí, mi Señor?

-Quédate, tú no vas a ir –sus ojos se angostaron-. No te quiero fuera de mi vista.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Si bien la aventura estaba predestinada a ser muy buena, Harry no fue feliz de tener que zambullirse en esa agua helada. Aquello le recordaba vagamente a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y eso a la primera muerte que fue testigo. Sin embargo, siguió en ello, mirando aterrorizado las rocas puntiagudas que los rodeaban.

_Si mi papá se entera que estoy haciendo esto, me matará._

-

**-.Mansión de los Vampiros.-**

**-**

León sonrió y acarició la cabecita de su bebé, antes de dejarlo en la cuna. Por alguna razón, Benjamín estuvo inquieto todo el día. Él no se explicaba la actitud del pequeño niño, sin embargo, se podía imaginar que, al estar casi todo el día con él, este comportamiento debería ser por la misma inquietud que León estuvo sintiendo.

-¿Lancelot?

El rubio terminó de acomodar los pañales en la pañalera (¡Sí, él hacía bien su papel de padre!) y giró para mirar a su amante.

-¿_Oui_?

-¿No me dijiste que hoy hablarías con Máximo?

-Sí, lo hice, temprano esta mañana.

-¿Te dijo algo de Harry?

-No, nada nuevo –se encogió de hombros-. Me dijo algo de una pequeña pelea que tuvo con Eriol, pero ya está todo solucionado. También me habló de que lo ha visto un tanto desanimado.

-¿Desanimado? –exclamo con alarma.

-Él dice que puede deberse al entrenamiento que le está dando el viejo director.

León frunció los labios.

-Le dijimos que él todavía no está preparado para eso.

-Ya hablamos de esto –suspiró-. Quedamos de acuerdo de que no vamos a ocultarle más cosas que se refieran a su destino. ¿Quieres otra repetición de lo que sucedió por lo de la profecía?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó, pero después hizo un gesto de dolor y se asomó a la cuna de su bebé; por suerte, éste todavía dormía pacífico-. Por supuesto que no –dijo en voz más baja-. Es solo que…

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –Se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja.

-No puedo decirte con exactitud –Lancelot comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que su amante se fregaba el brazo donde estaba aquella marca-. Pero me he sentido extraño todo el día, tengo un mal presentimiento. Con todo, no es tan doloroso o angustiante como para que sepa que tiene que ver con nuestro hijo.

-No entiendo qué tratas de decirme –masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo, Lan. Es como si fuera que… como si fuera que va a pasarle algo a nuestro hijo, pero no _directamente_ a él.

-¿Deseas que vaya a Hogwarts para averiguar si todo está bien?

-Sí, me sentiría más tranquilo si haces eso.

-Está bien –besó su mejilla-. Voy a pasar por Atón para que me acompañe y luego iremos, ¿ok?

-Sí –asintió-. Te agradecería que me dieras noticias bien las tengas.

-Claro, mi amor.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Sirius estaba contra la pared de su habitación, con la camisa completamente desprendida, mientras su vampiro mantenía ocupada su boca con sus propios labios y las manos de este recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Dios, Ángelo –gimió, agarrando al vampiro de la cabeza, para que este clavara sus colmillos con más fuerza en su carne. Después de acostumbrarse al tener al Inmortal alimentándose de él, la experiencia llegaba a ser placentera y adictiva para el animago-. Esta semana has estado fuera de control.

-Es tu culpa –gruñó inentendible, porque no dejó el cuello nunca-. Esta semana has estado dejando salir un olor que me enloquece.

Sirius sonrió.

-Ese olor indica que soy un mago en plena edad reproductiva –ronroneó.

-Mmmhhh –tarareó-. Eso me tienta mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿Te tienta para qué?

Ángelo dejó de lamer el cuello de su pareja, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me tienta para dejarte pre…

El hombre no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir, porque en ese mismo momento se escuchó una explosión proveniente desde el mismo centro del castillo, tan fuerte que algunos de los marcos de fotos que tenía Sirius en su pared temblaron.

-¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! –maldijo el animago, separándose de golpe de su amante.

-Una explosión y vino desde dentro.- No hacía falta afirmación, pero ambos necesitaban escuchar decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Maldita sea! –volvió a maldecir-. ¡Vamos enseguida a buscar a los otros profesores! ¡Sea lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno!

Los dos salieron corriendo de las habitaciones de Sirius, que quedaban muy cerca de las de Máximo, así que por el camino se encontraron con él. Entonces, los tres juntos comenzaron a correr y podían escuchar a lo lejos un par de gritos y luces de maldiciones.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó de repente el único mortal.

-¿Qué, qué sucede? –quiso saber Ángelo.

-Mira allí.

Bastante alejado de donde ellos estaban arriba, de una de las torres más alta que había en el castillo, la Torre de Astronomía, brillaba intensamente la Marca Oscura.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El sentimiento de victoria que Harry había sentido después de encontrar el medallón se esfumó cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade y vieron que la Marca Oscura estaba encima de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera lo consolaba que sus sospechas sobre que Pettigrew estaba tramando algo se confirmaban. Sino que todo lo contrario, lo aterraban porque había dejado instrucciones a su novio, primo y amigos de que actuaran si algo llegaba a pasar.

Porque hasta donde él sabía, esa calavera verde significaba que una muerte había ocurrido allí.

Se inclinó más sobre su escoba, para intentar buscar más velocidad, sin importarle su Dumbledore lo seguía o no, solo quería llegar rápido y comprobar que todos ellos estaban bien.

Con tanta presura, Harry fue el primero en aterrizar, aunque nadie pudo notar esto, puesto que a pedido del director, él llevaba su Capa de Invisibilidad. Impaciente por ver si su novio, sobre todo, estaba bien, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño jadeo. Giró su cabeza y vio que Dumbledore se llevaba aquella mano negra hacia su pecho y tenía problemas para respirar. Se sintió muy mal por estar pensando en los demás siendo que tenía tan cerca una persona que estaba evidentemente mal.

-¿Prof…?

Pero no pudo terminar de llamar la atención del hombre, puesto que la puerta voló abierta y se escuchó un grito de:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Harry congeló al ver que la varita del director volaba por los aires y como este retrocedía hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared. Para Harry no fue sorpresa que después de aquello, la figura temblante y pálida de Pettigrew se revelara detrás de la puerta.

-Ah, Peter –suspiró Dumbledore, luciendo pálido pero tranquilo-. Siempre pensé que traicionaste a tus mejores amigos por presión, porque tuviste miedo, que es considerable, pero aquí estás hoy –negó con la cabeza-. Apuntándome con esa varita y dejando entrar a personas que sabes que van a hacer mucho daño a este colegio.

-¡No tengo opción! –chirrió el traidor-. Ne-necesitaba redimirme. Era conseguir esto o la muerte.

-¿Pero estás preparado? Has lanzado la maldición antes, pero nunca a una persona que conocías, ¿verdad? –su voz era tranquila y apacible-. Todavía creo que hay dentro de ti algo de aquel pequeño muchacho que adoraba a Sirius Black y James Potter. Aquel que no era capaz de matar ni una mosca.

Durante la charla, Harry se había movido estratégicamente, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, para sacar aquel galeón que servía como mensajero y le escribió a su mejor amiga para que avisara a quien esté cerca de ella que viniese a la Torre para ayudar. Él no era estúpido, si bien tenía el elemento sorpresa de la Capa, Pettigrew era un mago experimentado que podría lastimarlo mucho si algo pasaba.

-¡No tengo opciones! –El grito del animago lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Hermione le había dicho que alguien iba en camino-. ¡Remus y Sirius me odian! ¡Toda la gente sabe que traicioné a los Potter! ¡No hay lugar en su mundo para mí!

-Es cierto –asintió-. No puedo prometerte el perdón de tus amigos ni de los magos y brujas que están del lado de la luz, pero puedo darte algún lugar seguro donde vivir, donde puedas comenzar de nuevo.

-No puedo –La mano de la rata tembló-. Tengo que hacer esto.

Harry se aterró y tuvo una maldición en su boca lista para salir, cuando vio los ojos de Wormtail tomar una actitud decidida. Sin embargo, pudo suspirar tranquilo cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados venir hacia donde estaban y él no fue el único. Los ojos del animago miraron hacia allí y su cara drenó todo color cuando vio que nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape estaba allí parado.

-Al fin te tengo donde te quería, sucio traidor –siseó Severus-. Es irónico que hayas venido aquí, para que tome mi venganza por lo que le hiciste a Lily.

-¡¿Me culpas a mí?!– chilló el hombre, entrando en histeria-. ¡Fuiste tú el que le dijo la profecía al Señor Oscuro!

-Exacto –angostó sus ojos-. Pero yo tengo a mi favor que no sabía quiénes podrían ser los niños que señalara la profecía, tú, sin embargo, vendiste a tus amigos sin contemplaciones –levantó su varita-. Prepárate para morir.

-Oh, no creo que vayas a hacer eso, Snape –dijo una voz con desprecio, desde atrás.

Harry tensó al ver que más Mortífagos habían llegando a la Torre.

-Ah, Amycus, buenas noches –habló Dumbledore-. Y has traído a Electo también... encantador...

-Estás en tu lecho de muerte y aún tienes ganas de chistes, ¿eh? –lo miró con desprecio.

-Esto no puede ser mejor –dijo una mujer que se parecía al hombre anterior-. Tenemos a Dumby y al traidor Snape. Creo que esta noche podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Nuestro señor está muy feliz, de hecho.

-¡Ya dejen de perder tiempo! Encárgate de Dumbledore, pequeña rata. Yo me encargaré de Snape –gruñó un hombre que apariencia muy desalineada.

-Eres demasiado confiado si crees que puedes tocarme siquiera, lobo pulgoso –siseó Severus. Se veía tan tranquilo como Dumbledore, pero la forma apretada con que agarraba su varita decía lo contrario.

-Tengo una especial ganas de acabar contigo, pocionista –sonrió malicioso, mostrando sus dientes tan llenos de sangre, como su barbilla-. Ni mis amigos y yo estamos felices de que hayas ayudado tanto a esos sucios _vampiros_ –dijo la palabra con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir-, ¡Ayudar a reproducirse a un sucio Inmortal!– rió macabramente y después fulminó con la mirada a Snape-. ¡Pagarás por eso, maldito!

-Entonces hagámoslo.

Severus se preparó para el ataque, pero Harry fue más rápido y dejó salir la primera maldición que se le vino a la mente.

-_¡Sectusempra!_

Ante sus ojos incrédulos, el pecho del hombre lobo explotó en miles de gotas de sangre, haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorpresa. El encanto debería ser muy oscuro y poderoso si es que podría lastimar así a un licántropo, quienes eran más resistentes a los hechizos.

Severus miró con frenesí para todos lados y luego a Albus, pero éste lucía demasiado cansado como para responderle.

-¡Él no está solo! –dijo Harry, en un momento de valentía.

Al escuchar esa voz, él fue el único que lo reconoció. Entonces todo chascó en su mente. Ser tan bueno en pociones, esquivarle cada vez que quería ver su libro y la actitud inocente de sus hijos cuando le preguntó dónde estaba el libro de su madre. _Leuchtenberg tiene mi maldito libro, esos gemelos van a vérselas conmigo, si es que salgo vivo de esto._

-¡¿Quién está allí?! –gritó la mujer, mirando para todos lados con frenesí.

-Me temo que ha llegado la ayuda –dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Pero trabamos la puerta!

Justo en ese momento, como para confirmar sus palabras, unas voces se pudieron escuchar abajo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos abrirla! –Era Sirius.

-¡Yo lo intentaré! –Ese era tío Ángelo-. Soy un vampiro y tengo más resistencia a los hechizos y más fuerza como para derribarla.

-¡Maldición, no contábamos con esto! ¡Malditos vampiros! -gritó Amycus y miró como Fenrir se levantaba tambaleante desde el piso-. ¡Allí tienes unos con los cuales querías luchar, licántropo! ¡Ve y detenlo!

-¡Lo haría si pudiera! –gruñó, mirando con enojo la sangre que todavía salía a borbotones de su pecho.

-¡No hay tiempo, Pettigrew! ¡Nosotros trataremos de detenerlos mientras te encargas de Dumbledore!

Así, los Mortífagos bajaron dejando a Peter, Severus, Dumbledore y un escondido Harry arriba.

Pettigrew miró aterrado a Snape, su mano temblaba.

-Tendrás que matarme primero, antes de llegar a él –siseó Severus.

-Y a mí –dijo Harry, sacándose la Capa, ahora que estaban solo ellos solos.

Los ojos del animago se abrieron como platos al verlo y, en un momento típico ya de él, se transformó en su forma de rata y salió huyendo del lugar. Enseguida, Severus se puso en acción, sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y se arrodilló junto a Dumbledore.

-Beba esto, director –pidió con una amabilidad no característica de él.

-Sería inútil, Severus, mi muchacho –sonrió cansadamente-. No solo la maldición está deteriorándome, sino que nuestra aventura de hoy, está acabando conmigo más rápido de lo esperado.

-¿Qué? –susurró Harry, llegando al lado del director. Abajo se podían escuchar los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo-. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, director?

Albus sonrió, mientras Severus cerraba sus ojos con dolor.

-Estoy muriendo, Harry. De hecho, creo que no me quedan más de dos días de vida. Pero, ah es tan doloroso.

-Pe-Pero…- tragó saliva-. ¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Llamo a Madame Pomfrey?

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Harry. Solo –Sus ojos azules se posaron en Severus-, solo ayudarme a terminar con el dolor, antes de tiempo.

El pocionista lo entendió enseguida.

-No.

-Me lo prometiste, Severus. Por favor, por favor, Severus.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –Parecía casi desesperado.

-Confío en ti, mi muchacho y eres el único que puede comprenderme tanto como para saber que necesito esto. Por favor…

Snape cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué, qué quiere? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-No, Harry. No podría pedirte algo así.

Severus se levantó de su lugar al lado del mago más grande desde Merlín, su cara contorsionada por la revulsión y el odio, aunque las lágrimas que había en su rostro traicionaban esos sentimientos. Levantó su varita y antes de que Harry se pudiera imaginar qué estaba por pasar a continuación, Snape dijo las palabras.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El de ojos esmeraldas solo pudo ver con fascinación mórbida como la luz verde salió de la varita del pocionista y conectaba con el cuerpo de Dumbledore, que estando tan cerca de la ventana, cayó hacia abajo.

-¡No!– gritó Harry-. ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

-¡¿No lo escuchaste, Potter?! –rugió Severus, sus ojos negros brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas-. ¡Él me lo pidió! ¡El maldito me lo tuvo que pedir a mí de todas las personas en este mundo!

El chico no podía pensar claramente. Su director y último mentor acababa de ser asesinado en frente de sus ojos, pero no era un asesinato en sí, puesto que él mismo lo había pedido. Sí, Dumbledore acababa de pedir lo que los Muggles conocían como eutanasia, y el elegido para darle su alivio era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, que estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria en frente de sus ojos.

-¡Harry! –El grito aliviado de su padrino lo trajo a la realidad, Ángelo venía entrando con los puños ensangrentados, muy seguido de Sirius-. ¡Oh, gracias a los dioses que estás bien!

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –preguntó Sirius, al ver que su ahijado estaba bien. Él tenía un ligero corte en su párpado derecho.

-Dumbledore, él…

-Acaba de ser asesinado por Peter Pettigrew.

Sorprendentemente, la voz firme de Harry Leuchtenberg tapó la vacilante de Severus Snape.

-¡¡Qué?!– chilló Sirius-. ¿Muerto? ¡¿Estás seguro?!

-Yo mismo lo vi –agachó la mirada para no ver la incrédula que su profesor de pociones le estaba dando y para que tampoco Ángelo notara la mentira-. No pude pararlo.

-¡Maldita rata asquerosa!– vociferó el animago-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Primero James y ahora Albus! ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser amigo de alguien así?!

Al ver que Sirius estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Ángelo se apresuró a secarse a él y encerrarlo en un abrazo.

-Ven, bajemos para ver si todavía hay más de esos aquí.

-¡No! ¡Ahora mismo me transformo en Padfoot y busco a esa rata de mierda! ¡Debe estar cerca!

-¡No, Sirius! ¡Haremos lo que te digo! ¡No tiene sentido que vayas en busca de venganza ahora! ¡Eres profesor y aún puede haber alumnos en peligro!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el animago se obligó a respirar varias veces, para tranquilizarse, después miró a su pareja y asintió.

-Está bien, está bien. Vayamos a la Sala Común que esté más cerca para ver si todos están bien –se giró para mirar a su ahijado-. Ven con nosotros, Harry.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. El profesor Snape y yo iremos por el cuerpo del director, ustedes vayan a hacer lo que tienen que hacer.

Vacilante, Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y lo abrazó.

-Me sorprende y me da orgullo tu entereza ante esta situación –besó su cabeza-. Entonces te dejamos con Snape.

El animago cabeceó en dirección del pocionista y luego procedió a bajar, seguido muy de cerca por su "amo".

-Tío Ángelo.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Si vez a Eriol, hazle saber que estoy bien y dile que utilice las monedas para hacer saber si él se encuentra bien.

Santino le dio una sonrisa al chico, antes de asentir y comenzar a bajar.

-¿Por qué?

La voz suave de Snape asustó un poco a Harry, pero él entendió enseguida.

-Ahora la guerra al fin ha llegado a su auge y el enemigo es otro. Sé que mi padrino y muchos otros jamás entenderían sus razones para matar a Dumbledore, ni siquiera estando yo como testigo. Sirius nunca se lo perdonaría y sé que puede ser odioso cuando tiene a alguien entre ceja y ceja –suspiró-. Era mejor echarle la culpa a otro. Él ya hizo algo malo una vez, no pasa nada con ponerle otra carga. Además, yo pude verlo en sus ojos, estaba decidido a matar a Dumbledore un segundo antes de que usted intercediera. Entonces, después de todo, por un par de segundos de diferencia, hubiese sido él.

-Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, Leuchtenberg.

-Pero la verdad solo la sabemos usted y yo –miró por la ventana-. Y creo que el año que viene no estaré aquí ni rodeado de muchas personas como para que la verdad se filtre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Usted sabe de mi misión, verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Hoy encontramos uno –murmuró con dolor-. Él hizo mucho y eso acabó terminándolo –cerró los puños con furia-. Así que yo debo buscar los que me faltan, solo que no sé dónde empezar. Pero eso no será un problema.

-Eres un muchacho valiente, Leuchtenberg. Cuenta con mi ayuda en cuanto la necesites.

_No es hora de decírselo todavía_, pensó Severus, recordando la conversación sobre los Horcruxes que había tenido con el director no hace mucho. _Primero debo encontrar la forma en que él no deba sacrificarse. Entonces, sí se lo diré._

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Al final, ambos bajaron con las escobas por la ventana de donde había caído el director, evitando el enfrentamiento con cualquier enemigo que estaba todavía en pie. Sin embargo, el corazón de Severus y Harry se volvió pesado al ver que el medallón que habían recuperado no era ni siquiera parecido al que el chico había visto en el Pensadero. De hecho, adentro traía una nota que declaraba su inautenticidad.

-No es verdadero –murmuró en incredulidad, mientras Snape conjuraba una manta para cubrir el cuerpo del director-. Pasamos por todo eso y no es verdadero. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Harry?

El muchacho cerró el medallón en su puño y giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde había venido la voz suave. Allí estaba Eriol, acompañado de Hagrid, y venía cojeando.

-Eriol –Su voz fue mitad susurro, mitad lamento. Metiendo aquel Horcrux falso en su bolsillo, Harry se levantó y casi corrió hacia donde estaba su novio, para encerrarlo en un abrazo.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

-Era falso –murmuró incoherente-. Era falso. Él murió por nada.

-No entiendo, mi amor. ¿De qué me hablas?

-Dumbledore está muerto –fue la voz de Snape que respondió, dibujando enseguida la atención tanto del mitad-gigante como del Ravenclaw al cuerpo tapado por la manta blanca.

Eriol abrazó con fuerzas a su novio cuando éste dejó salir un sollozo, al mismo tiempo que el perro Fang comenzaba a aullar y su dueño corría hacia donde estaba el cuerpo.

Harry no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, apenas se enteró que tanto Ginny como Draco llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos y entre los dos ayudaron a Eriol a caminar hasta la enfermería, mientras él era abrazado por su padre Lancelot, que había aparecido de improviso, después de que Máximo le comunicara que Hogwarts estaba siendo invadido.

-¿Están todos bien, papá? –susurró, cuando estaban entrando a la enfermería.

-Están todos bien –aseguró el rubio-. Aunque creo que el amigovio de tu tía Jesse fue herido por ese licántropo alfa que sigue a Voldemort –agregó con desprecio.

Harry asintió y miró a la cama donde esta Charlie Weasley, acostado en una cama, con severas heridas en su rostro. Su hermano Bill estaba a su lado, cargando a su pequeña hija que miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín que están bien –Sirius se acercó a su ahijado mirándolo ansioso-. Se tardaron mucho en regresar.

-Lo sentimos, es que…

Harry no terminó de hablar, solo miró como Snape entraba a la enfermería, con el cuerpo de Dumbledore tapado con la manta blanca.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la enfermera, con mirada preocupada.

-¿Black no se los ha dicho?– siseó Severus, más recobrado de su casi perdida de control que tuvo en la Torre-. Es Albus Dumbledore.

Jadeos de sorpresa y sollozos se escucharon en el lugar, al oír aquello. Bill miró ansiosamente a su esposo, él sabía, por supuesto, la misión que le había dado el viejo director a su marido.

-Llévalo a mi oficina, Severus –dijo con voz firme Madame Pomfrey, entrando en su modo profesional y obligándose a no reaccionar en frente de tantos pacientes que la necesitaban.

El pocionista obedeció y Bill hizo señas a su hermano Ron para que viniera junto a Charlie, mientras él iba tras su amante. Al entrar a la oficina, el pelirrojo se obligó a no mirar el cuerpo que estaba sobre la camilla que estaba allí y caminó hacia Severus, para acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Cumpliste tu promesa? –fue lo único que preguntó.

-Sí –suspiró atrayendo a Bill para un abrazo, cuidadoso de no aplastar a la niña-. Pero Lioncurt hizo gala de otros de sus momentos Gryffindor y le dio mi _gloria_ a la rata.

-Oh –pestañeó varias veces-. Entiendo, supongo que es lo mejor.

-Nada será mejor aquí sin Albus, Bill.

Isabela lloriqueó un poco y pidió que su padre la sostuviera. Severus sonrió vacilante, antes de tomarla, justo en el momento que el canto de Fawkes se escuchaba a lo lejos. No era un canto como los otros, era afligido, de belleza terrible. Que anunciaba todo el dolor que tanto el ave como los magos y brujas en todo el Mundo Mágico que apreciaban al viejo mago que acababa de partir se iban a sentir con su pérdida.

-¿Bill?

Ginny metió su cabeza en la oficina y también se obligó a no mirar el cuerpo del director.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Papá está aquí con Nott, dice que quiere verte. Ya le dije que estás bien, pero está histérico después de ver a Charlie –hizo una mueca-. ¿Ven, sí? Solo será un momento.

-Ve, yo estaré aquí –animo Severus, entregándole a su hija de nuevo al pelirrojo.

-Regreso enseguida –prometió, besando quedamente los labios de su amante, antes de salir tras su hermana.

Severus suspiró y sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo que todos estaban tratando de evitar. Afuera, escuchó un par de sollozos y gritos, sobre todo de Black, que si no es equivocaba, estaba en una lucha con Remus.

-Severus –La voz sedosa y la aparición de Lucius confirmaron sus suspicacias.

-Han venido ustedes también –fue el saludo del pocionista.

-Sabes que muy a mi descontento, mi esposo forma parte de la Orden –miró el cadáver de Dumbledore-. ¿Quién fue?

-La rata.

-¿Pettigrew?– enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca maliciosa-. No puedo creer que ese mago patético haya encontrado las agallas para matar al mago más prestigioso de los últimos tiempos.

-El mundo está lleno de sorpresas, Lucius.

-Supongo –se encogió elegantemente de hombros y después frunció el ceño-. Me preocupa saber qué va a pasar a partir de ahora. Si bien era un viejo irritante, tenía la capacidad para guiarnos a todos y era de algún modo tranquilizante. Pero ahora…

-A muchos nos ha entrenado bien como para ocupar su lugar –dijo Severus-. Sobre todo Ojoloco. Así que no estamos del todo desamparados.

Hubo unos ligeros golpes a la puerta. Era la profesora McGonagall

-Severus, te necesitamos aquí afuera. Estamos por decidir cómo seguiremos a partir de ahora –su voz tembló un poco y miró con pena el cuerpo que descansaba en la camilla-; ahora que Albus ya no está con nosotros.

-Enseguida estoy contigo.

-

**-.Al día siguiente.-**

**-**

Finalmente, se decidió que el colegio seguiría abierto y que ahora Minera y Severus serían directora y subdirector respectivamente; debido a que la bruja tenía mucha más experiencia en esto de administrar el colegio.

Por otro lado, también fue consenso absoluto que Dumbledore sea enterrado allí mismo, en un lugar estratégicamente escogido en el patio del colegio. Por el funeral, las clases fueron suspendidas, muchos alumnos abandonaron el colegio y llegaron a Hogwarts muchas figuras importantes del Mundo Mágico, para darle su último adiós al Director.

La noticia que el mismo Pettigrew había sido el asesino ya se había transmitido, y Harry pensaba en qué cara estaría poniendo la rata al saber eso.

-¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó Eriol, mientras desayunaban y acariciaba una mejilla de su novio-. Porque no luces bien.

-No he podido dormir para nada bien.

-Ni yo –aportó Ginny, quien estaba enfrente de la pareja-. Casi no pego el ojo desde, bien… ah… ustedes saben.

-Le hubieses dicho a Draco que te ayude, el sexo cansa bastante.

Ron se atoró con el pedazo de tostada que estaba comiendo, mientras Neville, Eriol y Hermione le daban una mirada desaprobadora.

-Ni siquiera en estos momentos evitas dar unos de sus comentarios pervertidos, ¿verdad?- gruñó Neville, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su novio.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sus ojos viajaron hacia la entrada. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro al ver llegar a su papá, con su hermanito en brazos. Él se levantó, dio un pequeño beso a su novio y fue al encuentro del vampiro.

-Lamento no poder haber venido antes –murmuró León, abrazándolo con un solo brazo-. Pero tuve que esperar a que el sol no estuviera tan fuerte.

-Está bien, papi Leo. Estoy alegre de volver a verte al fin aquí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, repitiendo el gesto anterior que tuviera su novio.

-Siento como que quisiera volver a ser tan pequeño como Benjamín –miró al bebé y acarició la pequeña cabeza rubia-, cuando no tenía preocupaciones por nada.

-Oh, _mon ciel_. No sé por qué la vida se empeña con ser tan dura contigo.

-Ni yo.

-Hola, Monsieur León –saludó Eriol, llegando al lado de su novio-. Harry, ya es hora de salir al patio.

El chico asintió y, después de darle un beso a la mejilla a su papá, se reunió con sus compañeros de casa, que fueron en grupo, guiados por su Jefa de Casa. Eriol y Neville pidieron permiso para caminar al lado de sus novios en esta oportunidad y Flitwick se los concedió. Afuera pudo ver a muchos personajes conocidos, lastimosamente algunos que le caían muy mal entre ellos, pero Harry se obligó a no amargarse por ello. Este mundo estaba lleno de hipocresía y lo importante era que las verdaderas personas que amaban a Albus Dumbledore estaban allí.

-¿Por qué pasó esto papá?

Remus suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Lucas, antes de darle un beso. A su lado, Lucius sostenía a Lucien, mientras Camila y Derrick habían ido a sentarse con los gemelos Snape, de los cuales sentían mucho gusto desde que frecuentaban su casa.

-No yo mismo lo sé, mi amor. Ojala hubiese sabido antes qué pasaba por la mente de ese asesino, para poder impedirlo. Pero no pude, y ahora hemos perdido a un gran hombre.

-Pero igual voy a venir a Hogwarts el curso que bien, ¿verdad?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Si es eso lo único que te preocupa, tienes un pensamiento muy egoísta –siseó.

-No digas eso, Lucius –regañó Remus-. Es normal que se preocupe, sin embargo…- suspiró-. Este no es momento de preguntar eso, Lucas. En casa responderé a todas tus dudas.

Un silencio se apoderó de repente de todo el lugar y los ojos viajaron hacia donde estaba la tumba blanca que sería el lugar de descanso eterno del director. Un pequeño hombre en túnica negra se había levantado de su lugar y se paraba frente al cuerpo de Dumbledore. Ese mismo personaje comenzó a hablar sobre las grandezas del director.

Casi a mitad de discurso, las sirenas, los centauros y hasta el gigante hermano de Hagrid aparecieron para dar sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore. Ganando muchas miradas escandalizadas.

_Así que hasta aquí llegaste, Harry. Tu destino ha sido trazado y estás solo. Tu única ayuda fuerte se ha ido, solo dejándote instrucciones de que tus amigos pueden ayudarte, no así los adultos. Irracional, debería pensar, pero honraré ese pedido._

Una lágrima volvió a caer de su ojo, pero éste no llegó a su ropa, porque un beso suave de Eriol la detuvo a mitad de camino. El mismo Ravenclaw tenía el rostro empapado y Harry no tuvo que mirar más allá para ver que sus amigos estaban igual de destrozados.

-¿Cómo te sientes con respecto al matrimonio, Eriol?

Su novio pestañeó, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte?

-P-por supuesto –tartamudeó un poco-. Muchas veces.

-¿Conmigo?

-Bien, sí –respondió incómodo-. ¿Por qué me sales con eso justo ahora?

-Tengo una misión ahora, ¿sabes?– miró hacia un costado y vio que Scrimgeour intentaba acercarse a él, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un Sirius que tenía cara de mala leche. _Gracias padrino, lo que menos necesito es ser molestado por ese hombre, ahora._

-¿Y qué con eso?

-No sé lo que me depara el destino, Eriol –apretó su mano y lo miró con tanta intensidad que el de anteojos jadeó-. Pero sí sé que quiero que seas mi esposo antes de morir.

-P-p-pero Harry, eso…

-Ssshhh –puso un dedo sobre los labios temblorosos del otro-. Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos en casa.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Solo tengo una idea vaga de cómo seguir con esto y, como habrán visto, mi idea vaga se refiere al final de este capítulo.

Hubo muchos cambios con respecto al final del libro en este capítulo. Entre ellos, que Dumbledore no inmovilizara a Harry cuando llegaron a la Torre, básicamente, eso sucedió porque Dumbly sabía que Harry es un chico más maduro y que va a pensar antes de actuar.

Severus mató a Dumbledore, pero se sabe el por qué y Harry le echó la culpa otro XD

Y como Bill estaba encerrado cuidando de su hija, tuve que poner a Charlie como el atacado por Fenrir. Poshito

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	55. Se escuchan campanas angelicales

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP.

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 55: Se escuchan las campanas angelicales.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Dos días después de que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus respectivas casas, les llegó una invitación a la boda de Atón y Rodolphus, ambos al fin habían decidido formalizar su noviazgo y querían hacerlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran más mal de lo que ya estaban. Hoy, sin embargo, no era ese tema lo que se trataba en la casa de los vampiros.

-¿Qué quieres, qué? –preguntó cuidadosamente León, como si no hubiese entendido la primera vez.

Cerca de la ventana, Lancelot fruncía el ceño en el adolescente que se sentaba tranquilamente en el sillón cerca de la chimenea apagada.

-Les estoy diciendo que deseo casarme –respondió Harry, con total calma-. Con Eriol –agregó por si las dudas.

-Estas completamente loco –León negó con la cabeza, intentado por todos los medios el mantener la calma.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deseo hacer esto y no voy a cambiar de parecer. Sólo se los dije porque deseo su aceptación, después de todo, cuando cumpla los 17 dentro de poco, seré mayor de edad y podré hacer lo que quiera. Tendré la edad suficiente para poder pedir a algún juez mágico que me case.

-Pero, Harry –murmuró León, caminando hasta llegar a su lado-. Eres… un niño. ¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión de esa envergadura?

El chico le sonrió a su papá y tomó sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga en pocas palabras?– preguntó suavemente, recibiendo un cabeceo del vampiro-. No sé si voy a sobrevivir.

-Dioses, no digas eso –masculló Lancelot, porque su pareja se había quedado mudo.

-Pero es la verdad –Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de su padre-. Tengo una misión importante por delante, de la que muchas vidas dependen. Esta misión es muy peligrosa, es por eso que quiero que Eriol sea mi esposo, quiero tener la seguridad de que será siempre mío, quiero tener a alguien a quien regresar.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- susurró León, se le hacía difícil el hablar, debido a las lágrimas que estaba derramando-. Yo moriré si te pasa algo.

-No –acarició su mejilla-. Lo superarás.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! –Lo abrazó con fuerzas-. ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí, Harry! ¡Tú me diste una nueva razón para mantenerte vivo cuando te encontré en aquel parque! ¡Tú fuiste la razón por la que comprendí que mi vida no debería girar más alrededor de Lancelot y sufrir por las cosas que me hacía!

El mencionado hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Estás equivocado, papá. Eso fue antes, pero sé que ahora tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir –Se deshizo del abrazo y alejó a su papá de su cuerpo, para que lo mirara a la cara-. Ahora vives por la familia que formamos, por papá Lan, por Benjamín. ¿Si algo me pasa, serías capaz de dejarlo solo al cuidado de Lancelot?

-Yo…

-No, ¿verdad? Tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir, y lo más importante es mi pequeño hermano y todos los que decidas tener después.

-Harry, no me digas esas cosas –sollozó-. Si tú no estás, ya nada sería lo mismo. Tu ausencia dejaría un hueco demasiado grande en mi corazón.

-Bueno, no es seguro que me pase algo, pero estaré bajo mucho peligro y…

-Deberías dejarnos que te ayudemos –dijo Lancelot, muy serio.

-No, eso es imposible.- Negó con la cabeza-. Demasiada gente atraería mucha atención y ya son más de los que quería los que se me han unido. Se supone que esta es una misión secreta que Dumbledore me dejó a mí. Y la voy a cumplir aún al costo de mi vida.

-No tiene por qué ser así –murmuró León.- Si me dejaras, si tú quisieras, yo… yo podría _hacerte mi hijo_ de verdad.

Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Lancelot frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño pensé mucho en eso –Una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en sus labios-. Que quería estar siempre con mis papis. Sin embargo, a medida que fui creciendo y sobre todo cuando al fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos para Eriol, supe que no deseaba la vida de un vampiro.

-Pero…

-No me malinterpretes, no considero mala su vida, sino que creo que ser eterno no va para mí, ni para mi novio. Yo no deseo serlo y tampoco podría pedirle a él que de ese paso tan importante por mí.

-Pero, Harry –Lo miró casi alarmado-. Yo lo vengo pensando desde que era pequeño, pensé que no habría motivo para discusión. Estaba seguro de que ibas a aceptar ser un vampiro cuando llegaras a una edad comprensible, para que pudieras convertirte.

-Na, pá, me quedo mejor como mago –sonrió, intentando bajar un tanto la tensión. No lo consiguió. Suspiró-. Deseo envejecer siendo un mago. Te prometo que voy a llegar a ser más viejo que Dumbledore, voy a vivir al menos doscientos años. Así que no pongas esa cara.

-¡No deseo un premio consuelo!– gritó desesperado-. ¡Te deseo siempre conmigo!

-Ya lo he pensado, y mi respuesta es no. No me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer.- Negó con la cabeza-. Pero en cambio, te prometo que voy a darte muchos nietecitos que sean pequeñas réplicas mías y de Eriol. Y te aseguro que ellos no serán "premios consuelo", te llamarán abuelo, te querrán y te necesitarán cuando nosotros ya no estemos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del chico-. Te deseo siempre conmigo.

Harry sonrió ante la testarudez de su papá y miró a su padre en busca de ayuda. Lancelot le daba una mirada llena de nostalgia, pero sabía que él entendía. Habiendo sido un vampiro por más tiempo que su padre y con todas las cosas que le pasaron durante ese tiempo, él entendía el razonamiento de su hijo. Sabía que llevar la vida de un vampiro era una decisión que si uno podía elegirla, probablemente se negara a ella. Más si hablábamos de Harry Leuchtenberg, quien le gustaba el peligro y la adrenalina. Una vida eterna, en cambio, podría llegar a ser aburrida.

-Puedes elegir no ser uno de nosotros, Harry –dijo Lancelot, después de un tiempo-. Pero nada podremos hacer si es que te encontramos en estado crítico y nuestros instintos saltan en ese momento. Desde ya te digo que si tenemos que elegir entre salvarte la vida o respetar tus deseos de no ser Inmortal, nos inclinaremos a lo primero.

-Sí, sí, Lancelot tiene razón –concedió Louis, sonando casi histérico.

-Entiendo –asintió Harry, mucho al alivio de los primeros-. Aunque deben prometerme que solo usarán eso en caso de extrema necesidad.

-Te lo aseguro –dijo Lancelot.

-¿Papi Leo?

-Yo…-vaciló-, te lo prometo también.- Suspiró.

-Je t' aime, mon père.

-Je t' aime, mon petit chat.

Papá e hijo se abrazaron haciendo sonreír a Lancelot. Harry lo miró y le hizo señas para que se acercara, así que él lo hizo y se unió al abrazo familiar.

-¿Cuándo piensas cometer esa locura del casamiento? –quiso saber León, sonando algo enfurruñado.

-Todavía no lo sé por seguro. De hecho, ni siquiera Eriol lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?!

Harry sonrió.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry se levantó algo gruñón ese día, su cicatriz le dolía y anoche se le hizo ver otras de esas visiones que solía tener con Voldemort en su quinto año. Pero eso no podía ser posible, su Oclumancia iba muy bien, esto no podría estar pasando. Sin embargo, el dolor era una muestra de que el contacto se había hecho anoche. Tal vez debería hablar con Snape sobre ello y preguntarle de paso si es que conocía a un tal Gregorovitch.

Con eso en mente, bajó las escaleras, para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y enarcó una ceja al ver a tres personas que no conocía de nada en el pasillo.

-Eh… ¿hola?

Las tres personas lo miraron y le dieron un cabeceo respetuoso.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Leuchtenberg.

-Buenas –frunció el ceño-. ¿Ustedes son…?

-Somos vampiros al servicio de su padre, estamos aquí porque él nos llamó.

-Oh, veo.

Pero él no lo veía, porque su cara demostró confusión. Sin embargo, se despidió de los tres y fue a la cocina, donde se encontró con su lelo.

-Hey, lelo. ¿Quiénes son esas personas que me encontré en el pasillo?

Máximo le dio una mirada dura.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Harry. Quiero advertirte que a pesar de que estés de vacaciones, eso no justifica que te levantes a las tres de la tarde.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se sentó pesadamente enfrente de la mesa que había en la cocina.

-Bueno, lo siento. Estoy aprovechando para tener todo el sueño que puedo, no es como si en el futuro voy a tener mucho.

Esta vez fue el vampiro quiero hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiró.

-¿Estás decidido a hacer eso?

-Yup, Hermione y Ron me acompañarán. Neville y Eriol irán a Hogwarts para ser nuestros oídos y ojos.

Máximo lo miró y, antes de que pueda decir nada en contra de su plan, el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Los vampiros?

-Hemos avistado algunos Mortífagos por el barrio, así que tu padre ha convocado a todos aquellos que le son fieles para que nos ayuden a vigilar la casa. También la de Eriol. Así que vas a ver de seguido vampiros desconocidos rondar la casa y los alrededores.

Frunció el ceño.

-Eso me parece bien, ¿pero qué quisiste decir con ese de "aquellos que le son fieles"?

-Es que hay algunos que se han unido a la causa de ese loco –dijo Jazmín, entrando a la cocina. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Harry y luego abrió la heladera-. Pero son los más débiles, aquellos que tienen rencor hacia nosotros los más poderosos o contra sus creadores –suspiró-. Tu padre está furioso por ello.

-Supongo que cada bando tiene sus traidores.

-Supones bien.

-Y… ¿cómo está Charlie?

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Mucho mejor, las cicatrices no se le van a ir, ese tal Snape le dio una crema que las borró hasta casi hacerlas invisibles. Y si hablamos de efectos secundarios, ahora tiene un apetito insano por la carne semi-cruda.

-La sacó barato –gruñó Harry.

-Así es, hubiese sido muy malo que lo convirtieran –dijo Jazmín con el ceño fruncido.

-Aw hubiesen sido la perfecta pareja, un hombre lobo y un vampiro.

-Cállate, mocoso –masculló, dándole una palmada por la cabeza.

-Sí, sí.- Terminó el sándwich que estaba comiendo-. Me voy a ver a Eriol.

-Busca que alguien te acompañe, Harry. No puedes salir solo de la casa –advirtió Máximo.

Eriol fue quien abrió la puerta de su casa y recibió a su novio con una gran sonrisa. Haciendo muecas, y despidiendo a sus acompañantes, Harry abrazó al moreno por la cintura y lo besó tan ardientemente que ambos quedaron sin aire.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Estaba leyendo El Profeta –contestó con una mueca.

-¿Oh, algo interesante? –preguntó desinteresadamente, mientras se sentaba en unos de los grandes sillones de la Sala de su novio. Como Eriol no le contestó, giró la cabeza y enarcó una ceja al verlo muy serio-. ¿Pasa algo?

Renuente, el chico tomó el periódico de la mesa y se lo alcanzó a Harry.

-Míralo por ti mismo.

El primer artículo que leyó le despertó sorpresa, pero el segundo ya le hirvió la sangre.

-¡Pensé que mi padre le había dado una advertencia a esa idiota! –rabió-. Deberé decirle que la ponga en su lugar nuevamente.

-No podrás hacer nada, los libros ya están todos impresos y va a haber mucha presión para que salgan. A pesar de todo el respeto que muchos le tienen a Dumbledore, la gente es chismosa.

Harry siguió rabiando, agarrándose con el diario, el cual hizo añicos y después lo tiró al piso.

-¿Vas a hacerlo igual? –preguntó de la nada.

-¿Hacer el qué? –gruñó.

-Irte después de la boda.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a su novio, olvidándose de su enfado anterior.

-Ya te dije que no hay discusión sobre eso –suspiró rascando su cabeza-. No creas que todo esto será difícil solo para ti, te recuerdo que yo también voy a estar alejado y sin poder verte como tengo acostumbrado.

Eriol suspiró, antes de caminar hasta sentarse en el regazo de su novio.

-Cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos y nadie nos va a separar, ¿cierto?

-Tú me perteneces, Eriol. Ten por seguro que una vez que esto termine todo el mundo lo va a saber, aunque por ahora me conformo con que lo sepas tú y el resto de mi familia.

El chico lo mandó una mirada extraña, antes de encogerse de hombros y agacharse para obtener un beso de Harry. Poco él sabía de los planes que tenía su novio.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

El tiempo pasó muy lento a opinión de Harry, ya que tenía decidido aquello y quería llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes. Sin embargo, el acontecimiento importante de cumplir al fin la mayoría de edad mágica pudo quitar de su mente este hecho. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la tensión que había en la familia, por los inminentes sucesos, sus padres no pudieron hacerle la fiesta con todas las galas como lo tenían pensado desde un principio.

Sólo hicieron una discreta en la mansión, con los amigos más allegados del chico. A Harry no le importó, con que ellos estuvieran presentes estaba bien, y prometió que cuando terminara la guerra habrían motivos muchos mejores por los que festejar que su mayoría de edad.

Por supuesto, algo debió salir fuera de lo común y, en medio de la pequeña reunión, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia se presentó en la mansión de los vampiros, mirando muy inquieto por el ceño fruncido que le daban algunos. Él había querido tener una charla a solas con Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero los padres de este último se habían negado rotundamente y el Ministro tuvo que ceder. Hasta consiguieron que Máximo los acompañara.

-¿Testamento?– preguntó Lancelot, levantando sus cejas-. No entiendo.

-Ni yo tampoco –Le mandó una mirada de suspicacia a los menores-. Es muy extraño que Albus Dumbledore dejara objetos específicos solo a tres alumnos, unos tan particulares como ustedes.

-Nos habrá de haber apreciado mucho –murmuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, ¿Por qué viene recién ahora? Él murió hace más de un mes.

-Supongo que el honorable Ministro se tomó el atrevimiento de confiscar los artículos para revisarlos, en caso de que fuera algún objeto oscuro –siseó Máximo, parecía muy infeliz-. Aunque no cabe en mí como alguien podría llegar a tener la mente tan contaminada como para pensar que el director más famoso de Hogwarts pudiera legar algo peligroso a un alumno.

El ministro enrojeció.

-Estaba en todo mi derecho.

-Y mi hijo en recibirlo cuanto antes –gruñó Louis.- Así que supongo que no se opondrá si es que establecemos una queja formal por la retención de objetos personales sin permiso.

Esta vez, el hombre apretó su quijada, no sabiendo qué decir.

-¿Y qué espera? –Se quejó Harry-. Por si no se dio cuenta, acaba de interrumpir mi fiesta de cumpleaños y hay invitados que esperan a que el anfitrión regrese. Y como _usted no es_ uno de ellos, le pido que haga lo que vino a hacer y se retire.

Renuente, Scrimgeour sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, junto con otros objetos. Para Ron había dejado el Desiluminador creado por sí mismo, para Hermione un libro de cuentos infantiles mágicos y para Harry una snitch… y la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Un objeto que, según el ministro, Harry no podía disponer.

-En realidad no la necesito y no sé por qué me la legó, señor Ministro. Nunca pude entender los pensamientos de Albus Dumbledore y mucho menos lo haré ahora que está muerto –comentó como si nada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Si eso es todo, debo volver con mis invitados.

-Espera muchacho, yo todavía tengo algunas pre…

-No, usted ha terminado, Scrimgeour –murmuró Lancelot, parándose en frente suyo-. Le pido que se retire y no vuelva a esta casa si es que todavía piensa que mi hijo está confabulando en contra de usted. Créame, él tiene cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse ahora.

El Ministro se fue rabioso de la casa, frustrado por no obtener lo que vino a buscar.

La noche de la boda llegó tres días después del cumpleaños y se presentó un problema al pensar en cómo se transportarían a la mansión de Rodolphus. Los Mortífagos habían sido implacables en todo este tiempo, intentando dar con Harry a diestra y siniestra, pero el plan de Lancelot, al pedir ayuda de todos los vampiros que le eran fieles, había funcionado y entre las criaturas oscuras se estaban haciendo cargo de todo aquel que viniera con malas intensiones. Porque estos vampiros eran mucho más poderosos que los comunes y los encantos oscuros que traían consigo los enemigos eran fáciles de esquivar o no tenían efecto alguno contra ellos.

-¿Entonces en qué iremos? –preguntó nervioso Harry, tocando con una mano la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Conseguí un helicóptero.- anunció Lancelot orgulloso-. Y algunos magos muy talentosos le han puesto hechizos para que sea invisible e inmune a muchas de las maldiciones más repugnantes. El resto queda en manos del piloto.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Hey, tranquilo –Lancelot sonrió de lado, mientras tomaba a Benjamín en sus brazos, que acababa de despertar-. Cualquiera pensaría que eres tú el que se casa hoy.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio una mirada discreta a su novio, que también estaba en la Sala de la casa, pero éste se encontraba charlando agradablemente con la tía Jazmín.

-¿Estás deseando que te de una baño de agua bendita?

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la agresión? –Hizo un gesto de desmedido dolor.

-Porque tú lo empezaste –salió a la defensa León, acercándose a Harry, para acomodar el lío que era su pelo. Como siempre, pudo hacer muy poco-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo, hijo?

-Sí, papá –suspiró-. ¿Y nos podemos ir ya? Tenemos que estar antes que comience la boda del tío, para que le dé tiempo al hombre del Ministerio.

-Todo está listo –anunció Máximo-. El helicóptero acaba de aterrizar en el patio y solo espera que nos subamos.

-Entonces vamos.

-

**-.Mansión Lestrange.-**

**- **

Cuando llegaron a la casa y vieron los hermosos adornos que había elegido Rodolphus para la boda, el corazón de los invitados se aligeró un poco. Parecía que el horror de la guerra era nada más que un sueño cuando veías todo eso. Era como si el mundo donde había guerra y este era completamente diferente.

Había rosas blancas por todas partes, mezcladas con jazmines, hortensias y claveles. Había telas que deberían ser mágicas, porque de vez en cuando emitían un resplandor brillante, como si fueran estrellas. Mujeres hermosas atenían a los recién llegados, rubias, de piel pálida y sonrisas radiantes, eran, obviamente, un grupo de veelas contratadas para armonizar con toda la belleza del decorado.

-Bueno, hijo. Yo voy a ver si el juez ya está aquí. Si es que está te haré una seña para que vayas, ¿ok?

Harry asintió en dirección de su padre.

-Seguro, papá Lan. Estaré esperando –susurró de vuelta.

El rubio le dio un cabeceo conciso y luego se marchó, dejando a Harry con León y el pequeño bebé.

-Insisto en que deberías habérselo dicho antes –comentó León.

-Quiero que esto sea un secreto, papá. Mientras menos lo sepan, mejor.

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero él es el otro interesado, debería saberlo.

-Lo sabrá muy pronto –contestó con una sonrisa, al ver que Lancelot le levantaba el pulgar, desde unas de las ventanas de la casa.

Buscó con la mirada a su novio y lo encontró hablando con Luna y un hombre que miraba tanto o más extraño que la rubia. Se acercó a ellos y Eriol lo presentó como el padre de la Ravenclaw.

-Bien, si nos disculpan, mi novio y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Hiiragizawa enarcó una ceja y permitió que el brazo de su novio rodeara su cintura, para luego ser dirigido adentro de la casa. Una vez allí se encontraron con un sonriente Lancelot y un sometido León. El señor Atón, con todas sus galas, los acompañaba. Había un cuarto hombre que al de anteojos no se le hacía conocido de nada.

-Esta es la habitación que pueden usar –dijo Atón abriendo la puerta-. Me aseguraré que nadie los moleste.- Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry-. Desde ya, mis felicitaciones.

-¿Harry…? –preguntó Eriol, sintiendo algo en su estómago retorcerse. Sentía una especie de presentimiento que estaba haciendo que le costara respirar.

Encima, Harry solo sonrió misterioso, tomó una de sus manos y lo trasladó hacia la habitación, que Lancelot se encargó de cerrar. Una vez que estuvieron allí y Eriol vio un pequeño altar decorado modestamente, a una Nakuru muy sonriente, el chico jadeó. Sus suspicacias se vieron confirmadas cuando su amante se arrodilló en el piso, tomando una de sus manos.

-Sabes lo que tengo que hacer, por todo este año estaremos separados y no sé lo que me depara el destino, es por eso, Eriol Hiiragizawa, que quiero que te conviertas en mi esposo, quiero vivir esta dura prueba que tengo por delante, sabiendo que eres solo mío.

El labio inferior de Eriol tembló y tragó saliva duramente, mirando con los ojos brillosos la sonrisa radiante y algo arrogante que le daba su amante. Así que a esto se debía la actitud extraña y los susurros con sus padres, no era solamente el asunto de los Horcruxes, sino que también estaba planeando una boda secreta. Inclusive había manejado meter a Nakuru también en esto y él ni siquiera había notado esto.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- Manejó murmurar, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien te diré lo que no puedes decir –dijo Harry sonriente, cruzando uno de sus brazos con el de su futuro esposo, para escoltarlo al altar-. No puedes decir que no, así que solo te queda una opción.

-Oh, Eriol –sollozó dramáticamente Nakuru, sacando una pañuelo blanco de quien sabe dónde, para secarse las lágrimas.

-Debes estar muy seguro de ti, para planear todo esto y avisarme a última hora –comentó Eriol, ya dejando un poco de lado los nervios que le había causado esta situación.

-Bueno, hay muchas y muchos que matarían por casarse con tu novio, Hiiragizawa –murmuró sonriendo-. Así que si usted dice que no, él puede salir allá afuera y buscarse un esposo.

El chico lo miró con falso enfado.

-Sobre mi cadáver –dijo al fin, agarrando con fuerzas la mano de Harry y girándose hacia donde esperaba quien los iba a casar.

-¿Puedo empezar entonces?

-Seguro –dijo Lancelot, parándose al lado de su hijo.

Tomando una gran respiración León asintió y se colocó a espaldas de los futuros esposos.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a recitar el discurso que se sabía de memoria para los casamientos, era muy parecido a uno muggle, solo que este caso se enlazaban con un hechizo que unía sus firmas mágicas, y se dejaban huellas de sangre en el pergamino que tenía la firma de ambos. Era por eso que tomar la decisión de casarse debería ser muy pensado, porque un divorcio sería muy traumático para la magia de las personas. Arthur Weasley todavía padecía de vez en cuando arranques de magia accidental, por su reciente divorcio.

En el momento que el juez pidió los anillos, las cejas de Eriol volaron hacia arriba al ver las dos preciosas alianzas que el chico tenía en una cajita de su túnica. Eran de oro, con diamantes incrustados todo alrededor, uno al lado del otro y había una sola piedra en el centro, una amatista, la piedra preferida de Eriol.

-Pueden intercambiar sus alianzas –dijo el hombre.

Harry asintió y volteó para ver a León.

-¿Papá?

El vampiro sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sacó de su bolsillo dos cajas, cuando las abrió se pudo ver dos cadenas de oro brillantes, y bastante largas. Harry tomó una de ellas, colocó uno de los anillos en una y se la entregó a Eriol. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Ante la mirada confusa de su amante, el de ojos verdes aclaró:

-Esto se supone que es un secreto –murmuró, guiñando un ojo-. Así que, mientras tanto, deberemos usar nuestras alianzas alrededor del cuello, pero solo mientras tanto.

El Ravenclaw sonrió un poco con tristeza, pero después asintió seriamente.

-Yo empiezo entonces –suspiró-. Harry James Leuchtenberg-Potter, con este anillo te acepto como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarse hasta mi muerte. Quiero que te quede en claro que voy a estar esperándote y debes volver a mí –agregó, mientras pasaba la cadena por el cuello de Harry.

El chico hizo muecas.

-Eriol Hiiragizawa, con este anillo te acepto como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte hasta mi muerte. Y yo te aclaro que volveré, tu solo debes aguardarme y complaciéndote a ti mismo, nada de buscarme un reemplazo mientras tanto.

-¡Harry! –reprendió su papá, frunciendo el ceño. Lancelot sólo rió.

-Eh…bueno, entonces.- El juez carraspeó-. En nombre del poder que me da el Ministerio de Magia, con la aprobación de los testigos y la unión de su magia, los declaro legalmente casados, pueden besarse.

Los recién casados sonrieron, Harry tomó a su novio por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas, para que cuando sus labios se tocaran, estuvieran en un ángulo perfecto. El beso fue suave al principio, pero luego se volvió fogoso, ya que transportaban en ese beso todos los sentimientos que roían en sus interiores. Ambos sabían que esta era probablemente unas de las últimas oportunidades que tendrían de estar así de tranquilos.

Lancelot tosió cortésmente, haciendo que ellos se separaran y enseguida fueron engullidos en un abrazo de oso, Nakuru lo hizo con Eriol y León con su hijo. Ambos lloraron dramáticamente en el hombro del adolescente que sostenían y éstos le dieron palmadas torpes en la espalda, para tranquilizarlos.

El juez los saludó cortésmente, antes de salir de la habitación, puesto que ahora debería prepararse para la otra boda a la que fue llamado en esta casa. Una vez que él se retiró, hubo unos cuantos abrazos y llantos más, hasta que lograran calmarse.

-Debemos salir y buscar algún lugar entre los invitados, sin que nadie lo note. La boda tiene que empezar dentro de media hora –murmuró León, secándose unas últimas lágrimas de su cara.

-Ustedes vayan, nosotros estaremos allí a tiempo –aseguró Harry.

Louis frunció el ceño enseguida.

-Este es el estudio de tu tío, hijo. No pensarás ha…

-Quiero estar un rato a solas con mi esposo, ¿sí?– masculló exasperado, empujando a sus padres hacia la salida-. No sé si más tarde vamos a tener tiempo, así que no pueden prohibirme un minuto de intimidad.

-Él tiene razón –dijo Lancelot, tomando a su esposo por la cintura-. Te esperamos en la ceremonia, hijo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Eriol.- Se despidió Nakuru, dando un último abrazo a su dueño.

Cuando los tres adultos abandonaron la habitación, Harry se abalanzó sobre los labios de su nuevo esposo y lo fue empujando hasta que quedaron acostados en el gran sillón que había en el lugar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –jadeó el más pequeño, cuando sintió las manos de su marido vagar por los botones de su túnica.

-Queriendo mi noche de bodas.

-¿Aquí?– gimió, al sentir como una de las manos se colaba entre sus pantalones-. Pero si ni siquiera es de noche.

-Oh, vamos, Eriol –gruñó, moliendo sus caderas contra las del otro, obteniendo un maullido gustoso-. Qué más quisiera yo que estemos en una isla desierta, haciendo el amor en la playa, pero esto es lo único que tenemos.

-E-Está bien –jadeó, levantando sus brazos, para permitir que su marido le quitara su camisa-. Hazme tuyo, Harry, hazme tuyo aquí, no importa.

Y Harry hizo exactamente eso.

Primero comenzó amasando las nalgas perfectamente carnosas de su esposo, mientras daba besos en el pecho descubierto y gozaba de los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de la pequeña boca deliciosa de Eriol. Aunque, sabiendo que les quedaba corto tiempo para amarse, el chico tuvo que dejar con renuencia aquel masaje, para ir directamente al grano. Así que agarró la erección de su amante en una mano y luego de darle algunas bombas, lamió la punta, sonriendo sádico cuando escuchó el grito ahogado y el retorcimiento de su amor.

-Te gusta esto, ¿hm?

-Sí, sí… continúa –murmuró, agarrando los cabellos negros, para guiar la cabeza al lugar de su cuerpo que necesitaba atención.

Harry se conformó y enseguida volvió a su tarea, dando expertas succiones en el momento justo, sabiendo que esto aumentaría la rapidez con la que recibiría la esencia de Eriol en su boca. Efectivamente, tal y como lo pensaba, su amor solo aguantó tres minutos más, antes de venirse con un grito ruidoso.

El moreno de ojos verdes lo tragó todo y se incorporó para sacar algo de su túnica, que resultó ser un frasco de lubricante.

-Viniste muy preparado –comentó Hiiragizawa, aún tratando de recobrar su respiración.

Su amor hizo muecas.

-Bien, tú sabes, hombre precavido vale por dos.

Dicho eso, Harry untó tres de sus dedos con lubricante y metió dos de ellos en la entrada de Eriol. Podría ser mucho para el principio, pero estos dos adolescentes ya estaban acostumbrados a tener sexo, es decir, el ano del uke ya estaba acostumbrado a saciar la libido de su seme, por lo que sus músculos ya no protestaban tanto con la invasión. Esto resultó ser muy productivo, ya que Eriol no necesitó de mucha preparación para estar relajado y estirado, así que Harry se colocó en posición enseguida y lo fue penetrando lentamente.

Eriol cerró los ojos y silbó al sentir algo de dolor. Más allá de la costumbre, aún había momentos en los que le dolía, más si estaban en un sillón en la sala del tío de Harry, que no le daba lugar a ponerse más cómodo para aguantar la invasión. Pero Leuchtenberg no era un amante experimentado para nada, por ello comenzó a masajear el pene flácido de su esposo, para que este toque lo hiciera olvidar el dolor, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para poder dar besos ardientes a los labios finos de su marido.

-Mu-muévete.

Después de escuchar la orden susurrada a su oído, Harry besó una de las mejillas de Eriol, antes de comenzar a salir del agujero lentamente. Después arremetió con fuerzas, tocando estratégicamente aquel punto que enloquecía a su esposo, el cual él ya sabía dónde estaba ubicado. Obviamente, el moreno de anteojos gritó y se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda de su amante, envolviendo sus piernas sobre las caderas del otro y clavando sus talones sobre las nalgas de Harry.

A este ritmo y con la pasión que llevaban dentro, no duraron mucho en correrse, haciendo un desastre sobre el sillón que deberían de acordarse de decir a un elfo que lo limpiase, sino querían ser reprendidos en el futuro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Al momento que llegaron al patio, Rodolphus y Atón ya estaban parados uno al lado del otro, debajo del altar. La abuela Azalea sostenía al pequeño Ramiro, mientras que, sentado a su lado, el abuelo Máximo cargaba su conejo. Discretamente, se sentaron en la parte de atrás, donde notaron que uno de los gemelos estaba con su novio Viktor Krum, que tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba hacia adelante.

-¿Qué le pasa? –susurró Harry.

-No sé –dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Está así desde que vio al papá de Luna.

Harry levantó las cejas, pero el tirón de Eriol lo previno de seguir preguntando. Así siguieron presenciando la boda en silencio, hasta que el juez proclamó a la pareja marido y esposo.

-¿Vamos a felicitarlos ahora o esperamos un poco? –quiso saber Eriol, mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Después, toda la actividad que llevamos a cabo me dio algo de hambre.

Eriol se ruborizó ligeramente y decidió acompañar a su marido a la mesa de los bocadillos, para que éste comiera algo para que después no anduviera diciendo sus cosas pervertidas. Más tarde, después de saludar a los recién casados (Atón lo hizo discretamente con ellos también), Harry se enteró por qué Krum andaba enfurruñado. Era debido a un símbolo que Xenophilius Lovegood portaba orgulloso.

-Ah, sí, yo lo reconozco, pero no es el símbolo de Grindelwald, ese es un símbolo que sale en un libro de cuentos –comentó Eriol.

-¿Un libro de cuentos? –preguntó Harry, levantando sus cejas.

-Sí, todos los niños magos crecemos leyendo ese libro. En mi mansión hay una Biblioteca enorme, hasta hay investigaciones para saber si los hermanos existieron de verdad.

-¿Qué her…?

Pero Harry dejó de hablar, porque en ese momento se le vino a la mente un nombre, cuando vio que George intentaba hacer bajar la varita de su novio.

-¡Gregorovitch!

Allí estaba resuelta una de sus visiones, el mago que Voldemort había estado acechando era el creador de la varita de Viktor. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un nombre para la cara, no pudo resolver el por qué Voldemort lo estaba buscando. Así que, para sacarlo de su enfado, Eriol lo obligó a bailar. Ésta era su primera danza como recién casados después de todo, así que el chico decidió dedicarle toda su atención a su esposo.

-¿Es usted feliz, señor Hiiragizawa de Leuchtenberg? –preguntó en un susurro el más alto.

Los ojos azules oscuros del Ravenclaw brillaron, mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, como ya te dije, siempre supe que terminaríamos casándonos, solo que no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Harry hizo muecas y bajó su cabeza para atrapar los labios de su amor en un beso casto, pero cargado de sentimiento. Cuando este pasaba a volverse fogoso, un grito al unísono llamó su atención. Ambos giraron para ver qué pasaba y vieron a Hermione acercarse a ellos, luciendo muy pálida, con Ron y Neville en remolque.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Kingsley acaba de enviar un mensaje –murmuró agarrando a Harry de un brazo y llevándolo hacia la casa-. El Ministro ha sido asesinado y los Mortífagos vienen para acá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

-Tienen que irse ahora –declaró Eriol, tristeza en su tono.

Harry se giró para mirarlo y lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que tendrás noticias mías cuanto antes –susurró, antes de darle un beso.

Cerca de ellos, Ron hacía lo mismo con Neville.

-Apresúrense, puede que lleguen enseguida –apuró Hermione, buscando con la mirada a Theodore, pero no podía verlo.

-Tengo que despedirme de mis padres –dijo Harry, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

-¡No hay tiempo! –exclamó la chica, más histérica-. Ellos ya deben estar poniendo en algún lugar seguro a los más pequeños y preparándose para la lucha. V-a-m-o-s.

Luego de darle una última mirada desesperada a su novio, Hermione activó el Traslador.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

Lamento la tardanza, hoy rendí inglés y estuve estudiando ñ.ñ

Tal vez muchos no se esperaban esto, pero es una idea que me surgió y quise escribirla.

Y como verán, hice un montón de cambios con respecto al 7mo libro, espero que hayan tenido gusto de ellos.

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	56. El viaje de los ángeles

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 56: El viaje de los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry suspiró cuando los tres cayeron desparramados en el piso, después de que el Traslador los llevara adonde fuese que Hermione tenía pensado que llegaran.

-Mierda, al menos nos hubiesen dado el tiempo para comer algo –se quejó Ron, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida, sabiendo que tu familia puede estar en peligro? –gruñó ella.

-Hermi, esos Mortífagos son unos idiotas –habló Harry, con calma, sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica-. La casa de mi tío estaba llena de los magos más experimentados y fuertes de todo el Mundo Mágico Británico, eso sin contar con los Vampiros más poderosos. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que fueran esos _visitantes_, ya han sido reducidos.

-Oh, supongo –murmuró.

-En todo caso –Miró para sus costados-. Debemos buscar un lugar para cambiarnos o escondernos en un callejón para transfigurar estas ropas. No podemos pasearon entre Muggles con nuestras mejores galas de magos.

Sus dos amigos murmuraron un asentimiento y cada uno sacó un baúl empequeñecido que tenían en sus bolsillos. Hermione les había dado la idea y cada uno de ellos acordó poner todo lo necesario en el baúl y llevarlo siempre consigo, por cualquier eventualidad. Aunque Ron casi se había olvidado de ello, pero, al parecer, el estar de novio con un Ravenclaw como Neville era fantástico para su pereza y mala memoria.

-Entremos a aquella cafetería –indicó Ron, con un cabeceo-. Compremos algo para comer y de paso cada uno nos cambiaremos en el baño.

Sus amigos asintieron y caminaron por la calle oscura del Londres muggle, hasta entrar en la pequeña cafetería sórdida que estaba abierta a esas horas de la noche. Harry no quiso saber nada de ponerse su Capa de Invisibilidad, como Hermione tan amablemente lo había pedido, en lugar entró a la cafetería como si la poseyera y sonrió descaradamente a la mesera que no paraba de mascar chicle.

-Quisiera que dejaras de hacer eso, Harry –suspiró Hermione, mientras miraba el menú.

-Yo tampoco quisiera, pero debo.

-¿Oh, y por qué? –preguntó sarcástica.

-Aquellos obreros que están en la entrada se me hacen muy sospechosos –Sus amigos miraron descaradamente hacia el lugar-. Así que propongo que mejor nos quedemos aquí y olvidemos de momento el ir a cambiarnos.

-¿Sospechosos? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a no ser que todos sean gay, la mirada que me dieron al entrar era de reconocimiento.

Un silencio aprensivo se instaló en medio de la mesa y cada uno ordenó una diferente cosa para beber y comer. La comida les cayó algo pesada, sin embargo, puesto que sus mentes estaban en las personas que habían dejado en la fiesta y en los obreros que no paraban de decirle groserías a Hermione.

Pero después de que terminaran sus bebidas, Harry fue el que se dio cuenta primero del movimiento de los Mortífagos disfrazados de Muggles y enseguida se inició una batalla campal dentro del pequeño lugar. A pesar de ser jóvenes y mayormente inexpertos, los tres Gryffindors lograron reducir a los Mortífagos en poco tiempo, sin salir heridos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los matamos? –Preguntó Ron-. Ellos lo harían si tuvieran oportunidad.

Hermione miró a Harry buscando la respuesta.

-No, vamos a atarlos y darles el mejor hechizo que los mantenga inconscientes durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

-Prometí a mi padre que le daría pistas de los lugares que fuera visitando. Y él me dio esto –Sacó de su túnica un frasco que tenía un líquido rojo viscoso-. Es sangre mezclada con un no-sé-qué que atraerá a cualquier vampiro que esté cerca. Sus seguidores están esparcidos por toda la ciudad, vigilando cualquier movimiento –Echó una par de gotas en el cuerpo de cada Mortífago-. Esto los atraerá y ellos se harán cargo de estos.

-¿Q-qué harán con ellos? –tartamudeó Hermione, muy pálida.

Harry le dio una mirada que lo dijo todo.

-Harán lo que nosotros no podemos, solo conténtate con saber eso.

Dicho eso, los tres amigos comenzaron a arreglar un poco el pequeño café y a lanzarle un _Obliviate_ a la pobre mesera y el dueño del lugar. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry todavía debería tener el Detector de edad, solamente por eso podrían haberlo encontrado, era la única forma, así que decidieron aplazar un poco su viaje, hasta que el hechizo de menores de edad estuviera completamente extinto.

-¿A-Adónde deberíamos ir? –preguntó Hermione, todavía pálida al saber la clase de destino que les esperaba a los Mortífagos que quedaron atrás.

-Vamos a la casa de mis padrinos –dijo Harry-. Si no me equivoco, todos van a estar en casa de tío Atón hasta que se calmen las aguas, Grimmauld debe estar vacío ahora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Estaba de hecho, así que los muchachos entraron a la casa que estaba muy animada, desde que la pareja vivía allí. Ambos habían hecho milagros con los interiores, redecorándolos completamente, cambiando muebles viejos y pintando las paredes de rojo y oro, mucho al horror del retrato de la madre de Sirius, que ahora tenía unas cortinas permanentes.

Como esperaban, la casa estaba vacía y allí pudieron bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y prepararse algo de comer con tranquilidad. Harry fue el primero en estar listo, así que se apresuró a ir a la cocina para empezar a cocinar algo. Hizo una mueca al encontrar que en las alacenas había más cosas dulces que saladas, en serio su padrino tenía un serio problema con la comida dulce. Probablemente era culpa de tío Ángelo, quien amaba beber sangre dulce.

-¿Harry?

-¡Ah! ¡Merlín!

Al escuchar el grito, Ron y Hermione vinieron bajando atropelladamente desde arriba, con varitas en alto, el muchacho mitad vestido. Sirius Black abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse apuntado por tres adolescentes muy asustados, pero prevenidos.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy yo! –levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Mierda –suspiró, bajando su varita-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en casa del tío Atón.

-Tu padre ha tomado control de todo allá –Se encogió de hombros-. Angy tuvo que ir a buscar refuerzos y aquello era un caos de gente yendo y viniendo.- Se sentó en unas de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa-. No me sentía muy a gusto allá, así que cuando nadie lo notó, me vine a casa. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Pensé que iban a estar muy lejos por mucho tiempo, con esa misión misteriosa que dicen tener.

-Eso queríamos –gruñó Harry-. Pero nos encontramos con problemas a mitad de camino. Así que como pensamos que este lugar iba a estar vacío, nos vinimos. No pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen, supongo que voy a estar solo mucho tiempo, después de todo.

-No podemos, tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius clavó sus ojos azules con los de su ahijado.

-Si tan solo me dijeran y me dejaran ayudar.

-No, Sirius. Ya les dijimos a todos que solo nosotros debemos hacer esto.

El animago suspiró.

-¿Cómo está todo allá? –preguntó Hermione, mientras empujaba a Ron para que fuera a terminar de vestirse-. ¿Hubo heridos de gravedad o mu…? –No pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Na, no te preocupes, los redujimos enseguida –suspiró-. Los gemelos resultaron levemente heridos, je… Snivellus estaba lívido. Pero los "amigos" de tu padre actuaron enseguida –Se estremeció-. Amo a Angy, pero me dio escalofríos ver cómo actúan esas criaturas.

Harry asintió. Él nunca lo había visto por sí mismo, su papá Leo siempre quiso mantenerlo a oscuras de ese mundo sangriento que tenían los vampiros, pero había escuchado relatos de cómo era.

-¡Bien! –Sirius se levantó-. ¿Desean comer algo? Puedo decirle a Kreacher que les prepare lo que sea.

-Uh, sí, por favor. Estamos muertos de hambre.

El elfo fue llamado y después de refunfuñar un poco se puso a cocinar para los cuatro. Sirius tampoco había tenido tiempo de comer nada en la fiesta, y ahora que había pasado la tensión, se encontró con que también moría de hambre. Los chicos subieron a terminar de arreglarse y después bajaron todos juntos, murmurando entre ellos y luciendo muy frustrados.

-Si tan solo me dejaran ayudarles –suspiró Sirius.

-Solo si sabes quién es R. A. B. –gruñó Ron, sentándose en la mesa, para comenzar a servirse su comida, no haciendo caso de los ceños fruncidos de Harry y Hermione.

-¿RAB? –preguntó el animago, levantando sus cejas.

-Olvídalo, Sirius –suspiró Harry.

-¿R. A. y B larga?

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el hombre.

-Sí –dijo Hermione, mirándolo con ansiedad-. Con b de bueno.

-Conocí a un RAB –dijo el animago, levantándose de su asiento-. Síganme.

Los tres Gryffindors se apresuraron a seguir al mayor, mirándose entre ellos con ansiedad. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta.

-RAB, Regulus Acturus Black, mi hermano –dijo Sirius solemnemente, mirando la placa en la puerta, con algo de melancolía.

-¡Encaja! –chilló Hermione, haciendo saltar a todos los hombres-. Él era un Mortífago y tú mismo dijiste que él se alejó de Quién-tú-sabes.

-Sí –pestañeó-. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi pequeño hermano en todo esto?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Es tu decisión, Harry –dijo Ron.

El de ojos verdes suspiró.

-No podemos contarte mucho –dijo renuente-. Solo queremos saber, por favor, has memoria y dime si es que no viste a tu hermano en algún momento con un relicario parecido a éste… -Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la copia que había encontrado con Dumbledore en aquella cueva.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos.

-¡Oh, Merlín…! –Lo tomó en su mano-. ¿Éste es?

-¿Lo reconoces? ¿Has visto el verdadero alguna vez? –preguntó Harry.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Pero Rabastan me habló de él.

-¿Rabastan? –preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?

-Vamos a la cocina y se los contaré.

Rabastan, como muy pocos sabían, era novio de Regulus Black, juntos entraron al círculo de los Mortífagos y juntos vieron el horror y error que eso significó, así que juntos decidieron salir. Regulus fue quien descubrió algo que nunca quiso contarle a su pareja, para protegerlo, pero era algo que aseguraba que destruiría al Señor Oscuro. Antes de su muerte, Regulus había llevado a vivir a Rabastan con él a la casa y un día desapareció junto con Kreacher, cuando volvió lo hizo en muy mal estado, un estado del que nunca se recuperó, días después de ello, él murió.

En su lecho de muerte le dejó un relicario a su amor y le hizo prometer que encontraría la forma de destruirlo, pero Rabastan estaba tan devastado por su muerte que se fue de la casa, dejando el relicario detrás y fue entonces que los Aurores lo atraparon y lo encarcelaron.

-Me lo contó cuando estuvimos en Azkaban –dijo Sirius, mirando el relicario falso en su mano-. Sabía que era verdad, por eso lo ayudé a convertirse en animago, para que pudiéramos salir juntos. Él fue lo único que tuvo mi hermano cuando yo lo abandoné, por eso no merecía quedarse pudriéndose en esa cárcel.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras dejaban que el animago sufriera por su perdida.

-¿Y dónde crees que pueda estar el verdadero relicario?

-En su habitación –Se encogió de hombros-. Pero sé de alguien que debe saber exactamente donde está. ¡Kreacher!

Hubo un ligero sonido que indicó la llegada del elfo.

-¿Para qué necesita a Kreacher, señor?

-¿Reconoces esto? –preguntó Sirius, mostrándole el relicario falso.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡El relicario del señorito! –chilló agudamente-. ¿Cómo es que usted lo tiene?

-Este es falso, Kreacher –dijo el animago-. Pero por tu reacción, sé que tienes el verdadero, ¿Dónde está?

Los ojos del elfo se angostaron.

-¿Para qué lo quiere?

-Lo queremos para terminar con la misión que tu señor le dejó a su amante y él no pudo cumplir –dijo Hermione, con mucho tacto-. Queremos destruir el relicario.

Los labios del elfo se fruncieron y una mirada obstinada se posó en su cara arrugada por la edad.

-Te daremos este a cambio –dijo Harry, arrebatándole el falso de las manos a su padrino-. Este, después de todo, tú mismo señorito lo hizo para reemplazar el verdadero. Tiene el mismo valor sentimental, ¿cierto?

Los ojos del elfo volvieron a abrirse y llenarse de lágrimas. Terminó asintiendo quedamente, antes de desaparecer.

-No puedo creer que sea tan fácil –suspiró Ron, dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

-Ni yo –concordó Hermione, antes de mirar al animago-. La última vez que estuvimos aquí, no te llevabas tan bien con tu elfo, Sirius.

-No me mires a mí.- Se encogió de hombros-. Ángelo lo agarró un día y tuvo una larga charla con él, no sé que le habrá dicho, pero es civil conmigo y con el que venga de visita desde entonces.

Unos minutos más tarde, el elfo doméstico apareció con el verdadero relicario y lo intercambió por el falso. Los amigos sonrieron entre sí y hasta chillaron de felicidad. Tenían el primer de los cinco Horcruxes que habían salido a buscar.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los Gryffindors se permitieron pasar otro día dentro de la casa de Sirius, para pensar en dónde podrían ir por la pista del siguiente Horcrux. Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba sobre ellos, así que después de pedirle a Kreacher que les preparara algo de comida para el camino, decidieron partir.

-Todavía no deseo que se vayan –suspiró Sirius.

-Lo siento, Padfoot, pero es importante que partamos ahora.

-¿Quién se va a dónde?

Su padrino Ángelo había llegado en ese momento y se sorprendió al ver a los tres allí. Tuvieron que perder otras horas, ya que el vampiro los obligó a sentarse y darles novedades acerca de lo que pasaba a afuera. Para empezar, el Ministro fue reemplazado por otro que era una marioneta de Lord Voldemort, por eso mismo, el nuevo Ministro ordenó que se aceptaran dos profesores mandados del Ministerio, que resultaron ser los hermanos Carrow, Mortífagos conocidos por su crueldad.

Y eso no fue todo, también manejaron controlar en gran parte las noticias de El Profeta y una de las primeras noticias que sacaron fue una que dejaba dudas sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, querían culpar a Harry.

El otro, el más grave a consideración de los chicos, fue el nuevo registro de hijos de Muggles. Era, evidentemente, un primer paso para saber quiénes eran los que tenían magia "robada", para luego eliminarlos a todos.

-Debemos apresurarnos –dijo Harry, masajeando sus sienes-. Mientras más rápido derrotemos a este monstruo, más vidas podremos resguardar.

Sirius parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero una mirada de Ángelo lo detuvo.

-Váyanse entonces –murmuró con una sonrisa forzada-. Y recuerden que al menor llamado, algún Vampiro podrá acudir a ustedes, tenemos a todos los nuestros dispersados por Gran Bretaña.

-Gracias, padrino –Harry lo abrazó-. Dile a mi padre de esto y que ya encontramos el primero.

Ángelo no preguntó a qué se refería con _el primero_, solo asintió y los dejó ir.

Su destino fue una habitación de un motel que Hermione había alquilado pareciendo un muggle cualquiera, usando la poción Multijugos. Ron había mirado con los ojos como platos todos los _artículos_ que tenía la habitación, mucho a la diversión de sus compañeros.

-Sé que debemos pasar desapercibidos, ¿pero un motel, Hermione? Tienes tu lado sucio también, ¿no?

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Es el lugar más inesperado para los Mortífagos que pude pensar.

-Sí, sí, claro. Todos dicen lo mismo.

Mientras estuvieron en ese lugar, gracias al diario corrupto, se enteraron de muchas otras cosas más acerca de lo que pasaba en el Mundo Mágico. Entre ellas de fragmentos del libro de Rita Skeeter acerca de la vida de Dumbledore, más sobre el Registro de Muggles y, lo más importante, que Harry Potter Leuchtenberg ahora era nombrado como el Indeseable N° 1.

-Tsk, sé de alguien que me desea mucho más que esto y con eso me conformo –gruñó haciendo un bollito con el papel que estaba leyendo, luego sacó de su bolsillo el Mapa del Merodeador-. Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas.

En cuestión de segundos el Mapa comenzó a revelar todos los nombres de los integrantes del castillo. Eran considerablemente menos que de años anteriores, porque la mayoría había dejado de ir por temor de los padres por sus hijos.

Un vistazo rápido a su Casa hizo que sus cejas se levantaran en sorpresa, allí, junto al nombre de Ginevra Weasley, aparecía el cartelito de Lucas Malfoy, junto al de un niño y una niña que deberían ser nuevos, porque no los conocía de nada.

_Cierto, este año él entraba a su primer año,_ pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios_. ¿Y esto quiere decir que Lucas es un Gryffindor?_ Rió francamente.

-Como me gustaría haber visto la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando supo eso –murmuró para sí.

-¡Hago lo que puedo, Ron!

La exclamación de Hermione lo hizo levantar la mirada del Mapa y frunció el ceño al ver entrar a sus amigos a la habitación del motel, luciendo muy enfadados.

-¡Estoy harto de esta comida de Muggles! ¿No podemos ir aunque sea a un lugar apartado del Mundo Mágico para comprar golosinas?

-No, no podemos. ¡Ya te lo dije!

-¡Nunca me dijeron eso! –gruñó.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –pidió Harry.

Ron giró, todavía con el ceño fruncido y éste se frunció más al ver el Mapa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Buscaba a Eriol –Se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Enseguida lo encontró, estaba en la sala de clases de Transfiguraciones, Neville se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y cuando nos ibas a decir que tienes el mapa y con él puedes saber cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron al escuchar el tono acusatorio.

-Ustedes saben que tengo el mapa.

-¿Y qué te costaba refrescarnos la memoria? Yo también quiero saber algo de Neville hace mucho –gruñó, antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó, mirando incrédulo a su amiga.

-No sé –suspiró, cayendo sus hombros-. Está raro desde que salimos de Grimmauld.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró la puerta del baño.

-Él está llevando el relicario, ¿no?

-Sí, él se ofreció a llevarlo hasta que encontremos la forma de destruirlo –respondió, mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo y buscaba distraídamente el nombre de Theodore Nott-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Su actitud me trajo a la mente una clase que mi abuelo nos dio a mi primo y a mí antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts sobre objetos oscuros.- Frunció el ceño-. Dile que salga del baño, vamos a hacer un experimento.

Hermione volvió con Ron, que todavía lucía enfurruñado, costó en un principio que el pelirrojo quisiera sacarse el relicario, pero eventualmente lo hizo y Harry lo tomó en sus manos. Antes lo había tenido muy poco tiempo, pero ahora lo encerró en su mano y pudo sentir como si dentro del relicario latiera un pequeño corazón metálico. Con la cara sombría, se lo pasó a su mejor amiga y los ojos como platos de la muchacha le dijeron que ella también lo sintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ron?

-¿Cómo me siento de qué? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Todavía sigues enojado conmigo por lo del Mapa?

El chico pestañeó varias veces.

-No.- Se encogió de hombros-. Pero agradecería que me dieras de vez en cuando, para ver a Neville.

-¿Qué significa esto, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, mientras le devolvía el relicario al chico, quien se lo colocó en su cuello.

-Si no me equivoco, este relicario tiene la misma influencia que el diario que tuvo Ginny hace un par de años. ¿Recuerdan que Dumbledore me dijo que ese era un Horcrux? Ese también tenía parte del alma de Voldemort y poco a poco la fue dominando. Creo que lo mismo estaba pasando con el relicario y Ron.

-Tiene sentido –masculló ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Entonces es mejor que nos intercambiemos el relicario cada día, para que no pueda dominar nuestras mentes.

-Lo mismo pienso.

Ambos miraron a Ron, que los observaba con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Tratan de decirme que esa cosa se estaba metiendo con mi mente?

-Probablemente, Ron –confirmo Harry.

Esa misma noche, Harry volvió a tener una visión, en donde Voldemort aprendió acerca de un ladrón que le había robado algo a Gregorovitch, quien ahora estaba indudablemente muerto. Sus gritos en el sueño habían atraído al dueño del motel, por lo que ellos decidieron retirarse al día siguiente, ya que se había revelado que Hermione no estaba sola. El lugar escogido esta vez fue el bosque donde habían estado en aquel partido del mundial de Quidditch, donde acamparían con una de esas famosas carpas-casas.

Pasando los días, después de abandonar aquel lugar seguro y estar en medio de la nada, la comida fue el primer problema que se les presentó, pero Harry todavía tenía en su mente la frase que sus padres se habían encargado de grabarle en el cerebro, antes de que saliera a su viaje.

-"Si necesitas algo, sea lo que sea, sabes que algún Vampiro estará cerca."

Con algo de renuencia, Harry sacó el frasco que tenía aquella esencia que su papá le había dado y echó algunas gotas en un tronco de árbol que estaba muy cerca de allí. Minutos más tarde, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tío Esteban, de toda la gente, fue quien apareció.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Esteban le dio una de sus raras sonrisas y lo abrazó ligeramente.

-Tu papá, siempre instintivo, nos dijo que vigiláramos lugares donde tú ya habías estado en el pasado, en caso de que decidieras pasar por aquí.

-¿Y el tío Darío?

-Él está conmigo, pero él hizo guardia anoche, así que ahora duerme en una carpa dentro del campamento muggle. ¿Deseas venir a verlo?

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Mientras menos personas sepan que estamos aquí, mejor.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué deseas?

-Comida. ¿Puedes comprarme la mayor cantidad de comida enlatada muggle, que no levante sospechas y que puedas traérmela? Tu querido yerno me tiene los nervios de punta con el asunto de la comida.

Esteban hizo una mueca de desdén cuando escuchó que le mencionaban a Ron, pero terminó asintiendo. Tres horas después, Harry tenía cinco bolsas llenas de comida enlatada y variada. Agradeció mucho a su tío y le sacó la promesa que se aguantaría al menos un mes para confesarle a cualquiera que los habían visto allí.

-Y Harry… ten cuidado.

-Lo sé, tío.

-Te lo digo porque no muy lejos de aquí hay otra carpa, creo que son personas y criaturas de tu mundo.

Harry levantó sus cejas, se despidió de su tío y luego fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos, quienes los recibieron con mucho alivio, puesto que él no les dijo adónde iría. Después de mostrarles la comida y cómo la había obteniendo, sus amigos suspiraron aliviados y escucharon atentos la nueva información que les había traído Esteban.

Así que luego de comer cada uno una lata de atún, con un par de galletitas saladas, decidieron ir a investigar la otra carpa que estaba cerca de ellos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Remus Lupin-Malfoy besó la cabeza de Derrick, acomodó sus sábanas y luego se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación de su niño de ya casi seis años de edad, sólo que la figura de su esposo, parado en la puerta, lo detuvo.

-Rodolphus me dijo que te vio muy raro hoy, cuando vino de visita.

Remus miró una vez más la figura dormida en la cama y luego se fue a los brazos de su esposo, quien lo recibió gustoso.

-Estoy preocupado por nuestros hijos, Lucius –confesó en un susurro-. Hogwarts no es más lo que solía ser y no sólo Draco está allá, sino que dejé que me convencieran de que dejara ir a Lucas también. Hubiese preferido mil veces que se quedara en casa, yo podría haberle enseñado todo lo que necesita, no estudié para ser profesor para nada.

-Ah, Remus –suspiró-. Primero que todo, Draco no es más un niño, es un séptimo año, que sabe más maleficios que cualquier chico de séptimo año común y sabe defenderse, tiene amigos que lo apoyarán en caso de que alguien desee lastimarlo. Y Lucas bien…-Dejó salir otro suspiro-. Por más que me da rabia decirlo, al ser un león, tiene asegurado una vigía constante de los que tienen complejo de héroe en Hogwarts.

El hombre lobo permitió que una suave sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

-Te dije que nuestro primer hijo iba a resultar ser un Gryffindor.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deseo olvidar que tuvimos esa conversación, gracias.

-Me debes los diez galeones que apostamos –murmuró, separándose de su esposo-. ¿En serio crees que estarán bien?

-Lo creo, Remus. No solo tienen a sus compañeros, sino que también Severus y McGonagall van a tener un ojo en ellos. Confío sobre todo en Severus para la seguridad de Lucas.

-Sí, supongo –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido-. Sólo deseo que esto termine pronto.

-Yo también, aunque sepa que todo está en manos del mocoso de Potter.

Lupin cerró los ojos, como no queriendo recordad esa realidad.

-Espero que la gracia de Merlín los acompañe donde sea que estén. Si le pasa algo a Harry para que yo pueda sentirme tranquilo con respecto al futuro de mis hijos, jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Nadie lo hará, Remus. Ten por seguro que nadie es feliz al tener que dejar su destino en manos de muchacho que tendría que estar preocupándose por sus EXTASIS y no por derrotar a un mago oscuro.

-

**-.****Hogwarts.-**

-

-Hey, mamá.

Bill levantó los ojos de su niña que estaba comiendo su papilla y enarcó una ceja al ver a sus gemelos.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí? El castillo está rodeado por Mortífagos nadie entra ni sale si ellos no lo quieren.

Le dieron muecas maliciosas.

-¿Ni siquiera un hola? –dijo uno.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos –respondió el otro.

El pelirrojo mayor suspiró con exasperación, pero fue a abrazar a sus hijos. Esta había sido una preocupación cuando llegaron los Carrow, era evidente que Severus y él tendrían que ir con cuidado si no querían ser atacados por los hermanos. Snape mismo había dudado en quedarse o no, sabiendo que era considerado un traidor y que pronto el Señor Oscuro buscaría venganza, pero Minerva le había rogado que se quedara, así como el retrato hablante de Dumbledore. Él iba a ser más necesario aquí que allá afuera. Era casi la única defensa fuerte de los estudiantes que estaban del lado de la luz.

Bill había pensado que tendría que cortar todo contacto con su familia, menos Ginny que estaba allí, al saber que los Mortífagos estaban allá afuera. Pero aquí estaban sus gemelos, sanos y salvos y además dentro de Hogwarts, para demostrarle lo contrario.

-Estoy tan alegres de verlos bien –murmuró, besando cada mejilla-. ¿Tienen noticias de afuera? Aquí sólo llega el Profeta y ése periódico no trae noticias muy alentadoras ni mucho menos verdaderas.

-Ya comenzaron a cazar hijos de Muggles que se niegan a registrarse –dijo George, agachándose para hacerles muecas a su hermanita-. Dean Thomas y el padre de Tonks son ahora fugitivos de "la justicia". También hubo problemas en Gringotts, algunos duendes se escaparon, porque se negaban a hacer lo que El Innombrable quería.

-¿Y qué pasó por acá? –preguntó Fred.

Bill frunció el ceño.

-Eriol, Ginny, Neville y la muchacha Lovegood intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho del Director –murmuró no muy feliz-. Si no fuera por la intervención de Severus, los hermanos Carrow los hubiese castigado con _Cruciatus_.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oyen, así están las cosas por aquí. Minerva y su padre son Director y Vicedirector respectivamente, pero los que dictan las reglas son esos dos, porque los tienen amenazados –suspiró-. Pero al menos pueden lograr que los castigos no sean muy agresivos. Aunque a Neville le hicieron mucho daño. Esos idiotas, si tan solo hubiesen preguntado…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Bill se removió algo incómodo en su asiento.

-Esa espada es falsa –Una voz sedosa dijo desde el umbral.

Los gemelos voltearon la cabeza y miraron que su padre, vestido con una impresionante túnica azul marino, estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Desde que se sabía que Severus no era más un servidor fiel de Quien-tú-sabes, él había dejado de lado el color negro para vestirse con otros colores. Haciendo muecas, los gemelos se levantaron para saludarlo.

-Hey, pá…

-¿…cómo está eso de que no es la verdadera?

Severus les devolvió el abrazo y miró con ojo crítico las caras de sus hijos, comprobando que no tuvieran ninguna herida.

-La verdadera espada de Gryffindor la tengo yo y, como deben imaginarse, éste es un secreto que no debe salir de ésta habitación.

-¿Y por qué la tienes tú?

Severus suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, junto a la chimenea.

-El director me encomendó dársela a Harry Leuchtenberg. Lastimosamente, él se fue antes de que lo pudiera hacerlo y no puedo abandonar este colegio para buscarlo y dársela.

-Si quieres, nosotros…

-No, sería muy peligroso –cortó enseguida su padre-. Yo ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo, mientras tanto, quiero que me digan cómo es que lograron entrar aquí.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Si Harry, Ron y Hermione hubieran sabido todo esto, probablemente no hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar. La tensión de saber que el novio y la hermana de uno, el novio y el primo de otro podrían estar en graves aprietos por su culpa, hizo que el genio explosivo de Harry y Ron chocaran. Entre ellos se gritaron y acusaron de cosas sin fundamentos, mientras Hermione los miraba a los dos con la boca abierta, demasiado asustada y sorprendida como para detenerlos. Al final, la pelea trajo como resultado que Ron los abandonara en medio del bosque, llevándose con él solo su varita.

-¡Se ha ido!

-Y no iremos tras él –murmuró Harry con rencor, mirando con desprecio la salida-. Él es el idiota que no entiende en verdad nuestra misión.

-Oh, Harry. No puedo decir que no lo entiendo, todos estamos preocupados por nuestros seres queridos.

-Pero yo se los advertí –Sus ojos verdes brillaron con amenaza-. Les dije que si decidían seguirme, tendría que dejar todo lo que amaban detrás y sólo concentrarse en lo que íbamos a hacer aquí. Si sabía que iba a pasar esto, me hubiese traído a Neville, mi primo es mucho más centrado y de confianza, como para mantener la cabeza fría en este tipo de situaciones.

-No hace falta ser cruel, Harry –suspiró la castaña-. Sabes que Ron está muy aferrado a su familia y esto no viene sólo de ahora, su temor a perderlos comenzó desde el mismo momento en que sus padres se divorciaron.

Harry suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Pero se fue, no hay nada que podamos hacer. No puedo ir tras él y pedirle disculpas, ambos estábamos muy alterados y creo que hubiese llegado a más si él no se iba.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mejor que sólo sigamos nosotros dos?

Harry la miró.

-Creo que él va a regresar, Hermione –confesó, acostándose en su cama-. Y cuando regrese me traerá noticias de Eriol y mis padres. Toma esta pelea como un lapso que hará a Ron un mensajero. También te traerá noticias de Nott.

La chica lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ¿No te peleaste con él apropósito, verdad?

-Mmmhhh, ¿Qué? Tengo sueño…

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

**Nyoron **

**¿Harry es un pequeño Slytherin manipulador?**

Como verán, cambié varias cosas, para empezar, fue fácil para ellos conseguir el relicario. O sea que todo el lío en el Departamento con Umbridge quedó anulado XD

Como ya dije en chaps anteriores, planeo que las cosas le resulten más sencillas a los chicos. Principalmente porque Harry tienen mucho entrenamiento, tendrá mucha ayuda proporcionada por sus padres y porque… quiero que me resulte más fácil XD

En todo caso, teniendo en cuenta que ya estamos en el 7mo libro, creo que este fi está llegando a su recta final. ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER PERO ES ASÍ!!

Puede ser que haga una continuación, de cuando los chicos son más grandes, pero este fic hasta ahora solo llegará al final del libro 7. Estén atentos ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	57. Una espada para el ángel

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 57: Una espada para el ángel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Dos días después de la partida de Ron, Hermione todavía estaba angustiada por el destino de su amigo y, porque no, un tanto enfadada con Harry. Parecía que para el moreno no había pasado nada, como si hace dos días no se hubiese gritado y peleado grandemente con su mejor amigo. Harry estaba muy seguro de que Ron volvería, ella no lo pensaba así.

-Hey, tengo una idea.

-Dime –murmuró, mientras hojeaba sin ganas el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Vayamos al Valle de Godric, ese lugar donde vivía cuando era un bebé.

-¿Para qué quieres ir allá?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te soy sincero? –Ella asintió-. Siento curiosidad por hablar con esa mujer a la que Rita le hizo el reportaje. Y bien –hizo una mueca-, estoy interesado en conocer el lugar donde crecí con mis padres biológicos.

Ella le dio una mirada extraña, pero terminó asintiendo. Por el camino, mientras miraban los primeros adornos de Navidad que ataviaban algunas calles, Harry le contó a su amiga acerca de la marca de Grindelwald que figuraba en el libro de cuentos que ella había heredado del Director.

Tardaron dos días en total, viajando en coche. A sus diecisiete años de edad, Harry Leuchtenberg ya tenía licencia de conducir, su mismo padre le había enseñado en el verano que cumplió los catorce y desde entonces conducía cada vez que podía, era por eso que decidieron alquilar un auto.

El lugar en sí era bastante misterioso y estando ya anocheciendo, parecía un barrio salido de una película de misterio.

-¿Adónde deseas ir primero?

-Vamos al cementerio –dijo Harry, dándose vuelta para agarrar el ramo de flores que compró en un momento de espontaneidad en la florería que estaba al lado del lugar donde se alquilaban los autos. Las habían mantenido intactas con un encanto conservador.

Su amiga bajó del coche y juntos caminaron hacia el cementerio, por el camino vieron el monumento a los caídos, donde estaban sus padres, con un pequeño bebé Harry en los brazos. Harry sonrió de lado y después suspiró, cabeceando a su amiga para que siguieran en dirección de la iglesia.

No escapó a los ojos entrenados de los dos muchachos las tumbas que pasaron, como la de la hermana y madre de Dumbledore y, lo más sorprendente, la tumba de un tal Ignotus que tenía el símbolo que los chicos habían estado hablando. El símbolo de Grindelwald.

-Vamos primero a buscar a los Potter, después veremos sobre esto, ¿ok?

Ella asintió con renuencia y siguieron en su búsqueda, pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho hasta encontrar las tumbas de James Potter y Lily Evans-Potter. Él se arrodilló frente a las tumbas y partió el ramo en dos, dejando algunas flores para cada uno.

-Es extraño, ¿sabes? Sé que son mis padres, que me dieron la vida, me dieron todo… ver sus tumbas aquí, saber que murieron por mí, no me genera nada. ¿Agradecimiento, tal vez?

Su amiga se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su hombro.

-Ese sentimiento es normal en niños que han sido adoptados, Harry –murmuró con suavidad-. Y más con tus padres, que son las personas más cariñosas y consentidoras que has tenido el gusto de tener.

Harry rió suavemente y miró por largos minutos las tumbas de los Potter.

-Soy feliz, James, Lily. Lancelot Leuchtenberg y León Le Rond se han hecho cargo de mí y me dieron la mejor vida que pude nunca pedir –susurró y Hermione se alejó un poco, para darle algo de privacidad-. Quiero prometerles, aquí, frente a sus tumbas, que su asesino pagará los que les hizo. Nunca podré saber qué hubiese pasado si él no los hubiese matado, pero quédense tranquilos, soy feliz.

Después Harry se levantó, caminó hasta a su amiga y le tomó la mano.

-Vamos, señorita Granger. Ahora deseo hablar con la tal Bathilda.

Ella asintió, contenta de que él no parecía presionado por el lugar donde estaban. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, por el camino encontraron la casa que fue de los Potter, donde ambos pudieron admirar las ruinas y los mensajes grabados en las paredes de la casa.

-Ah, mira. Era popular desde que era un mero bebé.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se atiesó cuando vio una figura acercarse a ellos.

-¿Es usted Bathilda?

Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una anciana parada no muy lejos de ellos. No parecía ser un muggle, de hecho, si lo fuera, no podría verlos allí parados.

-¿H-Harry? –susurró, estirando una de las mangas de su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien se nos acerca por este costado.

El chico giró con brusquedad, no notando como el cuerpo de la anciana se tensaba al ver una tercera figura acercarse. Llevaba una capa oscura y cuando caminaba, se podría ver que era roja por dentro. Pero ese andar y el cabello brillante por la luz de la luna nueva Harry podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

-¡Padre! –exclamó con más sentimiento del que esperaba. Corrió hacia él y la sonrisa de Lancelot se pudo notar que era radiante.

Ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo grande. Harry y Lancelot eran los más parecidos, no les gustaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, al menos no tanto como León, que siempre deseaba ser abrazado, besado y mimado en general. Sin embargo, en este abrazo, ambos hombres dejaban notar cuanto se habían extrañado.

-Hola, petit chat –murmuró contra el pelo de Harry, quien todavía era unos centímetros más bajo que él-. ¿Todo bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos-. No es que no me alegro de verte, pero es peligroso que nos encontremos.

-Descuida, nadie sabe que salí de casa, tuve ayuda mágica para que nadie me notara.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-León –Puso los ojos en blanco-. A veces me aterroriza el hecho de que tu padre pareciera leer tu mente hasta a la distancia –Harry pestañeó y después sonrió-. Me dijo que sentía que podías estar en peligro _grave_ y estuvo fastidiándome un día sí y otro no, hasta que decidí buscar ayuda de tu padrino y el hombre lobo. Ellos me ayudaron a cubrir mi pista con artículos mágicos y pociones.

-¿En peli…?

-¿Harry? –La voz de su amiga atrajo la atención de los otros dos, que casi se habían olvidado que no estaban solos-. La anciana nos está haciendo señas para que la sigamos.

Enseguida, los ojos astutos de Lancelot se angostaron y olió un poco el aire. Algo no estaba bien con esa mujer.

-¿Quién es?

-Eso lo vamos a descubrir.

Harry tomó la mano de su padre y asintió a la mujer, antes de comenzar a seguirla. Comenzaron a seguirla hasta la casa y, extrañamente, Harry pudo sentir como el Horcrux que estaba en su pecho comenzó a latir, eso sin contar que el dolor en su cicatriz comenzó a nublarle la vista.

-Algo no anda bien aquí –murmuró a Harry, señalando con la varita a la mujer-. Dígame de una vez si usted es Bathilda, no tengo gusto de las intrigas.

Detrás de él los ojos azules de Lestat sangraron en rojo y miró a la mujer con cautela. Temblorosa y confundida, Hermione también sacó su varita.

En un movimiento rápido que lo tomó a todos por sorpresa, la mujer se convirtió en una serpiente muy familiar para Harry y lo atacó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lancelot estuvo al lado suyo y con su fuerza inhumana sacó la serpiente que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su hijo. La serpiente intentó atacarlo, pero Hermione se había curado de su shock y le lanzó un hechizo al reptil.

Harry habría querido ayudar, pero estaba muy débil, teniendo una visión del día de la muerte de sus padres, pero no entendía por qué el punto de vista era de otra persona y no suya. Y algo en su pecho lo quemaba. Tanto dolor.

-Mierda, se ha desmayado –juró Lancelot, mientras miraba como la serpiente quedaba inmovilizada en el piso.

-¿S-Señor Lancelot? C-Creo que alguien viene.

El rubio levantó su cabeza y se acercó a la ventana, allí pudo ver una figura completamente vestida de negro, que se acercaba a la casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El hombre levantó la mirada y dos pares de ojos rojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con furia, mientras que los de Lancelot con diversión.

-No te dejaré lastimar a mi hijo –gruñó-. Hermione, dame tu mano.

-¿E-eh?

Ella estaba pálida, viendo la figura que _voló_ hacia la ventana donde estaban ellos. La magia que rodeaba el valle era muy fuerte, por lo que el hombre no podía _Aparecerse_ dentro de la casa.

-¡Dame tu mano para activar el _Traslador_! –gritó con urgencia, la magia ya estaba rompiendo la pared.

Ella estiró una mano, que Lancelot agarró, con la otra agarró el cuerpo de su hijo y después de susurrar una palabra, los tres desaparecieron, dejando a un furioso Lord Voldemort atrás.

Cuando llegaron, Harry comenzó a gemir, gritar y trataba de agarrar algo invisible. Estaban en una habitación de hotel.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-Creo que la serpiente lo mordió –murmuró la chica, antes de buscar en su bolso algo de medicina, con la cual curó enseguida a su amigo.

-No parece mejorar –comentó Lancelot, minutos después.

Hermione palideció y lanzó algunos hechizos de diagnostico que sabía, hasta que una idea brilló en su cabeza.

-¡El Horcrux!

Rebuscando furiosamente entre las ropas de Harry, ella palideció aún más al ver que el objeto estaba pegado contra la piel de su pecho, dejando una marca muy asquerosa. Con esfuerzo de ambos, se lo sacaron y Harry mejoró en cuestión de segundos.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Cuando Harry despertó, era por un tarareo muy familiar.

-Creí que solo papi Leo sabía canciones de cuna.

Lancelot se giró bruscamente y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hijo despierto.

-Hey allí, dormilón. Para que sepas, yo también te cantaba para que te durmieras y ahora tuve que volver a recordar algunas, para hacer lo mismo con tu hermanito –sonrió, antes de acariciar su cabeza-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como mierda.

-Bueno, creo que no había otra palabra mejor –hizo muecas.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Fue abajo, al vestíbulo, para tener algo de privacidad al abrir sus regalos.

-¿Regalos?

Lancelot sonrió y fue al armario, de donde trajo un par de paquetes.

-Feliz Navidad, hijo. Esta fue unas de las principales razones por las que mi amour me obligó a venir. No quería que pasáramos esta Navidad separados.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, mientras aceptaba los regalos.

-No la pasaremos todos juntos.

-Bien, él la pasa con Benja y yo contigo –Acarició su cabeza. -No te preocupes, las próximas serán mejores.

Harry suspiró, se levantó un poco y abrazó a su papá. Luego miró la habitación donde estaban y dejó salir una pequeña risa.

-¿Tú no sabes lo que es la discreción, verdad? –Estaban en una suite.

-Lancelot Leuchtenberg no puede descansar en cualquier lugar –hizo muecas y después miró con seriedad a su hijo-. Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? ¿Este viaje suyo seguirá siendo así de peligroso?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Cometí un error, visitar el Valle fue más un capricho que otra cosa.

-¿Capricho?

-Quería ver la tumba de mis padres biológicos.

Un silencio le siguió a esa declaración, que solo fue roto por la llegada de Hermione, que al verlo despierto se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Estás despierto! ¡Me tuviste preocupada!

Harry le sonrió, le aseguró que estaba muy bien. Lancelot fue a pedir el desayuno para ambos, mientras ellos terminaban de abrir sus regalos. Harry rió y se ruborizó ligeramente al ver que el regalo que le había mandado su novio era un par de fotos suyas en poses sexys, estaba seguro que le había costado un montón decidirse al serio Ravenclaw hacer eso. Sólo esperaba que las fotos hayan sido sacadas por él solo, porque si alguien más que él vio a Eriol con tan escasa ropa, algunas cabezas iban a rodar.

Mientras hojeaba con interés este nuevo regalo, oyó un jadeo de su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Mira.- Le enseñó un libro. –Tu abuelo me mandó una copia del libro que escribió la tal Rita. El libro de Dumbledore.

Ambos chicos juntaron su cabeza y comenzaron a leer los primeros capítulos. A la sorpresa de ambos, resultó ser que el mago oscuro Grindelwald fue amigo de la infancia del Director y parece que con él se relacionaba la misteriosa muerte de la hermana pequeña de Dumbledore.

Así fue como los encontró Lancelot, que había ido traer él mismo el desayuno, puesto que no quería que ningún muggle reconociera a Harry o Hermione.

-¿Qué leen?

-Esta basura que escribió Skeeter –gruñó Harry.

-Ah, sí. Le di una hojeada también. Esa mujer es despiadada y lo digo yo, que soy un vampiro.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –murmuró Harry, sintiéndose algo enojado y traicionado-. No puedo creer que Dumbledore haya sido el ser que se describe aquí.

-Todo puede ser hijo, si bien creo que ella exagera muchas cosas. Sin embargo, yo mismo era una persona antes y después de conocer a tu papá y después de conocerte a ti, cambie completamente. No hay razón para pensar que el viejo no hizo lo mismo. De hecho, a pesar de lo que hizo en su adolescencia, creo que al mirar lo que hizo como adulto tapa todos sus "pecados" del pasado. Fue amigo del mago oscuro, pero después luchó contra él, para detenerlo. No sé, huelo a gato encerrado, pero no podremos saber nunca la verdad.

-¿Entonces dices que debo seguir creyendo en Dumbledore?

-No puedo decirte qué hacer. Sólo te digo que mires los ejemplos que tienes a tu alrededor, antes de juzgarlo.

Después de eso, Harry y Hermione desayunaron, se bañaron y terminaron de abrir sus presentes y algunas cartas que mandaron sus amigos y los vampiros. No era mucho, puesto que no querían abrumarlos con los que estaba sintiendo por la distancia, fue más bien ánimos para que terminaran su tarea enseguida. Luego se prepararon para tener un almuerzo de Navidad, en vista que pronto se tendrían que separar.

En un momento, Lancelot preguntó por Ron y Harry le contó lo que había pasado. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró que Esteban y Darío se iba a enterar de la actitud infantil de su yerno.

Para el final de la tarde, el vampiro aceptó, con mucha renuencia, que su hijo le dijera que tenían que despedirse hasta otro día. Era necesario, pero no por eso le gustaba a ninguno de los tres. Era evidente que estar con un vampiro tan poderoso traía un sentido de seguridad inmenso a los dos adolescentes.

-Gracias por aparecerte en el momento justo, padre –dijo Harry, abrazando al mayor-. Si no fuera por ti, no sé qué hubiese pasado en esa casa.

-Ten más cuidado por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, antes de dar un paso –devolvió el vampiro, estrechando a su hijo.

-Gracias por todo, señor Lancelot –dijo Hermione.

-De nada. –Le guiñó un ojo y luego besó la coronilla de su hijo-. Entonces nos estamos viendo. Creo que evitaré decirle a papi Lou lo que pasó con la serpiente.

-Sí, por favor.

Después de eso, los chicos activaron su _Traslador_ y regresaron al bosque donde habían dejado su carpa, dejando a un Lancelot con el corazón pesado en el hotel.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Máximo suspiró sonoramente y apretó un puño, mientras miraba por la ventana. Hoy se cumplía una semana que no sabía nada de nada, de su amante y el vampiro antiguo no podía parar de preocuparse. Sabía, por las conversaciones que pudo escuchar a escondidas que tenían los hermanos Carrow, que la verdadera lealtad de Rabastan no había sido descubierta, porque estaba seguro que esos dos lo dirían. Sin embargo, eso no aliviaba su corazón, él necesitaba verlo para tranquilizarse.

Volvió a suspirar y se alejó de la ventana, notando distraídamente que había luna llena y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Lo mejor sería ponerse a corregir los ensayos de estos niños magos que deseaban aprender sobre Muggles. Por supuesto, luego que se desatara definitivamente la guerra, todos los Slytherins habían abandonado su clase, solo un par de las otras tres casas continuaban aún.

Estaba por el tercer ensayo cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, esperando que no fuera ninguno de los fastidiosos Mortífagos residentes del lugar, fue a abrir. Sonrió con agrado al encontrarse a un _ex-_Mortífago parado en su umbral.

-Ah, Severus, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El pocionista tomó una gran inspiración.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Veo. –Enarcó una ceja al ver la seriedad del hombre y se hizo a un lado. -¿Whisky de fuego?

-Por favor. –Asintió, tomando asiento.

El vampiro sirvió dos tragos para ambos y luego se sentó frente al otro hombre, pasándole su vaso.

-Te escucho.

Severus tomó un trago largo, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Albus me encargó una… misión, antes de su muerte. Es un peso que he estado teniendo encima mío desde entonces, sólo yo, porque mi marido es tan Gryffindor que no aguantaría una noticia como esta. Es por eso que, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, encontré que entre todos los interesados, eres tú el único con el que puedo compartir esta carga.

-Me alarmas, Severus. ¿De qué me hablas?

-De tu nieto, Harry Leuchtenberg.

Todo el cuerpo de Máximo tembló al escuchar la voz sombría del hombre y apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Dime, por favor.

Con algo de renuencia, después de largar otro suspiro sufrido, Severus comenzó a mover su boca casi como un mecanismo. Le contó todo a Máximo, empezando desde su niñez, cómo fue que conoció a Lily, se hicieron amigos y luego él rompió esa amistad por una tontería. Ella fue su primera y única amiga, tanto que creyó que la amaba, pero cuando conoció a Bill, esa duda se disipó, quiso a Lily Evans como la hermana que nunca tuvo y por eso prometió cuidar a su hijo y Albus Dumbledore llevó esa promesa hasta los límites.

Luego contó lo más duro, la existencia de los Horcruxes, algo que Máximo ya sabía, pero de lo que él no estaba al tanto era del último Horcrux y de cómo destruirlo.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible! –rugió Máximo, cuando Severus llegó a esa parte, levantándose de un salto de su sillón-. ¡Debe haber otra manera!

-La estoy buscando –suspiró con cansancio, pasando una mano por su cara-. Pero no encuentro nada… tal parece que la única solución es la que me dio el retrato del viejo loco.

Marius apretó sus puños con impotencia y cerró los ojos.

-Te ayudaré, Severus. Tú solo dime que tengo que hacer o traerte y yo lo haré, esa no puede ser la única salida, no puedo perder, no _podemos_ perder a Harry de esa manera.

-Entiendo. –Asintió. –Por eso recurrí a ti, porque sabía que me podrías ayudar, usando la discreción.

-Oh, por los Dioses. –La realidad de lo que Snape acababa de contarle dio de lleno en Máximo y cayó en su asiento. –Estoy contento de que no le contaras esto a nadie más, León o Lancelot no podrían soportarlo.

-Lo sé –masculló-. Ahora sigo investigando en algunos libros que tengo, pero necesito que me hagas otro favor.

-El que sea.

-Tengo la espada de Gryffindor en mi poder, según Albus, ellos van a necesitarla para destruir los Horcruxes. Yo no puedo salir, temo por mi familia, así que te pido que se la lleves.

-Seguro, pero, ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlos? Sé que ellos se esconden y no podemos hallarlos a no ser que nos convoquen.

Severus sonrió malicioso.

-Resulta que sé de alguien que puede llevarte a ellos. Te llevaré y regresaré lo antes posible.

-

**-.Lejos de allí.-**

**-**

Charlie Weasley dejó de lavar sus platos a la manera muggle y fue a atender la puerta. Lo hizo con cuidado, puesto que si bien departamento estaba bajo el encanto _Fidelio_, uno nunca podía saber cuántos Peter Pettigrew podían existir. Pero suspiró con alivio cuando sus hechizos identificadores le dijeron que uno de los dos hombres que estaba tras su puerta era su cuñado.

-Severus, me sorprende verte. –Fue su saludo, al abrir la puerta.

-Solo salí por un par de minutos, debo regresar cuanto antes –siseó, entrando al lugar-. Vine aquí para hablar con tu hermano idiota.

Charlie hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Él también pensaba que su hermano era un idiota. Saludó con un cabeceo a Máximo, que asomaba detrás de Snape, y se dio media vuelta, para ir en busca de Ron.

-Charlie, yo me estoy yen…

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, dejó caer el bolso que tenía en la mano y palideció considerablemente al ver a su cuñado y profesor más odiado, fulminándolo con la mirada, si eso no fuera poco, el abuelo de su mejor amigo también estaba allí y le daba la misma mirada.

-¿Yéndose a alguna parte, señor Weasley? –preguntó Severus, con voz sedosa, cargada del maldad.

-E-eh, y-yo…

-No tartamudee, muchacho –gruñó Máximo.

Ron chirrió de terror.

-¿Adónde ibas, Ron? –preguntó Charlie, compadeciéndose de su hermano. Era un gran idiota, pero dos contra uno era injusto.

-Re-regresaba –carraspeó-. Voy a volver con Hermione y Harry.

-Ah, eso es perfecto, entonces. No tendré que usar el _Imperius_ en ti –gruñó Severus, con desprecio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que entregarle algo a mi nieto –dijo Máximo-. Y Severus me dijo que usted puede llevarme.

-Er…

-El desiluminador, Ronald –siseó Snape, con hastío-. Supongo que hasta un Gryffindor sin cerebro como tú, ya habrá descubierto que no solo sirve para atrapar luces.

-Sí, lo noté la mañana de Navidad –murmuró, sorprendido.

-Entonces dele uso –dijo Severus, dándose media vuelta para irse-. Espero que una vez que regrese con sus amigos, no vuelva a cometer una tontería como esta, abandonarlos de nuevo.

-

**-.En un bosque desconocido.-**

**-**

Harry agarró su chocolate caliente y se acurrucó más en la gran manta que su padre le había regalado en la Navidad. En realidad le había traído todo un arsenal para protegerse del frío, cosa que él pensó innecesario en un primer momento, pero ahora, estando aquí en medio de la nada, con capas y capas de nieve afuera, pensaba lo contrario.

Él decidió que, a pesar de la importante misión que tenían, hoy se tomarían un descanso, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su amiga. Después de todo, Harry Leuchtenberg no estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir esta clase de vida, siendo un niño mimado que lo tenía todo servido cuando quería, el vivir en una carpa, a la intemperie, comiendo comidas enlatadas y arriesgando su cuello casi todos los días, era algo que estaba haciendo mella en el muchacho.

Hermione, por otro lado, aceptó con renuencia las palabras de su amigo y comenzó a leer el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore.

El moreno estaba dormitando cuando sintió una luz iluminar su cara. Frunció el ceño y abrió un solo ojo, notando que la luz venía de algún lugar fuera de la carpa._ ¿Alguien nos ha descubierto? _Se desenredó perezoso de sus mantas, tomó su varita y salió de la carpa, notando, divertido, que Hermione se había dormido.

Afuera era todo blanco y marrón, por la nieve y los troncos de los árboles. Lanzó un hechizo para detectar si había personas alrededor y, mucho a su sorpresa, éste le indicó que había uno. Decidido, comenzó a caminar para buscar al intruso, pero no halló nada más que más nieve y árboles, aunque pudo ver que estaba parado justo en frente de un lago congelado.

-Bien, maldición –juró, abrazando su propio cuerpo, ya que estaba sintiendo algo de frío-. Tal vez, si yo no puedo encontrarlo, ese intruso tampoco puede encontrarnos a nosotros. –Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero una idea le vino a la mente. _¿Podría ser?_

Sacó el frasco que siempre llevaba consigo y dejó caer una sola gota del contenido en el piso. El efecto fue inmediato.

-¡¿Harry?!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. ¡Él conocía esa voz!

-¡Lelo! ¡Estoy aquí, lelo!

Mucho a la alegría del moreno, su abuelo apareció de entre unos arbustos que había a su izquierda, pero él no estaba solo, Ron lo acompañaba.

-Ah, volviste –dijo Harry con voz cansina, mirándolo con hastío.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó furiosamente y agachó la mirada. Máximo frunció el ceño en su nieto, sabiendo que Harry estaba siendo cruel en propósito.

-¿No hay un abrazo para el abuelo?

Los ojos verdes brillaron, antes de que el dueño de ellos se arrojara a los brazos grandes de vampiro antiguo.

-Estoy alegre de verte, lelo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace poco vi a papá y él me puso al tanto de todo, ¿es que pasó algo?

-No, Harry. En realidad vine a traerte algo. –Ante los ojos incrédulos de Harry (y Ron) Máximo extrajo del pequeño bolso que tenía nada más y nada menos que la espada de Gryffindor.

-P-Pero… qué…

-Creo que esto es tuyo –dijo Máximo, sonriendo ante la mirada deslumbrada de su nieto.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal vez si podemos ir a algún lugar menos frío, pueda contarte todo.

Harry asintió y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la carpa. Ron dudó por unos segundos, pero Máximo lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia su destino. Lo primero que vieron al entrar en la carpa fue a una frenética Hermione, que suspiró con alivio al ver a Harry y después se sorprendió al ver a sus acompañantes.

-¡Ron!

-Er… hola, Mione.

-¡Que Mione ni que nada! –chilló la chica, asustando a los tres hombres-. ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres, que nos abandonas mientras más te necesitamos?! ¡Me decepcionaste, Ron!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? ¡Estaba confundido!

-¡Confundido! –exclamó, extendiendo sus manos al aire-. ¡Eso no es excusa para abandonarnos e irte apenas con lo que tenías puesto! ¡Preocupándonos a Harry y a mí!

-Yo no me preocupé –refunfuñó el moreno.

-¡Por Merlín, no seas infantil! –regañó su amiga.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo, mientras Harry le hacía señas a su lelo para que fueran a otro lugar de la carpa.

-¿Qué haces tú con esta espada, abuelo?

-Dumbledore se la dio a Severus, antes de su muerte –respondió, apoyando la misma en una mesa-. Pero él está confinado en el castillo, así que no podía traértela, por eso me pidió ayuda. Así que busqué al chico Weasley, porque él podría traerme a ustedes.

-¿Ron? –Sus cejas se levantaron. -¿Cómo?

-Es desiluminador, es una suerte de _Traslador_ también, que lleva al dueño a dónde su corazón desea estar. En el caso de Ron, aquí, con ustedes.

-Wow –dijo Harry, mirando la espada-. ¿Pasó algo desde la última vez que vi a papá?

-¡Profesor, lo siento! –Les llegó la voz de Hermione, que se acercaba a ellos, con un Ron enfurruñado a sus espaldas. –Lamento haberme puesto a gritar a este insensato. ¿Desea algo de tomar o de comer?

-No, estoy muy bien, gracias –sonrió.

-Eh, yo quiero…

-¡Búscatelo tú mismo! –gritó la chica, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Entonces, abuelo? –Insistió Harry.

-Bien, me enteré de varias cosas, como por ejemplo la existencia de…

Máximo procedió a contarles la existencia de los Carroñeros, bandas que se dedicaban a cazar magos que no eran sangre pura, la prohibición de decir el nombre de Voldemort, entre otras cosas.

-Creo que eso es todo de mi parte, debo retirarme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Me temo que sí –sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto.

Harry vio una mirada extraña pasar por sus ojos, así que inclinó la cabeza, luciendo confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?

El vampiro solo negó con la cabeza, no estando seguro que su voz funcionara bien. _Dioses, permitan que Severus y yo encontremos la solución al último Horcrux, por favor. No podemos perder a este ángel._

-Gracias por todo, profesor.

-Ya no soy más tu profesor, Hermione –sonrió de lado-. Suerte con su búsqueda, los esperamos sanos y salvo cuanto antes.

-Tenlo por seguro, lelo –dijo Harry, acompañando al mayor a la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Máximo sorprendió a su nieto, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Inseguro del por qué su abuelo estaba tan sentimental, el chico devolvió el abrazo y después miró a su abuelo irse.

-Así que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Ron, un tanto vacilante.

-Ahora destruimos el relicario con la espada –anunció Harry, sin mirarlos-. Mañana partiremos a primera hora a buscar el siguiente.

En vista de que aún estaban enfadados por la deserción de su mejor amigo, Hermione y Harry obligaron a Ron a destruir el Horcrux. Cosa que probó difícil, porque el trozo del alma dentro del relicario fue muy vicioso, aprovechándose de las inseguridades del pelirrojo, sobre algo que ellos ya sabían.

Harry era consciente, por supuesto, si hasta su primo Neville tenía a veces esos tipos de arranques. Pero con su primo los celos eran menores, ya que ambos fueron hijos únicos. No podía entender muy bien por qué Ron se sentía tan disminuido a su lado y seguir siendo su amigo, sin embargo, no le daba mucho pensamiento. Si querían ser amigos con Harry Leuchtenberg, tenían que estar consciente que, siendo criado por las personas que llamaba padres, él sería inevitablemente una persona que le gustara llamar la atención y eclipsar a los que lo rodean.

Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, Harry se levantó con una idea en la cabeza.

-Vamos a ir a la casa de Eriol.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Ron-. Anoche ya me exprimiste por noticias de él y te dije todo lo que sabía. ¿Qué puede haber en su casa?

-No sabías nada de ellos, Ron. –Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bueno! –Estalló. -¡Me daba vergüenza enfrentarme a ellos y decirles que les fallé! ¡Ni siquiera fui a ver a mi papá que está en un lugar más seguro!

-¿Cuál es tu idea, Harry? –interrumpió Hermione.

-¿Te acuerdas de que cuando Eriol hojeó tu libro, dijo que reconocía ese símbolo? –Ella asintió, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa-. Dijo que tenía investigaciones acerca de eso. Creo que si vamos a su casa y le pedimos a Nakuru que nos deje ver en su Biblioteca privada, no nos lo va a negar.

-¿No corremos peligro al ir allí? –La castaña frunció el ceño. -¿No sería más adecuado preguntarle al padre de Luna?

-No, Mione. Recuerda que, actualmente, nuestro barrio es el más protegido, no solo por magia, sino también por vampiros. Aunque si vamos allá, debemos evitar que nos detecten, si mi papá se entera que voy a estar a solo unas tantas casas que la mía, de seguro me agarra y me encierra en una jaula de oro hasta que todo esto pase.

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, entonces partamos.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡Hola!!

¡Pobre Lelito! Ahora tiene una carga muy grande encima, al menos la comparte con Sevy. Esperemos que juntos encuentren una solución

Alguien me preguntó hace poco, no sé quién si iba a incluir a Spinel Sun (la mascota negra de Eriol) en el fic. Yo le di un no rotundo, sin embargo (nunca digas nunca!) se me ocurrió que, ya que están por ir a la casa de Eriol, podría hacer que el bichito le cuente la historia de los Tres Magos al Trío. Sustituiría a Xenophilus por Spinel XD

Esto solo lo tendré en cuenta, dependiendo de lo que me dicen…

¿Lo incluyo o no lo incluyo? Un sí o no me basta.

Probablemente, la semana que viene me vaya de viaje, así que no prometo tener puntualmente dentro de 15 días otro chap de este fic, el mío de Naruto tampoco :S

En fin… no se me alarmen si desaparezco XD

¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	58. Bestias, enemigos y ángeles

-/-/-

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 58: Bestias, enemigos y ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry bufó y volvió a esconder su cabeza detrás de la pared, dejando de mirar la calle aparentemente vacía. Era irónico para él estar escondiéndose no de los Mortífagos esta vez, sino de sus propios parientes. Pero tendría que ser de esta forma, si su papá detectaba que él estaba en la misma vecindad, su instinto de madre gallina saltaría y él debería detener su misión hasta que León terminara su discurso y verificara que estaba bien.

-¿Cuál de todas es la casa de Eriol? –Quiso saber Ron.

-Aquella. –Cabeceó en dirección de una mansión de piedra gris, que estaba rodeada de árboles. Solo estaba a unos setenta metros de donde ellos se escondían.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –dijo Hermione con impaciencia.- Mientras más rápido vayamos, más pronto saldremos.

Dejando salir otro suspiró, Harry usó su varita para desilusionarse, la chica usó un hechizo que cambiaría el olor de los tres por unos minutos, para que los vampiros no los detectaran, y comenzaron a correr. Era de día, el mejor momento para eludir vampiros, no así Mortífagos, pero las precauciones estaban tomadas en caso de que fueran embaucadas por ambos bandos.

Finalmente, respirando agitadamente, los tres llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Eriol, Harry podía sentir el hechizo reconocedor que estaba en la entrada por unos segundos, hasta que detectó su firma mágica familiar. Luego de eso, el timbre de la casa sonó por sí solo, tardando solo unos segundos para que la puerta fuera abierta por la mismísima Nakuru.

-¿Harry-san? –preguntó ella, abriendo un poco su boca en sorpresa.- Pero…

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora –cortó el moreno-. ¿Podemos entrar?

-¡Oh! ¡Seguro!

Nakuru se hizo a un lado y los tres Gryffindors entraron a la casa. Ron y Hermione se tomaron su tiempo para admirar la decoración y el buen gusto del recibidor, caminando lentamente para observar los cuadros y platería que poseía el joven mago. Nunca antes se habían imaginado que Eriol poseyera tanta riqueza en su casa, de hecho, él parecía un joven sencillo, lo cual no se demostraba en su casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí? –insistió Nakuru, ahora que estaban en la seguridad de la casa Hiiragizawa.

-Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Harry, girándose para mirarla a la cara-. Necesitamos información urgente acerca de una investigación que Eriol me habló.

Ella se puso seria, al notar el tono del chico.

-Seguro, vayamos a la biblioteca, lo que sea que estén buscando, debe estar allí.

La mujer giró en sus talones y anduvo a pasos apresurados por el pasillo que estaba a la derecha del recibidor y los guió hasta un par de puertas macizas de madera, que tenía tallado un símbolo muy peculiar. Era un círculo que tenía un sol en el medio y en una esquina una media luna. Hermione frunció el ceño, ya que ese símbolo se le hacía conocido de algún lugar. _Creo que es de un libro que leí sobre cultura mágica china,_ pensó la chica.

-Aquí es. –Nakuru abrió las puertas y los dejó pasar. Adentro había filas y filas de estantes con libros uno al lado del otro, acomodados espléndidamente. Los ojos de la castaña brillaron. -¿Saben que están buscando? Porque para hallar algo aquí, deben ser específicos.

Harry se giró a Hermione.

-Dame tu libro –ordenó y ella pestañeó, antes de entregarle el pequeño libro que heredara de Dumbledore-. Queremos saber algo sobre éste símbolo. –Señaló el símbolo en la tapa. –Cuando Eriol lo vio, me dijo que sus antepasados habían hecho investigaciones al respecto, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlas?

-¡Claro! –Aplaudió, encantada. -¡Lo reconozco! ¡Ese es el símbolo de las Reliquias!

Los tres Gryffindors pestañearon.

-¿Reliquias?

Ella sonrió.

-Sip, las Reliquias de la Muerte. –Al ver la cara de los tres chicos, sacó la lengua. –Vamos, síganme y les mostraré los libros.

Caminaron hasta la mesa principal que estaba en la biblioteca, sin duda ubicada allí para que quienquiera que entrara pudiera sentarse allí cómodamente a hacer su investigación. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de los Gryffindors.

Todo comenzó con Nakuru deteniéndose en seco, tan de pronto que Harry chocó con su espalda y los dos casi caen.

Harry agarró su nariz, que dolía después de golpearse con la cabeza de la mujer y estaba a punto de recriminarle el que se detuviera así de repente, cuando notó lo que ella miraba. En la mesa había una especie de gato negro con alitas de insecto, que se estaba desperezando, abriendo grande su boca. Extrañado por ver la criatura, sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

El gatito congeló, abrió los ojos como platos y giró para mirarlos.

-¡Es el peluche de Eriol! –exclamó Harry, cuando pudo verlo bien.

-¡No soy un peluche!

-¡Habla! –chilló esta vez Hermione-. ¡¿Quién o qué eres?!

En un segundo tuvo tres varitas apuntado en él, el gatito negro se estremeció.

-¡No es peligroso! –Nakuru se paró enfrente de los otros tres, levantando sus manos. –Puedo explicar, por favor, guarden sus varitas.

Con algo de duda, los tres amigos guardaron sus varitas y miraron a la mujer en busca de una explicación.

-Yo no soy la que debería estarte diciendo esto –murmuró Nakuru, cayendo sus hombros en derrota. –Así que solo te diré un poco, lo demás le corresponde a Eriol.

-¿Tratas de insinuar que _mi novio_ me ha mentido en algo?

-Er. –Hizo un gesto de duda. –No sé si mentir, tal vez solo… ¿reteniendo la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

-Este que ven aquí es Spinel Sun, es una bestia creada con magia china muy antigua que Eriol maneja, gracias a sus raíces.

-¿Eriol lo creó? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

-Hai, es una creación hecha de pura magia, que cumple las funciones de mascota y guardián de Eriol-chan. – Informó. No le correspondía a ella decirle que también era una creación como Suppi-chan, eso causaría demasiado revuelo entre los chicos.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a Spinel- ¿Por qué Eriol me ocultaría algo así a mí?

-Soy un secreto familiar, Harry de Lioncurt –respondió Spinel-. Mi existencia no es algo que pueda estar revelando a cualquier persona.

-¡Soy su esposo!

Hubo un silencio atontado, antes que los ojos de Ron y Hermione se abrieran como platos.

-¡¿Esposo?! –Gritaron al unísono-. ¡¿Cómo es que no sabíamos algo como eso?! –continuó Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Eh… es que era un secreto.

-¡Somos tus mejores amigos! –exclamó la chica-. ¡¿Dónde se casaron?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Y por qué Nakuru no parece sorprendida?! ¡¿Ella sabía?!

Nakuru sonrió y caminó hacia las gavetas de los libros, para comenzar a buscar. Harry, por el contrario, se vio asaltado por muchísimas preguntas, que fue contestando de a poco.

-Miren, fue solo una formalidad, quería asegurarme que él fuera mío antes de que comenzáramos nuestro viaje –dijo tranquilamente-. Cuando todo esto pase, ambos renovaremos nuestros votos y haremos una fiesta que nadie olvidará. A esa estarán invitados todos. Entiendan, fue una necesidad privada mía y de Eriol.

Sus amigos lo miraron dudosos, antes de suspirar y asentir.

Harry les dio una sonrisa agradecida, antes de rascar su cabeza y girar para volver a mirar a Spinel. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrir la boca para decirle algo, el cuadro masivo que estaba detrás de la criatura, ubicado entre dos ventanas, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Allí estaba el retrato de una mujer hermosa, con expresión austera y con un bello tocado.

-¿Quién es?

-¿No lo saben? –Preguntó Spinel, con algo de desprecio-. Es Rowena Ravenclaw, es unos de los pocos retratos de ella que existen, Eriol gastó mucho dinero en él, lo compró en su primer año, luego de que lo pusieran en la Casa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Es original? –preguntó Hermione, muy interesada-. Vaya, era muy linda.

-Por supuesto que es original, el mismo Albus Dumbledore aconsejó a Eriol dónde podría comprar este retrato. Lastimosamente, por todos los años que han pasado desde que fue pintado, ella no se mueve –contestó Spinel-. Y entonces, ¿a qué vinieron exactamente?

-¡Ah! ¡Ellos quieren saber de las Reliquias de la Muerte, Suppi-chan! –dijo Nakuru, no haciendo caso del seño fruncido del gato, al escuchar ese horroroso apodo-. Les dije que le iba a buscar un libro que les hablara de ellas, pero creo que tú puedes ayudarlos, después de todo, estás más tiempo en esta biblioteca que Eriol.

La bestia asintió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?

-La verdad es que no sabíamos nada de las Reliquias hasta que Nakuru nos habló de ellas –dijo Harry-. Vinimos principalmente para saber sobre éste símbolo. –Le alcanzó el libro heredado para que lo viera.

-Ah, conozco este libro, Eriol lo leía cuando era pequeño. La leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte está relacionada con la fábula de Los Tres Hermanos, que es unos de los cuentos de este libro. ¿Han oído hablar de él?

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Lo recuerdo vagamente, sin embargo –admitió Harry-. Era muy pequeño cuando mi abuelo me lo contó.

Con su voz parecida a la de un niño, Spinel comenzó a recitar de memoria el cuento, asombrando a los tres chicos, que admiraron su memoria.

-¿Crees que ese cuento es verdad?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que los magos son capaces de casi cualquier cosa, no me extrañaría que eso haya pasado en verdad. De hecho –Miró a Harry-, siempre le dije a Eriol que creía que tu Capa era casi la misma descripción de la de la fábula.

-¡¿Mi Capa de Invisibilidad?!

-Exactamente, por lo que sé, las capas de los magos pueden hacerse invisibles con encantos que a la larga desaparecen y las que usan los Aurores al tiempo se vuelven opacas y dejan de cumplir su función. Según me dijo Eriol, la capa que recibiste para tu primera Navidad en Hogwarts es una herencia de familia, que ha estado por generaciones entre los Potters. Ha durado demasiado para mi gusto, no es una capa normal.

La realización amaneció en la mente de los tres chicos, que abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿Y qué hay de la Piedra de la Resurrección? –preguntó Hermione, aún escéptica.

-Ese es el objeto que me hace dudar de la veracidad del cuento. Es inverosímil poder saber si existió de verdad o saber dónde está. Lo contrario a la Varita de Saúco. –Cambió de puesto y levantó una de sus patitas, convocando uno de los libros que había en los estantes. Los tres chicos abrieron la boca por la sorpresa-. En este libro figura innumerables personas que, por sus descripciones, pudieron tener la Varita en sus manos.

Hermione tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¿Y qué hay de los hermanos Peverell?

-Se cree que fueron los tres primeros que tuvieron las Reliquias: Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus. Los tres hermanos que burlaron la muerte. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Vimos este símbolo en la tumba de un tal Ignotus Peverell cuando fuimos al Valle de Godric a visitar la tumba de mis padres.

Spinel frunció el ceño.

-Entonces eso es casi una confirmación. Aunque me extraña que su tumba esté allí, en ese lugar sólo se enterraban a los magos que vivieron allí, no sabía que los Peverell pudieran tener una casa en esa parte de Gran Bretaña.

-Tal vez solo Ignotus tenía una casa allí.

-Hm –masculló la bestia, mientras asentía.

-¿Qué?

-Solo estoy atando cabos –murmuró-. Tú dices que tus padres biológicos tenían una casa allí. –Agitó sus alitas y voló a un estante, para buscar un libro. –Hasta donde leí, el Valle de Godric solo tenía casas antiguas, donde familias sangre pura construyeron sus casas hace años, ninguna casa nueva se creó en doscientos años y tampoco se vendió ninguna, sólo fueron pasando como herencia de generación en generación. –Regresó con un libro de tapa verde, de apariencia muy vieja. –Es demasiada casualidad que tú tengas una Capa que se asemeja a la de la fábula, que además tus padres tuvieran una casa ahí y que encima estuviera el cuerpo de Ignotus Peverell enterrado en el cementerio del lugar.

Hermione levantó su cabeza del libro que estaba ojeando y miró con sorpresa a la bestia.

-¿Estás convencido de que esta historia es real?

-Nada me convencerá a no ser que tenga las tres reliquias frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo, no puedo no hacer caso de las investigaciones que la familia de Eriol ha hecho durante los años de estas extrañas cosas. ¿Puedo ver tu capa? –Le preguntó a Harry.

El muchacho asintió y se la entregó.

-¿Ven los que les digo? –Levantó en el aire la capa y luego la dejó caer lentamente-. Conozco las capas invisibles comunes y esas son algo ásperas al tacto y no duran más de quince o veinte años antes de perder su uso; sólo duran mucho si es que las cuidas. Esta, sin embargo, que perteneció a James Potter y a su padre y abuelo antes que él, parece como agua al tacto, sigue cumpliendo su función como si fuera recién hecha. Es imposible que eso pase con capas comunes y no hay hechizo restaurador que pueda mantenerla así. A no ser que no se trate de una capa normal.

-¿Insinúa que soy un descendiente de Ignotus?

Spinel se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me remito a los hechos.

-Pero no podemos guiarnos solo por una capa –dijo Hermione en tono hosco.

-De hecho, pero para una persona que solo ha leído investigaciones sobre ello, es impresionante ver que al menos una de ellas existe. Ustedes no lo ven de la misma manera que yo lo veo, porque han estado con ella siempre.

-Sí, pero…

-No me importa lo que digas. –Spinel le dio una sonrisa fría. –Creo en este cuento y también creo que si Harry, por azares del destino, llegara a encontrar los otros dos objetos, podría ayudar mucho a la misión que tienen. ¿Qué objeto elegirías tú, Harry?

-La varita.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Si es tan poderosa como dicen, la usaría para crear un hechizo que pueda lanzar en mi papá León, para que pueda estar bajo el sol. Estoy seguro que el hechizo que cree con mi primo podría ser permanente si es lanzado con esa varita.

Spinel sonrió y asintió al escuchar las intenciones nobles del marido de su dueño.

-¿Qué les parece si les preparo algo de comer? –intercedió Nakuru-. Hemos estado aquí hablando como una hora y ya tengo hambre. –Los tres chicos murmuraron su asentimiento. -¡Perfecto! Entonces pueden esperar aquí con Suppi-chan, yo les traeré algo de comer.

Ella se retiró y los tres amigos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, para seguir hablando acerca de las reliquias.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Luego de tener casi todo en mente, aunque Hermione todavía no aceptaba el hecho de que existieran tales cosas como las Reliquias, pero Harry había manejado convencer a Ron y eran dos contra uno, los chicos decidieron abandonar la casa de Eriol.

-Podría acompañarlos, ¿saben? –Ofreció Spinel, mientras Nakuru le daba algunas reservas de comidas, para que llevaran con ellos. –No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No creo que con tu tamaño puedas sernos de ayuda si estamos en peligro, pero tu sabiduría podría ayudar, sin duda.

Spinel se erizó como un gato enojado, mientras Nakuru dejaba salir una risita divertida.

-No debes juzgar un libro por su tapa, yo soy más de lo que puedes ver ahora –siseó.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Spinel? –preguntó Nakuru, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo estoy, vamos.

Imitando a su par que vivía en Japón, Spinel Sun se metió en la mochila de Harry, para viajar allí escondido. Esto probó ser una buena decisión, después de todo, ya que no bien estuvieron fuera del barrio de Harry, más allá de la protección mágica y los vampiros. Un desliz de Harry convocó a un grupo de Carroñeros, por suerte, mediante una acción rápida de Hermione, su cara se desfiguró, pero eso no evitó que reconocieran a su amiga. Una vez atrapados, descubrieron que Dean también estaba capturado junto con ellos, más otro gnomo que reconoció vagamente.

Se los llevaron a un lugar sórdido y asqueroso, que parecía haber visto mejores días años atrás, pero ahora no era más que una ruina.

Para hacer las cosas peores, un dolor en la cicatriz le dijo a Harry que estaba a punto de compartir otra visión con su némesis. Apenas si pudo responder lo mejor que pudo las preguntas que le hicieron, mintiendo valerosamente.

-McNair vive en un chiquero –gruñó Fenrir Greyback, uno de sus captores-. ¡Hemos venido a ver al Innombrable!

-¿Quién eres tú?

Harry contuvo la respiración al ver que nada más y nada menos que Rabastan era quien les había ido a abrir la puerta. Vio que los ojos del novio de su abuelo se ensancharon un poco y él negó con la cabeza. Entendiendo el gesto, el hombre borró toda expresión de su cara, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la agitación que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Soy Fenrir Greyback! ¡Hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

Cuando estuvieron en el recibidor, un par de Mortífagos lo rodearon y miraron al grupo capturado con diferentes grados de interés.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber que es el verdadero? Nadie aquí conoce al mocoso.

-Llama a ese mocoso bueno para nada, el tal Flint. Él estaba en Hogwarts hace un par de años y jugó en contra de Potter –ordenó uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó, los Gryffindors se sorprendieron al verlo. Marcus Flint no era nada como lo recordaban, mientras fue capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin el chico era grande y musculoso, con una mirada feroz grabada en su cara. Este chico estaba delgado, pálido y sus ojos mostraban el terror por haberse metido en algo que no conocía.

-Ahí está, míralo y dinos si es Potter –gruñó el que lo trajo y lo empujó hacia adelante.

Marcus lo observó detenidamente.

-No sé –murmuró muy cansado-. Han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi.

-¡Pero no pudiste haberte olvidado de su cara! –rugió Fenrir.

-¡Tenía trece años la última vez que lo vi, pudo haber cambiado! –exclamó.

Por su arrebato, un Mortífago muy grandote le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al piso, lloriqueando de dolor.

-¡Maldito inservible! –Acompañó su grito con un golpe en el estómago-. ¡Busquen la varita! ¡El Señor oscuro dijo que su varita es hermana de la suya, tal vez podamos compararlas!

-No tiene una varita, lo revisamos y no encontramos nada.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, ¿su varita no estaba? ¡¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso?! Pensó furiosamente si es que se le había caído por el camino y de repente la respuesta vino a él. ¡Spinel Sun! ¡Casi se había olvidado! Con el dolor de su cicatriz y la preocupación porque no lo reconocieran, había olvidado a la bestia. Esperaba con todo corazón que estuviera a salvo y que tuviera su varita.

En vista de que ningún otro pudo decir si él era en verdad Harry Potter, decidieron llevarlos a una mazmorra muy tenebrosa que había debajo de la casa de McNair. Sin embargo, mucho al terror de sus amigos y en vista de que ella sí había sido descubierta, los Mortífagos decidieron quedarse con Hermione, mientras ellos bajaban.

Allí se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no estaban solos, sino que Luna Lovegood y Ollivander también estaba encerrados en su misma celda, además de Dean y el gnomo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Harry con impotencia, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Hermione que estaba siendo torturada por los Mortífagos. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no al saber que estaba usando una maldición y no otro método que podría denigrarla para siempre.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Exclamó Ron-. ¡No podrá aguantar más!

-¡Ya sé! ¡Sólo cállate y espera!

-¿Esperar qué? –Pidió como incredulidad-. ¿A que ella enloquezca?

Harry lo miró con furia.

-Si no sabes usar tu cerebro minúsculo, no hables.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de darle una réplica enojada, se escuchó un aleteo de alas, por encima de los alaridos de Hermione. Segundos después, Spinel apareció por la ventana minúscula que tenía la celda, trayendo en su boca la varita de Harry.

-¡Mi varita!

Mientras los otros inquilinos miraban con incredulidad a la pequeña bestia, Spinel se encargó de desatar las cuerdas de Harry y éste a su vez lo hizo después con los demás. Luna miró con adoración a Spinel, de seguro pensando que eran unas de esas criaturas extrañas en las que creían ella y su padre.

-De acuerdo, en vista que soy el único que tiene su varita, tendré que ir adelante, mientras nos saco a todos de aquí –dijo Harry, mientras Ron activaba su Desiluminador para que tuvieran algo de luz dentro-. ¡Mierda! ¡Si tan solo pudiera encontrar nuestras cosas y agarrar los _Trasladores_!

-Puedo ir por ellas, mientras ustedes salen de la casa –ofreció Spinel.

-¡Perfecto! Solo debes buscar la mochila de Hermione, ahí estás los _Trasladores_.

-¡No! ¡Los de emergencia están en mi bolso! –dijo Ron-. Que traiga el mío.

-Los de emergencia solo nos llevarán a mi casa, Ron. No deseo ir allí ahora.

-No seas obstinado ahora –gruñó su amigo-. Necesitamos ayuda médica para Ollivander y Hermione lo necesitará también cuando la rescatemos.

Entendiendo la lógica de su amigo, Harry asintió y luego le dio instrucciones a Spinel para que fuera por su mochila, mientras ellos formaban un plan de ataque. Pero en medio de sus susurros escucharon un par de pasos, intercambiaron una mirada y se alejaron de la puerta. No bien esta se abrió, Harry gritó un _¡Expelliarmus!_ y desarmó al hombre que había entrado por ella.

-Pettigrew –dijo Harry con desprecio, tomando la varita que había caído a sus pies-. Dame una muy buena razón para que no te mate.

-Y-Yo… puedo sacarlos de aquí –chirrió el hombre, temblando de miedo.

-Como si fuera a creerte, una vez traicionaste a un Potter, puede ocurrir otra vez y no voy a dejar que pase. –Convocó unas cuerdas y éstas se tejieron alrededor del cuerpo rechoncho de traidor. El moreno se arrodilló junto a él y del bolso que colgaba en su cuello, que le había regalado Hagrid, extrajo un frasco con un líquido azul cristalino. -¿Sabes qué es esto? –El Mortífago negó con la cabeza, lleno de terror. –Snape lo preparó para ti, mi abuelo me lo dio cuando lo vi hace poco y me transmitió un mensaje de Snape. Me dijo que si es que te veía, por casualidad, que te diera a beber esto.

Los ojos del animago se abrieron con miedo absoluto, se estremeció y gritó cuando Harry acercó el frasco a su boca, pero nada pudo hacer con la fuerza con la que Ron atajó su cabeza. Impávido, Leuchtenberg hizo que su prisionero se tragara hasta la última gota de la poción.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Ron, mientras soltaba la cabeza de Pettigrew que cada vez se estaba volviendo más blanco.

-No lo sé, solo sé que contiene la venganza de Snape hacia este hombre. –Le dio una última mirada al Mortífago. –Ahora prepárate, no bien regrese Spinel, iremos por nuestra amiga.

Cuando Spinel regresó, Harry tomó el _Traslador_ que los llevaría a la mansión Malfoy, ese se lo había dado Remus a escondidas durante la boda de su tío Atón, le había dicho que estaba al tanto de que tenía que hacer un viaje y, si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda alguna vez, solo tendría que activarlo. Fue así como dejó que el resto se fuera, solo quedándose Ron, Spinel y él en la casa.

-Nos llevaremos también a Flint –declaró Harry, mientras salían de la celda, dejando el cuerpo del animago detrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy seguro que él me reconoció, Ron. Pero no dijo nada… se la debo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, en cambio asintió y siguió a su amigo. En el vestíbulo, los Mortífagos rodeaban a su amiga y le preguntaban montones de cosas. Uno de ellos tenía la espada de Gryffindor y la examinaba con exhaustiva paciencia. Probablemente ése hombre ya haya visto antes y ahora estaba tratando de identificarla.

-Necesitamos una distracción –susurró Harry, mirando para todos lados, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlos, sin delatar su escondite.

-Yo puedo hacer eso –respondió Spinel, antes de volar en medio de donde estaban los hombres de Voldemort.

El primero en notarlo fue el Mortífago que había golpeado a Flint y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la pequeña criatura alada volar hasta ellos. Después, ante le incredulidad de los otros Mortífagos (Ron y Harry también) Spinel comenzó a crecer, mientras un extraño símbolo se formaba debajo de sus patas, el mismo que Harry había visto en las puertas de la biblioteca de la casa de Eriol. El "pequeño peluche" creció hasta convertirse en un gato similar a una pantera, con las alas gigantes como las de una mariposa. Después abrió su boca y desde ella salió un rayo que se estrelló contra el techo, haciendo que muchos escombros cayeran al piso.

Los Mortífagos se abrieron, para impedir que se les rompiera la cabeza y otros más inteligentes convocaron un _Protego_. Sin embargo, esa fue la distracción que los Gryffindors necesitaron para correr hacia donde estaba Hermione, Ron se aferró a ella y Harry tomó un brazo de un asustado Marcus. No bien sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro, activó el _Traslador_ que lo dejaría en su casa.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Con un sentido de inquietud, León acostó a Benjamín en su cuna y luego comenzó a acomodar las ropitas recién planchadas del bebé. El vampiro había estado con tanta angustia desde que su hijo mayor saliera a esa misión loca, que ya no sabía interpretar sus corazonadas como simple inquietud o si en verdad era su marca que le decía que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Unos golpes estruendosos a su puerta lo hicieron saltar y miró rápidamente a la cuna, notando que su bebé dormía profundamente. Frunciendo el ceño en enfado, anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Jazmín? –siseó en voz muy baja-. ¡Benjamín está durmiendo!

-Oh, lo siento –murmuró, llevándose una mano a la boca-. Es que… es _Harry_. Está aquí, en la sala.

Sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de cerrar la puerta, empujó a la pelirroja a un lado y bajó a toda velocidad a la sala de la mansión. Allí pudo ver a su hijo parado junto a unos de los sofás del lugar. Corrió hacia él y lo estrechó en un abrazo. Harry se tensó un segundo, antes de reconocer esos brazos y dejarse derretir en ellos, sintiendo la seguridad que siempre estaba presente en él, cuando estaba cerca de su papi Leo.

-Oh, por los Dioses. No sabes cuantas veces pensé en que dejaras de lado esa locura y regresaras a mí, a la seguridad de esta casa.

-Es solamente temporal, papi Leo.

-No me importa, lo único que me interesa ahora es que estás aquí. –Lo volteó y examinó su cuerpo exhaustivamente. -¿Estás herido, no te pasó nada? ¿Por qué decidiste venir así de repente? ¿Pasó algo?

Harry agachó la mirada, pero la voz de Ron fue lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo está?

Louis miró al sillón y recién notó que Ron estaba arrodillado en el piso, Hermione Granger estaba acostada en el sillón, muy pálida e inconsciente, y Darío examinaba sus signos vitales.

-Está muy débil –murmuró-. Creo que lo mejor es que llamemos a algún médico, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ah, papá, pasaron muchas cosas, pero te lo puedo contar después. Ahora necesito hablar por Flu con los Malfoy. –Se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la chimenea, la prendió con un _Incendio_ y después tiró algo del polvo. -¡Remus! ¡¿Estás allí?!

No fue la cabeza de Remus la que apareció en la chimenea, sino la de Lucas Malfoy.

-¡Harry! ¡Todavía estás vivo!

-Sí, lo estoy –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Está tu papá por ahí?

-Nop, no está por acá. Está arriba dándole pociones al vendedor de varitas y mi padre todavía no regresa de la casa de los Nott.

-Ah, bueno –suspiró Harry-. Entonces eso quiere decir que llegaron.

-Sip, Draco y yo nos dimos un susto cuando aparecieron en la Sala, mientras limpiábamos la cristalería.

-¿Limpiando? –enarcó una ceja.

Lucas hizo muecas.

-Je, tuvimos una pequeñita pelea y papá nos dio un castigo. –Se encogió de hombros. -¿Deseas que llame a mi papá? ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No, no lo llames, sólo dile que estaré allí en media hora o en una hora, necesito hablar urgente de algo con Ollivander. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Seguro, Harry. –Asintió seriamente. -¡Hey! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Estoy en Gryffindor!

Sonrió de lado.

-Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, nos veremos dentro de un rato. Hasta entonces.

-Nos vemos, cuídate.

Harry suspiró, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la cara enojada de su papá.

-Ahora me vas a decir lo que estuviste haciendo y quiero la verdad.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Creo que éste es más corto que mis chaps anteriores. Sin embargo, no quería acometer, ahora que hay final en puerta, vamos a ir un poco lento para que no se sienta tanto la ida XD

En todo caso, en este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas importantes. Una sobre todo, a ver si alguien me lo puede decir XD

Y lo de Marcus… no sé, me dio ganas de incluirlo y salvarlo :P ¿Con quién podría emparejarlo?

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	59. El reencuentro de los ángeles

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 59: El reencuentro de los ángeles.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Ethan despidió a los gemelos Snape y después regresó adonde su amante estaba encargándose de deshacer los aparatos que utilizaron para hacer la radio que estaba en contra del Señor Oscuro. En vista que ella siempre se mudaba, hoy había tocado realizar las trasmisiones desde la casa Nott. De paso habían aprovechado para animar a su Arthur, que últimamente estaba muy sensible.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió al cuarto, se detuvo unos segundos al ver una lechuza parada en frente de su pelirrojo. Fulminó al animal con la mirada y ésta se retorció un poco, antes de emprender vuelo.

-¿Quién te escribe? –murmuró, evitando sonar irritado.

-Molly –respondió con voz suave, sus ojos en la carta. Ethan gruñó. ¿Qué quería la Hada Maldita ahora?

-¿Dice algo en particular?

-Está preocupada por Ginny –suspiró, sentándose pesadamente en el sillón junto a él-. Al igual que yo; no la hubiésemos enviado este año.

-Absurdo. –Negó con la cabeza. –Mi hijo, sus amigos y su novio Draco pueden cuidar de ella perfectamente, eso sin contar con los profesores que son leales a la causa.

-Lo sé, pero… -suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

No pudiendo soportar ver tal melancolía en su rostro, Ethan se apresuró a sentarse junto a su pareja, y pasó unos de sus brazos por su hombro. Arthur se relajó ante el tacto cariñoso y dejó salir otro suspiro sufrido.

-¿Podrías escribirle a Theo por mí, por favor? Necesito saber cómo van las cosas allá y no quiero disturbar a Ginny con mis preocupaciones.

-Seguro, ahora mismo lo hago.

-

**-.*****Hogwarts*.-**

**-**

**-.*****Sala Común de Slytherin*.-**

**-**

Theodore recibió su carta y fulminó con la mirada a los otros Slytherins que estaban allí. Desde el primer día que llegaron, entre ellos establecieron reglas de convivencia. Cada uno tenía su lado en esta guerra, pero no iban a permitir que eso repercutiera en la armonía de la Casa. Los que apoyaban a Voldemort, los neutrales y los que estaban del lado de la luz iban a vivir sin molestar al otro. Cualquiera que decidiera estar en contra de esta regla, sería castigado severamente por el que se viera afectado. Siendo reconocidos como los mejores en la Casa, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y un par más de Slytherin eran los que luchaban en contra del megalomaníaco, además de ser séptimos años; este conocimiento mantenía alejado a sus enemigos dentro del nido de las serpientes.

-¿Qué sucede? –Quiso saber Zabini.

-Es el Señor Arthur y sus preocupaciones de nuevo –murmuró Theodore, mirando con el ceño fruncido la misiva en su mano-. Desea saber de Ginny.

En vista que Draco fue a su casa por las fiestas, ellos dos se habían quedado en el colegio, para proteger a aquellos dentro de su Casa que lo necesitaran, no eran muchos los que se quedaban, pero ellos lo vieron necesario. Además, muchos Gryffindors y Ravenclaws también lo habían hecho, más en rebeldía que por otra cosa.

-Yo creo que tiene razón en estar preocupado –comentó Zabini-. Después de todo, su hija es una Gryffindor y actúa temerariamente últimamente. Hasta ese Zallio está teniendo una actitud muy Gryffindor, parece que todos sus rasgos Ravenclaw desaparecieron en el momento que cruzó la puerta de entrada. Draco no puede controlar sus instintos de heroína, a pesar que lo intente.

-Nosotros haríamos prácticamente lo mismo si es que no tuviéramos al enemigo en nuestra propia Casa –dijo Theodore.

-Supongo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-No me estás diciendo todo –declaró León, mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico.

-Ay, papá. –Rodó los ojos. –No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿bien? estoy en una misión y contarlo todo lo que he estado haciendo me llevará mucho tiempo. Necesito ir a dónde están los Malfoys.

El vampiro frunció los labios.

-Al menos dime por qué llegaron lastimados. ¿Los secuestraron? ¿Fueron atacados? ¿Y quién es ese chico que está con ustedes?

Harry suspiró.

-Ese chico es un Slytherin, Marcus Flint y nos ayudó.

-¿A qué?

Harry le dio una mirada irritada.

-Nos secuestraron y nos torturaron, ¿contento? Hermione está así porque acaba de recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_ en ella.

Diciendo eso, el chico se dio media vuelta y anduvo a grandes pasos hasta la chimenea, solo pudo escuchar el grito autoritario de su papá, antes que las llamas verdes lo tragaran. Cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, su mala suerte con el Floo, más su cansancio, lo hicieron caer de boca en el piso, como si la chimenea lo hubiese escupido. Y, mucho a su vergüenza, Draco Malfoy se paraba gusto en frente suyo, con los brazos cruzados, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo burlón.

-¿El Floo también te odia, Leuchtenberg?

-Cállate, Malfoy –gruñó rencoroso-. Ahora dime dónde está Griphook, necesito hablar con él.

-¿Gri qué?

-El gnomo –masculló-. El que llegó junto con Ollivander y los demás.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sígueme, Leuchtenberg.

Finalmente, después de encontrarse con el gnomo y darle una visita al hacedor de varitas, Harry se sentó en una salita dónde lo llevó Remus Malfoy y le ofreció algo de comer. Todavía no quería regresar a casa, puesto que sabía que iba a ser inundado por preguntas. Iba a tratar de relajarse aquí primero y después regresaría.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín que estás aquí.

Saltó asustado, miró hacia la puerta y vio que Rabastan Lestrange estaba parado allí, viniendo de la mano con Derrick.

-¿Rabastan, qué…? –balbuceó Remus, sorprendido de verlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó mirando a Harry, ignorando al licántropo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu amiga está bien?

-Sí, sí… todos estamos más o menos bien. –Suspiró. -¿Y tú cómo te arriesgas a venir aquí? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Sí, Harry. –Asintió seriamente y se sentó frente al chico, mientras Derrick iba al regazo de su papá. –Logré escaparme, porque debía decirte esto. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Mi hermano no lo sabe, porque Bellatrix nunca confió en él y se lo ocultó, pero yo la escuché delirar de ello en Azkaban, antes de que muriera.

-¿Delirar de qué?

-Eso que tú estás buscando, por lo cual murió mi querido Regulus. –Lo miró seriamente. –La escuché delirar sobre ello, diciendo que su amo volvería y la rescataría porque tenía algo muy valioso de él. Harry, sé, positivamente, que hay uno en su cámara acorazada en Gringotts.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y casi pegó un brinco.

-¡Merlín! ¡Es la mejor noticia que pude escuchar hoy! –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos por él!

Pero Rabastan negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo ir ahora, me escapé solo unos minutos para decirte esto, y técnicamente, solo su familiar más cercano puede, en vista que ella está muerta.

-¿Su familiar más cercano? ¿Quién podría ser?

-Bien, mi hermano se divorció de ella antes de que muriera y los dos únicos Black vivos fueron eliminados de la familia, así que… -Mordió su labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. –Eso solo me deja a mí.

-¿Tú?

Asintió seriamente.

-Fui padrino de su boda con mi hermano, lo cual me conectó con ella de manera mágica, además ella confió en mí lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro hasta el día de su muerte, así que imagino que su cámara me reconocerá como alguien que puede ingresar. Sin embargo –Suspiró-, yo debo regresar a su lado, pero… -Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se arrancó un par de cabellos de un tirón- puedo darte esto para que intenten ingresar ustedes. Debes estar consciente, Harry, que después que hagan esto, él innegablemente sabrá lo que están buscando.

El chico asintió seriamente, mientras tomaba los cabellos en su mano.

-Lo sabíamos desde el primer día en que comenzamos con esto. –Asintió, tragando saliva. –Trataremos lo más posible en ser precavidos, tal vez tengamos un par de días antes que lo sepa.

-De acuerdo. –Suspiró con pesar. –Ahora debo retirarme.

-Entiendo, y gracias. En serio, me has ayudado mucho.

Sonrió.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Caminó hasta la puerta. –Si ves a tu abuelo, dile que lo extraño y que no se preocupe, estoy muy bien.

-Lo haré.

Después de eso, una emoción casi asfixiante se apoderó del chico, así que se despidió apresuradamente de la familia, prometiendo que volvería a visitar a los heridos y se transportó hasta su casa. Allí hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que su papá estaba parado en frente de la chimenea, con su padre a su lado. Lancelot, por lo menos, lucía como que no quería estar allí.

-Papá, en serio ahora no tengo tiempo de…

-Lo sé. –Interrumpió su papá, levantando una mano para hacerlo callar. –Pude pensar en frío, cuando te fuiste tan maleducadamente y tu padre también habló conmigo. –Suspiró y miró con sus ojos verdes cargados de emoción. Harry se sintió mal. -¿No me lo dices porque sabes que voy a entrar en más pánico en lo que estoy, verdad?

Lentamente, su hijo asintió. León hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Soy un adulto, Harry. Debes saber que puedo manejar algunas cosas. –Cuando vio que el chico quiso hablar, de nuevo lo interrumpió. –Pero entiendo. Entiendo y te agradezco que quieras protegerme. Probablemente… -Miró para otro lado- probablemente sea lo mejor.

Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa al ver la aceptación de su papá. Miró a Lancelot y éste le guiñó un ojo. Harry no sabía, pero el rubio le había explicado lo mejor que pudo a su amor que esto era lo mejor. La sobreprotección era lo peor que podrían hacer en este momento, porque eso sólo causaría rebeldía por parte del chico y que llegara a la mentira.

Feliz por oír eso, el ojiverde se acercó para abrazar a su papá y le murmuró lo agradecido que estaba por sus palabras.

Después de eso, y en vista que León no siguió presionando a su hijo, los Gryffindors pudieron pasar dos días de relativa calma. Spinel apareció en la casa del marido de su amo y le dijo que pudo dañar muchos Mortífagos, sin matar ninguno. Aunque, esa transformación hizo que perdiera mucha energía, así que ahora iba a regresar a la casa de Eriol, para recuperarse. Harry se lo permitió, agradeciéndole profundamente su ayuda en ese momento de necesidad.

En ese transcurso de tiempo, el elegido le transmitió sus noticias a sus amigos y la decisión de irrumpir en el banco mágico, con Ron tomando el Multijugos para parecer Rabastan, fue tomada.

-¿Regresarás? –murmuró León al oído de su hijo, cuando lo abrazó, para despedirse de él.

-No sé, papá. No puedo asegurártelo.

León cerró los ojos, le dio un apretón que casi lo dejó sin aire y después lo soltó.

-No mueras –masculló.

Harry hizo muecas y asintió. Después se acercó a Flint, que se quedaría en la casa, hasta que se recuperara mejor.

-Aquí te van a proteger. –Le dijo seriamente. –Espero que a partir de ahora, tomes buenas y mejores decisiones.

Marcus asintió seriamente.

-Te debo mi vida, Potter. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Sonrió de lado y estrechó la mano del hombre. Luego se despidió de toda su familia y salió de la casa; su próxima parada sería Gringotts.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Los tres muchachos cayeron al piso, sus ojos abiertos como platos, incrédulos de lo que acababan de hacer. A lo lejos, el rugido de un dragón y un aleteo de alas hacían eco en el lugar que los rodeaba.

-Mierda. Ahora puedo decir que lo he hecho todo –rió Harry.

Sus amigos comenzaron a bromear con él también, dejando salir algunas risas que estaban cargadas de alivio y, porque no, de un poco de histeria.

A medio camino de su risa, la cicatriz de Harry volvió a lastimarlo, enseguida trató de usar _Oclumancia_, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Y fue un alivio, porque no sólo se enteró que su enemigo tenía la varita de Saúco, sino que también supo que el mago estaba enterado de lo que hicieron y, lo más importante, que la serpiente del hombre, Nagini, era uno de los Horcruxes.

-Vamos a Hogwarts –dijo Harry, de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –masculló Ron.

-Vamos a Hogwarts.

-¿Estás loco? –Esa era Hermione. -¡No podemos ir allí! Tenemos contactos dentro, pero Hogsmeade está lleno de Mortífagos.

-Encontraremos la forma. –Se giró a mirarlos. –Perdimos la espada y creo que en Hogwarts está lo único que podemos usar para destruir esta taza.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron.

Pero Hermione ya lo había resuelto.

-¡El veneno de basilisco! –chilló-. ¿Crees que todavía haya algo del veneno allí abajo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero si no hay veneno, todavía podemos intentar clavarla con unos de los colmillos.

-Tienes razón –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-. De acuerdo, vamos.

-

**-.*****Hogsmeade*.-**

**-**

Como siempre con estos planes apresurados, algo estaba predestinado a salir mal. Ellos sabían que el lugar estaría fuertemente custodiado por el enemigo, lo que nunca se imaginaron es que estuviera infestado por Mortífagos _y_ Dementores. Además, con el sentido de heroísmo de Harry, corrían peligro de ser descubiertos si cometían una locura.

-Vayamos a la Cabeza de Puerco –susurró el moreno a sus dos amigos, mientras veían como un grupo de Mortífagos pasaban a su lado. Ellos estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Y qué haremos allí? –Quiso saber la castaña. -¿Tomar un trago?

Harry le dio una mirada de desprecio.

-No, estúpida. –Ella abrió la boca en indignación. –Aunque no lo creas, ahora tengo un plan. Acabo de recordar que mi padre Lancelot me dijo que si alguna vez me encontraba en una situación delicada en ese pueblo, que fuera allí y hablara con el barman. Así que vayamos. Tenemos que ver si tiene puerta trasera.

Efectivamente, el lugar tenía una puerta trasera y Harry tocó un par de veces, de una manera muy disimulada. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y el mismo barman que conocieron en su quinto año, con los pelos sucios y enmarañados, con expresión enfadada, abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién está allí?

Harry tomó una gran respiración.

-Soy Harry Leuchtenberg –susurró y notó como los ojos del hombre se abrían un poco-. Mi padre me dijo que viniera a este lugar si…

-Sí, sí. Entren, entren, estaba esperando que en algún momento lo hicieran. Sin embargo, creí que podría estar equivocado –refunfuñó-. Están locos como para venir aquí.

-Necesitamos ir al castillo –replicó Harry.

El hombre se dio vuelta para darle un ceño fruncido.

-Y después de todo, ¿Quién es usted? Papá nunca me dijo su nombre, solo que una leve suspicacia lo hizo hablarle por primera vez.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy perspicaz, muchacho. Aunque es de esperarse de una criatura de tantos años como él. –Harry frunció el ceño, no seguro si tuvo gusto de que le digan a su padre "criatura". –Mi nombre es Aberforth Dumbledore.

Los tres chicos lo miraron con asombro.

-Sabía que había visto esos ojos en algún lugar –masculló Ron.

-Un gusto –dijo Harry con voz cansina-. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Puede hacernos entrar al colegio?

-No seas tonto, muchacho, eso es una locura. Lo que deben hacer es regresar por donde vinieron. Tu padre no estaría contento si sabe que quieres arriesgarte de esa manera.

-Mi padre entiende que debo terminar una misión, si él no quisiera que me arriesgara, me tendría atado en casa –afirmó-. Y si usted no nos ayuda, encontraremos otra forma de entrar. Quedará en su conciencia si nos pasa algo queriendo encontrar esa otra ruta.

Ron y Hermione contuvieron el aliento, mientras Aberforth y Harry se miraron con desafío. Después, inesperadamente, el viejo hombre lanzó una carcajada.

-Has sido enseñado muy bien por tu padre, chico. Solo recuerdo una persona que me hablara de esa manera a parte de ustedes, y era el tonto de mi hermano.

-Sí, tuve oportunidad de conocer esa parte de él –dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces digo que vamos a comer algo primero.

-¡Sí! Tengo hambre. –Para acompañar la afirmación del pelirrojo, su estómago gruñó ruidosamente.

Mucho a la exasperación de sus amigos, los tres Gryffindors se sentaron a la mesa que les preparó Dumbledore y comenzaron a comer algo ligero. En medio de ella, un pensamiento vino a Harry y preguntó al hombre la verdad sobre lo que pasó con su pequeña hermana. El viejo hombre los contempló por un largo momento, antes de dejar salir un suspiro dimitido y contarles la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió el día de la muerte de Ariana Dumbledore. El ojiverde estaba aliviado de escucharla, sabiendo que todo había sido un accidente y lo otro una riña entre hermanos. Sin duda, Rita Skeeter tenía gusto de cambiar las historias a su antojo.

-Debió ser difícil para el director separarse de su amigo después de aquello, ¿uh? –murmuró Harry, contemplando su comida-. De la manera que usted lo cuenta y por lo que leí en ese libro, pareciera que Dumbledore y Grindelwald compartían más que amistad en aquel tiempo.

-¿Más que amistad…? –preguntó confundida la castaña, hasta que la realización llegara a su mente. Agachó la cabeza y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Eso sólo mi hermano lo sabría, Leuchtenberg –respondió Aberforth-. Lo mismo que piensas tú, yo lo he pensado toda la vida, pero nunca me animé a preguntarle.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron y después terminaron su comida en silencio.

-Necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts. –Fue lo primero que dijo Harry, cuando acabaron de comer. -¿Va a ayudarnos o no?

El hombre les dio una mirada dura, antes de asentir y caminar hasta un retrato que no habían notado antes, pero cuando lo hicieron, supieron enseguida que la niña que estaba allí era Ariana. Ella sonrió y se dio media vuelta, para luego desaparecer, después de que su hermano le murmurara algunas palabras.

-Ésta será su entrada.

-¿Un cuadro? –preguntó Ron, escéptico.

Aberforth se encogió de hombros. Minutos pasaron hasta que vieran que la niña regresaba, pero ella no venía sola. A su lado había un muchacho mucho más alto que ella, que rengueaba ligeramente, pero caminaba con mucha ansiedad.

-¡Neville! ¡Neville! –gritó Harry, antes de caminar hasta pararse con una sonrisa brillante enfrente del cuadro.

Neville Zallio le sonrió a su primo, antes que el cuadro oscilara como lo habría hecho una puerta, revelando la entrada a un túnel. Todavía conservando su sonrisa, Neville saltó de la repisa de la chimenea y abrazó con fuerzas a su primo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, primo –murmuró, su voz temblorosa por los sentimientos que pasaban dentro de él.

-Lo mismo digo, _hermano_ –respondió Harry con el mismo tono. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver que su primo tenía ligeras heridas en su brazo y pierna.

Estuvieron abrazados por un par de segundos, hasta que los ojos marrones se posaran en su novio. Neville se desprendió de Harry y saltó en Ron, con tanto ímpetu que ambos cayeron al piso, pero eso no les importó, en su mente solo estaba el chocar sus labios, en un beso desesperado, aliviados que la persona amaba estaba con bien.

-Adolescentes –masculló Aberforth, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Hey, mi bar no es lugar para estar haciendo eso!

Los chicos se separaron al fin, pero no pararon de mirar la cara del otro, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué te pasó, Neville? –gruñó Ron, viendo las heridas.

-Secuelas de "luchar por la justicia" –resopló con desdén-. Mi querido primo y mi novio me pasaron sus tendencias gryffindorísticas al parecer.

-¡No te burles! ¡Estás herido! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Tu papá sabe de esto?

-Por supuesto que no –masculló-. Si papá Darío o Esteban se enteran de que he sido herido dentro del colegio, vendrán ellos mismos a retirarme y no dejarme volver nunca más.

Harry suspiró, eso era muy verdadero.

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá? ¿Y Eriol?

-Él está muy bien. Como siempre, él actúa desde las sombras. Así que nadie lo ha tocado, pero siempre está bajo la mira de los Carrows, porque saben que es tu novio.

-Más les vale –gruñó posesivo.

-En todo caso, vayamos al colegio. Allá podrás verlo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, sus ojos brillando-. ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Los otros tres chicos asintieron y se despidieron agradablemente del mago envejecido, quien solo les dio un gruñido de despedida. En vista de la cojera de Neville, Ron se negó a dejarlo caminar por sí solo y se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda. El Ravenclaw protestó, pero viendo lo obstinado que era su pelirrojo, tuvo que conformarse. Por el camino, Zallio les fue actualizando sobre las cosas que pasaron en el colegio durante su ausencia, que fue bastante y muy terrorífico. A pesar de que McGonagall y Snape eran directora y vice director respectivamente, ellos tenían las manos atadas y podían hacer muy poco por el bienestar de aquellos alumnos que se querían revelar ante los dos Mortífagos que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

-Estamos llegado.

-Finalmente –jadeó Ron, sin aliento.

-Te dije que podía caminar –replicó Neville.

-Me hubieses dicho que este túnel era condenadamente largo y con subidas y bajadas –gruñó.

-Idiota –masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero luego sonrió, abrazó a Ron por el cuello y besó su cabeza pelirroja.

Hermione y Harry compartieron una sonrisa encariñada.

Neville bajó de la espalda de Ron y se apresuró a abrir el retrato de Ariana. Él anunció su llegada y, cuando entraron, les recibió un escenario muy combinado. En la sala reinaban los cuatro colores de las casas de Hogwarts, adornando uno cada pared de las cuatro que la conformaban. Allí dentro había alumnos de todas las casas, aunque los Slytherins era la minoría, pero lo importante era que había algunos de ellos.

Sin embargo, Harry no hizo caso de los saludos y a las alabanzas, él solo buscaba un rostro. Un rostro que había extrañado más de lo que podía admitir. Y, cuando al fin lo encontró, detrás de toda la muchedumbre, empezó a empujar a todos los que estaban en medio y llegó hasta donde estaba Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-Okaeri. (Bienvenido) –susurró Eriol, estirando ambos brazos, para rodear el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos.

La cara de Harry se dividió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a tomar la cintura del más pequeño entre sus fuertes brazos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, mientras todos los presentes veían la reunión de la pareja. Era muy emocionante verlos así a los dos, porque todos en Hogwarts sabían de la historia que tuvieron Harry Leuchtenberg y Eriol Hiiragizawa antes de que se declararan su amor, y una vez que hicieron eso, los inseparables que fueron. Eso sumado a la angustia que Eriol tuvo, sabiendo que su novio era el blanco número uno del mago más oscuro de este tiempo, hizo que prácticamente las emociones salieran de ellos y tocaran a los que estaba alrededor.

-Oh, Dioses, te extrañé, te extrañé tanto –murmuró uno y otra vez Harry, ahora besando la mejilla de Eriol, su nariz, su boca, su frente.

-Yo igual, yo igual –respondió Eriol, con la misma pasión.

Después de los besos y palabras susurradas, Harry se alejó un poco de su amor, para mirarlo a la cara. Un ceño feroz se formó en su rostro el ver que tenía una mejilla raspada.

-No es lo que piensas –dijo con suavidad Eriol, acariciando el rostro de su marido-. Tuve un accidente cuando intentamos hacer unos de nuestros tantos actos de vandalismo hacia los Carrows.

-¿No me mientes?

-No, no lo hago.

-Bien. –Asintió, volviendo a abrazar a Eriol. –Porque si alguien se atreve a poner un dedo en mi esposo, lo mataré.

-¡¡¡¿Esposo?!!!

Jadeos de sorpresa y horror le siguieron a esas palabras. Y hasta un: "¡Oh, no! ¡Pensé que todavía tenía una oportunidad!"

-¿Cómo que "esposo"? –preguntó Neville con una ceja enarcada.

-Er…

-Harry y Eriol se casaron el mismo día que Rodolphus Lestrange y el Señor Atón –respondió Hermione, con un tono de reproche-. Y no consideraron seguro decírnoslo en el momento.

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar la sala, mientras miraban a la pareja que estaba abrazada en el centro de la habitación. Algunos le daban miradas alegres, otras envidiosas y un par de ellas eran odio, pero éstas sólo dirigidas a Eriol, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa.

-Pero nunca te vi puesto un anillo –dijo Neville, con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no lo hayas visto, no significa que no lo lleve conmigo. –Sonrió y metió una mano en su túnica, para después sacar una cadena de oro, que tenía como dije una hermosa alianza. Viendo eso, Harry copió sus acciones y también reveló su cadena con la alianza.

Esta vez, murmullos de elogios por el buen gusto de los anillos les llegaron al par de casados y ellos agradecieron cortésmente.

-Ahora que todos los saben, debo pedirles que ésta información no salga de esta habitación –dijo Harry, poniéndose serio-. Es importante.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diremos a nadie –dijo una voz, que Harry reconoció como la de Seamus Finnigan, antes no se había dado cuenta que era él, puesto que tenía la cara muy hinchada y llena de moretones.

Después de la promesa de todos los presentes, la conversación giró para otros rumbos, en medio de ella, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, los Gemelos Snape y un par de personas más comenzaron a llegar a la sala. Por la puerta de entrada, también llegaron Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini haciendo que ésta sea muy pequeña para toda la cantidad de personas. Hermione por supuesto, no sintió nada de esto después de que viera aparecer a su novio, con quien se abrazó por largo tiempo, ignorando los ojos como platos de las personas que no sabían que el Slytherin y la Gryffindor eran pareja.

-No tengo un plan para echar a los Carrows ahora –gruñó Harry, con exasperación, ya que estaba siendo asediado por los que formaban parte de este nuevo ED-. Sin embargo, tengo uno más inmediato. –Se giró para mirar a Eriol. –Necesito que me lleves a tu Sala Común. Depende de lo que vea allí, regresaremos y allí les diré como proseguir.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, compañero? –susurró Ron, a su oído. ¿No era que iban a buscar el veneno de basilisco? ¿A qué venía eso de ir a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw?

-Están todos muy animados. No puedo pincharles el globo y decirles que planeamos irnos cuando antes. Algo voy a pensar, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero qué quieres hacer en nuestra Sala Común? –preguntó Anthony, a quien Harry no había visto antes. Le sonrió, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Miren yo… -suspiró y miró a sus amigos, después y Neville y por último a Eriol; uno por uno, ellos fueron asintiendo, en señal de afirmación y apoyo-. Dumbledore que encargó una misión, una misión que conlleva encontrar algo y destruirlo. Eso es lo máximo que puedo decirle.

Hubo unos cuantos ceños fruncidos en confusión y descontento, pero la mayoría estaba satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¿Y crees que eso pueda estar en nuestra Sala Común?

-No lo creo, pero no pierdo nada en intentar. –Se encogió de hombros. Miró a sus amigos. –También voy a buscar eso otro por lo que vinimos.

Hermione y Ron asintieron aunque se notaban confundidos por la idea de Harry de visitar Ravenclaw. Después Harry y Eriol salieron de la Sala Multipropósito, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿En serio vamos a ir a mi Sala Común? –preguntó Eriol, dándole una mirada sospechosa a su marido.

Harry hizo muecas.

-Nopes. Lo que quería ver, ya lo vi cuando estuve en tu casa.

-¡¿Mi casa?! –exclamó, lo más fuerte que se atrevió, para no ser descubiertos por los retratos.

-Estuve allí hace un par de semanas, y por cierto –Enarcó una ceja-, conocí a cierto bicho negro que nunca te dignaste a decirme que existía.

El de anteojos tosió incómodo.

-Te lo diré todo, cuando esto termine.

-Eso espero –murmuró. Luego se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró para todos lados. Sonrió al encontrar la puerta hacia un salón y arrastró a Eriol allí.

-Harry Leuchtenberg, ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Un beso verdadero, solo necesito un beso verdadero.

Había tanta desesperación en su voz y ojos verdes hermosos, que Eriol se asustó por un momento. Después, él se acercó con decisión y cumplió el pedido de su esposo. Se besaron tiernamente al principio, probando el sabor del otro, sin apresurarse como hace un rato, después el beso se fue calentando y las manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo del otro, hasta colarse entre las ropas y así poder tocar la piel caliente y necesitada.

-Deseo que todo eso termine ya, Eriol –susurró Harry, con aire de cansancio, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Yo también, mi amor.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿sabes? –Abrazó con más fuerzas el cuerpo más pequeño y lanzó un largo suspiro. –Desde hace meses que lo tengo.

-¿Presentimiento? ¿Sobre qué?

-Mi lelo –susurró y después tragó saliva-. Mi abuelo me dejó con un sentido de la incertidumbre desde que me buscó para darme la verdadera espada de Gryffindor.

-Pero… no entiendo.

-Yo tampoco y por eso mi verdadera intensión al venir aquí es preguntarle eso que no me quiso decir cuando me vio aquella vez. Mentí a medias a mis amigos sobre mi verdadera intención, pero es que no quería estresarlos más. Esta es mi carga después de todo y ellos han sido fantásticos al ayudarme a través de esto. Además, es solo un presentimiento.

Eriol le sonrió, y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Iremos a su oficina?

-Sí, vamos.

Sin embargo, la joven pareja de esposos fue descuidada a la hora de salir del salón desocupado, sin capa y tomados de la mano, cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron cara a cara con la gemela Carrow.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Me fue bastante difícil terminar este chap, pero hice tantos cambios que tuve que hasta releer capítulos anteriores para no cometer otros errores. Sin embargo, todo va quedando en mi cabeza y esto va tomando forma *-suspiro-*

En todo caso, ya estoy casi terminando el libro, creo que dos chaps más y lo termino y… ¡el final esperado! Eso parece tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca que me aterroriza. Amo tanto este fic, va a ser extraño no escribir más sobre ellos.

Y aquí, entre nos –susurra- creo que puede haber secuela. Veremos

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	60. ¿El final del ángel?

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 60: ¿El final del ángel?**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Eriol y Harry se sorprendieron tanto por la aparición repentina, que tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar. Esto resultó ser crucial para la situación, puesto que Alecto Carrow se movió muy rápido y tocó su Marca Oscura, avisándole a su señor que su blanco número uno estaba en Hogwarts.

-¡Ja! ¡Y yo que pensaba que a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, eras más inteligente, Potter! ¡Pero aquí estás! ¡Justo donde mi señor te quería!

-Mierda –juró Harry, levantando su varita.

Un pequeño duelo se llevó a cabo en ese momento, pero Harry tenía su velocidad a favor y también el hecho de que no estaba sólo, así que junto a su marido, lograron atontar a la gemela y luego la metieron al aula vacía, trabando la puerta prontamente.

-Él ya debe saber que estás aquí –dijo Eriol, su voz cargada de preocupación.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso –gruñó Harry, masajeando sus sienes-. Escúchame bien, quiero que regreses con los demás y le digas que se preparen para la batalla, yo voy a ir donde mi…

-¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar solo! ¡El otro gemelo debe estar viniendo para acá!

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tengo mi capa y los demás necesitan saber!

-¿Quién está allí?

Ambos se giraron bruscamente y se sorprendieron al ver a Minerva McGonagall parada muy cerca de ellos, con la varita en alto; en medio de su discusión, no la habían escuchado llegar.

-Profesora.

-¡Leuchtenberg! –chilló, luciendo muy sorprendida-. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí? ¡Usted corre peligro, debe irse!

-No puedo, si vine y me arriesgué es por algo, profesora –dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo reunir-. Y ahora que está aquí, escuche, tengo que pedirle algo.

En medio de su conversación, el otro gemelo Carrow llegó a donde estaban los tres, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de atacarlos y sufrió el mismo destino que su hermana. Un rato después, cuando Harry logró explicar sus planes a Minerva, aparecieron otros profesores y comenzaron a recitar hechizos que serían las trampas para los enemigos que estaban viniendo.

-¡Profesor Snape!

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¡Leuchtenberg! ¡Muchacho idiota! ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo usted aquí? –siseó venenoso, angostando sus ojos.

-¡Necesito hablar con mi abuelo!

-¡Su abuelo no está en el castillo hoy, muchacho imprudente!

Harry palideció y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-P-Pero… yo… necesito hablar con él.

-¿Y arriesga su cuello sólo para hablar con él? ¡Esto es inaudito!

-¡Usted no entiende! ¡Es importante! –respiró agitado-. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, algo que no me quiso decir la última vez que nos vimos, sé que es importante.

Por alguna extraña razón, la cara de Severus se ablandó y luego lanzó un suspiro dimitido.

-Yo creo… creo estar al tanto de lo que su abuelo no quiso decirle, Leuchtenberg.

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Usted sabe?

-Sí, pero antes que le diga algo, primero debemos ponernos en resguardo.

-La Sala Multipropósito –dijo Eriol, enseguida-. Allí estaremos seguros y podrán hablar de lo que sea.

Severus asintió, luego les dio un par de órdenes a los profesores que estaban lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra en el pasillo, para luego comenzar a caminar. Por el camino se encontraron con varios alumnos, que miraban a Harry con sorpresa y esperanza, pero él no les prestaba atención, solo quería saber qué era eso tan importante que su profesor parecía saber.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la Sala, un caos fue lo que los recibió. Se había triplicado el número de gente allí dentro. Harry hasta pudo llegar a ver a Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour y hasta la mismísima Molly Prewett (ex Weasley) junto a su hijo más cercano, Percy, quienes estaban discutiendo por la presencia de Ginny en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

La voz fría y alta de Severus Snape trajo silencio a la Sala, atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar, viendo el rostro enojado del profesor más temido de Hogwarts.

-¡Vinimos a luchar! –dijo uno de sus gemelos, sabiendo que su padre se refería a ellos cuando hizo esa pregunta.

-¡Sí! ¡Papá no puede porque está cuidando de nuestra hermanita, Remus Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange tampoco, así que necesitan todas las varitas que se puedan agitar!

-¡Pero ustedes son unos niños!

Increíblemente, fue Molly la que le sacó las palabras de la boca a Severus.

Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya somos mayores de edad! –replicaron al unísono.

La disputa prosiguió y Harry comenzó a impacientarse al no ser tomado en cuenta por Snape. Pero fue imposible volver a traer su atención, puesto que el hombre parecía decidido a no dejar a sus hijos batallar, al mismo tiempo, Sirius, Ángelo, Atón y Jazmín se acercaron a él, para comprobar si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Tus padres y los de Neville fueron en busca de otros clanes de vampiros para pedir su ayuda en la batalla –respondió tío Atón-. Llegamos antes para evaluar la situación.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó Sirius, con ansiedad.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! –gruñó con impaciencia, mirando hacia la Sala-. ¿Dónde están Ron, Hermione y Neville?

-Dijeron algo sobre un baño –contestó Ginny, que había logrado salir de la pelea.

-¿Un baño?

-Creo que es el baño de Myrtle –respondió esta vez Draco, que estaba al lado de su novia-. Tú debes saber para qué fueron allí.

Harry asintió, al mismo tiempo que su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle muy fuerte, tanto que la Sala desapareció de su vista, para ver lo que estaba haciendo su enemigo en ese momento. Apenas fue consciente del brazo que rodeó su cintura y lo guió hacia un sillón, y de los gritos alarmados de su familia.

Cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia, supo que Voldemort estaba a un paso de llegar al colegio. Abrió los ojos y se encontró los ojos azules asustados de su esposo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Él está casi aquí, debemos apresurarnos.

Todos juntos comenzaron a salir de la Sala, hacia el Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos estaban reunidos para comenzar a irse a un lugar seguro. En medio de la evacuación, la voz aterradora de Voldemort reclamó por Harry, pero nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera los Slytherins se atrevieron a decir nada, puesto que los más fuertes y poderosos, como Nott, Malfoy y Zabini les mandaron una mirada que los calló a todos.

-Mierda, Ron y Hermione todavía no llegan y tengo que buscar el Horcrux.

-Yo te acompaño.

Harry estaba a punto de replicar, pero la mirada en la cara de su esposo le dijo que no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario. El moreno asintió y, después de dar una mirada hacia donde estaba Snape, que se encargaba de ayudar a los niños llorosos y asustados a irse, decidió que después le preguntaría eso que no le estaban diciendo.

-Entonces, ¿estamos buscando la diadema?

-Sí, pero no sé cómo exactamente la vamos a encontrar. Nadie que esté con vida sabe dónde está. Excepto Voldemort –agregó con sarcasmo.

-Yo sé quién puede saberlo –dijo Eriol, tomando la mano de su esposo y guiándolo hacia un pasillo-. La Dama Gris, el fantasma de mi casa, es descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo dice en los archivos que están en mi biblioteca. Nunca se lo pregunté, pero si no estoy equivocado, ella debió heredarla cuando Ravenclaw murió, así que ella debe ser la última que lo tuvo entre sus manos.

Finalmente, encontraron al fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw y ella confirmó las suspicacias de Harry y Eriol. Tom Riddle la había convencido de que le dijera dónde había puesto la diadema. Con un pensamiento rápido, recordando las lecciones del año pasado de Dumbledore, todo chascó en la mente de Harry y comprendió que el Horcrux estaba allí mismo, en Hogwarts, donde Voldemort la había dejado la vez que vino a pedir trabajo en el lugar.

Decidido a encontrarla, Harry tomó la mano de su amor y comenzaron a caminar hacia el único lugar que se le pudo ocurrir que debería estar. O eso es lo que pensaba. A su alivio, por el camino se encontró con el resto de su "Cuarteto de Oro", quienes lo revelaron al decirle que había destruido la taza de Hufflepuff, ya que habían logrado entrar a la Cámara Secreta, mediante el ingenio de Ron, para poder extraer un colmillo lleno de veneno del cadáver del basilisco.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Harry y luego tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, puesto que desde hace un rato que el castillo había comenzado a temblar.

-¿Y tú que has estado haciendo? –preguntó Neville, mirando a Eriol con suspicacia.

-No es eso, aunque no lo creas –respondió Hiiragizawa, con algo de humor, a pesar de la situación.

-Ya confirmé que el quinto Horcrux es la diadema de Ravenclaw y sé dónde está –dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar, seguido de sus amigos-. Está en la Sala Multipropósito, solo que no sé cómo vamos a hacer para encontrarla.

-Lo pensaremos una vez que estemos allí –aseguró Neville, tomando la mano de Ron, para comenzar a caminar más rápido.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Hecho –declaró Lancelot, saliendo de la Sala donde se reunían los jefes de los más famosos clanes de vampiros que vivían en Gran Bretaña. No eran muchos, puesto que la mayoría estaba esparcida alrededor de todo el mundo, pero de los que estaba aquí, habían acordado ayudar y ya se estaban preparando para partir a Hogwarts.

-¿Todos aceptaron? –preguntó Esteban.

-Sí, todos aceptaron ayudar, pero me dijeron que hubo algunos rebeldes que se pasaron a la causa de Voldemort. Sobre todo aquellos nuevos e ingenuos que cayeron bajo el encanto de su lengua. –Hizo un gesto de desprecio. –Esos que se dejaron encantar por promesas vacías deberán ser los primeros que debemos desaparecer.

-Entiendo.

-¿Dónde están León y Darío?

-León está dejando todo preparado para que Alelí se haga cargo de su niño, mientras vamos al colegio, y Darío está con él.

-Bueno, no hay apuro –suspiró-. Vamos a ultimar detalles antes que…

No pudo continuar, porque las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y por allí entró Máximo, que tenía la mirada muy seria.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con los otros clanes?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque Voldemort se dirige a Hogwarts mientras estamos hablando. –Tomó una gran respiración. –Y Harry está allí.

-¡¿Qué?!

Con una sincronización impecable, León entró justo para escuchar esa última parte. El hombre palideció y se apresuró a llegar junto al vampiro mayor.

-Dime que estás bromeando, él no pudo hacer semejante locura.

-Era de esperarse, León –murmuró Máximo, suspirando-. Severus y yo pensamos que uno de los Horcruxes puede estar dentro del colegio, él habrá llegado a la misma conclusión, era inevitable que fuera para allá.

-¡Pero no debió dejarse ver! –exclamó, aterrado.

-Ya no hay nada que podemos hacer, solo ir a ayudarlo –declaró Esteban y todos asintieron.

-

***Mansión Malfoy* **

-

-¿Te vas ya, Lucius? –preguntó Remus, entrando al despacho de su marido, con el pequeño Lucien en sus brazos.

El rubio terminó de colocar su varita en su bastón en forma de serpiente y se giró para ver a su marido.

-Sí. Debo asegurarme que tanto Lucas como Draco estén bien. Mi Marca Oscura ha estado ardiendo, eso no presagia nada bien, creo que al fin el Señor Oscuro ha decidido atacar el colegio.

Remus mordió su labio inferior y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón más cercano. Viendo su agitación, Lucius se acercó para arrodillarse junto a él.

-Los mantendré con vida, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé –murmuró, antes de darle un beso en los labios-, es sólo que… me siento inútil sin poder ir a ayudar.

-Hay tres pequeños aquí que te necesitan, Remus.

-Ya lo sé, mi amor. Sólo… sólo intenta mandarme noticias lo más pronto que puedas. Desesperaré de angustia si pasa mucho tiempo sin que sepa nada.

-Intentaré hacerlo, no te preocupes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

En Hogwarts, justo en frente a la Sala Multipropósito, Harry y su grupo acababan de imaginar cómo encontrar el lugar exacto donde podría estar la diadema. Fue Hermione quien pensó que debería ser un lugar donde se quisiera guardar algo sin que nadie lo encontrara. Y, efectivamente, luego de pensar en ello, una sala con montones de cosas viejas y nuevas se les abrió a los chicos. Había tantos objetos, que tuvieron que separarse para encontrar la diadema que estaban buscando. Por suerte, cada uno de ellos sabía cómo lucía.

-¡La encontré!

Esa era la voz de Neville y todos pararon orejas.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡No sé exactamente! –gritó, para ser escuchado-. ¡Lanzaré unas luces rojas! ¡Síganlas!

Efectivamente, segundos más tarde, un haz de luz roja rebotó contra el techo de la Sala y los tres Gryffindors, más el Ravenclaw llegaron donde estaba Neville, soportando orgulloso la diadema.

-Es hermosa –jadeó Hermione.

-Sí, es una pena que tengamos que destruirla –concordó Ron, entregándole el colmillo de basilisco que llevaba consigo.

Zallio abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Es justo, tú la encontraste –dijo Harry.

-Pero… esto perteneció a la fundadora de mi Casa.

Su primo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, entonces dámela, yo lo haré. –Estiró una mano.

Pero el chico se puso serio de repente, observando la mirada que le daba el resto. Este no era momento de ponerse nostálgico por una reliquia, puesto que esta misma reliquia guardaba el alma de un ser que quería asesinar a su primo.

-No, lo haré yo –afirmó con convicción.

Neville tomó el colmillo de la mano de su novio y se arrodilló en el piso. Los tres leones contuvieron el aliento, hasta ahora, todos los Horcruxes habían presentado un diferente rasgo, debido al pedazo de alma que residía dentro, pero esta diadema no presentó ninguna y después que Zallio respirara varias veces, cerró los ojos y le clavó el colmillo.

Un humo negro comenzó a salir de la diadema y los chicos se alejaron de ella, tapándose la nariz. El objeto comenzó a desintegrarse de a poco y, cuando al fin se volvió polvo, un grito chillón, escalofriante y largo se hizo eco en el lugar.

-Espeluznante –gruñó Ron, ayudando a su novio a levantarse del piso.

-¿Eso es todo? –murmuró Eriol.

-Sí, hasta ahora van cinco, solo nos falta Nagini –dijo Harry.

-¿La serpiente de Voldemort?

-Así es –asintió-. Así que desde ahora les digo, si alguno de nosotros tres tiene la oportunidad de matar al bicho ese, háganlo, no duden –Tomó una gran respiración y miró a los ojos de cada uno-. Si atrapamos a la serpiente… podremos hacer a Voldemort mortal nuevamente.

Sonrisas tentativas aparecieron en los chicos, que pronto fue borrada cuando una explosión se escuchó venir desde afuera.

-¡Mierda! ¡Salgamos de aquí, antes de que se nos venga encima el techo!

Los otros asintieron y levantaron sus varitas, antes de comenzar a salir. En el pasillo, Fred Snape y Percy Weasley se estaban batiendo a duelo con Mortífagos que los superaban en número. Enseguida, todos se pusieron a luchar, pero una segunda explosión sacudió el pasillo, haciendo que una importante parte de la parte cayera al piso.

Fue tanta la mala suerte, que ella cayó arriba del gemelo pelirrojo.

-¡No! ¡No! –gritó Percy-. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Harry congeló en su lugar y miró desamparado como su mejor amigo y primo corrían hacia donde estaba el gemelo. El chico parecía sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y palideciendo a un ritmo alarmante.

-¡Háganse a un lado, señores Weasley!

El rugido no vino de otra persona sino de Severus Snape, que llegó en un flash junto a su hijo, con George temblante y pálido detrás de él. El pocionista se arrodilló al lado de su hijo y buscó su pulso. Su mano tembló y dejó salir un suspiro sufrido, antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo. De allí sacó un frasco que tenía una poción de un color rojo sangre, con tintes negros.

Severus levantó la cabeza de Fred y puso el frasco en sus labios, pero la mano de Ron lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quiere hacer con él? ¡¿No ve que está muerto?!

-¡No, no lo está, muchacho tonto! –gruñó, zafándose del agarre-. ¡Pero lo estará sino le doy esto dentro de treinta segundos! ¡Y me maldecirán si dejo a mi hijo morir por su intromisión!

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se apresuró a meter el líquido en la boca de su hijo y dio masajes a la garganta, para que éste se lo tragara.

Después todos miraron a la expectativa el cuerpo de Fred.

-¿Papá? –La voz de George sonaba suave, como la de un niño asustado-. ¿Q-qué es eso?

-Es un poción muy oscura, creada por el mismo Lord Voldemort –murmuró, sus ojos nunca salieron de Fred-. Pensé que nunca la utilizaría, porque sólo se puede usar dentro del tiempo de un minuto luego del que el corazón deja de latir. Pero Merlín y el destino quisieron que apareciera justo en este momento.

-¿Vivirá?

Un producto agudo de una respiración, viniendo nada más y nada menos que de Frederick Snape fue toda la respuesta que Percy necesitó. Fred pestañeó varias veces, antes de dejar salir un pequeña tos y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Severus dejó salir un largo suspiró y abrazó a su hijo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. George dejó salir un sollozo y se unió al abrazo familiar, mientras Ron caía revelado en los brazos de Neville.

-¿Profesor?

Severus levantó sus ojos negros y los conectó con los verdes que tanto se parecían a los de su mejor amiga muerta.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, Leuchtenberg?

-Acabamos de destruir otro Horcrux –murmuró-. Usted me debe una charla.

Snape suspiró y levantó al débil Fred en sus brazos.

-Mi prioridad ahora es colocar en un lugar seguro a mi hijo, Harry –habló suavemente, sorprendiendo a todos por el tono y por haber llamado por su nombre al Gryffindor-. Pero usted tiene que saber. George.

El pelirrojo dejó de observar a su gemelo y miró a su padre.

-¿Sí?

-En mi bolsillo hay un par de frascos vacíos, sácalos.

George obedeció enseguida y extrajo varios frascos vacíos de la túnica de su padre. Severus le indico que los pusiera enfrente suyo y maniobró un poco para colocar su varita en su cabeza y de allí extrajo varios hilos blancos, que todos sabían que eran memorias. Así, una a una, las fue sacando y colocándolas en los frascos.

-Vaya al despacho del director y use su Pensadero. –Una mirada extraña pasó por la cara del hombre. –Hágalo sólo, muchacho. Porque después de que vea mis memorias, deberá tomar una decisión muy importante, para eso debe estar sólo.

Diciendo eso, Severus cabeceó en dirección de George y los tres caminaron hacia un pasillo que los llevaba hacia las mazmorras. Percy los siguió de cerca.

-Bien, tengo que ir.

-Pero, Harry…

-No, Eriol. Tú lo escuchaste, debo hacerlo solo.

El chico parecía quería protestar, pero terminó asintiendo.

-¿Y entonces nosotros qué hacemos mientras tanto? –quiso saber Ron.

-Traten de buscar a esa maldita serpiente y destrúyanla –gruñó-. Denme una hora para ver estas memorias y nos encontramos en las puertas, ¿ok?

Los cuatro asintieron. Harry atrajo a su esposo y le dio un largo beso.

-Cuídate, si todo sale bien, dentro de un mes nos estaremos casando como Dios manda.

Le dio una sonrisa traviesa, antes de correr hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría directo hacia el ex despacho de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar tan pronto como quería, puesto que una visión lo asaltó a mitad de camino y tuvo que detenerse, porque el dolor en su cicatriz era infernal.

-¿Severus Snape, mi señor? –Era la voz de Rabastan.

-Sí, debes traérmelo, debo matar a ese traidor yo mismo, ¿me entiendes? Debes traérmelo ileso.

-Pero… acceder a Snape es aún más difícil que al chico Potter, señor.

-¡Entonces busca la forma, maldita sea! ¡Debo matarlo _yo_, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts!

Rabastan saltó de miedo, al ver como una chispa verde salió de la varita de su señor.

-¡Claro, mi señor! –Dio un arco respetuoso. –Se lo traeré enseguida.

Harry sacudió su cabeza e intentó convocar sus paredes de Oclumancia, pero no funcionaba. _¡Ja! ¡Y después que tanto me fastidiaron para que lo aprendiera y ahora que lo necesito no me sirve de nada! ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que buscar a Snape después de esto y advertirle que es un blanco primario de ese loco!_ El chico gruñó con enfado, pero se obligó a seguir su camino, cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al notar que le fue muy fácil entrar, solo diciendo la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente: Dumbledore.

La primera memoria hizo que un nudo se formara en el estómago de Harry. Allí, no muy lejos de donde él se paraba estaba una infantil Lily Evans, con otra muchacha que no reconoció (1), pero supo enseguida que debería ser la hermana de su madre, aunque no se parecían en nada.

Las siguientes memorias sólo confirmaron algo que Snape ya le había dicho en un momento, que él fue amigo de su madre. También fue testigo de la enemistad entre los Merodeadores y Snape e hizo un gesto de desdén. Era por eso que hasta ahora nunca se pudo llevar completamente bien con Sirius Black y Remus Malfoy, por estas actitudes de matones que él desdeñaba profundamente. Las escenas siguieron cambiando, hasta que llegó a una charla con Dumbledore.

-Así que quieres trabajar aquí –afirmó el viejo hombre, mirándolo con agudeza.

-Así es.

-Recuerda que yo sé para quién más trabajas, mi muchacho.

-Esto lo hago por mi propia cuenta –murmuró Severus-. Necesito enseñar al menos un par de años para obtener mi maestría. Él lo sabe y me dio un período de libertad. Se puede decir –dudó-, se puede decir que soy neutral ahora.

Dumbledore se quedó callado largos minutos, no fue tanto, pero sirvió para que Severus comenzara a retorcerse en su asiento.

-Hace muchos años, le negué esta misma oportunidad a alguien y con el tiempo, pensé que fue un error. Ahora, no deseo cometer el mismo. –Miró a Snape con sus ojos azules brillantes. –Puedes quedarte, Severus Snape. Serás asistente de mi actual profesor de pociones, hasta que yo vea que puedes enseñar.

La siguiente memoria era una que Harry se esperaba, fue cuando Snape comenzó a caer en las redes de un joven William Weasley, que se declaró dueño del ayudante del profesor de pociones, desde el primer momento que lo vio. Después ya todas fueron más trágicas, porque la próxima fue después de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Por qué Severus?

-¡Estaba justo ahí! ¡Y fue demasiada tentación! –El hombre lloraba. –Mi amor por Bill me volvió descuidado y el señor Oscuro lo notó, estaba dudando de mi lealtad, temí por su vida, más que por la mía. ¡No sabía! –gritó de repente, estirando sus cabellos-. ¡No sabía que esa profecía podría llevarla directo a ella! ¡La única mujer que pude haber llamado hermana!

-Te entiendo.

Severus le dio una mirada desesperada.

-Pero el hecho es que ella está muerta, más sin embargo, su hijo, Harry vive. Y en nombre de ese amor fraternal que dices tenerle, ayúdame a proteger lo único que ella ha dejado, lo que protegió con su propia vida.

-Yo… lo haré. No podré vivir con la culpa si no lo hago. Protegeré al hijo de Lily aún a costa de mi vida.

Albus sonrió de lado.

-Serás un gran padre si algún día decides tener hijos, Severus.

Snape le dio una mirada disgustada, antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos y dejar que la pena de perder a su querida amiga corriera por su cuerpo. Dumbledore se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Las memorias que vinieron fueron más conversaciones entre Dumbledore y Snape, en las últimas ya se había unido su abuelo y con quien hablaban era el retrato del director. Y así, después de ver varias memorias, Harry al fin pudo saber qué era eso que Máximo no se atrevió a decirle cuando se encontraron en el bosque, lo que había causado la mirada de compasión en Snape.

-¿No hay otra forma? ¡No puedo permitir que mi nieto muera! –rugió Máximo, mirando con ira el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Son libres de encontrar otra forma, pero yo mismo ya lo he intentado y no la hay. Harry debe morir por la misma varita que porta Tom.

Máximo se erizó.

-No voy a permitir eso, encontraré otra forma.

Dicho eso, salió del lugar, dando un portazo.

-Ah, sí tan solo pudiera entender –suspiró Albus.

-¿Entender qué? Nos acaba de decir que todos los esfuerzos que hemos estado haciendo son en vano. El niño debe morir, para que podamos derrotar al señor Oscuro.

-No es del todo cierto Severus.

-¿Y entonces por qué no me dice como son las cosas en verdad?

-Porque eres un blanco primario para Voldemort, mi muchacho. Si te atrapa, podría sacarte todos los conocimientos que no deseo que él sepa.

Snape le dio una mirada de decepción a su mentor y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

-Severus, por favor… entiende.

-Nunca podré hacerlo, director. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ayudar a un amigo a encontrar un camino que no le deje sin su nieto.

Después de decir eso, salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Las piernas de Harry temblaron, cuando sacó su cabeza del Pensadero.

-Así que era eso –murmuró, arrodillado en el piso, mirando el techo-. Soy un maldito Horcrux.

Una especie de dimisión se apoderó de su ser, mientras la memorias se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sumado a las palabras que su profesor de pociones le dijo, después de entregarles las memorias. No le había dicho que lo buscara a él o a su abuelo, ni siquiera le dio la indirecta de que tenía una solución, solo le dijo que él debería tomar una importante decisión.

-Si me dejo o no matar por ese loco.

Una risa amarga salió de su boca, mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, con rapidez, perdiéndose en el cuello de la camisa que estaba usando debajo de su túnica. Estuvo allí unos largos minutos, hasta que al fin se levantó y salió del despacho, nunca noto los ojos tristes del retrato de Dumbledore que lo siguieron, mientras salió.

El castillo estaba vacío por donde caminara, afuera se podía escuchar sonidos de batalla, pero eran minúsculos, era evidente que todos se estaba preparando para la medianoche, cuando se cumpliera el plazo que había dado Voldemort.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba a Harry, su cabeza nadaba en el mar de pensamientos que lo inundaban.

Pero solo uno salió a flote dentro de todos los que estaba allí. Una decisión que había tomado desde que supo de la existencia de los Horcruxes.

_Prometí destruirlos a todos y acabar al fin con el mal conocido como Lord Voldemort. Juré hacerlo al costo de mi propia vida. Ja… que ironía, soy esclavo de mis propias palabras._

Otra risa amarga salió de su boca y miró hacia afuera, donde el bosque prohibido se levantaba siniestro, esperando para tragarlo y ser el último lugar que lo viera con vida. Miró su reloj.

-Faltan minutos para la media noche…

**Continuará… **

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

**(1)**Era Petunia. Por suerte, _mi Harry_ no sabe que ella existe ¬¬

¡¡¡Wa!!! ¡¿Qué pensaban?! ¡Yo no puedo matar a Fred! ToT Como dato extra, deben saber que esa escena de Severus apareciendo para salvar a su hijo a última hora la tengo pensada hace muuuucho~ es un alivio poder escribirla al fin XD Me pasa lo mismo que a la Jotaká :P

Como verán, tuve que variar algo las memorias de Severus, puesto que recordarán que él se vino mucho antes a enseñar en Hogwarts, ya que los gemelos son un año mayor que Harry . Espero que me haya salido creíble.

En todo caso, si notaron, en el próximo chap terminaré el libro 7 ¡Wow! Y probablemente, después de eso haga solo dos chaps más para redondear las cosas y después me pondré a pensar cómo haré la pequeña secuela.

Gracias por seguirme hasta acá.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	61. ¡Vive, ángel!

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP.

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 61: ¡Vive, ángel!**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry siguió caminando a paso pausado, muy tranquilo, puesto que ya había tomado una decisión y estaba en paz consigo mismo. Sin embargo, al llegar a las puertas del castillo, su resolución dudó un poco, al ver que su marido lo esperaba allí parado tal cual habían pactado, antes de que se fuera a ver las memorias. Suspirando varias veces, formó una sonrisa forzada y se acercó a Eriol.

-Hey, hermoso –susurró a su oído.

El chico pegó un brinco y se giró para mirarlo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento, ¿Dónde están los otros?

Eriol mordió su labio inferior y miró el piso.

-La madre de Ron y Ginny fue herida de gravedad –murmuró-. Ellos están con ella y Neville le da su apoyo. No creen que sobreviva por mucho más.

-Oh, maldición –suspiró Harry-. Esto tiene que parar _ahora_.

Hiiragizawa lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–No luces muy bien, ¿viste algo malo en esas memorias?

-Puede que sí, puede que no –contestó evasivo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero al menos ahora tengo un plan.

-Eso es bueno. –Suspiró. –Porque el plazo para entregarte se está agotando y necesitamos hacer algo.

Harry sonrió de lado, causando una mirada de sospecha de parte de su esposo.

-¿No estarás pensando en entregarte, verdad?

-¿Yo? ¡Nunca! –rió-. Mira, solo necesito que le digas a la mayor cantidad de gente posible que si se encuentran con Nagini, que la maten, ¿ok? Yo tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres, para que me presten un poco de su energía vampírica.

-¡Oh, sí! Los vi llegar hace muy poco, estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Bueno, entonces voy a buscarlos. ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

-Seguro. –Besó sus labios. -¿Dejamos pasar otra hora y nos encontramos aquí?

-Yep –mintió fácilmente-. Nos vemos.

Le costó todos sus fuerzas no abrazar a Eriol y susurrarle cuanto lo amaba y que lo perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no, sabía que si hacía eso, su marido jamás lo dejaría cometer esa locura; y en estos momentos, no había otra alternativa. Así que solo pudo ver, con algo de desamparo, como la silueta del chico desaparecía en una esquina. Suspirando con cansancio, se colocó su capa de invisibilidad encima y caminó hacia afuera.

Al pasar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, lo asaltaron memorias del pasado y felices que había vivido en ese lugar, pero enseguida se tornaron escalofriantes, cuando un grupo de Dementores comenzó a aparecer muy cerca de allí. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en momentos más felices que los anteriores y, sin quererlo, el Quidditch apareció en su mente, haciendo que recordara algo que había olvidado durante todo su viaje.

_¡La snitch!_

Apresurado, buscó el objeto en su monedero y allí la encontró, redonda y dorada. A su mente vino la misteriosa e irritante frase: Me abro al cierre. _¿Podría ser?_

-Estoy a punto de morir. –Le susurró a la bola, sintiéndose un idiota.

Misteriosamente, funcionó. Pestañeó varias veces mientras la veía abrirse e hizo una mueca y casi rió al ver lo que había dentro. Era una piedra negra, dividida por una rajadura, que no podría ser otra que la una de las Reliquias. La tomó en su mano y la examinó. Le dio algunas vueltas y los sonidos que escuchó a su alrededor no lo sorprendieron. Giró lentamente, sonriendo con calma, las dos primeras personas se las esperaba, pero no así la tercera, que hizo que su corazón latiera con muchas fuerzas.

James Potter y Lily Evans-Potter se acercaban a él, luciendo tan saludables como nunca podrían estar, considerando que eran figuras casi fantasmales. Le sonreían con gusto. Sin embargo, la persona que más llamó la atención del chico fue la que estaba unos pasos más atrás. Otra pelirroja, una que jamás consideró volver a ver, su lela, Alelí.

-Hola a ustedes tres –habló, su voz algo ronca por la emoción.

-Hola, Harry. –Lily fue la primera en hablar. –Has sido muy valiente.

-O muy idiota –murmuró, sonriendo de lado.

-Ese es un rasgo de un Gryffindor y un Potter –dijo James, con algo de humor.

-Supongo –respondió Harry, sonriéndole a su padre.

-Ya estás cerca, Harry –dijo Alelí, parándose a su lado-. Te acompañaremos hacia allá.

El chico le dio una mirada cansada.

-¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirme?

-No –aseguró Lily-. Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo sé –suspiró-. ¿Se quedarán a mi lado?

-Por supuesto, hasta el final.

Harry se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, aliviado de que sus tres acompañantes actuaban como una especia de _Patronus_ y alejaban a los Dementores de su lado. Era un gran alivio, puesto que ahora que estaba a punto de morir, no deseaba tener sus peores memorias atormentándolo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo en el claro donde esperaban Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Uno más impaciente que el otro, deseosos de entrar al colegio y comenzar a matar a aquellos que pensaban diferente de ellos. Estaban hablando entre sí, pero Harry no los dejó acabar e hizo sabida su presencia. El claro enmudeció y una sonrisa rapaz apareció en los labios de su enemigo.

-Pensé que Severus estaría aquí antes que tú, _Potter_ –siseó el Lord-. Pero no importa, lo mataré después que me deshaga de ti. Después de todo, la varita todavía me funciona.

Y después de decir esas palabras confusas, Harry vio un destello verde y después todo se volvió negro.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Están todos preparados? –preguntó Lancelot, en un rincón del Gran Comedor, donde los vampiros que habían venido a ayudar, se reunían.

Recibió asentimientos en respuesta y estaba a punto de girar para ver la hora, cuando un grito escalofriante, lleno de angustia y dolor le congeló la sangre. Buscó frenéticamente la fuente del ruido y supo enseguida que era su León.

Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló en el piso, puesto que León estaba en esta misma posición, pero con sus dos brazos arremetidos contra su estómago y con su cabello largo tapando se cara.

-¿León? ¿León, _mon amour_? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero el vampiro no contestaba, así que Lancelot apartó los cabellos de la cara de su amante y levantó su barbilla. Lo que vio lo asustó. León estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos eran salvajes y su boca se movía sin producir sonido.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Máximo, agachándose a su lado.

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, nunca lo había visto así –contestó con algo de pánico.

Máximo asintió y en vista de que Lancelot parecía no poder hacer nada, él se acercó a León y le dio una fuerte cachetada contra una de sus mejillas. Eso sirvió para que León pestañeara varias veces y enfocara un poco sus ojos hacia los dos vampiros que estaban frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Dime, me estás asustando.

Dos lágrimas grandes salieron por las esquinas de cada ojo esmeralda y el labio inferior del hombre comenzó a temblar.

-Nuestro niño, Lan. Nuestro niño no está, se ha ido.

Lancelot pestañeó y sacudió su cabeza en confusión.

-¿De qué niño hablas? –pidió Atón, que también se había acercado.

-Harry.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de todo el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry? –Este era Eriol, que también estaba por allí cerca.

-Harry murió.

Gritos y sollozos se escucharon en el lugar, Draco Malfoy tuvo que sostener a Hiiragizawa, porque sus piernas se debilitaron cuando escuchó la respuesta sin sentimientos del vampiro.

-Deja de decir tonterías –gruñó Lancelot, duramente, no queriendo aceptar esas palabras como verdaderas-. Eso no lo podemos saber…

León le sonrió, era una sonrisa llena de locura, angustia, horror y mucho, mucho pesar.

-¿Ves esto?, mi amor –Extendió un brazo y levantó la manga de su camisa. –No hay marca; la marca de mi ritual con Harry no está. –Su voz tembló. –Solo hay una forma de ella desaparezca…

Lancelot cerró los ojos y abrazó a León, quien comenzó a llorar, llorar sin poder detenerse, aunque tampoco quería.

-

***En algún lugar***

-

Harry, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no había muerto después de recibir de lleno el _Avada_ _Kedavra_ en su pecho. O eso es lo que su "compañero" intentaba explicarle. Después de despertara boca abajo, en quien sabe qué lugar, Harry se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos que con Albus Dumbledore y los dos comenzaron a tener la charla más extraña que el Gryffindor haya tenido nunca con el director.

Después de que terminara la larga explicación, Harry sonrió. No sintiéndose tan trastornado como deberías estar, después de todo lo que había aprendido. Sólo estaba en completa paz.

-¿Sabes? Después de leer partes del libro de Rita Skeeter y escuchar algún que otro rumor por allí, se me creó una duda en mi mente, pero ahora ya está confirmada.

-¿Y qué sería esa duda, mi muchacho? –preguntó curioso.

-Pensé que entre Grindelwald y usted siempre pudo haber algo _más_ que amistad. Y ahora, viéndolo hablar de él, sus ojos brillaban, profesor. Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

A la sorpresa del adolescente, el viejo director (o el fantasma) se ruborizó ligeramente y después rió, limpiando las lágrimas que todavía bañaban por su vieja cara.

-Siempre fuiste un muchacho muy perspicaz, Harry. Así que como ya llegaste a tu conclusión, no te puedo negar nada.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, sabiendo que sería la última.

-Creo que debo irme ya. Mi papá, sin duda, debe saber que no estoy del todo vivo y ha de estar histérico.

-Ah, sí. El señor Pointe du Lac debió ser afectado por el impacto del _Avada Kedavra_ en tu cuerpo, Harry.

-Aja, entonces…- Se levantó. –Espero no volver a verlo pronto, director.

Albus sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, mi muchacho. Lo mismo digo.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo es que estaba acostado sobre una alfombra muy incómoda, aunque pronto sus sentidos le dijeron que ésta no era una alfombra en lo absoluto, sino ramas y hojas secas. Lo siguiente que sus sentidos le indicaron fue el murmullo de algunas personas que estaban apiñadas alrededor de algo no muy lejos de él. _Debe ser Voldemort_, pensó Harry. _Al destruir su alma dentro de mi cuerpo, habrá sentido algo._

El Innombrable se levantó sin la ayuda de nadie e indicó a unos de sus Mortífagos que comprobara si él estaba muerto, Harry se aterró por lo menos medio segundo, hasta que vio que Rabastan Lestrange se arrodillaba junto a él. Cerró los ojos firmemente y esperó para escuchar la mentira.

-Merlín –susurró a su oído-. Por un momento pensé… -No terminó su frase y se levantó enseguida. -¡Está muerto, mi señor!

Al instante sobrevinieron los gritos de alegría de los Mortífagos y la jactancia de Lord Voldemort. Después de hacerlo pasar por más dolor, el malvado obligó a Hagrid a llevarlo hacia el castillo. Harry tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder una vez que llegaran, su papá no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando lo viera en este estado y temía por su vida.

_Pero tienes que fingir, Harry._ Se dijo. _Solo debes actuar en el momento preciso._

Sin embargo, después de que su enemigo anunciara su supuesta muerte, el grito de angustia de León casi lo hizo vacilar. El grito de Eriol lo hizo sentirse el peor de las basuras, y ya cuando le llegaron las lamentaciones del resto de sus amigos, Harry deseó haberse quedado sordo.

_Un poco más, solo esperen un poco más._

-Quiero que me traigan a Snape –siseó Voldemort, a toda la muchedumbre que se agazapaba en frente del Colegio-. Si me lo traen, les daré otra hora a sus miserables vidas.

-¡Nunca! –gritó Ron.

Otros gritos y algunos hechizos le siguieron a su grito, pero todos fueron detenidos con un simple movimiento de la varita del Lord.

-Muy bien, si esa es su respuesta, creo que puedo improvisar.

Un jadeo y un grito de: "¡No, George!" se pudo escuchar entre todos y Harry pudo ver, con sus ojos mitad cerrados, como el cuerpo del gemelo volaba hasta quedar justo en frente del Lord.

-Tengo a tu hijo, Severus. Si lo quieres con vida, tendrás que intercambiarla por la tuya –rió tenebrosamente y luego miró a George-. Vamos a darle un incentivo a tu padre, ¿um? ¿Qué te parece con un hechizo que él mismo creó? _¡Sectumsempra!_

El chico lo esquivó a tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no dañara una parte de su cabeza, la cual comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. Harry pudo ver que le faltaba la oreja del lugar dañado. Lord Voldemort hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Ah, muy ágil –felicitó con sarcasmo. Miró hacia el cielo y un pájaro deforme voló hacia dónde estaba él. Dejó caer un objeto en su mano, que resultó ser el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Ya no volverá a haber otra Ceremonia de Selección en este colegio, y tampoco casas. El emblema y escudo de mi noble antepasado, el que una vez vistió el traidor de tu padre bastará para todos, ¿no es así George Snape?

Con un movimiento de su varita, el lord colocó el sombrero en la cabeza pelirroja y le prendió fuego.

Esta acción resultó ser el principio del final del hombre anteriormente conocido como Tom Malvoro Riddle.

La primera acción que desencadenó el caos fue la aparición del hermano de Hagrid, el gigante Grawp, que a la vez avivó la furia de los que acompañan a Voldemort.

Lo segundo fue un movimiento del mismo George. Quien se liberó de la maldición que lo tenía inmóvil, luego se quitó el sombrero y metió su mano dentro. No había dudas, la espada que sacó de dentro era la de Godric Gryffindor y la usó para cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente Nagini. Mucho a la furia de su dueño.

Harry apenas se contuvo de dejar salir un grito de victoria y también comenzó a moverse, bajo la protección de su Capa de Invisibilidad. Hubiese querido asegurarle a su familia que estaba bien, pero primero debería hacer lo que esa maldita profecía le marcaba. No que hubiese podido encontrarlos tampoco, porque todo era un caos. Gigantes, Thestrals, hipogrifos, Dementores, magos, vampiros y centauros peleaban afuera.

Adentro no era muy diferente tampoco, sino que dentro del lugar se sumaron los elfos a la lucha de la luz. Mucho a la sorpresa de Harry, era el elfo de su padrino, Kreacher, el que guiaba a las pequeñas criaturas.

Y finalmente en el medio del lugar, batallando contra todo los que se le cruzaran, encontró a su blanco. Pero el mundo se detuvo para Harry, cuando vio que la varita de Voldemort se dirigía hacia Eriol, que estaba de espaldas al Lord, batallando con un Mortífago. Una sonrisa cruel se apoderó del hombre y lanzó un hechizo. Harry congeló.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó alguien y Eriol se vio empujado hacia el piso, haciendo que cual sea el hechizo, lo pasara rosando.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con odio y buscó al salvador del noviecito de Potter. Gruñó con rabia.

-¡Sabía que eras un traidor! –Le gritó a Rabastan Lestrange, quien había empujado a Eriol. Y se preparó para lanzar otro hechizo.

Pero esta vez Harry no estaba más congelado, así que él también levantó su varita y gritó un hechizo protector.

-_¡Protego!_

Voldemort giró para buscar al segundo salvador, y fue entonces que Harry dejó deslizar la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo.

-¡Harry! –Esos eran, sin duda, sus padres y Eriol.

"¡Es él! ¡Está vivo!" siguieron después, pero solo por un segundo, antes que el silencio muerto volviera a reinar.

-No quiero que nadie intente ayudar –dijo Harry, buscando los ojos verdes de su padre. _Por favor, no interfieras_-. Tiene que ser así. Tengo que ser yo.

León no podía escuchar nada, no sentía nada, ni siquiera la mano en su brazo, que lo alejaba de la escena. Sabía que era Lancelot, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar. Lo único que podía ver era a su hijo y como su pecho se movía, anunciando que respiraba y que todo el horror que sintió hace unos minutos ¿o fueron horas? era algo del pasado. ¡Harry estaba vivo! ¡De alguna forma seguía con vida! Y él no sabía si llorar de revelación o gruñir enojado por todo el dolor que pasó en vano.

Pero enseguida lo comprendió. Harry parado enfrente de ese monstruo, teniendo una conversación que no podía entender. Si dejaba que eso continuara, el horror de antes podía volverse realidad. Forcejeó como loco contra el brazo que lo detenía, pero el otro vampiro era más fuerte que él.

-¡Déjame ir, Lancelot! ¡Harry está vivo, pero puede dejar de estarlo si lo dejamos continuar!

-No podemos intervenir. Tu mismo lo escuchaste.

-Me importa un bledo –gruñó-. Su-él-ta-mé.

-No, no lo haré. –Lancelot cabeceó en dirección de alguien que estaba detrás de León y pronto sintió unos brazos que lo agarraban del pecho, mientras Lancelot inhabilitaba sus brazos.

-¡Ángelo! –exclamó, sabiendo de quién se trataba-. ¡No lo ayudes en esto! ¡Debemos salvar a Harry!

-Me temo que estoy con Lancelot en esta, León –murmuró.

El vampiro estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando un grito de Harry lo detuvo.

-¡Eres un tonto si crees que matando a Snape podrás tener absoluto control de la varita!

-Snape mató…

-¿No me escuchas? ¡Snape nunca mató a Dumbledore por gusto, ambos planearon eso!

León pestañeó.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Del verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Los tres vampiros se giraron para ver a Severus Snape, que estaba parado un poco atrás de ellos, acunando a un pálido George en sus brazos. El chico estaba apenas consciente, pero ya no perdía más sangre. Su gemelo, Fred, estaba a un lado de ellos.

-El verdadero dueño se la arrebató sin querer de las manos a Dumbledore, sin tener plena conciencia que se había adjudicado la varita más peligrosa del mundo… -Sonrió con burla al ver la alteración de Voldemort. –El verdadero dueño de esa varita era el traidor que enviaste a hacer que trabajo que Snape completó, Peter Pettigrew.

El rostro de Voldemort reveló sorpresa momentánea, antes que la furia se apoderara de él. Había algo de desesperación allí también, y el chico se apoderó de ella.

-Ah, veo que lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? –sonrió con desdén. Harry no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para burlarse del otro mago-. Recuerdas que cuando me tuvieron prisionero en la casa de unos de tus leales Mortífagos, hubo una baja entre tus filas. Una baja que yo mismo me encargué de proporcionar. Primero lo desarmé y después le di de beber algo que lo mató. ¿La varita lo sabe verdad? Sabe que fui yo quien derrotó a su anterior dueño, sabe que yo, Harry Leuchtenberg soy su verdadero dueño.

Aquello fue lo que Voldemort necesitó para perder la razón, y Harry rogó a los cielos de que su conclusión haya sido verdadera. Levantó su varita y pronunció un único encanto, al mismo tiempo que su enemigo decía otro.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

-_¡Expelliarmus! _

Y como si fuera cámara lenta, Harry vio sus presagios volverse realidad. Su hechizo ocasionó que la Varita de Saúco volara de la mano de Voldemort y fuera a parar a la de su verdadero dueño, mientras que _Avada Kedavra_ chocaba contra el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, puesto que la Varita de la leyenda, jamás mataría a su dueño. Y el cuerpo sin vida de Tom Riddle cayó para atrás, con los ojos y boca abiertos, como todas las víctimas de la maldición Imperdonable.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras todos procesaban lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo hice.

Esas dos palabras susurradas de Harry Leuchtenberg, sirvieron para que todos salieran de su estupefacción. Gritos, bramidos y vítores surcaron el aire. Pronto el chico se vio asediado por personas, el primero, por supuesto, fue su papá, que si bien hace unos instantes estaba al otro lado del Gran Salón, se las arregló para llegar primero a su lado, luego vinieron papá Lancelot, Eriol y sus amigos. Harry quiso abrazar y besar a su esposo, pero el agarre que tenía León por sus hombros, no lo dejaba.

-Papá, deja. Quiero abrazar a Eriol.

-No, Harry. –Había tanta seriedad en la voz de su papá, que Harry tuvo que mirarlo. –Voy a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría, pero esto lo amerita.

Y sin siquiera darle otra advertencia, León Le Rond le dio una _cachetada_ a su _bebé_, cuyo sonido resonó en todo el lugar.

-Tú… -Se llevó una mano a su mejilla colorada. -…tú… tú… ¿me pegaste? –preguntó incrédulo.

León asintió culpable y después lo abrazó, machacando sus costillas.

-¡Eso es para que nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a darme un susto como el que me diste hoy!

-¡No tenías que pegarme por eso! –chilló indignado.

-¡Ahora mismo no se me ocurría otra cosa para hacerte entender! –Se defendió el vampiro.

-¡Me pegaste! –Volvió a repetir, aún sin creérselo.

-Lo sé…

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco y separó a su esposo e hijo.

-Bueno, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Harry. –Acarició su cabeza y le dio un corto abrazo. –Y ahora León, hay otras personas que quieren la atención de nuestro hijo.

El vampiro asintió renuente y dejó ir al héroe.

Entonces Eriol se paró justo en frente de Harry y movió sus ojos por el rostro de su marido.

-Estás vivo –murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

Harry le sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Lo estoy.

La joven pareja se besó, mientras la algarabía seguía a su alrededor.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Fueron Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape los que se ofrecieron voluntariamente para "disponer" del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Sin duda, ellos sabrían como asegurarse que ese cuerpo jamás fuera encontrado. Lo mismo harían con sus ex-compañeros de maldades, mejores conocidos como Mortífagos.

Los Weasleys, con Bill, y sus tres hijos incluidos, se reunían en un rincón, mientras Charlie y Arthur conjuraban una camilla para poner el cuerpo de Molly, y llevarla a algún lugar seguro, hasta su velatorio. Ella no había sobrevivido a la maldición que la había golpeado y ahora la familia se afligía por su muerte.

Remus y Sirius estaban en otro, el primero comprobando a Draco, para ver si no tenía ninguna lesión, mucho a la molestia de éste. Sirius, por otro lado, sostenía de la solapa de la camisa a Lucas, que había aparecido en medio de la batalla, casi dándole un ataque al corazón a Lucius. Remus había llegado detrás de él, al darse cuenta que su hijo díscolo faltaba y se había quedado a ayudar. Rodolphus se había quedado en la casa, a cargo de los tres pequeños Malfoys.

Lancelot y León estaban despidiendo a los vampiros que habían venido a ayudar, aunque su papá le daba miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, no queriendo perderlo de vista, de seguro durante un milenio completo.

Y lo último que vio Harry, antes de volver la atención a su marido, fue a su lelo y Rabastan abrazados, murmurando de seguro palabras de amor y alivio al oído del otro, ahora que sabían que nada se podía interponer entre ellos. No necesitaban ocultar más su relación.

-¿Vamos afuera? –preguntó Eriol, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Ambos estaban exhaustos, así que se sentaron en un banco junto a la pared.

-Qué más quisiera yo, pero si me muevo de aquí, mi padre entrará en pánico.

-Entonces crearé una distracción para que salgan y luego le diré que desean estar solos. –Dijo una voz al lado de Harry.

Ambos chicos giraron para ver que se trataba de Luna, ninguno de los dos la había notado antes.

-¿Harías eso por nosotros?

-Seguro, pónganse la capa.

-

***Frente al lago***

-

Harry se sentó en el piso con Eriol entre sus piernas, ambos miraban hacia el cielo, observando como el sol de a poco se iba levantando, creando una gran claridad que dejaba ver el daño en el castillo y los cadáveres que aún descansaban por el patio. Pero allí fuera estaba tranquilo y silencioso y eso era lo que ellos buscaban.

-Mira –dijo de repente Harry y sacó un par de cosas de su monedero.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron un poco, al ver la Varita de Saúco y la Piedra de la Resurrección en ambas manos de su esposo.

-La capa me pertenece, así que planeo quedármela y pasársela algún día a uno de nuestros hijos. –Eriol sonrió y asintió. –Pero no deseo tener conmigo la Varita ni la Piedra. Por eso pensé… pensé que quiero guardar la Varita en algún lugar seguro, pensaba en devolvérsela a su anterior dueño, pero la tumba de Dumbledore probó ser fácilmente profanada.

-Encontraremos un lugar –aseguró Eriol-. ¿Y la Piedra?

-Con respecto a la Piedra…- Levantó una de las manos de Eriol y colocó la Piedra allí.

-¿Harry? –preguntó inseguro.

-Vi todas las investigaciones que llenaban tu biblioteca cuando estuve en tu casa, mi querido esposo. Tu familia pasó gran parte de su tiempo dedicándose a investigar sobre la existencia de éstas cosas; creo, y no me puedes decir que no, que es justo que uno de sus descendientes tenga como premio la prueba de que Las Reliquias de la Muerte existen.

-Pero… es demasiado –susurró.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto, para todo el mundo, la Piedra se me habrá caído mientras estaba en el bosque, pero en realidad estará en un lugar que tú elijas, dentro de tu casa. Bajo un cartel que diga: La Piedra de la Resurrección.

Eriol sonrió y se acurrucó mejor en los brazos fuertes de su esposo.

-Gracias, Harry. Te amo.

-Te amo también, Eriol.

Besó la oreja derecha de su amor y juntos volvieron a mirar como el sol terminaba de salir.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

**Continúa en el Epílogo.**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Antes que nada, quiero contestar a un review anónimo que recibí. Sé que esto está prohibido por la página, pero no tengo otra manera de hacerlo. Agradecería que para la próxima vez, me dejes tu mail.

"que hay chica, te dejo este review para ver si te interesaria escrivir un fic en cingunto con migo este seria de harry potter y del genero del cual eres de las mejores el yaoi, pero veras yo solo soy buena para desarrollar las tramas y los enrredos pero para escrivir no lo soy tanto ademas de q mi mente tiene demaciadas ideas q entro en un estado de estres por no escrivir, espero q tomes en tanto mi propocicion y me dijas o dejes una forma de contestarte en  
el capitulo mas procimo q publiques en alguno de tus fics (no hay problema de cual sea e leido todos tus fics ademas de q leo los 2 q publicas en estos momentos)"

Lamentablemente, debo decir que **no**.

No sé si ya lo mencioné antes, pero tengo pensado tomarme unas vacaciones después que termine este fic y el de Naruto. Y una vez que vuelva al mundo del fanfiction, no será con nada de Harry Potter. Quiero descansar de este universo por lo menos un año, mientras tanto, me voy a dedicar a dos mangas que amo, Naruto y Bleach.

Gracias por pensar en mí, de todos modos ñ.ñ

Por cierto, mejora tu ortografía, me costó mucho entender -_-

Ahora, mis notas de autoras, que están bastante largas: 

Tengo planeado hacer un epílogo, por supuesto, aunque todavía no sé si serán dos o solamente uno. Supongo que lo decidiré en el momento que me lo ponga a escribir. No puedo hacer mucho, ya que el futuro de esta pareja se verá en la secuela :O

Muchas gracias a todas/os los que me siguieron hasta aquí desde el principio o a aquellas/os que lo engancharon desde más adelante. Sus lindos comentarios me animaron a seguir con este fic hasta donde lo leen hoy, sobre todo después de esa vez que esta página murió y se borraron como tres capítulos. Aquello casi me mató las musas, pero gracias a ustedes pude continuar.

Con ese fic me pasaron muchas cosas. Intenté hacer algo novedoso y que gustara y creo que lo logré. Más de doscientos comentarios lo dicen y creo que podré llegar a los trescientos antes de darle el final, final ñ.ñ O eso espero XD

En fin… estoy abusando de las N/A. Así que me despido hasta el epílogo. Tendría que estar antes de Navidad.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	62. Epílogo I

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo I.**_

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lancelot acomodó mejor a Benjamín en sus brazos y miró como su otro hijo daba unas vueltas muy peligrosas en su escoba, en el patio de la casa, suspiró. Hasta ahora no podía describir y tampoco le había contado a nadie el terror que sintió cuando su amante había pronunciado aquellas dos peores palabras: "Harry murió". Si bien se tendría que hacer a la idea de que ese momento llegaría algún día, ya que el muchacho había elegido no ser un vampiro, esa noche en Hogwarts era demasiado pronto, demasiado repentino, y había roto su corazón, dejándolo sin respiración por unos cuantos segundos.

Tuvo que recuperarse enseguida, por supuesto, porque si él se lo había tomado tan gravemente, León iba a estar peor. En ese momento se dijo que se afligiría más adelante, porque ahora su amor lo necesitaba. Como siempre, dejó de lado su pena y dolor, a favor de ser fuerte para su vampiro sentimental.

La revelación que sintió en el momento que vio a Harry aparecer bajo esa capa infernal, tampoco podría describirla. Algo en su pecho se calentó, hasta estalla y llegar el calor desde la punta de su cabello hasta los dedos de su pie. Pero de nuevo, tuvo que dejar de lado sus sentimientos, para proteger a León, para que no cometa una locura.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, viejito?

Lancelot pestañeó y miró para arriba. Su hijo se agachaba hacia él y lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué cara tengo?

-Una que me dice que tu mente vieja está procesando unos pensamientos muy felices o muy tristes.

_Las dos cosas._

-¿A qué viene ese comentario de _viejo_, mocoso?

-¿Mocoso? Tú eres el que tiene un par de siglos encima, sólo decía la verdad.

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco y el bebé en sus brazos eligió ese momento para retorcerse y estirar sus bracitos en dirección de la escoba de Harry.

-Hey, hey, hey, esto es un tesoro, no se toca –chistó el moreno, antes de dejar la escoba de lado y cargar el bebé. Lo colocó en frente de su cara y lo miró seriamente. Los ojos verdes pálidos del niño lo miraron atento-. Eres una cosa rosada muy extraña, ¿sabías? No estás ni cerca de hermoso como yo era cuando tenía tus meses de vida.

Lancelot bufó.

-¿Es celos de hermano eso que detecto?

-Por supuesto que no –murmuró alejando su cabeza para que Benjamín no pudiera agarrar un mechón de su pelo-. Sé que hay un lugar especial en sus corazones, tanto para mí, como para este niño. ¿No es cierto, bebé? ¿No vas a robarme a mis papás, uh?

En respuesta, Benjamín le dio una sonrisa desdentada y estiró fuerte un mechón de pelo que pudo encontrar a su alance. Lancelot rió.

-¡Auch! ¡No te rías! –exclamó, intentando sacar su pelo de la mano del bebé. Le costó, el pequeño demonio tenía un agarrón fuerte.

-Lo siento –contestó entre risas-. Pero parece que dijo que no lo hará.

-No creo que tirarme del pelo sea una respuesta negativa. –Se quejó Harry.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres ahí afuera? –Les llegó la voz de León, quien estaba parado bajo el techo de la mansión, cuidadoso de que el sol no lo tocara.

Viendo eso, Harry ancló a su hermanito en su cadera, mientras comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras. Al llegar junto a su papá, tomó su mano y lo estironeó hacia dónde se sentaba Lancelot. Los rayos del sol lo bañaban, pero Harry había convocado el hechizo que creara junto a su primo, para protegerlo de ellos.

-Tu hijo aquí, que está demostrando sus celos de hermano mayor –respondió Lancelot, cuando su pareja se sentó a su lado, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su hijo.

-No estoy demostrando celos –gruñó Harry, pasándole al bebé a su padre. Benjamín se retorcía mucho y había peligro que forzara una separación de las manos de Harry y de León si permanecía con uno de ellos dos.

-Sí, sí claro –dijo el rubio, en tono burlón.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de cambiar de tema.

-¿Han visto a mi lechuza? Desde hace una semana que no la veo por ningún lado. Pensé que ya me había perdonado por dejarla en casa, mientras que me fui a ese largo viaje. –La palabra "Horcruxes" era tabú ahora para la familia Leuchtenberg.

-Yo tampoco la he visto mucho –respondió León-. Solo veo a Trevor salir a cazar de noche, pero nada de Hedwig.

-Qué extraño –murmuró Harry.

-Tal vez deberías ir a ver en la lechucería para ver qué pasa –dijo Lancelot.

-Iré más tarde entonces. –Asintió Harry, jugando con los dedos de su papá. –Por cierto, ¿saben algo de mi lelo? Hace mucho que no lo veo…

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Rabastan se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Máximo, respirando agitadamente. Habían tenido sexo seguidamente desde que terminara la guerra, para recuperar "el tiempo perdido" había dicho su vampiro y esta vez le había tocado a él _montar_ el pene de su seme. Era muy gratificante estar en esta posición, penetrándose él mismo, al ritmo que quisiera, volviendo loco a su amante.

Una mano se posó en su cuello y le dio ligeros masajes, antes de subir un poco y comenzar a acariciar su cabeza.

-Máximo.

-¿Mmmhhh? –murmuró somnolientamente.

-Estuve pensando en nuestro futuro, ahora que todo ha terminado.

Máximo se movió un poco, haciendo que el cuerpo pequeño arriba suyo cayera en la cama, ocasionando así que su miembro blando se deslizara del agujero de su amante, trayendo una mueca de dolor en Rabastan. Sin embargo, eso fue necesario, puesto que el vampiro quería mirarlo a la cara, al notar el tono serio con el cual el ex espía le habló.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo hay en tu cabeza al respecto? –pidió, mirándolo a los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

-Deseo saber si es que quieres tener un hijo conmigo.

Máximo inspiró profundamente, notando la sinceridad, miedo, preocupación y esperanza en los ojos claros del hombre frente a sí.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar por ese proceso?

-Hablé con mi hermano ayer y él me explicó su experiencia. No parece tan malo. Sé que no vas a dañarme… y quiero esto, en verdad, sino no te lo habría propuesto.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

Rabastan le dio una mirada algo decepcionante, por lo que se vio obligado a explicarse.

-No puedo darte un sí solo por complacerte, Rabastan. Traer un niño al mundo no es algo que se pueda hacer por capricho. Tiene que ser una decisión bien pensada. –Acarició la cara que hacía puchero. –Además voy a seguir siendo profesor en Hogwarts y tú todavía no tuviste tu juicio en el Ministerio, a pesar que todos sabemos que serás encontrado inocente.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró. –Esperaré entonces, no me queda de otra.

-Estás sonando infantil.

-Eso quiero.

Pese a todo, Máximo rió.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Al mismo tiempo, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se estaba llevando a cabo la misma conversación, pero era un tanto más acalorada.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Estoy en la flor de mi vida! ¡No quiero andar preñado por ahí!

Ángelo puso mala cara.

-Me lo prometiste, Siri.

-¡No me digas, _Siri_! ¡Y sé que te lo prometí, pero no _justo ahora_, en este preciso momento!

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cuándo entonces? Te recuerdo que no tiene que pasar más de cinco o seis años para que te convierta, si es que quieres conservar esta apariencia por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y, cuando seas un vampiro, quedarte embarazado será mucho más difícil y cansador.

-El vampiro tiene razón, amo Black. Además, la familia necesita herederos. –añadió una voz chillona.

-Cállate, Kreacher.

El animago se enfurruñó unos cuantos segundos, sabiendo que su pareja y ese elfo molesto tenían razón. Además, el hecho de saber que pronto dejaría de ser un mago común y corriente, para convertirse en un succionador de sangre, todavía lo incomodaba. Sólo eso, porque el hecho de dar herederos a los Black no le importaba en lo absoluto. Es más sabía que todos los Black fanáticos de la sangre pura se iban a retorcer en sus tumbas, cuando supieran que él estaría teniendo un heredero mitad vampiro.

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras, pero tú tendrás que pedirle a Snivellus la poción.

-_¡Bravísimo! _–Festejó sonriente, antes de encerrar a Sirius en un abrazo de oso. –Verás que vamos a disfrutar mucho de la concepción –murmuró sensual, con los ojos brillando de lujuria y felicidad.

-Eso espero –contestó Sirius, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Como ven, para algunos la decisión no era tan difícil de tomar. Pero Sirius Black y Ángelo siempre hacían las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

La mansión Malfoy siempre fue un santuario de tranquilidad, paz y misterio. Aterrorizaba a todos los que la vieran por su belleza, que era acrecentada por los magníficos jardines y los pavos reales blancos que el dueño tenía gusto de criar.

Eso, por supuesto, fue antes de que Lucius tomara la decisión de traer a Remus Lupin a la familia.

Hoy día, con todos los niños en casa ya crecidos, no había lugar en la inmensa mansión en donde uno pudiera estar completamente tranquilo (A no ser que fueran a las mazmorras de la mansión, pero era un lugar muy frío y aterrador). La belleza seguía igual, pero los elfos terminaban agotados al final del día para poder lograrlo y, si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver un par de pavos reales blancos, cuyas colas habían sido indignantemente pintadas con los colores de Gryffindor.

-Con un _Incantatem Finito_, los colores se irán, mi amor. –Tranquilizó Remus, acariciando la espalda de Lucius, mientras éste miraba con furia por la ventana a sus queridas mascotas.

-Eso espero, o ese mocoso conocerá mi furia.

El hombre lobo suspiró.

-Ya me encargué de darle un castigo al responsable.

Lucius se giró para mirarlo con incredulidad.

-¿Hacerlo escribir líneas? Mi padre me hubiese echado la maldición _Cruciatus_ si hacía algo similar.

Toda la amabilidad y tranquilidad derritió de la cara de Remus, para que se formara una mirada severa.

-Pero nosotros no somos tu padre, Lucius. ¿Cierto?

Lucius gruñó, antes de girarse y volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Cierto –murmuró, con algo de remordimiento. Por supuesto, él nunca haría algo como eso a ninguno de sus niños, ni siquiera a Lucas con sus bromas pesadas.

Después de largar un suspiro, Remus abrazó a su esposo por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza de cabellos marrones con líneas de plata, sobre la espalda amplia del rubio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Sabes, Lucius? He estado pensando…

El rubio tembló imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos con dureza. Él _conocía ese tono_, lo recordaba muy bien. Era el mismo tono que su hombre lobo utilizaba para conseguir algo de él, mayormente, el que usaba para convencerlo de que hacía falta otro mocoso en la casa. Como si con Draco, Lucas, Camila, Derrick y Lucien no fueran suficientes.

-¿Qué? –gruñó a la defensiva.

-Hubo tantas muertes durante esta guerra –Empezó con voz suave-, que me puse a imaginar que habrán quedado muchos niños huérfanos. Eso es terrible, y hasta tengo la intención de ir a algunos de los orfelinatos mágicos, para prestar algo de mi ayuda. En lo más mínimo que se pueda y tú vas a donar algo de galeones.

Lucius asintió, donar algo de galeones no era nada para él, pero sabía que su esposo no había terminado todavía.

-Voy a llevar nuestros hijos más jóvenes conmigo… -Malfoy lo sintió dudar-. Y, si tanto ellos como yo nos encariñamos con alguno, podría traerlo a casa, ¿no? Digo, para aliviar en algo a esas pobres mujeres de los orfanatos.

Lucius cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

-Todavía no sabes si tienen una gran carga. A lo mejor no hay muchos huérfanos y se murieron todos durante la guerra, con sus padres –siseó con dureza.

Recibió un pellizco en su estómago por ello.

-No seas tan rudo –gruñó Remus-. Y esto seguro que deben tener una gran carga. De hecho, mañana mismo voy a ir al que esté más cercano.

Lucius se giró bruscamente y tomó la cara de su esposo entre sus manos.

-Puedes hacer eso, si te satisface, pero no quiero ningún mocoso que no sea de mi sangre deambulando por esa casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos del licántropo brillaron con rebeldía. Lucius sabía que había sellado su destino.

-Veremos. –Fue todo lo que respondió Lupin.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-¿Director? –preguntó Severus con incredulidad, pestañeando varias veces.

McGonagall le dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Este año que pasó se llevó muchas de mis energías y mis fuerzas, Severus. Es por eso que, para el nuevo año de clases, pensé que tal vez quisieras tomar el puesto de director. Eres, después de todo, en quien más confío para este puesto. Tu juventud, el respeto que te tienen los alumnos y tu dedicación para ésta escuela, te hacen el mejor para el rango.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, Minera –emitió el retrato del anterior director. Sus ojos azules brillaban, a pesar de que era una simple pintura.

Snape le tiró una mirada fulminante.

-No sé si pueda tomar semejante responsabilidad. ¿Y qué hay de mis clases de pociones? Si acepto el puesto, no podré enseñar.

-Con eso no hay problema, podemos encontrar a un profesor competente para el puesto –dijo Minerva.

-Podrían llamar a Horace, creo que si Harry se lo pide, él vendrá a enseñar. –Volvió a interceder Dumbledore, sin hacer caso de la mirada enojada de Severus-. O mejor, creo que el joven William no planea volver a su trabajo en Gringotts y recuerdo que él era un buen estudiante de Pociones.

-Lo era, pero porque contaba con _mucha ayuda_ del ayudante del profesor de ese entonces –dijo Minera, mirando a Snape con reprobación.

Mucho a su desconcierto, Snape se ruborizó un poco.

-De hecho, mi querida Minerva –afirmó Dumbledore, con tono jocoso-. Pero aún sigo pensando que será una buena opción, si tiene dudas, Severus mismo se las puede sacar y guiarlo en la manera correcta. Además, si su pareja va a ser el director y él un profesor, van a seguir viviendo en el castillo y poder criar a su hija y a los que decidan tener juntos.

Snape se estremeció.

-Tres son suficientes, gracias, y no hablen de mi vida como si no estuviera aquí –siseó el pocionista.

-¿Qué me dices entonces, Severus? –preguntó Minerva.

-Tengo que pensarlo –suspiró-. ¿Y qué harás tú?

-Seguiré con mi cargo anterior de subdirectora, por supuesto. Y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

-Está bien –murmuró Severus, levantándose de su asiento-. Te tendré una respuesta cuanto antes.

-Piénsalo bien, mi muchacho –dijo Dumbledore, a modo de despido.

No bien llegó a sus cuartos privados, una de las piernas de Severus fue atrapada por un par de bracitos minúsculos. El hombre miró para abajo y fue recompensado con una sonrisa con pocos dientes de su hija. Se agachó un poco y la tomó en brazos. Cuando estuvo al alcance de la cabeza de su papá, Isabella comenzó enseguida a jugar con los múltiples botones de la túnica que usaba el mayor, mientras metía una de sus dedos en su boca. Snape sonrió en la niña y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Qué quería Minerva? –preguntó Bill, entrando al lugar donde estaba Severus, trayendo una bandeja de té y galletas con él.

-Quiere hacerme el director de colegio.

Bill dejó pesadamente la bandeja en la mesa del té y lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que lo voy a pensar –respondió con un gruñido.

-¿Pensar?

-¿Pensar qué?

Sus hijos gemelos aparecieron por la puerta en donde estaba su biblioteca privada y Severus fulminó a su marido con la mirada. Por precaución, Fred y George tenían prohibido entrar allí sin ser supervisados. El pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. Después de que Frederick estuviera una semana en el hospital, recuperándose de su casi-muerte, y que George tuviera que pasar por el trauma de ser torturado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, William no podía decirle no a ninguno de los dos.

-La profesora McGonagall quiere que su padre sea el nuevo director.

Dos pares de ojos negros lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Y vas a decir que sí? –preguntaron al unísono.

-No sé –gruñó, sentándose alrededor de la mesa, aún con la niña en sus brazos.

-Deberías. Creo que es un puesto que te mereces –afirmó Bill, con convicción.

-¿Severus Snape director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? –Fred fingió estremecerse.

-Aterrorizante –susurró George, con un cabeceo de entendimiento.

Severus los fulminó con la mirada, entonces ellos hicieron muecas y también se sentaron. Comenzaron a beber el té y comer algunas galletas, mientras los gemelos siguieron bromeando a su padre por su posible futuro cargo. Hasta que George llevó una mano a la oreja que le faltaba y se rascó alrededor de ella.

Detuvo sus acciones al ver las miradas que le daban toda su familia.

-Hey, estoy bien. La enfermera Pomfrey dice que tengo algo que se llama "miembro fantasma" que pasará una vez que me haga a la idea de que ella no estará más ahí.

Bill acarició una de sus manos.

-Hubiese dado lo que todo lo que tengo por evitarte ese dolor, hijo –murmuró con pena.

-Está bien, papá. Además, ahora van a poder reconocernos, ¿verdad Fred?

Su gemelo cambió su cara seria, por una medio sonriente.

-¡Claro! Aunque vamos a perder mucha diversión embromando a la gente con nuestra verdadera identidad.

-¡Siempre podemos inventar otras formas de embromar!

-¡Tienes razón, mi estimado Forge!

-¡Siempre la tengo, Gred!

Ambos rieron quedamente, pero el ruido que hizo la taza de Severus al chocar con el plato, los detuvo.

-Yo habría podido hacer algo –masculló, entre dientes apretados-. Pero esos malditos vampiros me detuvieron e impidieron que me entregara al Señor Oscuro, tal y como pedía.

-Dije que está bien –dijo George, con voz firme, ganándose una mirada de su padre-. Prefiero mil veces haber perdido una oreja que perder un padre, porque todos sabemos que si te entregabas, eso era lo que iba a pasar. Así que no hace falta que te sientas culpable. Déjalo ya.

No se dijo nada más, después de eso.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Siguiendo el consejo de sus padres, Harry pasó a visitar a su lechuza en la lechucería, después de tomar el té de la tarde. Usó su escoba para llegar al lugar alto y metió la cabeza por la entrada, aunque tuvo que sacarla enseguida, puesto que Trevor aleteó sus alas indignadamente al ver al intruso y casi lo picotea.

-¡Hey, soy yo! –Se quejó.

El búho le dio una mirada de evaluación y luego se tranquilizó, dejando salir un ululato, como dándole permiso para que entrara.

-Tsk, ¿Qué pasa contigo? –murmuró rencoroso, antes de volver a meter la cabeza.

Su boca cayó abierta, cuando en una esquina de la pequeña lechucería encontró a Hedwig en un nido armado con ramitas y hojas, sentada cómodamente y con tres polluelos pelados en sus patas.

-¡Hedwig! –chilló, sin poder creérselo. Miró unos segundos más, mientras su lechuza blanca hinchaba el pecho en orgullo y se hacía un poco al lado, para mostrarle a sus niños. Harry sonrió-. ¿Así que estos fueron los que te mantuvieron ocupada, uh? Con razón no viniste a picar mi cabeza, toda enojada, cuando regresé de mi viaje al cual no te llevé.

Hedwig ululó y aleteó sus plumas, dándole una mirada angostada. Con eso le quería decir que no había olvidado su abandono y que pronto tendría su venganza. Harry hizo muecas y volvió a mirar a los polluelos. Había dos que eran más grandes y uno más pequeño, eran muy feos la verdad, pero si sus padres eran Trevor y Hedwig, él estaba seguro que iban a crecer para ser unas lechuzas hermosas.

-¿Qué miras?

Harry bajó la mirada y vio que su primo se paraba al lado de la lechucería.

-Somos abuelos, Nev –anunció, mientras descendía con la escoba-. Nuestros queridos hijos Trevor y Hedwig fueron padres.

-¿De veras? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos-. Bueno, era de esperarse, supongo.

Harry enarcó una ceja y le dio una mirada evaluativa.

-¿Y tú por qué luces tan desanimado?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres van a tener a su hijo propio, Darío está de dos meses.

-Wow, no sabía nada. Pero pensé que no tenías problemas con eso.

-No lo tenía –masculló-. Pero tuve que salir de la casa o si no iba a explotar si seguía escuchando a mi papá hablando de las decoraciones para la habitación del bebé, de la ropa, del nombre… -Suspiró.

Harry rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su primo.

-El destino es muy bueno, ahora te ha dado otra ocasión para que estés conmigo en la adversidad –dijo con excesivo dramatismo-. Compartamos nuestras penas de hermanos mayores.

-No creo que el destino sea muy bueno –murmuró, sonriente.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

-Ya somos adultos, ¿eh? –dijo de repente Neville.

-Lo somos, ¿y qué con eso?

-Creo que voy a irme a vivir a otro lado, Ron dice que va a trabajar en la tienda de los gemelos y que va a alquilar algo cerca. Tampoco quiere seguir viviendo en la mansión de los Nott.

-Si le dices al tío Daro que vas a irte de la casa, lo vas a hacer tener un aborto espontáneo.

Neville frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez espere un poco, entonces. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí? –Miró el cielo. –Voy a darle la mejor boda que se podría imaginar a mi esposo y luego ya veré… ya veré. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, después de todo, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, tenemos tiempo.

_**¡Fin!**_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Actualizo hoy (y mañana el fic de Naruto), porque el jueves es feriado y tengo pensado subir dos oneshot que son regalos para personas muy especiales para mí ñ.ñ Así que si entrar el 25 internet, busquen dos lindos regalos que dejaré.

Como ven, el titulo dice Epílogo I, lo que significa que he decidido hacer un II. Pero solo otro, en el que viene termina. Será una especie de pie para la secuela que voy a escribir después de mis largas vacaciones XD

Bien, aquí vimos una persona embarazada y otros con planes de tener y adoptar. Pero Hedwig se les adelantó a todos y tuvo primero sus polluelos :P

Y, antes de irme, entiendan por favor que no voy a poder incluir TODAS las parejas en los epílogos, si hay algo que no sale aquí, no me pregunten, déjenlo a su imaginación.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos el Año que viene!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


	63. Epílogo II

**-**

**Nota: **Este fic ha sido editado, porque una Fan de Rice me ha denunciado. No habrá muchos cambios, solo nombres y una de otra cosa minúscula. Después de todo, solo uso los vampiros y la historia es toda mía ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-

-

**Un Ángel entre Vampiros.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Me olvidé de ponerlo antes, pero Eriol Hiiragizawa tampoco me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de CCS son de las geniales CLAMP. 

**Sumario:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, León Le Rond vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!**

**Parejas:** Lancelot Leuchtenberg/León Le Rond, Esteban Englert/Darío Zallio, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Atón/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley, Ángelo/Sirius Black, Máximo/Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley.

Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ron Weasley/Neville Zallio, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo I**__**I.**_

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Eriol envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido y posó sus manos blancas en los hombros amplios de éste. Harry hoy lo estaba tomando con más ímpetu de lo necesario y debía hacer esto para buscar balance, para de esa manera no estrellar su cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, cuando una embestida particularmente dura chocó contra su próstata, haciéndolo ver las estrellas.

-¿Te gusta que te tome así de áspero, verdad? –gruñó Harry a su oído, sin dejar de moverse.

Eriol gimió y enterró sus uñas en la carne de su esposo.

-No… no… soy… masoquista. –Logró decir entrecortadamente.

Harry solo sonrió y capturó sus labios en un beso que los dejó muy rojos e hinchados. Luego siguió con su movimiento de vaivén, hasta que ambos llegaron a la culminación. Una culminación que les quitó el aliento y las fuerzas.

Después de recuperar un poco de aire, Hiiragizawa rodó hacia un costado y se acurrucó contra el hombro de su esposo, Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su amante, sonriendo satisfecho y aspirando el aroma de post sexo que despedía el cuerpo apetitoso que tenía entre sus brazos.

Dejaron que sus cuerpos se recuperaran y sus respiraciones se acompasaran, ambos mirando por la ventana, notando como las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna nueva irradiaba una luz encantadora.

-A pesar de las protestas iníciales de tu padre porque nos casamos tan jóvenes, está de lo más entretenido preparando nuestra boda "oficial" –comentó Eriol, quien era el primero en recuperarse.

Harry sonrió con pereza.

-Creo que darle la organización de la boda a él fue idea de papá Lan. Es algo así como una terapia, para que deje de pensar en todo lo que sucedió al final de la guerra. Porque ya estaba entrando en una especie de estrés post traumático, o eso es lo que me dijo el Lelo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Eriol apretó con fuerzas el torso de su amante y respiró su olor.

-Él puede tener su cabeza ocupada con otras cosas, pero yo me quedo con casi nada que hacer, y yo si tengo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ocurrió.

Leuchtenberg pestañeó varias veces y descendió sus ojos para mirar los magníficos de su pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ay, Harry. –Suspiró Eriol, antes de acariciar la cara de su amor. -¿En ningún momento te pusiste a pensar qué sentí yo cuando tu papá dijo que estabas muerto? ¿Cuándo vi tu cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida, en los brazos de Hagrid? ¿O el alivio mezclado con incredulidad que sentí, llegando casi a la locura cuando te vi enfrentarte a ese loco?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo desnudo.

-Lo siento, tú sabes cómo soy. Las cosas que me trastornan trato de alejarlas lo más que puedo de mi cabeza y por eso no soy consciente de los que me rodean, ni sus sentimientos.

Eriol suspiró y murmuró algo que sonó como "tonto".

-Entiendo –dijo al fin-. Y estoy tratando de recuperarme, pero no sé si la angustia y ansiedad se me va a pasar pronto.

-¿Querrías hacer un viaje, tal vez? –murmuró, besando su cabeza-. Un pequeño viaje antes de la boda, para distraernos y recuperar fuerzas.

Eriol dejó de lado su mirada de pesar y sonrió triunfante, mientras sus ojos se angostaban. Harry no notó el cambio de expresión en su marido, por supuesto.

-¿Oh? Eso suena muy bien –susurró, acariciando el pecho de Harry-. De hecho, creo que sé adónde podemos ir.

-¿Adónde?

-A Japón.

-¿Qué? –Se sentó precipitadamente en la cama, haciendo que Eriol casi cayera de ella. -¿Por qué a Japón? –Frunció el ceño. -¿No es allí donde están esos amigos tuyos… y _ella_?

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y gateó hasta llegar donde Harry, y sentarse en sus piernas a horcajadas. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Te dije miles de veces que su nombre es Tomoyo, y otras tantas más que entre ella y yo _nunca_ hubo nada.

Harry le dio una mueca obstinada.

-Aún así, no deseo ir –gruñó infantilmente.

Eriol acarició la mejilla de su marido y bajó las pestañas, para mirarlo a través de ellas. Harry se retorció nervioso y el Ravenclaw pudo sentir en su trasero, como cierta parte del cuerpo del Gryffindor comenzaba a reaccionar ante su táctica de convencimiento.

-¿Por favor? –pidió con voz suave, dejando que su aliento tocara las labios sensibles de su esposo-. Deseo que te conozcan e invitarlos personalmente a nuestra boda.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, puesto que sabía que si Eriol se lo pedía con esa voz tan dulce y esa mirada angelical, no le podía negar nada.

-Veremos –gruñó.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Mientras el héroe se dejaba manipular por su pequeño esposo, la vida seguía en el Mundo Mágico.

La tía Jazmín, en un acto de espontaneidad (y algo de rebeldía) juntó todas sus cosas en una maleta y aceptó la oferta de Charlie Weasley de irse a vivir con él a Rumania. Su familia no sabía si sentirse indignada o feliz por la joven vampiresa, pero decidieron que el tiempo lo diría. No era como si fuese la única miembro de la familia que hacía algo loco por un mortal.

Percy Weasley, personalmente, tuvo varios cambios en su vida. Rogó y lloró por el perdón a su familia, quienes le concedieron la petición, no obstante con algo de renuencia. Así pudo volver al seno familiar, compartiendo comidas y charlas con su padre y nuevo padrastro. Fue en la casa de los Nott que volvió a encontrarse con una persona con la que sintió tener un alma emparentada. Marcus Flint estaba casi en su misma situación, algo relegado, pero habiendo encontrado el perdón de la Luz, después de sus actos de Mortífago.

Ambos habían sido perdonados, pero sabían que siempre habría una desconfianza entre sus seres queridos que nunca podría ser quitada. Habrá sido por eso que sintieron que tenían algo muy fuerte en común, y ello les llevó a tratarse más y más, hasta que acabaron en una cama, luego viviendo en un departamento juntos y con ganas de formar una familia.

Hermione Granger, siendo la muchacha lista que ella era (y también muy obstinada) se puso la meta de estudiar tanto en el mundo muggle, como en el mágico. Quería ser dentista, para honrar a sus padres y tener un cargo en el Ministerio de Magia. Theodore, su prometido, estaba seguro, y se lo había repetido muchas veces, de que sería demasiado para ella. La castaña, sin embargo, hizo oídos sordos, pero no estaba en el carácter del joven Nott darse por vencido tan rápido, así que se alistó en una carrera muggle para ir con su novia a la misma universidad y desde allí dentro iba a hacerle ver que esforzarse tanto no le iba a llevar a nada.

Tendría que tolerar un montón de Muggles y costumbres de ellos en el transcurso, pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Neville Zallio, mucho al horror de Ron, decidió que quería ser profesor en Hogwarts. Así que habló con su antiguo Jefe de Casa, que había quedado bastante agotado después de la batalla final y pidió que lo tomara como su aprendiz, para poder ocupar su cargo en algún momento. El pelirrojo, mientras que su novio se ponía a estudiar para profesor de Encantamientos, decidió ayudar a sus sobrinos Snape a atender la tienda de bromas. Fred estaba allí, pero no así George, quien fue arrastrado por su pareja, Viktor Krum, hasta Bulgaria para que pudiera conocer a sus padres.

Las relaciones de sus sobrinos (era cada vez más fácil llamarlos así para Ron, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que no sean sus hermanos, sino más bien los hijos de Bill) iban bastante bien, aunque cuando recibía la visita de su sobrina política, Fleur Delacour, Ron todavía no podía controlarse ante el efecto que la medio-veela causaba en su persona. Por suerte, Neville no sabía de ello, o estaba seguro que se iba a enfadar mucho.

Y, obviamente, Remus Lupin-Malfoy se salió con la suya. En el segundo orfanato que visitó junto a sus hijos, un olor distintivo lo llevó hacia un pequeño de tres años, de cabello tan negro como la noche, pero con los ojos dorados como los suyos. La nodriza del lugar le dijo que éste niño fue infectado por el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback un mes antes de que fuera asesinado en la batalla final. Entonces él supo que el olor que dejaba Fenrir en todos sus "cachorros" fue lo que lo había atraído y, al mismo tiempo, supo que este niño debería dejar ese lugar, para ir a vivir a su casa.

Fue así como, mucho a la ira de Lucius, Tobías Remus Malfoy se unió a la familia, mediante una adopción mágica. El niño era un gran contraste entre sus hermanos y padres, puesto que su cabello negro resaltaba entre tanto rubio platino y castaño, pero desde Draco hasta Lucien, todos tuvieron gusto enseguida de él. Y porque no agregar, después que se le pasara el enojo por haber sucumbido de nuevo ante los mandatos del su esposo Gryffindor, Lucius también llegó a encariñarse con el mocoso.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-Vamos a transportarnos de la manera muggle –dijo Eriol, mientras encantaba otra de las tarjetas de invitación a la boda, para que su nombre brillara con azul y el de Harry con rojo.

-He viajado antes en aviones. –Se encogió de hombros, colocando la tarjeta en un sobre. –No hay problemas con eso.

-Entonces voy a llamar al agente de viajes, para que nos reserve asientos para pasado mañana, ¿te parece?

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras.

Eriol suspiró y le mandó una mirada dura.

-Si estás con esa cara y ese humor cambiante, mejor no vamos nada.

Harry le dio su propia mirada de enojo.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué deseas que vayamos a entregarles la invitación personalmente.

Hiiragizawa se removió incómodo en su asiento y mordió su labio inferior.

-Uh, bien… -carraspeó-. Creo que… er… olvidé decirles que tenemos planes de bodas, o que estamos casados en secreto. Ellos lo único que saben es que eres mi novio.

Harry se erizó como un gato enfadado.

-¿No les dijiste siquiera que estamos comprometidos o algo?

-Nop.

-¿Por qué? –gruñó.

-Porque es importante para mí sus opiniones –suspiró-. Quiero que ellos te den el "visto bueno".

-¿Y si no me lo dan qué? ¡No es como si podemos separarnos! –chilló.

-Ya, ya, no hagas tanto escándalo. Estoy seguro que les vas a caer bien, pero deseo que te conozcan antes de la boda.

Harry le dio una mirada sospecha y después gruñó.

-¿Y cómo es que se llama el lugar dónde vamos?

-Tomoeda.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la secuela!**_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOs**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de los finales… y me siento muy extraña. Algo se retuerce en mi tripa y mi cabeza todavía no se hace a la idea, que por mucho tiempo, no voy a escribir esto más. Sip, falta la secuela, pero no es lo mismo, porque si algún despistado todavía no sabe, la secuela solo se basará en Harry y Eriol, en su viaje a Japón :S

Este segundo epílogo sirvió para su introducción.

En fin, este fue mi pantallazo a grandes rasgos del destino de las otras parejas, y, como habrán visto, al final me decidí por el Marcus/Percy XD

Verdaderamente, no sé cuando voy a comenzar con la secuela, probablemente en marzo, no puedo asegurarles nada. Lo que sí sé, es que voy a subir nuevos fics en ese mes, porque febrero y enero me los tomo de vacaciones.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar este fic! Tanto para las que comenzaron desde el principio, como aquellos que lo agarraron por el camino ñ.ñ

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

-

Este capítulo ha sido editado para seguir las reglas decretadas por Rice.

Si se les hace un lío, Lancelot sería Lestat y no es un príncipe de los Vampiros, sino un Noble de alto renombre. Louis pasó a ser León... me pareció perfecto para él que es una mamá gallina XD

Armand/Daniel son Esteban/Darío en el segundo chap explico su historia y Khayman es Atón. A las gemelas y Jesse les he puesto nombres de flores y he reinventado su historia. Ellas son Alelí y Azalea. Alelí (Maharet) es madre de Jazmín (Jesse) Al igual que Gabrielle que ahora es Graciela (como mi mami!) y es hermana mayor de Lancelot ñ.ñ Y tenemos Santino que es Ángelo y a Marius que es Máximo.

Si te sientes con ganas de decirle algo a la denunciante, al igual que yo, su nick es **Juneau Minnet**, en ffnet.

Y agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a encontrar nuevos nombres y apellidos para estos personajes. Es divertido editar XD PERO si se les hace complicado, ustedes imagínense que son los personajes de Rice y ya. Nadie podrá denunciarlas por usar su propia imaginación X3

-

**-/-**


End file.
